


From Now On

by little_wayward_bird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Bat Siblings, Big Brother Jason Todd, Brotherly Bonding, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jason Todd and children, Jason Todd can sing, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason is a book nerd, Jason is a theatre nerd, Mild Language, Musicals, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Prostitution, Protective Jason Todd, Self Confidence Issues, The Greatest Showman, Tim Drake is Red Robin, implied/referenced past rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 353,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_wayward_bird/pseuds/little_wayward_bird
Summary: Who would’ve thought that the big bad Red Hood could sing like a Broadway star?Ever since Jason was young, the theatre and literature were his escape from the pain of his life. His ma would take him to a local theatre all the time, before the drugs really found her. On her worse days, he would sing to her from her favorite musicals like she did for him when he was younger. Alfred encouraged his love for the performing arts by teaching him to sing and act. He dreamt that maybe he could find himself in theatre when he grew up. But if his death, crappy first 23 years of life and a family who didn’t care for him at all, told him anything, was that he couldn’t escape his pain. Until Tim decided to give Jason a chance and now he has the opportunity to start a new life, to move on from his past. Maybe he could finally join the world of theatre like his ma and Alfred would want him to.But can Jason actually do that, live a real, happy life? Would he even know how?





	1. Tomorrow

“Come on Jason!”

“For the last time, Tim, no.”

“Dude your apartment is freezing,” Tim pouted determinedly.

“Well it’s January in Gotham, what’d you expect?” Jason snapped back pointing the spatula at his little brother.

Jason has come to expect Tim to show up at his apartment pretty much every day. He has long since accepted it considering Tim’s been doing it for the past eight months, first coming to him at that time despite the fact that Jason had tried to kill him on more than one occasion. Well, he has no intention to kill any of the bats anymore, but Tim didn’t know that eight months ago. But over that time, they really have become like brothers, brotherly arguing included.

Now, they were sitting in Jason’s apartment after their separate patrols. It had started snowing early on in the evening and that meant a long night for Jason, rounding up street kids to get them into their designated snow emergency warehouse. It was nearly 3 am and Jason was cooking dinner, still in his Red Hood gear, having just got back, when Red Robin popped through his window without knocking and just sat down at his kitchen table and began complaining about the cold, the snow and Jason’s apartment for what felt like the thousandth time.

This was the best place he’s ever lived in except for the Manor, and Tim was running his mouth about how cold it gets and how run down it’s looking, and Jason was getting a little sick of it. Yeah, Jason will admit, it’s a bit nippy at night, especially nights like tonight, but he doesn’t like where Tim was going with the conversation.

Tim just looked at him, like he can’t believe Jason is arguing against him about this, again. “I expect a warm apartment that you can return to after running around on rooftops at night in the cold. If you’d just let me help you, I can get you a much better place with a real heating system and a proper ceiling that keeps _out_ cold,” Tim stated, getting more exasperated the more he talked. Then he looked at Jason with a glint in his eye Jason has come to be wary of. “I can even set you up an identity, one that isn’t Jason Todd. A legal identity in which you’re alive, can legally own a good apartment, and can even have life outside the Red Hood.”

Tim held up a hand knowing Jason was about to protest, as they’ve had this argument before, too.

“Don’t lie, I know you want to have a life and since you’re legally dead you can’t.”

Jason turned his head skyward and closed his eyes. “What would be the point, Tim?” Jason protested anyway, looking back at Tim. “I wouldn’t even know how to have a life. Besides, being dead has its perks ya know. I don’t have to pay taxes, no one knows who I am, and I don’t have to worry about a secret identity.”

“You could get a job, make some clean money, and I know since you aren’t doing the crime lord thing anymore, you’re gonna run out of your drug lord money eventually.”

“No Tim, I really won’t,” Jason replied smirking at his little brother.

Tim rolled his eyes, “Fine, but you could make clean money and put it to good use. You could really, legitimately help people without the mask. And you’re lonely, you need more people in your life than just me and Alfred. And going back to my other point, you could have a warm apartment that isn’t a safehouse you have to sneak into all the time.”

Jason dished out the pasta and the homemade sauce onto two plates, placing one in front of Tim, and sitting across from him.

“I see your point about the apartment thing, but the whole legal identity, I don’t know, man. It’s been 8 years since I died, I didn’t even have a real life before that anyway, I just….” Jason closed his eyes and runs a hand through his hair.

He’s thought about this before, what it would be like to be a real person again. To walk around in the world and not be seen as a raging, psychotic murderer, or not feel like a ghost. To actually do something else with his life. Maybe if he did that, the rest of the bats would actually give him a chance and see that he isn’t certifiably insane any more.

He does want to be part of the family again, but never really expected to. Last time he was in Gotham was four years ago. He was 19, just “set free” by Talia, ramped up by the Lazarus Pit and full of murderous rage for being replaced and unavenged. He was there for a about a year; messing with the bats, tried to kill them on multiple occasions, running the underworld and the drug trade, and controlling the majority of Gotham’s gangs. He actually reduced the crime rate in Gotham, but he did it by killing so Batman only saw him as another criminal, even after he learned who was under the hood. He made no effort to try and reason with Jason, to try and see if there was more going on. Bruce gave up on him. The only person Jason ever thought of as a father, practically disowned him. Dick did, too. Never even tried to communicate with Jason. Whenever they did meet they’d come to blows, Jason trying to kill him, and Dick trying to put him in Arkham. Tim had mostly stayed away, but Jason sought out his replacement and tried to punish the Batman by killing his newest Robin. Thankfully, he never succeeded.

After he left Gotham, the rage of the Lazarus Pit had started to wear off. When he left, he’s pretty sure Batman and Nightwing were relieved they didn’t have to deal with the insane, wayward bird anymore. Jason somehow ended up teaming with Koriand’r, also known as Starfire, and Roy Harper, aka Arsenal. They formed a team known as the Outlaws. For about two years, they traveled around to world, and outer space, and they helped people in a more unconventional kind of way. But then Kori left, and so did Roy. So, Jason went back to Gotham. He had wanted to close old wounds and reconcile with his family, but he didn’t have much hope for it. He was only there for a few weeks when the Red Robin came to visit.

He was staying in one of his smaller safehouses, trying to get some sleep when he heard someone walking around in his kitchen. He had grabbed a gun and left his room, only to stop in complete shock. There, leaning back against his counter, mask off, drinking a cup a coffee at 4 in the morning, was Red Robin, completely unfazed by the gun aimed at him. This continued at least a couple times a week for the next couple of weeks, Tim entering whatever safehouse Jason was in, soon the apartment Jason had got, unconcerned with Jason’s empty threats. After about the tenth time, Jason didn’t even react or bother threatening. He’d actually come to kind of tolerate the bird’s company, but he was still suspicious of him.

“Why?” He had asked, that night after making them dinner, because dammit, he was suspicious of the kid continuously, randomly, showing up but seriously, he was like a stick and Jason knew he probably didn’t eat as much as he should between his night job and his day job at Wayne Enterprises.

“Because,” Tim had responded around a mouthful of food, “one, you make really good food. Two, you are a member of the family, no matter what B says, and three, I would like to get to know my older brother and predecessor.”

“I’ve tried to kill you, multiple times,” Jason had said, utterly confused by the boy in front of him.

“Yeah, but, after you left Gotham, I did my research and came to the likely conclusion that you were with the League of Assassins and placed in a Lazarus Pit,” Tim had said knowingly, cocking his head to the side.

Jason had just stared at him, unblinking, surprised and not surprised the young detective had figured it out.

Tim just continued, “You also died, murdered brutally, then came back to life and treated with similar brutality. _I_  get it. You hated our guts, but for a good reason. The Pit amplified that, made you insane, and made you act on your hatred in ways _you_ probably wouldn’t. You left, and the Pit wore off. Now, you’re back and you haven’t once tried to kill me, or anyone for that matter. I know for a fact you haven’t killed anyone in over a year. Your head is back on straight and you’re trying to be better. I get that, so I’ve decided to give you a chance, and I’m hoping you’ll give me a chance to get to know the real you, and maybe, become your brother. And with time, maybe the others will give you a chance, too.”

Eight months later, the other members of the family have barely given him the time of day to even acknowledge his presence in Gotham, past the fact the Red Hood has returned. After they figured out he’s not actively killing any more, they pretty much just ignored him till he, as they assumed he would, returned to his brutal ways. But that doesn’t mean Jason didn’t try. God, he tried so hard just to be in the vicinity of the bats but none of them were, and still aren’t, willing to give him a chance. And he gets that, he wasn’t exactly friendly last time, but still, they won’t even talk to him.

Cassandra, or Black Bat, seems curious about him but Batman makes sure she stays away. They’ve never even seen each other up close. Damian, aka Robin, stays with Batman or Nightwing all the time, so no doubt the small boy hates him, too. In the few interactions they’ve had he’s made it quite clear how he feels about the “insane street rat.” Stephanie, who’s the new Batgirl, seems to be more interested than the others, but she sticks close to Cassandra, so she hasn’t tried very hard. For Barbara, well, she’s Oracle now since the Joker took her legs so there’s been no real chance to see or talk to her. And Dick, he hated Jason more than he did before he died. He hated him because of all the things Jason put them through and he didn’t want to risk it again by even talking to him. So, Dick kept his distance, and did his best to make sure the others did the same, Tim, too, though that one didn’t work so well.

The only person who seems to actually care about his existence, besides Tim, is Alfred. After Tim told Alfred Jason was back in Gotham, and sane, he immediately came to his safehouse overjoyed he was back and that he was safe. Alfred and Tim have continuously visited him, somehow without any of the bats finding out that they interact with the dangerous former Robin who used to want to murder them all.

Over time, Tim truly did become his little brother, and Alfred, a stable caring figure in his life. Jason was happy he stayed in Gotham. Yes, he wanted to reconcile with the others, but he was quickly losing hope that he ever would, so he was okay with just Tim and Alfred, they were more than he had hoped for. And they have helped him more than they’ll ever know. He was in a bad place when he came back, and they helped him heal. He’s still healing but he’s better than he was.

“Jason,” Tim started again. Jason looked up at his little brother, who had that oh so familiar determined look in his eyes. “I know your life was crappy before the Joker and even crappier after, but you’ve moved past all that. You’re sane now, you’re helping people as the Red Hood, though your reputation remains majorly the same. You have a chance to make a real life for yourself, a good life. It doesn’t need to include the Wayne’s.” Jason raised his brow at that, and Tim just looked more determined to convince him. “You shouldn’t be dead to the world. You deserve to have a real, happy life, Jay. With a proper, living identity, you could do so much. You deserve a chance to try, at least.”

“Tim,” Jason honestly didn’t know if he really did deserve it, after all the crap his first, and second life had been.

Tim just looked at him sadly, as if he knew what Jason was thinking. He then continued with a small smile, “And, I want to be able to go out into public and hang out with my brother without people trying to figure out who my secret boyfriend is or something.”

Jason snorted, then he sighed. “If Bruce saw, you’d be in a shitload of trouble,” Jason pointed out with a knowing, but sad look.

“Maybe if Bruce saw me out in public with you, acting civil and happy, then maybe he’d actually pull his head out of his ass long enough to think clearly.”

Jason sighed and stood up, taking his empty plate and Tim’s to the sink and began washing them.

“I’ve lost hope that Bruce, or Dick, will ever give me a chance, Timmy. I’ve tried, for months, I’ve tried to prove myself to them, that I’ve changed from who I was 4 years ago. But they don’t give a shit about me anymore so why should I keep hoping they ever will?” Jason looked down at his hands as he washed the plates.

Tim quietly stood up and came to stand by him at the counter. “You have given them plenty of chances to see you, and they’ve never bothered to take the opportunity. So, if they see me with you, out in public or even as Red Robin with the Red Hood,” he paused for a moment, so Jason would look at him, “because I think it’d be fun to patrol together,” Tim looked up at him with a smirk and Jason just huffed with a small smile, silently agreeing that it would be fun to patrol with Red Robin.

Tim continued in a more serious tone, “then they will have to acknowledge you and how you’ve changed for the better because they will never be able to change the fact that we are brothers, and they will have to go to you and they’ll see the truth, that they are wrong about you. They will have to take the first step now if they want to know you. And rather than them giving you a chance, they will have to ask for you to give them a chance if they want to be in your life. You’ve gotten this far without them, Jay, you can go farther without actively trying to prove something to them anymore. You don't- you don't _need_ them anymore. Not really.”

Jason sighed again and put away the dishes. “Just, let me think about it okay?”

Tim sighed and just looked at him with a tired look, having expected him to say that. “Okay.”

“Now, leave Babybird, so I can get some sleep, I’ve had a long night.” Jason turned to look at his little brother with a look he hoped left no room for arguing, but apparently, he was too tired to pull it off right.

“Actually, would you mind if I stayed here tonight?” Jason just raised an eyebrow at him. “The snow is already like a foot thick and still coming, and my apartment is across the city.” Tim looked at his brother with his famous puppy dog eyes.

“Fine,” Jason relented quickly, dragging a hand down his face, knowing he wouldn’t get far this late at night with Tim’s pathetic face. Not that he actually minded him staying, but Tim doesn’t usually sleep that much, which means he might keep Jason up, or wake him up. “But only if you actually sleep, no working, no more coffee. I go to sleep, you go to sleep.” Tim opened his mouth, but Jason cut him off, “I mean it Babybird, you don’t get enough sleep as it is and if you want to stay here, you’re going to sleep.”

Tim looked conflicted for a moment but replied quickly with a quiet, “Fine.”

“Good. I have some sweats you can borrow so you don’t have to sleep in your uniform, but they’re going to be too big for yer scrawny ass.” Jason said walking into his bedroom to grab the sweats, a hoodie, a thick blanket, and a pillow.

“Maybe I should just leave some of my own sweats here for times like this,” Tim gave him a amused look and Jason returned it with an annoyed one, too tired to respond. He handed the sweats and hoodie to Tim who chuckled then walked into the bathroom to shower and change. Jason laid the blanket on the couch with the pillow at one end, and deciding he was way too tired to wait to shower after Tim, he stripped out of his uniform, put on pair of pajama pants and a hoodie, then just went to bed. He fell asleep before he even heard the water turn off.

* * *

Jason woke with a start, shaking. He usually would after a nightmare like that, not screaming, just scared and frozen, like the times in the dead of winter when he slept hiding behind a dumpster, hoping he would wake up the next day, or lying in an alley, bloody after running from thugs and getting caught. It’s less of an actual nightmare normal people have, more just memories resurfacing. And it always feels real, like he’s actually a ten-year-old again just trying to survive Crime Alley.

He should have seen the nightmare coming, really, after the night he had. It had begun to snow, and Gotham snows don’t stop until it’s a giant fucking blanket covering everything, giving a false sense of security to the people of the city. All the people but the homeless who’re spread out through Crime Alley. Jason had spent the entire night finding kids and convincing them to join the others who already knew about the warehouse that was guaranteed safety and food via the Red Hood for times like this.

Crime Alley kids don’t trust easy and when an adult tries to get them to go somewhere they get stubborn and cautious. But thankfully the Red Hood has made a reputation of helping the children of the Alley, especially after the first snow fall and he’d gotten about half a dozen kids to stay in the warehouse, so they caved quicker than they normally would have. The snow helped persuade them, too. He had got all the kids he could find into a single warehouse, which came to be about 2 dozen and they agreed to stay there till the snow passed. Hopefully he could make it so that every snowfall they would all go there, though it seemed that was already happening.

Jason sighed as he tried to shake the nightmare off. He glanced at the clock, 6:47 am, way too early for a nocturnal vigilante to be up, and with only about 4 hours of sleep. But he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again, the feelings of fear for his life won’t fade quickly.

Jason remembered that he was so exhausted last night, he hadn’t even showered, and now he was twice as gross after the sweat from his nightmare. Sighing again, and still shaking, he made his way to the bathroom, eyes hazy with sleep. He turned the water on and took his night clothes off. He stepped under the warm spray and tried to rid his mind of frozen nights and an empty stomach.

Before Jason ended up on the street, before his mom got really bad, she would sing to him when he had a nightmare, usually a song from one of the many musicals she loved. Catherine had loved the theater, musicals especially. She would take him whenever they could afford to go, and he grew to love them as she did. When Bruce took him in, Alfred had been the one to discover Jason’s love of the theater. They knew he loved books as he’d always be in the library at the manor. One day he’d been reading _Les Misérables_ and had actually started singing a song from the musical, _Empty Chairs at Empty Tables_ , the song Marius had sung after the battle. It reminded him of the other kids on the street, some he knew that had died and others he didn’t know what happened to, and those still out there in danger, while he sat there in a mansion, warm and with food. When he finished the song, he just stared out the window, hands still clutching the book in his lap. He had suddenly felt eyes on him and jumped up, turning wide eyed at the visitor. Alfred was standing in the doorway, and he was smiling. After that, Alfred gave him singing and acting lessons, having been an actor himself before becoming the Wayne’s butler. He even took him to the fancier theaters to see the bigger productions. Jason had wanted to join the drama club when he started school, but he knew Bruce wouldn’t allow it, simply because it would just be another thing taking up time that he could be studying or patrolling.

Jason still loved to sing, even after everything, and now he found himself singing the song his mom used to sing to him on particularly bad nights, usually either a nightmare or if his abusive, drunk father had come home. Catherine had always loved the musical _Annie_ , it had given her hope that they could have a better life someday. And when Jason found himself an orphan living on the street, he had clung to that with all he had as the last thing his mother gave him. Tomorrow, the sun would always come up again, and the day would be better, or at least he would hope. He would sing the song _Tomorrow_ to himself all the time, to give himself hope, and as a way to remember his mother.

He found himself doing so now, as if he were really back on the street, and like it did then, it eventually relaxed him, and he was able to put away the feelings the nightmare had dredged up. The song itself was a little high pitch for him, but he could still sing it well, Alfred had taught him after all.

He continued singing as he finished his shower, toweled off and went back into his room to put on some clothes. Then he stepped into his living room and stopped.

He had completely forgotten he let Tim spend the night on his couch, and now said teen was staring at him with a small smile on his face.

“Damn,” was the first word to come out of Tim’s mouth as he continued staring at his older brother. What he said next left Jason slightly shocked. “Alfred said you liked to sing but he never said you actually _could_ sing. And like a freaking Broadway star, too. Damn, Jay.” Tim just looked star struck and it was really starting to creep Jason out, and that finally got him moving.

“Fuck, I forgot you were here,” Jason started so Tim would know he wasn’t _supposed_ to know Jason could sing. “And do you seriously gossip with Alfred about me? Not cool, Babybird.” Jason glared at the kid still staring at him, unfazed by the look.

Jason looked heavenward and started walking to the kitchen to make some tea, hoping Tim would skip the coffee for a change, but if that wasn’t wishful thinking for his little brother then Jason didn’t know what was.

“Yes,” Tim replied getting off the couch and making his way to the kitchen, “but not about stuff like that. You were my Robin, Jason.” Jason rolled his eyes at this, having heard that particular line before and Tim just shrugged. “When Bruce took me in, I asked about you. I wanted to know the Robin before me. Alfred seemed to know you better than Bruce did honestly, and he liked telling stories about you, especially your love for cooking, books and learning, and theater. I had only seen two of those in the past eight months and now it’s confirmed that the three things you loved most are still the same.” Tim was grinning now.

Jason just sighed, “I haven’t changed that much since I was a kid. Yeah, I had a few years where I was pretty much a different person, but...”

“But, you found yourself again,” Tim finished for him, sounding oddly fond and proud. It made Jason happy to hear Tim use a tone like that when talking about him, reassuring him that his little brother really did accept him and wasn’t going anywhere.

“And seriously, Jay, _you can sing,_ ” Tim said, a little awestruck again.

“Yeah, well, commit it to memory because you won’t hear it again,” Jason said with a smirk.

“Awe, come on, Jay? You’re gonna hide your _gift_?” Tim responded a little pathetically as he walked behind Jason to make himself coffee.

“My _gift_? And seriously Tim? Do you really need that much coffee?”

“Yes, yes, I do, I have a bunch of meetings today, likely over video phone now because of the snow, and if I don’t have coffee I will fall asleep during them,” Tim said as he poured the dark liquid into a mug.

Jason just rolled his eyes and poured his tea.

“And yes, your gift, Jason. I can't think of a better term for it,” Tim continued, looking at Jason now, “there is literally a lot more to you than anyone has ever seen, me included, and you should show it off. You could even find a job with it, because you are _that_ good.”

Jason just looked at him, wondering why Tim was pushing all this on him, in, literally, a 5-hour period.

“Ugh, Jason,” Tim said to the ceiling. “Just think about it, okay? About the apartment and the identity. Both of which I would be happy to do if you’ll let me.” Tim gave him a look that pretty much told Jason, Tim thought he was being stupid for not agreeing right away. Jason returned it with a perfectly blank face, taking a sip of tea. Tim sighed, “I’ve got to get back to my apartment.” He gulped down the rest of his coffee, quickly put his uniform back on and went to the window. It was still mildly dark outside with the snow clouds still lingering, so they weren’t all that worried about anyone seeing him.

“Think about it. I’ll see you tomorrow, Jay.”

“Yup.”

And with that Tim left. Jason watched him go, still sipping on his tea. Could he actually have a life outside the Red Hood, one that wasn’t Jason Todd? Jason would be more than happy to leave that name behind, leave the pain that came with that name behind. But did he even deserve it? Tim thought so, maybe that was all he needed. Tim trusted him, Tim believed in him. Maybe Jason should believe, too.

Staring at the snow outside the window, he suddenly heard his mom’s voice singing in his head.

_“The sun’ll come out_

_Tomorrow_

_So ya gotta hang on_

_‘Til tomorrow_

_Come what may”_

_“Always have hope, Jason,” she would say with a soft smile, brushing his curls back. “Always believe there is something better waiting for you, tomorrow. No matter how many tomorrows it takes.”_

“Maybe.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title, Tomorrow, is from the musical Annie. 
> 
> First fanfic, yay! It'll be slow for the first few chapters but I promise the story will pick up.


	2. One Jump Ahead

Jason finished his tea slowly after Tim left, then decided to try and get some more sleep, putting off thinking about it all until later.

He managed a couple more hours, eventually getting up around 10:30. He made himself breakfast and sat at his table, and in the silence of the morning, with the snow still falling, he began to think over everything Tim had talked about.

He was pretty much already agreed on the new apartment. He was sitting there in warm sweatpants, long sleeve shirt, and a thick hoodie, and he was still freezing. He could settle for an apartment with proper heating. Though he knew Tim would insist on buying it since all the money Jason has is dirty money. If Jason truly wanted a clean start at a real life, he’d have to suck up his pride and let Tim handle that part of it.

That was the million-dollar question though, wasn’t it? Did Jason actually want a new life? A real life that normal people have, with a job and friends and the ability to go into public and be a person, and not a _ghost_.

If Jason was being honest, he did want that.

But did he actually deserve it? Could he even do it if he tried? He’d never had a real, normal life before. Sure, the two or so years he was with Bruce could be considered normal. Jason snorted at the thought. No, it couldn’t. His time was split between being Robin and going to school or doing school work. Jason had no friends, he didn’t do any extra curriculars, was never even given the option to.

No, those years at the manor did not count as having a real life, let alone normal.

Before the manor, his life was normal for that of a kid who lived in Crime Alley, struggling to live both with parents, and then without.

Jason stood up and went to clean up the kitchen, all the while digging up memories he had tried to bury. Memories of his first life, of being nothing more than just another street rat of Crime Alley.

He was 4 years old when his parents arguing started getting worse and more frequent. He’d hide under the kitchen table just trying to get away from it.

He was only 5 when he first witnessed his mother get hurt at the hands of his abusive and generally drunk father and he was 6 when he started putting himself in his mother’s place. That was also the year his mother started using drugs, trying to hide from the pain that became her life.

He was 8 when Willis Todd was finally arrested, and then killed in prison later. Jason couldn’t really find it in him to care. But that did mean he was the one who would have to find the money, so he and Catherine could survive. Catherine had a job, but she spent most days high, and when she was able to work, the money she made went towards her drug habit. So, that was the year he started working the streets, pickpocketing and jacking cars. He’d had to make enough to buy food, pay rent, and pay for his mom’s drugs. He knew he couldn’t stop her from using them, they made her feel better and took away the pain of what was their crappy life. He’d dropped out of school that year, too, not being able to attend and take care of his mom. Jason had been saddened by this, but it had been for the best.

Occasionally, when his mom was having a good day, she’d take him to the theater, or to a library, like she used to before everything really went to crap. Those days were rare, but he treasured them like nothing else. She had a friend at one of theatres near the Alley who was always kind to him when they visited, even played with him. But those visits lessened as he got older and his mom got worse.

When she had a particularly bad day, he would sing to her, just like she did for him when he was younger. He’d cry himself to sleep those days, out of sadness and fear that he was losing his mother.

Catherine only got worse in time, and Jason was spending more and more time on the streets. Until one night when he was 9, almost 10, he came home late one night to find his mom cold on the kitchen floor, the needle still by her arm. Jason blamed himself, and only stopped crying after the cops came.

The police had placed Jason into the system, but he left quickly, seeing many different kinds of awful things happening that was best not to go into. He knew that all the places they could put him in would be like that place. He knew he was better off on the street, seeing as how he’d pretty much been living there already. Only things different, were that he didn’t have a shelter to return to every night and he only had himself to worry about.

His life became fear and pure instinct to survive. He learned not to trust anyone, not even the other street kids. Especially not adults.

Jason was in danger every day. He was starving more than not, but he eventually got used to that pain. He even started smoking, finding that it helped dull the pain of hunger and became a pretty habitual smoker. The only way he really could survive, was stealing what he could, whenever he could. He didn’t enjoy stealing but found it necessary, and it resulted in better food than what he’d find in a dumpster.

Jason’s first winter, he really thought he was going to die. He almost did the first snow. He had little clothes and the snow just soaked right through. He’d had trouble finding shelter, and when he did, it only kept out the snow, not the cold, but it was more than he had hoped for the day before. He spent the rest of that winter in that shelter, using the little money he got to buy warmer clothes. And that meant less food. He had to really think about the best way to survive, whether he needed warm clothes or food more.

Jason knew that a kid’s life was not supposed to consist of the constant fear of whether or not he’d steal enough or jack enough tires or other car parts to make enough money to feed himself. The fear of whether he’d live to see tomorrow. He was a kid trying to live in city that couldn’t care less whether he’d live or die.

He lived like that for three years. Alone. He couldn’t trust anyone if he wanted to survive. He’d seen plenty of death or pain come to those who tried to have faith or tried help others. It always ended badly for those who chose to believe in something.

The only thing Jason believed in, was that life was shit, and though he’d promised his mom he’d always have hope, it had died in him after the first few months of being out there. He’d try to give himself false hope, just to help him sleep at night, but it was hard when he knew anything could happen to him.

By the time he was 13, Jason had grown cocky in his abilities of jacking cars. He was cocky, and hungry, and crazy enough that when he saw the Batmobile sitting in an empty alley, he took the chance and jacked three of the tires without being caught. He’d been stupid enough to go back for the fourth and that was how the Batman himself found him.

His life changed again after that. One could say it got better, but it was far from normal. Jason was happy that he finally had a real roof over his head and proper meals three times a day but going from living on a cardboard box in an alley to having his own giant room in a giant fucking mansion was more than overwhelming. Then he’d started school and became Robin, getting into a routine that had left no time for any social life, outside of galas that is. Being the adopted son of a billionaire after being a street rat was a media spectacle, most people thinking Bruce was just taking on a charity case. Jason Todd was nothing more than a street rat out of place when in public and even at school.

So, Jason had ignored it all and just focused on doing his best in all his classes and being the best Robin that he could. Though it wasn’t what one would call normal, he was happy for a while. But life had always squashed whatever kind of happiness Jason found.

After he turned 15, things between he and Bruce became strained. Bruce started to lose trust in Jason, saying he was too aggressive, too reckless, and too angry. Batman, more than once, threatened to bench him.

After one particularly bad night, the night a horrible excuse for a human being, who was high as fucking kite, fell off a roof and died, it went from strained to breaking. Bruce had immediately assumed Jason had pushed him. He actually believed that Jason would kill someone, that he couldn’t control his anger to that point. Jason didn’t kill him, he just hadn’t saved him when the jackass slipped off the roof. He knew Bruce was planning on taking Robin away from Jason permanently.

Robin meant everything to Jason, it made him more than just a street rat and it made him believe in the better. Robin gave Jason hope, and he could help people like him when he was Robin.

Bruce didn’t believe in Jason anymore, and that crushed him.

So, Jason left, and having recently learned that Catherine Todd was not actually his birth mother, he went searching. His birth mother was a woman named Shelia Haywood who worked in Ethiopia as an aid worker. He believed that his birth mom would accept him immediately. Why wouldn’t she, she was his mom.

Shit, did that backfire on him.

She had betrayed the trust he had given without question, which was an odd thing for Jason to do in the first place. But he needed something to believe in, and someone to believe in him. He had hoped that once he found his mother he could have better life, with someone who accepted every part of him, like Bruce never did. Bruce never accepted the anger Jason had, the anger that had grown from his past.

Shelia didn’t accept him. She didn’t even want him. She sold him to the Joker to save her own ass. But that backfired on her. Joker beat Jason till he was completely broken. Then he killed him and Shelia by blowing up the warehouse, ending his first life.

One would think that if they were given a second chance at life, it would be better. If only.

Jason’s second life began when he woke up in his coffin 6 months later and crawled his way to the surface. After some amount of time Jason couldn’t even recall, he eventually ended up with the League of Assassins, becoming the personal slave of Ra’s Al Ghul. Ra’s had wanted a slave who had been trained by the Batman, both because to the skill he’s possessed and as a 'fuck you' to the Bat. He’d been put in the Lazarus Pit shortly after arriving, restoring his broken mind to what it was, but amplifying his anger. Ra’s kept him for two years, but Jason never broke. Never bowed down to what Ra’s wanted. So, Ra’s had transferred ownership of him over to Talia. She didn’t call him her slave, but he still was, and she was much better at manipulating Jason than Ra’s was. Ra’s wanted his loyalty, Talia didn’t. She wanted to twist him for her own purposes, not caring if he would be loyal to her. It was a gamble, but not one she feared. She knew how to use the Pit rage inside him to make him unable to really control it, unable to control his own anger. So, when she released him a year or so later on Gotham, she had hopes that he would kill Dick and Tim to make room for her son, Damian. But Jason’s anger was at Bruce.

With the Pit controlling him and having trained with the League for over three years, he became the Red Hood, a crime lord who had no problems killing those who got in his way.

The Red Hood toyed with the bats, taunted them. He directed most of it at Batman, but he did mess with Nightwing and his replacement, trying to kill them multiple times just to get at Bruce.

It became more interesting when they finally learned it was Jason Todd under the hood. But the shock wore off quickly and in its place was indifference. They saw him as nothing but a criminal. Jason is pretty sure Bruce didn’t even try to figure out where he’d been the past four years, he probably didn’t even care. Bruce just wanted to get rid of the last reminder of the Robin that had failed, and of the Batman's greatest failure. Jason knew Bruce probably felt guilty about not saving him, but since Jason came back to him an insane murderer, he didn't even try to save him this time. He saw Jason as a different person now and only as the Red Hood, nothing more. Not the Jason he had known as a son. 

Jason knew he was fucked up in the head, and deep down he didn’t want to hurt the man he once thought of as a father, but he was angry. Angry that the Joker was still alive, that he had been replaced so easily after he’d died. The Pit had made him act on it, made him want to tear his former family apart. If he didn’t have the Pit in him, Jason still would have acted on the anger, but not in the same horrible way, especially not against the people he once considered family. That wasn’t who he was. 

After a year in Gotham, he’d lowered the crime rate with his hand in the underworld. Batman didn’t care. After a year they were still attempting to put him in Arkham if he ever got close enough to them.

After a year, Jason felt the Pit’s influence loosening its grip on Jason’s mind. And knowing that even if he tried to explain himself to the bats at the time, he wouldn’t get very far, so, he left.

Soon, Jason found himself befriended by Koriand’r and Roy Harper. They became a team of outcasts known as the Outlaws. They were all damaged people looking for help they couldn’t get anywhere else. So, they were a team that traveled the world and the universe helping people in a way the Justice League definitely wouldn’t and they were also a support group of sorts for each other. They all took the two years they spent together to work through their problems and try to heal at least a little.

Eventually, Kori went back to her home planet, having reunited with her sister, and then Roy left to do his own thing, leaving Jason to try and figure out what to do with his life.

Jason wouldn’t call the two years of being an Outlaw, a life. It was more of a breathing period, he supposed, time to heal his mind from the 5 years of hell he’d gone through, but he had enjoyed the time.

For him, his third life began when he returned to Gotham. He had gone back in his right mind and he had hopes to make amends with his family. He wanted a clean slate to start over on, to move on from the first 20 years of crap that was his life. The family, however, wanted nothing to do with him. They made that very clear from the moment Red Hood resurfaced in Crime Alley.

Jason had no intentions of taking over the crime world again like he had before. Yes, he was going to use his reputation to keep his connections but more to keep an eye there to make sure no one got too powerful. He also had no plans, and no desire, to hurt any member of the family. He hadn’t even killed anyone in over a year, the bloodlust that came with the Pit having almost completely faded. He had still felt it, even now he occasionally felt the pit lingering in his mind. And when he did, he always isolated himself, just to be sure, until it was gone. 

The Batman refused to believe him though, believing instead that he was trying to trick them into a false sense of security, so he could hurt them far worse than physically, so Jason could tear the family apart from the inside.

Except, Jason didn’t want to tear the family apart anymore, he wanted the become _a part of it_ , to have his father again, his grandfather again, and strive to become a brother to the ones that could be his siblings.

Dick had never really cared about him when Bruce first took him in. He was constantly arguing and angry with Bruce, only getting angrier when he found out Jason had become Robin. Dick had hated him, and despite Jason’s efforts to try and be the guy’s brother, Dick never cared about him.

That became even more clear when he returned, and only seemed to solidify Dick’s hate for Jason. Dick had told him he regretted not being a brother to Jason the first time around, but let his guilt go when he saw that Jason had only become angrier and more dangerous than he was as a child. That he just became a stronger version of what Dick thought he had been. Dick said he saw it coming and was glad they never became brothers.

At Jason’s most recent return, Dick didn’t even try to engage with him in any way. Batman probably had forbade any member of the family aside from himself of speaking or interacting with Jason. Jason had tried to talk with Bruce, to explain and to prove he’s changed for the better. But he refused to believe him, not matter what Jason did.

Jason also tried to make contact with the other members of the family, but they all stayed away, as if he were some disease. Even Alfred, though Jason assumed Bruce was keeping him in the dark about Jason being back in Gotham.

The Batman never tried to arrest the Red Hood. Jason supposed he wanted to wait and see what he was planning to do. Batman had tried to beat it out of him the first time Jason went to him, but Batman ignored the truth Jason spoke and left him with a pointless warning. At least, Jason thought it was pointless:

The moment Jason resumed killing, because he fully believed Jason would, the Batman would hunt him down without mercy.

Jason thought it was pointless because that honestly wasn’t what Jason wanted to do.

But Bruce just assumed that a psychotic murderer was all he’d ever be. That it was all Jason Todd was ever going to be. They still believed he was just as insane, just playing the game slower and smarter.

He had began again as the Red Hood, working in Crime Alley, but this time, helping the street kids, the prostitutes and all the other people no one in the city gave a damn about. Just helping people, not controlling crime or gangs or anything, but stopping them.

After the first month, Jason was beginning to lose hope that anyone in the family would give him a chance to redeem himself to them.

Until one night, a night he decided not to go on patrol, he was woken up to the sounds of someone moving around outside his bedroom. Taking the gun that he kept under his pillow, he walked out, gun raised in the air, expecting to see a burglar. What he did find left him shocked to his core.

There was Red Robin, leaning against his kitchen counter, as if he did it everyday.

“What the fuck?” Jason stared at him for a solid minute, Tim just calmly drinking his coffee.

He then started walking around his living room, coffee in hand, examining his bookshelves with a thoughtful expression, making comments every so often. He wasn’t even wearing his mask. Jason had just stood there, watched as Tim acted like this was completely normal.

From that day on, Tim would just randomly show up at his apartment, sometimes even with food from Alfred.

Jason came to enjoy the visits, seeing that Tim was willing to see _him_ , to talk and interact with him, and the visits soon became everyday.

Tim had even tried to help him reconcile with the rest of the family for a short while before he too saw it was fruitless to try a get Bruce or the others to come around. Except Alfred, who also visited Jason frequently and called him regularly.  

They had given Jason a chance and he had grasped it with both hands. He had been alone for years. Yes, he had Roy and Kori for a while, and he loved the time he spent with them, but Jason had longed for his _family_ , and his _home_.

Tim and Alfred gave him a chance to become their family. He took the chance and did his best to prove he could be trusted, that he had changed. After only a few weeks, Tim had told Jason, that he did trust him. And Jason was truly happy for the first time in a _very_ long time.

Tim and Alfred both saw how damaged Jason still was and they helped him in ways Jason didn’t think possible. Just them being part of his life had begun to heal his broken mind, and over the eight months they’ve been there for him, Jason was beginning to feel more like a person.

  

Shaking from his thoughts, Jason found it was mid-afternoon now, and he was sitting on his couch staring out the window at the snow that continued to fall. He’d been sitting there for several hours now, unmoving. Thinking that deep into his past and reflecting everything that has been his life, honestly left him feeling more drained than he thought it would.

But it left a clear thought in his head now; he has never had any real, happy times in his 23 years of being Jason Todd. He was happier now, but his past was still weighing heavily on him, making it hard to really accept the happiness he’d found in the men who were his brother and grandfather in every way but blood.

Jason found himself wanting a chance to start again, to have a better life. A life his mom always told him he would have one day. But he knew, in order to do that, he would have to leave Jason Todd behind and really move on, make a name for the person he is now. Accept what he was and what he’s done, then accept that that wasn’t who he was now.

And maybe it wasn’t about whether or not he deserved a fresh start, maybe just if wanted it or not. Yeah, Jason had done a lot of horrible things, but the only way to really redeem himself _to himself_ was to move on and start again. 

Also, it would be nice to not be dead anymore.

He had another chance at life, this time he was going to do it right, and with Tim offering to help him, he thought that maybe he really could. He didn’t know how well he would be at having a life, with not having any experience in that area, but Jason sure as hell was going to try, and he was going to make something better for himself. He would do it for Tim and Alfred, who truly wanted this for him. He'd do it for his mother, who always had hope that it could happen, despite their horrible life. And he would do it for himself, to prove to himself that he was the man that he actually wanted to be. He's not going to do this for anyone else. They didn't want Jason in their lives, then Jason would just have to accept that they'll never be part of his.

He’d need a name, at least a new last name. He still wanted to be called Jason, the pain of his past was really just attached to ‘Todd’ as his criminal father’s surname, the only thing Willis had ever given him. His mother, his _real_ mom, Catherine, was the one to give him the name Jason, so he would keep it. Plus, it would be easier than trying to learn to respond to a different name, a less chance of a slip up by him or Tim.

Jason would figure out the rest later. Instead, with his decision made, and hoping to clear his mind a little, he set up the movie player and put in one of his new favorite movies. A movie he knew that if his mother was alive to see, she would have loved, because it captured the hope she had had for him. And it was a musical, and she pretty much loved all of them.

Jason did find he could relate to it in a weird way. But for now, he tried not to think about that kind of thing anymore and planned to just enjoy the movie. So, he put in _The Greatest Showman_ , turning up the volume, then went to the kitchen, made popcorn, returned to the couch and just watched the musical. The musical that captured the hope to be accepted and to be loved, to be seen for who a person is rather than what people assume them to be. And the hope of truly building a better life for oneself. 

Jason spent the next several hours up until his patrol watching movie musicals, remembering the better times he’d had with his mom, and with Alfred. He’d gotten through three when he realized he should check on the kids in the warehouse before he actually started his patrol, which, with the snow, would likely be very boring as even the criminals didn’t want to be out in the pretty white flakes of death, as Jason preferred to call it.

Though he was creating a new life for himself, he was still going to be the Red Hood. He’d already remade that part of him, helping more, using lethal force less. The Hood was still an important part of Jason that he wasn’t letting go of. So, he got into his uniform, with extra layers underneath and climbed out his window. Before going to the kids, he picked up a bunch of hot food for them all. When he reached the warehouse he had herded about two dozen kids into, he was greeted with 23 excited faces when they saw he had food.

Jason could easily relate to these kids, never knowing when your next meal was and trying not to shiver to death when the Gotham winter came full force. Except for him, no one had been willing to help like the Red Hood did. But the Red Hood couldn’t be around all the time, and he couldn’t do more than make sure the kids didn’t freeze or starve to death, or get killed.

Maybe someone else could do more without a mask.

Jason was torn from his train of thoughts when one of the kids came up to him where he was perched watching over them all.

“Mr. Hood?” the small brunette girl he knew was named Morgan, asked shyly.

“Yes Morgan?” he replied crouching down to her eye level. He had taken his hood off when he first arrived so as not to scare the new kids, but he still had his domino on.

Morgan smiled a little when he said her name, clearly surprised he knew it, and just stood there for a moment unsure, so Jason waited patiently for her to gather her courage for whatever she wanted to say.

Then, she jumped at him throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him with all the might a 9-year-old suffering from malnutrition could muster. Jason sat there shocked for a moment before he gently hugged back, not sure what to do.

The girl didn’t move for a moment, but then she started speaking, “Thank you for helping us.”

Jason’s breath caught in his throat and Morgan just kept going, “No one has ever even tried helping before. I’ve heard stories about you, but _that_ you wouldn’t help us out of the cold and bring us food and watch over us like _you_ do. You’ve given us hope. And we can’t thank you enough for coming back to Gotham to help us.”

Jason honestly felt his heart flutter. No one had ever thanked him before, much less say that he gave them _hope_. Jason was Morgan’s age when he first lived on the street, she’d been out surviving for over a year now and the Red Hood was the first person to ever help her. She was happy he was there and believed in him in her own way. Jason smiled and hugged her little tighter, happy to have made this girl’s life just a little bit better. When he looked up, he saw that the others kids were all smiling at him, showing Jason that it wasn't just Morgan who felt this way.

And she didn’t know it, but this little girl had just given _him_ hope. That maybe he really could be better and maybe use his new life to give these and other kids the chance that he had been given. Jason suddenly had an idea for what he could do with his new life. And he couldn’t wait to get started.

 

 

_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_

_Otherwise we’d get along (Wrong)_

_One jump ahead of the hoofbeats (Vandal)_

_One hop ahead of the hump (Street rat)_

_One trick ahead of disaster (Scoundrel)_

_They’re quick, but I’m much faster (Take that)_

_Here goes, better throw my hand in_

_Wish me happy landing_

_All I gotta do is jump_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An important chapter for Jason. He needed to go through all his past and accept it to be able to make the decision to really move on.  
> Next chapter will be out later today or tomorrow, and it will be more fun, with more Tim and, Alfred! 
> 
> One Jump Ahead is a song from Aladdin, and also the lines at the end are from it as well. That’s how I plan to end every chapter, with a little bit from the musical song that is also the chapter title. I’ll always mention what the song is from, and if you want to listen to them they are on iTunes, probably YouTube too.


	3. The Other Side

Jason woke up the next morning actually feeling well rested for the first time in what felt like, forever.

Jason was excited.

Not the usual kind of excitement like jumping from a high roof top or stopping an entire gang from completing a weapons shipment. No, Jason was about to start a new life. And yeah, that seemed a little cheesy, maybe a bit sad but fuck it, he would finally be able to move on. He’ll have something else to do with the half of his day he wasn’t out as Red Hood, the part of his day when he’d usually find his pain sneaking up on him. But now, he would get to be a person and he might actually be able to be happy.

Jason had actually woken up earlier than he normally would, granted he also stopped patrol short last night because nobody wanted to be out in the snow.

Glancing out his window from where he was still lying in bed, he noticed it had actually stopped snowing, but there was no chance it had melted yet.

He knew Tim would likely have gone into work, or would at least be working from his apartment, so he resigned himself to not calling him till later in the day.

Slowly, he peeled back his covers and got out of bed. He may have woken up and was more excited than he’d been in a while, but it was still freezing cold and he didn’t want to leave the warm bed. He shuffled out of his room, feeling a bit childish as his slid across the hard wood floor of his living room in his socks.

Making his way to the kitchen, he got out his tea kettle and a frying pan, planning to make the omelet recipe Alfred had taught him, though Tim swore Jason’s were better. Tim had made Jason swear never to tell Alfred he’d said that.

Before starting his breakfast making process, Jason opened his computer and played the soundtrack for _the Greatest Showman_. He loved Annie, but sometimes he didn’t want to sing along to the little girl’s voice. Sometimes he wanted to par with the great male performers, Hugh Jackman more specifically. The guy was a master. So, usually he would turn on Les Mis, but after his newest musical, he wanted to perfect those songs, having already done so with the French musical.

Turning the music as loud as it would go, he returned to the kitchen and pulled out all the ingredients he’d need, all the while singing along. Hugh Jackman was incredible, and the rest of the album was just as amazing.

It didn’t take long for Jason to finish cooking. When he was done he sat at his kitchen table in front of his computer, turning the music down so as not to go deft. While eating, he sent an email to Tim, telling him to call when he had time. Tim’s reply was immediate.

Jason rolled his eyes. He appreciated the efficiency but honestly, it was like the kid was never not in front of a computer or phone in hand.

_Did you make a decision already?_

Jason could hear the shock in that question. Tim probably thought he’d take at least a week.

_I did._

_And?_

Jason paused, simply for the dramatic effect.

_Yes._

Tim’s reply took a second longer than usual, as if he was trying to process Jason’s single word response.

_Meet me at my apartment in two hours._

Jason didn’t know Tim’s work schedule for the day, but he hoped Tim wasn’t changing it to accommodate for his new project that was Jason.

Jason sighed, deciding not to dwell on it, instead he finished his breakfast then cleaned the kitchen. When he was done with that he decided to begin his own little project that he had thought up last night with the kids at the warehouse.

Jason has tried to take on many different hobbies in an effort to calm his anger and distract him. One he found that he particularly enjoyed was wood carving. He’d make small animal figures that were more like charms, small little pendants. He’d even made a few into necklaces.

His plan was to make all the kids he came across on the street small wood pendants of their favorite animal to wear as a necklace. That way, they always had a reminder that if they needed help, the Red Hood would, no hesitation. And, the kids would all have something that was theirs, completely, as he would also be carving their initials into them. He’d got the list of all the kids last night and if he didn’t finish by the time the snow melted, he’d leave them in the warehouse, hidden or he’d just go find them.

Jason thought of them as dog tags, too. The kind that soldiers wear so the body could be identified should something happen. Jason definitely did not tell the kids that, but Jason wanted a way to keep track of them all, and this was the best way how.

He grabbed his kit from the closet and sat down at the table. Pulling out the list, he began his project in silence, just focusing on the work.

He lost track of time and when it was about 20 minutes before he was supposed to be at Tim’s apartment, he realized he needed to leave. He quickly cleaned up the table, packing all his tools back in the kit and got dressed. He put his wood carving kit in his bag, knowing there’d be a lot of him doing nothing, then went to the garage below the building to his motorcycle. The roads had thankfully been cleared off earlier that day.

Tim’s apartment wasn’t that far, so Jason made it with about 3 minutes to spare.

Carrying his bag, he made his way into the building and up to the apartment. Tim owned the top two floors to make his Red Robin business easier to hide. Right as Jason knocked on the door, it flung open to reveal an excited, albeit tired, Tim smiling at him.

“Hey Jason. I’m so happy you agreed, though I honestly didn’t think you would this quickly.” Tim said as he stepped aside to let Jason into the apartment. “I figured it take a few more weeks of arguing, more brooding on your part, then a call to Alfred to finally get you to agree.” Tim smirked over his shoulder as he shut the door.

“Yeah, well, I had nothing else to do yesterday,” Jason shrugged.

Tim snorted as they walked further into the apartment. Tim’s apartment was rather modern for Jason’s taste, but it was a decent size; down the straight hallway from the door were the two bedrooms and taking a left down that hallway led into the living room and open kitchen. Through the glass balcony doors, was a great view of the city, as it faced away from the narrows.

Jason followed Tim to the kitchen, placing his bag down on the table. He watched as Tim poured coffee into a mug so big that it could have come out of _Friends_ and frowned.

“Why do you need that much coffee? What have you been doing all morning?” Jason said with a very disapproving look towards his younger brother.

“Working. I put the kettle on for you,” he replied pointing towards the stove as if it made up for the addiction.

Jason just sighed and decided to let it go for now. Tim was about to do a lot for him and he thought that maybe he shouldn’t argue with him about his coffee loving ways right now.

Walking over to the kettle he saw several tea options sitting next to it, his favorites to be exact.

Choosing the peppermint tea, he realized something, “You don’t drink tea Tim…” He said giving him a questioning look but with a small smile.

“No, but you do.” Tim looked Jason in the eyes, “I was hoping to lure you out of your apartment with tea, so you could see how warm it should be.” Tim smirked. “And as a way to tell you that you can come hang out here, too, even if I’m working. I like having you around, Jay.” Tim finished happily.

Jason looked at him, “If Bruce or Dick came by while I’m here, what then?”

“Then I kick their asses out and tell them I’m hanging out with my brother, and if they have a problem with it I’ll talk to them about it later.” Then, looking slightly bothered, he said, “They don’t come around that often, anyway.”

Jason finishing preparing his tea then leaned against the counter.

“How come?”

“No real reason, Dick’s in Bludhaven now and whenever he does come to Gotham he spends most of his time with Damian.” Tim said bitterly. Jason knew the two hated each other, have since Damian first came to live with Bruce and pretty much stole Robin from him. Jason had been bitter about Tim replacing him, but Jason had died, so it was easier to let go. Tim was still Robin at the time when it had just been taken from him, Dick didn’t even ask when he did it. Tim had every right to be at odds with the kid who practically oozed feelings of superiority.

Things were better between the two now, but Jason knew it would be hard for Tim not to be bitter about Dick still having a better relationship with the kid than he did with Tim.

“And Bruce doesn’t visit people anyway,” he shrugged. That was true. “And before you ask, Barbara does not check my security anymore unless it’s an emergency.” Tim cringed a little and Jason made the mental note to ask about the story behind _that_ later. “So, she won’t see you.”

“What about the blond, Stephanie? Thought you two were close, and Cassandra, too?” Jason asked curiously, hoping his brother wasn’t having huge issues with everyone in the family.

“Steph is taking more college classes and she’s convinced Cass to join her. I still see them more as they at least try to visit, but it’s hard between their schedules and mine. So, yeah, not many visitors from the family these days.” Tim said, obviously trying hard not to show his frustrations at that.

Jason tried to pick his brother up out of the gloom quickly, having already spent too much time in broodsville yesterday and not wanting Tim to end up the same. “Well, hey. That’s why you got me now, guy with very little life, and I’m not going anywhere even if I get one.” He said lightly punching the shorter man in the arm, grinning at him.

Tim smiled back, a happier glint in his eye now. “Yup. Now come on,” he said gesturing to the living room. “We’ve got work to do. Setting you up a background life will take time.”

They both left the kitchen, Jason picking up his bag as he passed the table, and then sat down in the living room, Tim sitting cross-legged on the couch and Jason sitting on the floor between the couch and the coffee table.

Jason set his tea down on the table and stretched his legs out under it, then began pulling his kit out of his bag.

Tim gave him an odd look, “What are you doing?” He asked leaning over Jason’s shoulder to see.

“I know there won’t be much for me to do, even if there was you wouldn’t let me, ya little control freak.” He muttered the last part with a smirk, Tim flicked Jason on the back of the ear. “So, I brought my own project with me.”

“What is it?” Tim asked looking more curious now. Jason hadn’t told him about this hobby yet, wanting to get good at it first.

“Wood carving.”

Jason looked over his shoulder when Tim didn’t say anything and saw that he was raising an eyebrow at him, asking silently to explain. So, Jason did in the bluntest way he could.

“I get to use knives to create stuff. It’s relaxing, or at the same time I can take out whatever frustrations I may have, by,” Jason paused to think of a good way to phrase it, “aggressively carving into wood blocks.” He finished, keeping his eyes on Tim to gauge his reaction. No, Jason didn’t think Tim would judge him like that, but he enjoyed this work and he wanted to make sure Tim didn’t think he was nuts for it.

Tim just smiled, “Good, it’s good to see you found a hobby.” Tim chuckled and Jason lightly whacked his legs from behind, “Also, it sounds kind of cool. What do you usually make?” He sounded genuinely curious.

Jason grinned and pulled out some of the necklaces he had already made.

“This type of thing usually. Right now, I’m making all the kids pendants of their favorite animals with their initials on the back. That way the kids always have something that is uniquely theirs, and a reminder that there is someone who will always help them. Also, maybe, so I can keep track of the ones I’ve met and who are new to the streets.”

Tim examined the lion shaped one with the initials L.J.E. on the back, he’d made for a boy named Luke Elliot. It was the first lion Jason had done, so he’d done it first wanting to take his time with it.

Tim smiled again, handing the pendant back to Jason. “That’s really cool of you, Jay.”

“Thanks.” Jason returned the smile.

“Can you make me one?” Tim asked hopefully.

Jason let out a small laugh, “Sure, a robin?”

“Yeah, in flight,” Tim grinned and gestured his arms like he was cape gliding.

Jason smirked, “Like your cape?”

Tim nodded, then his smile grew wider, “ooh and can you make yourself a robin one, too?”

“What? Like, friendships bracelets?” Now it was Jason’s turn to raise a brow.

“No,” Tim cocked his head to the side a little and smiled, nudging his foot against Jason’s shoulder, “so you can have the reminder that I’ll always be here for you.”

Jason was a little shocked at the declaration, but grinned easily, “And vice versa. Sure.” Tim just nodded. 

“Now,” Tim said clapping his hands then grabbing the computer next to him. “I have already started apartment hunting for you and figured out what paperwork you’ll need, so we are already on our way.”

Jason raised an eyebrow again and looked back at his brother.

Tim just shrugged, pulling his hair back from his face, which was really getting too long. “I’ve been thinking about this for months Jay, I was just waiting for a good time to bring it up. Freezing cold weather and a freezing cold apartment seemed like a good time,” Tim said smirking down at the taller man who was about a foot shorter than Tim from his position. “It’s what I was doing yesterday after work and what I’ve been doing all morning, I wanted to make the process easier and faster for when you decided it was what you wanted.  I would have had more done, but I wasn’t expecting you to come to a decision within a day.”

Jason just looked at his brother then turned around to start his own work, “Whatever Babybird. Just find me an apartment without all this contemporary style shit, okay?” Seriously, there was way too much pattern everywhere and everything was black or white, with lighting that looked like it came from the future.

“It’s not that bad.” Tim protested.

“I die and come back, then suddenly the world is black, white, and patterned.” Jason muttered, “Whatever happened to some color, or letting the wood of the cabinets show with classic style decorations and such?” He asked rhetorically.

Tim exhaled loudly, but sounding fond said, “I know what you like Jay, I know what to look for. Just trust me.”

Jason smiled a little, he does trust him. “Yeah. Just let me know when you need me.”

And with that, they both set to their own work, the only noise in the room was the soft scrap of metal on wood and the quick typing of keys.

After about ten minutes, Tim asked, “What do you want your name to be? I assume you still want Jason but what about last name? And if you want, a new middle?”

Jason had been thinking about it all morning and is pretty happy with what he came to.

“Jason Morgan Philips.”

Tim stopped typing, “You must have been really bored yesterday,” Jason didn’t need to look back at him to know he was smirking, not expecting Jason to have already thought about that, too.

“Why those names?” Tim asked curiously.

Jason looked back him, turning some to lean back on the couch more. “Philips was my mom’s maiden name, before she took Todd. She may not have given birth to me, but she was a much better parent than Willis or Shelia. She’s my mother, I want to use her name.” She was one of the reasons he’d agreed to all this, he wanted to take her with him as he went.

“Oh,” Tim looked thoughtful for a moment. “Do you want your new birth certificate to say Catherine Philips, too? I hadn’t really thought about the heritage part of your new history yet.”

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Jason sent a small smile at Tim, who nodded in return. Jason turned back around to the table.

“Where’d you get Morgan from?”

Jason thought for a moment, “One of the street kids, her name’s Morgan. She,” Jason paused and felt Tim’s eyes on the back of his head. “She thanked me last night. Actually, gave me a hug, too.” Jason chuckled a bit, then sobered quickly, “She’s 9 and been on the streets for over a year. She said I was the first person to ever help her in any way.”

Jason looked up and he spoke confidently, “I chose her name, so it would be a reminder of one of the reasons I’m doing this, to help these kids without a mask as well as with one.”

Time smiled at him, then pretended to think about it, as if weighing it among others, to try and lighten the mood from the slightly tense one it had become with Jason’s reasoning. So, Jason mock glared at him, thankful for the change, and Tim chuckled. “Morgan’s a good name.” Then he began typing again and Jason continued his carving.

After a few moments, “Jason Morgan Philips is on his way to becoming a real person.” Jason could hear the smile in Tim’s voice, and he couldn’t help but letting one grow on his face, too. 

* * *

The next day, Jason and Tim were on their way to look at an apartment about halfway between Tim’s and the one Jason had now. That way he was on the nicer side of the narrows but still well within Red Hood’s territory.

The apartment was a good size, on the top floor of a newer building, with restored hard wood floors and white shiplap ceiling with decent lighting. It had a more classic look to it, which Jason was grateful for. Tim really did know him well.

Walking in the door, the open kitchen was immediately to the left in an L shape beginning next to the door. There was a long island with barstools and a place for a good-sized kitchen table at the opposite wall under large windows. The door at the end of the L was the laundry room/closet. Directly across from the front door was a glass door that led onto the balcony. The living room was to the right of the door, with windows lining that wall. Down the hallway past the living room were the bedrooms, the master to the left with its own bathroom, large closet and a window. The first door on the right was the study which had two skylights, second door was the other full bathroom, then at the end of the hall was the guest bedroom which also had a skylight.

“This place will work, Timmy.” Jason said with a small smile after finishing his tour of the place. He had a few ideas in mind already for furniture and thought about turning the study into a library, he had a lot of books.

Tim grinned back, “Good. I already had the papers drawn up for this apartment and the other one across the hall.” Jason raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him. But he could believe it, as this was the only apartment Tim had showed him. It also made sense that he would simply buy out the whole floor like he did for himself.

“Right.” Jason rolled his eyes at him, “So, I guess I should get packing then, huh?” Jason said as he took one last look at the place he’d soon be calling home.

“Yes, finally!” Tim said throwing his hands in the air in victory. “You can finally get out of that rundown icebox you’ve been living in.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jason waved off as he walked toward the door. “But,” Jason smirked back at Tim with his hand on the door handle, “you have to help me since this was technically your idea.” Tim was probably going to help him anyway, but this way Jason could have more fun with it.

Tim groaned. “Fine. It’s not like you have that much stuff anyway.”

Jason turned back to open the door, hiding his smirk, not wanting to give away what will instead be quite the entertaining shock for young Timmers. 

* * *

A couple days later, it was moving day and they were just about done getting everything into the new apartment. Jason had ordered new furniture which arrived the previous morning so now it was just Jason’s belongings.

Alfred and Jason were currently unboxing his kitchen stuff while Tim brought up another box of Jason’s books. In all, Jason had over a dozen medium sized boxes full of the books he’d collected over the past couple years. It was quite the shock for Tim, and very funny for Jason as Tim didn’t think it possible for an individual to have so many books. At least those who aren’t Bruce fucking Wayne, who had two giant libraries in the manor.

“Jason,” Tim huffed as he placed the box in the study with the others. Jason had also gotten large bookshelves to cover each wall of the study, as well as an armchair and a table for the middle of the room. “How. How do you have so many books?” Tim continued to complain as he glared at his older brother, because yes, Jason had been a bit of an asshole and made Tim carry most of those boxes up.

Jason just grinned at the shorter man, “Because, it is a wonderful pastime, one you should really look into. It’ll get rid of that bloodshot look in your eyes you got going on from staring at your computer all day.” He said sweetly and snickered as Tim gave him a harder glare that would kill any other man.

“Gentleman, if you could cease the banter. We’ve quite a bit to unpack before nightfall.” Alfred gave them each a pointed look.

“Sorry Alfred.”

“Sorry Al.”

“Good. Now, Master Timothy, was that the last box?” Alfred was currently unboxing Jason’s mugs, but paused to look at Tim.

Tim sighed, “No, there is one more _book_ box,” he said giving Jason a tired look.

Jason just chuckled. “Don’t worry about it Babybird, I’ll get it. You can help Alfred in here.”

Tim gave him a small grateful smile and walked into the kitchen, Alfred already instructing him where to put the mugs.

Jason left the apartment and took the stairs down, needing to move his legs a bit after standing still so long. Getting outside, he headed to the small trailer they used to move his things. Jason may have a lot of books but other than that, he didn’t have much. He didn’t want that much anyway. Growing up with nothing, you cherish what you have and try not to look for more.

Except books, he always looked for more books.

He carefully went into the back to where the last box was. Grabbing it, Jason hopped off and putting the box in one hand, he has carried heavier before, he shut the trailer door. He stepped back up onto the sidewalk but because of the blocked view by the trailer he hadn’t seen the woman walking down it.

Quickly swerving out of the way, not wanting to hit the poor woman with a 50-pound box of books, he nearly dropped it but caught it before it hit the ground. He was surprised to see the woman also had her hands holding it up.

Jason looked up at her, a bit embarrassed. “Thanks, and sorry, about nearly running you over.”

The woman laughed lightly, “Don’t worry about it, you missed anyway. You seem to have very fast reflexes for a guy carrying a small tank in a box.”

Jason laughed, taking the full weight of the box into his arms and looked at the woman. She was maybe an inch taller than Tim, so about 5’7, light brown hair, almost blonde, and bright hazel eyes. She was also wearing nurse scrubs.

“I have to ask though, what on Earth do you have in there? It’s not that big of a box.” The woman said, perplexed.

He laughed again, embarrassment fading, “Books,” he shrugged.

“Oh, makes sense.” She smiled, “You know it’s easier to put books into separate smaller boxes. More boxes but the loads are easier. I had a similar issue last time I switched apartments.”

Jason grinned, “I would have, but when you have as many books as I do, you have to make do with the boxes you have.”

She looked at him, a little disbelieving, “I’m tempted to ask how many you have.”

Jason laughed and thought about it, “I actually don’t know, I had a lot in storage before I got this bigger place. I’ve got a room just for them now. But if I see you again I’ll let you know.”

“Sure.” She chuckled, then looked down at her watch. “I’ve got to get to work, but it was nice to meet you.”

“Jason.” He shifted the box to one arm again and held out his other hand.

“Nicole.” She said shaking his hand and smiling. “And welcome to the neighborhood.”

“Oh, I’m not new to the neighborhood, just to the building.”

Nicole chuckled, “Then at least you already know what you’re getting into here.”

Jason snorted, “Yeah, I suppose.”

She smiled at him then went on her way down the street.

Smiling himself, he walked back into the building, taking the elevator up to the top floor.

“What took you so long?” Tim asked from the kitchen, when Jason walked back into the apartment.

He set down the box in the study, he’d unpack his books last, then made his way to the living room, to start unpacking there.

“I nearly bulldozed over a woman walking down the sidewalk with the box.”

“See,” Tim sounded exasperated, “you need less books or more boxes, so they wouldn’t be so heavy to be bulldoze worthy.” he voiced.

Jason chuckled, “She said the same about the more boxes thing. Apparently, she had a similar problem last time she moved.”

“Ooh, another book nerd. You get her number?” Tim cheekily replied.

If he was closer, Jason would have whacked him upside the head.

“Tim, I just moved in, barely have my new identity set up, and literally almost ran over this woman. No, I did not get her number.” Jason replied dryly, trying hard to filter his language as Alfred was still in the room.

“I agree with Master Jason, here. He needs to be settled before fully engaging in a social life.” Alfred pointed out, neatly organizing Jason’s tea in the cupboard next to the stove.

Tim sighed dramatically.

“One step at a time Babybird. We’ve made the key, I’ll get to the other side at my own pace.”

There was a soft chuckle and a loud groan that followed his statement.

“Master Jason, are you referring to the musical number?” Alfred asked, letting the amusement sound in his voice.

“Yep,” Jason replied, grinning, feeling no shame at using the movie as a metaphor for his life right now. They should be used to him quoting or referencing musicals and books by now, but it still seemed to amuse Alfred and annoy Tim, every time.

“Are you really comparing this whole new life thing to that deal in the movie?” Tim sounded annoyed, as expected.

“I am. Philip Carlyle’s life got 10 times better after he made that deal, and while I feel I can relate more to P.T. Barnum, I find it’s a good analogy for this situation, you being P.T., _only_ in _this_ case. Most of the time you’re more like the Tom Thumb to my Barnum.” Jason stated, smirking.

“Ugh, you’re such a nerd.” Tim muttered and rolled his eyes, piling up the empty boxes by the door. “Hey Alfred, why didn’t you tell me that Jason could sing like Hugh Jackman?”

Alfred quietly chuckled and continued organizing Jason’s new kitchen, knowing Jason well enough to know where he’d prefer things. Jason just flushed.

"Tim, I’m not _that_ good, and you only heard me sing one song, one that is higher pitch than what Hugh generally sings.” Jason looked at him disbelieving, he didn’t quite understand why Tim thought he was that talented. “And besides, Alfred hasn’t heard me sing since I was 15, so how would he know?”

“I beg to differ, Master Jason.” Alfred turned around to face them both, smiling. “There have been several times I would come to your apartment early for tea and I would hear you singing past the door. I would wait a few moments after you finished before knocking.” He looked between Tim, who was grinning, and Jason, who just gaped at him. He wasn’t really that surprised at the politeness of the man but still, Alfred was sneakier than all of the bats, honestly.

“I knew Master Jason would share his talent with us when he was ready. Now, that you have with Tim, might I say, that you are indeed, very good Master Jason.” Alfred smiled at Jason who couldn’t help the blush spreading to his ears.

“I did have a pretty good teacher.” Jason returned the smile.

Tim grinned at Jason, “Dude, you should totally join a theater. Alfred said you wanted to, but Bruce wouldn’t let you. You can now.”

Jason would honestly love too, but, “Not yet Tim, I need to get used to being a person before being under a spotlight, okay?” Jason said waving his hands about in light gesture, still trying to get the blush to leave his face.

“Yeah, okay.” Tim said with a sigh, sounding slightly disappointed but understanding, “I get that.” Tim being an adopted son of a billionaire and VP at W.E., he would understand that. 

With that, they let the topic drop. Jason turned on some music, regular music so as not to further annoy Tim, and they all got back to unpacking. At this rate, with Tim and Alfred helping him, Jason would be fully moved in by the time he needed to go on patrol, save for his books. He was going to take an entire afternoon to organize them all, now that they have a proper home. Jason internally grinned. Jason had a proper home now, too. God, that was cheesy, but still true. This could turn out to be the best choice Jason has ever made, he just hoped he wouldn’t come to regret it instead.

 

  

_Don’t you wanna get away to a whole new part you’re gonna play_

_‘Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride_

_To the other side_

_So if you do like I do_

_So if you do like me_

_Forget the cage, ‘cause we know how to make the key_

_Oh, damn, suddenly we’re free to fly_

_We’re going to the other side_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what Catherine Todd’s actual maiden name is, don’t know if it’s out there. If it is please let me know in the comments!
> 
> The Other Side is a song from the Greatest Showman, which is also the musical Jason refers to in the later half of the chapter.


	4. Take What You Got

Rather than spending an entire afternoon to organize his books, Jason spent the entire first night of being in his new apartment doing it. Tim and Alfred both insisted he take the night off to really settle in. Jason was mostly fine with it; the snow had melted a few days ago so the kids would be back out on the street by now. He didn’t like _that_ , but a deal was a deal with Crime Alley kids.

Jason couldn’t really sleep that night, but it was normal for him when he was in a new place. So, he just took it for what it was and took the opportunity to focus on organizing all his books the way he wanted and at the same time, counting them in case he did run into that woman again, but more for his own curiosity. He honestly didn’t know. The repetitive process helped calm his nerves, too.

By the time he was done, there was morning light shining through the skylights, giving the room a warm glow. He looked at all his 422 books placed among the shelves lining each wall of the room, one bookcase empty for the books he has yet to get. There was a small alcove on the left side of the room where Jason had placed an armchair and a side table. One of the skylights was above it. There was also a table in the center of the room with four comfy chairs around it. Jason would probably be using that as his desk as well. Smiling at his personal library/study he walked out. Jason was completely moved in. Now came the harder part.

Figuring out what to do next.

Jason supposed he could make breakfast, that would probably be an okay thing to do next.

That wasn’t supposed to be the answer to that question but it’s all he’s got right now. It’s 7 in the morning and he’s hungry. Nothing else can be done till he eats.

So, Jason walked to his large new kitchen, turning on his music player on the way. Then stopped, turned around glaring at the device because he forgot Tim was playing his music last night, some crappy techno thing Jason didn’t understand, neither did Alfred but they had indulged Tim. He quickly changed the playlist, wanting desperately to delete Tim’s but knowing it would find its way back on at some point, so what would be the point. He put on the playlist he made of his favorite musical numbers that were more upbeat, as they were easier to wake up to. Jason does listen to modern music, not just musicals, but his life just took a massive turn and theater music just made him more comfortable.

 _Raise You Up_ from _Kinky Boots_ played loud out the speakers as Jason began to pull ingredients out of his giant fridge for eggs, bacon, and waffles. He expected Tim to show up at some point before he went to work at 9, so Jason was going to make plenty of food. Listening to the song, he remembered when he’d gone to see it in New York. It was a fairly new Broadway musical and he had convinced Kori and Roy to go see it with him. They had all loved it, and now that Jason thought about it, he knew Tim would, too. He’ll have to take him sometime. The kid probably hasn’t been to the theater in years, if at all.

Speaking of little brother, there was a knock on his door, which was kind of weird because Tim always came through the window, no matter the time of day. He guessed it was because he was in a new apartment, was trying to be more normal about his entrances.

Jason turned the music down a little and went to open the door, to see Tim standing there with a stupid grin and in his hands, no joke, is a fucking house plant.

“Seriously Tim? A house plant?” Jason groaned as he let the younger man inside.

“Yup.” Tim walked in and placed the plant on the small table Jason had put against the wall between the balcony door and the living room couch.

“Tim, I put that table there to put my stuff on after patrol, not a for fucking plant.”

“Well, now there’s a plant. It’s from Alfred, too, so you have to keep it.” Tim shot Jason a devilish grin knowing Jason would have to keep it now. Jason shot him the bird over his shoulder as he walked back into the kitchen. “Besides, this table looks empty and pathetic without anything on it. What if you have guests over?” Tim said looking mockingly horrified at the prospect Jason’s small table would be empty when he found a social life.

“I’ll keep the damn plant Tim, so drop it.” Jason snarked as he continued his work at the stove, starting to make the scrambled eggs.

Tim laughed and sat down on a barstool at the island.

“So, how’d you sleep last night, in your new, warm apartment in the new giant bed?” Tim smirked and somehow didn’t see the egg coming at his face in time to block it.

“Seriously, Jay? Are you five?” Tim asked unamused as he accepted the towel from Jason who was laughing and scowling at the same time.

“Maybe next time don’t be an asshole and I won’t throw food at you, ‘kay? You already got me here Timmy, no need to gloat.” Jason replied giving Tim a look that he should know means Jason’s done with that now.

“Yeah, alright.” Tim snorted and finished cleaning yolk out of his bangs. “But seriously though, how’d you sleep? I know you don’t always sleep well in new places like this.” Tim sounded a little bit concerned.

“I didn’t. I knew I wouldn’t sleep, so I didn’t try. I organized the study, total count of 422 books by the way, all on shelves. And I still have a bookcase empty for future books.” Jason grinned back at his brother who just looked pained.

“You don’t need any more books Jay.” Tim groaned.

Jason laughed and raised a brow, “Timmy, imagine me saying you can’t have any more coffee for the rest of your life.”

Tim looked absolutely horrified.

“Exactly. So, shut up and get some silverware from the drawer, the one right next to the fridge. I’m almost done cooking.”

Tim grumpily got up and did as he was told.

A few minutes later and they were both sitting at the kitchen table eating.

“So, what do you think you’re going to do today?” Tim asked after shoving a big piece of waffle into his face.

“I’m not sure, but I think I’m going to check out some of the orphanages, see if they’re asking for volunteers. Thought that would be a good way to start.” Jason replied thoughtfully, watching in disgust as Tim shoved more food into his mouth. Whenever Jason places food  in front of Tim, he ate like a vacuum, which begs the question how much he usually eats when not with him. Jason just shook his head and continued eating, waiting for Tim to reply.

Tim finally swallowed, “I think that’s a great idea, Jay. It’s a good way to get your feet in the water but not in enough that you can still step out if you need to. Volunteering is easier to get out of than an actual job.”

“Yeah, but, don’t I need a resume or something to even start?”

“You do.” Tim smirked. Jason narrowed his eyes.

“You already made me one, didn’t you?”

“I already made you one.”

“Of course, you did.” Jason sighed. “Can I see it?”

“Course, I sent it to your new email on your new computer which is on the dresser in your room.” Tim said vaguely gesturing towards Jason’s room, which he hadn’t stepped in last night after Tim and Alfred left.

Jason closed his eyes and looked at the ceiling, half annoyed and half grateful. “You’re an annoying, awesome little brother, ya know that?”

“I know, and your awesome little brother thanks his amazing older brother for the delicious breakfast and wishes him good luck with his first day as Jason Morgan Philips.” He said sweetly.

“Stop, stop talking like that, ya fucking weirdo.” Jason pleaded as Tim just laughed and got up to take his plate into the kitchen.

“Put it in the dishwasher Tim. You got me an apartment with one, so we’re going to _use it_.” Jason said giving Tim a look as Tim was about to just set the plate in the sink.

“So bossy.” Tim muttered under his breath. Jason rolled his eyes and pretended not to hear. “You should probably try and get some sleep before you go though, and shower. You look like a zombie.”

Jason raised his eyebrows, “Says the kid that looks like that 24/7 because he literally doesn’t sleep except for maybe a couple hours at a time every 3 to 4 _days_.”

Tim narrowed his eyes at his older brother, “Touché.”

“Don’t worry Timmy,” Jason got up with his own plate, “I know I should at least look somewhat human for this to work. Just tell me you didn’t buy me all new clothes, too?” Jason asked sarcastically.

“Nope. Alfred did.” Tim grinned up at Jason as Jason let out an exasperated sigh.

“Of course, Alfred did. Are you guys trying to spoil me or something?”

“No, we’re just trying to make this transition as easy as possible. And it’s far from spoiling Jason, this is stuff you need.”

“Remember who you’re talking to Timbo. This is more than I’ve had in my entire life.”

“I know Jay, just, accept it though,” Tim gave Jay a sad but hopeful look, “We’re just trying to help you. And that means buying you clothes that you can wear in public.” Tim smirked.

“I’ll give ya that one, but they’re not like super fancy clothes, right?” Jason did not want to have expensive clothes, it would only make him uncomfortable.

Tim laughed, “I don’t think so Jay, Alfred knows you pretty well.” Tim finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher then headed toward the door. “I’ll see you tonight Jason, I want a full report on your day!” He said pointing a finger at him.

“Right. Have fun at work Babybird.” Jason, waving behind him, walked to his room. He really looked at it for the first time. It was a big room. The queen-sized bed was against the left wall, parallel to the windows and the door, with new sheets and pillows that looked really comfortable. The dresser Tim mentioned was against the wall shared by the door, opposite the windows. The expensive computer was sitting on top, with new jeans, other pants, t-shirts, sweatpants, and even underwear, inside the drawers. The bathroom was clean and fully stocked with things he would need. And the closet was smaller than before with a fake wall cutting it in the middle. In front of the wall, were all new jackets, nice shirts, and shoes. Behind the hidden door in the back wall, were all his Red Hood gear, uniform and weapons. When did Alfred do all this? He'd been with him most of the day yesterday. Seriously, sneakier than all the bats combined. 

Jason wasn’t tired enough for sleep yet, so he decided on taking a shower. The bathroom was a decent size with a large counter, and the shower, a glass stall that actually had a bench embedded in the wall, which was good for nights Jason would come home injured. After his shower, Jason put on jeans and a white t-shirt.

Picking up the computer he walked back into the living room to look at the resumé Tim made for him. His living room consisted of a burgundy corner couch, one side against the wall under the windows and the other side facing the tv with its back to the kitchen. Part of the small table the plant was now on was pressed against the back of it. There was a light brown loveseat and armchair on the third side in front of the wall where the study door was but with a lot of space to in between. There was a coffee table in the center of the furniture. Jason was happy with the choices, it all complimented the dark hard wood floor and the light brown cabinets in the kitchen. Nothing black or white here, except the ceiling, but with the shiplap it helped complete the homey feel. The white also brightened the apartment to contrast with the darker colors.

Sitting down on the couch he opened up the computer. Tim and Jason had talked about a few things when they were first setting up the paperwork, like his GED, which is important for any kind of work. Over the past eight months, Tim had helped Jason actually get his GED because, one, as something for Jason to do and two, because Jason had never finished school and he had wanted to. Some other things on the list were: volunteering at orphanages and soup kitchens, jobs at diners and bars as a chef, skilled in multiple languages, performing artist, literature expert, good with technology, athletic, and a personal reference from Timothy Jackson Drake, whom Jason worked for as a secretary for a short while.

Overall, Tim was very thorough, so Jason didn’t feel the need to change or add anything, and he was surprised to see that most of the stuff was pretty true, at least to an extent. He thought there would be more white lies, just because of circumstances. Tim had really thought about everything Jason could do and made it seem like he had legitimate experience.

Jason realized he would need to print this off. He was about to text Tim when he saw Tim already had:

_There is a printer in the guest room, as well as a new shoulder bag and folders for you to put paperwork in._

Tim really did think of everything. As Jason got up and went to the guest room he remembered that Tim said he had been thinking about this sort of stuff for months. So why wouldn’t he have thought of everything?

Jason printed off several copies of the resumé and examined the shoulder bag, which wasn’t very expensive but still good quality. Then he noticed something on the bottom of the flap: J.M.P.

That was Alfred’s doing, no question. That, in way, proved to Jason that Alfred was fully supportive of Jason’s decision. Not that he questioned it before but it just sort of cemented it in Jason’s mind. Alfred and Tim would always be there for him. Jason just hoped it wouldn’t backfire on them in the form of a bat. 

Jason forced those thoughts from his mind and put the resumés in one of the folders, then put it in his bag. Going back to his room he put on boots, a zip up hoodie then a brown leather jacket, also not expensive but still better than what he had. Before he left, he grabbed some of the extra pendant necklaces he made and a small knife, in case he met any of the children. Then, grabbing his keys and putting a gun under his jacket, he didn’t kill anymore but he still felt better when he had one, he left the apartment and headed down to his motorcycle.

He knew what orphanage he was going to first, the Blair Jones Orphanage. It was the safest one that he knew of in Crime Alley. A few nights ago, Benny Farris, a 13-year-old new to the streets, told Red Hood he didn’t want to be on the streets anymore and asked if he knew anywhere he would be safe. Jason had told him to go to Blair Jones, it was the only one Jason knew that didn’t have outright abusive workers who sent kids running. Jason had sent that kid there and he wanted to make absolutely sure it was safe. Which was why, Jason would start off there. He planned to visit and volunteer at as many orphanages as he could, to determine which ones were the worst, and as Jason Philips and as the Red Hood, he was going to fix them, make them safe for kids to be at and get as many off the streets as he could.

About ten minutes later, Jason pulled up in front of the orphanage. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door, thinking about what he was going to say. A moment later, an older woman in jeans, blouse and a long sweater, opened the door, “Hello, can I help you, sir?” she asked politely.

“Hello, I hope so. I’m looking for volunteer work and I was wondering if you might be in need of one,” Jason said confidently and with a polite smile.

She smiled back, “We might just be. I’m Madame Risa.” She held out her hand and Jason took it firmly.

“Jason Philips.”

She opened the door wider to let him in, then walked him into an office where they both sat down. “We just took in 5 more children the other day, all who said they had lived on the streets and didn’t want to anymore. So, we could use the extra hands. They are rather untrustworthy though, which is understandable. How are you with children?”

“I’m pretty good with them, I’ve volunteered at other orphanages before, and I can relate to these kids fairly well. I was in their shoes when I was their age.” Jason didn’t like sharing that fact, but he knew it was important in this matter. He also handed over the resumé.

She took it and looked it over, smiling again she said, “Hmm. Well, it is very kind of you to want to help these kids after what you must have gone through. I can always tell when a kid comes here, when they have seen too much.”

“How long have you worked here?” Jason asked curiously.

“I’ve been here for about 30 years, and it’s been a struggle in more ways than one. It will be nice to have a volunteer to seems to actually care for the children. Most come for, other reasons.” She looked disgustedly out the window, clearly remembering those people. When she looked back at him, it looked like she was looking into his soul, “I can see it in your eyes that you really do care. I would appreciate the extra help. Do you currently have a job that schedules will be competing with?”

“No, I’m currently unemployed. I have enough money saved that I decided I just want to do this work for a while. I do plan on volunteering at other orphanages if I can though. Like you said, they are many people who take advantage of this kind of situation, so I want to help where I can.” Jason was confident this woman wouldn’t have a problem with that.

“Hmm.” It was a noise of approval he thinks, “What-”

She was cut off by a young woman coming into the office and whispering to her. She sighed as the woman stood up straighter and looked at Jason curiously.

“Everything alright?”

“One of our newer boys ran away. He’s struggling to adjust I think. Last night we found him on the roof.” Madame Risa said worriedly. Jason’s eyes widened when she said that, a small panic running through him.

“Oh, not like that.” She said hurriedly to ease Jason’s obvious panic. “He said he just needed some air, but I believe he might have been waiting for something.”

“What was his name?” Jason wanted to know who it was, and if any of the other 4 new residents were street kids he knew that might have tagged along with Benny.

“Benny Farris, fresh off the street. Said his parents died in a car crash, but the police never went for him. Just left him to fend for himself.” Jason was almost glad it was Benny, as he knew exactly where he might have gone.

“I know him.” The two women in front of him looked shocked. “I met him in an alley a while back, gave him dinner. I even told him that he should at least think about going to an orphanage, give it a try. I know street kids are wary of them, but not all of them are awful.”

Madame Risa regained herself and looked at Jason curiously, “Would you have any idea where he might have gone?”  
  
“I have a fairly good idea.”

“Then, if you wouldn’t mind, would you please go find him? It might help if he saw a familiar face.” She asked hopefully.

“Of course.” Jason nodded to them and stood up. Once he left the office, he rushed out of the building, not wanting to chance that Benny might be doing something stupid. Jason knows what he was waiting for on the roof and hopes the kid might just _sit_ in the alley and _not_ try to catch his attention somehow.

He practically jumped down the stairs and turned onto the sidewalk, and for the second time in a 24-hour period, nearly knocked someone over. He swerved enough to only bump into her. “Sorry,” he practically shouted at her as he ran past, and started heading towards the alley he first met Benny in. It was only a few blocks from the orphanage and across the street. Slowing down as he approached it, he double checked to make sure it was the right one. It was. He slowly walked into it, making noise so as not to scare the kid.

“Benny Farris,” he called out as he crouched down across from the dumpster he believed Benny to be behind. There was a sharp inhale of breath which confirms he’s there.

“My name’s Jason, I’m a new volunteer at the orphanage.” Jason spoke quietly, so only Benny could hear, not wanting to draw attention to them.

“Go away.” Benny growled from his hiding place.

“No, I won’t. You chose to go under the care of that orphanage, to be taken care of so you wouldn’t have to live out here anymore. And I have been trusted to be one of those people who care about you. If you have an issue with the orphanage, you can tell me, and I can help.” Jason stated as he began looking through his bag for Benny’s necklace, which Jason had grabbed with the others. He hadn’t made it before Benny left but he wanted Benny to know the Red Hood still watched out for him.

“How?” The kid asked, skeptical.

“Come out and I’ll show you.”

It took a moment, but Benny eventually made his way out from behind the dumpster. He was small for his age, with shocking bright red hair. His green eyes narrowed as he saw what was in Jason’s outstretched hand.

“Where did you get that?” Benny asked disbelievingly and maybe a little angry.

“Where do you think _he_ gets them?” Jason said with a small smirk, making Benny’s eyes grow wide. “He’s got a lot on his plate. He saved my life a while back, and I asked how I could repay him. He saw my hobby and asked if I could make these for his kids. I’ve worked with kids like you before, so I said yes. A few days ago, he came to me to tell me one of his kids, you, Benny, was thinking of going to an orphanage, and he asked if I would volunteer there and make sure you adjust okay. And to give you this.” He raised the necklace a little higher, a rabbit with the initials B.T.F. on the back. “I can help you Benny. If you have an issue, I can talk to him about it and he can help, too.”

“I want to talk _with him_.” Benny stated almost like a question.

“Is that why you were on the roof last night?” Benny nodded. “I’ll talk to him. I’m sure he’d be willing to visit you. But not on the roof. What room are you in, and do you have a roommate that he wouldn’t know?”

He told Jason where his room was, “No, I don’t have a roommate.”

“I’ll be sure to tell him then. And here, this is yours.” He held out the pendant further, and Benny cautiously took it from him. He smiled at the small rabbit and the initials then put the necklace around his neck. “Thank you,” He said quietly. Jason smiled and nodded.

“Now, will you walk back to the orphanage with me?”

Benny was still wary of him, but there seemed to be little bit of trust there now. No one talks about the Red Hood like that, unless it’s the truth, so he nodded in agreement. They began walking back when Benny asked, “Will you be there every day?”

“Not every day, I plan to volunteer at other orphanages, too. But I’ll be there a couple times a week. This week though, I’ll probably just be at this one.” 

Benny grinned, “You’re like his spy, aren’t you? Keeping an eye on the kids who aren’t on the streets, so he can still watch over us all.”

Jason laughed, “I wouldn’t call myself a spy, more like an informant. A job I happily take on, as long as he helps you all, I’m happy to help him as well as you.”

“Awesome.” Benny seemed excited about the idea, Jason just grinned a little bit more as they walked back into the orphanage. This is a good start, Jason could do this, and he could do it well.

* * *

Nicole watched as the man that’s nearly run her over twice now in two days, go into an alley and seemingly talk to air, until a young boy stepped out from behind the dumpster. Jason, she remembered, held out what appeared to be a necklace to the boy, who then took it, smiled, and put it around his neck. Jason stood up and walked the boy back to the orphanage she had been walking past when Jason barreled out of it. She understood now, why he was in such a rush. Once she saw they were back at the orphanage, she finally got her feet moving.

She worked up until the dead shift last night at the hospital, only to come home and sleep for about 4 hours, before needing to take Lily to school. She was walking back from dropping her off only to nearly be bulldozed by the man rather than a box. Jason, was at least 6’2”, had raven black hair and sharp teal eyes. His apartment building was only a few over from hers. She figured she’d see him again, but not almost be run over by him, again. Nicole doesn’t even think he noticed who he’d bumped into, being too distracted trying to find the boy. He certainly seems interesting.

Shaking her head, she walked into her apartment building. She works the late shift again tonight, so she really needed more shut eye. Nicole opened her door and stepped inside, and was hit by freezing cold air. She checked the radiator, only to see it had broken. It was the middle of winter and she couldn’t heat her apartment. Money was already extremely tight for her right now, having it fixed was something she couldn’t afford. She could barely afford rent as it was now. She would have to just get more blankets from the thrift store, so she and Lily wouldn’t freeze in the night, at least until she could get some more money, which meant _more_ shifts at the hospital.

Nicole couldn’t wait till the theater opened back up for the spring, at least that was work where she could take Lily to sit in the auditorium till she was done. Or she could join Nicole on stage, if the musical this year had child roles. Until then, she’d take more shifts and just have her neighbor babysit Lily more often. Her neighbor, Mary, didn’t mind. She loved Lily, but Nicole hated to do that to her again.

Sighing, Nicole got back into her warm sleep clothes and set her alarm in time to get Lily from school. She’d figure it all out later, she just hoped they wouldn’t freeze to death first.

 

 

_You’ve gotta take what you got_

_Even when your life is in knots_

_You take aim, take your shot_

_Sometimes you gotta rewrite the plot_

_You’ve gotta take what you got_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small introduction to Nicole, the next chapter will see more of her. 
> 
> The chapter title, Take What You Got is from the musical Kinky Boots (It’s an awesome musical, btw). 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. It Only Takes A Moment

Nicole loved her job at the hospital, she really did. But she was _exhausted_. Her shift had started at 5pm and ended at 1am. Nicole worked that shift after working a morning shift from 4am to 12pm. She had to take as many extra ones as she could, and only now,she finally had made enough to pay rent, get some groceries and hopefully find someone who will fix the radiator for  _cheap_. Her apartment was like a freezer and she even had Lily spending more time at her neighbor’s simply because the woman had heating.

Nicole sighed as she walked out of the hospital into the frigid air and started in the direction the 24-hour grocery. They didn’t have enough things for breakfast, so she had to go now. She just hoped the world would leave her alone for a night. But why would it, it hardly has before.

She was about halfway through her list when she first felt eyes watching her. She glanced a look behind her and saw three men, not at all subtle, staring at her. Nicole could usually take care of herself but not in the state she was in and not against three giant men. So, she continued walking around the store, trying to think of a way to ditch them, while the eyes never left her.

She was still meandering, when she looked down an aisle and, as random as it was, there was Jason. The book nerd who worked at an orphanage. And who has run into her on a sidewalk twice now in the past week.

He was standing in front of the candy section, already holding a hand basket full of sweets. She didn’t want to take advantage of him like this when they’d only met the one time, but she would feel safer not being alone here. And, he seemed nice. That didn’t always mean anything, she knew, but further introducing herself was a better option than waiting out the creepers, who likely wouldn’t give up. So, she made her way down to him, smiling when he glanced up and saw her. His blue-green eyes narrowed slightly but it only took him a moment to recognize her and his suspicion turned into a bright smile.

“Nicole, right?” 

She nodded, “And you’re Jason.” His smile stayed. But then she noticed his eyes quickly dart up over her head, and they darkened, and the smile wavered. He must have seen her stalkers. She hoped he wouldn’t be upset by her asking this of him. She was about to explain when he looked back down at her, kissed her on the cheek and grabbed the cart from her, placing his basket in it, too.

“You get everything you need, hon?” Jason asked sweetly, but loud enough for the men to hear.

Nicole breathed a sigh of relief and smiled gratefully. “There are a few more things I need to get, actually.”  Her smiled turned apologetic.

“Okay,” he smiled at her again, “I’m almost done too, then we can go.”

As Jason began pushing the cart he put an arm around her shoulders, so she put one around his waist. It seemed they were really going to play this out, and Nicole had no problem with that. They continued walking around the store, each adding more food items. Jason did, in fact get more than just candy.

“Why all the sweets? Surely you don’t plan to eat all of this stuff,” she asked curiously.

He just chuckled, “No, believe me I don’t. I volunteer at an orphanage down the street and it’s one of the kid’s birthday tomorrow, so, I’m getting all the kids treats that they aren’t normally allowed to have.”

Nicole smiled, “That’s nice, I know those kids don’t get to enjoy stuff like that all the time.”

“Yeah, they’ll be pretty excited tomorrow. The party is in the morning, that’s why I’m here now, so I wouldn’t have to rush right before hand. And, of course, to get normal food for me.”

“The Blair Jones Orphanage, right?” She asked innocently but couldn’t help the small amused smirk.

Jason raised an eyebrow at her as he picked some tea from the shelf, “Yeah, how’d you know that?”

Nicole’s smirk grew wider, “Let’s just say I had a small shoulder bruise from when you barreled past me about a week ago.”

She couldn’t help but laugh as Jason’s eyes grew wide and a blush creeped from his cheeks to his ears as he remembered the moment.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry. Honestly, I was in a hurry, a kid ran away, and-”

“Jason,” she cut off his rambling and smiled at him. “Really, it’s okay. I saw you talk that kid out of hiding, I get it. You’re fine.” His embarrassment was really cute, but she didn’t blame the guy for not really seeing her.

“I didn’t even notice it was _you_ ,” he laughed softly, “that was two days in a row, right?”

“Yeah, it was.” Nicole laughed again, “I like this encounter much better.” She waved her hand between them. They’d been making casual conversation while walking around the store. She asked if he was settled in okay and he asked if she always nursed this late at night (it was past 1 in the morning and she was in her scrubs. It was a fair question).

“Me too.” Jason smiled for a moment, then glanced behind her again, and Nicole was reminded of why she had gone up to him in the first place.

“Did you get everything you need?” He asked quietly, a small warning in his tone, telling her she was still being watched.

“I did.”

“Okay. Come on.” Jason then walked them up to the cash register. Before Nicole even noticed Jason put his card in and paid for it all, her things included.

“You didn’t need to do that.”

“I wanted to.” Jason looked down to her, a small smile on his face.

She looked him in the eyes, and was surprised to see only, kindness, not pity or as if he was hoping for anything in return. It was a new look for her to see from someone else, at least aimed at her. Some people saw an overworked nurse who was too young to be a mom and they pitied her. Others as an object to take advantage of. But Jason just looked like he was trying to do something nice for another person.

“Thank you,” Nicole said quietly. Jason just smiled softly and nodded.

While their groceries were being placed in bags, Nicole helped separate them between her and Jason’s items. She glanced over to see Jason texting someone with a rather serious look on his face. A moment later, he put his phone away and relaxed, and helped with the bags, taking all of his and even a few of hers onto his rather large arms.

They left the grocery store and Nicole couldn’t help but tense when she felt the eyes still on her. She then felt Jason’s arm again wrap around her shoulders protectively. She could tell he was just as tense as she was.

“Can you trust me?” He asked suddenly, but quietly. “Please, just for a few minutes. We need to lose these creeps if you don’t want them to know where you live. That’s what they’re doing right now. They won’t come after you till I leave. I would like to walk you home to be safe, but I understand if you don’t want me to know where you live. But these guys need to get lost first.” Jason’s tone was very serious, and Nicole found that she believed his words, and also that, at least a little, she did trust him. He helped her in the store, bought her food just because he wanted to, and seemed more than willing to walk her home if she’d let him. She could see it on his face that his offer was genuine, like he wasn’t looking to take advantage of her, just to help.

“You can walk me home, I don’t mind you knowing. I know where you live, anyway. Only fair to return the knowledge. And I feel I can trust you, at least enough to get me home safely, and away from the fucking stalkers.” She said that last bit a little angry, hating to be in this situation.

Jason chuckled a bit darkly, “Where’s your building?”

“It’s only two blocks over from yours, 4300.”

“Okay, I know another way to that street but it’s a bit darker with more turns, but I won’t let go, okay? Just keep pace and we should be fine.” Jason turned his head to look down at her, his face set in a grim but determined look that didn’t belong on someone as young as him. She actually thought they should be about the same age, around 23-24 years old. That look in his eye, that said he’s seen way too much, only made her trust him a bit more.

“Okay,” she nodded to him. He returned it with a single nod, tightened his arm around her shoulders, then took an abrupt turn into the next alley and picked up his pace. She was still in dancer shape, so she kept up easily.

They had made a bunch of turns when she finally felt the eyes disappear. They popped out of an alley and she saw she was only a few blocks down from her building. Slowing their pace a little, they walked quietly up to it and Jason didn’t remove his arm until they were at the steps.

“You can come up, I don’t mind. Plus, you’re holding about three of my bags.” She smiled tiredly at him, very grateful he had accompanied her this far. She didn’t mind bringing him up even just to talk a little bit more. They’d made nice conversation in the store.

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Jason looked a little unsure, they really had only just met.

“I’m sure,” she smiled at him then started walking up the stairs to her floor. She heard him hesitantly follow.

When they made it up to her floor, Nicole unlocked her door and went inside, deciding to get Lily from across the hall after Jason left. Lily still wasn’t great with strangers, particularly men. She left the door open for the still hesitant Jason who lingered for a moment before coming in and gently closing the door.

“You can put the bags here on the counter,” she said from the kitchen, having just placed her bags down.

He nodded and placed them down, putting his own on the floor by the door. Then his face cringed a little bit. “It’s really cold in here,” he pointed out and looked at Nicole with concern.

“The radiator broke last week, I’ve been trying to save enough money, so I can hire someone to come fix it,” she said annoyed.

“I can fix it for you if you want, free of charge.”  Jason’s offer again sounded genuine, he barely even hesitated to ask, but Nicole couldn’t help being skeptical of it.

“Really?” She said with a brow raised.

“Yeah. Problems with the heating is actually why I switched apartments. I would have fixed the radiator, but the previous owner, according to my old neighbor, beat it with a baseball bat then chucked it out the window, then utterly destroyed all the wires so it would be impossible to replace, all in a pissed off rage because the handle broke off it.” Nicole couldn’t help the startled laugh that came out at the story, and the way he told it. “I’m completely serious,” Jason said grinning.

Then in a more serious tone, “I promise I’m not a creeper or anything. It’s just that- there are too many people in Park Row that suffer from the cold, even when they are sheltered, simply because they can’t afford heating, or to fix the heating. If I can help you, I want to.” Jason looked determined. Nicole could honestly believe it. She didn’t know why, but she trusted this man, she just didn’t know how much yet. She needed to figure that out.

“Okay. But if you won’t let me pay you, then at least go out to lunch with me,” she declared firmly.

“Like a date?” Jason said confused, and he actually seemed at little panicked at the prospect, but he hid it well. If Nicole wasn’t good at reading people, she wouldn’t have noticed.

“No, not a date, or a romantic one anyway. More like, just getting to know you and me seeing if you’re worthy of friendship, kind of date.” Nicole smiled at him, and he seemed to relax, and smiled back.

“Alright. Deal.”

“Good.” Before she could say anything else, the front door opened slowly and in walked her little eight-year-old, Lily.

“Mama? You home?” Lily seemed like she was trying very hard to stay awake. She was wrapped up in at least two blankets, her fluffy socks peeking out from under them, her brown curly hair was a mess and her eyes were hazy with sleep.

“Yes, Lily, I’m in the kitchen. I have a guest over though. You wanna come say hi?” Nicole said warmly, hoping Lily wouldn’t be frightened of the stranger standing there.

Lily turned the small corner and her eyes immediately widened when she saw Jason. She ran to stand behind Nicole’s legs.

Nicole glanced up at Jason, only to see him smiling softly at the little girl who chanced a peek at him. He crouched down and cocked his head to match hers, smile never fading.

“Hello,” he spoke softly, understanding that Lily was afraid, not just shy. “My name is Jason. I just moved in a couple blocks over, met your mom a few days ago.”

“This is Liliana,” Nicole said to Jason, then looked back down at her daughter who was gripping her pants tightly. “Jason walked me home tonight from the grocery store, he was very kind, made sure I was safe getting back. Even paid for our groceries.” Lily looked up to her than back at Jason, and cocked her head more, then slowly made her way from out behind her legs but never letting go of her. Lily saw that Nicole felt safe with him and was trusting her mother. The last time Lily had met a man, he had done _nothing_ like what Jason is doing now. Nicole was reminded of when she saw Jason do this with the orphan boy, crouched down and just trying to make the kid comfortable enough to come out.

Lily stood in front of Nicole’s legs now, and looked at Jason, as if assessing him. Jason’s curious expression never wavered, except to match Lily’s. It was kind of cute how he did it, and it seemed to relax her daughter a little bit.

Then Lily held out her hand to Jason, very formal like. “My name is Lily.”

Jason took it and shook gently but also firmly, to keep it business like in the way Lily seemed to present it.

“It’s wonderful to meet you Miss Lily. I’m Jay.”

Lily giggled as she took her hand back and smiled shyly at the man. Jason just smiled back, a very genuine one.

Lily’s head cocked to the side again, “I like your necklace. I saw another kid wearing one like it today at school.” Nicole then noticed the small wood charm around his neck. It must have shifted out from under his jacket at some point, she hadn’t seen it before.

Jason looked surprised at that but was quick to grin. “Thank you. I make them.”

Lily let out a little gasp, Nicole was also surprised, and Jason blushed a little. “I make them for the kids at the orphanage I volunteer at, and any I come across in the Alley. And I carve their initials into the back so it’s only theirs.” He took off the necklace he was wearing and showed it to Lily. Nicole crouched down next to her daughter and looked at the bird shaped pendant, which had the initials J.M.P on the back.

Jason smiled softly at Lily’s awed expression, “What’s your favorite animal, Lily?”

Lily’s awed expression shifted up to Jason. She blushed and looked at Nicole, who nodded at her for encouragement.

“Elephants,” she said in almost a whisper.

“Really? I can understand why, elephants are very smart, and they are one of the kindest animals in the world. And of course, they’re really fun to watch in the circus,” Jason said happily.

Lily nodded her head vigorously in agreement. Jason looked thoughtful for a moment. “And you know what,” he said as he started digging through his shoulder bag. “I made some extras the other day, and I think I might have an elephant one in here.”

Lily looked very excited and Nicole couldn’t help but smile as she watched Jason pull out a necklace with a small wood pendant.

“Here it is.” He showed it to them, it was a beautifully carved elephant. Lily gasped again.

“If you want, I could carve your initials on the back real quick-” Jason looked happily amused as the little girl whipped her head around in the silent question to Nicole if she could. Nicole laughed, “Go ahead.”

Lily’s head whipped back around in excitement at Jason. “Liliana Marie Marcus,” she stated confidently.

Jason smiled, “That’s a very pretty name, Liliana Marie.” He then grabbed a small knife from his bag and sat down on the floor. As he began carving on the back, Lily finally let go of Nicole’s pant leg and went to watch over his shoulder, smiling the whole time. Jason made sure that none of the scraps hit the floor, catching them with his pant leg. When he was done, he made a show of blowing off the rest, then presented it to Lily like one would a medal. Lily jumped a little in excitement, all signs of sleep gone for the moment, and she ducked her head, so Jason could put the pendant around her neck. She squealed in delight and ran over to show it to her mother.

Nicole smiled at the carefully crafted charm. “What do say to Mr. Jason?”

Lily blushed then turned around to face him, “Thank you Mr. Jay.”

It might have been her imagination, but Nicole thought she saw Jason stiffen a little. But if he did, he relaxed into a smile a split second later, “Your welcome, Miss Lily.”

Lily gigged again at being called ‘Miss’ and Jason just smiled wider.

“Now, Little Lily, I think it’s time for bed,” Nicole said standing back up.

“But it’s not a school night,” Lily countered with a little pout.

“It’s still late, and you should have already been asleep. And Jason needs to go home, himself.”

Lily looked a little saddened by this. Obviously, she had taken to Jason quickly, which was a good sign to Nicole that he _could_ be trusted. Lily didn’t like people easily. She was a very good judge of character and Nicole came to trust that in her daughter.

“You’ll get to see him again, he’s offered to fix the radiator, so it can be warm in here again.”

“Really?” Lily perked up to look at Jason who was now standing, one hand full of wood pieces.

He smiled at her, “Really.”

“Tomorrow?” Lily asked curiously tilting her head again.

Jason looked at Nicole. “I am free most of the day.”

“I’ve got the morning and the afternoon off, I work the night. So, if you can, you can stop by anytime between 10 and 6,” Nicole told him.

“I have the kid’s party tomorrow at 9. It’ll only last a few hours and then I have the rest of the day off. I’ll come by around 12, then you can take me to lunch if you want, for the, ah, befriending date.” Jason smirked, and Nicole smirked right back.

“Great.” She held out the trash can they kept under the sink for him and he dropped the wood into it.

“Now, say goodnight Lily.” Nicole said as she ushered her daughter off in the direction of her room.

“Goodnight Mr. Jason!”

Jason laughed softly, “Goodnight Miss Liliana.”

“I’ll come tuck you in after he leaves, okay?” Nicole offered as Lily leapt onto her bed and under the covers.

“Okay.”

Nicole walked back out to see Jason grabbing his grocery bags.

“Thank you for doing that, Lily’s never been very good with strangers,” Nicole told him sadly, but quietly enough so Lily didn’t hear. “But she seems to like you, which I take as a good sign.” She smiled at him.

“I understand, I was just like her as a kid. Trusting adults can be hard,” Jason said as he made his way towards the front door. Nicole couldn’t help but be curious at his words and the brief look in his eyes when he said it. This guy had a story, and she found herself really wanting to know it.

Before reaching the door, he moved the bags out of his right hand and held it out to her, similar to what Lily did a few minutes ago.

“Jason Philips. It’s been a pleasure to meet you, properly, this time.”

She took his hand, “Nicole Marcus, and likewise. And thank you, for what you did for me tonight. I might not have made it home if you weren’t willing to walk with me.”

“You're welcome,” he replied sincerely, then shifted the bags in his hands again, while Nicole went and got the door for him.

“See you tomorrow, or later today, actually,” Jason said as he walked out the door with a smirk.

She laughed, “See you then, Jason.”

She shut and locked the door behind him. Smiling to herself, she went back to tuck Lily in.

“I like him,” her daughter smiled softly, holding the elephant charm gently, all her sudden energy from earlier gone. Nicole made sure to place extra blankets on the bed to cover her. Thankfully, it will be warm again tomorrow, thanks to Jason’s offer.

“You know what, Lily? I do, too.” She kissed her daughter’s forehead then went and turned out the light. “Goodnight my little lily. I love you sweetheart.”

“Goodnight mama.” Lily yawned, “I love you, too.”

Nicole gently shut the bedroom door, then walked to the kitchen to put away the groceries. Nicole was looking forward to tomorrow, and not just because the radiator would soon be fixed. Jason seemed like a very interesting and kind person. And Nicole could tell they could be very good friends. She hasn’t had a good friend in a long time, especially not one who seemed to immediately adore Lily, whom Lily adored in return. This could be good for both of her and her daughter, just having another person around.

Nicole went to bed with a smile that night. Maybe the world was finally giving her a break, and a friend.

* * *

Tim was a bit frustrated by this point. He and Jason had planned to cut their patrols short and meet up around 12 at Jason’s apartment, so Jason could tell Tim about his first week. But Red Robin had been needed by the Batclan because they were _too busy_ to handle a stupid weapons shipment. So, Tim had pushed the time back to whenever he was done. But the gang felt the need to drag out the whole thing, so, it took longer than he wanted.

He sat and watched for about two hours longer than it should have taken for them to show up. He understood that the rest of the bats were busy with other things but the one night Tim asked for a night off, they give him a job anyway. When the gang finally showed up, he took them all down in less than five minutes.

Red Robin had just finished and was finally about to head to Jay’s when he got an emergency text from him.  

_Walking a woman home from Park’s Grocery, 3 stalkers on her tail._

Tim quickly replied.

_Got it._

These men planned to see where she lived, then wait till Jason left to attack her. That was the common creepy stalker way.

Tim rushed over to the store just in time to see Jason and a brunette woman leaving it. Red Robin waited a moment and watched as three large men exited the store and trailed after the pair. He slowly followed along the rooftops until Jason turned down an alley and started walking faster, then Tim started running. When the men were in an empty alley looking lost, Red Robin descended on them, quickly knocking them out and zip tying them for the police to come pick up.

That done, Tim headed to Jason’s apartment. When he hit the roof of it he looked down the street and saw Jason and the woman emerge from an alley, then walk into a building only a few down from Jason’s. Tim smiled at Jason’s kindness and respect towards women. He had waited at the bottom of the steps until the woman motioned with her head again, confirming she wanted Jason to follow, _then_ he did.

Tim pressed his passcode on the keypad next to one of the skylights and dropped down into the guest room. The room had a window, but the skylight was more fun and less noticeable to enter. He grabbed some spare clothes he’d left in there, then showered as fast as he could. He put his uniform in the laundry room, knowing Jason would be pissed if Tim left it anywhere else.

He had just sat down in the corner of the couch with a cup of tea, he did drink things other than coffee, when Jason walked through the door, groceries in hand.

He glanced at Tim in the living room then went to the kitchen to put the food away.

“You got them.” It was a statement.

“Of course,” Tim replied, watching his brother.

Jason just nodded and finished putting everything away. He made his own cup of tea and put it down on the table beside the loveseat, then went to his room to change. A moment later he came back in sweats and a t-shirt, and sat down across from Tim.

Jason had taken longer than Tim had thought he would inside the woman’s apartment, and he still seemed a bit distracted.

“Who is she?” Tim began with.

Jason looked up at him. “Nicole Marcus,” he let out of soft chuckle, “strangely enough, the same woman I nearly ran over with a box of books.”

Tim snorted, “At least she already knew you.”

“She actually came up to me. I caught on quick enough that she was looking for a way to hold off the stalkers. And, she seemed nice and we made actual conversation. I’m even going back over tomorrow to fix her radiator.”

Tim raised his eyebrows at his brother.

“You thought my apartment was cold, you should feel hers. It’s like she lives in Antarctica,” Jason said shaking his head lightly. “She said it’s been like that for a week, she just hasn’t been able to afford to fix it.”

Tim nodded, that was definitely something Jason would offer to do. His kindness was something he really kept hidden under sarcasm and pain, but it always came out for kids or women who needed help.

“She said since I won’t accept money for fixing it she’s going to take me out for a befriending date when I finish.” Jason smirked as he sipped his tea, and Tim sputtered on his own.

“A what? What is that?” Tim asked incredulously.

“She said she wants to see if I’m worthy of being a friend,” Jason said thoughtfully. That made Tim wonder what she must have gone through with other people to want to make sure Jay is _worthy_ of being a friend. Jason was clearly thinking the same thing.

“Well, I’m sure she’ll find that you are,” Tim grinned at Jay. “It’s nice that you’re already making friends. It’s only been a week,” he pointed out.

Jason snorted, “Yeah, I guess.”

“Tell me how your first week at the orphanage went,” Tim said taking a sip from his mug. He patiently listened to Jason talk about the kids there and the party they were throwing for one of them tomorrow morning. Jason was off to a great start, and Tim couldn’t help but be proud of his older brother, who was trying so hard to heal from his past trauma. Why didn’t Jason think he should live a life? It had barely been a week and he already looked happier and more relaxed, and not just because Tim was there.

This was good. This was really good for Jason. Tim smiled, his older brother was finally going to heal.

Tim was pulled from his thoughts when he saw Jason had stopped talking and was staring at him with a brow raised.

“What?” Tim asked innocently, realizing he hadn’t heard the last few things Jason had said.

“You’ve been grinning and staring off into space past my head for a few minutes now. Kind of rude you know.” Jason smirked, letting Tim know he didn’t actually care. “Whatcha thinking about Timmers? Meet someone ya fancy who you can’t stop thinking about?” He asked amused.

“No, you prick,” Tim retorted, then relaxed, and decided the truth was better. “I was thinking about how much progress you’ve made in the past several months, and how much more you’ve made in just this week. I’m proud of you Jay. You’re doing really well.” Tim smiled at his brother who seemed at a loss for words. Even now, Jason is still surprised whenever Tim or Alfred gives him a compliment or says they’re proud of him.

“Thanks,” he said quietly, looking down at his tea.

They talked for a little while longer before finally calling it a night. They were walking down the hallway when Jason stopped and pulled Tim into a tight embrace, lowering his head down to talk in Tim’s ear, “Thank you. Thank you for doing all of this.” Jason sounded so grateful it almost made Tim want to cry for his brother.

“You’re my brother Jason, there’s nothing I won’t do for you. I just want you to be happy,” Tim whispered back to his big brother as he hugged back.

Jason just squeezed tighter for a second then pulled back.

“Goodnight Babybird.”

“Goodnight Jaybird.”

Jason let out a startled laugh at the nickname, then smiled fondly at Tim.

“See ya in the morning,” Jason said, then walked into his room, lightly shutting the door behind him.

Tim smiled again, and found he himself, was actually happier than he had been in a while, too.

 

 

_It only takes a moment_

_For your eyes to meet and then_

_Your heart knows in a moment_

_That you will never be alone again_

_~_

_He held me for an instant_

_But his arms felt safe and strong_

_It only takes a moment_

_To be loved a whole life long_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song, It Only Takes A Moment, is from Hello Dolly! And if you listen to the song, it’s about falling in love at first sight. That’s not what happened in this chapter, this was becoming fast friends, but more that they trusted each other in a moment, and that’s important. So, I thought the song was still fitting.


	6. I Get a Kick Out of You

“Jay!”

“Jason!”

“Jay Jay!”

Jason was a tad overwhelmed by the children all running up to him just as he walked in the door of the orphanage, but he reacted quickly to hide the bags of treats behind his back.

“Hello minions.” He grinned at them. They all cracked up. They had watched the movie earlier this week and they actually liked when he called them that.

“Good morning Mr. Philips,” Madame Risa greeted as she walked out of her office.

“Good morning, Madame Risa, and Jason, please.” He’d been trying to get her to just call him Jason the entire week, he didn’t think he was making any progress.

“Hmm. Did you bring the items we discussed?” She asked with a small smile.

“I did.” He smirked at the kids.

“What is it?” The children all shouted out in excitement.  

“Nope, the party doesn’t start till 9 which means you’ll have to wait-” he looked at the clock on the wall, “4 more minutes.”

“Awe,” they all whined.

“It’s four minutes, goodness, now hurry along to the main room and you’ll find out what he brought there,” Risa said fondly.

The kids all sprinted off, chittering in excitement.

Jason and Madame Risa walked towards the kitchen, where Jason put all the bags of sweets and a small cake on the counter.

Risa raised an eyebrow at him as he started pulling everything out.

He laughed, “Yeah, okay. I may have gone a little overboard, but these kids deserve to enjoy the day to its fullest, which means, candy, that will last the whole day.” He smirked a bit.

She sighed, “Maybe I shouldn’t have given you the rest of the day off. These kids will be bouncing around the house for hours.”

He chuckled as he pulled out the cake and started putting 10 candles on it.

“That’s why we’re doing this in the morning, remember, so they can play it off by dinner time.”

“Yes, yes. So, you keep telling me. But if they aren’t tired out by lights out, I’m blaming you.” She smirked and pointed a finger at him.

“Yeah, alright. That’s fair.” He chuckled a bit.

She furrowed her eyes at him, but she was also smiling. “What?” He asked feeling a bit uncomfortable.

“You’ve only been here a week and you’re already the kids favorite.”

He was? “That’s because I’m awesome.”

“Hmm.”

Jason stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. She was looking like she was trying to figure him out. He just hoped she didn’t ask about the necklaces, he didn’t know what she knew of the Red Hood and didn’t want to go down that road until it was necessary.

“Hmm,” She said again. “Hurry up, it’s 9:01, the kids are likely to get antsy now.”

She walked out, and Jason breathed a sigh of relief. This woman seemed much too interested in him, and why the kids like him so much. The truth is that Benny told the other street kids here that Jason worked with the Red Hood, then the other orphans became interested with that too. Thankfully, they’re smart enough not to tell Madame Risa that.

He finished with the cake then divided up all the treats he’d bought into different bowls. He left those in the kitchen with the other food, it looked like a miniature feast in here with how much food all the volunteers had pulled together. There were mountains of pancakes and waffles, tons of fruit, bacon, eggs, hash browns, cupcakes to be decorated, and all the treats Jason brought: cookies, candy, chocolate, and donuts. James, the birthday boy who was turning 10 today, has been at the orphanage several years longer than any of the other kids. He arrived when he was two-years-old. He’d never had a large celebration before, so Jason had insisted on them throwing one for him.

Smiling, Jason picked up the vanilla cake and started walking to the main room, smiling wider as he heard the excited kids. This should be a fun couple of hours.

* * *

It was safe to say, it was a very fun morning, but it resulted in Jason being about 30 minutes late to Nicole’s apartment.

The kids thought it would be funny to have a food fight in the kitchen, feeling that there was _too_ _much_ food, and it escalated to a full out food war. Madame Risa was not happy, at least not until she decided to join in. The kids had a lot of fun with it, eating the food that hit them as well as throwing it back. Jason had been the main target for the majority of the war, so he was starting to agree with Risa about him being their favorite.

Jason had a ton of fun too but was drenched as well as covered in food. The kids thought it would be hilarious to sneak up on him with cups of ice water and dump it down his back. It _was_ funny and thankfully Jason had taken off his leather jacket or he’d have been upset. After that though, Madame Risa had ended the game and thankfully allowed Jason to leave without helping clean up since he got the worst of it. He had also told her he had plans that afternoon.

It was 12 when he finally escaped, and he had rushed home. He didn’t have time to shower so he just changed clothes and tried to get at least most of the food off his face and out of his hair. He also immediately put those clothes in the wash as one of the things thrown at him was an open grape juice box. He had been a bit upset by that.

By the time he was done with all that it was 12:30. He didn’t have Nicole’s phone number, so he couldn’t call to say he was going to be late. He honestly didn’t think she’d mind but he hated being late for anything. He ran out of his building and down the couple blocks to hers, then up the steps to her apartment and quickly knocked on the door. A moment later, Nicole opened it. He hadn’t seen her in non-scrubs before, so it took him a second to process her in jeans, a green blouse, and thick sweater, but her light brown hair was still tied back in a loose ponytail. Her hazel eyes lit up when she saw him.

“Hey Jason,” She said happily.

“Hey Nicole.” He smiled at her apologetically. “Sorry I’m late. The kids wouldn’t let me leave,” Jason explained. It was true, he kind of had to trick them, thankfully Risa had helped him, she thought it was all hilarious.

“No worries, you said _around_ 12 anyway, not _at_ 12.” She smiled then tilted her head and gave him an odd look.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” He was sure he had got all the food off, but he was in a rush, he could’ve missed some.

She laughed, “Uh no, but you do have what appears to be frosting in your hair.” She brought her hand up to his head and lightly brushed it above his ear. When she brought her hand back down there was a blue glob on her fingers. She brought it to lips and tasted it. “Yup, frosting.” She smirked with a raised brow.

He sighed, “The kids thought it would be fun to _throw_ the frosting rather than use it to decorate the cupcakes, as well as the rest of the food. It was a full-blown food _war_ with anything they could reach in the kitchen.” She laughed and let him into the apartment. He followed her into the kitchen where she handed him a towel. “I was their main target for some reason. I had to go home and change. I felt like Thanksgiving dinner by the time they were done.” She kept laughing.

“That sounds like fun!” A little voice from behind him said excitedly. He turned to see Lily walking in, in a thick purple sweater and very fluffy red socks.

“Hey Miss Lily.” He smiled down to the girl. Her smile got brighter.

“Hi!” She came further into the kitchen and stood by her mother.

“Did I get it all?” Jason asked turning his head, so Nicole could see.

“Ah, yeah, ya did.” She took the towel from him and placed it on the counter.

“I would have showered first but then I really would have been late. But, hey, at least I smell like food.” He smirked.

“Hmm that’s true. All breakfast items, too.” She smirked, Lily giggled. “Can I get you a drink or anything? Or did they throw a lot of that at you, too?” She had an amused twinkle in her eye.

“Actually, they did. Had a huge grape juice stain on pants and got about 5 cups of ice water down the back of my shirt,” He said blankly.

She cracked up and Jason smiled. She had a very pretty laugh. Lily giggled harder.

“That’s not very nice of them,” Nicole tried to speak seriously but couldn’t seem to keep the amusement out of her tone. “If you would still like something to drink, I have tea. I noticed you picking some out last night. I don’t know if I have a kind you like but-”

“Tea sounds great, and I like most so whatever kind you have is fine.” He smiled.

“Okay.” She smiled back and pulled a kettle out of a cabinet.

While they waited for the water to heat up, Jason looked around the apartment. It had been dark last night, so he hadn’t seen much. The kitchen was to the left of the door, with white counters, light brown cabinets, and hanging lights over the island, similar to the ones he had over his own island he noticed. And straight on from the door was the living room with several bookshelves and a navy couch and loveseat. One bedroom door was next to the living room, and there was a small hallway to the right of the front door he assumed was where the bathroom and other bedroom were.

“I see why you had a problem last time you moved, you do have a lot of books,” He pointed out, leaning back on the counter.

Nicole turned to look at him, an amused smirk on her face. “Yeah, but probably not as many as you do, if what you claimed is true. Did you count them?” The smirk stayed as she cocked her hip and crossed her arms. A challenge. Lily copied her movement, which was really cute.

Jason smirked right back, “422.”

The smirk turned to shock, and Jason laughed as she and Lily gaped at him.

“No wait, 424. I went to the bookstore a couple days ago,” he corrected, and Nicole just stared at him.

“Wow,” Lily quietly said, amazed shock on her face.

Finally regaining her senses, Nicole straightened her posture. “Damn. Alright then.” She sounded impressed. Jason just laughed. It was then he noticed Lily shivering a bit, and not from laughter, and he remembered why he was here.

“So, as it’s still freezing cold like the Arctic in here, I might as well get started fixing the radiator,” Jason said, and Nicole nodded in agreement.

“Right. I’ll show you where it is.” She led him out of the kitchen and to a fair-sized closet down the hallway. Inside were laundry machines and the broken radiator.

“I see you brought your own tools but if you need any there are some in that cabinet.” She pointed above the washer. “I’ll bring you some tea when it’s ready.”

“Okay, thanks.” With that she left him be. He took his jacket off, putting it on top of the dryer, then sat down in front of the radiator.

The moment he pulled off the front panel, he was hit by a disgusting smell. Before he could do anything else a rat popped out of the works.

“Fuck!”

He leapt after it and caught it with one hand before it could escape behind the laundry machines. It immediately started trying to claw its way free and actually bit his finger. “Shit, ya little-”

“Jason, everything al- Fuck, is that a rat?!”

Jason looked up and saw Nicole was just as disgusted as he felt, then he noticed Lily standing behind her, looking scared.

“Yup. Where’s the nearest window?” He asked, quickly standing up.

“Living room, fire escape is there, too,” Nicole spoke, fear and disgust creeping into her voice.

“Don’t kill it!” Lily shouted.

“Course not,” he muttered, just trying to keep the creature in his hand long enough to make it to the window. “Just going to tell it to find a new home. That’s all.” He made it to the window and with one hand opened it, all but chucking the thing out onto the fire escape where it quickly scurried away. He shut the window just as quickly. He then leaned his forehead against it, trying to calm his breathing, and was suddenly thankful it was cold in the apartment. “I fucking hate rats.” 

“Me too,” Nicole grumbled as he turned around. “You okay?” This time with a concerned tone.

“Yeah I think-” He looked at his hand only to see it had a bunch of scratches and a small bite wound on his finger. “Shit.”

“You’re bleeding.” Nicole sounded slightly alarmed but not much. “I have a med kit in the kitchen.” She calmly headed in that direction, nurse in full swing it seemed.

He followed and leaned against the counter where the sink was, hovering his wounded hand over said sink. He looked towards the end of the island and saw Lily peeking over it, looking at him, her dark green eyes wide.

He suddenly felt guilty, he probably frightened her. “Hey Lily, sorry if I scared you with the shouting.”

She slowly made her way around the island. “It’s okay, it was mostly because of the rat.” She paused, eyes on his hand. Then looking up, “It scared you, too, didn’t it?” She asked, wide eyes remaining.

Not really, it more just startled him cause of how fast it came out of the radiator.

“Yeah, it did a little. Wasn’t really expecting one to pop- AH!” He yelped and whipped his head around to see Nicole pouring disinfectant on his hand. Lily started laughing loudly.

“Sorry, probably should have warned you first,” Nicole apologized but was clearly trying to hold in her laughter as she continued cleaning his hand.

“Would’ve been nice.” He lightly snarked but couldn’t help letting out a small chuckle himself for the small fact of his not very manly yelp.

After the laughing stopped, Lily sent a small accusatory glare at her mother. “I thought you sprayed for rats.”

“Whoa, Lily, easy with the look there. It’s not your mom’s fault there was a rat in here. Spray only does so much.” Jason raised a brow at her.

Lily looked up at Jason and the glare was replaced with a guilty smile, “Yeah, okay. Sorry.”

Nicole sent Jason a small grateful smile as she started wrapping his hand.

“So, I think I figured out what’s wrong with the radiator,” he stated.

“You were in there for a _minute_ , half that minute spent catching a rat.” Nicole paused and looked up at him, one brow raised.

“Yeah, but rats usually equal chewed on wires. And if I had to guess, there’s probably a dead one in there, too. Smelled something  _nasty_ before _that_ one popped out to say hello.” He groaned, really not looking forward to pulling out a dead rat.

“Lovely,” Nicole said dryly. “Do you have gloves you can wear? Don’t need any repeats of _this_ in case there’s another live one, and also. Dead rat.”

Jason chuckled, “Yeah I’ve got some in my bag.” He stood back from the counter. “Thanks,” he said waving his now wrapped hand.

“Of course.” Her smile then turned into a smirk, “Have fun.”

“Oh gee, thanks,” he replied sarcastically. Jason walked off, hearing Nicole and Lily laughing quietly.

The moment he stepped foot into the laundry room he gagged and stumbled back out.

“Yeah, can we maybe get a candle, or something lit in there?” He gasped out, “I’m like, 99% sure there’s a dead rat back there now.”

“Wonderful,” Nicole said disgustedly. “Lily, why don’t you go give him the tea, and I’ll go get a candle.” Nicole said walking towards to living room while Lily came to him, at the entrance to the hall, holding a mug.

“Thank you, Miss Lily.” He took a whiff of the white tea, trying to get the smell of death out of his nose. 

“Your welcome, Mr. Jay.” She grinned up at him.

That had caught him off guard last night, being called that. It reminded him a bit too much of a certain someone. But he was okay with it now, coming from the little girl. She sounded nothing like Harley, and it was actually kind of cute. 

“Here we are, it’s pine tree smelling, think that’ll be strong enough?” Nicole asked coming up to him with a large candle and a lighter.

“We’ll find out.” He traded the tea for the candle, then lighting it he walked back into the room. Setting the candle down on the washer, he pulled on his gloves, grabbed the trash can that was in the room, then went over to the radiator. The candle did help a little.

He pulled back more parts till he found the source of the smell; a dead rat right next to a partially chewed on wire. He checked to make sure it was the only one. Then scrunching his face in disgust, he picked up the rodent with a paper towel and placed it in the can, then quickly tied the bag off. Standing back up he walked out of the room holding it at arm’s length.

“Guess what I found?” He asked sarcastically happy. Both Nicole and Lily looked utterly disgusted. “I’m going to take this to a dumpster. There is a chewed-up wire, so if you don’t have any extra here, then I’ll run to a store real quick.” He spoke trying not to smell the thing in his hand.

“I don’t, but Mary might,” Nicole said, her face scrunching and one hand covering her nose as she opened the door for him. “Dumpster is to the left.”

“Thanks,” he called out as he made his way down the hall to the stairs. He deposited the rat quickly and made his way back up. When he got there, Nicole wasn’t, so he assumed she was still talking to Mary.

Lily was waiting for him though with his tea in her hands. She offered it to him as he crouched down in front of her, taking off the glove of his uninjured hand as he took it.

“Who’s Mary?” He asked the little curly haired girl as she stood in front of him.

“She’s our neighbor in the apartment across the hall. She babysits me when Mama is working late. She has everything over there. Even candy.” She whispered the last part conspiratorially.

“My lips are sealed,” he whispered back and made the motion of zipping his lips with his fingers, which made her giggle again.

A minute later, Nicole walked back into the apartment, arms full of wires, cleaning supplies, and Febreze.

“I told her what happened. I didn’t know what wire you needed so she gave me a bunch. Also, proper disinfectant and such to clean the inside of the machine, and aerosol, she claims it’ll work faster to clean the smell.” She explained in a flourish as she put the things down on the table that was between the kitchen and the living room.

“Alright, then.” He walked over to the table and began looking through the wires while Nicole went and blew out the candle and sprayed the Febreze into the room.

“Found one.” He proclaimed, picking up the right wire.

“Oh good. And here’s the cleaning stuff.” She handed him the spray and cloth.

“Thanks. I should be done in about 10 to 15 minutes.” He quickly finished the tea and placed the mug in the sink.

“Take your time. Or don’t if the smell is still suffocating,” she quipped as he walked back into the room. He laughed and then gagged once more at the mixed smell of Meadows and Rain, and dead rat. “Fuck. Definitely not taking my time,” he mumbled as he got to work. It took him 15 minutes to replace the wire and clean the offending material off the inside. When he was done he turned the heat on as much as it would go. The smell that the air pushed out was still gross, so he sprayed the Febreze directly over it, then around the rest of the room for a second coat.

When he walked back out a couple minutes later after packing up his tools, he could already feel a difference in the apartment.

“I’m done. Should warm up in here soon.” He told the two females who were sitting on the couch, Nicole drinking tea and Lily, what looked like hot cocoa. “Also, I suggest maybe just _continuous_ spray in there for a few days, can still smell _rata muerta_.” He mock gagged and got a loud laugh out of Lily and a chuckle from Nicole, who also gave him an interested eyebrow raise. He had heard Nicole mumble in Spanish a couple times last night, mainly about the stalkers and prices, so he hadn’t said anything then, but he felt comfortable using it now. It wasn’t uncommon for people in Park Row to know the language, even just a little.

“Thank you so much for fixing it. If I had to hire a professional to do it, they probably would have charged more for dealing with  _two_ _rats,_ ” Nicole said, grateful.

“It was my pleasure. And also, very, very disgusting, just so you know,” he quipped seriously but smirked as Lily laughed again.

“Well, I’ll just have to get you a bigger lunch then, maybe a piece of pie, too, since your hand got scratched to hell,” Nicole said kindly as she stood up.

Jason lifted his hand up, “It’s really not that bad, I’ve had plenty worse.”

“Like what?” Lily asked curiously. Nicole looked at him with a brow raised. That was probably the nurse in her though.

“Well, this one time I broke my arm jumping off a dumpster, trying to see if I could fly. Turns out I couldn’t.” He shrugged with a smirk.

Lily laughed, and Nicole gaped a bit, “How old were you?”

“Um, 7 or 8 I think.” He didn’t jump off a dumpster, and he wasn’t trying to see if he could fly.  

Nicole shook her head, then pointed at Lily, “Don’t get any ideas.” Lily shrunk a bit, as that was probably what she was thinking. Most children liked to see if they can fly at some point.

“I wasn’t gonna,” Lily pouted. Nicole raised at brow at her and Lily tried to smile innocently. Jason just chuckled.

“You ready for lunch then?” She asked as she turned back to Jason.

“Yeah, I didn’t actually get the chance to eat this morning with all the food being thrown,” he sighed. She smirked.

“Where are you gonna go?” Lily asked, with her head tilted to the side.

“I was thinking Paul’s Diner down the street, good food and not all that busy.”

“Sounds good to me.” Jason smiled, picking up his shoulder bag, deciding to leave his tool bag here to get after. He didn’t really want to carry it with him.

“What about me?” Lily pouted.

“You, little miss, are going across the hall. Mary said she was making hot dogs for you.” Nicole smiled at her daughter whose whole face brightened.

“I love her hot dogs!” She exclaimed jumping up from the couch.

They all walked to the door, Nicole and Jason grabbing their coats, Nicole her purse, then ushered Lily into the apartment across the hall.

Nicole and Jason made their way to the diner, walking in comfortable silence. When they got there, they found a booth towards the back and sat across from each other.

 

 

 

_My story is much too sad to be told_

_But practically everything leaves me totally cold_

_The only exception I know is the case_

_When I’m out on a quiet spree and I suddenly turn and see_

_Your fabulous face_

_Tell me why should it be true_

_That I get a kick out of you?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one were originally one chapter, but then it kept going and became really long so I decided to cut it into two, but the next part (their “date” :D) will be out tonight or tomorrow!
> 
> The song, I Get a Kick Out of You, is from Anything Goes, and you can take it from Nicole’s or Jason’s perspective. 
> 
> rata muerta = dead rat


	7. Suddenly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the tags! I don't go heavy in these topics, they're more just mentioned but I still thought it best to put the warning there. There are no details of rape, it's just implied, not directly stated.

“So, how is this gonna work, like 20 questions, brief life story, or some other method you have? How do you determine if I’m _worthy_?” Jason quipped as he glanced at the menu in front of him, then put it down.

Nicole laughed, “Um, to be honest I’ve never had a “befriending date” before, I can tell you haven’t either.” Jason shook his head. “So, maybe like 5 facts about yourself, maybe a brief life story, tell what you want. Don’t need to get super personal or anything, just whatever you wanna tell about yourself, I guess. The basics of you.” She shrugged. “I can go first, or you can. Or maybe we should order first. Then get into it.” She chuckled awkwardly.

“Okay, well, I come here a lot, so I already know what I want.” Jason shrugged as he tried to spot a waiter. It was unusually busy in here today.

“That’s one thing we already have in common then.” Nicole smirked.

Jason laughed, “Well, that’s good. We both know what good food is.”

She laughed, and they finally seemed to have caught a waiter’s attention.

“Hiya folks, my name is Cherry, what drinks can I get started for you?” A perky waitress with bright red hair to match her name asked, grinning from ear to ear.

“I’ll have an iced tea.”

“Make that two.” Nicole smirked at him.

“Alrighty. Be right back.” She continued grinning and turned to walk to the kitchen.

Jason watched the waitress and leaned towards Nicole a bit, “She seems a bit too happy to be living in Gotham, I think.”

Nicole smirked and nodded her head. “She probably travels from Metropolis.” They looked at each other, then grinned themselves.

A couple minutes later, Cherry came back and set down their iced teas. They both ordered their food and she left again, grinning all the while.

“Seriously, she hasn’t stopped grinning since we got here.” Jason pointed out with a smirk.

Nicole laughed a little again.

After a moment, “So, 5 facts to start right?” Jason asked.

“Yeah, we can go back and forth.” Nicole nodded.

“Alright. I’ll go first then.” Jason thought for a second then smirked. “I love to read.”

“Really?” Nicole asked in overdramatic mock disbelief, “When you said you had over 400 books I _never_ imagined you’d actually read them.” She smirked, and Jason chuckled.

“Yup. Your turn.”

“Okay. I’m a nurse at St. Sebastian’s Hospital.”  Jason smirked. Both of their first facts shouldn’t count.

“I have traveled to every continent. Including Antarctica. Though, I wouldn’t recommend that one.”

“That’s sounds fun. How long did it take? Or has it been like throughout your life?” She asked, curious.

“About a 2-year trip.” It wasn’t entirely fun though.

She nodded with a smile, then stated, “I’m a dancer and actress.”

“Nurse slash actress, impressive.” Nicole blushed a bit. “I’m a cook, but I don’t see myself getting a job as one.”  
  
“So, that’s why you claim to know what good food is?”

Jason laughed, “Yeah I guess.”

Nicole smirked, “I’ve never had pets before, but I’ve always wanted a dog.”

“Oh. I thought the two rats were your pets, and you were just getting tired of them. My bad.” The look on Nicole’s face was priceless and had Jason cracking up.

“Your turn.” She said, looking like she wanted to throw something at him.  
  
“Umm. I’m 23, and my birthday is in August.”  
  
Nicole smirked a bit.

“What?” Jason furrowed his brows, “You think I was older or younger?”

“No. I am also 23 and my birthday is in June.” She was still smirking.

Jason chuckled, “Ah. Basking in the glory of being two months older than me. Very mature.”

This time she did throw something at him, a pack of sugar, right at his face. He didn’t even try to block it.

“Ow. Again, very mature.” Jason quipped as he took a sip of his tea.

She frowned a bit, annoyed, “That did not hurt. And I’ll have you know I’m very mature…usually.” Jason smirked, and she just sighed.

“Alright, one more.” She rested her head in the palm of her hand.

“Right,” Jason thought about it, “I have a brother and a grandfather.” He stated simply.

Nicole raised her brows a fraction, then nodded, almost to herself. Like she was working up to say something.

“Lily…is 8 years old.” He had wondered.

“Well, she certainly has that 8-year-old ‘tude, that’s for sure.” He smiled at her.

The small tension in Nicole’s shoulders eased, and she released a breath with a smile, “Yeah. She just turned 8 in December, I’m hoping the ‘tude goes away soon though.”  
  
“Oh, Nikki, it only gets worse from here.” He quipped with fake pity, smirking all the while.

She huffed out a laugh, “Ugh, you’re probably right. I’ll love her with all my heart anyways.”

“A good mother always does.”

Nicole looked up then, caught off guard by what he’d just said, and a blush growing on her cheeks.

“Thanks.” She said quietly with a smile. He just smiled in return.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, and Jason was thinking.

“Nicole.” He clasped his hands in front of him on the table and stared at them. “I’m… new to the whole having a friend thing. But… does it… help, if you know the person’s history? I don’t mean like details and shit just… main events… I guess. I- I just feel like it would be better if you knew more about what you were getting into by befriending me.” He looked up and saw Nicole was furrowing her brows, looking at him. Then she huffed out a laugh.

He furrowed his brows at her.

“Sorry, it’s just- I was thinking along those lines as well. It seems with both have stories to share.” She gave him a small smile. He was about to reply when the waitress came over.

“Hiya, how’s everything going over here?” She didn’t wait for a reply. “Sorry about the wait, it’s crazy busy in here today. But your food’ll be ready in about 15 or so minutes.” She said happily, grinned and walked away to another table.

Jason smiled slightly when he spoke, “I wonder how often her face cramps up from smiling like that.”

Nicole snorted, then turned and looked him in the eye kindly.

“So, what’s your story, Jason Philips?”

His smile faded as he looked back. He didn’t necessarily want to share it, but it was important that he did if he wanted this friendship thing to work, which he kind of did. “I’ll warn you now, it’s not exactly a happy one.” He said seriously.

She frowned a bit but nodded her head. “Just tell what you want, I won’t press. Main events.”

“Okay.” He took a breath and leaned back in the booth.

“I’m a Crime Alley kid. Born and lived here. Had a deadbeat dad who went to prison and died there when I was eight. My ma, she was amazing, at least, until she started doing drugs. She died when I was nine.” Jason watched as Nicole’s face shifted into well covered shock and sadness. He kept going, speaking bluntly, more for his own sake. “I ended up at a crappy orphanage but left quickly.” She nodded her head at that. Jason guessed she understood on some level that they aren’t all that great for kids.

“I lived on the street till I was 13, I’ll let you use your imagination for those years.” He said nonchalantly. She again nodded. Jason looked her in the eyes now, expecting to see pity, but all he saw was empathy.

“When I was 13, I did something a _bit_ more drastic.” He decided to leave out what he actually did. “Got caught and, I don’t know how it happened, but rather than going to juvey- I was adopted.” Nicole’s eyebrows lifted at this. It was a bit unusual. If he told her the actual truth she’d probably laugh at how unbelievable it was.

“I ended up with a new dad, a grandfather, and an older brother who didn’t give a shit about my existence. So, I just stayed away from him. New dad was busy a lot, so I spent most of my time with my adoptive grandfather. He- He was amazing. He taught me to cook and to sing and…” Jason paused as he smiled at his early memories of Alfred.

Jason swallowed as he got into the harder stuff again, Nicole smiled in encouragement for him to continue.

“When I was 15, my adoptive dad and I,” he sighed, “Had a pretty huge falling out, he was pissed at me and I was so pissed at him I ran away. And,” Jason paused again, thinking about how much he actually wanted to say here, “I’ll just say, it was bad. And I didn’t see my new family for about 4 years.” He looked down at the table and heard Nicole’s sharp inhale.

“At 19, I eventually made it back to Gotham but, I was- I wasn’t in my right mind. I was fucked up by everything that had happened, and I went back to the family in the wrong way, I did all the wrong fucking things and they… they didn’t try to help me or figure out why I was so pissed or even where I’d been the past 4 fucking years. I still don’t think they know, or care. A year passed, and I was breaking in more ways than one, and I had no one. So, I left. I traveled the world, met a few people, and I tried to… fix my mind, I guess. Hard to do on your own though. After two years, with a somewhat clearer head, I tried to reconcile with the family, in a better way, _explain_ what had happened, and to ask for a chance to, redeem myself from all the crap I put them through. But, they had…. they disowned me.”

Jason’s breathing was getting a bit unsteady by this point. He ran a hand down his face and tried to calm himself, his emotions still tied to the family were starting to get the better of him. Nicole took his hand that was resting on the table. He looked up. Nicole was smiling sadly at him and again, it wasn’t pity he saw in her eyes, and he even saw a little bit of anger there.

Taking a deep breath, he continued, not letting go of her hand. “The family had actually grown by several children since I was part of it. But, my ex-adoptive dad refused to let anyone see me. They completely shunned me, still do, actually.” He sent a sad smile up to Nicole, who was still watching him. “About a month after I came back, I started giving up hope, till one day, my would be younger brother, whose only a couple years younger than me, came to my apartment. He gave me a chance. He told my grandfather I was back, and I learned that my ex-dad had kept me being back a secret from him. He was so mad…. but… happy to see I came back. They have been helping me get back on my feet these past 8 or 9 months, and I’ve only recently come back out into the world.” He laughed a bit, “I’ve only been out for about a week actually. You were the first person I met, thanks to a box of books.” He smiled gratefully up to her and she smiled softly. “Day after I moved into the apartment, I started volunteering at Blair Jones Orphanage, and I plan to volunteer at more. Those places are crap to kids and…” He trailed off, not knowing how to phrase it.

Nicole found it for him, “You want to make those kids’ lives easier than you had it, give them a better chance at having a better future. That doesn’t begin on the street or in a _crappy_ orphanage.” She smiled at him and lightly squeezed his hand before letting it go.

“Yeah.” He smiled softly at her then let out a nervous laughter and ran his hand through his hair, “Shit, I must trust you or something. That came out easier than I thought it would, or could.” He looked her in the eye, and she nodded firmly back at him.

“I think I trust you, too, if that helps ease your mind a little,” She gave him a small smile and he returned it. “And thank you, I get that was hard to tell, easier than you thought or not. I’m, honored, that you shared some of your past with me.”

“Thanks.” His small smile stayed. “I think, I needed to tell it, anyway, to someone other than my brother. So, thank you for listening.”  
  
She nodded, then smiled again, “My turn now. I’ll tell you it isn’t wonderful either but, less drastic I think.” She chuckled a bit, and Jason laughed softly.

“I don’t think this should be a competition.” He told her.

“I know, I was just putting it out there.” She smirked at bit a him then it faded as she began.

* * *

Nicole was shocked and amazed that someone as kind as Jason had a life like he did. To go through all that and still have a heart like his was amazing. Jason’s lost so much and seems so lonely, yet he fought to heal, and is now trying to help those who are like him. She read between the lines, too, those that were told by his eyes instead of his words. He is _still_ broken but he’s still fighting, still healing. She can tell that he doesn’t plan on giving up, he probably never has his entire life, even when his family did. He’s stronger than he gives himself credit for.

 

Nicole took a breath and then began her own story.

“I’m a Crime Alley kid too. Different kind though. I came into this world, by a woman who was 16. She survived because she sold her body to people. And I happened because she took a month off, so she wasn’t on protectives, and a man, who wasn’t a client, hadn’t had any either.” She looked Jason in the eye and saw he was actually kind of angry. She guessed he was probably familiar with this sort of thing, from living on the streets.

“When I was born, she decided not to put me up for adoption. She and the other girls she lived with chose to raise me. Into their kind of life. As a grew up they’d figure out different jobs for me to do, to help them out. Mainly, cooking for them and patching them up from injuries. I saw a lot of things a kid my age shouldn’t.” She paused as the images came to her mind, of the johns being too aggressive and her mama looking dead on some mornings because they just wouldn’t stop. One of the girls was even killed by a john. Thankfully they had caught the guy, but it stilled scared the hell out of her.

When she looked up Jason was looking at her sadly, but not like she was sad and he pitied her, but that he was sad for her.

“When I was 13, my mama started making me work with her.” She saw the flash of a sad kind of anger cross Jason’s face again.

“So, I did. I didn’t want to, but it was all I had known my whole life, so I was expecting it when I hit puberty anyway.” She took a shaky breath as she prepared for the next part of her story.

“I did it for about two years, and when I was almost 15, the same thing that happened to my mother happened to me.” It looked like anger and sadness were at war in Jason’s head now as he looked her in the eye. His eyes looked to be a thousand years old.

“When I found out I was expecting, I decided that my kid was _not_ going to have that life. When I told my mama, I was surprised that she was actually supportive of my choice. I think she regretted not giving me up to adoption, so I wouldn’t have had to live like that. But, I didn’t want to give my kid up, and I wanted out of that life. I knew I could give my kid a happy life, I just needed to work for it. So, I got my GED while I was pregnant, deciding to skip the rest of high school so I could start college early. My mama and the other girls helped me get enough money to buy my own apartment and things I would need to care for a baby.” She paused for a moment and took a breath. Jason was looking at her now with a softer expression, almost like, admiration. She continued, “Right after I had Lily, my mama helped for the first few months, but after she knew I could handle it, she said goodbye… I haven’t seen or heard from her since.” This time it was Jason that took her hand and she smiled gratefully up at him. She hasn’t ever told anyone _any_ of her story. And she missed her mama. Yeah, she didn’t give Nicole a great life, but she had still loved and cared for her in the best way she could.

“The first couple years I hopped from different jobs a lot, waitressing, delivery girl, bunch of different things. Until, I eventually found a job in a theatre, and long story short, became an actress there. When I was 17, I started taking college classes on a scholarship, splitting time between that, Lily, and acting. Thankfully the local community college allowed me to jump right into a nursing associate degree and I graduated in two years. I got a job at St. Sebastian’s Hospital as a nurse. I worked my way up in both nursing and in acting, getting bigger roles with bigger paychecks. And Lily… has truly been a blessing. She’s more understanding than any child her age should be about it all. There have been crappy times all the while she’s been growing up and I’ve been trying to find stable footing, financially. The hospital doesn’t pay nurses a lot and the theatre closes for three months out of the year, November through January actually, which makes money more of an issue, but we’ve gotten by. And despite crappy times and crappy people, we’re happy together.” She looked back up at Jason to find him smiling at her.

“What? Why are smiling like that?” She gently shook his hand to get him to stop.

He grinned, and tilted his head to the side, looking at her still. He shook her hand a bit in return. “I’m- I’m just impressed. Because… that’s amazing.” She furrowed her brows and he continued, “Life handed you crap your entire childhood and when it tried to give you more, you threw it back in its face, deciding what it gave was a blessing, and not a pile of shit to make your life more miserable. And you’ve done so well, working your way up to better things and your own kind of happiness. All to make sure your blessing wasn’t handed crap, too.”

Nicole was at a loss for words. No one, and she means _no one,_ has ever seen her life the way this man just wrote it out for her.

This man who just told her his entire life was utter shit and has been trying to heal his broken mind, and probably soul, too, for years, recognizes her life as something she’s made _better_ not _remained_ _miserable_ as most people think. They think because she overworks herself and has an 8-year-old daughter at such a young age, they think her life sucks. Yeah, it does sometimes, but, she’s happy with what she has. Can she be happier? Probably. But she and Lily are better than what she had before, and she’s happy, and makes sure Lily is, too, always.

“Thank you, for sharing your story with me.” Jason looked her in the eyes, and she saw something she wasn’t expecting. She saw admiration, and she also saw hope. 

* * *

Damn. This woman is stronger than anyone Jason’s ever met. To have gone what she’d been through and to stand up against the next curve ball and decide to make her life better instead of just letting keep going as it was, is, amazing.

And, Jason couldn’t help but feel a little bit more hopeful for his own situation. Nicole had done all that on her own. Jason had help to make his life better. He could do it, he’d just have to work for it.

“Thank you for listening. I’ve never told anyone, any of that. And I have to say, your reaction took me by surprise.” Nicole smiled gratefully at him. “In a good way though. Most people feel pity towards me when they learn my situation.” He nodded and gave her small smile. He knew the feeling.

“And can I just say,” Nicole squeezed his hand, this time as if to make sure he was listening, “your story, may have had a longer span of crap thrown at you than mine, but, your entire life you fought back. I know because, you’re still here. You’re still fighting, probably harder now than ever to make your life better. You’re also one of the kindest people I’ve ever met, and I haven’t even known you for that long, but I can tell. I can see it in your eyes how much you care for other people despite the pain I see there, too. And now you’re fighting, not only for yourself, but for others at the same time. I’m just as impressed, if not more.” Jason just stared at her, shocked, touched, and completely at a loss for words. Even he didn’t see his life in that way. His life has been shit, and she’s impressed simply because he’s still here.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he still couldn’t find the words, so he just smiled gratefully at her.

She smiled back and squeezed his hand again, then let go and held it out to him for a handshake. “I believe we have a mutual trust between us now.” He took her hand and shook it, agreeing. For some weird reason, they trusted each other, enough to share their histories with one another, which was quite a feat for both of them. Especially considering they’ve only really known each other for the past 12 hours. He let out a startled laugh when he realized that.

“What? Oh, come on, it’s not cheesy or anything. I trust you, you trust me. We shared our pain. We’re friends now.” She quipped all the while Jason stared off in disbelief.

When he turned back to look at her, her brows were raised at him, he spoke somewhat seriously, “Do you realize that we’ve only really known each other for like, 12 hours? Not including when I almost hit you with a box of books. But seriously, we both grew up in Crime Alley, distrust is practically built into our bones, even towards other Alley kids, and we already have some level of trust between us, enough to be willing to share our crappy life stories.” He furrowed his brows and she did the same.

“Has it really only been 12 hours?” She actually checked her watch, “It was a little after one in the morning when we met in the store, it’s about 1:30 now. It’s only been 12 hours. Fuck, I feel like I’ve know you for years. And not because you just gave me an overview of your life.”

“It does, yeah.” Jason said, thoughtful.

Before either of them could say anything else, the waitress came back over.

“Hiya folks! Food’s finally ready for ya! Here’s your chili dog,” She placed a plate in front of Jason, “and your cheeseburger,” she placed a plate in front of Nicole, “and two slices of apple pie. Enjoy!” Cherry then walked off, completely oblivious to the somewhat tense air that had been hovering around their table for the past 20 minutes.

Jason and Nicole just looked at each other, and smiled. Maybe it didn’t matter how long they’ve known each other. They were already friends. But maybe it had something to do with the somewhat shared past; they both grew up in Crime Alley. That kind of thing doesn’t go away with time. 

As they began eating, a thought occurred to Jason, “What theatre do you perform with?”

Nicole seemed startled by the reboot of conversation but recovered quickly with a smile. “The small off-Broadway theatre in Midtown, the Royal Garden Theatre.” Jason couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. “What?”  
  
“Some of my best memories are at that theatre. My mother would take me all the time. She knew the owner, they were practically brother and sister, but she never told me the story behind it. She loved that theatre... I did too. When I was adopted, my grandfather took me there all the time too.” Jason smile softened at the memories.

“You said your grandfather taught you to sing…” She trailed off, cocking her head a bit to look at him. She had a small smile gracing her face.

Jason chuckled a bit, “Yeah he did. He was an actor before he retired, taught me that, too. I’d already loved singing though. My ma used to sing to me all the time, usually when I was upset or something, and I’d sing to her when she was having, ah- a _bad_ day. My adopted grandfather caught me singing in one of the spare rooms in the house. He didn’t interrupt, he just listened till I was done, then he came in and gave me this big smile, like he couldn’t believe someone else in the family enjoyed theatre as much as he did. I was so startled, cause no one other than my ma had ever heard me sing. But he just smiled, he didn’t even say anything, just motioned for me to follow and led me to the piano and he-” Jason was grinning at the memory now. “He taught me how to sing properly. We’d have lessons every week. And he taught me to act. I might have joined a theatre had my life gone a different way.” He said sadly.

“You could now,” Nicole was smiling at him, “I mean, you said you’re basically starting your life over, might as well do something you love.” She was grinning now.

“My brother has been saying the same thing for a couple weeks now. But,” He smiled sadly again, “I need to get used to being out in the world again first, before really putting myself out there. You know?”

“Yeah, that's understandable. But, let me know when you change your mind. The theatre opens back up mid-February. So, you got a little under a month.” She smirked at him, and he laughed.

They finished their food, asking about small things, like where in Crime Alley they lived and what kind of dog did Nicole want, a German Sheppard, apparently. When they started on the pie, Nicole suddenly asked with a smirk, “ _Así que hablas español, también?”_

Jason grinned, “ _Si, mi madre me ensenó_ _.”_

“ _Yo también_ _.”_ Nicole smirked and nodded, she seemed excited at the prospect of having someone to talk to in Spanish with her.

When they finished, they each paid for their own food, but Nicole convinced him to let her buy the pie. He relented quickly because he had agreed beforehand, anyway.

As they walked back out into the winter air, they were walking closer together than they did on trip to the diner. They made small talk on the way back and exchanged phone numbers, too.

“You are my friend now, that means we stay in contact.” Nicole said firmly as she put it in his phone. He just laughed and did the same.

“Well, thank you.”  
  
“For what?”

“For considering me worthy of your friendship. I know you don’t do that easily.”  
  
“With you,” she said looking at him, “it was easier than I thought it’d be.”

They both smiled and kept walking till they were in front of her building.

Jason turned to fully face her, “Thank you for a lovely lunch, and for telling me your story.”

“I didn’t buy it except the pie, remember.”  
  
“Well, then, thank you for the pie.” He retorted playfully. She snickered.

“I’m glad we shared life stories. It’s nice to _know_ another person.” She replied thoughtfully.

“Yeah. It is.” He smiled at her, “I guess I’ll, call you later then.”

“Good.” She smiled back and then walked up the steps to her building.

Jason’s smile stayed as he headed in the direction of his apartment. He was just passing an alley when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. And then a voice growled behind him, “Jason Philips?”

Jason turned just in time to duck as a baseball bat was swung at his head.

 

 

 

_Suddenly you’re here_

_Suddenly it starts_

_Can two anxious hearts beat as one_

_Yesterday I was alone_

_Today you walk beside me_

_Something is still unclear_

_Something not yet here has begun_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini cliffhanger, hahaha! :D
> 
> I know this probably seems really fast for Jason to trust someone like that, but it’s kind of my point, just two people with screwed up pasts finding solace in each other. Plus, it just makes it easier for them to grow a friendship if they have an understanding of where the other comes from.
> 
> Suddenly is from Les Misérables 
> 
> “Así que hablas español también?” = So you speak Spanish too?  
> “Sí, mi madre me ensenó.” = Yes, my mother taught me.  
> “Yo también.” = Me too.


	8. No One is Alone

Right after Jason ducked the bat he was tackled from the side into the alley. His head hit the ground hard and his vision swam. He felt a kick to his ribs that had him rolling. He was able to stop on all fours and he looked up to see two thugs standing in front of him, one holding the baseball bat and the other, a knife. Jason could feel the presence of a third one standing behind him.

Jason sat back on his haunches and glared at the one with bat, who was opening his mouth to talk. “Just to point out, if you had hit me with that bat I probably wouldn’t be coherent enough to answer whatever question you plan to ask.” Jason snarled at him with a smirk. The man glared harder at him, but shut his mouth, clearly not expecting Jason to retort like that.

“What the fuck do you want? You know me by name, so this isn’t the usual kind of assault.” Jason asked, when the main thug still didn’t speak. He kept his eyes on bat-thug but kept the second guy in his peripheral and listened as the third one moved slightly. He heard a gun being handled behind him. Great.

“Why did you take my son?” Thug number one growled, pointing the wood bat at Jason. That’s a mistake. But Jason was taken aback by the question.

“What?” That really wasn’t what Jason was expecting.

Bat guy took a step closer to him.  
  
“My _boy_.” He said possessively. “My guys said they saw you take him from an alley and force him to an orphanage a week ago.”

Wait- “Benny? You’re Benny’s _dad_?” Jason furrowed his brows at the guy, who audibly growled. Benny said his parents died, both of them. If he lied, to get _into_ the orphanage… to get _away_ from his dad…. Shit. Jason wasn’t angry when he was first attacked, just confused. But now? Now, Jason was pissed.

The thug growled again and stepped closer. He should really stop doing that. “You will bring my son to me and any other children that will follow you, _to me_.”

Jason thought about saying ‘what the fuck’ because that was a really creepy, and alarming, order, or saying, ‘or what?’ but he honestly didn’t care what the thug threatened to do to him. And the faster this was over, the faster he could go and see Benny, and figure out what the fuck is going on. So, he settled for just pissing daddy thug off.

He cocked his head to the side and smirked, “Go fuck yourself.”

Mr. Farris growled and took another step forward, the bat less than a foot from his chest now, and before the thug could swing, Jason took advantage of his mistake.

Jason grabbed the bat with his right hand, pulled himself onto his feet then spun and back kicked the man in the chest with his left foot. He stumbled back, letting go of the bat which Jason then used to knock the gun out of the hand of thug number 3 who was behind him. Then he swung it against the guys shoulder and swiftly kicked his knee. The thug fell to one knee and Jason clocked him in the head. He hit the ground unconscious.

Jason was about to turn around when he heard the safety a gun clicked off and a barrel pressed against his upper back. He dropped the bat then held up his hands to show he wasn’t holding anything. He was about to make another snarky remark when thug number 2 behind them grunted in pain with a loud thwack of something hitting him and his body hit the ground.

Jason felt the barrel come away from his body a bit, so he took advantage of the distraction to spin around and grab Mr. Farris’s wrist, aiming the gun at the wall as it was fired. Jason bent his arm in a way it shouldn’t, breaking it, and thug 1 yelped in pain. Jason then kicked him down below and when he bent over in pain, kneed him in the face which forced him back and Jason punched him hard to knock him out. He let go of the arm and let the body drop, though he took the gun and unloaded it, pocketing the ammo.

“Holy shit, Jay.” A female voice spoke.

Jason looked up to see Nicole standing behind unconscious thug number two, holding his tool bag.

“Are you ok?” She asked, her eyes wide and looking around at the three unconscious thugs.

“Mostly, I think. Nikki, what are you doing here? Not that I’m ungrateful for the assist but-” He cut himself off and walked towards her. She seemed pissed, concerned, and relieved all at once.

She lifted his bag, “You left this in my apartment. I’m glad you forgot about it though.” She said, her eyes growing more alarmed when she looked at the side of his head, where Jason could feel blood dripping down to his neck.

“Me too. Thanks.” He agreed, glancing back at the thugs. “They aren’t going to stay down long, definitely not long enough to make it worth calling the cops. We should get out of here.”

She nodded but said, “You’re bleeding again.” She looked much more alarmed this time than she did only a few hours earlier with his hand.

Jason sighed, “Welcome to my life.”

“I hope that’s a joke.” She retorted looking at him with concern.

He then started walking out of the alley, Nicole quickly coming up beside him and grabbing his arm. It was a good thing she did, cause at that moment he felt a wave of dizziness hit him. He really hoped he didn’t have a concussion.

They walked silently, and quickly, to his building, glancing behind them every few seconds to make sure the thugs weren’t following. They took the elevator to his floor and went together into his apartment. Jason went to his kitchen to get the med kit he kept there, and Nicole stopped at the island, looking around.

“Do you want a drink or something?” Jason asked politely.

“ _No,_  I want to look at your head, maybe _before_ you pass out.” She said exasperated.

Jason laughed, but cringed in pain as his head and ribs ached. He won’t tell her about the ribs though. That thug had a mean kick, but they were at worst bruised, no point in worrying her more when nothing could be done about them. He pulled out the med kit and some painkillers from his cabinet. He went around the counter and sat down on a barstool, allowing Nicole to access his head better, considering he was about 6 or 7 inches taller than her.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, Nicole first checking his eyes then gently cleaning the wound on his head.

“I don’t think this will need stitches, but you’ll probably have a headache for a couple days.” Nicole said quietly. Jason made a noise in acknowledgement.

“Your apartment is very nice, by the way.” She complimented with a smile.

“Thanks. Tim, my brother, he found it for me. Made sure there was a guest room, so he wouldn’t’ have to sleep on the couch anymore, and a large kitchen for me.” Jason replied. Just then his phone started ringing.

He pulled it out, “Speaking of Babybird.” Nicole snorted at the name.

Jason put the phone on the counter and answered it on speaker phone.

“Hey Timmy.”

“Why are you injured?” He asked immediately, annoyed and concerned.

“Why do you automatically assume I’m hurt?” Jason asked, just annoyed.

“Because you only answer on speaker phone when you’re licking your wounds.” He replied with a huff.

“Wait, you actually get injured so often, that your brother just _knows_ and is more annoyed with you than concerned?” Nicole asked with her eyebrows raised high, pausing her work on his head. 

Before Jason could come up with a reply, Tim spoke. “Is that Nicole?”  
  
“Hello!” Nicole answered happily annoyed.

“Are you patching him up?” Tim sounded amused now.

“I am. He got a nasty hit to the head. He doesn’t have a concussion, though.” She replied, refocusing on wrapping a bandage around his head.

“Oh, good.” He paused for a moment, then in a fairly exasperated tone, “What the fuck did you do now?”

Jason was kind of insulted by the assumption, but honestly it was a fair one. “ _I_ didn’t fucking do anything Timmy, unless you wanna blame my getting attacked by three thugs, who knew me by name, on me. Then sure.” He snarked back. Tim took a sharp inhale.

“They attacked you by _name_?” Now, Tim sounded concerned.

“Is that so odd? I mean it is concerning, but odd?” Nicole asked furrowing her brows as she sat next to him, having just finished patching his head.

“Remember how I told you I’ve only been back in the world for the first time in 8 years, for a _week_ now?” Nicole’s eyes went wide, and she nodded, understanding now. “They shouldn’t know my name. They must have someone working at the orphanage who told them, or something like that.” Jason ran a hand down his face. Seriously, he just started this new life thing, and it was already fighting back against him.

“Do you know who they were, Jay?” Tim asked, the clicking of keys could be heard in the background.

“The main thug claimed to be Benny Farris’s dad, who Benny said had died with his mom in a car crash.”

“The kid lied?”

“Yeah.” Jason said sadly.

“Shit. That’s not a good sign for daddy dearest.”

“Nope. I need to talk to Benny. They wanted to know why I took him to the orphanage and were trying to threaten me to bring Benny, and _any other kids_ , to him.”

“Shit.” Tim repeated. “Yeah, alright. Just be careful, Jay. They could try again.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m going with you.” Nicole said firmly beside him. Jason turned to her, a bit surprised. “Like he said, they could try again. Also, you have a head injury. As a nurse, it would go against my very core to let you just walk.” She crossed her arms and looked him in the eyes.

Jason raised a brow, “Alright. I feel I wouldn’t get very far if I even tried to argue.”

“You wouldn’t.” Nicole and Tim said at the same time. Jason just groaned.

“Great.” Jason slowly stood up and got a drink to swallow the painkillers down with.

“Take your motorcycle,” Tim suggested, more like ordered, “Lessens the likelihood of getting jumped again. And harder to follow.”

“Only if Nikki doesn’t mind.” Jason said looking at her.

“I’ve never ridden one before.” She shrugged, “I don’t mind trying. _Only_ if you’re not dizzy anymore which would get us both killed.” She sent him a hard look, daring him to lie. She must be a _really_ good nurse, having seen he was dizzy before. He knew how to hide things like that. She probably has a really good BS detector, too. He could tell he wouldn’t get away with lying about this.

“I’m fine.” Jason stated, and it wasn’t a lie. He knows when he has a head injury too severe to work with, this wasn’t one.

Tim laughed, “I like her. Someone else to make sure you don’t get yourself killed with your stupid decisions.” Jason groaned again.

“I feel I should be concerned with how flippantly you talk about him getting hurt.” Nicole said, brows raised, causing Tim to laugh again and Jason to roll his eyes.

“Don’t be, or, try not to be.” Jason said to try and reassure the nurse a little. She just narrowed her eyes.

“One more thing before you go. Nicole?” Tim asked seriously.

Nicole raised a brow at Jason, then answered, “Yes?”

“Do you consider Jason worthy of friendship?”

Jason gaped at the phone while Nicole smiled.

“Yes, I do.”

There was a pause, then, “Told you.” Tim said smugly then hung up.

Nicole grinned while Jason just closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the fridge.

“You didn’t think you would be?” She asked curiously as Jason looked back at her.

“I never said that- I just,” He paused, rubbing the back of his head gently, “wasn’t sure.” He shrugged.

Nicole just nodded.

“Now, we should get going. Need to make sure we get to Benny first in case his so-called dad decides to visit the orphanage.” He said walking towards the door. He grabbed the keys to his bike off the hook and his helmet and the extra from the cabinet he kept by the front door.

“Here ya go.” He said handing her the blue helmet, his own was red. Not like his hood but like an actual motorcycle helmet with a visor. It was also a darker, subtler red.

“Thank you.” She replied excitedly, taking it. “And you’re sure you’re okay?” She asked with concern, pressing a hand over the bandage on his head gently.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Jason smiled down to her then led the way out of the apartment and to where he kept his bike.

As they approached it, Nicole asked, “So, do I sit behind you or in front of you, I know in the movies it’s usually behind but-”  
  
Jason chuckled, “Behind me, that way I can steer. Say you were unconscious, then I’d have you in front of me, so I can make sure you don’t fall off.”

She laughed nervously at that, “I’d rather that not happen, so I’ll just sit behind you.”

Jason got on his bike and put his helmet on. He felt Nicole settle in behind him and hesitantly wrap her arms around his middle.

“If you need to, don’t feel weird about holding on tighter.” He said as he started the bike and shot off down the street. Nicole’s arms immediately held tighter, her helmeted head against his back. Jason laughed.

They got to the orphanage about 10 minutes later. He parked the bike and gently tugged the helmet off, Nicole making sure the bandages were still secure.

When they walked through the door, the nearest kid, Tyler, looked shocked then launched himself at Jason, quickly hugging him then letting go just as quick, seemingly oblivious to Jason’s head injury.

“Jason! I figured you’d still be covered in food.” The kid said a bit smugly.

“Yeah, yeah punk. You know where Risa is?”

“Yeah, she’s in the kitchen. I think they’re still cleaning…” Tyler smirked and laughed hysterically, running off towards the main room.

Jason just shook his head then motioned for Nicole to follow him.

When they got to the kitchen, it looked _almost_ as clean as it usually was. Risa and Janet, a paid employee here, were still working.

“Mr. Philips, come back to help clean?” She said with a smirk, then she saw his head, “What the hell happened?” She walked up to him, sounding so concerned it took Jason by surprise.

“Um, I’ll explain in a minute. Where’s Benny?” He asked seriously, getting right to the point.

She contemplated for a minute, seemingly debating whether to answer or make him explain what happened. Thankfully, she chose the former.

“In his room, why?” She asked, suspicious.

“Come on, you probably need to hear this, too.” He replied walking towards the stairs. When they reached Benny’s door it was open, and he was sitting on his bed, drawing.

“Hey Benny.” Jason greeted.

He looked up quickly, smiling, “Hey Jason.” Then smile faded when his eyes landed on Jason’s head, “what happened?” Benny also sounded concerned.

Jason motioned for Risa to shut the door, then he crouched in front of Benny’s bed. He heard Nicole and Risa sit on the bed behind him.

“Benny. I need you to tell me the truth. What happened to your parents?”

Benny’s eyes went wide, “I- I told you the truth.” _That_ didn’t sound like the truth.

“You asked me what happened. What happened was that I was attacked by a man and two thugs about half an hour ago. The man said you were _his son_.” Benny’s eyes went huge, then he looked down to his lap. Jason took hold of his fidgeting hands, “Benny, what happened to your mother?”

Benny took a shaky breath, Jason could tell he was trying not to break down.

“My mom died in a car crash about a year ago. My- my dad had sabotaged the car.”

There were two sharp inhales behind him, but Jason ignored them.

“I- I ran away from him a few months ago. A couple days later I heard he was arrested. I was the one who called the cops on him.” Benny sniffled. “But, a few weeks ago, I heard they released him. Not enough evidence or something. I- I was scared, so I asked around and knew this was the safest place I could go.”

Jason nodded, then partly turning to look to the women behind him, he asked, “Can I have a minute alone with Benny?”

Risa made a sound like she wanted to protest but Nicole stopped her, then they both walked out quietly and shut the door again.

Jason stood up, then sat cross-legged on the bed across from the red head, and took his hands again.

“Benny,” the boy looked up to him, tears stemming in his eyes, Jason sighed. He knew the look there, had seen it in the mirror plenty of times as a child. “What your father did to you, and to your mother, is _not your fault_. It really isn’t. Some people are just assholes and it’s who they are. And just because he helped give birth to you does _not_ make him your dad. And it does not label you as one thing or another. It doesn’t make you like him. Your birth parentage doesn’t make you who you are.” He brought his hands up to cup Benny’s face, he had looked away again, and Jason wanted him to look in Jason’s eyes when he said this next thing.

“I’ve been telling myself that for years.” Benny’s eyes went wide. “That man was _not_ my father, and my birth mother was _not_ my ma. A parent does not treat their children that way. If they do, it just makes them a monster.” Benny still looked about to cry, Jason knew what he was thinking. “I promise you Benny, he will _not take you_. Our mutual friend can put him away for good. And I am going to talk to Risa. I’m going to make sure you are allowed to stay. I don’t see her saying otherwise anyway. But Benny, he’s coming after you.” Benny’s breath hitched, and he closed his eyes. Jason let go of his face and retook his hands, squeezing them.

“Benny, he also threatened me to bring him other kids.” Benny nodded.

“What does he want with them? With you?” He asked, now slightly alarmed.

Benny took a deep breath then looked up at Jason.

“In between my mom’s death and me running away, he began working for someone. I don’t know his name, but- but he wanted children, for…” Benny swallowed, “to be used in… not good ways.” Jason felt his anger rising.

“The man was planning to go slowly, I remember, so as not to draw a lot of attention. He’s going to take kids off the streets, has been for a while, though I think Hood got in his way a little,” without Hood knowing apparently, Jason thought bitterly. “then… then he’s gonna start taking them out of orphanages.”

He felt another pang of anger and worry, but he pushed it down and sighed, “Have you told Hood about _any_ of this?”

No.

Benny shook his head, “I was gonna, but I- I was afraid what my da- what _he_ would do if he found out, that _I’d_ ratted him out, again.” Jason remembered that. Hood had gone to visit Benny the night of when Jason had talked to him, but Benny had very clearly chickened out in saying what he wanted to. Hood hadn’t pushed. Now, he wishes he had.

“I’ll talk to him okay? You're not alone Benny.”

Benny nodded, but then he looked like he was gonna be sick. Benny jumped up off the bed, yanked open the door and sprinted down into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Jason closed his eyes and fell back against the bed, his head dangling off the end.

“That’s really not good for your head right now, Jay.”

He opened his eyes and saw an upside-down Nicole standing in the doorway. He slowly righted himself and swung he’s feet off the bed, putting his head in his hands.

“Jason,” He looked up, because that was _Risa_ who said his name. “Please explain what you can.”

Jason was grateful she respected the privacy of her kids.

He sighed, “His father killed his mom, then got into dealings with someone far worse causing Benny to run away. Now, this man is coming back for him and,” He looked up at Risa, “he’s coming for the kids, _all of them_ , in orphanages and on the streets. Benny didn’t say what for or how or when, but the threat is there. I was threatened to bring him kids other than Benny, so I don’t think he is making this up.” They sat in silence for a moment, and then Benny came back in.

“Ya feeling better kiddo?”

Benny just shrugged. Jason looked up at Nicole and made eye contact, Nicole nodded.

“Benny, my friend here is a nurse, would you mind if she took a look at you?”

“Sure.” Benny said quietly and shrugged again.

Jason stood up and Nicole took his place on Benny’s bed. He looked over at Risa and she nodded. It seemed Jason was either getting better at silent conversations or it was just written all over his face.

Risa and Jason went down to her office and shut the door.

“Risa, you can’t hire any more workers, any more volunteers. Any of them could work for this kid trafficker.” Jason will admit that he is panicking a little.

“I’d say you could be, too, but you honestly wouldn’t be putting up this much of a fuss, if you were. You wouldn’t have brought it to my _attention_ if you were.”

Jason took a breath, he hadn’t wanted to tell her till it was necessary. Necessary came sooner than he had thought or hoped it would.

“Madame Risa, are you familiar with the Red Hood?” He looked her in the eye, she merely cocked her head.

“I am. In more ways than one. The kids aren’t as good at keeping secrets from me as they think they are, or as you are apparently. I’m aware that the necklaces you give out are like badges they wear that say, ‘Red Hood Protects Me’.” She smirked a bit.

Jason let out a startled laugh and ran a hand through his hair.

“So, I’m led to believe you work for, or with him.” Jason nodded slowly.

“I’m also aware he protects the street kids with his life, and I assume you plan to be in as many orphanages as you can to keep him updated so him can protect those kids accordingly as well.”

Jason nodded again. Risa nodded, too.

“Then you best get with it boy.” Jason looked up, startled by the change of tone. “And if at all possible, I would like to speak with _him_ within the next couple of days. And you can also tell him Benny will not be leaving here any time soon and he will never be alone, here. He’ll have a roommate within the hour, one of the four that came with him 2 weeks ago. I will also call you if I see anyone suspicious around here, or if Mr. Farris stops by.”  
  
Jason just looked at her, those were all the requests he was about to make.

“I’ve been here for 30 years, Mr. Philips. I understand my children, and I know how to keep them safe.”

He sighed again, “If only the other orphanages will be this easy.”  
  
“I can’t imagine they will.” She smiled sadly.

Jason nodded, “I should probably get home. Gotta make a phone call.”

Just then, someone lightly knocked on the door. Jason opened it to see Nicole and Benny standing there. Benny looking better than he did before, but still clearly scared.

Jason crouched down in front of him, “Benny, you’re not going anywhere. Risa is still going to take care of you, okay?” Benny nodded, and Jason pulled their foreheads together to whisper, “Leave you window _locked_. He’ll knock.” He nodded again. “It’s going to be okay buddy, I promise.” He pulled his head back and ruffled Benny’s hair, then stood up.

“Mr. Philips, I will call you on Monday for scheduling purposes.” She raised a brow at him.

“Of course, Madame Risa. I’ll see you soon Benny.” Benny nodded sadly. Jason looked at Nicole and they made their way out front to his bike, where he just sat down and leaned his head against his handles bars.

“You alright?” Nicole asked quietly as she picked up her helmet and handed Jason his.

“Oh peachy. Someone is threatening all of the kids in Crime Alley and we can barely do a thing because we have no idea who they are or why they want the kids.” He angrily banged his head against the metal, muttering, “World won’t give me a fucking break now that I finally try to take one.”

He would have kept going but he felt a gentle hand in his hair making him stop.

“Do you want to make your headache worse?” Nicole lightly quipped.

He rested his head down against the bars, turning it slightly to look at Nicole, who was crouched beside the bike, hand still in his hair.

“It’s not the stupidest thing I could be doing right now.” It really, really wasn’t.

Nicole laughed a little, “Yeah, I guess.”

That stayed like that for a minute, Jason just trying to breathe through his anger and Nicole sitting there staring off and lightly twirling his hair around her finger. Then she smirked.

“You know, I’ve only known you for 13 hours, and it has been some of the most interesting hours I’ve had in a long time. First you save me from stalkers in store and buy my groceries at one in the morning, then my daughter actually likes you. Today you show up at my apartment with frosting in your hair and smelling like food, which you still kind of do by the way.” Jason snorted, and Nicole just smiled. “Then you deal with two rats while fixing my radiator, and making Lily laugh more than she has in quite a while. We have a really nice lunch and actually open up to each other to the surprise of both of us, then you get jumped, I stitch your head, and now we’re here, sitting outside an orphanage after finding out there is a plot to kidnap all the lost children of Crime Alley. All in a matter of hours when it feels like months.” Nicole was staring off again, still twirling his hair.

“Not to mention I almost ran you over two days in a row.” Nicole laughed quietly, then looked back at him.

“Only a matter of _hours_ , and I can already tell you’re panicking, though you hide it behind anger. You’re worrying about these kids, and you have every right to be, but, Jay. You told me you just got back on your feet, don’t let this drag you back down so quickly. It’s like you just said, there’s nothing you can do about it _right now_.  Just- just _take a breath_ , slow down, and think it through, don’t rush in angry, it only makes things worse.”

She tugged lightly on his hair, “And think about what you can do that _doesn’t_ put you directly in harm’s way. I just got you Philips. And you’re stuck with me now.” She smirked and poked him in the head, and Jason couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m sticking around to make sure you don’t do anything stupid, or at least without thinking it through first.” She sighed, and Jason smirked. “I can already tell I can’t _stop_ you from doing stupid and reckless things, I can see it yours eyes and all over your face, and from what your brother said. I can’t stop you,” She smirked, “but I can help you.”

Jason raised his head and an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes, “Not like that, not exactly anyway. I mean I’m gonna help you stay alive, that’s all.”

Jason laughed at that, “That will be helpful, thanks.” He smirked as she stood back up.

She smiled softly and put a hand on his shoulder,“You’re not alone anymore, Jason. You’ve got me now, you have your brother and grandfather, and Lily. And we’re not going anywhere. And we’ll help you if we can. At least I assume they will, they’ve gotten you this far.” She squeezed his shoulder. He smiled gratefully at her. “It’ll be okay, you know that right?”

Jason ran a hand through his twirled-up hair, “Yeah, I know.” He looked back at her. “Thank you for coming with me.”

She just squeezed his shoulder again then sat behind him on the bike.

Jason took a breath and gently put his helmet on. Then as he started his bike, he took another breath, and drove off.

  

 

 

_Mother cannot guide you_

_Now you're on your own_

_Only me beside you_

_Still, you're not alone_

_No one is alone, truly_

_No one is alone_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No One is Alone is from Into the Woods. 
> 
> Thank you for 100 kudos!! :)


	9. It's a Hard-Knock Life

Jason spent the rest of Saturday sitting on his couch researching all the orphanages in Park Row and the Bowery. There are 7 in total, that are still standing. He looked up their histories, past and present volunteers and paid workers, the kids taken in and how long said kids stayed.

Of them all, only 2 have okay records: Blair Jones and Winston’s Home for Kids. The other 5 are sketchy beyond belief. So, those are where Jason will start. Tomorrow, though. Tonight, Red Hood has quite a few visits to make beforehand.

It was still early, so Jason decided to take Nicole’s advice before he actually went on patrol; he took out his still present anger by carving more pendants even some bigger figurines, so he wouldn’t be rushing out there angry. He knew from past experiences that taking out his anger allowed him to think clearer, and to protect these kids the best he can, he needs a clear head.

By 9 o’clock he felt somewhat calmer. So, he put on his uniform and began the list of things he planned to do tonight. First, was to visit Benny.

When he got to the orphanage and up to Benny’s window, he was happy to see the curtains were closed and it was locked. He gently knocked on it and waited a beat, then the curtains were slightly opened to allow an eye to peek through. A moment later the curtains were pulled all the way back and the window was unlocked and opened, and Hood stepped inside.

“Hello Benny, Leo.” He nodded to each boy as they stood in front of him.

“Hey Hood.” Leo replied.

“Hi.” Benny still seemed shaken up, though he was trying to hide it.

He turned to Leo, “Leo, could you go tell Madame Risa I will be down to talk with her after I talk to Benny?”

The boy looked from Hood to Benny then back to Hood, and nodded and walked out, gently shutting the door behind him.

Jason leaned back against the window sill and looked at Benny, who moved to sit on his bed and proceeded to stare at his hands.

“Jason told me what happened. And he told me what you told him.” Hood started off, the boy on the bed just nodded, not looking up.

“Are you alright Benny?"

Benny shrugged.

“It’s fine to be scared, you have every right to be. But I’ll say this anyway, I will do everything in my abilities to keep you safe Benny.” He looked up then, so Jason continued. “The man who claims to be your father will not take you. I am going to give a phone to Madame Risa that will be a direct connection to me, should anything happen, along with other security measures around the house. I’ll come check up on you at least once a week and Jason will keep me updated as well on everything happening here-”

“Is he okay?” Benny cut him off quickly. “He- he just said he was attacked, he- he didn’t say if he was ok. I saw his head…” Benny trailed off, looking back down at his hands.

“Jason is fine. He knows how to defend himself. He’ll have a headache for a while, but he’ll be fine.” His head did still ache and his ribs kind of hurt from the kick to them, but they were easy to ignore. “I am going to figure out how they found him. And I will protect him as I protect you all. He is risking a lot by helping me, I won’t let it bite him in the ass.”  
  
Benny nodded firmly, then looked back up. “What now?”

“Now, I look into all this. Check out the other orphanages, make sure the kids on the street are aware of the threat, and,” Jason sighed, “see if there are already kids missing and any signs of child trafficking in the city. Benny, is there _anything_ you didn’t tell Jason that’s important? Any detail might help.”

Benny looked thoughtful for a moment. “I- I heard my dad say something about a warehouse on the edge of west end, that that is where they were gonna store some of the kids, but it was months ago. Probably not there anymore.”

Jason internally cursed. “Especially if they think you heard it. You remember any of the people he worked with?”  
  
Benny just shook his head. Jason sighed, and they sat there for a moment.

“Alright kiddo.” Jason moved off the sill and Benny stood up. “You need me, do not hesitate to call. Just ask Madame Risa and she’ll give you the phone. If you remember _anything_ else, call me. It’s gonna be alright Benny. I can’t promise shit isn’t gonna happen, but I can promise I will do my best to protect you and all the other- other lost kids of Crime Alley.” Benny smirked a bit and nodded. “Keep your head up, eyes open and ears clear, alright?” Benny nodded again.

“Good.” Jason moved to the window and opened it, “See you soon, kid.”

“Bye, and thanks, Hood.” Benny waved a little and Jason nodded.

He them climbed out and down to the ground floor where Risa’s office was. He saw the light on and a window opened. He climbed in, being sure to make sound, so as not to startle her, not like a certain bat who likes to give the people he visits heart attacks. She was behind her desk and watched as he came in, so he couldn’t startle her anyway.

He remained by the window and leaned against the sill, crossing his arms.

“Red Hood.” Risa greeted.

“Madame Risa.” Hood greeted back, glad for his voice modulator and impressed by the stoic posture of confidence Risa took now, which was very unlike how she’d act with Jason or the kids.

“Benny seems alright, shaken up but hides it well.” Hood started.

“Can’t blame him. He certainly seems more comfortable now that he has a roommate, but he’ll be scared until this blows over.” Risa looked concerned now, “Were you aware of this already or did you just find out as well?”

“Unfortunately, this is the first I’ve heard of it. According to what Jason told me, Benny said I’ve gotten in their way already though, but I’ve no knowledge of doing so. It was likely when I took the kids to the warehouse during the snow.” Risa nodded. “All I know of the situation is what Benny told Jason, and what happened to Jason as another clue.”  
  
“If you don’t mind me asking, does Jason work for you? Do you instruct him to go places and do things?” She raised an almost disapproving brow at him. He was a little surprised that both Benny and Risa have asked about him, sounding concerned for him, he’s only been here a week… he filed those thoughts for later.

“I do not force Jason to do anything if that is what you are really asking. It started by myself saving his life, he asked how he could repay me, and I asked him to keep an eye on Benny, after Benny came to me stating he wanted to get off the street and I directed him here. Jason said he was already planning on volunteering at orphanages, so he didn’t mind keeping an eye on Benny, too.”  
  
“And now he’s going to volunteer at other orphanages to place those kids under your protection as well. Does that not put him in danger?”

“He is, and it will. But we are taking precautions before he goes. And just like I told Benny, I will protect him as I protect these kids. He is risking a lot. I won’t let it backfire on him.”

“Good.” Risa’s eyebrow was still very high.

“We already have an issue though. Jason is not very well known by anyone, people don’t know him by name. But, the men who attacked him did, and this is the only place his name is known right now. I’ve made sure of that.”

“Are you implying-” Risa looked offended and stood up.

He held up a hand to cut her off, “No. I’m not implying anything, not against you anyway. Jason says you are trustworthy and I’ve done my research on you, and your other workers and volunteers. No one here screams secret child trafficker.” Jason stood up from the sill, “What I’m implying is that someone broke in here and stole Jason’s file I’m sure you have for him, or someone has been spying on your orphanage, or both.”

Risa’s eyes widened a fraction, and she seemed to think over what he just said. Then she pointed to a filing cabinet in the corner of the office, “The file is in there. I haven’t been in that cabinet in a few days though.”

Jason made his way over to the cabinet, turning the sensors in his helmet on to scan for anything out of the ordinary.

“Which drawer? And do you keep them locked?” He asked still scanning.

“The second from the top. Yes.”

He looked closer at the lock on the drawer and saw a scratch coming out of it. It was small, but a tell-tale sign that is was picked. He put his hand on the handle and pulled. They didn’t even bother relocking it. Fucking amateurs at lockpicking, clearly.

“That drawer was locked.” Risa looked slightly alarmed now.

“There is a small scratch by the lock, sign it was picked, by an amateur I might add. It seems they were in a hurry, also.” Jason looked through the files in the drawer and found where his should be. It was there, but someone had clearly pulled it out a bit roughly as there was a tear on one end.

He handed it to Risa. “That tear there last you touched this file?”

“No it wasn’t. Nothing appears to be missing though-” Risa’s eyes widened and her mouth set in a very thin line. “Except the picture I had taken of him for his tag.”

“That explains why they were able to pick him out. Is his address in there?” It shouldn’t be. He didn’t give it to her.

“No, he didn’t want to give it, so I didn’t push, as odd as I found it to be. I understand why though, now. Where did they attack him?” She said, placing the file on her desk.

“A few alleys from where he lives.” Jason started looking around the room. There were no finger prints on the cabinet other than Risa’s, so they were wearing gloves. There are no video cameras in the office but maybe outside of it…

He walked over to the window he came in and examined it. No visible signs of breaking in. It is the only window though. He looked out and saw security cameras on the other side of the street. It was worth a shot.

“I’ll look into it. And I’ll set up security measures at Jason’s as well as here.” He pulled out a phone and gave it to her. “For direct contact with me should you need it. Any time of day, doesn’t matter. It’s not traceable so don’t worry about that. This guy is unknown, but I will catch him.”

Risa took the phone and put it in her desk drawer, along with Jason’s file, and locked it. Then she looked back at him.

“I am aware of the things you did about 3 years ago Hood.” Jason stiffened. “But, I’m honestly having a hard time believing you’re the same person. Truly.” Risa looked at him with a curious expression.

Jason shrugged, “People change.” Though some people refuse to believe he’s capable of that.

“Hmm,” was Risa’s only reply.

Jason moved to the window, “I’ll keep you updated, Madame Risa. But I don’t expect anything to happen anytime soon, honestly. After the obvious failure of attacking Jason and trying to threaten him, it only brought this whole thing to my attention. They’ll stay hidden for a while.”  
  
“Thank you Hood. I’ll keep you updated as well through Jason.”

He nodded to her then exited the window, shutting it behind him. He quickly set up security measures around the house: cameras, sensors, that sort of thing. He then grappled to a nearby roof and started heading in the direction of his next visit. There is one street kid who is sort of like the ring leader of them all. He was the first one to talk with Hood when he came back and now he is Hood’s direct contact with the kids. He is usually around one particular building, so it wouldn’t be hard to find him. When he got there, he dropped down into the alley beside the building and whistled like a bird. It was the kid’s idea.

A moment later he heard the whistle returned and out from behind a dumpster came Michael, a 15-year-old who’s lived on the street for 3 years. He was a cocky, 5”8’ black haired boy who honestly reminded Jason of himself in a lot of ways.

“Hey Hood,” Michael greeted as he walked over to him.

“Hey Michael. Give me an update.” Hood asked the boy.

“Nothing super strange. We are still getting left over take out from the Chinese place, and of what I’ve seen no one has any serious injuries. The only thing is, I haven’t seen Gwen or Pete in a few days but that’s not _that_ weird.” Michael summed up with a shrug. Jason though felt a pang of worry.

“We do have a problem, though. There is a potential threat against all street kids.” Michaels eyes went wide. “Gather all the kids you can find, whether I’ve met them or not, as many as you can, and meet me at the snow warehouse in 3 hours. Tell them I’m bringing food if they need motivation, but this isn’t really a request.”

Michael nodded then ran off. He knew by now that asking Hood to explain before-hand was not going to work. Jason only wanted to say it once, and that would be to every kid he could, in one place at the same time. Not that he won’t say it more if necessary, it’s just easier that way.

For the next 3 hours, Jason was going to observe the other 6 orphanages and set up cameras around each.

As he jumped over rooftops, he could see kids scurrying through alleys below him, going in the direction of the warehouse. He breathed a sigh of relief that these kids trusted Michael and knew that Hood was serious when he called them for a meet. Also, he was grateful that word spreads like wildfire amongst these kids, so he doubted there will be many who miss the message.

At each orphanage, he didn’t see any obvious trouble with them. But that didn’t mean anything. He set up cameras to watch each side of each house. And tomorrow, when he visited as Jason Philips, he planned to place bugs around the houses, especially those he thinks he probably won’t be accepted at, which were at least half of them.

While he was at the last orphanage, he heard one tap on his com that had a private channel with Red Robin. One tap meant just a chat, two taps meant need to talk, three meant urgent, and after that was just shouting for help. Jason was just sitting on a roof opposite the last orphanage, so he tapped his com once to indicate he wasn’t busy. He then heard the channel open.

“Red Hood.” Tim says in a deep, serious tone.

Jason rolled his eyes, “Red Robin.” He said mocking Tim’s tone.

Using his normal voice now, “I noticed a swarming of children at your snow-house. You pick up on a storm I haven’t?”

“Something worse than the weather.”

“Oh goody, do share.”

Jason told Tim everything he had learned after his attack, his plan to infiltrate each orphanage, and the breaking in of Risa’s office, and majorly, the threat against every lost kid of the Alley. He took a liking to the nickname Nicole had given these kids and was probably gonna use it from now on.  

“Damn, that is _not_ good.”

“No shit, Red.” He responded, standing up now to make his way to pick up food for the kids.

“Ok. I’ll check the security footage from the camera you saw across the street. The cameras you placed at the other orphanages-”

“Already connected to your base computer.”  
  
“Good. Have you _seen_ any signs of child trafficking activities?”

“No. But I know there’s a ring out there and I will find it. But after what happened this afternoon, exposing themselves like that, I wouldn’t be surprised if they went underground for a few days. The whole thing with Benny’s dad just screams amateur and a rushed job. Leaving evidence behind and stupidly attacking me like he did, wasn’t a very well thought out plan I think. Probably strayed from the pack, pissed his son ratted him out and wanted a bit of revenge. Probably wanted to prove himself, too, by trying to get me to bring him more than just Benny. It that’s true, he didn’t do a very good job.”

Hood stopped on the roof of the restaurant he got food from and checked all the surrounding areas for anything. Nothing.

“I concur with your thoughts, Hood.” Jason snorted. “He more than likely went against orders when it came to attacking you, making such a scene of it was, agreed, a very hurried plan. Anyway, I’ll patrol closer to your territory, see if I can find anything on the outskirts. They might not stay in Crime Alley when they take the kids.”  
  
“Thanks Red. I’ll call later tonight if I have time.”

“Okay. Be safe.” And with that Red Robin clicked off.

Jason quickly got enough food to feed 30 kids than made his way to the “snow-house” as Tim called it. When he got there, he made sure no one was around or had followed him.

Jason dropped down through a window into the warehouse to see all the kids were nervously chittering about, clearly a bit scared as to why they were called back. He made a loud whistle that was amplified by his helmet and they all shut their mouths and snapped their heads in his direction. He placed the food on a table, but all the kids remained where they were.

“Michael. Head count.” The teen ran to the front of the group where Jason was and stopped in front of him.

“24. And I found Gwen and Pete.” He reported.

“There were 23 of you two weeks ago, 5 left the street, so there are 6 new kids.” He still spoke to Michael.

“Yes, they said they were in the Bowery but made their way here after something happened. Looking for your protection.” 

Hood nodded, then spoke loud enough for all the kids to hear, “I’ll speak to the kids who just arrived after my announcement.” Michael rejoined the group and Jason stood in front, looking at them all.

“I have just become aware of a threat against you all. Someone is planning on taking you and also kids from inside orphanages. I don’t know why. Yet.” Every single kids’ eyes grew wide, but they remained quiet. “I don’t know a lot about this new child trafficking group, but it is my  _priority_. I will still do everything I can to keep you safe, but that does not mean you _stay here_. If you stay here, you’ll all be in one place-”

“Like sitting ducks.” One kid called out.

“Exactly. So, I will be setting up burner phones around the alley, likely tomorrow-”

“Are you gonna give one to Michael? He always knows what’s going on and where to find us-” Another asked.

“I can, yes. So, day or night, call me if you have any problems in that people are following you, are armed, and you think want to take you, or any problem really but those are the main. After you use a burner phone I will be moving it so whoever followed you won’t be able to. I trust you can spread word fast, so everyone knows. Also, I know this will make some of you uncomfortable, but I would like you all to travel and _stay_ in pairs, at least two, at most three. It will make you less of an easy target.”  
  
There were some grumbles with this but mostly nods of heads.

“Good. I will keep you updated as I look into this, through Michael, who will also have a buddy. There are no exceptions to that.” He looked over at the kid, who just nodded.

“So, keep your heads up, eyes open-”

“Ears clear.” The children of chorus finished for him. Jason nodded.

“Go eat.” He pointed towards the food. “Except the 6 new kids, come here.”

All the children moved towards the table of food, Michael and another kid, Flora, started passing it all out. 6 kids made their way towards him and stopped a few feet away.

“Names.” He asked.

One girl who looked to be the oldest pointed to each kid as she spoke, “Gina, Fred, Tara, Izzy, James, and Danny.”

“Okay, Michael said you left the Bowery because something happened, mind sharing what?”  
  
Gina looked to the others for confirmation, they all nodded so she spoke, “There were 9 of us. We’d go out by ourselves during the day, but we always stayed together, the 9 of us, at night. But, a couple days after the last snowstorm, Harry, Cathy and Craig didn’t come back. And we haven’t seen them since. We heard you protect kids, so we thought to give it a shot and come here. And, maybe thought you might know something about what could have happened to them.”

Jason tensed a bit, “Well, your friends disappearing could be connected to this whole thing. And, at least now I have an area to check out.” Hood looked at them, they were all apprehensive of him, which was understandable. He crouched down in front of them.

“You see the necklaces all the kids are wearing?” He said pointing to the other kids.

They all looked over and nodded.

“They wear those necklaces that a friend of mine makes for them, per my request, so they know if they ever need help all they need to do is come to me, and I will help no question. It’s also a sign for others to know they are under my protection. They’ve placed what little trust they have in me, because I do care about them, about you. All of you. And sometimes, kids need a reminder of that, that someone is on their side. If you think you can do that, I’ll have one made for each of you. And whether you do or not, I will still protect you. And I will look into what happened to your friends.”

The 6 kids in front of him all looked at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation. Then, Gina, the spokesmen of their group, looked at Jason with determination.

“Okay,” was all she said. Jason nodded and quickly asked them for their full names and animal preference for the carvings.

“Go get something to eat, and don’t worry, I’m staying here till you all finish.” They nodded and made their way over to the table where Flora immediately started a conversation while giving them food.

Michael came over to Jason and they spoke about where to best place the phones. When they came to an agreement with 8 phone locations around the Alley and the Bowery, Jason gave Michael one then told him to go eat with the others. Jason will put the rest of the phones out tomorrow, after Tim helps him set them up properly and securely. Jason wasn't great with tech stuff like that but, what are little genius brothers for. 

Hood made his way up to the rafters of the warehouse, turned on the heating for the kids, and looked down on all the children as they quietly talked and filled their empty stomachs.

Jason sat down and tapped his com twice. He heard one tap back and the line opened.

“Hood.” Tim sound slightly concerned, probably because of the double tap.

“How upset do you think Bats would be with you if you patrolled the Bowery?” He asked seriously.

“Um, probably a lot. He doesn’t like us to be _anywhere_ near your territory. I’m pushing it just being on the outskirts of it. Going in, he’ll be pissed, the bull-headed ass. Why?”  
  
“6 new kids showed up at the snow-house, saying 3 of their buddies were taken within the last two weeks. So, they came here. I was hoping you’d help me look into it, even via computer would be helpful.”

“Tech wise, definitely. I don’t know about physically looking into it.”

“That still helps, thanks.”

“Of course, Hood. What are you going to do for the rest of the night?”

Jason sighed, “I’m gonna make sure all these kids eat and then scatter. Then I’m going to go home, print off more resumes, then get ready to visit 6 crappy orphanages tomorrow and get some sleep.”  
  
“Is it really a good idea to do all 6 at once? Also, kind of suspicious to these guys if they are set up at one or more of them?” Tim wisely pointed out.

“Shit, that’s true. So, like every couple days you think?”  
  
“That’d be better. And tell them what you told Risa, that you just wanna help as many kids as you can and the only way to do that is by volunteering. That way they just think you’re some heart of gold idiot who just wants to help, and not a spy of sorts for the one person who can take them down. And be careful in the orphanages if you decide to give out necklaces. Actually, maybe, don’t play the Red Hood protects you card till after a while.”  
  
“Yeah, alright. That makes sense.”  
  
“Of course, it does.” Tim replied arrogantly. “Just take it slow. You said you don’t think they’ll do anything for a while after the fiasco, I agree. Don’t rush in or they will just go deeper or strike faster.”

“Don’t play all my cards till they play theirs. I know.” Hood responded, nodding his head even though Tim couldn’t see it.

“Yup. I do agree with your whole go home and sleep thing. Seriously, you’ve had a long 24 hours, being social and everything.”  
  
Jason smirked. “I don’t know, it’s been fun. Saved a girl, fought in a food war, played with rats, made a friend, got attacked, found out a secret plot, and now I’m feeding 24 hungry children.”  
  
Tim made a choked sound half way through his summary, “Hold up, go back to the parts where you were in a _food_ war and you _played with rats_??” Tim sounded disgusted, amused, and confused all at once.

Jason smiled as he recounted those two events of his day to his little brother, who was laughing hysterically at each of them.

After he had calmed down a bit, “So, she patched your hand _and_ your head in one day? No wonder she was so concerned that these sorts of things happen to you all the time.” He laughed again.

Jason rolled his eyes and watched as the kids, now with full bellies, slowly started to make their way out of the warehouse, 2 or 3 at a time. The last to leave were Flora and Michael, who turned and saluted Jason up in the rafters, which Jason returned, then they left.

“You gonna stop laughing now? Some random thug on the street below you probably thinks you’ve gone mad.” He said as he made his way out of the warehouse, shutting the heat and the lights off.

Tim’s laughter finally subsided. “When do I get to meet this woman?”

“When I decide to tell her, my ex-adoptive family are the Wayne’s.” He grumbled, grappling to the next roof in the direction of his apartment.

“You didn’t tell her that?”

“Of course, I didn’t. She’s smart Tim. I tell her that, she’ll put two and two together that I’m Jason Todd, the kid who supposedly died. And that opens up a new can of worms I’m not ready to open yet. And you are very recognizable is Timothy Drake, adopted son of Bruce Wayne.”

Tim sighed, “Alright, fine. You’ll have to tell her eventually though, I know Alfred will want to meet her at some point, too.”

“And her him.”

“Really?” Tim said, surprised.

“Yeah, she’s an actress, he was one. She also wants to meet you, I’m sure. She knows you’re the only family I have. She doesn’t have any except Lily. Just, give me time Tim, I’ll figure it out.”

“Okay Jay, just, hurry up about it.” Tim snickered as Jason just rolled his eyes.

“Well, I’m going home now Babybird. So, I’m going to hang up, so I can get some sleep. I _suggest_ you do the same.” He wasn’t really suggesting.

He knew Tim could sense the tone of Jason’s request, and just sighed in defeat. “Fine. Those kids gonna be alright you think? Since you just dropped a pretty heavy bombshell on them.” He asked, not subtlety changing the topic.

“They’ll be fine. They're used to looking over their shoulders, now they’re looking _for_ something rather than just seeing what’s behind them. They’re resilient, and can handle knowing the truth.”  
  
“Sad, but true, yeah. Alright then Jay. Only one orphanage tomorrow, remember?”

“Yes Tim, I remember,” he said dropping through the skylight in the guest room. He agreed with Tim, it was subtler to do that. So, not that he’d ever say it out loud, he’s glad there’s a plant on the table beside the door, as he won’t be putting his Red Hood stuff on it.

“Good luck Jason.”

“Thanks, Babybird, now go to bed.” Jason hung up on him and made his way to his room. He showered quickly, put on sweats and put his uniform in the laundry. He ate a leftover sandwich as he hadn’t had dinner earlier and then, _finally_ , he went to bed.

The past 24 hours really have been interesting in _many_ different ways. Some were bad, and he wished he could change those, but he couldn’t so he just accepted them and would worry more about what they mean tomorrow.

But Jason smiled as he laid down. Some of those hours were good, though, and he wouldn’t mind a repeat.

 

 

 _It's a hard-knock life_  

 _Don't it feel like the wind is always howl'n?_  
_Don't it seem like there's never any light!_  
_Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?_  
_It's easier than puttin' up a fight!_

 _Empty belly life!_  
_Rotten smelly life!_  
_Full of sorrow life!_  
_No tomorrow life!_

 

 

 

In case any of you were wondering what the necklaces Jason makes look like, [these](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0191/7102/products/Spoon-Carving-by-Giles-Newman-2016-110_fb70f713-2f6e-4d56-8118-22c8af29eb90.jpg?v=1521902516) are what I imagine them to be like. And Tim’s I imagine to be like the white bird in this [one](https://78.media.tumblr.com/2a694ad43cc114af3dd0573d7cf0fcda/tumblr_p8rlczDYhL1v3gwg7o1_1280.jpg). Jason’s is more like the bird in the first one, but both are robins. The artist who made those is Giles Newman.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't figure out how to put hyperlinks in the notes so, I did it in the story part. 
> 
> It’s a Hard-Knock Life is from Annie.


	10. It Only Takes a Taste

“Dammit you weren’t lying.”

Jason laughed, leaning on the doorframe, and watched as Nicole looked around his library in awe.

“How do you afford all these books?” Nicole wondered as she continued peering at the shelves.

“Discount shelves and sale racks mostly. Can always find a good book if you feel like looking.” He walked into the room towards a bookcase beside the alcove. “This, though, is where I keep my first editions, aka the more expensive books.”

Nicole came up beside him and gently pulled a book from the shelf. It was _The Three Musketeers_ by Alexandre Dumas, first edition in its original language.

“This is in French.” She said looking at him disbelievingly.

“Yep. It’s original language.” He smirked at her as she raised a brow at him.

“You speak French?”

“I do.”  
  
“And Spanish. You speak anything else?” She asked sarcastically. He just grinned at her and put his hands in his jean pockets, then walked out.

“Please put that back in its home.” He called back as he walked out the library door.

“Oy Philips! You speak more than that?! How many do you know?” She said following him, grinning with her head cocked.

He started walking backwards into the kitchen and scratched the back of his head, thinking. “Umm, 12 or 13 I think… hard to keep track of them all since I don’t speak them regularly.” He shrugged, grinning, and stopped to stand at the island to continue preparing lunch.

Nicole sat down on a barstool and put her chin on her palm. “Damn. Your mom teach them all to you, too?” She asked, curious.

“Nah, just English and Spanish from her, some Portuguese. Learned the rest over the years.” He started cutting chicken for the wraps he was making. “Adoptive family taught me a couple. Learned the rest those four years and the two years I traveled the world. Kind of helps to know the language of the places you’re visiting.” He shrugged again.

“That’s impressive. Did you learn recipes in all these places? I know you said your grandfather taught you but, ya gotta eat over there, too, I assume.” Jason chuckled.

“Yes, I did learn recipes “over there” as well as from my granddad. For example, this wrap I’m making, is an Italian recipe from the southern tip of Italy. At least that’s where I learned to make it.”

“Ooh, Italian food that isn’t pizza or pasta.” Nicole quipped.

Jason laughed, “They do make more than just those in Italy. Oh, and as a side, is fried ravioli.”  
  
“Kind of pasta. Fried pasta.” She was grinning now.

“If ya want to think of it that way, then sure.” Jason shook his head with a grin and kept prepping.

“So, you check out any other orphanages since Saturday? You seemed pretty set on it then.” She asked in a slightly more serious tone.

It was Wednesday, so he has only gone to two so far: Winston’s and Little Friends Orphan Home. “Yeah, 2 different ones, one in the Bowery and one here. They both accepted me as a volunteer without much fuss. I’ll admit, it’s the other ones I’m concerned about.”

“How many are there in all?” She asked, head still in her hand on the counter.

“7. I did some basic research on them first, and 5 of them seem pretty sketchy. Don’t worry much, I’ll be careful at them. If I think it might be too dangerous for me to work there, then I’ll just call the police. Though they won’t care much, usually don’t when it comes to stray kids of the Alley.” He muttered the last part, turning to put the chicken on the stove.

“Hmm,” was her only reply to that. He left it be.

“When does Lily get out of school?”

“She gets out at 3. We’ve got time before I need to pick her up.” Nicole responded.

“She usually hungry after school? I can make extra for her if she wants.”

“She’d love that, yeah.” He could hear the smile in her tone.  
  
 They stayed in comfortable silence for a few minutes, just listening the food in the pan sizzle as it cooked.

“Favorite musical.” Jason asked turning around to face her.

“Oh, um, recently, _Waitress_. Had the main role last season actually. Great story, great music.”  
  
Jason nodded, “I saw that, a few summers ago. It was pretty good.”  
  
“What about you?”  
  
“Me, um, my go to is generally _Annie_. It was my mom’s favorite and became mine when I was a kid. But honestly, that’s the most _sentimental_ musical to me. My favorite right now has to be _The Greatest Showman_.”  
  
“It is an amazing movie musical. Can’t wait for it to become a stage show.” She smirked at him, like she knew something. He narrowed his eyes at her.

“You know something, I will find out what.” He pointed his tongs at her. She just laughed.

“My second favorite musical is _Wicked_.” She said, slyly moving past it. He kept his eyes narrowed for a moment longer before letting it go.

“That is a great musical, too. Wickedness isn’t born but thrust upon people.” He turned back to the stove and whispered to himself, “ain’t that the truth to live by.”

“Shall we watch one? While we eat. It’s only 12:30 now, plenty of time.” Nicole asked, already standing up from her barstool.

“Definitely. The left cabinet under the tv is where I keep them all. You pick whatever one out.”  
  
She walked into the living room and called back over her shoulder, “How’s your head by the way? Meant to ask earlier.”  
  
“I’m good. Headache was gone by Monday.” He replied as he began putting the wraps together then placing them on plates, and then he put the fried ravioli beside them with marinara sauce to dip. He put extra in the fridge for Lily.

“That’s good. Glad it went away quickly.” She picked out a movie case then put it in the player.

“Me too, yeah.” He walked into the living room carrying the plates and put them on the coffee table. He then went back to the kitchen, got drinks and napkins. This was all finger food, so utensils were not necessary.

“What did you pick?” He asked sitting down as Nicole came and sat beside him.

“I was in the mood for a comedy, so-”

“ _Mama Mia!_ Good choice.” He said, smiling as it appeared on the screen.

She grinned, then picked up her plate, “This smells really good Jay.”

“Taste it before you go all complimentary on me.” He quipped, starting to eat.

She took a bite, and then said, “This is really good Jay.” She grinned at him.

“Thank you. Now shush and eat.” He smirked at her as she just whacked him on the shoulder, grinning, then they both just watched the movie, making comments and cracking up the whole time.

* * *

“She sounds like a lovely young lady, Master Jason.” Alfred said as he put the kettle on the stove. Jason was sitting on a barstool and had just told Alfred about the past week. It was Friday and they were having their weekly tea time chat.  

“Yeah, she is.” Jason smiled, “She’s witty, kind, a great mother, can talk musicals like you and I can, and Alfred, she performs at the Royal Garden Theatre.” Alfred looked at him then.

“Really? Oh, it’s been quite some time since I’ve been to that theatre. Never could get myself to go.” A sad look flashed in his eyes then, but he shook out of it quickly. “When do I get to meet her? It’s not every day you make friends.” He raised a brow at Jason.

Jason chuckled, “Yeah, well, I haven’t told her who my family was yet, nor have I told her I was Jason Todd, which would open up a lot more questions than I want to answer right now…”

“I see. That is quite understandable, sir, as you’ve only know her for a short while. Just inform me when you do tell her.”  
  
“I will. Jeez, you and Tim both.” Alfred mouth twitched, and he turned back to the kettle as it started to hiss. Once Alfred made them both cups of tea, they moved to the living room, Alfred settling in the armchair and Jason on the couch across from him.

“What book are you reading, now, Master Jason?” He asked taking a sip of tea.

Jason smiled, “ _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_. Lily suggested it, actually, after she saw my library yesterday. She pulled it off the shelf and told me to read it. What I didn’t get right away was that she wanted me to read it _to_ her. We only got through the first little bit of it before they went home for the night, though. So, that’s technically what I’m reading right now.”

Alfred just nodded and smiled a knowing smile at him, clearly seeing something in what he just said that Jason didn’t.

* * *

Red Hood perched on the roof across from Lotus Orphan Home, one of the ones that did not accept him as a volunteer.

It was Saturday evening, and he’d gone to all the orphanages as Jason Philips, not surprising that three of them didn’t accept him as a volunteer, claiming they don’t need any. The three were White Orchid Orphanage, St. Margaret’s Home, and Lotus Orphan Home. When he was denied as a volunteer he just went to another one, which was why he was already through them all. So, he works at four now: Blair Jones Orphanage, Little Friends Orphan Home, Winston’s Home for Kids, and Charles’ Home. Which is two more than he thought he would be at.

Blair Jones and Winston’s are both relatively clean, that only being confirmed while he worked in them. Little Friends and Charles’ are okay, the management are clean but have had some workers and volunteers who are not. Jason has already picked those people out and will keep an eye on them in and outside of work. Shit, that makes it sound like he’s a stalker. Oh well, the kids’ safety is more important.

As for the other three, both management and workers are definitely _not_ clean. He was able to successfully bug each house, though as Red Hood, since they didn’t actually let Jason into the houses. Now, he was watching Lotus, because that was the sketchiest of them all. It was in the Bowery, and with Red Robin’s help and extra details from the 6 new kids, he was able to determine this place as a possible location those kids could have been taken.

It’s possible for their base to be the orphanage. Kids have gone in, but never been adopted and honestly just disappear from them. Good cover for a child trafficking ring.

He heard three taps on his com.

“Red Robin.” He answered quickly, already standing up.

“I’m getting activity about 2 blocks over from where you are. It’s close to the outskirts and I can see it from where I am. Still in your territory. Three thugs chasing two kids. It looks like they are directing them towards the Lotus.”

Jason looked in that direction and waited a beat. Then saw two kids emerge from an alley, running fast. Three thugs followed. The kids were faster than the thugs and he waited till they were close to the Lotus Orphan Home and was about to jump when two men he knew _worked_ there ran out of the home and stopped in front of the kids. That just confirmed it. Lotus is closing for business, that's for fucking sure.

The kids skidded to a halt, trapped on both sides.

Hood made a sharp whistle, getting there attention, as he jumped down from the roof and landed on the road, rolling to his feet right by the kids.

“Hey kids.” He put a hand on both kid’s shoulders, Mary and Puck, who were both 8 years old. “These fuckers bothering you?” He said in a malice tone, looking from the three on his right to the two on his left.  
  
“Hmm. Why don’t you two, go climb onto that roof there while I deal with them.” The kids nodded and scrambled for the fire escape to the building he just jumped off of.

The men made a move to follow so Jason pulled out two guns and fired at the feet of both groups.

“Make another move in their direction and you won’t be walking for the rest of your life.” He snarled at them. They won’t be anyway, but he doesn’t need to tell them that.

Red Robin chirped in his ear then, “I’ve got eyes on the two kids. I’ll come help if anything happens to them, territories be damned. Focus on the thugs.”

Jason grinned under his helmet.

The thugs slowly started moving towards him.

“You guys are like snails. Come at me already. Unless you’re all big fucking cowards, which is really the impression I’m getting right now, fellas.” Jason snickered as they all growled at him.

One from each side charged him. As soon as they were each two feet away from him he rolled backwards, and they collided, both stumbling back. Hood jumped forward and crashed their heads together again. As they stumbled back again, much more dazed, he grabbed one guys arm and snapped it, punching him in the face with his other hand, them swung the guy around by his broken arm and slammed him into the other man who was righting himself. They both fell, and Jason shot them both in their knee caps to keep them down. Not that they’d be getting up anyway, being unconscious and all.  

He heard a gunshot go off behind him and he instinctively rolled away, and came up shooting, hitting the second thug who came out of the home in the hand and a knee. He fell, crying out in pain.

The other two thugs started firing at him as they ran toward him. He ducked and rolled but one bullet still managed to hit his helmet. But it barely left a scratch as that was the most bulletproof part of his armor. The two men were right on top of him now, so he stowed his guns and pulled out a knife, swiping up as he jumped to his feet. He sliced the first one’s arm causing him to drop the gun then slammed the hilt of it into the second man’s nose. He grabbed that guy’s outstretched arm still holding the gun to hold him and used his other arm to elbow the first thug in the face.

He kicked his heavy clad boot into the second thugs knee and pulled his arm toward him making him fall right into Hood’s punch. Jason grabbed the back of his head as he was jarred back and slammed it into the oncoming punch of the first thug, making his buddy take the punch instead. He then yanked the second thug back and threw him to the side and kicked forward into the first thug’s groin. Hood waited for him, now the last thug standing, to right himself. Soon as he did, the thug charged him, fist in the air. He blocked the punch and grabbed the arm, using his momentum to flip the man. The thug landed on his back and his head hit the pavement. Hood then pulled out his gun and shot both thugs in the knee. He did this to prevent them from being of any use to their boss in the future.

There was movement behind him as the thug he’d shot in the hand and knee began moving towards his fallen gun. That was the only one left conscious. Hood walked over to him and stepped on his outstretched hand. The man yelped in pain. Hood crouched down.

“If I go into that orphanage right now, what will I find?” Hood whispered, his helmet doing a good job of translating the anger in his tone. The man below him whimpered.

“Shall I go see for myself?” He pressed his foot down harder on the man’s hand causing him whimper even more. Pathetic, really. Hood then pulled out his gun and used the hilt of it to knock the man out. He stood up, glanced back at the kids on the roof, then walked inside the orphanage, more pissed off than he’s been in a while, and ready to make this child trafficking ring very, _very_ afraid of him. 

* * *

Red Robin watched through his binoculars as the Red Hood took out the five thugs with efficiency, actually making sure they’ll never walk again, contradicting his warning. Hood then walked into the orphanage in a calm rage. Tim knew not to say a word to him right now, but he listened through his open com as Jason took out the rest of the thugs inside. The fighting only lasted about 7 and a half minutes, 14 gunshots going off from Hood’s gun. 14 thugs, 14 knee caps.

Red Robin knew why he did that, and he wasn’t really against it. It was also one of Red Hood’s signature injuries for people he _really_ didn’t like, child traffickers and abusers being at the top of that list.

He glanced over at the kids on the roof who were watching the house intently. He then checked his wrist device and saw that his tracker was successfully moving himself away from the edge of Hood’s territory, and away from the rest of the bats. He always did that, so they’d suspect less of him and would less likely try and run into him. He did that when he visited Jason as well, making them think he was at home instead of Crime Alley.  

After the fighting stopped, he heard Hood say, probably to the last conscious thug, “Tell your boss Red Hood says hello. And I would like to say it in person if he’s brave enough to come out of hiding.” Tim smirked at the line. Then he heard a whimper, a sharp grunt of pain then the body hitting the floor.

What happened next didn’t strike Tim as odd at all. Red Hood led a dozen kids out of the home, all of them looked starved and injured in some way. Hood waved the other two kids down from the roof and they quickly scrambled to the ground. Hood crouched in front of the two.

“I’m taking these kids to a safe place. Same place I sent Benny. Do you want to come with?” He whispered this to the two, probably in case one of the thugs were faking unconsciousness.

The two looked at each other, then slowly nodded to him.

“Okay.” Hood stood up. “Let’s go everyone. Quickly and as silently as possible.” The kids immediately started moving in the other direction of Red Robin. Red Hood quickly turned and looked right where he knew Tim to be, then started walking with the children.

Tim smiled. He would visit Jason later tonight to get the rest of the facts. Right now, he needed to get back on patrol before one of the bats really did need him.

* * *

Red Hood called Madame Risa ahead of time, to alert her and to make sure she was okay with it. She just told him to hurry his ass up and get them there.  

When they arrived, Risa, in her bathrobe, quickly opened the door and ushered the kids into the main room where there was already hot chocolate and sandwiches waiting, along with two paid workers who spend some nights in the orphanage. Risa gestured Hood into her office and shut the door behind them.

Jason crashed onto a chair, exhausted, while Risa sat behind her desk.

“You certainly work fast, don’t you? It’s only been a week and you’ve already rescued a dozen kids.” She gave him a small smile and Hood huffed out a laugh.

“I need to work harder. This was only one part of this, I know it.” He sighed and sat up properly. “The Lotus Orphan Home was one base of operations. It was definitely part of the trafficking ring, no question about it, considering what I saw _inside_.” Jason quickly tried to flush the images from his mind. “I didn’t call the police because they don’t give a shit. So, what _I_ _did_ was more of a message to their boss. Lotus is permanently shut down. I’ll make sure of it going forward. Also, that I’m now aware of his _operations_.”

Risa just looked sadly at the door, likely thinking about those kids. And she gratefully didn’t ask about what he did in that orphanage.

Hood continued, “Two of those kids out there are mine, Mary and Puck. I was watching the Lotus as I’ve been suspecting them since Jason visited it, when I saw them running out of an alley being chased, being _directed_ toward the home. Once they were close, two thugs stepped out of the home in front of the kids. It only confirmed my suspicions of the place.”  
  
Risa nodded.

“Can you handle all these kids? I mean, I know you  _can_ , I just mean space and mouths to feed wise.”

Risa frowned a bit, “We don’t have many more rooms available, but we can stack beds. As for food, we received quite a large donation from an anonymous source a few days ago.” She raised a brow at him, but quickly dropped it. “We’ll be okay for a while.”

“Good. And they’ll have their traumas, but with your background in child psychology I’m sure you’ll be fine, just like you are with the rest of the kids.” This time Risa’s brow stayed up.

Jason just shrugged, “I do my research. Especially when figuring out where I can place my trust _and_ these kids. Not something I do _lightly_.” Risa dropped the brow and nodded.

“I’m going to go speak to them.” Jason stood.

Risa just nodded to him again, so he left the room.

When he entered the main room, he found it to be dead silent, the kids sitting on the floor quietly drinking and eating, except the sandwiches were pretty much gone. They all turned to him when he walked in. He crouched down to their eye level.

“Do you 12 know who I am?” The 12 nodded.

“Do you know what I do?”

They nodded again but one kid nearer him spoke quietly, “You protect the kids of Crime Alley, both street kids and the ones in orphanages.” Jason nodded.

Another spoke up, “We heard the men talking about you. They’re afraid of you.” They all nodded again to agree with what she said. He smiled under the Hood.

“Then I ask, can you place at least a _little_ trust in me to protect you?”

“You just saved our lives from the worst future imaginable. I can trust that you want to help us, and that you will.” One of the older kids said. He was probably 11 or 12. The other kids nodded in agreement.

“Thank you. Oh, and is there a Harry, Cathy, and Craig here?” Three heads perked up and hesitantly raised their hands. Jason smiled.

“Your 6 friends came to me, worried about you.” Their eyes widened a bit, “They’re safe and I’ll let them know you are here.” They smiled slightly and nodded.

Jason then turned to Mary and Puck, who were both watching with interest.

“Will you two be okay here?”

“I think we will. We know you wouldn’t send us someplace bad. And you already sent Benny and 4 others here. I think we’ll be okay. It’s better than risking being hunted again.” Puck said, Jason just nodded, then stood up.

“You can trust Madame Risa, she’ll take care of you, and I promise she’ll treat you well. I’ll come check on you all in a couple nights, if that’s alright?” He got 14 simultaneous nods. “Okay. Stay here and stay with someone else, always.” They nodded again. Jason returned the nod then began to walk out when a small girl, maybe 6 years old, grabbed his leg. He looked down to her.

“Thank you. For saving us.” Her eyes were wide and tearful. He crouched in front of her and took her hand, squeezing it. He nodded to her and she smiled. He squeezed her hand one more time then stood up, gave the group another nod and walked out of the room.

Risa met him by the front door.  
  
“This is only the beginning, you know that right?” He asked, turning to face her.

“Yes, I figured as much. One can only hope it would end this fast. But, I’ll admit, I have more hope now, after seeing what you accomplished tonight.” She gave him a small smile.

“Thanks.” He looked out the now open door. “Does Jason work here tomorrow? Figured I should probably give him a heads up.”    
  
“He does, and that would be good. Could you also ask him to bring something nice for the kids? As well as his wood carving tools and such.” She gave him a knowing smirk and Hood just sighed.

“He tell you or the kids?” He already knew but he also knew he needed to play the part of _not_ being Jason.

“The kids are not very good at keeping secrets from me. They don’t know I know but, I know.” Jason laughed.

“Yeah alright. It’s not that big of a deal.” He looked at her, “You can ask him to make you one if ya want. Not that I’m declaring to protect you but, more that, I trust you. And I will protect you if necessary, anyway.”  
  
“Hmm. I’ll think about.” She smirked again. “Now get going, I’m sure you have more important things to be doing right now. These kids will be okay.” She shewed him out the door.

“Jeez, alright.” He stopped outside the door and turned back to her. “Thank you, Madame Risa.”  
  
She just nodded, then watched as Hood grappled to the next roof.

* * *

The next day, Jason was at Blair Jones orphanage from 7 in the morning to 7 at night. He brought all the kids fresh fruit and candy, much to Madame Risa’s delight and slight disapproval because of what happened the last time he brought candy, but she didn’t say anything against it. He also made all the new kids necklaces, to their excitement. And he made Risa one, but she hasn't asked for it yet.

When he finally left he called Nicole, and she told him to come over, hearing the exhaustion in his voice.

As soon as he got there, she pointed to her couch and he just collapsed, face down, on it. She laughed sympathetically and brought him tea. Lily apparently just got in the shower, so they could speak privately for a few minutes.

Jason righted himself on the couch and accepted the tea. Nicole sat next to him at waited patiently for him to speak.

He sighed, “There are 14 new kids in Blair Jones.” Nicole’s eyes widened but she didn’t interrupt. “Two were from the street, like Benny. The other 12-” Jason closed his eyes. He was still having a hard time blocking out what he saw in that orphanage, the way those kids were treated. “Risa told me they came from Lotus Orphan Home. The Red Hood rescued them from there.” Most people in Crime Alley knew of Red Hood already, he figured Nicole would, considering she’s a nurse and has probably had to help some of his victims.

Nicole nodded for him to continue, “She said that the Lotus was part of the trafficking ring, the one we heard about last week. Red Hood shut the home down, but… those kids-” Jason shook his head and took a sip of tea.

“Well, they’re free now, and they’re _safe_. And there’s only 6 orphanages now, which is another plus, I guess. It honestly seems like the Red Hood is the only one who cares about the people of Crime Alley, and the Bowery. No one else seems to give a shit. Not the GCPD, not even _the_ _Batman._ Or any of his allies.” Jason snorted, that’s only half the truth.

“You alright though? You seem a little- I don’t know, sulkier, I guess. A different kind than last week when we found out about this.” She poked him in the head. Jason just gave her a small smile.

“It's different, hearing about it, and... and _seeing_ it. Those kids needed more than just a safe place, they needed medical help. We spent the better part of the day just cleaning injuries.” Jason looked down at his tea.  
  
“Oh.” Nicole looked saddened now.

But then she jumped off the couch. “Alright, we are going to do something fun now.” She walked with purpose towards the kitchen and Jason just watched her, confused by the sudden change.

“We are going to pop tons of popcorn, pull out ice cream and, maybe a little beer, and hot cocoa for Lily, then put on _Shrek the Musical_ , and you,” She turned and pointed at him, other arm full of popcorn bags, “are going to try and forget about your day for the rest of the night.”

Jason just stared at her for a moment, then couldn’t help but grin. She grinned right back.

“What did I do to get a friend like you?” He asked rhetorically, except she actually answered.

She smirked and shrugged, “You’re gorgeous.”

Jason let out a startled laugh while she just grinned wickedly. Then she gave him a small smile, “You have one of the kindest souls on the planet, that’s how.” She said firmly. He just smiled in return, not really knowing how to respond.

He took another sip of tea then placed the cup on the coffee table. He leaned back onto the couch and closed his eyes, truly exhausted from the previous night and his day at the orphanage. A few minutes later, he heard small feet running across the floor and opened his eyes just as Lily flew at him and pinned him in a hug.

“Jason!”

“Hey Little Bird. Your hair is still really wet, did you even _try_ to dry it?” He asked hugging the little girl back. She giggled then let go and sat next to him, wet curls flopping around her head.

“Little Bird?” She cocked her head to the side and furrowed her little brows.

Jason chuckled, “Yep, because you literally just flew at me, for one thing, two, you cock you head just like one, and three, that’s just what I like to nickname people. Like, my little brother is Babybird and he calls me Jaybird.”  
  
“Ooooh.” She seemed to think it over for a minute, then smiled brightly. “I like it!”

“I do, too, actually.” Nicole said grinning, setting 3 big bowls of popcorn on the coffee table, along with two beers and a hot cocoa.

“What about Mama? Does she get a bird name too?” Lily asked, pointing at her.

“Oh, she will, I just haven’t thought of a good one yet.” He replied, picking up his beer.

Lily cocked her head again as Nicole sat on the other side of her, squishing Lily between them. “What about Mama Bird?”  
  
“That’d be kind of weird for _me_ to call her that, wouldn’t it?” He raised a brow and looked at Nicole who nodded at him, agreeing.

Lily giggled, “Oh, yeah.” She grinned up at him.

“I’ll come up with one eventually.” He shrugged.

“Okay.” The little girl seemed satisfied with that then turned around to face the tv. “What are we watching?”

“ _Shrek the Musical._ ” Nicole and Jason responded at the same time. She giggled in amusement.

"I love this one!" The little girl clapped excitedly.

“What’s your favorite musical Little Bird?” He asked before the movie started.

“Weeellll, I loved watching mama in _Waitress_ , and in _Anything Goes_ was fun because she had to talk with a funny accent. She had to use a funny accent in _Waitress_ too actually.” She giggled looking at Nicole, who was grinning, “But my favorite is _Les Mis_.”

“Really?” Jason thought that’d be rather intense for a girl her age, but Nicole just shrugged when he looked over at her. Then suddenly Lily was pressing her hands on both of their mouths.

“Shhhhhh, it’s starting.” She said excitedly.

Jason chuckled and tried to relax. There was only so much he could do in one day. He needed this, and Nicole seemed more than willing to help. So, he sat and enjoyed the movie, Nicole and Jason making comments throughout just like they did the other day, with Lily giggling and laughing the whole time. He could get used to a life like this.

 

 

 

 

_It only takes a taste when it's something special_

_It only takes a taste when you know it's good_

_Sometimes one bite is more than enough_

_To know you want more of the thing you just got a taste of_  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song It Only Takes a Taste is from the musical Waitress. :)


	11. Be Like the Bluebird

“Lily, will you take the trash out please?” Her mama asked from where she was on the step ladder, cleaning the tops of the kitchen cabinets.

“Sure, mama. Can you pause the music when my favorite song comes on?” She asked.

Her mama just smiled at her, “Of course sweetie.” Lily grinned.

Unlike many other kids her age, Lily actually liked cleaning their home. They did a super clean at the beginning of every month. Just her and her mama, all day, listening to music and singing along, all day.

She grabbed the two bags, not bothering to put her shoes on, her feet were already dirty, anyway. Lily walked down the hall to where the trash chute was, but it was full and clogged. Lily knew that Larry, the maintenance man hated it when that happened, but hated it more when people just leave their trash on the ground outside the door when there was a dumpster downstairs. Rather than make more work for the nice man, Lily decided to just take the bags to the dumpster.

Lily quietly exited the building and went to the dumpster, looking around to see if anyone was around. She stood on her tip toes and tossed the bag into the dumpster. She did the same thing for the other bag.

She was about to go back inside when she heard a noise coming from in the alley. She peered around the dumpster to look. It was a tabby white cat.

Lily smiled, she loved animals. She has always wanted a pet. Her mama wants a puppy and Lily does, too, but mama says they just don’t have time to care for one. So, Lily won’t pass up a chance to say hi to the little stray kitty.

She slowly approached the small animal and kneeled in front of it, holding out her hand, palm up, so it would know she was friendly. The cat looked at her and cocked its little head. Lily cocked her head too, then the cat cautiously came and sniffed her hand. It pushed its head further into her hand asking to be pet.

Lily giggled and did just that. The cat purred under her fingers. She stayed there for a couple minutes when the cat was suddenly startled and sprinted off. Lily was confused as to what scared it until-

“Hello little girl.” A very deep voice spoke from behind her.

She scrambled away and turned around to see two giant men walking towards her from the entrance of the alley, grinning at her.

Lily screamed. 

* * *

Nicole smiled as Lily’s favorite song came on. She hopped down off the ladder and padded across the floor to the living room to pause it.

She had just started dusting again when she heard a child’s screams through the open window. She knew that sound from her nightmares. Nicole sprinted to the window and looked out, and saw her daughter being carried off by a large man and another following with a gun in his hand.

She ran to the door, picking up her phone and keys off the counter as she went then sprinted out and down the stairs. When she got outside she looked around frantically, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She heard another small scream and sprinted for it, her bare feet stinging on the cold pavement. She ran into the alley and saw nothing. It wasn’t a dead end, so she went in further and looked down each turn. Nothing.

“No. No. No no no!!!!” This couldn’t be happening. She quickly pulled out her phone and dialed 911, trying to calm her breathing enough to speak.

“This is 911, what is your emergency?” An all too calm voice said.

“My daughter! She was just taken by two large men! They just disappeared- I’ve no idea where they went.” She spoke frantically.

“Okay ma’am. What is your location?”  
  
“I’m on Jane’s Avenue in Park Row.” She replied quickly.

“Okay ma’am. We’ll try to send someone to check it out soon.” Then they hung up.

What the fuck?! Nobody in the GCPD gives a fuck about Crime Alley. Even when a child is in danger apparently. Nicole’s heart was beating much faster now as full fled panic seeped through her veins.

She wanted to throw her phone at the wall, she was so scared, and so very angry. There has to be something she can do. She knows that even if she did find them in all these alleys she wouldn’t be able to take on two, maybe more, large, and armed, men.

The police won’t help, clearly. But there has to be _someone_ that would help her-

Nicole’s eyes went wide, and she sprinted off in a new direction. There was one person she _knew_ would help. 

* * *

“Tim, man I just got _back_. The kids at Charles’ Home are _so_ much worse than any of them. I get why but god they’re tiring.” Jason collapsed onto his couch, laying down, one leg dangling off and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. “Ugh. It just makes it worse knowing that. I’m never gonna get any sleep till this shit is over.”

“I know, Jay. But it’s a solid theory. It’s been 11 days since the Lotus and there’s been nothing. Now, kids are starting to disappear. You said four you haven’t heard from, but you knew where they were dusk to dawn. It makes sense if they’re taking the kids right before it gets dark, _before_ Hood goes out.”  
  
Jason glanced out his window, “That means right now.” He sighed and started getting up, “Alright, I’m heading out-” Jason was cut off by a loud knock on his door.

“Jason?? Jason? Oh god please be home!” Jason jumped off the couch, phone still in hand and quickly unlocked his door and yanked it open to see a very panicked Nicole.

“Nicole. What’s going on?” He ushered the woman into the apartment. Her hair was a mess, she was covered in dirt, dust, and stains, and her feet were bare.

“Lily she-” Nicole looked to be on the verge of a breakdown. He led her to the couch and made her sit down. He crouched in front of her, taking her hands.

“Nicole, I need you to breathe, come on. That’s it. In and out.” He exaggerated his own breathing for her to follow and a moment later it was almost normal.

“Now tell me what happened.” Jason was very worried now. She mentioned Lily and that had every alarm going off in his head, especially seeing Nicole like this.

“We were cleaning the apartment, I asked her to take out the trash. Usually to the chute but when I ran past it I noticed it was full. She must have gone to the dumpster. I was still in the apartment when I heard her scream. I looked out the window and I saw two armed men taking her. I- I didn’t see where they went so I couldn’t follow. You know these alleys and-” Nicole explained, looking more angry and worried now.

“Hey, I’ll find her Nicole. I promise. Just stay here okay?” He got up and headed towards his front door, jamming his feet into his boots.

“Jason-” He looked back at her as he pulled a gun from his cabinet by the door and put it in his waistband. Her eyes widened but she said nothing. Then fury took over as she looked him in the eyes. “Kick their asses for taking my daughter.” 

Jason held back a smirk. He was not surprised by the fury in the young mother and was grateful she didn’t demand to go with him. He didn’t think he would’ve been able to stop her. He knew she could handle herself but not against multiple, _armed_ men.

He nodded, “I will,” his own fury rising now, “and I’ll get her back.”

“I know.” Nicole trusted him, no way was he going to let her or Lily down.

He grabbed his motorcycle helmet then sprinted out of the apartment and down the stairs, pulling his phone back out as he went, which was still connected to Tim.

“Tim-”

“I just checked security cameras and tracked them to a building on 8th street.”

“Got it.” He immediately sprinted off in that direction. It was close, and the motorcycle would only give him away.  
  
“Jason. I checked the footage of her by the dumpster. She was barefoot and covered in dirt which only got worse when she stopped going inside to pet a cat she saw in the alley.”  
  
“Damnit. They probably thought she was a street kid: dirty, barefoot, and playing with a fucking stray cat.”

“Right before dark.” Tim said.

“ _Dammit_.” Jason ran faster.

He ran several blocks till he was a few buildings away from the one Tim told him they went into.

Jason slowed to a stop and climbed the fire escape of the building next to him. He put his bike helmet on to give him some identity concealment from the thugs but more to protect his head. It also had some bells, like an embedded com which Tim spoke through now. He crossed the rooftops till he was right next to the building they had taken Lily to. It was an old building, clearly unused for a long time.

“There are 4 thugs total in the building, ground floor. Two outside a room they just put Lily in and two towards the center. One is on the phone.”  
  
“Lily can’t see the thugs?” Jason asked as he got ready to jump onto the roof of the building.

“No.”  
  
“Good.” Jason jumped onto the roof and landed quietly. He scaled down the side, till he got to the second floor and went in through a broken window. He lightly made his way across till he reached a hole in the floor. He looked down and could see two of the brutes, one just getting off the phone.

“Red. I just did a scan of the building. There’s two other kids.”

Shit. “Where?” He whispered.

“Directly across the space from the room Lily is in. The other two thugs must have caught them, and they might have just called someone to come pick them up.”

“Then I am short on time.” Jason pulled out his gun and got ready to jump.

“I can cut the lights. Does your helmet have night vision?”

“Yes. Cut the lights after I jump.” Good thing this building doesn’t have that many windows, otherwise cutting the lights wouldn’t do much as it’s still light outside.

“Okay. I’m ready. Good luck.” Tim said.

Jason took a breath and dropped into the hole, landing just behind one of them and hitting him hard on the back of the neck with the hilt of his gun. The man stumbled and they all turned to him.

“Hiya!” Jason smirked at the thugs surprised faces, just as the lights cut off.

“What the fuck?”

“Get him!”

He immediately jumped out of range as they began firing with confused curses. He turned on his night vision and saw all four thugs in the center of the room trying to adjust to the almost dark, faint evening light peeping through two windows on the other side of the floor. Jason tucked his gun away and grabbed a long, thick piece of pipe off the ground.

As he crept towards the men, the one who had the phone shouted, “Come out of hiding you Red Hood wannabe!”

Tim snorted, “Oh fellas, you have no idea.”

Jason smirked.

Just before Jason got to them, the same thug, guess he’s in charge, said, “Billy, go turn on the lights.” Jason saw the one that slowly started moving off and took him out first. He whacked Billy on the back of the knees causing him to collapse then struck him on the back of the head with the pipe. He shot him in the foot to keep him from going anywhere.

The other thugs had immediately turned around when Billy cried out in pain. They charged where they thought he was, two holding guns and one a long knife. Jason twirled the pipe and readied his stance. As soon as the closest one came at him, he sidestepped a poorly aimed punch, caught the guys wrist and broke it, causing him to drop the gun. Another thug came up behind him, so he kicked backwards and got the man under the chin, forcing him back. He let go of the first one’s arm and jammed the pipe into his ribs, causing him to double over, and then he kicked the man’s knee from the front, tearing something in it as he yelled in pain. Then the third one with a knife tackled him and they rolled across the floor, pushing apart. Jason barely noticed the laceration on his side or on his arm.

It seems their eyes have adjusted to the darkness. Tim noticed that too, “Close your eyes and night vision off, turning the lights back on.” Jason did as he said and saw the lights turn on behind his eyelids. The thugs shouted at the sudden flood of light.

Jason snapped his eyes back open and swiftly fought the third thug till he was down unconscious as well, also with a bullet in his foot, and knife far away from him.

The last one looked scared, his eyes still trying to adjust. He was smaller than the others and Jason had no problems taking him down, but he left him without a serious injury.

He didn’t tie them up like he usually would. Three of them would not be walking well for a while anyway, and the last one, he placed two trackers on. He placed one on all the others, but he suspected they’d be going to a hospital, not base camp. He also placed a hacking and tracking device in each of their phones for Red Robin, who immediately began hacking them.

When Jason was done with that he went over to the room the two street kids were in. He unlocked it with the keys he took from one of the thugs and gently pushed the door open. There was a small boy and girl in the corner of the room he recognized as Jake and Gracie. He took a step in and put his hands out in front of him, palms facing the scared pair who looked about ready to attack him. They knew to wait and see what he did before deciding _how_ to attack him. Hood had taught them that.

“It’s okay. I’m a friend.” He slowly pulled out his wood pendant necklace from beneath his shirt and showed it to the two and they hesitantly relaxed out of attack ready.

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

“We’re okay.” Gracie said quietly.

“Okay. Do you know where Michael is? How to find him?” He continued just as quietly.

Their eyes went wide but they nodded.

“Go to him. Tell him what happened and _stay_ with him. Take the quickest route you can and don’t stop till you reach him. Got it?” They nodded, and he quickly walked them to the back door and watched them till they disappeared into the alley. Then he ran to the room Lily was in.

He opened the door… and was immediately hit with a rock.

He looked down and saw a furious but terrified little Lily. One quick onceover confirmed she wasn’t hurt.

She wound up to throw again, so he quickly put his arms out in surrender, “Hey, whoa, Little Bird, it’s just me.” She froze at his voice, and Jason slowly took his helmet off, crouching down as he did.

“Jason.” The little girl dropped the rock and launched herself at him, wrapping all four limbs around him and burying her face into his neck, releasing sobs she’s probably been holding back since she was taken.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ve got you. You’re okay. I got you.” He gently rubbed circles into her back and just held her.

When her sobs turned to hiccups he spoke, “We really need to get out of here, Little Bird.” He felt her nod against his neck, not looking up.

Jason wrapped one arm under her to keep her up and against him, then used his other to grab his helmet. He slowly made his way out of the building, looking over once to the unconscious thugs lying on the ground. He made his way out of the building and walked slowly. It was just getting dark outside.

Lily was still shaking in his arms. A thought occurred to him then, the best way to calm and distract her.

He spoke quietly first, "Remember, it's always darkest just before they turn on the lights." 

Lily slowly perked up then, recognizing the song coming. She sniffled as she rested her head on his shoulder looking at him. Her eyes were puffy and red, but he definitely caught her attention.

So, he quietly began to sing, changing his voice a little to sound like the character’s, knowing it would be more fun and distracting that way.  
  
_There's an old Australian bush song  
That Melba used to sing,   
A song that always cheered me when I was blue._    
  
_Even Melba said this bush song  
Was a helluva song to sing,   
So be quiet whilst I render it for you._    
  
_When your instinct tells you that disaster_  
_Is approaching you faster and faster,_  
_Then be like the bluebird and sing,_  

Lily smiled slightly and sang _, "Tweet tweet, tra-la, la-la, la-la."_  
  
_When you know you're headed for the jailer  
Don't allow the old face to look paler   
But be like the bluebird and sing,   
_ She giggled a little when he nudged her up, and she sang, _"Tweet tweet, tra-la, la-la, la-la."_    
  
_Be like the bluebird who never is blue,_  
_For he knows from his upbringing what singing can do,_  (Jason spun with the last few words, causing Lily to giggle a little)

Jason whistled the tune like the bluebirds, then together, they sang,

_Tra-la-la la la la la la laa la, tra-la la, tra-la la, tra-la laa la,_

_tra-la, tra-la, tra-la traa-laa_

Jason whistled a bit again then sang the last verse, quieter this time

 _Tweet tweet  
Be like the bluebird who never is blue,   
For he knows from his upbringing what singing can do                                                                                                                                                                        _ _And though by other birdies in the boughs,_ _He may be told that his efforts are perfectly lousy,_  
_He sings on and on till his troubles are through,_    
_"Tweet tweet, tra-la, la-la, la-la."_  

The length of the song got them back to his apartment, and he was actually singing the line as he opened the door. Lily wasn’t crying anymore but she hadn’t loosened her grip on him. Nicole stopped her pacing at the opening of the door.

“Lily.” Nicole came over quickly and at her name the little girl lifted her head up and immediately reached for her mom. Jason gently handed her off.

“Mama.” Lily buried her face into her mother’s neck and Nicole started rocking her, hugging her tightly.

“Oh, Lily. I’m so sorry.” It looked like they’d never let go. “I’m so sorry.”

Jason smiled slightly but cringed when he felt a sharp, sudden pain in his side. He looked down and saw blood seeping through the bottom right of his shirt. “Shit.” How had he not noticed that.

“Jason.” He looked up, and Nicole’s eyes were wide, and she sounded scared again. Jason just took her hand as she reached for him and squeezed it.

“I’m okay. I’ll take care of it. I know how. She needs you more right now. I’m okay.” Nicole looked worried but simply nodded and reluctantly let go of his hand. He felt her eyes on him as he walked to his room, hearing her trying to comfort her daughter.

He gently shut the door behind him and stripped out of his jacket and shirt as he walked to the bathroom. He grabbed the stool he kept in his room and took it in with him, setting it in front of the counter. He quickly grabbed the med kit from under the sink. That was when he noticed he had a cut on his arm, too. That one wasn’t deep, but the one on his side would need stitches.

He sat down on the stool and began the work, cleaning around it a bit first to see the wound. It stretched from the edge of his side to about half way to his naval, and a little less than an inch deep. Right before beginning to stitch, his normal phone rang. He put it on the counter and on speakerphone.

“Tim.” He grunted a bit as he began stitching.

“Are you okay?” Tim sounded very concerned now.

“Mostly. A knife cut, deep enough for stitches. I’m licking my wounds now, Babybird.” Tim huffed, and Jason just grunted in pain.  
  
“Nicole isn’t?”  
  
“No. I told her to comfort her daughter. Lily needs her more right now, as I know what I’m doing, and I really don’t need my scars on display for her to see just yet.”

“Oh, yeah.” Tim hadn’t thought of that, which was understandable. Even Tim hasn’t seen the extent of them. “Were all the kids okay?” Tim sounded tired, Jason’s sure it was stressful for him, too, considering Jason wasn’t in any armor and not very armed. Especially since he was watching and probably saw the blood on him.  
  
“Yeah, the other two were street kids, I sent them to Michael. They weren’t hurt. Lily was okay, too. She’s a fierce little thing. She actually threw a rock at me when I opened the door.”  
  
Tim let out a small laugh.

“You’re not hurt too bad, right?” He still sounded worried.  
  
“Nah, I’ll be alright Timmy. I’ve had plenty worse.”  
  
“I know.”

He paused, and Jason just focused on the work, he was half way done now. A moment later Tim spoke again, “The trackers you planted still haven’t moved and no one else has approached the scene, yet. I’ll text you when they do. And the hacks are still going on their phones, it’ll take-” Just then his other phone started ringing, Michael more than likely. Hopefully.

“Sorry Babybird, I gotta go.”  
  
“Alright, I’ll text you tomorrow. I’m glad you’re okay, mostly.” Tim hung up and Jason grunted, reaching with one hand to get his other phone out of his pocket while still holding the needle to his skin.

He answered it, a voice modifier similar to the one in his helmet already in the phone.

“Hood.” He answered, pressing the phone between his shoulder and his ear, so Michael wouldn’t hear the echo of the bathroom. He’d probably be a bit weirded out by that.

“This is Michael. Gracie and Jake just got here. They said they were taken by two thugs who cornered and drugged them. They woke up in a locked room. Were there for about 20 minutes when they heard fighting and gunshots outside the door. Shortly after it stopped, a man wearing a dark red motorcycle helmet came into the room and he had on a wood pendant necklace in the shape of a bird. Said he was a friend. He got them out and sent them to me.” Michael spoke quickly, and Jason could tell he was nervous.

“It’s alright Michael. I know the man, he’s a friend of mine. He just called and said his friend’s daughter was taken and he followed them. Found Jake and Gracie while he was there. And yes, he knows about you. I told him in case something like this ever happened and he ran into one of you kids.”

Michael breathed a sigh, but still sounded tense. These traffickers were tricky bastards, it seems.

“Michael. This group is starting to take kids before it gets dark. _Before I go out_. So, new rule, go into hiding two hours before it gets dark. Spread the word. I’ll figure out a better solution soon but for now…”

“Got it. We’re okay here, by the way. Jake and Gracie aren’t going anywhere for a while. They aren’t hurt, but your buddy was. They said his side was bleeding heavily.”  
  
“Alright, I’ll check up on him. You sure you don’t need me to come check on them, too?” He held back a grunt of pain, he was almost done with the stitches but was struggling a bit, just using the mirror.

“No, we’re okay. Flora is really good at calming the other kids down. They’re okay. You don’t think they’ll do anything else tonight do you?”

“Probably not. The group is like a snake, they strike fast, then take their time coiling back up for the next attack. They’ll stay down for a few days, especially after a failure like that.” Jason released a sharp breath as he finished stitching and tied it off.

“Okay. You alright, Hood?”  
  
 “I’m fine, just a busy day is all.” He placed the bloody needle in the sink and took the phone in his hand.  
  
“Okay.” He didn’t sound like he believed him.

“Tell the other kids the new rule around noon tomorrow. Also, don’t come out of hiding till way past sunrise okay? They might try it in reverse.”

“Got it, Hood.”  
  
“I’ll come check on you all tomorrow night, alright?”  
  
“Okay. See you then.”  
  
“Stay safe Michael.” He then hung up and released a shaky breath this time. He lost a lot more blood than he initially thought.  
  
He cleaned the area around the stitched-up wound, then pressing gauze down on top of it, he wrapped a bandage around his middle, securing it there. Jason then cleaned the cut on his left arm and wrapped it. He put away the med kit then downed some painkillers.

Jason went back into his room and changed out of his blood-stained jeans and put on sweats. He gently pulled on a loose t-shirt and then a zip up hoodie, zipping it half-way. He went to his bedroom door and slowly opened it, and smiled as he heard Nicole’s beautiful voice drifting from the living room,

_-my castle on a cloud_

_There is a lady all in white,_  
_Holds me and sings a lullaby,_  
_She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,_  
_She says "Lily, I love you very much."_

Jason slowly left his room and stopped at the entrance of the hall. Nicole was laying on the wall side of the couch, sitting up in the corner with Lily laying on top of her, tucked between the cushions and her mother. Nicole saw him, and he smiled softly. He then walked to the kitchen to make some tea as Nicole continued singing.  
  
_I know a place where no one's lost,_  
_I know a place where no one cries,_  
_Crying at all is not allowed,_  
_Not in my castle on a cloud._

Jason smiled as Nicole began humming the song, knowing she was trying to put the little girl to sleep.

He made chamomile tea, enough for him and Nicole, and walked back into the living room.  He gave one cup to her then gently sat down on the loveseat. He let his head fall back and he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to relax for the first time all day. He knew Nicole was watching him as she continued humming but at the moment he honestly didn’t mind. Barely moving his head, he took a sip of tea, then finally looked over at her. She was watching him, but he couldn’t place the emotion there.

After a moment, she stopped humming and looked down at Lily, who was sleeping soundly in her mother’s arms. Then Nicole looked over at Jason.

“Thank you.” She whispered so as not to wake the little girl, then smiled softly.  
  
Jason just returned the smile and nodded. A moment passed with both of them drinking their tea and listening to Lily’s gentle breathing.

“Are you okay? There was a lot of blood…” Nicole furrowed her brows at him, concerned, and this time, he knew it wasn’t the nurse asking, it was just Nicole.

“Mostly.” He let out a little smirk, but it faded quickly.

“Is that always going to be your answer, even if it’s worse than “mostly”?” She looked at him sadly.

He looked down at his tea.

“Please be honest, you risked your life to save Lily, please be honest. Are you okay?” He looked back at her.

“I will be. Just a deep cut to my side. Lost more blood than I thought. I stitched it up, it’s not my first. I’ll be okay in a few days.”

Nicole nodded but suddenly looked guilty.

“Nicole. I would do it again. I would do it for any child, especially Lily. There were two other children in that building tonight, getting ready to be trafficked off. I’d risk my life for any one of them in this Alley, every time if I could. You’ve no reason to feel guilty about my injury. None at all. What could have happened to Lily would have been _far_ worse had you not come to me and I to her, far worse than a cut and some blood loss.”

Nicole slowly nodded but looked to be on the verge of tears, overwhelmed by the evening’s events and the realization of what he just said.

Jason put his cup down and went and sat down beside her on the couch, taking her cup out of her hand. He put his left arm around her shoulders and just pulled her into him. She came easily, and he rested his chin on her head. He could feel her slightly trembling, so he took her right hand in his own and just squeezed it.

“She’s here, and not going anywhere Nicole. I’m not going anywhere. I promise. She’s okay. I’m okay… I promise.” He whispered into her hair. She nodded and just tucked her head further into him. 

* * *

Jason woke to someone poking his nose. Barely opening his eyes, he looked cross eyed to see the small finger still poking him.

“Are you two awake yet?” A small voice attached to the finger asked. That’s when he felt someone shift under his arm, head moving off his shoulder.

“Jason. Jay wake up.” The person said sleepily and gently prodded him on the leg. He slowly opened his eyes all the way. There was early morning light shining through the window above them and lighting up the little green eyes, framed by messy curls, looking at him. He looked to his left and saw Nicole trying to wake up herself, and Lily who was splayed across her mother’s lap and her arms across his, her legs still partially stuck between the couch and Nicole.

“Morning Little Bird.” He poked her on the nose and she smiled up at him. “Morning Songbird.” He gently moved some of Nicole’s light brown hair out of her face and she just yawned out her greeting.

“Morning.” She began stretching then paused to look at him. She raised a brow and one corner of her mouth lifted.

“Songbird?” Jason just smiled at her, and Lily giggled.

“It fits.” He shrugged.

“Be like the bluebird, mama.” Lily looked up at her, “Tweet tweet.” Nicole smiled.

Jason chuckled and slowly got off the couch, stiff from sleeping sitting up, but just about fell over from how light headed and weak he felt.

“Shit.” He gripped the armrest at the other end of the couch, other hand on his side as it flared in pain, and he just breathed through it. He felt one of Nicole’s hands on his arm then and her other hand on his chest.

“Take it easy, you lost a lot of blood yesterday.” He just nodded but kept his eyes closed.

“Is that why my pants are red?” Lily asked quietly.

They both looked over at Lily who was now standing in front of them. Her left pant leg was indeed covered in Jason’s blood.

“Sorry.” He spoke quietly. Lily didn’t say anything, she just walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, being careful of his side.

“Thank you.” She hugged him harder.

Jason released the armrest and hugged the little girl tightly.

“Anytime Little Bird.”

Nicole joined the hug then, one arm around Jason and one around Lily, pulling them together. Jason moved one arm to hug Nicole, too.

They stayed like that for several moments, the early morning light shining on them through the windows, reminding themselves that they’re all here, and they’ll all be okay.

 

 

 

 

_"Remember, it's always darkest just before they turn on the lights."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep that last quote in mind
> 
> The song, Be Like the Bluebird, is from Anything Goes.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYfgBHlbsN0 in case you want to listen and read at the same time :)
> 
> And Castle on a Cloud is from Les Mis.


	12. The Confrontation

The night after the incident, Red Hood checked up on all of the kids, Jake and Gracie first.

Four kids were still unheard from.

Jason tried to follow the trackers he’d placed but they led out of his territory, so Red Robin continued for him.

And two days after the incident, they were finally getting somewhere.

Two taps.

“Red Robin. Whatcha got?”

“Hood.” Tim greeted, “I think this warehouse they keep going back to is a “storage” place for the kids. Maybe even headquarters. There’re six signatures that read like children. The place is pretty fortified, at least 30 guards. And as I hacked their phones, I know they are all really worried, and also that their boss is going to be there tomorrow.”  
  
“Well, ain’t that convenient.” Hood muttered. 

“They’re rattled, Hood. After the Lotus, what happened a couple days ago, and the fact that you’ve been getting their agents in the other orphanages arrested in such a short span of time, they are freaking out. They only have six kids, now, unless they have another place somewhere else but neither of us have found anything. You’ve been keeping these guys at bay, _barely even trying_ , taking them down in only a few weeks. The boss is probably going to yell at them and try to come up with a new strategy.”  
  
“I’m glad they haven’t shipped those kids off anywhere yet, probably promised more to whoever. They’ve been there for about 6 or 7 days now. Don’t know about the other two though.” Jason cursed, “This is too good an opportunity to pass up. To get the kids back and take out their main force and the boss. Any way you can distract Bats to the other side of Gotham for the night?”  
  
“I can try, but it won’t be easy. Soon as "a guy in a red helmet spotted" pops up on his radar, he’ll be there in an instant. But I’ll try.”  
  
“Then I’ll take my chances. Maybe Bats will just get over himself and let me do my job.” Hood said, annoyed.

“That’d be nice- oh, hang on Hood. There’s a mugging down the street.” Red Robin said, sounding like he was already on the move.

“By all means.” He replied. Hood was just sitting on a roof watching some of his kids. His side was somewhat healed. The stitches likely wouldn’t come out if he pushed himself, now. And painkillers allowed him to ignore the pain. He hasn’t really worked the past few days, just checked up on the kids and that was about it. So, it’s healing well.  

“Shit.” Red Robin muttered a few minutes later.

“What?” Jason asked, slightly concerned. Then he heard four quick taps on the com.

“Have fun, Red.” And with that the com channel closed. Jason sighed. Four taps meant a bat was drawing near. 

* * *

Red Robin finished tying up the mugger and looked up towards a nearby roof. He sighed. Batman was looming, watching him. This should be a good talk.

He grappled up and landed on the other side of the roof.

“Hey B. Haven’t seen ya in a while.” Tim greeted his mentor.

Tim dreaded that he was going to ask him what Tim’s 90% sure he’s going to ask him. Batman had left Red Robin alone for several weeks, few com chats here and there. Bruce, he sees at work all the time and they’ve had a couple decent conversations. But Batman actively approaching him when nothing big, nothing that involves Bats anyway, is going on, only means questioning of what Tim is doing.

“You’ve changed your patrol route.” Batman stated, in his deep, intimidating Batman voice. Intimidating to everyone except his kids, most of the time. And always so predictable. 

“I did.” He replied calmly, revealing no emotion.

“Why?”  
  
“Why what? No one patrols this area and it’s not like it’s really off track from my old one. So, I just shifted it over some. New scenery.” He shrugged. Honestly, it shouldn’t be that big of a deal. They all shift their patrols every now and then. Course, no one has ever been this close to Red Hood’s territory.

“It’s too close to Red Hood’s territory.” And there it is.

“Not like he leaves it.” Batman’s white lenses narrowed. “If he ever does, it’ll probably be work related. He doesn’t care about us B. He hasn’t tried anything since he got here, what, like 10 months ago. Why would he do anything now?” His eyes remained narrow.

“He’s dangerous, Red Robin.” Batman’s voice grew colder.

“I don’t think he is to us Batman.” He said blankly, giving away nothing. “And I swear I won’t go _into_ his territory. But there have been rumors of a child-”

“I don’t care Robin.” Batman cut him off sternly. He never listens. “It’s too close. You will move back to your old route. This area does not need someone patrolling it.” Batman turned and stood on the edge of the roof. “If you continue, there will be consequences.” And with that, the Batman grappled off, leaving Tim wanting to throw something at him, preferably sharp.

This _area_ is still in Gotham. There are still people who live here, just on the outskirts of the most poverty-stricken part of the city. And _it doesn’t need someone patrolling it._ What complete shit. Batman claims to protect this whole city, but he truly doesn’t give a damn about Crime Alley, even before Red Hood took it over 4 years ago. He just saw it as hopeless and never bothered. Maybe it reminded him of Jason. Who knows. But as Batman, that sort of thing should not interfere with his work. Then Red Hood came and claimed it and Batman just made the line thicker, pledging to never cross it, and threatening Jason to never cross it.

It’s all so frustrating.

He grappled off in the direction _away_ from Crime Alley, knowing tonight, Batman would be keeping an eye on him. He passed the trafficking warehouse and saw little had changed. He sighed. Jason coming here tomorrow would be a huge risk. Not just taking on all those thugs _by himself,_ but because the Batman would likely find out. And Red Robin would not be able to help him, in either case.

But maybe Tim still could, if he took the night off as Red Robin. He’s got to help Jason somehow. They could end the whole trafficking ring tomorrow night if Jason could get to the leader of it. He’d have to take that chance if they want to save these kids. And Tim knew, Jason wouldn’t stop till he did.

* * *

“How is she?” Jason asked, slowly getting ready for the long night ahead of him.

“She’s… she’s doing okay, considering. She’s had nightmares, won’t go anywhere by herself, and actually just stays with me at night. But, she’s tough. She’ll be okay.” Nicole said tiredly.

“I’m sure she will be. She has a great role model.” Jason smiled as he could practically hear Nicole’s blush at that. She doesn’t ever believe him when he tells her what an amazing mom she is to Lily. So, he’ll just keep reminding her.

“How’s your side?” She asked, switching topics. She’s good at that.

“Better. I’ve done a lot less than I usually do, so it’s healing well. Should be able to take the stitches out soon.”  
  
“Good.” She sounded distracted now, “That’s good.”

“Nicole, you okay?” He asked, looking over all his armor, making sure it’s his better, stronger pieces.

“Yeah, it’s just… Do you feel like, I don’t know- I just feel like the whole alley is tense right now, like its holding its breath, waiting for something, ya know? And I feel like it has something to do with the street kids, I haven’t seen _any_ for several days now…”  
  
Damn this woman is perceptive. Must be her nursing nature, crime alley past, or something.

“I don’t know Nik. I mean, yeah, the alley has been quieter these past few days… maybe something is gonna go down tonight. Hopefully, whatever it is doesn’t cause too much damage.”

“Hopefully. You’re meeting up with your brother tonight, right?”  
  
“Yeah, you gonna be okay if something does happen?”  
  
“Yeah, we’ll be fine. We won’t be leaving the apartment, I’ve already ordered take out and Lily and I will be having a movie marathon of the Kung Fu Panda movies. She loves them.” Jason let out a laugh.

“I can see that.”

“Alright, Jay. I’ll let ya go, I know you haven’t seen Tim since before the incident. I can only imagine his reaction when he sees your cut.” She snickered, “Have you told your granddad yet?”  
  
Jason sighed, “No… not yet. Didn’t want to worry him ya know? Cause I’m _fine_ and he’d only fuss too much.”  
  
“He cares about you; pretty sure he’s allowed to fuss.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll tell him. Tim will probably make me tonight anyway.” She laughed. “Okay. I’ll call you tomorrow, Songbird.”  
  
“Bye, Jaybird” She hung up, and Jason smirked. She was still getting used to the nickname, so she took up his as well.

Jason took a breath then and began putting on his armor. 

* * *

Tim decided not to tell Jason about his conversation with the Batman, not wanting to stress him out more. Tonight, was seriously important. The Red Hood would be leaving his territory, taking on an entire warehouse full of armed thugs, capturing the leader, and rescuing the kids. Jason needed to be as clear headed as possible.

Tim is sitting in his apartment, in the secret room behind his closet where he has multiple computers and devices set up. He is currently hacked into the warehouse security cameras, the phones of the four thugs Jason put trackers on, and all the systems in the warehouse, like lights and all their security measures. He barely even had to try. They used a security system that _looks_ high tech and really good, but Tim has hacked better many times. He is in control of the entire building. If he can’t _be_ there to help Jason, then this is the best he could do.

Of course, it’d be better if he could hack Batman’s systems without him knowing it, then he could keep him at bay while Jason worked. They’d just have to hope something else big happened on the Batman’s radar to keep him away.

It’s 11 o’clock now, and the leader is supposed to arrive at midnight. Tim and Jason made the plan that Jay would arrive early and survey the scene, but not in his red helmet. He’d only put that on right before he began his attack. As a way to keep bats away and to not give himself away.

Jason should be calling him any-

Two taps.

“Redbird here.” Tim answered.

“Hey. I just left the snow-house. All the kids are there waiting to hear how it all goes. You mind keeping a screen on them, too?” Red Hood asked.

“Nope. One sec.” He quickly activated another monitor and set it up to watch the snow-house. He’s glad Jason started calling it that, too. It’s much easier. “Got it.”  
  
“Thanks. I’m heading to the scene now.”  
  
“Alright. You’re not wearing the red, right?”  
  
“Nope, I’m wearing the blue spare right now. Considering some of the thugs were attacked by a guy in a dark red helmet several nights ago, figured that one would give me away, too.”  
  
“Got that right. Those guys have been chatting with others saying to keep an eye out for Red Hood’s twin. They actually nicknamed him _Mahogany_ Hood.” Tim snickered as Jason just groaned.

“Seriously? They couldn’t come up with _anything_ better?”  
  
“Guess not. They’re paid for their muscle not brain power and creativity. And besides, it’s one of the reasons they are freaking out so much. They think there’s another hood hunting them down. Why do you think they stopped kidnapping after _Mahogany Hood_ showed up? They think there’s a day Hood and a night Hood. They are actually assuming that’s how so many of their agents in orphanages got arrested, which, as a plus, keeps them off Jason Philips tail.”

Jason snorted, “Did you just learn all that today, cause ya didn’t mention any of it earlier.”  
  
“Yeah, actually. Most of this stuff about Mahogany Hood started after those three thugs got out of the hospital yesterday evening, the uninjured one hasn’t said much at all on the topic actually.”  
  
“That’s cause I beat the shit out of him faster than the others, but the others were all unconscious and don’t know.” Jason paused, “I don’t think I have time to be Mahogany Hood anyway, but at least they’re more scared than before. And scrambling now since Thatcher is going to be there.”

Tim just hummed in agreement and watched Jason’s dot as it moved through Crime Alley.

“You’re getting closer to the border of your territory.” Tim quickly swiveled in his chair and checked to see where bats was. “Batman is currently at the docks staking out a weapons shipment. And the rest are scattered around the city. None are even kind of close to the warehouse. You’ll be good for a while at least.”  
  
“Good.” Tim could hear the uneasiness in Jason’s voice. Tim knows Jason still has many conflicted emotions about Bruce, and the others, but mainly Bruce. They don’t talk about it, but those feelings are still there, affecting him, but not as greatly as they used to. With a little more time, Jason will move past Bruce.

“It’ll be alright Jay. You’re wearing your better armor, right?”  
  
“Yeah. Reinforced my red, too. I’m not taking down over 30 thugs shooting at me  _without_ my good armor.” Jason huffed, and Tim just nodded to himself.

Tim actually held his breath as he watched Jason’s tracker move out of his territory and towards the warehouse.

* * *

Jason took a breath as he left his territory. It wasn’t like he’s _never_ left Crime Alley, it’s just that he never has as Red Hood, and definitely hasn’t done something this big outside the lines drawn in the sand. It was just a bit nerve wracking because it was clear as day that the Batman hated the Red Hood, and only tolerated him in Crime Alley, because that meant Batman wouldn’t have to deal with that area, and so he doesn’t ever have to see Jason. If Bruce had his way he would either arrest him or try and force Jason from Gotham all together.

But for some reason, he “allows” Hood to remain in Crime Alley. And for Hood to leave it will piss him off for no reason except that he left. Doesn’t matter what he’s doing or whatever his reasoning may be, Batman won’t care. Unless some miraculous change has occurred within him but that is _far_ from likely, especially going off what Red Robin says every now and then about him.

Jason was closing in on the warehouse. He planned to just pass it on his motorcycle first, like a normal person, and check it out that way. Then he’d double back, drop his motorcycle off a few blocks away, then climb to the roof of the opposite building and wait for the boss to show up. Then Tim would put the building in lock down after Jason entered, so the leader couldn’t escape. Then Jason would take them _all_ down.

Once Tim had learned the guy’s name, John Thatcher, he’s been digging up dirt on him and they have _plenty_ of evidence to put the guy away for life. All he needed to do was catch the guy and drop him off at GCPD headquarters with the flash drive. Easy, except for, of course, the 30 thugs shooting at him. Tim had mapped out the layout of the warehouse, so Jason wouldn’t be going in blind, which would help.

Jason slowed down some as he approached the building and as he passed, he glanced over. He saw armed men in the windows and lights only on in the bottom level. Same as it was when he passed it this morning. He kept going for several streets then turned and went back towards the warehouse on a parallel street. He parked in an alley, two buildings over from the one directly across from the warehouse. The alley was usually empty, he was not expecting a motorcycle sidecar to be sitting there by itself. Jason was about to ask Tim when he chirped in.

“That’s for you. Figured you’d need more seats to take those kids back to the Alley with you.”  
  
Jason grinned, “Thanks, that’ll be much easier than walking them all back.” Which was is original plan, he was just going to come back for his bike later, but this is much better.

“Yup. Now go. You’re gonna run out of time.”  
  
Jason quickly attached the sidecar to his motorcycle, took off is blue helmet, he already had a domino on, and grabbed his hood from his bike bag. He didn’t put it on yet, he’d do that right before. He went over to the correct building and scaled it, crouching low as he crossed the roof to the other side. He crouched by the edge and just looked at the building for a moment. 

It was 11:24 now, Thatcher wouldn’t be showing up for another 30 minutes. Jason sat down and pulled out binoculars. He looked through the windows in search of the kids. Tim said they were chained up on the first level, so Jason would need to make sure none of the fire was in their direction. Jason was a great marksman, but these men probably wouldn’t be.

He found the kids on the bottom level and they were behind some support beams. Once the shooting began, hopefully the kids would instinctively hide behind it. His kids would, and he recognized them there: Jamison, Avery, Luke, and Morgan. The other two he didn’t recognize, and there were no reported missing child’s in the police data base. But that certainly didn’t mean anything, the police might just not have cared enough if they were from Crime Alley, or the parents didn’t want to involve them. Could easily go either way.

The stakeout part of Jason’s job always bothered him the most, because he has to sit and just watch, not do anything and not draw any attention to himself. So, he just sat and watched the building, thankfully, Tim seemed to sense his boredom and anxiety.

“So, Hood, how are the bluebirds doing?” Tim asked, actually sounding just as bored as Jason felt.

“They’re okay. Little Bird is feeling the after effects of her trauma, nightmares and such, but that’s normal for a kid. Songbird is anxious about her, understandably as a mother should. Though she is actually nervous about what’s going on in the Alley. She said she could feel the tension and thinks it has something to do with the kids. Woman’s perceptive.” Jason replied leaning back on his hands.

“Well, she has lived in the alley her whole life, makes sense if she understands all that.”

“True. So, how’d the bat meeting go yesterday? You get reprimanded by the big one?” Jason asked dryly, but he was worried that Tim would end up at odds with Bruce because of his work with Jason, even if Bruce doesn’t know the exact truth.

“Nah, it was just Batgirl, she was just trying to be all dark and broody like Bats, trying to sneak up on me.” Jason let out of relieved laugh. That’s good. One less thing for him to have to worry about.

“I think she and I would get along pretty well. She seems like she has my sense of humor.”  
  
Tim groaned, “The world would burn if you two ever become friends.” Jason smiled sadly. They’d probably never meet, but he could hope. He’d like to at least meet Stephanie, and Cassandra, maybe Damian, too. But Bruce will never let them, and it didn’t seem like they would stray. And if Jason was being honest with himself, he still wanted Bruce to at least give him a chance, but that was really just wishful thinking. Jason knew he needed to move on from it, from Bruce and the family but it was hard, because they were the first real _family_ he had. His ma was his ma, but Jason had also wanted siblings, and a _dad_. Bruce was that to him, and Jason had to _keep_ telling himself that he’s not that anymore.

Jason was pulled from his thoughts by Tim speaking loudly in his ear, “Hood! Hey, zone back in buddy!”

“Sorry, just- thinking.”  
  
“That’s fine, except Thatcher just arrived, 20 minutes early.”  
  
“What?” Jason scrambled to look down over the edge, and saw a black SUV parked in front of the building and Thatcher, in a sharp suit walking into the warehouse.

“Dammit.” Jason quickly checked all of his armor and his hood then pulled his binoculars back out. He looked through into the warehouse and watched as Thatcher stood in the center, and the three thugs “Mahogany Hood” injured limped forward to stand in front of him, the fourth thug standing off to the side.

“Thatcher is talking about their failure and how unacceptable it is, especially to be stopped by someone other than the Red Hood.” Tim relayed. “He said they failed him and are no longer useful to him…”

Jason watched as they three thugs stood terrified in front of their boss, then Thatcher pulled out a gun and shot all three through their heads.

“What the fuck?” Jason exclaimed.

“Shit!” Tim said shocked.  
  
“Shit. This guy is serious.”

“No kidding.” Tim replied, disgusted.  
  
“I need to get in there before he shoots anyone else.” Jason said putting his binoculars away and putting on his hood, still crouched low.

“Be careful Hood, you remember the plan?”  
  
“Course I remember the plan, Redbird, that’s not something I forget.” Jason snarked back as he readied his grapple.

He shot it off onto the building behind the warehouse which was taller. He landed lightly and silently on the roof and made his way over to one of the skylights around the edge. He looked into it and saw there was no one there, then hopped down, staying low. He heard the skylight lock above him and then the whole warehouse systematically lock down. There were some confused remarks below him, but they didn’t have much time to react.

Jason exploded his knock out gas in the top center of the building and it spread out amongst the top levels.

He did a backflip into the center opening of the warehouse and dropped down headfirst, creating a smoke screen on his way down. He also began shooting at thugs on the mid-level’s hands, disarming them. 

There were shouts and he could hear Thatcher yelling his head off as he ran towards an exit, tailed by two of his guards, yelling more when he couldn’t get it open.

Jason began shooting the thugs on the main floor causing them to scatter out of the way. Jason made a superhero landing, and the second he hit the floor, smoke billowing around him, the lights went out.

Hood turned on his night vision, put away his guns, and quickly began taking out all the thugs around him, who were blindly shooting around, clearly uncaring if they hit each other.

He fought several thugs at a time, using their guns against them and aiming them at other thug’s knees and hands.

He threw more knockout gas at the second and third levels, taking out the 10 or so guards on those levels who were shooting into the dark.

He took a single glance towards the kids and saw they were taking cover behind the support beams.

After about 8 minutes, all the hired thugs were unconscious or groaning on the ground in pain. Tim turned the lights back on and Hood stood facing Thatcher, his two guards already down with shot out knees. Hood was hit a several times but because of his armor, they would only be bruises.

“Hello, John Thatcher. Good to finally meet you in person.” Hood said, slowly making his way over to the man who was backing away from him.

“Red Hood, I thought you’d be taller.” Thatcher said, trying to sound tough but it sounded more like a whimper. At least he tried.

“You are a very fucking shitty person, murdering your own workers is one thing to me, but kidnapping, hurting, and trafficking _children_ is another.” Jason growled at him as he continued stalking toward the cowering man. “I am going to make sure you never see the fucking light of day again. And you will suffer for the things you’ve done. I only regret _I_ won’t be the one _doing it_. Did you know that not even criminals like child abusers and traffickers? They’ll make your time in prison extra special.”

Jason grinned wickedly beneath his helmet, pulling out a gun to incapacitate him as Thatcher looked like he was about to pee his pants.

Then he heard Tim in his ear trying to warn him of something, but Jason had turned down his com to focus, not needing the commentary that came with having Tim in his ear but was too late to turn it back up to heed the warning.

The window close to Thatcher smashed open, and the Batman crashed through landing close enough to Jason to kick him in the chest, sending him flying across the room and sprawled out on the ground. Jason's still healing wound on his side flared in pain.

When he lifted his head off the ground he saw the Batman stalking toward him, clearly pissed off. Hood glanced behind the dark knight and saw Thatcher escape through the window Batman had crashed through.

“Dammit.” Jason said fiercely, very pissed off and frustrated. He _had_ Thatcher, but Batman just had to crash in and ruin everything. “Thank you oh great and wonderful Batman, you just let him get away.” He said angrily, getting up off the ground to stand in front of him, thankful for his height.

“I should have just let you kill him, instead?” Batman said coldly, beady eyes narrowed.

“The fuck?! I wasn’t gonna kill him! I was going to get him _arrested_!” Jason said, extremely frustrated. The few interactions he’d had with Batman 8 or 9 months ago were just like this. Clearly, the Batman does not pay attention to him in the Alley if this is what he thinks automatically. The righteous Batman, not giving a crap till it comes directly beneath his cowl. Jason is barely even in Batman’s territory and hadn’t even interacted with any of them to warrant this from the man.

“That man is the head of a _child trafficking_ ring, that I was trying to take down before he took every child in Crime Alley, though you probably don’t even care… you’re not even listening to me!” Jason practically shouted as the Batman was simply glaring around the room, seemingly looking for something. He could see there were no lethal shots to any of the thugs, but then, of course, his eyes landed on the three thugs Thatcher had shot, and his eyes narrowed even more.

Then, he turned to face Jason, and Jason didn’t even try to fight back when Batman grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into a wall. He was so tired of fighting Bruce. Of course, now, he was going to arrest Jason because he thinks he killed those three men. Great.

“If you say you wouldn’t kill that man, then why did you kill those three?” Batman growled, tightening his grip on Jason’s neck, not allowing him to speak. “I warned you. I told you to stay _out_ of my territory and _in_ yours. That is the only reason I have tolerated you in my city. Not only do you leave Crime Alley, but you kill here, too. I told you if you killed again, I would hunt you down, except now, I don’t have to hunt.” He tightened his grip further.  
  
Jason tried to kick at the man but he was struggling to get any breath, making it hard to move. His eyesight was going red and he could hear his heartbeat roaring in his ears. Despite the sound, he could still hear a child’s voice speak up.

“Hey!”  
  
Jason somewhat saw Batman turn and look in the direction of the voice. Jason was able to glance with his eyes, and he saw the six kids walking towards them, still chained together.

“Red Hood _didn’t_ kill those men!” Jason thought he recognized the voice as Morgan’s. Batman’s grip did not lessen as she spoke. “He wasn’t even here yet. The man _you_ let get away killed them. Because they failed to capture more of _us_ since _Red Hood_ has been protecting us! Unlike _you_ who’s never given a _damn_ about us!”

Morgan and the others walked closer, till they were standing a few feet away. “Hood is not the bad guy, ya big bully! He was about to get the bad guy, but you let him get away because you think _Hood_ is the bad guy, but he’s _not_. The only bad guy I see right now is holding up _our hero_ by the throat.” Morgan spoke confidently, and it was evident the young girl was furious. “He came to rescue us, because he actually cares about us. Clearly, you don’t. You never have. I bet you didn’t even know Gotham children were being taken, despite us living in _your_ city.” Damn.

Luke spoke now, “It’s Hood’s city, too, ya dumbass. And he is just trying to protect it just like you supposedly do. Except, Hood is willing to protect the worst parts, unlike you. So what, he left Crime Alley. He came to rescue and protect us because that is what he does. I doubt you even _knew_ about what was happening here. So why don’t _you_ leave and let him do his job. It’s not like he’s interfering with _your_ work like you are his. You didn’t need to come here. And you can leave now. We don’t need _your_ help. We don’t _want_ it.”

All six kids stood defiantly in front of the Batman, and Jason felt proud of these kids, and touched that they were putting up a fight for him, against _the Batman_ of all people.

Batman looked at the young children for a moment, then suddenly let go of Jason. Jason dropped to the ground and coughed, trying to get air back into his lungs. But then there was a bat boot on his chest pressing down, the cowl a few inches from his hood, as the Batman whispered menacingly.

“You stay away from me and my allies, and you stay out of our way. I catch you near them or interfering in _any_ way, I’ll take you down. You _kill_ , I will take you down.” Batman pressed down harder against his chest then quickly lifted his foot back up. Then, with a dramatic swoosh of his cape, he left through the window he came through.

Jason let his head fall against the ground, closed his eyes and just laid there for a moment, just trying to breath normal. Then he sat up slowly and looked towards the kids who were watching him with kind expressions.

“You kids okay?” He asked them, voice a little rough, pulling out a lock pick to unlock the chains around them.

“We’re okay, Hood. Thank you for coming for us.” Morgan said as he worked on the lock, kneeling in front of her. “Are you okay?”  
  
Jason was a little surprised by the question, but then again… “I’m fine. Bats just _really_ doesn’t like me. Very little of what you just said probably got through that thick cowl of his. But thank you for trying.” He looked the little girl in the eyes, though he still had his hood on.

“You protect us, only right we protect you, if we can. And what I said _is_ true.” Morgan said, smiling at him. He just nodded, grateful the kids couldn’t see his face heating up.

He got all the kids out of the locks in about two minutes, then ushered them out the door, it now having been unlocked. He also had Morgan call the cops on a payphone, to tell them to bring ambulances and many cops to arrest about 30 thugs who were involved in child trafficking. Then he walked the six to his motorcycle.

Before they all got on, he looked to the two he didn’t know.

“Do you have homes that you were taken from?” He said crouching down in front of them.  
  
One of the boys spoke up, “I do. I have parents. I was just playing outside when they took me.”  
  
Jason nodded, “I’ll take you back to them.” He turned to the other.

That one spoke quieter, “My parents were killed a few weeks ago. I was put in a home but they…” the boys swallowed, “I was taken from there, by one of the workers. I don’t want to go back, please.” The boy looked pleadingly at Hood.

“I won’t take you to one. I promise. You can go with these four, we have a safehouse all the kids go to when there’s danger.” The boy smiled slightly and nodded.

“Alright kiddos, lets figure out how to get you all on this bike.”  
  
It took a couple minutes, but they eventually figured it out. The two new kids and Jamison sat in the side car, kind of squished but they were the smallest, Morgan sat in front of Jason, Avery sat directly behind him, with Luke behind her, keeping the small girl squished so she wouldn’t fall off. Then they took off back towards the Alley.

His first stop was dropping off the one boy, Joseph, at his house. His parents opened the door sleepily but became quickly emotional as they embraced their son, which, actually made Jason feel a happy and little sad, he knew he’d never have that again. The parents waved to him and he saluted them, then he drove off in the direction of the snow-house. When he got there, the five kids, including Xavier the other new boy, were immediately swarmed by the other children who made sure they were okay, got them food and warm clothes.

Michael came up to Hood and asked the question Jason really didn’t want to answer.

“How’d it go?” He spoke excitedly, and Jason hated to disappoint them.

Hood sighed then whistled lowly for everyone’s attention, best to just get it over with completely. They all quieted and turned to him.

“I’m sorry everyone, but Thatcher got away. His entire force is down, but the man himself, disappeared.” There were wide eyes and sad, scared looks as they understood that it wasn’t over.

Morgan spoke up then, “It isn’t his fault. Hood had him, but the _Batman_ came in and ruined everything, letting Thatcher get away, just to threaten Hood because he left the Alley.” Now, there were loud gasps and angry mumbles.

Michael turned to Hood, “Seriously? The Batman, Gotham’s great protector, allowed a child trafficker to escape, just to yell at you?” Michael looked pissed. Actually, they _all_ looked pissed.

“Yeah, unfortunately. But thanks to Morgan and Luke he might lighten up on the threats now.” He looked to those two and they smiled at him. “And I’m sorry for letting him get away, regardless. I will find Thatcher again.”

They all nodded to him and were actually kind of smiling at him now. These kids were unbelievably amazing; trusting Jason like this, was something Jason himself would never have been able to do, so, he must be doing something right.

* * *

“You alright Jason?” Tim asked for what felt like the hundredth time in the past two days.

Jason’s encounter with Bruce had definitely rattled Jason, and left him with a small bruise around his neck that was fading now. And no, he hadn’t been talking to Tim about it. Jason was just going to work through it. It was the first real time since Tim came into Jason’s life Bruce showed up and jaosn’s had to work through all these feelings again, and it was harder, but he could do it.

“I’m fine, Tim.” Jason said annoyed. It was about 8:30 in the morning and Jason had gone to get groceries, he really needed them, what he didn’t need was Tim’s constant pestering about this. “I’ll work through whatever this crap is that was pulled back up, okay? I’m good.” He wasn’t, at all, but he’d figure it out.

“Fine, be stubborn. But please call if you need to talk Jason. I know you still have mixed feelings about him and it might help to open up about them, okay? Might be easier to move past them.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know Tim, you can st-” Jason stopped in the middle of the sidewalk next to a newspaper stand, staring at the newspaper’s front-page article.

“Jason? You okay?”

Jason slowly walked over and picked one up, eyes going wide as he read the title fully.

“Jason? Jay? Everything alri-” Jason hung up. And he reread the title again, and again, the broken pain that he was feeling from what happened, intensifying.

 

 **Remembering the Lost Son: Bruce Wayne opens up about the greatest media taboo- his dead son, Jason Todd**   ****

 

“What the fuck?”

****

****

****

_Believe of me what you will (men like you can never change)_  
_There is a duty that I'm sworn to do (men like me can never change)_  
_You know nothing of my life (no, 24601)_  
_All I did was steal some bread (my duty's to the law)_  
_You know nothing of the world (you have no rights)_  
_You would sooner see me dead (come with me 24601)_  
_But not before I see this justice done (now the wheel has turned around, Jean Valjean is nothing now)_  
_I am warning you Javert (dare you talk to me of crime)_  
_I'm a stronger man by far (I'm the price you had to pay)_  
_There is power in me yet (every man is born in sin)_  
_My race is not yet run (every man must choose his way)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to say, I love Batman, and Bruce Wayne and I love fanfics that portray him as a good batdad, but… that’s not this fic. Fair warning. 
> 
> The song, The Confrontation, is from Les Mis. This song is really fitting, Valjean is trying to get away to save a child but Javert doesn’t care and just wants to arrest him, believing he’ll never change.


	13. You Matter to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deep breaths everyone

 

**Remembering the Lost Son: Bruce Wayne finally opens up about the greatest media taboo- his dead second son, Jason Todd.**

A full interview with one Bruce Wayne about the boy no one has talked about in almost _8 years_ has finally occurred.

            Jason Todd was a street rat of Crime Alley, adopted by billionaire Bruce Wayne at 13. He died at 15 in a terrorist attack in Africa. Wayne was feeling terrible grief and would not let anyone speak of him, not even within his own family.

            After close to 8 years, the anniversary of his death is April 27, does Mr. Wayne choose to open up the conversation. Here is the full interview, Gotham.

 

“So, Mr. Wayne, what made you decide to finally speak about Jason after all these years?”

“Well, I was just thinking about him the other day and I realized that the world has forgotten about him, and as I’ve finally accepted the loss and am better at managing it, I thought it only right to remind the world of him.”  
  
“Is it true even within your family you don’t talk about him?”  
  
“Yes. The kids know not to ask about him, at least from me, they know it can trigger me. His death still affects me. It’s a very sensitive topic, even now. But here, I believe I need to talk about him, to the world, help me move on further.”

“Now, why don’t you tell us about your late son?”  
  
“Of course.”

…

* * *

 

Jason tore up the rest of the newspaper, throwing it around his apartment… but he left _it_ intact, sitting on the counter, staring at him like... a gravestone…  

Jason knows he’s dead to Bruce, that- that he’s not part of the family anymore and… that Bruce… he’s not his _son_ anymore… his _son_ died 8 years ago

He was reminded of that again… and now… after what happened… then this- this interview was just to- just to… make the world remember he died but also to… to tell Jason……

Jason sees all the words, words, words… the lies in the- so many words, Bruce’s truth lies behind them, in a mirror…in the opposite… words and words…

 

 _Remembering the Lost Son_ 

He’s- he’s not lost… he’s here, _here_

_“the world has forgotten about him.”_

No one, no one cared… _cares_

_“His death still affects me”_

Yeah, in that he’s not _still_ dead

_“Though he was only in my life for two years, I still loved him like my son, I still do, even though he is no longer with us.”  
_

Lies… lies. If he even still remotely cared for him at all he wouldn’t- wouldn’t have…

_“I miss that boy dearly.”_

“Not me… not- not _me”_

_“He was rather angry for a child, reckless, and cocky but I think that came from his childhood. And he was also funny and very smart considering his background.”_

He still…still thinks he’s too angry, that he- he can’t control it… and- and he’s not only made of his past… he- he _can’t_ be… is he? 

_“I like to think that if he survived, it would have only made him stronger.”_

He didn’t… he doesn’t think he’s stronger… he thinks he’s weak… for letting his mind break with death…

_"I’ll admit it was hell, those first 5 years, but I’ve gotten better, I’ve moved on as much as I can…”_

And those 5 years weren’t hell for him?! It was actual hell! Not- not…… he’s not- not his son anymore…

_“and more children have come into my life to fill the gap that was left when Jason died.”_

He- he prefers them… even over who Jason was before… maybe Jason should- he should have _stayed_ dead… 

 _“Though his upbringing suggested he wouldn’t be important in this world_…”  
  
What… no… he- no… he…… he didn’t- he _doesn’t…_ matter…

_“He was to me.”_

He… he’s not… no… He- he didn’t even try- try to avenge him… or _help_ him… he- he just moved _past_ him like- like he was…

                                                                    _“Jason will always be in my heart.”_

Like he’s… nothing

 

* * *

 

“Come on Jason, answer the phone. Yes, Bruce did a fucking shitty thing but you gotta talk to us, please-” Tim growled as the voicemail cut off again.

Fuck! Why did Bruce have to do that? What does he gain from it, except a broken Jason who was… he was _so_ close to finally moving past all this. Past _Bruce_. Then the ass just had to go and publish an article so full of heartfelt _crap_ and reestablish Jason’s death to the world. All in a fucking cruel way to tell Jason he was still dead to him, to Bruce. To punish Jason for crossing out of his territory to save a bunch of _kids_.

And Tim can’t even confront Bruce properly about this without telling him that Jason is his brother, and he’s spent the past 9 months with him, helping him, and being his brother. If Tim told Bruce that, Bruce, the bull-headed jack ass wouldn’t listen to Tim, he would march down to Crime Alley and likely beat the shit out of Jason for even talking to him.

Tim was splayed across his bed in his apartment, dreading what Jason is probably putting himself through right now. Because as far as Jason has come, he still sees Bruce as his dad. Bruce was the only dad Jason actually had. Willis wasn’t a dad, just a sperm donor, but Bruce… Jason had loved Bruce like a father. And for his father figure to do _that_ when Jason knows Bruce’s _real_ feelings about him, would probably break him all over again. 

The article came out this morning and right after Jason hung up on him, Tim had found it, and has been trying to call Jason again since. He’s been trying for at least 8 hours now. He could barely focus at work and actually left early after his last meeting. He knows if he goes down to Jason’s apartment Jason won’t let him in. Right now, Tim is just a reminder that Bruce replaced him, that Jason isn’t part of the family anymore. 

But, dammit, he is. He is to Tim and to Alfred. They care about him so much but, Jason sometimes doesn’t believe that. Very few people have truly cared for Jason in his life and he doesn’t always believe that anyone can, or even would. He was getting _better_. But Bruce just brought all of it to the surface again and right now, it seemed there wasn’t much Tim could do about it. Not like the first time.

Tim picked up the phone and called Alfred. They’ve both been trying all day, and Jason just won’t answer.

It rang twice before Alfred picked up.

“Master Timothy, any word?”  
  
“Nothing.” He heaved a deep sigh.

“Nor I.” 

“Dammit Jason. No- Dammit _Bruce._ Why did he have to fucking do this? Just because Jason strayed out of his territory… it’s fucking ridiculous.”

“I agree Master Tim.” He knows Alfred is just as upset as he didn’t comment on Tim’s cussing. “And I think it’s time I discussed this with Master Bruce.” Tim opened his mouth to protest but Alfred kept going, “I know you cannot, but that is because you have no fair reason to care more about this. I, on the other hand, knew Jason before, and I loved him. I have perfectly good reason to question his actions directly to his face.”

“Let me know how it goes.”  
  
“Of course.” Alfred hung up. 

Tim smirked. Alfred confronting Bruce would be far more effective than Tim, or anyone, any day.

* * *

Alfred made his way downstairs, having just heard Master Bruce return from his work at Wayne Enterprises. He was going to give a well-placed earful to the man he raised. Though he doesn’t know where he went wrong, if this is the way he treats his troubled son.

Master Bruce was sitting behind his desk in his study as he always was after work. Alfred brought him tea, just like he always did, but he also pulled out the newspaper with the front-page article facing him, and slapped it down onto the table, startling the man a fraction.

Bruce looked up at him and simply raised a single brow. Alfred remained stoic and they simply looked at each other for a moment before Bruce sighed and sat back in his chair.

“Yes?”  
  
Alfred pursed his lips and clasped his hands together behind him.

“Master Bruce, was it necessary?”

Bruce sighed, “Alfred-”

“Was it _necessary?_ ” Bruce wisely closed his mouth.

“I understand, when Jason returned to us four years ago he did unforgivable things. But, did it ever occur to you there was more reason behind the surface of his actions?” Bruce remained silent.

“I do not know what hell’s he went through the four years he was away from us, but I’m sure it was _hell_ none the less. What I saw was a broken boy, trying to make sense of what happened to him. Then, you force him to leave by refusing to look past the surface.” Alfred took a breath and looked at his own son’s emotionless face.

“When he returned again 10 months ago,” Bruce’s eyebrows raised, “ _Yes_ , Master Bruce, I am _fully_ aware he is back in Gotham, _despite_ your efforts to keep me in the dark of my grandson coming home.” Alfred gave the hint of disapproval with his brow.

“I am also aware he has tried to make amends with the family, even myself, but he ceased his efforts because of your _brash_ _disbelief_ that his intentions were true. You thought he only came back to tear this family apart. But let me ask you Master Bruce, did he try any horrible ways of communicating or did he do any horrible things to us _before_ you _threatened_ him? Did he show any intentions of doing so?”  
  
Bruce again said nothing.

“Did he try to contact any of us _after_ you threatened him? Has he not abided to your wishes to not interfere with this family or any Batman related activities? Has he not _stayed away_ simply because you told him to? Has he _killed_ _anyone_ since his return as the Red Hood in Crime Alley? Has he not left you alone and stuck to his own activities and responsibilities?”  
  
“He left his territory several nights ago-” Bruce tried but Alfred cut him off quickly.

“Did he interfere with _your_ work or _any of the children’s_ work?” Alfred said sternly, his voice rising a fraction. Bruce closed his mouth once more.

“Did he attempt to contact you or anyone in the family? Did he not leave Crime Alley to follow up with his _own_ business?” Bruce shrunk a hint of a fraction as Alfred’s voice continued to rise. “As I understand it, simply from rumors around the city, the Red Hood is the declared _protector_ of the _children_ of the Alley, accepted by the people there, and does what is necessary to protect them.”

Alfred raised a brow, “Something you have never even tried, not since Jason. _You_ left that place unprotected and uncared for even before the Red Hood.” Bruce sat up straighter, likely to attempt to defend himself, but Alfred continued, “It is true, though your reasoning for that I do not understand. Jason protects the alley with his life and he left it several nights ago to protect his children who were in danger. I do listen over the coms, sir, I heard your interaction with Jason and the children who defended him.”

“Yes, he left his territory, likely because he knew you’d take no interest in helping him and did not wish to interact with the others, with fear of your unnecessary and dramatic wrath. Instead, of leaving him be to his business, you confront, and you _hurt_ him simply for entering your territory, not giving a _bloody damn_ _why_ , when he did _not do a bloody thing_ _wrong_. _Nothing_ Master Bruce. He was doing his _job_ and you decide to punish him for it.”

Alfred lifted the paper and smacked it against the table, “This. This was _unnecessary._ Jason already knows how you feel about him, and to remind the world of his death with this emotional pit of shite was only to hurt him further. I think, that after 10 months of shunning and threatening him, he’s likely _aware_ he’s _dead to you_. Your interaction a few nights ago was plenty to remind him. And from what I could tell of his work in the alley, he has been moving past his disownment from the family. You did this simply to _rebreak_ him, carefully crafting your words so Jason understands that not a single thing you said was the truth. Just to hurt him further. All for your own _bloody_ _satisfaction_.”

Bruce was silent. Alfred took a deep breath then looked the man in the eyes, where he should see pain, but only saw anger.

“Everything, _everything_ you have done since his return four years ago, everything you’ve done in regards of him, I am _deeply_ disappointed in you for.” He spoke sadly but he spoke firm and quiet. “You claimed this boy as your son when he was 13, and I loved him like a grandson. Then he died. Actually _died_. And then by some miracle, he returned to life. That alone, had to have been hell on his mind. And four years later, four years we know _nothing_ about because you _refuse_ to learn what happened to him, he came back _broken_. His mind was broken, and he needed help. _Our_ help. Not Arkham or prison. But you refused, because he killed in his anger and he hurt this family. He was angry because he felt we hurt him. _You_ hurt him. And anger can cloud the mind when not helped.”

Alfred shook his head and placed the paper on his desk, “Why, Master Bruce, would he _not_ be angry? You thought it was the same anger that stemmed from his childhood. It may have been, but it may have been from his four years we know nothing of. Four years of living in pain, thinking his family didn’t care for him, just like in his childhood, where very few _truly_ cared for him.”

“You sent him away because you thought he was insane and dangerous, but you never even gave a thought that he was an upset child, looking for his family in the only way his mind would allow. Then he comes back again, and you _automatically_ assume he’s out to get you, and to take your family away. You never _listened_ , you only threatened, and he just accepted it. You did not want to help him because you thought it’d hurt _you_ more to do so. Which was, and _is_ , incredibly selfish of you. He left us be and tried to heal on his own. Then, just because you can, you try to rebreak him, with words so artfully written it is easy to tell they are lies. Just because you can, and you think it will protect your own emotionally constipated ass from further pain, by putting _him_ in more pain. That is _not_ how a father should behave, especially towards a boy who _should still be_ his son.”  
  
“I am very disappointed in you Master Bruce.”

Alfred let Bruce take in what he said, and after a moment, “Why are you defending him?”  
  
Alfred sighed deeply, knowing nothing he said truly got through to the man, if _that_ is what he chose to focus on.

“I’m disappointed that is your first thought, but I shall indulge your ill-focused mind. I defend him, because I _loved_ him like a grandson, and _I still do_. I _truly_ still do. Just because he went through hell and made poor choices does not change that in the slightest. He is my grandson and I will always love him. Whether I am part of his life or not. As sad as it makes me to say this, if you ever _truly_ and _deeply_ accepted your emotions as part of you, then you would understand. You would _still_ love him because he was your son. Should still be. And you wouldn’t have gone about all of this in the way you have.”

“But because of the loss of your parents, and then loving and losing Jason, you locked up your love for the boy and refuse to let it out and accept it. You never accepted his anger and when it came to its peak you denied him the love he needed, fearing it would just be taken away again. That is what love is, loving wholeheartedly even though you might lose what you love. You’ve thrown away every chance you’ve head at reconciling with him. Every chance to become his father again and help him through his troubles. Instead you make it worse because of an unknown past, terrible confrontations, and an unknown future.”

“I am willing to accept his past. And accept who he was, and I accept who he is now. Even if you won’t. True family sticks with each other through the good, the bad, and the shit. You only see the insane child he was before, and not the man he has become, despite his shit. You don’t even seem to want to _remember_ the _good._ ” Alfred turned his eyes sharp on the _boy_ in front of him.

“And might I remind you that _you_ have made many mistakes, questioning your morals more often than not and _I_ have always accepted it. I’ve not always liked it, but I accept it and I continue to love you like my own, anyway.”

“I have _always_ accepted my grandson as he is, and I always will, because despite what has happened, he is still _Jason_. And it saddens me to no end that you no longer see him as your son. And that you intentionally attempt to hurt him because of the past and your refusal to move on to what is now.”

Alfred spoke quietly now, looking the boy in the eye, “Like a child holding a grudge with the ocean. The ocean brought you a beautiful shell but then it took it away. Then it gave it back to you, but it was broken, so you threw back in. Then the ocean gently returned it to you, cracked but with its pieces back in place, and you are disgusted because it wasn’t the perfect shell it used to be, despite its pattern being the same. The ocean tries again and again to return it to you, because it brought you joy the first time. But you refuse to accept it. Because it’s not the same as it was and can never be again. And now, in your anger, you attempt to rebreak the shell. Only the ocean will be able to tell us the damage you’ve caused. And will decide if it is willing to try and give you the shell again.”

Alfred turned and walked to the door, then stopped at it and looked back at Bruce, who remained expressionless to the untrained eye, but Alfred could see the anger and the conflict there.

Speaking firm and professional, “I’ll be taking the next two days off Mister Wayne, I’m sure you can survive without my services till I return.” With that, Alfred turned on his heel and left the man to his own misguided conflicts. He walked upstairs to his room, promptly shutting the door behind him, then settled in his chair by the window. He let out a rare, shaky breath.

His poor grandson, only looking for his father in a man who does not wish to be his father any longer, simply because of the mistakes made. It wasn’t right. But, Alfred’s afraid Jason will have to accept it, as sad as that is, because, for all his talk, Master Bruce’s head is so far up his ass, no emotion can leave the man except on rare occasions. If Jason is to truly heal, he will have to accept that Bruce is no longer a father to him, and Jason is no longer his son. It is truly sad, but necessary for Jason’s mind, soul and heart to heal properly, and for him to be happy.

Sighing, Alfred picked up his phone off the side table and called the only one in this bloody family that had enough courage to disobey their father and reach out to their estranged brother.

Tim answered quickly, “Hey Alf, how’d it go?” He sounded sad more than anything, but he could pick up the anger and hope in his voice.

“As well as can be expected, Master Timothy. Not much except the fact I was bringing it up got through his skull.” He replied sadly.

“Seriously?” Tim’s voice was anger, frustration and annoyance now. Alfred was feeling similar emotions.

“Sadly, yes. Any word from Master Jason?”

“No, he still won’t answer. I know if I go to him he’s not gonna want to see me. He might not want to see you either, just because we’d be reminders of _it_.”

“I agree. It would seem Master Jason needs an outside voice on the matter. Someone who is not part of the family, but whom he trusts.” Alfred smiled slightly as Tim understood what he was implying.

“I know just the person, Alfie.” Tim sounded hopeful again.

“Please call when you hear.”

“Of course.” Alfred hung up then and placed the phone on the side table and looked out over the gardens. This woman meant something to Jason, probably more than he realizes right now, and if anyone can help him here, Alfred’s positive _she_ can.

The ocean is pushing the shell in a new direction, towards someone new, and perhaps, they will accept and love the shell as it is, seeing the cracks as not something to disgust, but as something to adore, because cracks can be just as beautiful, if not more so, than perfect. 

* * *

It was 5 in the afternoon when Nicole finally got back from her shift at the hospital. Lily was still across the hall and Nicole was about to get out of her scrubs when her phone rang. Sighing tiredly, she checked the number but didn’t recognize it, so she let it be. She quickly changed into comfortable clothing: yoga pants, soft t-shirt and a zip up, ready for relaxing before her long shift tomorrow.

Her phone buzzed with a voicemail and then it rang again, same number. Odd. After it finished ringing she listened to the message.

“Nicole, this is Tim, Jason’s brother. He gave me your number in case anything happened. Please call me back as soon as you can.”  
  
Nicole immediately grew worried and called him back. He answered after the first ring.

“Nicole, thank god.”

She’s never met Tim in person, but it was easy to tell he was worried and stressing.

“Tim, what’s going on? Is Jason okay?” She asked hurriedly. 

“Well… I’m going to go with no.”  
  
“What does that mean?”  
  
Tim sighed heavily. “Something bad happened with my _dad_ and Jason, dad being a grade A jackass. Jason isn’t returning any of my calls, or Alfred’s, and we are seriously worried about him.”

“What happened?” She asked, putting on her shoes.

“It’ll be best if you ask him that, as well as who his adoptive family was. It will help you to better understand. He needs an outside perspective on this.”

“Jason said they disowned him, and it-” realization of what happened means for Jason just hit, it _broke_ him, losing his family. “Is he at his apartment?” She quickly grabbed her purse and keys and walked to the door.

“I think so. Don’t know where else he would go.”  
  
“Okay, I’m gonna go see him.”  
  
Tim let out a sigh of relief, “Thank you Nicole.”  
  
“He’s my friend.” She hung up and left her apartment, first going across the hall.

She opened the door and saw Lily and Mary on the couch eating what suspiciously looked like candy. She chose to ignore it. For the moment.  
   
“Lily, I’ve got to run a few errands now that I’m off work. I’ll be back a few hours, okay?”  
  
Lily nodded, cheeks puffed up with something in her mouth.

“Alright dear, we’ll be just fine here.” Mary said, waving. Nicole waved back then hurried out. She practically ran to Jason’s building and up to his floor. She paused at his door and listened.

Only silence. He almost always had music playing. 

She gently knocked on the door.

A tired voice groaned. “Tim, go the fuck away. If it’s Alfred, _please_ go the fuck away.” Jason’s voice was rough, like he’d been crying.

“It’s Nicole.” She spoke softly but loud enough for him to hear. It took several moments, but she eventually heard movement and the thuds of someone walking across the floor. They stopped at the door. After another moment, Jason opened the door.

He looked awful. He was pale, his eyes red and there were tear tracks on his face. His hair was a mess, like he’s been trying to pull all of it out of his head and there were red scratches going up and down his arms from his nails. The best way she could describe how her friend looked, was heartbroken.

Then she noticed fading bruises around his neck. Did his dad…? Fuck, he better not have.

“Tim or Alfred?” He sounded very tired.

“Both. They’re worried about you.” He huffed then walked back in, leaving the door open. She walked in and gently shut it. His apartment was covered in scraps of newspapers and couch pillows.

“What did they tell you?” He asked, sitting down in the corner of his couch, looking down at his hands.

“They said something happened between you and your adoptive dad.” She replied carefully. Jason snorted.

“He’s _not_ my dad. He’s made that _perfectly, crystally, fuckingly clear._ ” He said angrily, pulling his knees to his chest and pulling at his hair.

Nicole grew sad at how much pain he seemed to be in. She was about to ask who his family was, like Tim suggested, when she noticed that the island was the only place not trashed by newspaper pieces. Sitting on the counter, in the middle, was a single sheet, untouched: the front-page article.

**_Remembering the Lost Son: Bruce Wayne opens up about the greatest media taboo- his dead second son, Jason Todd._ **

She saw this article this morning, thought it was sweet that Mr. Wayne did this to remember the son everyone always forgets about.

Why would Jason have it out… like this… Nicole felt her heart stutter a bit.

Jason said he ran away at 15, Jason _Todd_ died at 15…

What if he never _actually_ died…

Nicole turned around in shock to her distraught friend, who was now watching her, head resting on his knees.

“You’re… you’re Jason Todd.” She stated. He just looked at her sadly, then turned into his legs.

“I was.”

Nicole put the article and her purse and phone down, walked to the living space and sat down next to him.

“You died… everyone thought- Mr. Wayne said they found your body.” Nicole said softly. 

“I almost died. Sometimes... I wish I _did_ die.” He whispered, and Nicole felt her heart break.

“And he knows- he knows you’re alive.” She said, almost like a question. He nodded. Nicole felt confusion, heartbreak and anger now, that that man would _re-declare_ Jason to be dead, when he _knows_ he’s not. No wonder Jason is in so much pain. He was supposed to be Jason’s father, and to do this…

She draped her arm across his back and put her hand in his hair, and began twirling it. It seemed to help ground him a couple weeks ago, she hoped it might now.

“Do you want to- to share more of your story? You don’t have to. I’m here either way.” He took a breath and nodded, moving his chin to rest on top of his knees. His eyes were far away as he stared forward. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and stared off in the same direction, knowing he’d be more comfortable without her staring at him.

“I- Bruce and I, we had a pretty huge fight. He was mad because he thought my anger was getting out of control, that I was too reckless of a child but, I spent 13 years in Crime Alley, why _wouldn’t_ I be. He just wouldn’t understand it. So, I- I ran away. And while I was gone I found out my ma, Catherine, wasn’t my birth mom.” Jason’s voice was getting shaky now.

“So, I tracked my birth mom down to Africa, because- I… I wanted _someone_ to accept me. Bruce never did, not completely. I think Alfred did but- I wanted a parent to…” Jason’s voice broke here, so Nicole just took his hand and squeezed. He squeezed back, keeping his eyes forward.

“I wanted a parent to accept me. To _care_ about me. Willis didn’t give a shit about me. Catherine tried but the drugs took that away. There was someone else that tried but I..." Jason shook his head a little, then kept going, "Bruce did for a while but- didn’t accept _all_ of me. Then I think I have another chance. I track Shelia down but she- she didn’t care either. She _hated_ me, blamed me for ruining her life even though I’d never been part of it. And… I didn’t know she was just as criminal as Willis.” He squeezed her hand hard now and Nicole dreaded his next words.

“She was on the bad end of a deal, so she- she… she _sold_ me to get out of it.” Fresh tears were falling down his face now. She squeezed his shoulders tightly with her other arm and pressed her forehead into his arm, feeling her own tears threatening to fall at hearing her friend talk about his past, his _real_ past.

He continued, “They let the world think I was dead. The people I ended up with… they-” Jason trembled now. “The _enslaved_ me and made me do horrible things. Things I- I wish I could undo. And they did things _to me_ , I-” Jason choked up here and Nicole wrapped both her arms around him as he tucked his head back in, just trying to comfort him as he spoke of his pain out loud.

“It all fucked with my mind, those four years. They were hell. I felt… _broken_. When I finally got out, I came back to Gotham. But I as angry and I honestly couldn’t think clearly. I blamed Bruce for not finding me, but I know now he had no way of even knowing I was still alive. I just- didn’t do anything right when I came back. But- but he- _he_ -” Jason suddenly jerked up, and stood, and started pacing, speaking angry rather than sad.

“He didn’t even _try_ to figure out where I’d been the past four fucking years. And I found out that _just_ after my death he adopted another kid. I don’t blame Tim, I don’t… but I was so mad. It felt like I meant _nothing_ to him. I- I was _nothing_ to him.” Jason looked like he wanted to hit something but restrained himself.

“That he could just replace his son and move on, like nothing. Yeah, he was _grieving_ but- He wouldn’t let _anyone_ talk about me. I was the _taboo_ in the media world. One big fucking taboo for the world never to bring up. It was like I never even _existed_!” Jason punched the wall then, creating a hole, then leaned against the wall. She saw scrapes on his hand, but Nicole knew he _needed_ to get all of this out, then came her part, in which she will do _everything_ she can to help him through this.

“He doesn’t care what happened to me. All he cared about was what my anger and pain was doing to the family, to _him,_ so he drove me away instead of trying to- trying to help me. Instead of trying to understand.” Jason’s voiced crashed and he slid down the wall, pulling one knee to his chest and speaking quieter. Nicole slowly moved toward him and sat beside him.

“So, I left. I traveled and tried to forget. Tried to move on. But I couldn’t, and I came back two years later. I had straightened a lot of the crap in my head out and I went back to a bigger family, but a family who wouldn’t accept me, want me, or even cared about me in any way. I could never even get past Bruce. He never tried to listen, never let me _explain_ and _apologize_. I’ve never even seen Cassandra or Damian in person, haven’t seen Dick either. Bruce, he just- he wouldn’t trust me, no matter what I did. He just shunned and threatened me to stay away, not wanting me to mess up his new, _perfect_ family. So, I did. I _have_."

"Tim and Alfred _came to me_. _They_ gave me a chance and let me become part of _their_ family. They accepted what I was and that that isn’t who I am now. They _care_ about me… I- I think they do… I…” His breathing picked up, but he quickly closed his eyes and took deeper breaths. “I _know_ they do.” Nicole felt her heart break further by Jason’s uncertainty that the people in his life actually care about him. Only shows how little of that he’s had in his life.

Nicole sat silently beside him, patiently waiting for him to continue.

Jason sighed, “I haven’t tried to contact anyone else in the family, never tried to see them, made sure I stayed out of their ways. I did everything he told me to and he still-”

He took a deep breath. “I just, ran into him. That’s it. We spoke a little- well, he spoke. I tried but, he wouldn’t listen, and- and just cut me off.” Nicole _really_ hoped Wayne didn’t use his _hand_ to cut him off, looking at the bruising on his neck. But she couldn’t even really convince herself it wasn’t him, she’s seen enough abuse victims to know what _that_ bruise is. “I didn’t do anything _wrong_ or _against_ him and he just… he goes and,” he gestured to the counter where the article sat, “ _does that_. Reminds the world I’m dead. Reminds me I’m dead to him. All that heartfelt shit in there… it’s all lies and crap and words just to- just to fuck with me. To remind me… I’m nothing. Ever since I was a kid, I’ve been nothing. That I’m _still_ nothing. _Nothing._ ” He was whispering to himself now, that word, over and over again.

He began pulling at his hair again and Nicole couldn’t take it anymore. She let her own tears finally fall and gently took his hands out of his hair and held them together between hers. Then she brought one hand up to his cheek and turned his head to look at her, then pressed their foreheads together.

“Oh, Jay. I’m so sorry.” Jason let out a sob but didn’t pull away. She squeezed his hand and brought it to her chest.

“You are _not_ nothing Jason. You are _so_ important. To Tim. To Alfred. To Lily. To the kids in the orphanages. To Risa. To _me_. You are such a wonderful person despite going through so many horrible things in your life. Anyone who went through what you did could have turned out to be a horrible person. But it only made you _kind_.” She rubbed his face a little with her thumb and smiled, though his eyes were closed.

“And if that asshole refuses to see that then he does _not deserve you_ , Jay. Not in any way. And I know he was your father but, if this is the way he treats his son, simply because of a broken past, then he does not deserve the right to be a parent.” Tears were still flowing down both their faces but she’s pretty sure Jason is listening.

“Bruce fucking Wayne does not _deserve_ to know the real you. Does not have the _right_ to care about you as a son, he lost it the second he ignored your pain in favor of his. And _you_ deserve so much more than him in a father figure.” Jason slightly shook his head, but she held firm.

“No. You do. Yes, you may have done things you regret and that your family won’t forgive you for. But that’s life. And that’s human. Doesn’t matter what those things are. They should love you _despite_ what you’ve done because you are family. Family puts up with all the crap and loves you anyway. And you weren’t _you_ when you did those things. Now, you’re _you_ and you’re doing your best to make up for it all. To make amends. To make a new life, a _better_ life. I think the universe owes you that anyway. But, I don’t think that better life will include Bruce Wayne, because he thinks the crap you put them through in the worst time of your life is more important than _you_. And that’s his loss.”  
  
She took a shaky breath and kept going, “He isn’t your family Jay, I’m sorry but he’s not. Not anymore. Bruce shouldn’t matter anymore, truly. You need to move past him, and just accept that he won’t change. I’m sorry, Jay, but that’s just it. But that doesn’t mean you’re left without a family. You may not have a parent, but you _have_ a _family_. Tim, Alfred, Lily, me. _We are your family._ I know you know this and are just having a hard time seeing it right now. But we are here for you. Always. Tim said he and Alfred are very worried about you. They are because you are _important_ to them and they care about you so, _so_ much. They called me because even though we haven’t known each other for a long time, they know, _you are important to me._ You are. And that I am part of your family now. You have people who care about you Jason, and we’re never going to stop caring about you. We aren’t going anywhere, no matter how badly you screw up. Family- _true_ family, is forever. We care too much about you to allow you to fall apart on your own. We can, and we _will_ help you pick the pieces back up, I promise. We care about you, I can’t emphasize it enough. 

“I’m so happy you’re in my life Jason. You have no idea how glad I am you almost knocked me over with a box of books.” Jason huffed a laugh, then a sniffle. His eyes were closed and there were still slight tremors running through his body. She pulled him into her, his head on her shoulder and her arms wrapped around him. His arms moved to wrap around her. They stayed there, still sitting on the floor against the wall, for several minutes, Jason breathing slow and Nicole just holding him. She brought up one hand to his head and began twirling his slightly wavy hair.

After several moments, Nicole had a thought. She remembered what he said about his ma, what she did for him when he was upset. And also, what Jason did for Lily when he saved her. She had heard him as he came down the hall, comforting her daughter. That was it, wasn’t it? He grew up with that as a comfort, as a way of figuring out his emotions. That was how she would tell him, and he would understand. She knew just the song, too.

 

Nicole took a breath and closed her eyes, then began singing.

 _I could find the whole meaning of life in those sad eyes_  
_They've seen things that you never quite say, but I hear_  
_Come out of hiding, I'm right here beside you_  
_And I'll stay there as long as you'll let me_

She feels Jason take a deep breath and his tremors slow.

_Because you matter to me_  
_Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody_  
_You matter to me_  
_I promise you do, you, you matter too_  
_I promise you do, you'll see_  
_You matter to me_

She feels Jason take another breath and she smiles when he begins to sing the next part

 _It's addictive the minute you let yourself think_  
_The things that I say just might matter to someone_  
_All of this time I've been keeping my mind on the running away_  
_And for the first time I think I'd consider this day_  

He gently lifts his head up, brings his hand to her cheek and presses their foreheads together, and keeps singing, eyes still closed

 _Because you matter to me_  
_Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody_  
_You matter to me_  
_I promise you do, you, you matter too_  
_I promise you do, you'll see_  
_You matter to me_  

They stayed like that for a moment before singing the last verse, together

 **_You matter to me_ **  
**_Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody_ **  
**_You matter to me_ **  
_I promise you do, you  (Come out of hiding) _  
_You matter too (I'm right here beside you)_  
_(As long as you have me)_  
_I promise you do (I)_  
_You matter to me  (Promise you do)_  
_(You matter to me)_  
**_You'll see_ **  
**_You matter to me_ ** ****

 

Jason moved his head back down to her shoulder and hugged her fiercely, and she held him, just as tightly.

Then she heard him whisper.

“Thank you.”

 

 

  

 _"Dear baby, I hope someday, somebody wants to hold you for twenty minutes straight_  
_They don't pull away, they don't look at your face and they don't try to kiss you_  
_All they do, is wrap you up in their arms and hold on tight without an ounce of selfishness to it_  
_I hope you become addicted, baby_  
_I hope you become addicted to saying things and having them matter to someone"_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold = both  
> Underline = Jason  
> (-) = Nicole
> 
> I suggest listening to the song while they sing it, it just makes it so much more emotional, hearing it and reading it. Just switch the voices in your head.  
> https://youtu.be/EHKxoPPwf5A
> 
> The song, You Matter to Me, is from the musical Waitress.
> 
> Well, this was an emotional rollercoaster to write. I know it’s painful and a lot, but it’s so so so important for Jason. This is his ultimate turning point for his life. For him to finally move on, and be happy.
> 
> I'm so excited to to begin writing the next parts of Jason's story, and happy to have finally posted this chapter. :)


	14. From Now On

Nicole and Jason stayed there, on the floor, hugging each other for at least 10 to 15 minutes, and Nicole had no problem comforting him until he was ready to let go. He needed this. Needed to know she was there for him.

A few minutes more and she felt Jason shift beside her, grumbling. “I’m getting a cramp in my spine. Is it even possible to get a cramp in my spine?”

Nicole let out a small laugh and rubbed his back a little, “Just in one position to long. You need to move.”

He grumbled again but slowly lifted his head up, pulling his arms away from around her and leaned flat against the wall, his spine popping.

“Yup, alright.” He sighed and just sat there, staring out the windows. Nicole moved to lean more on the wall, releasing the tightness in her spine as well.

After a moment, she asked, “Are you okay?”

He didn’t say anything for a minute, likely thinking it over so he can be honest. At least she hoped so.

“No.”

Then he turned to look at her, and smiled slightly, “But I will be.”

She smiled back. That’s the best she can hope for.

She furrowed her brows, “Have you been carrying all that, all this time?

He slowly nodded, “Tim’s been helping though. I’ve,” he sighed, “gotten better recently, I don’t know why it hit me so much harder this time.”

Nicole looked at him carefully, “Because you hadn’t really let go yet, not fully. You were just telling yourself that you had. Now that you’ve accepted it though, you really _can_ move on. You _have_ accepted it, right?”

A deep sadness crossed his face then, and he looked back towards the windows. Then he glanced over at the article still sitting on the counter.

He furrowed his brows and quickly got up, walking over to the island. Nicole slowly followed.

He picked up the paper then walked around and pulled a lighter out of a drawer and an old metal pot from a cabinet. Then he lit the paper and dropped it in the pot.

Nicole watched Jason as he looked at the small flames, and after a minute he looked to her, the sadness still present but what also looked like relief, like a weight finally lifted off his shoulders.

“Yes.” He smiled at her then walked over and hugged her. “Yes.” She just smiled and hugged him back.

After a minute she spoke, “You should really put that fire out now.”

He huffed and let go, “It’s a metal pot. The flames aren’t going anywhere.” She just raised a brow at him. He shook his head then put the pot in the sink, turning on the faucet to dowse the flames.

“Now, please let me see your hand.” She stated, holding her own hand out. He just looked really confused.

“Why?” Then he looked at his hand, seemed kind of surprised to see it scraped up, then cringed and glanced towards the hole in the wall.

“Dammit.” He sighed and leaned against the counter, holding his hand out for her to look at.

“Yeah, sorry. I can help with the hand but not with that.” She motioned her head towards the hole.

“It’s alright. Not the first time I’ve punched a wall. I was hoping to keep this apartment in good condition though. Should be an easy enough fix, anyway.”

“As will this.” She let go of his hand. “None of it is deep and there, surprisingly, aren’t any splinters. Just needs to be cleaned.”

“I’ll clean it in the shower if that’s all right with you. It’s been a bit of a day.” He flashed her a quick smirk.

“Good plan. I’m going to go pick up Lily, call your brother, get some greasy food, then come back here. If that’s alright with you?” She didn’t want to push, but she didn’t really want to leave him alone right now, not after all that.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s fine.” He smiled softly at her, she returned it, relieved he’d allow her to come back. “Only if you pick up some good beer, too.” Now, he smirked.

“Sure.” She smiled fully at him, happy to see him relax a little, though there was still tension and sadness in his posture. She didn’t expect it to go away quickly but she hoped to help ease it a little faster.

He rubbed his face with his hands now, “Fuck. I probably scared the shit out of Tim and Alfred.” He dropped one of his hands and ran the other through his hair.

“Yeah you did. Tim sounded pretty worried over the phone. I’ve only heard him speak once but-”

“Yeah, ugh, it’s just-” Anxiety was working its way back into him, so she quickly cut him off before he could formulate words, walking up to him and taking his hands far away from his head.

“Hey, it’s okay. They’re not going to be upset with you, alright. They’ll understand. And I’ll call them, tell them to give you a couple hours to process everything we talked about more fully before you see them, okay?” He nodded and smiled gratefully at her, squeezing her hands.

“Now, go shower. Take your time and- sing or cartwheel or something. Just, set your mind free from today.” She stood on her toes and kissed his forehead. “You’re okay. I’ll be back soon, with Lily, food, and beer.” She picked up her purse and phone and started walking toward the door.

“Nicole-” He called to her from the kitchen, where he hasn’t moved. She turned around. He looked to be trying to find the words. “I-” He swallowed, “Thank you.”

She smiled fully at him, “Of course Jason.” Then she turned back to the door, calling back over her shoulder, “Be prepared for Lily to flat out tackle you, by the way. She’ll be able to tell you had a bad day and will smother you in a giant hug.”

He chuckled, “Looking forward to it.” He said quietly as he walked towards his room and she reached the door. Then she paused. She didn’t want to ask, she was afraid of the answer, but she needed to know.

“Jason?” He came back out of the small hallway and looked at her from around the corner. She took a nervous breath, “The bruises, on your neck…?” She trailed off, hoping he understood what she implied, not wanting to say it.

The sad look crossed his face again, and after a second he looked in her eyes, “Yes. But never the others. Like you said, I’m not his family.” He gave her a sad smile then went to his room.

She felt a flash of anger then sighed and left the apartment, quietly shutting the door behind her. As soon as it shut, she leaned back against it and took a deep breath. She didn’t think it was possible her heart could ache and flutter as much as it was now.

She was so sad for everything that has happened to him in his life but she’s _so_ happy that she accepted Jason as part of hers, and her in his. It wasn’t that hard of a choice, but she was so afraid to do it, after what happened last time. She wasn’t afraid of this anymore. Jason trusted her enough to open up like that, then she could trust him, too. They could really be in each other’s lives.

They were family now. She would hold to that and she knew Jason would, too.

Taking another breath, she walked down the hall to the elevator, pulling her phone out to call Tim, and tell him his brother was gonna be okay. And that they were gonna have a “family night” because, she needed to meet him and Alfred but more importantly, they _all_ needed to be there for Jason tonight, to reinforce everything she told him about family.

By the time she got back to her apartment she’d had a full conversation with Tim and Alfred, who was apparently with Tim. They’d agreed to give Jason a little time before going over and also agreed to bring ice cream with them. Nicole was looking forward to meeting the two.

She smiled a bit as she walked across the hall to get Lily. When she opened the door, Mary and Lily were still on the couch, but they were playing cards now, music on and candy bowl back in hiding.

“Hey Little Lily, I’m back.” She called from the doorway.

Lily’s head whipped around, and a grin spread, “Mama! Miss Mary taught me how to play war, it’s fun, but it’s very long.” Her lips turned into a frustrated frown as she turned back to the cards.

Nicole walked in a leaned on the back of the couch, greeting Mary and then watched for a couple minutes. “How much longer do you think till one of you wins? We’re going to spend the evening at Jason’s.”  
  
Lily grinned, “Really?” Then she furrowed her brows as she looked at Nicole. “What’s wrong?” She put her cards down and sat up on her knees. Mary looked over, too, seemingly slightly concerned. Must be written on her face, then.

“Nothing, sweetie. Jason’s just had a tough day is all. Thought we could try and cheer him up a bit. We’re gonna meet his brother and grandfather tonight, too, as they’re going over as well.” Nicole explained as lightly as she could. Her daughter still cocked her head a bit, likely wanting to ask what happened.

“Okay. When are we going?” She asked, sitting on her bottom again, thankfully letting it pass. 

“In about an hour but we need to pick up food first, so we’ll leave in 45. So, you have time to finish your game if ya want.”  
  
Lily nodded, then looked back to her cards. “Okay. Should be over soon… I think.” She stuck her tongue out a bit as she played her next card and smiled when she won the round.

“I’ll come get you when we need to go.” Nicole smiled a bit and started walking to the door.  
  
“Okay mama.” Lily replied, watching Nicole as she left.

* * *

Jason took a breath and ran a hand through his hair after Nicole left, and walked into his room, feeling completely mentally drained. He hasn’t had an episode like that in months.

He collapsed on his bed. He also felt, different than he usually did after previous ones. He felt- lighter, maybe? He stills feels a bit, down in the dumps, per say, but he actually feels like he can come back from it, faster and farther than before. Jason believes he can actually do it this time, actually move on from Bruce and Batman and… everything his life had dished out at him.

And, he really is starting to believe what Nicole was saying, and he feels that way, too. However it turns out, Nicole and Jason were in each other’s lives, that much wouldn’t change. And he cared about her, and he believes her when she said she cares about him.

She wouldn’t have done all she did in the past hour if she didn’t.

He cared a great deal for Lily, but that usually happened all too easy with kids. But this time, this kid was more personally part of his life, and Jason liked that she was.

Fuck, he knew Tim and Alfred cared about him, too. He went and got his phone from the dresser, where he left it this morning, on silent. He cringed when he saw 26 missed calls from Tim and 9 from Alfred. As well as a variety of texts. He sighed and put the phone down and fell back onto the bed again.

He knew Tim and Alfred cared about him. That was clear as day. Why would he question that?  
  
Fucking Bruce, that’s why. The bastard somehow knows all of Jason’s triggers despite not actually knowing him.

Nicole- she’s right. Bruce, isn’t worth Jason ruining himself over, again. Bruce doesn’t want Jason in his life? Fine. Jason has gotten this far without him but with Jason still wanting to be in the family again. He could get so much further without that unreachable and unnecessary desire holding him back.

Bruce doesn’t matter anymore. Not to Jason. Not anymore. He can’t. And he won’t.

Everything Nicole told him, does matter. And Jason will be repeating it to himself till he truly believes it.

It will still take time, to fully move on, but from this point forward, Jason was gonna do his damn best to do just that. To _actually_ do that.

If the others in the batfamily ever want to see him, they can come to him. Jason is done hoping something miraculous will occur to make that happen. If it happens, great, if not, that’s fine, too. It doesn’t affect Jason’s life. Not anymore it won’t.

The only people that matter and should affect Jason’s life right now are the two people who have stuck with him for the past 10 months, who actually care about him. And the two new people who have already made an impact on his new life. _They_ matter, and are the only people Jason should worry about.

Nicole was right about another thing, he hadn’t really let go of it all yet, of the hopes that Bruce would give him a chance to become part of the family again, to be his _son_ again. But, Jason doesn’t _need_ to be his son, not really. And he doesn’t need Bruce as a father, he didn’t have one growing up, and he could survive just fine without one now.

And another thing, a _very important_ thing, that he needed to make himself understand… _Jason_ matters. Bruce, Joker, Ra’s, Shelia, Willis, they’ve all slammed it into his head that he doesn’t matter, in any way. He does, and he would remind himself of that too as long as it took for him to believe it. He would shout over those people’s old voices in his head and make himself believe, because it is true. Everybody matters, are important, to themselves and to others, for someone to tell them otherwise is cruel, despite choices made.

Jason matters to _himself_. That was probably the most important thing Jason needed to accept.

Ugh. Jason took a deep breath then looked out the window of his room, seeing the sun starting to lower to the skyline. Sighing he sat up and went to his bathroom to shower. He needed to get this day off him.

Jason took his time in the shower and after, he walked out of his room, freshly dressed in sweats and his knuckles wrapped. He sighed when he saw the mess of his front room: newspaper and pillows everywhere. He’d thrown pillows around, trying to avoid throwing breakable things instead.

He walked into his living room and turned on his music, just all his songs on shuffle, not really in the mood for anything specific. He’d set up a sound system, so the music can be heard in every room.

Mumford and Sons came out of the speakers, and Jason decided the first thing he was going to do was fix the hole in the wall. He grabbed the right supplies from the closet by the kitchen.

By this point it’s been about 40 minutes since Nicole left, and Jason was already feeling somewhat better than he did this morning. But he knew he’d likely need another release of emotion or something to get the rest of the tightness and anxiety out of his chest and his mind. He started singing along to the music as it played, hoping it would help.

Jason really did listen to a wide variety of music. Whatever was good music really, rhythm and lyrics wise; so, there were musicals, jazz, folk, country, alternative, rock, classical; really just about everything.

He finished with the wall in about 15 minutes. Then he went into his study and found books knocked to the floor from the shelf that was closest to where his fist made contact with the wall. He sighed and started to pick them up, making sure the corners weren’t damaged. He gently placed them back on the shelf.

He looked around the room and saw a stack of books on the table. He smiled softly as he remembered those were the books Lily had pulled from the shelves.

He went over to them just as the song changed, and  _[From Now On](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iW2FUY3N-n0) _ began to play. Jason thought it a little ironic, but he stilled at the table and just listened to the words.

 _I saw the sun begin to dim_  
_And felt that winter wind_  
_Blow cold_  
_A man learns who is there for him_  
_When the glitter fades and the walls won't hold_  
_'Cause from that rubble_  
_One remains_  
_Can only be what's true_  
_If all was lost_  
_There’s more I gain_  
_'Cause it led me back_  
_To you_

He smiled seeing the Huckleberry Finn book on top of the stack, with a bookmark placed about three-fourths through it. He glanced over at the picture he kept of Tim, Alfred, and him on the table in the alcove. He then began singing along, feeling that maybe it wasn’t ironic that it came on, but, _right_.

 _From now on_  
_These eyes will not be blinded by the lights_  
_From now on_  
_What's waited till tomorrow starts tonight_  
_Tonight_  
_Let this promise in me start_  
_Like an anthem in my heart_  
_From now on_  
_From now on_

Jason fixed the stack of books straighter, then he walked out of the room, still singing and began to pick up the mess he’d made.

 _I drank champagne with kings and queens  
The politicians praised my name _ (Not quite but close enough) _  
But those are someone else's dreams  
The pitfalls of the man I became _ (Not who he is _now_ ) _  
For years and years  
I chased their cheers  
A crazy speed of always needing more _ (It doesn’t matter anymore) _  
But when I stop  
And see you here  
I remember who all this was for _ (His _real_ family, from now on)

Jason smiled as he kept going, cleaning the apartment and really starting to feel freer than before.

 _And from now on  
These eyes will not be blinded by the lights _ (His past) _  
From now on  
What's waited till tomorrow starts tonight _ (Moving on…) _  
It starts tonight  
And let this promise in me start _ (A promise to himself)  
_Like an anthem in my heart_  
_From now on_  
_From now on_  
_From now on_

Maybe this is why he loves musicals so much. They’re easy to relate to, and he can understand what’s going on around him much better than before. And he knew there was more reason as to why  _this_ musical had quickly become a favorite of his.

 _And we will come back home_  
_And we will come back home_  
_Home, again!_

~~

Nicole and Lily paused outside Jason’s apartment and listened, smiling as they heard Jason singing along to _From Now On_ , and Nicole couldn’t think of a better song for him to be singing his heart out to right now.

 _And we will come back home_  
_And we will come back home_  
_Home, again!_  

Nicole gently started opening the door and they peered inside.

 _And we will come back home_  
_And we will come back home_  
_Home, again!_  

They saw Jason picking up the pillows off the floor, singing along, looking much happier and more relaxed than he had been an hour before.

_From now on!_

_And we will come back home_  
_And we will come back home_  
_Home, again!_  

_~~_

Jason turned and saw as his front door opened and in came Nicole and Lily, both grinning. He flushed red but grinned back, Lily sprinting at him and launching herself at him in a hug, Nicole walking behind her, smile never fading.

 _And we will come back home_  
_And we will come back home_  
_Home, again!_

Lily crawled up him and onto his shoulders, then leaned her head over his to look him in the eyes.

“Keep going.” She said happily, as she and Nicole began singing with the ensemble.

 _And we will come back home_  
_And we will come back home (Yes!)_  
_Home, again!_

 _And we will come back home_  
_And we will come back home_  
_Home, again!_

Jason grinned and kept singing, and also swept Nicole into dancing with him, kind of like a waltz but less coordinated and more just fun, Lily laughing and singing on his shoulders. Nicole was singing and dancing along, too.

_From now on!_

_These eyes will not be blinded by the lights!_ (He spun her)

 _From now on!_ (Lily slid off his back and began dancing and singing around them.)

 _What's waited till tomorrow starts tonight!_ (He spun her again) _  
It starts tonight!  
Let this promise in me start _ (He spun her out) _  
Like an anthem in my heart_ (then pulled her into him wrapping his arms around her) _  
From now on!  
From now on! _ (he released her)  
_From now on!_ (he held his arms out on the long note as they kept going with the chorus)

 _And we will come back home_  
_And we will come back home_  
_Home again!_  (He picked up Lily and held her on his hip, and spun around)

 _And we will come back home  
And we will come back home _ (he pulled Nicole in with his other arm)  
_Home again!_

 _And we will come back home_  
_And we will come back home_  
_Home again!_

They had stopped dancing now and just hugged as the last chorus played out. They all kept singing, but quietly now.

 _From now on_  
_From now on_  
_Home again! (Ooh ooh)_

 _From now on_  
_From now on_  
_Home again!_

Jason sighed as he hugged them, making a promise to himself, much like P.T. Barnum did. From now on, this is what mattered most, these two girls, Tim and Alfred and the life he was going to build for himself, from this moment on. Everything else doesn’t matter, as long as he had his family; they were his home.

He now felt super cheesy and cliché as to what just happened but couldn’t find it in him to care.

The moment was ruined as soon as the next song started playing, as it happened to be _Hooked On a Feeling_ with its obnoxious start.

_Ooka chaka, ooka ooka ooka chaka, ooka ooka ooka chaka…_

Jason quickly let go of Nicole and lightly placed Lily back on her feet. He was playing his music really loud as it was only him, so the start of the song startled them a bit. He rushed to his living room and turned it down.

He grinned sheepishly, his face a bright shade of red, and he scratched the back of his head.

“Sorry, kinda, ruined the moment a bit.” Nicole and Lily just laughed. Then Nicole walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest.

“It’s perfectly fine, more funny than anything.” She smirked and kissed him on the cheek. “And, you are a very good singer by the way. And dancer, I might add.” Jason’s blush spread to his ears.

“Yeah!” Lily chirped as she jumped onto the couch, standing on it. “You’re _amazing_! We were listening before we came in and you sound just like him! Amazing.” She fell dramatically onto her back on the couch.

Jason chuckled, trying to will the blush to go away, “Well, thank you. You are, too. As are you, Miss Lily. Do you perform on stage, too, Little Bird?” He asked the little girl who sat up and grinned.

“Sometimes. If there are kid’s roles. Like last season, mom starred in the musical _Waitress_ , I got to play the daughter at the end of the play! I also played young Cosette in _Les Mis_ the season before that!” She said excitedly. That being her favorite musical makes sense now, if she kind of starred in it.

“That’s awesome Little Bird.” He grinned at her as she started to blush now. Nicole laughed a bit.

“Well, this is just lovely. And I don’t know about you, but I’m starving, and we’ve got perfectly good food and beer sitting in the hall.” She grinned at Jason.

“Then by all means, get it. I’ll get some lemonade for the little squirt here.” He said as he walked to the kitchen, ruffling Lily’s curly hair as he passed. Nicole went to the hall and brought in the food, what smelled like barbeque from the restaurant down the street, as well as really good beer, by the looks of it. He poured lemonade for Lily who ran over to the table and sat down across from Jason, Nicole sitting adjacent to him at the rectangular kitchen table.

She passed out the food and handed him a beer, as promised. They just ate and talked, Jason completely relaxing after the emotional day. 

* * *

Tim and Alfred had got the homemade ice cream from the shop in midtown. It literally had the best ice cream in Gotham. They also brought Alfred’s cookies, which Alfred was already planning on bringing to Jason anyway.

When they got to Jason’s apartment, a little over two hours after Nicole had called them, they heard Jason’s hearty laughter through the door: loud, strong, and happy. Tim looked at Alfred curiously, who had a similar expression expressed through his single raised eyebrow. There was music playing, too, but more in the background of the laughter.

Alfred knocked on the door and the laughter faded, and the music was turned down a bit. A moment later the door was opened by a brunette woman with startling hazel eyes, who was about an inch taller than Tim. Why was everyone taller than him?

The woman grinned at them. “You must be Alfred.” She said happily, holding her hand out to Alfred, who shook it, smiling at her. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”  
  
“And I you Miss Nicole.” Alfred replied, the small smile still on his face.

“And you must be Tim.” She shook his hand as well. “And it’s great to finally meet you in person Tim, not just over the phone. Though you’re shorter than I thought you’d be.” She smirked, and Tim knew immediately why Jason liked her.

Speaking of who, laughed loudly from inside the apartment.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, too, Nicole.” He replied, ignoring his brother.

Nicole grinned and stepped aside to let them in. Jason was standing in the middle of the room, and there was a little curly haired girl hiding on his back, peeking slightly around his head to look at them.

Jason nudged her a bit, “Hey, Little Bird, it’s alright. This is my brother Tim,” Tim waved at the her, “and my granddad Alfred.”

“Hello Miss Lily. I’ve heard quite a lot about you from Master Jason.” Alfred said kindly.

The small girl peeked further out from behind Jason’s shoulders and looked at Jason, who just smiled and raised an eyebrow. Then the girl looked back at them, like she was examining them, almost. Then she nodded to herself and slid down Jason’s back, moving to stand in front of his legs.

Then she held her hand out to them, formally. Jason grinned fondly at the young girl.

“I’m Lily.” She said. Tim crouched down and shook Lily’s hand.

“Hello. I’m Tim, Jason’s little brother.” She nodded then looked to Alfred, who actually knelt in front of her and took her outstretched hand.

He shook it then turned it over and kissed the back of her hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Lily. My name is Alfred, but you can call me Al or Alfie if you wish.” The little girl giggled as she took her hand back. She grinned up at Jason who was smiling down at them, clearly enjoying the small exchange. 

“Okay.” Lily said to Jason and Nicole, as if formally approving of Tim and Alfred, who were standing back up now.

Jason nodded as the young girl walked over to her mom. Then he looked sheepishly up to them, like he wasn’t sure of where to start. Tim didn’t even say anything. He just walked over and hugged his brother tightly, just happy that he seemed to be okay. Jason hugged back, just as hard.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Jay.” Tim said, stepping away. Jason smiled softly at him.

By this point, Nicole and Lily had stepped away to give them some space, taking the bag from the ground where Alfred had placed it during the introductions and took it to the table.

Alfred then walked up to Jason and placed a hand on his shoulder, his eyes glistening a bit.

“My boy, I’m so sorry for the way you’ve been treated, Bruce had no right and no proper reason to behave this way.”

Jason smiled a bit at them and said something Tim found surprising, but refreshing to hear, “It doesn’t matter. I’m not gonna let him get to me anymore. He’s not my dad, and that’s fine. I don’t need him to be.” Jason said firmly, lightly shrugging.

Tim looked at Jason’s face, and it seemed like Jason _meant_ it. That he _actually_ didn’t care anymore and was _really_ moving on. Tim grinned. Jason grinned back. 

Alfred smiled, a mix between sadness and happiness. “I’m glad to hear that, Master Jason. And happy to see you are moving on from what has only caused you pain.” Alfred then pulled Jason into a hug, and they stayed like that for a moment.

Tim took that moment to walk over to Nicole who was slightly smiling herself as she dished out ice cream.

“Thank you. Clearly, you did something right, that finally got through to him. Thank you.” Tim said, very grateful Jason had met her.

She smiled at him, then looked past him at Jason who was now just talking with Alfred, smiling all the while. “He’s my friend. I care about him, and I wanted to help him. And all I did was tell him the truth. A truth I guess he needed to here straight out from a third party.” Tim chuckled a bit.

“Yeah. That was Alfred’s idea by the way, calling you. He always seems to know what’s best for us in any situation.”  
  
“I’m glad Jason has someone like that.” She smiled, but there was a hint of sadness there that disappeared in a second as it turned to a curious smirk. “So, you’re Timothy Drake-Wayne, right? The youngest VP to ever walk the halls of a large corporation, third adopted son of the _famous_ Bruce Wayne.”

Tim laughed, “Yeah, that’s me.”

Nicole smiled but then her eyes narrowed a bit, and she looked back to Jason, and Tim saw that her line of sight was aimed towards his head, or more specifically his neck, where Tim now noticed the fading bruises there.

“Has Bruce ever-” She started, a bit of anger seeping into her tone. Tim quickly cut her off.

“No. Never to any of us, ever. Just-” Tim sighed sadly, “Just Jason, for God knows what reason he thinks he can treat another person like that, let alone someone who used to be his kid.” Tim was a bit angry about that, too. That no matter what Jason did, Batman would _always_ see Red Hood as a criminal, a _villain_ , and treat him as such. Even though all Jason’s done lately, is protect children.

They remained silent for a minute, a silence that was broken by Jason coming over to them, grinning.

“Neapolitan ice cream. Awesome. Bet that was all Alfred’s idea, huh, Babybird?” Jason laughed as Tim just rolled his eyes. Lily giggled behind them.

“And what’s your favorite ice cream, Little Bird?” Jason asked the girl as she walked back over to the table, spoons and napkins in hand.

“Oreo!” She replied, happily.

“Wait- hold on.” Tim stated, everyone looking at him now, “How come she’s _Little_ Bird and I’m _Baby_ bird? She’s smaller than I am.” Jason laughed, throwing his head back a bit as he did. Lily giggled smugly, Nicole grinning, and Alfred smirking slightly.

Once Jason stopped, he grinned at Tim. “Because, _you_ are my baby brother and was here before Lily, so I’m not just going to change it. And Lily is little warrior, deserving of the bigger word. And just to add, you whine a lot more than she does and are much messier than she is, and she’s still a kid.” Jason smirked as the two females burst into laughter. Tim felt insulted and looked to Alfred for support, but he just raised a brow at him.

Tim sighed and raised his hands in surrender. “Fine.” Lily grinned.

He knew Jason was just trying to lighten the mood, and it worked pretty well. Everyone still knew what brought them all here, except probably Lily, but Jason already seemed insistent on just moving on from it. Tim could tell that Jason wasn’t hiding much. He could see there was still a sadness about him, but lesser than usual. He also seemed lighter, as if he really did finally let go of what was holding him back. Tim grinned. Jason’s made a lot of progress today and Tim can’t help but be happy for him.

* * *

Jason was feeling much better, with everyone here. He’d had his heart to heart with Alfred, he still needed to talk with Tim but that could wait. And Lily smothered him in a hug as promised. And Nicole, well, Nicole came back. She’d helped him take the last step he needed to move on from his past then she came back and just made him feel happier and lighter than before.

And he’d sung in front of them, _with_ them, and he danced for the first time in years. He’d forgotten how much he loved to. Catherine used to teach him, as did the dancers at the theatre when they’d visit during rehearsals and such, and of course, Alfred had taught him all the formal dances.

The five of them were sitting in the living room now, Alfred in the armchair, Tim sitting cross-legged on the loveseat, Jason was sitting on the far end of the couch, close to Tim, Nicole was beside him and Lily was spread out on the wall length of the couch, content after the ice cream and Al’s cookies.

They were all just talking and laughing, drinking tea or hot cocoa. Alfred had even started sharing stories of when Jason was a kid.

“He used to climb to the very top of the bookcases in the main library to hide, generally with a book but sometimes when he was upset, like when he got an A- on a book report as one specific time I remember. He refused to come down for dinner.” Alfred’s mouth twitched as Nicole and Tim both laughed and Lily grinned.

“You were a nerd?” The little girl asked curiously. Nicole and Tim laughed again, and Al’s mouth lifted more though he tried to cover it with his tea cup.

“I still am. A literary one anyway. And Little Bird, do not be ashamed if you turn out to be any kind of nerd, too. There is _nothing_ wrong about liking school and wanting to do well. Or even just liking one certain thing and going all out for it.” She nodded seriously to him and he smiled, taking another sip of his tea.

“I’m not at all surprised you did well academically. And would be upset by an _A-_.” She grinned at him. “And thank you for being a positive influence on Lily about school. She’s been teetering on the edge for a while now.” She stage-whispered to him. He laughed while Lily just looked suspiciously at them.

“Yes, of all the children to live in the Manor, Master Jason is the only one to take academics _seriously._ ”Alfred cast a glance towards Tim who looked affronted.

Jason snorted. “Oh, don’t look like that Timbo. We all know you’re a genius, but Al has a point, you never really _tried_ in school.” Jason smirked as Tim just scoffed.

“So, Alfred, any stories about Jason’s love for the theatre. Lily and I got a pretty good sample when we arrived earlier.” Nicole asked innocently, and Jason's face reddened a little.

“Oh, my dear, I have many. But I think Mr. Jones at the Royal Garden may have far better ones than I.” Alfred replied, smiling knowingly, while Jason’s heart stopped.

"Peter is still there?” He asked quickly. Nicole looked confused for a second but then her eyes widened as she put two and two together.

“Peter Jones was the owner that you knew as kid? That you and your mom were close to.” She asked, smiling a bit now.

Jason nodded, “Yeah, but I- I heard he’d retired, after…” Jason swallowed. Nicole just took his hand.

“He did. Well, he more took a break, letting Madison, his assistant director, run things for a couple seasons. But he came back. He was there when I first started.” She squeezed his hand then let go and smiled a little. “I’ve always been curious about the woman and boy in the picture he keeps on his desk. I can see the resemblance now to that little 6-year-old.” She said cocking her head a bit. “He always said they were his dead sister and nephew. And he always seemed, sad and happy, to talk about you two. Just, not in depth.”

Nicole smiled at him while Jason just felt guilty, for not ever having gone to see him since he’s been back. The man really was like an uncle to him, sometimes even like a dad. When he lived on the streets he always thought of going to him, but never wanted to be a burden to the man.

“Master Jason,” Alfred called to him, Jason looked up, “I can only imagine the joy he will feel to see you again. And the happiness you’ll find at going back to that theatre.”  
  
“And performing there.” Tim chirped in.

“The theatre does open back up next week. We could go tomorrow, I’m sure Peter will be there preparing for the season.” Nicole said cocking her head at him. “Besides, I now know you can play the main role of the next show very well.” Now she smirked knowingly at him. Jason’s eyes went wide.

“Wait, the Royal Garden Theatre is putting on _The Greatest Showman_?” he asked, incredulously.

Nicole grinned, “Yup. We are one of the few off Broadway theatres chosen to do a test run for the stage production of it. I’ve known for several weeks, now. Just didn’t want to spoil the surprise.” Jason smiled back, excited but also nervous at the same time.

Tim was grinning now. “Does this mean you’ll finally join and audition?”

Jason thought about it for a minute, but he honestly didn’t need to think it over. He knew he wanted to, _has_ wanted to since he was a kid. His life was pretty okay right now. His work at the orphanages was good and steady, Red Hood’s business will definitely slow down now that Thatcher’s operation is demolished, only thing was finding the man. And he had people in his life he _knew_ weren’t going anywhere. He could finally take it a step further and do something he really wanted to do.

He was finally ready to really move on from his past, might as well go all the way with it.

Jason smiled at his family and nodded. Tim shouted excitedly, Nicole grinned, Lily laughed happily, and Alfred’s face lit up brighter than Jason thought possible. Alfred’s been wanting this for Jason since he first heard him sing.

“Well, I definitely think you’re going to get the part of Barnum.” Nicole nudged him with her shoulder, still grinning.

“We’ll see.” He said, ears a bit pink.

The rest of the evening carried on like that, eventually putting in _The Greatest Showman_ to watch, “for inspiration” he was told. Jason honestly felt better than he’d felt in years, just being around all these people at once, and finally really letting go of his past. He actually felt, happy, and he knew that, from now on, that happiness wasn’t going to go away.

 

 

 

 _From now on_  
_These eyes will not be blinded by the lights_  
_From now on_  
_What's waited till tomorrow starts tonight_  
_Tonight_  
_Let this promise in me start_  
_Like an anthem in my heart_  
_From now on_  
_From now on_

_From now on_

_And we will come back home_  
_And we will come back home_  
_Home, again!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song From Now On is from The Greatest Showman :D
> 
> I put the link to the song in the work, if you didn’t notice, thought it’d be easier if you wanted to listen and read, that’s probably how I’ll do it from now on :) they’ll be plenty more singing coming up :D


	15. Not My Father's Son

Jason woke up from a very restful sleep. No nightmares, no hints of nightmares, no fear or anything when he woke up. That doesn’t happen often.

What woke him was the smell of a finely cooked breakfast. He was suddenly very grateful Tim and Alfred spent the night. Tim staying over wasn’t that weird, but Alfred? That was weird. Just because he usually stayed in the cave monitoring coms and dealing with injuries. But Alfred had insisted that it was more important he be here than anywhere else and that the bats would be fine for a night without him.

Jason decided to take it for what it was and gave Alfred the guestroom, and a grumbling Tim the couch, who said he wasn’t supposed to sleep on couches anymore with the bigger apartment. But it was really just for show as he wouldn’t want Alfred sleeping on a couch either.

Nicole and Lily had gone home after two movies last night, the second one being Les Mis at Lily’s request, but not before Nicole and Jason made plans for today and both making sure they could take off work. Jason smiled excitedly for what lay ahead in the day, of where he was going for the first time in over 8 years. And who he’d be seeing.

Jason got up and left his room, grinning when he saw his little brother still passed out on the couch, and Alfred in the kitchen making what looked like chicken and waffles.

He walked into the living room, “Morning Alfred.”  
  
Alfred looked up, smiling, “Ah, good morning Master Jason, I trust you slept well.”  
  
“I did actually, yeah.” He smiled back at the man, then smirked down at Tim, snoozing away. “How can he sleep through all the wonderful smells? Honestly, if he ever faints and someone tries to use a smeller to wake him up, it’s not gonna work.” He said crouching down in front of the couch.  
  
Alfred chuckled a bit, “Well, I supposed he needed the sleep. If you could wake him up please, breakfast is about ready.”

Jason’s smirk widened as he thought of ways to wake his little brother.

“Actually, Alf, you make any coffee?” The man smirked a little and nodded to the pot, where there was enough for one cup. He grabbed a mug, filled it then went back the couch. He waved it directly under Tim’s nose then stepped back.

Tim’s eyes slowly opened, and he was mumbling, “Coffee…” He looked up just in time to see Jason take a sip from the mug, smirking.

Tim scowled at him, “That better not be the only cup, Alfred usually only makes one.” Jason smirk just got wider as he continued drinking. “You asshole.” Jason easily dodged the pillow swat and walked towards the kitchen.

“Oh Timmers, you got a problem kid.”

“I do not.” Tim replied defensively, getting off the couch.

“You do if you're pitching a tantrum because you _don’t_ _get coffee_.” Jason smirked.

“I must agree with Master Jason on this. You are far too fond of the drink and it is unhealthy.” Alfred stated raising a brow at Tim who started to pout a bit. Actually pout.

“I do drink things other than coffee you know.” He said walking into the kitchen and crossing his arms.

“Then you won’t mind joining Master Jason and I for a cup of tea this morning.” Alfred replied.

Tim gaped at Alfred then at Jason as he drained the coffee. He then frustratingly sighed and walked to the table in defeat. Alfred and Jason shared a smirk, they’d take the wins when they could get them.

Soon they were all seated at the table, drinking tea and eating the freshly made chicken and waffles, which is considered a treat when made by Alfred.

“So, Master Jason, how are you feeling this morning?” Alfred politely asked after a few minutes.

Jason smiled, “Good. I actually feel good.”

“I’m glad to hear it my boy.” Alfred smiled softly at him.

Jason did feel a bit guilty about yesterday though, “Hey, I’m sorry for worrying you guys yesterday-”

Tim cut him off, “We get it Jason. You don’t need to feel guilty about it. Yes, it worried the crap out of us, and would’ve been nice to know you didn’t black out or anything, but we understand that in that instance, we couldn’t have helped you in the way you needed. You’re good now, that’s what matters.”

Before Jason could come up with a response, Tim kept talking, very noticeably changing the topic, “So, when are you and Nicole going over to the theatre?” Jason just sighed and went with it, knowing he wouldn’t have gotten far in apologizing anyway.

“She’s coming over at 11, then I’m driving us over.” He told them.

“I’m sure you’ll have a wonderful time seeing the theatre and Mr. Jones again.” Alfred said.

“Yeah… I’m not even sure how I’m going to explain it with him. I don’t think he’ll want to know what I went through.” Jason was very unsure how the man would respond to it.

“Well, what did you tell Nicole?” Tim asked, taking more waffles.

“Basically, the truth, except that I _actually_ died, then came back to life inside my coffin. And then became a trained assassin, crime lord and murdered a lot people because a magical green pit I was dumped in made me go insane. And that I’m the Red Hood.” Jason summed up.

They both just nodded, approving of the details he left out.

“Just tell Peter what you told her then, just tell it with less pain and angst cause I’m sure you don’t want a repeat of yesterday. Be blunt. And it’s a good thing your bruises have completely faded, that’d make it even more awkward.” Tim suggested around a mouthful of food.

“Master Tim, if you could refrain from speaking till after you swallow, that would be swell, my boy.” Alfred raised a brow at him and Tim dramatically swallowed.

“Do you- do you think he knows, that Catherine wasn’t my birth mom?” Jason asked hesitantly. That was really what he was nervous about, it felt kind of like a betrayal to Catherine, therefore to Peter, too.

“Master Jason, as close as your mother and Mr. Jones were, it would be hard to imagine otherwise. I’m sure he is aware. And he loved you just the same anyway. And he still will upon knowing the truth of how you disappeared.” Alfred said kindly.

“You sure?” He responded.

“Positive my boy.”

They made small conversation while they finished eating, mainly talking about work and such.

Alfred stood up with his empty plate, “Now, Master Tim. I think it best we be on our way so Master Jason can get ready for his day.” He went into the kitchen where Jason noticed that Alfred had somehow already washed all the pans. Jason followed and placed his own dish into the dishwasher.

Tim scarfed down the rest of his food then brought in his plate.

“Master Jason,” Alfred began, looking at him as they exited the kitchen. “Do let us know how it goes. I’ll be spending the day at Master Tim’s apartment helping him restore it to proper cleanliness. He indeed, is as messy as a young child.” He sent Tim a look while Jason chuckled at his expense. That will be a fun day. “So, contact us whenever you choose.” He said turning back to Jason.  
  
Jason hugged the man tightly. “Thanks Al. And I going to make dinner so, if ya just want to drop by tonight.”  
  
“I believe we’ll take you up on that. And thank you, for allowing us to stay the night.” Alfred said in natural British fashion.

“Please, you can stay whenever ya like. It’s nice having you over.” Jason smirked a bit. Alfred returned it with a kind smile.

“See you tonight then Jay. And by the way, good choice of couch, it’s much comfier than the old one you had.” Tim said, smirking.

“Thanks. And have fun with the cleaning day.” Tim’s smirk turned into a small scowl and Jason grinned.

“See you tonight Master Jason.”  
  
“Bye Al. Bye Tim.”  
  
“Bye.” Tim sort of grumbled, clearly looking forward to the day ahead of him. Jason smirked.

He had a little over an hour till Nicole arrived and he spent most of that time actually cleaning his own apartment, which didn’t take much to do.

By the time 11 o’clock rolled around, his apartment was clean, and Jason was dressed in dark jeans, red shirt, black zip up hoodie, his dark brown leather jacket, and brown boots. It may not have snowed in a while, but it was still February in Gotham, still freezing winter temperatures.

At 11:02 there was a small knock on the door. Jason set his book down and went to open it for Nicole. She was dressed in similarly warm clothing: dark jeans, brown knee-high boots, blue top, navy cardigan, and, a brown leather jacket.

Jason raised a brow, as he had not known, in the month of knowing her, that she owned a leather jacket.

Nicole laughed at his expression, understanding why it was on his face, “I know, I don’t actually wear it that often, I needed it for a play a while back, but I thought since we’re riding your motorcycle in winter, it would help with the wind. Not to mention, we match.” She smirked, striking a small pose, as Jason just rolled his eyes.

“It will definitely help with the wind, but I don’t know about the whole matching thing.” He replied grabbing the two helmets and his keys from the cabinet.

“No fun.” She mocked, taking the blue helmet from him. She raised a brow, “You do realize that your helmet matches your outfit and this one matches mine, right?” Now, she grinned wickedly as Jason just sighed.

“You know what Marcus; can we just go?” She laughed as the left the apartment, Jason locking it behind him.

The ride to the theatre took about 15 or so minutes. The theatre was in midtown, so a little ways away but not super far. Especially with Jason driving.

When he pulled to a stop in front of it, he made no move to get off, and just looked up at the place; the marquee was looking a little worn, as was the décor along the front face of the building. The building itself seemed to be a good condition though.

He felt Nicole remove her arms from around him then he got off the bike and the two made their way to the front doors, instead of the side entrance used by cast and crew, at Jason’s request so he could see the auditorium first. Nicole had been here long enough that she was allowed a key.

The ticket booth next to the doors looked to have been renovated, with new glass and curtains on the inside. They made their way into the spacious lobby which had royal purple carpets and rose gold chandeliers made to look like vines and flowers. The staircase going up to the balcony level also had new carpeting and the railings were made to match the chandeliers.  Jason realized that they had renovated pretty much everything expect the outside, which was probably next on the list.

Nicole was thankfully keeping the silence, understanding Jason’s need to take everything in. This place was like a second home to him as a kid. Honestly, sometimes it felt more like a first home than the hole they lived in, though he never said it out loud. He knew almost every nook and cranny of the place, all the best hiding places too.

They walked to the entrance of the theatre, floor level. Nicole smiled at him,“They haven’t changed anything in here ya know, just restored what it is to better condition.”  
  
Jason just nodded as the entered the auditorium, Nicole turning on the lights. The carpet turned to dark brown and the cushioned seats were still deep royal purple, different than the typical Broadway red. Gold decorated the walls and ceiling in intricate patterns, as well as the railings of the balcony. As the theatre was an off-Broadway theatre it was smaller in seat numbers. There were two mains sections of seating on the main floor with an aisle down the middle and to the sides. There was also balcony seating. It was considered off-Broadway because there were 450 seats available, and to be Broadway, there needed to be 500. Jason had always thought that if seats were placed along the walls then there would be enough to make it a Broadway theatre, but Peter had been against it, liking the smaller status as they could be more diverse with new material. Also, they weren’t in New York, so no one would really consider it Broadway anyway.

The stage actually seemed bigger to Jason, despite Jason being bigger now. You’d think he’d see it as smaller. Jason approached the stage but didn’t get on it, just looked at it, empty and waiting for the next show. He smiled, he could actually be part of it, after wanting to be for so long. Catherine told him she didn’t want him to at such a young age, though Jason knew that was a lie. It was more because of Willis, but by the time he was out of the picture, his mom couldn’t afford Jason not to be around.

Jason turned in a full circle to look at the whole auditorium. He smiled, it really hadn’t changed all that much.

“Jason,” He turned to look at Nicole who was smiling at him, “I’m going to go get Peter, okay?” He nodded to her, then she walked up the stage and to the back, where Peter was likely in his office.

Jason sat down on one of the purple chairs like he used to as a kid, not in the chair, but sitting on top of it with his feet on the armrests, and waited.

* * *

Peter couldn’t believe his luck when he’d been told they could put on _The Greatest Showman_ this year. Then that luck sank some when his main male star, who’d been here for 3 years, was whisked off to Broadway in New York. He was happy for the guy truly, but, there was only so much talent in Gotham.

True, they held auditions each year but each year it was the same group of amazing people. No one wanted to come and perform in Gotham, even as an off-Broadway theatre, there were still more appealing ones out there.

Peter Jones has been at this theatre for near 40 years now, first performing as a kid then working his way up to director, then became the owner. He’d seen amazing performers come and go. He was sure someone else would pop up this year, just like they always did.

Peter was pulled from the early stages of looking over the new script by a soft knock on the door.

He glanced up, and merely said, “Come in.” Very few people had keys to this place, and an intruder wouldn’t knock to see if anyone was here.

The door opened and revealed the guest to be one of his true diamond in the rough performers who popped up about 7 years ago.

“Hey Peter.” Nicole said, smiling.

“Nicole Marcus,” He said standing up and hugging the woman, “It’s been a while. What brings ya here? Place doesn’t open for another several days.” He asked leaning back on the desk. A flash of nervousness and excitement passed Nicole’s face.

“I brought you a visitor, and before you ask, no, I’m not telling you who. You’ll just have to come see for yourself.” She replied, clearly trying to cover her excitement.

He raised a brow at the woman, “Alright. Better not be anyone famous, because I swear, I need to be prepared for these things.” He followed the young lady out of his office and towards the stage.

“Nope, but believe me, it’s probably the biggest shock you’ll ever get.” She said, not turning to look at him.

Peter just shook his head and walked to the front. Once he made it to the stage, he noticed the auditorium lights were on and there was a single figure down there. A man in a leather jacket, sitting on top of one of the seats, with his feet on the arm rests, much like a kid Peter used to know. The man wasn’t looking in his direction, but at the floor, and fidgeting with his hands.

As soon as Peter got on the main floor he cleared his throat and the man startled, quickly hopping off the seat.

Peter stopped in his tracks. He knew his eyes were wide and his heart was beating a lot faster than it should be. Because he knew that face, despite it having grown up since Peter has last seen him. He had the same black hair, he knew if it was grown out a little bit more it would be curly. He stood with the same posture of confidence. And he had the same bright teal eyes.

Peter could not find any words, because he thought this boy to be dead. Dead almost 8 years.

The boy, no- man, grinned a nervous toothy grin that made Peter’s heart ache. It was the _same_.

The man spoke, “Hiya Uncle Peter, long time no see.” He continued grinning, but it was easy to tell he was nervous.

Peter felt like his heart was gonna burst. There was only one person that had ever called him that, only one person Peter called a nephew.

“Jason.” He breathed out, still trying to process who was standing a mere 10 feet away from him.

Jason’s grin turned into a soft smile. “Yeah, I know, I look great for a dead guy,” he joked. Jason always joked when he was nervous or unsure.

Peter didn’t even think. He walked as fast as his feet would carry him and pulled the man into an embrace, holding on tight to the boy he’d thought he’d lost. Jason buried his head into his neck and hugged back fiercely. 

After a couple moments, Peter stepped back to look at him properly, though his eyes were a bit misty, and placed a hand on his cheek.

“It’s good to see you Jase.” Peter honestly thought he was going to start crying, seeing Jason’s eyes light up.

"You too, Uncle Pete." 

There were a hundred questions flying through his mind. The next thing Peter noticed though, was Jason’s height.

He grinned, “Damn kid, you always said you’d grow to be as tall as me. Taller if ya could.”

Jason grinned. “I think I’ve got ya beat by an inch, actually.”

Peter smiled and really looked at his face. It was the same, though grown up and a lot more handsome than the scrawny teen he last saw.

“You certainly grew out of your dorky phase, that’s for sure.” Jason rolled his eyes and he heard Nicole stifle a laugh behind them. They both looked at her, remembering she was there.

“Oh, sorry, I’ll just- um, be somewhere, else, that’s, um, not here.” She spoke looking for a way out, eventually just going towards the actor’s room back stage.

Peter looked back at Jason, seeing him watch Nicole walk away with an amused but fond expression.

“Are you two…?” He raised a brow at Jason, whose eyes grew a bit wide.

“What? No, no we’re just friends, only known each other for about a month, actually.” He explained.

Peter kept his brow raised a second longer, “That doesn’t explain why this is the first I’m seeing you, in _8 years_.”  
  
Jason scratched the back of his head nervously. “Yeah, well, she only found out I’m Jason _Todd_ yesterday, so... and there’s a whole lot of story to go with the other years…” He trailed off, looking up towards the stage.

Peter started walking back towards his office, gesturing Jason to follow.

“So, you’ve known her a month, but she only just knows you’re Jason Todd, supposed dead adopted son of Bruce Wayne?” Jason flinched minutely at that, but it might have been the way Peter said it. He was sort of bitter about that situation already, it only increasing now, seeing him alive.

“Yeah, uh, changed my name a while back.” They made it to Peter’s office and Jason sat down on the couch he had in the room, while Peter sat in the chair across from him.

“To what?” He asked curiously.

Jason looked down at his hands, but Peter still saw the small smile he had when he answered.

“Phillips.”  
  
Peter grinned. “Damn right should have been your name when you were born. Hell, you were never Todd’s kid. Always your ma’s boy, not anyone else’s.” Jason smiled up at him.

“Now, not to be so blunt, but, are you gonna tell me how it is you’re still alive seeing as they found your body in rubble 8 years ago. And where the hell you’ve been.” Jason’s face darkened, understandably, Peter’s sure. Probably hell of a story Peter probably doesn’t even want to know.

Jason sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “That wasn’t me, in the rubble,” he said with equal bluntness to Peter’s inquiry. Peter now got a sick feeling down in his stomach.

“Ugh, the way this story starts- Peter, did you… know, that Catherine, wasn’t the one who gave birth to me?” Jason looked down at his hands. Peter understood some of the reason Jason was nervous now, if he’d gone looking for the vile woman without realizing what she really was. He probably felt like he betrayed Catherine.

“I do know, Jase. Your ma and I told each other most everything. But despite that, your ma loved you with all she had. How did you come to know this?”

“How I found out, really doesn’t matter so much as what happened after I went looking for her, when I was 15,” Jason said sadly.

“Do I even want to know?”

Jason huffed, “Probably not.”

“Tell me.” Peter needed to know.

Jason sighed. “I’m going to be as plain and blunt as I can alright. I’ve recently moved past all this shit so I’m just gonna zoom through it,” Jason said looking up, Peter just nodded.

Jason took a breath. “I found Shelia in Africa. She was on the bad end of a deal. She sold me to get out of it but died anyway. I ended up enslaved with some really bad people. I escaped when I was 19 and came back to Gotham but I was kind of insane from PTSD and other shit. Bruce didn’t accept me back, granted I did a lot of shit to the family for a multitude of reasons amplified by my temporarily fucked up mind. I left a year later, traveled for about 2 to clear my head, it worked for the most part. I came back to Gotham about 10 months ago. Bruce pretty much disowned me from the family, he can’t legally do it because I’m legally dead. He doesn’t want anything to do with me, afraid what happened 4 years ago will happen again. Tim and Alfred are the only ones I’m in contact with. They helped me recover properly and about a month ago deemed me able of reentering the world, in which I then met Nicole.”

 _Damn_.

Jason had spoken very fast and Peter could tell he didn’t want to talk about it more than necessary. So, he stuck to the most important facts.

“Okay. First off, Shelia was never your mom, and I’m sorry you were in such a bad place with Bruce to think to turn to her. She’s a bitch, always had been. Second, for someone who went through hell, you look pretty damn good and healthy. I’m very happy to see that. And third, Bruce knows you’re alive?” Jason nodded.

“Does he know you were suffering the after effects of 4 years of hell?”  
  
“No, don’t think he’s ever tried to bother with where’d I’d been or what happened to me.” Jason slightly shrugged, “He doesn’t think of me as a son anymore because of things I did 4 years ago. But it’s fine, I don’t need him to. I’ve got a family who actually cares about me.” Jason said this like he actually didn’t care that the man who adopted him, disowned him like nothing. Peter could tell that it was a recent development for him, though, like he was still getting used to saying that out loud.

Peter on the other hand, was pissed for Jason. Peter never really liked that situation because he knew that as a Crime Alley kid going straight into high society, he wouldn’t be treated well, and he knew that Jason wasn’t. Also, because he had to trust people he didn’t know, which was again a hard adjustment for a street kid. But Jason was just happy to have a roof over his head, so Peter was told. But to go through hell and have the person who was supposed to their father just ignore that-

"Wait, Bruce _knows_ you’re alive?” He asked again, Jason just raised a brow and nodded. Peter then walked over to his desk, picked up yesterday’s newspaper and dumped it into the trash can beside his desk, glaring at it.

Jason chuckled. “Yeah. I set mine on fire.” Peter smirked a bit, then sighed.

“This new way of thinking, about Bruce, solidified  _yesterday_ , didn’t it?”

Jason looked down at his fidgeting hands, “Yeah. But, it’s… good that he did that, I guess. Let’s me fully open the door to start a life, with Jason Todd being dead again, and it was actually the last thing I needed to push me over the edge.”  
  
“And what got you to the ground safely?” Peter asked concernedly, sitting back down.

Jason smiled, “Nicole actually. Tim and Alfred have been helping the past 9, 10 months with it all, but yesterday I refused to see them, so they called Nicole and she came and told me what I needed to hear.”

Peter nodded, smirking, “Amazing young lady, that one. I’ve known her for 7 years now, watching Lily grow up much like I did you. Nicole is something else, raising a kid and working as hard as she is. And Lily, gotta say, the most adorable little actress you ever did see.”  
  
Jason laughed a bit and nodded, “I haven’t seen either of them act but I can agree Lily is adorable, and Nicole, she is amazing.” Peter smiled.

“You know, I loved you and Cathy like my own blood. She was my sister and you, my nephew. My family. I don’t care about things you might have done in those 4, 5 years, being insane and all, as you say. Yes, I am curious as to what they are and why they’re so bad that Bruce started thinking of you as a stranger. But knowing them, if you ever feel up to telling me, and you don’t have to, I won’t love you any less because of it. You’ve never stopped being part of my family kid, even when I thought you were dead. That’s not how family works.” Jason smiled a bit sadly at him, but Peter could see he believed him.

Peter sighed, “When I heard that Catherine died, it broke my heart. But I had seen it coming, much like one sees the end with terminal cancer. I just hadn’t expected it so soon. I was planning on offering before she left, but I never got the chance. I found out she died a few days after she did. And my first thought was figuring out where they had put you.” Jason furrowed his brows.

“I went to the police and learned where they stuck ya, then I went there but you had already run away. Not that I blame you. Those places are shit here. I had hopes that you would come to me…” Jason looked down at the floor now, “You thought about it.” Jason nodded, not looking at him.

“You thought you were going to be a burden to me, because you knew you were one to Willis, and felt you were to Catherine. So, you didn’t want to become that to me.” Jason started fidgeting with his hands again, seemingly guilty about it.

“Jase, I don’t blame you for thinking that way. I figured that was why you stayed away. And I’m sorry for that. I tried looking for you, but I knew I wouldn’t have much luck. You were damn good at hiding when you wanted to. But, Jase, I was dead set on adopting you myself.” Jason’s head shot up, his eyes wide.

“What?”

“You heard me. I didn’t want you out there, and I wanted you here, with me so I could finish raising my sister and best friend’s kid, and my nephew. I love you like family Jase, sometimes like my own kid, and I wanted to be there for you. I know Cathy tried but towards the end she couldn’t, and you were taking care of her more than she was you. I wanted to help _her,_ and you, keep you off the street, take that weight off your shoulders. You were a _kid_. But I don’t blame you for trusting your instincts and just running. And you survived the streets, for what 3 years? That’s pretty impressive.”

Jason snorted, “Not if you knew what I did to survive.”  
  
“Believe me, I’m aware of some of the things any street kid will do to survive. But it’s to survive, nothing else. Then of course Wayne took you in and you started coming back here each season with Alfred. I’ll admit I was a bit jealous, but I was happy you were finally off the streets. Haven’t seen Alfred since before, but, I’m glad you still have him. He’s a great man. And a great actor, so I hear.”

Jason smiled now, relaxing a little more. "Yeah, he is."

Peter looked closely at him, then decided; it’s time.

“Come on, I wanna show you something.” Peter got up and walked towards the office door.

* * *

Jason stood up and followed Peter out of the office and down the hall, going further back stage.

“Your ma made me promise never to show you this till you were 16.  Old enough to make your own choices and be out of Willis’s control. I tried to change her mind to show you sooner, but, God, that woman was stubborn,” Peter said fondly. Jason smiled. She was very stubborn, especially when she wanted to be.

“After she died, I decided to honor her wish when you showed up with Alfred, and not tell you till you turned 16. I talked with Alfred about it, he agreed and said he’d bring you here the day of.”

They stopped outside the Performer’s Hall, the one room Jason had never been allowed in. And though Jason wasn’t the most obedient kid, he followed that one rule.

Peter turned to face Jason, not moving to open the hall. “It ruined me when I heard you died. I even took a year or so off. I missed you and your ma, and this place reminds me of you both. I was also sad that you had died not knowing this. Did you ever wonder how your ma and I met?”  
  
Jason furrowed his brows and nodded. Peter didn’t say anything, he just turned and opened the door. Jason walked in and looked around. Lining every single wall, as well as walls built throughout the center of the room, were all profiles of actors.

“This is where we honor everyone who’s ever performed here. I’m not sure if many other theatres do this but, this began long before I got here.” Peter walked towards the very back wall, which was about three fourths full of plaques. “This back wall is where we honor the stars. The ones who had main roles and were far too talented for the likes of Gotham.”  
  
Jason looked at all the pictures, even recognized a few, including Nicole towards the end, with a list of shows she’d starred in beneath her name.

He saw Peter had his own plaque, too, but the one beside it had his eyes going wide.

The woman was tall, with red hair and bright teal eyes, standing on a stage in costume with a bouquet of flowers, grinning from ear to ear. She was a lot younger in this photo and almost 14 years had passed, but Jason still knew.

“Ma…”

He looked below the picture to the name:

_Catherine Phillips_

_Most Beloved by the people_

And below her name was a very long list of musicals and plays she had starred in.

“She was one of the brightest stars to ever grace this theatre. She performed here from the age of 7 up until the year she met Willis. I came the same time she did, and we became best friends in a matter of hours,” Peter said softly, standing next to him, looking at Catherine with a sad smile. “We’d run and play around these halls, rehearse with a passion most kids never experience. This place was a home to both of us. She had hopes you’d get to feel the same way someday, in an even more personal way.”

Jason actually felt his eyes watering a little. He hadn’t even seen a picture of his ma since she died. And to see her now, and this _happy_ was just… Jason was so glad to know that not all of Catherine’s life had been as horrible as the first 9 years of his life had been.

“Why… why didn’t I ever know?” Jason said quietly, turning to Peter.

Peter sighed, “I never liked Willis, since the day I met him I knew he’d ruin her. I tried to warn Cathy but she just, let herself get swept up. She left the theatre for him. We stayed in touch, and about a year later you came into the picture. She was determined to protect and love you like her own. It didn’t take long for her to realize the mistake she made with Willis, but she refused to come back, and leave _you_ in his reach without her around. Even if she took you with her, Willis would have followed, for God knows what reason, the asshole would have followed. So, she never came back as a performer, but as a sister to the owner.”

Peter looked pained now, “She said that Willis refused to allow his son to end up in the performing arts, for a variety of nasty and close-minded reasons. I heard about it from Cathy, a lot, and his fear of what you being here would do, to his rep, and his pride, I suppose, was one of the reasons he-” Peter looked away now, but Jason didn’t need to hear the rest. He was well aware that was one of the reasons Willis was so cruel. The criminal didn’t want his son to be a “showgirl” as he often put it, as well as many other phobia driven and stereotypical terms.

Catherine kept this from Jason for both of their safety. It would have been worse, if Jason had known Catherine was an actress, as his desire to be one would have increased. There’s no telling what Willis would’ve done had he known Jason actually wanted to follow in his mom’s footsteps, and not his, though he kind of did anyway, but it wasn’t what he wanted.

“She was just doing her best to protect you,” Peter said quietly.  
  
Jason felt a tear fall but couldn’t be bothered to stop it as he looked back at the picture of his mom: happy, healthy, and living the life she wanted. Till she gave it all up, for Jason. To protect him. Peter put an arm around his shoulder, and they stayed silent for a few minutes.

Peter spoke again, "After she died, and I planned to take you in, I was going to tell you, because I knew it would make you happy. And when Alfred brought you here, I asked him first, but he said that Bruce didn’t really want you to go that route either, not even letting you participate in school. So, I kept it secret again. You looked happy just to be back here anyway. But I know that you’ve wanted to perform since Catherine first brought you here. Even in diapers, you seemed excited by it all. You loved everything about it and growing up, you only seemed to love it more. Alfred told me that he had been giving you lessons, singing and acting, some dancing, to encourage your love even more. So, I have to ask. Do you still?”  
  
Jason just turned his head slowly to look at the man, raising one brow.

Peter laughed, “You really are your ma’s son. She used to look at me just like that all the time, when she thought I was being stupid, which was a lot. So, I’ll take that as a yes then. I figured, just, needed to be sure.” Peter smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder and Jason just shook his head, grinning.

“That’s half the reason I’m here Uncle Pete.”

Peter grinned at him, “I have been waiting so long for this.” Peter seemed really excited and honestly, Jason has been waiting just as long, and was pretty excited himself.

“I bet you’re just as talented as your ma. Genetics be damned. You’re her kid. Not Shelia’s, not Willis’s, and not Bruce’s.” Peter grinned, “I have to say, you are Alfred’s though. I looked him up and he was a star too. And, he does the eyebrow, you’re being incredibly stupid look too, but on a _British_ level.” Jason laughed.

“You know, you even have her eyes. They’re practically the same shade,” Peter trailed off as he took one last look at Catherine’s plaque then started walking to the door.

“Why do you think I took her name? She’s my ma,” Jason called back to him.

Jason could hear the smile in Peter's voice, “Tell me you at least kept Peter in there? As your one and only uncle.” The man just sounded amused, while Jason kind of cringed a bit.

“Sorry, kind of changed that too, but for a good reason.”

Peter mocked scoffed at him, then chuckled. “It’s alright, kid. I’m sure you wanted a greater change. Not like anyone really pays attention to middle names anyway. What is it?” Peter replied, standing at the door.

“Morgan,” he responded. Jason smiled at the picture of his ma, then followed Peter back down the hall.

“It’s decent, not as good as Peter though.” The older man just smirked. “Jason Morgan Phillips, does have a _memorable_ ring though. You know, our main star recently went to perform in New York, so we have a spot open.”

Jason laughed, “Don’t I need to audition first? You haven’t even heard me sing.”  
  
“Oh Peter, he’s perfect for the part,” Nicole said walking out of the break room, having heard them coming down the hall.

“Hey Nikki,” Jason greeted, kind of hoping to cut her off.

“Hi Jay.” She smirked, then turned to Peter, “Heard him singing yesterday to a song from the movie, even danced a little. He’s very talented.” Jason felt his face heating up a bit.

“Oh really, well, I certainly look forward to it. Auditions are this weekend, just so ya know,” Peter said, grinning. “Now, you two gotta tell me how it is you met. Of all people to meet… I really can’t believe my luck here.”  
  
Nicole laughed, “Well it’s quite the story. Many interesting things have happened since I met him.”  
  
“Alright, alright, but how about over lunch? I’m starving,” Jason said, rolling his eyes. “The burger joint down the street still open?”  
  
“Oh yeah, they’ve only gotten better over the years,” Peter replied, then walked into his office as they passed it and grabbed his coat and keys.

It was then Jason noticed some gray hairs mixed in with Peter’s red brown curls, some in his beard too, but his brown eyes showed no signs of getting older. They were just as bright as they were 15 years ago. 

“Let’s get going you two. Lots to catch up on, from each of ya,” Peter said smiling, leading the way out of the theatre.

Jason turned and looked back at the stage before the lights went off. He smiled, he’d be up there himself soon. And he couldn’t help but think; It’s about damn time.

 

 

 

 _Look at me, powerless and holding my breath_  
_Trying hard to repress what scared him to death_  
_It was never easy to be his type of man_  
_To breathe freely was not in his plan_  
_And the best part of me_  
_Is what he wouldn't see_  
  
_I'm not my father’s son_  
_I'm not the image of what he dreamed of_  
_With the strength of Sparta and the patience of Job_  
_Still couldn't be the one_  
_To echo what he'd done_  
_And mirror what was not in me_

_~_

_The endless torrent of expectations swirling inside my mind_  
_Wore me down_  
_I came to a realization and I finally turned around_  
_To see_  
_That I could just be me_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song, Not My Father’s Son, is from Kinky Boots.
> 
> I feel like my chapters are getting longer and longer each time I write a new one….


	16. Defying Gravity

“Why are you so nervous, now? You’re freaking amazing. You have no reason to be nervous.”  
  
“Because, I’ve wanted this, literally, my entire life. Like this is something I  _actually want_ , and-” Jason let out a frustrated sigh as he fell back on his couch.

“You’re afraid of fucking it up…?” Nicole helpfully supplied, still sitting on the floor, cross-legged.

“Yes!” He threw his hands into the air, lying on his back, “I have fucked up everything else in my life! My mind, my ma’s life, my relationship with Bruce, I could’ve gone to Peter and the rest of my life would’ve been better. I ran away to Shelia. And I’ve done a lot of other fucked up shit in my life that have only made my life worse. So, why _wouldn’t_ I fuck this up? That should actually be my middle name, Jason “Fuck Up” Phillips.” Jason closed his eyes and fidgeted with his hands above his head, trying to keep himself from pulling on his hair. He found that it was something he did when he stressed, and Nicole was helping him avoid doing it.

He heard Nicole sigh heavily. “Jason. I’m going to tell you this once, at least I hope I do. Please do not blame yourself for your mother’s choices, choices _she_ made to protect you, because she loved you and _you_ made her happy. And Peter doesn’t fault you for running away, so forgive yourself for that.”

“Now, yes, you made mistakes and poor choices but that’s part of life and your life sucked before you had the option to choose, so it’s not all on you.” Nicole was being kindly blunt, “And if you’re _truly_ going to be stubborn about this, think of it this way. Jason _Phillips_ is not a fuck up because _he_ hasn’t done anything yet. Jason _Todd_ was keeping him buried while _he_ fucked up and let life screw him over.”  
  
“Thanks.” He said dryly, glancing over at her. She just kept going.  
  
“Jason Phillips has the chance to do something great. He already has with helping the kids of the Alley. Let him have this. You want to do this, and you’re going to be _so_ _great_. So, stop thinking the worst is going to happen and give it a chance. Like you said, this is something you _really_ want. No one said it would be easy, but you gotta push past it each time you start thinking like this. Seriously, you weren’t like this yesterday. And auditions are in two days. What brought this on all of a sudden?” Now she sounded kind of concerned, but Jason knew she wouldn’t push.

He sighed, deciding it wouldn’t hurt to tell her. “Nightmare.”  
  
Nicole furrowed her brows a little, “Do you have nightmares a lot?”

Jason snorted before he could stop himself, “More often than not. They’ve lessened in frequency in the past couple months, sometimes they just happen, sometimes they’re triggered by whatever happens that day. Big important event in my life coming up, and boom! My mind reminds me why I should avoid such things, because every time something life changing happens, it only makes my life worse.”

Nicole huffed, “Well, I officially hate that part of your mind now.” Jason just looked at her and saw she was smirking a bit. “But, you just gotta keep pushing past all that. You have been for almost a year now, you said. It’s not gonna magically disappear overnight. You have to work hard to learn to ignore all that in your mind, and focus on _now_.”

Jason feels like she’s speaking from experience. “Alright, I got it Nikki. Thank you. Are we done with the shrinking now?” He asked, rolling on his side to face her. She scrunched her face at him.

“Fine. But if you start with all this again I’m calling Alfred.” She smirked, while Jason internally cringed.

Damnit, she’s only known Alfred for less than a week and she already knows how to play Alfred against him. Or for him, he supposed. She is only trying to help him.

He sighed, “Fair enough.”

“Good." She smiled at him, "Now, do you want to keep practicing for auditions, though you really don’t need it, or do you want to go grab a bite to eat?”

Jason smiled, “Food.”

Nicole smirked and got up off the floor, stretching, “I figured. But we are going to practice again tomorrow after work.”

“I figured.” Jason mimicked as he stood up. She just shook her head, smiling.

As they walked to the door, Nicole asked, “Have you talked to all the orphanages yet, about having to cut your days in half?”  
  
“I called 3 of the 4 yesterday. I’m going to talk to Risa tomorrow at work. I’ve already got a plan though; I’m going to work at Blair Jones Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays, Winston’s on Tuesdays, Little Friends on Thursdays, and Charles’ on Fridays. All from 8 to 2, unless I ask otherwise. Then I’ll pick you and Lily up and we’ll go to the theatre.” He explained.

Nicole raised an eyebrow at him, “You’ve really thought this through, haven’t you? I guess after your little bout a moment ago, it makes sense you’d try to make an organized plan.” They were walking out the door now, “Wait, why are you working at Jones three times a week?”  
  
“Because there are three times the kids there than the others. The others have at max a dozen kids. After the Lotus closed and all the kids went to Jones…”

“Right, okay. What about the other two orphanages?”  
  
“Well, even after the Red Hood sent a bunch of the worker’s running, they still won’t hire me as a volunteer. But, as rumor has it, Hood is watching them.” Jason replied as the got into the elevator.  
  
Nicole nodded, “Well, that’s good. We all know no one else will.”

* * *

Red Hood made his way to the Blair Jones Orphanage. He hasn’t been there since the night of his attack on Thatcher’s organization and he had to tell them the good, and bad, news. But, now he had news for Benny.

When he got to the orphanage though, Risa’s office window was open. She only left it open when she wanted to speak with him.

He looked in the window and was surprised to see Benny sleeping on the couch and Risa just sitting at her desk reading. He cleared his throat when he entered; Risa merely looked up, but Benny startled awake, blinking sleepily at him.

“Red Hood, nice of you to drop by.” Risa said dryly, putting her book down.

“Sorry, been busy.” The past couple nights he has been very busy, trying to make up for the four nights in a row he took off.

“To bring good news I hope.” She sure sounded hopeful.

“Yes and no. First news is for Benny, actually.” He said, moving towards the couch and crouching down in front of him. Benny sat up right and looked at him nervously.

“Benny, when I took down their base of operations, the majority of Thatcher’s men were in there, and none of those men escaped with him. Billy Farris was one of them.” Benny’s eyes went wide but he didn’t say anything, so Jason continued. “The police took him, and by that point I had already gathered enough evidence of his criminal activities,” Jason said this next part carefully, “as well as proof of him sabotaging the car right before your mom died. Took a lot of digging but I found a camera by where you told me you lived and got it on video. He’s going away, Benny, _for good_.”

Benny remained silent for a moment then launched off the couch and hugged him. Jason had kind of seen it coming so he was able to stay on his feet.

 “Thank you.” Benny whispered, holding tighter, but before Jason can respond, Benny let go and sprinted out of the room wiping his sleeve against his eyes.

Jason smiled and stood back up, turning to Risa who was also smiling.

“Guess that was the good news,” she sighed, “what’s the bad news?”  
  
Jason sighed, “Thatcher’s trail is growing colder. He’s digging himself as far underground as he can get. I’m sure he’s going to try and gather new forces and come back again at some point, whether it’s to start again with all this, do something else, or enact revenge on me, there’s no telling. But one thing is for sure, men like him don’t just stop when they’re caught.”

Risa nodded, “Well, at least we have some time. Maybe before he comes back we can figure out a better solution for all your kids still on the street. And what of the other orphanages? I haven’t heard from Jason in several days except to say he was coming in tomorrow.” Risa said, leaning back in her chair.

“Jason had a small family crisis, and before you ask, it’s not my place to tell.” Risa just nodded. “As for the other orphanages, I was able to get all of Thatcher’s old workers, and all who were just scummy out of them, so they’ll be in need of more help I’m sure. And the other two that Jason doesn’t work at, I’ll be keeping a very close eye on. And those who run them are fully aware I’m watching them, so hopefully they’ll turn around and start doing good by the kids.”

“That's certainly an improvement. And if I can help in _any_ way please let me know. With the kids, the orphanages, you can call me.”

“I will, thank you.” Risa nodded, and Jason walked to the window.

“And thank you Hood, for everything you’ve done, and what you did for Benny. That’s why he was in here, waiting for you to tell him exactly what you just did.” Jason nodded to the woman who has kind of become an ally and friend to him, then climbed back out the window. When he was on the roof across the street he looked back and saw the office lamp turn off, and then the whole house was dark, all 33 kids, safe in beds. Benny was probably about to have the first restful sleep he’s had in the past couple months, knowing his dad is gone for good.

Red Hood then went and got an update from Michael. All the kids were still accounted for and okay. They were all relieved the trafficking ring was ruined but still a little on edge since Thatcher was still out there, but they could also rest a bit easier knowing no one was actively hunting them.

All in all, a better time for these kids. And soon Jason will figure something out for them; real food and an actual roof they can be under safely. The warehouse was safe but Red Hood can’t be there all the time, and someone who’s pissed at Hood might take advantage of that. So, no, not the safest place for these kids to be at. 

But for now, they are safer than they were.

* * *

“Madame Risa, I’m fine. I promise. It was a small family issue, and it’s resolved now.”

As soon as Jason had entered the orphanage, Risa had been on him making sure he was okay. He supposed maybe telling her Jason had a small “crisis” was not the way to say it.

“Hmm. Alright. But you’d tell me if it was something serious, right?”  
  
“Yes, I suppose if it was serious, I probably would.” Jason replied, not really wanting to upset the woman. He’s starting to think Risa sees him as another one of her kids, not just a volunteer.

“Good.” She sat on the edge of her desk, “You already sent me an updated schedule of what the week will be like, but I have to ask, why do you end at 2 o’clock every day? You usually stay much later.” She cocked her head a bit at him.

Jason slightly smiled and sat on the armrest of the couch. “The Royal Garden Theatre opens back up this week, and I plan on auditioning for the upcoming show. Rehearsals begin at 3:30 everyday so I’ll be there. Even if I don’t get a part, I’ll still work there. My uncle owns the place and I haven’t seen him in a while, so it’ll be nice to work with him.”  
  
A small smile was growing on Risa’s face, “I remember seeing performing artist on your resumé. So, this is your other job. That’s good. And I know that theatre, I usually take the kids every year to see whatever show is on. Peter has always been kind enough to let the kids see the show for free. I had no idea he had a nephew though.”

Now, she smirked, “I’m sure the kids would love to see you perform, they’re all pretty fond of you.”  
  
Jason smiled. She was right, the kids would love to go. Maybe he can convince Peter to let them come visit during rehearsals, show them around the theatre or-

“Mr. Philips...?” Risa was looking at him with a brow raised.

“Sorry, I was just thinking, that maybe I could convince Peter to let the kids come during rehearsals one day. I could show them around, teach them about how the shows are put on, that sort of thing.”

Risa smiled wide at him, “That sounds like a wonderful idea Jason.” 

“Maybe I could figure out something for the street kids and the other orphanages as well- wait, did you just say Jason?” He grinned. It’s taken a _month_ for that to happen.

She sighed but smiled, “Yes I did. And you should talk to your uncle about your ideas to include the children, the Hood, too, before setting your mind to something.”

“I will.” He stood up now, “Alright, if that’s all Madame, I’m going to attend to the children.” He said formally, bowing slightly for her amusement.  
  
She shook her but she was smiling, and replied formally, “That is all Mr. Philips. And don’t tell the children yet, we need to make sure it’s actually going to happen first.” Jason nodded and headed for the door. As soon as he opened it he saw there were three kids waiting for him: Benny, Tyler, and Bella.

“Well hello there.” He said to the three who all jumped up, grinning. “And what are we all doing right here?”  
  
“You said you’d play Mario Kart with us next time you came.” Tyler said excitedly.

“Right, I did say that didn’t I? Alright then, come on.” He led them into the main room, where Tyler and Bella began setting up the game. Jason put a hand on Benny's shoulder.

“How are you, Benny?”  
  
“I’m- I’m good, actually. Got a real nice sleep last night.” Benny smiled up at him.

“That’s good. I know the feeling." Jason smiled a little, "Hood told me about your dad. You can finally feel safe now, it’s a nice feeling. I’m happy for you, kiddo.”

Benny smirked, “And you don’t have to worry about getting hit in the head again.”

Jason laughed, “Yeah, I guess so.”

Tyler and Bella finished setting up the game. Jason, Benny, and Bella all sat on the couch while Tyler sat on the floor, leaning against it. As soon as they started, the kids started arguing about the characters, and Jason remembered something.

“You know what, I have a solution.” They all turned to look at him. “I’m going to take a wild guess and say that you three didn’t do the thing I asked you to do last week before we could play.” He got three blank stares. “Clean the bathrooms.” All three’s eyes went wide. Jason smirked. “So, you each have a bathroom. First kid to completely clean it, and clean it well, no cheating or quick wipes, gotta be _clean_ , then they get to pick their character first, second picks second. Third, picks third. Got it?” They all nodded, annoyed, but ready to bolt.

“Go.”

They all sprinted off to their assigned toilets and Jason smirked. He set the controller down and started picking up toys from the floor. A few minutes later, Janet, another worker, walked in.

“Hey Jason.” She said and smiled kindly at him.

“Hey Janet.” He greeted, placing the toys in the basket in the corner.

“I noticed three children finally doing their chores that they were assigned last week.” She smirked a bit.

“Yeah, I told them whoever got back first could pick their character for Mario Kart first. Never seen ‘em run faster.”

Janet laughed. “Clever.”  
  
“Thanks.” Jason smirked.

“So, where ya been? And I saw on the new schedule that you’re clocking out a lot earlier than usual.” She asked sitting on the armrest of the couch, which Jason returned to.

“Had a bit of a family issue, everything’s fine now. As for the less hours thing, I’ve got, or at least I hope I will get, a job, at a theatre in midtown.”

“You’re an actor? That’s cool. You’re certainly pretty enough to be one.” Janet grinned while Jason just smiled and shook his head.

“Thanks, I guess. Don’t tell the kids, yet, I’ve got an idea to include them, just need to run it by the owner.”  
  
“My lips are sealed. When are the auditions?” She raised a brow at him.  
  
“Tomorrow.” He replied.

“Well, good luck. I’m sure you’ll do great.” She smiled at him. Just then Bella ran into the room, grinning in victory. 

* * *

 “Peter!” Lily shouted as they entered the theatre, and she sprinted off towards the man.

“Liliana! Good to see you little one!” Peter greeted as he picked up the young girl. Nicole and Jason both smiled as they walked towards the stage. Peter grinned at them as they approached.

He then set down Lily, “And the beautiful mother.” He hugged Nicole and kissed her cheek.

“Hey Peter.” She greeted, quickly hugging back.

Peter let go and before he even said anything, he pulled Jason into an embrace.

“It’s still so good to see you Jase.” Jason smiled and just hugged back.

“You too Uncle Pete.”

Peter let go a clamped a hand down on his shoulder. “And I am so looking forward to finally seeing you perform. I’ve been waiting near 23 years to see you on that stage.”  
  
“Peter, you saw me on it all the time.” Jason smirked as Peter rolled his eyes.

“You know what I mean ya smart alec. Performing, for _real_.”  
  
“I know, me too.” He smiled as Peter pulled his hand back.

“Nicole, why don’t you tell him the ropes? He’s never seen or done this part before. I gotta go set up to check everyone in when they start arriving.” Peter said starting to walk towards the lobby.

“Sure thing Peter.” Nicole replied, gesturing for Jason to follow her to a row of seats off to the right, Lily following closely, bouncing on her toes.

“The order things generally go in, are: women do their monologues, then the men go. Then there’s the dancing bit and then the singing, girls then guys. Everyone sits in the auditorium until their name is called as next in line. Unless you’re first, which you won’t be. When your name is called you go backstage and wait till the person before you is through. The dancing is all together though, except those going for the roles of Barnum and Charity, and Caroline, cause of the ballroom style dancing and ballet.”

Jason nodded, understanding the process. He and Nicole had rehearsed the songs they needed to, their chosen monologues, and had practiced the dancing in the apartment across the hall since it was empty of furniture. She had been surprised he owned both, but he told her that technically, Tim owned them both.

Jason had pushed past whatever nervous block he’d put in his own way and he was ready to start this part of his life. _More_ than ready to leap right into it. And whether he got a role or not, he’d still be here. Though Nicole was more than sure he’d have a good role but assured him that Peter wouldn’t give him one just because he’s his nephew. He would have to deserve it to get it and be right for the part.

Soon, people were filing into the theatre, taking seats around them. Many came up to Nicole and Lily, and Nicole always introduced him, but not as Peter’s nephew, just as a friend of hers who’s auditioning, too.

This included someone Jason had not at all expected to, well, _ever_ , see, especially here.

Cassandra Cain, turned Wayne.  

He's never even _seen_ her before, as Bruce kept her adoption more private, so no pictures. She was about Nicole's height, with short black hair, deep brown eyes and walked with the grace of a professional ballerina. 

Nicole quickly grabbed his hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze when they saw her approaching.

She walked up to Lily first, who hugged her immediately. "Hi Cass!" Cassandra smiled as Lily grinned up at her. 

“Hello Little Flower. Good to see you again.” Lily giggled at the nickname.

She let go a moment later, and Lily plopped back on her chair.

Cassandra turned to Nicole next, “Hello Nicole. Good to see you, too.”  
  
“Hey Cass.” Nicole smiled and got up, then she gestured to Jason as he stood up. “Cass, this is my friend Jason Philips. Met him about a month ago. He’s auditioning for the part of Barnum. Jason, this is Cassandra Wayne, one of the main dancers. She’s also been helping Lily with her dancing for the past year.”

Jason smiled politely and held out his hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Cassandra.”  
  
Cassandra took his hand and cocked her head, assessing him, but then she smiled a little, “Nice to meet you too, Jason.”

She pulled her hand back and looked at him for another moment before someone called out to her.

“Excuse me.” She said then walked towards another girl on the other side of the auditorium. Lily trailed after her to say hi to some other kids nearby.

Jason watched her walk away, then swallowed and sat down. Nicole sat beside him and took his hand.

“You okay?” She asked quietly.

“Yeah, I just- I’ve never met her before and- she doesn’t, even know.” Jason said in the same quietness.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. Tim said it would be best for you to just see her, that way you wouldn’t be stressing about something else that didn’t need stressing over. She’s very nice, doesn't talk a lot, but made Lily comfortable just as fast as you did when they met, and Lily likes her, so that should tell you something." Jason nodded. He understands why Lily is nervous around people, he just doesn't know the story behind it. If Lily likes Cassandra, it says something good about her.

Nicole continued, "And she's a very good judge of character, looking past the cover and the, ah, previous reviews, I guess. But Tim said he won’t tell her, so she can see the  _real_  you, without hearing everything Bruce has told her in her head while trying to figure you out herself. She doesn’t know you, but if you let her, and you _want_ her to, she can. But you don’t have to, it’s up to you.” Nicole told him, not letting go of his hand.

Jason just nodded, and was actually kind of excited to have a chance to further meet the Black Bat in person, well, the woman behind the mask. She always seemed so interesting, her background and the way she speaks and understands with body language better than words. He, wouldn’t mind, getting know her. But-

“Also, Jay,” Nicole started, pulling him from his train of thoughts that she probably knew was about to take him down a not so pleasant track. “Bruce, has no say here. He can’t interfere, can’t stop Cass from getting to know you, or you getting to know her. This is different. Neither of you went to each other. This is her chosen life, and it’s yours. There are no barriers or limits here. It’s entirely up to you, okay? And believe when I say, he cannot control her and if she wants to befriend you, then Bruce will have to get the fuck over of it. And if he comes after you like a stupid ass child for befriending her here, we’ll be there to back you up, alright? This is your life, one he chose not to be in.”  
  
Jason nodded, then smiled softly, “Thank you.”

Nicole nodded, gave his hand a final squeeze. “One more thing, he can’t take _this_ from you.” She gestured to the theatre, “This is part of you, and he can’t stop you from flying as far as you possibly can here.” Jason smiled bigger at her, and she returned it.

Suddenly, the auditorium doors opened dramatically, causing silence to fall on the room.

“Alright everybody!” Peter shouted as he made his way down the center aisle, followed by a young woman he recognized as Madison. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

He stood in front of the stage. “Majority of you have already been here, but we do have several new faces this year, so I’m going to go through basics. First off, my name is Peter Jones. I’m the owner of this wonderful theatre and usually the director. This is my assistant director, Madison. Has been for over 10 years. She'll be helping with the casting” The woman waved. “I will be directing this show as it is the _first_ run stage production of _The Greatest Showman._ They gave it to off-Broadway theatres first because we can all experiment with different effects and ways of putting it on, then they’ll decide where to go from there.” Peter then went over everything Nicole had told Jason but more in depth.

“Now, as always, ladies first.”  
  
And so, the auditions began.

                                              ~~

Jason got through his monologue and the dancing without a hitch. He was confident and actually pretty comfortable on stage. It was also a bit exhilarating, kind of like jumping from a tall building and pulling out his grapple at the last second. Just, that kind of rush. It’s addicting. And it was just a monologue. He can’t wait to do more than just that. 

Now, he was waiting, next in line to sing the two minute bit of _From Now On_. The guys had to pick between that and _Come Alive._ There were 14 men in all auditioning for a main role, slightly over half having already been here. Nicole had sung from _Tightrope_ instead of  _Never Enough_ , hoping to get the role of Charity more than Jenny Lind.

Jason was going to sing from the first chorus through to the end of the second chorus, it was about two minutes long. Jason was nervous, but it was a good kind of nervous.

“Jason Philips.” Peter called out and followed it with Alexander Thomas. Jason was so glad he wasn’t last. 

Jason walked out to the center of the stage and faced the auditorium.

* * *

Nicole had sat next to Peter right after she had sung her bit. Peter already knew she would have the part of Charity. He wanted her to be Jenny Lind because she was that good, but there was another girl here who was also very good and had auditioned for Jenny, whereas Nicole had auditioned for Charity, so.

It wasn’t that weird for Nicole to join Peter towards the end, but Peter knew it was so they could watch Jason together. Lily had stayed with Jason in the other section, who didn’t seem that shocked that Nicole had sat with Peter, though she may have told him.

It was always polite for everyone to clap after someone performs but after Jason sang, Peter wanted to stand up, and he could tell everyone else felt the same.

Jason was _very_ good. He was able to hold the last note of the second chorus very well. He had a very beautiful voice that just carried and honestly gave Peter goosebumps, just like the first time he heard Nicole, or any really good singer.

Jason bowed a little then made his way off the stage. Peter barely remembered to call out the next names, amazed at his sister’s kid, who always said Jason would be naturally talented when he grew up, despite who his birth parents were. Peter secretly thought that maybe Catherine got her genes in him somehow, because they were just that similar, but it’s honestly how you raise a kid, not what’s in them that makes them who they are. Very few people in this world truly understand that, but it’s true. How they are raised influences the choices they make.

Jason claims he’s made some pretty bad choices, but who hasn’t. It’s what he’s doing now that really matters, and that boy is gonna go far.

Nicole grinned at Peter, “Told you.” Then she hopped up and plopped next to Jason as he sat back down with Lily. They were both grinning and Peter could see Jason’s face redden from where he was, and he could tell, Jason was _happy._ He looked so comfortable on stage, and it made Peter happy Jase could finally do this. 

Peter turned back to the stage and signaled Alex to start.

* * *

“Wait, he really decides, _now?_ ” Jason asked, bewildered. Auditions were now over, and Peter had told everyone to stick around.

Nicole nodded, “Yeah. There’s not many of us Jason. Not many people in Gotham choose performing arts anyway, and not many choose to come to Gotham to perform, so yeah, he decides now. And he really just doesn’t like to wait. Plus, most of these people have been part of the ensemble for years and are happy there. Most have other jobs like you and I do. Those who don’t get main roles become part of the ensemble. There are plenty of roles for this show, as well as many ensemble members, so everyone will get something. But we could still be here for an hour or so. If anyone can’t stay he’ll just call them.” Jason nodded. He was not expecting to know right away, and his nerves were kicking back in a little.

Nicole nudged him, “Hey, it’s normal to be nervous. Hear that, _normal_ , for every human being, to be nervous.” Jason snorted, and she grinned, “You were amazing, so relax. I’m not saying that because I’m your friend, but because it’s true. As your friend, if you sucked, I would tell you.”

That got a laugh out of Jason. “Well, I appreciate that.”

After about an hour and a half of sitting and chatting, with Nicole and some others who came over, he was getting a little bored, and was starting to wish he’d brought a book.

He suddenly felt someone climbing up the back of his seat, then little hands on his shoulders pushing themselves up. Then the hands were on his head and feet were moving to stand on his shoulders, then the connected body leaned over his head, and brown curls filled his vision for a moment before they were moved to reveal mischievous green eyes.

She stayed like that for a solid minute, unmoving. Just staring at Jason as he stared right back. He could practically hear Nicole smirking.

“Ya bored Little Bird?” He asked, also not moving.

She sighed, “Yeah.” She slumped harder against him, letting her arms dangle beside his head.

“I’m sure he’ll be out soon. Just gotta be patient with your boredom.” He said, tugging her arms around. Lily sighed and remained where she was, letting Jason play with her hair a little. A few minutes later, Peter came back out, pausing at center stage. Jason quickly helped her flip, so she was sitting on his lap.

“Thanks for sticking around everyone. I’m going to go ahead and say, everyone will be in the show, so no worries there. Thank you to all the new faces who auditioned, and to all you oldies for coming back.” About half the room laughed a bit at that.

“Just like always, I gave people the roles because I think they are right for the part, not because they’ve been here before or because they are new or any other reason. They are who I think will portray that character the best and because they are talented enough to do it.”

“I’ve posted the list in the cast room. If you have any questions I’ll be in my office for the next hour. Rehearsals start Monday, I’ll see you all there. Thanks for coming out everyone.”  
  
They clapped a bit as Peter walked off. Slowly, everyone started getting up and heading back stage, not wanting to all rush at the same time. Jason, Nicole and Lily waited a few minutes until everyone else had gone.

When they got to the room, Jason let Nicole and Lily see first, being kind of nervous about it. There was a small stool in front of the list for the kids to stand on to see. They looked for a very short moment before Nicole whirled around and hugged him, laughing happily.

“I told you!” She practically shouted in his ear. He pulled away some so he could see the list, and grinned. His name was at the very top of the list.

_Jason Philips as P.T. Barnum_

Nicole was now hugging him from behind. Then Lily jumped from the stool up into his arms, “You’re gonna be my dad!!”

Jason pulled his eyes away from the list and looked wide eyed at the little girl as she grinned at him, “What?”  
  
“She’s playing Helen, Barnum’s youngest daughter.” Nicole told him, moving to stand beside him now, laughing a little, too.

“Oh,” He looked back at the list and saw that she was, and that Nicole had the role of Charity Barnum. “That’s great!” He said to Lily, bouncing her in his arms.

“And mama is playing the mom! This is gonna be so much fun!” Lily said happily, hopping down and running around the room.

Jason grinned and looked back at the list.

“I told you.” Nicole repeated quietly beside him.

“It wasn’t really even a competition, kid.” Jason turned as Peter walked into the room. “The part is yours, no question." He stood beside them, smiling at Jason, "You really are as talented as your ma. I know she would have wanted to be here for this.” Jason smiled at him as Peter put a hand on his shoulder.

“I wish she could be here, too." He smiled slightly, "Tomorrow finally came, just like she always said it would.”

Peter smiled sadly at the memory, squeezing his shoulder. “That it did.”

Nicole looked a little confused beside them but smiled anyway at their exchange.  

Peter spoke again, “And I know, Lily is a little younger than the daughter is supposed to be but she’s a better actress than most of the other little ones, so you know.” Nicole smiled, looking back at her daughter as she did cartwheels around the room.

Peter sighed tiredly, “Alright, kids, get going. I’ll see ya on Monday.” Peter said patting Jason’s shoulder and turning to walk out.

“Actually Peter," Nicole started, causing Peter to turn back around, "Jason is cooking tonight. Why don’t you stop by, so we can celebrate a little?”  
  
“I am?” Jason asked, raising a brow at her.

She rolled her eyes, “I was gonna say I would cook but honestly, hon, you’re better. And if we’re going to celebrate we need _good_ food. 

Peter laughed a bit and smiled, “I’d love to. I’ve got something to give you anyway, Jase, so I’ll just bring it with me.” Jason smiled, and Nicole grinned as she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to him.

“Jason's address.” Even Peter raised a brow as he took it.  
  
“Did you plan this ahead of time?” Jason asked the woman incredulously.

“Yep. Now, come on, you gotta get cooking.” Nicole poked him in the side to get him to walk. Peter laughed as he left the room, Lily giggling behind him, Nicole grinned and pulled him out the door. Jason just went along with it, shaking his head and grinning.

 

 

 _Something has changed within me_  
_Something is not the same_  
_I'm through with playing by_  
_The rules of someone else's game_  
_Too late for second-guessing_  
_Too late to go back to sleep_  
_It's time to trust my instincts_  
_Close my eyes and leap_  
  
_It's time to try defying gravity_  
_I think I’ll try defying gravity_  
_And you can’t pull me down_  
  
_I'm through accepting limits_  
_Cause someone says they're so_  
_Some things I cannot change_  
_But 'til I try I'll never know_  
_Too long I've been afraid of_  
_Losing love I guess I've lost_  
_Well if that's love it comes at_  
_Much too high a cost_  
  
_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_  
_And you can’t pull me down_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Defying Gravity is from the amazing Broadway musical Wicked.


	17. How Does A Moment Last Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this is so much later than usual! I’ve had a lot going on lately and it was hard to find motivation and energy and time to write. I will keep writing, I promise. I’m very dedicated to this story, but the times between chapters will increase a little as I’m also starting an online summer class for school, but I’ll do my best to keep posting around a week apart. Thank you for your patience and love for this story! I really appreciate it! Please stick with me, I’ve got a lot a good stuff planned, as well as not so fun stuff, as it’s a batfam, Jason story, so gotta have some angst and twists in here :D :P But because it’s late, you got a longer chapter :D

Jason and Nicole got on his bike while Lily climbed into the sidecar, laughing happily when he drove off down the street.

She actually squealed in delight when she first saw the sidecar and he told her she’d be riding in it. Nicole had been curious as to why he had one in the first place and he just told her it was to transport the kids if he ever needed to take them somewhere. He had, however, gotten a purple kid’s sized helmet with a visor, just for Lily, when he offered to drive them to the theatre every day. No way would she be riding a motorcycle, even in a sidecar, _without_ a helmet.

When they got to Jason’s apartment, he was not surprised to find Alfred and Tim waiting for them.

Nicole nudged him further into the apartment when she figured out he was being a bit shy about telling his family.

“Go on humble-bug, tell ‘em. They’ve been waiting alllll afternoon.” She grinned at him as she and Lily went and leaned against the island. Jason raised a brow at her for a moment and mouthed ‘humble-bug?’ She just grinned wider.

He turned back to his family. Both Alfred and Tim seemed to be trying to keep themselves from smiling too early.

“Well, Master Jason?” Alfred prompted.

Jason just shrugged with his arms, and though it sounded really cliché in his head, he said it anyway, “I got the part.”

Wide grins spread across both of their faces.

“YES! I knew it!!” Tim shouted jumping a bit, then he launched himself at Jason, giving him an octopus hug. Jason just grinned as he caught him and hugged his very scrawny brother.

“Ugh congrats Jay!! I’m so happy for you!” He whispered the next part, “You’re gonna be so happy.” Jason hugged him tighter.

“I already am little brother.” Now, Tim hugged him tighter.

A moment later Tim let go and grinned up at Jason, eyes a bit wet. He then walked over to Nicole and actually hugged her, too. Nicole let out a startled laugh and then hugged him back. Lily went and hugged Tim from behind, smiling.

Jason smiled softly at the sight, then turned to Alfred, whose eyes also looked glassy, but he was smiling. 

Alfred put a hand on his cheek, “I am so very proud of Master Jason. You’re finally doing what will make you happy, and you will fly _so_ far, my boy.”  
  
Jason smiled, feeling his own eyes tear up a little, “Thanks Al.”  
  
Alfred then hugged him tightly and Jason just held on to him.

Suddenly, Jason felt little arms hugging him from behind. He chuckled and released Alfred to look back at the little girl peering up at him.

“Do you want a hug, too, Little Bird?” She nodded, smiling.

He bent down and picked the little girl up, so she was sitting on his hip, and she hugged him. Lily may be 8 but she is still about as small as a 6-year-old. Nicole said she was born smaller but was confident she’d hit a growth spurt soon.

“I believe the occasion calls for some wine, and my special hot chocolate for Miss Lily and Master Timothy.” Alfred said after regaining his composure and walking into the kitchen. Special in that he added secret ingredients to it that he actually hasn’t told Jason yet. It was really the best hot cocoa.

“Awe come on Alf, can’t I have wine, too, just this once?” Tim moaned.

Jason laughed while Alfred just raised a brow, “If I remember correctly, you still have a year and 5 months before coming of age for the consumption of alcohol, young Master Tim.”  
  
“Jason’s let me.” Tim pouted determinedly, glancing at Jason. Jason, however, felt a small sting of betrayal. Alfred’s brow practically disappeared into his hairline.

“It was one time Al, I swear. It was New Year’s and the kid wasn’t doing anything else. And I promise I didn’t even let him leave my apartment the next day.” Jason defended himself, while Lily giggled in his ear. Nicole had a hand over her mouth, trying to keep from laughing.

Alfred looked at him disapprovingly for a moment before finally just sighing and turning back to the cabinets and pulling out one more wine glass to join the other three and mug. “I suppose one glass to celebrate this occasion will be acceptable.”

Tim grinned but decided not to say anything, probably in fear of Alfred changing his mind.

“Oh, Al, Peter is coming by, too.” Jason told him, setting Lily down on a barstool.

“Oh good. When will he be arriving?” Alfred asked, getting out a white wine now and not batting an eye about that fact that a man he hasn’t seen in years is coming over.  
  
“He said he had to pick something up at his place then he’d be over, so 5, 10 minutes or so.” Nicole said, walking over to Lily and brushing her hair with her fingers, which was kind of tangled from the drive back. Alfred nodded.

“Wait, did you two plan this out _together_?” Jason said, almost smiling at the thought.

Nicole grinned, while Alfred spoke, pouring the wine, “Of course my boy. Even Master Timothy helped, with the groceries that is, getting the ingredients for what he wants you to make. Even found the recipe for it in your cabinets.” Tim grinned at him. “This is a rather important day, I’d say. It’s taken you a long time to reach this point and I believe your whole family should be here for it. And as I recall, Peter is part of that family.”  
  
Jason flushed pink while Nicole and Tim just smiled wider at him, even Lily was grinning at him. Jason was touched that they were making such a big deal about all this. Even Nicole, who he has only known for about a month now. But he supposes she must know what it’s like, the moment of officially moving past the crappy part of your life. But from what she’s told him, she didn’t have anyone around except Lily when she did. She’s making sure _he_ does.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence while Alfred was making the hot chocolate, the wine was passed out, one glass left on the counter for Peter.

Before anyone could talk, as he was still not one for _all_ the attention in one room, in this kind of situation anyway, Jason spoke, “Just to say, before all the toasting or whatever starts, Nicole and Lily each got very good parts in the show, too.”  
  
Nicole snorted, “I swear I’m not bragging, but I get good parts all the time, as does Lily. So don’t need a toasting. And I have never seen anyone try to get  _out_ of being toasted to, in my life, and I’ve been to many cast parties.” She smirked at him while Tim laughed beside him. “You’re not getting out of this Philips.”

Jason sighed, knowing arguing wasn’t worth it, “Fine. But shouldn’t we wait for Peter to get here, anyway?”  
  
Alfred was about to respond when the front door opened and said man walked in, carrying a small chest.

“No need. Right here Jase-y boy.” Peter grinned at him, Tim snorted, and Jason just rolled his eyes, and smiled a little, at the nickname he hasn’t heard since he was 14.

“Hey Peter.” Nicole greeted, smirking.

Peter set down the old chest by the couch and walked to the kitchen, where Alfred handed him his glass.

“It is good to see you again, Mr. Jones, it has been quite some time.” Alfred greeted kindly.  
  
“It’s a pleasure to see you as well Mr. Pennyworth.” Peter replied speaking with a formality he has only ever used with Alfred, who raised a brow.

“You may call me Alfred, Mr. Jones.”

“Only if you call me Peter.” His uncle smirked while Jason just groaned.

“It. Has been. _9 years_. Will either of you ever give up?” Both men smirked at him, Alfred minutely.  

“What?” Nicole asked confused but amused.

“Ever since they met they have both refused to call each other by their first name, I’ve no idea why. I doubt _they_ even know and are now just doing it because they can, and because they’re both stubborn.” Jason answered, sending a look towards the two men.

Alfred just smiled and moved on, “Now, as everyone is here,” He picked up his glass, and everyone else did so too.

“A toast, to Master Jason, for the beginnings of a better life, and for finally following the dream you’ve had since you were 4 years old and earning your place on stage. And, for coming back home to us and being part of our family.” Alfred looked like he’s been wanting to say that last part for a long time. Jason smiled softly at him.

“Also, to Miss Nicole and Lily,” Nicole seemed slightly surprised she was getting toasted to anyway, while Lily smiled, “for caring about Jason in ways that have helped him immeasurably. Thank you, my dears, and welcome to our little family.”  
  
Lily grinned from ear to ear, while Nicole’s eyes got wide, “Really?”

Jason nudged her with his shoulder and smiled at her while Tim responded, “Of course. Anyone who can break down Jason’s walls and make him more himself, is definitely welcome in this family.” Tim grinned as Nicole blushed a bit and Lily giggled happily.

“Well, thank you. I’m- I’m grateful for that. And also, that Jason almost ran me off a sidewalk with books.” Jason rolled his eyes, fondly. “I’m happy you’re in my life now. Really.” She smiled up at Jason which he returned.

“I’m also glad you’re back, Jase. My life hasn’t been as bright since you’ve been gone, and I’m thrilled for you to be in it again. Also, just to say, I’m glad you auditioned, because damn kid you can sing. And act. It’s like the role of P.T. Barnum was made to be your first role.” Peter grinned as Jason’s face began to heat up again.

Jason decided he may as well say what he’s been wanting to for a while now.

“And I’d just like to say,” Jason began, “Thank you. To all of you. For helping me reach this point, and finally getting out of the crappiness of my former life. I definitely couldn’t have done it without you all.”

They’re all smiles and nods now, and everyone was about to complete the toast when Lily spoke up, “I wanna toast something!”

Jason chuckled lightly, and Nicole smiled, “Go ahead sweetheart.”  
  
Lily blushed a bit but grinned, “I wanna toast, to happy people! To almost always, just being happier.” Everyone grinned at the little girl, who was smiling so wide her dimples were showing.

“To happiness.” Alfred said, raising his glass.

And as a chorus, “To happiness.”

~

The next few minutes went by a little awkwardly as everyone figured out where to go. Alfred and Jason eventually settled in the kitchen, while Tim, Nicole, Peter, and Lily went to the living room.

Jason checked his fridge and saw Tim had gotten everything he’d need for his special burgers, special simply because of the extra flavors he added to the meat. Tim did always say they were one of his favorite meals Jason makes. All the ingredients he got were fresh, too, which made it that much better.

He started pulling everything out, and he and Alfred set to work. At some point, music started playing through his speakers, a playlist of a bunch of musicals and soundtracks, so it was probably Nicole.

Jason was cutting the potatoes for fries when he overheard Peter say something about the auditions today, and he suddenly remembered something. He turned to Alfred who was cutting up tomatoes.

“Hey Al, I know, why you didn’t say before but, I, uh, met Cassandra today. She’s a dancer at the theatre.” Alfred just nodded, but Jason thought he saw the hint of a smile.

“Yes, when she was choosing a company to dance with I may have nudged her towards the Royal Garden.” Jason furrowed his brows a little.

“You said you hadn’t been in a long time…”  
  
“Not in the same way my boy. The first time I went was 3 seasons ago for her first show. I went to see her perform, not to take my grandson to his favorite theatre and see his uncle. So, more of a hidden truth so you would not worry more beforehand.” Alfred explained simply.

“Seriously, more devious and clever than all the bats combined.” Jason said fondly, seasoning the fries.  
  
“Indeed.” Alfred smiled a smile a bit smug for him. He heard Nicole and Peter laugh and Tim just groaned. It seemed like Peter and Tim already knew each other.

“Did Tim ever know, about my connection to Peter?” He asked, putting the freshly cut fries in the oven.

“No, I don’t believe so. If he did, he never said anything to me about it.” Alfred replied. Jason just nodded and began preparing the patties.

He put all the ground beef in a bowl and was about to add the spices when he felt a small poke in his side. He looked down and saw Lily there, looking hopeful.

“Can I help?” She asked quietly, green eyes wide and her head cocked.

Jason smiled, “Yeah, of course, Little Bird. Hang on.” He walked over to the table and pulled a chair out and to the counter beside him. She climbed up excitedly, bouncing a little on her toes.

“First, wash your hands.” He said, pointing to the sink beside her. She did so, then looked back at him. “Okay, so, we’re going to add all this fun stuff to the meat, so the burgers have more flavor.” He demonstrated for her.

She stuck her tongue out a little as she poured the spice into the bowl, making sure not to pour too much or too little. Jason grinned. 

* * *

Peter watched as Jason showed Lily had to press all the spices into the meat and make round shapes, the little girl giggling when she got a turn. He glanced at Nicole and saw she was watching, too, smiling.  

“Now, how is it,” Nicole turned to him, taking a sip of wine, “that he did that? How did Jason get that little girl to come out of her shell again?” Tim furrowed his brows a little and seemed to be trying to figure out what that means.

Peter was there when _it_ all happened, and it resulted in Lily becoming nervous around people, hesitant to let people near her or her mom. She had already known and trusted Peter, but with the new people at the theatre that year, she spent most of the time in his office, pretty much hiding. For her to trust Jason as quickly as Nicole said she did, Jason must have done something remarkable.

Nicole smiled a little, “Well, I told you how Jason helped me avoid grocery store stalkers at one in the morning.” Peter nodded. “He walked me home and help bring up my bags. He stayed, and we chatted for a few minutes and then Lily came in. I guess she heard me get back or my voice or something, but when she saw Jason she hid behind my legs, like usual and Jason,” Nicole smiled a little bigger and kind of chuckled a bit, “he crouched down and cocked his head at her, like you know how Lily does, and he just smiled at her softly, and just introduced himself. Completely genuine and open about all his movements. He completely understood that Lily wasn’t shy but was actually kind of scared and he made her feel comfortable enough to come out and she introduced herself, formally and Jay just went with it.”

Tim spoke up quickly, “He just gets kids, truly. I mean, every kid I’ve seen him interact with just become more comfortable, even street kids.”  
  
“Yeah, I saw him do that with Benny. That was before I even knew him, too.” Nicole added. “What really did the trick with Lily though, and even with Benny from what I saw, was he offered her a necklace, the little wood carvings he makes,” She pulled out a necklace she had around her neck, a tiger shaped pendant, and showed it to him, “he offered her one, an elephant one, simply because he had extra, and he put her initials on the back right then and there. She just loved it. No one but me or you have ever really given her anything just because. And she just, took to him, just like that.”  
  
Peter nodded, “She’s a great judge of character, too. And Jason has always had a good heart, especially towards kids, even when he was a kid. A little less trusting after his time on the street and I’m sure that hasn’t changed. But with kids, it’s like instinct, to help in whatever way he can.”

“And to women,” Tim chimed in, “I’ve never seen anyone respect women in the way Jay does.”

“You can thank his ma for that.” Peter said smiling a bit.

They looked back over towards the kitchen just in time to see Lily bounding over to them and Jason heading out onto the balcony with the patties.

“Mama! I helped him make the burgers and I got to pour spices and make the meat into balls like snowballs and then we flattened them out like pancakes!” Lily rambled quickly, plopping down on her mom’s lap.

“That’s great honey! Maybe Jay will let you help him cook more often.” Nicole said, grinning at her daughter. Lily’s face lit up at the idea.

Peter smiled and nodding to Tim, he stood up and went to join Jason on the balcony, taking his coat, and picking up a leather one he assumed was Jason’s as the boy didn’t take a coat with him outside.

He slid the door shut and Jason glanced behind him from placing the patties on the grill.

Peter handed him the coat, “You know it’s freezing cold out here. Don’t need you getting sick before we even start.”  
  
Jason laughed a bit and took the coat, “Yeah, yeah. Thanks.”

He put on the coat and Peter again marveled at how big this kid got, big in height and muscle. The last time he saw Jason, he was still about 5’4” or around there, and he had some muscle, but malnutrition was still affecting how his body was growing. And now, now he looked like professional athlete or something with how fit and healthy he was.

Jason raised a brow at him, “What?” Peter realized he’d been staring at him.

Peter smiled a bit, “It just still amazes me how much you’ve grown. I mean, I know it’s been 8 years, but I honestly never thought you’d get this tall or muscular even from the severity of your malnutrition. It’s just- you look good and healthy kid, that’s all.”

The corner of Jason’s mouth lifted a bit, “Thanks.”

After a moment, Jason looked like he was going to say something but changed his mind and turned back to the burgers.

“You can ask or say anything, Jase, I’ll more than likely answer.” Peter prompted. He knew Jason only to be hesitant when speaking if it was something that was bothering him.

“You- you ever mention me, or who I was, to Tim or Cassandra? Who the boy in the picture on your desk was and who it should’ve been to them?” He asked plainly, turning back to look at him.

Peter sighed and moved to where Jase wouldn’t have to turn, “No, I didn’t. I had a hard enough time talking about you and your ma, and when I did I always said Philips if I said last name. And, they didn’t know you, not like I did, or at all for that matter. I thought it best for them to just keep whatever they had of you from Bruce or Alfred, and I know Alfred never talked to Bruce or anyone about bringing you up here. When Bruce first came here to watch Cass’s show, he had no idea it was the theatre you practically grew up at. I know Alfred didn’t tell him. So, I just kept it to myself.”

Jason nodded and flipped the patties over. Then a thought seemed to have occurred to him as he quickly glanced up, “Are you gonna tell the cast? Like, what if I accidently call you uncle in front of them, or, well, we already act like we have personal relationship. Do you plan to tell them? Course they might think that’s why you gave me the part-”

Jason was beginning to ramble, so Peter quickly cut him off, “No, they won’t. Believe me, they know you’re right for the part just as much as I do. And yeah, I wanna tell ‘em. My nephew came back from the dead, figuratively but kind of literally for me. I’d like to announce it to the group if you don’t care. Most of ‘em are like family by this point.” Peter smirked while Jason just cocked his head a little, thinking about it.

“I would like to be able to call you Uncle Peter freely, but it means I’ll have to explain why I’m not dead, but they don’t need to know that I was Todd…” Jason was furrowing his brows now.

“Kid, they don’t need an explanation, especially by someone they just met. All they need to know is that you’re not actually dead and finally came back home. That’s all you gotta say, or I’ll say it if you feel uncomfortable about it.” Peter shrugged a bit and he could actually see Jason relax a little.

“Yeah, okay. Thanks.” Jason smiled softly at him, then refocused on making sure the burgers don’t burn.

“I have to say Jase, it’s incredible to see how comfortable Lily is around you, and how well you interact with her.” Jason nodded and glanced inside with a pensive look.

“You don’t know why that means something, do you?” Peter asked carefully, the pensive look increased.

“I have a fair idea, but no, I don’t know the actual story of why.” Jason turned to look at Peter and pointed the tongs at him, “And it isn’t your story to tell. Nikki will tell me when she’s ready.”  
  
There’s that respect for women they were talking about, always his first instinct, always had been.

“I wasn’t planning on telling ya, honest.” Peter said, and Jason just nodded.

“That does remind me though,” Jason started, “you remember how I told you I volunteer at some orphanages here in the Alley?”

* * *

After a very well received meal, where Tim and Lily worked together to set the table, turning it into a game, they all settled in the living room. Tim had immediately complained about not being allowed to have another glass of wine or even a beer with Jason and Peter, but Alfred held firm, not surprisingly.

Alfred was sitting in the armchair, which was pretty much his chair now. Peter was sitting on the loveseat, Tim was to his left on the couch, Jason next to him, then Nicole and Lily on the wall side of the couch, Lily having squished herself into the corner.

“So, Mr. Jones, how much renovating did you accomplish over the break?” Alfred asked politely.

“We completed the lobby. Restored the gold trimming on everything and replaced the carpets. This summer we’re finally gonna get to the marquee and the front façade.” Peter replied. Nicole sighed dramatically.

“It’s about time, I feel like the marquee is gonna fall any day now.”

Peter scrunched his face, “It’s not in that bad of shape.”

Nicole raised a brow, “Peter, it creaks and sways when it rains. I’m surprised it didn’t fall when it snowed.”

Peter just rolled his eyes while everyone else just smirked a bit. Then he turned to Tim.

“So, Tim,” he began, changing the topic, “will we be seeing more of you at the theatre this year since Jase will be there every day? You only occasionally visited Cass, with your blonde friend.”  
  
“Probably. Cass just doesn't like visitors all the time when she's rehearsing. But, I think after a week or so maybe I’ll visit, so she can get the chance to know Jason a little more and then see we’re brothers. And the blonde’s name is Stephanie, by the way.” Tim replied, quickly glancing at Jason.

Peter just nodded. “Jason told me he’s only in contact with you and Alfred, never even talked with Cass or even the little angry one, um, Damian, right?”  
  
Tim snorted, “Yeah, Damian.”

“I actually met Cass today, before the auditions began.” Jason said, Tim’s head whipped around to him.

“Really? Did she recognize you? Did you talk at all?” Tim said quickly.

Jason raised a brow. “We just introduced ourselves, well, Nicole introduced us. She introduced me to pretty much everyone that came up to her. And no, I don’t think she recognized me. How could she anyway, she’s never seen me, and I doubt Bruce has a picture of grown up me hanging up somewhere in the manor, or even not grown up me.” Jason replied, sipping from his beer.

“True. Except Cass has this like, superior sense about people, she just _knows_. But, maybe this time she won’t. We never know with her.” Tim shrugged. “And you’ve never met Stephanie either, you two would get along great. You have very similar senses of humor.” Tim smiled now, Jason supposed it was meant to be encouraging or reassuring.

Jason just shrugged, “We’ll just see how it goes or if it happens. I’m not gonna stress over it. But, yeah, it would be great to get to know them.” Jason smiled and shrugged a little again, then drank from his cup. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tim smirk and Alfred nod.

Jason was moving on from Bruce, not from the rest of the family. Except maybe Dick, he’s iffy about him. But Cass, Steph and even Damian, yeah, he’d like to at least meet in person, so they can see he’s not an insane murderer and actually _a person_. But he’s not gonna get caught up on _if_ that will happen or not.

“Well, Master Jason, I do hope you get the opportunity to meet them. They are not like their father when it comes to other people, except perhaps Master Damian, and they merely obey him _most_ of the time. If they meet you on their own accord, unexpectedly, then they will likely just go with it.” Alfred supplied. Jason nodded, understanding.

The silence that followed was a bit awkward. It was broken by Lily, who had merely been watching the conversation, and now she chirped up.

“What’s the box for Peter?” She asked, pointing towards the object on the floor.

“Oh right.” Peter said, remembering it was there now. He set down his beer and went to pick it up. He brought it over and set it on the coffee table in front of Jason, who just raised a brow at him.

“This,” A sad look crossed his face as he sat back down, looking at the chest, “is your ma’s birthday present to you, that she gave me to give to you on your 16th. It’s been sitting in the back of my closet for years now. I never really knew what to do with it, so, I just kept it. I’m glad I did, now, since, you’re not dead…” Peter just trailed off as Jason looked at the box.

He almost recognized the thing. He remembered seeing something like it in his ma’s closet, but it disappeared, and he figured she probably sold it or something. But he never really thought much of it.  

“Should I- do you think it’d be okay, to open it now?” Jason asked, unsure of what he’d find in the box.

“Up to you kid, I’m not sure what’s in it but I am pretty sure it’ll have something to do with revealing the truth to ya, which has already happened, so.” Peter said quietly. Jason just nodded to himself and looked at it. Tim moved a little further away from him and Lily moved further towards Nicole, so if he wanted the privacy, he’d have it and could just leave whatever in the box.

He moved to sit on the edge of the couch and ran his hands along the old chest. Then opened it slowly, letting the dust that was in the cracks fall out rather make a cloud that would have him coughing, there was that much. Peter looked like he’d got the dust off the top, though. Everyone in the room were being respectfully quiet, with the music playing softly in the background.

Laying on top of everything was a letter, which he quickly decided he would read after everyone left, and a note:

_Jason,_

_Happy Birthday my little ray of sunshine. I’m sorry I can’t be there with you in person, though I will always be with you, where ever you go. In this chest are secrets I wish I could have shared with you but didn’t for many different reasons. There are also a couple presents for you as well as some memories. I hope you’ve had a better few birthdays with Peter than what I gave you. I love you sweetheart. Happy Birthday._

_All my love,_

_Ma_

Jason gently set the note in the lid of the chest with the unopened letter and looked in the chest. Everything was carefully wrapped in tissue paper, which was still dark green despite it having been at least 14 years old. The first thing he opened was a skinny photo album. Except it didn’t hold photos, but old theatre programs. There had to be close to 30 or so.

He pulled out a program from the middle, _Chicago_ , and he turned to the bookmarked page, and it highlighted Catherine Philips, starring as Roxie Hart. Jason smirked, picturing his ma as that character. He knew she could pull it off well.  

“She was fantastic in that show. She was about 17 or 18 I think, had so much fun with that character.” Peter said, smiling.

Jason turned the page back one, and smirked wider. He showed it to Peter, “And you played Billy Flynn.”  
  
“I did indeed, I also had a lot of fun.” Peter grinned. Jason just smiled and put the program back in, then set the album down. He’d look through it more later.

The next thing he pulled out was a book, a book Jason had wanted a copy of his own for a long time and would often spend a couple days in the library reading it, since he couldn’t check it out or buy it. _Pride and Prejudice_. His ma simply wrote _To Jason, Love Ma_ on the inside cover but it made this copy of the book so much more special. He already had the first edition and a newer edition of it. He smiled and put it with the program album.

There were also some little animal figurines and old drawings he’d made when he was a kid: of him and his ma, ma and Peter, the theatre. That was the only place he could draw because it was where he had access to crayons. The little animal figurines, a dog, an elephant, and a lion, were the toys Ma had gotten him for him fifth birthday. He smiled, his ma had kept them. He set those on the table for if the others wanted to see them. Lily immediately looked over at them and giggled a bit.

Next was another book, Catherine’s old paper copy of _The Wizard of Oz_. It was worn, and Jason was afraid if he opened it, it may fall apart. He ran his hand across the cover and smiled a little. This was the book she read to him all the time and what started his love for reading. He placed it with the other.

The last thing, at the bottom of the chest, was another photo album, but a normal one. He sat back on the couch and opened it. Sitting inside the cover was a small felt pouch. He put the album down on his lap and emptied the pouch into his hand. He actually felt his heart stop for a second.

It was a silver chain with a gold sun pendant with small white gems on it. He just stared at it for a minute.

“What is it?” He heard Nicole ask quietly.

“It’s, um. It was a present to my ma.” He smiled a little, moving it around in his hand. “I was 7, and it was just after Willis was arrested. I had finally saved enough money to get her a birthday present. It was only 30 dollars, but it was the most expensive thing I could get. She loved it. Wore it all the time. Till one day, she wasn’t. She had gotten pretty bad by that point, I figured she’d finally sold it for her drug habit.”  
  
“She didn’t…” Peter cut in. Jason finally took his eyes off the necklace and looked at Peter. “She didn’t want that to happen. She thought it might, so, she hid it from herself. That was the one thing I knew would be in that chest.” Jason smiled softly at that.

He looked back down at the necklace and thumbed the pendant. He gently placed it back in the bag and set it on the table.

He went back to the album and began looking at all the photos. The first few pages were of Catherine and Peter as kids at the theatre. By this point, Tim had moved closer to look, as did Nicole and Lily. Jason didn’t mind.

“Look how little you were Peter.” Nicole said, grinning. Lily giggled madly. “Your mother was adorable, Jay.” Jason smiled, she was. Peter laughed but stayed seated. Jason will show it to him later. He saw Alfred smiling from his chair.

There were many photos of the two of them just growing up, in and out of the theatre. About half way through, baby Jason popped up in the photos, to the delight of the three people around him.

“Oh my god Jay, look how cute you were!” Nicole cooed, and Lily just went, “Awwww.” Tim smirked. The photo they were looking at was of him, probably around 6 months old, with a few black curls on his head and eyes wide, sitting in the middle of the stage, and in his ma’s handwriting on the back of the photo: _Baby Jay’s first time on stage_

The photos continued like that, with the slow progression of him growing up, Nicole and Tim commenting all the while: on his curly hair, his smile when he was missing his front teeth, him messing around backstage. Lily was giggling the whole time. They showed some to Peter and Alfred when they asked. Jason, however, was looking at his mom.

He saw the change in her eyes from the early photos to the later ones. He didn’t comment on how he could see the pain getting worse just, in how she looked. She still smiled but they were smaller, and more like she was trying to hold onto whatever moment of what was happening. Trying to capture that little bit of happiness before her pain came roaring back when they left. All the photos after Jason came were at the theatre, which Jason was honestly grateful for. He didn’t think he had the heart right now to see her in pain again.

Jason may have been the reason she stayed away from performing but by the looks of it he still brought some happiness to his ma, a different kind of happiness, and Jason was going to hold on to that. When he was old enough to understand what was going on, he did his best to try and make his ma happy in any way, and he guessed he did.

The photos ended around when Jason was 8 years old. That was when his ma got really bad and they didn’t spend much time at the theatre. Peter rarely visited because Catherine didn’t want to be seen like that. She knew she couldn’t stop, that if she did, it’d probably kill her anyway because of how long and heavy she’d used them.

The very last photo was of Jason, Catherine, and Peter, sitting backstage. It looked like Peter was trying to teach him something, but they were all laughing, even Ma. She was laughing genuinely, happily. He supposed it was probably one of the last times she did, which is why it was the last photo.

Jason gently shut the album and placed it in the chest. Then he placed everything else back in it, too, and closed the box carefully.  

Nicole was leaning on his shoulder, Lily in her lap, and Tim was leaning back against the couch beside him. Alfred and Peter hadn’t moved. They all just seemed content in the silence, and stayed like that for several minutes, listening to the instrumental music of some movie Jason couldn’t even place he was so lost in thought.

The silence was broken when Lily slid from leaning on her mom and onto Jason’s lap, asleep. Nicole laughed softly.

“I think it’s time we went home, it has been a rather long day, I think.” She said, looking at her daughter.

“Agreed.” Peter sighed, standing up. Jason nodded and turned to his little brother, only to find he also had fallen asleep, but thankfully leaning away from Jason.

“We can just leave him here. We wake him up now he won’t go back to sleep.” Jason said, Alfred nodding in agreement as he stood and collected cups and glasses. Jason glanced out his window and saw it was now dark outside.

He turned to Nicole, “You want me to walk you home?”  
  
“I can walk with them Jase.” Peter said before Nicole could reply. “I don’t like her and Lily walking at night either.” Jason smirked as Nicole just sighed beside him.

“Alright.” She slowly began to stand up. Jason stood up with her and they picked up Lily at the same time and placed her on Jason’s hip. He then transferred her to Nicole, the little girl not even stirring. Nor did Tim as they all moved out of the living room towards the door. Alfred and Jason had already cleaned the kitchen so there was nothing to do.

“I’ll take Tim home tomorrow, Al.” He told his granddad, grabbing the man’s coat for him.

“Thank you, Master Jason. And, congratulations again, my boy. I’m very happy, and very proud.” Alfred said softly, putting his coat on.

“Thanks Alf. I’ll see you soon.” Jason hugged him and then Alfred left.

“See ya on Monday Jay, and thanks for dinner.” Nicole said, smiling and hugging him with one arm, as Lily was attached to her other side. Jason hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

“Bye Nicole. Thank you for helping me for auditions and such.”  
  
“Of course, Jay.” She smiled at him then stepped into the hall.

“Thank you for bringing the chest, Peter, and for, you know, keeping it even though I was dead.” Jason turned to his uncle.

“I’m glad I did too. It didn’t feel right to open it or get rid of it. I’m just sorry it’s 8 years late.” Peter placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s good to have you back Jase. Your ma would be damn proud of the man you are today.”  
  
“Thanks Uncle Pete. It’s- It’s nice to be back, with you, and at the theatre.”  
  
Peter smiled then pulled Jason into a hug.

“I’ll see ya on Monday boy, 3:30, don’t be late.” Jason smirked.

“I won’t be, old man.”

Peter smirked and patted his shoulder, then walked out into the hall behind Nicole. They waved goodbye and went down the hallway. Jason gently shut the door.

He went and turned off the lights in the kitchen and the living room, letting the moonlight flood the room through the windows. He placed a blanket over Tim who had collapsed sideways onto where Jason had been sitting, and he also carefully placed a pillow under his head.

He picked up the chest and took it to his library room, placing it on the table. He took out the letter then walked out of the room. He made sure all the lights were off and his security system active, then went into his room. He quickly changed into sleep pants and a t-shirt, then sat down on his bed, only the lamp light on. He opened the letter. It was written with multiple different writing utensils, and the handwriting wasn’t as good as he knew it was at one point. It’s likely his ma wrote this letter in her last year, at different times of that year.

 

_To My Dear Jason,_

_First off, I want to say, I’m so sorry, for leaving you like I know I will. I wish I could stop it, but, it’s too hard for me to fight anymore. I’m sorry for not being strong enough for you. I stuck around with Willis to protect you. I know I didn’t do a very good job. You protected me more than I did you._

_There are still, many secrets to share, but Peter knows most of them, so please just ask him. I don’t… I don’t want to tell you in a letter, you deserve more than that._

_I never intended for all this to happen. Willis is gone but, I just… I’m sorry, Jay._

_But you, you are so strong. You took it all and just became stronger each time. I’m so proud of you. And I know you’ve grown up to be a strong, wonderfully kind young man. You’re only 9 right now and have one of the kindest souls I’ve ever met. I know that will never change, no matter any hardships you face, your heart will never change._

_I hope you’ve joined the theatre by this point. Peter will have likely started you up almost right away, I’m sure. He’s always been impatient like that, but he sees what I see in you. You are naturally talented, Jay. And you will be magnificent._

_That theatre was my real home Jase, and I truly hope it’s yours, that everything worked out well with Peter. My greatest fear right now is you ending up in a really bad situation when I go. If you did, and are somehow reading this anyway, I’m so so sorry, Jay. Please believe me when I say you don’t, or didn’t, deserve that._

_You came into this world in one of the worst circumstances and had only half a real childhood. But I at least hope that I helped make it better than what it could have been. You certainly brought a light into my life I didn’t know I needed. I just wish it all happened differently. And I wish more than anything that I could be there to watch you finish growing up, and to watch you become the theatre star I know you will be. You’re my kid, after all. Don’t forget that._

_You have always been my sun for my every tomorrow, Jay. I hope you’ve found, or will find, yours. And when you do, hold onto it with all you have. There are only a few good moments or times in one’s life, and you gotta treasure them in any way you can. And when you do find your sun, when you find who you truly are as you grow and who you choose to love, whether they’re the love of your life or just your best friend, remember, it’s still love, and I would be happy to call them family, no matter who they are or choose to be or what they do, as long as they make you happy._

_You deserve the greatest happiness, Jason, and I hope you find it. Or even more, I hope it finds you._

_Well, Jason. I’m getting worse and you still haven’t lost your hope or your heart. Thank you for all you’ve done for me, and all the light you’ve shone on me. You are my sun, and you always seem to come out for me when I need you the most._

_No matter who you become or what you do, don’t lose sight of what is most important, Jason, do not lose your heart, your kindness, or your regard for others. Even if you do, I know you’ll fight to find yourself again._

_You are an amazing, wonderful boy Jay. Your sense of humor is incredible, your strive to help others is admirable, your love of literature and learning, remarkable, and the talent I know you have for the performing arts and bringing joy to people will be extraordinary._

_You will be such a great man, and I wish more than anything I could see you become that man._

_You, Jason, are the love and light of my life._

_I love Peter, too, but he is my best friend. You are my son and it is another kind of special love._

_I love you so, so, so very much my little ray of sunshine and I’m going to miss seeing you smile. It’s rare now and when I see it I treasure those moments. I’m sorry for being the reason you don’t anymore. I hope you smile more now, Jason. Your smile is so bright. You can make anyone smile. And your laugh is beyond contagious. I hope you laugh all the time._

_I hope you’re happy Jason. That is my greatest wish. That you are happy. If you find what makes you happier than you’ve ever been before, hold onto those moments, hold on to those people, those books, those paintings, those songs, the love you find._

_Find your sun Jay, find your tomorrow._

_I’m sorry for your life up to this point, but your optimism for finding your tomorrows is everlasting and I know you’ll find it._

_I love you with everything I have Jason. After all this, I hope you remember that._

 

_Live life to the fullest, Jay. And sing your heart and soul in every song you sing._

_With All My Love,_

_Your Ma_

_Catherine Philips_

Jason read through it twice, feeling a sense of closure he didn’t know he needed. And he’d be lying if he didn’t say he cried a little. He really did miss his ma, and now knowing that every time she wasn’t high and actually feeling okay during that last year, she had thought about what would happen to Jason if she died, just made him miss her more.

She and Peter had planned ahead, but everything just happened too quickly for it all to work out. But she still tried to do what she thought was best for him, all the way up until her last year, and that’s what mattered.

Jason took a deep breath and placed the letter on his nightstand.

Quickly deciding who would just skip patrol for the night, if Tim slept through it, good, if he woke up and left, oh well, Jason turned off his lamp and got under his bedcovers.

It really has been a long day, a good day though, a really good day, and with his ma’s words repeating in his head, like his ma's last song, he went to sleep.

 

 

 _How does a moment last forever?_  
_How can a story never die?_  
_It is love we must hold onto_  
_Never easy, but we try_  
_Sometimes our happiness is captured_  
_Somehow, a time and place stand still_  
_Love lives on inside our hearts and always will_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song How Does A Moment Last Forever is from Beauty and the Beast, live action movie musical version.
> 
> I'll post again soon everyone! :D  
> First rehearsals... and Jason's initiation :P


	18. Over the Rainbow

Jason, Nicole and Lily all walked into the theatre together at about 3:20, Monday afternoon, having gotten Lily directly after school. Both Jason and Nicole had enough time to go home first after they got off work, so Nicole just went over to Jason’s in time to go get Lily.

Jason parked in the alley by the side entrance that led directly backstage. When they walked in, Jason immediately felt the familiar, excited buzz of the cast wandering around. He knew it would only increase as rehearsals went on. He couldn’t wait, especially now that he was a part of it.

They made their way in towards the large cast room. It’s generally where the cast hangs out before and after shows, during rehearsals or sleeping during late nights. Today, it was where they’d be doing their first read through of the script. As Jason hadn’t ever really been around for the beginning stages of productions, Nicole had kindly given him a run-down of how the first few days would go. And soon, schedules would be released for who would be on call what day and what scenes would be covered each day.

As they walked past Peter’s office, the man quickly called out through the open doorway, “Hey Jason, come here for a sec.”

Jason turned to Nicole and Lily, “I’ll meet you down there.”  
  
Nicole nodded, “Okay. I’ll save ya a seat.” She winked at him then walked down the hall.

Peter let out a laugh as she walked down the hall, Jason just raising a brow. Then he walked into the office and shut the door.

First thing Peter did was hug him. “I’ll be doing this everyday boy, just so ya know.”

Jason smiled a little, “I don’t mind, old man.”

After another moment, “This really is too long though, getting kind of awkward honestly. I mean I love you too, but yeesh, Peter, hugs aren’t meant to last this long-”

“Alright.” Peter huffed but let go, shaking his head. Jason smirked.

Now Peter smirked, “Ya nervous at all?”

“Kind of I guess, more just excited.” Jason shrugged, smiling.

“Good. I’m still set on telling them all. You okay with that?” Peter asked, unsure.

“Yeah, I am.” Jason nodded, and smiled at his uncle to reassure him he was.

“Okay. Good. I’ll do it during introductions. Though it’s a bit odd, I’ll have you go last.” Jason nodded again. “Alright then, let’s get going.”  
  
Peter led the way down the hall to the cast room where most of the seats were now occupied save a few Jason heard running down the hall behind them.

Jason glanced around the room. There was a large round table in the middle for the main cast while the ensemble and dancers were along the walls on couches and extra chairs. This was when Jason noticed that on the table at each chair were name tags. Jason’s was more in the middle of the room with Nicole on his left and the man he remembered as Alexander Thomas who was playing Philip Carlyle to his right.

Jason walked to over to his seat, while Nicole smirked at him. He glared at her slightly.

““I’ll save you a seat” ha ha ha, very funny,” he snarked as he sat down. Nicole laughed, and Lily giggled from her seat next to Nicole before she turned back to Nellie Smith beside her, a ten-year-old who was playing Caroline. Alexander snorted beside him.

Jason turned to him and the young man grinned at him. He was probably about Jason’s age, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and a few inches shorter than Jason. Alexander held out a hand to him, which Jason took.

“We kind of met on Saturday, name’s Alexander Thomas, but you can call me Alex.” He smiled friendly, so Jason smiled back.

“Jason Philips.” Alex nodded and took his hand back.

A minute later and the last person rushed into the room taking his seat across the table from him. George Miller, who, according to his name tag, was playing O’Malley.

“Nice of you to join us George.” Peter said from his place at the table, about 4 away from Jason. Everyone chuckled as George’s face turned a bit pink.

“George is pretty much always late. Peter usually likes to point it out.” Nicole whispered beside. Jason smirked a bit.

“Now that everyone is here, we can officially begin the first rehearsal of _The Greatest Showman._ ” There were some cheers of excitement here. “Well, first read through anyway. As always, we’ll start with introductions. Start with Alex and work our way counter clockwise.” There were a couple raised brows at that. Jason supposed it was probably a bit weird for the lead role not to go first, but they just went with it.

“Hey, most of you know me, my name’s Alex Thomas, and I’ll be playing Philip Carlyle. I’ve been with this theatre for about 4 years now.” Alex said beside him. They continued around the table of all the characters who have dialogue. It took about 5 minutes to reach Jason.

“Hello. My name is Jason Philips, and I’ll be playing P.T. Barnum.” There was light clapping. “This is my first show. Ever.” A lot of mouths gaped open at him, seemingly surprised by this.

“Wait, this is your first show _ever_? Like not even in high school? And you’re as good as you are? _How_? You just have a lot of training or something?” Alex asked in quick succession, both eyebrows raised. Guess performing in shows is respected as the best teacher around here.

Nicole gently took his hand beneath the table and squeezed it lightly.

“Yeah, I, uh-” Jason started but stopped when Peter stood up.

“Jason.” They locked eyes for a moment, then Jason nodded. Everyone turned, confused, to Peter as he walked over to Jason’s chair and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. Here we go.

“Jason’s mother was Catherine Philips, the actress who was here for close to 20 years, a little over 20 years ago. The same woman in the photo on my desk, the same boy.” Eyes around the room began to widen as the put it together. “Jason is my nephew. And yes, the one that died, 8 years ago. I only have one.” There were a lot of gasps.

“Shit…” Alex whispered, looking wide eyed at him. They were all looking wide eyed at him. Jason didn’t look down.

Peter continued. “Except, clearly, he didn’t die, just- just disappeared, and only recently came back home. His mother was Cathy, so, theatre is kind of in his blood, giving him a knack for it.”

Jason looked around the room. Everyone’s faces were of shock but after a moment, the ones who had been here before, all started grinning.

Peter took his hand off Jason’s shoulder, “And, if you hear him call me Uncle Peter, that’s why,” he said, grinning as he actually ruffled Jason’s hair, receiving a glare and a swat in return. Several people laughed as the room relaxed back out.

“That’s awesome Peter!” Layla Tyler, Anne Wheeler, said happily. There were more congrats and cheers and Peter smiled through it, seeming really happy now. Nicole was grinning, and Jason let out a small smile, too, at all the welcomes and welcome backs he was getting.

“Now that’s in the open, let’s get the introductions of the ensemble, so we can get started with the read through.” Peter said smiling and sitting back down.

* * *

The first read through actually went really well and was a lot of fun. The rest of the cast did throw a few glances his way. He knew they were curious about where he’d been and what happened to him. He figured Peter had talked about him a lot if their reactions to the fact he was still alive meant anything. But they were all kind to him and respected the fact he wouldn’t be sharing.

It didn’t take very long to read through the script. A lot of it was Peter going through the scenes and watching videos of the numbers, so they would know what to expect and to get ideas. It had been a couple hours now, so they were taking a break, also since someone, George, ordered pizza for everyone and Peter just sighed, allowing it. Apparently, George does stuff like that a lot.

They were all still sitting in the cast room but now it didn’t matter where they sat. Jason found himself sitting on one of the couches with Nicole, and on chairs surrounding were Alex, Layla, and a few others: Johnny who was playing W.D. Wheeler, Amelia playing Lettie Lutz (the bearded lady), and Ethan, who was the head choreographer and playing Dogboy.

They were just talking, and no one has yet to ask him about the past 8 years, and Jason was grateful for that. That didn’t mean they didn’t ask about other things.

“So, you pretty much grew up here right?” Johnny asked, and Jason just nodded. “But you’ve never, actually, like acted here? With your mom being who she was, I figured you would have started at a really young age.” He was asking kindly, sounding genuinely curious.

“Yeah, well, the basics of why I didn’t was because my dad didn’t want me to and mom got sick soon after he died so, never really had the chance.” Jason shrugged and the people around him just nodded.

“Well, I’m glad you’re here, cause honestly, I’ve been here for 6 years, and I’ve never seen Peter as happy as he was when he told us who you were and even while you were just reading your lines.” Ethan said glancing over at the man who was talking with a petite middle-aged woman named Evelyn Scott, head costume designer. Jason smiled a bit.

“But just cause you grew up here, doesn’t mean you know everything about how everything goes here.” Alex smirked at him, so Jason raised a brow and glanced at them all, who were sharing knowing glances.

“No, I guess not. I never came during the early stages of productions like auditions and read throughs. But, I’m guessing there’s something I should know…” Jason turned to Nicole who was smirking and looking away from him. “Nik?”

She just glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes then looked at Alex, as if asking for permission. He shrugged, “It always happens the first night, so he should at least know the gist.”

“The gist of what?” Jason felt like he should be worried.

Nicole suppressed a laugh and turned to face him, bringing one leg up onto the couch and her arm on top of it.

“Well, for new performers-” She began.

“Especially those who get lead roles…” Ethan cut in.

She continued, “There’s an initiation.” Jason raised both brows.

“Okay… What is it?”

“You’ll find out tonight mate. But you just gotta go with it.” Layla said, grinning. Amelia laughed beside her.

“It is fun, it’s not like making you eat a bunch a weird crap or anything.” Layla said in a reassuring but amused tone. Jason just nodded, wondering why he’d never heard of this before. Course if it was 21 and up kind of thing there’s no chance Peter would’ve told him.

“There are three different parts and we start right after we finish today. Peter knows about it which is why he usually cuts the first day short.” Nicole continued, an amused smirk on her face. Jason nodded again, feeling more curious than worried now.

“Jason!” Peter called from the other side of the room. They all turned in his direction and Peter waved for Jason to come over.

“Be right back.” He said standing up. Jason walked over to Peter and Evelyn, who grinned widely and hugged him quickly. Evelyn has been here for about 30 years and Jason had always liked to help her with costumes as a kid.

“Oh, it’s so good to see you alive and well Jason. You’ve grown a _lot_.” She smirked, and Jason smiled at the woman as she just skipped over any potential awkward conversation. “And Peter was just telling me you had some ideas to bring us some help this year…”

“Yeah, I do.” He spoke to both Peter and Evelyn now, grinning. “I talked with Risa this morning and she thought it was a great idea to bring any interested kids here to learn more about the performing arts slash also kind of helping out here, as well as just visiting. She said she’d give them ideas of what they'd do and a week to think about it. And she wants to talk to you before anything happens. I’ll talk with the other orphanages as well and see if they’re interested. And, if it’s alright, I would like to ask any of the street kids I know if they’re interested as well, but giving them actual, paid jobs.”  
  
Evelyn raised an eyebrow, but Peter smiled.

“That’s a great idea, to give those kids a chance for a safe and ensured job.” Peter said, and Evelyn nodded slowly. Jason grinned. “How many do you know?”

Jason scratched the back of his head, thinking about how to play this. “A fair few. Over the past several months, I’ve gone out and brought food and such to any I could find. Helping them when I can. I’ve met at least 20 or so.” Theirs eyes widened a bit, but Peter grinned. “They don’t entirely trust me of course, why would they, but I think I can convince at least some to take work here. As long as they get paid, food and some shelter. And, let's try not draw to much attention to them, it'll only make them uncomfortable.”

“I can definitely do that. I own the building next door. It’s my apartment and some rooms for storage. The building is two floors, and the bottom floor is pretty much empty. They can stay there, if they want to that is. And of course, I'll only tell the crew for now and for them to also keep it quiet.” Peter explained. Jason couldn’t help but grin at the opportunity to get these kids off the streets, even for a short while. There was no one better he would trust this with than Peter. Well, Risa, but this is a slightly different circumstance. Now, he just had to talk to the kids.

“Well, I am certainly looking forward to this. Should be fun to have kids running around and helping out again. Like you did.” Evelyn said, smiling at Jason. “And of course, this year, you get to wear a costume that is actually _meant_ for you.” She smirked slyly as Jason laughed. Peter raised a brow then shook his head.

“Alright kid, that’s all. We will need to talk about the details of it all later though, before you talk to the kids on the street, at least.” Peter said, Jason nodded.

He was about to walk away when he turned back to Peter, “Peter, um, the initiation…?”  
  
Peter laughed, “You’ll find out tonight, Jase.”

Jason sighed and just walked back over to the couch, sitting back down next to Nicole.

“What was that about?” Nicole asked curiously.

“Evelyn wanted to see proof of me being alive and Peter wanted to know what Risa said.” Jason replied plainly. A few of them laughed a little but then raised their eyebrows.

Nicole smirked, then it turned into a more genuine smile, “Well, what did she say?”

Jason smiled. “She said yes and is going to ask if any of them are interested.” Nicole grinned and hugged him.

“That’s awesome! Oh, they’re gonna love it here. I really hope Benny comes.”

“Wait, what’s going on?” Ethan asked, eyebrow raised. The others were all looking at him curiously as well.

Nicole spoke before he could, “Well, Jason volunteers at like four orphanages in the alley, and he asked one of them, he will ask the others, if the kids may wanna work here during the season, as like helpers, trainees, apprentices or something. Learning how everything goes here and having something fun to look forward to each week.” Nicole was grinning, “And the main one he works at said yes.”

“Now the kids just have to say they want to.” Jason told her, silently willing her to calm down.

“That’s pretty cool. Some could even be extras if they wanted, I’m sure.” Layla said, smiling. Jason smiled, relieved they seemed pretty much okay with it. Of course, they didn't know about the street kids yet.

“Alright everyone, I know some of you have plans tonight, so let’s read one more time through and share some ideas, then y’all can get out of here.” Peter said walking over to the table. Jason saw Evelyn glance his way, smiling, then left.

The others stood up and walked back to their seats, but Nicole took his arm before he could stand. She was looking towards his chest and raised a hand to it. Jason looked down and saw she was looking at his ma’s necklace.

“You’re wearing it.” She stated quietly with a small smile.

Jason smiled too, “Yeah. I just added another chain to it, so it would be longer. I just wanted- wanted her to be here for this.” He raised his hand to it too.

Nicole shook her wrist, drawing attention to the bracelet she was wearing. It was a silver chain with three flowers grouped together, each with a green gem in the middle. The flowers weren’t dangling but connected to the chain, so they wouldn’t slide around.

She smiled at it, “This is the last thing I have from my mother. A pain to keep it looking decent but, I wear it all the time.” She does, he’s seen it plenty of times. He smiled at her then took her hand and brought her to standing with him.

As they walked to their seats, he felt someone watching him and glanced around the room, stopping on a curious bat and making eye contact with Cass, who was watching him with her head cocked. He smiled lightly at her, which after a moment, she returned. He broke the contact as he sat back down.

Peter began, “Okay people, so as we read this time, feel free to share any ideas about how you think a scene will look or should be done. Anything to make it different, more Broadway style, anything. This is the first time, we’ve got a lot of free range here. So, don’t be afraid to speak up.” Jason saw Peter glance his way on his last sentence. Jason raised a brow in return. Except Jason did have several ideas, mainly about the opening and closing numbers as well as how to pull of some of the circus stunts. Peter probably knew he did. Jason had no problems speaking his ideas as a kid and occasionally Peter actually listened to them.

“Now, there’s no dialogue in the beginning, it starts with _The Greatest Show_ number. I’ve got a couple ideas, I’m sure some of you do as well, so?” Peter looked expectantly around the room. A few people spoke their ideas, about how Barnum would enter the stage, one was he be lowered from the ceiling dramatically.

After those ideas were tossed around, Peter looked at Jason, almost pleadingly, “Jason, what about you kid? Got any ideas? He’s your character.” He knows Jason does, and he’s not being subtle about it.

“Uh, yeah, I have a few.” Jason said, he saw Nicole smile a bit out of the corner of his eye.

“Go ahead then.” Peter was also smiling minutely.

“Okay, well,” he glances around the room and naturally they’re all looking him, but curiously, not unkindly, “at the very beginning of the number there’s the stomping the crowd makes so during that short sequence the curtain could be raised about a foot and all that can be seen are the ensemble and the extra’s feet stomping with the music. The spotlights could just be moving around the auditorium and across the curtain at quick speeds.” Jason started to really focus on the image in his head, now. “There could be silhouettes of the animals along the walls, maybe shadows of dancers. And then, Barnum’s entrance. I thought because the show itself is about inclusion, we should include the audience, interact with them in a way. So, the center aisle doors snap open, the lights stop moving, there’s a spotlight from outside the doors and what the audience sees is just Barnum’s silhouette and his full shadow against the curtain. Similar to the movements of what he does in the movie on each line, is what he does during the first lines and again, all we can see is the shadow.”

“Then when the beat picks up more after the first stanza, Barnum slowly starts moving down the aisle but all the members of the ensemble dance down the aisle passing him faster, and down the side aisles, so Barnum still can’t be seen completely. The ensemble all rushes up the stage on the side stairs and a bridge over the orchestra. The curtain is slowly being pulled away as Barnum makes his way down. He reaches the top of the bridge at the beginning of the third stanza and the lights are all moving faster as he keeps going, then he turns around at the line “so tell me do you wanna go” and all the lights come on the stage, everyone is there, there’s fire, there’s a lot going on, Barnum’s running around. If it’s possible to rig it, we could have acrobats swinging around and since there is some space between the stage and the audience, some could swing over that empty area. It’s enough space to give the crowd a jump but isn’t dangerous for them. Then as the number is ending, all the lights kind of swirl inward towards the center of the stage and the ensemble is slowly leaving, in a way that’s not noticeable, until it’s just Barnum. Then young Barnum comes out and the two just kind of circle each other for a moment, then they stop, and the light fades on adult Barnum and moves into the next scene.”

Jason put his hands back on the table from gesturing, ending his explanation, and looked around the room. He saw a lot of eyes looking elsewhere, but not like they were zoning out, more like trying to picture what he was saying. He looked at Peter and saw he was smiling at him, looking excited.

“ _That’s_ an idea. You’ve put a lot of thought into that haven’t ya?” He asked rhetorically, leaning back in his seat.

“It’s a pretty awesome idea.” Ethan spoke up, “I mean, to have everyone, all the dancers and ensemble in the aisles, being that close to the audience. They’d love it. It would immediately get the audience engaged and there for the rest of the show. And I’m guessing you see the closing number happening in a similar way, right?” Ethan looked at him, also looking excited about the idea.

Jason nodded, “Yeah, except for it instead of the ensemble passing him, Barnum is leading them to the stage.” Ethan nodded, grinning.

“Unless anyone comes up with anything even better than _that_ , that is the basic idea we’re going with.” Peter said sitting up straight and gesturing his pencil at Jason. Jason felt his face heat up a little as Nicole nudged him with her foot under the table. He looked at her, she was grinning. Jason just smiled back. “Now, onto the next scene.” Peter said loudly, regaining everyone’s attention.

* * *

The next two hours went even better than the first time through. Everyone was sharing their ideas, Jason did, too. A lot of ideas were combined and everyone who wanted to share got to, and everyone respected everyone’s ideas.

They finished around 7:30. Jason was asked to stay, and he noticed only those above 21 stayed as well. Lily was apparently going to spend the night with Peter who would not be joining the initiation proceedings.

Jason was nervously excited. He honestly had no idea what to expect. And he’s never done anything like this before. No group outings or parties on the street or, heaven forbid it ever happen within the batfamily.

There were only about 15 people left in the room. Many of the new dancers and ensemble, a few from the main cast, were under 21 so couldn’t participate but there was apparently something else they did. Ethan and a few others had gone with them. A little over half of those left in the room were new, the others have already been through initiation but stick around to help, and for the fun. Some of them just left though.

“You guys remember the rules,” Peter said strictly to them all, but it was easy to tell he didn’t have much hope for what he was saying. “No overdoing it, don’t do anything dangerous or stupid, and you come back here to spend the night. Got it?”

There were many nods and noises in agreement, but Jason just raised a brow.

Peter nodded, waving them off, “Get going.” He then walked out of the room towards his office where Lily was. Nicole grinned at Jason as Alex stood up to talk.

“Alright theatre nerds, time to be alive in the real world for a bit. About half of you are new, so, fun fact, you have to go through our traditional, and not so traditional, initiation night.” Alex grinned wickedly, clearly very excited. His excitement spread to everyone else in the room, except those who were new and didn’t know what was happening, it was more of a nervous excitement.

Alex continued, “There are three parts, first one is here, the next two are, somewhere else. So, without further ado, let’s go have some fun.”

 

 

 

 _Somewhere over the rainbow way up high_  
_There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby_  
_Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue_  
_And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_  
  
_Someday I'll wish upon a star_  
_And wake up where the clouds are far_  
_Behind me_  
_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_  
_Away above the chimney tops_  
_That's where you'll find me_  
  
_Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly_  
_Birds fly over the rainbow._  
_Why then, oh, why can't I?_  
  
_If happy little bluebirds fly_  
_Beyond the rainbow._  
_Why, oh, why can't I?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Over the Rainbow is from the Wizard of Oz. 
> 
> :D


	19. And All That Jazz

“Johnny you got the bottles?” Alex asked leading the way out of the cast room.

“Yup!” Johnny replied bringing up the rear of the group, making sure no one saw said bottles.

Alex led them towards the northeast corner of the building, towards the staircase that led up above the auditorium, and the roof.

“Now, just so ya know, no one’s allowed to go to the roof, except for on initiation night.” Alex grinned back at them. Jason smirked. This would not be his first time on the roof.

Nicole ran a little ahead of him to talk with Layla about something. Jason could see from here that it was something amusing.

“Yo, Jason!” Johnny called from behind them. He stopped walking, letting the others pass till Johnny caught up. When he did, they kept walking, at the end of the group now.

“Since you were here as a kid, did you ever go up to the roof?” He asked as they made it to the stairwell and began climbing.

“Yeah, a few times. I hope that’s not the whole thing, just breaking that one rule,” Jason said, eyebrow raised.

Johnny laughed and shook his head. “Nope.”

They got to the top of the stairs and just as Jason walked through the door, water was dumped directly on his head.

“The fuck?!” He shouted and looked up into a very purple waterfall, seeing what looked like a person and a bucket. He sighed, closing his mouth tight then looked down, just standing there and taking it, grateful the water was purple and not a different color. He was very fucking grateful he’d left his leather jacket in the cast room.

When it finally stopped, all he heard was very loud, happy, normal laughter, in front of him, above him and from Johnny hiding in the stairwell behind him.

“Jason Philips!” Alex announced, arms spread out, “You have now been baptized in the Royal Purple waters of our beloved theatre. We welcome you, as our ringmaster for the season, and as an actual prince of the Royal Garden Theatre.” Alex dramatically bowed to him, as everyone continued laughing and grinning.

Jason grinned and shook his head, purple colored water falling into his eyes from his drenched bangs. A prince of the theatre? They do know he’s a nephew to Peter, so, why not. Better than a prince of Gotham.

“Well thank you very much for this lovely fucking welcome. I sure hope it wasn’t the royal toilet waters though, cause then we’ll have an issue with how you treat your princes,” he quipped, running his hands through his hair, shaking out the water. Alex, Johnny, a few others, and who sounded like Ethan above him, all snickered. He flung water at them from his arms and hands, causing them to duck and laugh more. A freaking well thought out plan to make sure everyone had seats to the show and Jason not suspecting anything. Including Nicole, who had walked ahead, probably to avoid getting splashed.

Jason looked around and found his friend hiding behind Layla, trying really hard to hide her laughter at him.

He smirked and slowly walked towards her, “And I’d really like to thank my friend for _warning me_ I’d get soaking wet tonight.”

Nicole pressed her mouth together and took a couple steps back, “I did tell you to wear non-fancy clothing…”

“Yes, I suppose you did…” He replied smirking, getting closer to her.

She grinned, then turned and ran away from him. He easily chased her on the small roof and caught her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around, causing water to fly off everywhere. She laughed loudly.

After a few spins he gently set her back on the roof, grinning. Nicole’s back was now wet, her hair, too.

“Well,” Alex said, after he finished laughing, “good thing we brought two towels up.” He gave them each one, shaking his head, then walked to the far side of the roof, where the sunset was behind him.

The sunset over the city was gorgeous from up here.

“So, this is the first part of your initiation to the Royal Garden Theatre newbies! Well, part 1B for Jason.” Alex proclaimed, standing on top of one of the boxes attached to the roof. There were some laughs with that, Jason just smirked.

“You have to climb up to the second level of the roof,” he pointed behind the group, and they all turned, seeing the façade décor leading up to the top of the building. It was only about 20 feet. Of course, it was an _only_ for Jason, the others have probably never climbed the sides of buildings before.

“You have to climb carrying a bottle a beer, and when you get to the top, you take a sip, and try to spit it over this part of the roof to the street. Don’t ask me why, it’s been this way for years. It’s the “traditional” part. And don’t worry, though its less fun, Peter’s insisted for safety purposes, there’s a rope to tie around your waist to make sure you don’t fall. And Ethan and Johnny will be at the top to help.”

He smirked and gestured to Ethan, who waved from the top of the roof, and then to Johnny as he set down the box of beers. Johnny waved to them, too, then turned around, tied the rope around his waist and began to climb.

Alex came over to stand beside Jason as he continued to dry himself as best he could.

“And since you’re the lead, you get to go first.” Alex grinned at him, “Bet you’ve never been up here before. Peter would never have allowed it.”  
  
“Well yeah, but just because he didn’t allow it doesn’t mean I didn’t. I climbed up there when I was six.” Jason gestured up to where Johnny was now reaching, and Alex’s eyes widened before he burst out laughing.

“Did you get caught?” Alex asked amused, Nicole looked aghast beside him, pausing the towel mid-way down her hair.

“Oh yeah. I climbed up there because I was upset about something, don’t even remember what. I refused to come down when Peter finally came looking. Actually fell asleep up there. He had to climb up and carry me down.”

Alex and the others who were now listening all started laughing, Nicole just shook her head at him, but he could see the amused smirk she was trying to hide.

“Alright Jason! Come on up!” Johnny called, having safely reached the top.

Nicole quickly grabbed his arm, “Just cause you did it as a kid without one, doesn’t mean you’re not using a rope now.” The look she gave left absolutely no room for arguing.

“Yes ma’am,” Jason replied, draping his towel around her shoulders. He knew she had to be cold now, as he himself was very cold, but was used to it and able to suppress shivering. “I’ll be careful,” he said quietly to her. She nodded and stepped back to watch. He grabbed a beer from the box, then walked to the wall.

“Good luck,” she told him, he just smirked back.

Jason grabbed the rope and tugged on it first, making sure it wouldn’t budge or shift.

“Well, aren’t you a cautious one,” Layla said somewhere behind him, sounding amused. Excuse Jason for not actually wanting to fall on the old roof.

As there was nowhere else really to put it, he put the beer bottle down the front of his pants, so he could use both hands to climb. Then he tied the rope around his waist and hips like a harness. He didn’t see the impressed looks behind him as he secured the rope. While he was doing that, the soundtrack for the musical began playing out of a small speaker, filling the air.

He then began climbing up the old façade face of the second part of the building, watching out for pieces that looked like they were breaking off. This was why Peter needed to replace the façade, too many people have climbed up it. But thankfully, it was still in relatively okay shape and Jason made it to the top quickly.

Johnny helped pull him up onto the flat roof.

“You’re a good climber. I doubt you even needed the rope,” Johnny remarked, sounding impressed. Ethan grinned at him.

“Nurse’s orders.” He nodded down to the lower roof and both Johnny and Ethan smirked. “I’ve done a lot of climbing and gymnastics the past several years,” Jason explained simply, shrugging.

“Good to know,” The choreographer said, looking thoughtful about the fact. Jason just nodded. “And sorry about the water man, that part is very traditional to do to the lead every year, even recurring leads. It happened to Nicole last season. Course she knew it was going to happen.”

Jason smirked, “It’s fine. It was fun, especially since I was definitely _not_ expecting it.” Ethan laughed.

“Get going with the spitting so we aren’t still doing this when it’s dark,” Johnny quipped, gesturing to the lower roof.  
  
“Right.” He pulled the bottle out and twisted the cap off. He turned around and looked down. He saw that the length of the lower roof wasn’t all that much. The lower roof was that above where the lobby was. Directly below the roof Jason was now on, he knew to be above the auditorium and the stage, with the higher ceilings. Also, this stairwell takes stage hands up to where the lighting and riggings were, so they could do maintenance and alter things if needed. So, the longer part of the roof was the second roof level. It was an older, Gotham building, pretty different from theatre buildings in New York, which most didn’t have this stair step like roof.

The others on the lower roof were now standing off to the side, out of spitting range. Jason took a large swig and propelled it forward. The blob of liquid passed the edge of the lower roof easily, causing the others below to cheer.

Johnny patted him on the back, “Nice job Gaston. Have you done a lot of spitting in past years, too?” Jason snorted, and the other man just smirked. Ethan laughed loudly. Jason drank a bit from the bottle then undid the harness he’d made and just slid down the rope to lower level with ease. He was greeted with more pats on the backs and cheers, like he’d done some spectacular thing.

“Nice one, Jason. Not many can actually make it over the roof. Only other ones here who have is myself, Johnny, and Nicole.” Jason smirked and turned to the woman who just shrugged, grinning. “Alright next up is Jenna,” Alex said, walking over to the woman who was actually playing Jenny Lind.

Jason walked over to Nicole, who was holding both towels around her shoulders tightly, “I thought you came to the theatre at 17…” He asked curiously.

“Oh, I did, there’s a different initiation, not as fun. But after I turned 21, they asked if I wanted to participate, I said yes. So yes, I actually did climb up there and spit.”

Jason smirked and raised a brow, “And made it over the roof?” Nicole smirked and shrugged again.

“Hey Jason!” Alex called over to him, “How did you do the harness thing with the rope? It seems safer that way than just tying it.” Jason set his beer down on the roof, walked over and showed them the process on Jenna. It was a lot safer and insured the rope wouldn’t come untied while climbing.

They did that with the other 6 people who had to climb up, too. At some point, when he was starting to show he was cold from still being wet, Alex lent him his jacket. Nicole seemed content wrapped up in the two towels and with Jason’s arm around her shoulders. She wasn’t that wet anymore anyway. When he asked about it, Nicole confirmed that she had been “baptized” last year when she starred in _Waitress._

The first part of initiation finished just as the sun was becoming hidden behind the skyscrapers, and they’d all had at least one beer. One other person had made it over the roof, Scotty, who was playing James Gordon Bennett, the theatre critic.

When the sun, and the beers, finally disappeared, Jason only had one, they went downstairs and were met by Peter.

“So, anyone make it over the edge?” Peter asked, arms crossed but an amused smirk on his face.

Alex answered, “Scotty and Jason.” Peter raised a brow at Jason then shook his head.

“Congrats you two. And just to say, that part of initiation, started long before me. Including the whole dumping water on you. Sorry about that, kid.” Peter smirked, and Jason just shrugged, smirking himself. “If you want, since you still seem wet, there are some spare clothes in my office that’d probably fit ya.” His clothes were heavily damp, and cold from the weather, so Jason nodded.

“That’d be great, thanks,” he replied, then followed Peter to the back. It only took a few minutes for Jason to change: a fresh pair of jeans, a soft dark blue sweater, then his leather jacket Peter retrieved for him from the cast room. His boots didn’t really get all that wet thankfully, so he just kept those on.

When he and Peter walked out to the auditorium where everyone was waiting, he noticed they too had grabbed their jackets and purses. Nicole seemed completely dry now, granted she didn’t get soaked, so. As they started walking out, Jason handed Alex his jacket back.

Peter called out to them as they walked, “Don’t do anything stupid. I mean it Alex! I just got my nephew back, I know he’s the star, but I’d like him back in one piece please.” Peter was pointing at Alex. The man just put his hands up but smirked nonetheless.

Jason became slightly worried as to what being the star of the show meant for him for parts two and three of this initiation.

They all walked out of the theatre and down the sidewalk towards the more active parts of midtown. No one said where they were going.

When they finally reached their destination about 7 minutes later, Jason couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“A karaoke bar? Seriously?” He asked, and Nicole just laughed as they walked through the door.

“Yup. We don’t just come here for initiation either. This is pretty much our bar,” Alex replied to him as they walked in. It was a large space with couches and tables spread out, dark lighting and already pretty crowded for a little after 9 o’clock. A good-sized stage was off to one side, opposite the bar and even a small dance floor in front of it. Alex led them all to the far end of the bar counter. The corner next to the counter with couches and a large table was marked reserved.

“Hey blondie,” Alex said to a woman behind the counter. She turned around and grinned.

“Hey there Alex, this the party tonight?” She asked leaning against the counter looking at them all. Alex nodded, and the woman grinned. “How many?”

Alex smirked, “8 newbies, that are over 21 anyway. And 7 who’ve been here before.”

The woman nodded, “15 Royal Shiners coming up.” Alex patted the counter excitedly, then he looked over at Jason and waved him over. Nicole followed him.

“Danielle, this is Jason Philips. The star of our show this year,” Alex said, patting him on the shoulder. The blonde turned around and smiled at him.

“Pleasure to meet you Jason. And just your luck, you get the Royal Star Shiner then, made specifically for the lead role each year.” She turned back around to continue making the drink, hiding it so they can’t see what’s in it. Alex smirked.

“This drink is part two?” He asked, both Nicole and Alex nodded. They walked over to the reserved tables and sat down. “Do we get to know what’s in this drink?” He asked, looking suspiciously towards Danielle as she walked over with a rather purple drink and set it down in front of him.

“You probably don’t wanna. But I can promise, there are no drugs or anything the like in here. Yours does have more stuff in it though.” Danielle said, turning back around and going to the counter, starting to make more purple drinks. Jason raised a brow at his.

“Come on Philips, if ya know what’s in it, it just takes all the fun out of it. You can know later,” Nicole said, sitting beside him. “I had it last year, it’s not… _that_ bad. It is a bit worse than the normal ones though.” Nicole had it, it was probably fine then for him to.

Jason sighed and picked up the deep purple drink. Royal purple actually. Jason figured it was probably just food coloring to go with the theatre, like the water from earlier.

He lifted the glass and took a sip. The taste was really strong and the burn going down was enough to make him cough.

“The fuck is this?” He said pulling it away and looking at it again. Those around him laughed, the others who had yet to try it, nervously.

“You get used to it. They say it’s supposed to help your vocal chords. Not sure how though,” Alex said and shrugged, grinning madly, “And ya have to drink all of it, by the way.”

Danielle walked back over with a tray of Royal Shiners, a brunette waiter behind her holding another tray. They set them all down in front of the others.

“A toast,” Alex started, raising his own purple drink up, “To new friends and a new show.” They all knocked some glasses together then all took large swigs of the drink, everyone coughing a bit after.

After a few minutes of drinking and small talk, Alex walked over to the DJ, just as some random drunk took to the stage and began singing a Beatle’s song, not very well.

Jason groaned and turned to his friend, “Singing up there is the third part, isn’t it?”

She smirked and took a sip of the purple alcohol. “Yup. And the song is picked for you. But don’t worry, pretty sure Alex listened to my suggestions.”

Jason looked over at him, and Alex just smirked at him as he walked back over to the table, “You are going first by the way.”  
  
Jason leaned his head back against the seat then took a large swig of the bizarre drink.

“It’s a least a good song, right?” He asked hopefully.

Alex nodded, actually almost done with his own drink. “You know Panic! At the Disco?” He asked curiously, sounding more like he was making sure of something.

Jason internally sighed, “Yes.”

“Good.” Alex smirked again, sitting down. “You’re up after this guy.” Jason turned to see an old drunk guy take the stage after the previous drunk was walked off.

Jason drank more of the signature drink, and looked at the others, as they all finished off their own. That’s probably the fun/dangerous shit Peter was referring to. This was the night the cast gets drunk before they get into intense rehearsals and can’t afford to. Great. Jason’s found that it takes twice, sometimes thrice, the amount of alcohol to get him drunk compared to the average person. He blames lasting effects from the pit for that, like his height.

The last time Jason got drunk was back in June. During his crime lord year, he was drunk more often than not and after returning to Gotham two years later, he only got worse. He’s gotten better, and he still drinks but never enough to even get an average person drunk. He’s definitely not breaking his streak tonight. So, if that is what Peter was implying, that the lead generally gets more drunk than the rest, then Peter has nothing to worry about there. He wasn’t going down that road again. It only led to some very unpleasant memories and unpleasant things would likely occur if he did.

“Jay, you’re about to be up!” Nicole poked him excitedly, breaking his train of thought. He quickly finished off his drink as the DJ started talking.

“Alright folks, it’s that time of year again. They’re back to kick off a new season, please welcome, the members of the Royal Garden theatre!” There was loud cheering around him, especially from his castmates. “They’ll announce what show it is next week. And to start this party off, we’ve got the first new voice of the season, Jason, singing _Death of a Bachelor!”_ The DJ started some weird music as Jason stood up.

“Break a leg,” Nicole said, smirking up at him.

He smirked back, “Thanks.”

He made his way towards the stage, his castmates cheering loudly behind him. He climbed up to the platform and the DJ, whose name was apparently TJ, handed him a mic, then started the song.

When the song ended, there were a lot of cheers. Jason handed the mic back to the DJ.

“Ya got a nice set of pipes man. It’ll be a good show this year,” TJ said, smirking.

“Thanks.” He smiled at the guy than walked off the platform back towards the table.

“Dammit Jase,” Alex started, “I was kind of hoping it would be too high pitch for you.”

Jason actually threw his head back and laughed as he sat down.

“Thanks, man. I appreciate that. I’ll just pretend you were testing my range, and not trying to make me strain my voice.” Now, Nicole laughed beside him.

“You’re fucking good, though, seriously.” Alex smirked, shaking his head, and started his second Royal Shiner. 

“Next up, with have a miss Jenna, another new voice for this year’s show.” TJ announced. They all cheered, Jason too, as Jenna walked up to the stage to sing _Fuckin’ Perfect_ by P!nk.

“You were great, by the way, Jay,” Nicole said right before Jenna started.

“Thanks, Nik. You singing tonight?” He asked her, she grinned.

“Of course.”

All 8 of the new voices sang first, then Nicole actually started off the other 7 with Sara Bareilles’ _King of Anything_. Jason grinned while she was singing, not only was she very good, she acted like she was really telling a guy off. It was awesome.

“Great job Nikki, you were amazing.” He told her when she came back.

“Thank you.” She grinned at him.

“Next up, we’ve got our club favorite, Alex, singing _Love Runs Out_.” There was a _lot_ of cheering now, from the rest of the club, not just the cast, so he must be the favorite, and a regular here Jason assumed.

Soon enough, they had all sung their songs and were now enjoying more drinks and music as the karaoke turned into the DJ playing songs to dance to. Alex did try to get him to drink more Royals, but Jason was able to get out of it by making him think he’d already ordered another.

The majority of his castmates went to the floor, while Jason went to the bar counter and got another, not nearly as strong, drink. It was his third glass here, fourth including the one beer he had on the roof. This will likely be his last for the night. He leaned back against the counter, looking out while he waited on the drink. He grinned when he saw Johnny trying to get Nicole to dance with them. She seemed very reluctant.

He looked around more, there were plenty of drunks in here, ranging from definitely underage to higher up there in middle-aged. Jason tuned into his more Red Hood watching eyes, and looked for anything weirder. He’s never been in this club before, but it was still Gotham, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he saw other things here than just drunks.

After a few minutes, his drink was set beside him. He took a sip from it then looked around again. His eyes suddenly landed on someone that should _not_ be in here. He narrowed his eyes and watched her for a minute, then slowly walked over to the girl. She was barely dressed for winter and was about to get a drunk man’s attention. She glanced around first and they made eye contact before he reached her, her gray eyes going wide just as the drunk man noticed her.

“Hey, look at you sweet little ass. Come sit on me,” the man slurred as he grabbed her by the arm, pulling her towards him. Jason got to her just in time and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her away from the man.

“Hey Honey. You ready for me yet?” He spoke lowly in her ear, but loud enough for the man to hear. She nodded, smiling to play the part. The guy immediately moped a bit.

“Here, have my drink.” He placed the glass on the table in front of the guy, cheering him up instantly.  

Jason gently moved Honey away from the table and towards a side door, keeping his arm around her waist.

The girl sighed, almost like a groan, “Red.” But she allowed herself to be led outside into an empty alley, where she removed herself from his arm and went to lean on the far wall, arms crossed and glaring at him.

“You following me now?” She asked, clearly annoyed, and nervous.

“No,” he said firmly. “For once we actually happen to be in the same bar at the same time, _coincidentally_.”

She huffed, raising a brow, “And without the helmet.”

Jason sighed, frustrated, and ignored the comment.

“What the fuck are you _doing_ Tori?” He asked with more heat than intended. The golden haired 16-year-old turned her gaze away from him.

“Making money, what else?” She said with a little bit a fire in her tone.

Jason narrowed his eyes at her, “You shouldn’t need to be doing it _this_ way anymore. You got a job, you went straight. Are you even still going to school?” His anger was showing a little more, so he took a breath and looked at the sky.

“Look who’s talking about going straight. You’re in a bar. I can smell the drinks on your breath. You had a beer in your _hand_. What the fuck happened to _you_ quitting, Jason?” She retorted, voice a little louder, standing off the wall.

“I haven’t gotten drunk since the night we swapped names. I haven’t drunken that much _anyway_. I know my fucking limits Tori, I don’t _want_ to cross them, and I have people to help me stick to them. I’m trying to help _you_. Doing this, sure you may have limits, but the people you give yourself over to, don’t _know_ your limits, nor do they _care_ about them. I know the people in your kind of life don’t have a lot of options, but I’m trying to give you one. So, you don’t have to be out here just trying to survive. So, you can try to _live_ , Tori.”  
  
“Look who’s talking,” she said again, but this time a lot quieter and looking down at the ground.

“I’ve made a life now, Tori. Not just a night life,” he said lowering his tone to a normal speaking level from the near shouting he just did. She looked up at him, surprised. “Yeah, it’s not perfect yet, I’m still building but I’m getting there. I have a job, I volunteer, and I have more people I can _trust_. I was hoping you were still building, too.”

She turned away from him again.

“If you need help you know you can call me Tori. I can, and I _want_ to help you. That was the promise. I know I haven’t been around you girls in a couple months, but I still want to help. I thought you were okay, you haven’t said anything anytime I’ve called. If you need help, I’ll help. But ya gotta talk to me. What’s going on?” He asked moving closer to her.

A sad look crossed her face, “Mama is sick.”

“What?” Now, he was surprised.

“It was recent, you were busy with the kids, we didn’t want to add to your worries. But, the kind of medicine she needs… I dropped out, I work double shift during the day and now I’m starting to do this again because she needs the money. She’s taken care of us for so long, we can’t just let her-” Tori stopped, tears appearing in her eyes. Jason took the last few steps towards her and pulled her into a hug, her arms immediately wrapping around him.

“You should have told me sooner. The kids are okay now, have been for a couple weeks. Even still you could have _told_ me. I would have figured some way to help. How many of the others dropped out to go back out?”

“Four,” She whispered into his chest.

Jason squeezed his eyes shut. “Dammit Tori. You should have come to me.”

“I know. We just-” He could feel some tears on his shirt now. He knew she hated doing this, but she felt it was necessary. That’s just how it goes.

“No. No matter what’s going on in my life, I am here for you girls, you know this. I want to help make sure you have a good future-”

“Why?” She cut him off quietly.

He hugged her a little tighter. “You know why. A bunch of different reasons. For one thing, I promised you I would over chili dogs and milkshakes,” he replied. She chuckled lightly, remembering that afternoon.

“I know mama wants you to have a good future, too. But you gotta start by staying _off_ the streets, Tori. I’ll help you get another job if you think you need to, to stay on your feet, just- _not this_. And I would be happy to help cover mama’s medicine.”

Tori moved to look up at him, shaking her head, “No, we can’t ask you to do that.”

“You don’t have to ask. And I either give you the money, or I buy the medicine and march my ass over there and give it to her myself.” Tori let out a small chuckle and leaned her forehead against his chest.

She sighed, “Fine.”

“Good. You need to try and focus on _you,_  mama would agree.And I won’t stop helping all of you till you’re stable enough to stand on your own okay. That also means you and the other girls better get _back in school_.”

She nodded, vigorously. “Okay… okay.”

He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and all the cash he had then stuffed it into her purse before she could see. It was probably about 1 or 2 thousand dollars. This was why he carried it around, in case he ran across any of those he looked after, mainly the girls, or guys, who didn’t want to work the night but needed to. He’d pay the difference, so they could just go home.

He pulled away and put both hands on either side of her head, making her look at him.

“You’re gonna be okay. But promise me you don’t come back to doing this again. You come to me instead. Okay?”

“I promise.” She nodded. He kissed her forehead then pulled her into a hug again.

“Now go home Tori. Get some sleep and go to class. I’ll stop by tonight or tomorrow to check on you all okay?” She nodded against him.

He kissed the top of her head then gently pushed her away. “Now get going.”  
  
She nodded, stepping away from him. “Thank you, Jason. And, no more tonight. Okay? You’re getting too emotional.” She smirked a little, but was serious at the same time.

He smiled softly at her, “I won’t. Promise.”

She smiled, then walked out of the alley.

Jason grunted a bit in frustration. He honestly felt like punching the wall but really didn’t want to break his hand on the brick. So, instead, he moved to the wall and leaned back against it, eyes closed. How could he have let this happen?

“Jason?”

His eyes snapped open, looking towards the bar door. There stood Nicole, looking confused, maybe hurt or angry, he couldn’t tell for sure. She was looking between him and the open end of the alley where Tori left. Jason’s eyes widened, and he moved away from the wall, hands out ready to calm down a very pissed off Nicole. She probably saw him walk out into the alley with Tori, or, well, with Honey, and his arm wrapped around her. What else would she be thinking.

“Nicole, I swear that wasn’t what it looked like.” He started glancing between the end of the alley and his friend now, not sure how to explain. “I promise I didn’t-”

He cut off as Nicole walked up to him calmly, actually not looking pissed. That made Jason even more nervous.

Nicole stood in front of him for a moment, then began speaking quietly, “I saw your exchange with the drunk and how you put your arm around her. Then you left with her. I honestly couldn’t believe you would-” She looked towards the end of the alley, shaking her head, then looked back at him. “So, I followed. I wasn’t really expecting to hear you _talking_ so loudly with her, kind of sounded like an older brother with how you spoke.” She smiled softly at him. Jason let out a relieved sigh, and then internally chastised himself for letting his voice rise with Tori. But he was grateful that Nicole just heard, and he didn’t need to prove anything.

“You’re like her sponsor, kind of,” she said, smirking softly. Jason saw in her eyes she seemed somewhat conflicted.

Jason huffed a laugh, “Yeah I guess.”

“I’ve never seen or heard of anyone doing anything like that for those girls before… no one ever did for me, or my mama. But, it makes a whole lot more sense as something you’d do.” Jason nodded, understanding Nicole’s feelings about this; sadness that no one helped her like that, but  happy someone was helping others like her, now.

“How old is she?” She asked quietly.

“16,” he replied, also quietly. She sighed heavily but didn’t say anything.

After a moment, “So, you heard everything?” Jason asked cautiously.

A pensive look appeared on her face now. She nodded, “I did.”

He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Jay, you were- you were an alcoholic? On top of everything else,” she asked kindly, clearly trying not to push.

“ _Because_ of everything else, but… yeah.” He lightly crossed his arms over his chest, glancing at her before looking down at their feet.

“But, you’re drinking tonight, and have before tonight…” She actually sounded worried.

“I quit drinking till I’m drunk. I barely drink like this anyway,” he explained, gesturing to the door to the bar. “Usually a beer or glass of wine every few days. That year I came back at 19,” he sighed deeply and looked up at the blank black sky of Gotham, “I drank pretty heavily. I got better the next two years, but when I came back again, 10 months or so ago, ugh, I got about twice as worse. Timmy tried to help but we weren’t very close yet. I stopped drinking every day because of Tori.” He turned his head towards the opening of the alley, then looked back at Nicole.  
  
“How’d that happen?” She asked quietly, walking towards the wall, Jason followed. They sat side by side, Nicole looking at him sideways and Jason leaning his head back against the wall.

“It was sometime last June, before Tim and Alfred had really gotten through my crap. I was walking back from a bar, drunk off my ass, couldn’t see or walk straight, the whole deal. I stumbled across Honey, but rather than her taking advantage of a drunk ass, she helped me back to my crappy apartment, stayed and made sure I was okay in the morning. I’d met her before that, gave her money and a meal, so I think she felt she was repaying a favor or something.” This was actually all as the Red Hood.

“When I woke up, I learned her actual name was Tori. She was 15, 16 now. We talked for a while, then she left. I could tell I might have hurt her accidently in my drunken state, so I thought about quitting. A few days later, I was walking to a bar, when I found her in an alley, bleeding and bruised from an over aggressive- _client_. She was almost unconscious, so, I picked her up and took her back to my apartment.” He wasn’t Red Hood that night, but he told her he was, so she’d trust him, at least a little more than if he wasn’t. Anyone could have picked her up that night, people a whole lot worse than Hood or Jason.

“I patched her up and let her stay the night. When she came to in the morning, we talked again, found out I did hurt her. I took her to lunch and eventually we both made each other a promise. I’d quit drinking so much, if she, and any of the other girls if possible, stopped working the streets. We’ve helped each other stick to it and we’ve both been pretty straight since. Tim also helped me stick to it, on the bad days.” The days the pit took him over. “I helped Tori get a decent job, and when August came around, Tim and I were closer, so he helped me get her and 5 other girls into school.”

Jason took a breath, “I haven’t seen her in a couple months, though. She was doing really well in school, she was enjoying her waitressing job here in midtown. She, or any of the others, hadn’t called much, so I assumed they were doing okay and just focused on my life. Now, I see, I should have been paying closer attention and seen that they were lying.”

Nicole was silent for a moment, taking in the story. She could probably relate to Tori in a lot of ways.

“I heard about her mama. That’s why she was out here again,” she stated quietly. Jason nodded. “You gave her money.” Jason nodded again. Nicole smiled a tiny smile, and lightly shook her head.

“It’s good to know they still stick together when one needs help. And that they have someone helping them get out of that life. No outsiders have ever really helped those girls that I know of. Do you even think about it? It seems like you don’t even question helping others, you just, do.”

Jason laughed a little, “Yeah, that does seem like how it goes, doesn’t it? I don’t know, I just, don’t want anyone struggling to survive when other people can just help. It doesn’t have to be about charity or pity. Just to help.” He shrugged a little. “That’s what rich people up there in their mansions who just throw money at the problem don’t understand. They don’t just need money, they need _people_ , to prove to themselves they matter and deserve a chance at life. Just because they have less money and opportunity does not mean they’re unimportant. You give them just one good person and one good opportunity, they can do anything.” He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall.

“You’re amazing. You know that?” She said, he could hear the smile in her voice. He turned and raised a brow at her, “Just for, for understanding that. Not just understanding it but doing something about it… why aren’t there more people like you in the world?” He knew it was actually rhetorical but couldn’t help but feel like she wanted an answer anyway.

“I don’t know,” he said quietly and shook his head. She leaned her head against his shoulder, staring at the wall across from them.

“When I was little, living with my mama and a few other girls living the same way, whenever one of them got sick or injured really bad, or just something happened in general, they always banded together. The ones in the house, down the street, didn’t matter, they did their best to help in any way they could, because they knew that no one else would.”

She paused for a moment, thinking. “One time, I was maybe 10 or 11, I broke my ankle running back from the store. The girls gave me and my mama money to get it properly looked at and taken care of. They were all very kind about it, even signed the cast.” She smiled a little at the memory, then furrowed her brows, “Some drunk had been trying to chase me, and I tripped on a curb. A street kid, Bucky, I remember, helped me up and into hiding till the guy gave up. Then he helped me home. I wouldn’t have made it home without him, he was just as kind about giving help freely, didn’t even seem to think about. Those that come from less sometimes seem to be the kinder people in the world. Never saw him again though.”

Jason closed his eyes again, “I remember him.”

He felt Nicole turn her head to look at him, chin on his shoulder, “Bucky?”  
  
“Yeah, he was a year or so older than me, showed me how to jack tires actually.” Jason smiled a little, then sobered quickly. “His real name was Weston. And he made it a habit to follow women or girls who were walking alone, to make sure they didn’t get jumped.” Jason closed his eyes and sighed sadly, “That’s what got him killed. I was actually nearby when it happened; he saved the young woman, so the giant thug took him instead. There was nothing I could do. Couldn’t even call the cops. Kids died like that all the time, no one willing, or able to help. Cops especially didn’t care. Still don’t.”

“Jesus,” she whispered. After a beat of silence, “Guess that’s why then. It’s always the kind ones the world likes to tear apart.” Jason felt her eyes on him now.

He looked down at his hands, then gently took one of Nicole’s in his own, looking at their fingers as they intertwined. “It hasn’t torn you apart.” He said quietly. He felt her smile against his arm, and he glanced over, looking in her eyes.

“And you’re stitching yourself back up, and doing a pretty damn good job at proving the world wrong for doing it in the first place.” Jason smiled at her. Then Nicole leaned her head against his shoulder and Jason leaned his head against hers.

They stayed in the silence for a couple minutes, listening to the music from inside and the cars going by.

“You know,” Nicole started, her tone different than before and moving their clasped hands around as she talked, “I’ve never really had a best friend. I never thought I’d find one, honestly. Especially in someone who had a crappy past, too.” Jason huffed, smiling. “I’m really glad I did though.”

“Oh, is that why we’re best friends, because we both had shitty childhoods?” Jason asked, smirking. He felt a surge of happiness, though, as this was the first time they’ve declared, out loud, that they were best friends. They were family, but they were truly best friends, too.

Nicole rolled her eyes, “No, ya prick. Ugh. We’re best friends… because we just are.” Jason grinned as Nicole continued playing with their hands.

After another minute or so, Jason squeezed her hand. “Come on. Let’s go back inside. This was supposed to be a fun night. We’ve spent way too much time living in the past, let’s go live in the present for a little while,” he said pulling them to their feet.

“Well said, well said. Mind if I use that?” Nicole quipped, smiling.

“Oh, go right ahead. Just make sure you copyright me when you do.” He grinned back while she laughed.

“Will you dance?” She asked swinging their still intertwined hands together as they walked to the door.

“I will if you will.” He smirked as she thought it over.

“Well, you are gonna be my dance partner for the next 4, 5 months or so. Might as well start now.”

Jason grinned as he quickly spun her with their hands never coming apart. She laughed happily. He then grabbed the door handle, holding the door open for her.

“Why thank you, kind sir,” she said, with a fake formal accent, smirking.

“Why of course my dear,” he quipped back.

She grinned as they walked back inside and towards the dance floor, _This is Gospel_ by Panic! at the Disco playing out of the speakers and their castmates dancing like lunatics. Jason smiled as he and Nicole went and joined them, dancing together and just, being alive. As their castmates realized they’d come onto the floor, and that Nicole was actually willing to dance, they pulled them into the little group they’d made in the center.

For the first time, Jason felt like he was actually part of something. He grinned. Initiation complete, he supposed.

 

 

 _Come on babe_  
_Why don't we paint the town?_  
_And all that Jazz_  
_I'm gonna rouge my knees_  
_And roll my stockings down_  
_And all that jazz_  
_Start the car_  
_I know a whoopee spot_  
_Where the gin is cold_  
_But the piano's hot_  
_It's just a noisy hall_  
_Where there's a nightly brawl_  
_And all that jazz_

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And All That Jazz, is a song from Chicago.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed his initiation :D


	20. Days in the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just as a heads up, I changed a thing: the orphanage kids won’t actually be working, like paid work at the theatre, since they are all still pretty young save for a few older ones and they live under a roof and are already well cared for, so they don’t actually need a job right now. It’s talked about during this chapter, but I figured I should say this for those who read as I publish chapters, so you all aren’t confused about that fact. I did change it back in chapter 18.  
> Okay, that’s all. On with the chapter :D

At about 1:30 am, did the cast finally decide to put an end to the night. Well, Jason, Nicole, Layla, Ethan and a few others who did not get drunk decided it was time to get their drunk castmates back to the theatre before they passed out.

The walk back took twice as long as it did to get there. The relatively sober ones were helping the wobbly drunk ones walk. Ethan was helping Johnny while Jason was supporting, more like dragging, a very, very wasted Alex, who was the most drunk of them all.

When they got back to the theatre, Peter was still awake, waiting for them to get back. Jason had a feeling he wanted to see how everyone was. He didn’t seem at all surprised at how wasted Alex, Johnny and the others were, but he seemed very surprised Jason wasn’t.

“It’s not really my thing,” was all Jason said to explain it. Peter looked at him curiously but nodded anyway.

After they had all placed their castmates on couches or on the carpets in the cast room, Nicole grabbed a large bottle of aspirin and Jason helped her get about 2 dozen bottles of water. They set them all on the table. Everyone else found empty couches or put blankets and pillows down on the floor before hitting the sack themselves.

Jason didn’t really feel comfortable sleeping in a room with so many people. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them or anything, it was just something ground into him from his street days. Also, he’d usually be out patrolling right now, so he was pretty restless. But he didn’t have any gear here, and he really didn’t want to have to call Tim to bring it to him, or have anyone see him gone or come back injured. So, he laid in his corner, wide awake, listening to everyone else’s breathing. When he was sure everyone was asleep, he quietly slipped out of the room.

He walked, hands in his pockets, down the dark, empty hallways of the theatre, stepping without making a sound. With nothing to distract him from the details around him, memories started to resurface.

_Jason ran as fast as he could down the hallway, the footfalls of someone following him getting louder. He picked up speed. He reached the stage, the dancers rehearsing looked at him curiously. He looked around frantically for the spot, heavy steps getting closer. Bingo._

_He ran over to the wall to the left side off the stage. He grabbed the handle and yanked the small, kind of secret, door open. He scrambled inside and closed the wood paneling shut. He found this little niche a couple weeks ago. He stood up in the cramped space and walked to the right towards the small, narrow staircase and climbed up quickly. When he reached the top, it looked like a dead end. But he knew if he turned on the spot to his right, he’d find a small handle. He grabbed it and slid the panel over some, then crouched down and looked out._

_This spot was about 15 to 20 feet high, over the first couple rows of seats in the auditorium. He glanced to his right towards the stage, just as Uncle Peter ran onto it, looking around for him. Jason laughed silently, grinning. As Peter’s eye turned in his direction, he discretely shut the paneling. He sat down fully and leaned back against the wall._

_Jason wasn’t one for cramped spaces like this so after a couple minutes, he opened that paneling again, but only about an inch._

_“Jason? Where are you?” He heard Peter yell. Not angrily or upset, but highly amused and kind of in defeat. It was only a game after all. Jason grinned wickedly. He was winning._

_After another 20 minutes, he almost fell asleep there in the dark space, but was startled by someone fiddling with the door at the bottom. Dammit. He scooted back as far as he could go, laying down even. After another moment of fiddling the panel opened, light flooding the small space._

_“Jason. I know you’re in here.” Peter said through the low door. “Don’t worry, you definitely won. I asked your ma where you went, she gave you up.”_

_Jason huffed loudly then crawled to the top of the stairs. He was trying to be annoyed but really couldn’t with how ridiculous Peter looked with just his head sticking through the opening. The door was only about two feet high._

_“Oh look, a floating head.” Jason said, smirking._

_Uncle Peter rolled his eyes fondly, “Yeah yeah, ya little runt, get down here.”_

_Jason laughed then shut the panel door and ran down the stairs. He crawled through the opening and just as he was all the way out, arms wrapped around his waist and yanked him up, so he was hanging in the air upside down._

_“Hey!”_

_Peter laughed, placed Jason’s knees hooked over his shoulders then spun around._

_“Aren’t I too old for this?” Jason asked defiantly, crossing his arms and looking at his uncle upside down, a little cross eyed from the spinning._

_“You’re 6, Jase, so no. And I’ll keep doing it till you’re as big as I am.” Peter grinned, but gently placed Jason back on the floor properly._

_Jason smirked up him, arms still crossed, “Round 2 old man?”_

_"You’re on kid.” His uncle smirked right back, and his ma laughed from where she was watching off to the side._

Peter and Jason had played games like that a lot, his ma usually just watching. Jason smiled softly as he walked over to that small secret door, crouching down and running a hand over the old paneling. It had been built for a single production, decades ago, the door small as it was made for just children to go through, and to be more out of the way after the production was over. He tugged at the door a little, finding it stuck from not being opened in at least 15 years.

Another memory came to his mind then, but it hit him a lot harder than the first.

The second time he’d used this space was a couple days later, and he used it for the full purpose of really not being found.

_Jason curled in on himself in his corner, a small flow of air coming through the small crack of the panel door._

_He started rocking back and forth._  
  
_He shouldn’t have done it. He’s only made everything worse. He’s gonna kill him this time. He’s actually, properly gonna kill Jason. Or worse, he’s gonna kill Ma._

_Jason felt tears starting to fall down his cheeks as he sobbed silently, his bruised chest aching and the many lashes on his back really starting to hurt now._

_Willis had started yelling at Ma. He was drunk and was pissed Ma had taken some of his money. He had struck her on the face so hard she was knocked to the floor. Then proceeded to kick her in the stomach a couple times. Jason hadn’t even thought, he went and stood between his fallen mother and the drunken father. A tiny 6-year-old against a mountain of a man. It was the first time he’d done that. He’d always wanted to but had been too scared to. But he just couldn’t watch his mom get hurt again._

_Willis had an angry fire in his eyes and just grinned, almost evil like, then kicked Jason hard on the center of his chest. Jason was small, so he practically flew into the wall. His ma cried out._

_He was on his stomach on the floor, trying to catch his breath, so he hadn’t seen the belt coming. It struck him, again and again. Willis had yelled at him, how Jason had dared to stand against him, how he was never meant to be born anyway and that it’d be better for everyone if he hadn’t been, that he was nothing. He said things like that a lot and it always hurt Jason because he knew they weren’t true. But they were being beaten, literally now, into him and he couldn’t help but start to believe him._  
  
_Willis insulted Peter, too. His uncle owned this theatre, and he was the most amazing person Jason knew. He insulted his ma, calling her_ property  _and that he could do as he pleased with her. He called Jason the biggest mistake he’d ever made, and the only reason he kept he and ma around was to do as he pleased to them._

_And he had just kept going till Jason didn’t even flinch anymore. Then he walked out of their crappy apartment, slamming the door behind him. Jason hadn’t moved. His ma had crawled over to him clutching her stomach._

_When they were finally able to get up, they went to the Garden. It was the only safe place they knew. But, they both knew they wouldn’t be able to stay long, as they weren’t sure how long Willis would be gone in his state._

_As soon as they had gotten there, Peter had been royally pissed. He had tried to hide it, but Jason could tell._

_Peter said nothing but kind things to Jason and made sure he wasn’t bleeding. Then he’d asked to be alone with Ma._

_Jason knew they were gonna start arguing, so he hid. He’d been in hiding for about an hour now. He’d stopped crying but still didn’t feel like moving, so he just stayed there._

_A little while later, he heard the door at the bottom open. He didn’t move as someone lightly climbed the stairs. He didn’t look up when someone sat beside him and gently put an arm around his shoulders. Ma. Except… she had a weird smell on her clothes._

_She didn’t say anything. She opened the small door all the way, so she could stretch her legs out and fresh air could come in. Jason still didn’t move._

_Then she started singing, and Jason just melted into her side, fresh tears rolling down his face. Her voice was soft as it filled the small space._

_The sun'll come out_  
_Tomorrow_  
_Bet your bottom dollar_  
_That tomorrow_  
_There'll be sun_

 _Just thinkin' about_  
_Tomorrow_  
_Clears away the cobwebs_  
_And the sorrow_  
_'Til there's none_

 _When I'm stuck with a day_  
_That's grey_  
_And lonely_  
_I just stick out my chin_  
_And grin_  
_And say_  
_Oh_

 _The sun'll come out_  
_Tomorrow_  
_So ya gotta hang on_  
_'Til tomorrow_  
_Come what may_  
_Tomorrow, tomorrow_  
_I love ya tomorrow_  
_You're always_  
_A day_  
_Away_

_“Oh, my little ray of sunshine. I’m so sorry,” was all she said._

Jason had somehow made it up to the roof on his aimless walk around the theatre. He always did feel safer and more comfortable higher up, and that unexpected memory of Willis shook him a little, especially with what happened tonight. It was just another reminder of why he promised to never get drunk again. Tori claims he hit her in self-defense, not anger, but he still hit her nonetheless.

He guessed he should be prepared for a lot of memories to pop back up, now that he’ll be here almost every day for the next 4 or 5 months, and hopefully a lot longer after that. He’ll have new memories to help the old ones stay in the past, though.

He climbed up to the second part of the roof and sat on the edge, leaning back on his hands, and just looked out at the city. The theatre wasn’t that tall, so he couldn’t really see very far. His own apartment building was actually taller than this, and he had some good views of the city.

He fell back onto the roof and just looked up at the smog ridden sky. He could almost see through it, brisk winter winds blowing. Jason sighed and put his arm under his head, just trying to clear his mind of his past for a little while, kind of like he told Nikki earlier, and focused on his life right now.

As he thought about it, a smile grew on his face. For once, Jason felt proud of himself. It took a hell of a lot to get to this point and Jason just felt _better_ than he’d had, pretty much his entire life. To reflect: he has an awesome brother, a kickass grandfather, he’s been reunited with his uncle, he’s finally, _finally_ doing something he absolutely loves and has been waiting to do forever, he’s making new friends, he has a bunch of kids to look after that he loves spending time with, a little girl who he adores, and is best friends with the most amazing woman he’s ever met.

Seriously, how can anyone be as incredible as Nicole is? Especially to him. She knows more about him than anyone except Tim and Alfred, and she still seems to want him around. Not that’s he’s complaining, he loves spending time with her, just being around her makes him happy. And tonight, she didn’t just assume anything about his relationship with Tori. She walked through it and figured out the truth, _first._ Then she just sat down with him while he told another painful piece of his history and she just listened, then shared one of hers, too. She makes him feel comfortable and knows every trick to get him to relax back out. She knows _him,_ and she’s still here.

Except about him being the Red Hood. Crap, he has no idea how she’ll handle knowing _that._ Ugh, he’ll cross that bridge later.

 _Good things in your life Jason, focus on those. Don’t worry about it right now,_ he thought to himself.

He has a lot of good things going for him right now. 

Why the universe actually let him have all this after everything is beyond him, but right now, he wouldn’t trade any of it for anything. Even all his new drunk or relatively sober castmates downstairs who have been nothing but great to him since they met several hours ago. They didn’t have any expectations about him or prior knowledge of his shortcomings. Around them, he actually felt he could, partly, just be himself, which has been a rare thing. They didn’t look at him and his past as one thing. Yeah, it’s early, they don’t know his past and he’s sure they’re curious about what happened, but they aren’t judging him for it or trying to see as if it makes him who he is. They just see _him._ And Jason was excited to just be himself here, without his past or pain dragging behind him.

 _Just keep watching for the next sunrise, and then focus on the rays._ His ma used to say things like that all the time. She had all kinds of sun metaphors. Focus on the good, not the bad, and tomorrow will come. Maybe he should actually try living like that now. He’s always focused on everything going wrong, now, there’s enough good going on that he can focus on just those.

Jason yawned, glancing at his watch, 2:49 am. Though he knew he could trust his castmates, at least to not do anything to him in his sleep, he still didn’t feel all that comfortable sleeping in the same room as a bunch of people. So, content lying here on the roof, Jason allowed himself to drift off to sleep to the familiar sounds of the city, feet still dangling over the side, knowing he’d wake up with the sun.

* * *

Nicole woke up to the sound of someone puking.

She groaned a bit. The day after initiation was always a fun one, heavy sarcasm on the _fun_. She had unfortunately taken the day off at the hospital. She had kind of been thinking that Alex was going to get Jason extremely drunk like he always tried to do with the leads. She took off to stay with Jason. But after what happened last night and what he told her, she’s pretty sure there’s nothing Alex could ever do to get Jason drunk, and unless something triggers his PTSD, which she knows he still has, then she doesn’t think he ever will.

She slowly opened her eyes and glanced over, seeing Alex throwing up in a trashcan.

“Aspirin and water are on the table.” She called out to him, not moving to get up from her spot on a couch.

“Thanks.” He replied between heaves.

Nicole just shook her head, then looked around the room. Alex was the only one awake so far. Well, she saw others covering their ears and trying to find sleep again after being awoken by the disgusting noise. She also saw a few nauseous ones trying to keep it in.

She glanced over to where she saw Jason lay down last night and saw a blanket that looked like it hadn’t been slept on. She furrowed her brows and looked around again. He wasn’t in the room.

Alex had finally stopped heaving and sat down heavily at the table, putting his head in his hands. Nicole slowly got up, stretching out her back. Then she walked over to Alex, pushing two water bottles and the pill bottle at him.

“How are you feeling?” She asked lightly, somewhat amused.

“Shut up,” he groaned, gratefully taking her offerings. “How’s Jason?” Alex smirked a bit. Clearly, his memory of the previous night was a bit blurry.

“Jason isn’t hungover. He barely drank anything last night. In fact, he carried your ass back here.” Nicole smirked at him as Alex raised both brows, then drooped a bit in disappointment. “Don’t worry, it wasn’t because you didn’t work hard enough to get him wasted. It’s just not something Jason likes to do.” Alex nodded, accepting the answer then chugged from his bottle.

“Don’t push yourself, you’ve got all morning.” She told him, patting him on the shoulder then she walked towards the door. She glanced at the clock above it: 7:17 am. The sun should be up by now, and Lily has school in less than an hour. Peter had offered to take her, so Nicole could sleep in, but, she was already up anyway.

She walked towards Peter’s office and found Peter and Lily both awake and eating cereal.

“What?! Is the Little Lily up on time for once?” She asked, mockingly surprised. She smiled when her daughter’s face lit up upon seeing her. She jumped out of her seat to hug her.

“Morning Mama! And I know… Peter made me get up.” She pouted just a little in his direction and the man just grinned. Nicole laughed.

“Good morning Nicole, how’d you sleep? The 5 hours you got.” Peter asked, standing up.

“It was good, till Alex woke me up with his puking.” Peter chuckled.

“Ewww.” Lily said with a disgusted look on her face, sitting back down, looking at her breakfast.

Nicole smirked a little, then turned to Peter, “Have you seen Jason this morning? He wasn’t in the cast room, and it looks like he didn’t even sleep there.”

Peter furrowed his brows a little, “No I haven’t. I hope he hasn’t left yet, I need to talk to him before he goes to the orphanages today.”

“Why don’t we go look for him then. And Lily, you finish your breakfast.” Nicole said, pointing at the bowl with soggy cheerios and bananas.

Lily made a face at the bowl, then looked back and forth between them. She pouted, “Fine.”

Nicole smirked. Lily wasn’t one for eating breakfast, generally just to be stubborn. She’ll take the win, ‘tude and all.

Peter and Nicole walked into the corridor and had only gone a few feet when Jason appeared at the end of it, heading towards them. He was yawning and rubbing the back of his head, looking like he just woke up.

“Morning Jason,” she spoke. Jason slowed mid-stride and looked up, surprised. Then he slowly started walking the rest of the distance to them.

“Morning.” He said casually, stopping in front of them. He was wearing his jacket and had what looked like fine gravel in his hair and on his shoulders, the fine gravel that covered the roof.

“Where ya been?” She asked with the same casualness.

He shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets, and if she didn’t know her friend so well by now, she wouldn’t have noticed the tiny shift in his stance that reveals the answer is something he doesn’t know if he wants to share.

“Just walking around. Woke up early so I just took a tour of the place.” He said simply.

Peter raised a brow and his hand to Jason’s shoulder, dusting it off. “And laid down on the roof because…?”

Jason’s eyes widened the tiniest amount, then he glanced down at his other shoulder, and dusted it off.

“Jay, did you sleep on the roof?” She asked somewhat cautiously.

Jason slightly glanced at Peter, then shrugged a little forcefully. “Yeah. I don’t like to sleep around other people, sue me.” He seemed awkward about admitting it. As soon as she looked at Peter, she understood why. She saw a flash of sadness appear in his eyes.

“Why the roof though? It’s still winter and there are other rooms here…” She asked curiously, but it was apparently not the thing to ask, as Jason’s stance became slightly more closed as he seemed to think about it, and he distinctly did not look at Peter.

“The sounds of the city at night helps me sleep.” He replied a little quieter, shrugging again. The sadness remained in Peter’s eyes.

Nicole thought about why, and it hit her quickly. Jason chose to live on the streets instead of with Peter because he hadn’t wanted to be a burden, though it wouldn’t have been the case. Why would Jason be comfortable sleeping around other people, he’d be completely vulnerable. She’s sure it had nothing to do with the cast and more just his mind. Then, of course, he lived on the streets, listening to the city at night and falling asleep to it. Jason probably doesn’t want to show what living on the streets did to his psyche, even a little, to Peter. Because then it would just make both men feel guilty, and Peter, clearly, sad.  

She gently changed the topic, to try and ease both men’s conscience.

“Jay, you still going to Winston’s today?” She asked lightly, but actually wanted to know.

“Yeah,” he looked at her, gratefully, “I was going to ask them if they’re interested in bringing their kids here. Then I was going to go to the others and ask them, too. That way we can start working on schedules. Risa said she only really wants the kids here once a week, the other’s will probably agree with that. Simply because of keeping all the kids focused on their school work. This will be more like a fun thing they’ll get to do each week, like an extracurricular. At the same time, teaching them about everything that has to happen to put a production on. If they agree.”  
  
“With any luck, we can get some of them interested in theatre for future career as well.” Peter said, smiling a little. “Before you go Jason, I do have some paperwork of rules for you to give and discuss with them. I’ll call Risa, you said she wanted to talk with me anyway.” Jason nodded.

“Rules like what?” Nicole asked.

“Like, how old they can be to do certain things, behavioral expectations and things like that. And for the street kids, I’ve set up a different set of things for them to look over, since they’ll hopefully accept paid jobs here. They can legally only work 40 paid hours a week, until they’re 18, so we’ll stick to that. But the more hours we can get those kids off the streets and the more food we can get them, the better. They have restrictions and behavior expectations as well.” Peter turned to Jason. “You’re talking to them tonight?”

“I’m gonna try yeah, there’s one kid who’s like their leader, I guess, so I’ll talk to him first. He makes himself relatively easy to find for those looking for him.” Jason answered.

“Okay. I’ll give you their things at the end of the day, but I’ll give you the stuff for the orphanages now.” Peter started walking towards his office.  
  
As they walked into the office, Lily looked up from her almost finished breakfast, a wide grin spreading when she saw Jason.

“Jay!” She stood up on her seat to hug him. Jason grinned, immediately relaxing as he picked the little girl up.

“Morning Little Bird.” He greeted her. She smiled then hugged him around the neck, placing her head on his shoulder, looking like she didn’t plan on moving anytime soon. Jason chuckled then turned back to Peter, not letting go of Lily. Nicole smiled, happy that Lily is so comfortable and trusting when it comes to Jason.

Peter smirked a little. “Anyway, the main things I emphasized in here for the street kids are: they have to be 12 or older to get paid but the younger ones can come eat if they want to, expectations for working here, things they might do, assuring they will get paid at the end of each week so if they don’t want to come back they don’t have to, though they should let me know so we don’t just think something happened to them, they’ll get two meals and will have access to snacks throughout the day, and the building next door will be available shelter if they choose to use it. Also, I highly emphasized that they will not be forced to do anything they aren’t comfortable with.” Peter explained and showed Jason a folder which had many papers in it to hand out to the kids. Jason nodded, and Peter placed them back on the desk.

“And just so you know, because it will probably pop up when you talk with them, for the past 12 years or so, I’ve been making donations to each orphanage, at least the four you happen to work at, at the end of each production season.” Peter mentioned casually. Jason’s eyebrows rose but a grin graced his face a moment later.

“That’s awesome Uncle Peter. No wonder they’re in better shape than the other orphanages in the alley.” Jason exclaimed. Peter grinned back.

“The other three wouldn’t except any donations, otherwise I’d given to them as well. It’ll probably come up when you speak to the heads of the homes, so if you could also mention, that those donations will have nothing to do if the kids come or not. I’ll still make them either way.” Jason’s smile softened as he nodded.

“Good. Alright. Why don’t you head off to the orphanages then, the faster you do, the faster we can get this ball rolling. I’ve alerted the stage hands and well, everyone but the company, what the plan is so they can be prepared, for both sets of kids. I’ll let the others know tonight. They mostly seemed excited for it, some speculations about the street kids but nothing we can’t explain. I also asked them to keep it quiet for now, because like you said yesterday, we don’t need any sort of attention drawn to these kids, simply for the kids’ sake.” Jason nodded again in agreement.

Peter looked to the little girl who hadn’t moved in Jason’s arms. “Now, Miss Lily needs to get to school-”

“I can take her.” Jason offered. Lily perked up immediately. “I’m going that way anyway, I can drop her off.” Lily grinned at Jason and he smiled at the girl. Peter also smiled, but a different kind of smile, Nicole couldn’t really place it.

“It’s fine with me, it’s the mama ya gotta ask.” Peter said, chuckling a little when Lily whipped her head around, whacking her hair against Jason’s face.

Nicole laughed, “It’s fine. And if it’s alright, would you mind if I joined you Jay? Going to the orphanages and all.” She asked, half not wanting to have to deal with her hungover castmates and half just wanting to go with him.

“Yeah, that’s fine. You can talk to the kids about the theatre. Plus, it’ll be a lot of driving and I wouldn’t mind the company.” Jason smiled at her, Nicole grinned back.

Lily looked back and forth between them, then looking at Jason, she shoved her hand against his face, turning it away.

“Stop it.” She told him.

“Stop what?” He asked, looking at her, bewildered.

“The eye thing.” She answered.

“What eye thing?”

“The eye thing you do when you stare at Mama. She does it, too. It’s weird.” She replied, sitting back against his arms.

“We don’t- _stare_ at each other.” He replied, eyebrows a bit furrowed. Nicole furrowed hers, too, confused.

“Yeah you do. And you do the eye thing. Like when Barnum looks at Charity in the movie. They’re like, soft. It’s nice but you do it for like 5 minutes straight.” She said, cocking her head. Nicole glanced at Peter and saw he was highly amused at the scene in front of him.

“I- no. There is _no_ eye thing or staring that we do.” He said firmly. Lily pouted and opened her mouth to reply again.

But before she could, Jason smirked with an idea then he swiftly flipped her upside down, so his arms were around her waist and her back against his legs, and her legs hooked over his shoulders. Good thing she was wearing pants.

“Hey!” Lily laughed happily, now distracted. He spun her around for a moment then gently flipped her right and placed her on her feet. Nicole smirked.

Peter had a fond smile as he watched but the look in his eyes was a bit far away.

“Alright Miss Lily. You ready for school?” Jason asked, a hand on her head so she’d stay still, as she was a bit dizzy.  She giggled, completely forgetting what they were talking about before.

“Yeah.” She replied.

“Good.” He looked up at Nicole, “Your ma and I are gonna go get our stuff then we’ll go, okay?”  
  
Lily laughed a little again, “Okay.”

Peter chuckled as they walked out of the room.                                                                 

“Well, that’s one way to distract Lily.” Nicole remarked, amused smirk on her face.

Jason smirked, too, and shook his head. “Peter used to do it to me all the time as a kid.” His eyes were a bit far away, too, as they walked into cast room, but quickly came back to the present when he saw Alex, who was still sitting at the table. Everyone else was still pretty much asleep.

“Hey man, how ya feeling?” He greeted cheekily, then chuckled as Alex sent him a death glare. 

“Asshole. This was supposed to be you.” Alex grumbled. Jason laughed a little, then shrugged, walking over to where he put the bike helmets.

Nicole walked over to her chair and put on her coat, then grabbed her purse.

“Well, good luck today Alex, hope you’re feeling better by this afternoon,” Jason said sincerely. Alex just grunted a thanks in reply.

Jason followed Nicole out of the room, gently shutting the door behind him. He looked with curiosity and concern at the door, then started walking back towards Peter’s office.

“Why does Alex get so drunk? From the attention he got from other people at the bar, he must go there a lot. Is it just for fun or is there a reason?” He asked quietly.

Nicole smiled just a little, “He’s had a massive crush on one of the bartenders there for at least a year now, who was there last night. Alex hasn’t done anything about it, though we all know it’s mutual. Alex just won’t listen to us.”  
  
“The blonde?”

“The brunette.”

Jason nodded, a mischievous twinkle in his eye, “Ah, well, maybe next time we go, I’ll give him a little encouragement.”  
  
Nicole raised a brow, “Good luck with that. We’ve all been encouraging him to ask the guy out since we found out he had a crush. It’d be great if you could though. They send each other dopey looks every time we’re there, it’s getting a little sad by this point.” 

Jason smirked. “I accept the challenge.”

Nicole laughed as they walked back into the office, Lily greeting them at the door, backpack on.

* * *

After dropping Lily off, the pair went home to change out of yesterday’s clothes, as they pretty much smelled like the bar, then they went to the first home.

The trip to all the orphanages started out pretty well; they started at Winston’s, then went to Little Friends, but then at Charles’, there was a hiccup. At each place, Jason had gone to talk with the head of the orphanage, while Nicole talked with the kids about the theatre. All three homes had loved the idea and agreed to meet with Peter in the next couple days.

At Charles’ Orphanage, there was a new resident. His mom had recently died of cancer, and his father was arrested for child abuse. He came there, covered in bruises. Terence, the head of the home, had introduced the young boy to Jason and Nicole after their meeting. Jason tried but he couldn’t cover up his anger and pain upon seeing the 6-year-old. At least, not from Nicole. She could _feel_ his familiarity and empathy for the young child who was in a very similar situation she knew Jason to have been in.

“Hey, I’m Jason, a volunteer here.” Jason quietly greeted the small child, crouching down but not making any sort of move to touch him.

The boy fidgeted with his hands, then glanced up at Jason, “I’m Isaac.”

Nicole crouched down next to Jason and Isaac flinched a little, moving a step away from them both, feeling crowded probably.

“Hello Isaac. I’m Nicole, a friend of Jason’s.” She spoke softly, copying Jason’s body language as best she could.

“Hi.” Isaac shakily whispered back.

The young boy looked fearful and after a moment, ran away further into the house. Jason sighed deeply. Isaac almost reminded Nicole of Lily after what had happened almost two years ago, but not nearly to the same extent. She imagined Jason felt like he was looking in a mirror. When he stood up and turned to her, she could see it in his eyes that he did.

They left after that. And went to a small café for lunch.

“Are you okay?” She asked quietly. Jason hadn’t really said anything since they left.

He fiddled with the straw in his cup before answering, “I- I can usually handle seeing things like that, but-” He sighed and ran a hand down his face, “I had a trip down memory lane last night, walking around the theatre. They were not all good things. Seeing that boy, just-” Jason didn’t look like he wanted to share, and honestly, Nicole didn’t really want to know what abuse Jason went through as a kid. She would listen if Jason ever wanted to talk about it, but that didn’t seem like now. She reached across the table and took one of his hands.

“You don’t need to explain, Jason. You never have to tell me anything if you don’t want to,” she told him softly.  
  
He squeezed her hand than smiled gratefully at her, “Thanks.”

She returned the smile, then let go of his hand.

“So, who’s this Peter Pan to the lost kids that you’re gonna meet with tonight in the Neverland of Gotham?” She asked lightly, smirking.

Jason laughed, head tossed back a bit, startled by the change in tone and by the idea she intentionally just gave him. “Oh, I’m so gonna call him that from now on.” He grinned, tension in his shoulders melting away. “His name is Michael. He’s 15 and has been looking after the younger ones for two years. I’ll talk to him after I take you and Lily home. And for them, I’m sure the theatre will be their Neverland.”

“And you’ll be their Peter Pan?” Nicole smirked as Jason just snorted, but he was smiling, too.

Nicole smiled softly as Jason relaxed once more. Besides what happened with Isaac, it’s been a pretty fun day so far, the two of them just hanging out and seeing all the kids, who all seemed to adore Jason, at _each_ orphanage.

She’s been meaning to ask how he is, regarding everything that happened only a week ago: the article, Bruce, him actually moving past it. But, looking at him and talking with him now, he’s doing just fine. Honestly, he might not have even thought about it all since, with so much happening in a short week. He has better things to think about and use brain power on, like what he’s talking about right now.

He’s going on about all the things the kids could do at the theatre, both the orphans and the lost kids. And Nicole will admit, she may be staring at him right now, with a small smile on her face.

She’s coming to love how Jason’s whole face lights up when he talks about things: his ideas, the kids, books, anything about theatre. His eyes are bright and he’s usually smiling very genuinely. He’s open. And Nicole can’t help but be happy that he’s willing and comfortable being open with her, especially after seeing his walls go up yesterday when they were talking with their castmates. A few eventually came down but not all of them. He’s relaxed and happy now, and she just relaxes too when she’s with him. He’s the first person she’s ever been this comfortable around.

She grinned at him as he blushed a little for talking so excitedly, but she didn’t mind. She still found it very cute.

* * *

By the time they got back to the theatre around 1 o’clock, Jason felt fairly relaxed and also very excited. All the orphanages said yes to bringing kids up here once a week. The only thing that would get Jason even more excited, will be if the street kids agree.

While Nicole went to check on their castmates, Jason talked with Peter, trying to figure activities and start planning out schedules for the orphanage kids. They also discussed what jobs the street kids might do so Jason would know what to talk about with them.

Rehearsals that afternoon also went well, they did another read through focusing on the delivery of lines and then they did what was best described as a sing along. The hungover ones tried their best in their moody states. Tomorrow, they would actually start working on scenes and choreography. Ethan has only been working on choreography today since Dogboy doesn’t actually have any lines anyway, along with the other experienced dancers.

After the day was over, Jason dropped Nicole and Lily off at their home. Then he went, as Jason Philips, to see Michael.

It was a little after 9 o’clock when he walked into the alley Michael usually camps out in. He whistled like a bird, different than Hood’s, then waited a couple beats for Michael to return it. He did, then stepped out from behind the small structure in the alley.

Michael raised a brow at him, “Jason. It’s been a while. What brings you here?” Michael had his arms crossed and was looking at him somewhat suspiciously. They knew each other, didn’t mean Michael trusted him.

Jason didn’t step closer to him. “I brought you dinner, and a job opportunity. Not just for you, but any kid over 12 here in the alley.”

Both of Michael’s eyebrows shot up. “What?”

Jason pulled out the burger meal he’d brought and tossed it to the kid. Michael cautiously inspected it first. Then Jason pulled out the folder and held out a sheet. Michael put the food down and took it.

“I work at the Royal Garden Theatre in midtown. It’s not very far from the alley. We’re hoping to start a new work program; giving paid jobs to street kids who want them. 40 paid hours a week, two meals a day, even a place to sleep if you want.

After a moment, Michael glanced up from the sheet, eyes disbelieving but so hopeful it made Jason’s heart ache. “You’re serious? This- _this_ is serious? You actually want street kids, thieves and homeless kids, _working_ for you?”  
  
“Yes. We want to give you all opportunities to better your lives, and to get to eat the majority of the week. But we aren’t going to force it or anything. We're just extending a hand.” Jason said firmly.

“How are we supposed to trust you?” He challenged.

Jason had been fully expecting that question. He pulled out his wood bird necklace from under his shirt. Michael’s eyes widened.

“Because Hood trusts me. I keep him updated on the orphanages, in case I see anything that shouldn’t be going on. I brought this up with him first. He thinks it’s a good idea, to at least get you all started.”  
  
Michael seemed more eager to the prospect now. He raised a brow. “We would get a place to sleep, under a roof? And _actual_ food?”

Jason nodded, “Yes.”

Michael nodded, thinking it over. Jason knew he was thinking about what was best for the kids he looked after. That’s why he reminds Jason of himself in some ways.

"What about the kids under 12?" He asked defensively, well, in the kids' defense.

"They can still come, they can eat, sleep, enjoy the theatre, they just can't get paid for doing any work." He replied, in a way he hoped was assuring.  
  
Michael nodded and looked thoughtful again. Jason waited patiently for his response.

“I want to talk to Hood first.” Michael finally said.

“I’d be surprised if you didn’t.” Jason smirked, then gave him the entire folder, they were meant for the kids anyway. “There should be enough in there for all of you.” Michael nodded, accepting the folder. “At the bottom, there is a place to put your name and age. I’ve gone over with Hood the jobs you might be doing so he can discuss that with you all, instead of just me telling you to tell everyone else.”

Michael nodded, “Okay.” He paused for a moment before looking back up at Jason. “Thank you. For thinking of us, like this. Most people don’t give us a second glance, much less think to give us jobs and to actually help us.”

Jason smiled a little, “I understand. I was like you for several years as a kid.”

Michael smirked, “So, that’s why.” He shook his head a little, then raised a brow at him, “Did Hood really make you one?” Michael gestured to his own necklace, a wolf that Jason had put extra care into making.

Jason smirked, “No. I make them for him.” Michael gaped at him for a moment. “We have mutual goals when it comes to you all. He asked if I would turn my hobby into a project.” Jason shrugged. Michael still looked at him disbelievingly, before just seeming to accept it.

“Do you have any other questions for me about all this?” Jason asked kindly. Michael shook his head. Jason’s sure Hood will be getting a load of questions though.

“Okay. Then I hope to see you soon Michael.” Michael nodded, glancing down at the papers and the food. Jason walked out of the alley, turning to look back at the last moment, and saw a grin starting to form on Michael’s face. There was still apprehension there, but he was thinking about it. And that was all Jason could ask for.

 

 

 _Days in the sun_  
_When my life has barely begun_  
_Not until my whole life is done_  
_Will I ever leave you_

 _Will I tremble again_  
_To my dear one's gorgeous refrain?_

 _Will you now forever remain_  
_Out of reach of my arms?_

 _All those days in the sun_  
_What I'd give to relive just one_  
_Undo what's done_  
_And bring back the light_

 _Oh, I could sing_  
_Of the pain these dark days bring_  
_The spell we're under_  
_Still, it's the wonder of us I sing of tonight_

_~_

_Days in the sun will return_  
_We must believe as lovers do_  
_That days in the sun_  
_Will come shining through_

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Days in the Sun is from the live action Beauty and the Beast.
> 
> :D 
> 
> And okay, sorry, I feel like I need to ask, do you all prefer longer or shorter chapters? Does it bother you when I make really long chapters, do you like the shorter chapters better/ are they easier to read? Or do you like longer scenes, more details, that sort of thing? Sometimes the chapters just keep going as I write, and if you all prefer shorter chapters then I’ll split those chapters in half. I’d appreciate feedback on this post, so I know how to continue going forward. I know where I want the story to go but I have no idea how long it will take me to get there. It will definitely continue into the coming school year. So, I’d like to know how you all feel. Thanks!


	21. Feed the Birds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapters it is :D Thank you! And just to help in case the timing of when this is taking place, is getting confused, I don’t know if it is but, kind of is for me, just to help keep it straight :D = This chapter starts out Tuesday night, after the 2nd day of rehearsals and it is still mid-February. :P:D So, my whole story has been about 5ish weeks so far. :P

Red Hood dropped into the alley with a loud whistle. Michael was already waiting for him. It was about 10:20 and the kid was still reading through the paper, probably trying to find loopholes. He looked up and stood as Jason approached him.

“Hood, is this- is this _real_?” He asked disbelievingly, gesturing to the folder in his hand, but Jason could tell he really wanted to believe it.

Jason smiled beneath his helmet, “It is.”

Michael grinned but after a moment he furrowed his brows. “What do you know about the theatre? The owner, the workers, the actors. What kinds of things would we be doing? They said we can sleep there, where? What-” 

Hood held up a hand and laughed a little, “Damn I’ve taught you well.” Michael rolled his eyes but patiently waited for Hood to answer. “The theatre is an off-Broadway theatre that has been around since the 40’s. It has a decent run of owners the length it’s been in operation. The current owner actually donates to the majority of the orphanages here in the alley. The workers and actors are all good people, Jason’s confirmed this. He says there will likely be speculation about you all working there but they’ll keep it under control. After I talk with all of you and get a consensus, I’ll speak to the owner myself to let him know I will be involved in this. The last two questions, and the others I’m sure you have, I’ll answer with everyone else.”  
  
Michael nodded, looking like he wanted to ask more, “Okay.”

Then he raised a brow at Hood and asked another question anyway, “Does Jason really make all the necklaces, not you?”

Jason smirked a little, “He does. Asked him to a while back after I saved his life. I’ve come to trust him. And I trust he’ll look after you at the theatre since I can’t actually be there. You can trust him, too.”

“I trust _you_. So, if you trust him, then I guess I can trust him some, too. What does he do there?”

“He’s an actor. But he’ll be around you all the time and making sure you’re treated well.”

Michael nodded again.

“Alright Pan, go gather the lost boys and girls. I’ve got something to check on first. I’ll be there by midnight.” He turned to leave the alley as Michael replied.

“Okay- wait.” Jason turned back to him, amused by Michael’s confused expression, “Pan?” He asked, brow raised.

“Yeah,” he replied amused. “Peter Pan. Leader of the lost kids.”  
  
“Ooh.” Michael nodded at him then stopped mid nod and shook his head at him, smirking, “No, I’m pretty sure that’s you.”

Jason snorted and smirked, “Fine. Then you’re Nibs.”

Michael furrowed his brows, “Who?”

“Nibs. Pan’s second in command. Bravest of the lost boys.” He sighed, “Remind me to get you the original Peter Pan novel. How have I not given you that book yet?” He asked rhetorically.

“I don’t know. You’ve given me plenty else to read.” Michael’s brow was still raised but slightly amused now. After a moment, “Ya mind me asking what you’re checking on? Anything, _Thatcher_ related?” His tone had turned a bit dark, understandably. Everyone was still a little on edge about him being out there. He was still a threat, which was why Jason was that much more eager to get them to work at the theatre.

“Unfortunately, I haven’t heard anything regarding Thatcher since he disappeared.”  
  
“But you still think he’s going to come back?” He asked a little quieter this time, worried.

“I do. I don’t know what he’ll do but, he’s gonna come back, likely with a new force of hands. He was pretty loaded, so it won’t take much for him,” he replied, letting his frustration at not knowing show a little in his stance by crossing his arms.

“That’s why you’re pushing for this,” Michael stated, gesturing to the folder. “To get us out of harm’s way in case he targets us again.”  
  
Jason sighed, but smirked a little at his perception, “That is part of the reason yes, as well as from anyone else, but it is not the whole reason. This is about getting you guys started on your future. Giving you a job to focus your energy on, money to buy food and clothes and other necessities for living. Being able to eat every day and not worry about starving or food poisoning. You all deserve a chance to live your life and find a path you want to go down. Jason and the owner are willing to give you that chance. I’m pretty sure very few _good_ people have ever done that. They want to do this for the same reasons I do. To help _you_.”

Michael nodded, then it seemed another thought occurred to him. Jason sighed, he knew Michael would have a lot of questions for him, but he was hoping to answer them with everyone else.

“Jason had on a _bird_ pendant. Jake and Gracie said the man who rescued them a while back had a bird shaped pendant… was that Jason?”  
  
Jason couldn’t help but laugh a little, “Yeah. That was Jason. He always helps when he can. It’s not in his nature to stand by and watch. And from what I can tell, he has no problem putting kids before himself.”

“Like you. No wonder you trust him then.”

“It’s taken a while to trust Jason. But yes, I have come to trust him more as of recently.” Jason felt a pang as he realized the truth of his words. He shook out of it quickly and refocused on Michael.

“Okay. Knowing that, the others will be more inclined to trust him,” Michael replied.

“Good. Now, get going Nibs, we’ve both got stuff to do.” Hood shooed at him a little.

Michael smirked, “See ya soon, Pan.” Then he ran out of the alley.

Jason smirked and shook his head. Then he got out his grapple and headed in the direction of Tori and the other girls.

It was about 10:45 when he dropped onto the fire escape next to Tori’s window and knocked quietly. She opened the curtain a moment later, then the window right after that. She didn’t look like she was planning on going out. She was in yoga pants, fluffy socks, a thick sweater, her hair was back in a bun, and she had no makeup on.

She smirked at him, “It’s about time. Mama has been waiting to chew you out for nearly 24 hours now.”  
  
Hood climbed through the window, “What do you mean “chew me out”?”

She shut the window behind him, “I may have told her I saw you at a bar.”

He groaned, “ _Tori._ I wasn’t even drunk. And I was with about 15 other people.” Half who wanted to get him drunk, but she didn’t need to know that. “And how did she feel about you working again?”

He knew he’d caught her then when she looked away from him as she walked out of her room and into the hall. He followed, smirking beneath the helmet.

“I may _not_ have told her that part,” she said discretely.

“Oh, well I’m sure she’d love to know that. She in the living room?” He asked louder, walking towards said room. The place wasn’t large, and it used to just be Mama and a couple older girls. When Jason started helping them and got 5 younger ones in school, Mama had them move in with her, so she could keep an eye on them and help them if they needed. But she’s looked after all of the working girls who needed it for years.

“No, come on Hood. She doesn’t need to know,” Tori said, following him then for some reason jumping onto his back and putting her hands over the eye slits of his hood.

He stopped walking, “Tori. She _does_ need to know. This is your wellbeing after all, which she cares about, and I know for a fact she’d rather you stay off the streets then try to get her money.” Tori still didn’t get off, even when Mama’s voice rang out from the living room.

“He’s right honey. And I _already_ _know_ that you were working last night. You’re not as sneaky as ya think. I may be sick but I’m not stupid nor blind.” Her statement was followed by a rough cough.

Jason furrowed his brows in concern as Tori’s hands came off his helmet to wrap around his neck where she seemed to just make herself comfortable, hiding. Jason sighed and walked to the living room.

He almost stopped dead in his tracks. Tori wasn’t kidding. The woman was deathly pale, a lot thinner than he’d last seen her, and her dirty blonde hair looked like it hadn’t been washed in days. She was wearing several layers of clothes and a blanket draped over her lap. She looked over at them and Jason was startled at just how _tired_ she looked. He sucked in a breath, because he's seen that look in someone else's eyes before. She always just seemed incredibly strong, watching out for these girls and still working the streets for a living. She reminded him of his own mom, a very strong woman herself, who got ill and tired. He frowned, a lot more concerned than he’d been yesterday.

“Tori let go of him before ya break him. The last thing we need is a broken hood. What would we do then?” Mama said sternly, but in a way that also told she was amused.

Tori huffed then dropped down and sat on the couch. Mama was in a recliner across from it. Jason sat on the couch armrest and really looked at the woman.

“I can feel you staring boy. Yes, I’m ill. I’m fairly sure there’s not much else to see about it.” She cracked a smile at him, but it was sad.

“How long?” He asked quietly.

She sighed, “Just a few weeks sweetheart. We all know you were busy making sure the children were safe. But I do appreciate the help you gave last night. It’ll keep the girls in school and will hopefully be able to get the medicine I need to kick this things’ ass.”

“Any point in apologizing for not stopping by sooner?” He asked without much hope. She raised a brow at him.

“If you do I have the right to make you come over here, so I can whack you upside the hood.” She smirked at him as he snorted. “Though what you can explain, is why you were at a bar, drinking,” she asked kindly. The best thing about this woman, was that she didn’t judge right away, she always listened first, to her girls, to him, didn’t matter.

Hood sighed, “I’ve made a day life and for the job I just got, the main crew always goes drinking first night of the main season, so I went, too. It was fun, I made friends and I confided in one person that I didn’t want to get drunk, so she helped me keep the others at bay when they tried. I can promise I didn’t even drink that much. I was even sober enough to carry someone’s drunk ass back to where we were staying. I still drink, but I swear without a really, _really_ good reason, I won’t get drunk, ever.”

The ill woman’s eyebrow remained up, but she nodded in understanding. “Well, guess I won’t be chewing you out then.” Jason grinned, having avoided that. “But you, young lady, and the other girls, we will be discussing it.” She pointed at Tori who kind of sunk into the couch. Hood took notice that all the other girls were hiding in their rooms.

“I know you’ll still do it anyway, but I did have my own discussion with her last night,” Hood attempted.

“Mmm I’m sure. Won’t keep me from doing it myself. Mainly on how she nearly broke her promise rather than just going to you. Just as I expect you to come to us if you ever feel the need to relapse.” Jason nodded, and though she couldn’t see it, smiled gratefully at her. “That’s what you two promised each other and I expect you to stick to it. You made a promise to us Hood about caring about getting all these girls in school and we made a promise to help you stay, well _mostly_ sober, I suppose, seeing as you can control yourself enough. Whether I’m ill or not, we help. And I care more about your wellbeing, Tori, than mine.” Tori opened her mouth but then quickly shut it and looked at her sadly.

Mama continued, “That being said, I do greatly appreciate the money to get my medicine Hood. I don’t even want to know where you got so much that you just pass it out to us whenever we need. You’ve saved a lot of girls and the few boys from having to sell themselves too much. Not many in this life have ever gotten out. Now we’ve got five girls in school with actual jobs to support themselves and each other. A bunch of other girls are starting to pay attention and look into it themselves. _That_ wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t got the ball rolling.” Jason nodded, then glanced down at Tori who was still looking at mama sadly.

“So, you don’t know what the sickness is?” Jason asked quietly.

The woman huffed, then coughed, a tad painfully Jason noticed. “No. I don’t. But we’ve found some medicines to keep the pain and symptoms down.”

“I’ll look into it, see if I can find anything that helps more, and if you’ll let me, I can even try to find a doctor to come and take a look at ya,”  Hood responded kindly and she smiled softly at him.

“Not one for settling for the easiest solution, are you?” She asked rhetorically. “Thank you, Red. How are _your_ kids by the way?”

“They’re good. I’ve actually got a plan to get them off the street for the majority of the time, it’s in the works.”

She smiled tiredly, “That’s great to hear, Hood. Knew you’d find some way to help them, just like you did us.” She coughed a little again but smiled again anyway. “Alright Hood, you’ve checked on us, I’m sure ya got something else to do. Believe me I’ll make sure the girls go back to school and keep up with their school work and such.”  
  
Tori huffed, “We went today didn’t we?”  
  
Mama raised a brow, “Yes, just like I _thought_ you went yesterday.” Tori averted her gaze from mama’s look. Mama smirked then and looked back at Hood.

“Anyway, you have a life now. Means you’ll be busier. How about I give you a call every couple days, update you on how we’re doing? That sound reasonable to you, so you don’t have to come to us unless needed.”

He laughed a little, “Yeah, I guess that’ll work. I’ll let you know when I found something to help you. But if ya get worse, _tell me_.”

Now she laughed a little, but then coughed. She spoke a bit strained, “Of course.”  Then she continued coughing.

Hood stood up and walked over to her, kneeling in front of her.

“I’m alright hon, just need to get some rest is all.” She smiled slightly at him as he adjusted the blanket on her lap. Her sweater shifted a little around her neck and he noticed her necklace, and a charm with three flowers grouped together, with a green gem in the middle of each. Jason allowed his eyes to widen beneath his hood. _That’s…_  

As she shifted again, it was covered up again.

“And don’t forget to rest yourself sweetheart, especially if you’re busy during the day now, too.”  She smiled kindly at him, her hazel eyes tired, and he just nodded.

“Okay then, get going.” She patted his hand, telling him to stand up. “We’ve both got our own charges to look after. I’ll be alright.”

“Yeah, alright, you already have the meds?” He asked standing back now.

“I do. Thank you,” she replied, smiling.

“Okay. Then I’ll be off.” Tori laughed a little, he turned to her. “And you should be off to bed. You’ve got school in the morning.”  
  
She rolled her eyes, “You sound like mama now.”  
  
Jason shrugged, “A friend of mine who overheard our conversation last night did say I sounded like I could be your older brother.” Both females laughed.

“You might as well be,” Mama smirked at him and he shrugged again.

“I’ll take it as a compliment that I’m doing my job.”

“Then I have the right to tease you like a little sister,” Tori said, smirking.

“Don’t you already do that?”  He asked her, crossing his arms. She shrugged and continued smirking.

“Alright, goodnight ladies,” he said walking towards the living room window. He stopped beside mama’s chair, “Hope you start to feel better soon.”

“Thank you. Good luck with your plan for the children.” She looked up at him, brushing her almost brunette hair from her eyes. He nodded to her then nodded to Tori who waved.

He opened the window then climbed out and grappled to the next roof. Once he got there he looked back to the window and saw Tori helping her mama to her bedroom, and the light going off in the living room.

Jason took off his helmet and put it under his arm. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

That’s… that’s _Nicole’s_ mom, and she’s ill. Shit.

* * *

“Quiet!” All the kids immediately stopped talking. Hood looked at them all. The majority of them looked curious, a few of the older ones who knew better looked skeptical. He just explained the basic concept to them all and they’re all blurting out questions, acting like children for once. He smirked at that thought.

“Okay everyone, just let me keep talking and hopefully I’ll answer all the questions.” They all nodded, sitting on the floor, their food halfway forgotten.

“The Royal Garden Theatre in midtown is offering their place as sort of a safe haven for you all, those under 12 and offering paying jobs for those over 12. The reason for the age restriction, child labor laws and all. Those under 12 are still welcome to go, eat, sleep, learn, help out if ya want, you just can’t get paid. Those over 12, if you choose to, you can have an actual job working at the theatre. Jobs like, in the costume department, stage sets, props, stage hands, lights and sounds, under studies to the actors or dancers if ya want. You’ll be paid minimum wage, work 40 hours a week, 8 hours to 5 days, or shorter hours if you want. They’re willing to adjust to what you’re comfortable with.  The point of this program is to help you all to get off the streets, food in your bellies, and job experience. It’s a start for you all.”

“The people there are more than willing to help. It was actually a friend of mine’s idea, he works as an actor there. His name is Jason. Most of you have probably met him. He’s passed out food enough times.” He looked towards Jake and Gracie. “He’s also the one that saved you two a couple weeks ago.” Their eyes widened a little, but they also smiled. “He volunteers at several orphanages in the alley, one of them being the one I sent Benny and the others to. I trust him. And I don’t say that lightly. I also trust the owner. His name is Peter Jones and he’s also shown a lot of interest is supporting the kids of the alley, donating to the orphanages for the past decade or so. He owns the building next to the theatre and has offered the entire bottom floor for you all to sleep. So, I trust that their intentions are true.”

Some of the kids looked skeptical but most them looked like they were considering it.

“When are you going to talk to the owner?” Michael asked from where he was leaning on the table with the food on it.

“I was thinking tonight, it’s not that late.” Peter will likely still be awake, maybe. It’ll be around 1 o’clock by the time he gets there. Eh, this is important, he’ll understand if the Red Hood drops by, concerned about his kids. If not, Red Hood wouldn’t care, this is about his kids, so, Jason just needs to deal with it.

“Can I go with you?” Michael stood off from the table and walked over to him.

Hood looked at him, and Michael looked willing to put to up a fight for it. Interesting.

Jason shrugged, “I don’t see why not. The owner might as well know you going forward, leader of the lost kids-”

“Second in command,” Michael countered, smirking.

“Yes, Nibs,” Hood retorted. “Either way it’s a good idea for him to meet us both before he actually does anything, so he knows what he’s getting into with me and you runts.” That got some of them laughing, Michael snorted.

“Alright, before we go, all the papers you’re holding, at the bottom, if you’re _at all_ interested, I believe Jason said there’s a place for your name, age, and under that put what jobs you might be interested in, if over 12. I’ll take those with me. After I talk with him-”

“Ahem,” Michael huffed.

“After _we_ talk with him, jeez, ya demote a guy he gets all touchy, don’t make me go without you.” Michael smirked but kept his mouth closed. “I’ll give Peter a phone, that way he can get in touch with me in case one of you are causing trouble, which you will all do your best _not_ to. I know this is a new situation and it’s scary but it’s new for them, too. The phone will also be in case trouble finds you. Or if I need to get in touch with him about anything, or vice versa.”  
  
They all nodded at him as Flora passed out pens from the bag he’d brought.

“I don’t know when you’ll start, I’ll be sure to ask. They are offering a place to sleep, like a _proper_ place to sleep, a roof, cots, blankets, pillows, whole deal. If you’re at all interested in taking advantage of that, whatever age, write that on the bottom or on the back, so they can prepare.” He watched as they all started scribbling on their papers. A few of the younger ones were having a bit of trouble but Jason smiled as the older kids around them helped.

“Are there any other questions before Nibs and I head off?” He called out to them, Michael smirked a bit beside him at all the amused faces.

“Before you all ask, just call Hood Peter Pan first, and it’ll make sense why I’m Nibs,” Michael said.

“Oh, I get it,” Flora spoke up. “I read the original Peter Pan book when I was younger, Nibs is like Peter’s best friend, the one he trusts to take care of the lost boys when he’s gone. You know he’s the rabbit in the animated film?” She smirked as everyone chuckled a little and Jason laughed. Michael groaned a bit.

“Any questions, not about the names?” Hood asked, smirking. He got 23 head shakes. He looked over at the newest boy, Xavier, who he rescued from Thatcher. He looked relatively okay. He’s only been on the streets for less than 2 weeks.

“Alright then, eat up, sleep if ya want. I’ll let ya know how our chat goes tomorrow. Be here tomorrow, same time,” he called out, receiving nods and grins.

He put a hand on Michael’s shoulder, “Let’s go then kid.”

* * *

Peter knew late nights were going to become common, so he tried to go to bed as early as possible this first week or so. 10 o’clock is pretty early for him anyway. But he does like his sleep when he can get it.

He did not appreciate being woken up at after one in the morning.

Someone was knocking. At one in the morning.

He got out of bed and groaned out as he walked to the door, “This better be important.” He opened the door, and there was no one there. He looked out into the hallway, “Hello?”

No one. “Seriously?” He shut the door tiredly.

He turned around and he blinked. Standing in his living room was the Red Hood. And beside him, a 15-year-old boy with black hair. Behind them, his living room window was open. Peter had accidently left a lamp on, he was grateful he did now, otherwise he would have been much more startled.

“This _is_ important, Peter Jones. We need to talk,” a deep voice said. Peter assumed it was the Red Hood that spoke since the boy’s mouth didn’t move. The Hood’s arms were crossed, and though the boy seemed relaxed, he still appeared cautious of Peter. But he clearly trusted the Hood, leaning slightly closer to the man.

“Sorry, I did try to get him to use the door, rather than the window,” the young boy said, putting his hands in his pocket.

“At least I knocked,” the Red Hood said, not looking away from Peter. The voice coming from the hood was rather unsettling. Peter has, of course, heard of the Red Hood, stories from four years ago and now. He was a murderous, insane crime lord who actually lowered the crime rate. And now, now he was the protector of the alley, specifically, the children. Must have gone through hell to go from that to only caring about the people. The man himself was huge. Easily taller Peter, packing in muscles and weapons. He wasn’t holding anything, but Peter had no doubt the man could draw any weapon in less than a second.

The boy shrugged, “That’s true. Knocking was much politer than how you got that mugger’s attention on the way over here.” The boy looked at Peter, “He shot him in just his finger. He didn’t even have to do anything else, the man just ran off. Then the man he was mugging just chased after the mugger screaming bloody murder. It was actually kind of funny.” The boy smirked. Hood slowly turned to look down at him and the boy immediately shrunk a little but still faced him.

“Anyway,” Hood started, turning back to Peter. Peter instinctively straightened his posture and his stance. He knew he’d likely get a visit from the famous Red Hood after Jason passed out the papers to all of the street kids, just, he didn’t think it’d be this fast. Peter is offering something pretty significant for these kids, why wouldn’t the Hood confront him about it.

“You are offering a safe haven and jobs for my kids. I’ve done research on you and everyone who works here. You’re all decent enough people.”

 _His_ kids. The rumors weren’t kidding on how protective he is.

Hood seemed to hesitate for a short moment before he spoke again, “I know Jason enough to trust his intentions in helping the kids are true.”  
  
“You know my nephew? As in, personally?” Peter asked, a little shocked.

“Jason is your nephew?” The teen asked, pulling one hand out of his pocket to point at him as he said that.

“He’s helped my kids enough the past six or so months that I’ve come to know him a little. He’s brought them food and blankets, even made conversation with some. He’s kind to them. I know him, at least to the point where I can trust him when it comes to the kids,” Hood answered, not moving in any way to indicate that he was surprised Peter didn’t know his nephew knew the vigilante.

“I’ll admit, that sounds like Jason,” Peter replied, trying to relax a little. “And yes, he is my nephew.” That statement alone seemed to relax the teen some. He must know Jason, too.

“Are you the, “leader” of the alley kids?” Peter asked, directing the question at the dark-haired kid.

The boy smirked, “No, I’m the second in command. _He’s_ our leader.” He tilted his head at Hood shook his head a little, whether in amusement or annoyance, Peter couldn’t tell. But it seemed like they’ve been having that conversation for a while.

“If Jason told you he was going to talk to the leader, he was referring to him,” Hood said, pointing his thumb at the boy. “This is Michael. He is who all the kids go to when they need simple help. Michael protects and helps them when I can’t, like during the day. He also keeps track of them all. He will be the one in charge of them while they are at the theatre.”

Peter couldn’t help but smile a little at what the Hood just said. They’ve _agreed._ The Hood is alright with it. Jason is gonna be thrilled.

“And by ‘in charge’ I just mean they will listen to him and he can help keep them behaved. I will be getting updates from him daily, possibly from Jason as well, and I’ll be calling you regularly, too.” Hood gently pulled something from his pocket and showed it to Peter. A cell phone. Hood tossed it to him.

“Direct contact with me should you need it. I’ll call you via that phone should I need to.” He pulled a folder from behind his back, underneath his jacket. “All 23 of my kids signed to participate. Most of them know Jason, so that helped reassure them this is a real, and a _safe_ option. 11 of them are eligible for paid work, the other 12 are too young but are interested in food and shelter. This is the building they’ll be sleeping in?”

Peter nodded, accepting the folder from him.

“Show me where.”

Peter figured it wasn’t a request.

He led them down the back staircase that took them outside. “I’ll use this staircase to come and go, that way I don’t have to intrude on them,” he said as he walked to the door to the bottom floor in the alley. He opened it and walked into the vast space.

“There’s a kitchen and pantry which will soon be fully stocked, four bathrooms, two with showers, we’re in the process of placing down carpets, and the lighting has all been replaced. This used to be where some of the stage hands spent nights during the season on really late nights, so it’s already designed for lots of people,” Peter began as he turned on the lights.

“Now that I know how many are interested, I can start getting cots, blankets, pillows and the like. Jason was insistent on getting books, games, toys, even homeschooling stuff if any of them would be interested in that.” Michael grinned, while Hood just nodded, walking around. “The kitchen will be stocked as often as the need. There is a door to the theatre directly across the alley from the door we just came in they can use.”  
  
“Can you give them each a safe box?” Hood asked, stopping in the middle of the room and facing Peter. “A safe box for the money they make. Can’t exactly give them checks and bank accounts, and it’ll give them more reassurance it won’t just be taken from them.”

“That’s a really good idea. Jason and I hadn’t talked about that yet. Yes, we can do that.”  
  
“Buy extras, of cots, blankets, safe boxes. There’re always more kids popping up and there are plenty who haven’t ever come to me. Once they hear about this, if this works, then hopefully it will grab their attention.”

“Okay,” Peter replied. The Hood just nodded. But then his stance became stiffer and he slowly started walking towards Peter.

“One very important thing you absolutely need to understand,” Hood spoke quietly as he came to a stop directly in front of Peter, Michael took a couple steps away. “I want this to work just as much, if not _more_ than you do. This is the very first time anyone besides Jason or an orphanage has shown any interest in helping my kids. I’m wary about the orphanages, but Jason has helped keep them safe and me updated on them.” Hood’s voice didn't even rise. “I don’t trust people lightly, Mr. Jones, but your nephew, I do trust with this. He came from the same place I did, the same place my kids are in now. That aside, he is not the only one at this theatre. If _any_ harm comes to any of my kids, if they are mistreated, taken advantage of, forced to do anything they legitimately do not want to do, then you and I will have a problem. And believe me, you do _not_ want me against you. If it just doesn’t work out for the kids, fine. But if anything I just said happens, if it happens to a horrible enough extent, then I will tear this theatre down. Have I made myself clear?”

Peter understood why the Red Hood wore a helmet that covered his face now, he was very intimidating this close up, not being able to see any expression, just his voice.

Peter nodded confidently, “I understand. I swear I will do my best to make sure they are treated well by everyone, if not, then it will be the workers I deal with.”  
  
Hood took a step back from him now, “Good. My kids know better than to screw up an opportunity like this. But, I have to say, they are still children. If they misbehave, talk to Michael first, then Jason, then me. The younger ones who can’t get paid, do you have any ideas on things they can do to occupy their time?”

Peter answered calmly, glad Hood got the intimidating the crap out of him out of the way, “Yes. Jason has also set up a deal with the orphanages he works at. They’ll bring their kids once a week to do activities and learn and other stuff. I was thinking we could just have the younger ones, if they want, to join in with them when they’re here.”

Hood nodded again. “Good. When do you think they’ll start?”  
  
“I was thinking, maybe Monday. They could come over the weekend, settle in here if they wanted, then Jason and I will give them a tour of the theatre. Then start on Monday, mainly just as like an intro day, meeting the company and crew that sort of thing.”

“Okay. I’ll be sure to tell the kids that. I’ll get in touch with Jason at some point tomorrow.”  
  
“Does he know, Jason, does he know who you are under the hood?” Peter asked, slightly worried.

Hood seemed a little surprised by the question, “No, he doesn’t.”  
  
Peter furrowed his brows a little, “Then how does he know you? Is it just because he showed interest in your kids?”

Michael spoke before Hood, “I think he said you saved his life, and that’s how you actually met.”

Peter’s eyes widened a little, “Saved him from what?”  
  
Hood’s posture tightened though he shrugged, “Ask him. Just know, I have no intentions of ever hurting your nephew, so don’t worry about his connection to me. I will protect him like I protect my children. He’s done a lot to help them, so I’ll keep him safe, too. The kids all know not to bring up the fact that Jason knows me, or the fact to bring me up at all. If they do, Michael will make sure it stops.” 

Peter nodded, slightly reassured.

For the first time tonight, Hood slumped a fraction, revealing how tired and anxious he actually was. “I really hope this works. Honestly, I do. If we can keep all the kids off the streets then, maybe into schools can be the next step.” It seemed like Hood was thinking ahead now, actually scratching the chin of his helmet as he thought, probably not even realizing.

“One step at a time Hood,” Michael said looking a little amused at Hood as he consciously forced his hand down.

“Right.” Red Hood turned to Peter. “Well then, Mr. Jones. I will be in touch again soon, and frequently. Remember Michael, he’ll be your best bet in translating anything you need for the kids. I am looking forward to see how this works.”

“Me, too,” Peter replied.

“Michael, any questions for him?” The teen shook his head. “You had a million questions for me and not a single one for him. Really?” Though Peter couldn’t see the man’s face, he could tell Hood’s eyebrow was probably raised as he looked over at the boy.

Michael snickered, “You asked them all, and he answered them all. So, no.”

“Fine,” Hood replied, now sounding more relaxed than he was when he first arrived. “Mr. Jones, do you have any questions for me? Because I will be involved in this. These are my kids, and I will protect them. So, it seems you’re stuck with me for a while.”

There was one thing he was still curious about.

“You saved Jason, saved him from what?”

Hood didn’t move, as if he was expecting that Peter would ask, despite Hood telling him to ask Jason. It took him a moment to answer.

“Himself,” he answered simply. 

Oh. Peter will definitely be talking to Jason tomorrow.

“Anything else?” Hood asked.

Peter shook his head, “No. Not at the moment anyway.”

Hood nodded, then actually relaxed his posture all the way. Then he tilted his head at Peter, almost like he might be smirking underneath.

“You’re a lucky man,” he said. Michael was smirking now.

“And why’s that? Because all the threats for if anything goes wrong are fake?” Peter pondered sarcastically.

The Hood laughed a little while Michael answered, “No. The threats are definitely real. But until you do something to make him act on them, the theatre is under his protection. That right?” He turned to Hood who nodded.

“Now that my kids will be coming here, you and your theatre, those who work here, are all under my protection now. I mean, I’d protect you, probably, if something horrible were to happen in this area then probably. But now you have my attention, and my gratitude for trying to help the kids.”

Peter gathered that being under his protection now was the only thank you Red Hood would give.

“Thank you, I guess,” Peter responded. He just nodded again.

“Alright Michael. Let’s leave so Mr. Jones can get back to his beauty rest.” The teen laughed while Peter was just a little startled by the joke.

The vigilante and the teen both started walking towards the door but stopped a few feet past him.

Michael smiled, “Thank you for giving us a chance.”

“You’re welcome. I’m very happy to know you all will taking it,” Peter replied kindly. “I know Jason will be ecstatic.”

“Then I’ll let you be the one to tell him,” Hood declared. “I will be keeping an _eye_ on everything too, just so you’re aware.”  
  
“I figured.”  
  
Hood nodded, and Michael smirked. Then they both went to the door. Hood opened it and let Michael out then looked back to Peter.

“Good luck Mr. Jones. You’re bringing in 23 children who don’t trust people, on instinct. Don’t expect them to act like children for the first couples weeks.”

Peter nodded to him and with that, the Red Hood left and Peter let out a breath as if he’s been holding it.

He slowly made his way upstairs, two thoughts going through his mind.

One: Oh, fuck that was the Red Hood, what the hell has he gotten in to?

And two: What more is Jason hiding about the past 8 years and why is one of those things the fact that he knows the Red Hood?

* * *

The next morning was going by pretty quickly for Jason. The kids at Blair were all very excited about their new weekly field trip and were all following Jason around, asking questions and chattering far too fast for Jason to really follow. Risa thought it was hilarious that he had a dozen or more shadows at a time. Jason did, too. They’ll stop eventually.

All the kids from the Lotus incident are doing much better. He’s paid extra attention to them, making them feel more comfortable and trying to help them with what they went through.

Peter had called him around lunch, asking him to arrive a little early to talk with him. It helped that Lily had a half day today, so he brought her and Nicole with him.

They sat in the office with them while Jason and Peter discussed last night, minus Jason knowing Hood. Lily had been excited by the fact that Peter met him, Nicole had been a little worried, but Jason could tell it excited her a bit too.

They began going through all the kids’ papers, figuring out where to place them, who could lead kid’s activities and what activities. Peter is going to talk with the head of each area, like Evelyn is for the costume department, Ethan in choreography, and also stage hands, props master, set designers, lights and sound. The heads of these departments won’t actually be leading activities, but they will help organize what the kids will do and when, both orphans and street kids.

Jason knew this whole thing was going to be a lot of planning for the next couple days and he would meeting a lot of people by the end of the week.

By around 3:10, people started to arrive for rehearsal. Lily left a few minutes later, to get ready for the day with the other kids. That was when Peter finally brought it up. Jason knew he would eventually, even if Nicole was in the room.

The moment Lily ran out of the room, Peter spoke, “Jase?”

“Hmm?” He barely looked up from his notebook.

“Why didn’t you tell me you know the Red Hood?”

Jason snapped his head up.

Beside him, Nicole’s eyes widened, “You what?”

Jason sighed, “What did he tell you, exactly?”  
  
“Well, Hood said he knew you because you took in interest in helping his kids. Michael said you met for the first time, when he saved your life.”

Jason leaned his head back on his chair, “Michael would tell you that.”

“Saved you from what?” Nicole asked quietly.

“Hood said, "himself,"” Peter stated, looking at Jason.

“Wow that’s cryptic. Thanks Hood,” Jason said dryly. He only realized what it sounded like after he’d said it. “It wasn’t what he made it sound like, promise.” He glanced over at Nicole for a moment than at Peter.

“Nicole knows part of this. You were wondering why I didn’t come back drunk Monday night. It’s because, from age 19 to around the time I turned 23, last summer, I was an alcoholic.” His uncle’s eye brows shot up and Nicole didn’t move, just still looking curious. “I met someone in June, and we’ve got sort of a beneficial, mutual sponsorship thing going on but long story short, I swore to never get drunk again. Main reason being,” he looked him in the eye, “Willis.” Peter’s eyes saddened in understanding.

“Though I promised to not get drunk, I still drink some and I’ve had rough days and rougher nights. One night last fall, I was on my way to a rough night, drank more than I should have but, I wasn’t completely drunk yet, and I left the bar to avoid it. I stumbled onto something I shouldn’t have and couldn’t get myself out of, and the Red Hood came in and well, saved my ass. That night was certainly a wake-up call, and his interest in me helped, and I think that’s what Hood meant. He said he’d been looking for me anyway but, that just happened to be where we first met.”

Peter nodded, and Nicole just leaned her head against his shoulder, like she always does when he is talking about something sensitive.

“So yes, I know him and we’re in contact every now and then. Okay? But don’t let that spread. It won’t be good for anyone if it gets out.”

Peter responded with a look, “You really think I’m going to tell anyone my nephew knows and kind of works with a vigilante. That’d be like putting a neon sign on you for Hood’s enemies to use you as a target. No thank you.”

Nicole snickered, sitting back up and Jason smirked then raised a brow, “Good. Okay. Ya good now, with all that?”

“Sure,” Peter replied, not actually sounding okay with it but just accepting it.

“I am, too. But can I ask questions after rehearsals?” Nicole asked lightly.

Jason laughed a little, “Sure, I know you’re a fan of his.”

She grinned, shrugging.

Peter smirked, “Alright kids, we’re getting close to 3:30. We’ll continue prep during your break, Jase.” Jason nodded then stood up and he offered his hand to Nicole, which she took and pulled herself into standing, smiling up at him.

“I’ll start asking any experienced cast and crew if they want to participate in activities,” Jason said as he made his way to the door. Nicole walked out and down the hall while Jason turned back to Peter.

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll ask Evelyn and the other heads how they want to start.” Jason nodded to his uncle then he left the room.

As he was walking to the cast room he sensed someone silently walking behind him. There was only one person here who could walk so quiet. He quickly turned the corner and waited, facing that hallway as the small woman followed. She seemed not at all startled but surprised he knew she was behind him.

“Hey Cass. Don’t worry, you’re very sneaky. I just always know when someone is watching me is all.”

She tilted her head, smiling a little, “Hi Jason. Interesting.”  
  
“Am I? That’s good, being boring is no fun at all,”  he quipped, and she smiled a little bit wider.

“You’re bringing kids here, from off the streets. It is good, but why?”

Jason raised a brow but happily answered, “They need help. They’re all still kids and can’t be expected to make something good of themselves if they never have the option to. Give them a chance, and they just might prove you wrong of everything you think of them. They aren’t just street kids, they’re survivors. No one has ever given them an opportunity to be safe and grow at the same time. This is that chance.”

She looked thoughtful now, and after a moment she nodded. “I understand. Bruce Wayne gave me that chance, and I have done much better than what I was before.”

At least that set up is working for one of the other kids Bruce has picked up.

Jason smiled genuinely to her, “I’m glad. This, this theatre, being with Peter again, it’s my chance, well, my second chance, and I’m happier than I’ve been, ever.”

She returned the smile, “That’s good. When will the kids be coming?”

“This weekend, but they start on Monday. I was actually going to ask, how would you feel about interacting with them, not just the street kids but from the orphanages too. Like giving lessons or something?”  
  
“I would like that.” She grinned.

He grinned right back, “Great, good, that’s good. One down, lots of others to go.” She laughed a little at that.

He started walking towards the cast room again, this time she walked beside him.

“How close are you and Nicole?” She asked politely.

“She’s my best friend, so, pretty close. We’ve only known each other for a little over a month now, actually.” He still needed to decide whether or not to tell her that he knows her mother, and her mother is extremely ill. As her best friend, he felt he should, but the woman doesn’t know Jason, just Hood, and trying to figure how to go about telling Nicole and maybe reuniting the mother and daughter. But he didn’t know if they wanted to be reunited, so, he wasn’t sure. 

“Really? It seems like you’ve been friends for a long time. Especially with how Lily adores you.” Cass’s eyebrow raised at this.

He shrugged, “If it helps, it feels like we’ve been friends forever, so. And as for Lily, I don’t know, I’m just good with kids I guess. I understand them anyway, particularly-”

“Streets kids, and those with trauma.” Jason looked at her and she smirked. “It isn’t hard to figure out. You volunteer at orphanages in Crime Alley and you help those still on the streets. You hide it well, but I can see it in your eyes, you can _relate_ to them. And it makes you want to do everything you can to help them before it gets worse, like it did for you.” She said that last part quietly, and he looked at her curiously.

“As the phrase goes, it takes one to know one.” Jason smiled sadly down to her, and she nodded, smiling slightly herself. She was only about 5’5’’ so he did have to look down. What’s Tim talking about, he’s taller than her.

“You also seem familiar for some reason, Jason. Which makes you more interesting to me. I don’t ever have that feeling.” She was tilting her head at him, and Jason resisted the urge to smirk.

“Perhaps it’s the shared traumatic childhoods,” he quipped, and she just continued looking at him.

“Perhaps,” she said softly.

They were standing outside the cast room door now.

“Perhaps,” Cass repeated, “We’ll just have to get to know each other to figure it out.” She smiled now, and Jason smiled, hesitantly.

“Really?” He asked, a little excited, but nervous for when she really did _figure it out_.

“Yes,” she stated simply.

He nodded, “Okay. Good. New friend, I guess.”  
  
“Hmm. Yes. Friends. More than likely.” She smirked then walked towards where some of the other dancers were chatting.

Nicole came up to him quickly, grinning. He raised an eyebrow at her as she pulled him off towards the wall.

“Songbird, what are ya-”

“How was talking with Cass? It’s the first time you have since auditions.” She was whispering, and Jason muffled his laugh.

“It was fine, well, good, actually.” He smiled a little as she continued grinning. “Stop being weird about it.”

“I’m not being weird about it,” she said defensively, but amused.

“Yeah, ya are. You’re getting over excited about the fact I talked with her. I get why but you don’t need to be, really.”

She raised both brows at him, “You’ve wanted to meet her since she joined the Wayne’s. You can be excited about that she wants to talk with you.”

Jason sighed, “Exactly. So, I’ll just let you be excited about it because I don’t want to get my hopes up and get thrown away when she learns who I am or should be to her and family.”

Nicole gave him that look that told him he was being stupid. “Seriously? Cass wouldn’t do that. She’ll make her own decisions on what _she_ sees and learns about you, not what’s been fed to her. So, go ahead and get your hopes up. Your friends and family circle is about to grow some more.”

He smiled at her and after a moment, quipped, “Can I hire you as my inner voice? Because I like your words much better than the inner voice I have now.”

She smirked, “I will gladly take the job. What’s the pay like?”

“One sane best friend.”

“That sounds reasonable.”

They both smirked, almost laughing. Jason noticed that in this light, her eyes looked like gold, sparkling in amusement. Her hair did too, actually, though, not in amusement just, shiny and gold colored. The color of her eyes change a lot.

His inner voice was focusing on that now and he only just realized Peter has walked into the room.

He and Nicole both turned to face him, and Jason noticed how close she was standing to him. She usually did, so why was he taking conscious note of it?

Mentally shaking out of it and filing it away for later, he focused on Peter, who was talking about the schedule for the week, and also talking more in depth about the kids coming.

Jason honestly couldn’t wait for the kids to start, both groups. This theatre was a very open and accepting theatre from what he’s seen. The kids should have no problem finding a home here, hopefully, anyway. If this works out, the kids should be able to be kids, even with jobs, they can be kids. They can learn, grow, be warm, laugh, and even sing if they wanted. They can be happy, and this theatre can be for them what it was for him, a fresh, _happy_ start.

 

 

  _Come feed the little birds, show them you care_  
_And you'll be glad if you do_  
_Their young ones are hungry_  
_Their nests are so bare_  
_All it takes is tuppence from you_

 _Feed the birds, tuppence a bag,_  
_Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag_  
_"Feed the birds, " that's what she cries_  
_While overhead, her birds fill the skies_

 _All around the cathedral the saints and apostles_  
_Look down as she sells her wares._  
_Although you can't see it, you know they are smiling_  
_Each time someone shows that he cares_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song, Feed the Birds, is from the movie musical Mary Poppins :D
> 
> Thanks to those who commented their preference of longer chapters! I appreciate/love comments so, comment if ya like :D
> 
> Also, anybody read Red Hood and the Outlaws? Like the most recent books that came out :/ :D


	22. Come Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 16th! Happy birthday Jason Todd! I wish the comics would let you be happy but you're happy in here and that's something. 
> 
> :D

“So, the kids are coming tomorrow night, right?”

Jason raised a brow at Nicole. “Yes,” he replied with slight confusion as Peter has told them they are several times now.

“How’s it going to work though? Are they all just going to show up at random times or is the Red Hood gonna bring them like kids on a field trip?” Jason almost laughed at the thought of himself as Red Hood driving a school bus filled with street kids here to the theatre.

“They’ll be coming in scattered pairs within an hour from different directions, while Red Hood watches from rooftops I guess. And before you ask, no, Red Hood will not actually be coming all the way. He said he’s doing it as a gesture of trust towards us. So, the kids know Hood does trust us. He’ll be watching of course, but he’ll stay out of it. Peter and I will be waiting for them next door. They’ll settle in tomorrow night and then on Sunday we’ll give them a tour while there’s no one else here.”

Convincing Peter of that was pretty easy. He was surprised Hood didn’t want to be there, but he didn’t mind. Apparently, Hood did a really good job of intimidating Peter, which Jason still felt pretty bad about. He was surprised to learn that Peter now admired Hood more than he did before, so, that was something. He admired him for how protective of the children he was, and Jason had a feeling it was because he wishes someone like Hood had been around when Jason was on the street.

Nicole nodded along while she pulled on her dance slippers. “Well, that sounds simple enough.”

“If all goes to plan, it will be very simple and very boring. We don’t need anything exciting happening. Which is why the kids are coming separately. If you saw two dozen street kids walking down the street together, what would you think?”

“They were escaping something or up to something, probably not heading to a safe place. Good decision,” she replied. Jason smirked as he laced his own new dancing shoes. A gift from Peter, as Jason would be needing them now.

Today, Jason and Nicole would be learning their dance for _A Million Dreams_. Ethan said he wanted to see what they, mainly Jason, could do and to begin choreographing the full dance.

During the idea read through from Monday, the idea chosen to work with for this number was that Barnum and Charity would continue dancing while the sets moved around them. The sets being: the street, the apartment, and the roof. It was a unique idea, that if it works, should be romantic and magical. Ethan’s words not his.

“Hey birds, come on. We’re ready for ya.” Ethan called out into the hallway from the studio door. Nicole and Jason both turned in their seats and looked out through the open cast room door. Ethan grinned at them then went back into the room.

Jason raised a brow, “Did he seriously just call us the birds?”

Nicole laughed a little as she rose out of her chair. “You do call me Songbird a lot, and Lily Little Bird, and I call you Jaybird. I’m actually surprised it took a week to start calling us that.”

Jason shook his head and smirked as he stood up, “Alright then.”

While they were practicing this dance, the rest of the company was practicing _This is Me_. The music and singing of it anyway, since Barnum nor Charity were part of it.

Helping Ethan demonstrate and teach was actually Cass. Jason was a bit nervous but also excited about it.

When they walked into the studio, Cass and Ethan looked up from where they were stretching on the floor. After quick greetings, Jason and Nicole stretched, too, and then they began.

Ethan had choreographed the number in a similar way the dance in the movie was but also changed to be better suited for stage. He also had to add more steps since there was more dancing for this show. The script writers and producers, the ones who changed the movie script into stage, had also sent specific stage directions and choreography to work with. Giving a theatre the chance to make a production their own was an experiment and Jason thought it was a good decision on their part, the show will be all the more unique because of it.

Jason was a quick learner, but the lifts were slightly more difficult than he’d thought they’d be. Maybe because he was learning them with Cass while Nicole learned with Ethan. He says ‘learn’ but Nicole already seemed an expert at them. He eventually got the hang of them though.

After a few hours they took a break. Ethan went to see how the rest of the company was doing and Nicole went to check on Lily who was currently working on homework in Peter’s office. That left Jason and Cass. They’ve talked a couple times since Wednesday, so he didn’t feel awkward about it.

“How many street kids will be staying next door?”  Cass asked as she sat next to him against the wall with her water.

“23. 11 of them will be working, the other 12 are too young to so they’ll join the orphanage kids with whatever they’re doing that day.”

She nodded, “They’ll be set up in the spare studio, right?”

“Yeah, doing improv games, learning to dance and sing, preparing and performing skits, those sorts of things. Some days they’ll watch us rehearse and other days they’ll watch movies or play games. Bringing them here is about allowing them to be kids and have more fun like kids with parents can. Orphans have more weight on their shoulders than they should, this is to help relieve some of that.” He drank from his water bottle while Cass took that in. He saw her smile a little from the corner of his eye.

“You really can relate to them,” she said simply. He nodded and glanced over at her when she didn’t continue. She looked hesitant.

“You can ask whatever Cass. I may not answer but I won’t judge you for asking.”

A corner of her mouth lifted, “You don’t judge anybody for anything from what I’ve seen.”

He snorted, “Course I do, I’m human. I just don’t strike people down with it. I prefer to try and understand them before I judge them absolutely and _out loud_.” He’s at least trying to anyway as he becomes more social. He didn't really want to be a hypocrite about it.

She smirked, “That is a good way of thinking.” She paused then asked, “Why do you relate to the kids? If Peter is your Uncle, wouldn’t he have helped you as a child?”

He smiled sadly, “He tried, but after my mom died, I was placed in an orphanage. Peter and I aren’t blood related, so they didn’t contact him. I was a scared kid, so I just ran. By the time Peter found out, I was long gone.”

“Family don’t end in blood. That’s a quote from a show my best friend and I watch. Family can be anybody.” Cass smiled a little at him.

“Yeah, it just didn’t work out at the time. If family did just mean blood then I wouldn’t have any family,” he mumbled the last part.

“Me neither,” she said quietly.

He cleared his throat a little, “But I do, I have a brother, a granddad, Peter, Nicole and Lily. It’s more family than I’ve ever had.”

She nodded, “Yes, I have more family than I ever had before now, too. I have a father, grandfather, my best friend, an older sister, and four brothers.”

Four?

She continued, “Though my older sister and one of my brothers aren’t actually ‘Wayne’s’ but I still call them that. Though I’ve never met that brother.” Jason tried to stay relaxed as she kept talking, and kept his eyes trained on his hands. “He was supposed to be a Wayne, but Bruce and he had a huge fight about some mistakes he’s made. I know for a fact I have made the same mistake once and one of my younger brothers has as well. He has accepted that we have changed for the better, and yet he still refuses to believe _he_ can and probably has changed, too.” Cass paused for a moment. Tim said that Cass doesn’t often talk in large amounts. The fact that she is now, about her family, Jason didn’t know what to think so he just stayed quiet.

“I’ve never met him, but I’ve seen him from a distance. I’ve seen him work, and, I think he’s changed. Bruce is just, stubborn about it. Won’t talk about him or let us see or meet him. I would like to meet him, in person. My grandfather has said nice things about him. I know he hasn’t had a great life either, though I don’t know a lot of what happened to him. But, as long as he’s found peace of mind and is happy, then I’m okay not meeting him. As long as he’s happy.”

Jason couldn’t help but smile a little. “That’s nice of you. Being happy, is, the most important thing, I guess.”

He felt her eyes on him then. She spoke quietly, “Are you?”

He looked up at her, a little wide eyed. She had a kind smile on her face, but he could see it in her eyes that she _knew_.

He laughed a little, then looked her in the eyes and nodded, “I am.” She smiled wider. “And just to say, I’m sure he wants to meet you, too, he just, didn’t want to piss Bruce off even more and have his life ruined because of one of his tantrums.”

She laughed a little at that and the smile stayed. Then she sat up straight off the wall and held out her hand.

“Cassandra Cain-Wayne. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Jason.”

He honestly couldn’t help but grin as he sat up to be facing her and shook her hand, “And it is awesome to finally meet you, Cass.”

She grinned too, “And, if you’ll give me the chance, I would like to get to know you, the real you, and maybe, be the sister you’ve always wanted.”

He laughed at the last part, but was shocked by her words. She was asking _him_ for a chance, when he had always thought it’d have to be the other way around. Then he remembered what both Tim and Nicole told him; he’s moved on and made a life, if they want to be part of it now, they’d have to ask him.

His smile softened, “I’d like that.”

Her smile softened too, as she leaned back against the wall. They sat in comfortable silence before Jason had to ask.

“Did Tim tell you, or did you just figure it out?” He looked over at her. She smirked.

“You seemed familiar since we first met. I recognized the way you moved but I didn’t place it until Wednesday. Hood moves the same way you do. You care about the kids just as much as Hood is rumored to.” She raised a brow, “You were also assumed dead by Peter for 8 years. Jason Todd died 8 years ago. I know Todd is alive despite what Bruce tells himself and us. It’s easy to figure out with the history you’ve said. And I thought Tim was hiding something. Now, I know what.” She smirked at him.

“Well, alright then. Guess I better start walking differently otherwise everyone will figure it out.” He smirked as she just sighed, annoyed.

“No. You move very differently, but not around the kids. You move the same way because you know how to move around them, so they are comfortable. You don’t need to change it.”

“Yeah alright. Besides, no one can read body language like you can, which is amazing by the way, so it’s not like it matters.”

She smiled a little, then asked quietly, “Does Nicole know?”

“She knows who I was, but she doesn’t know I’m the Hood. No one but the bats know that.”

Cass nodded, then raised a brow. “She knows who you _were_ , who are you _now_?”

He smiled a little. “I’m Jason Philips. I took my mom’s maiden name. And I’m pretty much the same as I was as a kid except I’m a lot taller, have the power to actually help and have a _much_ better control on my anger issues.”

She cocked her head a little and raised her hand to his head, “And how’s up here?” He furrowed his brows at her. “I was there when you came back and spoke with Bruce, I could read your pain and torment easily. I doubt the effects of that went away quickly.”

He looked down. She really does know how to read people. “I finally entered the real world a little over a month ago. I’ll just leave it at that.” She nodded but didn’t ask for any more.

After a moment, she asked, “So, want to grab dinner after rehearsal? I am interested in what happened to you 8 years ago, though we don’t have to talk about that but, I would like to know.”  
  
He thought about it for a moment. He didn’t have to tell her details but, she’s the first one of the others to be curious, besides Tim. Plus, she knows what the League is like, first hand, it might be nice to confide in someone about it. “How about I make dinner if we’re going to talk about stuff like that. Rather not with prying ears.”

She smiled, “Okay.”

“Okay.”

That sat in silence for another moment but before either could say anything else Lily came sprinting into the room.

“Jason!” She shouted before sliding in her socks over to them then plopping down on his lap. “I finished all my homework: spelling, math, science, and art,” she counted each class with her fingers, “so mama said I could come in here and watch! Oh, hi Cass! Also, in class today I was asked if I’ve read any books recently and I told them that I read Huckleberry Finn and they didn’t believe me so I told them a short version of it and my teacher was happy, but then I told ‘em that you read it _to_ me but my teacher was still happy I’d wanted to read it at all.” She paused to take a breath.

Jason smiled as she spoke, and he could see Cass smirking from the corner of his eye. Nicole came in and sat down next to Jason, smirking as Lily continued at the same fast pace.

“Also, in art, we learned about the different color groups, primary, and secondary, and… complamientary,” she furrowed her brows as she tried to say complimentary but continued after, “then we painted using those colors on a big wheel which could spin, and we played a game with them. For homework I had a fill in the blank coloring picture with numbers that turned out to be a tree with a bunch of birds. Art is fun.” Jason nodded along and grinned the whole time, already thinking about getting her a better set of colored pencils and a sketchpad. The best way for a kid to find their calling is to encourage what they love at a young age.

Just then Ethan walked into the room and Lily hopped up to go say hi to him.

Jason laughed a little as Cass spoke, “I have never seen her talk so fast and excited before.” She raised a brow at Jason, so he just smirked.

“Lily loves him, honestly, he can get her to do anything. All kids love him,” Nicole said, grinning, as she leaned against him and Jason put his arm around her.

“That’s not- sure, fine.” He shook his head lightly and watched as Lily showed Ethan her dance that she’d been practicing. “Oh, Nik, Cass knows.”

Her eyes widened a little as she smirked, “She _knows_ knows?” He nodded. “That’s great, Jay. Now, important question, is she a big sister or a little sister?”  
  
Cass laughed a little while Jason raised a brow at her. She smiled a little and said, “I turned 23 in January.”

Jason smirked, “I turn 24 in August.”

Cass thought for a moment, then shook her head once. “Hmm. No, I am still big sister. You need a big sister.”

Jason furrowed his brows a little, “Um, that’s not how it works-”

“Hush little brother.”

He sighed while Nicole just laughed.

“Alright you two, let’s get back to rehearsing!” Ethan exclaimed as he walked over to them with Lily skipping behind him.

* * *

Rehearsals ended around 9 o’clock but just before they were about to leave Jason’s phone rang, Terence from Charles’.

“Be right back,” he said to Nicole then walked out of the cast room into the hall.

He answered, “Hey Terence.”  
  
“Hey Jason, remember how you got Isaac to take a nap today and I told you that you were the only that’s gotten him to feel comfortable enough to and actually sleep without nightmares…?”

Jason sighed, “He won’t sleep now?”

“No, and he’s asking for you.” Terence sounded tired and Jason could hear the question in his statement.

He ran a hand through his hair. “Alright, I’ll be there in like 30 minutes, I have to drop my friend off at home then I’ll be there.”

Terence sighed in relief, “Thanks Jason.”

“Yup.” He hung up then walked back into the cast room and over to where Nicole and Cass were sitting.

“Hey Cass,” she looked up at him, “can we take a raincheck on dinner? I’ve gotta go to one of the orphanages to check on one of the boys.”

Cass smiled, “Of course. With the schedule shifting to earlier times next week, we can eat earlier.”

He sat back down to finish taking off his shoes, “Thanks, and good point.”  
  
Peter was shifting the hours to 11 am to 7 pm for some days since there will be kids working now, and so everyone doesn’t have to stay so late every day. Most of the actors were out of school but at least half the dancers were still in school. And like him and Nicole, some actors had other work. So, Peter and the heads of the departments specialized the schedules to try an accommodate everyone and for the most part it works. Jason’s already told all the orphanage head’s this and naturally they’re willing to work around it.

Sometimes Jason has a hard time believing this is an Off-Broadway theatre. It’s run a lot different than he’s heard Broadway productions to be run. But it’s Gotham so, special circumstances he supposed.

After saying a quick goodbye to Peter and Cass, he took Nicole and Lily home, then headed to Charles’ Orphanage.

When he got there, Isaac was awake and sitting on the couch in the main room with his knees pulled to his chest and staring off into space. He waved a greeting to Terence who was sitting with him.

“Hey Isaac,” he said quietly as he crouched down in front of him. The young boy looked up at him and smiled a little.

“Hi Jason.” Isaac spoke even quieter.

“What are you doing down here, instead of your room?”

Isaac tucked his head closer to his knees then and all that could be seen were tuffs of his brown hair.

“I don’t like being up there alone. It’s dark and- and too quiet.” Isaac muttered so quietly Jason barely heard him. Jason frowned a little. He knew Isaac’s story and knew why he was afraid of the dark.

He glanced at Terence and nodded to him. Terence nodded back then stood and left the room, leaving a small crack in the door.

Jason looked at the side table and saw a book. The book he’d gotten through about three pages reading to Isaac before the boy fell asleep. He smiled a little and picked up the book _,_ then looked back at Isaac to see one eye peeking out at him.

“You want me to read to you, like earlier today? We can stay right here.”

Isaac nodded. Jason slowly stood up, took off his jacket and placed it on the table. Then he sat down next to Isaac but not close enough to be touching. Jason was surprised when Isaac gently uncurled himself then scooted closer to him.

“Can you start from the beginning? I like the first page,” he asked quietly, looking up at Jason.

Jason smiled, “Sure.” Isaac shyly smiled back.

He opened to the first page and softly began to read.

“In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a…”

* * *

“Hey Risa, is Jason there already? We were going to meet for breakfast at his place and he isn’t there or picking up his phone.” Nicole wasn’t worried really. Okay she kind of was. He was going to make breakfast like they do every Saturday and he wasn’t home. It was 7:06, she was a little early, but he was usually up by now. Lily had chosen to stay and sleep in this time. Nicole was fine with it, she just told Mary before she left. Mary was always up with the sun, no matter when it rose.

“No dear, he’s not here yet. Have you checked the other orphanages? He’s come here a couple times later in the night or early in the morning if Benny needed him. Maybe another child needed him.” Risa didn’t sound all that worried.

“He did go to Charles’ last night, I’ll check there,” she replied as she walked to a bus stop. She didn’t have a phone number for there, so she was just going to go.

“Good plan. You’ll more than likely find him there.” She could hear the smile in Risa’s voice, so she decided to trust the woman’s instincts.

“Thank you, Risa.”

“Of course, Nicole.” They hung up.

She got to Charles’ about 15 minutes later. She gently knocked on the door.

A minute later, Terence, who she clearly had woken up as he was still in his pajamas and his longish brown hair a mess, opened the door. He raised a brow at seeing her.

“Nicole, right? Jason’s friend,” he said a little groggy.

“Yeah. I’m actually looking for him. He came here last night, is he still here?” Nicole fidgeted with her hands behind her back a little.

He furrowed his brows a little, “He might be.” He stepped aside to let her in, then shut the door behind her. “I heard him reading to Isaac before I went to bed. Jason got him to take a nap yesterday, I knew he’d get him to sleep last night. Maybe he just slept here.”

They walked down the hall towards what she assumed would be the main room, as most of the kids’ bedrooms were upstairs and they had passed the stairs.

Terence slowly opened a slightly open door all the way and smiled. Nicole stepped into the room and her heart melted a little.

Jason was laying on the couch, passed out, one arm and leg dangling off. Isaac was fast asleep curled into his side between him and the cushions, clutching Jason’s shirt and his head on his chest. Jason’s arm was around him protectively and on the floor by his dangling hand was a book, _The Hobbit_ she saw, splayed open face down, probably to mark the page. On Tuesday, Isaac didn’t seem like he wanted any physical contact, and here he was, huddled against Jason peacefully.

Terence smirked a little then sighed, “I’ll go make some coffee.” She nodded, and he went down the hall.

Nicole lightly walked over to the couch and crouched beside it. She smiled a little and gently brushed Jason’s bangs away from his eyes. He stirred a little, furrowing his brows and bringing his free hand up to his face. She gently grabbed it. He turned towards her and opened his eyes, the morning light from the window making the teal beautiful, reminding her of the ocean. Recognition dawned on his face and he smiled.

“Good morning,” she said, squeezing his hand a little.

“Morning,” he greeted, mumbling a little with sleep. He looked to his other side and saw Isaac, then realizing where he was, turned back to her, brows furrowed. “What’re you doing here?”  
  
“Saturday breakfast.” He scrunched his face as he remembered. “Was worried maybe something happened to you on your way home. Don’t apologize, it’s fine.” She said that last part quickly as he had been opening his mouth.

He nodded then looked back at Isaac. He nudged the boy a little and Isaac groaned tiredly.

He mumbled, “I don’t wanna get up yet Jaime, just sleep…”

Nicole furrowed her brows as Jason closed his eyes and bit his lip a little. He didn’t want to have to wake Isaac up and show him he isn’t Jaime, whoever that was.

But he did anyway. “Isaac, hey, wake up buddy.”

Isaac frowned and shifted his face towards Jason’s, then he opened his eyes and furrowed his brows. Then they widened a little and he ducked his head back down.

“Isaac, hey, it’s okay. Who’s Jaime?” Jason asked softly, rubbing Isaac’s back a little.

Isaac sniffled then looked back up at Jay. He looked very sad. He didn't say anything for a minute and when he spoke it was in a whisper.

“Jaime was my brother.” He looked down and picked at Jason’s shirt, seemingly oblivious to Nicole being there. “He- he died… last October. You- you remind me of him.” Jason’s eyes grew heavy with sadness then.

“Jaime used to- to read to me. He loved _The Hobbit_. You’re… nice, like he was. Always nice to me. Always protected me. I- I miss him.” Tears began to fall down Isaac’s face now. Jason sat up a little and pulled the boy closer, hugging him.

“I’m so sorry Isaac,” Jason whispered. The little boy hugged back, crying freely now.

Nicole smiled sadly a little as Jason tried to comfort him. She quietly picked up the book, grabbed a notecard from the table and marked the page, then put the book on the table.  

She stood up then ran her hand through Jason’s messy hair to grab his attention without saying anything. He looked up and nodded, understanding what she meant. She gave him a small smile then left the room.

Nicole followed the smell of coffee to where the kitchen was. Terence was leaning against the counter, drinking from a mug, seeming to be in deep thought. There were two other mugs on the counter. She picked one up and sat on a barstool.

After a moment, Terence spoke, “Yesterday and last night are the first times this week Isaac has slept soundly. Both times Jason had read to him. I wonder how he does it.” He was staring at the door, still thinking about something.

Nicole smiled sadly but didn’t say anything. A few minutes later, she heard Jason walking down the hall, talking to Isaac about what he wanted to eat. When they walked in the door, Nicole couldn’t help but smile. Jason was carrying Isaac on his hip and the boy was smiling now.

Jason set him down on the counter then turned to look in a cabinet. He smirked as he pulled out a box of pop tarts. Isaac giggled a little as Jason unwrapped a package and handed one to him.

Jason picked up the other mug of coffee then sat next to Nicole on a barstool. Isaac scooted on the counter to be closer to him.

“Hey Jason,” Terence started causing Jay to look up him, “can I talk to you for a minute?”

Jason raised a brow, “Sure.” He stood up but turned to face Isaac whose eyes widened a little. “Isaac, you remember my friend Nicole, right?” He pointed to her and the boy looked over, then slowly nodded. “I’ll be right back. Will you be okay, here?” He nodded again and took another bite of his pop tart.

Jason and Terence left the kitchen and walked down the hall. Nicole took a sip of her coffee as Isaac peeked sideways at her.

She smiled a little, “Hey Isaac?”

He turned to face her and spoke quietly, “Yeah?”  
  
“Do you like music?” He nodded slowly. “You should ask Jason to sing for you.”

He perked up a little, “Really? He- he would?”

“Oh yeah. He’d sing whatever you asked him to. Even songs from _The Hobbit_. The movies and from the book, there’s lullaby like songs in them and I’m more than sure Jason knows them.”

Isaac smiled, and continued eating his pop tart. After a moment he looked back at her with his head cocked, “Do you sing?”

She smiled, “I do. We’re both performers at a musical theatre.”

He nodded and seemed to think about that. “That’s cool.”

She smirked as he kept eating his breakfast quietly.

A couple minutes later, Terence and Jason walked back in. Jason was scratching his cheek like he does when he’s thinking about something. Terence simply picked up his phone then walked out of the room again.

Jason stopped in front of Isaac and opened his mouth to say something, but Isaac spoke first.

Isaac cocked his head, still holding his half-eaten pop tart, “You sing Jason?”

Jason looked so caught off guard by the question it was honestly kind of cute. He glanced over at her and she just hid her smirk behind the coffee mug and raised an eye brow at him.

Jason turned back to Isaac and smiled, “Yeah, I do.”

Isaac nodded and smiled a little. “That’s cool.”

Jason smirked then leaned against the counter across from Isaac. “Isaac, how would you feel, if you were in a house with a lot more kids in it? And more kids your age.”

Isaac looked up and cocked his head again. He fidgeted with the tart now. “Fine I guess. Why?”

Jason crossed his legs and folded his hands together before he spoke, probably to keep from gesturing. “Because, Terence suggested you might be more comfortable in a home where there’s more going on, there’s a better chance you’ll make friends as a lot of the kids are more your age. The house is brighter and always loud. You’d never really be by yourself unless you asked. And the home I’m talking about, I volunteer at more days of the week because of how many kids are there. You would probably have a roommate, too. So, what we’re offering is, would you like to switch homes?”

Isaac took the last bite of his pop tart before answering. He looked carefully at Jason while Jay just remained still and open. Nicole raised her brow and looked between the two. It was almost like what Lily does when see evaluates people before talking to them.

“You’d be around more days?” Isaac asked a bit louder than she’s heard him speak.

“I would.” Jason tried not to, but Nicole could see he wanted to smile at that. Nicole smiled. Jason was still surprised when the kids showed how much they liked him being around. Jay is just amazing with kids. Though with Isaac, she thinks it’s more about what Isaac is holding onto, just that small similarity Jason has with his brother that Isaac wants to keep.

Isaac fiddled with his shirt for a moment before nodding. Then he looked up at Jason and nodded more firmly. “Okay.”

Jason stood off from the counter, “You’re sure?”

“Yeah.” Isaac kept nodding but smiled a little now.

“Okay. I’m actually heading to this home after I leave, do you just wanna come with me?”

Isaac nodded again.

“Okay. Then why don’t you go get your stuff, okay?”

“Okay.”

Jason helped him off the counter and Isaac walked out of the kitchen. As soon as he was gone, Jason smiled.

“Well, that was unexpected,” Nicole announced, reminding Jason she was there.

“An unexpected journey,” Jason smirked, and Nicole laughed a little. He then folded his arms and leaned against the counter again and looked down. “Sorry, about this morning. Isaac fell asleep against me and I didn’t want to have to move him and accidently wake him up.”

“It’s fine Jay. It was pretty cute, actually.” She smirked as Jason blushed a little.

“Why did you come though? You could’ve called,” he pointed out.

She raised a brow, “I did. You, anyway. Probably just had your phone off. I don’t have the number for here, so I just came. Lily decided to sleep in. And call it part of my nature, I was worried. Not like I thought you might have died worried, just-”

She stopped as Jason’s smirked.

“Shut up. I’m your friend, I’m allowed to worry when we plan things and you don’t answer. Especially since we live where we do.” 

Jason’s smirk fell a little and he nodded, “Fair enough.”

Terence walked back in then, gesturing to his phone. “Risa said, of course. Are you going to take him now?”  
  
“Yeah, figured that would be easiest,” Jason answered.

“Okay. I hope it works out better for him, kid’s been through a lot,” Terence said tiredly, picking up his coffee.

Jason just nodded and picked up his own mug.

They had all just finished their coffee when Isaac appeared in the doorway with a small duffel bag and a backpack.

“Ready to go buddy?” Jason asked cheerfully. Isaac smiled and nodded. “Alright.” Jason stood off the counter and walked towards him. Nicole got up and followed.

Terence crouched in front of Isaac. “See ya buddy. I hope you feel more comfortable over there.” Terence didn’t make any move to touch him which Isaac seemed to appreciate.

“Thank you, Terence,” Isaac said, still speaking a little louder than earlier.

Terence smiled then stood up and stepped out into the hallway. They all walked down it, Jason stopping in the main room to get his jacket and his bag. Nicole also noticed he picked up _The Hobbit_ and put it in his bag.

“See you next week Terence,” Jason said and waved back to him as they walked out the door.

Jason put Isaac’s bags in the sidecar and then sat Isaac in front of him on his bike. Nicole sat behind Jason and then they headed to Blair Jones.

When they got there, it was about 8 o’clock, Risa met them at the door.

“Hello, you must be Isaac,” she greeted kindly. Isaac nodded and gripped his backpack straps. “It’s very nice to meet you. I’m Madame Risa. Oh, and this is Benny.”

Benny stepped out from behind Risa and waved at Isaac.

“He’s offered to show you around the home, and where your room is.” Risa continued as they walked into the house.

“That’s nice of you Benny,” Jason said, smiling at him. Benny grinned. Isaac looked up at Jason, so Jay crouched beside him. “It’s okay, Isaac. Benny is very nice. And he came from a similar situation you did.”

Isaac looked at Benny again then back to Jason then smiled a little and nodded. “Okay,” he said quietly.

Jason smiled back then stood back up and handed the duffel to Benny.

“Come one Isaac, I’ll show you around. Most everyone is still sleeping. You can tell because some of the older kids snore really loud,” Benny said as Isaac slowly followed him. Isaac actually laughed a little.

Once they were out of sight, Risa turned to Jason, an amused smirk on her face. “So, you spent the night, did you?”  
  
Nicole laughed while Jason just sighed.

They were there for about an hour, making sure Isaac got settled. He seemed to like Benny and Nicole could tell Jason felt the right choice had been made bringing him here. After it was clear Isaac would be okay, Risa made them leave. Well, made Jason leave, saying since he spent the night for Isaac he could have the morning off. Rehearsal was at 11 today anyway so it’s not like they’d be there long.

Nicole made a quick call to Mary who said Lily was awake and enjoying a large stack of pancakes Mary had made her. So, since Lily had eaten, Jason and Nicole decided to go out for breakfast. They found a quiet café that served homemade waffles which Jason seemed very excited about.

Halfway through their meal, Nicole realized she had been staring at him for a few minutes now. Well, Jason noticed anyway which made her realize it.

“What?” He asked with a brow raised and his cute smirk.

“Nothing, it’s just- you’re amazing.” His other brow joined the first. “You just, put these kids first and you don’t even think about it. You’re just- naturally kind and that’s really hard to find nowadays. I know I’ve said that before, but you just keep showing off. Hard not to notice.”

Jason smiled but didn’t say anything. She knew he wasn’t used to compliments yet. He honestly better get used to it because she doesn’t plan on stopping. Nicole also knew that her feelings towards her friend were growing. Jason was just, beautiful inside and she will say outside, too. Jason really was gorgeous and he didn’t even know it, and that’s the best kind of handsome.

His soul was beautiful, too, despite everything he’s been through, and she knows there’s a _lot_ she doesn’t know about his past but honestly, whatever he’s done or has happened to him, has just helped him find _this_ him. And this Jason was amazing.

She didn’t know how Jason felt, and that was fine. She wasn’t completely sure yet herself. But she was very happy to have him in her life. He just made her life so much brighter than it had been, and she believes he’s sees her that way, too, so right now, that’s what matters.

* * *

Jason almost hadn’t said anything when he saw Nicole was staring at him. They were sitting by the window and the morning sun was just kind of making her glow. She really was beautiful. He already knew that but, right now, it feels different.

Jason’s been feeling different around her lately and he thinks he knows where it’s going but he’s not totally sure because he’s never really had a crush before. He flirted and crushed on girls for the short time he went to school as a teen but none of it was real. He didn’t know what it felt like to really like someone _that_ way. It still felt like they were best friends, it was just like, something, _extra_ he guessed.

Nicole was incredible. She’s fought so hard to get where she is now in life at the same time raising a daughter, she's admirable for one thing. And for another, she makes him smile, and he can just be himself around her and she’s funny and kind and-

He shook his head a little to stop thinking as they walked back to his bike. If Nicole had been talking he has no idea what she said because that’s how loud his thoughts were on the subject. Nicole definitely realized he hadn’t been paying attention because she just smirked and shook her head.

When they sat on his bike he felt very aware when she put her arms around him. _What’s happening? She always does that, why are you being weird about it?_ He thought as he drove off towards his apartment. He was still in yesterday’s clothes and Nicole had kindly pointed out earlier he needed a shower.

Jason was used to being emotional confused, but this was a whole new area. So, as it wasn’t of upmost importance right now and it was making him question too many things, he shook his head again and focused his mind on other things, like all the street kids coming to the theatre tonight. Yup, that took up all the space in his mind now.

After he showered and changed, they picked up Lily and the three of them headed to the theatre. Rehearsals went by very quickly today as he kept thinking about how tonight would go and didn’t think at all about how much of a beautiful dancer Nicole was.

Tonight came very fast and Jason had to move fast to be where he needed to be.

Jason first met all the kids at the snow-house as Hood then as they started to depart, he went home, changed then sped off towards the theatre.

“Sorry I’m late, Peter,” he said as he walked through the door of the apartment building.

“It’s alright, kid. No one’s here yet,” his uncle replied after hugging him. He really did hug him every chance he had.

Jason looked around. The place looked like it was made for kids. It was all carpeted, there were hanging lights, cots lining the walls, one corner had two bookcases filled with books and games. There were video game devices there, too. The kitchen was completely stocked with fruit, snacks and frozen meals. He knew the back closet was where the safe boxes were as well as extra jackets, blankets, pillows, and shoes. There were also bean bags, a couch, and a couple large chairs. The space was pretty big. It was the size of a large apartment, plenty of room for these kids.

Jason had only been there a couple minutes when Michael and Flora showed up. Michael’s eyes widened as he looked around.

“Dang. You guys did a lot in 4 days,” Michael said as he walked over to them. “Hey Jason. Mr. Peter.”

Jason smirked a little at Michael’s formality here.

“I’m Flora,” the girl said holding her hand out to Peter, who shook it. Then she turned to Jason and smiled a little, “Nice to see you again Jason.” Jason smiled and nodded to her.

The two went and sat on a cot to wait for the rest of the kids. The rest of them showing up was pretty much the same. Most of them recognized Jason and introduced themselves to Peter. Peter was surprised both at how many knew Jason and at how young a few of them were. There were two of the youngest age, which was five years old. Jason knew those two had only been on the streets for about two months and Michael had immediately taken extra care to watch out for them.

It had taken about an hour and a half for all 23 to show up. They picked their beds and with a promise to bring a large breakfast in the morning, Jason and Peter left. Michael promised Jason that he’d be the last to sleep and the first to wake and would make sure everyone was okay. Jason knew he’d keep that promise so he felt, mostly, okay about leaving. They didn’t lock the doors but there was a security system in place and Peter was only upstairs.

It was about 1 o’clock when Jason got home. The first thing he did though, was call Michael as Hood and make sure everything was okay. Michael assured him it was and that everything went okay. Hood would be calling Michael every night, so Jason figured he’d start tonight.

In the morning, around 9 o’clock, Jason arrived at Camp Neverland as he was calling it in his head, with bags filled with donuts, waffles, juice and fruit. Peter raised a brow at how much he brought but Jason just smirked. These were his kids, and this was their start to what will hopefully grow into much better lives. So, sue him if he wanted to start it off with a giant breakfast.

Michael met them outside to help with the food.

“Morning Michael,” Jason greeted when he came out.

“Morning Jason,” Michael smiled a little as he picked up a couple bags out of Jason’s side car. Then he paused for a moment and raised a brow at the sidecar then at Jason. Thankfully Peter seemed oblivious to that. Jason just smirked at the teen.

When they walked back towards the door, Jason noticed Michael’s hair was wet.

“Did you take a shower already Michael?” He asked.

Michael nodded, “Yeah. Pretty much everyone did. We woke up with the sun and the first thing everyone wanted to do was be clean.” Jason nodded as they walked through the door then both his eye brows shot up when he saw the kitchen. “And the next thing, was food. Sorry.”

Most of the kids were in the kitchen eating something and pretty much all the food from the cabinets were sitting open on the counters.

Jason laughed, “We should have seen that coming, actually. Don’t apologize, the food is there for you all to eat, just make sure you don’t eat it all at once. The kitchen will be restocked once a week so just-”

“Be smart with the food, yeah.” Michael smirked shyly at that. Jason just grinned and Peter smirked beside him.

“Morning!” Jason said loudly. All the kid’s heads snapped up, eyes wide. Jason grinned, “Who’s up for second breakfast?” He lifted the bags in his hands to show them all he had it.

All the kids grinned at that.

As the kids ate, Jason and Peter sat with them and answered any questions they had and just talked with them. Eventually, Jake and Gracie came up to him.

“Hey Gracie, Jake,” he smiled at them. They seemed a little surprised he remembered their names.

“Hi,” Gracie started quietly. “We just- um- wanted to say thank you, for saving us from those men.”

“And to ask if you were okay,” Jake said. “You were bleeding a lot when you got us out of that room.”

Jason felt Peter’s eyes on the back of his head now. He and Nicole may not have told him that part of the story.

“Hood told you that was me?” They nodded. Jason smiled softly at the two, “I’m okay. It was just a cut. It was more important to get you out of there. And I’m glad to see you’re both okay.”

They smiled at him then Jake took Gracie’s hand and they went to sit back down. Jake was ten and Gracie was eight, and Jake had taken an older brother position with her. A lot of the kids were like that and they all still stayed with their buddy that Hood had told them to have.

Jason sighed then turned his seat to face his uncle, who had one brow up and his arms crossed.

Jason smirked, “Remember when Nicole and I told you about when I rescued Lily from her kidnappers?” Peter nodded. “Well, they were actually child traffickers who had also taken Jake and Gracie from the street. They were armed, I fought and beat them but got a bit injured in the process. But I got the kids out.”

Peter looked a little disbelievingly at him, “You took down armed gang members, by yourself?”

“Yeah,” Jason replied simply.

“Do I even want to know _how_ you know how to do that?”

Jason smirked sadly at him, “More than definitely not.”

Peter sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Alright. And one of them stabbed you, and you didn’t want to tell me _that_. As your uncle and closest thing you have to a guardian, I have the right to know when you’re severely injured. So next time you decide to get hurt, you better tell me.”

“You know, I don’t just _decide_ to get injured-”

“Jason,” Peter said a bit stern.

“Fine,” Jason responded. Peter nodded.

Morgan perked up near them. “You guys are family?”

Jason smirked, “Yeah we are.”  
  
She grinned a little, “Cool.” Jason and Peter both grinned.

After another 20 minutes, Peter decided it was time to give them a tour of the theatre.

Peter led them around while Jason walked behind them with Michael. The kids asked questions when they had them and Peter always answered happily. Michael remained quiet, taking everything in, but Jason could see his excitement. Jason could tell all the kids were excited. When they got to the spare studio the younger ones would be in, he told them that the kids from the orphanages would also be coming.

“Is Benny gonna come?” Michael whispered to him at the back of the room.

Jason smiled, “Yeah, he’s very excited. I told him and the other 6 former street kids you all would be here. They’re excited and happy the rest of you are gonna be off the street.”

Michael smiled at that then refocused on Peter who was talking about activities the young ones might be doing.

After that, Peter showed them the costume room, the cast room, the prop room, and the lights and sounds area. Last thing he showed the was the stage and auditorium. All the kids were in awe at the size of the room and the size of the stage. After letting them wander around for a few minutes, Peter had them all sit in the auditorium as he went over rules and expectations of being here. All the kids were respectful and promised to do their best.

All the kids looked happy to be here. Jason could that they were going to like it here and of course they were going to like finally being in a relatively safe place where they don’t have to worry as much. They could be kids here. It will take some time to really reach that point but, Jason’s confident they’ll get there.

Around 12 o’clock. All the kids were back in the apartment and eating a lunch of sandwiches that one of the restaurants Peter talked with brought.

That was when Nicole called. He went over to a wall and leaned back against it.

“Hey Jaybird, how are all the kids settling in?” She asked cheerfully. Jason smiled.

“They’re all good. And they seem pretty excited to be here. I think this is going to work.”

“That’s great Jay. I’m sure it helps that you’re there. You have like this calming effect on kids. You really do. Maybe it’s because you’re like a kid still, just taller.”  
  
He laughed and accidently caught Michael’s attention, who raised a curious brow at him. Jason just smirked at him.

“Thanks,” he replied jokingly, and she chuckled.

“We still on for dinner tonight? You know, to make up for yesterday.”  
  
“Yeah, I just have to run by the store first. I’ll make it ready for around 6 but feel free to come over whenever.” Jason smirked as some of the kids who finished eating started exploring the games.

“Okay. Just text me when you get home, so I don’t go before you’re even there.”

“Alright. By the way, I think Tim invited himself, so he’ll probably be there, too.”

“That’s fine.” He could hear the smile in her voice. “Why don’t you invite Cass, too?”

He smiled a little, “That’s a good idea. Now that she knows it’ll be easier to talk to her. And it’d be interesting to have both Tim and Cass there. I’ll ask her after we’re done.”

“Call her now. I need to get Lily to clean her room anyway. I’ll see ya tonight Jay.”

“Alright, see ya tonight Songbird.”

Jason smiled then hung up. He called Cass and she said she’d love to come. So, he gave her his address and the time to come.

Jason’s life was going down a good road right now, these kids were going to be happier, and Jason was actually doing normal things. Normal like having a social life, a job, and wondering if he was crushing on his best friend or not.

Even if he didn’t do completely normal things all the time, like fighting crime at night wasn’t exactly normal but, Jason had never been this happy. Things were really going well for him and his kids. Jason was honestly waiting for the other shoe to drop, because it all seemed too good to be true. But till then, Jason was just going to enjoy it. His kids were certainly enjoying it as they started a board game tournament between them all.

Peter had gone upstairs but some of the kids kept Jason from leaving by pulling him over into a game of monopoly. Jason actually spent a couple more hours there. These kids were already relaxing here. It was a step closer to better lives for them and Jason couldn’t wait.

 

   
  
_Come alive, come alive_  
_Go and light your light_  
_Let it burn so bright_  
_Reachin' up to the sky_  
_And it's open wide_  
_You're electrified_  
  
_And the world becomes a fantasy_  
_And you're more than you could ever be_  
_'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open_  
_And you know you can't go back again_  
_To the world that you were living in_  
_'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open_  
_So, come alive_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Alive is from the Greatest Showman :D
> 
> Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed, I tried to write faster so I could get it out today for Jason's birthday :) I will read through it later and edit ;)


	23. Dancing

Jason smirked as Tim recounted the story of when the two of them had gone to a photography exhibit Tim had really wanted to go see but no one else would go with him. So, they disguised Jason, so he could go.

The disguise consisted of a fake mustache, glasses, hair gel, and a fake accent. It actually worked, no one gave him a second glance. This was back in October, so it was important no one did.

Lily giggled very hard when he put on the mustache and glasses for her to see. Nicole couldn’t even contain her amusement a little. She was laughing so hard she was pink in the face, especially when he started talking with a southern accent. It was pretty cute.

Once she calmed down a little, she smirked and started talking with the same accent and they held a conversation with it. Lily couldn’t handle it and was giggling so hard she was crying. Tim was grinning and just shaking his head, trying not to laugh.

It was around 5:30 and he was halfway done making dinner. Lily was helping him while Nicole and Tim sat at the counter. After the little charade, they calmed down and Jason just focused on dinner.

About 15 minutes later, someone knocked on the door. As he walked over to it, Nicole smirked while Tim just looked a little confused. That look turned to shock and then pure disbelief when he saw it was Cass. Jason hadn’t told him yet that Cass knew.

“Hello little brother,” Cass greeted, smiling.

“Hey Cass,” he replied, smirking as Tim gaped.

“Hello Tim,” Cass said as she walked into the apartment. “Nicole.” Nicole smiled in greeting. “Hello Little Flower,” Cass grinned as she walked to the counter and sat beside Tim who looked so confused.

“Hi Cass!” Lily shouted from her place standing on a chair at the kitchen counter. Then she cocked her head and looked confused too, “You called Jay brother? You guys are brother and sister?!? Why didn’t I know that? That’s so cool!” She hopped up and down a little, grinning.

“Why didn’t _I_ know?!?” Tim exasperated. “ _Seriously?_ You tell her, and you don’t bother telling me? I had this big skit thing I was gonna do on Monday to tell her.”

Jason chuckled while Cass smirked and responded, “I told him.”

Tim raised a brow still confused, “What?”

Nicole laughed at Tim’s expression. Cass was sitting between them.

Jason grinned, “Cass figured it out. You’re not the only one who knows how to look at the details, Timmers. She found all the right ones and asked me. So, I just confirmed it for her.” Jason walked back around the island to keep making dinner, helping Lily finish the seasoning.

Tim pouted a little, “I guess that’s fair. I’m telling Steph though.”

“No, I tell Steph,” Cass said defensively.

“Come on, Cass, I’ve been waiting for this for _months_. Why do you want to tell her?”

Jason just shook his head as they continued for a couple more minutes arguing who got to tell Stephanie.

“My siblings are actual freaking toddlers,” he muttered, and Nicole smirked fondly at him. He smiled and looked down at the food. Despite the annoying argument happening in front of him, Jason felt a warmth grow inside him at the fact he now has another sibling and that one and his other sibling are currently arguing who can introduce him to their best friend slash sibling.

“Why don’t-” Jason said loudly, effectively shutting them both up as they turned to look at him. He smirked, “Tim bring her to the theatre, say you’re just visiting Cass, then get Cass and you _both_ can introduce me to her. Sound like a plan?”

Nicole smirked, looking at Tim and Cass who were silently accessing his idea. Lily looked a little confused, so he just distracted her with a new task. He’ll explain it all to her when she’s a bit older and will understand it better.

“Fine,” Tim conceded. Cass nodded in agreement.

“Good. Now, if ya could, go set the table. Dinner is almost ready. Tim knows where everything is.”

Cass grinned as she stood and followed Tim who just rolled his eyes.

Nicole grinned and got up as well and walked around the counter. “Drinks?”

“Oh, I got that wine you suggested yesterday. Bottom shelf in the fridge,” he replied, starting to plate the food.

“Three glasses?” She asked smirking in Tim’s direction.

“Four,” Tim said quickly.

Cass raised a brow, “ _Three._ 19, Timothy.”

Tim looked pleadingly at Jason and Jason just laughed.

“Sorry Timbo. I now have a big sister who could very well kick my ass if she wanted to, so, she gets to decide.” Jason snickered at Tim’s look of annoyance.

“But you’re older than her, why is she the big sister?” Tim muttered as he settled for a coke as Cass was also slyly blocking the coffee machine. Lily carefully started carrying the plates of food to the table where Nicole was placing down three glasses of wine and a lemonade. Nicole didn’t grab Tim a drink not knowing what he’d want other than coffee or trying to sneak wine.

“Jason needs a big sister, so I will act as his. He is only about 5 months older anyway,” Cass declared as she sat down between Lily and Tim. Tim was across from Jason, Nicole was between them and Lily on Jason’s other side between him and Cass.

“What’s with your new interest in wine anyway? I mean at New Years it was my idea but lately…” Jason implored. Cass raised a brow, but he just shrugged, looking at Tim.

“I think he’s just trying to be like his older brother,” Nicole said, smirking a little.

Tim shrugged. Jason raised a brow and smirked, “That’s cool if you are Timmy but maybe try to be like me in a different way, like take up wood carving or acting. You don’t need to take up drinking yet.”

“You did,” Tim mumbled but immediately froze when he realized what he’d said out loud, causing the air to tense. Jason just looked at him. Tim met his gaze, looking apologetic “Sorry, that was-”

“It’s fine Tim,” Jason said with a small smirk. “I did. That’s fact. I would just rather you _not_. The occasional drink is fine, but maybe more for special occasions. If you really wanna be like your big bro, then drink more _tea_.”

Tim’s eyes were a bit wide for a moment before he laughed a little in relief, “Are there any coffee flavored teas?”

Nicole and Lily both laughed, Cass just smiled. And the atmosphere relaxed once again.

Jason thought for a second then grinned, “There are some teas that kind of taste like coffee. I’ll see if I can find some. _Only_ if you’ll actually drink it though.”

Tim smirked, “I promise I’ll at least try it.”

“Hmm. Alright.” Jason smirked then began eating, prompting everyone else to do the same.

After her first bite, Cass grinned and turned to Jason. “You are a very good cook, Jason.”

Jason paused mid chew, then finished and pointed to Lily, “Little Bird here helped. But- thank you.” He smiled a little at her amused smirk as she complimented Lily as well, much to the little girl’s delight.

“Jay is teaching me,” Lily replied happily. Nicole smiled at her daughter, something of pride and amusement in her eyes. Jason smiled then continued eating as Tim began speaking with Cass.

The whole evening was great. Cass and Jason never got the chance to talk by themselves, but they can do that later in the week. They talked about the kids just moved in, the show, and Tim’s job. The job being the same it’s always been: boring, lots of work, and the entire board still hating Tim because he’s 19 and better at their jobs than they are.

The evening ended early, but Jason knew it wouldn’t be his last time talking with Tim _or_ Cass tonight. After saying good night to them and then spending a little bit more time with Nicole and Lily, mainly reading with Lily, he headed out into the city via rooftops.

And it happened pretty much right away.

He was about 5 buildings away from his apartment when he heard one tap on him com. He knew Tim was going to give Cass a link to his com right after she learned the truth. The efficiency of how fast he made it happen made Jason actually wait about a minute before answering.

He smirked when there was another single tap. Then he answered.

“Hello, Red Hood, former crime lord, current badass here. Who can I kick in the balls for you tonight?” He greeted in an overly cheerful tone, leaning against an air conditioning unit.

Red Robin just snorted. Cass- no, Black Bat laughed. Jason grinned at the that. Black Bat was honestly the most badass of the batfamily in his opinion. Besides Alfred. He knew the basic extent of her skill level, and where she got those skills, but what he was really impressed by, was her ability to read people’s body language and be able to tell what they’re going to do before they do it.

“Nice to hear ya BB. Welcome to our little chat room,” he joked.

Cass laughed a little, “Thank you Hood. So, this is why your com is on silent so much? Because you are talking with Hood?” Jason assumed she and Tim were next to each other for this.

 “Sometimes yeah. Usually it’s because I’m tired of hearing Robin speak,” Tim replied dryly.

“He’s not that bad,” Cass lightly scolded.

“Not to you,” Tim retorted.

Jason was about to make a remark when two men on the street caught his attention. They were walking quickly, with their heads down, hoods up and hands in their pockets. He could easily see the bulges of guns tucked into their waist bands. It was like they were _trying_ to be suspicious. He tuned out the conversation in his ear and quietly followed the pair for several blocks.

They turned down an alley beside a dark 3-story building with a bunch of windows open. Perfect places for snipers to pop out from. The two men stopped and obviously trying to poorly be subtle, looked around to see if they’d been followed. Hood was thinking more and more this was going to be a trap. He stopped on the 4-story building next to the sniper building and barely even tried to hide. He tossed a mic and tracker down onto the taller one’s green jacket before they started talking.

The shorter one in the brown coat spoke first. “Do you think he’ll stop him, like he did last month?” He put his hood down, revealing his face. Hood almost tsked at that.

It sounded very much like the two were reading from a script. Green giant shook his head. “Hood didn’t even catch him. Boss is more prepared this time, Hood doesn’t stand a chance against Thatcher. The plans will go through. The boss is soon to be the new Black Mask of Gotham.”

Jason laughed quietly, grinning wickedly, “You’ve gotta be shittin’ me.”

“Um- what?” Tim asked sounding very confused. “We weren’t even-”

“Shut up. While you two pansies are chit chatting, I happen to actually be working. So, please shut the fuck up and let me listen,” Jason snarked lightly, turning the mic up and crouching lower on the roof. In his ear, Tim huffed while Cass asked if he often uses bad language.

“He does, more often than not. He just tries not to cuss around Lily,” Tim answered quietly.

Jason refocused on the conversation below, and by the quiet in his com, so did they.

“But what happened to all the street rats? They’ve practically disappeared. I know we got the drugs but what’s boss gonna do about-?” The shorter one asked much quieter but recoiled immediately as the taller one hit him on the arm.

“Shut up about that. We’re not supposed to talk about _that_ right now,” green giant hissed.

“If he were here, wouldn’t he have already attacked by now?” Short stack whispered in response, looking around.

“He was on that roof, but maybe he just didn’t follow.” Green giant looked worried, and short stack looked a bit nervous.

“You were lured to a trap?” Tim asked seriously, but also sounding kind of amused. Jason was very amused.

“Looks like, a pretty poor piss one at that. Either Thatcher likes filling his ranks with dumbass amateurs or, they’re intentionally being idiots.” Jason glanced back down at the two who were still standing there, unsure of what to do.

“Thatcher?” Cass asked, sounding confused, maybe a little worried actually. Huh.

Jason stood back and started walking towards the adjacent roof while Tim filled her in. “Thatcher is the child trafficker Hood tried to take down a while back. He took out his entire force, but the man got away because Bats decided that was the moment he was going to attack Hood. Bats let Thatcher get away, so he could yell at Hood and crush his throat.” Tim paused for a second then spoke like Cass was looking confused at him, “Hood was out of his territory and he thought he’d killed three men. Thatcher had killed them before Jason even got there. And to add, Jason hasn’t killed anybody in about two years.”

Cass huffed angrily. Jason almost smirked at that.

Hood jumped over to the sniper building and silently landed on the roof.

“Did Bruce ask why Jason was there before attacking him?” Cass asked Tim. Jason turned his com down so their conversation was just mumbling in the background. He worked his way in through a top floor window on the backside and slowly made his way across the floor, across the hall and into the room that had an open window. As suspected there was a sniper off towards the side, likely waiting for a signal. Hood crept up behind him and swiftly knocked him unconscious and took his ammo in case he woke up.

He did the same for all the snipers in the building, total of 6. Not making a sound. Once he made sure they were all out he went back outside via the ground floor. Green giant and short stack were still there, looking confused and nervous. They were standing with their backs to him, so Jason calmly walked up behind them and put his arms around the pair, causing them to flinch hard. Short stack even squealed. Jason grinned beneath his hood.

“You know, a trap is generally an _okay_ trap, until you admit _out loud_ that it is a trap and who it’s for. That was a pretty fucking poor job on your part short stack. And green giant, you should never admit that something said wasn’t supposed to be said. Real shitty job there, guys, seriously. Also, I _stopped_ Black Mask.” Jason patted their shoulders then removed his arms and went to stand in front of them. Though green giant was taller than his partner, Jason was still a lot taller than him. Both were still stone still and wide eyed, staring at him.

“So, the question is, were you _playing_ dumbass henchmen and an army is about to come around that corner or, are you just _that_ fucking stupid? Or _both_? I feel like it’s usually both,” he reasoned, smirking and getting ready to draw his grapple gun.

Green not-so-giant broke from his stupor, pulled out a gun and stupidly fired it at the sky, rather than at Hood who wasn’t moving. That was probably the signal, but still, missed an easy shot there. And as expected, armed men ran around the corner. Jason grinned then pulled out his grapple, shot it towards the roof and flew up. Once he hit the roof he turned around to see about 10 men aiming their guns at him. Jason took three steps back and was out of range. He figured he had a few minutes before they figured a way up here.

“At least he’s trying,” he said to himself. Then he heard very quiet screaming in his ear, so he turned his com back up.

“-thinking?? Just leave! Thatcher already knows you can take out an army, just walk away!” At least Tim was trying. He knew Jason had no plans of backing away from this fight.

Jason smirked, “Oh Red, where’s the fun in that?” Then he ran off the side of the roof and dove into the alley, scaring the shit out the men and grinning wickedly.

* * *

“Do you _have_ to be so reckless?” Tim asked, very exasperated as he wrapped the wound on Jason’s arm.

“Yes. Plus, its wicked fun beating the shit out of people who have it coming. And now I know that Thatcher wants Hood out of the way before starting whatever his new plans are so that’s something,” Jason replied, smirking and watching Tim finish. It was a small nick on the arm from a bullet, it didn’t even hurt, but Cass apparently wasn’t having it, so she and Tim were both at his apartment when he returned from his patrol. Well, Black Bat and Red Robin were waiting for him.

Black Bat was currently standing on the other side of the island eating left overs and looking at him curiously.

Tim just shook his head and took a seat beside him. “That’s something you should be worried about not amused by.” Then raising a brow, “Besides the new injury,” Jason rolled his eyes, “how are you doing? Rehearsals have been going on for a week and I haven’t had the chance to ask how it’s going. And it’s only been a couple weeks since the thing with the article.”

Cass perked with more interest at that, looking at Jason. He just sighed, but actually thought it over. He honestly hasn’t given the article a second thought since that night, much less given Bruce any thought with everything going on right now. And everything at the theatre was going really well. He had friends and he was enjoying the work _a lot_. The kids were all there, safe and hopefully happy/soon to be happy. And Nicole was there every day, so… maybe he won’t mention that last thought.  

“I’m good. Working at the theatre is pretty much just as great as I thought it would be. And about the article and everything that goes with that… I’m okay, really. With everything that’s been going on, I haven’t really thought about it. All that stuff just kind of, flew out of my brain I guess.” He shrugged then stood up and walked around the island to get a drink.

“Really?” Tim sounded skeptical and hopeful. “You’re good? The article, what Bruce did, it doesn’t bother you anymore?”

Jason turned back around to them with his water and saw they were both looking at him, Tim with a brow raised and Cass with her head cocked.

“I mean sure it bothers me, I hate what he did, but,” he shrugged, “I’m not actually thinking about it anymore. He’s not part of my life, so why should I let him continue fucking with my mind when, what he thinks of me, doesn’t matter. So, you can stop asking that now. I’m really okay.”

Tim thought for a minute then grinned, “Okay. Good. And just to say, I’m proud of you Jay, for finally getting past it.” Jason just smiled in return while Cass looked somewhat confused.

So, to answer the questions she was silently asking, they all went to his living room, and Jason told Cass the brief version from his death to now. She was absolutely fuming when he said he’d been Ra’s’ slave and thrown in the Lazarus Pit. She knew exactly what both those things meant _detail_ wise, so she didn’t ask for any. It was safe to say she now understood what happened 4 years ago.

Tim and Cass didn’t stay long after that. Jason was still a bit wired from his patrol though, so he got a book and read for about an hour or so before finally getting sleepy. Then he went to bed, ready for the lost kids first day working at the theatre.

* * *

Jason left Blair earlier than usual, so he could talk to the lost kids beforehand. Plus, it was the Blair kids first day visiting so he’d see them again. He couldn’t convince Isaac to go though, not that he pushed very hard as Isaac wasn’t ready to be around so many grown-ups. So, the last thing he did was get Isaac to sleep for his nap then he headed to the theatre.

After talking to all the kids, who seemed half excited, half very nervous, he spoke privately with Michael just inside the theatre. The kids remained in their apartment until the work day actually starts.

Jason spoke seriously to him, “Michael, you know I work with Red Hood.” Michael raised a brow and nodded. “Well, he asked me to tell you,” Jason sighed, “that John Thatcher is resurfacing.”  
  
Michael’s eyes went wide, and Jason continued before Michael could say anything.

“He hired guns to try and take out Hood last night, failed, clearly. He’s probably trying to get Hood out of the way. But Hood also learned that Thatcher is still looking into wanting you kids, but they don’t know where you all are. They think you all disappeared, they don’t know you’re here.”  
  
“So, Hood wants us to just stay here and not go anywhere,” Michael stated, nodding.

“Yeah, well, just don’t go anywhere by yourselves or in large groups. And don’t do anything that would grab attention. He, and we, are not going to force you to stay. We’d prefer you to stay for your own safety, but we aren’t going to push it.”

Michael smiled a little, “You and Peter are really emphasizing the whole not forcing us to do anything, thing.”

“Well, if we forced you to do things then we’d be no better than Thatcher, and we’re trying _not_ to do that. This is supposed to be _better_ and to help you all.” Michael just nodded but seemed to appreciate that way of thinking about it.

“I’ve spoken to Blair Jones about this already, just so they can be on the lookout as they travel back and forth from here.”

“Okay. So, anything else I should be aware of?” Michael asked, looking worried but doing his best to relax back out.

Jason grinned and put a hand on the teen’s shoulder, still speaking seriously, but a tad amused, too. “Yes. Benny and about a dozen other kids who are coming today, are on an extreme sugar high.” Michael groaned. “Janet, a worker there thought it would be nice to give them lots of sugary things for lunch today, so, just be prepared for Benny and the other former street kids to attack you in greeting.”

“Great, thanks,” Michael said, clearly wary of that, but in an amused way. Jason smirked.

“If it makes you feel better, they attack me every time I’m there, whether they’re hyper or not,” Jason said, starting to walk further into the theatre, leaving Michael by the door, who just laughed.

“I’m honestly not surprised if you’re they’re favorite.”  
  
Jason just waved behind him, “So, I’m told.” Michael laughed again then went back outside to the apartment.

As he walked down the hall towards the cast room, he saw Peter in his office on the phone with who sounded like Risa by the way he was talking.

“Hey Uncle Peter,” he called out as he passed the door.

“Hey Jase,” Peter called back, then went back to his phone call.

The next couple hours were a blur as Jason and Peter got all the lost kids set up with their work before the orphan kids came. There were 3 kids with costumes, Evelyn was very happy about that, 2 with lights and sounds, 2 with props, and 4 stage hands/sets. Michael was part of that last group.

By the time the company arrived, the kids were all working away. Most of the cast said hello to them, welcoming them to the theatre. They mostly just saw the kids who were stage hands as the others all had specific rooms they were in. All the crew spoke to them and they seemed excited to have the kids around, helping out. Jason, for the first thirty minutes or so, walked around to see how they were doing.

They all seemed to be relaxing into the roles. They were still wary of their coworkers but listened and learned from them willingly and maybe a little happily. All the littler lost kids were set up in the spare studio with Madison, the assistant director, who was telling them a more in-depth story of how a production is put on.

And about thirty minutes after that, about 15 kids and Janet arrived from Blair. Jason greeted them all then gave a quick tour of the theatre, mainly where to go and where they weren’t allowed to go. They were walking back stage when Benny spotted Michael helping to move some equipment.

“Hey Michael!” Benny shouted, waving at the teen. Michael’s head whipped up and he grinned at Benny, waving back. Then he spoke to Josh, the stage manager, who nodded to him. Michael then jogged over to the group and was immediately hugged by Benny and swarmed by the other six former street kids who were all talking about how great the orphanage has been and asking about how Michael was. Michael just grinned through it all. Nicole came over a moment later to say hello, so Jason asked her to lead the other kids to the studio. She smirked at him then led the way. A lot of the kids knew her by now so that helped.

Michael answered the few questions they had then excused himself to get back to work. Jason then led the seven to the studio. The lost kids already inside all grinned when the saw Benny and the others who then went to sit beside them. Jason watched for a few minutes as Madison and a couple others set up the film projector, deciding the first day would be easiest if they saw what a theatre production resulted in. They were watching Shrek the Musical, which was a good choice for these kids.

After a couple more minutes, Jason left to go join in on rehearsals. Today, he and Nicole were actually going to dance the million dreams routine on the stage to practice in that space.

There would just be piano music again, since they don’t have the full recording of the number yet, or an orchestra. In between some stanzas were longer moments where they weren’t singing so more music than in the movie. Like after Barnum proposes to Charity, the moment is extended for more of a scene. They won’t be singing yet until they get the dancing down, which Jason was okay with. They’d be doing it on the stage later in the day though, as they still needed to work on it some more.

Also, the two kids playing young Barnum and Charity, Rory and Maria, would be working with them, like they had on Saturday. So, the four of them rehearsed the whole sequence several times together, including some dialogue like where Barnum picks up Charity from her home. Jason actually did the dance with Nicole, the lifts and everything, and it actually went pretty well.

After a few hours, they had it down, so, Ethan allowed them a break. Nicole and Jason went to the cast room and ate the lunch/dinner Jason had made for them. There was no one else in the room. They were sitting mostly beside each other at one of the smaller round tables in the room, but far enough part that Nicole decided to use his lap as a foot rest.

They were just talking when Nicole suddenly threw a grape at his head. He looked up from his food, brow raised, to see she was grinning her freaking beautiful smile at him. Then she gestured with her head in the direction behind him.

“You have visitors Jaybird.”

He furrowed his brows a little as she removed her feet and stood up. He turned to look behind him, seeing Tim, Cass, and a blonde in a dark purple sweater walk into the room.

As Nicole passed him, she ruffled his hair a little and bent to kiss him on top of the head as if he were a kid.

“Good luck, Jay. Relax,” she said, smirking at him. He swatted her hand then smirked back.

“Hey Cass, Tim, Steph,” she greeted quickly as she walked by them. They all returned the greeting then walked over to him.

Stephanie seemed confused and curious as to what was happening. She did only think she was here to visit Cass.

Jason stood, held out a hand and smiled, “Hey, you must be Stephanie.”

She took his hand and shook it but raised a brow, “And you must be…”

Tim spoke then, grinning, “Steph, this is Jason.”

As she took her hand back, she just raised a brow at Tim then at Jason. Then, as she realized it, her blue eyes widened.

“Oh shit. Jason? Like _Jason_?” She asked incredulously, gesturing putting on and taking off a helmet while looking at Tim. Jason snorted and leaned back against the table.  She cast a glance at him then turned to Tim and spoke in a whisper, though Jason could still hear, “Are you sure? Bruce said he was crazy; this dude seems pretty chill…” Tim smirked and nodded.

Jason huffed, then quipped, “Well, it’s good to know that at first glance I don’t appear crazy, that’ll help me to plot my evil schemes with less suspect.” Cass smirked at his line while Tim looked like he wanted to whack him.

Stephanie took a moment to process that then grinned, “Oh, I like you.” Jason grinned in response.

“Shit, I can’t believe I’m actually meeting you, especially after all of Bruce’s shit talks and ‘he’s dangerous, don’t ever go near him’ lines. Not that I ever completely believed him about you, I figured a lot of it was bullshit considering no one’s been _near_ you for like _3 years_ and you haven’t tried to kill any of us. And- wait…” She paused her jabbering and looked back and forth between Tim, Cass and Jason, furrowing her brows now. “Okay, what happened here? We’re practically forbidden from talking about Jason, much less talking _to_ him. How do you know him? You run into each other on the street and just decide to get coffee?” She raised a brow at Tim specifically, probably because Cass likely would have told her sooner.  

Jason smiled a little as Tim answered, “I went to him a month after he came back to Gotham. I had already figured out what happened to him the past seven years and I knew he needed help, not abandonment. That that was why he came back. Not to kill us or anything like that. To get help from us. So, I did. And Cass met Jason last week.”

Stephanie nodded, “Okay, I’ll just go ahead and avoid the question of what happened to you till later notice. So, you’ve been in contact with him for what, 9 months? How did _no one_ notice?”

Jason looked at Tim and Tim just shrugged, smirking a little. “I know how to cover my tracks,” was all he said.

Stephanie nodded then looked back at Jason, staring for about a minute, likely processing the past five.

Jason tensed, a little uncomfortable, “Alright Blondie, enough staring. I’m not gonna disappear if you _blink_.”

She blinked, “Sorry, it’s just-” she paused, then smirked, “you’re a lot prettier than I thought you’d be.”

Tim frowned a little, Cass smirked, and Jason just laughed. He could tell the line had been more of an ice breaker than anything else.

He smirked and flirted back, “Thank you. And might I say you’re quite beautiful yourself.” Jason added some sincerity to his words, as it was true, causing her to blush lightly.

“And, I will say it’s nice to actually meet you, Jason,” she exclaimed, smiling genuinely. 

Jason smiled back, “You too Stephanie. Tim’s said a lot about you.” Jason smirked when she raised a brow at Tim who averted his eyes.

She smirked then and moved to sit on the table beside him. “So, you’re not crazy, that’s cool. And Bruce, what, just hasn’t noticed yet?” She asked in a somewhat amused but mostly curious tone.

Tim tensed but Jason just shrugged, “He just doesn’t care.”

Stephanie furrowed her brows a little then rolled her eyes. “Jackass." She paused then looked a little sheepishly at him, "Um, I’m sorry I didn’t try before, but I’ve really wanted to meet you since ya came back.”

“I don’t blame you for not, you didn’t really have a choice in the matter. And really?”

She smiled a little at him, “Yeah. You’re the only other one in this family who came from the same place I did.”

“One, I’m not part of _the_ _family_. And two, I remember Tim saying that you were from a poorer part of town, too,” Jason stated curiously.

“Yup. Poor as brick, mom struggled, dad was a criminal. And I never amounted to anything till I put on a mask.”

“Yeah, that sounds familiar.” He smirked, “Tim also says we have similar senses of humor.”

“Oh really? Good to know.” Stephanie smirked, and Tim just looked pained. Jason laughed.

She smirked again and raised a brow, “So, how long have you and Nicole been dating?”

Jason was a little taken aback by the question while Tim and Cass smirked.

He felt his face heat up, “Um, we’re not.”

Both of Stephanie’s eyebrows rose, “You’re not? Seriously? With how you two were looking at each other?” She shook her head a little then leaning towards Cass she whispered, “That’s gonna change soon.”

Jason furrowed his brows, “What-”

He was cut off by Ethan who just stuck his head through the door, “Yo, Philips. Break’s over.”

Jason kept looking at Steph who was smirking wickedly. “Yeah, coming,” he called back.

Ethan left, and Jason stood and cleaned up the table from lunch.

“Philips?” Stephanie asked, getting off the table and watching him.

Jason huffed a little and smirked, “Can’t exactly go by Todd anymore, can I?” He started towards the door and threw the trash in the trash can beside it.

“Oh, yeah, that probably wouldn’t go over very well.”

“Nope.”

The three followed Jason out of the cast room and down the hall.

“Soo, where’d ya get Philips from?” Stephanie asked, coming up beside him and he saw she was about Tim’s height. Cass and Tim followed behind them.

He smiled down at her, “It’s my ma’s last name.”

She smiled, “That’s nice. Jason Philips. It’s a good name.”

“Thanks.” He smirked a little.

“Jase!” Peter called out from the end of the hall.

“Peter!” He called back as they walked down to him.

Peter gave him an apologetic look before speaking, “Just so you know, it wasn’t my idea. And on the bright side you aren’t going first.”

Jason furrowed his brows, fairly confused, “What are you talking about?”

“First time performing your dance routine on the stage, and you have an audience.”

Jason just sighed, “The kids?” He’d been expecting that, honestly.

Peter nodded, “Someone asked about you, Madison mentioned you were performing on the stage today, they all asked if they could watch. Is that okay?” He asked carefully, clearly unsure on Jason’s feelings on having an audience so soon.

Jason was about to reply it was fine when Nicole suddenly appeared out of nowhere and hooked her arm in his, smiling at him. “Of course, it is. The kids love him already. I very much doubt that will change if they don’t like it.”  
  
He grinned down at her, “Yeah, and it’s not like if I make a mistake they won’t make fun of me about it for _weeks to come_.” Everyone laughed around him, but Nicole just smirked.

“They’ll just tease you out of love. And besides, they’ll see it again in the future, so they’ll let it go when they see how amazing you are.” She smiled at him.

Steph stepped up beside them, “Wait, you’re a _performer_ here? I was thinking you just worked here…”

Jason grinned as Nicole laughed and pulled him down the hall towards the stage.

He heard Peter reply to her, “He’s the _star_ of the show.”

“What?! That’s awesome!” She said, excitedly. That was the last thing he heard before they got to the stage and then all he could hear were the kids talking excitedly in the auditorium.

Michael came up to him then from the side of the stage, “They’re letting us watch, too, since it’s our first day. So, uh, don’t screw up. They will all hold it against you, forever.” He smirked, and Jason rolled his eyes.

“Thanks Michael, I appreciate the words of encouragement,” he replied sarcastically, smirking.

Michael laughed then walked down to the auditorium. Nicole let go of his arm and smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling.

“So, Jenna is going sing _Never Enough_ first, then the rest will sing _This Is Me_ , apparently they have basic stage directions down too, and then we’ll do our routine.”

“Okay.” Jason nodded, slightly nervous just about doing the routine on the stage in front of, not just the kids, but his siblings.

Nicole looked knowingly at him, then smirked and poked him in the forehead, “It’ll be fine. You’re a great dancer. Besides, you’re dancing with me. And it’s just me. And I at least know I won’t mess up, and I’m good at improv dancing so if you do happen to mess up, I’ll just go with it. So, if you screw up, you screw up. It’ll be fine. Just don’t drop me, and you and I will be fine.”

Jason smirked a little, “See, now that’s a great pep talk, truly. Never heard any better.”

She smirked back fully, “That’s what best friends are for. Amazing pep talks.”

She stuck her tongue out at him. He smirked then spun her around to hug her from behind, placing his chin on her head. She just hugged his arms and relaxed against him.

“I won’t drop you,” he told her quietly, after a moment.

“I know,” she replied softly. Jason smiled at her faith in him.

They stayed like that as they watched Jenna walk out on stage. All the kids immediately quieted down and watched in curious awe.

Jenna was amazing. She had an extremely powerful voice and she owned the stage with her solo. _Never Enough_ was already a very strong, emotional song and Jenna just made the performance her own. She still had plenty of time to develop it, but she had a good start.    

When she was done, the kids applauded loudly, and some of the kids who were more comfortable here actually cheered. Jenna smiled and bowed to them.

She then walked off the stage and stopped beside Jason and Nicole. She smiled, glancing back at the kids who were talking excitedly again. “Those kids are precious. I think it’s wonderful that they’re here, Jay.” She turned her smile to Jason which Jason returned.

Jason glanced further into the audience and saw where Tim and Stephanie were sitting, talking. He was 95 percent sure they were probably talking about him.

As the company got set up on stage for _This Is Me,_ Rory and Maria came to stand beside Jason and Nicole, looking nervously excited. Jason just grinned down to them and gave them an encouraging nod.

The next performance was interesting to watch at this stage of its progression. Amelia had an incredible voice, and the ensemble singing with her was great, but it was funny just watching them walk or run around the stage to certain spots, not having any dance steps yet since Ethan could only teach one routine at a time. It looked like Cass might have been singing, but she could’ve just been mouthing the words, it was hard to tell.

Ethan was working with the company for this number this week, and probably the next. Nicole and Jason were going to start working on dialogue since they had multiple scenes where it was just the two of them talking, or them, Alex, Jenna, Lily or Nellie who was playing Caroline.

After _This Is Me_ was over, the company exited off in the stage and went into the audience to watch their dance. Cass stayed offstage beside Ethan to watch, since she was his assistant choreographer for this song.

As Rory and Maria went to their starting point Jason glanced around and his eyes landed on the hidden door on the other side of the auditorium and it gave him an idea. He’ll bring it up with Peter later as his and Nicole’s mini mes were starting. They weren’t singing yet either, just the piano music. They moved and danced around the stage, and when they got to the part where they were sending letters back and forth the music paused. Ethan and Cass quickly came out to set up the necessary props Jason and Nicole needed, such as raised platforms and the tall hard plastic poles that were meant to be lamp posts. Then, Nicole took her starting place on stage, she’ll be hidden by a set, while Jason’s starting point was off stage.

He caught her eye and she grinned at him, looking pretty excited, swishing her skirt around as she couldn’t stand still. He couldn’t help but grinning back, it was hard not to when she was smiling at him. Jason then looked to where Anne, the pianist, was waiting for them to be ready. He nodded to her, then she began playing.

Jason just let himself get lost in the dance. It was much easier to ignore his nerves that way, especially dancing with Nicole. For a lot of the dancing they needed to look at each other and every time he met her eyes she saw they were practically sparkling as they moved. And the amount of trust she had to put in him to lift and catch her more than half a dozen times had to be a lot, and not once did she look worried that he wouldn’t catch her.

They waltzed, skipped, jumped, spun, and ran around the stage. Nicole’s skirt swished around him every time they met. He doesn’t think either of them stopped smiling during the whole dance, enjoying it all.

The last step of the dance was them standing facing each other with their foreheads together. Their eyes were open, and they just looked at each other, breathing hard, till the music stopped.

Nicole’s hazel eyes were greener today. And except for the shade of neon green, green was still his favorite color, even more so now seeing it in her eyes, swirling with a golden halo. Jason felt his breath catch looking, her eyes bright as she looked back.

Jason didn’t even realize the music had stopped and all the kids were cheering now. Not even as Nicole moved her head back and smiled brightly at him. After another moment he smiled back, and they turned to the kids to bow.

All in that moment did Jason finally realize it…

He never wants to dance with anyone else, not if they aren’t Nicole.

 

 

 

 _For my heart is about to burst_  
_My head is about to pop_  
_And now that we're dancing who cares if we ever stop!_

 _Make the music weave a spell_  
_Whirl away your worry_  
_Things look almost twice as well_  
_When you're slightly blurry_  
_As around and around you go_  
_Your spirits will hit the top_  
_And now that we're dancing_  
_Who cares if we ever stop_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Dancing is from the musical Hello Dolly!
> 
> :) thanks for your patience everyone, forgot how much time school takes up :P  
> Next chapter out soon, it'll be a fun one :D;D


	24. Something There

_Well, who'd have thought? Well, bless my soul, Well, who'd have known?_

 

“You see it, too, right?” Johnny asked, quietly.

Ethan looked up, saw where Johnny was looking and huffed, smirking. “I just spent two whole days with those two, _dancing_. Clear as day. Neither of them sees it, though.”

“Should we do something…?” Johnny wondered aloud, as Layla walked over to them having heard the statement.

“Absolutely.” Layla declared, smirking. “I’ve been friends with Nicole for years and I haven’t seen her as happy as she is when she’s around Jason, in over two years, or ever. And none of us know what happened to Jason but if he disappeared for eight years, I doubt it was all _good_ , and he’s very happy whenever he’s with Nicole. I think, as their friends, it’s our duty to do something. We’ve put up with Alex being head over heels for Kristian for like a year and we’ve tried a lot to get them together on their own. Maybe we’ll have more success with these two.”

“Especially since they’re around each other all the time, it should be easier,” Johnny added, a mischievous smirk growing on his face. “We could have someone flirt with Nicole, except that’d only work if Jason is the jealous type. What about a dinner, like we could get Jason to cook for a dinner party or something then no one but Nicole shows up.”

Layla shook her head, “Nicole says he cooks for her all the time. That wouldn’t work. Should we just tell them? Like I could point it out to Nicole that he likes her like that, and maybe she’ll take the first step.” Johnny tossed his head side to side, thinking about it.

“It might be romantic but…” He smiled a little with an idea, “Well Nicole is a nurse, and I’ve heard from the kids that Jason can be pretty clumsy, so maybe-”

Ethan quickly cut him off, “No. _No_. Peter _will_ kill us. He just got his nephew back, I don’t think he’d appreciate Jason intentionally getting hurt because you think it’s a good idea to set him up to get injured and have Nicole fix him just to get them in a more romantic, caring light.” Ethan said raising a brow at Johnny who realized that and nodded in agreement.

But Layla spoke, “It’s not a terrible idea…” Ethan’s brows shot up.

“You actually want to put, not only Peter’s _nephew_ but the star of our show in a position he might get hurt in?”

“Not in a position he’ll actually get _hurt_ but in one he might need help,” she clarified.

Ethan shook his head again. “What the actual fuck. I’m sure there’s a far better and safer way of getting them together. I mean, the more they dance together the more they’re going to notice. Just, let them figure it out on their own,” Ethan, who seemed to be the only reasonable one here, suggested.

Layla sighed then she and Johnny kept throwing ideas around, so Ethan just sighed and glanced over at Jason and Nicole, silently apologizing to them for whatever might happen.

A few minutes later, Peter walked over to them. “Hey Ethan, I want to talk to you about the _This Is Me_ routine.”

“Yeah, course.” He replied, standing up from his chair.

Layla quickly turned to Peter, “Hey Peter, has Jason ever dated, or, liked someone before?”  
  
Peter raised a brow, clearly not expecting the question. “Not that I’m aware of. I mean he flirted all the time when he was a kid, with dancers, actors, probably classmates, too. But it didn’t mean anything, and I don’t think he ever actually felt something for someone. He disappeared at 15, so unless there’s someone from the eight years he was gone, which I doubt, then no. Why? You trying to set my nephew up with someone?” He crossed his arms, amused and skeptical.

Layla tried a small smile, “Well, someone he already knows and is friends with-”

“Nicole, then?” Layla raised both brows in surprise. Peter rolled his eyes in response. “I’m his uncle and I have eyes. I may have missed a lot of years, but he’s hardly changed. I know my kid and he’s smitten. Just let him figure it out on his own, he does not need to be pushed or pressured into _anything_ he is not _ready_ for. Trust me one that. So, leave it alone, please. They’ll come around.”

Layla’s eyes widened a little as she realized that, Johnny, too. Ethan just nodded. When he first met Jason a week and a half ago, Jason’s body language practically screamed uncomfortable. He isn’t used to social interactions, unsurprising with simple assumptions of what those eight years might have done to him. Pushing him into a romantic relationship, even with his best friend, might just make him more uncomfortable, and Jason was finally getting comfortable being around people all the time. Ethan was pretty good at reading body language. Not nearly as good as Cassandra, but he could still tell.  
  
“I agree, Peter. Nature will take its course and it’ll happen. How could it not with how happy they are?” Ethan voiced, receiving an appreciative nod from Peter. “I say we just leave them alone and one of them will step up eventually.”

“Cause that’s working so well with Alex.” Layla said, rolling her eyes.

“Is he still crushing on that boy from the bar?” Peter asked, smirking.

“Yes. He’s ignoring his feelings and just getting drunk instead every time he’s there.” Layla filled in. Peter chuckled.

“After a _year_ , I think you have the right to help him out of his misery, so maybe try a little harder. But do _not_ , push _Jason_. I mean it.” The stare Layla and Johnny received should be enough warning and they both nodded nervously.

Ethan smirked at their sheepish looks.

No one has seen a super pissed off Peter, but they have seen him when he’s protective. He’s protective of all of them really, but after what happened two years ago with Nicole and Lily, _this_ sort of protectiveness showed up in the man for the girls. Jason was Peter’s nephew, who practically came back from the dead in Peter’s mind so it’s possible they’ll see his extreme protective side more often, possibly leading to pissed off Peter somewhere down the line. Ethan did not want to be on the wrong side for that. And if Layla and Johnny understood, they’ll play it smarter if they want Jason and Nicole together.

Peter smirked a little then, “Good. Ethan.” He moved his head as a gesture to follow.

“Yeah.” Ethan followed, casting one last glance at his castmates who still looked like they were plotting. He sighed. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

 _There's something sweet, and almost kind_  
_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_  
_And now he's dear, and so unsure_  
_I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

 

 _Jason has been acting weird all day,_ Nicole thought, looking at her friend as he talked with a few of the kids. It started yesterday after their routine on the stage. She thought it had just been nerves or his extremely cute humbleness whenever he was complimented. But he’s still being weird today. Maybe it was because he met Stephanie. He never said how it went.

She walked over to him after the kids scurried off. He smiled when he saw her, his eyes lighting up a bit.

“Hey Songbird. What’s up?” He greeted.

“What did those kids want? They seemed pretty excited when they ran off.” She smirked as he laughed a little.

“They wanted to know if they could play hide and seek around the theatre. I told them they could as long as they didn’t run anybody over.”

She laughed, “That’s cute. Did you used to play hide and seek here when you were a kid?”

“Oh yeah, Peter and I used to play games like that all the time, especially hide and seek. Except one version was more like tag plus hide and seek.”

“Run and hide?” She asked, smirking.

“Pretty much. I always won.” He smirked brightly, even looked a bit smug about that fact. God, why is so cute?

“I’m not surprised,” she replied, grinning. “How’d meeting Stephanie yesterday go?”

“Really well. She was pretty surprised, but the shock wore of quickly and we got along well.”

“That’s great Jay. There is no limit on family, or friends for that matter.” She smiled as he genuinely, happily smiled and glanced at the floor in response to what she said. She could tell he was happy about it, but happiness was still kind of new for him she thinks, and it’s taking him a while to truly get used to it. But he’s definitely accepted it and she was happy he did.

They walked out of the cast room and down the hall towards one of the practice rooms where they were going to practice their dialogue in. They passed the spare studio on the way and Jason waved to the kids from Winston’s who were here today. They were going to watch Shrek the Musical too, so some of the younger lost kids were just entertaining themselves.

When they walked into the practice room they left the door open for Madison, Lily, Nellie, and Alex who they were working with today.

Nicole watched as Jason became comfortable talking with Alex. The nervousness he’d displayed last week was slowly fading away. She smiled, knowing this has been a conflicting transition for him, but honestly, he was thriving here.

Everyone was here now, and they had just been getting started when a child’s screams sounded through the open door.

Jason didn’t even hesitate. He jumped up and sprinted out of the room before anyone else could react. Nicole was the next one out the door, closely followed by Alex. The scream had come from the auditorium. Many others were hurrying in that direction, too.

When Nicole go there, she saw people looking up. She looked up and her stomach dropped. A boy was hanging from one of the spotlight rafters above the stage, 50 feet in the air. The next thing she saw was Jason climbing the ladder up to the catwalk where the boy had probably been first, then had probably tried to climb around.

As soon as Jason reached the top he called out to the boy, “Luke! Hang on buddy! I’m coming.” He ran over to where the terrified child was holding on by his hands. Luke yelped as the rafter shifted down. Jason’s eyes went wide, and he looked almost as terrified as Luke, though his masked it with calm. He glanced around trying to find a way to get to him safely.

Peter suddenly ran onto the stage beside her and looked up, eyes going wide, “Oh god.” He looked like he wanted to do something but there was really not much anyone could do except watch as Jason tried to save the boy. But Peter proved her wrong.

“Josh, Ryan, get the inflatable mats. Quick!” Peter called over to the two men. The two stage hands sprinted off. It was easy to tell Peter was scared.

Nicole looked back up, fidgeting with her hands, worry eating at her now as she watched her best friend slowly climb onto the adjacent spotlight rafter and then dangled by his hands next to the kid. The rafter creaked under his weight. Shit, those rafters needed replacing. Well, they aren’t meant for kids to hang on, much less 200-pound men, so maybe just more warning labels.

Josh and Ryan ran back out with two of the inflatables that are used for stunts and moved them under Jason and Luke, staying with them to move the mats as the two moved.

“Luke.” Jason said calmly, barely audible from the floor. The boy looked at him, both rafters creaking. Jason tried to look calm and reassuring as he reached a hand out to the boy.

“Hey. Brave like the lion,” Jason told him. The boy hesitated then nodded slightly, then slowly let go with his left hand and reached towards Jason’s. But Luke’s right hand slipped before he touched Jason’s and he began to fall, letting out a scream. Everyone gasped in fright and Nicole squeezed her hands tight in fear.

Jason lunged at Luke, letting go of the rafter. He wrapped his left arm around Luke’s torso and quickly snagged one of the spotlights of a lower rafter with his right, gasping in pain as he did.

Josh and Ryan shoved the mats under their new position.

Jason tightened his grip on the rafter and on Luke who wrapped his arms around Jason and buried his head against his neck.

Jason took a deep breath and looked at his options. Down towards the mats or climbing back towards the ladder. So, falling or going on the rafters that were now slightly lodged out of place from the extra weight they weren’t meant for.

“Luke, wrap your legs around my waist, okay? I’m going to need my other arm to get us off here.” Jason asked, but the boy looked reluctant. “Luke, do you trust me?”

Luke hesitated again for a moment before nodding against him and slowly did as he was asked. Nicole bounced on her toes a little, extremely nervous and walked across the stage, closer to where they were. Peter followed.

Jason then gently brought his other hand up to the rafter, closed his eyes momentarily as the rafter creaked, then slowly started working his way towards the ladder he climbed up. It was screwed to the ground and to the catwalk, so it won’t move.

Nicole knew she shouldn’t be paying attention to it right now, but she couldn’t help but notice how Jason’s muscles moved every time he shifted arms. She also noticed his right shoulder, the shoulder connected to the arm he’d caught the spotlight with, was twinging in a way that told it might be dislocated. And yet he kept going like he didn’t even notice it. Well, he didn’t notice he’d been stabbed till Lily was completely safe so Nicole supposes he wouldn’t notice a dislocated shoulder.

When he reached the end, he paused, breathing gently as the rafter creaked again. The ladder was 3 feet to his left. Nicole internally cringed, knowing what he was about to do, and she honestly almost closed her eyes, not wanting to watch in case he missed.

But she watched. Jason carefully started swinging his legs, and the rafters protested more. After a couple swings he let go of the rafter and launched himself at the ladder and caught the vertical bar with his left arm, his left foot landed on a bar and he quickly swung around and grabbed the other side with his right hand, now on the ladder properly, but trying not to squish Luke against it as he was still clutching at Jason’s chest.

Jason remained there for a moment, breathing deeply, then he slid down the ladder poles to the ground. As soon as his feet hit the ground he turned and sat against the ladder, hugging Luke closer as the boy cried in fear and relief.

Nicole sprinted up and kneeled beside him. His eyes were closed, and his forehead was resting on Luke’s head. He was whispering words to try and comfort the boy. Nicole ran a shaky hand through Jason’s hair, relieved he and Luke were both okay. She then realized that Luke was one of the kids that had asked Jason if they could play hide and seek. Guess he was trying to take hiding to the next level.

Jason glanced up at her and she saw the fear in his eyes. She bent her head and kissed his forehead, leaning her head against his for a moment. Then she moved back and put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched a little at the touch.

“Don’t even think about trying to hide that from me.” She stated firmly. He looked a bit sheepish and nodded.

Luke’s crying subsided now, and he pulled his head back a little to look at Jason.

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, I didn’t-” he hiccupped, and Jason brought a hand up to his head.

“Luke. I’m not gonna say what you did is alright. Far, far from it. But you’re okay, so we’ll just focus on that. And now you know, don’t _ever_ climb up there again. And that goes for everyone.” Jason looked up at the kids who had come over, which included the others playing hide and seek. “There are plenty of other hiding places in this theatre that don’t require putting your safety at risk. We clear?” All the kids nodded, looking sad, scared, and relieved that all they and Luke were getting was a warning.

Peter was now standing at Jason’s other side, looking very freaked out and kind of confused actually. Probably at how fearless Jason had been to get Luke down. Jason really was pretty selfless when it came to someone else’s life.

“Are you hurt Luke?” Jason asked the boy as Luke slowly started letting go of Jason.

“No, I- I don’t think so,” he replied quietly, now fully sitting back off Jason now, his lion pendant swinging on his neck a little.

“Good, okay. Maybe, just go play board games or something for the rest of the day.” Luke nodded, as did the other kids, their energy pretty wiped now, anyway.

When the boy still didn’t move all the way off Jason, “Are you okay Luke?” he asked again.

After a moment, Luke flung forward and hugged Jason tightly. Jason flinched lightly again at the tug on his shoulder but hugged the boy back.

Luke whispered, “Thank you for saving me.”

Jason just smiled a little, “Anytime.” Luke smiled a little then finally stood up and went to stand with his friends.

Jason went to stand up but both Nicole and Peter kept him sitting.

“What? You really want to do it right here Nicole?” Jason asked her, piercing his eyes in hers. She just stared back.

“I’d rather you not pull it any worse, so yes. And seeing as Peter won’t let you stand either he probably saw you dislocate your shoulder, too. So, _sit still._ ” Nicole snapped back. Peter nodded.

Jason sighed, “Fine.” He then scooted over a little so his shoulder wasn’t leaning against the ladder and reached up with his opposite hand to grip one of the rungs. 

Luke’s eyes widened as he saw that Jason had gotten hurt and then he and the other kids sprinted off towards the apartment, probably not wanting to see this. Michael looked at Jason for a moment then followed Luke. Most everyone else who’d come to see what was going on also left, trying to give Jason some privacy about it probably. Nicole didn’t see the look Layla and Johnny shared before they walked off. She did notice Cass holding Lily still, so she wouldn’t run over to them though they both looked worried, and Alex and Ethan stayed, watching concernedly.

Peter remained at Jason’s other side and Jay leaned his head against the pole and closed his eyes.

“Don’t count, Nik, just do it when you’re ready.” Jason stated. She nodded though he didn’t see it. Peter put a hand on Jason’s knee in support then nodded to Nicole.

Nicole first felt Jason’s shoulder and determined how far out it had popped. It wasn’t completely out of socket, so it won’t be as bad as it could be. She put her hands in the correct places, took a breath, then pushed hard.

Jason bit his lip, grunted in pain and banged his head against the pole, breathing hard through his nose, and gripping the ladder rung tightly. She rubbed his shoulder to try and get the pain away. After a moment, his breathing slowed and his body gradually relaxed. He released the rung and let his hand drop to his lap.

“Well, that was fun,” Jason mumbled sarcastically, opening his eyes. Nicole smirked a little and shook her head, running her hand through his hair again. He leaned into the touch, “Thanks Nik.”

“Of course. Can you do me a favor?” She asked seriously. He raised a brow. “Stop getting hurt.” She smirked, and he just chuckled.

“I’ll do my best Songbird,” he replied, smiling at her.

Peter shook his head then held his hand out for Jason to take. He did with his other arm and Peter pulled him to his feet.

“That was pretty brave of you kid. I’m proud of you. But please don’t do that again.” Peter still looked pretty shaken. “Not that I’d rather the boy have fallen but, just-”

“I get it Peter.” Jason smiled at his uncle who nodded.

“Okay. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go talk to Josh and figure out why the hell no one noticed a 7-year-old kid climbing up to the catwalk.” Peter looked pissed now. Both Nicole and Jason nodded then Peter walked off briskly.

Jason gently started rolling his shoulder as Lily was finally allowed to run over. She hugged Jason’s legs tightly and Jay put a hand on her head, brushing through her hair. She was followed by Alex, Cass, and Ethan.

“Dude, that was pretty badass,” Alex marveled, smirking. Nicole smirked, she already knew Jason was a badass.

He snorted, “Thanks, I’m here every Tuesday.” Alex smirked.

“What was he even doing up there?” Ethan asked curiously.

“Playing hide and seek.” Nicole supplied which Jason nodded to.

“But up there?” Ethan pointed up to the rafters.

Jason shrugged, “He lived on the streets. Climbing shit is a pretty common past time for them.” Nicole refrained from commenting that he just cussed with Lily still hugging him and let it slide knowing he was stressed out.

“So, you’re okay with what just happened?” Alex proposed, and Jason looked at him like he was an idiot.

“Hell no. But I’m not going to reprimand them past a warning for it. We didn’t explicitly tell them they couldn’t climb shit, so I’m not at all surprised one of them did. Now they know not to, and I’m about to go tell the rest of them it’s now a _rule_. After what just happened, I highly doubt there will be many protests.”

Alex and Ethan both nodded while Cass smiled, looking impressed by him. Nicole grinned.

Jason looked down at Lily who hadn’t let go and smiled, patting her head. “Hey, Little Bird, why don’t you go with your mama? I need to go talk with the kids.”  
  
Lily slowly and reluctantly let go of Jason then looked up at him, smiling. “You’re a hero.”

Nicole smiled as Jason’s face turned red, seemingly shocked at the declaration. Cass grinned beside her.

“Uh, thanks Little Bird.” He smiled down to her and she smiled back then turned and walked to Nicole, taking her hand.

Nicole grinned at Jason and he smiled back, humbly. Then Jason walked away in the direction of the lost kid’s apartment. Cass quickly followed him.

Nicole softened her smile as she watched him. He is a hero.

* * *

 _Well, who indeed? And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_

 

“Well, it happened anyway. At least we aren’t to blame.” Layla said as she and Johnny walked back to the studio.

“Yeah. I think Nicole was looking at Jason differently there, so maybe it helped.” Johnny suggested, shrugging.

“Hmm. Well, we should still figure out something. Something discrete though so Jason doesn’t notice or feel like he’s being pressured.” Layla added. Johnny nodded.

“Later though. Now, we dance.” He said, pulling his fellow gymnast into a side hug. She grinned as they walked into the studio.

* * *

 _She glanced this way, I thought I saw_  
_And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw_  
_No, it can't be, I'll just ignore_  
_But then she's never looked at me that way before_

 

“Nikki, my shoulder is fine. It’s been two days. I can’t even tell it was dislocated,” he told his friend for about the third time. She thought he was lying about it, but he wasn’t. He had full motion and it didn’t hurt.

She looked skeptically at him for a moment and he just rolled his eyes. He was both touched and annoyed that she was worried. It’s a good thing she doesn’t know about his nightlife yet, she probably wouldn’t ever leave him alone.

“Just making sure.” Now she looked amused. Jason smirked and shook his head.

They had a few hours before rehearsal today, so they were on their way to the grocery store and had decided to just walk.

As they walked, Jason put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. Jason still marveled at how comfortable she was with him, at how much she just trusted him in general. It was a nice feeling though.

It was almost March now and still very cold, though it hasn’t snowed in several weeks, only rained, which was weird for Gotham. Jason expected it to snow soon though.

When they got to Park’s Grocery, they only grabbed one cart. Early on in their friendship they had started going to the store together, mainly for Jason’s peace of mind at first, but it eventually just became a thing. What also became a thing, and kind of like a game, was they only spoke to each other in Spanish while in the store.

Halfway through their lists, Nicole asked, “ _Have you come up with a plan to help Alex ask out Kristian yet? I think the company is planning on going to the bar on Saturday. So, perfect time to “encourage” him.”_

Jason smirked, “ _I do have a plan and I just have one question, is Alex the jealous type?”_

Nicole smirked a little and nodded, “ _I feel like h_ _e is.”_

Jason grinned then gave her a quick summary of his plan which had her grinning.

“ _I definitely think that will work,_ ” she replied, her own mischievous grin gracing her face. Jason stared at her for a moment before refocusing on deciding what teas to get, and trying to find the coffee flavored ones for Tim.

On Monday, he’d come to the realization and acceptance of his growing not so platonic feelings towards Nicole, but he honestly had no idea what to do about them. He wasn’t in any hurry to do something, not wanting to do anything impulsive or brash that might strain their friendship. So, he was just kind letting his feelings sit till he figured out what to do. He also has no idea if Nicole has or even will come to like him like that, too. She’s kind of looked at him differently the past several days or so, but he couldn’t decipher what the looks meant. It was kind of freaking him out a little. He didn’t want to ruin what was probably the most important friendship he’s ever had. What if she-

“ _-Hello? Jason?”_

Jason quickly shook out of his thoughts and turned to his friend who was looking at him curiously.

“You okay?” She asked in English.

He smiled slightly, “Yeah, just… thinking. One of the kids at Little Friend’s was acting a bit weird today, is all.”

She looked a little intently at him, then relaxed and smiled. “Okay.” She didn’t believe him, but she didn’t press. She never did.

He relaxed again and tried not to worry about it. If he did try for a romantic relationship and she said no, he doubted that they’ll stop being friends. It’ll just be weird for a while.

They continued their shopping in casual Spanish conversation, but Jason caught himself staring at her more for longer moments. Fuck he’s so screwed.

* * *

_It's so peculiar, wait and see, we'll wait and see a few days more_

 

“They’re definitely looking at each other more, with more lovey dovey eyes.” Layla said to Johnny and Ethan as the pair walked into the cast room. “Perhaps they finally figured it out to themselves.”

“Yup. And no interfering required,” Ethan said, smirking as his two friends rolled their eyes at him.

“Fine but they still aren’t together. Alex and Kristian know they like the other and haven’t done anything about it.” Layla reminded them.

“You know, I think I remember Nicole saying yesterday that Jason had an idea to fix that when we go to the bar tomorrow. And when we go, while Jason does his thing, we can figure how to put Nicole and him in a romantic situation, like _dancing_ for instance. Two birds, one stone.” Ethan stated, standing up. “Well, one bird couple and one gay couple,” he rephrased. “And one trip to a bar.”

“We get it Ethan,” Johnny groaned, shooing him, “go.”

Ethan smirked, then walked up to the pair he’d named the birds since they always called each other that. The birds who were currently squawking at each other.

Jason gaped. “I did not!”

“You totally did!” She retorted, trying to keep really hard from laughing.

“Ugh!” Jason leaned back against his chair and rubbed a hand across his eyes while Nicole smirked. She turned and looked at Ethan then.

“Hey Ethan,” she greeted.

Ethan smirked and raised a brow, “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” They replied at the same time. Jason removed his hand and looked back at Nicole, then shook his head. 

Nicole chuckled, then turned back to Ethan, “What’s up?”

Ethan just looked back and forth between them for a moment, then shook his head. “Um, we’re all going to the bar tomorrow. Nicole mentioned you had an idea to solve Alex’s problem?”

Jason smirked, “I do. And you’ll find out what it is tomorrow.”

Ethan raised a brow but nodded to him. “Alright then. You think it will work?”

Nicole grinned, “More than likely.”

“Okay. Great. That was it.” Ethan nodded again then walked away from the pair and as soon he was a few feet away, they continued their argument in amused tones.

 _Damn, they’re already like a married couple,_  Ethan thought, smirking to himself.

* * *

 _New, and a bit alarming_  
_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_  
_True, that he's no Prince Charming_  
_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

 

Nicole pulled on her heels then grabbed a nice sweater to put over her dress. Ethan had told them to dress a bit fancier for tonight. He claimed it was so Alex would look his best tonight. Nicole is pretty sure at the club tonight, it was like a fancy-dress night anyway. They would also be introducing what the show was going to be this year by Amelia singing _This Is Me._

Nicole had on a flowing, knee length, forest green dress that twirled when she turned, with quarter sleeves, thick tights because it was still freezing out and she was about to get on a motorcycle, and her lace up boot heels. She complimented it with a thick brown sweater that was about as long as the dress. And for the first time in a long while, she curled her hair and pinned it back in a half-ponytail.

She will say that she is a bit dressier tonight than she usually would be on any occasion, though subconsciously decided. Her feelings for Jason had grown and she’d accepted that she was seeing him in a more romantic light lately. She feels like he is, too, but if he is, she knows for sure that he doesn’t know what the hell to do about it.

They’d never talked about past relationships before or anything but knowing the basics of his past, there’s little chance he’s had one before. And she does not want to pressure him into anything so she’s going to make sure of his feelings before deciding to do anything, if she did anyway. But, she still wanted to look nice.

Last details were jewelry: her mama’s bracelet, green gem earrings, and her tiger pendant necklace which she had added two greens beads to either side of the delicate carving. Green has always been her favorite color, one reason being, whenever she wears green, it makes the green in her hazel eyes pop out more. She’s still unsure why Jason chose a tiger shape for her, but she loved it. It was in a sitting position with its tail wrapped around itself, seeming at peace but like it could pounce at the same time. She’s pretty sure he’s making her another one though, a bluebird, which is a bit more obvious as to why.

Lily was already across the hall with Mary and Mary knew that Lily would likely need to spend the night because Nicole wasn’t sure when she’d be getting back. Jason should be on his way over by now, so she sat down at her kitchen table and continued the book she’d started earlier this week, at Jason’s suggestion. He’s been giving her book suggestions for weeks now and she’s been borrowing (taking) them from him to read.

At about 9:30, there was a knock at the door. She bookmarked her page then closed it. She stood up and walked to the door, looked through the peep hole and saw is was Jason.

When she opened the door, she had to keep herself from staring in awe. It was the first time she’s seen he dressed up, and _damn_ did he look good.

He was wearing a white button up with the top buttons undone, dark pants, nice dark blue jacket that wasn’t leather, nice shoes that weren’t boots, and his hair was the perfect kind of messy with an untamed curl by his ear that she really wanted to twirl. He was also wearing his ma’s sun necklace and a different wood pendant though on the same thread. It was the same size as the sun charm, and it was still a bird but a different kind, and its beak was open. There were two dark blue beads separating the two charms. His usual bird pendant was hanging it bit lower.

While she had been trying, and kind of failing, to keep herself from staring, Jason hadn’t and was looking at her with an adorning expression.

She smiled a little, “Jason?”

He startled and looked her in the eye, pink creeping up his cheeks. Then he tried a small smile, “Wow- um, sorry, it’s just- you look beautiful, Songbird.”

She felt pink rise on her face now and she smiled back, “Thank you. And you look very handsome, too, Jason.”

The pink remained as he smiled softer and nodded his thanks.

“Um, so, are you ready to go?” He asked, seeming to be feeling a bit awkward now.

“Yeah, I’ll just grab my purse.” She left the door open and walked in. Jason just stayed in the doorway.

“You added to your ma’s necklace,” she stated as she got her purse and walked back to the door.

His hand unconsciously went up to the necklace and he fiddled with the new charm, smiling a little.

“Oh, yeah… it’s for my ma. A nightingale.” He looked a bit sheepish about it as they stepped into the hallway and Nicole locked the door.

Nicole smiled, “It’s beautiful Jay.” He smiled softly in reply.

Before they could turn down the hallway, Mary’s door open and Lily appeared in the opening. She smiled in awe as she looked up at Jason.

“You look like a prince,” she commented quietly. The pink returned to Jason’s ears and he chuckled lightly.

“Thanks, Little Bird… I guess.” He said, grinning down to her daughter, who then looked at Nicole.

“And you look kind of like a tree mama,” she said, cocking her head and grinning. Nicole raised an amused brow. “A very pretty tree, though.” Brown boots, leggings and sweater and a green dress, so naturally she’s a tree.

Jason smirked at her and Nicole smiled, “Um, thank you Little Lily. Now, go back inside so we can get going.”

“Okay. Goodnight!” And with that the girl ran back inside. Nicole sighed.

“You get prince, and I get tree,” she mumbled, looking towards Jay.

Jason smirked, “Well, you’d be the queen of trees, as beautiful as you are.” His teal eyes sparkled in amusement and she couldn’t help but smiling back.

After a moment, Jason’s smirk softened, and he offered her his arm, “Madame.”

She took his arm and grinned, then leaned against his shoulder as they walked down the hall.

When they got outside, he offered her the blue helmet and she carefully put in on over her curls then tied her sweater to keep it closed. Then she sat behind Jason and wrapped her arms around his waist.

She noticed that Jay wasn’t going as fast as he usually would, taking his time going to the club, so it took a tad longer than usual.

When they got there, he helped her off the bike. Jason took his helmet off and Nicole frowned at the helmet hair. Without even thinking about it, she ran her fingers through the strands and fluffed it back up. He just gave her an amused look then proceeded to flatten her hair down from where the helmet had brought it up. She smirked, and he just rolled his eyes.

When they reached the door, Jason paused and looked at her with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and smirk lighting up his face. “Okay, you go in first and locate Alex, I’ll wait a minute then come in. If Alex is there then I’ll go ahead with the plan.”

She smirked, “Okay. Good luck in advance. I hope it works.”

“Yeah, me too. Otherwise it might just be awkward.”

She laughed a little then went inside. She walked a few feet then stopped and looked around. All the people present were dressed nicely for the evening. It was like a vintage theme night or something. The main crew were already sitting at their usual table: Layla, Johnny, Amelia, even Cass who didn’t usually come, as well as a few others. Alex was standing beside the table chatting with Ethan, but he was still in clear sight of the bar. She smirked, one glance over and he’ll definitely see.

She began taking off her sweater when she felt two gentle hands on her shoulders helping her. She knew Jason’s touch by now, so she just smiled and let him. When it was off she turned and smiled at him. He grinned back and handed her the sweater. She gestured her head in the general direction of the group, he glanced that way and smirked. Then he looked back at her.

“You want a drink? I mean, while I’m up there,” he asked kindly.

“Sure. Whatever you get is fine.” She smiled back and watched as he walked to the bar, sitting towards the end where Kristian was working. He immediately caught Kristian’s attention.

Nicole refrained from smirking and walked over to the table to where they were sitting and where Layla was watching her with interest, her eyes flickering to Jason every couple seconds. The moment she sat down, Layla smirked at her and then in Jason’s direction, looking interestedly. Nicole kind of didn’t like that she was looking at Jason that way.

“Has Jason always looked like a sexy dreamboat?” She asked idly.

Amelia and Jenna nodded in agreement, also looking at Jason, Cass looked slightly uncomfortable by the comment and Nicole looked a little wide eyed at Layla.

“Layla.” She looked at her friend curiously.

“What he does. I knew he was handsome, but did you see his ass in those pants?” Layla was still watching him, and Nicole intentionally didn’t look right away but felt her face heating up a bit. She had noticed it.

When she glanced back, she saw her castmates looking at Jason wide eyed. Nicole looked over and saw that he was conversing with Kristian. Jason had a very charming smile and Kristian was blushing very brightly. Nicole felt her lip twitch then glanced to the side to Alex. Alex was staring intently at the scene, the grip on his drink a bit tight and his ears were bright red. Ethan caught her eyes and raised a brow, almost smirking.

No one at the table, who knew Alex liked Kristian, talked as they watched Jason, assuming he was probably hitting on Kristian.

Layla pouted a little, “Come on, he swings that way, too? First Alex now Jason, it’s not fair.”

Nicole laughed a little then leaned closer to her friend and whispered, “I’m not sure, but that’s not what Jay is doing.”

Layla looked confused for a second, and then it hit her, and she glanced at Alex, who looked about ready to pop with jealousy.

And after another moment, Alex excused himself and walked over the counter. Ethan grinned the moment he walked away and came over to Nicole, “Oh, that is brilliant.”

They all watched as Alex walked up beside Jason about to explode. Jason just turned his charming smile to him and said something. That something caused Kristian to smile shyly at the counter top and the jealousy to drain out of Alex in an instant, his face turning crimson. Jason spoke for another moment then stood, put a hand on Alex’s shoulder and whispered something to him. Alex looked at Kristian, a smile growing. Jason then grinned at the pair and Alex took Jason’s seat, turning to Kristian who was also smiling now, but at Alex.

Jason, holding two glasses, walked over to the group, acting as if nothing important just happened. He smiled at Nicole as he put her glass down. Nicole smirked up at him and held out her palm face up. As Jason sat beside her, he high fived her on the way down then casually just took a sip from his glass. Everyone was staring at him, while Nicole, Ethan and Cass just smirked.

Jason put his glass down and looked innocently around the group. “What?”

They continued their wide-eyed stares, looking back and forth between Jason and Alex who was now looking at ease talking with Kristian, who also looked pretty happy it was finally happening.

Johnny was the first to break from his stoop, “What do you mean “what?”? What the hell just happened?! One second you’re flirting with Kristian and now Alex is _finally_ talking to him romantically-”

Jason held up a hand, smirking now, “First off, I didn’t flirt with him.” Everyone raised the brows, so Jason just shrugged, chuckling a little, “Yeah okay I flirted initially, but that wasn’t what had him blushing like a school boy.”

Layla looked more interested now, smiling curiously, “What did you say to him?”

“I just told him Alex was in love with him,” Jason stated simply, still smirking.

Amelia raised her brows, “You what?”

“Yeah, he didn’t really believe me at first, so I told him I could prove it. He asked how, and I told him that after another minute of us talking and him blushing would get Alex to come over, jealous. And a minute later…” He waved in the general direction of the pair, smirking, then picked up his glass. 

They looked back over. Kristian was called to get another drink, so Alex glanced at Jason, who raised his glass to him. Alex raised his back in thanks, then grinning turned back to the bar.

Jason smirked smugly and happily and looked at the rest of the group. Nicole kind of wanted to kiss him in that moment, he was being unbearably cute. She just drank from her glass instead, and after a sip, realized he’d gotten her favorite. She smiled a little.

Johnny spoke now, sounding impressed, “Damn Jason, that’s- that was genius.” Jason smirked again. “Why didn’t we think of that?”

“Even if you had, it wouldn’t have worked anyway, Alex knows you all knew he liked Kristian, he didn’t know that I knew, so he thought I was actually hitting on him, making the jealously real.” Jason summed it up with a shrug. Then he gently pulled his jacket off, as it was pretty hot in here. Nicole was surprised he hadn’t already.

Nicole noticed that Layla was _looking_ at Jason again, and it made her kind of uncomfortable. She hadn’t told her friend she was crushing on Jay, now Layla might be attracted to him.

“So, Jason, which team do _you_ bat for?” She asked curiously, and forward, playing with the straw in her cup.

Nicole felt Jason tense a little beside her.

“Um, both I guess. I’ve never really had a chance to really think about a preference before but, I’m pretty open about it.” He was definitely becoming uncomfortable, and she saw his eyes flicker to her for a second before he drank from his glass.

“Yeah, I know you haven’t been in a relationship before, but have you _liked_ anyone before? Like, do you have a type?” Layla’s eyes glanced at Nicole for a sly second before turning her full, unintentionally burning attention back to Jason. Jason raised both brows at what she just implied but remained uncomfortable at her questioning.

 _Oh no._ Nicole realized, slightly panicking on the inside, what Layla was doing, but Layla didn’t know how easy it was to push Jason to bring his walls back up, and he’d been so relaxed.

Jason looked almost ready to bolt from the scene, so Nicole thought quickly of how to help him out of it.

“Um…”

Nicole intervened, smiling, “Oh, Jay, I love this song,” she said with forced cheerfulness, “You wanna dance?”

He quickly turned to her with a small relieved smile, “Sure.” He smiled slightly at the group then quickly stood, helping Nicole stand from her chair with an offered hand.

As they walked away, Nicole glanced back and saw both Johnny and Ethan shooting warning glares at Layla. So, they already knew not to pressure Jason, but Layla did so anyway. Maybe without meaning to, her friend didn’t completely think through her ideas. What troubled Nicole more, and Jason, too, from the look he gave Layla, was the implication that she already knew Jason hasn’t been in a relationship. Nicole knew she’d never brought it up before which means that she had asked Peter. Who likely didn’t give them a full answer and told them not to pressure Jason by asking him.

Nicole sighed as they walked to the far side of the dance floor, out of sight from their castmates. As soon as they were, Jason breathed a sigh of relief. The song playing was thankfully a slow song, so she put her hands around his neck and he put his on her waist, but they didn’t really dance so much as move their feet.

Jason looked at her gratefully, “Thanks, I just-”

“Jason, you don’t need to explain. I get why it made you uncomfortable. And I promise, I haven’t told her anything that you’ve privately told me.” She gently played with the curl by his ear, but it was more to help him relax than anything else right now.

“I know you wouldn’t, but that just means they asked Peter-”

“And I think he didn’t give them a straight answer, which is why Layla was asking. She’s just curious, and one of the kind of girls who likes to meddle in other’s love lives. Believe me. So, I really don’t think she meant to pressure you into answering or anything. Also, I doubt she asked about anything _else_ except your love life. So, you can breathe again.” She gave him small smile as he huffed.

Jason nodded and gave her a small smile. "Yeah. Okay.”

Nicole smiled back then put her head on his chest and he put his chin gently on her head and they just kind of swayed, trying to get the tension to go away that had unexpectedly made an appearance.

* * *

“Layla, what the hell?” Ethan said, taking Jason’s seat and looking across at the woman. Layla just looked confused.

“What?” She said defensively.

“Peter said _not_ to pressure Jason, and that’s exactly what you just did. Why do you think he bolted? You also pretty much told him that you’ve asked about his personal life.”

“No, I didn’t-” Her eyes widened now, and she brought a hand up to her mouth. “Oh shit, I did. Dammit. That’s why Nicole asked him to dance, to give him away out. I just thought my plan was working.”

Ethan and Johnny shared a look, then Ethan asked, “What plan would that be?”

“I was trying to do what Jason did, make Nicole jealous so she would ask out Jason before I could.” Layla seemed to have felt bad about it now.

“I think she was getting jealous until she figured out that was exactly what you were doing. I- Layla, I don’t think Nicole is going to do anything. At least not until she’s sure Jason is ready. By the look on his face, he’s trying to figure it out, and when’s he’s ready, he’ll step up. Whether that be later tonight, tomorrow, in a week or a month, it'll happen when they're ready.”

Layla nodded glumly, seeing her mistake.

“What the fuck did y’all do?”

They all turned at Alex’s voice as he walked over to them.

“Seriously, five minutes ago Jason was relaxed and pretty much gleefully smug. Now, it’s like it all drained out of him.”

Alex on the other hand looked elated as he stopped at the table. Except for the small amount of confusion and maybe a tad bit of anger.

“Layla started asking for details about his love life,” Johnny stated simply.

“I was just trying to get Nicole jealous,” she said in her defense.

Alex sighed, looked over to where the birds were probably dancing, then shook his head in Layla’s direction.

“That’s not how you get two people like them together. Clearly jealousy works for me and I seriously wish Jason had showed up months ago to pull my head out of my ass or one of you had tried it… but for them, it’ll be something much subtler and very much just between the two of them.”

Ethan huffed in amusement, “Why is that the people who struggle for themselves, are smart in what to do for others?”

Alex gently whacked him on the head, but smirked. “I do now _owe_ Jason. And I’ve got an idea. So, we’ll see how it goes. But you kids need to stay out of it.”

He turned around and began to walk away when Layla spoke up, “Mind sharing…?”

“Definitely not,” he replied not even looking back and continuing back to the bar, and Kristian.

Layla, Johnny and Ethan cast glances around the table. Ethan stopped on Cass who was staring intently at Layla. Ethan got the feeling she didn’t like how Layla made Jason so uncomfortable he had to leave the table. This entire week, actually, Cass has been showing signs of forming a bond with Jason, including what seemed a protectiveness of him, too. Ethan smirked a little at that.

Ethan looked out to the dance floor now and caught sight of them. Jason seems to have relaxed back out as he and Nicole swayed.

They’ll get there.

* * *

 

Jason was still unsure as to what had happened several minutes ago, with Layla’s barrage of questions. He thinks maybe she’s interested in him or asking for someone else. Nicole says she was just being curious because it’s what she does, so he’ll just try and take her word for it.

One thing was for sure, was how well Nicole knew him. She’d been able to tell the moment he grew uncomfortable and gave him an exit route. Then she’d gotten him to relax again with telling him simply what happened and just being there.

Nicole was truly amazing. He didn’t understand how he actually came to have someone like her in his life, but he was damn grateful for it.

And another thing, fuck was she breathtaking tonight. There aren’t many things that can strike him speechless but seeing Nicole as beautiful as she was tonight, just, wiped his brain of thought till she pulled his attention back.

He is falling for her, but he doesn’t know what to do. Does he just tell her? Will they both just feel it and talk at the same time? Does he just kiss her?

Jason shook from his confusing thoughts as the song ended and Nicole leaned back a little to look up at him, the green of her dress bringing out all the green in her eyes, despite the club lights. He was about to say something when the DJ spoke first.

“Alright everyone! It’s the moment _some_ of you have been waiting for, the Royal Garden Theatre’s grand reveal of their musical this year. As always, delivered by song.”

Nicole smirked then without warning pulled Jason off the floor and over to the bar counter by Alex who was leaning back against it now, watching as Amelia made her way over to the stage.

“Hey Alex. Congrats on finally _talking_ with Kristian.” Nicole grinned as Alex rolled his eyes and smirked lightly.

“Thanks. Course I have Jason to thank for it. Seriously, I didn’t think I was that much of the jealous type but, jeez, worked like a charm.”  
  
Jason grinned, “If you really have been crushing on the guy for a year, I’m not at all surprised it worked so quickly.”

“Hmm,” was Alex’s only reply. Jason and Nicole both leaned back against the counter too, as TJ the DJ introduced Amelia. Jason noticed that Nicole was actually leaning more on him than the counter.

Just as Amelia walked up the stairs, Alex spoke, “So, I was wondering,” they both turned to look at him as he paused, “if you two would be interested in doing your million dreams routine after Amelia sings. You definitely don’t have to, but usually we don’t have a dance ready by this point and you guys just zoomed through learning yours, you could perform yours fairly well. Not the exact dance of course, just a shorter version to go with the soundtrack song. I thought it might be fun for the crowd to get a taste of both, singing and dancing.”

Alex left the idea in the air as Kristian came back up behind Alex. The look of excitement on Alex’s face when he did was great.

Jason glanced at Nicole, and she was kind of smiling at him.

He sighed, “You want to, don’t you?”

“A little,” she replied excitedly but quietly.

Jason thought for a moment before smiling himself, “Yeah, why not. It’ll be a lot of improv moves though.”

“Jay, if there’s anything I’ve learned in the two weeks since auditions, is that you are great at improv.”

Jason raised a brow, “Really?”

She grinned at him and nodded, just as _This Is Me_ began playing and Amelia started singing and the crowd cheering impossibly loud upon hearing it.

“If you trust me.” She raised a brow at him like he’d said the stupidest thing, then smiled and nodded at him again. He smiled back.

When Amelia’s solo finished, the crowd practically roared. When it died down and Amelia went back to the table, Alex turned to them, brow raised.

Nicole simply nodded to him, squeezing Jason’s hand, too. Alex grinned.

“Awesome. Great, okay, I’ll go tell him. You good to do it now?” He asked, looking pretty excited.

Nicole looked at Jason, and he and she nodded.

“Awesome.” Alex then walked over to TJ and spoke to him. TJ grinned after a moment and immediately paused the song that he’d play, much to the dismay of the crowd. 

“Woah, no glum looks, please. We’ve got a treat for you all, one that will require everyone to leave the dance floor. For the first time in years, a dance from this year’s show will be performed as well, so clear the way.”

Everyone cleared off the floor excitedly and Jason felt his nerves creeping in. That is, until Nicole took his hand and smiled at him. She then pulled him away from the counter and to the floor. 

* * *

_There may be something there that wasn't there before_

 

Alex hurried over the table quickly, telling them what was happening, and received several excited looks from his castmates.

“That’s a great idea, Alex. That’s when I’ve noticed the looks the most, when they’re _dancing_ ” Ethan said, grinning and shooting a look at Layla who just shrugged, grinning in excitement herself. Cass nodded in agreement, smiling a little.

“Yes, and here, it’s not a rehearsal. It’s a dance.” Cass said quietly, looking at the pair as the stood on the floor.

* * *

Jason looked at the sparkle of excitement in his partner’s eyes and grinned. She grinned back.

As the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSQk-4fddDI) started and it was just the kids right now, they waltzed, with spins and lifts still, doing similar moves they do on stage during the instrumental moments, but they waited for the music to really pick up for them to really go out for tricks.

 

 _I close my eyes and I can see  
The world that's waiting up for me  
That I call my own  _ (He spun her gently)  
_Through the dark, through the door_  
_Through where no one's been before_  
_But it feels like home_

 _They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy_  
_They can say, they can say I've lost my mind_  
_I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy_  
_We can live in a world that we design_

 _'Cause every night I lie in bed_ (They sped up) _  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  _ (He spun her around him, holding her waist as she tilted back)  
_I think of what the world could be_  
_A vision of the one I see_  
_A million dreams is all it's gonna take_  
_A million dreams for the world we're gonna make_

 _There's a house we can build_ (They slowed down to a waltz)  
_Every room inside is filled_  
_With things from far away_  
_The special things I compile_  
_Each one there to make you smile_  
_On a rainy day_

 _They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy_ (She skipped a little as they went on a line)  
_They can say, they can say we've lost our minds_  
_I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy_  
_Runaway to a world that we design_   (He spun her around him, by holding her waist with both hands and she tilted her head and arms back)

Jason couldn’t stop himself from singing along now. He didn’t even notice when the song became only instrumental, three lines in and it was just him singing. Nicole sang too when it became her part. 

 _Every night I lie in bed_ (Their steps picked up pace, and they moved faster on the floor) _  
The brightest colors fill my head_ (He spun her once) _  
A million dreams are keeping me awake_ (They circled) _  
I think of what the world could be_ (Her lifted her and spun, her arms flying out) _  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  _ (He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun, her knees angled up)  
_A million dreams for the world we're gonna make_   (He let her go and lightly held her hand)

 _However big, however small_ (Nicole ran up onto the stage, twirling) _  
Let me be part of it all_ (She turned and faced him as he jumped up onto the stage) _  
Share your dreams with me_ (He pulled her back into the dance, lifting her) _  
You may be right, you may be wrong_ (He spun her out then spun her back in) _  
But say that you'll bring me along_ (She twirled away) _  
To the world you see_ (She leapt into his arms, he caught her bridal then spun) _  
To the world I close my eyes to see_ (He put her down and spun with her back to him)  
_I close my eyes to see_   (They spun together quickly, )

 _Every night I lie in bed_ (They slowly walked in a circle, his hand on her waist, hers on his) _  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  _ (They stopped and just looked at each, then grinned) _  
A million dreams, a million dreams_ (He grabbed her hands) _  
I think of what the world could be_ (He spun her then lifter her from behind) _  
A vision of the one I see_ (He let go and she spun towards the edge of the stage) _  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take_ (He grabbed her hand as she reached out with her other, her leg lifting up behind her)  
_A million dreams for the world we're gonna make_  (He pulled her back, then jumped of the stage and turned, she followed and jumped into his arms and he spun her, holding her bridal carry, then put her down and spun her on one foot)

 _For the world we're gonna make_ (They slowed and stood facing each other, he brought his hand up to her cheek)

 

They stayed like that for a moment, looking into each other’s eyes and grinning, even when the crowd erupted around them, including Alex whooping which Jason barely registered. He just really wanted to kiss her in that moment.

~

She really wanted to kiss him right now.

~

He gently brought his hand back down and took a step back, smiling, purely happy. She smiled back and then turned to face their audience. And they bowed.

Nicole looked back at him, smiling beautifully, her eyes lit up like the stars, and looking back at her, he couldn’t help but falling more.

They walked off the floor towards their table, seeing their castmates grinning enthusiastically at them.

As the clapping died down, TJ complimented them then played the other dance music.

“Oh, it was so nice to hear you guys sing it, too,” Layla said, happily, holding her hands together under her chin.

“What?” Jason and Nicole asked at the same time. Alex came up beside them then.

“I may have told TJ if you started singing to turn the voices off on the song. I figured you probably wouldn’t notice.”

Nicole laughed while Jason just shook his head and accepted the water Alex handed him. He handed one to Nicole as well.

“You two are seriously amazing dancing together. And you’ve only been dancing for a little over a week.” Ethan complimented, looking impressed.

Cass grinned and nodded, smiling at Jason. He gave her a small smile in return while Nicole nudged him.

Their castmates kept cooing them and after a few minutes, Nicole took his hand with a smile, done with the compliments.

“Come on, I need some air.”

He very willingly followed her out of the club, after grabbing his jacket and her sweater.

The moment they walked out, they were hit by refreshingly cold air and peaceful silence. The only sounds heard were cars streets away and the sudden clap of thunder in the near distance.

They walked quietly down the sidewalk. Nicole was leaning into his side with his arm around her shoulders and hers around his middle.

After a few moments, Nicole took a breath and asked quietly, “Can I ask you something? And you definitely don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

He smirked a little, “Course.”

He felt her smile a little against him and after another moment she asked, “Do you have a type?”

He laughed a little, not really surprised she’d asked. They’d never talked about this area before and it had popped up tonight.

Jason took a breath… he could tell her, maybe in way that doesn’t really say it explicitly, or he could just find some courage and tell her. She wasn’t going to leave if he did, he’s pretty sure about that. If it was anybody else, he wouldn’t be ready for anything like what could happen… but, it’s _Nicole_.

“Well, um, I guess,” he could feel his face getting pink now, “golden brown hair, hazel eyes that practically sparkle like diamonds the way they change color, and phenomenally wonderful, beautiful person, are the things I- I might look for.” He shyly bit his lip before talking again, but he looked in her eyes when he did. She was biting her lip, too. “So, I guess you could say, that, um, well- I’ve only ever liked one person that way, in my life, so, I don’t have a lot to go on… but-”

Shit why can’t he just say it. He huffed at himself as they stopped walking, just inside the edge of a street light circle. Another clap of thunder sounded, a bit closer this time.

Nicole tuned to face him, and took one of his hands, looking in his eyes, still biting her lip, almost smiling.

“And I guess I could say, that _my_ type, is raven haired dorks, with eyes as deep and teal as the ocean, incredibly kind and beautiful, on the outside and the inside. I don’t have many to go off either, but it’s true to say, that...  _you_ are my type, Jason. And I’m kind of hoping that, maybe, _I_ can be included in what your type is…”

Jason felt like his soul was flying around inside him as his smiled grew on his face and he blushed from his nose to his ears.

“Nikki, my type is _based_ on you. You are quite literally the only person I’ve ever felt this way for.” He grinned as she smiled.

Nicole was blushing too, but her smile was the brightest he’s ever seen it. “And you’re the only one I’ve felt this way for too, truly.”

He smiled wider, ridiculously happy.

She brought a hand to his cheek and smiling, said, “You blush like a butterfly by the way, opening its wings.”

He laughed a little then brought his hand to her cheek and she leaned into the touch, her smile softening.

He put his other hand on her waist as her hands found their way behind his neck and not even hesitating, he leaned in a pressed his lips to hers. The moment he did, rain began to fall, but he couldn’t care less, cause it felt more like sparks to him. Nicole smiled into their kiss but didn’t pull away, tangling her hand in his hair and standing on her toes.

As they kissed, Jason felt like his soul was meeting hers for the first time. The rain, almost like magic bringing them closer as it fell around them, dripping into their hair and over their eyes, and down their clothes.

After the moment, they pulled back and rested their foreheads together, ocean meeting diamonds and coming together like a shell washed up on the shore by gentle waves.

Nicole grinned and laughed happily, leaning her head back to take the rain on her face. Jason smiled and watched her. When she straightened up and looked at him again, he gently moved her wet hair from her eyes as she actually did the same, the touch shooting electricity through skin.

The stayed there for a few moments, just looking at each other in their beauty, wondering why they hadn’t just done that sooner.

And without even thinking, just smiling, they leaned in again and kissed, the rain falling softly around them, hitting the ground like sparks flaring and snapping when a fire is lit, but softer and a bit more like lighting the soul.

Jason smiled into their kiss andNicole smiled back, but they didn't part. Neither of them really wanted to, each realizing a happiness neither have ever felt before, in each other.

 

_Here's a thought, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Something There is from Beauty and the Beast. <3
> 
> :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D


	25. Singin' in the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter! Lots of “finally”s :P :D I guess it was a bit of a slow burner huh? Sorry :D not sorry :) when I was writing the chapter, I was saying “finally” in my head too which is why I got that update out faster. Thanks for all the love! Lots of fluffiness ahead btw :D and some not…

“Jason if you start singing, I will laugh at you.”

He grinned back mischievously, “No, I’m pretty sure you’ll sing with me.” She grinned back and shook her head as he turned and walked backwards, holding both of her hands and swinging them around. He wasn’t wrong.

They had just shared their first kiss and it was absolutely the most perfect first kiss she could have imagined _._ Now, they were wandering around the empty streets as the rain kept everyone inside. It was still raining, and Jason was looking so free and happy she felt like he might start dancing and singing at any moment, despite being soaked through. To be honest she felt the same and kind of wanted to dance with him again. She was just teasing him because he’s being very cute about everything. And though both of them were completely soaked by this point, in the nice clothes too, neither of them really cared and continued their stroll.

Nicole knew he’d struggled with sharing his feelings, but he’d done it because he’d wanted to. He believed that what they shared was real and he felt that together, he was ready for it. At least, she figured he believed he was ready, since it happened, and it just lifted his spirits beyond no measure. Still, she won’t push him. She knew intimacy, not just sex but the amount of trust and connection needed with a partner, probably unsettled him. He’s never been this close with another person. Well, neither has she but she’s been closer to it than he has.

She’s just happy they’re finally here, at this point where they can be closer.

“You’re such a dork.” She stated smirking as he spun back around to walk beside her.

“I’m a very happy dork. And if I remember correctly, that was on your list of things that are your type.” He smirked back at and she just laughed.

“I guess I did say that didn’t I? Okay, then Mr. Dork, what is the dorkiest thing you want to do right now?”

He thought for a minute, then grinned. “I want to live in a musical. Or, pretend we do.”

She raised a brow, smiling, “And why’s that?”

“Because, I’m happier than I have ever been, and though it seems really cheesy, I really kind of want to sing right now.”

She grinned, “What do you want to sing? And yes, that is me saying it is perfectly okay for you to, and I promise I won’t laugh at you. And I might even join you.”

He grinned brightly and even blushed a little. He’s trying to be romantic and childlike at the same time, and in doing so, he’s stepping out of his comfort zone a little to try and just be happy. And to make her smile.

She smiled as he stepped away from her and walked behind her then started humming. She laughed happily when she figured out what song it was.

He then skipped ahead of her and spun around a light pole.

_I'm singin' in the rain  
Just singin' in the rain_

He grinned then grabbed her hand and spun her.

_What a glorious feeling  
I'm happy again_

He walked behind her, holding both her hands up delicately and danced her onto the street. She laughed and danced with him and sang the next two lines.

_I'm laughin' at clouds  
So dark up above_

He grinned as she somewhat tapped in front of him and they waltzed again but skipping kind of. They sang the next part together, dancing down the street.

 _The sun's in my heart_  
_And I'm ready for love_  
_Let the stormy clouds chase_  
_Everyone from the place_  
_Come on with the rain_  
_I've a smile on my face_

Jason dramatically walked ahead of her, hopping up on a bench and singing the next line.

_I'll walk down the lane  
With a happy refrain_

Nicole leapt up next him singing the next line

_Just singin'_

Jason spun off the bench to the ground and Nicole fell into his arms and her spun her around the street bridal carry. Then he put her down and they simultaneously ran towards another light pole. Nicole spun around it and leapt to Jason. He lifted her again and then put her down in a puddle with a splash. She laughed, and he sang the last part, pulling her back into a dance, in the puddles.

_Singin' in the rain_

_Dancin' in the rain_  
_Da da da da da da_  
_I'm happy again_

They stopped in a large puddle and grinned at each other, laughing happily, then softly kissed again.

That is until a car horn blared at them and Jason quickly pulled her off her feet and off the street, then flipped the driver off who honked in reply. The car sped past and when it was gone, they looked at each other. Then laughed.

Jason smiled and pulled her into a hug.

She sighed happily. “You are now, not only a dork, but a very romantic dork.”

He chuckled then pulled away a little, bringing a hand to her cheek and rubbing a thumb over her cheekbone gently.

“So, I’m romantic, huh?”

She raised an amused brow, “Um, we just danced and sang, _Singin’ in the Rain_ , while it was raining, in the middle of the street, at night. Yeah, I think so.” She nodded at him to reassure him. “It still means you’re a dork, though.”

He laughed, “I’ll take both. Considering I’m a bit new at this, it’s probably a good thing it was already established I’m a dork.”

“Agreed. You do need to learn tap though if we’re going to do that again.” She smirked up at him as he laughed. Before he could reply, she pulled his beautiful face down to hers and kissed him again. They just sort of melted into it now, as if they’ve done it a million times.

A bright flash of lightning and a loud crack of thunder directly above them startled them both to look up, just as it downright poured.

Nicole made a noise in surprise causing Jason to laugh loudly. He then grabbed her hand and they sprinted off the street under an awning of a small restaurant.

After a moment, Nicole laughed too. She then leaned into Jason’s side and he hugged her, and they just watched the rain fall, content as they were.

* * *

When there’s nothing else going on, Barbara will admit that she will just randomly look through security cameras to see if there is anything interesting going on with civilians.

Oracle was almost always needed by the various vigilantes of Gotham, but the night was young, only a little past 11 o’clock, and it was storming out. She didn’t expect much activity. Dick was in town for the next couple weeks, taking some time off work, so it was more than likely, despite the weather, Nightwing would be out flying around soon. The other bats will definitely be going out as well, this weather is practically their theme music.

Barbara was going through the cameras in midtown now: empty streets, closed shops and restaurants, no cars or people-

_Oh my god._

She grinned at what she was seeing. A couple, in clearly fancy attire, were actually dancing in the street while it poured. Like properly dancing. Their mouths were moving so they might be singing, too, it was hard to tell because of the rain. One thing was clear, was that they were both very happy. They both looked so happy and in love it made Barbara’s heart ache a little. She hasn’t seen a happiness like that in years. No one she knew, especially all of the bats/Wayne’s, has she seen with that level of happiness. It was so rare nowadays, especially in her line of work.

The man caught the woman and spun her around, and then placed her directly in a puddle with a splash, both looking delighted and amused. Then they danced back out into the street and stopped, looking at each other like their partner was the world. Then they kissed.

Barbara actually gasped when they almost got hit by a car. She’d been so focused on the pair she hadn’t even seen it coming. The guy looked momentarily pissed and flipped off the car then immediately relaxed back out when he looked back at the woman.

The man seemed a little familiar, but he had the same hair as all the male bats do so it’s not surprising he does. And she doesn’t even know anyone else with black hair, so she just left it at that.

Barbara knew that Cass would love seeing this video. She loved seeing genuine happiness and this couple dancing in the rain will make her day. So, she downloaded it to her computer.

She was about to refocus on the couple when a voice sounded in her headset.

“Hey Oracle!” Nightwing greeted happily. “Find anything fun for me to do yet in this glorious weather?”

She rolled her eyes, “Only you would think this storm is glorious.” She smiled now, “Nothing to do, but, I just caught on camera a couple so happy and in love they were actually singing and dancing in the rain in the middle of a street.”

Nightwing awed, “Oh, my god. Where? Are they still dancing?”

“No, they stopped when they were almost hit by a car. They’re now hiding under an awning in-” She paused when she got an alert; a bank robbery. “Sorry, N, robbery in uptown.”

“Got it. Did you at least save it? It sounds like the happiness you see in movies or musicals. Not something that would actually happen. They must be really happy together to actually do that, so it’d be nice to have proof that happiness actually exists.”

“Yeah I saved it. Figured Cass would enjoy it.” She replied, watching Nightwing as a dot on her screens as he made his way to the scene.

“Oh, she definitely would,” he responded, cheerfully.

She smiled a little, then turned back to the midtown screen, where the couple were just holding each other and watching the rain. She smiled again then turned her attention away from the couple and back to the work she was supposed to be doing.

* * *

“Are you sure you can’t just get your purse from Layla on Monday? We’ve been gone for almost two hours, they’re gonna be suspicious. Or they won’t even be there.”

Nicole frowned a little in amusement. Jason really didn’t want to see the others and be pestered just yet.

She gave him a small encouraging smile then pulled him by the hand back to the club door. “It’ll be fine.”

He sighed and reluctantly followed. The club was still full, but they could see their table easily, and Layla, Ethan, Johnny and the others, except Cass, were all staring at the doors they’d just come in, intently. Well, now staring at them. Cass must have already left. Not really surprising. Glancing around, Nicole spotted Alex and Kristian making out at a nearby booth. She grinned at that then turned back to their table.

She then noticed her purse was sitting dramatically at the center of the table, under the hanging light.

She turned to Jason and saw he was looking at the table with a _what the fuck_ look. He then turned to her.

“Why do I feel like I just brought you home after your curfew and your parents are waiting for us?”

Nicole smirked and glanced back at the table then to Jason. “Actually, I don’t think it’s too far off from what’s happening, so why don’t you just go wait by your bike? I’ll deal with them.”

Jason nodded, still looking perplexed at their castmates dramatic efforts here. “Yeah, that’s fine with me. Good luck.” He gave her a quick smirk then walked back through the doors. Nicole shook her head then approached their table.

They were all watching her closely. Layla though looked like she was trying really hard not to grin. Nicole left a trail of water behind as her dress, sweater and hair dripped.

She stopped at the end of the table and just looked around. She sighed and quickly grabbed her purse then spoke one word.

“Yes.”

She then just turned and walked away. They didn’t get any details like they probably wanted. But she didn’t need nor want to share. The amazing past two hours were between her and Jason.

She’s pretty sure she heard Layla’s suppressed squeak of excitement and Johnny whisper shout to Alex.

When she walked back out and towards Jay’s bike, she saw him leaning against it, face towards the sky and his eyes closed, the rain still falling and reflecting the nearby streetlight off his face. _He’s so beautiful._

She quietly went up to him and stepped between his legs, putting a hand on his chest. He brought his face down and opened his bright eyes. She leaned closer to him and pressed her lips to his and without either of them meaning to, it turned a bit more passionate than their previous kisses, Jason’s hands on her waist pulling her closer and her hands in his hair.

After a few minutes they pulled apart. Jason grinned, and she grinned back, loving when he smiled at her.

Then his eyes flickered to the side and he sighed, bringing a hand up and brushing her hair behind her ear.

“We have an audience; some floating heads,” he said quietly. Nicole turned her head fully and looked. Four heads were peeking around the corner at them and none hid when they saw her looking at them. Layla was grinning, Johnny and Ethan both had the same look, _finally_ , written all over their faces, and Alex looked smug and gave them a thumbs up. Jason gave them the finger in return. All four laughed then went away.

Nicole smiled while Jason sighed and turned back to face her. Then with a final kiss he stood up.

“Come on. I know the perfect place to eat.”

She smiled then grabbed her helmet and he grabbed his. Sitting behind him on the bike, she held on a lot tighter than she usually would, just wanting to be close to him.

He took her back into Park Row and to an old-style diner that stayed open till 3 am.

She smirked up at it, “I’ve only been here once before, they’re always so busy.”

He smirked and put an arm around her. “Yeah. It helps to know the owner.”

She rolled her eyes as they walked to the door. “Of course, you do. You save them from a mugging or something?”

He laughed, “Kind of. At about 2 o’clock one night, I was eating here when some thug came in to rob the place at gunpoint and I stopped him before he hurt anyone. And before you start, I did not get hurt in any way and honestly all I did was give him one good punch and he was out.”

Nicole kept her lips pursed as she looked back at him, in admiration and frustration at how willingly he will put himself in danger for others. She let the frustration drop, understanding it was just who Jason was, and smiled, shaking her head at him.

“Alright. But now that we’re going to start dating, can I have a say in how many times you put yourself in danger per week?” She smirked as he laughed. His laugh immediately grabbed the attention of the man behind the counter, who grinned upon seeing Jason. The man was middle aged, with longish brown hair and a beard.

“Jason! Bit early in the night for you isn’t it?” The man smirked as Jason smiled and rolled his eyes walking towards a side booth. The restaurant was mostly empty.

“Very funny, Mr. Grace.” They sat down, and Jason shrugged at her, “He’s not wrong. It’s always busy, like you said, so I usually come here when it’s late, though he always offers to save me a table during the day if I want.”

“Ah.” She smirked and didn’t ask why he would be out so late anyway. She remembered their first real interaction and she just figured he usually stayed out later than normal people.

“Your usual, Jay?” Mr. Grace called out, not bothering to move around the counter.

“Usual number two this time, _por favor,_ ” Jason replied.

“You got it.” Mr. Grace then walked to the back and a young girl, about 17 or 18 came out and took his place behind the counter. When she saw Jason, she blushed a little and promptly looked away.

Nicole raised a brow and asked, “Was she here, when you saved the day?” Jason glanced over to the girl and smirked a little.

“Yeah, she was the one behind the counter. Pretty sure she has a crush on me with how much she blushes when I’m here.” He just shrugged and turned back to her. _At least he knows_. “Jasper. She’s Mr. Grace’s daughter.” Nicole nodded.

They talked for a little bit until Mr. Grace came out with two plates of large waffles covered in chocolate sauce and fruit. Jasper followed with two glasses of lemonade. Nicole raised a brow at Jason who actually rolled his eyes at the two. Mr. Grace just smirked at him.

“Seriously? Bit much don’t ya think?” Jay asked, amused.

Mr. Grace just shrugged, “You won’t take free food, so I’ll just give you more food. Plus, I’ve never seen this lovely young lady with you before, so I thought we’d treat her.”

Jason smiled a bit at her and she smiled back, “Well, I’m flattered. I’m Nicole, Jason’s… friend.” She wasn’t sure on how to elaborate on what their relationship was just yet since it’s going through a change right now.

Mr. Grace raised a brow, seeing her hesitation. He smirked nonetheless. “Good to see he has more than three people in his life.” Jason shook his head a little as Mr. Grace chuckled and walked away.

Nicole raised a brow and smirked as they both started on their food, which honestly smelled wonderful. “Three? I thought you only had two people before me?”

Jason chuckled a little, “I’ve brought Tori here too. This is where we made our deal.”

She nodded. “Do you bring Alfred here late at night, since it seems that’s the only time you come?”

He snorted, “Course not. I do call ahead those days.” She smirked a little.

“So, what’s your usual number one?” She asked, eating the very good waffles.

Jason smirked, “Chili dogs. And usually, just to say, the waffles are not covered in chocolate as well as fruit and not this much.”

“Why are chili dogs your favorite food?” She asked curiously.

He smiled a bit sadly at her, “It was the first hot meal I had after I became homeless. It had been about seven months by that point.”

“Oh.” She smiled sadly in return, knowing the feeling.

Hawaiian pizza was actually her favorite, which was a more recent development. It was the first meal she and Lily had after… _it_. When they were finally safe again. It had been a nice afternoon. She quickly shook out of those memories and focused on the man in front of her. The man she hadn’t actually revealed that secret to. She just- wasn’t quite ready to do that yet. She knew Jason had suspicions about it considering Lily’s behavior, but he’s never asked. Just like she’s never asked about the painful secrets she knows he keeps to himself.

They had an understanding on that level they honestly shared with no one else. They were both examples of what a Crime Alley kid is: prostitute or abused and abandoned street rat who were both equally untrusting. There were of course other kinds but those were the main two. They both have also had traumas outside of their Crime Alley pasts, but neither pushed, they respected each other’s boundaries. There was time for such things and it would be for later in their relationship.

She and Jason were more similar than most people thought, in many different ways, but they were different as well which makes their relationship all the more interesting.

She gently changed the topic and they continued their dinner in the light-hearted tone that had been the rest of their evening.

This was their first date, technically. Nicole grinned.

When they finished, Jason refused to _not_ pay, despite Mr. Grace’s protests which didn’t sound that hopeful anyway, and simply left the money on the table as the Grace’s waved goodbye.

When Jason brought them back to their street, he parked by his building. It was about two in the morning now.

She raised a brow, he normally stopped in front of hers to drop her off.

He smiled shyly, “I just- want to walk you home.”

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. _He’s such a romantic and he doesn't even know it._ She smiled in return and took his hand, and holding hands, they quietly walked down the sidewalk towards her building. When they reached it, she stepped up onto the first step, so they were at about the same height.

He chuckled then smiled softly. “Goodnight, Songbird.”

“Goodnight Jaybird.” She leaned forward and softly pressed her lips to his. It remained soft as a goodnight kiss and after a moment Jason gently pulled away.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said quietly.

She grinned, “Good.” She then leaned in again for one last kiss for the night.

When she pulled away, Jason smiled softly, looking in her eyes.

She squeezed his hand, smiling, then turned and walked up the steps. She opened the door then turned and smiled at him, still standing there. Then she quietly went in, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it, wanting to squeal in delight at the happiness the evening brought her.

She and Jason finally kissed, and they were going to be dating and-. She was happier than she’s been, maybe ever, and she knew Lily was going to be pretty excited by this too.

* * *

Jason smiled as he watched Nicole go inside her building. When she disappeared, it took a moment to get his feet moving then he walked back to his building. It had finally stopped raining thankfully.

He felt higher than ever and just purely happy. It was such a new feeling, but he welcomed it. He’d been working to this point for so long, he felt it was time for the universe to give him a break. Rather than a break though, it gave him Nicole, which was so much bigger and better than a _break_ , because, at least he hoped, what they had, was going to _last_.

When he got up to his apartment, he was surprised to see an envelope taped to his door. It was simply marked _Jason_.

He raised a brow curiously and unstuck the envelope from the door then opened it.

_Little Brother, please check your email._

Definitely from Cass. Wondering what she wanted he unlocked the door and stepped inside. He gently pulled off his puddles for shoes and placed them on the table by his balcony door then tugged off his damp jacket, draping it over a kitchen chair to dry.

He walked to his study and without sitting down since his pants were soaked as well, he opened his computer. Going to his email he saw a single email from Cass with an attachment. He read her words first.

_Little Brother,_

_First, yes, I followed you and no I did not hear anything that was said. Nor did I continue following you after I took the photo. I did this because I know you have not been happy the majority of your life and you were when you left with Nicole. I could tell something had changed between you both, so I followed. When what you see in the photo happened, you were radiating with joy. I thought you would like proof that it was not a dream and that happiness is real._

_Congratulations on finding your happiness, and though it just began, you two are far too happy together to let it go._

_See you on Monday._

_Your Big Sister._

_P.S. I will not mention it to anyone till you do._

Jason smiled at her sentiments and looked to the attached photo. It didn’t surprise him when he saw it was a photo of his and Nicole’s first kiss. The rainfall wasn’t at a pour yet, so the image was pretty clear. Nicole was standing on her toes to reach him while he leaned in. They were both smiling into it.

Jason grinned. He thought he should be annoyed that Cass followed them and somewhat invaded their privacy of the moment, but he wasn’t. If it was anyone other than Cass, then yeah, he would be annoyed. Cass had nice intentions. She wasn’t snooping or anything, just wanted to give them a physical memory of the moment and he appreciated it. And either he’d been way too off-guard last night or she was literally a shadow, he had no idea they had been followed. He’s hoping for the latter.

He downloaded the photo and would print it off in the morning, one for him and Nicole. Cass was right that when he woke up tomorrow morning he may think it had been a dream. Now he has proof it actually happened.

He smiled and sent a simple _Thank you,_ in reply. Then he shut his computer and left the room, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. He got to his bedroom and finished stripping out of his damp clothes and took a quick shower. He was in far too good of a mood to beat the shit out of criminals tonight.

Then he finally went to bed, already making plans for tomorrow morning.

* * *

Jason woke early and quickly got to work making breakfast. He still felt happy, but it was a calmer happy now. He also had a peaceful sleep; no dreams. That was becoming more common now. He hasn’t had a painful night since the article. He’s had a few nightmares here and there, but no night terrors, which was a huge difference for him.

He was getting a lot more sleep, despite having three jobs: volunteer, actor, and vigilante, which together took up a lot of his time.

He refocused on preparing the food. He really wanted this whole relationship thing to work, and he knew that gestures like this were always appreciated. But, he really just wanted to see her smile when he went over. He did ask her if could come over for breakfast and she’d said yes fairly quickly. He didn’t mention he was going to bring breakfast, he usually just made it when he got there. That’s why he’s making it first, to be a little bit different.

He made chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon, and had fruit: strawberries, kiwis, and grapes. He had a heat cooler to keep the food warm till he made it over, and an ice cooler for the fruit and pineapple juice, as it was Lily’s favorite juice.

He got dressed in jeans, a plain white t-shirt, his boots, a red hoodie, and leather jacket. It was his comfort outfit, honestly.

Right before he left, he printed off two copies of the photo Cass sent. Tim had some photography stuff in the guest room including photo paper, so he was able to use that.

At about 8:30, he walked down the street to Nicole’s apartment. He couldn’t stop smiling the whole way.

When he got up to her apartment, he found the door was left open. He gently knocked on it and peeked his head in to see Nicole cleaning the kitchen. Jason smiled when she looked up. She herself was in jeans and a worn blouse, her hair tied back, going for comfort too it seemed.

She smiled at him, her eyes lighting up, “Hey Jay. I was just cleaning the kitchen for you…” She trailed off when she spotted the food coolers in his hands.

She smirked, “Of course, you already made food.” He chuckled and walked into the kitchen placing the food on the counter.

He walked up to her and brushed the loose strands from her pony tail behind her ear.

“Thought it’d be easier,” he said quietly, stepping closer to her. She smiled up at him and brought her hands up around his neck.

“And a bit more romantic?” She asked cutely.

He laughed lightly. “Maybe.”

She grinned, then rose on her toes and kissed him.

They would have kissed for a longer moment, but they were interrupted by a long drawn out gasp from a few feet away.

Jason smirked and pulled back and asked Nicole quietly, “You haven’t told her yet?”

Nicole raised a brow at him and replied sarcastically, “She’s been awake for 10 minutes, of course, I’ve had plenty of time to tell her I’m dating you now.”

He chuckled then looked over at Lily, still in her pj’s, who was gaping at them, and he gave her a smile, “Morning Little Bird.”

She just looked at them in surprise, and they just waited for her to speak.

After a moment, the o-shape she was making with her mouth slowly turned into a grin. “So, that’s what the eye thing was about?” They smirked, both actually blushing a little, and nodded. “Are you going to be around even more now?” She asked him excitedly, hopping a little in place.

Jason grinned, shared a look with Nicole for a second who was also grinning, then looked back at the excited young girl, “Yeah, I suppose I will.”

“Yay! More cooking lessons!” She shouted, grinning and skipped over into the kitchen, giving them a quick hug then turned around to examine what he brought.

Nicole laughed a little while Jason rolled his eyes, “Is that the only reason you like me being around?”

“Yup.” She replied smirking, then broke into a fit of giggles. She grinned up at him, and he just shook his head and grinned back.

“What did you make?” She asked happily.

Jason quickly turned to Nicole and finished their kiss, then went to open the coolers. Nicole grinned and gave him a hand while Lily stood on her toes to peek over the edge of the counter.

After he had Lily setting the food on the table, he gave Nicole one of the photos.

She took it and grinned, raising a brow, “How-”

“Cass followed us.”

She shook her head a little, “She’s really sticking to the big sister role, huh?” He laughed a little and she smiled then looked back at the photo. “I’m glad she did. It was a nice moment, and it’s a beautiful picture.”

He grinned and hugged her from behind, looking over her shoulder at it.

“What are you guys looking at?” Lily asked peeking up beside them. Nicole handed it to her and Lily awed. “You kissed in the rain?”

Nicole laughed a little, “Well, it actually only started raining during our kiss.”

Jason chuckled, and Lily giggled, “That must have been fun!” She handed the photo back. “Food!” She then skipped over to the table.

Jason grinned and kissed Nicole’s cheek, then followed Lily to the table while Nicole put the photo on the fridge with a magnet.

* * *

Jason spent the entire day at their apartment; they watched movies, read, listened to and learned new songs and they all cooked dinner together. It was the kind of incredibly domestic day Jason never thought he would enjoy. But he did.

He and Nicole kissed a lot too, much to Lily’s amusement then eventually her annoyance. 

When it got dark out, Jason decided he should probably go home since it would be another long day tomorrow, and he needed to patrol but he didn’t mention that obviously.

He knew he needed to tell her that small detail, but he really didn’t know how. He’s also not sure how she’ll react. He thinks she’ll be fine, she respects the Red Hood and what he does, but she’s always mad when he gets hurt, and he’s always hurt, she just doesn’t know it. He’s pretty good at hiding it by this point. There’s also the thing about how if she and Lily know, they’re in even more danger than they are by knowing him as a civilian. He wants to protect them, but he doesn’t know if it’s better if they know or don’t know.

Fuck, he’s sounds like he’s in a comic book. He never realized how true that whole, “I didn’t tell you I was a superhero for your own protection,” thing was till now. Of course, he’s not a superhero, he’s barely even a hero; more like an outlaw, one that is currently being targeted by pretty dangerous people. He does _want_ to tell her though, maybe not Lily, Nicole can decide whether she should know, it’s _how_ to tell her though. And he was nervous about telling her what comes with that truth, all the history and what really happened 8 years ago when he “disappeared.” Ugh, he’ll figure out.

He’d been thinking about that for a while, standing on a roof watching several of Thatcher’s thugs waiting for a shipment of something. They were just standing there, looking around nervously, likely trying to see if Red Hood was nearby. Jason was in the shadows, so they won’t be able to see him till he lets them.

Thatcher has been growing more active over the course of a week and it was putting Jason on edge. Thatcher’s tried a couple times to kill him and this is the second shipment. The first was the drugs he’d heard about during the first “kill Hood” attempt.

Jason’s expecting this shipment to be drugs as well but there’s a possibility of it being something different. That something he doesn’t even want to think about it being.

After another 10 minutes of nothing happening and Jason just thinking, he received two taps on his com. He answered quickly.

“Red?”

“Hey Hood. Omg I’m talking to the Red Hood, ha!” That sounded suspiciously like Stephanie. Or Batgirl.

“Blondie,” he greeted, smirking. “You know two taps is for urgent chat, not chit chat. And took long enough, I’m surprised you didn’t get access to this channel earlier this week after we met.”

Red Robin spoke up, “Yeah, it took longer to get the line in without alerting Oracle. The more connections made the more likely she’ll notice and investigate and figure out there’s a secret com channel.”

“It could just be a channel between the three of us, you, me, and Black Bat, that wouldn’t be very weird,” Batgirl suggested.

Jason just shrugged to himself, “Whatever, as long as she doesn’t know I’m connected. I don’t need any bats coming up my ass right now. Got far too many important things going on.”

“Like what?” Batgirl asked curiously.

Jason looked back down at Thatcher’s gang still doing nothing then answered, “Well, right now I’m about to bust a shipment of drugs or something that’s coming in for my dear friend Thatcher.”

Red Robin snorted while Batgirl spoke excitedly, “Thatcher the Snatcher!”

Hood reeled a bit, “I’m sorry what?”

“Oh, Red Robin filled me in on that douchebag, including Bats’ interference, sorry about that, that sucks, and, well, he snatches kids, and his name is Thatcher. Thatcher the Snatcher. How did you not think of that?” Batgirl sounded kind of proud of the name she’d given the psycho crime boss.

Jason shook his head and replied with heavy sarcasm, “Because I don’t want to name it and get attached and make him my playdate for every couple weeks. Naming him will land him in Arkham and he’ll pop back out, and around and around we’ll go. Unlike Bats, I want to get rid of him and never see his face or hear his name in Gotham again.”

“Touch- _y_.” She answered.

“I agree with Hood,” Black Bat spoke for the first time tonight, “If he gives this man a special name then it gives the man more power and confidence that he’s actually a threat.”

“Thank you, BB.” He’s glad at least one other person understands that.

After a silent moment, “So,” Red Robin started, changing topics, “how did Saturday go? Cass said you danced your routine in the club.”

So, Cass kept her word and didn’t say anything. “Well, the dance went really well. It was a lot of improv, but we did good. Also, my plan to get Alex to talk with his crush worked, and they’re dating now.” He took a breath and smirked a little, “And I, well, I kissed Nicole, so that happened too.”

There were two gasps and he imagined Cass was smirking.

“I so called it!!” Batgirl shouted causing Jason to turn down his com.

“I knew it was going to happen eventually,” Red said, sounding like he was grinning. “Congrats, Hood.”

Batgirl sounded like she was about to talk again when a truck pulled up on the street below.

“Sorry, gotta go.” Hood said quickly then turned off his com.

He crouched down and peered over the edge and just watched for a moment.

Two men got out of the cab of the truck while the several who’d been waiting walked over.

The driver spoke first, “Any sign of him? Boss doesn’t want to lose another shipment because of that red helmeted asshole.”

Jason smirked as the burlier of the thugs answered, “No. I don’t see how he’d know of this one, anyway.”

Well, maybe don’t leave books of information of future shipments lying around and he wouldn’t know about it.

“Good. We’ve got the special packages for him, too.” That got Jason worried now. The driver then went around to the back of the truck and unlocked the door. Two more thugs hopped off, carrying boxes of what Jason assumed were drugs. He was about to jump down but the next thing they pulled off the truck made his blood run cold with rage.

Four more men came off the truck, each dragging a tied-up girl with them. The four girls could only be 14 or 15 years old, each looked injured and had clearly been crying. One of them was near unconsciousness. 

As soon as they dropped the girls by the wall of the warehouse they were carrying their boxes into Hood jumped down onto the street.

“You know," he growled loudly, causing the men to flinch and look up, wide eyed, "I was hoping Thatcher left the human trafficking behind, then I’d be a little bit more lenient in how I’ll beat the shit out of you all. But don’t fucking count on it, now.”

They all raised their guns as the shock and initial fear wore off, but Hood didn’t give them a chance to fire. There was about a dozen men, but he took them out with brutal efficiency, making sure they all end up in the hospital.

Thatcher wants to stay in this game, well, he needs to stop underestimating the Red Hood, because there’s no fucking way Hood’s going to let this continue.

In less than five minutes, all the thugs were down, disarmed, and zip-tied, with injuries that will take a long time to recover from. He quickly sent an anonymous tip to the police about the illegal drugs and thugs they went over to the girls with his hands up.

“Are you hurt?” He asked them softly, hoping they wouldn’t be afraid of him. They all looked pretty scared.

One girl with matted black hair spoke, she seemed to be the least injured. “We all have small injuries, but she’s been passing out a lot.” She gestured with her head to a red head who was definitely unconscious now.

“Have they given you anything to eat?” He asked as he slowly started cutting their bonds.

The black-haired girl shook her head.

“How long have they had you?”

“They took me about a week or so ago I think. I was in New York. I think we all were. They put us all together a few days later.” She gestured to the other three girls.

“Okay. Did you have homes, people who care about you that I can help you get back to?” He checked the red head’s pulse. It was slow, but she was still breathing. The other two girls, two blondes, still looked afraid of him but not as much as of the thugs.

The black-haired girl snorted, “No. We’re all working girls, I lived in an alley.” The two other conscious girls nodded.

Hood nodded. He figured with how they were dressed but didn’t want to assume.

“I know someplace safe you can go. A home of sorts for working girls. They can take care of you.” The three looked skeptical while the red head made a noise in her sleep. “Do you know who I am?” He asked curiously. He had no idea if he’d be known outside of Gotham.

The black-haired girl raised a brow, “Yeah, we know who you are. The red helmet kind of gives it away. Those men were talking about you too, out of fear. I’d heard of you before, I just didn’t think you were real. There’re tons of superheroes out there, you’re about the only one that helps people like us. Word gets around”

“I’m not a superhero. I’m just someone who knows the shit people like you go through and try to help and prevent it.”

“Sounds like a hero to me,” one of the blondes said quietly, giving him a small smile.

Jason didn’t know how to reply so he just held out a hand to help them stand. “Come on. Let’s get you out of here.”

After those three were standing he crouched down and gently picked up the red head and carried her out of the alley, the other three following closely. They made it about four blocks before the girls looked like they were about to pass out. So, they stopped in an alley and Jason put the girl down, so she was resting on the black-haired girl.

He walked a few feet away and called Tori.

After several rings, she picked up sounding tired and annoyed, “What Red? You know it’s like 2 am, and I’ve got school in like 5 hours.”

“Sorry Honey, but I’ve got 4 girls here who were being trafficked that need a place to stay, and a ride.”

“I’ll go wake Mama and Abby.” She sounded fairly alert now and like she jumped out of her bed. Abby was the oldest of the six girls living with Mama, at 17 years old and the only one with a driver’s license.

“Thanks Tori.”

“Of course. Where are you?”

He quickly gave her the address then hung up and went back to the girls.

He crouched down in front of them, “Okay. I’ve got someone coming to get you and taking you to that place I told you about. They are, or were, working girls and are more than welcoming to bring girls into their home.”

They all nodded, looking like they were about to fall asleep but that they were also too afraid to.

So, he kept talking to keep them awake, “What are your names? Real or not, just something I can call you.”

The black-haired looked at him for a moment, looking like she was deciding what to say, then spoke, “My name is Katie. My- real name is Katie.” She gave a small smile before letting it drop and turning to the others.

The blonde with shorter hair said, “I’m Claire. This is my little sister Sarah. And I think she said her name is Amy.” She pointed to the red head.

Jason nodded, “And I’m- well, I’m the Red Hood.” He gestured to his head comically and it got a smile out of them. “The girls coming with a car are named Tori and Abby. They’re just a little bit older than you are. And there’s a very kind woman who takes care of them and several other girls. They’ll give you the help you need.”

They smiled a little and nodded.

He moved away from them and leaned against a dumpster, waiting for the girls. They arrived about 10 minutes later in the SUV Jason had helped them buy. As Tori and Abby got out of the car, he walked over to the girls and gently picked up Amy, then carried her to the car. After Katie, Claire, and Sarah got in, he placed the red head next to them and they cradled her. Amy had yet to even stir.

After they drove off, Jason sprinted towards his bike a few streets away then headed to the girl’s apartment. When he got there, Abby and Tori were tending to Katie, Claire and Sarah while Mama tended to Amy who was lying on the couch. He waved a greeting to the five girls in the kitchen then walked to the couch.

“She okay?” He asked quietly.

Mama looked up at him and smiled sadly but nodded slightly, Jason reeled internally at how similar the smile was to Nicole’s.

“She’ll be okay, I think. Just needs rest and food. We’ll be able to tell more in the morning.” Her voice sounded a little hoarse, and Jason noticed she herself was still rather pale.

He was about to ask about her when Amy slightly woke and panicked a little.

Mama placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and her other hand on her head through her hair.

“Shh. It’s okay. You’re safe, I promise. My name is Marie. But the girls call me Mama. You’re among friends here.” Mama gave her a small smile and the girl visibly relaxed a little, and smiled in return, then passed out again.

Mama brushed the girl’s hair back behind her ear again then turned to the girls behind her. “Abby could you-?” The teen nodded and immediately came over, carrying a blanket. Mama then slowly got up and gestured to Hood to follow.

He did, and they went to her bedroom. Jason helped her sit down on the bed.

“Answer my question then I will answer yours that I know your dying to ask.” She gave him a knowing smirk and raised a brow at him. He chuckled a little and sat down on the chair by the bed.

“Alright.”

“What happened?” She asked simply but sadly.

He sighed, “John Thatcher, the man who was trafficking children has apparently decided that trafficking teenagers is better and won’t attract my attention. I was watching a shipment of his tonight, turns out he’s working with drugs too, but I think it’s meant to be a coverup for human trafficking as it’s, for god knows what reason, more profitable than the drug trade. They dragged those girls off the truck after the drugs.”

“Well, good thing you were there, the girl out there likely would have died fairly quickly had you not been. And as rumor has it, this man also has a hit out on you?” She seemed concerned for him now.

“Seriously? That’s just wonderful. I already knew he’s trying to get me out of the way- guy must be desperate to be willing to hire hunters. On the bright side, no one is actually stupid enough to try and take me out, except Thatcher apparently.”

“Hmm. Quite the ego you have there, I have to say. Though I’m sure you’ve good reason.” Mama smirked at him, then sighed, “Go ahead.”

“How are you?”

She sighed again, “I’m fairly the same, dear. Still sick, but I’m not dead yet, so-” She chuckled sadly. Jason however was not amused.

“ _Marie-_ ” she raised a brow at him but sighed when she realized she had said her name; she’d never told him. “Can I ask you something personal?”

“I suppose.” She leaned back against the pillow and looked at him curiously.

“Who were you? Before you decided to put all your efforts into taking care of these girls?”

She sighed sadly, “Well. I grew up a working girl. It was the only thing I’d known. Simple as that. When I was about 16, I had a daughter.” Her hand went up to her necklace playing with it, and just confirming it for Jason. “Not intentionally. But, she was amazing, still is.” She was smiling wistfully now. “My biggest regret was raising her into this life. I regretted it the entire time I was raising her. I just thought it would be easier. She was a tough little girl, stuck through everything and took care of me when I couldn’t even take care of her.”

She was tearing up at the memories a little, Jason was too a bit. “When she hit puberty, she started working too. That was my second biggest regret. And when she was 14,” she shook her head sadly, “her only friend at the time got her pregnant, and then ran, leaving her alone.” Jason’s eyes widened. He was not expecting that detail.

“She decided that she was not going to raise her kid into this life, and I couldn’t have been more thrilled. The other girls and I, we all pitched in to get her an apartment, necessities for a child and a job. I helped her out for the first few months after her daughter was born and then, I told her goodbye. I didn’t want her to have any connection to us, so she could get farther in her life. I haven’t spoken to her in, 8 years now. I’ve tried to make up for it all by taking care of the girls that I can.” She gestured towards where the living room was, tears falling now. Jason felt that he shouldn’t even be hearing this, but, he had just wanted to make sure she was Nicole’s mom before saying anything to Nicole.

“Do you want to? Speak and see her again? In person.” He asked quietly.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, answering quietly, “More than anything. But it’s for the best we don’t.” She took a shaky breath and tried a smile. “She’s done wonderful. She’s a nurse I think, at the same time she’s a star performer at a musical theatre. I’ve gone to a couple of her shows. Made sure she wouldn’t see me though. All the while raising her daughter, who’s also a little actress and, seems to have grown up happy.”

Jason smiled a little. She was still Nik’s mom, just doing what she thinks is best.

“That’s- brave of you. Still trying to know her, but not, to do what you think is best for her.”

She smiled a little, “She doesn’t need me anymore.”

Jason didn’t say anything for a minute then changed the topic to something a little less painful for her.

“Are you okay, taking care of these four girls? I know you’ve already got your hands full…”

“Oh, we’ll figure it out dear. There’s enough space and food to go around. I’ll inquire if they’d like to partake in what you’ve done for my girls, when they’re settled.” Jason chuckled a little and she smirked.

“Go save the rest of them.” She softened her smile before coughing some. He got up and handed her the glass of water that was sitting on the nightstand. She took it gratefully.

After she took a few sips, she smiled up at him, “Thank you, Red. How are your kids by the way?”

He sat down on the bed by her legs. “They’re all safe and tucked away, out of sight. Half of them have jobs and, they’re all happy.”

“That’s wonderful. Well, good luck, I’m sure you’ll need it with that Thatcher ass. We’ve got things handled here. And I’m okay.”

“But not getting better. I’m sorry I haven’t found anything that helps enough-”

“Red,” she cut him off with a look, “you’ve got your own hands full, so until I get much worse, please don’t worry so much. Alright?”

He shook his head but said, “Alright.”

“Good. Now get going. I’ll call you tomorrow about how the new girls are doing.”

He took the glass from her hand and placed it back on the nightstand.

“Okay. Good night mama.” He stood up and she took his hand, squeezing it a little.

“Good night Red. Don’t forget to take care of yourselves every now and then, too.” She smiled then dropped her hand.

“I will.”

He left the room then and back out into the living room, giving a quick good bye to the girls. Katie thanked him, and he just nodded in return. He then left the way he came, through the window.

He went home after that, feeling somewhat saddened by what he’d learned but it also made him admire Nicole all the more. Knowing who her mom is, it’s no surprise how strong of a woman she is.

He dropped through the guest room skylight and pulled off his helmet, sighing tiredly. When he walked out into the hall he stopped when he saw Cass, Tim, and Steph in his kitchen, none of them even in uniform anymore.

“It’s about time,” Stephanie greeted, hands on her hips as she walked to the living room.

Jason huffed and walked down the hall. “Well, excuse me for doing my job and saving four girls from becoming slaves for the rest of their lives,” he replied dryly.

Steph’s hands immediately dropped, “Oh. Sorry.”

“What are you all even doing here? It’s like 3am and seriously, I’ve got work in five hours, I’d really like to get some sleep.” He pulled off his jacket and half stepped into his room, placing his hood and jacket on the dresser and taking his boots and gloves off as well. He then walked back out into the living room and looked at his siblings.

Stephanie looked at him like he was an idiot. “You tell us you kissed the girl and then _hang up_. What do you think we’re doing here?”

He rubbed both hands across his face. “To be completely honest, I forgot I told you, considering everything that was happening I think that should be understandable. 

“It is, and sorry about dropping in but Stephanie really wants details,” Tim said from where he was leaning on the counter, sipping from a mug. Jason could smell it was coffee from across the room.

“You do too, Timothy, don’t put this all on me. I’m sure Cass does too but I feel like she already knows.” Steph plopped down on the couch then, watching as Cass walked over a sat beside her.

Jason sighed, “Cass, could you just- just show her the photo please.” Jeez he was tired. Stopping that shipment wasn’t the only thing he’d done tonight, and he was just overall wiped. Especially after the girls, seeing stuff like that always pissed him off and made him sad, which just made him want to sleep, though the sleep will likely have nightmares which makes him even more grumpy just thinking about it.

Stephanie whipped her head around to Cass as she pulled out her phone. The blonde’s eyes widened, and she smiled widely as she looked at the photo.

“So there, we were talking about each other’s types, we kissed, and it started raining and we kissed more. Everything that happened afterward is between me and Nicole. And yes, we are going to start dating, Lily is excited about it, and I will tell the company, though some of them already know, tomorrow.” He summed up tiredly but smiled as he let the memories back into his mind.

“Aww that’s so great Jay. You guys looked so cute together on Monday, I knew it was going to happen!” Stephanie grinned and jumped up to hug him. He hugged her back awkwardly as they haven’t hugged before.

“Alright, thanks blondie. Can I go now?” He asked.

Cass smirked, “Go to bed, Little Brother. Mind if we sleep here?”

Stephanie let him go so he could reply. “It seems you’ve already decided you are but yeah that’s fine. You two can share the bed and Tim you get the couch. And I am not in the mood for arguing about it, Tim.” He sent his brother a look that shut him up before he could say a word, and Tim just nodded, looking at him curiously and concernedly.

Cass got off the couch and came up to him, looked at him for a moment then hugged him, speaking softly, “They are safe now and will be okay. Try to let it go. Remember what makes you happy, so you can sleep well.”

He sighed and hugged back, replying quietly, “Okay.”

He let go, then as he remembered something, he furrowed his brows at the two women, “Don’t you two have classes tomorrow?”

“Yes.” They replied in unison.

“But not until 10.” Stephanie said smirking a little.

“Well, I work at 8 so just be aware. If you want breakfast, wake up at 7.” They all nodded.

Stephanie grinned, “Cass and Tim have both said how good of a cook you are, I’m really excited to see for myself.”

Jason huffed, “Alright then. If you sleep through it, I’m not waking you up. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight!” They all called back as he walked to his room.

He effectively blocked out them talking as he walked to his bathroom. He took off his uniform and took a quick shower to get all the grime off.

Just as he was getting into bed, his phone rang. It was Nicole. Curious and kind of worried, he answered.

“Hey Nik, everything okay?”

“Hey Jay, sorry to wake you,” she sounded tired and a bit sad, but she was trying to hide that, “but Lily just had a nightmare of _that_ night, and she just wants to hear you.”

He smiled sadly, “Of course.” This wasn’t the first time Nicole has called him just to talk with Lily after she’d had a nightmare about her kidnapping. A few days after it had happened, she’d had such a bad nightmare Jason actually went over to help her back to sleep, and he ended up sleeping on their couch.

He heard the phone be turned to speaker phone, and then a small voice spoke, “Hi Jay.”

“Hey Little Bird. You wanna know what I was dreaming about? It was a weird one tonight, with dragons who tap dance.” He smiled when he heard her giggle.

“Yeah,” she answered, sounding like she was smiling. He knew she loved dragons and well, dancing.

Jason leaned back into his bed and made up a story about a dragon learning to tap dance to impress a girl dragon at the next cloud ball. He kept talking until he heard the phone turning off speaker phone and being moved.

“She’s out,” Nicole whispered. He heard the closing of a door. “Thank you.”

“Of course. I know what it’s like.”

“Yeah… did you actually have a dream about that?” She asked, amused.

“Nah, I don’t really get dreams like that anymore, but it’s fun to make up stories.” He reached over and turned his lamp off, settling more in his bed.

“It was definitely a fun one for her. She fell asleep with a smile.” It sounded like Nicole was lying down now, too. “You know, I actually was having a dream; it was of us, singing in the rain, but instead of on the street, we were in the sky and it was raining upside down. And you had pink hair for some reason.”

Jason laughed, “I’m not quite sure how I could pull that off, but I can try if you want. I’ll even dye my hair.” 

She chuckled a little, “Please don’t. Your hair is pretty as it is.” There was a pause and Jason’s pretty sure she was yawning. “Okay. Sorry for waking you. Goodnight Jason.”

He smiled, “It’s okay. Goodnight Nicole. See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.” And with that, they hung up.

Jason smiled and placed his phone on the nightstand. He then laid down all the way and closed his eyes, memories of them singing and dancing in the rain rerunning through his mind as he fell asleep.

 

 _I'm singin' in the rain_  
_Just singin' in the rain_  
_What a glorious feeling_  
_I'm happy again_  
_I'm laughin' at clouds_  
_So dark up above_  
_The sun's in my heart_  
_And I'm ready for love_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Singin' in the Rain is from, wait for it, Singin' in the Rain :D
> 
> If you are being affected by Florence, Olivia, Isaac or any other natural threats, I wish you safe travels and good luck. I actually had to evacuate away from the coast myself, and I hope you all are all safe as well! <3 Just stay safe! <3 And if you read this after the storms, I hope you're all okay!


	26. Intermission

Hello my lovely readers! 

I called this the Intermission but to be completely honest I have no idea if this is actually the halfway mark of my story. It could be 25 and 25, or more or less, I'm not sure. But there's still _plenty_ to come, no worries there. Just a pause of not story but something else. 

Anyway, I was taking a break from writing and I'm a visual artist, actually long before I found myself becoming a writer, I've been that sort of artist, and I was practicing drawing people because I'm not wonderful at it and I wanted to practice, and I started drawing inspiration from this story and I put some more work into it than I usually would for a sketch drawing (color wise and all), so I thought I would share it with you all as, the curtains closed for a small intermission, though seriously, the next chapter will be out in a few days, Thursday is my plan, :D  

Sorry if you don't think it's good but it makes me happy looking at it, so I hope it will make you all happy to see too. 

 

 

Just think of it as the photo Cass took of them, except they're not kissing but right after they kissed. :D <3

Thank you all for reading my story! I've loved writing this and making Jason happy and I'm glad you all are enjoying it. I never really expected it to do this well but I love that it did because that's what's kept me writing! :D And I'm very excited to share the next parts of this story, lots of things happen :D good and, yeah, some, well, not really very good. 

;p ;D

~ little_wayward_bird

 

p.s. I am working on another art thing inspired by the story, so I may share it with you all at a later date :D

p.p.s. and here's the link to this, <https://i.pinimg.com/originals/32/4c/6c/324c6c15e17fd92d2558c4f54097c31a.png>, if you want to see it as just an image, and yes that is a screenshot of it from my phone because I couldn't get it to upload and yada yada its weird, but yes, that's a screenshot so that's why there's giant black blocks and there's not way to crop it.  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

y'all are awesome <3 <3


	27. Crazier Than You

“So, what happened yesterday?” Nicole asked, smiling at him.

Jason laughed a little, “Well, I was talking with Alfred, I hadn’t been able to see him in person till yesterday to tell him we’re dating. He said he was happy for us and didn’t ask for any details, but then, of course, Tim and Steph crashed the conversation with their questions, again. I think it’s cause neither of them are dating right now and are trying to live through me.” Jason shook his head as he continued cutting the peppers. His girlfriend beside him just laughed.

Nicole smirked at him, “Jay, they’re your family. They just want to know how it’s going between us.” She was helping Lily with the dessert, a chocolate pudding or something, and Lily giggled as she mixed the ingredients in a bowl, whether at them or in delight of the sweets, he didn’t know. Probably the former.

“We’ve been dating for less than a week, what is there to tell about it?” Jason shook his head again but smirked.

Nicole sighed and walked over to stand beside him, placing her arm up on his shoulder.

"Well, for one thing, I noticed that you’ve been smiling a lot more just this week. Of course, now that you’re allowed to freely kiss me that’s understandable,” she said casually, looking at what he was doing.

 Jason smirked, “Oh really? Cause it was such agony before, not being able to.” 

He turned his head to her as she looked up at him, smirking. He leaned in to kiss her and was quite surprised to find that she tasted like chocolate and that her lips felt more like a rubber spatula. He stuck his tongue out and licked up the utensil.

He licked his lips and looked around Nicole to Lily, “Little Bird, this tastes awesome, nice job!” She grinned then stuck her finger in it and tasted the chocolate pudding herself.

He looked back to Nicole and smirked, “Well played, Ms. Marcus.”

She grinned, “Why thank you, Mr. Philips.”

“Can I actually kiss you now?”

She shrugged, smirking, “I suppose.”

He chuckled then leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled back he smiled as Nicole licked her lips from the chocolate that had still been on his mouth.

“See, smiling.” She placed her hand on his cheek and ran a thumb across his lips, and she smirked at him. He laughed a little, leaning into the touch.

“I guess it does make a difference,” he replied, grinning. She patted his cheek, smirking, causing Lily to giggle again, then returned to helping the little girl finish the pudding.

He will admit, though it’s only been one week, it’s been a good week.

* * *

“Hood were you even listening to me?” Red Robin asked, frustrated. 

Jason groaned, “Yes, I heard you. Thatcher is getting desperate to kill me, _believe me_ , I know. Considering I’m the one he wants to kill, _I know_!”

“What are you doing about it?”

“What the fuck do you think I can do about it? I’m looking for him Red, but the guy knows how to hide. His guys are in hiding. There’s been no new shipments in the past week. I think he’s trying to wait for me to give up or wait till I’m dead.” Jason sighed, annoyed, as he sat down on the roof and looked at the house. Thatcher tried a couple times last week, including an ambush at a fake shipment which didn’t end at all well for his thugs and just pissed Thatcher off even more he’s gone silent now. He’s getting desperate because Jason’s not letting up and his business is starting to suffer.

“Ugh. Sorry. I’m just worried.” Tim sounded sorry, but he also sounded very worried.

“I know you are, buddy, just- We’ll figure it out. At least, with him targeting me right now, he isn’t targeting any kids or teens or _people_ for that matter. So, I’ll take the small win.”

“You have a strange definition of _win_.” Tim sighed, “What are you doing right now?”

“I’m currently watching the house of a police officer waiting for him to come home, who is about the only decent officer in Crime Alley. He lost his partner earlier this week and I know for a fact the guy suffers from PTSD, so I doubt he’s handling it well. Just want to check up on him.”

Tim huffed, sounding like he was smirking, “It amazes me how many people still think you’re the bad guy. Bad guys don’t check up on good cops to see if they’re doing okay.” Jason snorted. “How do you even know him? Wait- let me guess… you saved his life.”

Jason smiled a little, “That I did. Him and his partner, from Poison Ivy’s attack last November. He’s been a contact of mine since… His partner died in a car accident of all things.”

“Wow… That sucks, really.” Tim didn’t say anything more for a moment, so Jason just focused on the house. His name’s Officer Zach Haley, partner was Officer Steve Bishop. Officer Haley currently wasn’t home, at 2 o’clock in the morning, but his dog, Scout, was. Jason could see him through the window, keeping a look out for his partner. Both officers were part of the K-9 unit, though Jason isn’t sure what happened to Officer Bishop’s dog.

“Hey,” Red started, sounding slightly smug, “how’d your date go last night? You took her to New York, right?”

“Good god, you fucking stalker.” Jason shook his head as Tim laughed. “Yes, I took her to New York, to see _Dear Evan Hansen_ on Broadway. Neither of us had seen it before so I thought it’d be fun, like a two-week anniversary thing.”

Tim whistled, “Two weeks. Who would’ve thought-”

“Don’t you fucking finish that sentence,” Jason cut him off.  

Tim laughed, and Jason laughed too, a moment later.

“Yeah, I know. It’s weird for me to think about too.” Jason shook his head, wondering how it had even happened, to him of all people.

“I’m happy for you; you deserve to be happy, Jay.” Red spoke a bit quieter then, probably not to be heard by people near him.

“Thanks. You’re happy right? Maybe you should find your special someone,” Jason suggested, smirking a bit.

Tim snorted, “Right, because everyone wants a coffee loving, VP of a large corporation, who is also a vigilante and still a teenager, technically. Though my mind is way beyond that of a millennial.”

Jason laughed, and Tim then sighed.

“I’m happy as I am Hood. I’ve tried dating, didn’t work too well. I’m good.”

“Alright, good, otherwise you’ll become my project like I was yours.” Jason smirked, and Tim laughed.

“Sounds fair,” Red Robin replied. Just then, Hood spotted Officer Haley walking towards his house.

“Sorry, Red, as much as I’d love to continue this conversation that we surprisingly have never had, my guy is in sight.”

“Alright. Good luck. I hope he’s okay. Talk to you later.” He turned the com off.

Jason quietly got to street level and just as Haley approached his house he stepped out of the shadows.

“Morning Officer Haley,” he said simply and as gently as he could. That still, unintentionally startled the man to jumping back some.

Haley sighed and rubbed a hand down his face, “Jesus, Hood.”

“Sorry, not many other ways I can do that without startling you,” he replied, taking a few steps forward.

“It’s fine, I know, just… been a tough week is all.” He looked up at him then, and man did he look exhausted and red-eyed.

“I heard about Officer Bishop. I’m sorry. He was a good man. I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

Haley laughed and shook his head a little. “The Red Hood, checking on an officer simply to check on him, ain’t that something.” He took a breath. “To be honest, Hood-” He sighed then walked towards his front door. “Come in. It’ll be easier to explain.”

Jason raised a brow. He hadn’t been expecting to be invited in. He just wanted to make sure he was working through the loss and his PTSD. He knew a thing or two about post-traumatic stress and what could happen if it took hold too strongly. Nonetheless, he followed the officer into his home, and was greeted by not one dog like he’d been expecting, but _four._ The other three had been lying down further in the dark living room so he hadn’t seen them.

Surprisingly, none of the four police trained German Shepherds growled or anything at him, a very armed person. He recognized Scout and then Bishop’s dog Colonel. The other two, looked like 6 or 7-month-old pups.

Jason looked up at Haley as one of the pups came over to him a nuzzled against his hand, sniffing him. Then the other followed and did the same.

“Um, Haley, what-”

Haley was chuckling lightly, and sadly, as he sat in a chair heavily. “They like you. I’m almost surprised, but not at all.”

“And why’s that?” Jason asked, crouching down to be eye level with the two dogs who then sat down and just looked at him.

The man sighed, “Steve was training them, new recruits. They were extremely defensive of him, could read him easily, knew when he was uncomfortable or happy. You knew Steve, how he…” He trailed off and Jason just nodded. Steve also had PTSD, but worse than Haley. The two partners had fought over seas together for 7 years then came back after severe injuries and became police officers when they healed. They joined the K-9 unit to have a companion that would look out for them at work and at home.

“Anyway, they know the difference easily between bad people and good people, learned by depending on Steve’s reactions. Steve barely had to train them to be like that, they just… understood. They are, very well trained anyway, respond well to anything, but, one on your left is a boy, Ace, one on your right is a girl, named Annie. Named after friends of ours from overseas, who gave their lives. Steve was training them to join the force. Steve didn’t have anyone else but me, so I took all three after… and it’s- it’s been crazy.”  
  
Jason looked intently at Haley. His breathing was picking up a little. Both Scout and Colonel went over to him and placed their heads in his lap. Haley smiled down at them and petted their heads. The two pups, Ace and Annie turned around and looked at the officer but didn’t move from their spot.

“How are you, Zach? Really?” Hood asked quietly.

Zach sighed, “I’m- It’s hard. He was my longest friend. My best friend and now-” He shook his head then leaned on his hand, “I can’t sleep, can barely function, I can’t go to work-”

He was breaking down. Scout nuzzled him again, trying to give the man comfort.

Hood looked at him, concerned, “Have you thought about leaving Gotham? At least for a while. Go someplace else that doesn’t remind you of him. Where you can try and work through it and _heal_.”

Zach thought about it for a minute, looking like he might consider it, then shook his head. “No, no, I- I can’t take all these guys with me. I can’t take care of them like _this_. It’s only been like 5 days and it’s already too much, I can’t- can’t _move_ and put them through that.” He put his head in his hands, Scout and Colonel didn’t move.

Jason didn’t know how to help. Putting any of the dogs in a kennel here in Gotham wouldn’t end up well for them. No other officers were of kind enough heart to take in two pups.

While Jason was thinking, Ace and Annie both looked at Zach, then turned around to Hood and walked closer, nuzzling his arms, asking to be pet.

Jason looked at them curiously and did as they asked, and they sat in front of him, slightly wagging their tails.

Haley looked up, and furrowed his brows at what he was seeing, then smirked a little.

“They can tell the difference between bad people, and _good_ people, Hood. They don’t act like that around criminals, or even any of the officers at the precinct.” Haley was fully smiling now. “What if you took them?”

Jason looked wide eyed at the officer, though Haley couldn’t see that. “What? I- I don’t know how to care for a dog, let alone _two puppies._ ” 

Haley jumped at the chance anyway, “They’re already house trained, and behaviorally trained, mostly anyway. They definitely like you, and I’m starting to think it’s because you’re more like me and Steve than we thought, and they can help you in that area. Soldier who's seen and been through too much...” Zach looked at him a bit sadly but knowingly.

He wasn’t wrong about them being similar, Jason had his fair share of PTSD, among other mental issues. Maybe dogs can sense that.

“You don’t have to teach them anything. They just need to be fed two or three times a day, walked a few times, played with. They love kids and I know you’ve got all the street kids stashed away somewhere to hide from the child trafficker you’ve been chasing. Yes, I do know about him, it’s not hard to figure out with your ‘anonymous’ phone calls and all the rumors. They like car rides and I’m pretty sure they might fit in the side car of your motorcycle. And yes, I know about that too. Saw it at the beginning of February when you saved those kids from the trafficker.”

Jason shook his head. This officer certainly liked to keep his eye on him. But Hood thinks, just to keep a watch out for him.

He sighed, thinking about how he could pull it off. If they would sit in his sidecar then; he could go to the orphanages in the morning and leave them at home or maybe with Nicole if she doesn’t have work, then take them to the theatre with him and just leave them with the younger kids in their apartment, Peter probably wouldn’t care, then they’d probably be okay while he patrolled…

He sighed again and looked at Haley, who looked hopeful. “If I do this, you’ll leave, get the help you need and try to get better?”

Haley sighed, smiling a bit, “I’ve wanted to get better for years, if this is a proper chance, then yes, I will.”

“And, you really trust me, the Red Hood, with your best friend’s two puppies?”

Zach laughed a little, “I’ve trusted you with my life, multiple times. So, did Steve. I think we can trust you to take care of the dogs. Besides, they trust you. And I trust these dogs even more than you. I’ll trust them, any day.”

Hood looked back at the dogs, then sighing, he gently pulled off his helmet, he was wearing his domino, to the utter surprise of Officer Haley. He placed his hood on the ground and looked at the two pups. They cocked their heads at him and they just looked at each other. Then, after a couple moments, Ace and Annie started wagging their tails faster and stood up, then attacked his face with their tongues. Jason fell onto his back under the onslaught.

Officer Haley laughed, “Well, I hope that settles it.”

Jason pushed himself back up and the two dogs sat beside him, still wagging their tails.

“I guess so. God help me,” he said. Looking at the pups, he couldn’t help but smirking though.

Jason got up to his feet and Officer Haley stood too. Hood looked at him for a moment then held out his hand, “If you’re sure, and you will leave and heal. I will know if you do or not.”

Zach took a deep breath, then shook his hand. “I will. I think it’s about time I did. If Steve was still here, maybe you could’ve convinced the both of us. Thank you Hood.”

“Just get better. And- I’m very sorry about Steve. He was a great man.”

“He was the best.” Zach smile sadly.

Suddenly the officer rushed from the room and came back a moment later with a large duffel bag and handed it to Hood.

“It has all of Ace and Annie’s things. I- I haven’t unpacked anything from it yet, so it’s all in there: food, toys, leashes, instructions for certain commands, those sorts of things.”

Zach did look sad but also like a weight had been lifted. He crouched down, and the two pups went over to him, licking his face a couple times. It’s like they knew what this change was about.

After a moment, Haley stood back up. “Thank you for this, Hood. I truly appreciate it.”

Hood nodded to him then bent down and picked up his helmet and placed it back on his head. He looked down to Scout and Bishop who were both watching him. Those two were probably about 7 or 8 in years now. They should be around a lot longer, hopefully, for Haley’s sake.

He then looked down at the two pups, both who were looking at him expectedly. Jason took three steps back and they took three steps forward. Jason smirked.

He looked back to Zach, “See you at some point in the future, Officer Haley. Hopefully by then, you’re better and I’m a dog expert.”

The man laughed a little, “See you. You have to protect the Alley even better now, you know, now that it’ll be down two officers.”

“It’ll be my honor.” He smiled then looked down to the pups, “Alright, Ace and Annie,” they each cocked their heads when he said their names, “let’s go.”

He waved goodbye then left through the door, carrying the duffel and the two dogs following right behind him.

This should be interesting.

* * *

Nicole was so happy to have the morning off. Unfortunately, she knew Jason did not, he hardly ever did. The only times he did was when Risa forced him to take a day off, which didn’t happen often as the kids, Benny and Isaac primarily, wanted him to be there so much.

Which was why, she was so surprised when he called at about 9 and told her to come over immediately.

She was kind of worried but mainly just curious as she walked over to his building. Jason had sounded half distressed, half happy and amused so she wasn’t sure what to think.

When she reached his floor, she was confused when she heard a dog, no- _dogs_ , bark from the other side of his door. Without knocking she walked in and stopped in her tracks.

Jason was sitting on the floor leaning against the island and holding a tennis ball out in front of him as two young German Shepherds stared him down. Though both dogs turned around when they heard her and jumped to their feet, standing defensively in front of Jason. But they didn’t growl or bark, they just sort of looked at her.

“Oh good, Nik, you’re here,” Jason said, sounding relieved as he stood up. The pups looked up at Jason and watched him as he walked over to her. They relaxed a moment later and followed him, wagging their tails and greeting her.

Jason greeted her with a kiss then stepped aside to let her see the dogs. Jason was smiling but then his eyes widened for a moment as if realizing something.

“Okay, first off- I promise this is not like a couple thing where we get a pet together or anything, I would have talked to you first.” Nicole raised an amused brow at him and he relaxed, “and second… um, meet Ace and Annie.”

She smiled and crouched down in front of the shepherds, petting them both. Jason just stood there and watched.

After a moment, she looked back up at him, “Soo, are you going to tell me why you have them, or were you hoping I’d guess?”

Jason startled back to reality and crouched beside her, one of the dogs immediately going over to him.

“Right. Well… I had, not befriended, but, met and stayed somewhat in contact with, a police officer and his partner since last year, long story. They both worked in the K-9 unit. One of the officers, the one who’d been training these two, died in a car crash last week. Last night I went to check on how the other officer was handling it. He suffers from PTSD, so I wanted to make sure he was doing okay. He wasn’t doing that well and taking care of his one dog and his partner’s three wasn’t helping anything.”

“So, I will guess now,” Nicole smiled, “you offered to take these two pups, so he could focus on getting better and working through his loss.”

Jason laughed a little, “Well, he asked if I would take them, but yeah, pretty much.”

“So, on top of volunteering every morning and working at the theatre every afternoon, you are now going to take care of two German Shepherd _puppies_.”

“Yeah, I know it's crazy and a lot, but they are already very well trained, including house trained. I put a grass mat thing for them to pee on by the balcony door, too. The officer gave me a bag of stuff, it was with it. I’ll still walk them but for when I’m not home, it’s there. And I’ve got a plan to figure it all out. But they are already fully trained, police dog trained. So, it’ll be fine… I hope.” He gave her a look then smirked.

Nicole grinned and shook her head, “You are crazy, Philips. Seriously.”

Jason chuckled, “I’ve been told, _many_ times, even before...” He waved his hand lightly in gesture and refocused on the pups. Nicole remembered him saying he’d been _actually_ crazy for a while after he’d been missing, though she was having a hard time believing _that_ , knowing him now. Jason smirked at her, “It's well established I'm crazy. And doesn’t that make you crazy too, since you’re dating me? I mean I do all this crazy shit but you’re still here with me, so…”

Nicole laughed and fell against his shoulder, “Probably. But who’s _crazier_? The crazy one, or the one dating the crazy?” Jason laughed loudly. She grinned then looked at the two pups who sat down in front of them and looked back.

“So, Ace and Annie, who is who?” She asked, smirking a little at the two dogs. She’s always wanted dogs, and German Shepherds were at the top of that list. Now her boyfriend has _two_.

Jason smirked and leaned back on his hands. “Watch them.” She furrowed her brows and nodded, watching them.

“Ace,” Jason called. The dog on the right with more white tuffs around his neck and chest cocked his head sideways. Nicole let out a startled laugh.

“Annie,” he said, and the other pup with darker fur cocked her head the other way.

Nicole grinned, “That’s _so_ cute. Did you get to name them?”

Jason shook his head, “No. The officer said they were named after soldiers they knew who’d given their lives in service.”

She nodded, “That’s sweet. But just to point out, those two names are very much what you would name dogs.”

Jason laughed, “Yeah, I probably would.”

She smiled up at him, “Your family has grown again, Jay.”

He tossed his head back a laughed a little, then rolled his head to look at the dogs and grinned. Nicole smirked, looking at his hair, which was getting long and wavy. He’ll have to trim it soon, otherwise it’ll be completely in his eyes.

The two pups looked back at him and started wagging their tails quickly.

“Hm. Looks like it did.” Jason turned and grinned at her, “Yours did, too.” She grinned back brightly.

“Lily is going to be so excited,” she mentioned as she then grabbed the tennis ball from Jason and threw it into the living room. Ace sprinted for the ball while Annie just moved closer to Jason. Ace came back a moment later and dropped the ball in her lap then licked her nose.

Jason laughed and pet Annie who was now pretty much sitting in his lap. “Well, I think they’ve picked favorites.” Annie turned her head back and licked Jason across the face. Ace just barked at him. Nicole laughed.

“No, I don’t think it’s favorites, just, favorite in the moment,” she suggested as she threw the ball again and Ace ran after it.

After a few minutes of Nicole throwing the ball and Annie sitting on Jason, Nicole raised her brow at her best friend and asked, “So, you wanna share what your plan is to make this all work?”

* * *

It, surprisingly, actually worked pretty well.

It was Sunday night when Officer Haley gave him the pups, and Monday when he introduced them to Nicole. Jason had to ask for the morning off from Blair and it sounded like Risa was on the verge of shouting hallelujah, to have him not come in. But he knew it was just because she could see his exhaustion, though he hides it pretty well, especially since he enjoys doing what he’s doing. But she always has to force him to take a day, she’s just happy he finally voluntarily took one.

Anyway, Ace and Annie, the newest addition to his little, though growing it seemed, family were a great addition. Jason did actually adopt them, the papers were in the duffel and the adopter line was blank, so he put his name there. He assumes it was meant for Haley. The two dogs slept with him at night and actually kept him calmer and seemed to keep the nightmares at bay just by sleeping next to him, which was definitely nice.

The two dogs had plenty of room in the side car and seemed to enjoy riding in it. They should, maybe, still fit when they grow more. So, in the mornings he did leave them in his apartment, expect yesterday when Nicole had the morning off, so they stayed with her. Jason plans to talk to the orphanages to see if they wouldn’t mind if he brought them with him. He knew the kids would love them.

When time came for rehearsals, he put Ace and Annie in the sidecar, Nicole still sat behind him and Lily sat in front of him, which she enjoyed because he let her pretend she was actually driving by letting her put her hands beside his on the handlebars. She _loved_ the dogs, and they loved her just as much.

Peter loved them immediately but refused to actually let them remain in the theatre since there was so much going on, but the younger lost kids were very excited to house them till the end of rehearsals. Ace and Annie were equally excited.

Then at the end of the day, the pups went home with him and repeat.

When he told his siblings, they showed up at his door 10 minutes later and spent the night just to play with them. Which Jason didn’t mind because they hadn’t been over in a while.

It’s now Friday and having the two dogs around has been great. They’ve helped him sleep better, it gives the kids more options of things to do and cheers them up tremendously, and they made Nicole happy. She had said, on their befriending date like, wow, two months ago, that she’d never had a dog but would like to adopt a German Shepherd, and now she kind of has two through Jason.

They’ve known each other for a little over 2 months and have been dating for almost 3 weeks now, and Jason knows for a fact, he’s never been this happy, or this close with another person. It’s- it’s nice, to be close with someone. He never thought it would have been.

Jason had just gotten home from Charles’, and excitedly greeted by Ace and Annie, who he swears have grown in the five days he’s had them, when Peter called him.

Grabbing the dog food bag off the counter, he answered the phone and walked over to their bowls by his kitchen table.

“Hey Uncle Peter,” he calmly greeted.

“Jason, turn on the news,” his uncle not so calmly greeted.

Jason raised a brow, then set down the food bag on the table and walked to his living room. Ace and Annie happily ignored him and ate their lunch. Jason figured they should probably eat three times a day since they’re still growing pups.

He picked up the remote and turned on the television. He quickly changed it to the news and his happy mood dropped.

**_Scarecrow Escape from Arkham Asylum_ **

“Please tell me he’s the only one that got out?” He asked Peter, slightly dreading the answer.

Peter responded right away, “Yes. If any others have, they haven’t said anything.”

Jason nodded to himself and sat heavily onto the couch. Well, this complicates things a bit. Scarecrow wasn’t the worst, but he certainly wasn’t the easiest. He hasn’t gotten out since October for Halloween. He just had to come out when Jason was enjoying his life.

Jason silently watched the screen for a few minutes, Peter on the other side of the phone did the same.

When Ace and Annie finished eating they came over to him and seeming to sense his mood they jumped up onto the couch and curled into his sides.

Jason smiled a little but paid attention to the Gotham newscaster. So far, they have no idea how he got out, shocker, or where he’s hiding. And also, the Batman has not been spotted yet.

 _Well, no shit Jennifer, it’s the middle of the fucking day in Gotham, the Bat doesn’t fly when there’s sunlight. He’s_ the night _, he’d probably disintegrate if he came out now._

Jason ran a hand down his face and then spoke into the phone.

“Peter, what’s your plan?”

Peter sighed, “We’ll still have rehearsal, but I’ll send everyone home before dark, just in case. Scarecrow probably won’t do anything yet. He likes to prepare before a show.”

Jason snorted, “You’re right about that. Are you going to schedule rehearsal earlier tomorrow then, so we can get a full day before dark?”

“Yeah. I guess you’re asking so you can talk to Risa?”

“Yep. Do you want me to tell Charles’ kids not to come today?”

Peter didn’t answer for a minute and when he did it was reluctantly, “No, I’m sure Terence won’t tell them, so they aren’t frightened, we don’t let them come they’ll get curious.”

“Agreed. But they’ll have to know at some point. If Scarecrow attacks the Alley, then they need to know.”

“Then I’ll let you decide when to do that. Just let them come today.”

Jason nodded and used his free hand to pet Ace whose head was in his lap, “Okay. I’m sure everything will be fine Peter.”

“I sure hope so kid.”

* * *

Well, it was fine, till Sunday.

Friday night and Saturday night proved fruitless. Scarecrow never came out of the shadows. Never sent goons out and there was no sign of him. Still no clues as to how he got out, either. Red Robin was the one working to figure that out with Black Bat and Batgirl, though they haven’t been able to find anything in two days. Batman and his two favorites patrolled all of Gotham multiple times while Jason patrolled his territory and a little outside it. He only stayed in contact with Tim, not Cass or Steph. Since all the vigilantes were on high alert they didn’t want to draw attention to their connection. 

At rehearsals, everyone was tense, adults and kids. Jason told Michael repeatedly to not let anyone leave their apartment, to actually lock the doors and keep the blinds and curtains shut. Ace and Annie refused to leave Jason’s side, and Peter didn’t bother to stop them from being in the theatre. He knew they were just being protective. It was what they were trained to do. Nicole and Lily pretty much stayed with him anyway, so the pups were protecting them too. They didn’t get in the way or anything, just stood watch.

Jason was pretty tense which was why the pups were too. Jason has only had them for a week, but the two fur balls acted like they’d always been with Jason.

Sunday morning came, and Jason just stayed in his apartment. He didn’t really sleep that night. At some point in the morning, Nicole and Lily came over and stayed there. 

Three o’clock in the afternoon was when everything went to hell.

A fear gas bomb exploded in midtown, far away from the theatre thankfully. And then more bombs went off scattered throughout the city.

Nicole was called into work to help with the victims and Jason knew he needed to check on the orphanages before heading out as Hood. So, they took Lily to Mary’s, where she’ll just spend the night and Mary will take her to school tomorrow, since Nicole didn’t know when she’d be getting home and well, neither did Jason.

Jason then took Nicole to the hospital, with both of them promising to be safe. Then Jason went and checked on all the orphanages, their defenses, making sure the kids knew what was happening and to stay inside. By 4-ish, Jason rushed home to change clothes.

Ace and Annie did not like that he was going into the field without them, not that they’ve gone with him before. But they recognized he was getting ready to go out like an officer would and they just wanted to protect him. So, after giving them dinner and leaving the news on for them for noise, as well as closing the curtains, he left.

It was the middle of the afternoon as he rode his motorcycle down a back street and out into the Alley. He parked somewhere towards the middle of Crime Alley and took to the rooftops.

Over the course of 5 hours, Scarecrow's attacks were closing in on the Alley and Jason was getting slightly worried. If Scarecrow comes into his territory with his goons, Hood knows he won’t be getting any assistance.

As soon as dark hit Batman and company made their first public appearance, but Tim said they’ve been working since it started, just not out in the open since not many civilians in the rest of the city were hurt and the police handled it.

As the night went on, Red Robin, Batgirl, and Black Bat figured out where Scarecrow had been and were trying to find evidence of how he escaped while Batman, Robin, and Nightwing patrolled to find Scarecrow if he wasn't in the Alley and help with the random, and now few, fear bombs going off around Gotham. So, that meant no help would be coming to his aid, should Hood need it. Not like Batman would help him anyway, he’d rather see who killed who first, then deal with the winner.

Jason was worried, because he knew he couldn’t take Scarecrow down and protect the people of the Alley by himself. But that’s what it will probably come to.

* * *

Tim was worried. He, Black Bat, and Batgirl were looking for clues to Scarecrow’s escape, “to make sure no one else will be able to” while Scarecrow was very obviously heading for Hood’s territory. They’d found one of his hideouts but so far, no clue about how he got out or who he's working with because he has a lot more resources it seems this time.

It was about 11 o’clock now. Hood said that Crane’s forces were now completely in the Alley, and that he had a lot more forces than he usually does. Right now, they were not so systematically taking out blocks at a time with fear toxin, in gaseous and liquid forms.

Jason was stretching himself thin as the bombs went off and goons attacked in very different locations. The first location had been the closest police precinct to the Alley. So, Hood wouldn’t be getting much help from the cops. And Batman wasn’t helping to control toxin or help the civilians within his territory, patrolling the rest of the city though it was obvious where Scarecrow was going. And yeah, there were bombs going off in the rest of the city but not many. They didn’t need all their forces to handle that while Hood dealt with 90% of it.

Batman hated Hood that much that he’d put his hate over helping the civilians. Tim is starting to think that maybe Bruce is the one that’s crazy, more than usual anyway.

Red Robin and his team needed to work faster, so they could go help Jason. Tim honestly didn’t care what Batman did to them in retaliation of disobeying him. The only reason Tim wasn’t helping Jason right now was because there was a possibility Scarecrow had outside help. And Red Robin had a suspicion of who that outside help was, considering Scarecrow is hitting mainly the Red Hood’s territory, practically creating a charge right towards Hood.

* * *

Dick usually listened to Bruce’s reasoning and understood why he does the things he does, whether he agrees or not. If he doesn’t agree he tells his mentor straight up which is usually what leads to their arguments. But right now, Dick didn’t know what to think.

Scarecrow has been unleashing his forces and his toxins on Crime Alley for about 6-7 hours now, with many victims, while Red Hood ran around trying to stop what he can and help who he can. Even Nightwing could tell the guy was exhausting himself, because he was by himself. The police had been the first thing Scarecrow took out.

Scarecrow hasn’t actually shown himself yet, unsurprisingly. He usually likes to make a show then present himself. But, it was clear, that Crane was targeting the Red Hood and his territory. It has been exactly 9 hours since the first bomb went off in midtown and Crane’s just going more and more after Hood.

Batman, Robin, and Nightwing were currently on top of Wayne Tower, watching the toxin’s advances as well as the Red Hood’s movements on a computer Batman hid up here while Oracle gave them a lot more details. But they weren’t actually doing anything unless a random bomb exploded somewhere else in the city, which were probably meant to distract them like they were.

Dick gets why Batman hates Hood, he really does. He was there when the Hood tried to destroy their family. But Hood’s been in Gotham for about 11 months now and hasn’t even tried to talk to them since that first month. And though Nightwing operates in Bludhaven now, he’s noticed that Hood hasn’t actually killed, unless he just does it discretely, which is possible. But right now, all Dick sees, is a guy trying to protect the innocent from a psychopath.

And they aren’t helping him, because Batman has declared final say on everything to do with Hood, saying he knows the Hood best.

Dick is starting to think that Batman is just trying to convince himself of that, because, from what he’s seen, hell, from what he’s heard, Hood isn’t considered the bad guy anymore. And Bruce just doesn’t want to believe that.

Dick doesn’t really want to either, since that would mean he pushed away a brother who probably needed help, and one that he’d never really bonded with in the first place, for all the wrong reasons. Which was why he never bothered with anything regarding Red Hood. He's never really spoken with Batman about him or really ever even thought about him, generally because if he did, he’d usually see Hood nearly killing Tim in his mind.

Nightwing had no idea what to do. Civilians were getting hurt, but the Red Hood was extremely active, and the possibility is there that he stills hates them enough to hurt them.

Fuck.

* * *

Jason was getting exhausted. He’s been running around the Alley since about 4:30 and it’s almost 2 am now. Scarecrow has been dispensing the toxin everywhere but thankfully Jason has Tim in his ear who’s doing his best to help him with locations. And so far, there haven’t been any deaths but there’s been plenty of casualties, all being sent to the hospital his girlfriend is currently working her ass off at to help them all. Jason had also taken a sample of the toxin early on and sent it to Red Robin to analyze so he and Alfred can start making antidotes.

Jason has on his helmet that has a gas mask built into it and he’s made sure to cover every spec of skin. Fear toxin is something he does _not_ want to deal with personally ever again.

Batman and company haven’t bothered to try and help here in the Alley. Red Robin keeps telling Hood as soon as he figures out how Crane got out he’ll come help. Tim had the same thought Jason did; that Thatcher hired Scarecrow to get the Red Hood out of the way. About half an hour ago, Red said he’d found another one of Crane’s hideouts and in it was a still operating laptop, as well as a bunch of goons protecting it which Cass and Steph were taking care of while he decrypts said computer. So, hopefully he'll find something useful.

Tim wants to make sure there’s nothing else to the plan, like a back-up plan for example, in case Crane doesn’t end up killing him tonight. Jason is pretty sure by this point it’s the plan as several of Scarecrow’s goons have said he won’t make it through the night. Jason knows Thatcher is that desperate, because his business is tanking with Hood still in the way. And Thatcher will lose everything if he can’t make profit. Red Hood is his only obstacle.

Two o’clock was apparently the scaring hour, as Scarecrow finally emerged from the shadows, along with his own small army of about 50, all wearing scarecrow masks and carrying toxin filled weapons and very large guns. Jason had a hunch that at least half of the goons are Thatcher’s men, because Scarecrow has never had that many followers.

Red Hood jumped down to the street and stood facing them alone. And Jason hoped that there were no civilians around, in a several block radius, for the battle that was about to happen.

* * *

As soon as Scarecrow showed himself, Batman, Robin and Nightwing headed for the Alley. But Batman has already said they will not engage unless absolutely necessary.

The fight was between Scarecrow with about 50 goons against the Red Hood. Since when did Scarecrow have so many followers?

Dick had a bad feeling that Batman wants to wait till there’s a victor, then deal with whoever that will be. And Dick really didn’t like that. Robin couldn’t care less by the sound of it. He’s been saying the same thing for a while now, “Maybe the street rat will finally get squashed, so we don’t have to deal with him anymore.” 

Because we’ve dealt with him so often since Damian has been around. He’s only heard Batman and Nightwing speak angrily about him on the rare occasions Hood is brought up.

But the Red Hood protects the Alley on a much deeper level that resonates with its people so much more than they ever have. If he dies, what then?

* * *

Red Robin’s stomach dropped as soon as he read the email it had taken him a fucking hour to decrypt. Because Thatcher is that fucking paranoid to decrypt it on an extreme level. He had to get Oracle's help too.

Thatcher had hired Scarecrow, not just to get Hood out of the way like Tim was trying to hope for, but to _kill_ him and take his body back to Thatcher. That would cause so many problems on top of the fact his brother would be dead. As well as other things he found that he'll look into later.

Batgirl and Black had just finished helping the cops take the thugs away, so the three of them immediately left the warehouse and started rushing over to help Hood in the Alley, which was on the other side of the city. He called Hood on the way.

And according to Oracle, Hood was now facing Scarecrow and his goons by himself while Batman planned to just wait out the fight.

* * *

“Hood!”

Jason is pretty sure Tim is screaming for his attention but he’s a little preoccupied. He tried to listen anyway but didn’t bother trying to respond.

“Thatcher hired Scarecrow to kill you and take your body back to him! Including lending him over 30 men. You can’t take him on by yourself!”

Not like he has much a choice right now.

“We’re on our way!”

Jason grunted as what felt like a bat made contact with his back, which sent him rolling forward. He quickly got to his feet and shot out the bat wielder’s knee. They were advancing on him from only one front, the Scarecrow cackling further behind them. Jason was starting to lose too much energy to fight. If Scarecrow was only focused on him now, and not the people, then maybe Jason could take a breather if he could get away, at least until Red showed up. And the scare-goons will just look for him and hopefully leave the civilians alone.

Deciding it was better than dying right here, because he could barely fight back, he turned and ran, shooting behind him through the smoke screen he created.

* * *

It was a little after two o’clock in the morning when they finally let Nicole take off. There’d been many victims of the fear gas and it had taken a while to create an antidote but even then, it wasn’t great, and all the patients had to be restrained while they slept. Eventually one of the bats, Red Robin she thinks, sent in the formula for their antidote which they immediately started making, knowing the bats knew more about the toxin than they did.

Nicole knew that Scarecrow was still out there, but she’d been working over 10 hours straight now and needed rest. They had called in more nurses to take her and two other girl’s places. Their names were Tammy and Melissa, and they were kind enough to walk her home. The two girls lived together so they came and went together, and they only lived a few blocks away from Nicole.

Nicole had tried calling Jason, knowing he wouldn’t be sleeping during all this, but he didn’t answer. She got his voicemail three times. It was fairly concerning considering how much Jason cares about other people and is quite willing to put himself in harm’s way. So, she wouldn’t be surprised if he was out here helping civilians out of danger. She’ll talk with him about it when she sees him, and then add it to the list of crazy shit he does.

The buses weren’t running in the Alley right now with Scarecrow’s attack, so they had no choice but to walk. And yeah okay that was kind of crazy for them to decide to do since the whole Alley is practically on alert and they could have just stayed at the hospital. But she really just wanted to go home after everything she’d seen and done tonight, and not be in the same building full of screaming people all seeing their worst fears for any longer.

The three of them were all too tired to make conversation, so they walked in silence. Which was a good thing because about 5 minutes into their walk they heard gun shots and shouting, from far too close for comfort.

All three of them tensed and they moved closer to the buildings, slowing their pace.

They’d gone a few more blocks, taking a slightly different route to try and avoid the fight, when there was more shooting even closer.

They paused. Tammy and Melissa were about five feet in front of Nicole, and they waited.

A moment later, something fell to the ground from a nearby roof then exploded near them, forcing them apart. Tammy and Melissa disappeared somewhere in front of her while Nicole was flung backwards to the ground.

When she regained her focus, she scrambled to her feet and ran into the nearest alley and hid behind a dumpster, desperately trying to catch her breath. She had a few small burns and her back was definitely bruised but other than that she was okay.

After catching her breath, she moved down to the ground then peered around the dumpster. She couldn’t see anything and there only was silence.

About a minute later she heard more shouting, but from across the street and higher up. She couldn’t make out any words.

Then there was an explosion on the roof directly across the street from her hiding place and a figure in a helmet she hadn’t seen there before was thrown from two stories to the ground.

The figure, in a _red_ helmet she now saw, hit the ground hard on his back and rolled, stopping with a loud, groaned out, “Fuuuck!”

 _The Red Hood_. Nicole couldn’t believe who she was seeing. She’d never seen him in person before, not even on tv, at least this year. He seemed to avoid publicity at all costs.

Red Hood groaned on the ground for a quick moment then slowly got to his feet. He looked exhausted. She knows he’s been running around the Alley since just after the first attack, going from bomb site to bomb site trying to help people and take out Crane’s goons. Though there was no video of him, he’s been mentioned on the news several times since this whole mess started. As well as that the Batman and his people having remained out of the Alley and out in the rest of the city, focusing on the bombs and goons there. Which Nicole thought was insane since the majority of them were in or near the Alley. They could spare one vigilante to help Hood.

Hood was about to run off when about half a dozen of Scarecrow’s goons surrounded him from seemingly nowhere, pointing guns at him.

“Heya, fellas” Hood greeted, raising his hands tiredly.

One of the thugs grinned, “Hey asshole. Freddy call the boss.” That one took a few steps closer to Hood while another lowered his gun to pull out a device.

Hood laughed, like actually laughed. “Go right ahead. But you dicks won’t be able to speak much longer.”

“And whys that?”

Nicole actually smirked, as Hood turned his head, tilting it, and paused looking at the goon. If she could see his face, she imagined he was looking at the guy like he was the biggest idiot, which he kind of was.

“Why do you think dumbass?” Hood replied, almost amused. And lightning quick, Hood snatched the gun from the goon then slammed the butt of it into the guys face, knocking him out. Then he spun around and started taking out the other five.

It was impressive to watch, how efficiently he knocked them all unconscious without even permanently hurting them. She knew he did permanently hurt some thugs, but she noticed it was more for those who hurt children or women, not these kinds of thugs.

And as someone who knows and appreciates  how the body moves, she was all the more impressed because, ignoring the violence, just the way he fought and moved was beautiful. He was clearly well trained in how to fight.

After he finished, he dropped the weapon and bent over, putting his hands on his knees and breathing heavily.

“I don’t have the fucking energy for this,” he groaned out.

Nicole raised a brow, _that was him fighting with no energy?_

Suddenly there was a shout, “There he is!”

Hood spun around and growled a little, “-you fucking _shitting_ me?”

There was then a lot of shooting and Hood didn’t even move. He just kind sighed with his body then pulled something out of his jacket pocket and threw it at the ground. Smoke erupted around him and out about 10 feet.

There was a lot more shouting and shooting and Nicole could hear people running. A moment later there were a bunch of goons wearing scarecrow masks and carrying very large guns running through the dissipating smoke and looking really confused.

“Find him!” One of them shouted, sounding like he was panicking a little.

They started running around, but none came towards her hiding spot, thinking he’d run somewhere further.

She suddenly heard a thump right behind her and quickly spun around but flinched hard when a gloved hand was pressed against her mouth, her hands shooting up to grab the attached arm. She froze when she looked up and saw the owner of the hand, her eyes going wide. He held a finger to where his mouth was under his red helmet, asking her to be quiet.

Nicole nodded slightly but didn’t move otherwise. She couldn’t even, as Red Hood was crouching in front of her, very close to her. He peeked around the side of the dumpster for a moment, then relaxed a little and gently removed his hand. He then moved towards the wall and sagged against it, sitting down. He pulled one knee up and rested his arm on it, his other leg stretching out. Then, looking at her, he casually gave her a two-finger wave. 

After a moment, though her heart was still beating wildly, she gave him a small wave back but remained quiet, figuring that’d be better.

He leaned his head back against the wall and his chest moved deeply as he tried to catch his breath, looking like his whole body was deflating.

She deeply inhaled herself, leaning back against the dumpster and willing her heart to calm down as fear and shock coursed through her, and she tried to process what the fuck she had just gotten herself into.

 

 

 _I'm crazier than you_  
_I'm crazier than you_  
_And nothing hurts me when I hear you say_  
_I'm crazier than you_  
_Psychotically into_  
_And that is all I need to face the day_  
_I'm crazier than you_  
_I'm crazier than you_  
_And live or die I'll let you have control_  
_I'm crazier than you_  
_So say you love me too_  
_From here on in you're singing to my soul_  
_My soul!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Crazier Than You is from The Addam's Family 
> 
> ;) I just realized it's been exactly four months since I first published this story :D time has flown, from this side of the screen anyway ;p :D


	28. No Good Deed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, don't get used to this, two chapters in basically the same day. The only reason I'm doing it is, well, two reasons are: 
> 
> one, the last chapter and this chapter were originally one 18,000 word chapter so I thought it better to split it  
> and two, I have stressful weekend ahead of me so I just wanted to get this out now, as I enjoy posting chapters and it was stressing me out having the chapter just sitting here on my computer already finished, for whatever reason, I'm thinking it's because I just really want this chapter out ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> So, you're welcome :D  
> Enjoy :)

Jason was fucking exhausted. Just drained. He has been running around Crime Alley, and somewhat outside of the alley, rescuing civilians and trying to stop Scarecrow’s goons for well over 9 hours straight now. And that fucker had a lot of goons and a lot of bombs. They had all split into small groups to wreak havoc across the city while the Scarecrow remained in hiding. Jason’s pretty sure he did that to wait till Hood was over exhausted and wouldn’t be able to fight back all that well. If that was his plan it’s working pretty fucking well.

The Scarecrow had finally slunk out about 10 minutes ago and the first thing that happens is a shoot off with way too many to fight, forcing Jason to run and wait for back up. Then he was exploded off a rooftop, thankfully only 2 stories but shit it still hurt. Then he gets surrounded, though he took them out pretty easily, but then a bunch more of them find him.

He just wanted a break, a chance to catch his breath. But _no_ , why the hell would he be allowed one little break since the universe fucking hates him!

He’d exploded a smoke pellet then jumped into the nearest alley and behind a dumpster, only to find someone else already had the same idea. And just his fucking luck, it’s _Nicole_. 

And by the look of her scrubs, she was probably near by the small grenade that he had dodged on the roof and exploded down on the street. She was probably walking home from the hospital, since he wasn’t exactly available to pick her up. Fuck!

As soon as he landed beside her, Nicole spun around, so he quickly covered her mouth, so she wouldn’t scream, though her hands grabbed his arms with such a grip he felt like she was about flip him. She froze when she realized who it was. He pressed a finger against his helmet, asking her to be quiet. She nodded the best she could with his hand there. He slowly looked around the dumpster and saw that there weren’t any thugs nearby. He sighed and gently took his hand off her face and moved back against the wall.

He glanced over at Nicole and saw she was still pretty tense, so he gave her a small wave. After a moment, she waved back, and he saw a small bit of tension leave but not a lot. He sighed again and leaned his head back, and just focused on breathing and not on the fact his girlfriend is extremely close to the fighting and has already been injured because of it. If he focused on that, he’d probably start panicking. Well, if he was being honest with himself, he was definitely already panicking.

* * *

Nicole couldn’t think of anything to say or do. Her mind was blank in shock and fear. Though she knew she didn’t have any reason to be afraid of Hood. Jason trusted the guy, she knew she could. But just, general fear of every fucking thing that was currently happening. And, she quickly decided she wasn’t going to mention that she knew Jason. She felt that might possibly upset the guy more than he probably already is. That is, if he doesn’t already know who she is, but he’s not acting like he does.

After another minute, it became really quiet out on the street. Nicole heard Hood take a deep breath then he spoke in a harsh whisper, and he didn’t sound nearly as calm as he looked and actually kind of angry. At least, that’s what it sounded like through what she guessed was a voice modulator in his helmet which was actually kind of creepy. It’s probably supposed to be, to freak out criminals and all.

“What the fuck are you doing out here?”

She raised both her eyebrows, fairly confused, “…What?”

Hood lifted his head to look at her, “Out here, on the street, out-fucking-side where the Scarecrow and his men are gassing the streets for fun?!”

Nicole finally regained her bearings as she raised a single brow at Hood. “I was fucking walking home from the hospital after a 10-hour shift helping that lunatic’s victims. Public transportation isn’t exactly running right now, so sue me, I was fucking walking home.”

Hood sighed and in a slightly nicer tone, “You couldn’t have taken a different route away from where the fighting was happening?”

Nicole took a breath, her heart finally slowing to a normal pace, “As soon as we heard the fighting we changed course, but then the fight kind of came towards us and an explosion went off, so I hid here.”

Hood’s head snapped to her, “ _We_?”

She nodded, worried now about her colleagues, “Yes. I was walking with two other nurses, but the bomb separated us. I don’t know what happened to them.”

Hood balled his fists and leaned his head back against the wall again with a slight bang. “Shit. Seriously?” He whisper shouted at the sky.

Nicole honestly felt bad for him. Her, Tammy and Melissa just gave him another problem on top of him fighting many goons who were now hunting for him.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly, and sincerely.

Hood laughed a little, “Ugh, it’s not your fault. I’m the one they’re after, everything else is just collateral damage to them.”

“Why are they after you?” She asked before she could stop herself. “Like specifically, _you_? And why the fuck aren’t any of the bats helping you? I mean, Scarecrow is Batman’s villain, right?”

She cringed a little as Hood just looked at her for a moment, thinking maybe she shouldn’t have asked so much, but Hood just sighed deeply and ran a hand over his helmet, reminding her a little of how Jason runs his hand through his hair.

“Scarecrow is definitely Batman’s villain. But Batman just- _really_ hates me from the way I worked a few years ago and would rather put me in Arkham than help me. So, I doubt he cares that Scarecrow is trying to kill me and is just going to wait until the fighting is over before doing anything.” He dropped his hand to his lap and sighed again.

She raised both her brows in surprise. “Okay, one, that’s pretty shitty of the Batman, letting a petty grudge like that stop him from helping people, since they are a bunch of civilians who could probably use it. And two, Scarecrow is trying to _kill you_? That’s not really his M.O.,” she pointed out.

The Hood snorted, “Yes thank you, I didn’t know that. Scarecrow was hired by someone to kill me and create mass panic at the same time. I die during all this, I died fighting one of Gotham’s rogues and I’m added to the casualty list. Easier and less messy than me dying some other way where it will look like an assassination and will draw attention to the guy who wants me dead. I die tonight, no one cares to look twice.”

 _That’s horrible. Shit._ Nicole was about to respond when they heard movement outside of their little hiding place. Hood pulled out a gun and tensed but didn’t move otherwise.

After a moment, there was nothing. Hood relaxed again but didn’t put away the gun, but he distinctly pointed it away from her as his arm rested on his knee. And he didn’t say anything else.

Nicole wanted to ask more but refrained from doing so. She knew she had no right nor no need to know anything more. It was his fight, she was just in the way. Also, he had hidden to catch his breath not be interviewed by a random civilian.

So, she took the moment to actually look at the Red Hood.

The guy was huge, covered head to toes in armor. Seriously, his boots had metal tips. His jacket looked like a normal leather jacket, but thicker and she imagined it was full of weapons. His helmet looked pretty thick and sturdy, but it was cracked on the side, probably from his fall.

He was bleeding in several places, his arms and legs mostly but his torso too, none of it heavy though. By the way he was resting his left foot, his ankle was probably sprained or at least twisted. He fell from a rooftop, so he probably has severe bruising, well, _everywhere_ , hopefully no internal bleeding though. And if he hasn’t taken a break yet in the past 8-9 hours, he probably hasn’t eaten or drunken anything, at least not a lot.

She quickly looked through her bag and took out her water bottle, which she’d filled before she left, then held it out to him.

He just looked at her for a moment.

“I’m sure you haven’t had much to drink since you started. If you don’t you’ll pass out a lot faster. I’m actually surprised you haven’t already.”

The man cautiously took the bottle from her with a small, “Thanks.”

Nicole looked towards the opposite wall while he lifted his helmet off and chugged the water.

When she felt the bottle placed in her lap she turned back around and saw he put his hood back down all the way.

“Thank you.”

She nodded and returned the bottle to her bag.

Hood sighed and slowly moved into a crouch, being tender on his left foot though not consciously she’s sure.

“We need to get you out of here. If they find you near me, they’ll kill you as well as me.” He was speaking calmly again. “It won’t be long before they check here. So, I’ll go back out into the street and distract them. When the coast is clear, make a run for it. See if you can find your friends then get the fuck home. Or at least somewhere safe. It’s me they want. They won’t care if they see you running down the street if I’m nearby. At least I hope not.”

“Do you want to die?” She asked, raising a brow. “Because that sounds like a suicide mission to me.”

Hood snorted, rising from his crouch to peer over the dumpster, “Believe me sweetheart, I don’t wanna die. I’ve died before, and I’d really rather not again any time soon. But there’s not really any other option here.”

Nicole didn’t reply right away. She had a sick feeling in her stomach that that wasn’t a joke.

“Okay,” she said, rising to a crouch herself, not liking the plan but going with it since he was right about not having any other options. They then heard the sound of more people running on the street fairly close and Hood tensed again, sinking back down to a low crouch.

Hood nodded, “Good. There are trigger activated bombs throughout the Alley, so be careful. These guys might care if they see so just try to stay out of sight. I’m pretty sure they’d be okay with using civilians against me so just-”

“Stay out of sight,” she finished for him, smirking. He nodded and started checking his guns.

“This should be fun.” He said sarcastically, but it sounded like he was smiling a little, like he actually enjoyed doing shit like this.

Nicole raised both her brows, “You are insane.”

“Darlin’, I’m well aware of that fact.” He was definitely smirking now.

She laughed a little, and she noticed that Hood relaxed a little as she did.

He then took a deep breath and stood up, then walked out of the alley. “Alright you motherfuckers, come and get me!” He shouted, and it echoed around the buildings.

She shook head, smirking sadly. _Insane, but with a heart of gold._

She peered around and saw him take off to the right, and a second later a troupe of about a dozen goons ran by the alley entrance shouting as they finally saw Hood.

Nicole slowly rose from her position and waited another beat then walked to the entrance of the alleyway. When she saw it was clear, she took off to the left. As she heard the fighting behind her, Hood literally fighting for his life, she felt a little guilty at being the reason he gave himself up.

She was almost a block away, sticking close to the buildings, when two goons ran out of the alley in front of her, and they grinned when they saw her. Shit.

* * *

Jason was quickly overwhelmed by goons. They knew he was in the area and had all just waited him out. But he had to reveal himself, so Nicole could get to safety. He hadn’t had time to wait for the others to get here. He would have done it for any civilian, but it was much more personal since it was Nik. Though she definitely wasn’t in the clear yet because there was the possibility the goons would take her as leverage. Or one of the other two nurses that were probably still around. He hoped they wouldn’t, since all their focus should be on him.

Jason fought as hard as he could but there were at least 30 of Scarecrow’s men around him. Including Scarecrow himself on the other side of the pack laughing his ass off. After a few minutes of fighting, something hard hit him on the back of his head, audibly cracking his helmet, and Jason let darkness take him as he fell.

* * *

Nightwing saw the Red Hood fall and was about to take a leap off the building to help when Batman put a hand on his shoulder.

“You actually want him to die?!” Dick asked, almost furious at the man.

Batman didn’t even turn to him, “The Scarecrow doesn’t kill, not directly. Red Hood does. We don’t know why Scarecrow targeted Hood, but he won’t kill him. But the Red Hood would kill Scarecrow. After Hood is taken care of then we will take them both, alive.”

Dick had the strongest feeling that B was wrong. He’s pretty sure the Scarecrow is out to kill Hood and if they didn’t help, Jason was going to die tonight.

* * *

Nicole was a bit wobbly on her feet as she was practically dragged over to the party. They’d injected her with the toxin. It wasn’t taking full affect and thankfully, she doesn’t think it will. She took a dose of the antidote before leaving the hospital, so one injection wouldn’t destroy her mind, but still had an effect on her body.

She was being pulled to the center of the thugs where the Scarecrow was watching as a few goons beat something on the ground. When they made it to the center, she had to keep herself from gasping.

Red Hood was lying on the ground, hands tied behind his back and possibly unconscious with how relaxed his body was. The was a _large_ crack along the back of his helmet, allowing tuffs of dark, bloody hair to stick out.

Nicole had to work twice as hard to keep her emotions in check now, but what she was watching made her sick.

One of the thugs kicked him in the stomach and Hood grunted, trying to curl in on himself. So, not entirely out cold. The goons around her cheered.

Scarecrow held up a hand and all his men shut up. He then hopped down from his little pedestal thing he’d been standing on and walked closer to Hood, stopping directly in front of him and grinning wickedly. “Oh, Mr. Hood. How oh how to kill you? The one who wants you dead wants your body, but he allowed me the pleasure of deciding how you die, and I am just not sure.” Scarecrow started pacing in front of him, while Hood’s breathing picked up slightly. _He’s afraid. Afraid of dying. Again apparently._

“Perhaps you could die of fear, it is completely possible of course, but first…” Scarecrow looked down at Hood and pushed his helmeted head with his foot. Nicole thinks Crane was grinning, it was hard to tell through that stupid ass weird mask, as he then went to a goon holding a baseball bat and said something to him. The goon smirked and walked up to Hood.

Nicole internally screamed, really not wanting to watch what was about to happen, and struggled with her captors, but she was still being held tightly and her legs still weren’t cooperating with her.

So, she watched as the goon swung the bat at Hood’s chin like a hockey stick at a puck.

There was a loud crack and Hood’s body spun back on the street under the force of the swing and his helmet shattered, completely flying off his head in pieces. His back was to her now and all she saw was his dark hair sticky with blood and sweat. He was breathing even heavier now and involuntarily flinched when the goon stepped behind him.

Scarecrow cackled and the goons around them cheered again.

“Bring him up.” Scarecrow ordered.

Two thugs each picked up an arm at the elbow, and pulled him forward, his legs dragging behind him, then forced him onto his knees. The goons didn’t let go of him.

His dark hair was falling around his face as his head fell to his chest, and she could see the blood dripping from his mouth to the ground.

Scarecrow walked forward, then grabbed his hair and yanked his head up.

_No… God, please no…_

Nicole had to bite her tongue extremely hard to keep herself from visibly reacting, though all she wanted to do right now was cry out.

She felt tears threatening to fall and it wasn’t from the toxin or her exhaustion. Because even with the eye mask in place, she _knew_ that face. She knew that hair, that mouth, that nose that was speckled with freckles and the way the strong jawline curved to the chin. She’d practically memorized it all one night when they were just being together. The face that was currently bruised and bleeding and very, very pale.

 _Jason_.

* * *

Red Robin and his team were almost to the Alley when he tried to hail the channel connected with Red Hood, but all he heard was static. With worry eating at him now, he quickly asked Oracle for an update. She said that Hood was unconscious and completely surrounded by goons, with Scarecrow nearby. Scarecrow’s goons then proceeded to beat Hood as two goons dragged a civilian in scrubs into the group. 

Tim knew they were going to use that nurse as a plaything as they tortured Hood before killing him.

Then a goon shattered Jason's helmet off his head with a bat. Even Oracle sounded distressed by that.

The three of them started moving even faster now. And they all agreed they would not even check in with Batman. They were just going to go straight to the fight.

* * *

Jason was honestly starting to give in. This whole situation reminded him so much of another event in his life it was starting to make him panic and freeze.

 _No_. He balled his fists behind him and focused on breathing. _He would_ not  _go out like this._

It didn’t help when Scarecrow yanked his head up by his hair and rammed a needle into his now partly exposed neck. He cringed as he felt the toxin seeping into his bloodstream. He could barely comprehend what Crane was saying now and yet he somehow heard a woman’s voice clearly.

“Well, this is very exciting.”

* * *

Nicole saw Jason trying to fight back, against his mind, the pain, Scarecrow, and now the fear toxin. His whole body was tense as he tried to remain in control of himself, and awake. He was a fighter and she knew all he needed was a good distraction. What was better than a talkative civilian?

So, she reeled in her emotions the best she could and calmly spoke loud enough to be heard.

“Well, this is very exciting.”

Crane immediately dropped Jason’s head and turned to look at her. Finally noticing she was there, he grinned and walked over to her.

“Well, well. And what do we have here?”

One of the thugs holding her spoke, “Found her a block away. Thought you might find a way to use her to get Hood. But, you’ve got him now.”

Scarecrow merely waved a hand, clearly not caring about that small detail.

Nicole cooled her facial features and merely looked at the psychopath as he stopped in front of her, then said, acting bored, “I meant seeing the Red Hood in person by the way. You’re not very exciting. No one really finds you even remotely entertaining, or even scary.”

That seemed to strike a chord with him as he reached up and grabbed her face. But all eyes were on her now, and not on Hood. She flickered her own eyes over to him and saw a small knife appear from his sleeve. She resisted the urge to smirk as he slowly started cutting the rope around his wrists.

“Hmm. Well, we’ll see about that. Tell me, what is your greatest fear?” He asked creepily, reaching for a needle on his belt.

“Filing papers,” she answered quickly. “Truly, I try to avoid it at all cost. Though I’m often forced to at work but really, I don’t like it. It’s just so boring and repetitive, I always feel like I’m dying.” She smirked a little, “Are you going to make me see filing cabinets now?”

Scarecrow let her go and took a step back, reeling at her reactions to him threatening her.

“See, that’s what I mean. I know that’s your whole thing, making people see their greatest fears, and yeah it’s scary, but it’s getting _boring_.” She kept herself acting like she was bored and tried really hard not to grin as she heard a familiar laugh ring out in the silence.

* * *

Jason had recognized Nicole’s voice on the second sentence, and he smirked, listening to her distract Crane like an expert. He knew that she recognized him even with the domino mask, but she was controlling all her emotions and playing Crane like a violin.

_His girlfriend is even more of a badass than he thought._

He laughed loudly at her last statement, then opened his eyes and lifted his head to look over. His vision was a little fuzzy, but he could make out Scarecrow and Nicole easily. And though his chin hurt a whole fucking lot now, his helmet had taken the majority of the blow, so it was only bruised not broken, thankfully.

He grinned wickedly, bordering psychotic he’s sure, in his current state, “I agree sweetheart. Your whole M.O. is the oldest in Gotham, Crane. You really should try some new material.” 

Scarecrow came to stand in front of him. “ _Fear_ controls all beings and reveals the truth. Even _you_ must be afraid of something. And it will break you. That should be _very_ entertaining.” Crane sprayed toxin into his face then and Jason just coughed.

When it dissipated, he just shook his head and looked up at Scarecrow who seemed shocked he hasn’t succumbed to his fears, though Jason did feel them lingering even stronger in the corners of his mind, but he knew how to resist. He’s had years of practice. But that’s now two doses he’ll have to deal with later.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Shitcrow. Yeah, fear can break people, can tear them apart till they’re nothing but whining lumps on the floor.”

He turned and grinned at Nicole. “Get ready for a real show babe,” he turned back to Crane, giving him a murderous glare, “because sometimes, fear makes people fight back harder.”

Hood then yanked his arms apart, now free from the rope that tied him, and gripped the two thug’s arms, and pulled his legs up to kick Crane under his chin with his heels, causing him to fly backwards and hopefully at least bruising his jaw. He swung his legs back down and placed his feet on the ground then tore his arms out of the arms of the men holding him who were now groaning a bit since Hood practically tore their arms out of their sockets. He elbowed both in the face causing both to stumble back, then banged the hilt of his knife into a thugs head coming at him and then spun around low and took out the another’s feet. He then threw the knife at Crane keeping him back as more of his thugs rushed forward.

Smoke suddenly erupted around the entire group and Jason could hear fighting happening on the outer rings of the pack. He smirked. The cavalry finally arrived.

Jason then fought off the nearest goons to make a path towards Nicole who was no longer being held as the goons began panicking. She looked fucking terrified but also fucking  _pissed_ as she punched one of the thugs who tried to grab her again and the guy stumbled back.

Jason made eye contact with her as he got closer and she nodded. He finally made it to her and wrapped an arm around her waist then pulled a grapple out and shot it off towards where, he hopes he remembers correctly, a building was, as he couldn’t see through the smoke.

The gun connected with something and they were pulled up and over the fighting then to the other side of the smoke screen. But the gun wasn’t made for the weight of two people, so they didn’t make it far before the rope snapped. The dropped to the street but Jason landed on his feet. He placed Nicole on her own feet, but she quickly wobbled and fell against him, so he just picked her up completely.

“Hood!”

He spun around to see Red Robin running towards him, with Black Bat, Batgirl and Nightwing not far behind. And the goons regrouping not further behind.

“Get her out of here!” Red shouted at him as he kept running.

Hood didn’t hesitate and ran in the opposite direction and into an alley.

* * *

Red Robin, Black Bat, and Batgirl got to the Alley, on an adjacent roof of Batman, Nightwing and Robin which was less than a block from the scene, just as Scarecrow sprayed fear gas directly into Jason’s face. Jason coughed but look almost bored by the action, then he started fighting back.

The three of them didn’t hesitate and sprinted down to the street, releasing a large smoke screen around the entire party. They then began attacking the goons on the outer ranks and they all began to panic. A moment later Nightwing jumped down and fought alongside them.

Batman immediately starting yelling in their coms, but Tim just shut his off, not really giving a shit right now about Bruce’s fucked up reasoning of staying out of the fight. Because there really was _no_ reason they shouldn’t be in it.

A moment later, Jason and the civilian nurse, who Tim, Steph and Cass immediately recognized as Nicole, of all nurses it could have been, grappling out of the fight but didn’t make it very far when the rope snapped.

Red Robin sprinted off towards them as the thugs began regrouping and less panicky.

“Hood!” He shouted towards him and Jason turned around.

“Get her out of here!”

Hood didn’t even hesitate. He turned around, carrying Nicole and sprinted off.

Black Bat, Batgirl, and Nightwing caught up to him and they stood in a line and waited for the thugs to come at them.

Tim glanced behind the army and saw Scarecrow running off. Tim didn’t say anything. Jason will want to handle _that_ himself. Tim noticed the Batman wasn’t even looking at Scarecrow, but at them, as they defended Jason.

* * *

Jason gently put Nicole down on the ground in an alley and kneeling on one leg, he started looking her over for new injuries. But Nicole couldn’t stop staring at his face.

She saw the cuts and the bruises forming on his cheeks, and his chin was going to look like hell tomorrow. And he was still very pale.

She quickly decided that she hated the mask that covered his eyes.

Her boyfriend was the Red Hood, which was _very_ cool, but she hated seeing him so hurt.

Jason brought his hand up to her head, but he paused when she gently grabbed his hand.

He sighed, “I swear, this wasn’t how I planned for you to find out.”

She smiled a little, “I sure fucking hope not.”

He laughed a little in response but sobered quickly.

Her small smile dropped, “You’re going back out there aren’t you?” Images of him lying beaten on the ground, then hit on the head with that bat flashed into her mind now she knew that was _Jason_. She gripped his hand harder, not wanting him to go back.

He nodded and gripped her hand back. “I have to. With the others finally here it’ll end faster, but I need to finish this.”  
  
“Why weren’t they here before?” She asked defensively, pissed at who she quickly figured out were probably his siblings, his batsiblings.

“Those three were looking for how Crane got out,” he answered gently.

“To figure out who hired him to kill you?” Fully realizing _that_ now, she grew _very_ upset knowing that someone was trying to kill him. Jason nodded, not looking at her. “Do you know who?”

Jason sat back on top of his right leg and ran a gloved hand through his hair, still holding her hand with his other. “Yes. Same guy I’ve been chasing for the past two months.”

She sighed, “The trafficker?” He nodded again. “Can’t you let them finish this fight?” She asked desperately, referring to the bats that showed up at the last minute.

He shook his head.

Of course not. Not when there’s still people in danger. Jason would never not help the people he promised to protect. He has too good of a heart.

Plus, Jason’s been fighting Scarecrow all fucking night, while the bats have been for the past 5 minutes. Jason deserves to be the one to finish it.

She shook her head and laughed a little. “Well, I think I figured out the answer to our question.”

He cocked his head, “What question?”

She smirked, “I’m definitely crazier than you.”

He smirked now, “And why’s that, may I, the _Red Hood_ , ask?”

“Because I’m _dating_ the Red Hood. I think one would have to be very crazy to do that,” she replied smugly.

He laughed then looked at her fondly, though it was still a little unsettling looking at the white lenses of his mask. “God, you’re amazing.”

“I know.” She pulled him in for a quick kiss, then pushed him back. “Now go kick ass, just please don’t die.”

He smiled and rose to a crouch, “I’ll do my best. If _you_ get out of here.”

“Sounds fair,” she replied, smiling.

They both turned to the end of the alleyway when they heard the sound of someone coming closer. That someone was a goon who raised a gun immediately upon seeing them. Jason didn’t even hesitate as he shoved Nicole to the ground and took the bullet with the back of his shoulder. It would have hit her if he hadn’t.

Her eyes widened at his wound, but Jason just rolled to his feet, schooled his face to emotionless and pulled out a gun, quickly shooting the guy in each hand and then in the knee cap before the guy could fire again.

Jason kept his emotions hidden as he stood and walked towards the end of the Alley, apparently ignoring his now bleeding shoulder. He kicked the goon in the head just enough to knock him out.

“Get to safety!” He shouted as he then ran out and into the fight.

Nicole had so many protests against that but couldn’t really argue now. They’ll talk about all this tomorrow, after she fixes his ass because she knows he’s a lot more injured than he’s letting on.

So, she got to her feet and just ran out of the alley and away from the fight. Though she glanced back once and saw Jason fighting alongside the other bats. And then she noticed that Batman and Robin were standing on a roof about a block away, _watching_. She glared up at them then kept running.

Oh, Bruce Wayne will be fucking _lucky_ if she and him never meet in person.

* * *

As soon as Nightwing saw Red Robin, Black Bat, and Batgirl spring into view and saw them running off to help the Hood, he made a snap decision and followed them. Fighting the thugs through the smoke screen and then running with them towards Red Hood and the civilian. Hood quickly carried her to safety when he saw them while they stood in defense.

Batman was yelling at them on the open channel, but Dick quickly shut it off. While Hood took care of that civilian who’d been in the thick of the fight, they could handle dealing with the goons. Fuck Batman for having his judgement insanely clouded and sharing that cloud with Dick when so many people were in danger. Dick should have been down here hours ago.

This will lead to a fun conversation tomorrow.

A few minutes of fighting later, the Red Hood appeared in the battle, fighting with seemingly renewed vigor. Dick then noticed that the guy’s right shoulder was bleeding somewhat heavily, but was barely paying any attention to it, fighting with his right arm just the same. The five of them fought together like an actual team with the same goal.

A minute later, Red Hood had forged a path through the thugs and when it was open, he went off in the direction that Scarecrow had run off to hide.

Even with just the four of them working together, and since barely any of their energies had been depleted tonight, they defeated all of Scarecrow’s thugs in less than 10 minutes. All the while Batman just watched, stewing in his anger and confusion, Robin beside him probably just very confused.

They began tying up the men when they heard a whimpering sound moving closer. A moment later, Red Hood appeared dragging Crane by a zip tie around his feet. There was a zip tie around the fear doctor’s hands as well. His knees, both of them, had also been shot out. And if Dick had to guess, he’d say that the Hood struck Scarecrow with his own medicine as he seized and whimpered. But he was definitely alive.

Hood continued dragging Scarecrow until he was in front of them. Then he dropped the now unconscious body and walking past them he said, “He’s all yours.”

Nightwing whirled around, “Red Hood, wait.” He just didn’t want him to leave yet. This is the first time they’ve been near each other in years and Dick- well, Dick didn’t know what to think.

Hood hadn’t cared enough to make any kind of comment how they arrived at that last minute or even give him a nasty glare or anything. He just dropped Scarecrow in front of him, telling him to deal with clean up.

Hood stopped walking and turned around to face him, only about 5 feet away from him. He spoke tiredly, “Fuck you if you think I’m going to thank you for your last-minute assistance."

“No, I just-” Whatever Dick had planned to say left his brain when he realized this is the first time he has seen Jason’s face since before he died. Though he couldn’t see his eyes, Jason looked a lot older than he should. He should only be in his early twenties now. It has been _8 years_ though. 8 years Dick knows nothing about. Shit…

After a moment, Jason shook his head and chuckled darkly, “Looks like Dickwing finally just remembered there’s a person under the hood.”

When Dick didn’t reply Jason started walking away again. He searched for anything to say and called out, “Wait, you’re injured.”

Jason didn’t turn but laughed, “What the fuck? Suddenly he has a heart for the Hood now too?”  Now he turned and _glared_ at Dick, “No shit I’m injured dumbass. I’ve been running around all fucking night trying to contain this mess and keep as many civilians out of the crossfire as possible all the while being hunted for death by these motherfuckers. So how the fuck would I not be injured?”

Dick froze. _They were trying to kill him…_

Hood took several steps closer to Dick and Dick forced himself not to move back. Hood stopped just out of punching range. _His own_ punching range, Dick noticed.

“I’ve had many worse injuries than a fucking bullet to the shoulder. Some worth hospital visits where instead I ended up stitching myself back together in my bathtub. So why the _fuck,_ are you pretending to care now?”

They stared at each other for a minute, Hood angrily and Dick unsure. Dick didn’t know what he wanted here, just for Hood to not leave. It was obvious now the Hood wasn’t going to hurt them. And he hadn’t killed a single goon the entire night and he hadn’t killed Scarecrow though he had the perfect opportunity to. Hood was acting calm and relatively civil with them considering how much they all screwed him over just tonight. As much as Dick dreaded to think it, maybe he was wrong about Jason.

Hood shook his head tiredly after a long moment of Dick not finding the words, “I really don’t have the fucking time for this.”

“Why not?” Dick challenged but tried not to make it sound like a challenge.

Jason raised a brow looking at him like he was an idiot. “I know we haven’t _talked_ in a while but I’m sure you still know what bleeding out looks like, which I will if I don’t go stitch this up. And I have a bunch more injuries as well as a few doses of fear toxin coursing through me right now and believe me, none of us want to see what happens when I stop resisting it.”

Jason glared at Dick again, with a lot more anger, “There’s also that woman I carried from the fight and her two friends somewhere around here that might still be in danger. I guess you and Bats probably don’t know this, but people do actually  _live_ in Crime Alley, and while you and company were running around the rest of the city for the stray bombs that barely went off, I’ve sent well over a couple hundred victims to the hospital just from the Alley. I’m sure there’s a shit ton more that I missed since I can’t be in 3 fucking places at once.”

Hood took a deep breath and a couple steps back, clenching his fists. “I’m sure you’re having some inner turmoil right now, I can see it all over your fucking face, but it is no excuse for allowing so many people to get hurt simply because you hate me. It’s pretty fucking selfish of you actually.”

Dick didn’t know how to respond, because Jason just hit the nail on the head. He should have been down here helping the people. But instead his worry over what Hood might do to them got in the way.

“Where’s Bat-guano anyway? Figured he’d be here by now. The Scarecrow’s finished and I’m still alive.”

“He will not come down. Wants to see what you’ll do.” Black Bat hadn’t spoken at all yet, but she spoke with kindness and sadness to the Hood. If Dick was seeing this right, she actually seemed concerned about Hood. And as far as he’s aware, they’ve never met.

Jason nodded then suddenly took a deep inhale and squeezed his eyes shut. He took another couple steps back, looking down and bringing his hands to his temples. _The toxin…_ After a moment he looked back up at them, breathing a bit harder now.

“I’m done. You deal with the rest of this shit. I’m sure you can handle it without me.” He took a couple more steps back.

“Hood,” Red Robin called out calmly, pulling something from his belt and then tossing it to Hood who caught it easily, merely looking curious. “Antidotes for the toxin, three for those civilians and one for you.”

Hood nodded then pocketed the vials. “Thanks Replacement.”

Dick was shocked. There was no malice in his words despite calling Tim what used to be an insult. Red Robin just nodded but didn’t move any further, and he didn’t even look nervous being so close to someone who’d almost killed him.

Hood turned back to Dick with a small glare now, “Clean this shit up then get the fuck out of my alley. I don’t need you to give my people false hope that the Bats actually care about them.”

And with that Jason started to walk away, calling out over his shoulder, “And tell Bats he can go fuck himself in the darkest cave in Gotham. I’m sure no one will notice his absence.” He gave them the finger over his shoulder then disappeared into the dark.

Dick took a deep breath. _What the fuck just happened?_

The four of them just stood there, watching where Hood left. But none of them reacted when Batman and Robin landed beside them.

“Black Bat,” Batman growled out, “follow him.”

She turned, almost glaring at B, then did as he asked and silently ran off in that direction. Which was probably a good thing as they heard an explosion go off from that way.

Batman just turned around and walked over to where Scarecrow laid unconscious on the ground and looked sort of shocked he was alive. Not outwardly shocked but Dick knew him well enough that his slight hesitation meant he was surprised. Though he did glare at Crane’s injuries a moment later. Dick didn’t really care about them. At least Crane won’t be able to leave Arkham for a while till he recovers.

Forcing themselves to ignore the explosion, Nightwing, Red Robin and Batgirl started checking all the goons; taking fear toxins off their persons, and finished tying them up. Cleaning up the shit they should have helped deal with in the first place.

* * *

Nicole had made it two blocks when she heard a voice call out to her.

“Nicole!”

It was Tammy, who ran out of the old building beside her. “You’re okay!”

Tammy gave her a quick hug then pulled her into the building and examined her.

“We thought the explosion had got you.” Melissa said relieved, coming out of a room.

“No, I’m okay. The Red Hood saved me. Are you guys okay?” Nicole replied looking at the two.

“The Red Hood, wow! And yeah, we’re fine. We were hiding in here to wait out the fighting, then we saw you through the window,” Melissa said, sitting down on an old table. This building looks like it’s been abandoned for a long while, which wasn’t unusual.

They decided to stay put until the fighting stopped. Though they were a couple blocks away they could still hear it. Nicole was doing her absolute best not to worry about Jason, fighting for his life while bleeding out through his shoulder and all his other injuries. He could also have internal injuries, considering he fell from a rooftop.

No, Nicole wasn’t stressing _at all_...

About 10 minutes later, there was silence. After of several minutes of nothing, Nicole figured it should be safe to move.

She stood up but immediately tensed, as something had clicked under her foot, and she had a feeling that she accidentally just triggered something.

She looked wide eyed at her two colleagues who looked wide eyed back at her, tensing too. “Nicole…”

They heard something ticking…

“Move!”

* * *

Jason really wanted to pass out now, but at the same time didn’t want to at all because he knew he was in for a hell of a night with all the toxin in his system. He also wanted to make sure Nicole was okay and to get her home. Tomorrow was going to be interesting, as they’re definitely going to be talking about a _lot_ , now that she knew the truth.

Seeing and actually talking with Nightwing had been interesting and more civil than he thought it’d be. He knew Batman was nearby and likely listening in, to see how Hood reacted being around several bats. Jason hopes Batman didn’t get what he was expecting. He doubts he did.

Nightwing was definitely caught off guard by how Jason treated him, and the others. Jason did have to keep himself from punching Dickhead in the face for being such a dumbass, though.

Hood hadn’t walked a block when he heard and somewhat felt an explosion somewhere to his left. His blood ran cold and his stomach dropped. He had a sick feeling that Nicole was over there.

He sprinted in that direction, turning onto a side street, and he saw fire mixed with fear gas coming from a building. As he got closer he saw two figures stumble out and then look around frantically.

“Nicole!!” The taller of the two shouted desperately towards the building.

_Shit, no… no no no…_

He approached the two women in scrubs who flinched away from him until they realized who he was.

“Our friend, she’s still in there… She was closer to the blast-” The woman coughed then and the other looked about ready to collapse.

He handed them two of the vials, “Antidote for the toxin. I’ll get her, just move away from the fire and gas!”

They nodded and moved across the street while Jason ran into the old building as it burned. One of the women must have triggered the toxin bomb by accident. And the bomb must have been placed near something flammable as the bombs usually didn’t burn down buildings.

He frantically searched through the building till he saw a crumpled body near the far wall.

_Shit shit shit no. God no, please._

He ran over and saw it was Nicole crumpled and unconscious on the ground, her clothes even more scorched and he could see her back was burned. There was also a heavy amount of fear toxin around her, but Jason ignored it though he was breathing it in.

“Nikki, hey, please, please be okay.” He crouched down next to her and peeled off his eye mask, then placed his ear to her chest. She was barely breathing, and her pulse was far too slow. Too much smoke… too close to the explosion…

Jason could feel himself starting to break.

He gently picked her up, his entire body protesting the action, and carried her out of the burning building as fast as he could.

* * *

As soon as she heard the blast, Cass sprinted towards it. When she got there, the building was on fire. She saw two women across the street lying on the ground. She ran over to them and saw they were just unconscious, but they had taken the antidote for the toxin, so they should be okay on that front. They must have also been in the explosion as there were scorch burns on their clothes.

Cass whirled around when she heard the sound of something crashing and saw Hood coming out of the building, holding a woman to his chest. A few feet out, he fell to his knees and gently laid the unconscious woman on the ground. Cass’s eyes widened,  _Nicole…_

Cass ran over to them, but Jason didn’t notice her as he started chest compressions on Nicole.

“Come on Nik, breathe.” His voice broke as he was breaking, trying to save her.

Cass could do nothing but watch as Jason kept going, tears starting to fall from his eyes. He had taken off his domino mask and his eyes looked like glass about to shatter. Cass felt tears threatening her now as she lowered herself to her knees on the other side of Nicole and took one of her hands.

“Come on Songbird,  _please…_ ”

After a few more desperate minutes, Nicole gasped then coughed.

“Hey, hey…” Jason stared at her wide eyed, tears still brimming his eyes, and slowly helped her to sit up, so she could breathe easier.

“Jas…” The woman could barely make another sound as she was still trying to breathe, but nonetheless let herself get enveloped by Jason who let out a sob into her shoulder and hugged him back.

“I’m here… I’ve got you, I’ve got you.”

A moment later, Jason looked up at Cass, and in that moment all Cass could see was a scared child afraid of losing the most important person to him. Despite Jason’s age and past, there was still that small part of him that was still the lonely child. She knew this, because there was a small part in her that was the same.

Nicole started coughing so he slowly let go of her but then put one arm under her knees and the other under her back. Cass helped him rise to his feet while Nicole wrapped her arms around his neck and focused on breathing, her eyes closed.

Jason nodded to Cass, his tears still falling down his face. He then looked over to the other two nurses lying on the sidewalk.

Cass spoke quickly but gently, “I will take care of them and get them help. But do _you_ need help?”

He gently shook his head, “No, no, I- I got her. I may take her to the hospital though, to get proper help.”

“No,” Nicole breathed out, opening her eyes to look at him and shaking her head a little. “No. Not unless _you_ go too.”

“Nik-”

“Will you?”

Jason gently shook his head, “I can’t…”

She gave him a small smile, speaking softly, “Then who would take care of you?” Jason looked at her for a moment then smiled a little. “Let’s go home Jay.”

Jason just nodded to her then readjusted his grip, holding her closer.

Cass smiled, knowing they’d be okay in each other’s hands.

She covered one of Jason hands with hers and squeezed. He smiled a little then turned and carried Nicole away.

Cass watched him go, a deep sadness filling her at how broken her little brother had looked. She then walked over to the two civilians and called for the fire department and an ambulance.

* * *

It had taken them about an hour to gather all the goons and weapons, locate and disassemble any more bombs because according to Cass, the explosion that had gone off earlier had been a random bomb triggered by a civilian and she’s confident there’s more throughout the Alley.

When she had come back, she told Batman that Hood had helped the civilians from the explosion and left and B just grunted in reply. Dick had a feeling the Cass wasn’t saying everything. She seemed a little shaken up, and that was hard to do to Cass.

Bruce seems to be going through a bit of a shock right now, having finally realized he did something very unlike him, meaning leaving civilians in danger because he was pissed and holding a grudge, which Dick will talk with him about later. After he talks about it with himself first. But the majority of the shock came from seeing something from Hood neither of them expected: civility and no hostility _towards them_ at all.

After Cass had spoken with B, she spoke privately off to the side with Red Robin and Batgirl, and both Steph and Tim paled considerably at whatever she said. Then they all acted like nothing was wrong and continued helping to clean up. But Dick could tell something was definitely wrong.

 _What is going on?_ Dick thought, looking at his siblings, who distinctly did not look at him or Batman. But he could feel the anger and worry rolling off them in waves.

The cops eventually got there and took Scarecrow away, and right after they were gone, Batman and Robin left.

When they were done, Dick was more mentally wiped than physically. Seriously, the night had surprisingly been an emotional rollercoaster. So, he didn’t go home first; he went to vent to Babs, because if there was anyone who could figure him out, it was her.

He explained everything that had happened and what he’d been feeling to her as she quietly listened, going through all her footage of the Red Hood working tonight, working from around 4:30 pm till almost 3 am apparently. When she got to the moment the civilian was brought to the gathering of goons and Red Hood’s beating, Babs looked like she wasn’t listening to Dick anymore. So, he just stopped talking and draped an arm across his face as he laid on her couch.

After several minutes and a lot of typing, Barbara spoke, sounding like the breath had just been knocked from her. “Oh my god.”

Dick sat up and asked concernedly, “What?”

“Um, you saw the civilian nurse that Hood rescued from Scarecrow’s goons after Crane had beat and kind of tortured him, right?”

Dick furrowed his brows, “Yeah… what about her?”

She sounded sad as she spoke now, “Do you remember that video from several weeks ago, the couple dancing in the rain?”

Dick got up and walked over to her and her screens, “Yeah and what does it-”

His mouth dropped when he saw two images side by side. One, an image of Hood and the civilian nurse in an alley from just after the beating, with Hood’s helmet gone, and the other, a still from the video of the couple dancing.

Dick could barely even comprehend what he was seeing. It was the _same_ couple in both photos, one of them happy and the other of them both injured and afraid.

Jason… he was-

“That’s not all,” Barbara said quietly, and Dick couldn’t move as she pulled up a video. This one of Jason exiting a burning building and then proceeding to perform CPR on the woman, who looked almost dead. A moment later, Black Bat was crouching beside them, holding one of the woman’s hands. It was clear Jason was crying as he tried to save her. A moment later and the woman gasped, and Jason cradled her, sobbing.

Barbara paused the video there and put all three images together.

Dick sat heavily on the chair beside Babs and felt himself shaking, “Holy shit.” Babs nodded but didn’t say anything, looking sad while Dick just tried to process everything.

Jason was _happy_ , and _in love_.

He had a life outside the Red Hood, a good life.

He clearly knew Cass and they were friends.

He wasn’t insane like Dick had told himself over and over to keep the guilt at bay from pushing away his brother.

His _first_ brother.

And tonight, Dick was having the most internal conflict about the entire situation while Jason fought for his life, and then almost lost the woman he loved. Simply because they couldn’t pull their heads out of their asses and see the truth, and _help him_.

He knew _nothing_ about Jason. Not his past and certainly not his present.

They thought they were right about rejecting him, that it was the better thing to do since he’d hurt them. Dick’s starting to think they were very, very wrong. Or maybe it hadn’t been wrong, for Jason’s sake, since he’s _moved on_ , far more than they have.

He leaned back and rubbed his face, feeling extremely sick to his stomach.

 _“What the fuck_.”

* * *

Jason felt like he was dying, both from his injures and toxin, and from the fact that the person he cares about more than anyone on the planet almost died.

Nicole was teetering on the edge of unconsciousness as he walked but was trying very hard to keep herself awake. But her breathing was steady, and her heart was beating.

He made it to his bike within a few minutes and then did something he had hoped he’d never have to do; he placed Nicole in front of him as he sat on the bike, holding her against him with his right arm and steering with his left.

Then he drove them home, mentally preparing himself for the most hellish night and following day he’ll have had in months. And trying to convince himself that he and Nicole were both going to be okay, but he was having a hard time believing that.

 

 

 _Where are you?_  
_Already dead, or bleeding?_  
_One more disaster I can add to my_  
_Generous supply?_  
  
_No good deed goes unpunished_  
_No act of charity goes un-resented_  
_No good deed goes unpunished_  
_That's my new creed_  
_My road of good intentions_  
_Led where such roads always lead_  
_No good deed_  
_Goes unpunished_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song No Good Deed is from Wicked
> 
> <3


	29. Only Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my longest chapter yet! :)
> 
> ALSO:  
> Trigger warning for this chapter, Nicole’s past is revealed, not a lot of detail about the event already mentioned but it’s not just implied anymore. There’s also more, real world like trauma in her past.

When Jason made it back to his apartment, he did take the elevator, knowing he wouldn’t be able to make it up any stairs carrying Nicole, who was still conscious thankfully, but she was coughing some. It was a little past 3 am, so there was little chance any one would see them.

Jason gently opened the door to his apartment and they were immediately greeted by Ace and Annie who were definitely acting worried. The two pups followed them to the kitchen where Jason gently placed Nicole on the counter. They both had injuries that needed to be looked at immediately.

Jason pulled out his med kit but looked at Nicole before doing anything.

She nodded to him, “Your injury is much more pressing than mine. And you definitely don’t have the focus to even see what you’re doing right now. I can do it.” She gave him a reassuring smile despite looking very close to passing out. But Jason trusted her, and he knew he really was about to pass out from blood loss and probably would before being able to make the first stitch.

He put the kit beside her then went around the counter to get a barstool. He placed it in front of where she was sitting with her legs dangling off the counter, her shoes already off her feet.

Before sitting though, Jason gently took off his jacket, dropping it on the floor, then pulled out a pocket knife and cut his tight armored shirt from the neck to the end of his sleeve, revealing his shoulder. Jason cringed and almost passed out then and there from the pressure release against the wound. Nicole kept him steady and helped him sit, then leaned over to the sink, grabbing a towel and wetting it.

Jason had sat down with the back of the stool in front of him, so he could lean on it and so he was facing away from Nicole. The bullet did not go all the way through and was still lodged in the back of his shoulder. He hadn’t even noticed that till now.

Nicole worked as quickly and as gently as she could, first pulling out the bullet and then stitching the hole. But even as she worked, she coughed from the smoke still in her lungs and he could feel her shaking. Jason himself felt pretty numb right now.

About 10 minutes later she was done, and she cleaned off the rest of the area with the towel, then wrapped his shoulder the best she could.

As soon as that was done, Nicole all but fell forward, very nearly passing out. Jason ignored his own vertigo and quickly stood to hold her up.

“Hey, before you sleep, I do need to look at the burn on your back.” He said quietly. “And I think Stephanie left clothes here last week that you can change into.”

She nodded against him and let him place her on the barstool sideways.

There wasn’t much left of her jacket or her shirt anyway, so he helped her tug the jacket off then just cut off the bottom of her shirt. She still had a bra on but he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable by taking her shirt off entirely.

The burn was about the size of a dinner plate, but it was only a first degree burn by the looks of it, so it should heal quickly. She must have been just far enough away from the blast. There was also some bruising spread across her back.

But then he also noticed a long scar running diagonally from her right shoulder blade to the bottom left of her back, and a few smaller scars scattered about. Jason froze for a second, recognizing them as scars from a blade, but didn’t say anything. Now wasn’t the time for that.

He refocused on the burn, though his mind began to wonder about what happened. He didn’t like where his mind went.

When he finished with her back he moved around to her front side, remembering he saw scorch burns on the front of her shirt too. She leaned back a little and nodded to him. He looked at her abdomen and saw the burns there were fairly small and also first degree. He cleaned them up then lifted her arms to rest on his shoulders as he wrapped a bandage around her middle, covering all the burns.

By that point, Nicole was almost out so he helped her stand and walk to the spare bedroom, knowing he couldn’t carry her again. She sat on the bed while he quickly looked through the clothes his siblings started leaving here. He found what he thinks are Stephanie’s yoga pants and he actually grabbed one of his own shirts, so it wouldn’t be clinging to her injuries as it was large on her.

He gently helped her to change then to lie down on the bed, pulling the covers up over her, with extra pillows under her head to hopefully help ease the coughing. He suddenly remembered something and pulled the last two vials of toxin antidote out of his pocket. He says vials to be nice, it’s an injection. Red Robin used retractable needles, so they could carry antidotes and such like this around.

He sat down on the bed and gently tugged on one of Nicole’s arms, she was almost out.

“Hey, I’m going to give you this, okay? Just something to help with all the toxin you breathed in.” He smiled sadly when Nicole nodded, not opening her eyes, then injected the antidote into her arm.

“Don’t forget to give one to yourself,” she said quietly, opening her eyes now to look at him.

He gave her a small smile, “I will.”

“You should go sleep too.” She was falling asleep now herself.

“I will, soon,” he replied quietly. He brushed the hair out of her eyes as she was lying on her side, and the memory of her lying on the ground unconscious in a burning building suddenly returned to the front of his mind. He forced himself to move, reminding himself she was just sleeping now.

Ace jumped up onto the bed when Jason stood up and laid down pressed against the front of Nicole’s legs, looking up to her head.

Neither Ace nor Annie had made a sound the entire time they were in the kitchen. They simply laid at the opposite openings of the room, standing guard and watching as they patched each other up.

He quietly left the room, leaving the door cracked and with Annie following him. He limped to the kitchen and got Nicole a glass of water then returned to her room and placed it on the nightstand for when she wakes up.

Then he went into his own room but left the door open. Annie hopped up onto his bed and sat there, watching his every move. He gently but quickly stripped out of his bloody uniform down to his underwear, having to cut the rest of his shirt off as he struggled to move his right arm, and went into the bathroom with his stool.

He had cuts on all four limbs, his left ankle was killing him, and he was bruised pretty much everywhere. Oh, and there was his chin, which hurt like hell, but upon inspection, he confirmed his jaw was not broken or cracked. _Thank you, super reinforced hood._ He also, more than likely, had a concussion. His vision was still a bit out of focus and he had a massive headache.

He first injected the antidote for the toxin into him but was wondering how much it would actually help since he was poisoned more than once. Guess he’ll find out.

He quickly started cleaning up his knife wounds. Thankfully none of them needed stitches, as his hands were shaking some and he’d probably just hurt himself further. They were mostly just from stray knives, so none were deep. He then wrapped them all with bandages, now reminding himself of a mummy, or a zombie. 

He shook that particular thought from his mind and looked under his sink for the ankle brace he kept there, he had a brace for wrists too, but he only needed the ankle one. His ankle was only sprained he thinks, and he just felt better putting the brace on it.

And besides just being very bruised and sore, he doesn’t think he has any other injuries, including no internal bleeding. Thanks to the pit those injuries tend to heal faster anyway. If he had any internal bleeding, he probably would have passed out a while ago.

He’d been in the bathroom for a little over 30 minutes and was about done when Ace suddenly ran into his room and barked at him.

Jason didn’t wonder what the pup wanted, pretty much already knowing, and moved as fast as he physically could at the moment towards the guest room, not bothering with clothes and with both pups following. He heard Nicole shout the moment he left his room.

When he got into the room, Nicole was still asleep, but she was trembling and whimpering and mumbling incoherently.

He kneeled beside the bed and grabbed one of her hands.

“Nicole. Nicole! Songbird wake up!”

She startled awake with a shout and jerked back from him. He quickly held his hands up for her to see. She just stared at him for a long moment, eyes wide and breathing hard.

After a moment, she looked away from him them fell back into the bed burying her head into the pillows. Jason heard her sobbing then and gently sat on the bed next to her but didn’t touch her, unsure what she’d be comfortable with right now.

A minute later she gently removed one of her hands from under the pillows and placed it near him on the bed, palm up. Jason immediately took it and squeezed. She squeezed back hard, not moving her face.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, till Nicole slowly moved her face to look out at him and they kept eye contact for a moment. Her eyes were red and sad. Then her eyes flicked down a little and they widened, and her mouth opened a little.

That was when Jason remembered he wasn’t wearing a shirt, and there weren’t many bandages on his torso, so his scars on his front were completely visible with the hall light streaming into the room.

He squeezed her hand again and tried a small smile, “We’ll talk about it in the morning, okay?”

She nodded and moved her eyes back to his. “I assume you saw mine,” she stated softly.

He nodded slowly. “Morning,” he repeated, and she nodded.

“Did I wake you?” She asked concernedly.

“No, I wasn’t sleeping yet. I had a few more injuries to patch. I’m about done, then I’m going to bed. Promise.”

She gave him a look but just nodded.

“Go back to sleep. I’ll just be down the hall if you need me, and Ace is watching over you.” As he said it, Ace hopped back onto the bed, but this time curling up by her chest, crawling under her arm as they were still holding hands.

She smiled a little at the pup. Then with a final squeeze she let go of his hand and draped her arm over Ace.

Jason gave her a small smile then stood but leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He then pressed their foreheads together then leaned back. With a final hopefully comforting smile, he left the room.

He heard a sharp inhale from Nicole the moment he stepped into the hall, and he knew the scars on his back had become visible from the hallway light. But he didn’t stop, knowing she’ll see them again later.

He went to his living room first and turned off the tv he hadn’t realized was still on, then played soft piano music through his apartment, hoping it will help both of them sleep. Then he quickly put food in the dog’s bowls, realizing they hadn’t eaten in about 12 hours, though Annie ignored it and followed him. He went back to his room and again, left the door open, just in case Nicole needed anything.

He checked himself over for any injuries he may have missed while Annie laid by the bathroom door. When he finished, he slipped on a pair of sweats but didn’t bother with a shirt; his shoulder hurt far too much for that.

He gently got into bed and the moment he was settled Annie hopped up and laid against his side, gently placing her head on his stomach.

Jason took a deep breath and hoping he wouldn’t wake Nicole while the fear toxin tortured his mind and that she'd be able to fall back asleep after her nightmare, he finally let sleep take him.

* * *

_“Mama!”_

_No… “Let her go!”_

_He just snarled, holding their- no_ her _daughter, not his, never his, tightly by the arm, holding a knife._

_Lily struggled and broke free from the grasp and he lashed out at the girl. Nicole leaped forward and covered her daughter, the knife slashing across her back deeply. She cried out._

_He then grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her head up, growling in anger. She looked up, tears of pain and betrayal in her eyes. She gasped when she saw it wasn’t him anymore, but_ Jason _._

_No. Jason would never…_

_But now it was Jason holding the knife to her, with Lily crying beneath her._

“Nicole.”

_Please no…_

“Nicole!”

_He was gripping her wrist now, holding it so she couldn’t fight back, as he started bringing the knife back down…_

“Songbird wake up!”

She jerked awake, “No!”

She yanked her hand out of the grasp and scrambled back a little, staring wide-eyed at him and breathing hard.

All she saw was _him._ She forced her mind to focus. He wasn’t here… he wasn’t here.

Her mind came into focus and she saw Jason. Jason, who she knew would rather take a bullet for her than hurt her or Lily. Jason who was currently holding his hands up with deep concern etched on his face.

She took a few deep breaths, then fell into the pillows and allowed herself to break a little.

Jason made no move to touch her, just sat on the edge of the bed, trying to comfort her with his presence.

_How does he do that? How does he know that she doesn’t want to be touched?_

After a minute, her sobs turned to hiccups and she found herself just wanting to physically know he was there. She slowly reached her hand out to him and he gently took it, giving her a comforting squeeze. She squeezed back and focused on breathing through the memories and fears. Jason didn’t move except for rubbing his thumb in small circles on her hand.

After a few minutes, she finally calmed down, mostly, and she gently turned her head to look up at Jason. She met his eyes and only saw deep empathy and sadness.

Her eyes flickered down to his chest and they widened. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, she’s never seen him without one and now she saw why. The front of his torso was littered with scars: from bullets, burns, blades… everything.

Jason sighed, like he just remembered they were there for her to see. He squeezed her hand and smiled a little at her, “We’ll talk about it in the morning, okay?” She nodded and forced her gaze back to his.

Then she realized something; Jason had to remove her shirt to look at her injuries on her back, he had paused for a moment after he did. He more the definitely saw her own scars.

She sighed and squeezed his hand. “I assume you saw mine,” she stated softly. He nodded slowly, looking at her.

“Morning,” he repeated, and she nodded. The morning was going to be interesting.

She furrowed his brows as she examined Jason. He had a lot more bandages on his person than she remembers putting on him. She’s pretty sure she only did the one before passing out. He probably hasn’t tried to sleep yet.

“Did I wake you?” She asked concernedly, already knowing the answer.

He looked away from her, “No, I wasn’t sleeping yet. I had a few more injuries to take care of. I’m about done, then I’m going to bed. Promise.”

 _Figures_. She gave him a look but nodded because she knew it’s what needed to happen before he slept anyway.

Jason gave her a small smile, “Go back to sleep. I’ll just be down the hall if you need me, and Ace is watching over you.” Just then Ace hopped onto the bed, crawling under their linked arms and curled up by her chest.

She smiled a little at the pup who looked back at her, his eyes perking up a little. She gave Jason’s hand a final squeeze then took her hand back and hugged Ace who gladly curled closed.

Jason gave her a small smile then stood and leaned over her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He then pressed their foreheads together for a moment. With one more small smile, he walked towards the doorway with Annie on his heels.

Nicole sucked in a sharp breath when the light from the hallway shone on Jason’s back. Though she’s sure he heard her, he just kept walking.

Nicole’s heart broke a little having seen that. He had even more scars on his back and the majority of them were long, thin lines crisscrossing all over. She had a pretty good idea what those were from.

 _“The_ _enslaved_ _me and made me do horrible things… And they did things_ _to me_ _…”_ That’s what Jason had said had happened after Shelia sold him. Nicole has no doubt that Jason would have resisted, and he was probably punished for it.

She took a deep breath and tried to just calm her mind, smiling a little when she heard soft instrumental music start to play from the hidden speaker in the room.

She needed more sleep, as looking at the clock now she saw she’d only been sleeping for a little over half an hour. She wasn’t going to get any sleep if she kept wondering about Jason’s past, which clearly had a whole lot more to it than she thought.

She took another breath and squeezed Ace closer to her. He lifted his head a little and sleepily licked her cheek, then put his head back down.

She closed her eyes, hoping Jason will get some sleep and that her and his nightmares wouldn’t come, though she knew they would. And though she really didn’t want to, she fell asleep rather quickly anyway.

* * *

_All Jason saw was glowing green._

_All he could smell was dirt, he could taste it in his mouth and feel it in his nose as he breathed._

_All he felt was pain, encompassing his entire body, his bones ached, his blood warm on his skin and his back on fire from metal and leather._

_All he heard was that laugh, over and over again._

_Then suddenly the green faded into a warehouse,_ that _warehouse, though the walls still glowed with that furious color. And his laughter rang out even louder this time. He started talking but Jason couldn’t understand a word he was saying because his heart was beating loudly in his ears as he laid crumpled on the warehouse floor._

_He couldn’t move, not even a finger._

_He flinched as something metal hit his back. Then he screamed in pain as he was whipped. And back and forth it went for what felt like hours. The clown’s crowbar breaking his bones, and the demon’s whip tearing his skin apart, or the drunk man’s belt, it was hard to tell sometimes. He knew they were talking, and though he couldn’t understand them, he already knew what they were saying._

_Then suddenly the laughing stopped._

_“Jason…”_

_No._

_Jason forced his eyes open. No._

_Red Hood, the first version of him, the one he_ hated _, had Nicole and Lily. Lily was unconscious on the floor at his feet while Hood held Nicole up, with a gun to her head. She was crying and beaten._

_“No…” he could barely speak. He couldn’t lift his head or his hand._

_Joker laughed loudly from behind him as Hood shoved Nicole onto the ground beside him. She didn’t move, and tears continued falling._

_Joker kept laughing as he danced around them, “It’s been fun my little broken birdies! Catch ya in the next life! HAHAHAHA!!!”_

_Joker and Hood left, locking the warehouse door behind them._

_Jason glanced over to the dreaded spot. The spot the bomb always sits. He saw it there now, ticking down from 5 seconds._

_He looked at Nicole, crying himself._

_“Nicole… I’m sorry…”_

_00:02_

“Jason!”

_00:01_

“Come on, wake-up Jay!”

_00:00_

…

* * *

 _Nicole saw the same thing, with_ him  _and Lily, then him becoming Jason…_

_But this time, the dream changed, and she saw that night when she was 14, in the abandoned building they hid away from the snow in. He was on her, choking her and he wouldn’t stop, just kept pounding into her as she tried to scream…_

_It suddenly changed again; now she saw Lily getting kidnapped and hurt by those men, then Jason brought her back, but he was crying. Lily was dead, lifeless in his arms, blood everywhere…_

_Then it changed again, and she saw Jason, lying beaten, bleeding and barely breathing on the street._

_She was trembling and breaking by this point, and it got worse as a faceless figure walked up to his body with a gun, pointing it at his chest, then he pulled the trigger…_

_And it sounded like a_ _dog bark_ …

Nicole gasped and shot up straight from the bed, breathing hard and panicking, feeling an emotional whiplash from all her fears and bad memories rolling like a slide show in her mind.

Ace suddenly appeared in her vision, looking at her concernedly with his head cocked to the side.

She closed her eyes and focused on breathing as the images kept flashing through her mind.

Breath in- He was gone… he was _gone_ and _wasn’t_ coming back -breath out.

Breath in- Lily was okay, she was _alive_ , and she was happy -breath out.

Breath in- Jason… Jason was _alive_ , he was okay. She knew if she walked down the hall she’d see him in his bed -breath out.

She took a few more breaths then suddenly heard barking from down the hall… then a bloodcurdling scream.

Ace hopped off the bed and ran out of the room. Nicole quickly threw back the covers and jumped out of the bed, but she was hit by a wave of dizziness as she took a few steps, so she gripped to door frame to not fall over. She took a breath to focus and Ace ran back to her.

After a moment, Jason screamed again, and Nicole pushed herself off the door frame and walked down the hall, sliding her hand on the wall as she went to help with balance, Ace stayed by her.

When she got to the open doorway, she saw Annie standing by Jason, pawing him and barking at him, trying to get him to wake.

Jason was whimpering in pain and fear, thrashing around and crying out, and flinching as if something was striking him; he was completely caught in his nightmare. Nicole thought it was more of a night terror with how much it was affecting him physically.

Annie looked back at her then jumped off the bed and came towards her. Nicole stumbled to the bed but didn’t touch him.

“Jason!”

“No…. no…” he pleaded, trembling.

“Come on, wake-up Jay! Jason!”

He screamed and bolted up. His eyes were wild with fear. He quickly scrambled off the bed, practically falling onto the floor and landing on all fours, breathing like he just ran from a monster.

Nicole hurried around the bed to the other side and kneeled beside him as he curled into the corner wall, arms around his middle, knees pulled up and his forehead pressed against them.

He was mumbling, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…”

He squeezed his eyes shut and she heard him start counting his breaths as he tried to calm down.

“Jason…” she said softly, placing her hand on the floor near his feet, but not touching him.

Jason just shook his head slightly and pulled himself closer. 

_This is why he knew she didn’t want to be touched when she woke. Because neither does he._

She slowly pulled her hand back but then reached to his nightstand and turned the lamp on, casting a soft glow on the room. She then sat back and pulled her knees to her chest, hugging her legs and placing her chin on her knees, and watched him.

After a minute, Jason peeked over his knees and stared at her for a moment, still very wide-eyed. But as he looked at her he seemed to relax a fraction, then he buried his head again. Nicole was saddened by that, realizing he was making sure she was actually still here, and alive.

Jason stayed curled in on himself like that for a few minutes.

Nicole looked to the bed when she heard one of the dogs hop onto it. It was Annie, and she started digging into the pillows roughly. Nicole furrowed her brows at the pup, but her eyes widened when Annie found what she was looking for. Using her mouth, the dog picked up the gun by the barrel, hopped off the bed and placed the gun by Jason. She nuzzled him a little then stepped back and sat beside Nicole who just stared at the gun, that Jason keeps under his pillows.

Jason slowly opened his eyes and saw the weapon, then uncurled one of his arms and grabbed it, pulling it closer to him. Nicole was a bit surprised as Jason relaxed a little now that he was holding it. He closed his eyes again and his breathing started to slow.

_It makes him feel safe._

She sighed sadly and waited for Jason to be ready. Though as she did, her own nightmares came crawling back to the forefront of her mind, so she focused on breathing herself. Ace came over and laid against her. Annie laid down about half a foot away from Jason, watching him. Ace was watching him too.

* * *

Joker’s laugh and the sounds of the whip and his bones breaking under the crowbar were echoing throughout his mind. The explosion was still ringing in his ears. And images of Nicole and Lily lying beaten by the Joker and suffering the same fate he did remained.

He knew Nicole was there beside him, and he appreciated that she was respecting his need for a little space right now. He glanced at her once, proving to himself she was still alive and still here.

He was surprised when one of the dogs dropped his gun by him but the moment he grabbed it, he felt relief, just having something he could defend himself with.

A few centuries later, though he’s sure it was only minutes, he finally felt the majority of the fear from the nightmare breathe out of him.

He groaned, “I fucking hate Scarecrow.”

He heard a release of breath a couple feet away from him.

“Me too,” she said quietly.

He gently uncurled himself, legs sliding down to the floor, and laying his arms in his lap, as all energy and tension just melted out of his body.

He looked up to Nicole and saw she was still sitting about two feet away from him, hugging her knees to her chest and watching him. Her eyes flicked to the gun he was still holding.

Slowly releasing his grip on it and placing it on the floor, he said gently, “It’s not loaded.”

He saw a little bit of worry leave her shoulders as she nodded. She still looked exhausted.

“Sorry if I woke you,” he said sadly, leaning his head against the wall.

She gave him a small smile, “You didn’t. Ace woke me up about a minute before you screamed, so, it’s okay. I’m glad I woke up anyway,” she said quietly.

He nodded, then after a moment of silence, he asked, “Are you okay?”

The tired smile faltered, “Are you?”

Right, stupid question. He sighed, starting to feel guilt and fear over all this.

“I’m sorry Nik, this-”

“Don’t.” She cut him off quickly, giving him a tired look, her chin still resting on her knees. “You have nothing to apologize for Jason. It’s not your fault. Whether you had told me before, or even if someone else was Hood, it could have happened. And you saved my life twice tonight so…”

“And you saved mine…” Jason leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “But even just knowing me puts you and Lily in danger. I don’t know why I thought this could work. Someone’s hunting me, if they figure out who I am then you-”

He stopped talking when he felt a gentle hand on his cheek. He turned his head to see Nicole sitting next to him, her knees still pulled up as she leaned against the wall under the window. He didn’t even hear her move.

Jason shook his head a little, “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Nicole tried a gentle smile and started rubbing her thumb over his cheek. “And I don’t want anything to happen to _you_. But I know, despite the danger or threats, you won’t stop. And despite them all, _I’m not going anywhere_. Yes, we will be in danger and we’ll have a more in-depth conversation about it later, including the danger you put yourself in every night; but the most important thing, is, I’m _not_ leaving. I’m staying right here with your stupid ass as you keep getting hurt and helping people. I don’t care what bullshit you come up with to try and keep me away.”

Jason let out a startled laugh and Nicole smiled a little, then continued, “And I know what Red Hood did a few years ago, and, I don’t know everything, clearly, but, I _know_ that is not who you are now.” She moved her hand down to his heart, “ _this_ is what matters. Not your past, what you did, but who you’ve become and what you do _now_. Your kindness is soul deep, and I know it has always been there. You have a bigger heart than anyone I know. You fight for what’s right. That is why I’m staying. Because of you now.”

Jason shook his head a little, “You don’t know the half of what I’ve done…”

Nicole tilted her head to look at him, “I can promise you, even if I do, it’s not going to change  _this_. Us. The way I feel about you; the way I _see_ you, isn’t going to change. Because I just see _you_ , anyway. Rescuing people from burning buildings and singing lonely kids to sleep, that’s who you are. You are a _good_ person.” She smirked a little, “We’ve all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That’s who we really are.”

Jason raised a disbelieving brow, “Did you seriously just quote Harry Potter?”

“Technically, I quoted Sirius Black.” She smiled a bit now and Jason let out a little laugh.

Nicole moved her hand to grasp his, “Point is, you’ve been forced into your darkness for so long, forced to act on it because it was all you’d known. But you’re fighting back and finding your light. You’re _so_ much stronger than you believe yourself to be. And you have so much light, you’re gonna blind us all. _That_ is what matters, and that is why I’m staying.”

He looked at her in wonder. “How are you doing this? You’re just sitting here, just accepting it all and not changing a thought, after everything that’s happened. You get hurt, caught in the fight, then watch me get beaten, find out that person being beaten is me, then you almost die… and you’re just- you have your own nightmares going through your mind right now, I _know_ you do, and you’re just-”

She squeezed his hand a little and gave him a knowing smile. “Don’t let me fool you. My nightmares are still pretty fresh, and everything that happened tonight is still freaking me out, but- there’s too much emotion going through me to process and express right now.” She shook her head a little. “And, I’m- shit, Jay, I’m terrified. For you, for me, for Lily. But, I know, with all my heart, that you will _never_ hurt us, and you will protect us. And I know that I will protect and help you the best I can. So, I’m basically just telling my nightmares to shut the fuck up because I _know_ they’re wrong.”

Jason smiled a little at her, “I wish I could do that.”

“You can. But, I have a feeling your nightmares… are more memories, and those are harder to ignore.”

Not entirely memories… fear toxin always makes his memories all jumbled and, usually worse than they would be by themselves, by including his worst fears with them.

She continued, “You just have to make new memories, brighter ones, and eventually, those that haunt you will fade. And I’m here with you to help. And when you finally come all the way out of that darkness, oh do I want to be there to see that day, cause it’s going to be amazing.” She smiled at him, and Jason smiled back, wondering how it is that he got so lucky to have this woman in his life.

Nicole watched him for a moment then, seemingly satisfied she’d said what she wanted, she leaned into his side, her head resting on his shoulder and keeping their hands together. They stayed like for several minutes, trying to relax and feel safe in each other’s company. Annie laid against Jason’s right leg and Ace laid against Nicole’s left, with his head on her shin, boxing them together.

A few minutes later, Nicole stifled a yawn.

“We should try to get some more sleep,” he suggested drearily.

Nicole looked at him tiredly. “Do you _want_ to go back to sleep?”

Jason smirked sadly, “No, not really.”

She smirked sadly back, “Me neither.”

Jason nodded and leaned his head back against the wall again and stared at the ceiling, trying to will the memories and nightmares away. Or… it was morning, technically, might as well get it over with.

He squeezed her hand to get her attention, and she looked up at him.

“Nik, I’m just- I’m just gonna tell you it all now, while it’s all freshly implanted in the front of my mind. I know you’re curious about what actually happened to me and how I became Red Hood in the first place. Neither of us are going to be sleeping for a while anyway. And it’s not just that, I just- I need to tell you. Some of it, I haven’t even told Tim, or Alfred, but I… I want to get it out, so I can try to let it go.”

She gave him a small encouraging smile and squeezed his hand. “Okay. If you’re sure. And if you’re _ready_.”

He nodded then took a deep breath. “I am. The main thing is, and it’s- hard to believe, but, the starting point of all this, was 8 years ago, when I died.”

“You what?” He could hear the confusion and shock in her voice. “You- you said last night, you’d died before, I was just hoping it was a joke…”

He shook his head slowly and focused on keeping his breathing steady as the memory started resurfacing again. He squeezed her hand tightly.

“No, it- it wasn’t a joke. What I told you before- when I told you my past that day, all I said was true, I just… _skipped_ a couple parts and details. And I’ve wanted to tell you, for a while now, but I didn’t really know…”

Nicole pressed her forehead into his shoulder and squeezed his hand back encouragingly.

He took a shaky breath, “I was Robin. Batman’s Robin. The second one. I’ll explain how that happened later. But Bruce and I, or Batman and I,” he glanced at her real quick and saw she was actually smirking a little. “You already figured that out, didn’t you?” She nodded.

“Course you did.” He shook his head lightly then refocused. “Bruce and I did have a bad fight. I was an angry 15-year-old kid, but I knew how to keep it under control, so I wouldn’t explode on anyone. Bruce knew this, but he thought the day would come when I would snap. He never said it out loud, but I knew that’s what he was thinking. And one night, we were looking for a sex trafficker and I found him first. He was on a roof, high as a kite and it was raining. I landed behind him, scaring the shit out of him and he slipped off the edge. Batman thought I’d pushed him. I didn’t, I just, didn’t save him. But, I knew he was going to take Robin away from me, and that was the most important thing I had ever had. So, I ran away, and I went looking for my birth mom, and…”

Jason took a deep, shaky breath again. Nicole didn’t move or say anything, she just waited for him.

“And I found her. She was in Ethiopia, Qurac, and I- I didn’t know she wasn’t a good person. I just- I just wanted a _mom._ I asked her to go back to Gotham with me, but she said she was in a bad situation, a _really_ bad situation. So, I made the stupidest fucking decision of telling her I was Robin. And that Batman and I could help her. She lied to me and said okay, then she led me to a warehouse, saying it was empty and we’d be safe there till help came. But- but it wasn’t empty.”

Jason could feel his voice breaking as he remembered that day, like it had happened yesterday. The pups both looked back at him, and Annie rested her head on his knee, still watching him.

“ _He_ was waiting for us. The man she had gotten into the wrong deal with…” Jason paused for a long moment as his laugh echoed loudly in his mind. He swallowed and closed his eyes. “The one she’d sold me to, to save her own ass- was the Joker-”

Nicole sucked in a breath. She raised her head to look at him, seeing him struggle to continue. “Jason, you don’t have to- you really don’t if you’re not ready.”

He shook his head, “No, I want to, I just-” It was still pretty hard to think about that day and not feel like he was reliving it, and it didn’t help that he kind of did not 30 minutes ago.

He took another deep breath then continued, Nicole placing her head against his shoulder again, but looking at Ace who was still resting his head on her leg. “Joker, the clown shit of crime, he- um… he beat me, with a crowbar, for _hours_ , laughing with every blow. He tortured my mind too, telling me no one ever cared about me. He knew my birth parentage, he knows _me_. Who I am, what I look like, and I know for a fact he hates me even more than the others, almost as much as Batman, since I’m not dead, anymore. Anyway, he told me a lot, that I was nothing, that Batman wouldn’t bother even trying to find me. It went on for _so long,_ while my birth mom stood off to the side and _watched_ , she even pitched in _speaking_ , blaming me for everything wrong in her life, telling me I’m worthless. Everything they said, still tortures me.”

He took a shaky breath and Nicole squeezed his hand softly.

“Then, after he felt he was done, he locked me, and Shelia unsurprisingly, in the warehouse, then, he, blew it up. We both died. I actually, properly, died. I didn’t even die right away. I mean I was pretty out of it, but… I still remember the fire; the smoke is actually what killed me. But… I remember it searing my skin. And I remember the _boom_ very clearly. It was all a matter of seconds, but- I remember it... I remember _dying_.”

He’s never even told Tim or Alfred, that he remembers dying. The memories come and go, but the pit brought them back and they’re still in his mind.

Nicole asked softly, “Then how are you…”

Jason shook his head, looking across his room. “To be completely honest, I have no fucking clue. I just woke up, 6-feet underground, in my coffin,” he said very quietly. He continued before Nicole could say anything though he felt her tense beside him. “It was about 6 months after _it_. I clawed and dug and forced my way out, with all the injuries Joker gave me, including severe brain damage. Then I wandered around Gotham, till a group, an ancient society of assassins, found me. They were, are, enemies of Batman’s, sometimes at least. They knew who I was, and their leader was hoping to use me against Batman. So, he enslaved me, trained me the art of killing and _to_ kill, and threw me into what they call the Lazarus Pit.”

“Lazarus… something that restores life…” Nicole pondered. He nodded.

“A glowing green pit of liquid fire. While I was in it, it felt like my entire body was on fire and that I was drowning at the same time. It healed me, physically, I wouldn’t really say mentally, but it healed my brain too, and I got my memories back. But- this pit, it gives but, it also takes, like an exchange. It fed on and elevated my anger and hatred: of being murdered, my murderer still being alive, and my father doing nothing to avenge me and having replaced me like nothing. It gave me back my brain, but it took my sanity. I couldn’t really control my anger anymore, and instead it drove me. I stayed with this society for a while longer. But now that I could think for myself, I disobeyed my _master,_ every chance I got.” God, he hated that word. He’d been punished for not calling Ra’s that as well as just flat out not doing what he was told.

“And, I know you saw them, the scars on my back. He preferred the more traditional forms of punishment, among other things. I was punished at least every few days, in a variety of ways, but his favorite was the whip. But it didn’t stop me, and he eventually gave up and gave _ownership_ over to his daughter. He’d actually planned to just execute me, but his daughter wanted me for her own reasons. And I don’t know the runt pretty much at all, but, my two masters, were Damian’s mother and grandfather.”

She looked up at him then, furrowing her brows in sadness and confusion.

He sighed, “Damian grew up with these people, taught from the time he could walk how to be an assassin. I never met him there and I doubt he even knows I was there. According to Tim, he was the prince assassin of this group and it took him a while to stop acting like it around them. Tim also says he doesn’t kill because he respects Batman’s wishes more. Anyway, his mother, she just twisted the pit insanity inside me then set me loose with my anger and hatred towards Batman on Gotham. She tried to get me to kill Dick and Tim, so it would only be Damian, since Damian actually is Bruce’s son by blood. I almost did too, but I think a small part of me knew I didn’t really want to, so I never succeeded, thankfully.”

“So instead, I made a name for myself, the Red Hood, and I took over the criminal underworld of Gotham, as a murderous crime lord. I controlled the crime, made sure it stayed away from kids and all, but I didn’t stop it and- lots of people still got hurt. And I killed a lot of people. Bad people, but still…”

He shook his head. It was coming out a lot easier than he’d expected it to. Well, it’s Nicole though, she’s a lot easier to open up to. Especially since this is shit he’s been wanting to tell her for a while.

“After a year of that, the pit started affecting my mind less and less, and I was starting to think clearly. So, I left Gotham to figure it all out. I eventually teamed up with Starfire, from the Teen Titans, and Arsenal, Green Arrow’s former sidekick, and we helped each other through our shit. After two years, we went our separate ways, but, they were the closest friends I’d ever had. I’ve kept in touch with Arsenal every now and then, to make sure he’s recovering too, haven’t in a while though.”

“So, I came back to Gotham. Pretty much everything I told you about then is true, except it was more alcoholism, PTSD, and depressive episodes than I let on. And, now you know, vaguely, what I did to the family that made them reject me instantaneously and continuously. I put them through hell for the fun of it, and I nearly killed Tim which I’ll never forgive myself for, and neither will they, not that I think they should but… yeah. Now, as the Red Hood, I just focus on helping people but that still includes dealing with fuckers like that trafficker I’ve been dealing with, and he’s not at all happy that, obviously. And he’s been trying and epically failing to kill me for about a month now.”

“So, there it is. The whole truth, from dying as Robin to being Red Hood. Really, _really_ , the whole truth.”

Jason nodded to himself as he heard Nicole take a deep breath.

"Well… that’s- shitty. Just in general, shitty. I can’t think of a term to actually describe how awful all that it,” she said sadly, though sounding like she was trying to just accept it.

He snorted, “Yeah, shitty is one word for it.”

Nicole sighed sadly, “Makes my secret seem like a simple fall down the stairs.”

Jason turned his head to her, “Hey, that’s- Nicole,” he squeezed her hand and she looked up at him, mostly, “this is _not_ a competition. You and I have very different shitty pasts. And traumas in life are not meant to be compared to other people’s traumas. I hate it when people do that to themselves, because it only hurts them more. And so many other people cruelly encourage that way of thinking.”

He brought his hand up to her cheek, so she’d look at him. “Different traumas effect people differently. People can have very different horrible events and they feel the same, or they can feel different. Two people can go through the exact the same shit and come away from it with different feelings, it doesn’t make either of them wrong, or one overreacting.  With any kind of trauma, any feelings are valid. How you feel about what happened to you is completely valid, so, please don’t compare it to anyone else’s. You’re allowed to feel the way you do. There’re no such thing as invalid feelings when it comes to shit like this. Or any kind of shit for that matter. It doesn’t matter how small or short what happened was, if it hurt you, then you’re allowed to feel the hurt.”

Nicole met his eyes now and smiled a little, “Thanks.”

“And, you really don’t have to tell me anything if you aren’t ready to.”

She sighed again, “No, I- I think it’s time. I’ve never talked to anyone about it before. But I trust you.” She smiled then pulled herself closer to him, kind of hugging his arm and pulling her legs closer to herself so she was almost sitting on them.

After a couple minutes of silence, she took a shaky breath, squeezing his hand.

“His name was Alan. We met in elementary school, he was about a year older than me. We weren’t best friends or even very close, but, friends. The only friend I’d had actually. We never hung out or anything outside of school except for a couple times. But he was nice. When I turned 13 and I started working, I didn’t go back to school. I didn’t really want to, knowing I’d get hurt at some point. So, Mama just started homeschooling me. When I was 14, I actually ran into him when I was walking to the pharmacy and we talked, and, shit, he still seemed nice.”

She rubbed her face against his shoulder a little, remembering it probably. Jason leaned his head against hers when she stopped.

She took a deep breath, “We talked for a couple hours on a bench, but it started to snow so we ran into a nearby building, it was empty. We sat by a back wall and we just talked some more. And- and, I made the mistake of telling him what I did then, what my job was and, why I wasn’t at school anymore. And he didn’t really say anything about it. Just sat in silence for a moment. I thought he was just trying to accept it. Turns out, he accepted it rather quickly and was, wondering about something else… and after a few minutes, he tackled me and- and pinned my arms above my head. Then he… he-” She buried her face against his shoulder again.

“You really don’t have to Nik,” he whispered into her hair. She nodded against him and he could feel a wetness on his arm. He tugged his arm free then draped it around her shoulders and grabbed her hand with his other hand and she just sort of melted into him.

She sniffled then pulled her face away and just leaned her cheek against his bare chest.

“He left me there afterward, I couldn’t really move. When I could, it was an hour or so later when I got home, and Mama hadn’t even gone out yet because she was worried about where I was. I told her what happened. She was so mad, but- we couldn’t do anything. A few weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. About a week after that, Alan showed up, he said to apologize, and it might have been sincere, I wasn’t sure… anyway, I told him, and he ran, not saying a word, just ran from the doorway. He left Gotham, as far as I’m aware. He stayed away till Lily was 5, almost 6.” 

Nicole’s voice was getting shaky now, so he just pulled her closer.

“I don’t know how he figured out where we lived but, he showed up, saying he felt horrible for running off and wanted to try and help me. I didn’t trust him entirely but, he kept saying he was a kid and he’d made a mistake. I was an idiot for believing that stupid line. It’s every rapist’s excuse; he was young, he didn’t know better, I was too tempting for him, he couldn’t control himself, aka his dick.” She shook her head now, frustrated and upset. “I believed him, and I was struggling financially anyway. He said he had a job and could help. So… I let him in.”

She curled in closer to herself and against him. “He didn’t even really like Lily. He just kind of tolerated her. But, Lily, she was a little ball of life. She’d never seen the evil of the world yet, and she was just happy to finally have her “dad” and… he helped with money, he did. I don’t know where he went every day, he said he worked in a factory but- but he brought back money for rent and food, so I just accepted it. About a month into it, he started… not even tolerating Lily, just outright pretending she wasn’t even there. He also… started… forcing me to bed and hitting me. And, whenever I told him no, he’d threaten Lily. That was the only times he acknowledged her. So, I didn’t resist very much, I didn’t want to put Lily in harm’s way.”

She took a deep breath and kept going, “He had arrived in November, right after the theatre closed for the winter. It had actually closed earlier that year for renovations. He was there till February, just after the theatre opened. Peter saw immediately what was going on; I get how now, knowing about you and- and your mom. Peter begged me to call the cops, to do something.” She squeezed his hand even harder now, turning more against him. “Alan had hit Lily for the first time the week before. The change in her spirit was night and day. She knew something was wrong before, I saw she was becoming more closed off because so was I, but, he’d just sealed it for her that night.”

Jason did his best to keep his anger down and just focused on Nicole, by pulling her tight against him, as if he could protect her back then, now. At least, in a way, telling her he would protect her. He’d protect them both.

She was breaking now but she kept going, needing to get it all out now that she’d started.

“Alan kept threatening Lily, saying he knew people that would keep him out of jail if I called the police, then he’d come after us… so, I never did. It was only a week after the theatre opened, when it- it got worse. _So much_ worse. It was late one night, I was in the bedroom when I heard Lily screaming. I ran out of the room to see him holding a knife to her throat and holding both her wrists behind her back. Her shoulder was bleeding. He kept saying that I’d call the cops on his work, but I- I didn’t even know what he did much less where. All I knew was that he’d spent at least half of the money I’d saved in the past 4 years for his ‘job’ the week before and he never said for what.”

She paused for a moment to take a breath. “We were basically having a shouting match with Lily in the middle. We lived on the first floor of the building at the time and we caught someone’s attention. I found out later, someone with a decent enough heart saw through the window, Alan holding Lily and they were the ones that called the cops. The lights flashed outside, and Alan had turned in surprise, loosening his grip on Lily enough she broke free, but she fell.” Nicole’s body shook a little now.

“Alan spun around, furious. I jumped to cover Lily as he lashed out to try and strike her… he got me instead. The long scar on my back… the doctor’s said I’m lucky to still have my spine in one piece, I had arched my back just enough to where it was only deep at the ends and just barely grazed over my spine. Lily was crying beneath me while he yanked me up by my hair then grabbed my wrist and twisted my arm back, nearly breaking it. He was about to- to kill me, when the door crashed open and two police dogs ran in and tackled Alan off me, one biting his wrist that had held the knife, and one biting his side. Two cops followed.”

Scout and Colonel, and Haley and Bishop. No question.

“They had called an ambulance, and Lily and I were taken to the hospital. The cops arrested Alan for domestic abuse and attempted murder, as well as other things. Apparently, he was wanted in New York, which is the real reason he came back. To hide. The two cops and pups visited us at the hospital while I was recovering. They told me that, more than likely, he’d be sent to a prison in New York. And he was and sentenced to life.”

 _Simple fall down the stairs my ass._ She must have been told so many times to just get over it for her to think like that, or that it was something that happened to lots of women and she was overreacting. Jason knows her feelings to be perfectly valid for this. Just because it’s happened a lot doesn’t suddenly make what happened insignificant. People who believed that were just selfish assholes.

She took a deep, steadying breath. “Peter seemed to be the only one Lily was comfortable around anymore besides me. She was more comfortable with females but not a lot. Peter let us stay with him till we got a new apartment. Lily has been fairly closed off for the past two years, only ever really opening up at the theatre, and even that took months. I had pretty much just shut myself off from anyone outside of the theatre and the hospital, even then I was just- weighed down by what happened, and it took a while for me to ignore the weight. Lily’s made amazing progress just since we met you. Me too, actually”

She looked up at him then, eyes still a bit wet. “You brought light back into my life, and to Lily’s. A year or so ago, we’d reached a point where we were both okay and becoming happy together again. We’d gotten through it. Then you show up and bring a happiness I honestly didn’t think was possible into my life. I know, that having you will always bring danger and fear with it, for both me and Lily, but we’ll stick it out if it means you stay with us. And I have no doubt you’ll protect us from whatever danger follows you.”

Jason smiled at her, “That goes the other way too. _You and_ _Lily_ brought that light out in me. I’ve never been this light hearted or happy till I met you two. You are my light, pulling me out of that darkness. …I’m sorry about what that shitbag did to you. And if I ever meet him, even if we’re 90 or we aren’t together anymore, I will kick him so hard he’ll never even be able to pee again.”

She let out a startled chuckle and relaxed against him, wrapping her arms around his middle, “Thank you, for everything.” She then took a few breaths and he just placed his chin on her head and they sat there for a little while.

“Thank _you_ ,” he whispered back. She just shifted closer.

Ace and Annie each fell asleep on their respective leg pillows, sensing that they were relatively okay now. Jason smirked as he realized something.

“That’s why German Shepherds are your favorite,” he stated softly.

She chuckled a bit and nodded.

“Scout and Colonel?” He asked, smiling a little.

She looked up at him then and nodded, a bit confused, till it hit her, and she looked at the dogs.

“You’ll be happy to know, that our little pups, are their little sibling trainees.”

She grinned at the two pups, snoring away.

Her smile faltered. “Officer Haley or Officer Bishop?” She asked quietly.

“Bishop.”

She nodded, saddened by the fact one of the officers who’d saved her life had passed.

“They only knew Red Hood by the way. Not Jason. But I’m sure they’d be happy to know Ace and Annie are part of your family now and are extremely protective of you.” He brought his hand up and brushed her hair with his fingers as she smiled.

* * *

Nicole didn’t know how he did it. But she had just told Jason her biggest secret that she hadn’t even told Peter the whole thing of and he was definitely the closest thing to family she’d had at the time, and, she’s _okay_. She wasn’t while she was talking but now she’s told it, and Jason was just there for her and made he feel okay, that her feelings were okay even though she knows it’s something many other people go through.

He supported her, right after he’d told her that he was beaten to near death, then blown up, then came back to life in his grave and forced into assassin slavery where he was whipped and tortured for over 3 years. He also said he’d killed many people but she- she knew that wasn’t her Jason, and she knew his good heart still led him as he had still protected the innocent, but he’d been dumped into darkness and acted on it to achieve what he wanted.

Now, now he was out of it. She’s sure there’s still some darkness there, who doesn’t have darkness in them, but she knew, he was _good_ and she believed that wouldn’t change.

Everything he’d gone through was still very hard to swallow. Just the cruelty he’d experienced for nearly 4 to 5 years without stop was horrible, and it still haunted him. But he's still here.

And she’s not going to deny that she’s upset and slightly mad he hadn’t told her earlier, especially since it really does put them in more danger, knowing the truth. She gets why though, and she doesn’t blame him for being worried. He’s just doing his best to protect her, and Lily. Now, she can protect him. Well, maybe not protect him, but _help_ him.

“Are you okay?” She asked quietly, looking up to him. “I didn’t ask after you shared.”

He smirked sadly, “Are you?”

Right, he’d asked her that earlier.

She smiled, “I’m better than I was earlier, honestly. But, not entirely. The ghosts haven’t quite gone yet. I will be though.”

He smiled back and ran his fingers down through her hair again. “Like a weight finally lifted but still hovering in the back.”

She nodded then raised a brow at him as he still avoided her question, though she’d answered.

He sighed, “Physically, I’m gonna be seriously sore for days. Mentally…” he shook his head a little, “I don’t think anything the fucking toxin dragged up will go away anytime soon. Including…”

She furrowed her brows a little at him, curious. His voice wavered a little with what he said.

He looked away from her, “It wasn’t just memories, this time, it- I saw you, and Lily, I had hurt you, a lot, the, insane Hood side of me, and then Hood locked you in with me when Joker blew up the warehouse. Because of me, you suffered the same fate I did, hell you almost did last night, and I…”

Jason choked up a little and Nicole just- she was reminded of what she saw, of him dying as the Hood. Seems like they both have similar fears now. If anything, though, knowing that, Nicole was even more reassured that Jason would _never_ hurt them.

She smiled a little and reached her hand up to Jason’s cheek and gently turned his head to look at her.

“Jason. That’s not  _you_.”

She saw fear is his eyes now as he looked to her, “How do you know? I don’t ever want to but, the pit is still in me and what if I just snap one day and-”

She gripped his chin a little bit to get him to stop, though she felt a bit bad because she saw how much that hurt on his face. Yeah, that bruise isn’t going to fade quickly. She quickly let go of his chin to make sure she wouldn’t do it again.

She instead ran it through his hair, “Because I know you. And nothing can convince me otherwise that you’d ever hurt us. Even if you snap, you won’t hurt us. I know the you that’s deep down and that is who guides you. I know  _you_.”

“And you like me anyway?” He joked, but he looked pained by it.

Nicole looked at him for a moment then just spoke, “Jason, I _love_ you.”

Jason’s eyes widened, and even Nicole was surprised. It had just come out. She hadn’t planned on saying that or even thought it… but it felt _right_ , like she should have said it weeks ago. Though they’ve only known each other a couple months.

It only takes a moment though to know when you’re in love. Guess now was that moment.

She smiled at him as he just kind of stared at her. “I do Jason. I love you. Very much.”

Jason blinked, then a huge smile graced his face, and he happily laughed a little, bringing a hand to her cheek.

His grin softened to a sweet smile, “I love you too Nicole.”

Now she grinned. Jason leaned in quickly and kissed her for a moment.

Jason pulled back then leaned his forehead against hers, eyes bright.

“I love you Nicole.”

“I love you too Jason.”

* * *

Jason couldn’t believe what just happened, what they each just realized and told each other but he was ecstatic. And he knew it was true, for both of them, and, it felt like she just healed something inside him, simply by saying those words out loud.

They stayed there, curled against each other, sitting on the floor underneath the window as the darkness outside began to lift and let a soft light into the room.

It had only been a few minutes though before Ace and Annie stood up and stretched, then turned around and licked both of their faces. Seriously, Jason didn’t understand it, maybe these two pups have like empathy links with them or something.

Nicole chuckled a little, “We should probably walk them. They haven’t gone out since you left them yesterday afternoon.”

Jason nodded, “Right. Well, they do have the potty mat out in the living room. And besides, honestly Nik, I don’t think either of us can handle walking them right now.”

“That’s true. Then let’s at least go into the living room, so they can feel like they can use it. Because I don’t think either of them are going to let us out of their sights.”

Jason smirked, “Yeah, probably not.”

Nicole stretched out her legs and tried to stretch her back but cringed and gasped in pain as she stretched the burn. When she relaxed, she looked at him with a brow raised, “And I will be looking at the rest of your injuries, and I need to double check the stitching on your shoulder. I was pretty out of it and I don’t trust that I did it well.”

“Yeah, I figured. That’s fine. I just to give you a head start, _N_ _urse_ Marcus, my known injuries are; my seriously bruised jaw, but it’s not cracked or broken,” she raised a brow, so he shrugged, “it’s not the first time I’ve been hit on the head, I reinforced my helmet and it took most of the blow. Anyway, I’m pretty sure I also have a concussion, my ankle is twisted, I’ve got about a dozen cuts that simply required bandaging and I’m very bruised. Oh, and my shoulder.”

She shook her head as she slowly got to her feet, “Well thank you for the summary Mr. Phillips but I will be making my own assessments later in the day. And, from today on, if you ever tell me you’re fine when you are not, or say the word _mostly_ , I _will_ slap you. Though probably the next day, if your face is injured.” She looked down at him with a look that said she wasn’t kidding.

Jason laughed though, but then froze in pain, as his body ached at the movement. “Fuck don’t make me laugh.”

She furrowed her brows in concern, “You have good painkillers here, right?”

“Couldn’t survive without them. There’s some in the bathroom, top drawer.”

Jason breathed through the sudden pain as Nicole walked to his bathroom and gasped a little.

Jason cringed, remembering he hadn’t cleaned up in there yet, and there was definitely blood everywhere. Not a lot, just in a lot of places.

“I’ll clean it up later Nik. I didn’t really have the energy to last night,” he told her as she cautiously went into the room and found the medicine.

“One of us will anyway,” she replied as she came back over, setting the bottle on his nightstand and crouching in front of him. She held out her left hand to help him up.

He slowly pulled his legs up and placed his feet flat on the ground then took her hand. She put her other hand over his and gently pulled him to his feet, and though it was slow, he was still hit by a wave of vertigo. She held him steady and led him to sit on the bed. He seriously ached all over. The next few days were not going to be fun for him physically.

“Shit…” His eyes widened as he realized something.

“What?” Nicole asked, looking at him concernedly.

“What am I gonna tell Peter?”

“He doesn’t know?” Nicole’s brows raised in surprise. He noticed she still seemed a bit shaky on her feet too as she walked to his closet.

“Yeah, I’m gonna tell my uncle, when I’ve only been back in his life for a month, that I spend my free time running around beating up criminals, leaping off buildings and getting shot at every other night. He’d love to know that.”

“Jay, he should know. He’s practically your dad.” Nicole came back out wearing one of his hoodies and a zip up one in her hand which she gave to him. He raised a brow at her and she just smirked.

“Your hoodies are comfortable, and I’m already wearing your shirt.” She shrugged as he gently pulled on the jacket, grunting in pain. She helped him get his right arm through the sleeve, “And I’m not wrong. He may not have been there the whole time, but he did help raise you. He should know the truth.” She went around the bed and grabbed the bottle of painkillers and put it in her pocket, then came back around to stand in front of him as he zipped up the jacket half way.

“Yeah, I mean, of course I’ve thought about telling him, and I want to tell, I just- I don’t want to freak him out and worry him so much. And I don’t want him to-” he swallowed and looked away from Nicole. She ran a hand through his hair then.

“Hey. _Peter_ , I promise you, will _not_ see you any differently than he does now, or than he did when you were a kid. He’s knows the shit you went through as a kid better than anybody and if he learns what you went through the past 8 years, nothing is going to change. If anything, he’ll just be even more proud of you than he already is.”

Jason looked up at her and furrowed his brows.

She smirked, “Yes he’s proud of you, and he’ll be even more so because you got through all of it and came out stronger.” He smiled a little at her. “And Jay, I think the more pressing question is, what are we going to tell _Lily_?”

Jason’s eyes widened at that realization. The little girl was going to freak out when she saw them both so injured.

“ _Shit_.”

“Exactly, and I’ve not yet made a decision on if I want to tell her or not,” Nicole said, conflicted. Jason just shook his head, glad he wasn’t the one to have to decide that.

Nicole shook her head. “We’ll figure it out later. Now come on,” she held out her hand to him, “we are going to go watch the sunrise on the balcony.”

Jason glanced at the clock first, seeing it at about 7:15. Only about 3 hours of sleep, better than he thought he’d get honestly.

He turned back and took Nicole’s hand, “Shouldn’t the sun already _be_ up?”

“Nope. Daylight savings was Saturday night slash Sunday morning, we’ve sprung forward an hour, so we still have time.”

“Oh right, forgot. I lost an hour for patrol that night. Not that it would have been helpful.”

She raised a brow at this as they slowly walked down the hall towards the living room, Ace and Annie behind them.

Nicole shook her head at him, “When was the last time you got a good night’s sleep?”

“Um, never.”

She frowned at him, “Fine, when was the last time you got a _decent_ night’s sleep?”

“Oooh.” She gave him a small glare and he just chuckled. She’d probably elbow him if he wasn’t injured. “Um, Thursday.”

She shook her head sadly, “Do you have sedatives I could give you too?”

Jason kept himself from laughing and just smirked. “No, but I’m sure we could get some from Alfred.”

“So, he knows.” She stated as she gently opened the balcony door, cold air rushing in. Though honestly it felt amazing with how hot he felt. He grabbed his normal phone from the table by the door, where he left it before he went out last night.

“Of course, he knows. How could he not, when the man who’s practically his son is the one who started it all,” he replied as she gently helped him sit on the rocking bench, looking out at the city.

She nodded as she sat beside him. They both put their feet on the small table in front of them.

Ace and Annie joined them on the balcony a few minutes later, after relieving themselves and eating the food he’d put in their bowls earlier. They carefully hopped onto the other bench across from them and curled up next to each other.

Nicole leaned her head on his shoulder and took his hand, intertwining their fingers.

“So,” Nicole started, “I’m going to guess, that, Tim is Red Robin, Stephanie with her flowing blonde hair is the current Batgirl, and Cass is Black Bat.” Jason chuckled and nodded. She kept going, “Which would mean that the youngest Wayne, Damian, is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing; acrobat, makes sense, and the person I want to kick in the balls more than anyone I have ever wanted to kick in the balls before, is the fucking Batman.”

Jason snorted and nodded again. “You certainly know your bats and birds,” he said amused.

She nodded against his shoulder and answered smirking a little, “I’ve lived in Gotham my whole life. Everyone knows the bats, and all the Wayne’s. And… though it wasn’t really publicized, since the city was focusing on the death of Wayne’s son, a lot of people noticed that Robin disappeared, and when he came back, it was easy to tell it was a different boy. How has no one figured that out?”

Jason smirked, “Tim did. He figured out who Batman was and Dick as Robin when he was nine.”

Nicole gasped a little, “Seriously?”

“Yeah, kid was a major stalker. Still kind of is actually. That’s honestly how Tim became Robin. I became Robin after I’d jacked the batmobile’s tires.”

Nicole gaped at him, smirking, “Oh my god, what?”

Jason smirked, “I was 13, I was cocky, and I just saw it sitting in an alley. I got three of the tires off, then went back for the fourth, and that’s when Batman showed up. He made me put them back on then bought me dinner. Some stuff happened in between but he eventually just adopted me and turned me into his second bird sidekick.”

She laughed a little, “I can totally see you stealing from the _batmobile_.”

He chuckled. Then they sat quietly, looking out over the buildings. Jason’s was high enough to see the city line where the sun will peek over soon.

After a few minutes, Nicole asked, “So, do you go out every night?”

“Not every night. I do spend nights with you or with my siblings or Alfred, or I’m just too tired to go out. I try to every couple nights though, to check on the kids, the girls, and I’ll stop criminals when I find them. And I am careful about how I approach situations. Most of the time anyway. I make sure I know how to win the fight before entering it, unless I don’t have a choice.”

She nodded along, then turned and raised a concerned brow at him, “How many times has the trafficker tried to kill you?”

Oh, she definitely didn’t like that. He thought very carefully about how to say this, “Well, he’s um, been trying since the first weekend after rehearsals started, so for a few weeks.  And he’s tried several times, but none of them really injured me, except last night.”

Nicole took a deep breath, “Okay. Do you have any idea what he might do next?”

Jason shook his head, “No. But what I do know is that he’ll take at least several days to figure it out. I told the kids this once; he’s like a snake, he strikes hard and fast but then takes his time to coil back up for the next attack.”

She nodded again, obviously trying to hide her worry. He squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile when she looked at him.

“It’ll be okay, I promise. After everything that happened last night, the others might start helping me out more, too.”

“Why didn’t they before?” She asked, seeming kind of angry about that.

“Batman forbade them from any contact with me, for fear I might try to kill them again. I think now they’ll just ignore him since they did last night. And, it’s possible Dick might come around to the fact I’m _not_ trying to hurt them anymore. He seemed pretty shocked we’d held a relatively civil conversation last night.” Jason shrugged with that last point. Dick, from what Tim has said, just hated him because he’d almost killed Tim, and was trying to be a protective older brother, which he became _after_ Jason had died.

Jason will just wait and see if Dick approaches the matter, or him. And how he does.

Nicole just hmphed. In a very similar way to someone else he knew, who did that every time Jason said something frustrating.

Jason sighed and leaned his head against Nicole’s. “Hey, Nik?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you miss your mom?”

She didn’t respond right away, but when she did she answered quietly. “Yes. I miss her a lot. She may not have been the most wonderful mom, but she was still mine and she still loved me. When she said goodbye, she said it was for good because if I stayed connected with them it would make my life harder, as people wouldn’t see me as anything but a working girl.”

He asked gently, “If you could see her again, talk with her, would you want to?”

She nodded after a moment, “Yeah, I think I would. My life is good now, and reconnecting with her wouldn’t change anything. But, I wouldn’t even know where to look for her.”

Jason lifted his head back up, took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. “I know her.”

Nicole turned quickly to face him, pure shock on her face. “…What?”

He gently brought his other hand up to her head and brushed her hair behind her ear.

“Tori and the other girl’s mama…”

Nicole’s eyes widened as he kept explaining.

“I didn’t know at first, obviously. I figured it out the night after I ran into Tori at the club. Her necklace… same as your bracelet. That’s when I saw… you look so much like her, Nik, you have the same eyes and mouth. And you both have the same look you give me when you think I’m being stupid.”

Nicole snorted, pressing her forehead against his arm.

Then she looked back up at him, worry on her face, “You… you said she was sick…”

Jason nodded slowly, “Yeah, she- she still is. We’re not sure what it is but, she’s pretty tough.”

Nicole smiled a little then looked at him hopefully, “I could, look at her. Try and help…”

Jason smirked, “You could see your mother. The helping would be second.”

Nicole smiled a little bigger but bit her bottom lip as she thought about it.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. I had to make sure it was her before saying anything, and, I asked her the same thing I asked you.” Nicole looked back to him. “She misses you a lot too.”

She smiled a little, “It’s okay, I get why you didn't. Um, when could we…”

Jason smiled, “How about when we’re healed enough to move around and not be in pain. Otherwise I think she’ll chew me out twice. She already will since I haven’t contacted her since this whole mess started, I’m sure she’s pissed. She’ll be even more so if I’m obviously hurt. That would not be a fun conversation.”

Nicole laughed, “Oh, that’s awesome.”

“Says you. Your mother can be scary when she goes all mama bear. I’ve seen it enough. And she’s fierce. I now know where you and your daughter get strong willed spirits from.”

Nicole smiled up at him for a moment. “I love you.”

Jason’s heart soared a little again at her words. “I love you too.”

They both just smiled at each other, then Nicole resumed resting her head on his shoulder and they looked out at the city. The sky was becoming a pale blue now as yellows and oranges began to grace the horizon.

They stayed in comfortable silence for a few minutes, till Jason felt his phone buzz beside him. Nicole glanced over as he picked it up and looked at his notifications.

Jason shook his head a little at what he saw, and Nicole looked at him curiously.

He sighed, “I have 4 missed calls from Tim, 3 from Steph, 1 from Cass and 1 from Alfred. Also, a bunch of texts, mainly asking if we are okay, if we’re alive, and if we need any help.” There were also multiple apologizes for not having helped him earlier in the fight. Guess they felt guilty about the two of them getting hurt.

Jason sighed again and texted _We’re alive, call later,_ to a group chat with all four. Then he turned his notifications and sound off and placed his phone to the side.

“It’s like they thought I was actively ignoring my phone, like our injuries and need for sleep weren’t more pressing than letting them know we’re still alive.” Jason smirked as Nicole shook her head.

“They’re just worried about us, though I do agree they should have just gathered we were just taking care of each other and didn’t just die on the kitchen floor.” He snorted, and she paused for a moment, thinking.

She squeezed his hand, “But… we’re okay… right?” She looked up at him then with a small hopeful smile.

He smiled a little and squeezed her hand back, “Yeah, we’re okay.”

 

 

 _I don't need more reminders of all that's been broken_  
_I don't need you to fix what I'd rather forget_  
_Clear the slate and start over_  
_Try to quiet the noises in your head_  
_We can't compete with all that_

 _I never thought there'd be someone like you who would want me_  
_So I give you ten thousand reasons to not let me go_  
_But if you really see me_  
_If you like me for me and nothing else_  
_Well, that's all that I've wanted for longer that you could possibly know_

 _We can just watch the whole world disappear_  
_'Til you're the only one_  
_I still know how to see_  
_It's just you and me_  
_It'll be us, It'll be us_  
_And only us_  
_And what came before won't count anymore_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Only Us, is from Dear Evan Hansen.  
> It's a wonderful song and I really had wanted them to sing it but them singing in this chapter wouldn't fit with everything going on so: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Cfg4cgGHGU  
> Here's the link to it if you guys want to listen to it.
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter was more emotional for anyone with Nicole's past revealed, but it was time for it to happen. 
> 
> <3


	30. Wait For It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how later this update is! Real life snuck up on me and has been kicking my ass the past couple weeks. It might be like this for the next little while, as I’m getting into the thick of the college semester :{ but I’m not going anywhere, just might take me a bit longer to write, then edit, then post so :/
> 
> And yeah, forget what I had said on my last update. There’s too much story to tell to keep it condensed, so, hope all you guys don’t mind the longer long chapters :D

“Nicole, I can help.”

Nicole raised a brow in Jason's direction from where she was in kitchen, currently cleaning up the bloody jackets and counters. She couldn’t see him though, as he was lying on the couch. They’d been on the balcony for about an hour and then came inside since it’s still cold out. Just getting him to lay down had been a struggle since his entire body was used to its limit last night, fighting and saving people for a near 11 hours. Then there’s also all his injuries and bruises.

So, she basically, as the official nurse of the Red Hood now, ordered him to lay there for the rest of the day 

“If you can move without making any noise of pain, then you can help me clean up,” she offered, knowing he would not be able to.

After a moment Jason inhaled sharply.

“That’s a noise.”

“Fine,” he groaned out.

She smiled sadly as he just sighed. She thinks he’s more frustrated that he can’t physically do anything right now. Though he also seems like he actually wants to help, probably because he’s so used to cleaning up on his own.

She wrapped her ruined jacket in a plastic grocery bag then just threw it away. She had no idea what Jason would want to do with his bloody jacket, so she just put it in the laundry room, not wanting to risk throwing away anything important. If she asked him, he’d probably try to show her or spend too much energy telling her what to do with it.

Nicole then quickly cleaned up the blood from the floor, the counter and the barstool. She’ll do his bathroom next. Her back and her stomach still hurt, but, and she’d checked herself too not that she didn’t trust Jason’s judgement but, she only had first degree burns, so they will heal quickly. The bruises will take a bit more time. But, she can still move around and be okay. She’s also coughing some from the smoke inhalation, but it will fade.

Jason on the other hand, and she had checked over his injuries before having him lay down, was in no shape to even lift his head up. He did have a concussion, most of the cuts on his limbs he’d bandaged well, his ankle was sprained, but she thinks it is only a grade one, so it’ll hopefully heal quickly, but she was proud of him that he put a brace on it. He had _many_ bruises. There was also his chin, which was becoming all different shades spreading from the tip of his chin out along his jaw bone and a little down his neck. And she did have to re-stitch his shoulder wound, because as expected, she did not do a great job the first time. She’d also put his right arm in a sling to keep him from moving it so much and aggravating the wound.

When she was done in the kitchen, she walked to the back of the couch and leaned on it, looking at poor boyfriend, whose eyes were now closed. She noticed he was still pale, and his breathing strained now. Even just trying to get up was difficult for him. He’d been numb to it all earlier and it only just hit him a little bit ago. 

She reached down and moved his hair off his face. He opened his eyes tiredly and looked up at her.

Nicole smiled softly, “Just so you know, you better get used to me helping you like this. If you’re injured and bleed everywhere, I’ll clean it up if it means you don’t push yourself. And I’ll always help you patch yourself up after rough nights, okay?”

Jason nodded and leaned into her hand, closing his eyes again.

“Try and get some sleep, the toxin should be getting out of your system soon.”

Again, he nodded, but then he furrowed his brows, “Shit… I need to call Risa.”

Oh right, Jason was supposed to work this morning. He’s technically late, as it was nearing 9:30, so the woman is no doubt worrying.

She continued running her hand through his hair, though he really needed a shower, “Hey, I’ll call her. And Peter. Because no way are you going to either work today."

He cringed a little but nodded. She’ll also ask if Peter can pick up Lily from school. Nicole doesn’t plan on leaving Jason till he can at least walk to the bathroom by himself.

“Just tell her I came to walk you home and we got caught in the crossfire. Course then she might call Hood… but it wouldn’t be that weird if Hood doesn’t answer. I’ll call her later too,” Jason said quietly.

“Okay. Now, try and get some sleep.”

He looked at her sadly for a moment, “If I start dreaming, loudly, do this.” He moved his head further into her hand, meaning he wants her to run her hand through his hair to wake him up.

“Okay,” she replied gently, scratching his scalp lightly.

He smiled a little and seemed to just nod off right then. She leaned further over the couch and kissed his forehead, gladly finding that he still had no sign of fever.

She leaned back then smiled at the pups; Ace was curled in ball down by Jason’s feet, his left foot was propped up on a pillow, and Annie was by his head which was in the corner of the couch, so she was laying out on the wall side of it, her head by his.

Nicole went to the kitchen counter and picked up his phone from where’d he’d left it. She saw that Risa had called him twice, once an hour ago and another about 20 minutes ago.

Sighing, she then went into Jason’s study and sat in the armchair under the skylight. She took out her phone, which apparently Jason had saved from her ruined scrubs after the fire and had left on the counter last night. She did lose her bag, but it thankfully hadn’t had anything valuable in it. She hadn’t worn any of her jewelry to the hospital either, not wanting to lose them with so much going on. Her mama’s bracelet and her wood pendant necklaces were safe in their box at home.

She scrolled through her contacts till she found Risa. Then she took a deep breath and dialed.

Risa answered after the first ring.

“Nicole, please tell me he’s okay.”

Nicole felt saddened but also felt a warmth spread through her at the amount of concern for Jason she heard in Risa’s voice.

“Hey Risa. Jason is, um-” ugh she’s awful for using this word, but it’s for the same reason Jason used it with her, to worry her less, “he’s mostly okay.”

“Hmm right... How is he really and what happened?” Risa was taking no shit here is seemed, not that she ever did.

Nicole sighed, “I was called into work at the hospital yesterday, and they let me off around 2 in the morning, so Jason came to pick me up. We got caught in the crossfire of the fight between Red Hood and Scarecrow and… well, we both got gassed with fear toxin and Jason tried to fight off the goons around us and he, um, sprained his ankle, got hit in the jaw, giving him a concussion, and a bullet in the shoulder. But he saved my life doing so…”

Risa took a deep breath, “Good lord… Are you okay?”

Nicole smiled a little at the woman’s sincerity. They don’t know each all that well and she still sounded concerned. Risa just naturally cared about people Nicole was coming to realize.

“I’m more okay than Jason. I was caught in a small explosion and I have some first-degree burns, other than that and fear toxin I’m okay.”

Risa sighed, “Well, that’s good I guess… not really but…” She muttered that last part though Nicole still heard it. “Do you have any idea when Jason will get back on his feet?”

“Knowing Jason, just a few days, though he shouldn’t for at least a week but, he’ll push himself as much as he can. I finally got him to sleep about 5 minutes ago.”

“Of course.” It sounded like Risa might have looked heavenward or something as she said that. Nicole smirked a little.

Risa spoke again after a moment, “I’ve tried calling Hood as well, but he hasn’t answered.” Risa knew that Nicole knew Jason was ‘working’ with Hood, as they’ve actually talked about it once or twice.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t imagine he would. We saw a bit of him last night and he didn’t look all that great. Pretty sure he’s still alive he just, is very hurt and he got a lot of toxin to the face so, he’s probably trying to sleep it all off.”

Jeez how does Jason do this, talk about himself like he’s a completely different person and not even stutter.

“I will try calling him tonight then. Someone has to watch out for him, I’m not sure anyone else does.”

She couldn’t help herself from smiling. He didn’t use to, now he does.

“I would not know. I do hope he’s okay though.”

“Me too. Now I just have to figure out how to tell the kids about Jase, mainly Isaac and Benny. They’ve already asked me where he was.”

Nicole smirked, “I’m not surprised. Those two love him.”

“Jason more openly relates to them I think. He’s still the only one that can get Isaac to sleep when he’s scared, but Jason has made him more comfortable to sleep without him here.” She could hear the admiration in Risa’s voice.

She smiled, looking out the open doorway to Jason sleeping restlessly on the couch. Annie lifted her head and nuzzled against his head, calming him a little.  “He did mention that Isaac is getting better. I’m glad. I was there when Jason first met him, so I understand where he started. And Jason seems proud of the progress Isaac has made."

“He is.” Risa paused again. “I’m glad you’re both, relatively, okay. Thank you for calling.”

“Of course. I’m sure I’ll see you soon, Madame.”

Risa chuckled, “More than likely if anyone is to keep Jason from getting hurt further, because lord knows that boy won’t be careful without you by him.”

Now Nicole laughed a little, “That’s probably true. Talk to you soon Risa.”

“Goodbye Nicole.”

With that they hung up.

Nicole smiled and looked back towards Jason. He has no idea how many people really care about him. His siblings, his kids, his castmates, her, and he has about, four parental figures in his life and she doesn’t think he’s fully realized that. Alfred, Peter, Risa, and… her Mama, apparently. Nicole still couldn’t believe he actually knew her, but… she was happy he did. Nicole does miss her, and now she has the opportunity to see her again. Not to mention Mama probably sees Jay as one of hers, even though she doesn’t know who he is under the hood. Which, thinking about it, would be fun to watch; a small middle-aged woman scolding the Red Hood like a child.

Smirking, she stood up and left the study, pausing to watch Jason breathe for a moment, his breaths hitching a little as he dreamed. Her smirk became a little sad, knowing it wasn’t a _good_ dream. _Damn fear toxin._ Nicole didn’t get nearly as much toxin as he and she had two doses of the antidote in her, so the toxin is probably defusing now. Jason though, it’ll probably last the rest of the day, despite what she’d told him.

Nicole sighed and went to the kitchen, grabbed the cleaning supplies then went to Jason’s bathroom, wondering how many times he’s had to clean it injured or barely conscious.

It only took her about 10 minutes to clean the bathroom. It wasn’t as bad as she thought it was. After she was done, she went back out into his room and carefully picked up his costume… or uniform... same thing. She placed it, piece by bloody piece, into the basket he had in his closet. She was about to carry it to the laundry room when she noticed a small crack on the back wall.

Placing the small basket back down, Nicole walked over to it. She smirked, hoping it was a secret door, because Jason would totally have one. Walking closer, she saw there was a key pad off to the side, partly hidden by clothes. The door was open. She didn’t want to breach his privacy, but she was 90 percent sure of what was behind here.

Biting her lip gently, Nicole slid her hand in the crack and pulled the door open. And her mouth dropped.

“Holy shit…”

She had been starting to wonder where he kept his Red Hood gear, but she was thinking he kept it across the hall as he owned both apartments. This made more sense.

It was a space about the same size as his normal closet, maybe a tad bigger and with better lighting. On the left wall were extras and variants of his uniform: boots, pants, shirts and jackets. To the right was a large black metal cabinet with an advanced looking lock. Sitting on top of it were a few pistols looking like they were being cleaned or fixed, and hanging neatly on the wall were several swords and a lot of knives. Inside the dresser, she assumes are his guns and probably a bunch of other ‘toys’ as Jason would probably call them. Against the back wall, there was a desk with a bunch of tech and wires strewn about on top, as well as a red helmet that looked to be in the middle of getting fixed or played with. At the back of the desk was a small cabinet with multiple drawers, probably for tools. There was a chair at the desk, like he sits in here to fiddle with all this stuff. Nicole had a feeling it’s so he can leave it out and not worry about anybody seeing it.

She’s surprised he only has one extra helmet. She’s sure they crack fairly often. Or maybe there’s more in the black cabinet.

Nicole walked to the desk and picked up the helmet; it was shiny and had no cracks, but the inside looked to be in disarray, with a bunch of tech. That must be annoying to have on his head.

She left the room with it and gently closed the secret door till it was cracked like how she’d found it. Then with one hand, she picked up the small basket holding his uniform and walked out of Jason’s bedroom.

She stopped at the end of the hallway and was pleased to see he was still asleep, and it didn’t look like his dreams were haunting him too much right now. She moved her feet again, placing the helmet down on the side table to remind herself to ask him about it, then went to the laundry room and placed the basket on the floor, again, not wanting to ruin anything important in his uniform. Even though the shirt was cut apart, which he'd probably cut off his torso rather than just pulling it off.

Nicole left the laundry room, then sighed and sat down on a barstool, deciding it was better to just get it out of the way, then maybe she can get a couple hours of sleep too. She pulled out her phone and called Peter.

It was about 10 o’clock, so he should be awake, but all she got was his voicemail, so she just left him a message;

“Hey Peter, I’m calling to tell you that Jason and I won’t be able to come to rehearsals today. I worked till very late last night so Jason came to take me home, but we got caught in the crossfire of Scarecrow’s goons, and we’re both a bit banged up. Don’t worry too much, we’re okay. I also wanted to ask if you could pick up Lily from school and take her to rehearsals, I’d really appreciate it, then you can bring her to Jason’s and see us. Okay, thanks Peter, and I’m sure I’ll talk to you soon. Bye.”

Nicole put her phone down and took another deep breath. She knew she milked over their injuries, but it’d be easier for Peter to just see in person when he drops off Lily tonight.

She left her phone on the counter with Jason’s, sound off, then went to the living room, where Jason and the pups were still sleeping. She gently laid down on the wall side of the couch, squishing herself between Annie and the cushions, her head in the corner.

Annie sleepily raised her head to look at her, then kissed her nose lightly and went back to sleep. Nicole smiled softly at the pup, then glanced at Jason, smiling as she saw he was sleeping soundly.

She closed her own eyes and fell asleep a moment later.

It only felt like minutes, very peaceful minutes, when she woke up to a tongue licking her face. Nicole cautiously opened one eye and saw Annie looming over her, and the sun seemed to be shining brighter on the room now. She quickly looked over to Jason and saw he was still asleep, though Ace was awake and standing beside the couch, staring at her.

Nicole sighed, knowing they needed to go for a walk. Thank goodness these dogs are smart enough to know not to wake Jason. She slowly sat up, her torso aching at the movement, and swung her feet to the floor. Annie hopped down while Ace ran towards the door. She stood up and looked over as Jason shifted and mumbled in his sleep, his face giving away he was dreaming not good dreams. Frowning lightly, she chose not to wake him. He’s still sleeping and doesn’t seem to be in too much distress. She sighed sadly then walked to the kitchen to retrieve her shoes which were somehow okay after the fire.

She glanced at the clock above the stove and saw it was about noon. So, about two hours of sleep, not bad. Could do with more though. At least Jay is still sleeping.

As she walked to the door, she saw only Ace there waiting. She turned to the living room and saw Annie sitting on the couch now, just watching her. Guess she didn’t want to leave Jason alone. Nicole smirked. _Such freaking smart dogs._

“One at a time then,” she sighed, retrieving Ace’s leash from its hook by the door and hooking it to the pup’s collar, then left, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Nicole walked slowly, her body stiff from the long night, though she didn’t want to leave Jason for too long. Ace seemed to understand that and did his business quickly with just a quick walk past a few buildings and back. Usually they walk at least a block. But even just the short walk also helped her loosen up the stiffness and she felt a bit more relaxed.

When she got back to the apartment, Annie hopped off the couch and she and Ace traded places.

Nicole smirked and lightly shook her head in amazement.

Annie was even faster in doing what she needed to, and they quickly went back up.

When she opened the door, Annie ran inside and back to her favorite human. Nicole is willing to admit they really have picked favorites, and it’s only been a week since they’ve been with Jason. After she shut the door, she heard Jason dreaming louder now.

Nicole put the leash back on its hook and kicked off her shoes. She then hurried over to the couch and kneeled beside him as his body shook. She brought her hand up and softly combed through his hair, speaking softly, hoping he’d wake up gently.

A moment later, Jason slightly jerked and woke up, his eyes opening quickly. He stared at the ceiling for a short moment. Then he squeezed his eyes closed with a quiet, “Fuck.”

He took a few deep breaths, calming his heart. Nicole continued gently playing with his hair, and he pressed his head against her hand. A moment later, he turned his head and blinked sleepily at her. She smiled at him.

“Hey, you okay?” She asked quietly.

He smirked a little and replied in a whisper, “Yeah, I’m okay… thanks.”

They stayed quiet for a few minutes as Jason relaxed again.

Nicole twirled some of his hair around her finger. “Think you can get anymore sleep? You only got about two and a half hours.”

He gently shook his head. “No, I don’t think so.”

She hadn’t thought so either. “Okay, want something to drink then? I was about to feed the pups then make some tea.”

He nodded, “Sure." 

She nodded back then stood up.

“Nik… could you help me sit up first?” Jason asked quietly.

Wow, he must really be hurting to _ask_ her for help.

She smiled softly then stacked several pillows behind him. He grunted at each small movement sitting half the way up, but enough to drink.

After he got settled, Nicole smirked a little, “It’d be nice if you had superhero healing to go with being a superhero.”

Jason snorted, “I’m not a superhero… and I kind of do.”

Her eyes widened, “Come again?”

He sighed, “The Lazarus Pit is still in me just, not my mind, but my body. It’s why I’m not affected from the severe malnutrition I had as a kid, why I’m tall, and I am somewhat stronger, and my reflexes are faster than average humans. I also, heal a bit faster than normal people.”

“You know, that’s something you could’ve told me, considering I’m taking care of you.” She raised a brow at him, placing a hand on her hip and he just chuckled.

“It’s not a huge difference, so I figured it wouldn’t matter.”

“Hmm. Well, I am curious to see the little difference anyway.” She sighed, “Alright, I’m going to go make us tea, try not to move, okay?”

He nodded and smiled gratefully at her. She smiled back and brushed his hair back again, and her face cringed a bit.

“You do really need a shower though. How do you shower usually when you can barely stand?” She wondered out loud.

Jason smirked, “Before living here, I’d just sit on the edge of the tub. Here, there’s a bench in my shower that I’d sit on and there’s a shower hose. I actually haven’t had a bad enough injury to use them yet. Guess I get to today.”

Nicole rolled her eyes, “That’s helpful then.” She’ll need a shower at some point too. _Stinks we’re not quite at the point they could shower together because that’d be much easier for him_ , she thought amusedly. She might suggest it anyway because he might need the help, but later.

She walked to the kitchen and when she entered it, she heard something distantly vibrating, but it wasn’t coming from her phone or Jason’s on the counter.

“Do you have a second phone?” She asked him, trying to follow the noise.

“Yeah. I use a different phone as Hood. Why?” He called back.

“It’s vibrating.” She walked into the laundry room slash closet by the kitchen.

“It’s in my jacket. Top left inside pocket.”

 _Glad I didn’t throw it away then._ She picked up the jacket and went to the pocket and pulled out the device just as it stopped vibrating.

Nicole put the jacket back down and walked to the living room with the phone.

“…Mama,” she said quietly, looking at the ID. She leaned on the back of the couch and handed him the phone, he used his left arm which wasn’t in that bad of shape besides being a bit bruised. “You actually call her Mama?”

Jason nodded and looked at his notifications. “I try to respect those girl’s privacy, so I call them whatever name they give me, and I don’t go snooping. Your ma only said Mama so it’s what I call her. I actually only found out her name’s Marie a few weeks ago, she’d told one of the new girls it and I was beside her.” He glanced up at her and furrowed his brows. “If that makes you uncomfortable I won’t.”

She smiled at his concern. “No, it’s fine. I’m sure she sees herself as that to you anyway.”

He snorted but smirked, “Probably… especially since she’s called me three times since last night. Shit.”

Nicole smirked, watching his face cringe as he listened to the voicemails.

He brought the phone back down, “I’m gonna call her now. That last one, she was freaking out, starting to think I was dead.”

“Can I listen?” Nicole asked before she could stop herself.

He looked back to her and frowned a little, before sighing. “I guess, just try not to say anything. There is a voice modifier in the phone but-”

She nodded, simply excited to hear her mama’s voice, and hear her interact with Jason.

“Okay.” He turned back to his phone, then took a deep breath. He pressed the call button then the speaker phone button and placed the phone on his slung arm and leaned his head back. Nicole leaned further into the back of the couch, crossing her arms.

It rang twice before being answered.

“Hood?” A female voice said hurriedly. Nicole recognized it immediately.

“Hey Mama-” Jason started tiredly before he was cut off.

“Oh- boy you are so lucky I don’t know your name otherwise I would middle name you right now. We have been fucking worried all fucking weekend, because we know someone is out to kill you and the fact Scarecrow was mainly in the alley, it was pretty obvious as to why, and only once did you call us, and that was on Friday to make sure we stayed in. And then nothing. Believe it or not boy we do care about you, so you have to call us when shit like this happens, so we know you’re still alive. Even a text would have been appreciated for fuck’s sake. You already know I’m ill I don’t need a heart attack to go with it-”

“Mama,” Jason cut her off, bringing his left hand up and rubbing his eyes. “If you let me talk I can explain instead of you just scolding me for nothing…”

The woman huffed loudly and sounded like she was about to say something when there was another muffled voice.

Mama sighed, “Yeah hold on. 

The call was now on speaker phone from Mama’s end and a younger voice spoke.

“Hood? Are you okay?” Nicole somewhat recognized the voice. It was probably Tori, the girl Jason had talked with outside the club.

Jason smirked a little, “At least one of you thinks of how I am after knowing I’m alive rather than just yelling at me. Thank you, Tori.”

Tori snorted, and Nicole smirked.

Mama sighed, “Watch it boy. And I know, you were just doing your job and protecting the Alley, and didn’t have time to call, but you still worry me to death.”

Jason smiled a little, “Sorry.”

“Hmm. Well…”

Nicole shook her head as Jason furrowed his brows, “Well what?”

Tori snorted again, and Mama huffed in disbelief, “‘Well, what’ he says… goodness. Are you _okay_? And if anything along the lines of you’re fine or mostly okay come of your mouth because I’m sure you’re not…” Her tone was warning enough.

Nicole smirked as Jason leaned his head back, looked at the ceiling and mumbled, “Jesus Christ you’re the same person.” She kept herself from laughing.

He brought his head back down and spoke, “Right, fine. I have a couple of rough injuries, nothing severe but I’ll be laid up for about a week at least. As well as a shit ton of toxin I’ve been in and out of trying to sleep off since 4-ish this morning.”

Mama took a deep inhale through what sounded like her nose while Tori didn’t make any sound, till she spoke.

“Do you need any help or anything? I can come stay with you if you need someone.”

Nicole smiled as Jason looked at her and smirked a little, “Thank you Tori, but… I’ve actually got someone. She’s a friend of mine who recently came to know the little secret and she also happens to be a nurse. Believe me when I say she’s not going anywhere or letting _me_ go anywhere any time soon." 

“Well that’s good to hear. Nice to know you have friends now too,” Tori said teasingly, but she sounded relieved to know that Jason had help.

“Ha ha,” Jason replied, rolling his eyes.

Mama laughed a little, and Nicole’s breath caught at the sound, but was saddened when it was followed by a cough. Jason furrowed his brows at the sound.

After a moment, Mama spoke, a little rough, but relieved, “Good to know you’re being taken care of, and are not alone.”

Jason’s brows were still furrowed, “Yeah… you know, she’s pretty good at what she does, and I was thinking of bringing her by, to take a look at you and see if she can help?”

Nicole raised a brow at his quick thinking and he glanced over at her, as if checking if that was okay. She nodded, smiling a little.

“If you trust her then why not,” Mama replied after a moment of thought.

Jason nodded to himself, “Okay, good. It’ll be like a week or later though.”

“Naturally. I’ll try not to die before then.” She’d said it like a joke but by the look on Jason’s face he did not appreciate it. Neither did Nicole.

“Yeah, still not funny,” Jason replied dryly.

There was a pause, Tori might be giving her a look, then Mama sighed, “I know dear. Well, I’m glad you’re still alive. Try not to make any of your injuries worse though young man… I don’t want to think about what would happen to this alley if you weren’t here, or to us, you’re the only boy in this family for one thing, and… we need you.”

Nicole smiled a little at that and Jason seemed a little surprised by the statement, but he recovered quickly.

“I’ll do my best,” was all he said, smiling lightly.

“That’s all I ask.” Mama sounded like she was smiling.

Tori perked up then, “I ask that you magically heal, because seriously Mama’s been stressing _out_. I’ve barely gotten her to lay down since Scarecrow’s first attack.”

Jason chuckled as Mama scoffed, “You’ve been stressing too young lady. And I told you I’m fine and you certainly didn’t need to have skipped school to stay with me.”

Jason raised a brow, “I agree staying with Mama is better, but you better not be skipping any other days.”

Nicole smirked, _such a big brother._

Tori huffed, annoyed, “Of course, stupid.” Jason smirked.

Mama chuckled, “Alright dear, thank you for calling us back and relieving us of our worries you were dead. Try to get some rest.”

“I plan on it. You should too,” Jason replied, smiling a little.

Mama sighed, “I will. Talk to you soon Hood.”

“Bye Red. Glad you’re alive!” Tori said loudly.

Jason snorted, “Thanks. Talk to you ladies later.”

Jason hung up then let his head fall back again and sighed deeply.

Nicole chuckled, smiling, “Mama hasn’t changed _._ ”

Jason smirked at her, “Hmm. Yeah, she’s a strong ass woman who takes none of my shit. Kind of like another woman I know.”

Nicole grinned as Jason just closed his eyes again.

It was nice to hear her voice, and it was fun to listen to her and Jason interact. Mama definitely cares about him like one of her own but more like her eldest, which he probably is, except for Nicole.

Jason rolled his head back up but scrunched his face a bit in pain. She watched him as he felt around for much he can actually move his head and neck without pain. Suddenly he paused and furrowed his brows at something. She looked to see where his eyes landed: his helmet on the side table.

“Um, Nik…”

She smirked, “I found your little secret lair.”

He snorted then raised a brow at her, “How’d you even get in?”

“You left it open. Not like wide open, just a crack, enough to pique my curiosity as to why you have a secret door.”

Jason shook his head a little, “I was in a hurry yesterday. Why’d you take my helmet out?”

She walked over to it, picked it up then sat beside him. “I was wondering if you only have the one extra, and what the hell is going on in here?”

Jason smirked, “I have close to a dozen extras, about half a dozen here and the other half throughout the alley in my various safe houses. I get hit in the head more often than I’d like to admit. And the vision in this one was screwy, so I was fixing it.”

Nicole raised a brow, “You have safehouses?”

“Well yeah. If I’m really injured and not close enough to here or if I’m being chased and need a quick place to hide or stay, they’re helpful to have. Plus, my first year as Hood and the first month or so when I came back, I pretty much just hopped around from house to house, so no one would know where I was, bats and bad guys. It’s also where I keep all my extra gear, so it’s not all in one place.”

“Huh. That’s actually pretty smart.”

He snorted and lightly shook his head. “I’m not totally incompetent. I’ve been doing this for years.”

She huffed, “I never said you were. I just hadn’t thought about it before.”

He laughed a little and she smiled at the sound.

“When you’re done investigating that, could you please put it back where you found it?” Jason asked nicely.

“Yeah.” Nicole smirked then looked at the inside again, seeing now that the stray wires were more around the eye holes. She paused when she felt eyes on her and looked up to see they were being stared down by Ace and Annie, both of whom were standing by the loveseat, looking at them expectedly.

She chuckled and put the helmet on the coffee table, “I forgot to feed them.”

“Too distracted by your Ma,” he replied, amused. She smirked and shook her head.

Nicole then quickly walked to the kitchen with the pups on her heels and grabbed the bag of food.

She had just placed the food bag back down after pouring it in their bowls when there was a knock on the door.

“You called Risa, right?” Jason asked, worriedly, looking at her over the top of the couch.

“Yes, and she answered. She was already worried about you, as were Benny and Isaac. I called Peter too, but he didn’t answer, so I just left a voicemail.” Curious, she walked to the door, thinking it might be one of his siblings, or Alfred actually.

She switched the lock then opened the door and was surprised, and not at all surprised, to see Peter standing there, looking worried but relieved when he saw her.

* * *

As soon as the door opened, Peter felt a flood of relief at seeing Nicole. She looked tired and a bit pale, but she was standing, and in Jason’s hoodie. He had a strong urge to hug her, but she might actually be injured under the large jacket, so he didn’t.

As soon as he had listened to her voicemail he got worried and a little angry that the hospital had even sent her home so late during the chaos. He tried calling her twice, but she didn’t answer. Neither did Jason. He figured they were probably sleeping but he was still worried and didn’t just want to sit around till rehearsal, then till after rehearsal finished, worrying the whole time, when he could just go before hand.

Nicole’s eyes became a little wide, but then she gave him a tired smile, “I should have expected you’d just come over.”

Peter smiled a little back, “I did call you both a couple times.”

She sighed and stepped to the side to let him in. “We’ve been sleeping the past couple hours, so I had turned the sound off.”

Nodding, Peter stepped into the apartment, the dogs greeting him, though they didn’t seem all that happy, “I figured. And I know you said you were only a bit banged up, but I couldn’t help but be worried. You look okay though,” he said to Nicole.

Jason groaned out, though Peter couldn’t see him, “Did you seriously say ‘a bit banged up’ Nik? Really?”

Nicole averted her gaze from Peter and walked to the back of the couch. “Maybe,” she replied gently.

“Jeez Nikki. Way to sugar coat it,” Jason said tiredly. He then saw his kid peek over the couch from where he was probably lying down to look at him, but he didn’t get up.

Peter immediately grew more worried at that and quickly walked to the living room, stopping at the end of the couch. His eyes widened when he saw Jason, who looked like hell.

Jason’s right arm was in a sling, his left leg was propped up with a brace on his ankle and his chin and jaw… fuck, it looked awful, in varying shades of purple and green. He was very pale, his eyes a bit red, and he looked bone deep exhausted.

He turned to Nicole, speaking exasperated and worried, “You call this banged up? It looks like he got hit by a bus!”

Jason snorted, “Feels like it too.”

Nicole looked concernedly at Jason, “I’ll get you some more painkillers. And a couple ice packs, actually,” Nicole said gently, walking towards the kitchen.

“They’re on the top shelf,” Jason told her, while Peter stared at the kid.

“I know,” she called back, probably smirking.

Jason shook his head lightly then turned back to Peter.

Peter took a deep breath, and asked as calmly as he could, “What the hell happened?”

Jason sighed, eyes flicking away from him for a moment then met his gaze, “I’m going to tell you in the easiest way I can. Look a little to your right and down.”

 _What?_ Peter furrowed his brows and that’s when he noticed something red in the corner of his vision. He turned his head and his eyes widened for a second time, seeing the Red Hood’s helmet sitting on Jason’s coffee table.

He looked back at his nephew who just raised a brow.

Peter unconsciously pointed at Jason then at the helmet, “You’re the…”

“Surprise,” he said with a strained smile. Peter just nodded slowly, trying to process that.

 _Jason’s the Red Hood_ … _Okay_. Peter honestly hadn’t seen that coming, but thinking about it, it does make some sort of sense, with his missing years and his impressive physicality. Peter’s one face to face encounter with Hood came back to mind and he couldn’t help the shocked chuckle when he realized something.

Jason raised his brow again, confused now.

Peter shook his head, looking at him, “You’re a better actor than I thought.”

Both of Jason’s eyebrows raised while Nicole laughed.

“Okay, that’s definitely not what I was expecting,” Jason said with a confused smirk.

Peter sat heavily on the loveseat when Nicole, walking back over to them with ice packs in hand, asked “Would you like some tea Peter? I was about to make us some anyway.”

“Sure, thanks,” he replied simply as Nicole sat on the coffee table and took the brace off Jason’s swollen ankle. Jason cringed a bit when she put the ice on it.

“Got one for your shoulder too. We can put one on your chin later when you’re lying back down.”

Jason nodded and shifted slightly to let Nicole place the other one behind his right shoulder.

“How long have you known, Nicole?” Peter asked suddenly as he watched them.

Nicole smirked a little as she stood back up, “Um, about 10 hours.”

Peter raised a brow and she sighed.

“The story I gave you over voicemail was slightly a lie. I was walking home as Jason wasn’t answering his phone, obvious as to why now, but- anyway, _I_ got caught in the crossfire of his fight with Scarecrow and his helmet was, um, removed from his head, and I recognized him.” She slowly walked away then, and Peter suspected she was leaving a bunch out of that summary. “I lied because Jason wasn’t sure about telling you. But, I’m glad you did Jay. It’ll make this part of your life easier.”

Jason half glared at her, “Not like a had a choice, since _someone_ took my helmet out of my closet and left it on the coffee table. It was either I just tell him, or he sees it after I lied.”

Nicole snorted but didn’t apologize and pulled a kettle out of a cabinet.

Peter looked back at his kid as Jason tried to relax again now the ice was on his injuries.

Though Peter was beyond curious as to how and why Jason’s the Red Hood, he’s more concerned about how he is now. “So, is you being the Red Hood your only answer for what happened to you or are you actually going to tell me?”

Jason looked thoughtful for a moment then answered, “Well, I won’t give you a detailed story, but I’ll give you the main events if you want them.” Peter nodded.

Jason spoke for a couple minutes about running around the alley then finally being confronted by Scarecrow 10 hours later. Nicole came in with 3 cups of tea then sat beside Jason. Ace at some point hopped up beside Peter and Annie beside Nicole.

After Jason said he had to fall back and wait for help, Nicole spoke up saying that was about when she left the hospital, and 5 minutes later a grenade went off near her then she saw Jason get exploded off a building, though she didn’t know it was Jason.

Peter sputtered at that part, “You were blown off the top of a building?”

Jason just shrugged, “It was only two stories.”

“Oh, just two stories, that’s okay then,” Peter replied sarcastically, wondering why Jase is acting like that’s not concerning.

They continued, saying they held a conversation, and Nicole agreeing Jason is a _very_ good actor because he did a really good job not letting her be able to tell it was him.

They kind of quieted at the next part, as if unsure they wanted to share, which worried him beyond belief.

“What happened?” Peter asked carefully, though he had a feeling it had something to do with the giant bruise forming on the underside of Jason’s chin.

The couple shared a look then Jason looked away from Peter as Nicole spoke, about how Jason was beaten, then some wacko took a bat to his chin just to shatter his helmet, and that’s when she recognized him as Jason.

Peter felt extremely sick hearing that, more so with what Jason said next.

“If it weren’t for my helmet, my skull probably would have cracked or broken from the strength of the swing,” Jason said quietly, looking towards the kitchen.

Peter didn’t say anything, just quietly drank his tea, very grateful Jason wore a helmet and not just a mask like other vigilantes.

After a moment they finished their story speaking together, and highlights of that part: Jason got shot in the shoulder, then defeated Scarecrow, then Nicole almost died in a fire, and neither of them have really slept because they each are suffering from fear toxin.

Peter took a large sip from his tea, kind of wishing it was something a bit stronger.

“So, this is what your life has been like, for, how many years?” He asked with a brow raised, curious when his vigilantism started.

Jason swirled his tea and replied simply, “Ten years.”

He furrowed his brows, “Ten? You would’ve been _13_ … the same year you were adopted by Wayne…”

Jason smirked as Peter put the pieces together.

If Jason was a vigilante as a kid… he was probably _Robin_. And that would mean…

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He asked rhetorically, frustrated. “That fucker is _Batman_?”

Jason chuckled and nodded.

“That’s pretty much what I said too, when I figured it out,” Nicole mentioned, amused.

Peter shook his head, “I always hated him. He throws his money into poor places but doesn’t actually help people. And he adopted you, a street kid and put you straight into high society where I know you hated being.” Jason nodded, not bothering to deny it. “So, rather than helping people as Bruce Wayne he attempts to help people dressed as a bat and fighting criminals. I respect Batman for what he does, not so much right now, for not helping the alley last night, but I never respected him for the fact he brought children into his fight. The first Robin looked like he was about 9 when he first showed up.”

“He was,” Jason offered.

Peter shook his head but then looked at Jason carefully, “Then the second Robin looked about the same when he started,” Jason shrugged, knowing he looked it too, “and was rumored to have died a couple years later…” Jason looked away from him then, so did Nicole. She knew the truth then. “What _actually_ happened to you Jason?”

Jason sighed deeply then answer quietly, “…I died Peter. I… actually died. I was killed by the Joker, who Shelia had been on the wrong end of a deal with. She sold me to him and he killed me.”

Peter could only stare at him, as sadness and fury battled in his mind and heart.

“And I’m not a ghost or anything, some would argue I’m a zombie, considering how I came back, but, I _am_ alive now.” Jason looked at Peter then, as if trying to reassure him of that.

Peter nodded slowly, “What do you mean, considering how you came back?”

Nicole leaned against the stack of pillows holding Jason up and brought up her hand up to his head, twirling his hair. Peter noticed she does that whenever Jason is anything but calm or happy.

“Well,” Jason started, “I don’t know how I came back, but, I woke up 6 months after I was killed, in my coffin, in the ground, and I also had all the injuries Joker left me with, including severe brain damage.” Peter’s eyes widened, again, mouth gaping a bit too. Because _what the fuck._

Jason gave a blunt, somewhat emotional, summary of the rest of the years up to now. He must have told Nicole this as she wasn’t surprised by anything. Peter however, understood why Jason hadn’t wanted to tell him anything because Peter was having a hard time trying to digest it all, because this boy has been through almost literal hell. But he’d also caused a lot of hell, and killed a lot of people, but more the, wrong thing for the right reasons scenario he thinks. Not that it makes that okay, but- 

This was Peter’s kid and he’d been through even more shit than Peter thought any kid should.

When Jason finished, Peter didn’t say anything. Jason finished his tea while he just processed it all.

“I- I don’t know what to say to that…”

“Uncle Peter, you don’t have to say anything. It all happened, nothing can change that.” Jason said quietly. “And… it’s okay. _I’m_ okay. Took several years, but, I’m okay.”

Peter shook his head, “No, it’s not okay. That’s-”

Peter set his cup down and quickly stood up, startling Ace.

Both kids furrowed their brows at him as he started to walk out of the living room.

“Peter, where are you going?” Jason asked, sounding worried and bit scared actually.

Fuck, it probably looked like he was upset with Jason.

Peter quickly turned back around with a small smile and walked over to him, then kissed the top of his head, cradling his head a little, that being the only thing he can do right now.

“I’m not mad with you Jason, there’s just something I need to do now.” He stood up straight and smiled down to them, then looking at Nicole, “I’ll still pick up Lily, then bring her here after rehearsal.” He then walked towards the door.

“Peter…” Jase called out, confused.

“I’ll see you both tonight. Try not to hurt yourselves further please.” He gave them a final smile then left with a heavy heart.

Jason didn’t deserve to have gone through so much hell, and none of it would have happened if Wayne- if Batman hadn’t found and adopted him. If Peter had tried harder to find him and adopted Jase himself.

Peter knew he couldn’t change any of it, but there was something he could do now.

* * *

They stared at the door for a moment, both confused, though Jason looked a little hurt too.

Nicole quickly grabbed his attention, “Jason, I’m sure it’s fine. I don’t think he’s mad at you or anything. He actually looked more mad at himself.”

Jason furrowed his brows at her, “Why would he be? He has no reason to.”

Nicole just looked at him, smiling sadly, “Because he blames himself that what happened to you had happened at all.”

He just continued looking confused and Nicole shook her head lightly.

“Oh, Jay. He blames himself because he wasn’t there for you when you needed him, and yes you were the one that ran away, I know. But that doesn’t matter. You were a kid, and he was planning to step up and be a parent to you, to take care of you. He’s thinking that if he’d, tried a little harder to find you or spoke with you about it before your ma died, then none of that would have happened to you.”

“Oh…” Jason said quietly, looking back at the door.

“Now, I have no idea what he meant when he said there was something he needed to do, but I’m positive, it’s nothing against you. Hell, he might be going to punch Bruce for what he put you through.”

She smiled as Jason let out a startled laugh.

“I’d pay to see that,” he commented, smirking a little.

Nicole laughed lightly, then, twirling a finger in his still long hair, said, “So, do you think you can eat anything yet? Or do you want to try and shower? Because, and I love you, but you smell awful.”

Jason chuckled, “Shower probably. Better to do it now before I get sleepy again.”

She nodded, and offered carefully, “Okay. And I know it’s weird because we’re not quite at that point yet, but do you, want me to help you shower? Or at least, clean your hair and some of the grime off, doesn’t have to be in the shower either. And as your nurse, not your girlfriend. You can keep your underwear on. And I’ll be wearing my clothes.”

He laughed a little at the awkwardness of the way she asked but looked like he appreciated her trying to keep it as comfortable for them as possible.

Jason nodded then, “Sure. It’ll certainly be easier, and it’s not like you didn’t see me in my underwear last night.”

She smirked a little, “Oh right. I forgot, as I was a bit more focused on… but I won’t this time. I was just, surprised is all.”

“It’s alright. When I saw them for the first time after those 4 years of never looking in a mirror, it shocked me too.”

She nodded slowly and stood up, “Alright. Then let’s go get you cleaned up. And we’ll go as slow as you need.”

He nodded and took a deep breath before taking her hand.

* * *

Well, it hadn’t been as bad as he thought it’d have been, in the pain area. It honestly didn’t bother him to be almost naked with Nicole. She was respectful about his scars and was gentle about washing his head and around his wounds. She had remained clothed which he appreciated because he didn’t really want to see her injuries unless needed, as he was the cause of them. But he’ll take care of her if she needed him. 

It had taken about an hour total, to de-clothe, de-bandage, shower, he sat on the bench the whole time, then rebandage and put on fresh clothes. So, it was about 2 in the afternoon when he reclaimed his place on the couch. And by that point he was exhausted again and passed out almost immediately.

He dreamed again, but it wasn’t as bad this time, and as soon as he felt the grounding feeling of a hand combing through his hair he woke up. His ma used to do that every time he’d had a nightmare, as did Peter and Alfred, even Kori. It was the one touch that he’d feel comfort with, as the difference between angry yanking and gentle combing was significant.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Nicole’s hair falling towards his face as she looked down at him with a small smile, and he realized he was using her lap as a pillow.

“Evening handsome,” she said lightly.

“Evening… I guess.” His mouth was a bit dry, but he certainly felt more rested than he had earlier. “How long did I sleep?”

She didn’t stop twirling her hand through his hair, “Hmm, well, you fell asleep right as you laid down, and that was at about 2, it’s about 6 now, so, 4 hours. I showered just after you laid down. I had just gotten out when Tim and Alfred stopped by. I’m surprised, but glad you didn’t wake up. They both looked pretty worried. Tim wanted and didn’t want to wake you up. His first comment upon seeing you was, ‘He looks dead.’”

Jason laughed a little, imagining their faces at seeing him so injured. It wasn’t hard, he’s been plenty injured before.

Nicole continued, “Tim does feel pretty bad about what happened, apologized to me like 3 times. Alfred, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so stoic before. He just asked what your injuries were, then if I needed any help caring for you.”

“He’s had to deal with many injuries the past 20 years at least, so he’s mastered covering his shock and worry over them.

She shook her head a little, “That’s just, great. Poor Alfred. Having to deal with all you crazy heroes.” She smirked down to him, as he chuckled a little. “He also brought more antidote, didn’t want to give it to you while you were sleeping though. But now you’ll be able to sleep with some peace.”

He smiled up to her, not really wanting to move. “What about you? You get anymore sleep?”

She nodded, “After they left, around about 3:30 or so, I slept here for a while. I woke up about 20 minutes ago as the pups wanted dinner.”

“That’s good. You worked just as long and hard as I did yesterday.”

She chuckled, “Yeah, but my body didn’t take the same abuse as yours.”

“True. I’d be having some words with the hospital if you did.” Jason smirked as Nicole laughed.

“I imagine you would, thanks.” Nicole smirked, then looked curiously at him, “Tim also wanted me to tell you, that Batman and Nightwing, had a bit of an argument about you last night.”

Jason rolled his eyes, “They’ve been arguing about me since I was 13. Though I’m sure they have different thoughts, ish, about me than they did before.”

Nicole raised a brow, “Well, Tim, and Alfred, said that Batman agreed he shouldn’t have left civilians in danger, but apparently refused to accept that you’ve actually changed.”

“Unsurprising.”

She kept talking, “And Nightwing was actually fighting on your behalf, admitting they were wrong and should at least know what happened to you before fighting or getting in your way, or not helping you again.”

Jason raised both his brows at that, kind of surprised.

“Huh, I’m surprised and not. Dick tends to listen to his emotions somewhat more than Bruce. Though he’s probably just guilty.”

She just nodded, and Jason thought for a moment. If Dick is at least willing to erase the line in the sand so Jason can do his job better, it wouldn’t hurt to give him the basics of Jason’s past. Jason doesn’t really care at this point, especially since he knew Dick’s biggest issue is that he almost killed Tim. The look on his face when Tim gave Jason the antidotes like they already knew each was proof of that. But if Dick comes at him with ‘we’re brothers and he’s sorry and wants to be a better brother’ than yeah, Jason won’t be going any further in that area.

But if the Batfamily will stay out of his way if Dick, not Bruce, knows his history then fine. Bruce does not deserve to know the truth and will not get to.

Jason sighed tiredly, “I’ll call Tim tomorrow.”

Nicole nodded but didn’t say anything. It was then that Jason heard the tv on. He gently turned his head towards it, seeing it was the news. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just watching.

Jason sighed, a bit annoyed but, he’d been expecting it. They were talking about last night and the Red Hood. Every time the news brought up Red Hood, they dug up four years ago. Even now, they were comparing who he used to be to who he is now, wondering if he was even the same person. Jason was relieved to see that they were pretty much shitting on Batman and the others for not helping in the Alley, as the chaos had been going on for 12 hours. Though, it was pretty weird for Jason to be on the positive side of the talk, all the residents and victims they interviewed were all calling him a hero, and man was that weird to hear.

Thankfully there were no deaths, but at least half the population of Crime Alley, with homes and without, were affected, either by the destruction and fighting, or the toxin. In Gotham City, there was approximately 10 million people. And Crime Alley isn’t just a street, it’s a whole section of the city, that spread as poverty spread. At least half a million people live here, probably more.

Red Hood sent a little over a couple hundred to the hospital last night, there were close to 1,000 in it suffering from fear toxin. Homes were destroyed or ransacked, and more were hurt from that. All because Scarecrow was hunting him. Of course, nobody else knew that, they all seemed to think it was just because Crane could destroy what he wanted. Or some people were theorizing that Batman had made a deal, to stay out of Scarecrow’s way if Crane focused on Crime Alley. Both were wrong, but they wouldn’t be learning the truth. That was Thatcher’s intention, so nobody would wonder past the obvious.

So many people were hurt last night because of him, and because he couldn’t protect them all…

“And changing the channel,” Nicole suddenly said, picking up the remote and changing the channel to some soap opera.

Jason furrowed his brows and turned to look at her, “Why’d you do that?”

She smiled sadly at him, brushing some hair from his eyes, “Because your breathing picked up… What happened last night was not your fault Jason. You’re trying to do the right thing and protect a lot of people from the trafficker and he’s retaliating. The damage is on him. You also saved a lot of lives last night. You went to the worst of it all and pulled people from danger. No one else will see what happened as your fault. You did what you could, that’s what matters.”

Jason just looked at her for a moment, curious at how quickly she figured that out, or if she’d been thinking about it for a while, knowing he’d start thinking that way.

He smiled a little unsure, “Thanks… And are you- are you really okay with it? Me being the Red Hood, all the horrible things I’ve done?”

Nicole just looked at him, with a small smile, “I’m okay with who you are now. I’m not exactly an innocent rosebud myself Jay, but we’ve both changed. You're a hero. And you being the Red Hood, really just means I’ll be putting you back together more often than I thought. And I guess that also means your clumsy and recklessness act, was just an act.”

Jason laughed a little, “The clumsy bit yes, but not the recklessness part.”

She smirked, “Hm. Yeah, you’re pretty reckless as Jason, more than likely as Hood too.” He snorted, and she grinned, then smiled softly down to him. “And most importantly Jason, I love you, and that’s not changing. Loving someone can’t just be turned off and on whenever you feel like, especially when you make a mistake. I love you Jason Philips. So get used to it.”

He smiled and took that in, then said sincerely, “I love you.”

Nicole smiled back. “Now, how about some food? I was thinking grilled cheese and tomato soup.”

He smirked, thinking his stomach should be able to handle that. “Sure.”

“Good, because you haven’t eaten in over 24 hours now.” Oh shit, he hasn’t. Of course, Nicole realized that.

Nicole helped situate him, so he was sitting up in the corner of the couch. Annie curled up beside him. Nik first turned on Netflix and put on _Friends_ then went to the kitchen.

They just binged the show for the rest of the evening. After eating, Jason laid back down, so they could ice his chin, Nicole once again acting as his pillow, so she could help keep the ice pack in place. Ace and Annie laid on the loveseat, curled together.

At about 9 o’clock, Nicole got a text from Peter, saying he and Lily were on their way.

“Have you made a decision yet? On whether or not you want to tell Lily I’m Red Hood.” Jason looked up at her as she was definitely thinking it over.

“I’m not sure. I know she’ll just think it’s pretty cool that you’re Hood, and I’m pretty sure she’d keep it secret, especially since she already thinks of you as a hero.” Nicole shook her head at him as he raised a brow. “Don’t give me that look, you know she does. I’m just thinking that she’ll just be scared, that something like this will happen again since you go out a lot.”

Jason nodded, understanding that. “You know, I don’t actually get hurt like this a lot. It’s more just occasional.”

Nicole raised a brow, unamused. “Doesn’t make it okay… I think I’ll wait to tell her, at least when you’re not hurt.”

He nodded and smirked a little, “Then you need to put my helmet away.”

She laughed a little and nodded. Then gently lifted his head and got off the couch, then helped him sit up again in the corner.

Nicole quickly put the helmet away then took the dogs for a quick walk. Five minutes after she got back, there was a tiny frantic knocking on the door.

Nicole smiled sadly as she stood up, “I guess Peter told her we were hurt.”

Jason nodded and nervously looked towards the door as Nicole opened it.

“Mama!” Lily kind of shouted as she stared at Nicole for a moment then rushed forward to hug her. Peter stayed put and just watched. “Peter told me what happened and said you and Jay were hurt, are you okay? Where are you hurt?”

Lily stepped back and looked up at her mom, eyes wide and brimming with worried tears.

Nicole spoke gently, “I’ve just got a couple bruises and a few burns. I’ll be okay. I promise sweetheart.”

Lily shakily nodded then looked around Nicole and saw Jason, eyes going a bit wider. She then ran into the living and stopped by his feet, looking him up and down then stared at his face, her tears forming a little bit more. Jason knew she was probably going to start crying, a bit overwhelmed.

He smiled softly at her and held out his left arm and she immediately ran into his side, hugging him tightly. He flinched in pain but hugged the girl back with his one free arm.

Lily started crying so he spoke quietly into her hair, “Hey Little Bird, I’m okay. Just a bit banged up is all. I’ll heal and be good as new before you know it. So, will your ma.”

She nodded but kept crying, so, using one arm he lifted the little girl up onto the couch and partly onto his lap.

Nicole and Peter came into the living room then, Peter sitting at the foot of the couch by Jason’s feet and Nicole beside Lily, hugging her from behind. Ace and Annie hopped back up onto the loveseat and watched them.

Lily calmed down a few minutes later and, sniffling, brought her head back up and sat back a little, so she was on both his and Nicole’s laps.

She looked back and forth between them, eyes red, “Are you sure you guys are okay? You both don’t look okay, you look sick.”

Nicole smiled a little, “We just haven’t slept all that well, that’s all. We are both injured, and it’ll take a few days, but we’ll be okay.”

“Promise?” Lily asked quietly.

“Promise.”

She nodded then just fell back into their hug. Peter smiled at them and remained quiet.

They stayed like that a for a little while, Lily calming down and getting sleepy from her strong emotions and probably a long day.

“I’m going to take her to bed, we can talk more about it with her in the morning” Nicole said quietly, smiling her daughter.

“I’ll get her Nicole, you shouldn’t be lifting much right now,” Peter offered smiling and standing up. “I do want to speak with you Jase before you hit the sack too.”

Jason raised a brow but nodded as Peter walked over and gently picked up Lily off their laps. She willingly followed but held onto Nicole’s hand. The woman chuckled and rose with her.

“I guess I’ll go to bed now too,” Nicole said, smiling. She leaned down and kissed Jason, then stood back up. “Love you Jay. Don’t forget to take more antidote before you go to bed so you can actually sleep peacefully.”

Jason smiled back and nodded. “Love you too, and I will.”

Peter smiled wide at them, hearing them say that.

"Good night Little Bird," Jason said as they started walking out of the living room.

"Night night," Lily replied sleepily, eyes remaining closed as she rested her head on Peter's shoulder and never letting go of Nicole's hand.

Then the three of them walked down the hall towards the guest room. Jason relaxed more as he waited for Peter to come back, curious as to what he wanted to talk about.

A few minutes later, Peter came back, with a pensive look on his face. Jason raised a brow as he came in, picked up his bag and sat beside him.

“Jase,” Peter looked at him, “I- I know you’re old enough to take care of yourself, clearly, and yes it did freak me out, still kind of does knowing you’re the Red Hood, but it doesn’t make a difference for me. And it’s been a long time, but, I still feel responsible for you.” He put his hand inside his bag then, “And I know I’m not your dad, but I still want to be there for you, though I know I wasn’t there when you needed me. But, I wanted to do this years ago, so I’m doing it now, if you want it.”

Peter then looked him the eyes as he handed him an envelope with a small smile.

Jason raised a brow and took the envelope, carefully opening it with his slung arm.

As he pulled out the papers, his eyes widened.

…Adoption papers. Peter... wanted to adopt him, _now_. His new name was even on it, Jason Philips. But that wasn’t even…

Jason looked up at Peter, a little wide eyed.

Peter smiled a little, “I know it doesn’t mean a lot now, since you’re over 18 but, you’re still my kid. Almost as much as you were Cathy’s. And, I’m not asking you to call me dad or anything, I just-” Peter stopped as Jason grinned at him.

Jason happily laughed a little, “Peter, this means, _so much_.”

Peter grinned. Jason looked back down at the piece of paper, seeing his name and Peter’s name on the lines.

“How did you even-” he asked disbelievingly.

Peter smirked, “I met with Risa, I may have told her a bit of your situation, not the Jason Todd part, but, anyway so she, put you in the system as Jason Philips, then helped me with the paperwork. She seemed pretty excited about it herself.”

Jason shook his head, grinning, “She didn’t ask questions or anything?”

“Nope. She just wanted to help you.”

Jason honestly couldn’t stop smiling, even as happy tears formed in his eyes.

Peter has been the true father figure since he was a baby. He had just called him Uncle. Peter’s the only one he’d even think about calling dad. He’d call Bruce that for a short while, but, ugh, he should have realized this sooner; Peter’s the only one that truly fits the word in his mind, only one that ever really did.

Jason looked at him, smiling softly, “Thank you, Peter.”

Peter put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. “You’re my kid Jason. Always have been. And I love you.”

Jason grinned and hugged him back, “I love you too Peter. Thanks for helping raise me, I know I was a pain in the ass.”

Peter laughed, “That you were, sometimes. You were also an amazing kid, still are.”

Jason smirked a little remembering something, “And, um... I’m sorry about threatening you, as Hood, a month or so ago.”

Peter snorted, “Oh right. It’s okay, I would have been weirded out if you hadn’t. You were- you were doing your job. Taking care of kids who need help.” Peter turned to him, and smiled a little, “I’m proud of Jason. You turned out to be a wonderful young man, and I know your mom would be proud of you too.”

Jason smiled, replying quietly, “Thanks.”

“So… does this mean, you’re saying yes?” Peter asked hopefully.

Jason nodded, smirking, “Yeah old man. You’re officially stuck with me now.”

Peter laughed, “I wouldn’t call it stuck. You only make my life better, always had.”

Jason grinned, “Back at ya.”

Now Peter grinned, then sighed, “Alright, come on kid, let’s get you to bed.”

Jason laughed and replied jokingly, “Yes dad.” He smirked as Peter grinned.

“Come on, Jase.”

Smiling, Peter gently helped him rise from the couch and limp to his room.

"Still can't get over how big you got though," Peter said, amused. Jason just laughed.

When they got him into bed, Peter picked up one of the vials from his nightstand. Raising a brow, he asked, “Antidote?”

Jason nodded, “For the fear toxin.”

Peter nodded and injected it into his arm, though Jason could tell from the look on his face he didn’t enjoy doing it.

“Alright, good night Jase. See you tomorrow.” Peter said, leaning over and kissing his forehead.

“Good night Peter. Thanks for being here,” Jason said tiredly, already feeling himself falling asleep.

“Of course, kid, sleep well.” And with a smile, Peter left.

With his own smile, Jason fell asleep, Annie and Ace curling up beside him.

 

 

 

 _Love doesn't discriminate_  
_Between the sinners_  
_And the saints_  
_It takes and it takes and it takes_  
_And we keep loving anyway_  
_We laugh and we cry_  
_And we break_  
_And we make our mistakes_  
_And if there's a reason I'm by her side_  
_When so many have tried_  
_Then I'm willing to wait for it_  
_I'm willing to wait for it_

 _Life doesn't discriminate_  
_Between the sinners and the saints_  
_It takes and it takes and it takes_  
_And we keep living anyway_  
_We rise and we fall and we break_  
_And we make our mistakes_  
_And if there's a reason I'm still alive_  
_When so many have died_  
_Then I'm willing to wait for it_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Wait For It is from Hamilton :D


	31. More to the Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Month gone by (sorry :/ ), but extra long chapter because of it! :D
> 
> For about like half way through:  
> If you like to listen to the song as you read via the link, pause it when the words on the page stop, because the rest of the song is finished later in the chapter :)
> 
> Enjoy <3

_Monday morning_

Barbara Gordon preferred quiet mornings after long, stressful, and rather depressing nights. Last night, was one of those. It was for everyone, except perhaps Damian, but most especially one Jason Todd.

She slightly shook her head and took a sip of her tea, looking out at the morning through her kitchen window.

Last night was probably one of the most humiliating nights for the Bats in years. Not that they were humiliated, more that they humiliated themselves. Batman was so clouded by fear and hatred for the boy he once called a son who’d betrayed them near 4 years ago, he refused to actually do his own job. At least, it had felt like a betrayal, though she’s pretty sure Jason had felt betrayed as well, considering he had been out for revenge.

Ugh that was such a bad year, and she hadn’t even been around for most of it, getting stuck in a chair and all.

Then he’d gone away for two years and came back, a pretty changed man in Barbara’s opinion. She wasn’t supposed to, but she listened in when Batman confronted Red Hood a few weeks after he’d come back. She’d been surprised to hear that Jason was simply trying to apologize and explain, he didn’t ask for forgiveness, he just wanted a chance at redemption. But Bruce had brutally refused and set down a bunch of laws, which was better than just arresting him like she thought he was going to. Jason had tried to argue, sounding pretty angry still himself, to get Bruce to listen, but he eventually just accepted it and left.

Bruce had refused to risk being hurt by him again and had practically disowned Jason right there, thinking he was protecting his family, and himself. Barbara felt bad for Jason, but she hadn’t done anything about it. And knowing the little she’d found out about him last night, she was happy to see he’d just moved on with his life.

After the final battle where Tim, Cass, Stephanie and Dick had all finally helped Hood and worked with him to put an end to the chaos, it had just confirmed to her that Jason had changed, because he barely cared that they had waited till the last minute to help, because he’d been expecting that. He had worked near 11 hours straight to try and save the alley by himself and he was only angry that they hadn’t helped the people. He didn’t insult them or throw any punches. He did however call Dick out on not helping the civilians which was fair. Then he just gave them Crane and left.

Then he almost lost someone who he clearly cared deeply for. That probably wouldn’t have happened had they helped him earlier.

Barbara had tried once to talk Bruce out of not helping in the alley since so many innocents were in danger, by he just ignored her. Bruce was more emotionally constipated and confused last night than he’s ever been.

She believes he was thinking of it as some sort of payback or vengeance from when the Hood had been a villain to them, to let him handle Crane alone. The difference between Crane and Jason: Red Hood _never_ hurt the innocent, even four years ago when he was an insane crime lord and did kill people, but only criminals. Bruce had let so many get hurt because he was intentionally blinding himself to the truth of now, so he wouldn’t be wrong.

After everything last night, Dick had been to see her, and she had listened as he vented. Barbara felt reassured that he at least was conflicted about the matter, unlike Bruce. It was during Dick’s emotional outpour when she figured out that Hood and the nurse were the dancing couple, shocking both of them. Barbara then, knowing Jason hated publicity with how much effort he put in to not being on camera, she… _hid_ , the majority of the security footage from the Alley that the police might use. She left a few moments alone, like Hood pulling 3 kids from fear gas explosion and Hood fighting Scarecrow and his goons. No footage of him without his helmet or any with the woman. If the woman was on camera then it would only draw unwanted attention to the pair and screw up any cover story the couple might make about how they got their injuries.

Jason had a happy life outside of Hood, and they’d almost destroyed that simply by not helping him, that was the least she could do to help him now.

And another thing, Barbara _knows_ she’s seen the woman somewhere before, but she just can’t figure it out.

Before Barbara and Dick could really talk about what they’d learned about Jason, Dick had been called to the cave. Bruce was waiting for him, with the others sitting defiant off to the side. Barbara listened and watched, hoping it wouldn’t turn into a fist fight, which it didn’t, though it was a very loud argument, while the others remained silent. Surprisingly, Bruce gave in to the first part of Dick’s words pretty early and agreed that it was wrong of him to let so many civilians be in danger because he was holding a grudge. Of course, he didn’t say that exactly, he’d never use the words ‘I’ and ‘was’ and ‘wrong’ in the same sentence, ever.

However, when Dick brought up Hood, and even started calling him Jason, well, Bruce was not backing down, saying he was still dangerous to the family. Barbara had listened to his voice carefully and noticed that despite his words, he was unsure of what he was saying. It had taken years to decipher how he revealed his emotions, but she had figured out the tells. Bruce didn’t know what to think about Hood, so he just went with his default argument.

Jason had shocked them all last night. Well, actually, just shocked Bruce, Dick, and kind of Damian. The other three didn’t react at all to Jason being there. It was already obvious Cass knew him personally, Barbara wouldn’t be surprised if Stephanie and Tim did too, and were in contact with him throughout the night.

The argument kept going between them till Alfred had gone down to the cave and told them, in his unique Alfred way, to shut up and go to bed, and leave the matter for morning. But Bruce wanted to keep going with Dick as his eldest was actually defending Jason, saying they knew _absolutely nothing_ about him and had no right to treat him the way they have and to continue to do so till they at least know what happened after his death, and if possible, what his life was now.

Alfred had then walked to stand directly in front of the pair and stoically said that as they refused to know the truth when Jason had offered to tell them, then they don’t have the right to know unless Jason was willing to share now. Then, he said, silencing the room with his words, he has been in contact with Jason since June and knows he has moved on from this family so it’s likely he doesn’t care whether they know or not, but Alfred will ask him next they speak.

That had shocked Bruce enough his eyes widened slightly beneath the cowl. Then he stormed off, clearly pissed. Dick was equally shocked but gracefully walked off with a befuddled Damian following.

Alfred then said goodnight to Barbara and switched off the coms, so she no longer heard anything. But she could still see, and she saw Alfred and the last three remaining bats speak for a few minutes, all looking worried and sad, then they all went to bed themselves. That just further confirmed for her that they were all in contact with Jason, besides Alfred who just declared he was.

The questions were: when, how, and why, and how strong was the relationship they had.

Barbara had been sitting there for at least 30 minutes, lost in thought, when she heard her door being unlocked then opened. A few people had keys to her place, but she was only expecting one person to show up today.

She turned to the door as Dick walked through it, looking tired and reminding her a little of a lost puppy. She knew he was feeling guilty and horrible for he’d treated Jason the entire time Dick had even know him. That much was obvious. Barbara had been on somewhat better terms with Jason when he was Robin. No, she didn’t like that Dick had been replaced without being told but Jason had grown on her the few times they interacted, and it was the first time she felt kind of like a big sister, even though he flirted with her all the time.

“Morning Babs,” Dick greeted with a small smile as he walked over and kissed the top of her head.

She smiled back, “Morning. There’s coffee waiting for you to make on the counter.”

He smirked a little and walked to the kitchen, “Thanks.”

She just nodded and watched him, “Did you get any sleep?”

“Eh, you know me Babs… only a couple of hours,” he replied quietly.

“I got about the same,” she said, setting her cup down on the table behind her, having finished it a while ago but never put it down.

Dick nodded and the stayed silent till the coffee machine was done, and he poured himself a cup. He then walked over, pulled a chair out from the table and up next to her, sitting down heavily.

“You speak to Bruce this morning?” She asked, looking at him carefully.

He snorted, “No. He was gone by sunrise. Alfred said Bruce was hoping to get a head start on providing relief to the victims from last night. Or, he’s pretty sure, as he hadn’t seen Bruce this morning either.” He lightly shook his head as he took a sip from his cup.

Barbara sighed, “Guess he really does feel bad about not helping them. I had the news on briefly when I woke up, everyone is shocked by several witness accounts of Batman standing and watching while Red Hood fought. For the first time ever, Red Hood is being praised, while Batman is being pissed on, understandably so though. Most of the witnesses, and most of the victims, are from Crime Alley, and all the victims speaking up said they were rescued by Hood, and never even saw or heard anything about Batman. Bruce probably feels humiliated, and he has no one to blame but himself.”

Dick nodded, “I’m feeling less humiliated and more just, guilty.” He sighed, “The moment I met Jason, 10 years ago, I’d hated him, simply because I hated Bruce at the time and he’d replaced with this scrappy, sarcastic, angry kid from the streets of Crime Alley. It wasn’t Jason’s fault. He had needed a home, and a family. He got the home, not so much the family. He got Alfred, and kind of Bruce. But I refused to be his brother, when he probably needed that too. Hell, you had a better relationship with him than I did.”

Barbara smirked sadly and nodded.

“Then he died, and, I finally realized what I did wrong. Then, suddenly, 4 years later he’s back, but he’s crazy and a killer, and, he almost killed Tim. My first thought was that this what he was always going to become. He was always angry, and I knew it was because of his childhood, but… it never occurred to me, that he was suffering, and that he needed help, needed the other _us_. We didn’t even bother trying to figure out why, and how he was alive, and what happened to him after he came back. …Do you know?” He turned to her, and she just shook her head.

“No. But, Alfred definitely knows. And he’s right. We don’t deserve to know unless Jason is willing to tell. We gave up the right when we let Batman officially kick him out of the family. I’m pretty sure Cass, Stephanie, and Tim know though.”

Dick looked over at her then, brows furrowed. Then he thought about it for a moment and nodded, “They were acting different last night. And when Hood was only ten feet away from him, Tim didn’t look remotely scared or nervous to be near someone who’d almost killed him.”

Barbara nodded, “And Stephanie didn’t look curious, though I know she’d been wanting to meet him for a while.”

“He’s moved on, healed from whatever hells he went through, and he’s happy. He’s changed, and we didn’t even try to see it. Hell, he’s in love, and we’re partly responsible for the woman getting hurt.”

Barbara nodded, “That we are. For a lot of people getting hurt. And Jason did his best to help as many as he could, but-”

“He couldn’t be in 3 different places at once,” Dick finished quietly. “What do we do? Would he even want to see us? To talk with us?” Dick still looked so lost and unsure. Whatever Dick wants to happen though, needs to be for the right reasons.

She looked at him, thoughtful, “Dick, before doing anything, and you need to think very hard and clearly about this… why do you want to do anything? Is it simply out of guilt, or some kind of obligation you feel you need to fulfil? Because if it’s either of those, or anything along those lines, this is a road you should not go down. This has to be about _Jason_. Not you. If you truly want to be in his life then expect to carry that guilt with you, like he did or might still be doing. Jason will likely put it out there that you weren’t brothers or family the first time around, so if you’re guilty about that, you can’t use that as a reason for reconnecting. Because I guarantee you Jason will not like that and refuse anything you offer, not wanting to be an object to make you feel better.”

Dick stared intently out the window as he thought for a few minutes.

“How do you know?” He asked her quietly, not defensively, but like he actually wanted to know.

“Because, Jason was a lonely kid. Had very few people that actually cared about him. He was a street kid, he did not trust or open up easily. It took a bit of prying and Alfred to be in the room for him to open up a little to me when he was Robin. I’m sure that hasn’t changed. If you want to form any kind of relationship with him, it has to be real. Based on trust, not guilt. A clean slate, on both sides.”

Dick stared out the glass for another moment, then nodded. “Okay.” He turned to look at her determined. “The guilt is there, and I’m not going to say it’s not part of my reasoning, but- It’s about Jason, even if it’s just to close the rift between Red Hood and the Bats, that’s the least I can do. No more fighting, especially since we clearly have the same goals. I- I would like to know him, anyway. But, I guess that is probably up to him at this point. So, what do we do? What do _I_ do?”

She nodded in return then spoke firmly, “Find him, and apologize. For last night and, for the past year. Jason tried for a while to apologize to you guys, but you didn’t accept it. I never did anything, or even tried, and we haven’t even spoken since before he… And Jason’s moved past it all. Now, it’s our turn. We apologize. If we’re lucky he’ll accept it. He probably won’t forgive us for neglecting him but, we don’t really deserve it. He didn’t ask for forgiveness, likely because he felt he didn’t deserve it either, he had just wanted a chance. So, this isn’t about forgiveness, it’s about acceptance and moving on. Now we ask him for a chance, and we’ll carry our guilt with us as he did, and simply attempt to make amends.”

Dick nodded firmly in agreement. “But- where do we even start? I doubt he’ll be out as Red Hood anytime in the next week or so.”

“Not likely. I’ve been trying to figure out who his girlfriend is. I know I’ve seen her before, but I can’t place her.” Barbara furrowed her brows as she thought.

Dick furrowed his now, “Actually, I think I’ve seen her before too.”

They sat in silence for a moment. Then Dick’s eyes widened as he thought of something and looked at her. “Cass clearly knew her, and she was pretty shaken up when she came back from following Jason, because the woman had almost died. She knows, and cares about the woman. From the video of her and Jason dancing, she’s clearly a professional…”

Barbara caught on to his train of thought, “She might work at the theatre. Which would explain why we would’ve seen her before. Another interesting thing, Cass usually tells me what musical they’re doing, she hasn’t this year, and has actually asked me to let it be a surprise and not check the website. I thought because of what the show might be, but what if-”

Dick nodded, smirking a bit, “If it’s because Jason’s there?”

Barbara quickly rolled her chair backwards to her cabinet by the kitchen table and opened a drawer. “It makes sense. Jason had loved musical theatre as a kid. Alfred had even been teaching him to act and sing. He’d always wanted to join a theatre, but Bruce hadn’t let him, so of course he would now he’s moved on with his life.”

Dick’s eyebrows raised in surprise, then he sighed sadly, “You really did know him better than me. I had no idea.”

She smiled sadly at that as she found what she was looking for, a folder of everything Cass: school work, stories she’d written, drawings and, musical playbills. She pulled those out and she stared at the one on top, _Waitress_ , because on the front, was a picture of the woman. She showed Dick who nodded in confirmation.

“That’s her.”

Barbara quickly flipped to the cast information.

“Nicole Marcus. That’s her, who Jason’s in love with.” Barbara’s eyebrows raised, “Who’s also a mother…”

Dick raised a brow, then smirked a little, “That means Jason’s a bit of a dad, doesn’t it?”

She laughed a little, “Probably.” She placed the playbill down and thought about the best way to approach this. “Okay, well, I think we need to talk with Cass first, before doing anything. Especially since, with how injured Jason was, he probably won’t be going into work anytime soon either.”

Dick nodded in agreement, “Plus, I don’t think Jason would appreciate us showing up without warning, or at least without Cass being aware.”

“I’ll give her a call then. And you need to figure out what to say to Jason. I’m sure he’ll have some words for you too, so be prepared to just take it, and _not_ start a fight. After last night, he has every right to be pissed at us, and tell us so.”

Dick nodded, then looked out the window again, finishing off his coffee. Barbara sighed, then pulled out her phone, hoping they were doing the right thing for even approaching Jason. Maybe Cass can give them some advice. It’ll definitely be interesting to say the least.

* * *

_Monday Evening_

The sun was just setting as Dick parked his bike at the bottom of the manor steps. He sighed, really not looking forward to any conversation with Bruce, or even Alfred who was silently pissed this morning. And that was the worst kind of angry from the grandfather figure.

Dick wouldn’t be surprised if Alfred has a lot of contained emotions about the topic of Jason that he’s kept hidden from everyone simply for Jason’s sake. Now that it’s out in the open, he’ll have no reason to keep them in anymore.

Taking a deep breath, he walked up the stairs and into the house. He was somewhat surprised to find Damian waiting for him at the bottom of the grand staircase.

“Finally, Grayson,” Damian greeted as he stood and walked up to him, arms crossed.

Dick smiled a little at him but kept himself from ruffling his hair, “Hey Dami. What’s up?”

Damian scowled, “Pennyworth has locked the cave.”

Dick’s eyebrows shot up, “He what?”

“He’s locked us all out of the cave. All entrances are deadlocked. Apparently, he had Father install in his first year as Batman what he called, “a parental override” for emergencies or cases Pennyworth believed Father was getting out of control as Batman, and Father actually agreed to it. I assume the reason he’s used it now has something to do with Red Hood?”

Dick sighed, “More than likely. And that’s, probably the only way to punish Bruce so…” He then headed towards the kitchen, where Alfred was making dinner, possibly.

Damian walked beside him, “I don’t understand. Father says Red Hood is a villain, and yet he did not appear as one last night. And Pennyworth defends him, so did you…”

Dick was proud of Damian in that moment, because he hadn’t sounded angry or upset, he just sounded genuinely confused.

“Dami, I know very little about Jason, and I know nothing of what he went through after he’d died and came back to life. What we told you about how he was and what he did 4 years ago, is the truth, from our perspective at least, but, now, Jason… he’s changed, or he’s _healed_ , or both, I don’t know, but he’s not who he was 4 years ago. This past year we’ve just, ignored that and treated him like a stranger or a rabid dog yet to go full on rabid. And _that_ was wrong of _us_. We need to know the truth before ever calling him a villain again. And we can’t judge him from his past.”

Damian nodded slowly in understanding. The young teen probably related to that last statement. He’s been trying to grow past his childhood, never letting go of it but just, moving on from it, changing loyalties if you will. No one should judge Damian for being part of the League of Assassins, he’s not the entitled prince he used to be.

“So, Pennyworth is, grounding us for not helping Hood stop Crane for the majority of last night?” Damian asked, clarifying.

Dick smirked a little as they neared the kitchen door, “Yeah, first time for everything. We not only didn’t help him, we didn’t help a lot of people, and we also sort of watched as Jason was basically tortured so, he’s probably pretty upset about that too.”

“Indeed, Master Grayson,” Alfred said as they walked into the kitchen, not even glancing at them as he finished preparing dinner.

Master _Grayson?_ Dick internally cringed, Alfred was still pissed. Not that he expected him not to be.

“Evening Alfred,” Dick tried with a small smile. No reply. So, locking down the cave and the silent treatment was their punishment. It could probably be worse, like if Dick hadn’t had a change of heart last night, Alfred might not even be here. Tim, Cass and Stephanie aren’t here. Dick suspects they’re with Jason or just avoiding the rest of the family. Those three were actually doing their jobs last night and, Dick’s pretty sure they succeed in what they were trying to learn, but they neglected to share. If it was why Crane was hunting Hood, then that’s probably why.

“Master Damian, please take care of your pets before dinner,” Alfred stated, still not turning around.

Damian didn’t say anything, but cast a confused glance at Dick, then walked out of the kitchen.

Dick looked at Alfred and sighed, “Alfred, I… I know you’re upset, and I can’t help feeling that it’s more about the past year than last night, which is totally understandable, but I _am_ sorry. I know Jason isn’t who we’ve been telling ourselves he is. And I want to try and fix things.”

Alfred didn’t say anything for a moment, then he spoke quietly, “After nearly a year, of being shunned and estranged, Master Jason has become the happiest he has ever been in his entire life. He’s made a life and has a family who accepts _all_ parts of him, past and present. And he’s moved past anything involving _this_ family. He simply doesn’t care anymore. So, I’m afraid Master Dick,” Alfred turned to look at him then, looking in his eyes sadly, “there is nothing _to_ fix.”

Dick looked at the counter sadly then and was about to reply when Alfred spoke again.

“However,” Dick looked up, a tad hopefully, “if you truly wish to know him, seeing as you are strangers, you can introduce yourself. Though I would suggest apologizing as Nightwing for what occurred last night and start seeing Hood as a fellow vigilante, _not_ a villain.”

“Is that what Tim, Stephanie and Cass did?” Dick asked curiously.

Alfred nodded, unsurprised by the question, “They did. They introduced themselves and simply accepted how the Red Hood works now in an effort to know the man.”

Dick nodded and was about to speak but was cut off again by the sound of a door slamming. He immediately tensed while Alfred calmly turned back around to the stove.

A moment later, Bruce walked in, emotionless as ever as he looked to the butler who did not turn around.

“Alfred, why have you used the override on the cave?” Bruce almost growled out.

“That is a question you already know the answer to. And the cave will remain locked until further notice,” Alfred answered stoically.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at Alfred’s back and pretended Dick wasn’t even there.

“You said we’d continue to discuss _it_ , today,” Bruce challenged.

“No, I said we’d discuss it in the morning. That was your window. You chose to leave before seeing another living soul of your family and it is now evening so, we will _not_ discuss it, and the cave will remain locked.”

Alfred still did not turn around and Bruce actually took a deep breath, “Why?”

Alfred shook his head and turned around quickly, actually appearing upset.

“Why, Mister Wayne? Because my grandson can barely _move_ from the night he had. Not to mention a couple thousand civilians are stuck in the hospital because your head is so far up your ass about who is _actually_ a threat, you _allowed_ Scarecrow to cause chaos in favor of hoping he would take out the Red Hood for you, though he doesn’t need to be taken out. He’s done nothing but good, outside of and under the hood. So, when Master Jason can walk without limping, sleep without being tortured and his jaw no longer looks like it has an alien infection, will I open the cave and you can resume your nightly activities. That goes for all of you. If you attempt to enter the cave, I will make sure it _never_ opens again.” Dick knew Alfred was _not_ bluffing.

Alfred continued, “And besides, Mister Wayne, Gotham City does not require the Batman’s help as of now, nor does she _want_ it. She survived last night without your presence, she’ll survive a week or two more.”

Bruce didn’t move, and Alfred composed himself completely again, “Now, until I decide to lift your punishment, you will just be the Wayne’s. You will behave like a normal family. Do not discuss last night Mister Wayne, you’re only down to two family members who can actually stand to be in the same room as you, so I suggest you don’t start a fight with them over the dinner table. Now, Dinner is almost ready so go seat yourselves.”

Bruce attempted to argue, “Alfred-”

Alfred cut him off sternly, “ _Dinner_ is about to be on the table. I _suggest_ you go seat yourselves lest you want to eat it cold.”

Alfred turned back around but didn’t even slump a fraction.

Dick sighed and quietly left the room, Bruce hesitantly following, frustrated. When Dick got to the dining room, he wasn’t surprised to find only three places set. Alfred would not be joining them as he usually would. And he probably wouldn’t until Jason is healed and he opens the cave.

Bruce glared at Dick as he walked past him to the head of the table. Dick sat down heavily, and a tense silence filled the room. A minute later Damian walked in and sat down, glancing between Bruce and Dick, then sighed, annoyed. After a few minutes of dead silence, Alfred brought in all the food he’d made on a cart, then left. They could hear his footsteps going up the stairs till they softly faded from the distance.

No one spoke as they got food and began eating, though the tension never went away.

They have to be just the Wayne’s; a much smaller family as of right now it seemed, but just as complicated.

* * *

_Tuesday Morning_

“No! I don’t wanna go!” Lily shouted, crossing her arms and stomping her little foot on the ground.

“Lily,” Nicole sighed, “You have to go to school.”

Lily defiantly shook her head again, rooted to the spot.

It was 7:15am now, Peter had just arrived to take Lily home to change clothes then to school. But Lily was outright refusing to leave them, her and Jason, who has thankfully not woken up yet.

Peter sighed and sat down at the counter, watching.

“Lily, Jason and I are fine. We’ll be okay by ourselves. And I promise you, Jason would much rather you go to school too.”

Lily shook her head, “No he wouldn’t! I’ll just ask him!” Lily then ran towards Jason’s door and Nicole spoke louder.

“Lilianna Marie, you wake him, and you will be grounded for a week,” she said sternly.

Lily immediately paused at the hall opening, turning around to face her, deflated.

“Why?” Lily asked quietly.

Nicole softened her voice a little, “Because he needs to sleep. He barely got any over the weekend and he’s still recovering from his injuries.” She watched as Lily fidgeted with her shirt now.

“That’s why I wanna stay… I just…” Lily looked on the verge of tears as she glanced at Nicole then at Jason’s door.

Nicole sighed. Lily behaved the same when she’d been in the hospital, refusing to leave her side, till she was absolutely sure Nicole was going to be okay.

She walked towards her daughter and crouched in front of her. “Okay. But just today though.”

Lily perked up, smiling a little.

“But, do not get upset when Jason takes my side,” she said raising a brow. Lily pouted but nodded. “And, I’m going to call your school and have your work emailed to me, so you don’t get behind.”

Lily scrunched her face a little but again, nodded, knowing not to argue since she’s actually getting her way.

“Good. Now,” Nicole stood back up and turned to Peter, “would you mind taking her to at least get some fresh clothes?”

Peter smirked, “Not at all.” He stood up then, “Come on little one, I promise I won’t sneak you off to school.”

Lily smirked and ran towards him. They waved goodbye then left.

Nicole sighed again. She’s only been awake for 15 minutes and it was all emotions from her daughter who woke up calmly beside her on the bed but then started worrying over her, remembering what had happened the night before.

She gently tried to stretch out but gasped in pain as the burn on her back refused to move with her. Relaxing back out she made to start walking to the kitchen to find the burn cream when she saw a yellow envelope and papers sitting on the coffee table. She wouldn’t have snooped, this time, as she knew they were whatever Peter talked with Jason about last night, but even from here she could tell what the paper on top was.

Smiling softly, Nicole walked to the living room and picked up the adoption certificate. _Peter adopted Jason._ Jason should have no worries about if his past would make Peter think differently about him now. Of course, Peter will worry over Jason more but, that’s what a parent is supposed to do, worry about the wellbeing of their child, no matter how old they are. And they cause no harm to them and loves every bit of them. Peter is definitely Jason’s dad, Nicole’s just glad it’s official now.

Grinning, she placed the paper back down.

The apartment was very quiet in that moment, till she heard some movement from Jason’s room.

Nicole’s eyes widened, _the dogs_.

She quickly walked to the room, hoping they haven’t woken Jason. She gently opened the door and peered inside. She smirked sadly when she saw Ace stretching at the foot of Jason’s bed and Annie standing over Jason licking his face.

Jason sleepily raised his left hand to Annie’s head, petting her lightly and smiling tiredly. “Hey Annie,” he greeted quietly, eyes barely even open.

Nicole smiled softly then walked into the room. When the pups noticed her, they happily greeted her then hopped down off the bed.

She smiled down at Jason as he turned his head slightly to her then brushed his bangs from his eyes. He smiled lightly but his eyes closed again.

“Go back to sleep,” she said with one more brush of his hair.

He mumbled something sounding like ‘okay’ then fell right back asleep.

She chuckled quietly, then bent down to kiss his forehead. She then herded the pups out of the room and gently shut the door behind her.

Smiling to herself, she walked to the kitchen with the pups behind her. Jason didn’t seem to have woken from a nightmare; he peacefully woke up and went right back to sleep, and even smiled easily. It seems the toxin’s effects finally went away.

Nicole fed the pups breakfast and by the time they were done eating, Peter and Lily got back. Peter insisted on walking the pups himself, though he had Lily tag along while Nicole made breakfast for them.

About 10 minutes later, they were all sitting at the table, minus Jason.

“Mama, when is Jay going to wake up?” Lily asked 3 minutes after sitting.

“He’ll wake up when he’s ready to wake up. His body is trying to catch up on all the sleep he’s missed and regain the energy it takes to heal.”

Lily pouted a little but nodded, while Peter glanced towards Jason’s room concernedly.

Nicole smirked sadly, and they all just finished their breakfast peacefully, Ace lying by their feet and Annie eventually making her way to lay outside Jason’s door.

After eating, Nicole set Lily up in the study to get her school work out of the way, then let Annie into Jason’s room. The dog very gently hopped up onto the bed and curled up on one of the pillows besides Jason’s head. Jason was still pale and by the look on his face, was now dreaming again. Nicole wondered if it was the toxin still, or if, now, it was just Jason’s mind.

Nicole and Peter sat and watched the news for a while, after she congratulated him on finally, officially, becoming Jay’s dad. He looked so happy when she brought it up, she knew it was what both of them needed.

The news was still discussing the attack and Red Hood. Somehow there is only a few clips of Red Hood from the entire night. They’re thinking Scarecrow sabotaged the footage to keep anyone from helping Hood, or so there’s no proof he directly killed Hood if he succeeded.

There were still many people in the hospital, but some are starting to be released. Scarecrow is being treated for his injuries in Arkham and was not likely to go anywhere soon since he couldn’t exactly walk.

Nicole and Peter both glared at the television when Bruce Wayne appeared on it, declaring the assistance he was going to provide for the Alley.

“If you’d helped in the first place, you wouldn’t need to be giving _assistance_ now,” Peter grumbled to himself as Wayne was praised for his generous contribution to the Alley’s recovery.

Nicole changed the channel then before they both decided to _actually_ go punch Wayne and or kick in down under.

Around 9 o’clock, music was playing, Peter had settled with a book and Nicole was starting to nod off in her spot in corner of the couch with a blanket draped over her by Peter. She might have fallen asleep if there wasn’t a knock at the door.

She was about to get up when Peter did. “I’ll get it kid, I’m sure it’s just the Wayne’s that we like.”

Nicole smirked and remained laying where she was while Peter opened the door.

“Yup, the Wayne’s we like,” Peter stated, and she heard several chuckles, then the sound of people walking in.

“Who are you talking to?” Tim asked, amused.

“Nicole is on the couch. Jason is still asleep so try to keep voices down,” Peter replied and shut the door.

A moment later Cass appeared in front of her, looking worried.

Nicole smiled, sitting up a little and the memory of a figure in all black being there with her and Jason just after the fire came to her mind. “I’m okay Cass. I’ve got some burns from the fire, but my breathing is okay.”

Cass looked relieved at that, and simply nodded, then sat beside her. Tim, Stephanie and Alfred followed, Tim and Steph sitting on the other length of the couch, Alfred in the armchair, and Peter back on the loveseat with Ace.

As they all sat down, the study door opened, and Lily peeked her head out, smiling when she saw them all and running in to say hi.

After short greetings, Cass raised a brow at Lily, “Shouldn’t you be in school, Little Flower?”

Lily averted her gaze towards Nicole, and she smirked at her daughter and raised a brow.

Lily then stood up straighter and spoke to Cass, “Yes, but I didn’t want to leave Mama and Jay.”

Cass smiled a little at that, “And what are you doing in the study rather than being out here with them?”

Lily scrunched her face a little, “My school work.”

“Why don’t you go finish it, then you’ll have nothing to do for the rest of the day,” Nicole suggested, and Lily nodded.

“I can come help if you want,” Stephanie offered kindly. Lily smiled and nodded excitedly. Nicole smiled at that, knowing Lily will likely finish faster now with help.

Stephanie grinned then stood up and walked to the study with Lily, gently shutting the door behind her.

The other three newcomers looked curiously at Peter and Nicole, so they filled them in on yesterday and the morning, including that Jason had woken up for second earlier but didn’t seem to have had any nightmares. It looked like Tim was about to say something when there was hard scratching at Jason’s door.

Nicole immediately removed the blanket and gently stood up. “Annie. I’m sure she’s only doing that because Jason’s dreaming,” she said quietly to answer their questioning looks.

Peter furrowed his brows, “I thought you said the toxin was out of him…”

Tim answered sadly, “It likely is, with all the antidote we gave him yesterday. So, it’s probably just him. He gets nightmares all the time. They’ve lessened the past few months since his life’s taken a better turn, but he says he has at least one, every week or two. Depends on his day. With everything that just happened, being tortured by a supervillain and all his bad memories forced to the surface, I won’t be surprised if he has nightmares for the rest of the week.”

Nicole glanced at Peter and could actually see his heart break a little at knowing that. He then stood up and followed Nicole to Jason’s room.

She cautiously opened the door so as not to hit Annie and the pup scooted back looking at her, then she ran to the bed. Nicole looked over and saw Jason’s back was to them; he was curled in on himself, whimpering a little, and flinching every couple seconds.

Nicole ran around to the other side of the bed while Peter gently shut the door but stayed by it, watching worriedly. Annie hopped up and sat by Jason’s feet with her head cocked.

Nicole had hoped Jason would wake up when he simply woke up, rather than needing to be woken from a dream, but she didn’t want him to go through any more. So, she gently started combing her fingers through his hair and spoke.

“Jason, wake up. Jason!”

Jason’s eyes snapped open and he flinched back from her a little, staring wide eyed and tense.

After a moment he closed his eyes and relaxed against the bed, “Fuck.”

“You okay?” Nicole asked quietly.

“Sure,” he replied quietly in a way that held no effort in trying to lie convincingly. He sighed deeply then and kept his eyes closed, “I fucking hate my mind.”

Nicole frowned sadly, “So, that wasn’t from the toxin?”

Jason shook his head, “No, that’s gone. Trust me, I know the difference between toxin induced nightmares and my own.”

She nodded but before she could say anything, Jason suddenly tensed and quickly turned to look behind him, but he relaxed when he saw Peter.

Peter gave him a small smile and sat on the bed, “Morning Jase.”

“Morning Dad,” Jason replied, smiling a little.

Nicole grinned as Peter’s face lit up upon hearing that.

“Other than the nightmare, how are you feeling? You’re still rather pale.” She asked kindly, sitting down as well.

Jason scrunched his face a little, likely now paying attention to his body rather than his mind.

After a moment he shrugged, more with his left shoulder though, “Still hurt but not as bad as yesterday. Though if you want to see my super healing, you can go ahead and take the bandages off the minor cuts.”

She raised a brow at him, and despite the sunlight seeping through the window, she turned a lamp on to see better. Peter had raised both brows in surprise at Jason’s statement and watched as she unwrapped his left forearm, where there used to be a 3-inch-long cut, 2 millimeters deep and was now just a scar.

Nicole shook her head, “Not much of a difference my ass. Even the scar looks like its fading.”

Jason smirked a little, “For minor cuts like that the scars do go away. It’s for the deeper, more painful wounds do the scars stay.”

“So, then all the scars you have…” She started, a pang in her gut stopping her.

Jason nodded, “Deep and painful bastards. Those take longer to heal too. For obvious reasons. But internal injuries do tend to heal faster than anything, strangely enough.”

Nicole nodded while Jason then glanced at Peter.

“You okay Peter?”

The man was kind of staring off into space at the wall  but looked down at Jason then, who was furrowing his brows.

“Well, I’m just-” Peter ran a hand through his hair and sighed, “still trying to process all this, I guess. After everything you said yesterday, now adding to that: super healing, frequent nightmares, and scars, it’s a lot to learn about your kid.”

“Who told you _frequent_ nightmares?” Jason asked.

“Tim,” Nicole answered. Jason rolled his eyes and nodded. “Tim, Cass, Stephanie and Alfred all came over. And Lily refused to school so she’s here too.”

Jason raised a brow at that and smirked, “We’ll be having a chat about that. But I assume it’s because she didn’t want to leave us, knowing we’re still hurt?”

Nicole smirked, “Yup.”

He just nodded, “I’ll go easy on her.”

Nicole chuckled then. She turned to Peter as he smirked as well, relaxing again as he looked at Jason.

Looking back at Jay, she asked, “Think you can move? Either that or the rest of your family will likely charge in here to see you,” Nicole stated, smirking.

“Yeah yeah, I can move,” Jason replied, rolling his eyes, but smiled.

Peter and Nicole helped him sit up, swing his feet off the bed then stand. He was still light headed though. Peter helped him to the bathroom first, then they made to leave the room.

Nicole opened the door, letting Annie run out first. She walked ahead and moved the blanket off the couch. Cass, Tim and Alfred all watched as Peter helped Jason into the room. Nicole paid attention to how Jason was moving and saw that he’s able to move easier than he was yesterday. She thinks that Jason needs help more because he’s light headed and exhausted than because he’s injured.

Jason didn’t look at his family as Peter helped him sit down. He took a deep breath, and she noticed he was slightly paler than before. She sat beside him and watched him carefully as he breathed. There was no hitch in his breath like yesterday, but he was inhaling deeply. So, despite sleeping for a near 12 hours he was still bone deep exhausted, which in her opinion was completely understandable with what he did and the abuse on his body.

Nicole glanced at the others who were all watching Jason worriedly, though she could still see the guilt in Tim’s eyes as well. She sighed, knowing they needed to talk about certain things that didn’t strictly involve her.

“Alright,” she started to get everyone’s attention, “I know you guys need to talk, so I’ll go into the study with Lily and send Stephanie back out.”

They all nodded, and Jason gave her a small smile. Nicole stood up and walked to the study, hoping the room is at least somewhat sound proof.

* * *

Jason looked at his family as they looked worriedly back at him. Peter sat on the loveseat and looked around too. A moment after Nicole went into the study, Stephanie came out and her eyes widened a little when she saw him, but she gave him a small smile in greeting. She sat down beside Cass and kept looking at him.

Jason sighed, “I’m alright, you guys can stop staring at me like that.”

Alfred merely raised a brow while that others softened their gazes. Tim looked apologetically at him then and was about to say something, but Jason cut him off.

“Don’t apologize Tim. Just tell me you found something useful about my _friend_.”

Tim shut his mouth then reopened it, “I did. They can’t hear us, right? Cause I assume you haven’t told Nicole everything, or Lily anything.”

Jason nodded, “I haven’t given Nicole names, and yeah, Nik doesn’t want Lily to know anything just yet. And Peter, it’d be safer if you didn’t know any of this, but I’ll let you decide.”

Peter looked at him then contemplated for a moment, “If I know more, might that put the theatre and everyone in it in danger too?”

Jason nodded sadly, “Probably.”

Peter nodded then stood up, “Okay. I’ll go in with them then. But, if your life is in danger or you’re severely injured, you better tell me those things.”

Jason sighed, “I guess that would include the fact that this guy is out to kill Hood because I’m in his way?”

Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath then, “Fucking hell. Yes, exactly that sort of thing.” Peter then looked at Alfred, “Could you please keep me updated on stuff like that? Seeing as my kid doesn’t like to share those details.”

Alfred nodded, “Of course, there’s not much any of my grandchildren can hide from me.” Jason smirked, it was definitely true.

Peter nodded again and glanced back at Jason. Then, sighing, he went into the study.

Jason then turned to Tim and nodded.

“Okay,” Tim started, “well, first, I was able to hack his email and found out some important details. Thatcher’s base is no longer in Gotham, if it ever even was. It’s in New York City, not sure where though. And we now know what he uses the kids for…”

Jason raised a brow as Tim looked like he really didn’t want to elaborate.

But he sighed and answered, “Slave labor, packaging drugs, like heroin, in some kind of factory. They’re also beaten, barely fed, and used for other purposes. There was a mention of teens, like the ones you found a few weeks ago, forced into sex slavery. They are trafficked, both the kids and the teens, to other dealers and crime bosses, as well lesser people willing to pay. And… according to one email from about a month ago, about a dozen kids were killed in a factory accident. And more die from hunger and over exhaustion every day.”

Jason leaned his head back as he balled his fists, focusing on keeping his anger down.

“And you have no idea where this factory might be?” He asked as calmly as he could.

“No. Just that Gotham isn’t the only city he kidnaps kids from. He’s focusing on New York right now, by the looks of it. Probably because you’ve hidden all the ones here. But, you’re still after him which is why he’s still trying to kill you.”

“No other leads? At all?” Jason asked, a bit frustrated.

Tim shook his head, “No. Though, he seems frustrated as he’s pretty sure you’re still alive since Crane is back in Arkham. That was an email from yesterday. Not sure to whom though. I’ll keep you updated or actually, I’ll just send you everything, what I have and whatever I get.”

Jason nodded and rubbed his left hand over his eyes as he felt a headache growing. Fucking concussion and the added stress of what Tim just told him was not going to make this week fun since he was pretty much benched, by Nicole and himself, for the rest of the week. He knew he was in no shape to really do anything for at least the next 5 to 6 days.

“Only true predictable thing I’ve come to learn about Thatcher is that he never has a second plan already made up. He makes the next one after the previous one fails. So, we’ve got a little bit of time to locate him before his next move.” His family nodded in understanding.

“And we can help you more now. I mean we didn’t outright tell Bruce and Dick but it’s not hard to figure out that we’re in contact with you,” Steph mentioned which had Jason raising a brow.

“Well, what did you tell them? Actually, no, how did the whole conversation slash argument go?” Jason asked, a bit annoyed, knowing Bats and Dick will likely be more on his case now.

Alfred was actually the one to answer, “I assume Miss Nicole related what Master Timothy mentioned yesterday to you.” Jason nodded, so he continued, “Master Dick stood for your defense, finally understanding the implications of their treatment of you and that they need to know you before acting on assumptions. Mister Wayne disagreed with that, still claiming you to be dangerous-”

“Naturally,” Jason said blandly.

Alfred ignored him, “But, as I know him very well by this point, I believe he did not fully believe what he was saying.” Jason’s brows raised while his siblings furrowed. “I could tell by the way he spoke. You caught him off guard, and unfortunately that will likely result in him paying more attention, to both your lives, to find the truth and likely try to prove himself right.”

Jason groaned, he did not need nor want Bruce to try and weasel his way back into his mind and life, for any reason.

“I’d rather he just leave me the fuck alone. What about Dick?”

Cass answered, “He wants to talk to you, as does Barbara.”

Both of Jason’s eyebrows shot up. _Barbara, really?_ He’d honestly forgotten she’d factor into this whole mess too.

“Barbara called me yesterday, asking about you. There was footage of you, me and Nicole after the fire and they saw, so they already figured I knew you.”

Jason nodded, “Then, I assume I have Oracle to thank for the majority of any footage of me being supposedly sabotaged?”

Cass nodded, smirking a little. “Most likely.”

He sighed, “Well, fine. Talking to them shouldn’t cause any super damaging problems. As I’ve told my history fairly in-depth twice now, to Nik and Peter, in the past day, I’d rather not again as my mind would not appreciate that, so Tim could you just make a file of all the basics. They don’t need any details and shit, just give them an idea of my hell.”

Tim smirked and nodded, “Yeah, I can do that.”

“Then I guess, well, I don’t want them here, so send them to the theatre whenever I happen to be there, _after_ they’ve read the file” Jason suggested looking at Cass.

The small woman nodded, “Okay. They were able to identify Nicole, and as I work at the theatre too, that guessed that you did as well.”

Jason just nodded. They were detectives, it wasn’t surprising.

He sighed then, “Damian?”

Alfred replied calmly, “He asked Master Dick about you yesterday, mainly regarding the reasoning of my punishment for them, but Dick merely told him he didn’t know anything about you but warned Damian not to judge you as a villain as you’ve not even met. So, at the moment I’m unsure of his interest in you.”

Jason nodded, then paused with an eyebrow raised, “Punishment? You actually grounded them?? Did you ground those three?” He gestured to the three siblings on his couch.

Alfred nodded, while Tim answered, “He deadlocked the cave, even threatened to keep it locked should they try to enter it without it being an emergency. That goes for Bruce, Dick, and Damian. For us, well, um… are you going to ground us in a way?” Tim turned to their grandfather then.

Jason was somewhat gleeful in the knowledge that Alfred had actually grounded Bruce for his assholery, which was certainly a first. He knows it’s partly because of Jason’s condition, but still.

Alfred thought for a moment before answering, “I will not ground you three this time, as you did complete your mission and discovered important information that will be very useful for Master Jason, but I trust you will more openly help him should he require it, even within the Alley. And help him should he need to leave the Alley and make sure Mister Wayne does not butt in if he’s unwanted.”

The three nodded vigorously, and Tim looked excited at the prospect of working with Jason out on patrol. Jason was too.

“Have to say, Al, I have been waiting for the day you’d actually use the parental override on the cave. I wish I could’ve seen his face when he found the door to his precious cave locked.” Jason smirked while Alfred just sighed.

“Indeed. He was much like a child refused a toy,” Alfred replied simply. Jason gave him a satisfied smirk.

“So, anything else I need to know?” He asked. They all shook their heads.

After a moment, Cass spoke kindly, “How are you really Jason?”

Jason sighed and glanced at the white ceiling which he thought to be far too bright on his eyes, then decided that it’d just be easier to give the truth. “I feel like I had the life drained out of me I’m so exhausted, and my mind feels like it went through a blender. Give me a few days and I’ll be fine,” he stated tiredly. That much physical energy spent, the pain his body was under from his injuries and his nightmares tearing down his mind just left him, bone tired.

Alfred replied while the others looked sadly at him, “Well, I’m sure with Miss Nicole watching over you, you will recover well.”

Jason smiled lightly, knowing that to be true, as Nicole has told him several times that she will be here till he heals to makes sure he doesn’t push himself.

“How are the nightmares?” Tim asked gently.

Jason shrugged, “From the toxin, hell. But the toxin’s faded so I’m back to my regularly scheduled programs.”

His family somewhat glared at him, clearly not appreciating his sarcasm, but it was basically the truth, and there’s nothing they can do to help so. Unless they could magically erase him being tortured by a laughing psychopath or rebury the fears and memories the toxin unburied. He knew from experience it’ll take at least the next week for the nightmares to go away, especially if he can’t do much to distract himself.

“Except they haven’t been regular for a couple months now,” Tim pointed out sadly.

Jason nodded, “I know, but they’re now just the typical hells I dream rather than the special kind the fear gas creates. They’ll fade in the next week or so, I’m sure. They aren’t anything new. I can handle it.” He looked at Tim to try and reassure his little brother he meant it, and Tim looked him in the eyes, then nodded.

“Okay. But you don’t have to handle it on your own, so, don’t hesitate if you want to talk.” Tim gave him a small smile which Jason returned.

“Alright, so if that’s all the bat business, can we call them back out?” He asked, gesturing to the study door.

They all nodded, so Alfred stood and knocked on the door, then sat back down. A moment later the door was opened quickly, and Lily ran out and straight to him, stopping though before touching him.

She grinned, “You’re awake!”

Jason chuckled, “Yeah I’m awake. Thanks for not pouncing me.”

Lily smirked a little, “Mama told me not to, since you’re still hurt. Sorry about doing it yesterday.”

“It’s alright Little Bird. You can gently hug my left side,” Jason offered holding out his arm. She grinned and sat beside him then gently hugged him and he hugged her back.

Nicole and Peter walked out of the study next, Nicole smiling at them.

Peter smirked as he spoke, “Alright, since everything’s been hashed out, I guess, how about some breakfast? Nicole mentioned the only thing you’ve eaten Jase in the past 36 hours is a grilled cheese sandwich.”

Jason snorted, then realized he actually was pretty hungry. “Sure. Waffles please,” he kindly demanded.

Peter raised a brow, “Okay, but you do need protein and healthy food too. Not just sugar. No need to put your body through more abuse.”

Jason rolled his eyes, “Yes dad. You’re taking your new title a bit too seriously don’t ya think?”

“Nope,” Peter replied as he walked to the kitchen.

Jason sighed, “There’s bacon and sausage in the bottom drawer in the fridge, and eggs on top.”

“Okay. Where’s your waffle mix?” Peter called back.

Jason scoffed, “Waffle mix? Nuh-uh. Waffle recipe in the box on the counter beside the fridge. I only make from scratch.” Lily chuckled against him.

Peter groaned a little, “You and your special chefing ways. Fine.” Jason smirked.

Alfred stood up then, “I think I will go help your father in the kitchen, so they’re made to your liking Master Jason.”

Alfred said _your_ _father_ like he already knew, causing Jason to furrow his brows since it had only happened last night.

Jason spoke to Alfred as the man walked to the kitchen, “Wait, did he already tell you?”

Alfred paused to look back at him and smiled, “He called me yesterday to assist him with the papers. And for assurance it would be something you would want. I was confident it would be. So, I take it you said yes?”

Jason smiled, “Yeah, I did. Thanks.”

Alfred’s smile softened, “Of course, Master Jason.” He then walked further into the kitchen where Peter was grinning now.

Jason turned back around, and it was then he realized all his siblings were looking curiously at him, as was Lily. Nicole was just smiling. He figured she must have seen the papers. Especially as they were no longer sitting on the coffee table.

He looked at Nicole, smiling a little, “Where did you put them?”

She smirked, “In your study.”

He nodded then looked to his siblings who were looking at him expectantly, but also like they’d figured it out.

Cass spoke, smiling, “You called him dad…”

Jason grinned a little, “As of last night, Peter is my legally adopted father. Well, I guess I actually still need to sign the papers but, yeah, Peter adopted me yesterday.”

Tim and Cass both grinned, while Stephanie just smirked, “I thought he was already your dad.”

Jason chuckled, “He basically was yeah, now it’s just official, I guess. And I can actually call him dad, which is fun.” Lily giggled beside him.

“Can Peter adopt me?” Stephanie asked curiously. Jason laughed while Cass and Tim looked at her bewilderedly. “What? Bruce never adopted me, someone might as well,” she said exasperated, but smirking.

“You have a living mother, Steph,” Tim pointed out.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, “I know, but I don’t have a dad. And Peter’s pretty cool.”

Jason just shook his head and he glanced back to the kitchen and saw Peter smirking.

“Why don’t we just let Jason enjoy the fact he officially has a parent now, like we do, okay?” Tim suggested with a brow raised. Stephanie just sighed.

“Hey Little One,” Peter called out from the kitchen causing Lily to perk up and look over Jason’s shoulder. “Mr. Pennyworth here tells me you’re excellent at helping Jase with making waffles. Like to come give us a hand and show me how it’s done?”

Lily grinned, gently got off his lap and sprinted to the kitchen. Nicole chuckled, and Annie immediately took Lily’s place curled into Jason’s side, placing her head on his lap.

“Hey Cass,” Jason started. Cass turned her brown eyes to him, looking curious. “Was anyone else at the theatre impacted by Scarecrow’s attacks?” Her eyes turned a bit sad then and Nicole turned to her as well.

Cass slowly nodded, “About a dozen of the ensemble were caught in the gas and a few others’ buildings were damaged. There are staying with friends and those in the hospital should be out today. Other than that, everyone else is okay.”

Jason nodded slowly while Nicole’s frown became sad.

“What about the kids?”

“The ones who work all asked for the day off, Peter said yes, of course. And they all just stayed in their home. I believe they were all accounted for and okay.” Cass smiled at him, so he just nodded. He’ll still call Michael later, cause he’s sure the boy is worrying about him, Hood, as he hasn’t called since the beginning of the attacks 2 days ago.

They continued chatting for a few minutes, changing the topic to happier things as Lily laughed as she taught Peter how to make the waffles.

Another 10 minutes later, a phone was ringing behind Jason’s head.

Nicole stood and walked around to the table behind the couch. “It’s your Jay,” she said handing him the phone.

Jason nodded his thanks then looked at the ID, seeing it as Michael’s. Like the boy read his mind or something.

He answered, smiling a little, “Hey kid.”

“Hey, you’re alive,” the teen answered back, sounding somewhat relieved.

Jason smirked, “Yes Nibs, I’m alive. How is everyone?”

“We’re all fine, bit rattled… but okay…” Michael paused for a long moment, but it didn’t sound like he was hiding something, more like he was distracted or thinking.

“Michael, everything alright buddy?” Jason asked, a little worried.

Michael replied carefully, “You called me Nibs.”

Jason furrowed his brows, “Yeah, and? I always do.”

“I called Jason,” the teen stated, sounding like he was almost smirking.

Jason’s brows shot up.

There was another pause then he spoke again, “Yup, I dialed Jason’s number, and Jason never calls me Nibs.” Michael really did sound like he was smirking now.

Jason quickly took the phone away from his head and saw that it was in fact his civilian phone.

“ _Shit_. I should never be allowed to answer the phone when I have a fucking concussion,” he stated mostly to himself, but he heard Michael chuckle a little. Jason’s siblings just looked amused. He put the phone by his ear again.

“Fuck. Michael-”

Michael laughed a little, “It’s alright, _Hood_ , I pretty much figured it out a few weeks ago anyway.”

“You what? How?” Jason raised a brow.

“Well, for one thing, you talk the same and you act the same, around us anyway. I have seen you without your helmet before, so I could kind of see it. The moment I became 90% sure Jason and Hood were the same person was when you saved Luke from falling off the spotlight rafters. Then it was just kind of obvious.”

Jason sighed and leaned his head back, “Well, why didn’t you say anything?”

Michael chuckled, “Because, one, you’d have just lied about it, two, or gotten upset about it, and three, it doesn’t really matter. You protect us and care about us just the same with and without the red, so, I didn’t care if I was right or not.” Michael’s voice had softened, and Jason couldn’t help but smile at the teen’s sincerity.

“Fair enough, I guess. Do not tell-”

“Of course, I’m not going to tell the others.” Michael definitely just rolled his eyes. “Though I’m pretty sure a few of them are suspicious too. I’m not in the apartment right now though, so they aren’t eavesdropping. I’m in the theatre. I called Hood first, but he didn’t answer, so I was calling Jason to ask if you were okay since you weren’t here yesterday and to ask if you’d heard from Hood. I knew if you answered either, you were both alive.”

Jason smirked a little then looked back at Nicole, “Where’s my other phone?”

She picked it up off the table and inspected it, “Right here. And dead.”

“Red phone was dead, sorry,” Jason said to Michael.

“It’s fine. So, are you okay?” Michael sounded a bit concerned now.

He sighed, “I have heard that question more in the past 24 hours than I have in a long time. Yeah, I’m alright, ish. But I won’t be able to do much this week, with and without the red.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t imply ‘alright’ to me.”

Jason sighed, again, “Shot out shoulder, sprained ankle, concussion and bruised as hell. Sound better?”

Michael sighed, “No. Just, yeah, please don’t do anything this week. We’re okay here, and really not going anywhere. Food is stocked, and everyone is content to stay put. But… I may have gone out yesterday to see if I could find any kids who might need help, and heard some rumors about the attack… is it true Scarecrow was out to kill you?”

Jason closed his eyes and leaned back again, “Yes. He was hired to.” Michael sucked in a breath, so Jason knew the teen guessed who’d hired him.

“Okay, then is _he_ coming back anytime soon?”

“Don’t know, but I promise I’ll keep you updated,” Jason replied sincerely.

“Okay. Then, I’ll let you rest or whatever it is you do after being injured. Sorry for spoiling your secret even though it was technically your fault. But I’m glad I know for sure now. And I swear I won’t say anything.” Michael again sounded very sincere.

Jason smiled a little, “I know you won’t kid. I probably won’t see you till some point later this week, so, behave while I’m gone.”

Michael snorted, “We will. See you soon Pan.”

“Stay safe Nibs.” Michael chuckled a little then hung up.

Jason sighed and placed his phone down on the couch.

“It’s like tell the world Jason’s the Red Hood week or something,” Jason mumbled to the amusement of those around him.

“So, your leader of the lost kids knows Hood’s identity now?” Tim asked, smirking.

“Second in command,” Jason said automatically, “and yes. I trust him, so it’s fine he knows. Apparently, he figured it out a while ago but was thoughtful enough to not say anything. Course it was my fault just now, since I didn’t even bother to see which fucking phone was in my hand.”

They all just laughed, and Jason smirked. He didn’t mind that Michael knew. It might honestly make communication easier since he didn’t have to lie about being different people when passing messages or just talking to the kid. And he did trust Michael, so, he’s sure it will probably work out better than he’d think, just like Nicole and Peter knowing. And it will just make this part of his life easier, as Nicole told him yesterday.

“Breakfast!!” Lily called happily from the kitchen.

* * *

_Tuesday Afternoon_

Dick went back the Barbra’s on Tuesday, so they could continue figuring about how to approach Jason without everything going to hell. Not that they were assuming it would but-

They still weren’t sure on how they were just going to ask him for details from his past. And Dick did want to know more about Jason’s relationships with his siblings. Especially Tim. Jason had tried to hurt and kill Tim 4 years ago. Knowing the two know each other was more than making him uncomfortable. But, if Tim’s still here then that’s likely not the case anymore, but it’d take some getting used to. Dick knows Jason has changed, he barely saw any of the man and that much was clear.

If Tim and Jason have a good relationship, then Dick needs to think of a way to approach Jason, and Tim, without setting his younger brother off.

He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by Barbara, who was waving her hand in front of his face.

Dick blinked and turned to look at her. She was smiling lightly and holding out a plate of sandwiches she’d made for lunch.

He smirked and took one, “Thanks, just, how close do you think Tim is with him?”

Barbara sighed and rolled up next to his chair. “If I had to guess, very.”

Before she could elaborate, there was a knock on the door.

Dick set down his food then went to the door. When he opened it, he was kind of surprised to see it was Cass.

He smiled in greeting, “Hey Cass.”

She didn’t say anything, instead just held out her hand in which was sitting a flash drive.

He picked it up and asked curiously “What’s this?”

“Jason,” Cass replied simply. “His past.”

Dick raised his brows, and Barbara came up beside him.

“He’s just giving it to us on a file?”

Cass nodded, “He had to explain his past to two people he cares deeply for, just yesterday, while suffering from fear toxin. He does not wish to tell it again.”

Oh. Dick nodded, understanding fear toxin just makes all the bad, even worse, and talking about it probably wouldn’t help.

“But he understands that you finally wanting to know the truth and him giving it to you will make things easier for everyone. All he asks, is that Bruce stays out of it. Including no access to that.” Cass pointed at the flash drive. “Bruce lost his chance.”

Dick raised a brow, “And I haven’t?”

Cass shook her head, “Jason knows your biggest problem is that he tried to hurt you and Tim, and you were simply trying to protect your family. He gets that, and he does not blame you, though, and he did not say this, but he does wish you had at least tried to _see_ him this past year.”

Dick nodded sadly, looking at the thing in his hand, a new wave of guilt hitting him.

“I’ll let you know when he returns to the theatre,” Cass said, turning to walk away.

“Cass!” Barbara said, stopping her. Cass turned around. “Since, we know Jason’s at the theatre, can you tell what the show is gonna be?”

Cass just smirked, then turned and walked back down the hall. Babs shook her head, smirking then went back into the apartment, towards her computer at the kitchen table.

Dick gently shut the door and followed, fiddling with the drive. He sat down beside Barbara and put the drive into the computer slot. He clicked on the drive to open it and when it popped up the first thing that appeared was a video.

Dick raised a brow, glanced at Babs who looked like she was preparing herself.

He then pressed play, and Tim appeared, sitting and with his hands linked on the table in front of him.

“Hey Dick, and Barbara I assume. I wanted to say a few things before you read everything. First, Jason went through hell, and I’m not just saying that. He went through almost literal hell. Did you ever wonder what that might have done to his mind? I did, so I looked into it and I figured it out. And when Jason came back almost a year ago, I went to him.”

Dick’s brows shot up, Babs furrowed hers.

Tim brushed some hair from his eyes and raised a single brow, “You’re probably looking perplexed at the screen. Why I would do that, he almost killed me and all, yeah, I know. Just to say, I have learned a few things since that happened and can take care of myself. And, I’m sure you’re wondering how I even got away with being in contact with him without anyone noticing. Well, Stephanie and Cass respect my independence, Bruce doesn’t give a shit what I do when I’m not patrolling or at W.E., and well, you Dick… let me ask you this, how often have we hung out, or even seen each other in person that wasn’t in uniform in the last year? Or, even since Damian came into the picture?”

Dick’s stomach dropped a little. It’s been a _while_ since they’ve spent any real time together, because Dick has focused on Damian since his baby brother needed more help. Tim definitely sounded a bit bitter about it still, which, granted, is better than what it had been before. The two still hate each other but they’ve come to tolerate the other in the past year. And since Damian was the one lashing out Dick had focused on him, trying to bring him into the family. He hadn’t even realized that Tim felt he was being pushed aside by Dick in favor of Damian. Dick had just thought that, Tim understood. And maybe he did, but that really doesn’t make it okay that Dick had done it without really considering Tim. No wonder Tim went to Jason, and did so without anyone noticing.

Tim sighed, “Anyway, when I first met Jason, and for the few months after that, he was in a really bad place. But he not once showed any intentions or desires to kill, or even hurt me. He did raise a gun at me the first time but that’s because it was 4 in the morning and he thought I was a burglar as I had broken into his apartment.” Tim actually smirked a little, at the memory probably.

“Alfred, who was pissed by the way when he saw Jason had returned and no one had told him, and I, we’ve been helping him for months to get him to be okay. That finally happened, in January. And he’s done extremely well up to now. He’s _allowing_ you to speak with him, despite what wanting you to accept him did to his mind. Bruce destroyed him even more which is why he’s not getting a chance. But _you_ are.”

Tim’s look became one of fierce protectiveness, “So, I’m going to say this once. If you hurt him, hinder the progress he’s made in any way, I will put you through hell. And Cass, Stephanie and Alfred will all help. You’re my brother Dick, but so is Jason, and right now, Jason is my priority. He’s come too far to have it screwed up by you. And, if it strains our relationship, I don’t care, it won’t be the first time and we’ve come back from it before. But I will not lose Jason. So, don’t fuck this up. This is the only chance you’re going to get. You it wisely.”

Tim paused for a minute, then sighed. “What you’re about to read, none of it is exaggerated. Jason asked me to make this file, so I put in what I think you guys should know, about what he went through and what the consequences were for him. I included more than he probably thinks, especially about how he was when we met last May. But I know it’s important you understand what he was going through, and what not having any family after his hell did to him. So, you understand that the family he has now, he will pick over you. Just, don’t give him reason to do that. It’d be pretty cool to have all the robins in one room. Also, talk to Jason _before_ bringing Damian in. And, if you can, don’t mention what you read with Jay unless he mentions it, he’s still trying to get most of what the fear toxin drug up out of his mind, which is hard for him since there’s so much his mind can torture him with. But, he’s better now. Just… don’t ruin that. And don’t ruin this chance to know him, because, Jason’s a pretty awesome brother, and a pretty awesome person in general. So, use this surprising opportunity, wisely and don’t hurt Jason in the process.”

And with that, the video cut off and vanished, leaving just a single file. Dick and Barbara shared a glance, lunch completely forgotten, before he clicked it open.

* * *

_Wednesday Morning_

Jason and Nicole carefully got out of Peter’s car while the man himself got Ace and Annie hooked on their leashes.

Jason was still exhausted, but he did feel better, though the concussion was still aching him as was his chin. His ankle was a lot better and Nicole allowed him to take off the sling as his shoulder was a bit better.

Risa had called Jason yesterday evening, relieved to hear him and annoyed with how much Isaac and Benny and some of the other kids were driving her up the wall asking about how Jason was since for some reason Risa told them he got injured from Scarecrow’s attack. Not wanting to be pestered by all the kids at the home, he told her to just bring Isaac and Benny to the theatre if they were so desperate to see him. Both Jason and Nicole wanted to check on everyone else, and Jason, the other kids, so they figured it would be easiest. They were originally planning on Thursday but, today worked too.

Lily did agree to go to school, knowing they’d be at the Garden when she went for rehearsal. She and Nicole both spent the night at Jason’s as Nicole didn’t want to leave him alone yet, especially since she knows he’s going to be having nightmares. Jason however didn’t want Lily there for that same reason in case he screamed, really not wanting to scare the shit out of her. Which, as he expected, he did last night, but though she had been scared she decided she was going to stay with him the rest of the night. Lily said she wanted to help him sleep since he helped her after she had nightmares. It actually worked; he didn’t sleep dreamlessly but it wasn’t as bad as before. And when Jason and Nicole told her she was going to go to school, she didn’t argue.

When they arrived the theatre, it was around 11:30, Risa and the boys wouldn’t be coming till around 1 o’clock, probably earlier if they could. But it gave Jason time to talk with the kids, and Michael, as he now knew Jason was Hood.

While Jason spoke and hung with the kids, Nicole sat with Peter, and Jason was positive they were talking about him, and everything they’d learned on Monday. Jason didn’t mind, he knew it was a lot to process.

Michael was pretty cool about the whole situation. He was concerned about Jason’s injuries and asked more about what happened and about Thatcher. Other than the acknowledgement of his dual identity, it was a normal conversation he’d’ usually have with Michael.

When Isaac and Benny arrived, Risa had to remind them that he was injured so they wouldn’t hug him like they wanted. Jason appreciated that but still gave the two kids his full attention. Benny was angry as well as worried, while Isaac was just upset. Jason understood on both their parts, as both kids have lost people they care about, and Jason’s coming to see he now falls under that category. Just like they fell under Jason’s of kids he calls his and cares about on a more personal level.

Jason did his best to explain what had happened, the civilian version, but both boys still got upset and worried. So, in an attempt to calm them, he took them to the roof, with Peter’s permission of course. Ace and Annie went with them, as they still refused to leave Jason, knowing he was still not okay. Jason knew they’d be fine on the roof.

They then just sat down, Jason against the wall, Benny to his right carefully leaning on him and Isaac curled into his side. Ace was curled beside Isaac and Annie was between Jason and Benny’s legs. They’d been there for about an hour or so now, just Jason calmly talking with them and letting the boys talk about the past week as Jason hadn’t seen them since last Wednesday. After a while, he could tell that both boys were starting to get sleepy.

“Hey Jay?” Isaac asked, looking up at him.

“Yes Zac?” Jason replied, looking back at the small 6-year-old.

“Why does the roof make you feel better? You mentioned that it does before, and now we’re up here cause you wanna make us feel better.”

Jason was a little, but not that surprised that he’d asked.

Jason sighed, and rubbed the little boy’s back a little. “Well, when I was younger, about your age, to escape I used to go anywhere higher up. I was a really small kid, so, being able to go up higher, and see everything, I just, felt like nothing could get me. My- birthfather was like yours. He wasn’t a very good person.”

“He hurt you?” Isaac asked quietly, eyes widening a little. He felt Benny looking at him then.

Jason nodded, “He did, and I used to go up to the roof or just some place high, where ever I was, knowing he wouldn’t be able to find me or touch me. I just felt freer and safer and it just sort of stuck. If I couldn’t go someplace high, and sometimes even if I did, my ma would sing to me, or I’d sing to her. He hurt her too. But he’s gone now, forever. Just like both of the men who hurt you two are gone, and never coming back, especially not if I have any say in it.”

Benny smirked, and Isaac smiled a small little smile at him then both boys looked back at the sky as the sun was rising to its peak in the sky.

“My mom used to sing to me too,” Benny said after a few minutes.

Isaac nodded, “My mom and my brother would read to me all the time, and they’d sing to me but mainly after…” Isaac stopped but Jason knew how he was going to finish.

Jason hugged both kids closer to him, realizing this is the first time either Benny or Isaac have talked about their pasts, except that one Saturday Jason had spent the night with Isaac. Hopefully, this means the two will be more open about talking with Jason about it, if they have nightmares or even just want to talk.

After a few minutes, Isaac asked quietly, “Could you sing now please?” Benny nodded against him in agreement.

Jason smiled a little, “Which one?”

“The ‘last’ one,” Benny said with a small smirk.

Jason raised a brow, “ _The Last Goodbye_?”

“That’s the one from _the Hobbit_ , right?” Isaac asked looking hopeful at Benny.

“Yes, one of them,” Jason replied, and Isaac smiled and nodded, and Benny smirked a little. Jason knew he picked that song for Isaac too, as the young boys love for _The Hobbit_ became stronger after watching the cartoon Hobbit movie and listening to the songs from the live actions. “Sure.”

Both boys smiled a little but didn’t look at him, just remained looking out. Jason quickly played the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9rQKliKvfk) in his head to remember the words, then sang the lullaby like song as softly as he could, hoping some that they would fall asleep, knowing neither of them had slept well this week.

 _I saw the light fade from the sky_  
_On the wind I heard a sigh_  
_As the snowflakes cover my fallen brothers_  
_I will say this last goodbye_

 _Night is now falling_  
_So ends this day_  
_The road is now calling_  
_And I must away_  
_Over hill and under tree_  
_Through lands where never light has shone_  
_By silver streams that run down to the sea_

 _Under cloud, beneath the stars_  
_Over snow one winter's morn_  
_I turn at last to paths that lead home_  
_And though where the road then takes me_  
_I cannot tell_  
_We came all this way_  
_But now comes the day_  
_To bid you farewell_

* * *

_Wednesday Afternoon_

Dick and Barbara arrived at the Royal Garden Theatre a little before 2:30. Cass and Tim met them outside the doors.

Dick and Babs had been in a bit of mood since yesterday, after learning about what Jason’s life the past 8 years has been like, including details he’s sure was all Tim’s decision to include. The biggest shock for Dick, besides that Jason had been a slave of the League of Assassins and thrown unwillingly into a Lazarus pit, was the truth about what happened with the Joker. They had all thought that to save his birthmother, Jason had chased down and confronted the Joker by himself, but apparently Jason had known that he couldn’t take the Joker and simply tried to get the woman to leave Ethiopia and go back to Gotham with him. But she tricked him into thinking they were going somewhere safe when in reality she had led him to the Joker. Just to save her own ass she sold her son to the psychotic clown, though she died anyway.

Jason’s death wasn’t his fault, and Dick felt even more awful for having thought it was. No wonder Jason had hated them when he came back to Gotham the first time; his birthmother betrayed him, and he felt that Dick and Bruce had betrayed him too, by not saving him, not killing the Joker, replacing him with Tim so quickly after his death, and not even bothering to try and talk to him. Add to that the Lazarus pit unscrewing his brain he acted on the anger. Dick knew enough about the pit to understand what it did to people, but he guesses not enough since he didn’t recognize that Jason had it in him.

So much was done wrong, on both sides, and though Alfred said there was nothing to fix, which was true, Dick was still going to try and make things right, even if it’s just clearing the air.

Tim and Cass greeted them simply then just led them inside, towards the back behind the stage. They stopped at a cracked door where voices could be heard behind it. Cass gently knocked on the door and a moment later the door was opened by tall man with red brown curly hair and a neatly trimmed beard dressed casually in jeans and a plain t-shirt. Dick vaguely remembered this was the owner of the theatre but couldn’t remember his name.

“Hey Peter,” Cass greeted, smiling. The man, Peter, smiled kindly back.

“Afternoon, Cass, Tim.” Peter smiled at both then turned to Dick, and the look on his face became hard.

He stepped back into the room, “Risa, sorry, but could you give us a minute?”

“Of course, I would like to speak with Evelyn anyway. Is she in her room?” A female voice said from further in the office.

“Yes, she should be. It’s about 2:30 and that’s about when she comes in,” Peter replied.

“Alright, let me know when Jay comes back down with the boys please, I still need to talk with him about when he can come back into work,” Risa said.

“Okay, will do.”

A second later there were a small older woman with graying brown hair and a long sweater walking out of the door. She smiled at Cass and Tim, gave Dick and Barbara a curious look then walked down the hall.

Cass and Tim walked into the office first and though he was a little confused as to why they were going in here as the woman had said Jason wasn’t here, Dick pushed Barbara’s chair in behind them into the office.

Sitting on the couch against the wall was Nicole Marcus, and she was just flat out glaring at Dick with her arms crossed. Cass sat beside her and put a hand on her arm. The woman then softened her gaze and looked at Peter as he shut the door.

“So, um,” Dick eloquently started.

“We know you’re here to see Jason, we know who you are to him and who Jason really is. We also know who you _also_ are. It wasn’t that hard to figure out after learning Jason’s vigilante identity,” Peter said, eyes slightly narrowed and leaning against his desk.  

“And who are you to him?” Barbara asked, clearly curious about the obvious protectiveness the man was showing.

“I’m his father. And his uncle, and his guardian.” Barbara and Dick both raised their brows in surprise. “I helped raise Jason since he was 2 weeks old. His mom,  _Catherine_ , was my sister. I know he’s Jason Todd, and I’ll go ahead and say I am beyond pissed at what you and Bruce Wayne did to him, I don’t give a shit what Jason did. Jason was a kid and Bruce was supposed to be his dad. And you Richard Grayson, was supposed to be his brother.”  
  
“You’re also supposed to _help_ people,” Nicole cut in, glaring at Dick again. She stood up then and looked at Peter, “I’m going to go let Jason know they’re here.”

Peter nodded then Nicole left the office quickly.

The man sighed, but still did not let up, “She’s still upset about Sunday. Considering she was there and saw you not helping them, Jason especially, she has every right to be. As well as the couple thousand victims in the hospital that she worked a 10-hour shift to help. And she knows more about Jason’s past than you do, so she’s just pissed at you in general. Just be grateful, if you were Bruce, she’d smack you, or punch you, or kick you. Or all three. She’s declared wanting to multiple times, especially the past two days, so just, try not to piss her off more. I will too, if I see fit reason too.” Peter gave them a hard glare then.

Dick and Barbara both nodded, and Dick understood why they came here first, this is their warning.

“Okay. We understand. Don’t hurt Jason. Believe me that’s not our intention, we just want to talk with him,” Barbara said calmly.

“Good. Because he’s  _my_ kid, and I will protect him at all cost. I don’t care who you are.”

Dick thinks if Peter had his way, they probably wouldn’t even be allowed to talk with Jason.

“Now, Ms. Gordon, I am sorry but Jason’s on the roof and I’m afraid that it is not wheelchair accessible. We can bring Jason down though.” Peter actually did sound apologetic about it.

Barbara smiled a little, “That’s alright. I think Dick should talk with him first anyway. They have a lot more air to clear than Jay and I do.”

Peter nodded and smiled a little too, “Jason did always like you. He even talked about you a few times, how you at least were willing to hang out with him.” Peter said that last part a bit bitterly, directed at Dick. Barbara just nodded.

“Cass, why don’ you stay with Babs, and I’ll go with Dick,” Tim suggested, and Cass nodded in agreement.

“Alright then, come on.” Peter then reluctantly walked out of his office, closely followed by Dick then Tim.

When they reached the stairs, they could hear voices at the top. At the door to the roof, they saw Nicole smiling just inside it, listening.

She held a finger to her lips and pointed at the door. So, they all paused and didn’t make a sound. And that’s when Dick made out the voice. There was a deep but soft voice singing what sounded like a lullaby from the other side. Dick didn’t even need to ask, he knew that was probably Jason, singing a lullaby to the boys that the Risa woman said were with him. And Dick couldn’t help but smile a little as he listened.

 _Many places I have been_  
_Many sorrows I have seen_  
_But I don't regret_  
_Nor will I forget_  
_All who took the road with me_

 _Night is now falling_  
_So ends this day_  
_The road is now calling_  
_And I must away_  
_Over hill and under tree_  
_Through lands where never light has shone_  
_By silver streams that run down to the sea_

 _To these memories I will hold_  
_With your blessing I will go_  
_To turn at last to paths that lead home_  
_And though where the road then takes me_  
_I cannot tell_  
_We came all this way_  
_But now comes the day_  
_To bid you farewell_

_I bid you all a very fond farewell_

Nobody moved for about a minute after the singing ended, then Nicole held up hand, indicating they needed to stay, and opened the door. Dick could just make out their words.

“Hey Jay. They’re out,” Nicole said soft and kindly.

“Yeah, I knew they would be after that one. Neither of them have slept well since Risa told them I was hurt,” a voice he recognized as Jason’s replied, but it was soft and without anger or annoyance.

“Well, I’m sorry but they’ll have to move. They’re here.”

There was no reply, so Dick assumed Jason merely nodded. Peter went out then.

“Hey Jase,” Peter said softly.

“Hey dad, you didn’t punch anyone did you?”

Dick’s eyes widened a little. _Dad_ … guess Peter wasn’t lying about their relationship.

Peter chuckled, “No, even though I really wanted to.” Jason chuckled a little then. “We can get the boys; will you be alright without us? Tim is with him.”

There was a pause then he answered, “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” 

“Okay.”

There was the sound of movement and fabric shifting then. And a moment later, the door opened again, Nicole walked through carrying a small tan skinned boy probably around 5 on her hip and Peter followed carrying a freckled red head around 10 or 11, on his hip, and after Peter and Tim shared a look, they both went down the stairs with the sleeping boys.

Tim looked at Dick, “Don’t rush a conversation Dick, and do not get angry if Jason does, it will only make the whole conversation worse. Jason promised he’ll do his best to not get angry, but he’s probably too tired too anyway.”

Dick simply nodded, took a deep breath then followed his younger brother out onto the roof. Jason was leaning against the wall to the right of the door, his legs stretched out and looking as tired as Tim said he was. The only physical injury Dick could see was the massive bruise on his chin. But Dick was positive he had many injuries.

There were two German Shepherd puppies with him that immediately upon seeing Dick stood up defensively in front of Jason and growled at him. Tim walked around them to Jason’s other side. The dogs stopped growling as they looked at him then turned back to Dick and growled again.

Jason smirked, then made a sharp whistle. Both dogs stopped growling, but they didn’t stop glaring at him and looked ready to attack him should he make any move against Jason.

Tim sat down on the other side of Jason but perpendicular to him and crossed his legs. Dick sat down where he was, mirroring Tim but turned more towards Jason and further away to avoid the dogs. The dog with darker fur sat close by Jason’s shoulder and the other with white spots laid across his lap, both still looking at Dick.

Jason smirked at the dogs then looked at Dick for a moment. There was no emotion in his features or his eyes, almost like he was assessing Dick. So, Dick took the moment to look at him. He hadn’t seen his eyes before. Jason looked so young but at the same time looked a lot older than he should, and that was mainly in his eyes. He also grew a lot; he was probably bigger than B.

Dick tried a small upturn of his mouth, “You grew up big.”

Jason raised a brow, “Yeah, a Lazarus Pit will do that to ya.”

Oh. Dick nodded, and then asked gently, pointing to the dogs, “So, are they yours?”

Jason nodded, “They are. They’re police trained pups who, I’m told, have no problem attacking those they see as a threat to their human.”

Dick swallowed slightly and nodded, understanding the warning in his statement and looked at the dogs, whose eyes never left him.

Nobody said anything for a moment till Jason just sighed, “I assume you looked at the file Tim gave you?” Dick nodded slowly, and Jason asked something he hadn’t expected, “I’m feeling generous, so, do you have any questions about any of it?”

Dick quickly got over his surprise, “Um… Did Damian know you were, _there_? Or, did you know him?”

Jason looked unsurprised by the question but flickered his eyes to Tim who shifted a little.

“No, I never met him, and I doubt he even saw me. Ra’s and Talia were pretty, secretive about me. Didn’t even use my name, I was just, _the slave_ , so, the kid probably heard that name and knew that was his grandfather and mother’s pet project. That would be it.”

Dick nodded, then gently asked what had really unsettled him, “Is it true that your birthmother, lured you to your death?”

Jason got a hard look in his eyes then, “Everything on that file _is_ the truth. I know Tim made it, and I trust him. If anything, he probably put more than I asked him to in it. So, yes, the bitch gave me to the Joker. And I’m going to stop it there before you ask anything else stupid. What do you want Dick?”

Dick could tell Jason was tense now, and the dogs seemed to tense with him, glaring a little bit harder. He didn’t even know dogs could glare like that.

Dick took a deep breath then answered, “Just um, for one, to apologize for Sunday. I was conflicted but that’s no excuse for what happened in the Alley. And I swear it won’t happen again, especially if it’s one of the rogues. I will help. And if I’m in Gotham, I won’t stop you from doing your job if it takes you outside the Alley. You’re a vigilante protector of this city too, we have no reason to stop you from doing what you need to do.”

Jason raised a brow and nodded, gaze softening a little, but he didn’t say anything.

Dick did his best to keep looking at Jason as kept talking. “And two, I am sorry for the past year, for shunning you when you needed help, and I’m glad you got better, and that Tim and Alfred helped you. Also, that Tim has another brother, who clearly cares a lot for him and has helped him too. I know there’s no changing anything that has happened between us, when you were Robin and the past 4 years. What happened 4 years ago, I understand you were under the influence of the pit, but I won’t forgive you for what you did. Just like I know you won’t forgive me for estranging you the entire time we’ve known each other when I should have been a brother to you. But I am sorry. And, I would like to at least clear the air and, if possible, I would like to know my brother and sisters’ brother.”

Dick stopped and a moment later the man in front of him sighed deeply.

Jason shook his head then looked at and pet the dog on his lap, “You know, for about 8 or 9 months, I tried to apologize, to get you and Bruce to see me, and to ask for a chance to prove to you I’m not who I was 4 years ago. I tried Dick. And you kept away, tried to keep everyone in the family away from me. Tim saw what you refused to see, and he came to me. He and Alfred helped me in more ways they you can imagine just by giving me a chance. They told me to move on from everything, so I did. I’ve built a life for myself, with people I call family and friends. Dick, for the first time, _ever_ , I’m happy. I’m so happy with my life. And you and Bruce aren’t in it. I’ve built this without you. And despite that, for some fucking reason, I still find myself wanting you in my life.”

Dick’s eyebrows rose while Tim looked sadly and curiously at Jason, who just shook his head at himself. Dick kept his mouth closed as Jason continued, as he honestly hadn’t expected anything remotely emotional except anger from the man.

“I knew of you, before Bruce adopted you, before I knew you were Robin. When I was maybe 5, Peter and my ma had taken me to the Haley’s Circus and we watched your show. You were amazing, and you were my hero. Even before you really were one. You were everything I had wanted to be, and you were free, and happy. When I was adopted by Bruce and found out you were going to be my brother, I was so excited, especially when I learned you’d been Robin. But the first time we met, you turned your nose up and practically spit at me with your words. I tried several more times, to be your little brother, hell, to just talk to you. But you ignored me, and you hated me. I get it, I replaced you. Believe me, I know the feeling, but still, you didn’t even try. The second time around, yeah, I completely understand why you didn’t try, I tried to kill you and Tim and gave you all hell. But the third time, when I approached you all civilly, practically waving a white flag, none of you listened, and let Bruce beat the shit out of me as a warning to stay away. You never even questioned where I’d been, or why I didn’t even fight back. You are _known_ for seeing the best in people, for your hope and optimism. But you refused to see anything in me but my worst.”

Jason leaned his head back against the wall, and both dogs turned to him, cocking their heads, then the one sitting put their head on his shoulder. Dick still didn’t say anything even though Jason just hit the head of a nail Dick didn’t know was there.

“I don’t want to be part of your life anymore, Dick. I’m good with mine. But I still want you, I always have. I’ve never met Damian before, so I can’t say for him, I still want you in my life. But I’m done working for it. I’ve already proven myself, and I’ve proven that you were wrong about me, even if you’ve only just seen it. That was hell to get over, but I did. I won’t let you make me believe otherwise.” Jason took a deep breath. “I want you part of my life but not as some obligation you feel you need to make. You feel obligated to talk to me because you feel guilty about being wrong and about how you treated me. If that is all I am for you, then just don’t. I don’t need false hope that we could be family Dick, not again. I don’t _need_ you in my life. I’ve gotten this happy without you.”

Jason looked him in the eyes then, and Dick was amazed at how sharp they became in a second.

“Jason Todd is dead. And I will _not_ allow him to come back again. So, whatever you want to fix or shit, it’s not there. As vigilantes, I appreciate that you finally pulled your head out of your ass and will let me do my job, and actually do your own job as well. But, as civilians, there’s nothing between us but hate and a shit ton of resentment, on both sides. Now, if you want to ‘amend’ anything or start over, it has to be from nothing. As if we’ve never met. Because otherwise, I highly doubt we’ll be able to keep talking to each other. All I wanted a year ago, was a chance, I didn’t want forgiveness because I knew, still know, I don’t deserve it, but you all threw me out anyway. And now, you’re here, doing the same thing. And for some fucking reason, I’m not going to throw you off the roof.”

Dick widened his eyes in surprise, understanding that meant something else, “You’re… actually going to give me a chance to know you?”

Jason sighed, “Apparently. But we are not brothers, we’re not even friends. This starts from the very bottom.”

“And what’s the bottom?” Dick asked, furrowing his brows.

“Trust,” Tim stated, looking at Dick. “Jay and I spent at least 3 to 4 weeks learning to trust each other. I didn’t know if he was going to hurt me and he didn’t know if I was actually a spy for Bruce. Trust takes a while to build. And that’s where you start from.”

“Just, don’t do it the way Tim did. I really don’t need any one else breaking into my apartment at 3 in the morning and demanding I make them food every other night,” Jason jeered.

Tim smirked, “Well, you always made me food anyway.”

Jason raised a brow at Tim, “Because one, I was usually making myself dinner anyway, and two, you were, and still are, about as thick as a twig.”

Tim just shook his head then looked back at Dick and put the topic back on track, “And do not rush anything Dick. These things take time, and despite starting from zero, you both are really starting from negative numbers here. Because you already _dis_ trust each other, a lot, and that’s not something either of you will be able to change to simply not knowing the other. So, it will take longer, and a lot more work, because you aren’t mending anything, you’re rebuilding something that was torn down repeatedly and completely.”

“So, don’t fuck it up Dick, you’re not going to get a lot of chances. This also means you have to accept how I work, because that’s not changing. I know how you are when it comes to all your siblings, but don’t try and shove that family means everything attitude on me, because I’ve seen it otherwise. And I won’t shove all my shit on you, and, I will _attempt_ to keep the blatant, and somewhat real threats to a minimum.” _Compromise, I guess,_ Dick thought.

“I already have a family, who actually do accept and care about me, even with knowing the truth, so if this doesn’t work out, I really don’t care,” Jason declared, staring Dick down.

Dick knew this was going to be hell of a climb, for both of them. But Dick was willing to try it, somewhat out of guilt, somewhat for Tim, and mostly because Jason seemed very interesting and certainly extremely loyal. Dick wanted to try and be a brother to him, to be the family he had needed the first time around, but now. No living in the past with guilt anymore.

Dick nodded, “I understand, and I promise I will try not to push.”

Jason looked as if he was assessing him again, probably trying to see if he was being sincere. Seeming to find he was, Jason nodded.

“As do I.” They each nodded in agreement, and Tim smiled. Jason sighed, “Okay. I assume Barbara is downstairs?”

“She is. The roof isn’t wheelchair accessible, so she just decided it be better if it was just me, but Cass is with her,” Dick answered. Jason’s eyes widened a little when he said wheelchair. He’s never seen Barbara in it so, he probably forgot.

Jason then relaxed and nodded again, “Right, yeah. Best not keep the ladies waiting then.”

Tim stood then and held out his right hand while Jason nudged the dog off his lap. Both dogs still stood protectively between Jason and Dick but no longer glared at him.

Jason raised a brow and smirked at Tim, “Wrong arm Timmy.”

Tim jolted a bit and then held out his left hand, which Jason then took. Dick noticed he held his right arm close to him and he only had his right foot planted as he was pulled to his feet.

“What’s wrong with your right arm?” Dick asked as he stood up.

Jason raised a brow, “I was shot in the shoulder remember? My nurse had me wearing a sling before but allowed me to take it off this morning.”

Dick raised a brow, “You have a nurse?” _What happened to you stitching yourself back together in your bathtub?_ Dick thought but did not allow to come out of his mouth.

Jason raised a brow, “Nicole, dumbass. Whom I also assume you met downstairs and are aware she was the one who’d been captured by Scarecrow?”

Dick nodded, feeling kind of dumb for missing the obvious. “Right, your girlfriend. Yeah, um, we didn’t meet so much as she just glared at me. I’m pretty sure she wants to punch me too,” Dick admitted, and Jason smirked.

“Yeah well, if it makes you feel better, so do I. And my dad, but not as much as he wants to punch Bruce,” Jason continued smirking as he walked to the stairwell door, one dog in front of him and one behind. Tim went first, probably in case Jason slips as Dick noticed he was limping, like Alfred had mentioned, and Dick was behind the second dog.

“So, Peter, is he actually your dad? Like… like Shelia was actually your birthmother?” Dick asked carefully. Jason just snorted.

“Asks the guy who’s  _adopted_. No, we’re not related by blood. He was my uncle growing up, but he was practically my dad as he helped Catherine raise me. He’s more my dad than Willis, or _Bruce_ ever was, and he adopted me on Monday after he found out I was Red Hood.”

Dick raised a brow, surprised, “He adopted you after finding out you’re a vigilante and, everything that comes with you being Red Hood?”

Jason stopped at the last stair while Tim looked up at Dick in warning. Dick glanced at the back of Jason’s head, realizing why that was the wrong thing, and wrong way to ask, and he hoped that Jason wouldn’t retort with a very easy reply that would already put them at odds again. They had disowned Jason after learning he was Hood, and now he was trying to make amends, that was definitely the wrong thing to say.

He heard Jason take a deep breath, then “Yup,” was all he said before he kept walking. And Dick decided to stay away from that subject.

After a tense moment of slow walking as Jason couldn’t move all that fast, Dick asked in what he hoped was a casual tone, “What are you dogs names?”

“Ace and Annie,” Jason replied easily.

“You said they were police trained, um, where did you get them?”

Jason never turned around as he spoke. “A police officer in the Alley who’s part of the K-9 unit. His partner, who’d been training these two, died leaving the officer his three dogs. It was too much for the officer to handle while grieving so he gave them to me, well Hood, to look after. And yes, he gave them to Hood, we’ve worked together a couple times, so he trusted me to look after his best friend’s dogs.”

 _Wow, that was, unexpected._ Before Dick could say or ask anything else, they made it back to the office. He could hear Barbara talking, and what she was saying. Jason paused in the doorway, and though Dick couldn’t see, he figured he was probably staring at Barbara. The things she was saying, she hadn’t even told Dick. Of course, Dick had been so wrapped up in his own feelings, he hadn’t even thought about how Barbara felt about it all.

* * *

Barbara waited quietly with Cass till someone came back. A few minutes after Dick, Tim and Peter left, she saw Peter and Nicole walk by the office, each with a passed out kid on their shoulders. They came back to the office another minute later without the boys, probably putting them somewhere to sleep. Peter went back behind his desk while Nicole sat in the same spot on the couch beside Cass. There was a few minutes of awkward silence before Barbara couldn’t take it.

“So, you’re Jason’s girlfriend, right?” She asked casually.

Nicole raised a brow but smirked a little, “I am. We’ve known each other since January, and we’ve been dating for almost a month.”

“Has it really been a month?” Peter asked, brows raised.

Nicole smiled now, “Yeah, month on Saturday.”

Peter smirked and shook his head, “Jeez. Feels like you just started dating, but also that you’ve always been dating.”

“Well, we’ve been dating for the majority of the time you’ve known Jason’s been back.”

"True,” Peter sighed.

Barbara furrowed her brows, “You’ve only known Jason’s been alive for less than two months?”

Peter nodded sadly then, “He said he wasn’t ‘okay’ until about January, so he didn’t want to see me till he was, I think.

“He also thought you’d retired from what you loved because he died, so he didn’t know you were still in Gotham,” Nicole added.

“Oh, well, I’m glad he went back to you. The few times he and I hung out, he’d talk about you. And how much he loved this place and theatre in general.” Barbara smiled as Peter smirked a little.

“So, you’re a vigilante, too right? Jason said you’re more the techy person though, and possibly the reason there’s no footage of him from Sunday,” Nicole asked curiously.

Barbara smirked a little, “Yeah, that’s me. I used to be Batgirl, till the Joker shot and paralyzed me from the waist down that is. But I never left the life, just changed my role.”

Both Nicole and Peter looked saddened by that, but Barbara also saw a flash of anger in Peter’s eyes.

“I gather you’re the two that Jason told his whole and true history to on Monday?” She asked gently.

They both nodded, then Nicole spoke sadly, “I found out Jason was the Red Hood during the chaos, when one of Scarecrow’s wackos took a bat to Jay’s head and shattered his helmet.”

Barbara’s eyes widened, “That’s when you found out?” Nicole nodded. “Fuck, that’s _awful_ timing.”

Nicole smirked a little, “He joked afterward that that wasn’t the way he planned on telling me, but I am glad I know now, otherwise I’d have been seriously concerned about how he got so injured. Knowing, it’s a lot easier to understand.”

Barbara smirked, “Well, I’m glad Jason found someone who can take care of him. Even when he was a kid, he was a reckless little hero, always put saving others above his own safety.”

Nicole laughed a little but didn’t say anything, just smiled.

“Who was that woman in here before, who said Jason works for her?” Barbara asked curiously.

Peter smiled, “Risa Jennings, head of Blair Jones Orphanage. Jason volunteers at 4 orphanages in the Alley and the Bowery. BJ is his main one though.”

“Of course, he does,” Barbara said, smiling.

Nicole looked at her for a moment then, “You know, Jason’s never mentioned you. In a weird way, take that as a good thing, I think. Because whenever he’s talked of the other Wayne’s he knew before he died, they aren’t good things. So, I’m thinking that you haven’t done anything to him.”

Barbara knew it was basically a question. And she wasn’t surprised if he never talked about her. She hadn’t been around a lot, but the times she was, they were decent memories, and they might have gotten covered up by all the bad that’s happened to him. Barbara nonetheless, still felt a bad about one thing.

She smiled sadly, “That’s exactly it. I never did anything. Not to help him, or to stop Bruce or Dick from estranging him, and I never did anything against him. I did nothing when it came to Jason. Granted, 4 years ago, I was dealing with my own problems and wasn’t in the life for pretty much that year.” Barbara put a hand on the wheel of her chair and they nodded in understanding of what she meant.

“But this past year, I listened to when Bruce kicked Jason out of the family, figuratively and literally kicked. And I did nothing, because I knew nothing. Not about his year as a crime lord or his past. But I didn’t even try to find the answers, because honestly, I thought it might make everything worse. So, I made the stupid ass decision to actually listen to Batman and Nightwing who think they know everything, when I know, I know more than they do. Because I was afraid that Jason might not be the same, awesome little street kid I knew before. I wanted to keep the memory I knew of him, so I stayed away and did nothing. And I do regret that. I should have known his soul wouldn’t have changed, no matter what happened to him.”

Barbara had been looking down as she spoke what she hadn’t said out loud since this whole thing started, but right after she finished talking, she heard footsteps in the doorway and looked up.

Jason was standing there, leaning on the doorframe and looking at her. They just stared at each other for a moment before he huffed a little then walked into the room and sat heavily in one of the chairs across from her. Two German Shepherds followed him and laid down at his feet, and just looked at her, seeming very defensive of Jason though. Like his own bodyguards. Barbara made no move to get closer, doubting the dogs would let her. But they didn’t growl at her.

Tim and Dick followed, Tim sitting beside Cass while Dick stayed standing by the door. Barbara gave him a questioning brow, and he smiled slightly at her and nodded. Guess everything went okay then. She turned back to Jason then.

Barbara smirked a little, as this was the first time she has actually _seen_ him since before he died. “You got tall.”

Jason chuckled, “Why is that the first thing everyone says?”

“Because you were _tiny_ ,” she said, smiling now. Nicole and Peter chuckled.

Jason snorted, then smirked, “Yeah, and you’re still as beautiful as ever.”

Barbara smiled while Nicole huffed from the couch and raised a brow at him. Jason had always flirted with Barbara, but it never meant anything past simple compliments.

Jason smirked at Nicole, “I still love you.”

“You better,” Nicole said, crossing her arms, then she smirked at him. Jason smiled amusedly and fondly at her before turning back to Barbara.

His eyes flickered to her legs then and he clearly became sad. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly after a moment. “I’m sorry he did that to you.”

She smiled at his sincerity, “Thank you. And I’m alright. I can still kick Dick and Bruce’s asses whenever I need to.”

Jason laughed a little, “I don’t doubt it.” He paused for a second, “You were the one who covered up the footage of Sunday night, right?”

Barbara smirked a little, “I was. It’s the least I could do after everything that happened, and _didn’t_ happen. I figured you still weren’t a fan of the publicity, and it would help with whatever cover story you two came up with.” She looked between Jason and Nicole, who both nodded their thanks. “I’m glad you’re both okay,” she said quietly, looking more at Nicole, who raised a brow for a moment, then realizing what she meant, she nodded again.

There was something that had been nagging her, so Barbara asked gently, “So, potentially awkward question… as Bruce, _declared,_ you dead again, did you change your name? From Todd?”

Dick raised his brows from by the door, seeming to have just realized that Jason would have needed to change his name.

Jason smirked and nodded, “Yeah, I took my ma’s maiden name, Philips. It’d be kind of awkward to keep going by Todd.  Not that I minded dropping the bastard’s name.”

Barbara just nodded, knowing the basics of Jason’s childhood before Bruce.

She smiled a little, “Well, I think it certainly sounds better than Todd in my opinion.”

“Thanks Barbie.”

Jason smirked as Barbara laughed a little at the name only Jason has ever called her.

Before they could say anything else, there was the sound of fast running coming down the hall. A second later, a teen skidded to a halt at the office door.

“Jason!” The kid somewhat shouted, looking wide eyed at Jason.

“Michael, what’s wrong?” Jason said calmly, but worried, already standing up.

“I found two kids down the street, one of them is injured, bad” Michael said hurriedly.

“Nik,” Jason spun to Nicole who quickly stood up.

Jason turned to them for a second, and said distractedly, “Um, good to see you Barbie. Dick,” then walked quickly out the door followed by Nicole, clearly wanting to run. The two dogs went with them.

There was dead silence for a moment. Peter, Tim and Cass looked worried while both Dick and Barbara were just confused and a little worried.

Barbara broke the silence first, “Um, what’s going on?”

Peter shook from his thoughts and looked at her then, worry still evident. “Uh, Jason brought all the street kids here, they all live next door now. Half of them work, the other half are here for food, shelter and to live more like kids. Jason always said that more kids could show up, and I guess two just did.”

Barbara smiled a little, “So, that’s where all the street kids went. There’d been rumors that they’d all been taken but I figured that wasn’t the case because Red Hood probably would have been on a _noticeable_ hunt. I always thought it was great for them, that they have a protector. And now they have Jason too, I guess. Or do they know they’re the same person?”

Peter shook his head, “No, just Michael. The boy who was just here.”

Barbara and Dick both nodded.

Peter then stood, and kindly said, “Well, I think it’s time you two left. The crew and company will be here soon and don’t think Jase will be coming back for a while.”

They both nodded again, and Barbara smiled at him, “Thank you for allowing us to speak with your son. I think it helped, and should lead to better interactions.”

Peter smiled, “I hope so too. For Jase’s sake.”

Dick still didn’t say anything but smiled slightly.

Barbara turned to Tim and Cass, “I’m guessing you two are probably staying here? Well, Cass obviously, but are you Tim?”

Tim nodded, “Yeah, I want to see how Jay is after all this. I think he’s okay but, if a kid is injured, he’s probably going to be pissed so, I need to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“Okay, then, we’ll see you later.” Barbara waved then allowed Dick to pull her chair from the office and back to the car.

* * *

Jason watched as Nicole wrapped the little boy’s leg. The boy and his little sister were attacked by a thug thinking two street kids might have something valuable on them, and the ass had a knife. The pair barely got away, but the boy had protected his little sister and got a deep laceration on his thigh. Xander and Laurie, 6 and 5 years old. Apparently, an older kid who pretty much adopted them, Jordan, 13 years old, had gone in search for food and told them to stay hidden while she was gone. Didn’t quite work out that way.

Ace had gone over to the two kids and tried to comfort a shaking Laurie as Nicole patched up her brother, who’d lost a lot of blood. Annie stayed by Jason still.

“Now, Xander, it’s very important that you rest and not do a lot, you don’t want to pull the stitches out till the cut is healed, okay?”

The small, pale, brown-haired boy nodded, “Okay. What are we supposed to do now? And what about our sister?”

Laurie had barely said a word, till now as she looked worriedly at Nik, “She’s taller, and has dark curly hair, and darker skin than we do. She has to know where we went, she’ll be worried.”

Nicole tried to comfort the pair while Jason motioned for Michael to come back over, “Think you can find Jordan and bring her here?”

Michael nodded, “Yeah I should be able to. I’d heard of this trio before, but I’d never met them. The older kid is fiercely protective of those two, even took on a couple thugs when they threatened them, and won. Word got around.”

“Well, hopefully we can convince them to stay here.” Jason looked back at the two siblings as the curled together on a cot and Nicole cleaned up her equipment. When he turned back to Michael, he was watching the brother and sister with a sad faraway look in his eye.

“Hey, you okay?” Jason asked quietly, and knowingly.

Michael tore his eyes away from the two, “Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll give Jordan the spiel when I find her,” Michael said.

Jason didn’t really believe him, but he didn’t push. “Okay, get going, but be safe.”

“I will.” Michael then left the apartment quickly. It was only about 3:15 now, so he’ll have plenty of light.

Nicole came over to where he was sitting and sat beside him, “Well, he’s tough, so I think he’ll be okay. Laurie too, who had done an okay job at keeping the bleeding down till Michael got them here. They’re both mainly worried about their sister now.”

Jason just nodded and took a deep breath.

“Are you okay?” Nicole asked quietly.

Jason huffed weakly, “Just, hell of a day. Hell of an hour actually.”

Nicole just nodded, “Well, I’m sure these three new kids will be fine, once the third gets here. And Dick wasn’t a dick to you, or vice versa. I do like Barbara, and you two seemed to get along just fine.”

Jason smiled a little, “She and I don’t have any bad blood between us, so, it’s not like there’s actually anything to get over or get past.”

Nicole smiled, “That’s good then. Better chance that everything will work itself out.”

Jason sighed and watched as Flora went over to the new kids with food and a kind smile. “Yeah. Let’s get back. I’m sure everyone wants to see us before rehearsals start. Flora will watch out for them.”

Nicole nodded and stood up. Jason gently got to his feet and the both walked out of the quiet apartment, as all the other kids had been respectful of the new ones and kept their distance and noise level down.

Ace nudged Laurie a little one last time then trotted after them with Annie.

Jason took a deep breath as he and Nicole were about to white lie their way through all their castmates and friends, and they all worried over them like he knew they were going to. Should be easier to get through than a conversation with Dick though.

* * *

Once Dick and Barbara were in the car, she asked him quietly, “How’d it go?”

Dick thought for a moment, staring at the road, then he sighed, “It went… a lot better than I thought it would. I talked then he talked, actually went a bit deeper than me or Tim thought he would, and, he’s actually willing to let me in, I guess, or something like that. But he said we have to start like we never knew each other, which we basically didn’t anyway. At the bottom. Though Tim said we have to start lower than the bottom, because despite not knowing each other, we distrust each other immensely, which is true.”  
  
“So, you have to start by building trust?” She asked, smirking. Dick nodded. “Well, that’s where every relationship of any kind starts Dick. Jason and I only have minimal trust because I treated him kindly when he was Robin, and I never tried to throw him in Arkham with the Joker.”

Dick cringed a little but nodded.

“You two definitely got along fine, Barbie,” Dick smirked a little, but she could tell it was pained.

“You have never called me that so don’t start,” Barbara scolded, smirking. Dick laughed a little.

“Yes, we got along okay because there’s nothing awkward or painful that happened between us. We just, haven’t seen each other in 8 years.” She looked at Dick as he seemed to realize that.

“Right.” He paused for a moment asking quietly, “If I want this to work, just so it’s at least not awkward or tense between us, where do I start?”

Barbara thought for a moment, “A phone call, offering to help with some vigilante thing he might need, or, actually, maybe like a family dinner thing. Without Damian and Bruce that is. That way the others are there to keep any, tension out.”

Dick nodded, “That’s not, a terrible idea.”

Barbara smirked, “But after he’s healed.”

“Right,” he said, looking back out at the road as he drove them back to her apartment. Making this all work will take time, but, one thing is for certain, Jason is still the same kind soul she knew when he was a kid, just, carrying a lot more pain and damage than anyone should.

 

 

 

 _Every princess is a beauty_  
_Every dragon must be cruel_  
_Big goes with bad_  
_And royal goes with duty_  
_We play our parts_  
_We follow every rule_  
  
_This is by the book_  
_I knew it from the start_  
_The ogre tries to hurt you_  
_But I never knew they meant in the heart_  
_And there’s more, more, more to the story_  
_What you so clearly see_  
_Isn’t’ always so_  
_There’s more, more to the story_  
_Now I know, now I know_  
  
_What you so fondly told_  
_Isn’t always so_  
_There’s more, more to the story_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song, More to the Story, is a bonus track from the Shrek the Musical Soundtrack.
> 
> <3


	32. Friendship

Jason watched from the couch as Nicole herded Lily out of the study with her school stuff.

Nicole looked back at him, “You sure you’re gonna be okay?”

Jason rolled his eyes, “Nik, I promise, you don’t even want to know the injuries I’ve had to take care of on my own. Go, I’ll be fine.”  
  
She raised an unapproving brow at him and Lily just cocked her head.

It was 7:20 Friday morning, and Nicole had been called in to work. She was very hesitant to leave him, but honestly, he was a lot better. He could walk okay, his arm wasn’t killing him anymore and the bruises were ignorable. His chin wasn’t though, and since he wasn’t in a lot of pain everywhere else, he was finally feeling the concussion symptoms more. But as long as he didn’t make any really quick movements, flips, or spin in circles or anything like that it wasn’t too bad.

“Nicole. I’m not going to go anywhere. I’ve already talked to Terence, and I’m pretty sure Risa did too, to make sure I don’t go in. I can make it to the bathroom and the kitchen just fine and believe me I don’t plan on doing any cartwheels or flips. I’ll be okay. The better question is, are you sure you’re okay to go into work?” He asked gently. He knew her back was still bruised but the burns were healing well and should be completely healed in a day or two.

Nicole looked sheepish for a moment, since she’s the one that’s been taking care of him and not the other way around. She smiled a little and nodded, “I’m okay. Besides, I’m not the only one that was affected and some had it worse, so, they need some help down there.”

Jason smirked, “Then _go_.”

Nicole looked hesitant for another moment before she sighed. “Alright. But _call me_ if any of your concussion symptoms get worse or you’re in any other pain. And try and get some more sleep.”

Jason smirked a little, “I will. Promise.”

She stared at him for another moment then relented, “Fine, okay.” She walked over, lightly kissed him then headed towards the door. “We’ve really got to get going now. Come on little Lily.”

Lily looked back and forth between them, “Oookay.” She then ran over to him and gently hugged him, “Bye Jay.”  
  
“See ya later, Little Bird,” he replied hugging her back.

Lily grinned against him then let go. “See you this afternoon!” She said running back to the door.

“Bye Songbird,” he waved as Nik opened the door.

“Bye Jaybird, don’t do anything stupid. Love you.” She gave him one last look, then grinned, then left, gently shutting the door behind her.

Jason sighed. He didn’t mind the smothering from Nicole and Lily, but he was getting kind of annoyed with it. It was far more smothering, worry and attention on him than he’s comfortable with. He knew Nicole meant well and was only doing it because she cared about him but, he doesn’t need constant hovering. He also hasn’t had a moment alone all week. They actually had a small argument about it yesterday, Jason trying to get Nicole to let up a bit and Nicole just constantly worrying. He got through to her a little but he knew he was fighting her internal nature. He just needs to get her to understand that his Red Hood life, it is part of him, but it does work differently.

Jason knows how to conceal his injuries and work with them, he’s done it for years. If she always nitpicks and hovers over him when he’s even slightly injured, then neither of them will get to live their lives. She knows not to ask about what he does as the Red Hood, she thankfully figured that one out on her own. But when it came to his health, she made it clear she needs to know. And he gets that, but he’s not going to tell her about every bruise and cut he gets, especially not after this week. He’s had bruises and cuts plenty of times she thought were because of his clumsiness and she just let it go. Now that she knows the context, she remains worried. They just, need to figure out a compromise or something before he goes nuts.

But now he has time to himself, so he’s going to take the breather from being constantly watched and not even think about it anymore.

Unfortunately, he still can’t read as his eyes wouldn’t be able to focus on the words without him being in some pain, so he grabbed the remote off the coffee table, the blanket from the back of the couch and laid down. He turned on the tv and flipped through the channels till he found a movie worth watching. Ace and Annie laid on the other length of the couch, as if sensing his desire for space.

His appetite was sort of hit or miss right now because so was his nausea from the concussion and lack of sleep due to his nightmares.

After the 2-hour movie ended, he finally became hungry enough to actually make himself some breakfast. Course, it only consisted of toast and eggs. He really needed to go to the store, or at least ask Alfred if he could for him, knowing his grandfather probably wouldn’t mind and would actually be proud Jason had asked.

Jason ate in silence, enjoying the quiet in his apartment, with the mid-morning sun shining through the windows as his only source of light. The pups had followed him as he went but they were extremely quiet walkers, so he sometimes forgot how close they were. Though he’s only had them for two weeks now, he felt they’ve been here longer, simply because of their constant comforting presence. They don’t hover, they just keep him company, which is all he needs right now. No one hovering over him at everything he does to see if he’s hurt himself again or if he’s in any pain.

Shortly after he finished eating and laid back down, on the wall length of the couch this time, his civilian phone rang. Though he didn’t really want to talk to anyone right now, even with Alex, Ethan, Layla and a couple others who have called a few times since they saw him on Wednesday, he still looked to see who it was.

Relieved to find it was just Michael, he answered, knowing the kid would usually only call for a specific reason or to update him on the kids. It was then Jason remembered the three new kids who’d arrived on Wednesday, so that was probably what it would be about.

“Hey Michael,” he greeted, laying his head back down.

“Hey Jason, you sound tired,” Michael greeted back, sounding pretty tired himself actually.

“Yeah, well, you try recovering from all that crap and still have trouble sleeping, and see how tired you are,” Jason quipped back, smiling a little when he heard Michael chuckle.

“Right, sorry. Just wanted to give you an update on the three _hermanos_. Laurie is getting along well with the other little kids. Xander is too, though he spends most of his time sleeping or simply watching his little sister. He can’t walk so we fashioned him a crutch, so he doesn’t have to use the rolling chair to move around. The boy is stubborn, would rather walk than be pushed around in a chair. And Jordan, well, she’s getting there. She’s still hesitant about it here but is coming to see this is the better option, especially after what happened to Xander, whose full name is Alexander by the way. Jordan scolded him once when he tried to walk without any assistance. And Laurie’s full name is Laurena, I asked her. Pretty sure Jordan is just Jordan.”

Jason nodded, “Have you talked to her about working at the theatre? She’s old enough.”

“I have. She says she’ll think about it. She wants to make sure Xander and Laurie are okay before deciding anything.”

“Makes sense. Is she at least getting along with the others?”

“For the most part. Flora and I have been trying to make her more comfortable, and I think she is with Flora now at least,” Michael replied simply.

“That’s good.” Jason yawned then, “Ask her if she knows of any other kids who might need help. She could be a ringleader for more.”

“That’s a good idea.” Michael sounded like he was smirking now. “Why don’t you get some sleep, and I’ll go do that now,” he suggested.

Jason already felt his body relaxing for sleep. “Good idea. I’ll talk to you tonight or tomorrow.”

“Okay. I hope you get better soon Jason,” Michael said sincerely.

“Thanks kid. I’m mostly better so I hope to be back up tomorrow, if not, Sunday. And don’t forget to get some sleep yourself. You don’t always have to be on watch.”

Michael sighed, “Yeah I know. And I’ll try.”

“That’s all I ask.”

“Yeah yeah, talk to you soon.”

“Stay safe,” he said out of habit, then hung up.

Jason placed the phone on the coffee table and pulled his blanket tighter around him. Annie was by his head now, while Ace was on the floor against the couch.

Jason had had more nightmares last night, unsurprisingly. But he hadn’t woken up the girls, so he just stayed in bed, unsuccessfully trying to find sleep again. And now, he fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

Jason groaned awake as he heard his phone going off. Dammit he should have turned it off before taking a nap. Not that he disliked being woken up from his nightmares; it hadn’t been a horrible one but it wasn’t exactly candy canes and rainbows, but it was still sleep.

Knowing the call could be important, he blindly reached towards the coffee table till he found the device. Cautiously opening his eyes, he blearily saw what he’s pretty sure says Songbird, and that it was about two hours after he’d laid down, so not bad. He closed his eyes again then answered.

“Hello,” he said sleepily.

“Hi… Were you just sleeping?” Nicole asked kindly.

“Yeah.”

“Then why did you answer the phone?” She asked slightly exasperated now.

“It woke me up.”

Nicole huffed, “Smartass.”

“I know.” Jason smirked when he heard her sigh. “What’s up?”

Sighing again, she said, “I was wondering if you knew where my wallet is?”

“Well, it just so happens that I do,” he replied smirking and steadily opening his eyes again when he heard the dogs shifting around him.

“Oh good, where?” Nicole asked hopefully.

“Bottom of your purse,” he stated.

“It’s not, I checked,” she replied annoyed.

“Check again. When you switched purses yesterday the first thing you shoved into the new one was your wallet. Then you shoved everything on top of it, so look towards the very bottom.”

Jason could hear her rummaging through her purse now, and her grumbling, “I’m telling you I looked, and it’s-” She sighed, “right here.”

Jason smirked again, gently stretching out his legs now. “Told you.”

“Yeah yeah. I’m sorry for waking you Jay. Haven’t exactly needed it this week so I couldn’t remember where it was, and Melissa and Tammy wanted to go to lunch so I can update them on everything.” Nicole sounded very apologetic and Jason just chuckled.

“It’s okay, Songbird. I slept for a solid two hours. Which is more than I usually get.” Jason slowly sat up, moving his neck and ankles around gently. When he straightened he noticed that the dogs were both now stalking the door and staring at it, heads still and tense.

“That’s sad, but I’m glad you got more sleep,” Nicole said, sounding like she was smirking.

“Ah huh,” he replied, distractedly. He cautiously stood up and made his way towards the door, the dogs following right beside him.

“Jay, you alright?” Nicole asked, curious.

“Yeah, just… the dogs are acting weird, staring at the door… they’ve never done that.”

“Okay, please be careful if you’re approaching the door though I know that’s exactly what you’re doing. Could be another assassin or some other wacko trying to kill you again.” He could hear the immediate worry in her voice.

Jason didn’t say anything as he got to the door. He first listened and he heard footsteps coming closer. The dogs probably heard the elevator and didn’t recognize their steps or something. Jason then looked through the peephole and his eyes widened as he saw who it was.

“What the-” Jason quickly opened the door and no sooner than he did, there was a loud shriek, then a flash of purple and red and he was tackled into the apartment, dropping his phone as it happened. But it wasn’t so much a tackle as a very strong, _flying_ hug. The dogs started barking crazily.

“Oh Jason I have missed you!!” The female hugging him said as she spun them around in the air. Jason could already feel his breakfast coming back up, but he couldn’t help smiling a little. Before he could say anything, another voice spoke.

“Careful Princess, you don’t wanna rebreak him,” a deeper, highly amused voice said. The dogs were still barking. “Oh awesome, you finally got dogs. They’re not going to attack me, right?” The man mumbled.

If Jason wasn’t feeling worse by the second he’d grin.

 _Arsenal and Starfire_.

“When I heard what happened to you I had feared the worst!” Kori said squeezing a bit harder. Jason’s eyes crossed and he was seeing spots now as his head pounded. As if sensing Jason wasn’t really responding, Kori gently put him back on the ground.

Kori took a step back, and Jason thought she was grinning but he was seeing about half a dozen Kori’s. The entire room was spinning now and he started to collapse, but two hands from behind grabbed under his shoulders, holding him up.

“Whoa, I got you buddy,” Roy said amused but also worried. “Concussion?”

Jason just grunted in answer and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will the world to still. Except even with his eyes closed it still felt like he was on a spin wheel of death.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Jason,” Kori gasped and reached out to help steady him.

“S’okay, you didn’t know,” Jason mumbled as he then felt the two pairs of hands leading him a few feet and helping him sit on the floor against the wall. He felt wet noses nuzzling against him then, but he couldn’t move for fear of further moving the contents in his stomach. Guess the pups knew Roy and Kori were friends, because they just seemed to accept them, not growling or barking anymore.

“Well, that could’ve gone a bit better I think,” Roy joked.

Kori laughed a little, then paused. “Roy, do you hear a tiny screaming?”

“Huh, yeah,” the archer replied.

Jason jerked a little, remembering he’d been on the phone before the world started flying around him.

“Shit, that’s my girlfriend, can you hand me my phone?” He asked, opening his eyes again but then immediately squeezing them shut again.

“What?!”

“You have a girlfriend?!”

His friends were talking excitedly now, and Jason just sighed.

“Yes, could you just hand me my phone before she calls the cops or something thinking someone’s just come and killed me? She was already thinking that was about to happen anyway,” he asked tiredly.

“Oh yeah, sorry,” Roy replied quickly and a moment later put his phone in his hand.

Jason raised it to his ear and flinched as Nicole kept yelling.

“Jason I swear to god if you don’t answer this fucking phone-”

“Nicole! Please stop screaming, I’m right here.”

Nicole sighed in relief, “Jesus Christ Jason. You scared the hell out of me! What the hell just happened?!”

“Remember the two I travelled with, Arsenal and Starfire?” Jason leaned back against the wall, both pups not moving away from him.

“Um, yeah… ‘the Outlaws’ if I remember correctly,” she stated almost amused but still concerned.

Jason chuckled, “Yes. Well, they just showed up. And Kori tends to be very enthusiastic about her greetings. She sort of flying tackled me into the room.” He smirked a little and looked blearily at Kori, who blushed a bit but still grinned.

“Okaaay. Are you alright?”

“Will be, as soon as the world remembers to spin me with it and my stomach decides it’s not a volcano about to erupt.”

Nicole sighed, “Should I come back?”

Jason resisted the urge to sigh, “No. Nicole, I’m fine. You do not need to come back. They didn’t know about my injuries. Now that they do, I doubt they’ll let me do much either. And they know how to cut through my bullshit as well as you do. Trust me, they know how to take care of me.”  
  
“Are you sure? Because you told me a few stories and together the three of you sound like a trio of psychotic monkeys.” Nicole replied, likely with a brow raised.

Jason chuckled, “Yes, I’m sure. We’re reckless when we have battles to fight, but in cases like this, we take care of each other. How do you think I survived two years with them?”

Nicole didn’t say anything for a moment then sighed, “Fine. Want me to go ahead and tell Peter you won’t be at the theatre today then? You haven’t seen them in what, like a year? And it’s not like you’d be able to do much today anyway.”

Jason smiled a little, “Yeah. If you could tell him, that’d be great. I think he’s still trying to process everything else, he may not be ready to meet my alien princess and archer genius friends.”

He glanced up and saw the amused expressions on his best friends faces.

Nicole laughed, “True. Can Lily and I still come over tonight though? I’d love to meet them, as they’re you’re only friends from before me.”

He snorted, “Very funny, though very true, and of course. I’ll make sure they behave.”

“Okay, and maybe let them know Lily doesn’t know about your second life yet.”

“I will. Now go have fun with your friends and I’ll do the same. But in a calm, nonmoving, only talking way.” He said that last part quickly, to make sure she didn’t worry more.

“Hmm. Alright, but call me-”

“Yes I know, Nik.”

“Okay. You’re welcome for waking you up. Otherwise they might have tackled you in your sleep,” she quipped.

Jason snorted. “Who’s the smartass now?” Nicole chuckled, and Jason smiled fondly at the sound. He had a feeling the dogs would have woken him up the moment Roy tried to pick his lock anyway.

“I’ll see you tonight, Nik.”

“See you tonight Jay. Don’t do anything stupid, I _mean_ it.” Nicole sounded serious but Jason smirked.

“Goodbye Nicole,” he stated, to prompt her to stop.

She sighed, “Bye Jason. Have fun with your friends. But if they do anything that make your injuries worse, they’ll have me to deal with. I don’t care if they’re an alien and a genius.”

Jason chuckled, “I’ll be sure to let them know.”

“Good. Okay. Love you Jay, see you tonight.”

“Love you too,” he replied sincerely, then hung up. He placed his phone on the floor and gently leaned his head back. He was aware that both dogs had their heads in his lap, as if to make sure he didn’t move, so he didn’t bother trying to. His mind still felt like it was just coming off a high-speed carousel and his stomach agreed.

Jason gently opened his eyes and saw Roy and Kori were sitting on the floor in front him, grinning, but he still saw a few of each of them.

“That is way too many Roy’s,” he mumbled, trying to focus his eyes.

Roy chuckled, “Aw, you know you want more than one of me.”

“The world would burn in fiery glory if there were,” he retorted and Roy smirked.

Kori grinned, “It is so great to see you Jason.”

Now Jason grinned. “It’s really great to see you guys too… but what are you doing here?”

Roy raised a brow but calmly answered, “You’ve been on the news all week Jaybird. Being _praised_ which I have to say, sort of weirded me out. You took on Scarecrow and an army of goons by yourself. So insane you still are, it seems.” Roy smirked at him then and Jason just smirked back, not disagreeing. “We figured you’d probably be fairly injured. And the news said that you hadn’t been seen since, none of the vigilantes have been. So, to make sure you were still alive, I rang up Kori and here we are. And you’re alive.” Roy grinned and Jason smirked, shaking his head.

“You know, if you wanted to know if I was alive, you could’ve rung _me_ up.” Jason raised a brow as Roy looked away.

“Well, see, the thing is, I sort of, accidently destroyed my phone, and I didn’t memorize your new phone number that you’d only had for like a week before I killed my phone. But Kori has the same phone and I had memorized hers. So we met up and just came.”

Jason lightly shook his head, “You’re such a moron. Fine. But, how did you guys even find me? I got a new apartment, obviously.” Jason furrowed his brows at them, then rubbed his head with his hand at the discomfort of just that, and his mind pounded in his skull with a massive headache from the sudden actions.

They both looked carefully at him, then Roy stood up and walked towards his kitchen while Kori answered.

“We checked all your known safehouses first and realized you hadn’t been in any of them in a while. Roy vaguely remembered where Tim lived, so we went to him and asked. We also asked that he not tell you we were coming so it would be a surprise.”

Jason nodded gently. “Makes sense. How long you been back on Earth Princess?”

Kori smiled a little, “About a month or two. My sister is ruling Tamaran fairly so I decided to return. I settled in Key West, and I’ve occasionally done some hero things but I have mostly tried to accustom myself to Earth again.”

Jason nodded, “That’s good.”

Roy reappeared then and handed him a glass of water and painkillers which he took gratefully.

As Roy sat back down, the pups finally took interest in them. They each stood and began investigating the newcomers.

Roy smirked and stated, “So, Jaybird, you have two dogs, a really sick apartment, and a girlfriend who you said the L-word to, which I’ve never heard come out of your mouth except when talking about explosives.” Jason smiled happily at the summary.

“And you’re smiling. Like an actual legit happy smile. Not sarcastic or sadistic. Like _happy_. You see that too, right Kori?” The fiery alien nodded, smirking. “I mean, I didn’t know Jason Todd could smile for real. I’m starting to think this is some kind of clone or something.”

“You’re right,” Jason stated, and they both raised their brows. “Jason Todd couldn’t smile. He could never be happy.”

Roy and Kori shared a glance, then Kori asked, “Why are you talking about yourself like you are not him?”

Jason smirked, “Because Jason Todd is officially dead, and staying that way.”

They both looked at him confused. Jason grinned and shook his head, “So much has happened since we parted ways. Especially since we’ve last talked Roy.”

The pups finally relaxed entirely, laying at his feet while his friends petted them.

“Are you gonna tell us or, ooo do you have some sort of slide show presentation we can watch?” Roy quipped, grinning.

Jason grinned back at his two friends and told them everything, all the good things that have happened to him, glad he could recount just that as they already knew all his shit.

* * *

Nicole put her phone away with a huff, but she also smirked, glad that the two people Jason has spoken of fondly had visited him. She knew they’d take care of him and that she could worry less now, though it was hard to actually do that. And she knew her worrying was getting on Jason’s nerves if they’re first serious argument yesterday was anything to go by. She somewhat understands, knowing he’s never really had this kind of care for him before, but, after everything she saw on Sunday night, it was hard not to worry over him.

He is a lot better, but she just doesn’t want him to get hurt again. She’s going to try not to “hover over him” as he said, but it’s all going to take some getting used to, knowing he has some sort of injury the majority of the time. She has to try and trust his judgement on what he deems serious or not. But she is going to question him on _what_ he considers serious or not. Until then, they just need to figure out an in between they can settle on, so she’s not overwhelming him but she’s knows how he is.

Melissa stepped into the breakroom that Nicole had gone to, to privately speak with Jason, “Everything okay? You were kind of yelling a minute ago.”

Nicole smirked, “Yeah, everything’s fine. Two of Jason’s old friends stopped by and unaware he was recovering, they tackled him and he dropped the phone. I didn’t know what was happening so, I was yelling. He’s okay though.”

Melissa laughed a little, “Alright then. He know where your wallet is?”

“Yeah, my purse,” she grumbled a little. Jason really does notice everything.

Melissa laughed fully, “Naturally. Ready for lunch then? Tammy’s outside.”

Nicole smiled, she and Jason both had friends to catch up with. Nicole hadn’t always been friends with the two other nurses, but since Jason came into her life, she started opening up more. The three of them weren’t close but, she thinks since they shared a life-threatening event, they were going to grow a bit closer, starting with a lunch.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” she replied and followed Melissa out of the room.

* * *

Jason, Roy and Kori had gone into the living room when Jason was finally able to see straight and not feel like he was going to topple over. Even though he could’ve gotten there himself, Kori had simply picked him up and put him on the couch before he could say anything. Annie and Ace laid with him, but they both seemed okay with his friends.

It was then he noticed there were two suitcases by the door. He smirked, _guess they were staying for a while_.

Kori sat on the other length of the couch and Roy lounged on the loveseat, already making himself at home. They talked the entire afternoon, as they had a lot to catch up on.

First about the changes in Jason’s life as his friends were too curious, starting from right after they parted ways, for Kori mainly as Roy already knew. So, about Tim, Alfred, then meeting Tori and becoming mostly sober and about how he slowly started getting better from his PTSD and depression. Then finally becoming a living person, his jobs, reconnection with Peter, meeting Cass and Stephanie, all the kids he pretty much looked after, orphans and lost, and finally Nicole and Lily.

They both seemed really happy about his progress, knowing everything he’d been going through, and glad he had so many people in his life now. Roy did tease his new name some, the Morgan part, but Jason had expected it. Kori effectively shushed him with a look though.

Roy told them about his reconnection with Dinah and she became a sponsor for him, helping him truly overcome his addiction and alcoholism. Kori and Jason had helped him but, they all had their issues at the time so, Dinah was doing a much better job of helping him move past it. Roy also took full custody of his daughter Lian, while Cheshire, the mother, could do nothing, and with Dinah becoming the little 2-year old’s legal aunt as added protection against Cheshire. He and Oliver were still at odds but they were working on it, respecting each other (for the most part) and actually talking. Roy was teaming up with Dinah for vigilante business and he was still inventing shit, like a mini robot he intended to be a toy for his daughter, except he turned it into a bomb to use on a mission. He has made about a dozen of them now, naturally. While Roy was here in Gotham, Dinah was watching Lian.

Kori spoke of how she and her sister Komand’r had co-ruled peacefully for the most part while her sister healed, then once she was, Kori started giving her sister her responsibilities. When she was sure Komand’r could handle it she left and returned to Earth. She lives in Key West and has been trying to just live like a normal human, using the necklace image inducer Roy had made for one of their covert missions to blend in more. Apparently, she’s even thinking about going into modeling as an occupation, with her human disguise though. But she said she does help using her powers when needed.

After all the major stuff was talked out, Roy prepared them lunch, though he, and Kori, could not cook. Well, Kori could, but nothing that was really edible for humans. Roy just couldn’t cook, but he knew how to put a frozen pizza in an oven and pour liquid into glasses. After he rejoined them in the living room with the food they got into more details. Mostly about Jason’s life because apparently he had the most interesting changes.

“So, Jaybird,” Roy started curiously, “when did you tell your girl about the whole Red Hood thing? If she knows about us, I assume you told her?”

They both looked curiously at him now and Jason tried not to cringe about it. He’d skipped that bit for a reason. It wasn’t one of those things that he thinks he and Nicole will laugh about in the future. He has caught Nicole staring at his chin several times, the moment probably replaying through her mind.

Jason sighed, “On Sunday, during Scarecrows attacks.” Roy and Kori’s eyebrows immediately raised in surprise, “She got caught in some crossfire walking home from the hospital and hid in an alley. I hid there too a few minutes later, and to make sure she got out safely I revealed myself to the goons and she ran. I got captured, but so did she. They tortured me in front of her, as she was a civilian, and were trying to inflict more pain since I couldn’t help her, I think. But, one of the goons took a bat to my chin, shattered my helmet and she recognized me even with the domino.”

Jason looked at his friends whose eyes both glanced down to the bruise. They hadn’t asked for details on his injuries knowing it had come from Sunday. Jason had told them some of the situation he was in now, with Thatcher and that he was trying to kill Hood. They both looked a bit sick themselves now, probably imaging it.

“Well, not a great way to break it to the girlfriend, I have to say Jaybird,” Roy remarked. Jason half glared at him.

Kori spoke, also kind of glaring at Roy, “I’m sure it was most unpleasant for her to see you like that. But now she knows the truth. And I assume she understands your past clearer now and it does not change anything for her as she’s still here.”

Jason smiled at her, “Yeah. She says she doesn’t care, because who I was in the past isn’t who I am now.”

They both smirked at him.

“Damn right Jay, you’re clearly more like violent teddy bear now, than the viscous, murderous heart of stone tin can you used to be,” Roy commented gleefully. Kori just snickered but nodded in agreement.

Jason raised a brow at his supposed evolution then smirked, deciding rather than retort, he’ll use a different method, mainly to see if it’ll work. He whistled lightly and both pups looked at him. Then he pointed at Roy and the two dogs immediately understood, hopping down and jumping onto a somewhat scared Roy. But all the pups did was attack him with their tongues until Roy was shouting in surrender and Kori was laughing.

Jason grinned then whistled again, and both dogs returned to where they were laying, looking amused themselves, wagging their tails lightly.

Roy looked affronted at Jason but was smirking, “Even your dogs are violent teddy bears.”

Jason smirked, “With people I like. When they met Dick the other day they would not stop growling till I told them to. Honestly, I’d love to see what they would do to someone who is actually threatening me.”

His friends snickered but he could see their confusion and curiosity form as they processed what he just said.

“You met with Dick?” Roy asked, furrowing his brows in concern and still trying to get the slobber off his face. Kori made the same face at him.

Jason nodded, “Yeah... Took interest in my existence again after Sunday, Barbara too, and I’m sure Bruce is probably getting there. So, I let them meet with me, and it actually went, _okay_. Not great but Dick now knows the boundaries and hopefully he’ll stick to them. Barbara, is still Barbara, she already knew my boundaries and doesn’t seem like she’s going to cross them”

Kori and Roy both nodded.

Then Kori got a defensive look, “Let us know if Dick pushes you too far, we’d be happy to deal with him. Bruce too.”

Roy smirked, “I’d be thrilled at the permission to shoot Batman, more so knowing he was willing to let you die rather than help you.”

Jason smiled at the almost murderous looks that appeared on his friends faces at Roy’s statement. “I appreciate that you guys. Really. And I will most definitely call you up when he eventually comes brooding over me.”

“You expect him too?” Kori asked dreadfully.

“Unfortunately, yes. Bruce thinks the world revolves around him. He’s going to expect I’m a meteor about to crash on him and family and he’ll try to cut it off before I hit the atmosphere.”

Kori smirked a little, “I feel that is a good analogy for the situation.” Roy nodded in agreement.

After a moment, they switched topics as Roy asked more about the dogs and seeming to know they were being talked about they wagged their tails and looked at them. A few minutes later they got down off the couch and walked to the door.

Jason sighed, “They haven’t gone out since early this morning.” He made to get up but both his friends glared at him to stop. He raised a brow as Kori stood up.

“I will take them out Jason. I have taken care of my neighbor’s dog a few times, so I know what they need to do. And you will remain seated, you are still a little paler than usual.” She raised a brow, daring him to get up, so Jason sank further into the couch again. Roy smirked.

The princess nodded at him then walked towards the door, first grabbing something from her suitcase. It was the necklace that made her look human. She put it on and her fiery hair became normal, human red hair that flowed half way down her back, her eyes became humanlike with green irises and her skin darkened to a deep beautiful brown.

Jason appreciated her putting it on, it would draw less attention, for if a known alien was walking his dogs, one who is also known to have worked with Red Hood at some point, it could be a little suspicious. Of course she hadn’t had it when they got here, but it was probably only the five feet from Roy's parked car on the street to in the building, so it’s not likely anyone saw her.

Kori leashed up the two pups who didn’t look at all worried about someone new walking them as they sat for her patiently. She turned to look at Jason and Roy for a moment, smiling, “I will be back shortly.”

Jason nodded gratefully and watched as she and the pups left the apartment. He then glanced at Roy, who was staring towards the door with a curious look.

Jason smirked a little but asked gently, “So Roy,” the archer turned to look at him with a brow raised, “are you still…?” He nodded towards the door, knowing Roy would understand what he was implying.

Roy huffed then smirked sadly, “No. It’s been a year, I’ve gotten over her, in that way anyway. She’s still my friend, _family,_ you too, and I’ve missed you guys. But I have a new love of my life, so, not really looking for anyone.” Roy smiled genuinely, probably thinking of his daughter.

Jason smiled, “When do I get to meet her? In person I mean.”

Roy smirked, “At some point. When do I get to meet your girls?”

“Tonight.”

Roy’s brows raised, then he smirked, “Oh. That’ll be fun.”

Roy suddenly looked a bit pained and hesitant, not looking at Jason.

Jason made sure to speak carefully, “What is it Roy?”

Roy glanced at him, then at the door, then to his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. “I’ve been meaning to come see you for a while now, but never found the time, or the courage I guess. Everything with Lian has been great. With Dinah too. But, Oliver and I, have been at each other’s throats for several weeks now, ever since he found out about Lian.”  
  
Jason raised a brow, “He didn’t know before?”

Roy shook his head. “I knew what he’d say. And he said it. That I’m too incompetent to be a father, to take care of someone else, much less a child. Like he’s one to talk anyway. He still thinks I’ll relapse on a dime. He didn’t count in that I’m living with one of my sponsors, and that I’ve had Lian for months now and she’s been healthy and happy, and so have I been, for the most part. But he keeps telling me I’m not fit to be a father, since I can barely take care of myself apparently.” Roy ran his hands up his face then through his hair, clearly conflicted and stressing.

“With him telling me, a few times a week, despite Dinah yelling back at him, his words are striking deeper than they should. And… I’ve nearly fallen off the wagon a couple times Jaybird.”  
  
Jason immediately sat forward and looked at his friend carefully. He could see it in his eyes now, how much it was affecting him.

“Lian knows something it off with me, and she’s two. She wants to cuddle more and have me just read to her more. I don’t think she’s actually aware of it either. And the fact that she can sense I’m not acting how have been is just stressing me out more and I keep thinking maybe I’m not good enough for her. And I just…”

Roy looked so broken up about this now. Jason got up from the couch and sat beside his friend on the love seat.

“Have you talked to Dinah about this?” He asked quietly.

Roy nodded, “Yeah. She actually suggested I come see you, take a couple weeks away to clear my head. I had hesitated because I felt like if I did that then it would be like accepting I’m not good enough for my girl, that I was running away. Dinah practically pushed me out the door when we realized you could be seriously hurt, which is why I didn’t even bother trying to find or remember your number.”

Jason thought carefully for a moment, then spoke gently, “Roy. Every parent feels that way with their first kid. It’s because you care so much and want what is best for her, and for her to be happy. Trust me when I say, you _are_ good enough for her. From the few times we talked on the phone last year, she wouldn’t stop talking about how awesome you are, and how much she loves you. I know, she’s still a toddler but she used the words she knew to say that, and it came across clearly. You’re her dad. You love her and she loves you. Sure, you’re probably going to screw up more than once but I’m pretty sure that’s normal. And that doesn’t make you any less of father material. And right now, you’re not running away, you’re clearing your head, taking a vacation, then you’re going to go back. Dinah is watching her now, but I’ve no doubt she misses you. But you need a break Roy. Raising a kid, it’s a lot. Believe me, I’ve got about 6 dozen I’m looking after, and they’re not even mine.”

Roy snorted, “Sure they aren’t.”

Jason rolled his eyes then kept going. “Lian, she’s _your_ kid. Queen has no say in how you raise your girl because he’s not your father. Once you guys are on okay terms again, then he can make suggestions, but he has no right to tell you how to raise your daughter. And, from everything I know about you and her, you’re doing a good job, Roy.”

Roy looked at him, then smiled gratefully and Jason smiled back.

“And in conclusion,” Jason said smirking causing Roy to roll his eyes. Jason spoke sincerely now, “You are more than welcome to stay here as long as you need buddy. Till you clear your head and are positive you are all the way on the wagon again.”

Roy smiled again, “Thank you Jason.”

Jason nodded in return, “Of course Harper. You’re always welcome here. You just need to not lose my number this time.”

Roy laughed a little, “Trust me, I won’t, Philips.” Roy smirked and Jason grinned, glad he used his new name, knowing calling him Todd used to be habit, just like Jason calling him Harper.

“Good.”

Roy looked carefully at him now, “How do you do it though? Drink but still stay on the wagon?”

Jason shrugged, “I drink lightly, maybe every couple days. The pit doesn’t let it affect me as much so it helps let me keep a limit. Soon as a feel the pit crawling in I know I’ve had too much and I can easily stop because the pit is an awful feeling now that I actually feel good emotions on a regular basis. And that’s only happened once since September.”

Roy nodded, “Well, I’d envy you, but I’d much rather never drink again then have to deal with that form of hell in my mind.”

Jason snorted, “Me too.”

Roy leaned back in the seat, letting go of the tension that he’s probably been carrying for weeks.

“Have you told Nicole everything about your past?” Roy asked curiously.

Jason nodded, leaning back beside him, “Yeah, pretty much. It was all fresh on my brain because of the fear toxin so it came out easier than it usually would.”

“You trust her?” He asked quietly but seriously.

Jason smiled a little, “I do.”

“Okay.” Roy nodded, knowing Jason doesn’t say that lightly. Then Roy smirked, “I’m sure she kicks your ass on a regular basis.”

Jason laughed, “Only when I need it.”

Roy snickered just as the front door opened again.

“What are you boys laughing at?” Kori said cheerfully, walking into the apartment with the dogs following her. They ran past her and into the living room, immediately greeting them. Then Ace ran to his toy basket in the corner, grabbed a ball, ran back and dropped the toy in Roy’s lap.

Roy grinned and jumped up to play with the pup. Jason laughed a little and returned to his place on the couch, feeling a bit tired now. Kori sat beside him, draping an arm across his shoulders. Though Jason was pretty tall, Kori still had about 3 to 4 inches on him. Jason knew his shoulder was healed for the most part because he didn’t even flinch when she hugged him with the one arm.

“You have wonderful dogs Jason. Quite well behaved considering who their owner is.” She smirked down to him.

“Hey! I should be offended, but, I didn’t even train them. They’re police dogs, came pre-trained.”

“Ah, well that makes perfect sense,” Kori smirked and Jason just laughed.

Roy grinned as Ace excitedly played with him. Annie actually joined them a minute later. The dogs haven’t had tons of playtime this week. They got it occasionally when his siblings and Lily, but still not enough.

Jason found himself relaxing a lot with his two friends there. He also forgot how much warmth Kori emitted due to her Tamaranean biology, and he found himself falling asleep leaning on her shoulder as the warmth eased the aches in his body.

Kori rubbed his shoulder gently, “Sleep Jason, we will stay with you and will be here when you wake. Sleep.”

Jason nodded a little then just drifted off, knowing he’ll be just fine with his friends there.

* * *

Jason woke up to the sound of light arguing. He still felt Kori’s heat so he knew she hadn’t gone anywhere.

He slowly tuned into the conversation his friends were having.

“I’m sure I can get them to do it,” Roy said determinedly. That immediately made Jason worried.

“I do not think Jason would approve,” Kori replied, sounding annoyed.

“Wouldn’t approve of what?” Jason mumbled as he tiredly opened his eyes. First thing he saw was Roy hovering over his dogs, who were both watching Roy intently. This should be good.

“Jason,” Kori started kindly, looking at him, “how did you sleep?”

Jason smiled a little, “Pretty good actually, for like the first time this week. Thanks.” He then noticed Kori had squished him further against the cushions so she could put her legs up too. He didn’t mind. There was also a blanket draped over them.

Kori raised a slight concerned brow, but smiled, “I’m glad.”

“Now, what are you doing to my dogs Harper?” Jason asked looking at the red head as he stretched his legs out a bit and sat up more.

Roy smirked, “Well, I was going to teach them how to sniff out certain things so like if you need something they can get it for you.”

“They already know how to do that. What are you actually trying to do that I wouldn’t approve of?” Jason raised a brow at Roy as he stuttered a little.

“To, you know, teach them to help you on patrol and take down bad guys who have those certain things on them.”

Jason rolled his eyes, “They’re police dogs Roy. They are already trained to do things like that. And no, I do not approve of them going on patrol with me.”  
  
Roy pouted a little, “Why not? They’d be awesome back up!”

Jason had already thought a lot about this subject. “No Roy. For one, they are puppies, two, I spend most of my time on roof tops, three, people are always shooting at me and I refuse to put them in danger like that, and lastly, they protect me as a civilian which is enough. Actually, also, if someone who knows my civilian identity has these dogs then sees Red Hood with them, well, that makes it pretty obvious who Red Hood is.”

Roy looked pretty disheartened about it but sighed, “Fine. But, I think they want to learn more tricks because why else would they be staring at me?”

Jason thought for a moment, turned to Kori and asked, “How long did I sleep?”

“Only an hour or so,” she answered curiously.

Jason quickly did the timing in his head then came to a very likely conclusion, “Because it’s their dinner time.”

Roy’s eyes widened a little, then he just smirked, “Okay that makes sense.”

Jason snickered then moved the blanket off of him. Kori didn’t refuse to let him up and scooted aside.

He actually felt somewhat rested as he stood and walked to the kitchen. Ace and Annie immediately followed him, completely forgetting Roy.

“Traitors,” Roy stated as he plopped down onto the couch.

Jason laughed as he poured their food into their bowls, “They’re my dogs Roy.”

“For now.” Roy smirked and Kori laughed. Jason just shook his head as he went to the kitchen and got a water.

When he returned to the couch Roy was looking at him curiously, but in a way that made Jason nervous.

Roy didn’t say anything for a minute, as if he was waiting for the moment Jason took a sip of his water to ask.

Roy smirked, “So, have you and Nicole slept together yet?”

Jason did actually choke some on the water, somehow not expecting that question. But he really should have.

“Roy!” Kori said exasperated and looking at Jason in concern. Roy continued smirking, so it was definitely intentional.

Jason wiped the water off his chin as he glared at Roy. “What the hell Harper?”

“What? It’s a normal question to ask when you find out your best friend has had a girlfriend for over a month.”

Jason shook his head and leaned back again, “Month tomorrow actually. And yes I know, normal for you anyway.” Jason paused for a moment, thinking.

They haven’t, and Jason was in no hurry for it happen, and he knew Nicole wasn’t either. He knew it was probably because of her history as a prostitute then with what happened with the asshole who’d gotten her pregnant. Now he’s thinking it’s also because of what the guy did 5 years later. So, Nicole wasn’t in a hurry. Jason wasn’t a virgin but he was in no hurry either, primarily because of his scars, revealing a _lot_ about him he hadn’t been ready to, but she’s seen them now. But it was also because he didn’t want to rush them as a couple. This was probably the most important relationship he’s ever had and he really doesn’t want to screw it up.

Jason sighed then just shrugged, “No we haven’t.”

“Seriously?” Roy asked surprised.

Jason raised a brow and went with the simple answer rather than revealing more about Nicole, since it was _not_ his story to tell, or about his feelings on the subject. “She only just found out about my scars dude, and she practically went pale when she saw them. So, no, I haven’t exactly been in a hurry to show them off.”

Both Roy and Kori have seen them, as they’ve had to stitch and bandage him many times, so they both quickly understood.

Roy actually looked apologetic, “Sorry man, didn’t think of that.”

Jason shrugged again, “It’s fine Roy. We’ll get there when we’re ready. This sort of relationship is new for both of us.”

Roy raised a brow and opened his mouth but before he could ask Kori whacked him on the head.

“Ow! What the hell?” He said, glaring at Kori.

“It is not your business why that is for Nicole. I know that is what you were going to ask.”

Jason smiled gratefully at Kori and she smirked, nodding.

“Yeah, but you could’ve just told me not to rather than hitting me,” Roy surrendered, rubbing the back of his head.

Kori smirked, “You would have talked over me. This way there was an immediate reaction of you focusing on something else.” Roy sighed but didn’t retort.

Jason’s phone rang then, unsurprisingly it was Nicole.

Jason smiled a little as he answered, “Hello love.”

“Love? That’s a new one,” Nicole replied, sounding like she was smiling.

“Yeah, well, thought I’d try it.”

“Does that mean I can try new ones for you?” Now she was smirking.

Jason raised a brow, “If ya want, just nothing super cheesy okay?”

“Sure thing Jay. So, I called to let you know that Peter has agreed to let me and Lily leave early. I’ve learned the entire _Tightrope_ routine and that’s the main thing he wanted me to work on today, since, you know, pretty much the rest of my scenes are with you. He’s had to do a lot of rescheduling since his star actor is benched. But he figured it out. You’re just going to have to work a lot harder to learn everything in time.”

“I was pretty much expecting that. So, when is he letting you off?”

“In about an hour or so, so around 6:30, 7ish.”

“Alright, I’ll make dinner for around 7:30 then.”

Roy threw his hands in the air, grinning. Kori was also grinning. Guess they missed his food.

“Okay, and they know not to talk vigilantism, outlawism, or anything like that?”

“Yeah I told them. I’ll remind them, as Roy generally needs multiple reminders.”

Roy furrowed his brows at him and Nicole laughed, then asked, “How are you feeling?”

“Lot better. Nausea is gone, not in a lot of pain and I was able to take an actually restful nap.” Jason looked towards Kori who smiled kindly, but again looked curious about something.

“That’s good. And I’m okay too, before you ask. I haven’t and won’t do a lot or anything that hurts. Promise. But, the bruises are really the only thing left to heal and they’re nearly gone.”

“Good.” Jason smiled a little, happy she was getting better too.

“Yup. Okay. I need to get back to rehearsals. So, I’ll see you tonight. Oh and call your dad. I told him your old friends are over and have probably just lost track of time but, you need to call him.”

Jason cringed a little, he was meant to be giving him daily updates till he was completely healed, but he completely forgot.

“Right, could you just put him on now, if possible?”

“Oh, yeah sure.” Nicole sounded surprised by that idea but obliged.

A moment later, Peter’s voice came on.

“Hey Jase, how ya feeling today?” He sounded relieved to be talking to him.

Jason smirked a little, “Hey dad, I’m feeling a lot better than yesterday, and-” suddenly the phone was being taken out of his hand by Kori. “And the phone is gone.” He sighed, annoyed, as Kori put the call on speaker phone and put it between her and Roy.

“Hello, Jason’s new dad!” Roy said, grinning.

“Yes, hello!” Kori said happily.

Peter sounded so confused, “Um, hello. Jase…?”

Jason spoke loudly, “Sorry, I guess they want to talk to you apparently. Um, Peter, Roy and Kori. Kori and Roy, Peter, my adoptive dad.”

“Jason had spoken of you many times during our time together and he told us today you adopted him earlier this week. It is just wonderful!” Kori cheerfully exclaimed.

“Really?” Peter actually sounded surprised by that. Jason smirked a little. It’s not like Jason wanted to forget all his past.

“Yeah. The way he talked about you sounded more like you were his dad despite that he kept saying uncle. So, yeah, thanks for adopting him. Maybe he’ll mope less about his awful parentage.”

Jason groaned as Peter laughed a little.

“Like you’re one to talk Roy,” Jason stated, raising a brow at him.

Roy just shrugged, “Yeah, but I don’t do it like you do it.”

Peter cut them off, “Okay, well, glad you’re feeling better Jase. If you two are staying in town for a while then feel free to come to rehearsals whenever Jason returns. I think I can handle meeting his alien and vigilante friends.”

Roy and Kori both snickered. Jason nodded, “I’ll bring them along next week then.”

“Okay. I look forward to it. Now, I need to get back to work, so I’ll talk to you tomorrow Jason. Nicole does too, so don’t keep her for long.”

Jason spoke quickly, “Just tell her we’ll see her tonight and hang up. Roy and Kori can pester her then.”

His two friends looked annoyed at him, and he just shrugged.

“Will do. Bye,” Peter said, probably smirking.

“Goodbye, Jason’s father!” Kori said at the same time Roy said, “Bye Jay’s uncle slash dad!”

Jason sighed, “Bye dad.”

The call was ended then with Peter snickering on the other side.

Kori smirked and put the phone down on the coffee table.

“I am very excited to meet him Jason. I’m sure he is a good man.” Kori grinned at him.

“He is,” was his only reply as he smirked a little. He also decided to just let it go that they took his phone while he was talking. It was pretty normal for them.

Roy sat back, also grinning, “It’s nice that you’ve got a dad now. For a moment of seriousness, it’s about time you had some good people in your life Jaybird. And a good parent.”

Jason smiled at Roy’s sincerity, “Thanks. I’m glad to know you do too, with Dinah being a mom, aunt, and sister wrapped in one. Not to mention your daughter.” Roy grinned.

Kori smiled widely, “And I have my two best friends back. Who are now both fathers with more family which means even more people. That is plenty for me.”

Roy grinned at her now while Jason furrowed his brows, wanting her to clarify that father statement.

“Um, princess, what do you mean I’m a father? Because I don’t _actually_ have any kids.”

She looked at him, smiling a little, “Your girlfriend’s daughter yes? Lily. You’re courting her mother and you care deeply for them both and would protect them. You’re her father.”

Roy was smirking at him now and Jason panicked just a little.

“Kor, just because I’m dating Nicole doesn’t make me Lily’s dad. That has to be Lily’s choice, and yes I care about her a lot and would give my life for her, but that doesn’t mean she thinks of me that way. I’ve only known them for like two months.” Not to mention, her actual dad was a dick. “So, please do not say anything like that tonight when they get here. Lily does not and should not be pressured or even given the idea I could be her dad. If that is ever going to happen, it needs to occur to her first. I don’t want to push her into that.”

Roy and Kori both looked curiously at him but were definitely processing what he just said. A moment later they both nodded seriously. They probably understood a bit more about Nik and Lily’s situation now but they didn’t say anything or make any assumptions out loud.

“Okay. I apologize Jason. But, do _you_ see yourself as her dad? Would you be willing to be that for her?”

Jason barely even had to think of that answer, and he answered quietly, “Of course I would. But only if or when she wants me to be.”

Kori smiled and nodded and didn’t say any more about it.

That sat in silence for a moment before Kori asked gently, “How were the nightmares? From before fear toxin.”

Roy nodded and looked him. Jason raised a brow, then just sighed, “Well, I still got them a lot, and were easily triggered into them, but, since January when I moved here, changed my name and met Nicole, they’ve been lessening. And most recently, it’s been like just once a week, and they aren’t even that bad.”

His friends both smiled and nodded, then Roy asked, “What about this week? You said that your little catnap earlier was the first good sleep you’ve had all week.”

Jason nodded and shrugged, “Well yeah. The fear toxin dragged everything to the surface, it’ll take a while for it all to fade to the back again. Nicole and Lily have been staying here all week, which I wish they hadn’t but, Nik hasn’t wanted to leave me alone till I could walk okay by myself, which was honestly two days ago. I’ve woken them every night but last night.”

Kori looked sadly at him, then smiled a little, “Would they return home for nights if Nicole knew we were here with you?”  
  
Jason smirked, “Probably.”

Kori nodded, “Then we will stay here with you.”

“Weren’t we already planning to do that?” Roy asked, amusedly.

Kori nodded again, “Well yes. Just, reaffirming reasons to do so.”

Jason just grinned.

* * *

A little before 6:30, Jason started cooking. Kori sat at the island to talk with him while Roy starting finagling with machine parts at the kitchen table. The dogs laid down in the foyer and slept.

Jason wasn’t making a complicated meal but he was trying to give himself breathing room to be able to work slowly. He was feeling better but he didn’t want to activate his concussion symptoms again if he worked too fast, spinning from the island to the stove.

Kori and Roy both made requests but Jason only had so much to his disposal, so they eventually settled for his meatloaf which was actually a recipe he created. With sides of veggies and cornbread and his homemade sauce.

Around 7 o’clock, Nicole texted him saying they were out front.

Jason looked to Roy first, “Roy! Can you put away your more dangerous inventions that you somehow pulled out in the past 30 minutes. The simple ones you can keep out because it will probably interest Lily. And Kori, necklace please.”

His friends nodded and quickly did as he asked. Roy hurriedly put all his crazy shit into his bag then looked at him.

“Put them in my closet,” Jason said quickly. Roy nodded and did that.

Kori put the image changing necklace on and placed her feet on the ground.

“And no flying or hovering I assume?” Kori asked smirking. Jason smirked back and nodded.

Roy and Kori were both ready and obviously excited when Nicole knocked on the door. She usually walks in but guess she’s knocking in case they weren’t ready.

Jason walked to the door but glanced at his friends. “Please behave, that includes no cussing around Lily, Roy. And no weird questions. I’d rather you not go scaring her off.”  
  
“I can hear you, you know!” Nicole shouted through the door. His two friends snickered as Jason just sighed and opened the door.

“Hi Jay!” Lily said grinning, and quickly hugged him.

“Hey Little Bird,” he greeted back. Lily grinned up at him then glanced at Roy and Kori, who were both smiling. She stayed by him as they just looked at each other.

Nicole grinned at Jason, “You know, if I was going to get scared off it would have been much earlier, like our 13-hour day as that day pretty much spelled out our entire relationship.”

“True. And is that what we’re calling it?” Jason replied playfully as Nicole walked into the apartment and he shut the door.

“Well, I can’t call it the day we met because we had already met,” she smirked at him.

“Again true.” Jason looked behind him and saw Lily was still there, staring with her head cocked and wide eyes, but he noticed it wasn’t in fear, it was in awe, of Kori.

Jason smirked and crouched beside Lily as Nicole walked over to them.

Kori grinned but thankfully refrained from hugging Nicole as Jason knew that’s what she wanted to do and instead held out her hand.

“It is so wonderful to meet you Nicole. I have truly never seen Jason so happy.”

Nicole smiled and shook Kori’s hand, “It’s very nice to meet you too. Jason speaks fondly of you guys.”

“Fondly? That’s all we get Jaybird, really?” Roy said, mock exasperated as he grinned at Nicole.

Nicole smirked back, “Well, to be fair I only learned about you on Monday. So, it’s not like he was able to get into the bad and embarrassing stories about you yet. I’ll be sure to ask though.”

Roy looked a little surprised as Kori and Jason both burst out laughing. Then Roy smirked, “You’re perfect for him.”

“Thank you, but I already knew that.” Nicole grinned at Jason and he grinned right back, because he thought so too. But more that, she was perfect.

He felt a small tug on his arm then so he turned to look at Lily. She then asked him something in a whisper.

Jason grinned and happily obliged. He picked the little girl up and put her on his shoulders. Nicole began to glare at him but stopped, understanding her daughter probably needed it.  Jason smirked smugly at her and she raised a mostly unamused brow.

Jason walked in front of Roy and Lily held out her hand. “Hello, I’m Lily.”

Roy smiled kindly, looking up at the little girl and taking her hand. “Hey, I’m Roy. Jason’s best friend.”  
  
Jason felt Lily shake her head as her body shook too. “No, Mama is Jay’s best friend.”

Nicole smirked and Roy looked shocked at Jason, then at Nicole, then back up to Lily.

Roy gave in quickly, “Fine. I’m Jason’s best guy friend.”

Lily nodded and then patter the right side of Jason’s head, indicating she wanted to go to Kori. Jason smirked then did as he was asked.

Jason was taller than Roy by an inch so Lily had been a lot taller than him, but Kori was the tallest outlaw, so Lily was only a little bit taller than Kori like this.

Kori was smiling kindly at Lily and Jason imagined the little girl was probably staring in awe again.

Then Lily spoke in quiet awe, “Are you a princess?”

Kori grinned, “I am actually.”

Lily gasped a little and struck out her hand quickly. “I’m Liliana.”

“And I’m Koriand’r. But you can call me Kori.” Lily giggled a little, probably because she was meeting an actual princess.

She then tugged on his hair a little and leaned down over his head to look in his eye, “Why didn’t you tell me you were friends with a princess?!”

Jason chuckled, “Because we haven’t seen each other in while.”  
  
Lily hmphed then looked back up at Kori who was grinning.

The oven beeped then so Jason nudged Lily’s foot. “Are you good now Little Bird? I need to put the meatloaf in the oven.”

Lily nodded, “Yeah. Thanks.”

“Allow me?” Kori offered holding out her arms but waited for Lily to say yes, which she did quickly, reaching her arms out too. Kori gently lifted Lily off Jason’s shoulders and placed her on the ground, Lily giggling again.

Jason grinned then walked to the kitchen as Kori, Lily and Roy went to the living room and Nicole followed Jason. Ace and Annie were already in the living room and happily greeted Lily.

Nicole leaned back against the counter as Jason put the pan of meat into the oven and set the timer.

When he turned back around, Nicole was smiling at him. He smiled back then walked up to her.

Jason brought a hand up to her face and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

“Hi,” he whispered to her, remembering they never actually greeted each other.

“Hi, dork,” she whispered back, smirking.

Smirking, he leaned in and kissed her, and she kissed back, bringing a hand up to his cheek.

Roy wolf-whistled at them so Jason pulled back, quickly glanced to make sure Lily wasn’t looking then sent him the bird. Roy laughed and returned it but quickly put it away when Lily turned to him.

Nicole chuckled, “Is he always like that?”

Jason smirked and leaned on the counter beside her, their backs to the living room, “Oh yeah. He’s the immature one in our little band of misfits. Then me then, well, Kori really isn’t actually.”

“Really?”

“Well, she can be but definitely not the same way Roy and I can be. She can sometimes be ignorant to human ways though. She’s a badass alien princess warrior who could very easily kick both are asses but she chooses not to because she loves us so much.”

Nicole laughed a little, “She certainly looks like she could, especially with the way she’s glaring at Roy now.”

Jason turned to look with her and saw just that, probably for the whistle. He smirked, “You should see her without the image inducer, that’s not what she actually looks like. She’s disguising herself for Lily’s sake.”

“Well, I appreciate that. And if they’re sticking around for a while then maybe I’ll get to.”

“That’s their plan,” he replied, smirking a little then turning around so he can prepare the sides for their meal.

“How are you feeling?” Nicole asked kindly, staying where she was.

“Same as I was a couple hours ago,” he replied simply.

Nicole nodded and looked like she wanted to ask for clarification but didn’t. Jason smiled to himself; she’s trying to do as he asked. _Compromise_ , so Jason kept talking.

“And when I took that nap, Kori was next to me and because of her alien biology she’s like a body sized heating pad, so that helped with bruises and soreness.”

Nicole paused for a minute to process then smirked, “I did notice her hand was unusually warm.”

“That would be why,” Jason replied, smirking.

Nicole spoke in a whisper a moment later, “So, were you and her ever…”

Jason paused what he was doing a looked at Nicole with brows raised. He then laughed because Nicole actually seemed a little jealous.

Nicole turned to fully face him, a bit exasperated. “It’s a fair question, you spent two years with them, so I know it’s possible…”

Jason smirked widely, “Yes it is possible. And it did happen. But not between Kori and I.”

Nicole raised a brow for a moment, then her eyes widened a little and she glanced towards the living room. And then she relaxed. “Oh. Okay.”

Jason snickered so she whacked him lightly on the arm.

Now Nicole just looked curious, “Are they still together?”

“Nah. They broke up when Kori returned to her home. Roy was a bit heartbroken so he went home too. Which is how I just ended up coming back here. But he’s moved on.”

Nicole smiled a little, “To another red head?”

Jason laughed a bit, “Uh no, pretty sure her hair is black, and… she’s two.”

Nicole’s eyebrows raised, “Oh. He’s a father?”

Jason nodded, smiling, “Yeah. Her name’s Lian. Drunk night with a girl from before we banded together. Not a nice girl either, but he got full custody back in July.”

Nicole grinned, “That’s great. Good for him.”

“Yeah, we all had our issues when we became a team, still did when we left, and Lian has really helped him, just like you and Lily have helped me.” Nicole blushed little and smiled.

“What about Kori?”

“Her sister helped her some I think, and now she’s living back on Earth among humans. Her thing was that humans feared her, so she isolated herself. Now, she’s comfortable enough to rejoin them.”

“So, now you’re a team of healed damaged people.”

Nicole smirked and Jason just laughed, “Yeah I guess we are.”

Nicole’s smile softened, “And though once broken, incredibly beautiful.”

Jason felt himself blush some as he looked at her, smiling sincerely.

Still smiling, she stood up on her toes and lightly kissed him. When she leaned back, she stayed on her toes so they were eye to eye.

“Oh get a room you two,” Roy groaned from the living room. Kori and Lily both giggled.

Jason opened his mouth to tell where he could go but almost literally bit his tongue since Lily was in the room.

He sighed, frustrated, and turned back to Nicole, “This is going to be a long night if he keeps that up.”

She shrunk back down, grinning, “You guys cuss at each other a lot?”

“Pretty often yeah, because despite the fact he’s an actual genius, he doesn’t act like it,” he replied, returning to his dinner prep.

Nicole laughed, “Well, I appreciate you refraining from cussing.”

“Of course. Now, not to kick you out of the kitchen or anything, but Kori and Roy have been looking forward to meeting and talking with you all day.”

Nicole grinned, “Right. Can I ask for stories about you?”

Jason sighed, “Maybe when Lily’s not in the same room, because most of them will probably be stories she doesn’t need nor would you want her to hear.”

She raised a brow but smirked, “Okay, but I’m definitely asking later then.”

He smirked, “I’d expect you too.”

She smirked back, “Good. Now, what do they prefer to drink? I notice they don’t have any.”

Jason turned to her as she walked to the fridge, and spoke quietly, “Roy is sober. And due to stress at home, teetering on the edge, so, no alcohol while he’s here please. Just so he can’t be tempted.”

Nicole turned back to him and nodded firmly, then smiled a little, “Okay. Then, do they drink tea? Because I could actually really go for a cup of your rare tea that you won’t tell me where you get.”

Jason smirked, “If I told you then I’d have no special tea, now would I?”

She rolled her eyes, “So stubborn.”  
  
He chuckled, “Yeah, they’ll drink it. I’ll brew it, you go mingle.”

Nicole smirked then walked to the living room. Jason shook his head and tried not to think about what his friends and girlfriend might talk about as he pulled out the kettle.

* * *

Kori smiled as the small child jumped onto Jason’s lap as he sat down beside his love. They had just had Jason’s delicious dinner. She had almost forgotten how wonderful a chef Jason was.

Nicole seemed like a wonderful woman and could match Jason’s wit beautifully. And Lily was just precious. And most noticeable though, was that Jason was happy. Truly happy. She could not see his demons hovering as much as they used to, either.

Roy and Kori both asked Nicole questions and it was clear to see she wanted to as well but did not. Likely because her daughter was with them. Kori thought that a good plan as many things they did in their time together were not so appropriate for the young girl.

They stayed for several hours, just talking. Lily was quite the talker, especially about the theatre they all performed at. Hearing about how Jason was finally pursuing something he’d dreamed about as a kid caused great joy within Kori. She had heard Jason sing plenty of times and knew he’d be great. And she couldn’t wait to see him go all out for it.

Around 11 o’clock, seeing that the little one was asleep, Jason and Nicole proceeded to discuss if Jason would be alright if they actually went home, as they’ve stayed with him since the Scarecrow injured him. But not just in worry, but in fear that someone would try to hurt him while he slept. The discussion however, seemed to create some tension between the couple.

“Nik,” Jason continued, “Kori and Roy are going to stay here. I’ll be fine. _Trust me_ , they can handle me and my injuries and nightmares, and anything else that might pop up.”

“I do trust you Jason, I’m just worried-”

“I know Nicole. But, I can protect myself and take care of myself. I have been since I was 4. I get you know more now, but, I’m sorry, you’re going to have to accept that you can’t watch me 24/7.”

Nicole clearly did not like that comment. Roy and Kori shared a look. Jason had said Nicole now knows all of Jason’s past, as did Kori and Roy, and it likely just made the woman more protective of Jason.

Lily shifted on the couch some where she was now asleep so Nicole took a deep breath before she replied. “I know, I’m sorry. I’ll see you tomorrow Jay.”

Nicole lightly kissed Jason’s cheek then gently picked up Lily who didn’t wake, then walked to the door.

“Nik,” Jason tried.

Nicole turned around and smiled slightly, “Love you Jay, we’ll talk about it more tomorrow.”

Jason sighed, “Yeah. Love you too.”

Nicole left then, gently shutting the door behind her.

Jason just watched the door for a moment then ran a hand down his face tiredly.

Roy spoke first, “So, not everything’s peachy with her? Because that tension sort of came out of nowhere, but like it was already there too…”

Jason sighed again and turned towards them.

“We’re fine. It’s just, ugh, a small argument I started with her yesterday. I love her and I know she is only doing it because she cares, but it’s too much worrying and hovering than I need and that I’m comfortable with. It’s why I was holding off telling her I was Hood because I knew she would do this. I’m just, trying to get her to understand that. The first couple days it was fine because I literally could barely move but now, I’m basically fine and she’s still doing it, like she thinks I’m lying about it or something. I don’t know. But, we’ll be fine, as soon as we find the compromise between what I’m comfortable with and her need for controlling things as her worrying nurse self.”

Kori and Roy nodded, then Kori spoke, “That sounds understandable. I recall you hated it when we hovered over you when you were injured. And as you continue as the Red Hood, she needs to learn your boundaries when it comes to that part of your life.”

Jason smiled a bit gratefully at her, “Could you tell her that, as someone who’s had to deal with that part of me before, maybe she’ll understand it better?”

Kori smiled, “I will.”

“Thanks.” Her friend sighed tiredly again then walked to the closet by the kitchen and pulled out blankets and pillows. Dropping the items on the couch, he said, “Roy you got the couch, Princess, the guest room is all yours.”

Roy did not protest and simply walked up to Jason and hugged him, “Goodnight Jaybird.”

“Night Roy. I’m glad you guys are here. It’s been too long,” Jason said pulling away and smiling lightly at them.

Kori flew over and hugged them both, “Indeed it has. Goodnight boys.”

“Goodnight Princess,” they said in unison.

Jason then went to his room and Roy began to set up his nest on the couch. Kori flew down the hall towards the spare bedroom and prepared for bed.

Kori had been asleep for a while when she first heard familiar screaming. She quickly left the room and flew down to Jason’s door and was met there by Roy, who looked sadly at the door.

“It’s a good thing he doesn’t have neighbors. I forgot how loud he could scream.”

Kori nodded sadly; she too forgot. They all had their nightmares, but none seemed to be more awful than Jason's.

They cautiously went into the room and saw the two dogs standing and pawing at Jason. They moved as she and Roy walked towards the bed.

They both remembered how to calm their trembling friend; Roy went to the other side of the bed and sat beside Jason but didn’t touch him and Kori directed the heat in her body towards her hands. She sat on the bed then slowly ran one of her warmed hands through Jason’s hair and placed the other on his chest, rubbing lightly over his heart.

After a few moments, Jason gradually relaxed and opened his eyes gently. He smiled the tiniest amount when he saw Kori then Roy.

“I forgot you do that,” he mumbled, referring to them both.

She smiled a little and Roy replied, “We’re here for you Jaybird. Always. Try to go back to sleep.”

Kori continued combing through his hair until Jason was asleep again. Then she and Roy both stood, and the dogs took their places beside Jason, but curled into his sides causing Jason to sigh in his sleep.

Kori and Roy left the room then, leaving the door cracked slightly.

Roy sighed, “He’ll be okay.”

Kori smiled a little, “Of course he will. He is Jason.”

Roy smirked, “True, the stubborn ass.”

Kori shook her head a little, “Goodnight once again Roy. See you later in the morning.”  
  
“Night Princess,” Roy replied, smiling at her.

With that, they returned to bed, and made it the rest of the night without Jason’s nightmares tormenting him too much. Kori smiled as she went back to sleep, happy to be with her boys again. And so happy to know they were doing much better than they had been when she left them on that island.

 

 

 _If you're ever in a jam, here I am_  
_If you ever need a pal, I'm your gal_  
_if you ever feel so happy you land in jail, I'm your bail_  
_It's friendship, friendship, just a perfect blend-ship. When other friendships have been forgot, ours will still be hot, lahdl lahdl lahdl dig dig dig_

 _If you’re ever down well, ring my bell_  
_If you ever catch on fire send a wire_  
_If you ever lose your teeth when you're out to dine, borrow mine_  
_It's friendship, friendship, just a perfect blend-ship. When other friendships have seized to gel, ours will still be swell, lahdl lahdl lahdl hep hep hep_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Friendship is from the musical Anything Goes. 
> 
> There was more angst than I initially intended for this chapter, but the next will should be more fun. :D


	33. Bad Idea

Kori woke up feeling a buzz of excitement as she recalled where she was and that she was with her family. She sat up gently and saw soft morning light streaming in through the window across from the bed. She heard a door opening gently outside, so she hopped out of the bed and out her own door.

Kori saw Jason and his two dogs quietly walk past the living room where Roy was still out cold. She and Jason were always ones to wake up with the sun, while Roy could sleep for hours after it has risen.

She flew down the hall and into the open space where Jason was now feeding the two puppies, Ace and Annie.

“Good morning Jason,” Kori greeted happily albeit a bit quietly, landing about a foot away from him.

Jason didn’t even flinch and turned around, smiling, “Morning Princess, sleep well?”  
  
“I did thank you. Did you sleep well?” She asked gently, knowing it hadn’t started well.

Jason smirked a little, “After your help, yes.”

Kori grinned, “I’m glad. Nicole and Liliana are coming over for breakfast, correct?”

Jason’s face shrunk a little, “Yeah, I think so. They usually do every Saturday and considering what day it is for me and Nik, I don’t think she’ll skip it because of our current _disagreement_.”

Kori nodded in understanding, “What time should they be coming over?”

Jason glanced at the clock behind him which read 7:23, “Soon. I need to walk these guys first.” Jason gestured to the dogs who had finished their food and were now waiting by the door.

Kori smirked, “I can take them Jason. You can get started on cooking.”

Jason looked like he was going to argue but he shrugged, “Okay, if you really want to.”

She nodded and flew to her room, grabbed her necklace then went back to the door to the dogs.

“Just around the block should be okay for them,” Jason said as she leashed them up.

“Okay. We will return shortly.” Kori smiled then left the apartment with the dogs leading her.

She went down the elevator and exited the building only to run into Nicole and Lily just outside.

Kori grinned in greeting as the little girl’s face lit up upon seeing her.

“Hi Kori!” Lily greeted waving a little.

“Good morning Liliana. Good morning Nicole.”

Nicole smiled, “Good morning Kori. The pups must like you if the let you walk them with only just meeting you.” The dogs were wagging the tails quickly and moved forward to greet the pair.

Kori smiled lightly, “I suppose. Jason only woke up a few minutes ago, so I offered to take them out so he could begin making breakfast.”

“Ah, make sense,” Nicole said, glancing at the building. Kori could see the hesitation in her face. Just like Jason, she seemed uncomfortable thinking about what might come of the conversation they’re meant to have today.

Kori quickly realized this moment was the best moment to be able to speak with Nicole about her perspective of the situation.

“Nicole, may I speak to you before you go up? Privately however.”

Nicole raised a brow a little while Lily looked between them curiously.

“I suppose. Lily, why don’t you go ahead up and let Jason know I’m just walking with Kori?”

Lily looked between them again, then shrugged, “Okay.” The little one then went into the building, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Nicole reached her hand for one of the leashes, “May I?”

Kori handed one over, smiling a little, “Of course.”

They began walking in silence at first, the dogs doing what they needed to, then after a few moments Kori spoke.

“I simply wanted to offer my perspective on your current disagreement with Jason. Your parting conversation last night left us with questions, which Jason answered for us. I understand, quite well, his side, but if I may, what is your side of it?”

Nicole looked at Kori curiously, then sighed, “Okay, I guess talking with someone else who knows that part of Jason would be helpful. Well, he and I are just really not on the same page with this whole, him being hurt as the Red Hood thing, I guess. I don’t care that he’s, _him_ , I actually think it’s pretty cool. I mean I’m dating a super hero. But, I watched as he was beaten and shot, and blown off the top of a building, granted I didn’t know it was him the majority of the time but, now that I do, I can’t stop remembering it. I just, I know he gets hurt a lot. It’s part of fighting crime and being a hero. So, I’m just worried. I know he can take care of himself, I saw it first hand, but…” she spoke quietly, “I don’t want to lose him.”

Kori smiled a little, “So, that’s what this is really about.”

“Are you surprised?” The brunette asked, smirking lightly.

“Not at all. But Jason would be if you told him that.”

Nicole sighed, “Probably.”

Kori looked at her, “Right now, he thinks you are simply worrying over him like a nurse and girlfriend would, and that you do not trust he is being honest about his condition.”

Nicole was quick to defend, “No, I do, truly, I just… I am a nurse, have been for years, so I’m not at all used to seeing someone so comfortable and uncaring about their own injuries. Or someone who heals so quickly. It just worries me that he’s going to have an even more severe injury and won’t tell me about it because he thinks he can handle it and then he can’t. So, I guess it may come across that I think he’s lying and maybe I kind of do, I know him enough to know he doesn’t put his own wellbeing before anything, so I do ask more how he’s doing and I understand it’s getting annoying for him but-”

“Actually,” Kori started, cutting her off. Nicole looked at her, furrowing her brows, but she was definitely listening. “For Jason, it is less about you annoying him than making him uncomfortable. I worked with Jason for two years and we did things that resulted in Jason, and Roy and myself, getting hurt fairly often. Jason hated it when we constantly hovered over him because he felt like we were not trusting him and that we didn’t think he could take care of himself, that he was weak. Jason has spent his entire life proving it otherwise, because on the inside, he’s been broken for a long time, and he is afraid for people to know.” Nicole looked saddened by that as she nodded. Kori continued.

“But most importantly, what makes Jason the most uncomfortable, is that growing up, he always had to look after himself, as very few people could do it for him, at least to the extent a child needs. So, he is not used to other people caring for him the way a loved one would. Roy and I understood that very well because we felt similarly growing up, as we all have troubled pasts without true care, so we acted accordingly around Jason so he would be comfortable with what care we'd give. I’m afraid that, from what Jason has said and what you have said, you are acting far past what he is comfortable with and that is what is making him defensive and more aggravated.”

“I figured that was part of the reason, because he didn’t have someone who was always there to care for him, and that’s partly why, I’ve tried to show him I will be there, always.”

Kori nodded, smiling a little, “Which is wonderful, but there is a difference between always and constant. This week you have been constant, there every moment, asking how he is at every opportunity, and that is what’s putting Jason on edge. Always, is being there whenever he needs it but not constantly worrying over him. Just being there with him is enough without acknowledging his condition.”

Nicole nodded, her brows furrowed as she processed that.

“You also need to learn to respect how that part of him works. His other life isn’t quite so other. It is part of him and his life. Him having a job and friends, that is new to him whereas his nightlife has been part of him since even before he began fighting crime and did crime. It is all one. To you, it is the new and that makes you uncomfortable. But you have to respect that Jason has a way of working it into his new life and it cannot change or Jason may begin to panic because he will not know what to do and will fear screwing up the life he has made. I understand that because I am currently doing the same thing; trying to accustom normal human life into my own life and I do fear losing my base self along the way. Jason’s other half you've just met is his base self and that cannot change, which includes how he cares for himself when injured during that time.”

“So, what you’re saying is that I need to let him handle injuries on his own?” Nicole asked, very unsure.

Kori shook her head, “No. Roy and I have taken care of him, as have Timothy and Alfred. Jason is willing to meet you in the middle regarding all this. He understands your need to look after him, you just need to meet him there too.”

“By respecting when he says he’s okay and asks me to let up?”

“Yes. The two of you will figure out the middle ground yourselves but that will be the basis. Jason, as much as we would love to shower him with how much we care about him, he would only become extremely defensive, completely taken aback by it. Gradually he will open up to it more, I can tell he already has with you. But for this new side of him you now know, you have to go slowly, especially when it comes to his physical condition. The fact that he gave in and allowed you to truly care for him the first couple days should tell you how much he trusts you, and how bad his condition was. That you were hurt too is also part of his reasoning. You are both now relatively okay-”

“So he’s getting uncomfortable because I’m still nagging on him as if he were still seriously hurt which if he were a physically normal person, he still would be?”

Kori chuckled a little, “Yes. That will probably take some getting used to as well, but I’m sure you two will figure it out. Especially as you now have a better understanding of his side of it, and once you explain yours to him.”

The other woman sighed, “Right, tell him how I don’t want to lose him like we’re in some cliché romance movie.”

Kori smirked widely, “Jason loves cliché romance movies.”

Nicole looked up at her smirking lightly, “I know he does, the little romantic dork.”

Kori smiled softened, “Also, from what Jason told us of Sunday, he seemed quite distraught at the prospect of losing you, which he almost did. So it’s not just you.”

Nicole, smiled a little, then frowned, “Right. I’d like to say I forgot about almost dying but, kind of hard to. Especially after knowing about Jason… _actually_ dying.”

Kori nodded, “Indeed. I recall when Jason told us that, after one particularly bad day. It took a while to process. But give it time, soon you’ll even become used to his ‘I was dead’ jokes.”

Nicole raised a brow at Kori, “I’m sorry, his what?”

Kori smirked, “Oh, yes. If he’s kind, he won’t put you through them too often.”

Nicole chuckled, “Wonderful.”

The walked in silence for a few moments, then Nicole stopped and turned to her, the dog paused and turned to look back at her.

The women looked up to Kori, smiling a little, “Thank you. I appreciate you explaining things a little. It definitely helped. 

Kori smiled back, “Of course. I didn't want you two to spend your entire anniversary with that tension. And you seem like wonderful woman, and I can tell Jason really likes you.”

Nicole grinned and bit her lip lightly. “I really like him too.”

“Good.” Kori then glared slightly down at her, letting her eyes glow through her image, “But if you hurt him, I will hurt you. He is my family and I will protect him, even from you, if necessary.”

Nicole looked slightly surprised, then nodded firmly, “I promise, I do not want to and will do my best not to.”

Kori nodded and let the glow fade, then smiled, “Now, we should probably get back before he thinks I scared you off or something.”

Nicole chuckled and nodded, following in step as they continued their walk around the block with the dogs still leading.

Kori spoke again after a moment, “Just to warn you, I expect Roy will likely make a similar threat. We were Jason’s first friends after his five years of suffering and we are and always will be his family, so don’t think you’ve seen the last of us.”

Nicole smiled, “I understand, and I wouldn’t want to think it’s the last I see of you. I feel you and I could be friends for one thing. Don’t know yet about Roy though.”

Kori chuckled, “I agree. And Roy does take some getting used to.”

Nicole smirked, “From what I hear, you two got pretty close.”

Kori shook her head, smirking a little, “Jason. Yes, Roy and I were _together_ for the majority of our time as a team, but we are now just family. And I will protect him too.”

“Is it awkward at all? Being around him again.” She asked curiously.

Kori thought about it for a second, then smiled, “No, not really. We had almost a year apart. I still love him, but not quite in the way I used to. I know Roy has moved on; he has a new girl that stole his heart. I love Jason as well, but certainly not in the way you do. Besides, he has two girls that stole his heart.” Kori smirked down at Jason’s love as she blushed some, smiling softly.

Kori’s smile softened as she asked, “How did you do it?” Nicole furrowed her brows up at her, so Kori clarified, “Get him to let go of his past, and to be happy?”

Nicole’s look saddened, “Oh. Well, I had only known him, 3 or 4 weeks I think, when I learned the, well _half_ -truth of his past but it was painful as it was. He was at his breaking point, because of something Bruce did that really hurt him, and Tim had called me, saying he hadn’t gotten hold of Jason the entire day so I went to see him. It was awful, seeing him in that much pain, so I just listened then I told him something he’s probably needed to hear for years. It was then the weight began to lift, I saw it that day as he just became, _lighter_. He’s kept getting lighter, but his happiness practically soared when Peter came back into his life and he finally joined the theatre. So, I haven’t done a lot, I’ve just kind of been along for the ride as he’s figured it out.”

Kori chuckled a little, “So, the real cure, was meeting you and joining the world in the way he's wanted to all his life.”

Nicole nodded, grinning, “Guess so.”

They reached the building then and took the elevator up.

“When we have time, when Lily isn’t around, I would love to hear some stories about Jason.” Nicole smirked and Kori grinned.

“Of course, I have  _many_.”

Nicole grinned as she opened the door to Jason’s home. They walked in and unleashed the dogs who shook out their fur then sprinted into the living room.

Kori looked to the kitchen and saw that Lily had joined Jason in making breakfast, but she was at Jason’s shoulders in height now. Kori could have sworn the girl barely reached the counter.

Jason looked up as they walked in and raised a curious brow, “Oh jeez, are you two friends now?”

Nicole smirked, “Yes.”

Jason furrowed his brows and looked slightly away, “I’m not sure if I should be happy or worried.”

Nicole laughed and Kori grinned wickedly, “Both.”

Jason looked concerned for a moment before he glanced at Lily who was giggling, and his eyes widened.

He quickly stopped the girl from pouring something into a bowl, “Woah Little Bird, that’s the salt, which is for the hash browns, you need the sugar for the waffles.”

Lily smirked shyly, “Whoops, right. Sorry.” She put the salt down then picked up the sugar.

Jason smiled softly at the young girl and Kori was still amazed at just how open he seemed with his emotions now.

Kori walked to the island as Nicole walked into the kitchen and greeted Jason, standing on her toes to kiss him.

“Hi.”

Jason smirked a little, “Hi.”

Then staying on her toes, she asked quietly, “Can we talk?”

Jason furrowed his brows a bit but nodded, “Sure.”

Nicole nodded then shrunk back down and walked towards the balcony door as Jason washed his hands.

Jason looked at Lily, “Little Bird, you’re in charge but do not go near the stove. Just tell the princess what needs to be done and she can help okay?”

Lily grinned and nodded. Jason looked at Kori curiously then walked to Nicole. They both went onto the balcony and sat down on one of the benches, facing each other.

Kori looked at Lily who was smiling shyly, so she walked around the island to stand beside her. It was then she saw why the girl was suddenly taller; she was standing on a bright green step stool.

“What would you like me to do, Princess?” Kori asked the young child kindly.

Lily grinned, “Um, make sure the hash browns don’t burn?”

“Yes ma’am.” Kori grinned as Lily turned pink as she smiled ear to ear, then turned to the stove and saw the food in a pan sitting over a small flame. She knew how to cook, just mostly her home cuisine, but she’s been learning to make human cuisine. She’ll never be as good as Jason though. Well, very few people were in her opinion.

After a few moments, there was a low groan from the living room then a muffled shout, and then a couple barks.

Kori turned just in time to see Roy shoot up from the couch, hair ruffled and tiredly annoyed as he wiped his face vigorously.

“What the hell is up with these dogs? I think they enjoy doing it.” Roy glared down at the dogs as they ran around and towards a box in the corner, then retrieved a ball from it. “Seriously? You woke me up just to play?! It’s not even 8 in the morning!”

Kori and Lily both laughed as Roy made his way towards the kitchen, the dogs right behind him.

He sat heavily on a bar stool and rubbed his eyes. The dogs pouted some but distracted themselves by playing with each other. When he looked up, he paused on Lily. Then he looked around and stopped when he saw Jason and Nicole talking seriously on the balcony, and nodded to himself.

Roy turned back to Lily and smiled, “What are you making kid?”

Lily smirked a little, “Waffles and hash browns. And we’re also going to have fruit but I’m not making it. Jay says that he needs to go to the store to get more food so there’s not a lot of choices.”

Roy smiled, “That sounds like plenty to me. Jaybird mentioned he was teaching you how to cook.”

“Yup.” Lily grinned then raised a small brow at Roy, “Mama calls him Jaybird too.”

Roy pointed a finger at her, “Hey, I came up with that nickname and have been calling him that since I met him years ago, so you can’t take that away from me too.”

Roy smirked as Lily giggled a little and shrugged, “Fine.” Roy nodded and put his finger down.

Kori smirked and returned to her task, moving the food around the pan as it cooked. Roy talked to the little one about his own little girl for a several minutes, Lily somewhat forgetting about her own task, though it was possible she was done.

After a several minutes, Kori determined that the hash browns were likely cooked enough and turned the heat down to low, just to keep them warm but understanding they likely would not burn that way.

A moment later, the balcony door opened again. They’d been out there for at least 10 minutes. Kori turned and saw that the couple looked to be okay, as Nicole leaned on Jason’s shoulder and Jason smiled down at her. Guess they figured it out.

“Finally rose from the dead have ya Roy?” Jason grinned as they paused at the end of the island.

Roy smirked, “Like you’re one to talk. And your dogs are menaces by the way.” Roy dramatically wiped his face again, implying what happened.

Jason just laughed and shook his head. Nicole raised a brow at Kori, likely about the joke, so Kori smirked.

“So, how’s my sous chef and side helper doing?” Jason said, walking into the kitchen beside Lily, who grinned. Jason leaned over to look in the bowl, “Very nice Little Bird. I’ll take it from here if you could set the table please.” Lily nodded and hopped off the stool. Jason picked up the bowl and went to the waffle iron by the stove where Kori still was.

“I see you now know what not burning food means,” Jason commented, smirking.

“I am learning. I’ve got the basics of how to cook down, mostly,” Kori replied, shrugging.

Jason tilted his head for a moment, “If you’re serious about learning, I could teach you while you’re here.”

Kori grinned, “That would be wonderful.”

Jason smirked, “How about a trade; I teach you how to cook, you teach me Tamaranean like you promised me a year or so ago.”

Kori smirked, “Deal.”

“Another language, really Jason?” Nicole asked, with a raised brow and smirking as she sat beside Roy at the counter. Roy nodded with her, looking at Jason like he was crazy.

Jason grinned back at them, “Yeah. I mean come on, it’s an alien language, how often am I gonna have that chance?” Nicole actually smiled wider and Roy just rolled his eyes. Kori continued smiling; she has always admired Jason’s love of languages and would be more than happy to teach him her native tongue, they just hadn't had the time after he'd asked a year ago.

Kori and Jason stayed quiet for a few minutes as they finished, while Roy made conversation with Nicole. Noticing Lily was now distracted with the dogs having finished setting the table for five, Kori asked Jason quietly, “How did your talk go?”

Jason raised a brow at her then smirked a little and spoke equally quiet, “Good. It’ll take some adjusting but it should be easier when I don’t have any lingering injuries. We figured out a system. I call her every night anyway, so now, I just have to call her after patrol too, if I take one, that way she knows I’m alive and okay, but she won’t ask anything that happened. I only tell her about my injuries if I have a severe one, and she clarified for me what kinds go in that category cause apparently I don’t know. She’s not entirely wrong.” Kori snickered, knowing that to be true. “If she doesn’t answer, I’ll either leave a voicemail or just text her. So, she’s not going to pretend to not know I’m the Red Hood, she just, isn’t going to bring it up unless I do. And she won’t pester me about injuries I can clearly work with.”

Kori nodded, “That all sounds reasonable. I’m glad you two were able to find your compromise.”

Jason smiled, “Me too. Thanks for talking with her, she seemed a lot more comfortable with it all actually. Guess knowing I’ve always been like this reassured her that it wasn’t anything specific she was doing. And I am trying, but, it’s just going to take a while for me to totally be comfortable with and accept that I now have someone close to me who doesn’t wear a mask but _knows_ about me, and not only that, but doesn’t care and simply worries over me.” Jason shook his head a little, “I’ll get used to it. Just like she will, in time.”

Kori smirked, “Oh Jason, overanalyzing everything as always. I understand your future stands with new opportunities, believe me, but you need to stop thinking so much about it all and start living in the moment. Make decisions as they come and you will find yourself used to the idea much quicker, and come to love it.”

Jason raised a brow at her, “When did you become a life guru?”

“When my friend seems to need it for a moment. Just like when I saved you from drowning at the island 3 years ago and we had our heart to heart. I definitely recall acting as your life guru for a moment.” Kori grinned as Jason did too.

“Right, I remember that. You kissed me when I said we needed to talk." Jason smirked as Kori laughed a little. "Well, thank you, Kori.”

She nodded, and smiling, they both set to placing food on plates, including fruit he pulled from the fridge.

“Order up,” Jason called out, placing full three plates on the table as Kori carried the other two. Roy and Nicole walked over and sat at the table. Lily ran over a moment later, followed quickly by the dogs, and sat beside her mother who was sitting beside Jason. Kori sat across from him as Roy sat between them, across from Nicole and Lily.

Kori grinned, seeing Jason more at peace than she’s ever seen him, and more so than she’d ever hoped he’d achieve. Roy too, as he and the little one continued conversing, eventually pulling Kori into the conversation. Nicole and Jason spoke together, occasional laughs from the woman echoing down the table. Kori felt she could already call the two newest additions to Jason’s life, part of her family too.

* * *

It was about 11:30pm when Jason put on his Red Hood uniform.

He sighed as his two friends stepped into his room and near glared at him though they just looked more disappointed.

“Come on, Jaybird. You should’ve told us you were going out that way we could patrol with you. Do you not want us screwing up your rep or something?” Roy crossed his arms and Kori merely looked curious, hovering half a foot off the ground.

Jason pulled on his boots then stood facing them, completely in his uniform except for his helmet.

“Listen, I’m not actually going on patrol. I just need to check on the kids as it’s been a week since they’ve seen me, then I’m taking Nicole to go see her mother. When I actually go on patrol, like tomorrow or Monday, I’d love it if you guys came.”

Roy nodded but then asked with a brow raised, “Wait, why are you taking your girl to see her mother dressed like that? Is this how she’s introducing you to her? ‘Hey Mom, this is my boyfriend, former crime lord, the Red Hood.’”

Jason sighed, “It’s more like I’m introducing Nicole to her mom.” Kori cocked her head and Roy’s second brow joined the first, raised up. “Her mother is the matriarch of the working girls. When Nicole had Lily, they cut off contact from each other to give Nik her best chance. I’ve been working with her mother since June, but only just found out who she is. They both want to see each other so…”

“So,” Kori started, “You’re reuniting mother and daughter?”

Jason nodded, “Pretty much, yeah.”

Roy sighed, “Fine, I suppose that’s fair reasoning to leave us behind.”

Jason rolled his eyes, “Well, thanks, not that I need your approval.” His friends just shook their heads.

“Well, I am sure you will be fine without us. But good luck with the mother,” Kori smirked, then quickly flew over and hugged him. “Good night. See you in the morning then.” She then darted out of the room and down the hall.

Roy smirked as well, “Good luck with Nicole’s mom. If she’s anything like her kid, then I’m sure she’ll give you hell if you hurt Nikki.”

“Oh she’s going to give me hell anyway for not calling her all week. She’s a bit of a control freak too,” Jason sighed as Roy snickered.

“Have fun with that. Night,” Roy waved goodnight and left the room. The dogs actually followed him out, as if they understood Jason was leaving.

Jason sighed then put on his helmet and left through his window, going down to his bike. Like they had planned ahead of time, Nicole was waiting for him by it, in her scrubs, with a bag of medical tools and the blue helmet already on her head. Even with the helmet on her, he could tell she was staring.

“Wow. I have to say,” she started, sounding a bit in awe, “you look much more impressive when your uniform isn’t torn and bloody.”

Jason smirked, “I actually think it would be more intimidating with all the blood, shows I’ve been in battle, and _won_.”

Nicole laughed a little, “I suppose it might be, yes.”

Jason paused beside her and spoke a bit more seriously, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

She looked up at him, “Are you? I’m ready to see my mom again. You’re giving up your secret identity here, I feel that’s a bit more important.”

Jason nodded, “Yeah, I’m sure. I’ve known her for a while now, and like you said earlier, she probably sees me as one of her charges anyway. And, I kind of want her to know who I am, and that we’re together. Course, she’s probably going to want to kick my ass first and then again after we tell her we’re together, but, we’ll see how it goes when we get there.”

Nicole nodded, probably smirking, “Okay. Let’s go then.”

Jason nodded, “First I just need to stop by and see the kids, but that shouldn’t take long.”

“Okay. I am curious to see how you act around them when you’re, him.” She gestured to helmet.

Jason laughed a little, “I pretty much act the same actually.”

Nicole cocked her head a little, “Oh, then how have they all not figured out it’s you? I mean like Jason and Hood are the same?”

He shrugged, “Michael figured it out, he said others are suspicious. But they probably just don’t care enough to try and see it.”

Nicole nodded, “Makes sense.”

He then hopped on his bike and Nicole slid easily on behind him, then he drove off. Jason went a lot faster to get there since he was in vigilante dress, causing Nicole to lock her arms around him much tighter. They reached the theatre in record time, though Jason took a lot of back ways to get there, like he usually did so it wouldn’t be easy to track him.

When he pulled to a stop in the alley beside the building, Nicole’s grip loosened but she didn’t move otherwise.

“Do you have to go that fast? There is this thing called a speed limit.” She mumbled into his back.

Jason laughed, “Yes. I’m allowed to go that fast, because no one would bother stopping me as they know who I am and what I do. It’s also a lot harder to track me when I go faster.”

Nik gently moved back and carefully got off the bike, “I’ll be honest, I wasn’t expecting a reasonable answer when I asked. I thought you were just going to say, because you could.”

Jason smirked and got off the bike. “Well, that too.”

She just shook her head and leaned against the bike.

“Okay, you stay out here. I'm pretty sure the kids would recognize on sight, as they've seen you in scrubs before, and probably that helmet. I should only be about 5 minutes.”

Nicole nodded, “Again reasonable. Okay.”

He then walked up to the door and knocked the knock the kids came up with, so they know it’s him. Like the whistle from when they were still on the street. A moment later, the door opened and revealed Michael.

The teen grinned and stepped aside to let him in, pausing when he saw Nicole, then shut the door.

The other kids stopped what they were doing; playing games, eating or reading, and looked up at him. Jason smiled a little when he saw relief appear on their faces and they all seemed to relax some.

“See, I told you all he was fine,” Michael said to the group, smirking. The kids either rolled their eyes or nodded, then returned to what they were doing.

Michael turned to him, still smirking, “They’ve all been a bit worried. But, I’m glad to see you back on your feet.”

Hood walked towards a wall where they could talk without being overheard.

“You already knew I was. You saw me a few days ago.”

Michael rolled his eyes, “Okay, I’ll rephrase then. I’m glad to see back in the Red.”

Jason smirked and nodded. “So, everyone’s fine? What about our three new guests, who I should probably meet.”

“Everyone is fine and everyone is still here. But those three are no longer guests.”

“What? They left?” Jason asked, surprised and a bit disappointed.

Michael smirked, “No. They’re just no longer guests. They’re residents.”

Jason shook his head but was relieved to hear that. “Smart alec. I’m glad they decided to stay. Where are they?”

Michael pointed towards where three cots were grouped together, where Xander and Laurie were sleeping and a tan skinned teen with long brown curly hair was sitting beside them, who was actually staring at Hood. She seemed to grow a bit tense as he walked over, Michael right behind him.

He stopped about a foot away from the bed, “You must Jordan. I’m Red Hood.”

The girl raised a brow, “Yeah, I know who you are. Michael told me you’re the one who created this safe haven. I appreciate that you’re letting us stay here too.”

“Of course. It’s open to any kids who need a haven. I personally like to call it Neverland,” he said kindly, trying to help the girl relax.

She did as she cracked a smirk, “It’s fitting.”

Michael chimed in, “It is especially because for the past couple months we’ve been calling him Peter Pan.”

Jordan smiled more easily as Hood sighed.

“Yes, they do. And I call him Nibs,” he said gesturing to Michael.

Jordan laughed a little but paused as Laurie shifted in her sleep. Jason looked at Xander and saw his leg was still propped on a pillow as he laid on his back. Laurie was curled against Xander but squished between him and Jordan.

Jason smiled, “Laurie and Xander right?”

The teen nodded, smiling down at them, “Yes. I found them a year ago, pretty starved so I started helping them get food and better shelter. They’re my little siblings now. I’d do anything for them. They like it here, so here we’re going to stay.”

Jason nodded, “I’m glad you’ve chosen to stay. And Michael’s talked to you about the job opportunity here too?”

“Yes. I’m thinking about it.”

He nodded again, “Jason who works in the theatre can help give you more information if you want, and help you make a decision. He should be here on Monday.

Jordan cocked her head a little and nodded, “Okay. Laurie mentioned him and said that his friend helped with Xander’s injury.”

“Yes, Nicole, is her name, she’s a nurse.”

Jordan nodded but didn’t say anything else, just looked down at her siblings.

Jason smiled a little then turned to walk away, but Jordan spoke quietly, so he turned back.

“Thank you, for everything you’ve been doing for street kids. I’ve been on the street since I was 9, and this is the first time I’ve felt relatively safe in 4 years, so, thank you.”

Jordan smiled, and Jason simply bowed his head to her, then walked back towards the door.

Michael followed, “You’re really making a difference here, but this can’t last forever can it?”

Hood sighed, “Probably not, especially if more kids come. But I’ve got several ideas that can last forever. I’ll hopefully be getting them in motion soon.”

The teen nodded and stopped beside him in front of the door.

Jason stared at him then as he noticed something, “Did you get taller?”

Michael’s brows raised as he looked eye level at Jason and furrowed his brows, then grinned. “I think I did. I can see a little above your shoulders now.”

Jason grinned, “Good. Who knows, maybe you’ll get taller than me, if you keep eating.”

Michael laughed, “Keep the food coming then. How tall are you?”

“6’2” so you’ve still got about 7 inches to go.”

Michael smirked, seeming a bit excited now. Jason was just glad that even though he’d been on the streets, malnutrition hadn’t totally stunted his growth.

“Is that Nicole out there by the way?” Michael asked curiously.

Jason nodded, “I call her Bluebird when I’m ‘in the Red.’ A friend of mine is ill, who only knows Hood, so I’m having Blue look them over.”

The teen smirked, and nodded, “Must be easier, now that she knows.”

“It’s… different. But it is easier in that I don’t have to keep it secret now.”

He nodded again, “That’s good at least. Well, I hope your friend is okay. Thanks for coming by so everyone could _see_ you’re okay.”  
  
“Of course. I’ll see ya on Monday Michael.”

“See you then Hood.” Michael smirked then walked towards where some kids and Flora were playing a board game.

Jason grinned, glanced around the room then walked back outside, where Nicole was still leaning against the bike, but she was looking up. She looked down when he walked out then pointed up. When Jason was a few feet away from her, he looked up and saw Peter looking out his window.

Jason snorted as Peter simply waved. Jason returned it with a salute then got on his bike.

“I’m surprised he didn’t come down,” Nicole commented as she climbed on behind him.

“That’s because he’s acting like nothing’s changed. Whenever I’d visit the kids and he was awake, he’d wave right before I’d leave or when I got there, and I’d salute back, as acknowledgement of our deal.” he explained then started his bike.

“Well, he’s doing a much better job at that than I am,” she said, wrapping her arms around him.

“It’s likely easier not seeing my face or hearing me talk.”

“I’m trying though,” Nicole replied quietly.

Jason smiled a little, “I know you are Bluebird, I know. I am too.”

Before Nicole could say anything else, he drove off towards the girl’s home.

* * *

Nicole took a deep breath as Jason came to stop in front of a decent looking building and turned off his bike.

Jason got off first then held out his hand to help her. She took it and got off, then stood beside him.

To distract herself from the anxiety and excitement of seeing her mother, she asked Jason, smirking, “So, Bluebird. Is that my codename?”

Jason laughed a little, a bit distorted coming through the helmet though.

“Yeah, has been since I met you. Red Robin would sometimes ask about you, so I just called you Bluebird and it kind of stuck. It fits with your blue scrubs though.”

Nicole grinned, “I like it. Makes me sort of feel like a secret agent or something.”

Jason laughed again then it faded as he looked at the building. “Come on.”

Nicole hesitantly followed him to the building, but they stopped at the door as Jason had to pick the lock.

“Is this always how you visit them? Because I feel they should just give you a key.” Nicole remarked.

Jason very efficiently got it unlocked and opened the door, holding it open for her. “No, I usually go through the window. Unlocking the door is a first. But I run the security system for this building so it’s fine.”

Nicole stepped inside, and Jason shut the door quietly behind him. She raised a brow, though she was still wearing the helmet. “The window, seriously? And seriously?”

Jason chuckled as he started up the stairs, “Yup. There didn’t use to be security in this building so Red Robin helped me set it up to help keep the girls safe. The other residents don’t even know about it. But I don’t in any way intrude on their privacy. And yeah, I usually go through the window so less risk of being seen when I visit them, but I wasn’t going to make you do that. So, I have to say, it feels really weird taking the stairs.”

Nicole chuckled but didn’t say anything else as they went up to the third level, which was the top floor. She followed Jason towards the door on the right of the hallway. There was only one door on each side, like Jason’s building.

She stood behind Jason as he knocked on the door.

“I called earlier so they knew I was coming and bringing a guest, so, that’s one surprise out of the way,” Jason mentioned quickly, and Nicole just nodded.

The door opened a moment later and a golden haired teen appeared, whom Nicole guessed was Tori.

The girl grinned and leapt at Jason in a hug who caught her as if he’d expected it. Nicole smirked.

“It’s good to see you Red. Glad you didn’t die,” she said as she let go and smirked up at him.

Jason shook his head, but she could hear the smirk in his voice, “Thanks Tori. I’m glad I didn’t die too.”

Tori chuckled then peered around him to look at Nicole, then smirked widely.

“Is this your nurse?” Tori asked, sounding more happy than amused.

Jason stepped aside slightly and nodded, “Yes, this is Bluebird.”

Tori raised a brow at him, “Oh, come on. I know who you are under the hood, I don’t get to know her?”

“You’ll find out in a minute,” he mumbled as he walked into the apartment. Nicole smirked a little, knowing his apprehension about that was because he was nervous how Mama would react to him bringing Nicole to her. Jason had told Nicole how Mama had said she didn’t want to reconnect with Nicole not wanting to ruin the life she’d made, though she missed her. But Nicole was going to explain that it was her choice so hopefully she didn’t fuss at Jay too much.

Tori furrowed her brows at Jason then at Nicole, then followed Jason in, gesturing Nicole to follow. She did, and Tori closed the door behind her.

Nicole stopped, frozen when she saw her Mama in a recliner only 10 or so feet away from her. It was definitely her, but Mama used to be so full of life, despite the circumstances, but now she looked frail, tired, and like she’s lost a lot of weight, like she’d lost a lot of life.

Mama smiled a little as Jason walked up and kneeled in front of her, “Good to see you back on your feet Red.”

Jason cocked his head a little, probably smiling and spoke quietly, “Hey Mama, how are _you_ feeling?”

Mama smiled down at him, “Oh ya know. Same as ever dear.”

“Except now she has a consistent fever, among other new symptoms,” Tori added in, very concerned.

Nicole’s nurse senses jerked to life and she automatically started making a list in her head of symptoms, at least the obvious ones: fever, fatigue, and weight loss.

Nicole looked at Tori who was standing beside her, “Has she been eating?”

Tori shook her head and Mama actually chuckled.

“Right to the point I see,” Mama said, smirking a little.

Jason stood and took a few steps back, “Um, Mama, this is who I told you about and um… she-” Jason looked at her and though she couldn’t see his face, she knew he was asking if she wanted to reveal now. Nicole nodded.

Mama raised a brow at Jason, “What’s got your tongue?” She looked back at Nicole, brow still raised. Tori looked curiously at her too.

Nicole took a breath then pulled off the helmet and held it in her hands as she tried a small smile, “Hi Mama.”

Mama’s eyes widened, and her mouth open slightly, speaking breathlessly, “Nicole?”

Nicole nodded gently.

Tori looked wide eyed at her then, “As in Mama’s _actual_ daughter, Nicole?” She nodded again. Tori turned to Hood and looked at him a little scared, “She’s gonna kill you.”

Nicole’s own eyes widened some, and she turned back to Mama who was now standing and glaring at Jason. Jason took a couple more steps back, but he was trapped in the living room.

Mama pointed at him angrily as she walked towards him, slightly shaky on her feet though. “I told you about her out of respect and faith, not so you could go find her and bring her here. I told you I didn’t want her to come back here, yet you bring her!”

As much fun as it should be to see the Red Hood actually afraid of a small woman simply pointing a finger at him, Nicole didn’t want Jason on the bad side here, he was only trying to help them.

“Mama! It was my choice, he didn’t force me here,” Nicole said walking closer. Mama stopped walking about a foot away from Jason and turned to her.

“He still should not have even gone to you. You don’t need me in your life and he _should not have_ sought you out for this! I especially didn’t want you to see me like this, and I told him that!”

“He’s my boyfriend!” Nicole said, almost desperately. Mama’s eyes widened again, and she heard Tori gasp behind her. Nicole took a breath then kept going, “The guy under the hood is, anyway. We were already together when he told me he knew you, when he told me he was Hood too actually. I’m pretty sure he said he figured out who you were after we’d been friends for a while.”

Mama turned to Jason and he nodded slowly, “I’d been friends with her for like a month, I think, when I came and learned you were sick. I saw your necklace, it’s the same as Nik’s bracelet she said you gave her. I asked about your life to make sure I was right before saying anything to Nicole. I only told her about a week ago. And I didn’t till after I asked if she missed you too, which she does,” he finished quietly.

Mama’s entire posture lost its tension then as she nodded gently. Then looking back at Nicole, she looked like she was about to say something but gasped and suddenly collapsed. Jason reacted extremely fast and caught her half way down, then simply picked her up. Mama closed her eyes and breathed slowly as she leaned against Jason’s chest.

Nicole looked worriedly at her, “She needs to lay down.”

Jason just nodded and spoke quietly, clearly concerned too, “Her bedroom is this way.”

He walked down the hall to the left of the living room. Nicole and Tori both followed. They went into the first room on the left and Jason gently placed Mama down on the bed then backed away a bit. Nicole sat down on the chair beside the bed, instinctively grabbing her wrist and checking her pulse, finding it to be at a high rate right now.

“Where are the other girls?” Jason asked Tori quietly.

She replied equally quiet, “Mama had them all go across the hall, so they all wouldn’t be crowded in here. I’ll… I’ll go over with them, give you all some space.”

“Thank you, Tori,” Jason said sincerely then the teen left, and Jason shut the door. He then sat down in a chair at the foot of the bed. Nicole knew just looking at him that he was extremely worried. If they weren’t under these circumstances Nicole would have smiled at the evident relationship, he and her mom had.

After another moment, Mama’s breathing evened out and she gently opened her eyes. She smiled a little when her eyes landed on Nicole.

“It is good to see you little one,” she said quietly.

Nicole smiled and took her hand in hers, “I’m not so little anymore ya know.”

“Nonsense.”

Nicole chuckled a little and Mama turned to Jason, smirking, “As you’re dating my daughter, apparently, does this mean I finally get to see what you look like under that atrociously colored thing?”

Nicole smirked and turned to him and he turned to her. Then Jay sighed and gently pulled the hood off his head and placed it on the floor, then ran a hand through his hair to fluff it back out.

Mama smiled and spoke kindly, “Can I also know your name? You don’t have to say, you never asked for ours so, it’s your choice.”

Jason smirked a little, “Well, I know yours now, so I guess it’s only fair. Plus, if you want to see Nicole more, which you do, knowing would probably help. It’s Jason.”

Mama smiled, “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you Jason.”

Jason’s smirk softened, and he nodded.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Jason sighed, already picking his helmet back up, seeming to know what it was.

“Hey Red, the other girls want to talk to you if you can. Mainly the four you rescued a few weeks ago,” Tori said through the door.

Jason stood and put the helmet back on, “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

They both nodded, and Jason exited to the room.

Nicole turned back to her mother who now smirked a little at her, “Well, done dear. He’s gorgeous.”

Nicole laughed a little, “He’s a _lot_ more than just that, but yes, yes he is.”

Mama smiled softly at her, “How are you Nikki?”

Nicole smiled, “I’m… good. I am. My life is pretty stable now. I have a growing family; not more kids, just people, more people. I work as a nurse, obviously,” she gestured to her scrubs and med kit beside her, “and I also work at a theatre as an actress.”

“I know,” Mama said quietly. Nicole raised a brow. “I’ve gone to a few of your shows.”

Nicole’s other brow joined the first, “You what? Why didn’t you-”

“Because you don’t need me, and are better off without me weighing on your life,” Mama said sadly.

Nicole shook her head, “That doesn’t mean I don’t want you in it. You’re my _mom_. I’ve missed you, a lot.”

Mama smiled a little, “I’ve missed you too. And I’m so proud of you. You’ve become an amazing young woman, and an amazing mother if that gorgeous, happy little girl of yours who dances on stage with you is proof.”

Nicole blushed a bit as she smiled, “And I know my little girl would love to meet her grandmother.”

“I’d love to meet her too, but not now.” Mama looked saddened and the other reason she was here came back to mind.

“How are you Mama? And don’t lie. Jason can vouch for the fact that I can tell if you aren’t being honest with the answer to that question.”

Mama nodded and looked away from her, “Okay. Do you want symptoms I’ve had or… do you want the diagnosis from the last doctor Red sent?”

Nicole’s eyebrows raised high and she asked incredulously, “You’ve already been diagnosed and _didn’t_ tell Jason what the doctor told you?”

Mama shook her head, “He’s already done so much for us, I didn’t want to put another thing on him.”

“That doesn’t matter. If he’s that integrated into your life now, he has the right to know. And as your daughter and a nurse, I would also like to know what it is we’re dealing with here.”

Nicole squeezed her hand and Mama sighed, “The doctor had said, it’s not absolute because he can’t confirm it without scans but… he thought it might be-"

“I swear if you say cancer and didn’t tell Jay, he’s going to be more pissed than you were when I took that helmet off,” Nicole said firmly, knowing Jason would likely be livid.

Mama didn’t look at her as she nodded gently.

“Mama…”

She looked at her then, sad, “I know, but we can’t afford it. I know Red seems to have money coming out of his pants, but I didn’t want to put that on him, especially if we can’t pay him back.”

Nicole shook her head, “He needs to _know_.”

“I know.”

Nicole sighed, “Did the doctor say what kind?”

Mama nodded again, “Kidney.”

“Mama that’s _treatable._ ”

“I know,” she repeated.

Nicole took a breath and nodded, quickly pulling up the file she had in her head on the cancer, “Okay. So, kidney cancer would explain the fever, fatigue, and weight loss. I’m guessing you have an extreme pain in your side that doesn’t go away or perhaps your urine is bloody?”

Mama nodded and smiled sadly, “You’re good.”

Nicole smirked a little, “Is there a lump in your side? And what’s your appetite like?”

“Yes, there is, and pretty small; can’t eat much of anything.”

Nicole sighed, “Those are all symptoms of kidney cancer. I may have only gotten an associate degree in nursing, but I’ve done my research throughout the past few years. How big is the lump? And do you have pain anywhere else?”

Mama shook her head, “I’m not sure about size but it’s the only place I’ve felt pain.”

She nodded, “Okay. That at least means you’re not past stage 2. How long have you had that pain?”

“A few weeks. I’ve been sick for longer than that though, and still coughing.”

“You probably just had the flu or something else that heavily weakened your immune system, keeping the cough going. Coughing isn’t generally a symptom of kidney cancer so could just be a prolonged cold. Jason mentioned the pain medication you were taking, that could’ve had a negative impact on your kidneys that pushed the cancer along. But that doesn’t mean the cancer hasn’t been forming since before then. Kidney cancer can go unnoticed for a while. Jason also mentioned that when he saw you a month or so ago, you were much thinner than he'd last seen you, so the weight loss could’ve been from the cancer already there.”

Mama nodded along, “So, you’re saying I could’ve had this tumor growing in me for months. So, it’s probably at a higher stage?"

Nicole nodded, “I’m thinking at most a stage 2 since you don’t have any other pains, but yes.”

“Well, that’s something at least.”

Before Nicole could ask her next question, the door opened and Jason walked back in, quietly shutting the door behind him. He pulled off his helmet and sat back down with a sigh.

“Everything okay?” Mama asked curiously.

Jason nodded, smirking a little, “Yeah. They just wanted to thank me again and then help them with job applications.”

Mama smiled, “That’s good. They’ve been talking about it for the past week or so now.”

Nicole raised a brow at her then and Mama sighed.

“Everything okay in here?” Jason asked, furrowing his brows at them.

Mama didn’t seem to want to speak, so Nicole did, “Mama was diagnosed by the last doctor you sent. She told me the symptoms she’s experiencing, and I can agree with it, though she needs to go to the hospital for a full, _proper_ diagnosis.”

Jason raised his brow and immediately looked concerned, sitting forward in his seat, “What?”

Nicole nodded and said carefully, “It is possible, though likely, she has kidney cancer.”

Jason turned a sharp gaze towards Mama, “You’ve known this for _two weeks_?”

Mama nodded slowly, looking away from him.

Jason squeezed his hands together and looked like he was trying very hard to keep his anger down.

He kept his sharp gaze on her as he said, very seriously, “You don’t get to bitch about me not talking about my injuries and health anymore. Not when you decide not to tell me you might have fucking  _cancer._ ”

Jason’s voice broke a little at the end and Nicole was hit with the realization of how close the two actually were. Besides not knowing each other’s names for the majority of the time they’ve know each other, they _knew_ each other and cared about each other. The realization was accompanied by the thought that not only does Mama mother Jason, but Jason probably sees her as the closest thing he has to a mother.

Mama nodded gently, “I know sweetheart, I just-”

Nicole honestly thought Jason was about to leave, he looked like he wanted to but, he just sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

He turned to Nicole, “How bad is it?”

Nicole answered calmly, “I’m not an actual doctor, but I’d say it’s at a stage 2 at the most, with how long it’s probably been developing. But she doesn’t have any severe pain elsewhere so it’s probably not a stage 3 yet.”

Jason nodded then looked back at Mama, “You’re going to the hospital, and you will not say a word about money. Because I’m pretty sure that’s the reason you didn’t tell me, so I ask you not say a thing about it. Your health is shit ton more important.”

Mama raised a brow at him then surprisingly just nodded, “Okay. But not right this moment. At least let me tell the girls first, in the morning.”

Jason shook his head, “You’ve haven’t even told _them_? Not even Tori? Well, if you did Tori would have told me immediately, so I guess not.”

Mama shook her head, “No, I haven’t.”

Jason sighed, “Okay. Well, tell them in the morning, then Nicole and I will come pick you up at 12 so you literally have the entire morning. That sound reasonable?”

Mama raised a brow, “Not on your motorcycle.”

“Right. I can borrow my dad’s car,” Jason said nodding.

Mama smirked and nodded. After a few moments of silence she asked, “So, how did you two meet?”

Jason smirked, and Nicole answered, “This brick wall nearly ran me over when he was moving into his knew apartment with a 50-pound box of _books_.”

Mama laughed some, “Ah, a book lover, why am I not surprised?”

Jason laughed a little, and Nicole smirked, “Yeah, he has his own personal library.” Mama smirked now. Nicole sighed, smiling a little, “But, it was actually the next time we met that was a lot more interesting and was when we actually became friends. It was one in the morning, I was at the grocery store, when I noticed two guys stalking me, but I saw Jason and went up to him, and he agreed to stay with me in the store then offered to walk me home. I probably wouldn’t have gotten home without his kind heart.”

Jason blushed lightly and smiled softly at her, which she returned.

Mama smiled wide, “Well, that I’m really not surprised by. But,” Mama continued, raising a brow a bit sternly, “Just because you’re a hero and part of my family, does not give you a pass with this; do not hurt my daughter, in _any_ way.”

Nicole’s brows raised as Jason stared at her for a moment, then smirked.

“Yes ma’am. Believe me, I’ve no intentions of doing so,” he replied, sincerely.

Mama nodded, “Good. Because I hope you notice, being a vigilante, being the _Red Hood_ and dating someone probably isn’t the greatest of ideas.”

“Mama,” Nicole said, shocked.

Jason nodded seriously, “I know. You’ve no idea how much thought I’d put into that very thing. But Nicole’s made it clear she isn’t going anywhere no matter what I do to make her go away so, we’ll just have to figure it out as we go.”

Mama nodded, smiling and Nicole sighed, but smirked a little, glad she’d gotten that point across.

“It’s a pretty good bad idea,” she mumbled. Jason burst out laughing at the reference while Mama took a minute to process it, then smirked.

“I suppose you probably quote musicals a lot, huh, dear?” Mama asked her.

Nicole smirked, “Jay does it more than I do. Meet Jason Philips: massive book nerd, superhero, theatre nerd and _amazing_ performer.”

Jason raised a brow at her and she just grinned.

Mama smirked, “Guess I’ll be seeing you in the next show?"

Jason nodded, grinning, “Yup.”

Nicole smirked, then sighed, “We should probably go. We have _plenty_ of time to catch up later, especially while you’re in the hospital. Right now, you need to rest.”

Jason nodded in agreement and stood.

Mama nodded, “I look forward to it. Not the hospital part though.”

Nicole shook her head as she stood and helped pull the covers out from under her and then over her. “You’ll have to get used to it for a while I think.”

“I figured. Cancer kind of indicates long hospital stays doesn’t it?” She responded, smirking sadly.

Nicole and Jason both chuckled a little.

“Indeed, it does Mama,” Nicole said, smiling softly down to her. “Good night. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Good night dears… I’m glad you’re here Nikki, I’ve missed you” Mama said, sinking further into the pillows and smiling.

“I’ve missed you too Mama,” Nicole said quietly, leaning down and kissing her feverish forehead.

“See you tomorrow,” Jason said softly then he picked up his helmet and put it back on his head. Mama smiled and got comfortable, then Nicole and Jason left, quietly shutting the door behind them.

They also quietly left the apartment and the building, Jason apparently didn’t want to see Tori because then he’d probably tell her about Mama.

Jason went a bit slower on the drive back, at Nicole’s request, but still taking back alleys and streets. He pulled up in the alley behind Nicole’s building. Nicole got off the bike but frowned a little when Jason didn’t.

“Come up, so we can talk,” she said simply, gesturing towards the back door.

Jason nodded, “Yeah. Give me a minute, I’ll meet you up there.”

Nicole raised a brow then shrugged, “Okay.” She then walked in, pulled off her helmet, then went up to her floor, quietly going down the hallway so as not to wake a hopefully sleeping Lily across the hall. Nicole had told Lily and Mary that she was filling in for a friend for a couple hours at the hospital, which they believed because she’d worn her scrubs.

Nicole unlocked her door and walked in, raising a brow at the sight which greeted her; Jason was sitting at the table with a beer, helmet off and looking like he’d been sitting there for an hour, not a _minute_. There was also an unopened beer sitting on the table near him.

Keeping her brow raised she shut the door, "Show off."

“You really should keep your window locked,” Jason said casually, taking a sip from his bottle.

Nicole set her purse and helmet down on the counter and walked to the table. She picked up the bottle, opened it and took a sip, then answered, “It’s broken.”

Jason raised a brow as Nicole sat down beside him, “The lock? Cause the window looked fine.”

Nicole nodded, “Yes. And yes, you can fix it.”

Jason smirked and nodded. After a moment, he looked at her curiously, “How are you doing?”

“Why do you ask?” She wondered first. Jason raised a brow.

“Well, you just saw your mother for the first time in 8 years and it should have been a happy, teary reunion, minus the her yelling at me part, but instead you find out she has cancer and needs to go to the hospital. That’s kind of dramatic, hitting me weird so I imagine it's probably hitting you weird too… So, how are you?”

Nicole smiled a little at his sincerity, “I’m okay. I mean, I’m sad and frustrated about the cancer part but, it was still nice to see her. And to see her scold you and you actually back away from her, scared like a little kid was kind of fun to watch.” Nicole smirked, and Jason rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure it was. Thanks for jumping in though. Pretty sure she was actually going to whack me in the head that time.”

Nicole laughed, causing Jason to smirk.

Nicole looked at him for a moment, then smiled a little, “I didn’t realize how close you two actually were, despite the circumstances.”

Jason’s smirk softened, “We weren’t really, at first. I’d actually met Tori as Hood, gave her money and food for a night off. Then when she saved my drunk ass, I had been out as Hood.” Nicole raised a curious brow. He sighed, “It was the night of my very last go at trying to get through to Bruce, it didn’t end well. So, I ended up in a bar that didn’t care if a former crime lord was in their midst, they honestly didn’t give a shit who I was, and everyone was too drunk to even notice, even the bartender. I got extremely wasted, yet was still able to walk out the door, and pretty much directly into Tori, or Honey at the time. I took a couple swings at her because she was trying to lead me to a safehouse I had previously told her about if she needed some place to stay. I didn’t know I _had_ hit her till few days later. I hadn’t been wearing my hood, just the eye mask, which she never took off. Then a few days later, I helped her after a rough night, that was as Jason. Then that night, I took Tori back to Mama, and boy she did not like me at all at first.”

Nicole laughed a little as Jason paused to sip, smirking, then he continued, “She literally only tolerated me because Tori made her. When I started helping Tori find work, she realized why I was actually there and slowly started warming up to me. Especially when I started talking to other girls, she started to offer her help as well, understanding that’s all I was trying to do, help. We got closer when I opened up to her a little about my situation, the alcoholism I mean and hitting Tori. She was very kind about it all. She's helped almost as much as Tori has.”

Nicole smiled, “Like a mother.”

Jason raised a brow, then smiled a bit, “Yeah… like a mother.”

Nicole smirked a little then sighed, “Alright Jay, you should probably get home before Lily senses I’m back with her magical mama sensory powers.”

Jason laughed a little, “Very true. But first,” Nicole cocked her head, “As today, or yesterday now, was our one month anniversary, and I feel that’s a big deal for both of us as we’ve never had meaningful relationships or anniversaries like this before, at least positive ones.” Jason scrunched his face a little but lightened up a moment later. “And also, yesterday, we never really had a moment alone so, tomorrow morning-”

“You mean later this morning,” Nicole said smirking.

Jason grinned and nodded, “Yes, later this morning. I want to take you out, fancy breakfast place I know in uptown. Just you and me.”

Nicole smiled at the thought, then frowned a bit, “What about Lily? Mary has plans with a friend for the whole day.”

“Roy and Kori could watch her,” Jason suggested easily. Nicole raised a brow.

Jason laughed, “Oh give them some credit. You saw how much they loved Lily, and how much Lily loved them. Kori is great with kids and Roy is a _father_. They won’t recruit her or teach her anything bad.”  
  
Nicole debated in her mind for a moment, which prompted Jason to continue.

“Come on, despite the fact we have been dating for a month, we’ve barely gone on 5 proper  _dates_ because of all the things we do. This would be a nice, proper romantic date, you know, before we pick up your mother and take her to the hospital, cause that's a wonderful way to end a date.”

Nicole huffed a laugh, but agreed, they really haven’t done anything romantic in the past two weeks since they'd gone to New York.

“Okay.” Nicole smiled as Jason grinned. “But, by proper, do you mean I should wear a dress? How fancy we talkin here?”

“I’ll dress nice if you will,” Jason shrugged, smirking.

Nicole smirked, “Fancy then. Deal. And nice means, no boots and no hoodie.”

Jason rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah, I know what dressing nice means. I have Alfred as a grandfather remember?”

Nicole chuckled. “Of course. Gotta love Alfred for teaching you something.

Jason laughed then smirking, finished off his beer.

He stood up, still smiling, “Alright, why don’t you come to my place at 9:30 to drop off Lily with the red heads, then we can go on our date with time to get Dad’s car after and get Mama by 12.”

Nicole grinned and stood too, “Sounds like a plan.”

Jason nodded and picked up his helmet, then paused, furrowing his brows a little, “Did I really just use ‘dad’ and ‘mama’ in the _same_ sentence and _mean_ those titles?”

Nicole smirked, “You did.”

“Huh. Never… never had both at the same time before… that actually deserved the title anyway.”

Nicole’s smirk saddened, “Well, that’s sad and happy at the same time, so, thank you for that.”

Jason smirked slightly, “Sorry, I just, hadn’t realized it till just then. And sorry, guess you never have either.”

Nicole shrugged, “Never had a dad, so, I don’t really notice the absence. I did notice Mama’s, so thank you for bringing her back into my life.”

Jason smiled, “Of course.” He smirked, “I have a feeling though, that Peter may see himself in that role to you. Not as a dad but just, a fatherly figure.”

Nicole processed that for a second then grinned, “Yeah I think you’re right.” She laughed a little, “Do you realize that our one parental figure we’ve had since birth is now each other’s _other_ parental figure?”

Jason grinned and laughed, then smiled sincerely, “Guess we really were made for each other.”

Nicole heart fluttered a bit, “Yeah, probably.”

Jason smirked, “Alright baby doll, I should fly off.”

Nicole raised a brow, “Baby doll? Is it the uniform or something? Because you call me a lot more _different_ things while wearing it. I remember hearing sweetheart, darling, and baby on Sunday.”

Jason laughed, “Sorry. Part of my character I guess.” He just shrugged.

Nicole furrowed her brows a little, as it was now, that something Kori had said clicked into place in her mind.

“Except, it’s not a character, is it?”

Jason raised a brow, so she continued, “That’s what Kori meant, I get it now. Red Hood, this kind of way you live and are, has been your life since before you even became Robin. As a street kid you would’ve had to be confident, willing to do things one normally wouldn’t and ignore the rules. Jason Philips is, your _new_ role. But, Red Hood, he’s your comfort zone.”

Jason smirked a little, “Well, that was deep. But, you’re not wrong. Red Hood, he isn’t _all_ me, Jason Philips is filling in the rest. But he is definitely my comfort zone, mainly more recently, because, I know who I am now when I have the hood on. I know how to live and be as Hood. I know what to do with him, how to be him.”

Nicole nodded and smiled a little, “Which is why my nagging and hovering was really bothering you, because I was messing that up.”

Jason nodded, “Yeah… But don’t worry, I will learn to integrate you in but, it’ll just take time.”

“Take all the time you need Jay. I’ll still be here, figuring out how to integrate Red Hood into my life.”

Jason laughed a little, “It’s a pretty good bad idea.”

Nicole grinned, “It’s a pretty good bad idea. And it will work itself out to where it’s only _good_ , eventually.”

Jason nodded, smirking, “We’re so dramatic.”

Nicole smiled, “You bring it out in me, so you only have yourself to blame.”

He laughed, and she kept grinning, “So, are you going to call me Bluebird more often now? I like that one.”

“Nah, it’s your _codename_. I only call you that when I’m in uniform.” He gestured to his helmet.

Nicole cocked her head, “Then why did Roy call you Red earlier? You were still in your _pajamas_.”

Jason shrugged, “He knows I had red hair for a short time as a baby, like two weeks or something according to Ma, then it turned black. Don’t know if it’s true or not but, I like to believe it.”

“Because she had red hair?”

Jason smiled a little and nodded, “Yeah. So, even though I have black hair now and have had it for the majority of my life, Roy stills calls us the Red Head Club.”

“Well, your red helmet could be why too…”

“Yeah but it’s an excuse as to why he calls me Red outside of uniform.”

Nicole nodded, “Right. Perfect sense.”

She smirked and grinned up at him. He smirked back then leaned down and kissed her, holding her cheek.

When he pulled away, he whispered, “By the way… your daughter’s been standing in the doorway for about a minute.”

Nicole’s eyes widened, and she turned to see Lily; standing in the open doorway, eyes wide, mouth gaping a little, and staring in awe at Jason.

She turned back to him as he took a step back, smirking.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

He laughed, “What was I supposed to say, she’d already seen me.” He turned to Lily, “Night Little Bird.”

Lily didn't move as she breathed out, “Goodnight…”

When Nicole turned back to Jason again, his helmet was on and he was backing towards the window.

“Jason,” she raised a brow at him, knowing he was going to leave her to talk to Lily by herself.

He was probably smirking, “Night Nikki Bird, have fun.”

Jason then dove out the window headfirst, landed on the fire escape on his hands and pushed himself up into the air, landing perfectly and effortlessly on his toes on the _railing_ like a fucking cat.

Nicole and Lily both ran to the window.

“Red…” Nicole warned. Jason turned his head to look at her and she could tell he was grinning under that hood.

He then casually jumped off the railing, doing two flips in the air, caught the railing of a fire escape across from them, dropped to a lower railing then quickly did a triple backflip off it and landed perfectly on his feet in the alley. He saluted them then ran off.

Nicole huffed, smirking, “Show off.”

Lily grinned, “Awesome.”

 

 

 _It's a bad idea, me and you_  
_Hold me close while I think this through_  
_Yeah, it's a very poor idea, me and you_

 _I know it's right for me_  
_It's the only thing I've ever done_  
_What if I never see myself ever be anything more_  
_Than what I've already become?_

 _Heart, keep racing_  
_Let's make mistakes_  
_Let us say "so what?" and make worse what was already pretty bad_  
_This secret is safe_  
_No reason to throw it away when there's love to be had_  
_Hold me tight as I tell myself that you might make sense_  
_And make good what has been just so bad_  
_Let's see this through_  
_It's a pretty good bad idea_  
_Me and you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Bad Idea is from the musical Waitress.


	34. Put on Your Sunday Clothes

Tim took a breath as he walked into the café and took his sunglasses off. Glancing around the small interior, he spotted him easily. Tim had a fairly good idea why he wanted to meet. It wasn’t even a last-minute thing; he’d called yesterday and asked if he could meet for breakfast. Tim was a VP who works his ass off harder than those he employs, so he could afford to go into work later than usual. It was also a Sunday, so it didn’t matter as much because he also took Sundays as his short day.

Even under the circumstances, Tim had been surprised, as they haven’t done anything like this in a long time.

As he approached the table, his older brother grinned up at him, looking a bit relieved as if he thought Tim would stand him up. Tim sat down and smiled a little.

Dick kept grinning, “Hey Timbo.”

Tim raised a brow, “Hi Dick. I’m going to go ahead and say if this is about Jason, I won’t say much. That won’t help you actually talk with him if you already know more about him.”

Dick huffed, “No, well… not really no. This isn’t about Jason. I do have a couple questions about  _you_ and him. But, this… look, you were right.”

“About…?” Tim asked, getting confused.

“What you said in the video on Jason’s file, about how we haven’t really seen each other since Damian came into the picture 3 ish years ago. And that’s on me. But it wasn’t my intention to push you away or make you feel like you were less important to me than Damian, because you’re not. I just, I knew he needed more attention and guidance, so he could learn how to properly behave in, well the real world. I had simply hoped you’d understand. I get now, that that wasn’t fair to you. And I should have at least talked to you first.”  
  
“That would have been nice,” Tim stated emotionlessly as he waved over a waiter. Dick didn’t say anything till after Tim had ordered coffee.

Tim could see the guilt and sadness his brother was carrying as he kept talking, “I know, and I’m sorry. Damian is a lot better than he was, but you just, always seemed busy, so I didn’t think you’d-”

“Dick, you never even asked.” Tim cut him off, shaking his head as Dick furrowed his brows. If Dick wanted to talk about it, then they were _actually_ going to talk about it and Dick was going to listen to Tim for once. “You never asked if I had time to hang out. Even if I didn’t, I would have rescheduled whatever to do so. You’re still my brother. But you just _assumed_ I wouldn’t have time, or I wouldn’t make time. Just like you assumed I would understand and be _okay_ with you ripping Robin away from me and giving it to the entitled brat who already thought he was superior to everyone, especially me. And taking Robin and giving it to him made it worse. It took you over a year to even scold him for treating me that way, for trying to kill me every other week. He and I are on somewhat better terms now, but you haven’t tried to the fullest extent to put _our_ relationship back on better terms.”

“I know,” Dick cut in, with a determined look in his eyes. “I haven’t. That’s what I’m going to try to do from here on out. You’re my little brother, and I haven’t been the greatest big brother to you, and I’m going to change that. I’m not in any way trying to take or overshadow the relationship you have with Jason. You can have more than one big brother. I know that. It’s just more for you, not less for me. We’re family, brothers, and I’m going to start acting like it again. Even if we have to start smaller, like lunches and light conversations.”

Tim looked at him for a moment. Tim knew Dick was sincere, he cared for family deeply and it was the most important thing for Dick. It also sounded like Dick had put a _lot_ of time into just figuring that out, especially the Jason and more than one big brother thing. No doubt the older man was at least somewhat jealous knowing Tim had a far better relationship with Jason than he did with Dick. But he was actually trying to put it aside and make sure Tim knows that them reconnecting was not about that.

And he also knew what a pain in the ass Damian is- _was_. Or mostly was. Damian was a prince with a superiority complex. Dick was the one that got him out of that way of thinking, for the most part. It wasn’t completely gone but Damian was better at keeping it in. If Tim started making more appearances with the family, they could probably be in the same room with minimal glaring contests. And, he and Dick could actually start talking again.

Besides, Tim had missed his other older brother.

Tim nodded and smiled a little, “Okay.”

Dick grinned, “Really?”

Tim rolled his eyes, “Of course, dumbass. You’re still my brother.”

Dick raised his brows, smirking.

Tim chuckled, “When you spend as much time with Jason as I have, the word dumbass becomes part of your regular vocabulary.”

Dick snorted, “Alright then.” He paused for a moment, hesitant.

Tim already knew what Dick wanted to ask, so he went ahead and answered, “I trust him Dick.”

Dick looked up, “Are you sure? Are you sure you’re safe with him?”

Tim nodded firmly, “I trust him, _with my life_.”

Dick looked a bit surprised. Probably because Jason had almost taken his life. That’s why Tim said it, so Dick would know he meant it.

After a moment, Dick nodded, “Okay.”

They sat in silence for a moment, but it wasn’t tense or even awkward.

Dick broke it when he suddenly smirked and asked, “So, any crushes since we last met?"

Tim groaned, _Oh brother_. Dick laughed.

* * *

Jason finished fixing his hair in the mirror then decided he was probably over doing it, so he left the bathroom. He was doing his best to look nice for Nicole today. After everything this past week, he felt they really should just have a nice morning, especially since this afternoon was going to be more bittersweet. So, he even put on the nicest casual suit in his closet. It had been placed towards the back when Alfred bought him new clothes. Classic Alfred, he got him everything he would like, that were not expensive looking, but still gave him a few pieces anyway that were indeed fancy and expensive, knowing he might need them.

The suit was all deep red, not a bright red but a subtle one. Red pants, red blazer with a white button up, and no boots as promised but rather flat black oxfords he’s only worn once. But no tie; he’d never wear one if he could help it.

He grabbed the blazer then left his room, adjusting the cuff of his shirt as he went. He paused at the living room when Roy whistled in his direction.

“Damn Jaybird, you clean up nice.” Roy smirked at him and Kori giggled behind him, grinning at Jason. It was a little after 9:15 in the morning now, they were both sitting at the kitchen table having cereal that Jason kept here for Lily. He’d briefly mentioned to them he wouldn’t be making breakfast today then took a shower, leaving them a little confused, but they didn’t pester. The dogs were currently playing tug of war on the balcony and didn’t notice Jason had come back out.

“What’s the occasion Jason?” Kori asked curiously.

Jason smirked, “I’m taking Nicole out for our one month anniversary, since yesterday we never really got a moment alone. I’m taking her to a place uptown. And then… she and I are taking her mother to the hospital.”

Both Roy and Kori’s eyes widened.

“What for?” Roy asked worriedly.

Jason sighed then went to the kitchen, put his jacket across a stool and leaned on the counter, facing his friends.

“She’s been sick for ages, which was half the reason Nicole went with me last night. There is a high likelihood she has kidney cancer. Nicole figured it out last night, though apparently the doctor I’d sent to Marie two weeks ago also figured it out. The woman just didn’t tell me.”

They didn’t say anything for a moment.

“Damn. That’s-” Roy started.

“Unexpected, and not good.” Kori finished.

“Yeah,” Jason sighed.

“So, after your date with your girl, you’re taking your girl’s mother to the hospital. Sounds like fun,” Roy commented.

Jason huffed, “Yeah well, the date is to help cheer her up before hand, so she’s not spending the whole morning stressing. You guys are going to have a fun day though.”

Kori cocked her head, “How so?”

Jason smirked, “You guys have Lily for the day.”

Kori grinned, and Roy raised a brow, “What?”

“Nik’s usual Lily watcher is busy today, so I said you guys would keep her company.”

“Come on Jaybird,” Roy sighed.

Jason raised a brow, “Have something better to do today while I’m gone? You have a 2 year old Roy. Lily is 8, I think you can handle it. And on the bright side, as of last night, Lily now knows I’m the Red Hood. So, I will tell her before she comes up that you both are my teammates.”

Kori smiled wide, floating off her chair, “So, I can fly.”

Jason smirked, “Yes, you can be your beautiful, fiery self. Just, no firebolts, for now, okay?”

Kori nodded excitedly.

Jason looked to Roy, “Roy, you can show off your inventions and stuff if you want, _but_ , no bombs in toys please.”

Roy sighed, smirking, but nodded.

Jason raised a brow and said seriously, “And no archery.”

Roy looked offended, “Why not?!”

Jason sighed, “Because I don’t want her getting the idea that she can do what we do. Be a vigilante. Do want Lian going that route?”

Roy mouthed ‘oh’ and then shook his head.

“Exactly, so please don’t even talk about it with her. Just let her be a kid while she still is one.”

They both nodded seriously.

“Of course, Jason,” Kori said kindly.

“Thank you.”

Jason then turned to the clock on the stove to check the time: 9:25.

“Okay, I said I’d meet them at 9:30. So, I’ll be right back with Lily.”

The red heads nodded so Jason walked out of the apartment, took the elevator down and waited outside. It was nearing April now and it was starting to get warm out, probably high fifties or low sixties today, which was slightly surprising, but nice.

He’d been standing there for a minute when he got a text from Nicole:

_Lily is running ahead of me, fyi. If she calls you a SUPERhero, just go with it. I’m in heels so I’ll be about a year behind her._

Jason chuckled and replied:

_Um alright. And take your time, pretty bird. I’m not going anywhere._

He’d just hit send when he heard the clear signs of a child running and getting closer.

Jason looked up and saw Lily. He grinned and put his hands in his pockets, watching as the girl skid to a stop in front of him. She was in jeans, t-shirt, hoodie and sneakers. And her crazy curly hair was actually back in a ponytail. She also had her backpack. This reassured him that Lily knew the plans for the day. He was curious if Nicole had told her about her grandmother yet, but he’d be surprised if she had.

Lily grinned, “Wow, you’re him. Actually him!”

Jason smirked, “I am indeed Little Bird.”

“You really like the color red,” she stated, smirking at him.

He chuckled, “It’s my color.”

Jason crouched down in front of her and she kept grinning.

“You’re an actual superhero,” Lily giggled, bouncing a little on her feet.

Jason smiled a little, “Yeah.”

She cocked her head, “Mama says that why you’re already okay. Like not hurt anymore. It’s only been a week and you seem fine. Except for there.” She touched underneath his chin. “It’s because you’re a superhero?”

“Yeah. I don’t have any powers, but I do heal faster than a normal person.”

The bruise on his chin had healed except for directly under his chin where the point of contact with the bat was. Which he was grateful for because the shadow of his chin hid it.

“Cool,” she said a bit breathlessly.

Jason chuckled, then smirked, “And you know the two red heads who are staying with me right now?”

Lily nodded.

“Well, they’re my teammates.”  
  
Lily’s eyes widened, and she grinned, “They’re superheroes too?!”

Jason nodded, and Lily started bouncing excitedly again.

Jason heard slight clicks against pavement now, so he glanced down the sidewalk and his own eyes widened a little as he stared in awe.

_Damn, she’s beautiful._

Nicole was wearing a dress as she said she would; a knee length black skirt that started at her waist with a white and red lace sleeveless top and high neckline, and a black wrap around her shoulders. Her hair was in light curls bouncing around her face and she had on like 3 or 4 inch heels but had flats in her hands with her purse. The blue helmet was in her other hand.

Nicole was about 15 feet away when Lily poked him in the cheek.

Jason turned to find her raising her small little brow at him.

Jason smirked, “As I’m dating this beautiful woman now, I’m _allowed_ to stare.”

Lily rolled her eyes, “Fine.”

Jason raised a brow at her then stood as Nicole’s steps stopped beside him. He turned to face her and saw she was looking amusedly at Lily.

When she looked up at Jason, she blushed a little. Jason was probably staring again so he turned back to Lily.

“Alright, now that your mama’s here, let’s get you upstairs.”

Lily grinned, “Okay!” She ran into the building excitedly but came back out the door when he didn’t immediately run after her.

Jason grinned, then turned to Nicole, and gently leaned down to kiss her, but he didn’t have to go as far down as usual which was different.

“You’re beautiful,” he said quietly.

Nicole blushed a little again, “Thanks. You are too.”

Jason smirked and started walking inside, taking Nicole’s hand. “Me? Nah. You haven’t even seen me in my blazer yet.”

Nicole raised a brow and smirked, “There’s a blazer too? Oh, please say it matches the pants.”

Jason chuckled, “It does.”

Nicole grinned, “Wonderful. I didn’t even know you owned a suit.”

They reached the elevator that Lily was holding open for them and walked inside.

“To be honest, neither did I. I found it in one of those fancy suit bags in the back of my closet.”

Nicole laughed a little, “Alfred I assume?”

He smirked, “More than absolutely.”

She chuckled again, Lily too.

The elevator dinged open on his floor a Lily ran out.

“She’s very excited,” he pointed out as they followed.

“Yup, first time ever meeting superheroes. I hope you went with it when she asked.” Nicole raised a brow at him.

“Yes, I did. Is this going to be a talk we have now, whether I’m an antihero, hero, or superhero?” He asked curiously, stopping at his door.

Nicole smirked, “We’ll see. Depends on _your_ answer.”

Jason sighed and just shook his head.

He opened the door and Lily darted in, but she stopped short when she saw Kori, with her glowing eyes, fire hair and hovering in the air beside Roy. They both turned and grinned at them.

“Hey Lily,” Roy said happily.

“Hello Liliana!” Kori said excitedly and flying over, landing on her knees in front of Lily who was wide eyed.

“Your hair is on fire,” Lily said almost worriedly.

Kori smirked and pulled her hair in front of her, “It’s supposed to be like this. You can touch it if you would like.”

Nicole and Jason came to stand where they could see Lily’s face.

The little girl cautiously reached her hand out and ran her fingers through Kori’s hair, then started giggling hard. She put her other hand through her hair now too. Kori grinned.

“It tickles!” Lily exclaimed.

“Oh Lily, did I mention that Kori is an  _alien_ princess? From another world I mean,” Jason said, smirking.

Lily’s face lit up as she stared at Kori who nodded.

Roy came to stand by them, smirking. “Well, don’t you two look cute, matching and everything.”

Jason rolled his eyes and Nicole smirked, “Unplanned too. All he’s missing is some black.”

“Black hair and black shoes, I think I’m covered,” he said with a brow raised at her.

“Hmm, I think you need a black tie to really complete the look,” Nicole suggested.

Roy burst out laughing and Jason groaned a little, “A tie? Really?”

Nicole raised a brow and smirked, “As I’m wearing heels, you have to wear a tie.”

“You brought flats!” Jason tried.

“And you can take a tie off,” she countered.

Roy was still laughing, and Kori was now smirking at him. Lily was still happily distracted by Kori’s natural appearance.

Jason sighed, “Fine.” He started walking towards a room.

Roy called out, amused, “Do you even know how to put a tie on?”

“You know I do, moron,” Jason called back, sending the finger behind him, knowing Lily wasn’t paying attention to anything around her.

He quickly grabbed the tie from the hanger the suit had been on and efficiently put it on. He also grabbed his watch to make sure they were on time for everything today.

When he walked back out, Kori was talking to Lily about her home planet and Nicole was instructing Roy about how to watch Lily. The dogs were standing beside Lily and Kori now.

He smirked as he walked to the counter, grabbed his blazer and put it on, buttoning it.

Nicole smiled at him as he walked closer, “Beautiful.”

Jason blushed a little then smirked, “Giving Roy the basics on Lily?”

Roy rolled his eyes as Nicole answered, smirking too, “I am. I’m not sure when we’ll get back from the thing after our date, so I was telling him how the whole day should go with her, just in case.”

Jason nodded, “Good. I already told them the things they are not allowed to do, so they’ll be fine. Now, we should probably get going.”

Nicole nodded then turned to Lily, “Lily, Jay and I are leaving, you think you’re going to be okay here with Roy and Kori?”

Lily turned to them, grinning, “Yeah, it’s going to be fun!”

Jason smirked as Nicole sighed, smiling, “Alright, we’ll see you at some point this afternoon, sweetie.”

Lily nodded then turned back to Kori, who chuckled, “Have a good time.”

Jason smirked, “Thanks, you too.”

Roy grinned, “We’ll be fine, go have fun. I’m sure guys probably need this after the past week.”

Nicole smiled, “Yeah, definitely. Come on Jay.”

Jason smirked and walked to get his bike keys and his helmet, “See you guys. Just, try not to destroy the place okay?”

Roy grinned, “No promises.”

Jason sighed as Nicole laughed a little. They left then, Lily buzzing with excitement for the day ahead of her.

Nicole sighed as he took her hand. She then leaned against his shoulder as they walked down the hall.

“So, are you going to tell me where we’re going?” She asked as they made it down to his bike.

Jason smirked and took Nicole’s purse and spare shoes and put them in the compartment on the back of the bike.

“Nope. You’ll see when we get there.”

Nicole smirked, “Fine. Be mysteriously romantic.”

Jason laughed a little, “Well, sometimes is not as fun to be just romantic.”

Now Nicole laughed, “Feel free to do it more often.”

Jason grinned, leaned down and kissed her, which left her smiling as they got on the motorcycle. This morning was already turning out perfect.

* * *

Dick was in a really good mood. Breakfast with Tim had gone a lot better than he honestly thought it would’ve. They talked about the past two years, both their works, and Tim briefly went over the progression of finding Jason to the present. By briefly, he meant like one minute. Dick had asked so Tim reluctantly obliged, but that was the end of it. The rest of the breakfast had gone really well.

At about 9:50 Tim declared he needed to get to work, and he even let Dick pay. They were about to walk out the door when Tim suddenly stopped him.

“Wait,” Tim said quietly.

Dick furrowed his brows, then looked out the window.

The only noticeable thing was a couple on a motorcycle just pulled into a street spot in front of the store to the right of the café they were currently in. The man was wearing a red suit and the girl was wearing a black, white, and red dress with a black wrap or scarf around her neck. The man pulled off his helmet then got off the bike.

Dick’s eyes widened, “Is that… Jason?”

Tim smirked and nodded, watching too.

Jason held his hand out to the woman, who Dick now assumed was Nicole, which she took and carefully got off the bike. She took off her helmet, brushing a hand through her hair, then smirked up at Jason and fixed his hair. Jason smiled fondly at her and just shook his head when she was done. He then went to the back of the bike, put the two helmets into a compartment then pulled a purse out of another compartment.

Nicole took it then put her arm around Jason as he put his own around her waist, looking completely at ease with her. They started walking in the direction towards them.

They passed the café just as Nicole laughed at something Jason said and Jason grinned. Neither of them even glanced at the café.

Once they were past it, Tim and Dick quietly walked out but continued watching them and could just hear them talking as the couple stopped at the French bistro two doors down.

Nicole smiled, “I’ve heard of this place, heard it’s really hard to get into, too.”

Jason smirked, and Nicole raised a brow, “But let me guess, you know the owner?”

“But of course, mademoiselle,” Jason said with a French accent, grinning. “They appreciate Americans who can speak their language, and by that, I mean both French and food.”

Jason held open the door for her as Nicole laughed a little. Nicole walked up the first step of the doorway, then turned, grabbed Jason’s tie and pulled him to her, kissing him.

When she pulled back, Jason raised a brow and Nicole smirked, “You can’t expect me to not kiss you when you talk in a _French_ _accent_.”

Jason smirked, “Good to know. And is that why you wanted me to wear a tie?”

Nicole grinned, “Maybe. But it really does complete the look sweetheart.”

Jason scrunched his face a little, “Please don’t use sweetheart, that’s what your mother calls me.”

Nicole laughed, “Alright. What about darling? Or _baby doll_?”

Jason sighed, “You’re never gonna let that go, are you?”

“Nope,” she replied, grinning. She then leaned back down, she was about an inch taller than him in her heels and on a step, and kissed him again.

Nicole pulled back, smiling softly at him, “Come on, I’m starving.”

“You’re the one in the doorway,” Jason quipped, smirking at her.

She sighed, fixed his tie with a smirk then walked inside. Jason watched her for a moment, looking genuinely happy and in love with the woman, then followed her in, letting the door close behind him.

Dick just stood there for a moment then looked down at Tim, who was smirking.

Tim glanced up at him then spoke, “Their one month anniversary was yesterday. They probably couldn’t find the time to do anything. I’ve never seen him in a suit before, probably Alfred’s doing that he even has one but probably Nicole’s that he’s wearing it.”

Dick raised a brow, “Did you know they were going to be here?”

Tim raised both brows, “What? No. Jason doesn’t even come uptown that often for what I hope are obvious reasons. And I haven’t even talked to Jay in a couple days since Roy and Kori are staying with him right now. Figured he would just want to be with them and no bats. I’m sure it’s been a relief having them back. And I’m glad to see Jay and Nik are actually doing something nice together, after the week they’ve had.”

Dick nodded, understanding the need for a break after a painful and stressful week. Then he did a double take.

“Arsenal and Starfire are in Gotham? The Outlaws are all in Gotham? Together?” He asked incredulously.

Tim raised a brow, “Yeah. They were probably worried about Jason, as he’s been on the news all week.”

“I should tell Bruce,” Dick said out loud and more to himself. But cringed when he quickly realized he shouldn’t have said it or even thought it.

Tim immediately glared at him, “Do _not._ Yes, they’ll probably patrol with him at some point but guess what, it’s Jason’s city too and he can do what he chooses, including patrolling with his two best friends. You have a chance with Jason now Dick, you say anything to Bruce about _anything_ Jason or Red Hood does or will do or is doing, you will immediately lose that chance. Because the only thing that tells Jason is that he cannot trust you. Bruce does not get to know anything about Jason’s life as a civilian or a vigilante. He does not have the _right_. He lost it. Actually, no, he _threw_ it out the fucking window into a ravine. You are so fucking lucky that Jason was willing to give you a chance. So, don’t throw it out a window by going to Bruce. Because I promise you, you’ll never get another one.”

Dick nodded but didn’t say anything, somewhat surprised by the outburst.

Tim sighed and checked his watch, “I’ve got to get to work. Do not say a word, _ever_ , about Jason to Bruce, even if he fucking asks.” Tim sighed again then started to walk away. “Thanks for breakfast Dick, see you next week.”

“See ya, Tim,” Dick said back. He took a deep breath and just kind of looked around.

He was glad after what just happened Tim was still going to eat with him next week. But Dick knew that was his one warning, so he was going to do his best to heed it, even if it meant lying to Bruce. He wanted to know Jason, as just now proved there is a _lot_ more to Jason than he ever thought. And, Dick really didn’t want to mess up his chances at reconnecting with Tim.

Dick glanced over at the bistro the man he barely knew had gone into with the love of his life, then sighed and crossed the street to his motorcycle.

* * *

“Ah, Monsieur Jason! It’s been months since we’ve had you!” The host exclaimed the moment Jason walked up the rest of the stairs and came through the door behind Nicole. The man had a very distinct French accent, so Nicole gathered the owners were indeed actually French.

Jason walked up beside her grinning and holding out a hand to him, “Bonjour Monsieur Jacques. Since December I think.”

Jacques took his hand, smiling widely, “Oui, I remember, you brought your grandfather.” The man turned to Nicole then, his smile softening a little. “And who is this lovely young mademoiselle you’ve brought to us today?”

Nicole held out her hand and smiled, “Nicole, Monsieur.”

Jason smirked beside her and the man grinned and took her hand, kissing the back of it, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle.”

He released her hand and turned back to Jason, “Your usual table is prepared, Monsieur.”

“Merci Jacques,” Jason said politely. He took Nicole’s hand and they followed Jacques, going towards an elevator. Nicole raised a curious brow at Jason and he just smirked cutely. They walked into the lift and went up to the fourth floor, which was the top.

It was smaller space and there were only a few tables on this floor but far enough apart for privacy. All the tables were occupied expect one, which was set for two and by the window which overlooked the small park across the street.

Nicole grinned as they reached the table and Jason pulled out a chair for her. She sat down, and Jay gently pushed her in. He then walked around the table and sat across from her, unbuttoning his blazer as he did.

Jacques placed menus on the table in front of them, “Andre will be with you shortly.”

Jason smiled and nodded to him and Jacques left.

Nicole raised a brow with a smirk.

Jason chuckled a little. “Before you ask, no I didn’t save anybody’s life here. I saved a recipe.”

Nicole’s brow stayed up as she laughed a little disbelievingly, “Seriously?”

Jason smirked, “Yup. Well, it was fine on its own. It was actually delicious, so I had asked to speak with the chef about the recipe, so I could learn it, and we got into a huge discussion about how he’d learnt to cook in Paris, and I learned in a little village in southern France _and_ Paris. I started talking about a specific recipe I knew that was actually somewhat similar to the meal I’d had, so he brought me down to the kitchen and I showed him how to make it from the recipe he already had. Cutting to the end, he liked my version better than his own so, I am now a family friend. They were quite surprised when I told them I was American. I’d spoken to them all in French and I only spoke about how’d I’d learned in France so, it was kind of funny.”

Nicole grinned, “So, that’s how you get the good table with the view and the host treating you like a friend.”

Jason nodded, “I did call ahead this morning to make a reservation, but they reminded me I didn’t need to and that my table would be ready when I arrived.”

“Such special treatment for an American in a very French restaurant,” Nicole smirked.

Jason laughed a little, “They even named the recipe after me.”

Nicole raised a brow and glanced at the menu, “Really? So, what would that be? As I assume you didn’t have Philips yet.”

“First page, in the middle under the breakfast items: The Red Èze. At the time I just went by Jason Red and Èze was the town where I learned the recipe.”

Nicole smirked, “Are you going to tell them you changed your name?”

“Probably, considering that will be the name on the check,” Jason replied cheekily, smirking at her.

She shook her head lightly then placed her menu down, “Well, I know what I’m getting.”

Jason raised a brow then chuckled a little, “Of course you do. Did you even read what it was?”

“Don’t need to, it’s your recipe, I’ll love it. I like most kinds of food anyway and am open to trying new things.”

Jason smiled fondly, “I know.”

Nicole smiled back. Just then a young waiter around their age came up to them, smiling.

“Bienvenue Monsieur Jason, il est bon de vous revoir.”

Nicole raised a brow as Jason replied in French, smiling. They went on for about a minute, before Jason glanced at her, then blushed a little as he realized what he was doing.

“Andre, sorry, this is Nicole, she doesn’t actually speak French,” Jason said smirking lightly.

Andre smiled lightly at her, “Welcome Mademoiselle Nicole. Apologizes, last time Monsieur Jason was here, he and his grandfather both spoke French so, I had assumed.”

Nicole smiled back, “It’s perfectly alright, I do enjoy listening to Jason speak French.” She smirked at Jason and he rolled his eyes, smirking back.

Andre laughed a little and then she and Jason ordered their drinks and their food, and the waiter walked away, coming back 2 minutes later with drinks.

“So,” Jason started, “how did the conversation with Lily go last night?”

Nicole half glared at him as he smirked.

“One hour. _One hour_ that conversation took. I had to explain what I knew and how I found out. Had to create some story that wasn’t so brutal and wouldn’t scare the shit out of her. She kept asking questions and I did tell her you were Robin first, but I had to come up with something else on why you left the job. And how you became Red Hood. I also told her about what you do now, helping the kids and all. She seemed very excited about all that. So, I shone a much more positive light on the whole situation, figured she didn’t need to know all the shit.”

Jason smirked a little, “That was a good decision I think.”

She raised a slight brow, “It would have been nice if you had been there to help, as now I have to relate it all to you at some point so we’re not mixing up stories and confusing her.”

Jason chuckled a little, “Sounds like a plan, but later.” Nicole nodded, knowing it wasn’t so pressing at the moment, especially as Jason reassured her that he told the red wonder twins not to say anything about it. His name for them, not hers.

Jason suddenly furrowed his brows then and pulled his phone from his inside blazer pocket. He sighed when he looked at the screen, raised a brow at Nicole then answered, keeping eye contact with her.

“This better be important Kori,” he stated, slightly annoyed.

He sighed after a moment then replied, “This is a better question for the mother.”

Jason then handed the phone to Nicole who raised a brow, somewhat worried but more just curious.

“My daughter better be okay,” she stated first causing Jason to nod, reassuring her that wasn’t the reason for the call.

Kori answered quickly, “Yes, she’s fine. It’s just, earlier Jason said I could fly in Lily’s presence, so I was curious, as is Lily, if that could include allowing me to hold Lily and fly, at the same time.”

Nicole raised a brow again at Jason who just shrugged, obviously just leaving it up to her. Well, thinking about it, Jason would probably just let Kori do it, which was why Jason gave the phone to Nicole to let her decide, which she now appreciated him for.

“Do you mean in the apartment, or _outside_?” Nicole asked.

“Well, there’s just not a lot of space in Jason’s home, so we were thinking outside…” Kori replied carefully.

Nicole put the phone down a little and asked Jason, “Is the apartment across the hall still empty?”

Jason smirked a little then nodded.

Nicole brought the phone back up to her ear, “The apartment across the hall is empty. I would be much more comfortable if you limited the flying to there. I understand Lily will want to fly more, but I’d prefer if Jason and or I were there for the flying outside.”

“Of course. Does Jason own that apartment?” Kori asked curiously.

“He does,” Nicole stated, smirking a little.

“Interesting. Okay, I will limit the flying to there. Thank you, Nicole. I just wanted to clarify before doing anything you would disapprove of.”

“And I very much appreciate that. Thank you. Oh, and please make sure she does her homework at some point.”

“Of course,” Kori repeated. “Have a wonderful date, I apologize for interrupting.”

“It’s alright, I’d rather you make sure with me before doing something that could put her in danger. Have a fun time with her,” Nicole said kindly.

“We will, and are. She’s an amazing little child,” Kori said happily, Nicole smiled. “Okay, goodbye Nicole.”

“Bye Kori.” Nicole hung up them and handed the phone back to Jason who put it right back in his blazer.

Jason smirked at her, “Told you they’d be fine.”

Nicole smiled a little, “Yeah yeah.”

* * *

Lily laughed happily as Kori flew her around the room in her arms. Roy smirked from the doorway, staying out of the way.

Trust Jason to find himself a kid as awesome as this little girl. And so similar to Jason too; she asked every question she could think of in the hour they’ve been watching her. About Kori mainly, but himself and Jason as well. They asked her some about Jason, how she saw him. Jason pretty much sounded like how Jason would act around kids. They didn’t see it often on their ‘travels’ but they knew; he had the biggest heart went it came to them.

Roy had hoped the day would come when Jason made himself a family, he couldn’t picture anyone better for the job as a father or a husband, or whatever he decides, as long as he had a family. But the family found him, and they were keeping him. Jason deserved happiness. After everything he’d been through, he really did, because despite it all, he was the best friend Roy could ever have for one thing. And another, he was a genuinely good person, not that Jason always believed that about himself. But sometimes good people have to go to war, but that doesn’t make them any less good unless they let it corrupt them to the soul.

Roy sighed, he’s quoting Dinah now. Leave it to her to somehow have an answer for everything even if Roy is relating it to something else.

Jason never let it corrupt him, well, willingly. But, he’s good now, and happy. Roy had never seen his friend so happy, or smile as much as he had these past few days. It was a nice sight.

Roy has been happy for months now, with Dinah and Lian in his life, both caring about him and loving him as much as he did them. He was happy that Jason had found a happiness like that. And Roy had someone else he hasn't mentioned to his friends yet, but he will when everything here really settles down, and he feels better about it.

Kori seemed happy, and Roy thinks she is, but maybe a bit lonely. She just needs to spend more time with him and Jason. And perhaps Lily, and Lian too actually.

Roy grinned as Kori landed and Lily dropped to the floor, looking crazy happy.

Kori grinned, “I think it’s Roy’s turn to entertain you with something he does.”

Roy raised a brow as Lily whipped her head around to look at him.

He smirked, “I have the perfect little robot dog that will drive Jay’s pups nuts.”

Lily grinned excitedly.

* * *

“Au Revoir Mademoiselle and Monsieur! Until next time!” Jacques said as Jason and Nicole left the restaurant, waving behind them.

When they got back outside, Nicole grinned up at him, “I like it there. The head chef was especially fun.”

Jason smirked, “Yeah, he knows food and how to treat women. One of the many reasons I keep coming back.”

Nicole chuckled a little, then something caught her eye across the street as the started heading towards his bike, so she paused.

“What’s going on over there, in the park?”

Jason turned to see, then smiled a little, “It’s the small market the have up every Sunday. I’m surprised we didn’t see it from the window. They have tables of little knick knacks, books or art, and food. Live music too, usually.”  
  
Nicole smirked, “Well, we were a bit distracted to pay too much attention to the outside world."

“True,” Jason smirked down at her.

Nicole grinned, “We should go.”

Jason raised a brow to her, then checked his watch, smirking a little, “Why not? It’s almost 11:30 now so, we’ll be late getting your ma, we’re already late to get the car from Peter. I’m sure they won’t care.”

“Mama waited two weeks to tell you she might have cancer, she can wait an hour longer to go to the hospital. Plus, I doubt she’s told her girls yet. It’ll be fun. Isn’t that what this date is for, having fun together after last week?”

Nicole smiled sweetly up at Jason smirked back.

“Yeah. But you’re calling Mama to let her know we’ll be late.”

He then gently took her hand and they walked across the street. Nicole raised a brow and then smirked, “Are you afraid of my mother?”

“Yes,” Jason admitted, unashamed. “Not like actually but-”

“But in the sense that you know she’ll give you that _look_ which makes you want to pee your pants. Like you almost did last night.”

Jay sighed and shook his head, “Yes.”

Nicole laughed a little, then had another thought, “Are you afraid of Risa?”

Jason looked at her, “You’re not?”

She smirked a little, “Fair point.”

Jason smirked at her, “If men weren’t such self-centered dicks with superiority complexes that they’ve been shoving on top of women for over two millennia, then women would be ruling the world. And the world would be better off for it.”

Nicole grinned up at him, “You should be a spokesperson for women’s rights.”

He chuckled a little, “I don’t think I’d be very good at it. Every guy who’d come to me to tell me why I’m wrong I’d just want to kick.”

She smirked and leaned on his shoulder as they walked in the gate of the park. The market was very visible from here, full of color and tents and noise.

She suddenly realized something, “I don’t have Mama’s phone number.”

Jason stopped walking and pulled his ‘red’ phone out his blazer, unlocked it and held it out to her. She raised a brow, and he sighed, “There’s nothing that bad on this phone, it’s literally just contacts… at least just, _stay_ in the contacts. Jason doesn’t have Mama’s number remember?”

She sighed, nodding and just took the phone.

He pulled out his other phone, “I’ll be right back; gonna call Peter.”

She raised a brow as Jason started to walk away, “You can stay here. I don’t think she’ll be mad that we’re going to be late, you know.”

“I know, I won’t go far,” he called back.

Nicole just shook her head and let it be, knowing she’ll find out what he’s actually doing in a minute. She ignored everything else on the phone and quickly found Mama’s contact.

Mama took almost a minute to answer, “I promise I’m about to tell them.”

Nicole chuckled a little, guess the general familial fear of disappointing each other went both ways for Jay and Mama.

“You’re lucky I’m the one that’s calling rather than Jay.”

Mama sighed a little in relief, “Oh Nicole, hello sweetheart.”

“You that worried about telling your girls?”

“Well, wouldn’t you be? For one thing I know I’m going to have to be in the hospital for a while and I don’t want to leave them alone.”

Nicole smiled, “Mama, I think they’ll be fine. I’m more than sure Jay will check up on them more while you’re gone.”

Mama sighed, “Yes, I know. How much more time do I have to put it off?”

Nicole chuckled, “Probably till around 1 or so I think now. Jay and I are on a date and are going to extend it a little. There’s a cute little market in a park close by where we ate so we decided to go.”  
  
“Oh, that sounds nice… What’s he like? In your perspective of him I mean,” Mama asked curiously.

Nicole smirked, “The Jason side of him?”

Mama chuckled a little, “Yes, that.”

Nicole smiled a little, “Well, he’s sweet, caring, very intelligent, fairly funny, pretty sure he’s a feminist, a dork, more romantic than I think he even realizes, amazing with Lily, and just, a wonderful human being."

Mama spoke happily, “I can see most of those. Alright, I’ll let you get back to your date, dear. See you this afternoon. Take your time.”

“Thanks mama. Don’t forget to tell the girls, because as a head’s up, Jay’s gonna call Tori before we get there and now, we don’t have a set time so better sooner than later.”

She sighed, “Yes yes, I will.”

Nicole smirked, “Bye Mama.”

“Goodbye Nicole.”

Nicole hung up and sighed.

She smiled when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Jason smiling at her.

“For you my love,” he said holding up a bouquet of flowers of roses and lilies.

Nicole grinned, blushing a little, and took the flowers, smelling them.

“Thank you. They’re lovely,” she smiled at him and he smiled back. He then held out his arm to her and she took it, holding the flowers in her other hand.

“Peter is fine with us being late,” he mentioned as they starting walking again.

“Good, Mama is too. More so because she hasn’t told the girls yet.”

Jason shook his head, “Of course not.”

Nicole smirked, “I’m sure she will. She just doesn’t want to worry them too much.”

“I figured,” Jason nodded. He grinned a moment later, “So, I saw a table with some really nice paintings, and a table with a lot of old looking books that I thought we could look at. Oh, and a bongo, jazz thing going on at the end.”

They walked into the market, turning down the sidewalk which was lined with tables and tents and crowded with people. Nicole smiled as she and Jason toured the tables, continuing their date.

* * *

Jason and Nicole had been walking for about 45 minutes and had even bought a few things: Jason got a couple small books from that table and Nicole got a small, unique painting of an elephant for Lily. And Jason may have pulled Nicole into a dance when they got to the band, not that she objected. Jason seemed so much more comfortable doing things like that now, especially with Nicole. The band enjoyed watching them, probably since they were the only ones dancing. They walked for a while after that, just around the rest of the park, talking and just being together.

Unfortunately, the date had to come to an end at some point, and that point was about 12:40 and they figured they probably should get going.

“Thank you for a wonderful morning and partial afternoon,” Nicole said smiling genuinely as they reached Jason’s bike.

Jason smiled, “Of course. We should really do this sort of thing more often.”

“Absolutely,” she replied happily.

Jason carefully placed their new items into the compartment on the back of his bike. The flowers were kind of squished, but Nicole assured him they’d fluff back out later. Nicole did switch shoes then and told Jason he could take his tie off now if he wanted to, which he did.

They pulled up to Peter’s building at about 1:00.

“I’ll go get the keys from Peter,” Jason told Nicole as he got off his bike.

“Okay,” Nicole smiled and watched as he went up the outside stairs.

Nicole pulled out her purse, the flowers, and their new stuff as they probably wouldn’t come back to get his bike for a while.

She then leaned against Jay’s bike as she waited. After a moment the downstairs door opened, and Michael stepped out.

“Hey Nicole,” the teen greeted, walking over.

“Hey Michael, everything okay?”

Michael smirked, “Yeah everything’s fine. Just coming to see what you guys were doing her, since it’s a Sunday.”

“Oh, we’re borrowing Peter’s car. Jason’s bike isn’t really meant for more than 2 full grown people.”

He nodded, “Does this have anything to do with the friend you were helping Red with last night?”

She smirked, “It does actually. We’re taking her to the hospital, there’s a likely chance she has cancer.”

Michael frowned, “That sucks. You’re dressed pretty fancy for taking someone to the hospital…”

Nicole laughed a little, “Jay and I went out on a date this morning.”

He raised a brow, “Does that mean he’s dressed up too?”

She nodded, smirking, “Yep. Suit and everything.”

Michael grinned. Just then the door upstairs opened again, and Jason and Peter came out.

“He really likes the color red,” Michael commented, smirking.

Nicole smiled, “He does. It’s surprisingly not even his favorite color, red just looks best on him.”

“Really?” Michael asked, surprised, “What is his favorite color then?”

“Green, Nibs,” Jason answered coming over to them with Peter smirking behind him.

Michael smirked, “That makes you even more like Pan. Maybe you should add some green to your uniform.”  
  
Jason raised a brow, “Yeah, not going to happen.” Michael laughed a little.

Jason stopped beside Michael while Peter came over to Nicole.

“Jase told me about your mom, I’m sorry. I’m sure she’ll pull through.”

Nicole smiled a little, “Thanks… did Jason also mention that he and Mama are fairly close?”

Peter raised a brow, “Really? Like _close_?”

“Like he calls her Mama and means it,” she stated almost carefully.

Peter nodded, then smiled a little, “Good, Jase could use a mother figure.”

Nicole smiled back.

“Alright Nik, we should get going, need to call Tori before we get there,” Jason said coming over to her and twirling the car keys in his hand.

“Okay. Thanks for letting us borrow the car Peter,” Nicole said, smiling.

“Of course, kids. Just have it back by tomorrow morning, I’ll need it to pick up some things.”

“Course Dad, promise I won’t even get a scratch on it,” Jason replied, smirking.

“Oh, there’s plenty of those on it already, but I appreciate the consideration.”

Jason laughed a little and Nicole smirked.

Michael raised a brow as Jason headed toward the car parked on the street and turned to Peter, “Dad? I thought you were his uncle?”

Peter smirked, “His mom was my sister. I adopted him last week after learning about his other half, so he knows I’m here for him. He just enjoys calling me dad I think.” He shrugged but he was grinning. Nicole smirked.

“That’s awesome, really,” Michael smirked. Peter smiled.

“Ya coming?” Jason called over to Nicole.

Nicole shook her head and smirked, “Bye Peter, bye Michael.”

“See ya, Bluebird,” Michael said smirking then walked back inside. Nicole smirked.

Peter raised a brow, “Bluebird? You got a codename too huh?”

Nicole smiled and nodded, “Yup.”

Peter smirked, “Why not. I expect my own codename now.” Nicole chuckled. “Good luck this afternoon. And see you tomorrow.”

“Thanks. Oh, and he calls you dad, because you’re his dad,” Nicole smiled as Peter’s face  lit up and he nodded, she then walked over to Jason who was already in the car and starting it up.

She climbed into the car and put her stuff down at her feet then buckled her seatbelt.

“I’m going to call Tori real quick,” Jason said as she settled.

Nicole nodded and Jason pulled out his phone, dialed then started down the street.

* * *

There were three rings then Tori answered, loudly;

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me Mama had fucking cancer?!?”

Jason flinched back from the phone a little and he saw Nicole smirk in the corner of his eye.

“Hey, I only found out last night, and she asked me not to say anything because she wanted to tell you herself. If she hadn’t told you by the time I made this exact phone call I would be telling you now. Just be happy she told you herself.”

Tori huffed, “Fine. And now you and Nicole are coming to take her to the hospital?”

“We are, we’ll be there in about 10 minutes,” Jason replied calmly. “Meet us downstairs, just you and Mama, alright. Don’t need everybody coming just yet… She did tell the other girls, too right?"

“Yeah, she told us all at once. Does she need anything else? Pillow, clothes?”

“Not yet, wait till she’s fully diagnosed and then we’ll go from there.”

The teen sighed sadly, “Okay, well, see you shortly.”

“See you in a few, Tori.”

Jason hung up and put his phone on the dashboard then.

“Well, that sounded like it went well,” Nicole commented, smirking.

Jason smirked, “She’s fine. Tori just reacted how someone would when they find out their mother has cancer.”

Nicole nodded, “As long as she behaves at the hospital. I called this morning and was able to ask a favor with one of the cancer doctors I know; there’s already a room ready for her and they offered to check her out today without needing to worry about the money side of it. We’ll worry about it tomorrow but this way, Mama won’t be as stressed out as she could be.”

Jason smiled, “That will definitely make today easier.”

“More than likely.” Nicole smirked, but then it flickered.

Jason took her hand and intertwined their fingers, squeezing gently.

“She’s going to be okay, you know that right?”

She smiled at their hands and squeezed back, “I know.”

He smiled back and kept their hands together as he drove. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and they went in comfortable silence the rest of the way.

When they arrived at Mama’s building, Tori and Mama were waiting out front; Mama sitting on the steps and Tori standing with her arms crossed beside her. Tori didn’t look angry anymore but still upset. Mama just looked tired, she’s probably been worrying and stressing all morning.

Jason and Nicole both got out of the car. Mama and Tori both smirked when they saw him.

“Well don’t you look fancy, twinkle toes.” Tori greet, smirking at him.

“And don’t you look like you just brawled with your bed covers,” Jason retorted, noting her rather rumpled appearance.

Nicole and Mama both smirked while Tori just rolled her eyes.

“Alright you two, I think we have more important things to be focusing on,” Nicole said walking over to Mama.

Jason smirked and followed.

“How are you feeling Mama?” Nicole asked smiling down to her as Jason held out a hand to help her stand up. She took his hand and he gently pulled her to her feet.

“I’m alright dear, would just like to get this process started,” Mama replied gently. Jason and Nicole nodded but didn’t say anything.

Jason then helped her over to the car while Nicole opened the door for her, and Jason helped her into it. Tori walked around and got in on the other side and Jason and Nicole returned to their seats. Jason then pulled back onto the street and headed to the hospital.

Nobody said much on the drive there, except Nicole who just talked about their morning to keep the mood light as Mama asked how their date had gone.

They got to the hospital around 1:30 and just as Nicole said, there was a room ready for her.

As soon as she was settled the doctor came in to see her. The woman was probably in her 30’s and her smile was kind, and out of habit Jason would probably be looking her up later.

“Hello, Ms. Marcus, I’m Doctor Cooperson. Nicole told me what we’re dealing with and I can promise, we’ll do our best to make this process as simple and easy as possible.”

“Thank you, Doctor, I appreciate that,” Mama replied, smiling a little. Nicole smiled beside her, nodding in thanks.

Dr. Cooperson politely smiled back then turned to Jason and Tori who were standing a little to the side, “Jason Philips I assume?”

Jason raised a brow and nodded, taking her outstretched hand, “I am…”

The doctor smiled, “Nicole’s mentioned you a couple times.”

Nicole blushed as Jason smirked, “Really?”

Dr. Cooperson smirked and nodded, “And might I say you two look very dressed up for a hospital trip.”

“We’re just trying to lighten the mood by looking nicer,” Jason quipped politely. Nicole smirked.

The doctor chuckled then turned to Tori, “And who are you miss?”

“Tori,” she answered smiling a little nervously.

“She’s one of the girls I look after, pretty much like another daughter,” Mama answered.

She smiled at Tori, “Nice to meet you, miss.” She turned back to Mama, “Now, why don’t we get started.”

After Dr. Cooperson’s initial check, she agreed, in her professional opinion, Mama had kidney cancer. The next several hours consisted of scans and tests and then one small surgery to remove tissue from the tumor to test if it was cancerous. Those were the main results they’d be waiting on.

It was almost 9 o’clock when Mama was resettled in her room after the surgery for the rest of the night. They were all in there now; Tori was nearly passed out on the couch by the window and Nicole and Mama were talking softly. Jason was sitting off to the side, thinking.

It was around then that Tim called.

“Excuse me,” he said to Nicole who nodded, and he then left the room.

He went to a private balcony at the end of the hall that rarely anyone seemed to use.

“Hey Timmy,” he answered, leaning against a railing.

“Hey Jay, how is she doing?” Tim asked sincerely.

“Well, it’s pretty much definitely kidney cancer but Dr. Cooperson didn’t seem all that concerned and believes it’s only barely reached stage two, but she can’t be sure till the results come back in. But she is positive it hasn’t reached stage 3.”

“That’s good, I guess. At least, just think of that as the good news…” Tim dragged out that thought cautiously.

Jason sighed, “May I ask why?”

Tim answered slowly, “Well, I’ve got two doses of bad news, depending on how you look at it anyway. One, Thatcher seems to be regrouping faster than before. I’m still pulling stuff from his accounts which he is for some reason still using. One of his men thinks he spotted you last night and that’s put him back on edge. He stills wants to kill you, no surprise there, he just isn’t sure how. But he’s also thinking of just moving his entire operation out of Gotham, that way he can build it back up somewhere else.”

“New York probably. You said that was where his main base of operations is.”  
  
“Yes, still don’t have a location on that, he hasn’t slipped that bit of info yet, but he will, eventually. Until then you need to be on the lookout for ambushes and kill shots. He’s just after beating you at this point. Also, if he takes you out-”

“Crime Alley is his playground again,” Jason finished. “I’m getting really tired of this guy. Whatever our next move, I vote to be the last, final ending this finally move.” Tim snorted and Jason sighed, “So, that’s one. What’s the other bad news?”

Tim took a while to answer this time, “Bruce is becoming interested. Ever since Sunday and Alfred’s grounding, he’s just becoming more curious as to why we all stood up for you, why we care about you. And about you. Without Batman he has a _ton_ more time to think and I can see that, have been seeing it clearer and clearer as the week’s gone on; his guilt is catching up to him. And he has no idea what the fuck to do. I’ve been monitoring his computer in his home office and he’s been trying to find information about you. It’s only a matter of time till he tries finding out about you in a more physical way.”  
  
Jason leaned on his elbows against the railing, “So what you’re saying is the Bruce might just pop up at some point and try to talk to me? Or Batman?”

“Or he’ll stalk you for a while, try to see if you actually have changed, probably as both Red and Phillips. I’ll talk to Alfred, see if he can intervene at all, but his head is finally coming out of his ass, by just like a millimeter or something. He doesn’t talk to any of us except to ask vague questions about you when he thinks we aren’t on guard for them. I’ve already told Dick to not say a word and I think he’ll keep his promise. Bruce still talks to Damian though, who’s also curious by the way, but still trusts Bruce’s word on you.”

“Ugh, alright. When is Alfred lifting the punishment?

“Sometime this week I think,” Tim replied.

“Okay, see if Al will keep it going till like Wednesday, I have some things I need to do without him stalking me. And thanks for the info and the heads up Tim.”

“Okay. And of course, Jason. Sorry to hear about Mama, hope everything works out.”

“Me too, Timbo, me too. Okay, call you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow, bye Jason.”

They hung up then and Jason kind of wanted to throw the phone off the balcony, because of Mama, Thatcher and now Bruce who apparently was becoming interested in his existence again which if he was being selfish, was the worst of those three things.

He slid his phone back into his pocket and simply banged the railing instead then resumed leaning on it.

There was a knock on the door then and he heard the door open slowly. He turned and saw Nicole slowly come out onto the balcony.

“Hey, everything alright?” She asked kindly as she came to stand beside him at the railing.

Jason sighed, “Yeah, just, really want to hit something right now.”

She smirked, “I’m going to hear that statement more often now, aren’t I?”

“Probably,” he chuckled a little. “Sorry, it’s just… Red stuff. And, apparently Bruce is taking interest in me now that he’s seen a glimpse of my renewed self or whatever.”

Nicole slowly sucked in a breath, “Well, that doesn’t sound very good. What are you going to do?”

Jason shook his head a little, “If he ever does try to talk to me, if he lets _me_ talk anyway, I’ll tell him off. It’s about time someone did anyhow.”

“If you want, I could kick him. I want to anyway.”

“I appreciate that, Songbird.” Jason smirked and she grinned, leaning against his shoulder then. They stayed quiet for a few minutes.

“Your chin is looking better,” she mentioned casually.

He smirked, “The rest of me is much better too by the way.”

She smirked then sighed, “You’re going out tonight.”

He nodded, “I am. Need to, just to at least, go through the motions and wake my body back up. Roy and Kori will go out with me though.”

Nicole simply nodded, “Okay. Take me home first? Tori is snoring away and Mama just wants to get some sleep.”

Jason smiled, “Of course. Tori already decided on staying the night with Mama, so they’ll both be fine. We’ll have to come back early tomorrow though so I can get her to school. Mama made it clear she won’t be skipping during all this.”  
  
Nicole smirked, “She shouldn’t. The results should all be ready by tomorrow so going in early just means we can keep Mama calm till we get them.”

“Sounds like a plan,” he responded, standing up straight from the railing. “Let’s go say goodnight to your mother and then we can head off.”

Nicole nodded and stood up too, but then put a hand on his arm to stop him from moving.

“Thank you, for this morning and being here these past _8 hours_ keeping my mother sane through all this. I know she and I only just reconnected but jeez she is the still the crazy lady who can _talk_.”

Jason laughed, “I think is just because of circumstance. I can’t say for sure because I haven’t been around her for this long of a period before so I agree, she can be a wee bit crazy but, like I’m one to talk.”

Nicole chuckled, “True. But seriously, thanks for today. This morning was wonderful, and this afternoon and evening is going better than it probably would have if you weren’t here. Actually, it wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t here. We wouldn’t even know about it if it weren’t for you.”

“Don’t thank me for that, it was just coincidence that the girl I’m dating’s mom was the matriarch of the prostitutes who Red Hood works with to help the girls.”  
  
“Oh my god, just say you're welcome so we can go home,” Nik groaned, smirking and placing her head against his chest.

He laughed again, “You don’t have to ever say thank you for stuff like helping Marie into the hospital; I did it because I wanted to, no other reason. As for this morning, we really should do things like it more.”

“We really should,” she replied looking back up at him. Then she stood on her toes and they kissed for a moment.

“I love you,” Jason said softly, looking in her amazingly beautiful eyes.

Said eyes lit up even further as Nicole smiled, “I love you too, dork.”

Nicole then shrunk back down and took his hand, “Now come on, you’ve got asses to kick and I’ve got a daughter to rescue from your monkey like friends.”

"They aren’t like monkeys. Well, Roy yes but Kori isn’t,” Jason replied following her in. Nicole laughed.

 

 

 

 _Put on your Sunday clothes when you feel down and out_  
_Strut down the street and have your picture took_  
_Dressed like a dream your spirits seem to turn about_  
_That Sunday shine is a certain sign_  
_That you feel as fine as you look!_  
_Beneath your parasol, the world is all a smile_  
_That makes you feel brand new down to your toes_  
_Get out your feathers_  
_Your patent leathers_  
_Your beads and buckles and bows_  
_For there's no blue Monday in your Sunday clothes!_  
  
_Put on your silk high hat and at the turned up cuff_  
_We'll wear a hand made grey suede buttoned glove_  
_We'll join the Astors_  
_At Tony Pastor's_  
_And this I'm positive of_  
_That we won't come home_  
_That we won't come home_  
_No we won't come home until we fall in love!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Put on Your Sunday Clothes is from Hello Dolly!


	35. What Baking Can Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays Everyone!! I'm grateful to all of you for reading this story and to those who leave comments! You help keep this story going and help me find motivation to keep writing! <3 Hope you all had wonderful holidays whatever you celebrate!! And Happy New Year! 
> 
> Shorter chapter then usual but the next one will be longer :)

Jason bounced his leg worriedly in the hospital chair he was sitting in. Nicole beside him gently gripped his knee, forcing him to stop. She then found his hand a squeezed it reassuringly.

It was about 9:30 am and they were in Mama’s room, waiting on Dr. Cooperson’s results on whether Mama’s tumor was cancerous or not.

About 5 minutes later, the doctor came in, with the news they were pretty much expecting. The next several minutes were spent discussing options of treatment. First there would be a surgery to remove the tumor and then therapy treatment after to kill any remaining cancer cells. So, as Mama predicted, she’d be in the hospital for a while but some good news, there a good chance of a quick remission. The only bad news was the costs of treatment which, Nicole and Jason were going to discuss away from Mama. They were trying to keep her as stress free as possible.

The surgery was set for tomorrow morning at 10:00, so Jason and Nicole will arrive early to help her prepare and keep her calm beforehand.

The main surprise of the day came when Tim walked in only a few minutes after the doctor left. He was wearing a suit and holding a briefcase, looking like he was on his way to work.

“Hello Jason, Nicole. Ms. Marcus, it's a pleasure to finally meet you,” he greeted with a smile, walking into the room. Mama smiled but rose a curious brow, as did Nicole and Jason.

Jason stood up and walked closer to him. “Tim, what are you doing here?”

Tim smiled kindly, “I’ve come to offer support. I understand that as a nurse here Nicole has health insurance and still can’t afford the entirety of the cancer treatment. So, to help both you and Jason, I would like to cover the treatment costs insurance doesn’t cover.”

“Are you serious?” Nicole said incredulously.

“Um,” Mama started, “aren’t you Timothy Drake, one of Bruce Wayne’s kids?”

“I am. Jason and I go way back though, basically brothers at this point.”

Mama nodded a little then turned to Jason. Jason smirked a little, then he furrowed his brows, “Tim, man, are you serious? I mean, I already owe you.”

Tim raised a brow at him, “You don’t owe me a damn thing and you know it. But, if you truly want, consider this a favor. I know what your savings looks like Jason, and if you want this _clean_ and easy, I’m more than happy to help.”

Jason and Tim kept eye contact for a moment while Nicole and Mama looked between them, curious.

After a moment, Jason sighed, “Fine. But it’s up to them to actually accept the offer.”

Nicole and Mama looked at each other, then Mama just shrugged, “If you actually know him and this isn’t like a charity thing, it’s fine with me. Especially as I was asked not to say a word about money during all this, it’s up to you dears.” She raised a brow at Jason.

Jason sighed, “Tim was probably going to be my next option anyway if I couldn’t get the funds in the right place.” Tim smirked.

Nicole sighed, a little in relief, “I'd be extremely grateful for any support in this area you're willing to give. Thank you Tim.”

Tim smiled sincerely and nodded, “Okay. I promise you won’t need to worry about this for the entirety of your treatment.”

“That’s very kind of you Mr. Drake. I appreciate it,” Mama smiled kindly.

Tim nodded, “You can call me Tim, ma’am.”

“Only if you don’t call me ma’am,” Mama replied, smirking.

Tim chuckled, “Deal. Okay, I’ll go get started on this, don’t worry about it.” Mama and Nicole both nodded again, smiling gratefully.

“I’ll go with you,” Jason declared walking out with him. They both went into the hall, shutting the door behind him.

“So, did you just spontaneously have this idea, or have you been thinking about this since I told you about Marie?” Jason asked with a brow raised.

Tim smirked, “Since you told me about Marie. I knew money would likely be an issue so, I thought I’d just lend a hand and make things easier for you all.”

Jason sighed then smiled a little, “Well, thanks. _I_ appreciate it too.”

Tim smiled back, “What else are little brothers for? I’ll go handle this now then I need to get back to work.”

“Alright, thanks Babybird, I’ll call you later.” Jason smiled and nodded to him.

Tim nodded again then walked over to the receptionist’s desk. Jason watched him then walked back to Mama’s hospital room where both women were smirking at him.

Jason went to Blair Jones about an hour later to see the kids since he’d been gone for a week, even if it wasn’t a full day. Nicole stayed with Mama the rest of the afternoon till Tori arrived after school and rehearsals began.

Jason had just parked his bike out front of the house when he felt eyes on him. He sighed, as he knew that particular feeling well. He had felt it earlier when he left the hospital too. He quickly got off his bike and looked around but didn’t see anything, not surprisingly.

“Jason!” He heard from behind him.

Jason turned around and grinned when he saw Isaac running down the stairs of the house towards him. He crouched down just in time for Isaac to jump, at him in a hug.

“You’re back!” Isaac cheered in his ear, hugging him tightly.

Jason smirked and stood up with the 6 year old on his hip, then walked up the stairs.

“I’m as good as new buddy,” he said happily.

Isaac smiled and stayed put, not loosening his grip. Benny opened the door just as Jason got to the top of the steps and grinned.

“Hey Jay! You’re still alive!” The red head joked. Isaac giggled.

Jason rolled his eyes, smirking, “Good observation, squirt.”

They walked inside and Jason felt the eyes on him till the door shut behind him. He quickly let it slip from his mind and focused on the kids. The kids from the Lotus were doing much better and were acting a lot more like children so the house was a lot noisier and busier. But it also made the home a lot happier.

A little before three, he left and first got Nicole from the hospital and they then picked up Lily from school. He wasn’t surprised when he got to the theatre that Roy and Kori were waiting for them outside on a bench, Roy's car parked across the street.

“How long have you two been waiting?” Jason asked, getting off the bike.

Lily quickly hopped out of the sidecar and ran over to the red heads as they got off the ground. Clearly she took to the pair quite well.

Roy smirked, “Only about 10 minutes And your pups are all taken care of for the night as you instructed.” Jason nodded, knowing the two dogs would be fine. Jason will bring them with him again when he gets back on a regular schedule.

“Hey curly!” Roy greeted Lily as she came up to them.

“Hello little one!” Kori greeted, leaning down, putting her hands on her knees to be eye level with her.

“Hi!” Lily said excitedly, waving a little.

Nicole smirked as she got off the bike, “Good to see she still likes you after yesterday.”

“Well, of course. Who wouldn’t love us?” Roy quipped causing Lily to giggle.

Jason smirked, “Well, I can think of _several_ -”

“Don’t start Jason,” Kori said raising a brow. Nicole laughed and Jason kept smirking.

“Alright, let’s get inside kids, we’ve got work to do. Me, especially,” Jason said herding them towards the front doors. Roy and Kori aren’t technically crew, so Peter had asked they start at the front. It was 3:15 now so the theatre was going to be pretty busy.

Nicole took Lily’s hand and spoke to Jason, “Lily and I are going to go get ready. I’m pretty sure there are many people who want to see you before we start, and I know Peter wants to meet those two.”

“Yeah I figured. I’ll see you at some point. Don’t even know the schedule for today, or the week actually,” Jason realized out loud.

Nicole gave him a look of pity, “You’re going to have a fun week.” She and Lily then walked off, heading for the door that would lead them straight backstage.

Jason turned to Kori and Roy who were looking excited.

“Okay so, obviously this is the lobby. Staircase to the balcony seating there, and the main house seating through here.” He walked over and opened the doors, his friends following just a step behind him.

The stage was busy with stage hands and set builders as they usually do the heavy lifting of their work in the morning now, so sets weren’t being built and rehearsals happening at exactly the same time. Course the majority of the building took place in the warehouse behind the theatre but they still have to work with the stage to make sure everything fits.

The trio walked up the side stairs on the right of them. As soon as they hit the stage people started taking notice of them.

“Hey Jason! Good to see you’re back!” Josh greeted loudly.

“Hey Josh, thanks,” Jason responded to the stage manager who was currently talking to other stage hands who just waved.

They walked to the back stage area and Jason saw two kids starting to climb the curtain ropes. Jason whistled sharply with his fingers and they immediately stopped, whipping their heads around.

“I’m gone for a week and you think you can break rules? Down, now,” he said sternly and they both hopped down.

Nonetheless the grinned at seeing him, but a bit sheepishly. “Glad you’re back!” One said, then they both ran off.

Jason smirked and shook his head then gestured for his two friends to keep following. They were both looking curious and impressed at Jason as they kept going. Pretty much everyone they passed said hello to Jason and said they were glad he was back. Jason had made it a goal to meet everyone in the theatre about two or so weeks in, not only because he was the owner’s kid but because they were all important to the production.

They were close to Peter’s office when Alex saw him. The blonde grinned and hurried down the hall.

“Hey Jason, glad to see you’re finally back!”

Jason smiled, “Thanks Alex, good to be back.”

“Who are your friends?” He asked curiously, looking at Kori and Roy who both smiled in greeting.

Jason stepped slightly to the side and introduced them, “This is Kori Anders and Roy Harper. Old friends of mine. They came to visit when they heard I was hurt.”

Alex held out a hand to each of them and they both shook it, “Nice to meet you. I’m Alex. And just to say, you don’t seem like you were hurt Jay; Nicole said you had a concussion and twisted your ankle and yet you’re not even limping or wobbly anymore.”

Jason smirked, “I heal fast. Peter in his office?”

Alex nodded and smirked, “He is. You’ve got a busy day today by the way. Are they just going to sit in the auditorium the whole time?” He pointed at Kori and Roy.

He shrugged, “Hope not, I’ll figure it out. And after the week I had of doing nothing, I’m looking forward to busy.”

Alex laughed a little.

“Jason, there you are,” Peter said peeking his head out of his office door.

“See ya in a little while, Alex,” Jason said, patting him on the shoulder as he passed him.

“Oh yeah, Philips; we’re going to the other side tonight,” Alex replied cheekily, heading towards the cast room.

“Oh, are we starting that today?” Jason asked, surprised but now excited.

Alex smirked back at him, “We were supposed to start it last week. Do you ever look ahead at schedules?”

“Nah, I like to check when I get here on Mondays, that way I can be surprised.”

Alex shook his head and continued down the hall, “Weirdo. Be ready! Just a few hours, and you’ll be tapping your ass off!”

Jason smirked and walked towards Peter’s office, his snickering friends right behind him. They walked in and shut the door for some semblance of privacy. Peter quickly hugged him then turned to his friends.

“Alright, so Peter, this is Roy and Kori. Guys, this my dad Peter,” Jason introduced.

Roy shook his hand, “It’s great to meet you, we’ve heard a lot about you, even before this weekend.”

Peter smiled, “And I know virtually nothing about you because I didn’t know you existed till this weekend. But it’s great to meet you two as well.”

Roy smirked at that. When Peter turned to Kori, she simply hugged him before he could even say anything.

“It’s so wonderful to meet you and to know you are now Jason’s father!” She exclaimed loudly.

“Kori please don’t break him,” Jason said, smirking at Peter’s face which was one of pure surprise.

She put him back down and Peter stepped back, flattening his shirt back down, but he was smiling.

“Jason did warn me you prefer hugs as greeting. It’s great to meet you both.” Peter smiled widely and Jason grinned.

“Alright kid,” Peter started again, turning to Jason, “your schedule today is somewhat packed to try and get back on track. So, at 3:45 we’re doing a run through of Come Alive since that was the last thing you worked on to make sure you still remember it. Then we’re working on the opening and ending numbers for about 3 hours, couldn’t exactly start creating those last week since what we’re doing for them is your idea. Then the company has the rest of the night off. After that you’re getting costume fitted, the rest of the company had theirs last week. Then you, Alex, Ethan and Mark are working on the Other Side number for the rest of the evening, both the number and pre-dialogue.”

Jason nodded, smirking, “Okay, yeah, packed day.”

“Yeah, and you’re looking forward to it,” Peter said smirking, then he pointed to the red heads. “What are they going to do?”

Roy and Kori looked at Jason too, curious because Jason had said he’d find something more productive for them to do if they wanted since they’re staying in Gotham for a while.

Jason smiled, “Well, Kori loves fashion and clothes so I thought she could help out Evelyn if she needs it. And Roy is a mechanic and an inventor. I remember you saying that Josh and Ryan were having some difficulties with the trapezes so I thought Roy could probably lend them a hand.”

Peter raised a surprised brow, “Really? We’ll I’m sure both Evelyn and Josh would appreciate extra hands. How long are they here for?”

Roy answered, “At least two weeks I think. We’re helping him with his, um… red problem, then sticking around after, at least I will so.” Kori nodded in agreement.

Peter smiled, “Well, I’m glad for that, especially after last week. Alright then, I’ll ask Evelyn and Josh in a few minutes. I assume they’ll want to watch the Come Alive number first?”

His friends nodded eagerly, and Jason smirked, “That would be a yes. Do you guys remember the way to the auditorium? I need to go get ready.”

They nodded again and left the office first. Jason was about to follow when Peter put a hand on his shoulder

“How’s Marie?” Peter asked concernedly.

Jason sighed, “Well, confirmed stage 2. And she’s having surgery tomorrow morning.”

Peter nodded slowly, then asked, “Want me to come, as moral support?”

Jason smirked, “Sure. Those two are coming for the same reason, and I’m sure Nicole would appreciate it. The surgery is at 10 so maybe come around 9. Nik and I will be going around 8.”

“Okay, I’ll be there then. Now, get going or you’re going to make us all be behind.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going.” Jason smirked as he then left the office.

When Jason reached the cast room it was buzzing with activity as actors and dancers talked and got ready. He saw Lily talking happily with the other kids and Nicole conversing with Layla and Amelia. Jason smiled and then passed the room and headed towards his dressing room. He’s had it a couple weeks now and it’s still pretty weird thinking about, but it was nicer than the locker he had earlier. The main cast all had one for themselves, like Alex, Nicole, and Layla. There were plenty of extra dressing rooms though because there were many of them, and they all had to change, but the others generally shared.

Jason changed quickly then went right back to the cast room where they were all about to head to the stage for the Come Alive rehearsal. Jason smiled, he’d had only been gone a week, but he had really missed this.

* * *

“Can you believe Jason’s finally doing this?” Roy said excitedly as they sat down in about the sixth row from the stage.

Kori smiled as she sat beside Roy, “I know, it’s very exciting. I’m happy for him, he had always said how much he had wanted to perform. I remember many times when we found him singing around the island or on the ship, hard to forget his voice.”

Roy nodded, then smirked, “Yes, but we’ve never seen him _dance_.”

Kori smirked at that realization, “True.”

They quietly watched as the company of the show came out onto the stage and stretched for the first 10 to 15 minutes. Then they all went to certain spots around the space and Peter and another man spoke loudly, telling people where to go and to quiet down. Kori smiled as she watched Jason stand to the far left in front of a second set of curtains that closed, concealing everyone else. He was wearing an overcoat, a top hat and holding a walking stick.

Lily had them watch the movie, The Greatest Showman, yesterday after she’d told them that was the musical Jason was performing in as neither Roy nor Kori had seen it. Kori remembered the song they were doing from the movie and understood what was going on.

After a moment a single spotlight shone on Jason and the music began, and he began singing. Similar to the movie, when Jason, as P.T. Barnum, snapped his fingers large posters of the different acts rolled down on the walls of the auditorium. Then he began moving and the curtains opened, showing the much of the cast, then they were singing. After a verse they all went behind a small curtain as the music stretched out, then after a minute, Jason came through the curtains which then opened showing the rest again. They all began singing and dancing then.

Roy and Kori both grinned as they watched him.

“Look at him go. Look at our boy go,” Roy said happily. Kori smiled, genuinely happy to see Jason doing what he very clearly loved.

The song went on for another few minutes with a talking point in the middle between Jason’s character and another, then the song continued in an even more spectacular fashion, including a woman dangling from a hoop on a rope above the others.

Jason looked like he was having the time of his life up there, Kori and Roy both knew he probably was.

When the song ended, they both clapped, Roy even whistled. Jason’s cast members laughed a little, but they all seemed pleased as to how it turned out.

“Were you even hurt?” Alex yelled at Jason, coming out from backstage. “You danced better than you did last time!”

Jason laughed and called back as he walked over to him, “Well, I do have an audience!”

The rest of the cast laughed as they meandered around, talking amongst themselves.

Kori smiled as she watched Jason and Alex talk and laugh for a couple minutes.

“Jason seems to get along well with Alex,” Kori pointed out. Roy nodded. Kori smirked a little, knowing he was probably kind of jealous, but happy Jason was making friends. He certainly seemed much more social and relaxed around these people.

Peter came out a moment later, grinning, “Well, I agree with Alex, you definitely don’t seem like you were hurt, though I saw it for myself you were.” Jason smirked and his father just sighed, “Alright, take a 5 minute break everyone then we’re going to get started on the Greatest Show numbers.”

Everyone nodded and either sat down on the stage or left it. Jason whistled so Roy and Kori both looked at him and he then waved for them to come up. They quickly got up and walked up onto the stage, stopping beside Jason and Peter. Alex had walked over to a dark skinned man and woman, who had been dangling from the hoop, across the stage.

Peter smiled at them, “I spoke to both Evelyn and Josh, they said they’d both be open to having hand, especially if they already know what they’re doing and will have ideas to share.”

Jason grinned, “Great, now they have things to do for the next few weeks rather than screw up my dogs training.”

Roy looked mockingly offended, “We did not. That robot dog was to be a toy not a weapon against them. They did it to themselves.”

Jason raised a brow at him, and Peter laughed. Kori smirked, knowing it had been intended to be a weapon, to annoy and freak the hell out of them.

Peter smiled, “Anyway, if you two will follow me. Jase, stay here, you got a larger role for this number than just Barnum, so start conjuring your ideas.”

Jason nodded, then turned to them, “Good luck, and try not to burn down the theatre please.” He then walked away and over to Alex and the others.

Peter immediately looked worried, “Is that a likely possibility?”

Roy laughed and Kori shook her head, “No, it’s more a joke because in our time together we had a tendency of blowing things up and setting things on fire. I have fire creating powers and Roy was quite reckless with his inventions as well as his special arrows.

“And Jason loves bombs and explosives. Can’t leave that out,” Roy included, smirking wickedly.

Peter looked a bit worried now so, Kori spoke again, glaring a little at Roy.

“So, what Jason said, it’s more just a joke because of our history. Please do not worry, we will do our best to actually be useful and beneficial for your theatre.”

Peter smiled and nodded gratefully, “Okay, um, just follow me then.”

They walked only for a moment before meeting Josh.

Peter introduced them, “Roy, Kori, this is Josh, the stage manager, and in charge of the set designs, lighting and all that. Roy is your new mechanic, inventor, whatever you need him for person. He’s in charge Roy, so please do what he says. He’ll direct you to the main trapeze workers and that’s where you’ll start.”

Roy nodded, smiling genuinely and then walked with Josh who started asking him about things he’s done before. Kori then followed Peter backstage and into a large room filled with costumes, fabrics, and make up chairs and vanities. There were a couple adults in the room and a couple children, looking through costumes and seemingly organizing them.

“Evelyn,” Peter called to the group.

A small pale skinned woman with light hair glanced up and smiled. She walked over to them.

“This is Jason’s friend Kori I gather?” She asked politely.

Kori nodded, smiling, “I am.”

Peter nodded, “Alright, I’ll let you all continue your work. Oh, and Jason will be coming back in a few hours.”

“Wonderful, I’ve been looking forward to fitting him. He used to be very tiny,” Evelyn said smirking lightly at Kori.  
  
Peter sighed, smiling a little, “He was, and now he’s a freaking giant.” He then walked away as Evelyn laughed a little.

The smaller woman then turned to Kori, “So, why did Jason place you with my department?”

Kori smiled, “I am very interested in fashion and am actually pursuing a career in modeling.”  
  
Evelyn smiled, “Really? Well, I know of few photographers currently looking for models, both from Gotham and New York if you would be interested.”

“That would be wonderful, thank you,” Kori grinned and nodded her thanks.

The other woman nodded, “Alright then, I’ll be sure to do that. Now, I’ll introduce you to the others and then we can get started.” Kori nodded and followed her, excitement growing from actually being in this sort of environment.

* * *

The creating and building of the Greatest Show number, both the beginning and the end went pretty well considering Jason was somewhat directing it beside Peter, which he surprisingly felt he enjoyed doing, directing. So far, the numbers were very similar to Jason’s ideas from the beginning of the season but with more ideas intermixed, but when they finally come together, it will be amazing.

They spent about 3 hours doing that, so it was after 7 o’clock when they finished and everyone else went home. Jason, Ethan, Alex, and Mark, who was playing the dancing bartender, remained. The other three got a break but Jason went straight to the costume department, knowing he only had about 20 to 30 minutes to do this before they had to start working on the next routine.

When he got to the costume department, he smirked when he saw Kori getting along well with Evelyn and the few kids working with her.

If it was possible, Kori brightened even more when she looked over and saw Jason. She immediately stood and ran over with hug.

“Jason! First, you were incredible earlier, truly, and second, this is very fun,” she said excitedly.

Evelyn smiled wide and walked over, “Your friend is wonderful, she was especially helpful when I asked her what shade of red would be best for Barnum’s coat. Oddly enough it’s close to the shade of a sweatshirt you always wore as a kid.”

Jason smirked, “Not surprising at all actually. It’s still the most common color I wear.”  
  
Kori giggled a little and nodded in agreement.

Evelyn smirked, “Hmm. Alright, let’s get going. Peter let me know you’ve only got about 20 minutes. Kori, if you could get the proper tools for me.” Kori nodded and went towards the back of the room to get them.

Evelyn then turned to him then and spoke quietly, looking at him kindly, “Peter also told me that you would prefer to wear an undershirt for everything given your, childhood.”

Evelyn was well aware of what his childhood consisted of, and though he no longer had any of those scars he appreciated that Peter lied and said he still had them so as to avoid any concerning questions about the ones he had now. Of course, Jason hasn’t actually talked about them with Peter, so Peter probably didn’t know it was a lie. But he knew Jason had more from the past years so.

Jason smiled and nodded gratefully, “I would, thanks. If I ever need to not be wearing one for some reason, Kori has seen it before so, I would only really be comfortable doing it around her.”

Evelyn nodded in understanding, “Good to know. You two are close then?”

“She and Roy are the closest friends I’ve ever had, not including Nicole now. We spent about two years together before going our separate ways.”

Evelyn smiled widely, “That’s great, Jason.”

Kori was walking back over then so they got to work fitting Jason for costumes, which were honestly just suits and vests which he could have easily just given Evelyn the sizes, but she was adamant about doing it herself. Jason feels like it’s so she can compare from when he was 7 and she had done it just for fun.

It took less than 20 minutes, so Jason was able to eat something before rehearsing for the Other Side number, which was probably going to be for at least 2 hours. Even still, it was fun, as it was basically just a tap dance off between him and Alex and they had a lot of fun with that, after Ethan and Alex taught him the basics of tapping first while Lily and Nicole sat off to the side smirking.

* * *

“It feels wonderful to be flying in the sky again!” Starfire exclaimed from above them as Red Hood and Arsenal ran across the rooftops.

Arsenal grinned beside him, “It does feel good to be back together again, in the proper attire too.”

Hood shook his head, keeping a look out for what they were all supposed to be looking for, but his teammates were a bit focused on other things.

“Could we focus, just a little please? You were supposed to get that excitement for being out here again out, _last_ night,” he said annoyed. He spotted movement in an alley below and slowed, his team paused too. Kori floated down beside them.

Jason sighed when he saw it was not the men he was looking for, but they were in the right area now. Tim did as he promised and sent him everything as he got it from Thatcher and that included a man who helped Thatcher get knowledge on what’s going on in the alley. Hood thought he should pay this guy a visit and he’s supposed to be in this area tonight.

“Right, focusing… who are we looking for again?” Roy asked.

Jason took his phone, pulled up the photo of the guy and showed them again.

“Calls himself Match. He’s one of Thatcher’s intel men; I catch him, one step closer to finding where his base of operations is,” Jason explained calmly. They both nodded in understanding and handed the phone back to him.

“He should be in this area, so we’ll wait here for a little while then move to a different vantage point.”

They again nodded and Kori floated closer to the roof.

“What do you call your girls when like this? Cause knowing you I’m sure you’ve got codenames for them,” Roy asked curiously.

Jason smirked, “Bluebirds. I did still just call the Songbird and Little Bird, but I was thinking Blue and Little Blue, since I call them the other two all the time.”  
  
“That’s fun,” Kori commented, smiling.

Roy smirked, “Okay, so Little Blue is an awesome kid Red. Seriously. I’d be jealous but I know my kid is going to be that awesome. I can’t wait for them to meet, it’s going to be great.”  
  
Jason raised a brow, “Well, they’re not leaving Gotham anytime soon, so you have to bring yours over here.”

“Oh, believe me, I plan to. Canary really wants to meet you guys by the way, just don’t know when they can come yet.”  
  
Jason grinned, “Looking forward to it.”  
  
“Me too,” Kori added excitedly.

Roy grinned and nodded. Hood smirked and looked back down into the alleys below them, and actually spotted the target coming out of a building with two guards, then heading to a car. Well, that was easy. 

“That’s him,” Hood told his team lowly and got ready to leap into the street.

“I assume you wanna handle them alone, so we’ll just watch,” Arsenal declared, smirking. “It’s entertaining to watch you work anyway.” Starfire nodded in agreement, grinning.

Red Hood nodded once, smirking, then pulled out his grapple, shot it off towards the building beside the parked car they were headed to. He landed on the roof of the car, scaring the shit out of the three men.

The guards immediately pulled guns out, but Hood was faster at pulling out his own and shot them each in their gun wielding hands. The men dropped the guns and gripped their bleeding limbs.

His target, Match backed up a few feet and snarled, “You should be dead.”

Hood cocked his head and jumped down onto the street, “Really? You think Scarecrow can actually take me out? Tell Thatcher he is welcome to try again, but I wouldn’t advise it. Now, I have been itching to hit somebody all week, and I need some information. It seems it’s your lucky day, _Match_.”

They all took a few more steps back ready to run but a firebolt exploded behind them pushing them forward again. They looked around frantically till they landed on Starfire and Arsenal who waved cheerfully at them.

“Don’t try to run, morons. I have a couple of friends in town. They’re just here to watch so they don’t want the entertainment going anywhere.” Hood grinned under his helmet as the men looked like they were about to shit themselves.

“Don’t just stand there, attack him or something!” Match shouted at his guards. They were both hesitant and Hood took advantage of their pause to take them down efficiently, and maybe a bit brutally. Once they were both unconscious he closed in on Match.

“If you just tell me what I want to know, this will go a lot easier for you,” Jason said casually, sauntering over to the man and backing him into the nearest alley.

The man shook his head nervously, “I can’t... he’ll kill me.”

“And you think I won’t?” Jason challenged.

Match’s eyes widened a little and Jason smirked. He took a step forward, pulled out his knife and knocked the man out with the hilt of it against his temple.

“Starfire,” Hood said into his com, “if you could carry him to the roof please. Thought I should make this interrogation a little more fun.” He reached down and plucked the man’s phone from his pocket. Starfire appeared next to him a moment later.

“What are you doing?” She asked as she picked up the unconscious man by the collar of his jacket.

Jason put Red Robin’s device into the phone’s port as he answered, “Hacking his phone in case he lies to us. I’m going to download everything then put the phone back, so he doesn’t notice.”  
  
Kori nodded, smiling a little, “Smart.” She then flew back up to the roof.

Jason smirked then grappled up. It only took a few minutes for the phone to be completely downloaded. He then took the device out and securely into his pocket, then returned the phone to the pocket he found it in.

Arsenal tossed him rope and Hood quickly tied his ankles and wrists. Starfire sat on top of an air conditioning box cross legged and Arsenal leaned against it, pulled out some arrows from his quiver and nonchalantly examined them.

Hood smirked at them then turned back to Match and sharply smacked him across the face. The man startled awake and flinched back when he saw Hood. He struggled in his ties for a moment before stopping and glaring at him.

“What do you want?” The man asked, attempting to be tough.

Red Hood cocked his head and replied simply, “Johnathan Thatcher.”

“You think I’m just going to tell you where he is?”

Hood crouched down in front him, “Of course not, you’re a bit higher up in their ranks so I’m sure you’ll be more stubborn than others. But I also know because of that you’ll know more. However, I don’t want to know where _he_ is. I want to know where the main factory is and where all the _children_ are being kept. Exact locations.”

Jason then pulled out a knife and twirled it on his gloved left index finger. Match glared a bit harder at him and Jason smirked.

Hood moved the tip of his knife under the man’s chin, forcing it up. “As you’re higher up in Thatcher’s ranks and intel, I know I’ll get to have a lot more fun pulling the info from you.”

Match continued to sit defiantly, but Hood could see the fear in his eyes.

After 3 broken fingers, a stabbed thigh, and carved arm, which was only about 5 minutes later, he was talking.

Hood took a step back after knocking him out again and turned to his teammates who were smirking at him.

“When was the last time you did that?” Roy asked with a raised brow over his glasses.

“Eh a few months ago; some low level crime boss was trying to take the Alley. I did less to him than this piece of shit before he gave up.”

Roy snickered and Kori floated off the box and to the ground, “So, what now? You know where the kids are.”

Jason crossed his arms, “I don’t think so, I have a strong feeling that the location he gave me is a trap set by Thatcher. It was too easy to find him and when he finally cracked, it seemed too willingly, like he was going to all a long but had to make it look real. I’ll check with the info from his phone and find the real location, I’m sure he has it. We’ll go from there.” They both nodded, understanding. “For now, let’s drop this guy off at the nearest station then go have some of our usual fun.”

Roy and Kori both grinned at that and Jason smirked, knowing some gang meet ups tonight that should provide some fun for the Outlaws.

* * *

When morning came, Jason was anxious, both about Marie and about what he learned last night. Match had lied about the location as he thought, so it was definitely a trap. He found the real location of the kids on the phone; it was a factory just outside of New York City, and there was shipment of children and teens heading out of the factory on Saturday, which was worrying him a ton. But for today, he just tried to focus on Mama. But knowing where all the kids are and not doing anything yet was stressing him out.

He did his best to hide it from Lily when he and Nicole took her to school, but Nicole could see it. She never not knew when he was anxious or upset.

They made it to the hospital a little before 8 o’clock. Roy and Kori would be coming a little later by bus. Mama was still asleep when they arrived and Tori had taken a bus to school, as Mama asked her not to skip school, even today. Tori only agreed because she knew Jason and Nicole would be here.

Jason and Nicole were sitting on the small couch by the window, him on one side and Nik on the other with her feet in his lap. They were both reading when Mama finally woke up. Neither Nicole and Jason actually noticed till she spoke.

“Good morning little bookworms,” they heard Mama say tiredly.

They both looked up quickly, smiling when they saw her. Nicole removed her feet and they both stood, walking over to be beside her bed.

“Morning Mama,” Nicole said softly, smiling down at her.

“What time is it?” Mama asked.

“Only a little after 8, the nurse and doctor will probably be in soon,” Jason answered, unintentionally being quiet. Mama nodded.

They spoke for a few minutes till there was a knock on the door. Jason walked over and opened it, finding Roy and Kori there. He smirked and let them in. Mama gave him a curious look.

“Marie, these are my friends Roy and Kori. They’re here for moral support,” Jason said as they walked in.

Mama laughed a little, “Well, alright then, thank you. Good to meet you two.” Roy and Kori both happily returned the greeting and sat in two chairs in the room.

“Jay’s dad is coming later too. Peter, the owner of the theatre actually,” Nicole added, smiling. “He’s been great to me these past few years so he’s coming as moral support too.”

“That’s great. Is it just coincidence that you work at the same theatre his dad owns?” Mama asked smirking.

Jason chuckled, “Yeah, actually it is.” Mama laughed, smiling now.

Jason and Nicole returned to the couch, and they all talked for about 20 minutes till Dr. Cooperson and a nurse came in to talk with them about prep for the surgery. Roy and Kori left the room as they didn’t need to be in the room crowding Mama while this part was going on.

The doctor reminded them it was a simple surgery that should only take an hour or two at the most. There wasn’t much risk during it which knowing, helped relieve all three of them a little of their stress.

Jason sent Nicole a small smile, which she returned gratefully, taking his hand. They both knew it would be okay, they just had to keep reminding themselves that. Besides, Mama was counting on them to stay calm, so she would. But all in all, Mama was doing okay, and was relieved something was finally going to happen.

“She’ll be fine,” Jason whispered to Nicole, who he knew was worrying just as much as he was, she was just better at hiding it.

“I know,” she whispered back, smiling and watching as Mama spoke with the doctor about remission time.

 _Everything will be fine_ , he thought to himself again, smiling a little too.

* * *

“Excuse me, miss, where is Marie Marcus’s room? I called earlier.”

Roy was getting a cinnamon bun from the vending machine about 10 feet away from the receptionist desk when he heard the question. He looked over, expecting to see Peter, but his eyes widened when he saw who it actually was, causing a small amount of panic to course through him.

“She is in room 714,” the receptionist replied kindly and was about to say something else but the man immediately walked off to the room.

“Sir wait, you can’t just-” the receptionist called out, standing up. The man just ignored her and kept going.

 _No no no no no._ Roy didn’t have the will to unstick his feet from the floor out of shock and Kori was in the bathroom. There definitely wasn’t time to alert Jason before Bruce Wayne barged into room 714.

Shit. This should end well.

  

 

 _Make it up_  
_And surprise them_  
_Tell them all my secrets but disguise them_  
_So they dance on the tongues_  
_Of the very people that they're secrets from_  
_Make it soon_  
_Make it better_  
_Though, better never lasts forever_  
_I'll make it small so it fits_

 _Even this_  
_Even now_  
_Even as the walls come tumbling down_  
_Even as I can't stop remembering how_  
_Every door we ever made, we never once walked out_  
_Something I never got the chance to ask her about_

 _So with flour on my hands_  
_I'll show them all how_  
_Goddamn happy I am_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! 
> 
> I’d really like to know how it’s going at this point, if you all are still reading and truly enjoying it, so if could let me know your thoughts and feelings for this story in the comments that’d be great and appreciated! Criticism is welcomed as well or if something’s bothersome, please let me know. I would just feel better about the story if I knew where you all are at with it so… thanks! I do love comments and they help motivate me to write more and faster, so please comment if you have a thought or comment, question, love, like, dislike... I'll do my best to reply to all, especially if questions are asked :)
> 
> Also, I feel the song for this chapter doesn’t fit right but I couldn’t find another since this really seems like a filler/boring chapter so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ next one will be more interesting :P ;D  
> The song, What Baking Can Do, is from Waitress.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :)


	36. Say it to Me Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reminder, this fic is not one that likes Bruce Wayne. In here he’s a self-centered asshole and you’re probably going to hate him more.  
> I love Bruce Wayne/Batman. But that's just not this fic, he’s an awful parent here and that’s just how it turned out through the development of the story. We won't see Bruce a lot in the future so if you don't like this bit but like the rest of the story, I encourage you to push through it because more great stuff coming up, including more batfam moments (minus Bruce)
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! :D  
> and thanks for reading ;p :D

It was Tuesday morning, and all was calm as Jason, Nicole, and Mama listened to the doctor and nurse talking about the surgery and recovery afterwards. At least for another moment.

They all looked up as the door suddenly opened, and Jason immediately felt all the blood drain from his head but also a strong amount of anger rise in him.

“What the hell?” Jason said fiercely as he stood up to stand in between his family and Bruce Wayne. Nicole stood up too, but stayed behind him.

Bruce, dressed like the businessman he pretended to be during the day, quickly turned to him and glared.

“We need to talk,” the man growled, eyes boring into Jason’s. It sounded more like the bat than the billionaire speaking. “Now.”

“I’m sorry,” Dr. Cooperson spoke up, confused and definitely pissed, “Who the hell do you think you are coming in here and demanding to speak with someone? Especially _now_. This is extremely inappropriate, Bruce Wayne.”

Bruce barely glanced at her, keeping his eyes on Jason, “I’m his father.”

“Like hell you are!” Jason yelled, immediately letting his anger at him being here surface. “You threw me out a long time ago, and willingly.” Jason matched his glare. He then calmed his voice a little, “We can talk but not in here.” Jason didn’t want to talk but he knew Bruce wouldn’t leave until he thinks a talk occurs.

Bruce’s glare hardened to a cold wall as he stepped aside, presumably to let Jason out of the room.

Jason turned to Nicole, “Back in a minute, stay here. Call Tim,” he mouthed the last part to her.

Nicole looked afraid and angry at the same time as she nodded once. Understandably so, as the only interaction with Bruce he’s had that she knows about was when he choked him against a wall, which he ended up telling the story to her a few days ago when she’d asked if it was Batman or Bruce that had done it.

“Excuse me, Dr. Cooperson,” Jason said to the woman.

Dr. Cooperson raised a brow but nodded, “Okay, but we do have to start preparing Ms. Marcus shortly, so I suggest a quick conversation.”

Jason nodded at her, turned and glared at Bruce again then walked out of the room. He immediately sent a hard glare at Roy when he saw him across the hallway just staring at Jason in shock.

Jason didn’t wait for Bruce to leave the room, he just started walking towards the balcony at the end of the hall. He heard Bruce about 10 steps behind him. When he reached the balcony, he opened the door and walked through it, letting it close behind him. Thankfully the balcony was empty. He then went to the far left railing with available straight shot to the door should he need it. He gripped the railing with his hands and looked out at the city.

Jason quickly focused on his breathing, willing his anger at the man simply showing up _here_ and _now_ down and away. He hasn’t had to deal with these particular emotions in a while and they were painfully trying to force themselves up, along with the pit. The pit had already been more present the past week, because of the fear toxin but it hadn’t been hard to control. There were only two people now that could truly threaten the walls he’d created between his mind and the pit still in him, and one of them was here. He carefully crafted another wall in his mind and focused on himself and staying in control. He’s had a lot of practice, so it didn’t take much to overcome and ignore it for the moment.

He continued breathing and only had to wait another moment before he heard the door open and Bruce come out. Jason turned around and saw Bruce’s fist just before it connected with his face. Jason stumbled to the side, gently touching his now busted lip. His chin, which was mostly healed from the massive bruise, ached along with his bottom lip. That certainly didn’t help much with his control, but Jason would not sacrifice it by retaliating.

“Seriously Bruce? We’re in a fucking hospital! What the hell is wrong with you?” Jason asked standing up straight and glaring hard at Bruce.

Bruce just scowled, “I don’t know how you’ve managed to get yourself back into the family without me knowing, but you’re taking advantage of Tim and I will not allow it.”

Jason glowered now, his cheeks flushing, “Are you serious? I’m not taking advantage of Tim! You could ask him that and he’d tell you. He offered to help my friend because they can’t afford the necessary treatment. Tim’s my brother and he wanted to help. And I am _not_ back in _the_ family. I have my own now that doesn’t include you but yes, does include other members of yours. _They_ came to _me_ and became _my_ family. …Why the fuck are you here, Bruce, _now?_ Of all the places, and all the moments to confront me about anything, why the _hospital_ and why right now?”

Bruce’s expression didn’t change, “I asked the hospital to let me know when one of my kids are here. I got an alert that Tim used his card. So, I called to see what was wrong and they said he was merely supporting a patient. I didn’t recognize the woman, so I asked who else was with her, and they gave me a couple of names. I assumed Jason Philips was _you_ since that was Catherine Todd’s maiden name and Tim was helping you.”

Jason sighed, very annoyed, “You couldn’t have bothered to check what was going on before showing up? Marie’s surgery is in an hour.” Bruce’s eyebrows rose a fraction and his glare lessened a little, so he definitely didn’t know that. “I know you were following me all day yesterday, so why here, of all the places you could’ve found me? Why now?”

“I had a break in meetings, and that’s now,” the man answered simply, actually seeming to grow a little uncomfortable.

Jason glowered harder, “You had a break in your life so you figured you could just barge into mine? Fuck you. And just cause Tim’s helping me doesn’t explain why you’re _here_? Why you want to “talk” with me? Because I’m sure it’s more than just you thinking I was taking advantage of Tim, that was just an excuse to actually come. You’ve ignored me for nearly a year, and now here you are demanding to talk to me like we’re in the middle of an argument. As far as I can remember, the only argument we’ve had recently consisted of you throwing me against a wall and threatening to arrest me for something I didn’t do. Pretty sure the fact my friend’s mother has cancer and they can’t pay for treatment, so Tim offered to help, isn’t grounds for doing the same thing. So, _why are you here?_ ”

Bruce didn’t speak, looking as if he was trying to figure out what to say. Jason was starting to become even more on edge, so he just made to leave, but then Bruce finally uttered something.

“Wait.”

Jason stopped and raised a brow at him, “What? Are you actually going to answer my question?”

Bruce began to look more uncomfortable, no longer very angry, which caused Jason to feel even more uncomfortable than he already was. Bruce took a step forward and Jason instinctively took a step back, stopping again at the railing. Jason really didn’t want to be hit again, mainly because his jaw was hurting with renewed vigor and it would only make at least 4 people inside even more angry than they already will be and charge out here like bulls, and one was about to start prepping for surgery.

Bruce immediately stopped and started to look so conflicted Jason wanted to laugh, but he was too confused and uncomfortable to do anything.

Bruce took a deep breath then looked him in the eye, “I didn’t know the woman had a surgery today, I was more concerned about Tim and needed to know what was going on, to make sure my family wasn’t in danger from you. And we do have things to talk about. But first, just…” Bruce took another deep breath, “You look good Jason. All things considered, I never thought you’d actually grow any more than a couple inches. And, you seem a lot better than you were 4 years ago.”

Jason stared at him for a solid minute, then said incredulously, “What the fuck?”

Bruce furrowed his brows and spoke in a tone that could be considered kind, but Jason knew better. “Jason, I know there’s a lot of bad blood between us but you’re-”

“ _No_ ,” Jason cut him off, realizing where Bruce was going to go and took a step forward. If Bruce really wanted to talk, and about what Jason is pretty sure Bruce was going to say, then he was going to fucking listen first.

“No. You don’t get to just, _bypass_ everything that’s happened in the past year, hell the past 2 fucking minutes, and sweep it all under the rug because you finally, in this very fucking moment it seems, pulled your head out of your ass enough see me as _Jason_ again. No fucking way that’s how this is going to go. The moment you saw me two minutes ago, you were assuming the worst, demanded things of me like I’m your fucking soldier and then punched me for the wrong fucking reason. I tell you Tim’s my brother, so you decide it’s okay see me as Jason and to try being nice. Just because you see me out of costume and realize I have people in my life I’m proud to call my family, does not give you the right to suddenly decide that I’m _your_ family again and I know that’s where your fucked up brain was going. Because that is absolute bullshit. Not after _everything_. Yeah, I did shitty things Bruce, things I will _never_ forgive myself for. But I tried to apologize to you; I never once wanted forgiveness, still don’t. But you repeatedly beat the shit out of me and told me no. Told me we weren’t family anymore because of what I did. Well, guess what? I’ve redeemed myself from my shit, you just haven’t paid attention. I am sorry for what I did to the family 4 years ago, I was angry with you and I took it out on you, Dick and Tim. And nearly killing Tim I will never forgive myself for.  But I’ve  _finally_ moved on with my life… Jason Todd died, and with him died any relationship you and I ever had, Bruce. It took me nearly 8 years to figure that out, but I have, and I’ve accepted it. You accepted it the _moment_ you found out I was alive. So, let’s just keep it that way. It’ll be better for the both of us.”

“Jason, I know it seemed that way, but I-” Bruce tried.

“But what? You didn’t mean to disown me, to treat me like a villain this entire past year? That beating and breaking me was all just trying to get me to come to my senses?” Bruce’s eyes widened minutely, so that’d be a yes. Jason exhaled through his nose and shook his head. “No. No, this is you now trying to make up for your guilt of actually doing those things as you now see me as a stable human being and remember I used to be your son. No, that would mean you’d have to admit to being wrong. So, actually… this is just you trying to control a situation you don’t understand and aren’t part of. That’s what this is. Members of your family came to me and are now my family, and you just don’t like it. So, don’t pretend to see me as your son again, don’t you fucking dare do that.” Jason shook his head and put his hands on his hips, looking out at the city for a moment as Bruce tried to figure out how to respond.

Bruce took a breath, “I know I haven’t treated you like a son, but you were a stranger to me, I didn’t understand what you had become, and I didn’t know how to deal with it. You hurt my family, so I no longer thought of you as family, as my son. I didn’t believe that you could come back from what you were, so I refused to let you close. But you’ve gotten better, I see that. And it seems that the rest of the family has given you a chance, and they trust you, so, I’m willing to give you a chance now too.”

Jason turned back to Bruce, looking confusedly at him, “What the fuck is wrong with you? For the past year, you’ve shunned, threatened, beat, and broken me. Even today. And now here you are trying act like we can magically be family again. News flash, Bruce, that’s not how real life works. And FYI, that’s not what happened with at least half your family. _I_ gave _them_ a chance because I’ve already rebuilt my life, without _any_ of you but Tim and Alfred. And I _don’t_ want to be in the _Wayne’s_ life ever again, they’re in _my_ life.”  
  
“Jason-” the older man started.  
  
Jason cut him off and kept going, “When you saw me for the first time since like June or July or something you choke me out thinking I killed. Only a week ago you don’t come down off the fucking roof; you let me be tortured and nearly killed by Scarecrow because believe it or not that was his goal that night. Does that sound like _family_ to you? You see me civilly interact with your so called children and you suddenly think you can talk to me like I’m one of them. Like I’m someone you simply haven’t seen in a while. Which is somewhat true since you haven’t actually _seen me_ as me since I was 15. It’s fucking insane you actually think you can just do that. Because you’re always going to see me as a fuck up, you’re never going to trust me, and you’re _always_ going to expect the worst from me. You know that, I know that, so what the hell are you trying to do here? You say to protect the others, but you _never_ have to worry about me hurting them, ever again. You just want to keep me in line and under your control. You don’t want me as your son, you don’t even act like a father to the others, so with me, I’d truly just be your soldier, nothing else.”

Bruce didn’t say anything now and just furrowed his brows. Jason remembered that look, it appeared when something was clearly not going his way. Next phase, Bruce would get angry again, and then he’d start swinging.

Jason sighed and ran a hand down his face, twinging a little when he hit his lip, “Because I’m happy and I have a life that doesn’t include _you_ , you think you can just come back or think I’ll beg to come back to be in your life, to be _your_ son again. I don’t _need_ you in my life Bruce, and I certainly don’t want to be part of your messed up military like world. You’ve clearly been thinking about me like I’ll come back simply by the fact you said I “look good” like you actually have the _right_ to say something like that. You are _not_ my dad Bruce, I honestly don’t think you ever really were. Even if you were, you lost the right to be one to me a long time ago. We’ve been strangers for years. You don’t automatically get to ‘reclaim’ me whenever you choose. I’m either your kid or not, you don’t get to keep changing your mind! You decided your answer to that years ago, maybe even when I died, and you declared that I was a good soldier on that stupid memorial you keep in the cave… not a good son, not even on my gravestone. Even then, I wasn’t good enough for you... I’m _not_ your son and I’m not your soldier. Not now, not ever again.”

Bruce actually looked constipated now as he tried to find something to say, and ended up with a question.

“What happened to you Jason?” He asked, furrowing his brows a little in confusion and a little bit of concern, looking in his eyes.

Jason actually laughed, threw his head back and laughed. “Four years later and he finally asks,” he said to the sky. He brought his face back down to face Bruce with an annoyed expression. “No.”

And Bruce actually looked surprised, “No?”

Jason shrugged, “No. You don’t get to know, don’t deserve to. You’re not my family, certainly not my dad, so why should I tell you? When I came back in April, I was more than willing to tell you and you crushed my throat every time we met. So, no.”

Bruce was beginning to look frustrated, but he took a deep breath. “I’m sorry Jason.”

“For what?” Jason countered, stumping the man. “You don’t even know do you? Because you don’t think you have any reason to _be_ sorry, because you believe you’re never wrong. You still think you did the right thing. You’re only saying that because you think it will make everything better, will give you some semblance of control. But guess what? Life doesn’t actually work that way either. For months I tried to apologize to you, not to make everything right, but because I needed to. I did a lot of shit and apology was in order. That’s how it works, the making things better come from the understanding that follows the apology. You never think you’re wrong, or that you are even able to make a mistake, so you would never apologize, not for real.”

“I’m trying to apologize now Jason, for not saving you, for not _finding_ you and not trying to talk to you more 4 years ago.” Bruce cut in, getting more frustrated.

Jason took a step forward and used his inch or two above Bruce to his advantage, “I _never_ blamed you for not saving me that night eight years ago. Shit happens. Hell, I don’t blame you for the four years that followed because how the hell would you have even known I was alive. The things you have to apologize for Bruce, are merely from the past year. You broke me over and over again, never letting me explain, and that’s where you need to look at for apologies if you actually think you can muster up the words for real.”

Bruce furrowed his brows as he tried to think of what Jason meant, to salvage his side of the argument. Bruce came here to talk, clearly it didn’t occur to him that Jason would have some things to say too or that Jason would argue back.

Bruce glared now, “Jason, I was trying to protect the family I still had, because the last time you were around you nearly destroyed it. And you killed, and that’s the one thing I will never condone. There’s nothing to show you wouldn’t do it again or wouldn’t try to hurt the family again. I knew keeping you away would prevent at least one of those from happening. It was the only thing I could do, and because of being gone you’ve gotten better, because of everything that happened. But I’m here now.”

Jason allowed a little bit of his anger to seep through now, “You have the emotional capacity of a rock, actually thinking that you shunning and beating me is what helped me. That’s what put me over the edge, you dumbass. That’s the difference between you and me, you bury your emotions deep within that dark pit inside you, while I embrace mine and let them guide me. But at the same time, you are a child; throwing tantrums when things don’t go your way or people don’t do what you want. You think you grew up the moment your parents were killed but your emotional growth was fucking stalled that night which is why you bury anything remotely emotional. Inside you’re still the same broken little 8-year-old who watched his parents die. Well guess what Bruce, you’re not the only one that experienced emotional trauma as a child, but you’re the only one who’s never let it go, never moved on with their life like your parents would have wanted you too. You let it fester and drive you to insanity, to the point where you treat the people in your life who do care about you like they work for you. My mom practically killed herself and yes, I miss her a shit lot, but I don’t let it sit in me and not allow me to do anything worth a damn for myself. You hold onto the moment your parents died like a fucking life line, and one of these days you’ll find yourself drowning anyway. The sooner you let go of it Bruce, the sooner you’ll find yourself able to swim on your own.”

Jason looked into his cold eyes for a moment then shook his head and spoke with fake brightness, “But after 30, 40 years, I doubt that will happen, so have fun drowning when everyone else in your life leaves you because you can’t conjure up the ability to tell them you actually do care about them.”

Bruce didn’t move or say anything for a moment… then he clenched his fist, quickly drew it back and swung forward, again.

Jason easily dodged it this time, deflecting the punch and shoving the man towards the railing behind himself, where Bruce seemed surprised he’d been blocked.

Jason shook his head again, smirking wickedly now at being proven right, “Like a _rich_ little child who always gets what he wants and cries when he’s told no. People are yours or they’re not. You think I belong to you, and I’m telling you, hell no I don’t. So now, you try to punch your way out of it and force me to be your plaything again. It’s honestly just sad Bruce. I feel sorry for you that you can’t move on, that you can’t accept the people who actually want to be in your life. Because once you do, you’ll finally fill that void in your soul that you try to fill by dressing like a bat at night and beating up people who are just as lost as you are.” Jason started backing towards the door now and Bruce started walking forward again, looking even more pissed.

Jason had just passed the door when it burst open. Faster than Jason or Bruce could process, Peter took two strides towards Bruce and swung a lot harder than Bruce had at Jason a moment ago. There was a loud crack and Bruce was on his ass, holding a hand against his nose as it started bleeding. Peter stood fuming over him, in between him and Jason.

“Stay the fuck away from my son!” Peter yelled at him.

Bruce’s eyes widened a little, “Your son?”

Jason beamed, honestly relieved Peter was here, “Peter, meet Bruce Wayne. Bruce, my father Peter.”

Bruce’s eyes actually remained widened as he looked at Peter. Jason could tell from Peter’s slight rise in posture that Jason had just given him all the permission he needed to do what he wanted to do.

“Jason, will you go back inside please?” Peter asked, not turning from Bruce.

Jason nodded a little, understanding why, “Yeah.”

Jason then walked to the door and grabbed the handle. He sighed and turned to look at Bruce who looked back at him, a small amount of blood running through his fingers.

“Have a nice life Bruce, I mean it. But I’m long since done trying to be part of it. So, stay away from me. And my family and my friends, or next time, I’ll actually fight back, and I swear, I will break you.”

Jason turned the handle and walked back inside, letting the door click shut behind him. Hopefully after today, the door will just stay closed. He finally said what he’s wanted to scream at Bruce for ages, and more, so hopefully Bruce really does just stay away, just like he’s told Jason to do for a year.

He sighed then walked back down the hallway, feeling suddenly drained of energy, though still full of anger. He could feel that the anger was tinted green, so he didn’t expect it to fade right away.

Jason didn’t see Roy anywhere, so he assumed he was either in the room with Mama and Nicole or he went to go find Kori, which was more likely. Dr. Cooperson was behind the receptionist’s desk, talking with the nurse there. He walked down to Mama’s room and through the door where Nicole immediately looked over from beside Marie and walked up to him worriedly.

“Hey, are you okay? Oh my god you’re bleeding. Did he seriously hit you?” Nicole asked, holding his face in her hands and gently running her thumb over his swollen lip.

He brought a hand up and touched hers, “I’m alright, just… he let me talk this time.”

She frowned angrily, “And he hit you for it?”

Jason smiled at her sincerity, “No, he hit me before either of us said anything, which is normal. He swung again after I told him off because he seems to think I’m still his kid, but it was poorly aimed and pretty easy to block. Peter just broke his nose though.”

Fury emerged fully on her face now. “Then I’ll aim lower,” she almost snarled, storming out of the room.

“Nik!” He called after her, but he knew he couldn’t stop her. He sighed and leaned on the doorframe, running a hand through his hair.

“Jason…” Mama said concernedly from behind him.

Jason turned around to face her, and resumed leaning on the doorframe.

Mama was sitting up fully now. She looked at him and asked kindly, “Who is he to you? He said father but Peter from the theatre, who just popped in here by the way and Nicole told him where you were, you said was your father. And Bruce has hit you before, and now?”

She seemed very confused and concerned and Jason was just really tired of lying, especially to family.

“You know that Bruce has a bunch of adopted kids right?” He asked her.

She nodded but didn’t say anything, so Jason just told her. He sighed and looked her in the eyes, “My first name was Jason Todd.”

It only took a moment for the name to click in her mind and her eyes widened a little as she nodded. She was about to say something when Jason heard hurried footsteps in the hall. He leaned out and saw Roy and Kori running towards the balcony. They passed the hospital room door quickly, not noticing he was there.

Jason sighed again, turned to Mama and said, “Back in a minute.” Then he ran down the hall after them, passing then stopping in front of them. The both skidded to a stop, eyes widening a little, probably at seeing the evidence of Bruce punching him.

“Jason, I thought you were-” Roy started, but stopped when Jason cut him off.

“I was but I came back in after Peter went out and broke his nose. Nicole just went out there and I’m pretty sure broke him down under. Which is enough.”

“You’re protecting him? He hit you!” Kori said, clearly furious, her eyes flickering to his mouth.

“Hell no, I’m protecting everyone else. As much as I’d love to pound his face in, right now he’s Bruce Wayne. Not only that, he’s Bruce Wayne in a hospital he donates a lot of money to. He comes out with broken bones then the public eye turns to the people who did it, uncaring of circumstances. Uncaring that he swung first.”

They both sighed, then Roy asked, “Did _you_ at least swing back?”

Jason shook his head, “No, I’m not going to sacrifice my control for that dick, especially not in a hospital of all places.” Despite that, he did feel his control on his anger weakening a little as the pit swirled in him, hitting his mind some.

Nodding, Kori looked concernedly at him, “Of couse. …When was the last time you meditated?”

Jason rose a brow at her, “Uh, September or October I think. Why? I’m still in control.”

She cocked her head, “Because your eyes are starting to look like mine… glowing a bit greener than usual.”

Jason rose a brow, very surprised, “Really?” They both nodded. He sighed, “Fucking Bruce. Okay then, I need a few to breathe. Could you just stay with Marie till Nicole comes back in?”

His friends shared knowing glances, then smiled kindly and nodded, walking off before anything else could be said. He waited till they were both in the room and the door closed before taking a deep breath. He walked towards the other end of the hallway to find his way to the roof. Thankfully Dr. Cooperson was no longer in sight, so she couldn’t question him about what happened.

He found the stairwell quickly and went up. When he reached the roof, he went to the far end, more out of sight of the door and sat down on the raised ledge which was about two feet tall, crossing his legs. The updraft felt cooling and despite being an inch from falling, it calmed him.

Jason hasn’t meditated in a long time, not since the last time the pit had rose close to the surface. Right now, the pit wasn’t at all close, but he could feel it. And, not including Scarecrow’s toxin nightmares and the past week, he hasn’t felt the pit in months, not even during his meltdown after the Bruce’s article. That had been purely his own emotions, and more despair and depression than anger. It’s been the same length of time since his eyes have glowed green, that he knows of. But if they are now, then, mediation should help.

He folded his hands together in his lap and closed his eyes. He focused on his body and his breathing, paying attention to every movement and motion, every breath, inhaling deeply and ignoring everything else but himself. Then he directed energy and will to his mind, calming it and protecting it from the green.

* * *

Peter was excited to finally meet Nicole’s mom, especially since the woman also seems to be a mom to Jase. He arrived at the hospital early, as he wanted to talk with Marie beforehand just to get to know her a little. When he got to the seventh floor there was a bit of commotion at the receptionist desk, as a doctor and a couple of nurses were talking intensely. He ignored it as it could be anything. Jason told him the room number yesterday, so he just made his way to it.

The door was already open, so he walked to it, and knocked on the wood. Nicole and the woman in the bed, Marie, looked up from talking.

“Peter…” Nicole started, standing up.

Peter immediately grew worried when he saw Nicole’s expression and heard the concern laced with anger in her voice. He glanced around the room but didn’t see Jason.

“What’s going on?” Peter asked concernedly.

Nicole looked at Marie who honestly just looked confused, then walked over to Peter, standing close to him. She looked up at him and it was then Peter saw the fierce anger and fear in her eyes.

Nicole spoke gently, “Bruce Wayne is here. He demanded to talk with Jason. They’re out on the balcony.”

Peter instantly saw red. He didn’t say anything and just turned in the door then marched down hall, spotting a sign that said balcony. Nicole didn’t try to stop him. He headed straight for the door and flung it open, seeing Jason and Bruce a few feet apart, and then Jason’s bleeding, swollen lip.

All in a matter of a second, Peter took it in and didn’t even think; he took two steps towards Wayne and punched with all the strength he had, connecting his fist with Wayne’s nose. The man fell back, bringing a hand to his nose as it bled.

“Stay the fuck away from my son!” Peter screamed at the man.

Bruce’s eyes widened, “Your son?”

Jason spoke from behind him, sounding relieved, “Peter, meet Bruce Wayne. Bruce, my father Peter.”

Peter felt pride and love swell in him when he heard that, reassuring him that Jason was still his, and was okay with Peter defending him.

“Jason, will you go back inside please?” Peter asked calmly, not turning to his son but keeping his eyes on the man who’s repeatedly hurt him.

Jason sighed, “Yeah.”

He heard Jason walk towards the door, but he stopped. Peter turned slightly towards Jason, as Bruce did too. Jason was looking at Bruce.

Jason spoke calmly, but Peter could hear resolve and anger in his voice. “Have a nice life Bruce, I mean it. But I’m long since done trying to be part of it. So, stay away from me. And my family and my friends, or next time, I’ll actually fight back, and I swear, I will break you.”

Peter smirked, knowing Jason was not bluffing, but was proud Jason hadn’t retaliated today when Bruce hit him.

Jason then opened the door and left. Peter turned back to Bruce and glowered down at him. Bruce’s gaze lingered on the door for a moment, seeming unsure of what just happened, then turned back to Peter, matching his glare. Wayne then got to his feet but didn’t step closer to Peter, only clenching his fists, and letting his, probably broken nose seeing how swollen, crooked and red it was now, bleed freely. _He’s the Batman, what’s a broken nose?_ Peter thought bitterly.

“Who are you? The only other father Jason has had besides me was Willis Todd, who’s dead,” Wayne stated, confused and angry.

Peter narrowed his eyes, “Catherine was my sister, so growing up, Jason was my nephew.”

Bruce smirked darkly and spoke quickly before Peter could continue. “Then he was my son before he was ever yours, and he still is mine.”

“No, he fucking was not! And hell no he _is_ not!” Peter said fiercely. “I helped raise him from when he was 2 weeks old, and the only reason he had any resemblance of a real childhood. He didn’t call me dad because Willis was still around and that’s what he thought a dad was. You didn’t help with that perspective in the slightest! I played with him, took him to sports events and carnivals. I let him be the kid he couldn’t be anywhere else but with me. I taught him how to be a kid. But I also helped teach him how to cook, how to help his ma when she was hurt or high, and I helped and comforted him after Willis had beaten him! Which was pretty fucking often for about two years straight. I loved him like my own kid, and I told him that! Every single day a I saw him, I told him. Since Jase and I are not strictly related, they put him in the system after Catherine died, then he ran. He didn’t want to burden me thinking he would have since he was to both Willis and Catherine. He’s pretty damn good a hiding so I didn’t have a chance at finding him. Then you find him; the great big _bat_ getting car jacked by a 13 year old kid.” Bruce’s brows rose a fraction and Peter smirked a little.

He then took a deep breath, scowled again and continued, “I get becoming Robin was Jason’s choice, he told me. But what about when he was out of uniform? You refused to actually let him be a child! School and beating up criminals were all you gave him. Maybe a few good moments here and there but that’s it. You also forced him to do things you knew made him uncomfortable. A street rat at a high society gala, I mean what the hell were you trying to do to him? He hated those, because all he ever heard were whispers that he was just your charity case, which was proved more when you forced him to go to those things, like you were putting him on display. It’d have been different if you’d given him time to adjust but you didn’t. The only father like quality you gave him was a house and discipline. Nothing else. That doesn’t make you a father. Fathers take care of their kids, love them, trust them, want them just to be _happy_. They don’t put them in a uniform and send them off to war, then expect them _not_ to come back from it damaged. And Jason did come back damaged, and you _threw him away_ because of it. That’s not a father, that’s a general trying to get rid of the rogue elements in his army, to stay in control and to keep his reputation. And when you couldn’t get rid of him, you try to bring him back under fake pretense to try and control _him_. You are no father, at least not to Jason. But I hope to God you’ve done some good by the children you have now. And that does not include Jason. Jason is _my_ son, Bruce Wayne.”

Bruce looked furious and conflicted at the same time now, till he looked Peter in the eye and said, seeming to think he found the winning line, “Jason Todd is legally _my_ son, he can’t be alive again without me.”

Peter just stared at him for a moment. “Wow. You’re right. Jason _Todd_ is your adopted son. But, if I remember correctly, and as you just implied, Jason Todd is dead. You reminded the world of that not 2 months ago. And he is dead. And not coming back. Whereas my legally adopted son is completely, and legally, alive and happy, carrying his real mother’s name. You think, you can just walk up to Jason, after _everything_ and expect him to fall down at your feet and beg to be taken back? You’re even stupider than I thought. _You_ threw Jason out when he tried to simply talk to you. Not only that but you’ve abused him, repeatedly this past year. Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. And it took him _months_ , almost a whole year to heal from that, from what you did to him. What makes you think I’ll let you anywhere near my kid? What makes you think _he_ wants to be anywhere near you? His parting words a moment ago is answer enough.”

Wayne took a breath before answering, though still glaring, “When he came back 4 years ago he hurt my family, he hurt me. He estranged himself and I couldn’t let what he did happen again.

Peter shook his head, furrowing his brows, “Then why are you talking like he’s still your kid? You’re worried about your family, good, it means you do have a heart, but just talk to _them_. Talk to your family and they can tell you if you actually have anything to worry about. Stop trying to control everything, to control Jason. Because he is not yours. You don’t have the right to be part of his life anymore, you don’t deserve to.”

“He’s in my family’s life, which makes him my concern even more than he already was. But he’s still my son. And I want him home.”

“Oh, good god you’re stupid! Just because the majority of your children and your father figure thinks of him as family does not automatically make him your family. The right to be one’s family is earned, through trust and love. You are the farthest thing from family to Jason."

Bruce fumed a bit, now that he’s losing control of the conversation. Must be a new feeling for him. “You know who he is; he’s dangerous. I can help him get better.”

Peter smirked, “No shit. Of course, he’s dangerous; he’s the flipping Red Hood. But he’s not to me, or his family and friends. So, to you he is, if you do anything else shitty, like coming here today for example, then I have no doubts he’ll make good on his promise. But I can guarantee, the rest of your family are in no danger whatsoever from Jason. From either of his personas. And he is better; far healthier and happier than he ever was in his entire life. Than he ever was with you. You would only destroy him all over again. And I refuse to allow my son to go through any more pain and suffering if I can prevent it. I will protect him in all the ways I’m able, and that includes protecting him from you.”

Bruce spoke sharply, “How do you expect to do that while he’s still-”

He didn’t get to finish his thought as the door opened behind Peter. He didn’t even need to guess who it was and just took a step to the right. Nicole sped past him and Bruce’s eyes widened a little as she propelled her foot forward hard enough she could be punting a football. Her foot landed between Wayne’s legs and the man fell to all fours, inhaling sharply. Peter smirked, the Batman, brought to his knees by 5’7” woman with a strong kick. Peter always thought Nicole could be a great Rockette, this just proved she did have the kick for it, as Wayne was pretty tall.

Nicole practically snarled at him, “How dare you?! How fucking dare you show up here, _here_ , of all places, and treat Jason like you have! What the hell is wrong with you??”

Bruce didn’t answer, just took deep inhales through his mouth.

Nicole sneered at him then looked at Peter. “Sorry for interrupting Peter, I couldn’t really wait any longer after seeing Jason’s freshly bruised chin.”

“It’s fine. I got in what I wanted to say,” Peter responded, smiling just a tiny bit and crossing his arms.

“Who are you?” Bruce rasped out, looking up at Nicole.

She turned back to him, raised a brow and glared, “I’m his girlfriend you fucking idiot. And I know more about him than _anyone_ , including everything that happened between him and you. From all I’ve heard, I know you’re no parent. You’re just a rich jackass who thinks the world should revolve around him, so he picks up strays to follow him around. Parents are supposed to take care of their kids, to love them absolutely, no matter the circumstances. They don’t abuse their kids as you have. And they don’t put their _own_ pain before their children. That’s what you did with Jason. If I did that to my kid when I felt emotionally fucked a few years ago, she probably would have ended up on the street. But I put her before me, because that is what a parent does. Now, she’s happy and I’m happy because of that. She healed me just by being her happy self again. …Do you even care about your own children? You have like 5! Because if you do, you’ve got a fucked up way of showing it. If you’re concerned about them since Jason’s around them, you should have just talked to _them_! But you don’t even trust them do you?”

Nicole stared him down then and Bruce stayed silent, sitting back on his haunches now, still seeming to be in too much physical pain to respond to that. But he was glaring slightly. Peter looked at Nicole, and smirked a little. He’s always wondered what Nicole would look like when she was really pissed off. That appeared to be now. Her face was red, eyes narrowed, fists balled, and her eyes were watering a little as she continued raging at the man who was hopefully actually listening.

“Your kids are just soldiers to you. That’s literally all they are to you. Your pawns who you want to do everything you say because you don’t trust them not to fuck you over. And you don’t want to love them because you know you’ll become emotionally compromised if you lose one of them, like when you lost Jason. So, you just locked up your love and care and trust in a box, didn’t you? I’ve known three of your kids for about two years and not once have I heard them talk about any fun things they’ve done with their dad. No good family moments between them and you. Tim’s never mentioned you outside of Wayne Enterprises things. The only good thing Cass has ever said, is that you gave her a home and kindness, which can come from anyone. She is the sweetest girl and you haven’t even been fatherly to her. Stephanie has said several times she doesn’t even want to think of you as dad because you never even act like you care, about anything. And she doesn’t even have a dad. You turn these kids into your soldiers, not caring about the consequences. Jason is example one. I know Cass and Damian were already human weapons when they entered your home, but that doesn’t mean you just pick them up and utilize them yourself. You should have helped them become more human, more like the young adult and child they are. Alfred and Stephanie helped Cass do that. And Tim has said that Dick has helped Damian do that. _Not you_ , the man who’s supposed to be their _father_. Maybe you acknowledge the after effects of what you put them through, but if you actually cared about them you’d know and acknowledge that they don’t just work for you, but they trust you and care about you because you’re all they’ve got. Maybe you call them your children, and maybe they call you father, but that’s because you twisted up the way they think so much that they think receiving no love or trust from their father is normal. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

Wayne did look like he was listening to what she was saying and was definitely shaming himself a little as if he finally just realized, it was true. His eyes had flickered down from Nicole for a moment and he his breathing had stuttered a little. It normalized a second later and glared back up at Nicole.

Nicole spoke again, quieter but the fire in her tone remained, “You’re not a _hero_ and you’re certainly not a _father_. You’re a general. And someday, you’re going to lose all your precious soldiers and that will be the day you finally realize you lost the only people who could possibly care for you, who loved you, and only then will you realize you love them too. And it will destroy you. And you’ll become exactly what you claim to fight. I know this, because if I ever lose my daughter it will _break_ me. But when you break, it will be so much worse unless you realize and _accept_ how much you love them, _now_.”

Bruce actually softened his gaze then used the railing behind him to stand back up. He faltered for a moment before standing up straight. He didn’t say anything and just looked at Nicole. Peter looked back and forth between the two, a feeling of satisfaction growing that maybe Nicole was actually getting through to him some. Maybe it was her words or maybe it was just because he was in too much pain to actually argue back. Either way, he seemed to be listening.

Nicole took a deep breath and voiced her final warning. “You already lost one kid, the same one _many_ times, and you’ve lost him for good. So, just let him be and focus on the kids you still have. Jason’s not yours anymore. If you actually do care about him, and aren’t just concerned about yourself, then know this; he’s okay, without you. And if you leave him alone, _you’ll_ be better off for it. Move on. We found him and love him as our family. We’ve helped him to the same extent that you’ve broken him.  _I_ found him and I’ll be damned before I let him go. Or let someone like you take him from me. He is the most amazing human being I’ve ever met. Not perfect, still a bit broken, but _amazing_ , with the kindest heart and soul ever created. And he is still fighting your war, and he will do what needs to be done to save the people who need saving. When was the last time you did that? Actually _saved_ people. Because fighting robbers and super villains isn’t what makes someone a hero, it’s saving and helping people, and doing what’s right. I was there, last Sunday during Scarecrow’s attacks. That nurse with Hood, _was me_. I saw you standing there, _watching_. You refused to help thousands of people because of a petty grudge and emotional confliction. If you ever want to call yourself a hero, and it actually be true, you really need to sort out your priorities. Otherwise, you’re no better than the other losers who sulk in the night and try to deal with their emotions through hurting other people.”

That seemed to strike a chord with Wayne as he reeled a bit, eyes widening just a fraction and his hands twitching.  
  
Nicole took a step closer to Wayne and looked up at him, speaking firm, “Leave Jason alone, and just move on with your life. Let him do what he needs to do, because I promise you what he does, he does for the good of others. Let him go, as you claimed to have done a long time ago. Jason’s moved on, it’s about time you did to. _Actually,_ move on, for your own sake, Mr. Wayne.”

Wayne stared at Nicole for a long moment and Nicole stared right back, standing tense and strong, not even shaking as she was less than a foot away from him. Though Peter glanced down and saw her hands, balled into fists, were shaking as her emotions had completely surfaced. But only because Peter knew her, did he really see, she was scared of him, but there was no way in hell she’d back down. Peter didn’t say anything as he realized his pride for this young woman. It was an impressive sight to see her standing up to the Batman.

Nicole protected what she loved with the fierce passion of a mother, which could never be matched and should always be respected, if not, feared.

 _God help the soul who screws over Lily_ , Peter thought, smiling internally.

Nicole remained looking pissed, but didn’t say anything else. After that moment, Bruce nodded slowly, glaring slightly, then spoke quietly, “I understand.”

Nicole narrowed her eyes more, “Good.”

Peter refrained himself from grinning; relieved that maybe Wayne will leave Jase alone after all this, and maybe a tiny bit loving that the great Bruce Wayne, the _Batman_ , was knocked down several pegs by Nicole.

Peter claimed himself to be Jason’s dad, so Wayne saw him as competition or a rival to fight with. How do you fight with the woman who loves someone with everything she has and has experience fighting for her love already? You can’t.

After another tense moment of silence there was a sharp short knock on the door, then it opened, not waiting for a reply. Peter did smile now, because the person who just walked out is probably the only one who could take down Wayne with just a look.

Alfred Pennyworth walked over to stand in front of Wayne, as Nicole stepped aside and closer to Peter, but turned to watch.

Alfred looked at Wayne, emotionlessly but a clear fury underneath the surface. He just looked at him.

“I trust those were well deserved,” Mr. Pennyworth stated. Alfred’s probably seen this man injured a million times, so he can probably tell that it’s not just his nose that was hit. He then pulled a handkerchief out and handed it to Wayne, who took it but was refusing to look Alfred in the eyes. They stood silent for a minute as Wayne held the cloth to his nose. It wasn’t bleeding a lot any more, but it was very swollen.

Bruce looked at his butler then, “You’re not going to say anything?”

Alfred raised a brow, standing stoic and folding his hands behind his back. “What is there left to say? From what I’ve gathered, Master Jason, Mr. Jones and Miss Nicole have all expressed their feelings for you quite well. As I must say, just looking at you, they’ve shamed you well. I trust you actually listened for a change.”

Bruce looked slightly away again though tried to remain firm. His eyes flickered to Nicole and Peter, where Nicole had stepped back against Peter. Peter put his hand on her shoulder, and she leaned into the touch, taking a deep, slightly shaky breath.

“Come, Master Bruce,” Alfred ordered. “It’s time you got home, you’ve done enough damage as it is. Also, your injury needs to be properly assessed, as I assume you don’t wish anyone else to look at it for you, though we’re in a hospital and they tend to do that sort of thing. Better home than back to work.” Alfred turned to Nicole and Peter, “I apologize for his intrusion. I hope all goes well with your mother’s surgery, Miss Nicole.”

“Thanks, Alfred,” Nicole replied, smiling kindly.

“Now, we must get going. I need to finish running my errands after I take my son home. Please say hello to Master Jason for me and let him know I shall call him this evening.”

Both Peter and Nicole nodded, then Alfred turned and held open the door, raising a tall eyebrow at Wayne. Bruce reluctantly went, but he straightened his posture and walked stoically. Alfred nodded once to them then exited. After the door shut, Nicole took another shaky breath, turned around and placed her head against Peter’s chest, slightly trembling. Peter instinctively wrapped his arms around the woman and hugged her tightly. Nicole silently let the rest of her emotions out and Peter just hugged her through it.

After a moment, she took a deep breath then stepped back, wiping her eyes a little with her sleeve.

“You okay, kid?” Peter asked her softly.

Nicole nodded, smiling a little, “Yeah… I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time now, both kick him and scream at him. And I don’t think I’ve ever really exploded like that before. I do feel a lot better now, though.”

Peter’s mouth turned up a little, “Well, it was pretty impressive. And I think you got through to him more than Jase or I did. Unless he just needed three people screaming at him in a row to finally see the truth.”

She chuckled, “Probably the latter honestly. Are you alright, Peter? I imagine seeing him here and him talking with Jason was harder for you than me.”

Peter nodded, rubbing his cheek and looking towards the city for a moment. “Yeah… just knowing that man still has an interest in Jason bugs the hell out of me, especially after what Jase said this past year has been like for him. Four years ago was just that, four years ago and I’m willing to ignore it, for Jason’s sake. But this past year, Bruce effectively abandoned Jason and that’s not okay. Wayne doesn’t have the right to be a father to Jason, not anymore. Or to even know Jason, because clearly he’s not willing to see the real him if he still punched him right off the bat.”

Nicole nodded in agreement. They just stood there for a moment before Nicole sighed, “Come on, we should go back in. I need to check on Mama, and you need to find Jason because I’m positive he won’t even be on this floor right now.”

Peter had the hint of a smile, “Don’t worry, I know where he is. Same place he always goes in times like this.”

Nicole cocked her head as she started towards the door, “Where?”

His smile grew just a little and he looked up, “Somewhere high.”

The younger woman smiled in remembrance of that and simply nodded. They went back inside then and saw a doctor standing in the hallway by the receptionist desk seeming frustrated. They could just see Alfred turn the corner at the end of the hall and disappear. The doctor turned to them when they were a short distance away and sighed in relief.

“Nicole, is everything alright? I noticed Mr. Wayne’s swollen nose but his butler, Mr. Pennyworth just said it was a random bloody nose nothing more but-”

“Sally, it’ll be best to just keep with that story,” Nicole cut her off kindly, fully composed now.

The doctor raised a brow but sighed, “Very well. And what about Jason? Haven’t seen him since he went out with Mr. Wayne.”

“Jason just needed time to his thoughts after speaking with Bruce,” Peter answered.

“Okay. And you are?” She asked him curiously.

He held his hand out to her, “Peter Jones, I’m Jason’s dad.”

She took his hand but raised a brow again. Nicole spoke before she could say anything.

“Dr. Cooperson, _Peter_ _is_ Jason’s father and I ask you to please leave the rest of it alone.”

Dr. Cooperson looked at Nicole for a moment before taking a deep breath.

“Fine. Only because Marie is my actual patient and the rest of your lives is not my business. So, back to business. I’ve pushed the surgery back about 30 minutes because of Mr. Wayne’s intrusion and subsequent repercussions to everyone involved, including Marie. Her heart rate has increased too much out of worry and confusion that she needs time to calm down. And she’s asked that nothing happen till she knows Jason is okay, so, please find him.”

They both nodded and the doctor was about to walk away but turned to Peter with a sly smile, “Oh, and would you like an ice pack for your hand Mr. Jones? I’m sure breaking someone’s nose probably hurts some for you too.” She pointed down to his shaking hand, which did in fact hurt.

Peter matched the smirk, “Sure, thank you. And could I also get one for my son’s jaw?”

Dr. Cooperson’s eyebrows rose is slight surprise, but she nodded in understanding, “Of course.” The woman then walked away, and Nicole and Peter walked to Marie’s hospital room. Roy and Kori were sitting in the chairs beside Marie’s bed while the woman just sat there in the bed staring at the ceiling. The three looked over as they walked in the room and closed the door behind them.

“Where’s Jason?” Nicole asked knowingly.

Roy pointed at the ceiling, “The roof probably. He was always better about calming himself in high locations.”

“He was like that as a kid too,” Peter commented. The red heads nodded, smiling a little.

“Is Jason alright?” Marie inquired quickly, clearly worried.

Roy and Kori shared a worried look themselves, seeming to have a silent conversation for a moment.

“What? What is it? He’s okay right… just taking a breather?” Peter asked, crossing his arms and looking at the pair.

Roy took a deep inhale then sat forward in his chair, “I know you two know enough about Jason’s past,” he gestured to Nicole and Peter, then turned to Marie, “but how much do you know?”

Marie raised a brow, “I know Red more than I know Jason. Not much of his past except what’s known to the public about him.”

Roy nodded, “Alright, well then, story time.” Peter and Nicole both raised curious brows and sat down in the chairs against the wall opposite Marie’s bed.

Roy took a breath, “When he was about 15 or 16, he was dumped in what’s called a Lazarus Pit. It fucked with his mind is the worst ways, including amplifying all of his anger, hate, resentment, and, insanity. The effect it had on his mind wore off, mostly, starting a few years ago and really going away the past few months. It took him years to get it out of his head. However, it’s still in him, helping him heal, giving him strength and faster reflexes, that sort of thing. But, and Jason has told us this because the two years we were together we, Kori and I, were helping him deal with it, but in the past week, he’s felt it. Scarecrow weakened his mind’s defensives, allowing the pit to leak into his mind.”

“That’s why he had such bad nightmares last week,” Nicole pondered quietly.

Kori nodded and spoke now, “Indeed. And still this week. The three of us are like a support system for each other; we all have our demons, but Jason’s have always been the worst, because of the pit and how much material it has to torture him with. …Nicole, early on after Scarecrow’s attacks, since you were with him often, did you ever see Jason’s eyes glow? That is the general tell of when the pit is in his mind, when his eyes glow the green of the pit.”

Nicole furrowed her brows for a moment, then she slowly nodded, “Um, yeah. Fuck. I honestly didn’t think much of it, but, after his very first nightmare,” she shook her head and closed her eyes, rubbing a hand over them, “god, I can still hear him screaming… I woke him up and he shot up wide eyed, and his eyes were glowing green. I was more worried about him and just passed it over as a trick of the lights. I’d just had my own nightmare, so it didn’t even really register what I saw. But they did, they were definitely glowing, bright green. Only for a moment though.”

Both the red heads nodded and didn’t speak for a moment. Marie looked how Peter felt, like they were going to be sick. The more he learned about Jason’s past and what he was still going through, made Peter want to scream at the same time protect Jason from the world, himself.

Marie spoke up now, “I’ve seen that too, actually.”

Everyone looked to her, and saw she was confused but sure. She looked to Roy and Kori as she elaborated.

“It was in September, and he’d visited us in a panic, telling us to stay in no matter what. For the girls not to go to school or even the store till he said it was okay. The white slots of his helmet were lit up green and he seemed, in pain and conflicted, almost like he was at war with himself or something. I had assumed the glow was just his helmet.”

“What had happened, do you know? Before he visited you, what would have caused him to panic?” Roy asked, obviously concerned.

Marie nodded, “I’m fairly sure it was because there had been a breakout at Arkham Asylum. The Joker. But Red never said that was why, but it was the only thing happening that I figured might make him panic like that. We didn’t hear from him for a week or so after that night.”

Nicole and Peter shared very sad looks, as did Roy and Kori. Marie seemed confused, still.

Roy said, sadly, “There are only two things that can cause the pit to truly break into Jason’s mind. Lots of things could in the past, but Jason’s got a lot better, so it’s narrowed down to two people. Bruce Wayne and the Joker. Jason’s two greatest sources of pain and anger, which feeling, makes him vulnerable to the pit’s influence. That’s why he’s up on the roof; he’s meditating right now, to strengthen his mind against it. When we saw him after his talk with Bruce, his eyes, they weren’t glowing, but they were more green than teal. We’ve had years of memorizing how his eye’s change, so we know how to help him. Right now, mediation for a bit should do the trick.”

“Do you know what he did in September after Joker got out?” Nicole asked, curious but sad.

Roy and Kori shook their heads and Roy answered, “No, I didn’t really hear from him actually. I had some stuff going on. But if I had to guess, he probably isolated himself in a locked panic room so he wouldn’t hurt anyone or himself. Cut himself off from everything till he could at least think clearly.”

Marie looked between all four of them, looking incredibly confused and concerned. “What did the Joker do to him? And Bruce Wayne? Before he left just now, Jason told me his original name was Jason Todd, whom I know was Wayne’s adopted kid for like two years before he died overseas. As a m-” She looked hesitant to continue but it was clear what she was going to say, at least to Peter.

Peter smiled kindly, “You can say mom, he sees you as that anyway.” Peter knew no one would ever replace Cathy, but that doesn’t Jason couldn’t have a mother figure in his life. And that was clearly this woman here.

Marie smiled kindly back at him, “As a mom figure in his life, I would like to understand, if that would be alright with him.”

“I don’t think he’d mind,” Nicole said, biting her lip as it upturned a little. Roy and Kori smiled.

There was a polite knock on the door then and it opened. Dr. Cooperson came in, carrying two ice packs and looked apologetically around the room.

“Sorry to interrupt what is probably a serious conversation, but here’s the ice packs.” She handed them to Peter then turned to Marie, not coming all the way into the room, “We’re putting the surgery off about 30 minutes so everything can calm down, so you feel okay to proceed. I can _feel_ the tension from what just happened in here. But 30 to 45 minutes is the most I can push before we’ll just have to reschedule.”

Marie nodded gratefully, “Thank you Dr. Cooperson. As soon as I see Jason, I’ll be ready.”

The doctor nodded, “Okay. I’ll come back in 20 minutes.” The woman then left the room and gently shut the door.

“I’ll go up and see Jason. I suggest, just the super short version of his life,” Peter said, standing up and looking at Roy and Kori who nodded.

“Yeah, wasn’t planning on the long history, don’t need to put anyone through that,” Roy replied, smirking lightly. “Just, if it still looks like he’s mediating, don’t speak till he does. He’ll stop when he’s sure he’s okay to. It’s best if he finishes all at once.”

Peter nodded firmly, understanding. Nicole put her hand on his arm, so he turned to her.

She smiled lightly, “Tell him we’re here for him when he’s ready.” Peter flashed a small smile, then nodded to Marie who smiled just a little.

Peter walked out of the room, closed the door behind him and made his way down the hall towards the elevator. He placed one ice pack across his knuckles as he went. Peter hasn’t actually hit anything in a long time, so his hand really didn’t appreciate breaking a nose. Peter would do it again in a heartbeat though after what that bastard did to his son, even just today; not only punching Jason but hurting his mind so much Jason had to escape.

Peter made it to the top floor, then took the last stairwell to the roof. He very slowly opened the door and quietly stepped out, slowly shutting the door behind him. He looked around and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Jason.

Jason was sitting on the raised ledge, legs crisscrossed and back to the roof. Peter could see the rise and fall of Jason’s shoulders as he breathed deeply.

Peter took a deep breath, reassuring himself that if Jason didn’t think he’d be safe on the ledge to mediate, then he wouldn’t be there. He probably felt safe sitting there on the edge, with the life he’s been living lately. Peter quietly walked over the paved roof and sat against the ledge perpendicular to the one Jason was sitting on, so he could see him. From where he was, he could see Jase’s face. His eyes were closed, and he was sitting completely straight, face towards the city. He seemed concentrated but at peace at the same time.

Peter watched him for a moment then looked down at his hands. His right was red from the cold against his skin, but he kept the ice there. He put the other ice pack beside him in shadow, thankful it was still kind of cold, at least up here, so it shouldn’t melt right away. Peter looked at his son’s face again, but looked down at his mouth and jaw. Since he was on the left of Jason he could see the dried blood on and around his swollen lip and the slight bruising already appearing below his mouth to his chin. That horrible bruise had only just cleared so his jaw was still sensitive, but the new bruise will likely fade in a day or two, rather than a week.

Peter held the pack to his hand and just watched Jason, and waited for him to be ready, because he had no doubt despite that he was mediating, Jason knew Peter was there but just wasn’t ready to come out of it yet. Peter would wait however long Jason needed, always.

* * *

Alfred didn’t say a word as they took the lift down and walked out front to where he had parked the car. He went directly to the driver’s seat and got in, not opening the door for his charge as he normally would. Bruce paused for a moment then climbed into the back. He was still holding the handkerchief to his nose as it continued to bleed a little.

Neither man said a word for about five minutes.

Then Bruce spoke quietly but emotionlessly, “He was bathed in a Lazarus pit.”

Alfred sighed internally, “And how did you get to that conclusion?”

“His eyes glowed green while he was talking.” Bruce was speaking like he was merely stating facts, which, considering the topic, was rather sad as he knows exactly what the pit is and what it does.

So, Alfred matched his tone. “You had a chance to learn Master Jason’s past, but you lost it. It’s not your business and it is not your concern what happened to him anymore.”

“But if he was, it changes everything.”

Alfred took a deep breath then replied, keeping his voice calm. “No, it bloody does not. Master Jason has acknowledged and accepted the actions he took as his own. Yes, his emotions were elevated past normalcy at the time, but they came from somewhere in _him_. So, not a thing changes, not now anyway. But if you truly wish to think that way, then the way you treated him this past year as he’s been recovering can be understood as even worse. The past year was your window to help him and accept him into your family once again and you refused. Just because he was thrown in the pit, you suddenly think you would have chosen a different course of action. But what happened still happened. And that window has long past, and the way you treated him does not just go away. And, if his eyes glowed green, after a long while of the pit not bothering Master Jason in the slightest, then that means _you_ make him vulnerable to the pit’s return to his mind. Which should be explanation enough that you need to _leave him alone_. I believe you already came to that conclusion, so stick to it.”

Alfred articulated his next words carefully, and spoke firmly, “Jason is _not_ your son. That was _your_ decision years ago. That’s not something you can just change on a whim. Jason has a father, who’s been there his entire life who loves him truly like his own. This man cannot be replaced and would put up a strong fight for Jason, and he would win. And just so you are aware sir, Jason’s decision to give up on you ever being a father to him again, was not two months ago, the same day you published that damn article. _That_ was his final straw and it was then he moved on from you. I suggest you do the same, truly and absolutely." He spoke softer now, "The ocean pushed the shell towards open and loving arms who accept and love the cracked shell he is. The ocean will not return to you what you suddenly think is yours again, so turn away and focus on the shells currently still in your keeping. But do _not_ break them or throw them back, because the tide is done giving you second chances.”

Bruce did not reply or even nod, but just turned to look out the window. About 5 minutes later he spoke again, quieter, "I was just trying to talk to him Alfred. He wouldn't let me explain anything."

Alfred raised a brow, "That is precisely what Master Jason had attempted to do several times last year, and you would not let him explain either. You received less than what you deserve today, Master Bruce."

Bruce made a frustrated frown and looked back out the window. Alfred shook his head slightly and did not say another word the entire trip back to the manor. When they arrived, he did not get out of the car. When Bruce looked back to see he wasn’t coming, Alfred spoke dryly out the open window.

“I need to finish running my errands, as they simply cannot wait. I know you can handle your injury quite well on your own as you seem to think you can do with everything else. I’ll return around three. Oh, and you’ll find that your punishment has been lifted.”

“Though if I’d known what you were going to do today I most certainly would not have lifted it,” he muttered, rolling up the glass.

Alfred then drove back down the driveway, not looking back once as Bruce stood at the steps for a long moment before sulking his way back into his large, empty home.

* * *

Jason wasn’t sure how long he’d been meditating for when he sensed someone join him on the roof. He knew it was Peter. He quickly returned focus to his mind and finishing the defense between it and the pit. It only took a few more minutes as the green fire hadn’t broken in more than a smidge. But while he was doing this, he also put some focus towards where his dreams formed and just put reinforcements there, as the pit had been battering the part of his mind for over a week.

When he finally pulled himself back he kept his breathing the same so Peter wouldn’t recognize he was done.

“How much did it scare you when you saw me sitting here?” Jason asked quietly, smirking slyly.

He heard Peter jerk on the ground to his left. Peter took a breath then answered, “Nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“What, now or when you first saw me?”

“Both, smartass,” Peter replied, sounding slightly amused.

Jason chuckled lightly, then took a deeper breath, opening his eyes and looking out at the city.

“Is he gone?” He asked softly.

Peter nodded, “Yeah, Alfred came and escorted him out, practically on a leash.”

Jason smirked smugly, “Guess Tim called him. He was probably running errands too. Poor Al. Thank god for him, though.”

Peter snorted, “Yeah. And thank god for Nicole. She came out and kicked him so hard he fell to his knees, and then to top it off she shamed him enough for him to actually say, “I understand” in reply to her.”

Jason turned to his dad then, eyes a bit wide, “Seriously?”

Peter grinned, “Oh yeah. Not sure if it was all three of us wearing him down or just Nicole tearing him down.”

“Either works for me, as long as he drops the whole ‘You’re still my son’ crap,” Jason replied, stretching out his legs. He then spun and hopped off to the ground, sitting against the ledge.

Peter nodded, agreeing, and tossed him an ice pack that had been beside him. Jason caught it and placed it against his lip and chin, which still kind of hurt. It was then he noticed Peter had one across his knuckles. Jason smirked to himself, playing the memory of Peter punching Bruce to his ass in his mind.

“Is his nose broken?”

Peter grinned smugly, “Probably.”

Jason nodded, smirking. They sat in silence for a couple minutes.

“Are you okay Jase?” Peter asked gently.

Jason sighed, “Yeah, I’m fine. Nothing new.”

Peter raised a brow at his answer but chose not to reply to that, which Jason appreciated, because he really didn’t want to have to go into it right now.

Instead, Peter remarked about something else. “So, your eyes glow, huh?”

Jason huffed, amused, “Yeah, they can. Not on command or anything, just when the pit rises.”

“They aren’t now,” Peter pointed out, smiling a little.

“I’d hope not, with all the work I just put in to making it go away.”

Peter chuckled quietly, looking at Jason with fondness and sadness.

“Nicole said she saw them glow after your nightmares last week,” Peter said quietly.

“Not surprising. I am surprised she didn’t ask about it though.” Jason would have figured that’d be number one thing she’d ask, at least number two.

“She explained that she didn’t really take active notice to it because of circumstance,” Peter clarified. Jason nodded, understanding that. “Marie said she saw the green glow last September when the Joker got out,” Peter added carefully.

Jason nodded again, vaguely remembering that. “Yeah, she thought it was just my helmet, so I just went with that.”

Peter nodded slowly then looked hesitant to continue. He asked anyway, concern written on his face. “So, what happened then? Or, what did you do then after the pit rose when he escaped? And will it get bad if _he_ got out again? Roy said only Wayne and Joker can make the green come back.”

“That is true, because those two are just, pits of pain and anger and that’s what the pit likes to feed on. Last time, in September… I’ll be honest, I don’t really remember that week, at all.”

Peter’s eyes widened, “Really? Was it that bad?”

Jason nodded slowly, trying to think back but, it almost hurt to. “Yeah I guess. The entire week from after I learned he escaped is just a giant fuzz, like something’s blocking it. When I try to think about it, it just, almost hurts like my mind is trying to warn me to not look. But, I didn’t hurt anyone that week. I asked Tim multiple times since, just to be sure. He says I didn’t even hurt myself, so, I don’t know. Tim and Alfred never talk about it, so I can only assume it was so bad that it’s just better for me not to remember.”

His dad nodded, looking at Jason carefully, then leaned his head back against the ledge and looked up.

He sighed deeply, “Okay. But, you’re okay here and now, right?”

Jason smiled, “Yeah, I’m okay.”

Peter brought his head back down, “Good. Because Marie’s surgery has been pushed back so everyone can calm down. And she says she has to see you before the surgery can happen.”

Jason rolled his eyes fondly, “Naturally. Alright, let’s get back in then before she causes too much fuss.”

Peter laughed and stood up as Jason did the same.

“She’s a good mother figure for you I think,” Peter said casually, smiling kindly at Jason.

Jason looked at him for a moment, then grinned, “You’re really okay with that, seeing as that’s kind of what’s happening…”

Peter’s smile turned to an amused smirk, “Yeah kid. You need as much good guardianship as you can get to keep your reckless ass in place.”

Jason laughed loudly at that and felt relief at Peter being okay with Mama being, well, a mama to Jason.

They started walking back towards the door, but Jason paused when he phone started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and was not surprised to see it was Tim.

“It’s Tim. I should probably answer, but tell Marie I’ll be down in two minutes,” Jason said.

Peter nodded, smiling, “Will do. See you in a few.”

Peter took the ice pack from Jason then left the roof, softly shutting the door. Jason answered quickly.

“Hey Timmy.”

Tim replied, worried and relieved at the same time, “Hey Jason. What happened? Besides Bruce showing up and demanding to talk with you, I got that from Nicole.”

“Well, he punched me right off thinking I’d taken advantage of a fake relationship with you to help pay for Marie’s treatment.” Tim groaned a little then Jason continued, “Then he suddenly decided to see me as his kid again, so I screamed a bit at him, then Peter came out and broke his nose.”

“Ugh, Bruce.” He then sighed in relief, “But yes, great, what next?”

Jason smirked, “Then I left but I believe Peter told him off then Nicole went out, broke his nuts and also told him off to the point of shaming him.”

Tim laughed a little, “Nicole is awesome. So, you think some sense was actually knocked into his brain?”

“If what Peter said is true, then yeah. Call Alfred, he’ll probably be able to tell.”

“I will definitely. And what about you? Are you alright? I know seeing Bruce and _that_ happening and Bruce being a shit brain might have caused some weakening to the pit.”

Jason sighed and ran a hand over his eyes, “I felt the pit rising during our chat, and according to Roy and Kori my eyes were greener than normal.”

Jason could hear the concern in Tim’s voice then, “Did you mediate?”

“Yeah, I did. And I’m fine now, really. It was barely even a little pit in my mind, it didn’t take a lot to block it.”

Tim took a deep breath, “Okay. That’s good.”

Jason smiled a little, “Yeah. Okay, sorry Tim, the others are waiting on me for the process of surgery to start, so I promised a quick call.”

Tim chuckled, “I’ll let you go then Jay, but I will call you later.”

“I expect you to, of course,” Jason replied, grinning.

Tim huffed amusedly, “Yup. Good luck to Marie with the surgery. I really hope goes well.”

Jason nodded, “Me too. Thanks, Timmy. Talk to you soon.”

“Bye Jason.”

Jason hung and put the phone in his pocket. He then took a deep breath and made his way downstairs. When he got to Marie’s room, everyone was standing around except Marie who was thankfully still in the bed. Roy and Kori were standing by the window and Nicole was beside them. Peter was on the other side of Marie’s bed and was talking with the woman. They all looked to him when he walked in. Roy and Kori smiled kindly and Nicole and Marie both sighed in relief, smiling too.

Nicole then came over quickly and hugged him tightly.

Jason smirked fondly and hugged her back. “I’m alright Songbird, promise.”

She looked up at him and raised a brow, bringing a hand to his cheek and thumbing his lip lightly.

“It’ll be healed by tomorrow,” he stated, trying to be reassuring.

Nik pursed her lips for a moment then sighed, “It better be, I can’t kiss you tell it is.”

Jason laughed lightly and she smiled.

“Ahem,” Mama said with mock impatience from her bed.

Nicole stepped back then, so Jason turned to Marie who held out her arms. Jason smiled and walked over. He had to lean down some to hug her but that didn’t stop her from hugging him back tightly. They let go after a moment, but Jason didn’t move from beside the bed.

“Your friends told me the summary of you past. I’m very sorry, sweetheart. But, thank you for letting me become part of your more inner family circle.” Mama smiled kindly up at him.

Jason smiled back and nodded, “Wasn’t that hard to do.” She smiled a bit wider. Jason smirked then, “Alright, so you saw me, let’s get this show on the road, huh.”

Mama frowned a tad now and the others chuckled. As if hearing him, Dr. Cooperson came into the room. The woman smiled a bit when she saw Jason, but she also raised a brow when her eyes flickered a little lower to his mouth. But she thankfully didn’t say anything.

The doctor turned and smiled at Mama, “Now that everyone is back, and you all seem calm, are you ready Ms. Marcus?”

Mama sighed, then nodded firmly, “I am.”

“Good, then let’s begin.”

* * *

Tim dropped the small smile he had after Jason hung up the phone. Besides the past week due to the toxin, Jason hasn’t had a real issue with the Lazarus pit since October. It’s mainly just been his PTSD he’s had to deal with. The pit in his nightmares wasn’t as concerning as it rising during the day. But he wasn’t surprised it had with Bruce showing up during a time when Jason was already stressed out for multiple different reasons.

Tim took a breath and ignored the issue with Bruce for the moment and on the issue of the pit. He trusted that Jason was telling the truth and he’d ridded his mind of it for the time being, but he was due for a checkup anyway, especially after the past week.

He quickly dialed his phone again and only had to wait a few rings before it was picked up.

_“Hello Timothy.”_

“Hey. This is about Jason, he’s felt the pit the entire past week.”

“ _What happened?”_

“Extreme exposure to fear toxin last Sunday. And Bruce showed up today while Jason was at the hospital seeing a friend.”

“ _Of course. That man has always had awful timing. Jason still does not remember me, correct?”_

“Nope, nothing from that week either.”

_“Good. Depending on how he is, I may allow him to keep his memories this time.”_

“He is a lot happier than when you last saw him,” Tim declared, smiling.

_“That’s good. Okay, I’ll visit him tonight.”_

“Thank you. I’ll call you tomorrow to ask how it went, in case you decide he isn’t ready to keep the memories.”

“ _Okay. Talk to you then Tim.”_

“Yup, bye.”

Tim hung up and put his phone down on his desk, then spun his chair to look out his office window. He really hopes Jason’s ready to remember. That was one of the worst weeks of Tim’s life if he was being honest. Seeing his brother in that much pain was hard to forget, and he couldn’t even talk about it or really relieve his mind of it. But that Jason was so much happier and in such a better place mentally, was enough for Tim to cover up that memory.

Now, Tim just needed to decide if he was going to talk to Bruce about what happened today or just continue giving the silent treatment to the man for another week or so.

 

 

 

 _Scratching at the surface now_  
_And I'm trying hard to work it out_  
_And so much has gone misunderstood_  
_And this mystery only leads to doubt_

 _And I’m looking for a sign_  
_In this a dark, uneasy time_  
_And if you have something to say_  
_You better say it now_

 _'Cause this is what you've waited for_  
_Your chance to even up the score_  
_And as these shadows fall on me now_  
_I will somehow, yeah_  
_So if you have something to say_  
_Say it to me now, just say it to me now, now_  
_Oh, oh, oh_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say it to Me Now is from the musical Once.
> 
> The next chapter will be a bit happier, and a couple new characters introduced :D 
> 
> <3


	37. My Favorite Things

The surgery took a little over an hour and according to Dr. Cooperson, it went well. Marie was recovering now. She woke up for a little while before Nicole and Jason had to leave but she fell back asleep after about 20 minutes. Tori left school a little bit early to make sure someone was always with Mama. Peter had left around 1 o’clock to get ready for the day. His hand was a bit bruised at the knuckles but nothing that won’t be gone by tomorrow. Roy and Kori left about the same time to take care of the dogs and give them some attention, knowing Jason wouldn’t want leave Marie just yet. But they would meet him at the theatre later for work.

Jason and Nicole left the hospital just in time to get Lily, who had not been happy to see he was hurt again. They just told her he tripped which is an excuse he’s used a lot before to explain bruises from patrol, so the girl had just rolled her eyes and shook her head. She hadn’t quite put it together yet that all of his injuries come from being Red Hood, not because he’s clumsy. She’ll figure it out soon enough though, but for now it works because she really doesn’t need to know about Bruce. Mainly because it doesn’t matter.

They reached the theatre about the time they usually do, and Roy and Kori had actually beaten them here. Both his friends were already engaged with the crew and starting their work. They both seemed to enjoy it, which Jason was glad for. He liked having the two around more, especially seeing them having fun. Roy in two days, had successfully helped figure out the trapeze mechanisms and made them so they could really go anywhere with the guarantee of them not falling down. So, Jason’s idea of having the acrobats fly over the audience could actually be put into reality. Kori was loving working in the costume department, working with fashion and learning a whole lot about the field. Apparently, Evelyn had given her contacts of photographers who needed models which Kori was pretty excited about too.

As soon as they got inside the theatre Lily had skipped off. Nicole and Jason took their time heading back, though Jason still had a long day ahead. It was just working on the Greatest Show number again for the first half and then the Other Side number for the second half. But they would be doing dialogue/scene work in between the two for at least an hour, which is why Nicole actually came today. Otherwise she’d have stayed at the hospital.

They were walking down the hall and saw Lily and two other girls dart out of the cast room and down towards the studio, seeming to be playing tag. Jason smiled, noticing that the two girls she was playing with, were Morgan and Trish, lost girls.

Jason looked down at Nicole who was also smiling. He nudged her with his shoulder, and she looked up at him, brow raised curiously.

“When are you going to tell her about your mother?” He asked quietly.

She looked away, biting her lip a little as she thought. “I don’t know. I want them to meet, really, but not while she’s still in the hospital.”

“She’s going to be in the hospital for a while, Nik. You can’t keep it from Lily too long. She’s a smart kid. She’s going to wonder why you keep going to hospital without your scrubs on. And don’t say you’ll just go in you scrubs from now on.”

Nicole rolled her eyes but nodded, “Yeah I know. I’ll tell her, but after Mama’s recovered more.”

Jason smirked, “Okay.” She smirked back.

Nicole headed to the cast room then while Jason went to change. He did so quickly and as he was walking out of his dressing room, he nearly ran into Alex who’d just walked out of his own dressing room beside his.

“Hey Jason… Really dude?” Alex greeted, pointing at his face and raising a brow.

“Mugger,” Jason explained simply. He, Nicole and Peter had come up with the simple explanation together, so they all had the same story why Jason had clearly been punched. Besides to Lily, tripping is less worrisome for the girl. “But hey, his nose and nuts are broken.”

Alex sighed, “Do you like getting into fights or something?”

Jason just shrugged, smirking, “I don’t dislike it.”

Alex shook his head, “And what did Nicole have to say about your new injury?”

“Well, she was with me, so she said thank you. Except she’s the one that broke their nuts, so I should really be thanking her.”

Alex laughed a little, “I don’t find that surprising, actually.”

They started walking down the hall then. Jason smirked a little, “How are things going with you and Kristian?”

Alex smiled instantly, probably not even thinking. “It’s going really well. Four weeks was this weekend. We have the same anniversary’s, don’t we?”

Jason nodded, grinning, “Huh. Yeah, we do.” He hadn’t really thought about that, but they both got together with their partner the same night.

“We should double date or something. It’d be fun,” Alex suggested, smiling.

Jason chuckled a little, “Sure, why not. You can talk to Nicole about it and you two can set it up. Just nothing like, romantic and cheesy.”

Alex grinned, “Awesome. I’ll do that at some point today then.”

“But don’t plan it for this weekend. Roy, Kori and I have plans.”

The blonde nodded, smiling a little, “Okay. Your friends are pretty cool by the way, and very hot.”

Jason raised a brow and turned towards the slightly shorter man.

“What?” Alex asked, smirking some.

“Kristian…”

Alex rolled his eyes, “Just because I have a boyfriend doesn’t mean I can’t say other people are hot. Trust me, I’m happy with who’ve I’ve got. But just to point out, you’re pretty hot too. You three are like the trio of mysterious hot people.”

Jason just shook his head as Alex chuckled, smirking.

By then, they reached the open cast room doors, inside where, by the looks of it, Nicole had already told everyone Jason was hurt again so less people would ask him about it. Most just gave him almost pitying looks but like they were used to seeing him hurt now when they saw him in the doorway. Before they got all the way into the room, Peter came down the hallway.

“Hey Jase, you got the schedule for today right?” Peter asked, stopping beside them.

Jason refrained from rolling his eyes, “Yes, Nicole gave it to me yesterday. For the entire week.”

Alex chuckled, “That’s good. She should give the schedule for next week too.”

Jason sighed, “She did.”

Alex and Peter both laughed, and Jason rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I know, hilarious. I’m going to go check on the kids,” Jason declared.

“Oh, Dani from Little Friends called and said they’re running a bit behind, so they’ll be about 30 minutes late today,” Peter said quickly, before Jason walked off.

Jason nodded, “Okay, I’ll let the leaders for today know.”

Jason then turned and walked down the hall. Peter called after him, “We start at 3:30 Jase, so don’t take too long with the kids.”

Jason just waved over his shoulder, “Yes, I know dad, I’ll be at the stage on the bell.”

“Did you just call him dad? I thought he was your uncle?” Alex asked suddenly, sounding a bit confused but curious. Jason smirked, stopping half way down the hall and turning on his heel. Alex was looking back and forth between him and Peter. Peter was grinning now.

“You haven’t told them yet? I thought that’d have been the first thing you did last Tuesday,” Jason said smirking and crossing his arms.

Peter shrugged, “I wanted you to be here for when I told them. Yesterday, time got away from me.”

“Tell us what?” Layla asked curiously, coming out of the cast room, Johnny and Ethan behind her. They all had their eyebrows raised. Jason could see through the double doors that they’d pretty much caught everyone’s attention.

Jason gestured with an arm for Peter to say it and the man shrugged, still grinning.

“Well, I adopted Jason last week. And he enjoys calling me dad, so… yeah.” Peter honestly looked ridiculously happy right now, so Jason couldn’t help but grin too.

“Oh my god, that’s great Peter! And Jason!” Layla said excitedly, actually hugging Peter.

Alex smirked, “Huh, Jason gets seriously hurt, and you claim him fully as your kid in the same week. Interesting coincidence.” Some people laughed but were more focused on the news. There was a lot more congrats aimed mainly at Peter since he was closer to them, so Jason quickly and silently made his way down the rest of the hall, smirking.

“Hey, where’d Jason go?” He heard Layla ask a moment after he turned the corner.

“Yeah, he does that,” he actually heard Roy say, highly amused. He must have been in one of the maintenance closets near the cast room.

“Hmph, I’ll hug him later then,” Layla declared. Their voices faded as Jason continued towards the lost kids apartment. He knew he’d get that hug later, and he found himself not minding, oddly enough. After the morning he had, it wouldn’t hurt having the others happy for him and Peter. It would definitely help Peter, being congratulated on it, considering he’d practically been to battle over why Jason was _his_ son with Bruce. It would pretty much be like them congratulating him on his victory.

Jason smirked, shaking his head a little at the thought. It boiled down to Jason’s choice, and he made it. And he wasn’t taking it back, ever. Peter was his dad, and Jason honestly couldn’t be happier about it.

* * *

Jason sighed tiredly as he took his helmet off and placed it in his closet. He then proceeded to take off the rest of his Red Hood gear and put it away. It was about 2 in the morning now, so, it had been a really long day.

He, Kori, and Roy had spent the majority of the night scouting out the warehouse that the “shipment” would be delivered to. The warehouse that was actually a trap for Hood. It was packed full of armed thugs and many boxes that he supposed were supposed to be full of drugs. They could be, or they could just be decoys. He made sure that Red Hood, Arsenal and Starfire were seen just once by a couple thugs for a split second so they’d think he was checking it out in the way they thought he would. After that, they even carried 3 bags that looked like had a kid in each of them into a windowless room. The bags didn’t fool Jason though, as he’d seen kids in bags over thugs shoulder’s before, and that wasn’t it.

They were going to extreme lengths to make him think it was real and where the real base the shipment of kids would be going to on Saturday night. Jason really needed a plan, a full proof one preferably; where he can save the kids in New York, while fooling Thatcher into thinking he was actually walking into the trap. His one wishful thought but will only happen after both the kids are saved and the trap is triggered, is that he can finally capture Thatcher. But the problem is, he doesn’t know if Thatcher will be at the trap or at the factory, or neither. So, unfortunately, catching Thatcher would just be dessert not offered on the menu. It might or might not happen. As long as Jason saved the kids and a huge portion of his thugs are taken out, then that would be enough, for now.

Jason sent a text to Nicole, telling her he was fine then he took a shower. When he was out, he put on sweats and a hoodie then went back to the living room, where his friends were sitting on the couch talking. Ace and Annie were lying beside them, though both looked up at him as he walked in and wagged their tails a little.

“There’s some tea left for you. Sorry, we raided your stock,” Roy said, smiling a little and pointing towards his kitchen.

“It’s fine. Thanks for saving me some,” Jason replied walking into the kitchen then pouring his share into the waiting mug.

He returned to the living room, but didn’t sit down. He was fairly wired after his long day and didn’t really want to sit. Annie hopped off the couch and came up to him, leaning a lot of her weight against the front of his legs. Jason smiled tiredly and reached down to pet her.

Kori smiled and asked kindly, “How are you Jason? A lot has happened today.”

Jason shrugged and sipped from his tea, not really sure the answer to that except, tired.

“Your eyes aren’t green anymore, but you do still seem a little on edge,” Roy pointed out calmly.

“Perhaps you should take a few minutes on the roof,” Kori suggested. “Out of uniform and not doing anything, might help.”

Jason sighed, “Yeah. That’s not a bad idea. I’m taking Annie with me then.” The pup perked up, looking back at him now. His friends both nodded, smiling kindly.

Jason turned and started walking down the hallway. He patted his leg, signaling Annie to follow, which she happily did, hurrying up beside him. He went into the guest room; the window in there had access to the fire escape. He gently helped Annie out and then climbed out. He led the way up the stairs to the roof and walked to the front side facing the moon.

Annie laid down at his feet as Jason stayed standing, drinking the tea and just looking out at the city as the moon’s light was reflected off the buildings. Kori wasn’t wrong, being up on the roof, just standing and looking out, did help to relax him. And he didn’t even have to try that hard with it.

He’d been standing there for a couple minutes when he felt a sudden headache growing. But not so much a headache than what felt like someone slowly shoving a knife into the back of his head. He reached his free hand back and felt along the back of his skull, but didn’t feel anything, which meant it was inside his skull. Annie looked up at him, sensing something was wrong.

The pain suddenly felt like the knife stabbed hard into his brain, causing Jason to gasp in pain and drop his tea. Annie scrambled out of the way, but the mug never hit the ground. Jason didn’t really notice that though as he clutched his head with both hands and fell to his knees on the roof. Annie started barking then, but it was aimed behind him.

The pain suddenly stopped, and Jason let go of his head, placing his hands flat on the roof and breathing hard. He froze as he realized the cloud that blocked the part of his mind with the memories of that week was gone. And he remembered why the cloud was put there in the first place as the memories surfaced.

Jason inhaled sharply as fear and pain started to rack through his mind and body. He could barely think as those memories overtook all of his senses.

He didn’t know if it had been seconds or minutes when he suddenly felt two cool and gentle hands cupping his face. After a moment, he felt a wave of calm wash over him starting from his mind. All the tension in his body disappeared and the two hands gently helped him lay on the roof. He kept his eyes closed as he calmed his breathing.

A soft female voice spoke then, “I’m sorry Jason. I thought doing it first would be easier. Plus, I didn’t really want to get shot at again.”

Jason smirked a little and spoke a bit breathlessly, “It’s fine, Rae. I’d rather not shoot you again either, though I don’t actually have a gun on me right now.”

He slowly opened his eyes, and blurrily made out the dark purple figure kneeling beside him. His vision focused after a moment and he saw Raven looking down at him, smiling just a tiny bit.

“You handled the memories much better this time. The last few times, you passed out,” Raven said, sounding pleased. Well, pleased for her anyway.

Jason snorted lightly, “Yeah, I remember.” He gently pushed himself up, but stayed seated on the roof. He crossed his legs and Raven did so too. She wasn’t wearing her usual get up of a purple body suit and cloak. She actually had on casual civilian clothing: black skinny jeans, lace up boots, gray t-shirt and a long purple sweater. He vaguely remembered her saying she was going to try a civilian life, maybe even go to school if she could figure it out. Guess she did.

“So, I assume Tim called you,” Jason said quietly, relaxing his body and trying not to focus on the painful memories for a moment.

Raven nodded, “He did, this morning. He said the pit has been surfacing for the past week, because of Scarecrow’s fear toxin and then more so today with Bruce showing up while you were at the hospital. I was planning to come see you by the end of this month anyway since it’s been almost three months since I’ve last checked up on you.”

“And a lot has changed in those three months,” Jason stated, smiling some.

Raven cocked her head a little, “You’re happy. I sensed that the moment I arrived. Your soul is much lighter than it used to be. There is still darkness of course, but not quite as deep and over whelming.”

“Well, good to know I’m not a total lost case,” Jason joked.

Raven wasn’t really one for humoring his jokes though. “You never were Jason. You always had the light in you, it had just been overwhelmed by the darkness of your past.”

Jason sobered a little with that and nodded. He was about to say something else but felt the memories surging forward again, still painfully. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to make it stop.

“Don’t resist it Jason,” Raven said seriously. “You have to let it flow or it will never go away. The pain isn’t coming directly from the memories. It’s coming from the wound that was created in your mind and if you try to stop the memories you will only make the wound worse. You were trapped in your mind’s hell for a week as you fought with the pit; neither your soul nor your mind was left unscathed. That wound was made by the Lazarus pit as it drilled into your mind, as it had to because you no longer allowed it in.”

“So, you’re saying if hadn’t resisted the pit and just let it in, this wouldn’t be happening right now?” Jason asked, struggling a bit.

Raven shook her head, “If you hadn’t resisted it, you would have been overcome by it and gone on a killing spree just to find the Joker. Many people likely would have died. You were suffering an extreme amount at the time because it was the first time he’d escaped while you were in Gotham. The pit took advantage of your vulnerability, but you fought it and went into a coma rather than letting yourself surrender to it. And no one was hurt. Trust me, this is better for you than what that would have been, and besides, the wound is likely almost healed. But you have to accept the memories, despite what the entail, for it to fully heal. If you keep stopping them the wound will remain clogged and won’t heal.”

Jason nodded and tried to do that, but it was hard because it only made the pain worse. Kind of as Raven put it, but more in his terms; it felt kind of like removing a knife from a stab wound, it just hurts more but it is the only way for the wound to heal.

“I can help,” Raven offered quietly. “That’s part of the reason I’m here.”

Jason nodded again so Raven scooted forward so their knees were touching. Jason bowed his head towards her, and she placed her hands on either side of his head and whispered, “Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.”

Jason felt the surge of her power as it entered his mind and all the memories suddenly became very clear;

The pit had risen when he learned Joker got out and the urge to kill the Joker rose with it. But Jason knew that if he let it up a lot more people could get hurt. So, he fought it but his body couldn’t take it and he went into a coma and the fight continued in his mind.

He’d been trapped by the pit within his own mind as it tried to take control. The pit tore him apart over and over again. Literally, by ripping apart his mind’s structure while dragging Jason’s most painful and horrific moments of his life right to the forefront of his conscious mind. But the objects of his pain took on life of their own outside of his memories of them, and began torturing his bodily or soul form in his mind. It felt like his physical form, as all the torture felt extremely real, but Raven told him that it had been his soul and his body hadn’t been harmed.

Jason had no control over any of it. He tried to fight, eventually resorting to hide, but that only seemed to make it worse, as the green glow became stronger. It only started to end when Raven entered his mind with her own soul, so she could walk around inside. She actually brought Tim’s soul with her and together they helped pull Jason out of it and fight back harder. After the main of Jason’s pain and torturers had been put away, Tim left, and Raven helped him restore and rebuild his mind. She’d directed all the damage in his mind and soul to one spot, which resided with the memories of the entire incident; what happened directly before he fell into a coma, what happened inside his mind, Tim and Raven soul jumping in and helping him, and then Raven altogether. Raven blocked memory of herself so Jason wouldn’t wonder why he felt he knew her and go poking at the memories before it was time.

Raven wasn’t in his mind now; she was feeling her way around, helping the memories fall where they should without doing any more harm. And Jason could feel her poking at where that wound she mentioned was, and it gradually lessened in pain, till it was only a dull migraine. As the memories settled, Jason felt himself relax, but he’s pretty sure that was Raven’s doing.

After another moment, Raven pulled her power gently out of his mind and let go of his head. Jason exhaled a long breath. The migraine remained but it wasn’t near as bad as before.

“Thank you,” Jason said quietly, slowly opening his eyes to look at her.

Raven nodded, “Of course, Jason. The wound is now just a scar, but you’ll probably have a headache for the next day or two. If you ever do feel the pit rising even just a little, for a moment, think of the reasons you’re happy now, and that will probably help. It helped the wound heal anyway.”

“I will give that a try if need be then, I guess.” Jason nodded and took a couple more deep breaths. He then furrowed his brows a little at her, “Why are you helping me? Why did you even in the first place? We’d never met before.”

Her mouth curved into a tiny amused smirk, as if she expected the question.

“Well, at first it was because of Tim. I had never heard or felt him so desperate or scared than when he called me to ask for help. And when he told me what was wrong, I will admit… I was curious. I’d heard about you from Dick, he only mentioned you a few times, particularly after you died. To learn you were alive and suffering from the Lazarus pit, spiked my interest. The Lazarus pit derives from my father’s world, so I have experience with the sort of hell one can endure under its influence.”

She continued a little quieter, “I already knew what I would likely have to do before I even arrived, which was entering your mind. And when I did, I was quite honestly overwhelmed by the amount of pain you’ve suffered over the course of your entire life. It was the first time I felt I could relate to someone here, on this world. Not only with your suffering, but with your loneliness and drive to keep going and survive anyway, if only for one person who is no longer physically with us.”

“Your mom…?” Jason asked quietly.

Raven nodded, “For a long time, helping people, trying to do good, to _be_ good, was for her, to honor her and what she sacrificed for me. I still do good by her, but now I also do it for others, to try and make sure no one suffers like I did, or in any way. You and I are very similar in that sense. So, I’m helping you, because I want to. And I want you to heal and become the version of yourself that you actually want to be, and you’re on your way to that. I am too.”

Jason nodded gently then smirked, “Are we friends now? Up until now you basically just been my mind doctor.”

Raven cocked her head, “I think the word is psychologist. …I believe we can be friends. We could probably both use more that understand us in the way no one else does. Dealing with _literal_ hell within one’s own mind isn’t a common occurrence.”

“Agreed. Are you actually going to let me remember you then?” Jason asked, smirking, amused.

Raven’s mouth turned into a genuine smile, “I am. I’d hoped to do so today after Tim mentioned you were happier. Now I see you are and that you’re handling the memories fine, which means the pit has likely left them and can’t do you harm from them. The wound which the pit used to enter your mind is now healed so there’s no reason to block it from your thoughts and mind. Just don’t go poking or stabbing at it.”

“Believe me, I won’t,” Jason responded. Raven nodded.

Jason sighed then and looked away from the woman for a moment. His eyes landed on Annie, who looked to be unconscious.

“Um, Raven, what the hell did you do to my dog?” He asked pointing at Annie.

Raven glanced back at her, “Oh, right, sorry. She’s just sleeping. She wouldn’t stop barking so, I encouraged her to take a nap. She also seemed like she was going to attack me if I got too close to you, so I thought it’d be best.”

Jason smiled at his dog, “She was just protecting me. She probably thought you were the one hurting me. Which isn’t entirely incorrect.” Raven raised a brow at him, and Jason chuckled. “Would you mind waking her up?”

“Will she attempt to attack me?” Raven asked cautiously.

“No. Once she sees me sitting here calmly with you she’ll understand I trust you and she will too.”

Raven furrowed her brows a little at him, “You trust me? I’m a demon, we aren’t a very trustworthy group.”

Jason raised a single brow disbelievingly, “You’ve been inside my mind, my very fucked up mind and actually helped put it back together. Multiple times in the past year. Yes, I trust you. And technically, you’re only half demon. And you’ve put your life on the line like 3 times to save the world from you own dad, as well as saving the world a billion other times. I think the world owes you a little trust, might as well start with me.”

Raven looked at him for a moment, then smiled minutely. She then turned slightly and waved her hand in Annie’s direction. A wisp a black flowed out and landed on the pup’s head. Annie’s eyes opened sleepily, and she slowly stood, stretching and looking around. When she saw Jason, she quickly ran over, ignoring Raven as she nudged her head against him. The nap did nothing to hinder her memory of him being in pain it seems. After a moment, she sat down beside him and faced Raven, simply tilting her head at the stranger.

“See, she knows I trust you, so she isn’t worried about you,” Jason repeated, smiling at Raven who cautiously looked at Annie, then relaxed, nodding.

“Okay,” she started but then seemed to realize something. She raised her hand releasing another black tendril somewhere off to the left which came back carrying his tea mug, still half full of tea. “Thought you might want to finish this.”

Jason grinned and accepted the mug back, “Thanks for saving it, this is Lily’s second favorite mug.” The dog one was her favorite. This one was Jason’s favorite if he was being honest. It was a wonder woman mug. He might be a lot older now, but the Amazon was still his favorite superhero, as she was when he was growing up. He doesn’t have any musical or theatre cups though, he should look and see if they make any.

“Who’s Lily?” Raven asked curiously.

“My girlfriend’s daughter,” Jason replied simply, smirking behind the mug as he took a sip, though it was kind of cold now.

Raven’s eyebrows raised in slight surprise, “Really? Well, no wonder you’re so much happier.”

Jason chuckled lightly, “And a lot of other things, but it really started with Nicole. That’s her name.”

Raven’s mouth turned up a little bit at one corner, “Then, I guess we have a lot to talk about.”

Jason nodded, knowing this would be her evaluating him and his mind. She pretty much _is_ his psychologist, or at least his therapist. Not that he minded talking about how much better his life was now to someone who knew how much of a crap show it had been before.

Jason proposed, “As a trade though. You said you were going to try and be a normal person last we met, I’m curious to see how it’s going for you.”

Raven smiled and nodded, “Deal. You first though.” He nodded, smirking.

Annie laid beside him, putting her head in his lap as Jason began his tale. Raven listened intently, occasionally smiling and nodding. He talked only for about 5 to 10 minutes as he just went over the main things. When he was done, Raven asked some questions, mainly about Nicole, Lily, and Peter.

When he was done, Raven told him what she’s been up to since she isn’t strictly part of the Titans anymore. She’s helped them and the Justice League out sometimes, but she’d mainly been trying to find a place to call home. Turned out, that was New York City. She even made herself a civilian identity: Rachel Roth. She’s taking classes at a college which Cyborg helped her get scholarships too. Apparently Cyborg’s the only one she’s in constant contact with. And she’s focusing on English literature as her studies.

Jason smirked when she said that, “One more thing we have in common then.”

“You enjoy literature?” Raven asked, raising a small brow.

“I do. I even have my own library,” Jason boasted, smirking.

“Define library,” Raven countered.

“Over 400 books lining all four walls of my study,” he answered.

Raven’s lip twitched up for a second. “That is a lot of books. Have you read them all?”

“Yes, except for the few new ones I’ve gotten in the past month or so because I unfortunately haven’t had time to read them.”

“Impressive. Good to know. No one of the Titans or the League enjoy talking books. I suppose I finally made a friend with whom I can do so.”

Jason laughed, smiling genuinely, “Sounds good to me. Nicole hasn’t read as many classics, and I can tell you’re a classics girl.”

Raven smirked lightly, “I am fond of them. I attempted to teach Starfire some classic lit while were part of the Teen Titans, she didn’t take to it, nor did Beast Boy or even Robin to some extent.”

“Please, according to Alfred, the only thing he did in the library at the manor was use it as a playground.”

Raven actually snorted a little, smirking. Jason smiled at that.

“Huh,” Jason started as he realized something. “Kori and Roy are both downstairs, there’s no way they wouldn’t have heard Annie barking.”

“I called Kori a few hours ago to let her know I’d be coming,” Raven stated. Jason rose a brow, so she elaborated. “Tim let me know they were staying with you and patrolling with you. So, to avoid unnecessary occurrences, I called Kori. She was very surprised though excited to hear from me. She agreed to not interrupt us if I promised to go down to see her. She also said she would suggest, without mentioning me, you go to the roof so we'd have more privacy.”

Jason grinned, “She did. Alright then. Guess we could go down now.”

“Okay. I have everything I need to know about your condition. Including the part you haven’t mentioned.”

“And what part would that be?”

“That you’ve gotten very little sleep the past week and you lied about it to your friends, your dad, and your girlfriend.” Raven stared him down then, daring him to lie about it to her. “I can not only feel how strung out you are, but I can visibly see your exhaustion. And it’s not from the past 20 minutes.”

Jason sighed, “Well, I was fooling them.”

“Why fool them anyway? They just want to help you Jason.”

Jason didn’t say anything for a minute, then decided to answer honestly. “Because, they’ve been helping me all week, Al and Tim, have been for the past year. I just, I’m tired of them looking at me concerned, like they’re half expecting me to be hurt or cracking. Like I’m weak.”

“Bruce really did a number on your self-worth today didn’t he,” Raven stated. Jason looked down at Annie, petting her some. The woman continued, speaking firmly but kind. “You are not _weak_ Jason. None of your family or friends think that. Trust me. But even the strongest of people can get knocked down or need help and rest. That doesn’t make you weak, it makes you human.”

Jason just nodded, and Raven sighed, “Come on. Kori will probably be getting impatient and you need to get some sleep.”

“Yeah alright,” Jason replied tiredly. He patted Annie’s head and she looked up at him, cocking her head. “Get up girl.” The pup did, standing up and stretching. Jason then stood up and stretched his own back. Raven simply stood.

“Oh, I forgot to mention, you’re going to have another visitor soon, who just found out you’re alive and wants to see you,” Raven said idly.

Jason raised a surprised brow, “Seriously, who?”

“I was asked not to say. And just so you know, I am not the one who told them. Someone else did and they're also the one that told me this person wants to see you. I’m not telling you who that was either.”

“Fine. Better be someone I like though,” Jason sighed. Raven snickered lightly.

“What are we above?” Raven asked suddenly.

Jason raised a brow and looked around at the roof. “Um, my living room I think, why?”

She didn’t answer and just raised her arm. Jason got a bad feeling right before a dark circle appeared under their feet and they dropped through it, landing on Jason’s coffee table. Raven made sure they didn’t smash it though, but it did scare the shit out of Jason and Annie, and Roy and Kori who were still on the couch.

“Shit, Raven!” Jason shouted as he nearly fell off the edge of the table. Starfire flew up quickly and stabilized him. Roy caught Annie who had quickly jumped away from Raven to the couch. The pup slightly trembled in Roy’s arms as the man tried to calm her and himself.

“You’re just torturing my dog tonight,” Jason commented as Starfire helped him down, quickly making sure he was okay.

“Hello Raven!” Kori exclaimed, grinning, but not letting Jason stand on his own yet, which Jason didn’t mind because he suddenly felt like he was going to pass out right there.

Raven smiled and got off the table, “Hello Kori. Hello Roy.” Roy smiled in greeting but was focused on Annie.

“Jason, are you alright?” Kori asked him, slightly concerned.

“Just really fucking tired all of a sudden. I have a feeling it’s her doing,” Jason grumbled, sending a small glare at Raven.

Raven smirked deviously, “That isn’t entirely incorrect.”

Jason laughed, “I think you and I are going to be good friends, sunshine.”

Roy snorted, “The demon and Hood, you two could destroy the world with dry sass and sarcasm alone.” Annie was calming down in his arms now, but she clearly did not like being dropped through a dark hole and into somewhere else.

Raven nodded, still smirking minutely. “Kori, could you help him to bed? He really needs some sleep. Then we can catch up.”

“Of course,” Kori replied, draping Jason’s arm across her shoulders and floating up into the air so Jason wouldn’t have to walk. Roy stood up and carried Annie behind them. Raven took the empty cup of tea that Jason still had in his hand.

“I’ll be staying the night if you don’t mind. I want to see how you are in the morning,” she said to him.

“Yeah, it’s fine. I expected that, honestly,” Jason responded. Raven nodded and Starfire continued flying to his room.

She gently placed him on the bed and Jason got the covers over him, himself. Roy then placed Annie down on the bed and the pup instantly came over to him and curled into a ball in his side, placing her head on his chest, looking at him. Ace followed a moment later and laid down on the other side of Annie, seeming to try and comfort her.

“Good night Jason,” Kori said, smiling down at him.

“Night Jaybird, see ya in the morning,” Roy smiled too.

“Good night, outlaws.” Jason smirked at them. They both chuckled, smirking then left the room.

Jason sighed and gently pet his dogs. Ace stood and curled more by Jason’s legs, so his back was pressed against Annie’s as he used Jason’s knee as a pillow. Jason closed his eyes and felt the calm pulse that Raven had been radiating to him continue to wash over him, making it pretty easy to fall asleep. And he had a feeling that if Raven was staying and continued the calm wave, he might not have nightmares. At least he hoped so, because that was the reason he hadn’t been sleeping much, even since Friday when Roy and Kori arrived. They just kept happening but they should fade, especially as Raven had finished rebuilding his mind and closed the wound that had let the pit in in the first place.

* * *

Nicole, dressed in scrubs for work, not just visiting Mama today, walked with Lily towards Jason’s apartment at 7:20 Wednesday morning. She was going to walk Lily to school today as it’s been a while since they’ve done that, and Nicole knew Lily liked it when they did. But they both wanted to see Jason before going so, off they were.

Kori opened the door for them when they knocked, greeting them with a wide smile. She wasn’t wearing her image changer thing, so she was floating, her eyes glowing and her hair flowing behind her in flames.

“Hello Nicole! And hello little one! I’m afraid Jason isn’t up yet,” Kori greeted as they walked into the apartment. Roy was sitting at the counter, looking like he definitely had been forcefully woken up at most a couple minutes ago.

Nicole raised a curious brow, “Really? He usually starts work at 8, so he would be up by now.”

“He had a strong migraine last night so I’m making sure he’s sleeping the amount he needs, especially as he hasn’t been sleeping for the past week,” a strange voice said from behind Nicole. She quickly turned around and saw a short girl with purple hair and black jeans standing outside the study holding a cup of tea and examining a book. Like it was completely ordinary for her to be here.

“Jason has a very impressive collection,” the girl commented, seemingly more to herself. She then looked up and saw Nicole and Lily. She smiled a little and walked over. A black wisp of a smoke like something extended from her hand and the book was suddenly floating in the air as the girl, or woman now that Nicole saw she was probably in her early twenties, stopped in front of them.

“Hello, you must be Nicole. I’m Raven, though I sometimes go by Rachel. Jason wouldn’t have mentioned me.”

Nicole hesitantly nodded, “Yes I’m Nicole, and why wouldn’t he have ever mentioned you to me and yet has mentioned me to you?”

Raven smirked, “Because I blocked his memories of me.” Nicole’s brows raised in surprise. “I assume you’re aware of the week in September when the Joker got out that Jason doesn’t remember anything from?”

Nicole nodded, “That was you? You took his memories.”

“It was necessary. But he’s much better now so I’m letting him keep them. I stayed last night to make sure he got an actually restful night.”

“Right, okay. Sure,” Nicole said, just going with it though she wanted to ask for specifics now but was reminded that Lily was with her when her daughter tugged on her arm.

“Mama… how is that book floating?” Lily asked in a whisper, beyond curious.

Raven smiled a tiny smirk. “It’s one of my powers, I can move things with my mind.” She then waved her hand and the book flew across the room and landed very gently on the kitchen table.

Lily gasped, “That’s cool! So, you’re a superhero too?”

The purple haired girl nodded, “I am. Not so much at the moment but, I have done hero-y things in the past.” Lily grinned and Raven looked back up at Nicole.

After a second, Raven sighed, “Jason’s awake now. He or the dogs probably heard you.”

Nicole furrowed her brows, “And how do you know that?”

“Raven has empathic powers; she’s able to feel and sometimes manipulate the emotions of those around her,” Roy answered, smirking tiredly. “She’s also telepathic on some levels, like being able to enter minds, such as our boy Jason’s. Trust me, you don’t want to get on her bad side, even for a day.”

Raven raised a brow at him, causing Kori to laugh. “I enter Jason’s mind with magic. I don’t actually have telepathy.” Roy just shrugged tiredly.

Nicole nodded, “So, you’ve been helping Jason then, I gather.”

“I have, mainly helping him mentally, especially with the green infection that tends to upset his moods,” Raven articulated, alluding to the pit. Nicole understood that and knew Raven had said it like that for Lily’s sake. Lily did look a little confused but was thankfully distracted when Jason’s door opened, and Ace and Annie ran out to greet them.

Raven turned around and they watched as Jason slowly stumbled out of his room, holding onto the doorframe with one hand and rubbing his head with the other. His eyes were squeezed shut in pain.

Raven took a few steps towards him but not anywhere close enough to touch him. “Migraine; better or worse than last night?”

“Well, good morning to you too sunshine,” Jason replied sarcastically, looking up at Raven.

“Answer,” Raven demanded calmly.

“Don’t you already know the answer to that question?” Jason asked dryly.

“Yes, but I want to hear it come out of your mouth.”

Jason glared at her for a moment then sighed, now leaning against the wall. “Worse.”

Raven nodded, “I was half expecting that. Now that your mind knows and feels the memories and the wound, it’s going to acknowledge the pain there more for a day or two till it’s completely healed. As even scars can hurt.”

Jason closed his eyes and rubbed his temple, “Great.”

“Pain medication should help,” Raven supplied kindly.

Jason nodded then opened his eyes. He glanced above Raven and saw Nicole and Lily. Nicole smiled and Lily waved.

“Morning,” Nicole greeted.

Jason returned the greeting, “Good morning.” He smiled back then checked the clock on the wall beside the study and sighed, “Sorry, Nik, I don’t think I’ll be able to drive you and Lily today.”

“That’s okay. We were planning on walking together anyway, just wanted to come say good morning and make sure you were okay after yesterday.”

Jason nodded and walked up to them, then just hugged Nicole tightly. Whatever memories were returned, were definitely not good, she could tell just by the hug. Lily hugged them both as tightly as her little arms could muster.

Jason whispered, “I’ll talk to you about it later.”

Nicole just nodded then released him from the hug as he did.

“Okay Little Lily, we need to get you to school. We’ll see you this afternoon, Jay. Are you going to B.J.’s today, though you have such a bad headache?” Nicole asked, curious and slightly concerned.

Jason nodded, “Yeah, even if I’m late. I promised Benny and Zac I’d take them to the park today to play with Ace and Annie.”

Nicole smiled softly at that, “Okay, just try not to push yourself, save that for rehearsals.”

Jason chuckled and nodded, “Will do. Have fun at work. And have fun at school Little Bird.”

“Thanks Jay,” Lily replied happily.

Nicole waved as they walked to the door. “Bye Jay. And bye, Kori, Roy. And good to meet you Raven slash Rachel.”

“Nice to meet you two as well,” Raven responded, smiling a fraction.

“See ya later,” Jason said, smiling a little.

Smiling they left and made their way out.

 _Well, that was unexpected_ , Nicole thought as she took Lily’s hand and they walked down the sidewalk in the direction of Lily’s school. At least Jason was getting real help, if what they said was true. The woman was probably like his psychologist or something, keeping his mind together, but with magical powers instead of words and medications. Nicole will ask him about it later, for now, she was going to enjoy this short time with her daughter.

* * *

Jason sped down the highway on his bike, only going 5 over the speed limit. He wasn’t wearing any of his usual gear for this as it was just a reconnaissance mission, so he couldn’t go the speed he wanted. He was heading to check out the factory and see how it functions so he can make plans. Which meant he was heading to Staten Island, New York at 10 o’clock at night and he’ll probably get there around 11:30 to 12.

It was going to be a long night. But until this all ended, hopefully Saturday night, he didn’t care how much sleep he got.

Roy and Kori offered to come, but Jason honestly just wanted some time to himself, as he hasn’t really had any of that lately. Raven had stayed and chatted with Kori after he’d gone to work while Roy was apparently working on a secret project. Jason was somewhat worried but tried not to stress too much about it. Right now, Kori was probably binge watching some tv show while Roy continued said project. Raven had gone back to Manhattan about mid-day.

Jason continued down the not really empty highways, just thinking. The migraine has unfortunately not gone away, but pain meds did help reduce it some. He reached the borough eventually but didn’t go into it and just veered around it on the outskirts. The factory wasn’t actually in the city because that would draw too much attention. It was right on the water of the Lower Bay of New York Harbor and also fairly close to New Jersey. Surrounding it were old apartment complexes barely in use and other warehouses and factories.

He found the street of the factory quickly and didn’t dare pass the building itself. He went on the parallel street to it and parked along the building opposite it. The building was a bit shorter than the two beside it so Jason was easily able to camp out in a shadow, where he could see them, but they couldn’t see him. He was dressed in all black for that exact reason, including a domino mask.

Jason took out everything from his duffel bag and placed it around him: high-tech binoculars with night vision, map of the factory and surroundings, knife, gun, notebook, two red bird drones with visual and audio recording and computer with access to security cameras (thank you Tim), and a snack bag. He’s going to be here for several hours, bound to get hungry at some point. The shipment on Saturday night is supposed to be arriving at 1 in the morning so he’s noting the general movements of all the guards, thugs, and the kids. He’ll also be trying to get a count on the kids and if they work in different shifts he’ll get a better count if he watches for a longer period of time.

With everything set up around him, he sat down and got to work. The ledge of this building was a foot high which provided a good angle for him to look over and down at the factory easily. The building was only one story taller than the factory, but the factory was the length of three with a paved lot directly behind it which Jason unfortunately couldn’t see. But that’s what the drones he was borrowing from Tim were for.

Over the course of the first hour, Jason had counted at least 50 armed thugs and at least 75 children. On the second floor, they were working at tables, dealing with drugs and chemicals. On the third floor, they were working with weapons, cleaning them or putting them together. And on the bottom floor, they were in cages lining the back wall. Using the drone, he saw the back was the area where shipments could go in or out. So, perhaps on Saturday, it wasn’t just a shipment coming in, but one leaving. If that happened, Jason would have very little ways of finding them again.

All of the kids looked extremely dirty, starved, injured and broken. As in broken spirits. They all looked like they’d had the life drained from them and from the ones he saw ranged from 12 to 6 years old. Even as they worked their hands and feet were chained. A couple times, a kid had collapsed, and a thug just picked them up by the arm and dragged them towards a door on the far right side and what Jason assumed were stairs. About three minutes later, the thug came back with a different kid who was conscious.

There was no telling how many kids were through that door. The factory plans show the building has a basement, which was likely where they kept all the kids not working or being trafficked.

It took all of Jason’s control not to go attack the factory right then. Which was why he didn’t bring a lot of arms or armor, because as insane he can still be on occasion, he wouldn’t go on a suicidal mission with so many children at risk. So, he sat there and continued cataloging every inch and move of the place and it’s occupants. He also started thinking up a plan of attack. He’d already came up with a plan to trigger the trap that involved Arsenal and Starfire while Jason took out the factory. But Jason was starting to think he definitely couldn’t handle it alone; taking out all the men while trying to save the kids and get them out of harm’s way was not a one person job. He smirked when he realized something that hadn’t occurred to him, something he could do now without fear of consequences.

Jason had the option now to ask Tim, Cass, Stephanie and maybe Barbara for help. Maybe even Dick, because Jason couldn’t deny that it would be helpful to have as many hands as he could. Jason began formulating a proper plan including all of them, one that would work, confident they would be more than willing to help, at least 3 of them.

It had been a little over two hours now and the guards were basically the same, but a lot more of the children had been swapped out. The only thing different, was that from that door, on the first floor, about half a dozen teenagers had been dragged out and thrown in cages beside the others. A man who judging by the nicer clothes and less arms was the one in charge right now, walked by the cages nodding to the men who followed him. They then disappeared behind a door actually labeled stairs.

Jason pulled the drone back out and waited a beat. He saw a window light up on the fourth floor. He quickly sent the bird over and landed it just outside the window and made sure the microphone caught everything being spoken inside.

Summary of their ten minute conversation: the two dozen kids and teens in cages were being shipped to a new buyer on Saturday and they would put them in the truck that was shipping in 3 dozen kids and teens who’d just been caught and… apparently needed breaking before they could be sold.

Jason felt sick and furious all at once and it pissed him off even more that he couldn’t just do something now. It would ruin the whole illusion that Red Hood would be going to the trap if they thought he knew about this place and then there’d be no telling what would happen to the kids.

After the meeting, those men left in cars which Jason put trackers on via the drone.

Jason took a break, tired of looking at the hell in that factory, and stood up and walked around on the roof, stretching and getting his blood moving. His snacks had disappeared an hour ago and Jason was getting hungry again. He’d underestimated how bored and frustrated he would be, which was saying something. He did that for about 5 minutes then walked back to his spot, but remained standing and just leaned against the wall of the building directly beside it.

Jason suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, then heard quiet footsteps behind him. He quickly spun around, hand immediately going to his holster, but he refrained from pulling it out in case it was a civilian just wanting to go to the roof, at 2:30 in the morning.

“What the fuck?” Jason said out loud, freezing on the spot when he saw who it was, unable to move out of pure shock and completely forgetting what he had been doing.

Wonder Woman was standing 10 feet away from him in full red, blue, and gold Wonder Woman regalia, from the tiara under her thick black hair to the lasso and gauntlets.

She tilted her head at him, smiling a tiny bit, “So, I can be sure, take the eye mask off please.” It sounded kind of like an order, and kind of like a plea.

This must be who Raven meant, who had only just found out he was alive and was going to come see him. Jason had met her in person at max 3 times while he was Robin, but the woman had quickly seemed fond of him. She had been Jason’s favorite superhero, so he figured that was why. Jason wasn’t sure why she would really care that he was back, especially if she knew he was Hood, but he found himself doing as she asked.

He tried to relax some, as he really hadn’t been expecting something like this, and gently pulled the domino off, dropping it on his duffel. Jason then looked up and looked Diana in the eyes. Her bright blue eyes pierced Jason’s as she looked at him.

Even today, just seeing her made Jason want to gape in awe, not just because she was incredibly beautiful, but because she was a warrior badass who was also one of the nicest heroes of them all. She was kind but wouldn’t hesitate to beat the shit out of someone who had it coming. An advocate for peace but would get her hands dirty if needed. She had been Jason’s inspiration as a kid, and still even now on some level. And here she was, showing up to see for herself he was alive, like she actually cared about him, which struck Jason a little, because why would she.

Diana grinned after a moment, “Jason… it is you. You really are alive.” She quickly walked forward and actually hugged him tightly. Jason kind of stood there, unsure of what to do. She let go quickly though, still smiling. She only took one step back and Jason realized they were the same height. Well, right now she was in 4 inch heels but without them? Yeah, they’d be about the same. If that didn’t feel weird to him, being the same height as his childhood hero, he didn’t know what would.

Jason nodded once, “Um… yeah I am. But, uh, why do you care? We only met a couple times and it’s not like we got super close.”

Diana raised an unamused brow, crossing her arms, “Are you serious? You called me Aunt Di more than once and I encouraged that, I think that should tell you I cared about you. Yes, we only met a couple times, and that was only because Bruce wouldn’t let me see you more, thinking I was a distraction from your Robin studies and catching up in school. When you died, I was devastated, because I truly wished I could have gotten to know you better.”

Jason just nodded a little, slightly uncomfortable. “Well, I’m not that same kid, so…”

Diana looked a little sad now as she uncrossed her arms, “I know. I also know you’re the Red Hood Jason. Batman hardly ever mentioned his new foe when you were around the first time, I see why now.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t _his_ _Jason_ anymore, so why would he tell anyone I was alive? He was probably too embarrassed that I used to be his kid and turned killer without any hope of changing,” Jason grumbled dryly.

“He was wrong,” Diana said quietly.

Jason furrowed his brows at her. “How would you know?”

The woman looked carefully at him for a moment, then smiled genuinely. “Because I can see you clearly. You weren’t just a killer Jason; you were, and are, a soldier, a warrior. Sometimes the war can become too much, but a good hearted soldier always finds his way back. And sometimes they have to make tough choices that others don’t agree with. You fight the same war but with different methods, and sometimes that’s necessary. Believe me, I know. I’m a warrior, and if whatever war I was fighting called for it with no other option, I would cross that line.”

Jason raised a brow, but he wasn’t really surprised. Diana was an Amazon, they were trained warriors, taught how wars actually go and what might need to be done.

“Why are you saying all this?” Jason asked, bewildered that she was here and talking to him like this.

“Because, before we truly talk, which if you’ll let me I would like to do, I want you to know I understand. I understand what you went through. No, I don’t know details, but it is obvious enough; traumatic near death, or actual death in your case, experience, then you become a prisoner of war and many things happened that changed your point of view. So, when you returned, you acted on that view. No, I’m not saying everything you did was okay, but I’m telling you I understand.”

Jason looked curiously at her, and asked something without really thinking, “Do you know I was bathed in a Lazarus pit?”

Her eyes widened slightly, “No, I did not. But I do know of those pits… you were with the League of Assassins, weren’t you?”

Jason nodded, “From after I came back to life to when I returned to Gotham.”

“By the Gods… much more than a _prisoner_ of war then. I do not know a lot of those pits effects, but I recall that being bathed in it comes at a cost of one’s soul and mind. Batman had spoken of it briefly once when he spoke of Ra’s al Gul. It gives one a bloodlust as well. When you returned to Gotham as the Red Hood, and I did look you up before coming, you had killed many people to control crime. That was from the pit…”

Jason tossed his head side to side, “Mostly, yes. It unhinged my mind, so my anger really drove me, and I didn’t really care, especially since using killing as a method of dealing with horrible people had crossed my mind before, even as a kid. But my goal then is the same goal I have now, to make Gotham, primarily Crime Alley, safer. I did have a much more insane approach to it because of the pit though. Now, I’m my naturally insane self so I have a different approach. But, if it’s necessary, I don’t have a problem with killing again. But generally, I don’t anymore.”

Diana nodded, smiling a little, “As a warrior protecting his people would.”

Jason just nodded and there was silence for a moment. Then his curiosity won out.

“Why are you here? How did you even found out I was alive and where to find me? This isn’t exactly a normal location for me.”

Diana smirked and stepped more into the shadow to lean on the wall of the adjacent building. Jason did the same, after he glanced at the factory and saw nothing had changed.

“Well, to answer the second question, Donna mentioned to me that Roy was going to be in Gotham for a few weeks visiting his friend Jason, who was the Red Hood that Arsenal travelled with. That got me thinking, so I talked to Tim as he's the only Robin I thought might know anything specific. He was very helpful.”

Jason’s eyebrows rose, “Donna? Donna Troy?  How would she know, or be close enough to Roy he’d actually tell her that?”

Diana smirked a bit wider, “Roy didn’t tell you? He and Donna have been dating for a few months now.”

Jason’s eyes widened, “No way. Why wouldn’t he tell me? I told him I had a girlfriend.”

Her smirk turned into a grin, “You do? That’s great! And Roy probably didn’t say anything because him visiting, I believe, was about you. I heard about Scarecrow’s attack. So, he wanted to focus on you. Plus, I think he’s unsure if it will last, though I’m confident it will. Donna is too. But-”

“Roy can be a bit nervous about close relationships, especially after Kori I'm sure. I’ll talk to him,” Jason offered, knowing his friend well. Diana nodded. “So, Donna told you I was alive, probably not knowing you didn’t know, but how did you know I was _here_?”

“Tim told me that too, as he knew you would be alone, and you’d probably be bored so he thought it was the perfect time to see you.” Diana smiled kindly.

Jason laughed a little, “He’s not wrong. Been bored, also frustrated but… anyway, so, why are you here? You know, seeing me. Like any particular reason?”

Diana nodded, “Several reasons. I really wanted to see you for myself. You were a wonderful kid and I'm sure you're just as wonderful of a man. And you look great Jason. Tall, I might add. Last we met, you were at least a couple feet shorter.”

Jason scoffed, “I was 5’4” when I was 15, that’s not even a full foot.”

The woman laughed, “Yes, I apologize. Also, I would like to catch up with you, see how you’ve grown up and who you are. But first, I wanted to ask… about your relationship with Bruce… He’s neither mentioned you or legally brought you back like he should have. So, what’s happened?”

Jason crossed his arms and nodded, “It’s uh, well, non-existent, our relationship I mean. I did shitty things, he’s done shitty things, neither of us will forgive each other. I’ve moved on but, I learned Tuesday morning he has not. But, he should be figuring it out soon enough. For me, there’s nothing there and I honestly hope he just leaves me alone. I’ve been leaving him alone. We aren’t family anymore and that’s how it’s going to stay.”

Diana nodded carefully, “Alright. What about the rest of the family? Besides Tim, of course.”

“Alfred came shortly after Tim and took me back with open arms. Cass and Stephanie have both accepted me without much distrust. Dick and Barbara are wary as I am too, but we met last week. I haven’t met Damian yet but I’m sure it’ll happen soon enough.”

She smiled, “That’s good. I’m glad you still have them. Do you want me to talk to Bruce?”

“No,” Jason replied quickly. “No… he lost the right to have any relationship with me. I’m done. So, thank you, but no. Please just don’t get involved.”

“Okay. I promise,” Diana spoke seriously. Then she smiled, “Now, onto better things. You have a girlfriend. I’m sure there’s more. And I’m sure, as you were as a child, you’re starving since you’ve been up here for hours. So, how about I get us some food and then you can tell me all about your new life.”

Jason grinned, “If you get the best Chinese food you can find on this island, you got yourself a deal.”

Diana grinned, “Good. Then I’ll be back in a few minutes.” The woman then stepped off the wall, walked to the back of the roof and super jumped away.

Jason shook his head and stepped away from the wall, turning back to the factory.

“What the fuck just happened?” He wondered out loud. He shook his head again and looked at the factory, watching as all those kids were abused and forced to do things that are very dangerous. He sighed and ran a hand roughly through his hair, then sat down on the roof.

Wonder Woman returned about 5 minutes later, with two bags of Chinese food. Jason smirked and shook his head for the third time in those 5 minutes, because this has been a heavy, and weird, couple days. Heavy yesterday, weird today. First Mama in the hospital, then Bruce showing up, then Raven and now Wonder Woman and also everything going on with Thatcher. It was, a lot. But Diana was pretty calming in a way. She was much calmer about seeing and talking with him than he expected.

She plopped down next him, moved his equipment and set out the food in front of them.

“So, Jason, what’s she like? Your girlfriend,” Diana smirked, starting in on the box of rice.

“Oh, is that what we’re starting with? Not, what have I been doing with my life but my _love_ life?” Jason smirked, grabbing the box of chow mein and a fork.

“I’m your aunt, it’s what we always focus on,” Diana grinned. Jason froze with a bite half way through his mouth. Diana laughed. “Just because you no longer have any relationship with Bruce does _not_ mean our relationship disappeared too. So, if I can still be your aunt, I will be.”

Jason swallowed, then smiled, nodding, “Sure thing Aunt Di.”

Diana grinned, “Now, girlfriend, what’s her name?”

Jason smiled a bit wider, “Her name is Nicole.”

Jason and Diana talked for over 30 minutes about his social life mainly and nothing about the previous 7 years, which was very refreshing. No baggage or shit with Wonder Woman and she seemed to only care about him now. So, he gladly talked about his life now. They laughed and smiled a lot, it was nice. But she did finally ask, after a few minutes of silence, what he was doing here and why he was staring at the factory as they talked.

Jason sighed when she brought that up, “The child trafficker I mentioned, this is his main factory. There’s over a 100 children and teenagers in that building.” He handed her the binoculars and with an already furious look in her eyes she took them.

“I see, and what’s your plan?” She asked putting the binoculars down.

“There’s a shipment going in and out on Saturday night. At the same time, he’s setting a trap for me in Gotham. So, I’m getting a gang, triggering the trap and hitting the factory at the same time, saving all the kids and taking out the entire army. If I’m lucky, taking out Thatcher as well. Any advice or help would be much appreciated.”

Diana nodded, “I won’t provide physical assistance, this is your fight. However, the best tactical plan I believe in this scenario is to play to the strengths of your, um, gang. I assume it consists of your team Starfire and Arsenal, and the bats who are your family.”

Jason nodded, “I’ve already got an idea on how to use Starfire and Arsenal to trigger the trap making the men think I’m there, while I hit the factory.”

“Then I suggest, if you want to hit the factory without Thatcher noticing, as his attention will likely be on ‘you’ at the trap then the stealthiest of your options you should bring along with you.”

“That would be Cass and Tim, then Stephanie and Dick go to the trap. Which would help Kori and Roy because there will likely be more men there in comparison to the factory. He’ll expend every available man he can to take me out.”

“That sounds like a good start,” Diana smiled at him.

“Well, thanks for the starting idea,” Jason smirked.

“Any time, kid. You can literally call me, _any_ time. I’m serious.” She looked at him and raised a brow.

Jason nodded, and smirked, “Thanks.”

Diana smiled and nodded. “Alright, my Little Robin, I should get going and you should head back home and get some sleep. You seem rather exhausted.”

Jason chuckled, “Everyone’s been saying that. It’s been a rather long two weeks. Until _this_ at least is over, I doubt I’ll get much sleep.”

Diana smirked a little, “I understand that. Just make sure you do, when it is over.”

“Yeah yeah,” Jason smirked.

Diana chuckled, shaking her head as she stood up. Jason stood up with her.

She stepped forward and hugged him tightly, “It’s so wonderful to see you again, Jason. I have missed you, very much. I’m very happy you’re alive.”

Jason smiled genuinely, “It was great, and very unexpected, to see you again too.”

Diana stepped back and smirked, “Believe me, if I’d known you were alive earlier, you would have seen me a lot sooner.”

Jason nodded, then smirked and shook his head.

“What?” Diana asked curiously.

Jason ran a hand through his hair, “It’s just- when I was a kid, I had three people in my life at once, basically, up until my death. Then I came back, and I had no one for five years. Then I had Roy and Kori. Then I had Tim and Alfred and just in the past couple months I have in total, around 5 to 7 siblings if Dick and Babs included, a dad, a mom, grandparent like people, a lot of friends, 2 dogs, and a bunch of kids that I can’t help but call mine, and now an aunt is added to the pile. Or returned to the pile if you want. It’s a lot more family than I ever thought I’d have or could have, and it’s still growing, and sometimes I can’t help but think…” Jason trailed off, afraid to say out loud what he’s been thinking for a while now.

Diana finished the thought for him though, “…That it’s not real?” Jason nodded, looking at the factory. Diana sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, “Oh my poor little robin. I do understand that feeling as I’ve felt it before myself and I know it won’t go away with words.”

She turned to him and took his face in her hands, smiling kindly. “But I will say this anyway; what you have and what you have built for yourself is wonderful. If you start doubting it’s real and start acting like it isn’t then it will fall apart around you. But if you feel it in your heart that it is real, then _it is_. You are allowed to be happy and content with your life Jason. Just because you’ve never experienced what you are now does not mean it isn’t real. And from where I stand, it is very much real. So, forget this feeling of doubt and accept this is your life now, and keep living it to the fullest extent you possibly can. Because on the path you’re on with the people you have, there is more happiness to be found, and it is real.”

Jason smiled, “Thanks Aunt Di, I… really needed to hear that.”

“Of course, little Robin.” She kissed his forehead then let go of his face. She then took a step back and grinned. “I’ll call you on Sunday to ask how it goes. And I will be seeing you soon.”

Jason nodded, smirking and putting his hands in his pockets, “Looking forward to it.”

Diana grinned, “And I expect tickets to your opening show, front row balcony seats.”

Jason laughed, “I will do my best.”

Wonder Woman nodded, smirking, then turned and jumped into the air, disappearing into the night sky.

Jason sighed and turned back to the factory again. A lot more lights were out so he assumed they were actually shutting down for the night, letting the slave work force sleep. It was about 3am now, and they only just let them stop.

 _This is going to end._ Jason is going to end it, one way or another this weekend. If he has to kill Thatcher to do it, he will. But it has to end and it will.

“If you kill him, it will weaken your defenses against the pit.”

Jason closed his eyes and took a breath, “You really like sneaking up on people don’t you?”

Raven, in her purple cloak now, hood up, walked up beside him, not answering his rhetorical question.

“I thought you weren’t telepathic?” He asked, looking down at the half girl half demon.

Raven looked at him impassively, “I’m not, but I could feel your intent. There’s no one else except the trafficker you’d feel the desire to kill at the moment.”

“And you’re saying if I kill him it will make me vulnerable to myself again?”

“If you kill anyone. At the moment your mind is still healing. If the pit gets a taste of blood, it will get stronger against you. So, I’m not saying don’t kill him because it’s wrong, but because it would only hurt you and your progress.”

Jason nodded but spoke seriously, “Okay. But if it’s necessary to save all those kids, I will kill him.”

“I know, and I know that’s not the pit talking. That’s you. Which is why, I’m telling you, I’m only a call away. Or even a mental scream away from coming and helping you, or taking you down if there’s a chance others get hurt. You and I have an empathetic link now Jason, I will know if something like that occurs.”

Jason raised a brow, “Okay. Bit weird, but okay. No chance in convincing you to help…?”

Raven shook her head, “I’ve got my own mission this weekend. Magical trouble in Europe, Titans needs my help. Besides, you don’t really need my help, nor do you want it. Not really. You’ve already got a plan and I’m guessing it’s pretty excellent.”

Jason smirked, “It's coming together. And it’s going to work. The only odd variable is where Thatcher will be during it all. But, as I’ve been told before, I’m pretty good at improvising.”

The corner of Raven’s mouth rose a little, “I’m confident you will succeed. As I’m confident I will succeed with my own mission. But I wish you good luck.” Jason nodded his thanks at that. “I came to see how your migraine was and how you time with Wonder Woman went,” she stated.

He nodded, “I figured. My migraine is still there, but not as bad as this morning. And I have an aunt now, or again, I guess. It… was really good to see her again.”

Raven nodded, smirking a bit, “Good. Now, I need to go. I have class in the morning. And you have work, so I suggest you go too.”

“Any chance you can just teleport me, my bike and my shit back home?” Jason asked hopefully. “So, I don’t have to drive the 2 hours back to Gotham.”

Raven rolled her eyes, but she nodded, “Very well. Only so you get more sleep.” She waved a hand out, but nothing happened. “Your bike is now parked outside your building.” She waved her hand again and his stuff flew neatly into his bag and up into the air. Jason grabbed it and put in on his shoulder.

“Thanks, for everything you’ve done for me. Including this,” Jason said, smiling kindly.

“You’re welcome. But go to sleep quickly when you get home, or I will come and put you out myself, understand? As the migraine hasn’t gone all the way, that means it’s still healing, so you need rest.”

Jason smirked, “No rest for the wicked.”

Raven raised a brow, then smirked, “Well, good thing you _aren’t_ wicked then.” She then raised her hand and a black circle grew in front of him. Jason sighed, nodding.

“See ya Raven,” Jason said walking forwards.

“Goodbye Jason,” Raven replied, smiling minutely.

He then walked through the portal and after a moment, he was in his bedroom. Annie and Ace on the bed startled a bit upon seeing him, then just went back to sleep, seeming too tired to care. Jason smirked, placed his duffel on the ground then went to shut his bedroom door. If he was going to rest, then he didn’t need Roy’s snoring keeping him up. He really did need all the sleep he could get for what’s coming.

  

 

 _Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_  
_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens_  
_Brown paper packages tied up with strings_  
_These are a few of my favorite things_

 _When the dog bites_  
_When the bee stings_  
_When I'm feeling sad_  
_I simply remember my favorite things_  
_And then I don't feel so bad_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Favorite Things is from the musical the Sound of Music :)
> 
> Just to help with visualization and time line stuff, I'm making Raven to be about 24. And actually, while I'm here, Roy is 27, Kori is 26, Dick is 27, Barbara is 27, Tim is 19, Cass is 23, Stephanie is 20, and Damian is 13. Bruce is whatever you want him to be but I'm thinking somewhere in his 40s or early 50s. Alfred is infinite. And as a reminder, Jason is 23, Nicole is 23 and Lily is 8.  
> I don't know if these are comic canon accurate age gaps but I did my best to figure it out. So, it's what they are in this story and it is what they will remain.
> 
> P.S. I have a lot going on over the next couple weeks so it might take me a while to get the next chapter out, so please be patient with me, I'll do my best but it's a rather important chapter so I'll have to put more into it. :) 
> 
> :D <3


	38. One Day More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this chapter, it kind of wrote itself into another chapter I hadn't actually planned on having, funny how that happens and now I have to rearrange what's going on in my head to fit it together :p ;] .  
> So, sorry, not a terribly interesting chapter but important prelude stuff for next update and also kind of filler stuff but, eh, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> <3

Barbara had been surprised when Tim called and said that Jason had a very important mission that he actually wanted their help on. Dick had been with her at the time, but she’s pretty sure Tim knew that. Of course, Dick had asked why Jason hadn’t asked them himself, in which Tim replied that Jason didn’t have their phone numbers or any other way of contacting them, so Tim called for him. Dick shut up after that. Barbara just found it amusing.

She was excited. She had no idea what the mission was or why Jason would be willing to let them help but she was. She was excited to actually work with him. Dick was wary which was understandable, but she reassured him that as long as he didn’t argue with Jason as he was the one in charge and who actually knows what’s going on, she doubts they’ll have any actual problems.

It was Friday night around 9 o’clock when they headed to Tim’s apartment. They went up to the floor before Tim’s actual apartment as he said they’d be doing the mission briefing in his conference room beside the gym.

Dick stood beside her as Barbara knocked on the main door. A moment later it opened showing Tim in sweatpants and a hoodie. He smiled when he saw them.

“I’m kind of surprised you both showed up, but I’m glad. This thing is huge,” Tim said pretty serious as he let them in. “Jason asked me to give you guys a rundown of what this is all about before we actually start, so…”

Tim trailed off as the obvious sounds of a sparring match got louder as they neared the gym. Tim smirked as they walked in, while Dick and Barbara’s mouths both dropped.

Jason and Cass were in a very intense spar, moving extremely fast and extremely focused. She knew it was only a spar because they were both grinning. She put a hand on Dick’s arm to stop him from reacting. Dick nodded very minutely. It would take time for Dick to trust that Jason truly had no intentions of hurting them, but just the fact Dick didn’t run in and try to stop it was a good sign.

Barbara grinned now, very impressed. She knew of very few that could match Cass in a fight and Jason was keeping up easily.

“They’ve been going for about 15 minutes. Cass is holding back about 10% otherwise Jay would be down by now. But, this way they can both actually get something out of it,” Tim supplied, still smirking smugly.

Barbara raised a brow, “Only 10%? That is… still pretty impressive on Jason’s part.”

Dick nodded in agreement, “Definitely.”

Jason and Cass kept going for another minute before Cass finally got the drop on Jason and he landed on his back on the mat.

Jason laughed as his body relaxed out on the floor, “Ah I was wondering when you were going to use that move. You used it on me a lot faster last time.”

Cass smirked amusedly and held out her hand which Jason took, and she pulled him to his feet.

“Wanted to go longer, but everyone is here now,” Cass said, nodding her head in their direction. Jason glanced at them, nodded once then turned back to Cass.

“Next time, can you please _teach_ me that move?” Jason asked hopefully.

“Hmm, maybe,” Cass said smugly. Jason shook his head, smiling, then turned and walked over to Barbara and Dick. Cass’s expression became slightly concerned as she watched Jason for a moment, then she walked off towards the locker rooms.

Jason stopped in front of them and seemed fairly relaxed, probably why he sparred beforehand, to get some energy out. It was hard to believe how injured he had been only a week ago, he looked much better now.

“Thank you for coming, I honestly thought you might not,” Jason greeted calmly.

Barbara smiled, “You asked, we saw no reason to say no, especially if this is as important as Tim said.”

Jason nodded then turned to Tim, “Did you give them the intro yet?”

Tim shook his head, “Not yet, got distracted by your spar.”

“Right, well I need to change, so you can do that now. I’ll be back in 5 minutes, then we can get started.” Jason then turned and walked off towards the locker room.

Tim gestured his hand and Barbara and Dick followed him to the briefing room. Barbara’s lips curved up when she saw Jason’s two dogs in there, one was sitting in the chair at the head of the table and the other was sitting _on_ the table.

Tim frowned, “Annie get off the table.” The dog just looked back at him and cocked her head, then laid down, curling into a ball and closing her eyes. Tim sighed, “He swears they’re trained and then I see them do stuff like this.”

Barbara snickered and Dick cracked his first smile since they got here.

Tim sat down at the middle of the table while Dick and Babs sat the opposite end of Jason’s dogs, where at this head of the table there was no chair so she could roll in. 

Tim turned the chair to look more at them as he spoke. “Okay, so, context of this mission; Jason has been tracking and trying to take down a child trafficker and drug lord for the past two months. His name is John Thatcher. He’s been taking kids from the streets of the Alley and out of orphanages through corrupt workers he places there. Jason took down the most corrupt orphanage here in Gotham about two months ago. He’s got the rest under surveillance and as of now, they’re all pretty safe, relatively speaking. The kids from the street were still going missing but I helped him track down where Thatcher was going to meet his men because they kept failing to fill their quota because of Hood. This was about a month ago and Jason had the element of surprise as Thatcher was still underestimating him. The location was about 5 miles outside of Crime Alley. Jason nearly captured the guy, but Batman stopped him from doing so because Jason was out of his territory, so he decided it was better to beat up Jason than let Jason arrest the trafficker.”

“Seriously?” Barbara asked sharply. Dick shook his head, annoyed as well, but probably at Bruce. The two of them were still not on speaking terms.

Tim nodded and continued, “So, since then, Thatcher has not shown his face but has tried multiple murder attempts on Hood while still trying to keep his business in operation. But for the most part as Jason has now hidden all of the street kids, he has pulled out of Gotham. But we finally tracked his main base of operations to Staten Island.”

Both Barbara and Dick nodded, then she realized something.

“Was Thatcher the one who released Scarecrow and tried to get him to kill Hood?”

Dick raised a brow and Tim nodded again, “He was. Paid Crane a lot of money too, and at least half of Crane’s men were Thatcher’s men.”

“I knew Scarecrow couldn't have so many followers at once,” Dick said in a huff. Barbara smirked at his tone.

Tim nodded again, “Yeah. So, the mission is taking down the factory while triggering a trap Thatcher has set for Hood. Jason hasn’t talked to me about his plan yet, but, he is _really_ good at this stuff so, try not to argue with him about it. Trust me, he’s put an incredible amount of thought into it, triple checked everything including checked out both locations and has made full proof plans for attacking both.” Tim was looking at Dick mostly, as he was known to questions plans, and probably would as it’s Jason’s plan. Dick sighed and nodded. Tim nodded back.

They sat in silence for a minute until the door opened and Starfire and Arsenal walked in. They gave brief smiles then walked to the other end of the table and sat on either side of the dogs chair. Stephanie and Cass came in a second later; Stephanie sat between Tim and Barbara while Cass sat between Dick and Starfire. All the chairs were occupied now, as the dogs remained where they were.

“Jason is on the phone with his lost kids lieutenant,” Kori said simply.

Barbara furrowed her brows a little at that but figured it was Hood’s contact with the kids Tim said he hid away.

Jason came in a minute later, dressed now in jeans and a t-shirt. He didn’t say anything and just walked to the other end of the table. He didn’t seem surprised either of the dogs were where they were and just made a short whistle, pointing to the ground. Both dogs got up immediately and moved to the corner of the room. When Annie got off the table, it was revealed that she had been sitting on a computer and a notebook.

“Did you tell them to sit there?” Tim asked, raising a brow. Jason nodded, sitting down in the chair. “Did you think someone was going to steal your stuff?”

Jason smirked, “No. I just wanted to see if it would work.”

Roy smirked a little, “I was trying to get them to do that earlier this week. Sit on important shit and refuse to move. Why do they only listen to you?”

Jason shook his head as he opened his laptop and connected it to the table with the cord. “Well, one, they’re my dogs, and two, if they don’t want to sit on your inventions that just means they’re smarter than you.” Roy frowned and Kori chuckled. Everyone else smirked amusedly, even Dick.

“Now, thanks for coming on such short notice but this is urgent. Tim, if you could?” Jason pointed to the lights and Tim reached behind him and clicked the bright setting off, leaving the dim side lights on. Jason stood up and activated the holo-table. The table lit up and two buildings appeared, hovering about the surface; one looked like a normal Gotham warehouse and the other was a large factory.

“Tomorrow night there’s a shipment of 3 dozen kids into this factory on Staten Island around 1 in the morning. Then they’ll be shipping 2 dozen kids and half a dozen teenagers out to god knows where. At the same time, Thatcher has set a trap for me at this warehouse. One of his men I interrogated made it seem like the warehouse was where that shipment was going, his phone said otherwise. So, what he thinks is his winning plan is what is going to ruin him.”

Roy and Kori both smirked while everyone else nodded.

“We’ll be splitting into two groups, one to trigger the trap and one to save the kids in the factory. Our two main goals is to save all of the kids and take out as many of Thatcher’s men as we can. Another goal is to capture Thatcher, but he’s kept where he will physically be a secret. He’s learned from last time. So, if we can find him, great, but if not, as long as his operation is toast, that’s enough. But I know Thatcher’s ego pretty well by now; if he thinks he’s caught me he will want to gloat. So, he’ll either be there in person, though probably not, or he’ll want to video chat or something. I don’t know, but in some way or another he’ll show his face or talk, so it might provide a way to track him. I’ll come back to that in a bit. He’ll also be placing as many of his men as he can at the trap. So, the kids will be less guarded. There are over 100 kids in that factory, more in the basement, being forced to work with drugs, weapons, and worse.”

Barbara’s stomach dropped and pretty much everyone’s eyes widened a little with that knowledge, but Jason just continued, still standing and talking firm and steady. He’s clearly done this sort of thing before.

“At least a fourth of the kids I saw I recognized as from the streets of Gotham, some I’ve met, so when they figure out what’s happening they will react without putting themselves in harm’s way. But getting them to safety will be our main priority. I’ll be leading the attack on the factory, Tim and Cass are with me. Roy, Kori, Stephanie and Dick will be triggering the trap. And Barbara is on technical. Roy will be dressed up in my gear to make them think he is Red Hood. He knows how I talk and act so he can fool them easily and keep them distracted. Roy, Kori, and I have scouted the warehouse and we allowed ourselves to be seen once so they’ll be expecting all three. So, Dick will be dressed up in Arsenal’s gear to keep the illusion. They haven’t seen Arsenal up close so your differences in body form won’t matter. Stephanie will hang in the shadows till it’s time. And the ‘time’ is when Barbara tells you that we’ve successfully taken the factory. The reason being, so we don’t alert Thatcher that we’ve played him as all his focus will be on Hood. The attack on the factory will be a stealth mission at first until at least half the men are out and the kids are aware of what’s going on, so they don’t run into the crossfire. After that happens, the trap group will take out as many of the men as you can. And if possible, Barbara will track down Thatcher’s location so I can take him out. And after we get all the kids out of the factory, you call the police and tell them exactly what’s going on, so they bring enough force and enough aid. Same in Gotham. That is the basic outline of the night. Before I go into details, are there questions?”

Barbara spoke up, knowing she was speaking for Dick too, but Jason would probably take it better coming from her.

“By “take out” Thatcher, do you mean kill him?” She asked firmly but carefully. Dick nodded minutely, looking at Jason now.

“Barbara,” Tim said sharply.

“No, it’s alright Tim,” Jason said holding his hand up at Tim, looking like he expected her to ask. “It’s a completely fair question. This is the first time all of you except Roy and Kori have worked with me directly. So, I’ll be completely honest.” Jason looked directly into Barbara’s eyes then, and his voice was unwavering as he spoke. “No, I don’t actually _plan_ on killing him, but if it means the children’s safety or even the safety of anyone at this table, I will kill him. I am not a bat. I work differently with more brutal methods of getting the job done and just because you are bats and we’re working together does not mean I will change my methods and that includes killing Thatcher if it’s necessary to save all the kids he’s abducted and enslaved. This is my mission, and if you don’t like the prospect of me possibly killing a single person then you can leave. Rather you leave now then scream at my ass later if it happens. So…?”

Jason looked around the room then and everyone just looked back at him. Roy and Kori were unfazed, Tim and Cass looked like they’d been expecting that answer, and Stephanie didn’t seem like she was concerned. So, it was just Barbara and Dick then. Dick looked like he was contemplating it and Barbara hoped he was at least thinking along the lines she was.

Barbara didn’t like that Jason was still willing to kill, but it was clearly an only if necessary thing, which, in a way, she respected. Not everyone would be willing to sacrifice a piece of themselves to save another life, but Jason’s goal was to save the kids, and he would do what was necessary to do that. And sometimes that way of working was necessary to really save lives, like in the police force or in a war, so she could live with it as long as he didn’t kill for the easy way out or for revenge.

Jason raised a brow after a minute of letting everyone think, and no one left. “So, are we all at an understanding?”

Barbara nodded firmly but didn’t say anything. The others nodded easily except Dick, who nodded stiffly, his hand twitching where it rested on the table. At least he was agreeing.

Jason nodded once, “Okay. Now, that’s out of the way, let’s get into the actual details of the plan.”

* * *

The meeting lasted about 15 minutes of Jason talking and explaining in depth of how everything was going to go down, including multiple back up plans if certain things didn’t go to the original plan. Throughout it all, it was clear that Jason’s main priority was rescuing the kids, _then_ taking out the army of Thatcher’s men, then hopefully Thatcher if circumstance allows.

Barbara was impressed at how much effort Jason put into this and how calm he was though she and Dick were both there. She heard from Alfred what had happened on Tuesday and she’s honestly surprised Jason even thought to ask them for their help. She at least thought he’d be a bit colder to them but, he was acting like what happened with Bruce altered nothing with anyone here, which it didn’t. He was treating them like a leader would his team.

When Jason was done, he opened it up to them if they had any concerns about anything in his plan. Tim asked a couple questions about for after the factory was taken but, nobody else did, not even Barbara. Jason was very thorough, even about what she would be doing. After Tim was done, Jason just nodded to the group and said he’ll be in touch tomorrow. They all filtered out of the room while Jason unplugged his stuff. The dogs stayed with him.

Everyone went up to Tim’s apartment for food, but Barbara waited for Jason to come out. She peeked through the still open door and saw him crouching by the dogs. She could tell how shaken he actually was now, from worry and probably stress of leading the mission briefing with people he’s never worked with before watching him. But there was something else clearly bothering him and his dogs knew it as they gave him their full attention.

She had been staring for a minute when Jason sighed, still petting the dogs.

“You know I can feel you staring at me right?” He asked loud enough for her to hear clearly. He then turned to look at her and his eyes revealed his exhaustion, stress, and fear for a single moment before he blocked it off and his expression just became curious.

Barbara rolled into the doorway and smiled kindly at him, “That was impressive. I don’t think even Tim could have come up with such a fool proof plan with full proof backup plans.”

Jason huffed, his mouth forming a tiny curve, “I don’t know about that. You do know the definition of full proof right?”

“Yes, I do. And your first plan was quite full proof. So, why did you make backups?”

He sighed now, looking at his dogs, “Because too many kids are at stake for us to fuck up and not have a backup plan.”

Barbara smiled, “Of course.”

Jason stood then and picked up his jacket, putting it on, then lifted up his bag and draped it on his shoulder. Barbara wheeled back out of the door and Jason followed her, his dogs on his heels.

“So, what was that thing earlier, with your dogs sitting on you stuff?” She asked curiously.

Jason smirked, “They’re police trained dogs, came with a list of tricks and jobs they can do, including sitting on important documents to make sure no one takes them. I wanted to see if it would work.”

She laughed a little, then asked, “Where did you get police trained dogs?”

Jason smiled sadly, “An officer trained them, passed away, his partner couldn’t handle 4 dogs so he asked if I would take them, so I did.”

Barbara nodded, recalling her dad telling her about an officer who worked in the K-9 unit in Crime Alley who died in a car accident a few weeks ago. Dad had been deeply saddened by the death, because he was one of the best officers in Gotham, and he and his partner had been best friends for years, both suffering from military service overseas. Dad had said the partner wasn’t taking it well. Jason probably made a deal with the officer; he’d take the dogs if the officer focused on getting better. He probably related to the officer on some level, Barbara realized with a sad pang in her gut.

Neither of them said anything else as they left the gym. Barbara headed for the elevator but furrowed her brows when Jason headed to the stairs.

“Are you not coming up? I think Tim said he was ordering dinner for everyone.”

Jason shook his head, frowning, “No, I’m not really in the mood for a _family dinner_ right now.”

Barbara nodded in understanding, “Okay, then how about just you and I go get something to eat?”

Jason raised a brow, “Seriously?”

“Why not? Would you rather go sulk about the potential consequences of this mission or would you rather talk with your big sister?” Barbara smiled kindly as Jason seemed almost startled by her words. Probably just the big sister part.

The man thought about it for a minute before sighing, “Fine, just no mushy family stuff okay?” He walked over to the elevator beside her and pressed the down button.

She smirked, “Deal. I know a place within walking distance, so we don’t have to worry about how we all get there.”

Jason smirked lightly and nodded, but then his gaze shifted down and his face grew sad.

“No mushy past traumas either, Boy Wonder,” she eyed him as she rolled into the elevator, smirking.

He snorted at the nickname then sobered, walking into the lift beside her and pressed the ground level button. “Sorry, just, not used to seeing you… like this, Barbie. I just can’t believe he got away with it, _again_.”

“He didn’t get away with it Jason,” she said firmly, though knowing what he was about to reply with.

“He’s still alive,” he muttered sourly.

“Locked up in the highest security cell in Arkham.”

Jason shook his head, “He’ll get out. He _always_ gets out. And he always comes after us. It’s the only reason he does what he does, to fuck with Batman. Except next time he gets out, it’s not Bats he’s going after, it’s me.” Jason had muttered the last part, but she still heard.

She looked concernedly up at him, “How do you know?”

Jason stared at the doors and muttered, “Because he told me.”

Barbara’s eyes widened and her blood ran cold. Fear of the Joker was never something that went away after he ruined you, and to learn he might be going after Jason again just made her own fear more intense.

* * *

Jason didn’t look at Barbara as they finally reached the bottom floor and they both got off the elevator, the dogs still following just behind him.

That particular memory had been the last of the ones Raven had blocked off to fall into clarity and that had been after the migraine finally went away last night. And naturally, it returned in the form of a nightmare, but he knew it was real. Because it was what caused him to go into such a panic, made the pit rise, and Jason to fall into a coma in the first place.

Joker had sent him a message after he got out in September. Not a good message and not sent in a good way. Jason has been trying to block it out all day now.

Jason walked out of the building and stopped at the edge of the sidewalk, not sure where they were going, but he didn’t look at the woman.

“What do you mean he told you? Jason… what did he tell you? How did he tell you? I don’t remember you really being around that last time Joker got out,” Barbara asked carefully, stopping beside him and looking up at him. Ace sat on his other side while Annie did that thing where she leaned against his legs.

Jason shook his head, “It doesn’t matter.” He really didn’t want to think about it, let alone talk about it, especially not at least till after this weekend and not with someone he didn’t entirely trust yet.

“Jason, it _does_ matter,” Barbara said firmly. “He threatened you. It _matters_.”

Fear was starting to work his way into him now like it had been trying to all day since the moment the memory surfaced. He would always be afraid of the Joker, there was just no way of getting around that. Well, except one way, but one he couldn’t really do without ruining everything he’s worked so hard for.

He ran a shaky hand through his hair but didn’t say anything.

“Jason,” Barbara started, speaking softer now, “I know what living in fear of him is like, he’s taken a lot from both of us. I wasn’t around the first time and I know we only just met again, but I refuse to stand by and let Joker hurt you again. And of all the people you could talk to about the Joker… I can truly understand. But if not with me then you need to talk to someone about it, especially if he’s threatening your life.”

Jason took a deep breath and shook his head, “No… sorry, it’s not that big of a deal. I shouldn’t have brought it up. Like you said, he’s in the highest security cell in Arkham. He won't get out anytime soon.”

Barbara sighed, a bit frustrated, “Jason-”

He cut her off and changed the topic, “Sorry, Barbie, I’m not all that hungry. Maybe another time.” He sent her a fake smile as real as he could get it.

Barbara still look concerned and frustrated, but sighed in surrender, her smile strained, “Yeah, okay. Another time.”

He nodded to her then walked off towards his bike, the dogs following just behind him.

* * *

Barbara watched Jason walk away, and heard another set of footsteps behind her. She turned to see Tim, looking confused at Barbara and then down at Jason.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“Nothing, he just isn’t hungry,” she explained simply. Tim raised an unbelieving brow, and turned to look at Jason’s back in deeper concern. So, he knew something was wrong too. But she imagines, Jason probably hasn’t told anyone _what_ was wrong.

Jason and his dogs disappeared around the corner of Tim’s building and after a minute they heard the sounds of a motorcycle starting.

Barbara raised a brow at Tim, “How does he take the dogs with him if he rides a motorcycle?”

Tim smiled amusedly, “Just watch.”

Brow still raised she watched as Jason turned the corner onto the street. Barbara grinned when she saw the two German shepherds riding in the side car attached Jason’s bike. One of them was sitting in the foot space and one was sitting in the seat, watching the road. Jason waved slightly as he passed then disappeared at the next street.

Barbara sighed sadly and turned to Tim, who was looking pensively off in the direction Jason disappeared.

“There’s a lot more to Jason than anyone knows, isn’t there?” She asked quietly.

Tim sighed and shook his head a little, “That… is an understatement.” They stayed in silence for a moment till a pizza delivery car pulled up in front of the building.

Tim huffed, “I only came down to get the food. We just thought you two were talking in the gym.”

Barbara nodded, “He said he wasn’t in the mood for a family dinner, so I suggested going to get something to eat with just me. We should do a family dinner soon though, after this mission.”  
  
“I’ll ask Jason tomorrow,” Tim replied, nodding. He then walked over and got the food.

“Will he be okay?” Barbara wondered and began going back inside with Tim.

Tim replied, sighing, “Yeah he’ll be fine. He has something to distract himself with so, at least until after the mission, whatever’s bothering him he won’t let get to him too much. We’ll see after it’s over.”

Barbara just nodded and filed away the short moment away for later thought. She hopes Jason will be okay for tomorrow, though after seeing how well he led the meeting, she’s sure he’ll be able to ignore whatever was going on in his mind during the mission.

Barbara was nervous and looking forward to this mission. Nervous for what the mission was about, but looking forward to them all working together. Just add Damian and you’ve got all the bat siblings in one room. If Jason does agree to a family dinner, it would be the perfect time for the two to meet.

Just one more day and hopefully a lot will change for how this family works.

* * *

Roy knew something was bothering Jason, noticed it the moment his best friend walked out of his room this morning, and then again when he walked in the theatre this afternoon. But naturally, Jason pretended nothing was wrong. And he pretended for the rest of the day. It was further confirmed when Cass asked him to spar, because she also knew something was wrong. For people who knew how to read Jason, it was obvious. Their spar lasted like 15 minutes or something and Jason hadn’t been holding back. Cass probably was a little, but she kept the spar going, understanding Jason needed to get some of his frustration and energy out. During the meeting though, he masked whatever it was behind a perfectly sculpted wall and led with professionalism.

Honestly, seeing Jason lay out a perfect attack plan made Roy miss the good old days when it was just him, Jason, and Kori. But, times change and they’re all truly better off for it.

After the meeting, Roy assumed Jason would just go home, so he and Kori agreed to give him some space to himself. So, they stayed at Tim’s and socialized with the bats. Roy and Dick reminisced to Teen Titans days while Kori talked with Stephanie and Cass. Tim had gone downstairs to get the pizza while Barbara was probably talking with Jason about something.

But about five minutes later, Tim came back up with Barbara behind him, and now it looked like they were both slightly bothered by something and that probably meant whatever was bothering Jason, he transferred to them. Tim and Barbara didn’t say anything except that Jason went home. Roy and Kori shared a look, both knowing what to expect when they got to Jason’s later.

To give Jason more space, Roy and Kori stayed for about an hour and a half more, eating and talking, mostly about vigilantism but a little about their civilians lives. When they did leave, Tim lent Roy one of his motorcycles, mainly because of tomorrow but also for the rest of the time he'd be patrolling in Gotham, while Kori drove his car back. The ride was pretty short and when they got there, Roy parked beside Jason’s bike and Kori parked in the spot on the street they've been parking in, then they quietly went inside.

“How many beers do you think he’s had by now?” Roy asked solemnly as they walked to the elevator.

Kori sighed sadly, “Well, it’s been almost 2 hours, so he’s likely on his fourth if it’s as bad as we think. But I’m not entirely sure because his drinking habits have changed. Though, either way we should still try to distract him, so, do we ask him about it or put in a movie?”

Roy thought for a moment, “Actually, I think it should be something more related to the mission. He needs to be distracted but also needs to stay focused. We can check out the warehouse again, and or we can go meet his lost kids, as we haven’t met them as Arsenal and Starfire.”

Kori nodded in agreement, smiling a little “That would work. I’m sure Jason wants to talk to them about the upcoming battle anyway.

Roy nodded again, smirking a bit sadly. This had become a routine for them on how to deal with a Jason who was bothered but stubborn about whatever it was. They had basic routines for all of them; for when Roy had been drinking too much or on the verge of a relapse, or when Kori was too angry without anything to hit. And for Jason, it was if he was brooding too much, occasionally if he was having anger or pit issues but those tend to lead to brooding. They just analyze the situation and choose the best option for distracting or calming their friend. In Jason’s case, it’s either a movie, a job, or listening if he needed to talk.

They reached the top floor and walked down to Jason’s door, opening it quietly. Kori floated in so he wouldn’t hear them at first. Roy peeked around the floating woman.

Jason was sitting on the couch looking over his mission notes with a beer in hand. There was only one empty bottle sitting on the coffee table. So, either not as bad as they thought, or Jason really has gotten better about his own drinking.

Kori flew into the apartment, over Jason and plucked the beer from his hand.

Jason groaned as he let his head fall back looking up at her, “Come on, Kori.”

Kori raised a brow then flew to the table and got the empty one. “We knew something was bothering you today and now it’s confirmed, so, we are going to do what we always do. Which includes, cutting you off early.”

She flew to the kitchen while Roy walked into the living room and plopped heavily beside Jason, who just looked at him tiredly and annoyed without lifting his head. Annie was on Jason’s other side and Ace was at Jason’s feet.

“You don’t have to tell us what’s wrong, but you are going to suck it up and let us distract you,” Roy told him, taking the notebook from Jason's lap and placing it on the table behind the couch.

Jason sighed, closing his eyes and facing the ceiling, “And how do you plan to do so? Movie musical?”

“We initially had that thought, because you do love them.”

Jason snorted, “You two love musicals too, don’t even try to deny it.”

Roy grinned, “Wouldn’t dream of it Jaybird. But this time, we thought you could introduce us to your troop of children. Maybe beat up some muggers along the way and check out the warehouse one last time.”

Jason nodded, then smirked in way that worried Roy a little. His friend turned to him and raised a brow, “Or you could explain why you didn’t tell me you’re dating Donna Troy?”

Roy’s eyes widened a little and he glanced quickly into the kitchen to see Kori making tea, oblivious to them at the moment. He then turned back to Jason who was still looking at him for an answer with his head still leaning back.

“How did you even find out?”

“How do you think _Diana_ found out about me? You told Donna you were visiting me, Donna told Diana who didn’t know I was alive. I asked Diana how she found out and you get the picture.”

Roy sighed, “Yes alright, we’ve been dating since December. After I helped her with a mission in November, we stayed in touch. I didn’t tell you, because, well, it’s getting pretty serious and I’m not sure how I can handle that right now, with everything going on with Oliver and Lian. And then everything happening here, just didn’t seem like a good time.”  
  
Jason nodded in understanding, “Fair enough, except, you know you can always talk to me, about anything, whatever’s going on. No, I can’t give you great relationship advice, but I can tell you, that if she makes you happy, you need to focus more on her and how she feels about you than how Oliver feels about you. That’s what I did anyway. I focused on Nicole rather than what Bruce’s opinion of me is, and you see how close she and I have gotten, and how far _I’ve_ gotten in moving on.”

Roy thought about that for a moment, then smiled at his best friend who grinned back.

“Well, aren’t you the expert now,” Roy quipped.

Jason laughed a little, “Not really but thanks. We will be talking about this more later, by the way.”

“Yeah, I know,” Roy replied, nodding and kind of looking forward to it.

"With Kori, too. You know she'll just be happy for you, right?" Jason asked with a knowing look.

"Yeah, I just wanted to be sure first," he replied. Jason rolled his eyes but nodded. Roy smirked a little and they sat in comfortable silence.

Kori flew in a minute later, carrying three cups of tea. She sat down on the coffee table in front of them, crossing her legs under her then handed them each a cup.

“So, are we visiting your children?” Kori asked, excitedly.

Jason nodded, “Yeah, I guess. I need to talk to them about tomorrow anyway.”

“Wonderful. I am excited to meet them,” Kori exclaimed. Roy nodded, equally excited to meet all the little munchkins that Jason has basically claimed.

* * *

Jason was able to relax a lot more with his friends beside him. They always knew, no matter the situation, the right way to calm or distract him. And they never ask what’s wrong, they wait until he’s ready to share. Which he won’t be doing till after Saturday.

Right now, they were on their way to the lost kids home, Jason on his bike, Roy on one Tim was lending him and Kori flying above them. Because of the memory that had been stressing him out, going and seeing all the kids safe and happy was actually a pretty good solution to calming his mind. He would never fail these kids, or any kid, ever again.

They got their quickly and parked outside, Kori landing gently beside them.

“Okay, I’ll go in first, let them know I’m bringing visitors then you can come in okay?” Jason told his partners. They both nodded.

Jason then walked to the door and knocked. It was about midnight by now but there’s always those who still are awake late. Michael opened the door a moment later.

The teen smiled sleepily, “Hey Hood. What’s up?” He stepped aside to let Jason in, but not before sending a very curious look towards his team.

“I have pretty important news and, my old team wants to meet you all,” Hood explained. Michael nodded, gently closing the door till it was a crack then walking towards the light switch, which was on its dimmest setting. He flickered the lights up and down about five times and the kids who were still awake looked up curiously and the one’s who’d been sleeping, sat up groggily and annoyed. But after seeing Hood, they just became curious. Hood doesn’t visit them as often as of late. He calls every day, just, less in person communications.

“Good night everyone, I’ve got very important news and I have some friends I think you all will enjoy meeting.” Jason opened the door a little bit and waved to Kori and Roy. They walked over and slowly came in. There were a few gasps at Kori who flew in, smiling widely. Arsenal followed, smirking and shaking his head.

“It’s only ever Starfire that gets the love,” Roy quipped amusedly. Jason just shook his head as Michael snickered beside him.

“Everyone, these are my teammates from a couple years ago. Starfire and Arsenal. They’ll be helping me on my next job,” Hood explained as the two went further into the room and stood before all the kids who were pretty awake now. His friends got pretty equal attention from them.

“Roy and Kori, right?” Michael whispered to him. “Cause, they show up, then these two come by a week later…”

Jason laughed a little, “Yeah. You’d make a pretty good detective kid.”

Michael raised a brow, “No thank you.”

Jason grinned and watched as the kids started asking all sorts of questions to his friends. After a few minutes, Jason got their attention again.

“Okay, everyone. I also have very important news that you all need to hear.”

All the kids quieted down and looked at him. Star and Arsenal stepped to the side.

Jason took a breath then told them, “So, I know it’s been a month in the safety of this theatre, but I’m sure you all remember Thatcher.”

The majority nodded, but Jordan in the back of the room raised her hand in the air, her two siblings beside her looked confused too. Right, they’ve only been here a week.

“Who’s Thatcher?” The teen asked with a brow raised.

“He’s a child trafficker who’s taken kids from the Alley and from orphanages. He’s one of the reasons Red made this safe haven for us,” Morgan answered for him. Jordan furrowed her brows and nodded, now concerned.

“Hood’s been tracking him down for nearly two months now, course it’s not entirely his fault he hasn’t found him yet,” Michael added.

“Actually…” Hood said, stretching out the word. All the kids’ eyes widened as they stared at him. “I have found his base of operations and have a perfect opportunity to attack it tomorrow. Now, I don’t know if Thatcher will be there, but, taking down his entire business in one night will keep him on the run for a good long while. And over a 100 kids will be saved. Doesn’t matter if he’s there or not, his operation is ending.”

The kids took a long minute to process that before grins started to appear on their faces.

“I’ve got my team here and others helping me, so it will happen,” Jason promised.

They all nodded excitedly, but then Jason saw a few of them started to look sad, and one of those few, Gracie, looked at him and asked, “Does that mean we have to leave?”

Jason furrowed his brows, very confused, “What?”

“After you catch him, will we have to leave here?” Luke clarified. Suddenly all the kids began growing sad at the apparent realization.

Hood couldn’t believe they actually thought he’d force them back onto the street.

He crouched down in front of them all and spoke softly to the group, “What on Earth gave you that idea? This safe haven wasn’t created just because of Thatcher. Something like was always going to happen at some point for you all it just happened to occur at the same time Thatcher was a rising threat. There’s no way I’d ever make any of you go back on the street. This is your home. And I’m hoping to figure out something completely permanent soon, after I deal with this. You’re staying.”

They all smiled in relief, nodding. Jason smiled under his helmet then stood back up.

“Okay, so news was shared, and my team met you all. So, we’ll head out so you guys can get some sleep.”

They all nodded again and stood up, shuffling around the room to their cots. Jason turned around and walked towards the door.

Michael grinned at him, “Good luck tomorrow. I know I’ll see you tomorrow but, good luck.”

“Thanks kid. You should get some sleep too,” Jason replied, lightly putting a hand on his shoulder. Michael smiled tiredly then walked to the light switch, checked around the room to see all the kids in their beds, then gradually turned down the light till it was off. There were a couple nightlights in the room for the young ones that flickered on, lighting Michael’s path to his own bed.

“Good night, lost boys and girls,” Hood said in parting.

“Good night Peter Pan,” most of the kids returned.

Jason chuckled then followed his friends out the door. He glanced up at Peter’s window, but the light was off, so he must be sleeping.

“So, Pan,” Arsenal started, grinning, “Can we go have some fun now?”

Jason smirked excitedly, “After we check out the warehouse. Then, we can go blow shit up or something.” Kori grinned at that and Roy laughed happily.

They then headed off towards the warehouse for a final check. Jason focused on the real battle that was coming in about 24 hours. And he knew that 24 hours would arrive a lot faster than he’d expect, but he was ready, and no matter how it ends, it ends tomorrow. 

 

 

 

One day to a new beginning.

Raise the flag of freedom high!  
Every man will be a king!  
Every man will be a king!  
There's a new world for the winning

There's a new world to be won!

Do you hear the people sing?  
My place is here  
I fight with you.

One day more!

Tomorrow we'll be far away.

Tomorrow is the judgement day.  
  
Tomorrow we'll discover  
What our God in Heaven has in store!  
One more dawn!  
One more day!  
One day more!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Day More is from Les Miserables
> 
> also, p.s. thank you all for 500 kudos <3 I honestly never thought I'd reach that but there it is :D  
> Thank you for reading and helping me create this story! :)


	39. History Has Its Eyes on You

_Saturday Night. 9:10 p.m._

“Promise you’ll be careful,” Nicole told him worriedly as Jason leaned on the railing of the fire escape and she stood in front of him. They’d been talking for a few minutes now as Jason told her what was about to happen. She was clearly worried, but she knew he had to go and didn’t give any protests.

“I promise I will do my best to be careful,” he promised sincerely.

Nicole nodded then brought up both her hands to her face, running one gently through his hair.

“Just come back to me,” Nicole whispered almost desperately.

Jason raised his hands to her face and looked in her eyes, “I _promise_.”

She nodded gently, her eyes never leaving his. He then leaned in and kissed her for moment.

When he pulled back, he whispered, “I have to go.”

Nicole nodded again, “I know. If you’re severely hurt, come here please. If not, I’ll see you tomorrow when I bring your pups home.”

Jason smiled lightly, “See ya tomorrow Songbird.”

She smiled in return and took a step back from him, letting her hands drop. Jason then grabbed his helmet, put it on and jumped over the railing to the ground. He hopped on his bike, saluted Nicole, then drove off towards where he was meeting Red Robin and Black Bat.

* * *

_9:25 p.m._

Tim and Cass parked their motorcycles at their planned meeting place in Gotham, just by the bridge that would take them in the direction of New York.

Black Bat looked over at him and asked, “Where is Hood? I know we are early, but I figured he’d beat us here.”

Red Robin smiled a little, “He’s saying bye to Bluebird, letting her know what’s going on and where he’ll be.”

“Is she that controlling?” Oracle asked over the com.

Tim rolled his eyes, then smirked a little, “No. It was part their agreement after she found out he’s Red Hood. If he’s engaging in anything truly life threatening, such as dealing with the man who’s been trying to murder him for a while now, then she asked to see him before he goes. They love each other, and Hood’s basically heading off to war. Shouldn’t he say goodbye just in case?”

“Oh, of course,” Oracle responded, sounding like she was smiling.

Stephanie awed, “Those two are beyond cute together. You two on the other end of this line, better take care of him. I like Hood, he’s pretty awesome. Don’t want him dying on us so soon.”

“I appreciate that Blondie,” Hood voice sounded through the coms, sounding amused. He then spoke seriously. “I’m a minute away Black and Red, so rev up because I’m not stopping.”

Tim and Cass both did as they were told and restarted their bikes, only having to wait about 30 seconds before a motorcycle with a rider in entirely black drove by at a high speed. They quickly followed at a similar speed.

All three of them were dressed in all black covers as they were driving there so no one could notice that Gotham vigilantes were leaving Gotham.

No one said much except Oracle who kept them updated on what was happening at both locations as they drove towards the factory. Tim wasn’t kidding when he said they were basically going to war, or at least, the final battle of a war that’s been going on for over two months between Hood and Thatcher. And tonight, it would end.

* * *

_11:00 p.m._

Arsenal, dressed as Red Hood, Starfire, Nightwing dressed as Arsenal and Batgirl actually dressed as Spoiler met on their designated rooftop about 3 blocks over from the warehouse. Stephanie was wearing her old Spoiler costume because it completely hid her blond hair and was also a dark shade of purple and black, no bright yellow; both aspects that would help her stay hidden for an unknown amount of time as she took out the outer guards till the other three would attack.

Roy smirked under the red helmet seeing Dick dressed in his gear, not ever thinking his old friend would go for it. Also, the trucker hat looked hilarious on him as Dick continually fiddled with it, trying to make his hair cooperate under it.

This was the first time Roy has worn Hood’s gear and honestly he didn’t know how Jason did it; this jacket was heavy, hidden weapon compartments everywhere, and the helmet screwed up Roy’s natural vision. Of course, the helmet had adjustments which helped but still. But overall, it was kind of fun, and it will get even more fun when he gets to act like a sassy asshole. Well, Arsenal can be an asshole but not on the same level that Red Hood could and definitely not with the same expert level sarcasm.

“So, as we’re all here, shall we go?” Spoiler asked formally after they’d just been standing there for a moment.

Roy snorted and nodded, gesturing for them to head in the direction of the warehouse.

* * *

_11:30 p.m._

Black Bat, Red Robin and Red Hood all parked in a dark alley about two blocks away from the factory. They then made their way to the surrounding buildings of the factory; Tim to the left of it, Cass on the right of it, and Jason on the same building across the street that he’d first scouted from. They each got into their usual gear and got ready.

Jason looked onto each floor and saw the same scenes he did on Wednesday, except there were fewer guards. Check one, Thatcher sent more men to Gotham, sacrificing much of the defense of his main base. Jason smirked smugly; he loved when he was right. But there were also more kids. There were still about 24 kids and teens on the first level in cages, but about 40 now on the second level with the drugs and 30 on the third with the weapons. Still chained together, the kids worked solemnly and without any hope.

“Just a couple more hours kids, just a couple more hours,” Jason said to himself.

Now, they keep watching and wait for the truck to arrive with the 3 dozen kids. If they attacked before, the truck likely wouldn’t come. So, they had to wait, and they’d make sure that nothing else changed inside the factory.

* * *

_12:15 a.m._

Oracle sat looking at all of her monitors, watching the warehouse and the factory, recording everything. She also saw the locations of the whole team, watching their respective targets. She also, after what Jason had said last night, brought up a screen of the Joker’s cell at Arkham, just to be sure and calm her own fear a little bit.

She looked and counted all the bodies at each place and on each floor. Jason’s approximate numbers of the children working and in cages was correct, though there were about a dozen more. But she was also able to access the cameras in the basement, and there had to be at least 100 kids all packed together into cages throughout the entire level.

“Oracle to Hood,” she hailed over the com.

He responded a moment later, “Hood here.”

“I accessed the cameras in the basement, there’s at least 100 kids down there.”

Hood took a deep breath through his nose, “Alright. So, kid count, nearer 200.” He paused for a moment, “Plan is still the same.”

“Copy that.” Oracle confirmed, and switched focus to the warehouse in Gotham. She counted about 60 men total, so that’s about 15 men per vigilante. A lot of those men were in hiding, waiting for Hood to come, but they couldn’t hide from Oracle. It almost matched Jason’s estimate of how many there would be. Jason had overshot by about 20 actually, but he of course had an idea about that; if they weren’t in the warehouse, they’ll be in the back of the truck. The guards in the warehouse were all standing around, guarding the entrances and doors inside, as Jason said that’s where they were supposedly keeping children. After a full check of the building, she confirmed there wasn’t a single child in that warehouse.

“Oracle to Arsenal,” she hailed Roy.

“Red Arse here,” Roy greeted.

Barbara rolled her eyes at his combo of Red Hood and Arsenal but didn’t comment. “Hood’s estimate of how many men would be there was accurate, though a bit higher than the actual number. There’s approximately 30 in visible sight but another 30 in hiding, but that could mean they’re on the back of the truck, so be prepared for that. No kids.”

“Roger that O. Plan uno is still a go?”

“Yes,” she replied simply, cracking a smile.

“Ok. Thanks O.”

“Yup.” She lightly shook her head and kept watch of her screens. She quickly took a moment to check Batman’s location; he was still in his cave. She had a feeling that Alfred might have _convinced_ him to take the night off and not interfere. Which was a good thing, they didn’t need any surprises like that tonight.

Just 45 more minutes and it starts.

* * *

_12:53 a.m._

“Red Robin, check in.”

“Ready.”

“Black Bat.”

“Ready.”

“Oracle.”

“Ready.”

“Gotham team.”

“Arsenal ready.”

“Starfire ready.”

“Nightwing ready.”

“Spoiler ready.”

“And Red Hood, ready,” Jason finished the roll call, crouching down and staring at the factory. “Plan is the same. Don’t stray from it unless Oracle or myself says so.”

No one replied to that, but no one needed to. Com wise, Oracle could hear everybody, but to keep from confusion, Gotham team had a channel and Staten team had a channel, Oracle would be the go between.

At 12:55 am, Black Bat spoke.

“Truck incoming from the north, half a mile out.”

“Soon as it pulls behind the factory, go,” Red Hood replied, readying himself to grapple across the street, eyeing one of the thicker, old satellite poles. He looked to the right and a moment later a black semi-truck came into view and turned right onto the street beside the factory and then left into the lot.

He shot his grapple towards the pole as Red Robin and Black Bat both jumped onto the roof. Hood landed just after them.

“They just turned their security off on the door for the truck, I turned off the rest. You’re clear,” Oracle told them quickly. Hood motioned for Red Robin to head to the south stairwell while he and Black Bat headed to the north stairwell that led to the basement. They did so quickly and went down, Black stopping at the third floor, Hood at the second and Red at the first.

They all waited at the doors till Oracle said, “Truck entered the factory and the door is opening.” That was their cue and they all silently entered their respective levels. Jason quickly focused on his job alone, trusting his allies to handle theirs.

Hood quietly slipped through the door and took three quick steps to his right where he knew there were crates, and just on the other side of that, was a guard. He made a slight noise which caught the guard’s attention causing him to walk to the other side of the crates. Before the guard could react, Hood grabbed him and wrapped an arm around his neck, cutting off his air supply just enough to knock him out. He gently laid him on the floor behind the crates, disarming him then zip tying his hands and feet. He grabbed a set of keys from his belt then crouched down and peered around the crates.

“Communications are now cut off, the factory is completely isolated,” Oracle reported. Hood nodded but didn’t reply.

As it was late and these jackasses make the kids work with very little light so no one can just look in the factory and see what was happening without _actually_ looking, there was a lot of shadows Jason could work with as he moved. Hood slowly made his way, still staying low, to the row of tables and kids at the back in the most darkness that were up against the windows facing the lot. As he was going, the girl on the very end slightly turned in his direction, saw he was there, and her eyes widened. Jason’s eyes widened too, because he recognized her, _personally_ recognized her.

The raven-haired girl grinned quickly as he slowly made his way to her, checking to make sure the guards weren’t paying attention, which they weren’t. But a few more kids noticed him. He put a finger to his hood, telling them to stay quiet. They nodded right away, a definite swell of hope in their eyes as they turned back to their work.

Annabeth, the girl, turned back to her hands as she kept packaging powdered drugs into pill capsules and then into a plastic bag. Hood only took another moment to come up beside her.

He stayed crouched lower than the table and gently touched her elbow.

“Annabeth, I am damn happy to see you kid.”

The 11-year old’s mouth curved up a little as she turned her head slightly to look down at him.

“Not as happy as I am to see you Red,” she whispered back.

“I know, I’m sorry. Is this where you’ve been since November?”

Annabeth nodded, “Pretty much. I started somewhere else, but I’ve been here since December. Don’t even know how long it’s been but I guess a while.”

He nodded, “It’s March. I’m so sorry. Your brother and I tried, for a long time to find you, but, there was no trace of where’d you’d gone or what happened,” Hood said apologetically.

Annabeth smirked timidly, “It’s okay, I don’t blame _you_ or my stupid big brother. …How is Michael?”

Jason smiled, “He’s good. Really good. Misses you like hell, but, safe and healthy.”  
  
She nodded with a tiny smile.

“Anna…” he started. She looked over more fully at him. “Do you remember plan lightning strike?”

Annabeth smirked, “Of course. I even told everyone here, you know, just in case.”

Hood grinned, “Nice work.” She grinned fully now. “Just give me a few minutes to knock out more guards, then get ready to duck under all the tables and unlock everybody’s chains. Then run towards the stairwell behind me and head down and outside onto the street.” He quickly used the keys he snagged and unlocked her feet and hands. He took one off the ring and put it in her hands.

She nodded, then quickly asked, “Can I go back with you? I know there’s a lot of us and we’ll all probably stay in New York but, can I go home, with you?”

“Of course, Anna,” he replied sincerely, gripping her hands tightly. “Your brother would kill me if I didn’t anyway.” She chuckled quietly then nodded. He nodded back then moved behind her and worked his way down the tables, giving every other kid a key.

“You got that O?” He whispered into his com on as he went.

“Plan A2: lightning strike, got it and ready,” O replied, a definite excitement to her tone now. It was the more fun version of plan A.

“Tell the others,” he told her.

“Will do.”

After he finished with that row, he rolled behind the stacks of crates at that end of the floor and quietly took out the nearest guard. At the end of the next row, he handed 3 of keys he took from that guard to the kid and told him to pass them along, every other kid keeping one. There were four rows on this side of the floor and 6 kids per row. The four rows were pretty spaced from each other so thugs could walk up and down them. All the kids had crates in front of their feet to toss the bags of drugs into which allowed Hood to hide easily.

On the other side of the floor, to the left of the stairwell, were three rows of 6 kids. The two sides were facing each other but those kids likely haven’t seen him yet. The far left corner from the stairwell had the majority of the stacks of crates, a least 6 dozen crates, where most of the guards actually were. There were about a dozen guards left. A few of them were moving around slowly looking from the kids to each other, seeming actually very bored. The other men were leaning against the boxes, staring off into space, smoking or playing cards. They all had large guns and blades on them. But none of them were on alert. They probably knew that Hood was supposedly in Gotham right now, so they weren’t expecting anything. Which was why Jason really loved this plan; the best attack was a surprise attack.

Hood stayed in the shadows of the wall as he made his way over to the other kids. He rolled in front of the doorway as he’d be less likely to be seen. He stopped just behind the stacks of crates there. He’d seen from the other side that there was no guard right here, so he crouched low and made sure to stay out of sight of the guards by lining up with the crates in front of the table. The boy on the end saw him but didn’t react except a slight widening of his eyes, but he stayed focused on his hands.

If Hood moved to the left or right of this table he’d be seen as this side was a bit more lit than the other, so he made a quick decision and put all of the keys he had left, which was 5, on the boys lap.

He whispered as quietly as he could to only be heard by the boy. “When lightning strikes, duck under the table and pass the keys out to the others, unchain everyone, and get ready to follow the others out to the stairwell behind me.”

The boy nodded minutely, the corner of his mouth on the right side of his face twitching up. Jason smirked then rolled backwards and hid back behind the crates. He was going to have to go back around to get to the guards from a position with the least amount of risk to the kids as they needed to come in the direction he was in now. He wouldn’t be able to take out the rest stealthily though, they were too grouped together.

“O, update.”

“Black Bat is in the same spot you are; told all the kids to get ready and is about to take out the rest of the guards. Red Robin is almost done taking out the perimeter guards on the floor. The truck is almost completely unloaded and then he’s going to take out the rest. It’s 1:09 am and the Gotham truck is a mile from the site according to Arsenal. One or two more minutes and the Gotham team will deploy.”

“Copy that. I’m going to go to the other side and as soon as I get there, activate plan lightning strike.”

“This plan is so much more fun than the original,” O said, probably smirking.

“Yeah. To be fair, Nibs came up with it,” Hood said as he made his way back to the other side.

“Who’s Nibs?”

“My second in command,” he replied quietly.

Barbara chuckled a little, “Ah, your lost kids lieutenant.”

Jason smirked but stopped talking now as he neared the other wall. The kids ignored him, but he could tell they were growing tense, understanding what was about to happen. He reached the wall and hid behind the stack there and pulled out a blade.

“O,” he signaled, grinning now.

“With pleasure Hood.”

A second later, from the intercom speakers in the entire factory, AC/DC’s _Thunderstruck_ played _loudly_ , startling the crap out of all the guards and triggering all the kids to drop to the floor. Hood quickly whirled around the stack and charged the guards. Sliding on his knees his slashed out the closet guards knees and then slamming the hilt against his temple as he dropped.

Hood stood up and twirled the blade in his hand, grinning wickedly.  “You’ve been thunderstruck motherfuckers.”

The guards, now looking pissed and scared, finally figured out to raise their weapons, so Jason moved to take out another, placing himself behind the guard so he couldn’t be shot. This guard he stabbed in the shoulder and kicked out the back of his knee, pulling out the blade as he fell and knocking the hilt on his temple. Fastest way to knock them out.

Two guards came at him with knives then as the others still aimed guns, trying to get a shot but the others kept getting in the way, all the while the song kept blaring through the speakers. _This will be fun_ , Jason thought, smirking. He will admit, he’s still a bit crazy.

* * *

Black Bat quietly made her way along the back of the room to the last six guards when the music began playing and all the children dropped under the tables and began unlocking their chains with the keys she gave them. She smiled widely as Jason’s plan worked beautifully. She then sprinted over to the guards who were caught very off guard and took them down efficiently without a single discharge of a weapon, which was important considering she was surrounded by flammable materials and children.

A few minutes later, all the guards were tied up, all the kids were not, and the song appeared to be on repeat as it started again. She gestured for the kids to follow her to the stairwell and led them down. As they passed the second level door, she could hear fighting, but she was not worried, because she knew Jason could handle it and would put himself before any danger that may befall the children inside. She continued leading her kids downstairs and opened the door to outside.

“Go across the street and sit. Help will arrive soon,” Black Bat said softly. All the kids nodded and did as she said.

“I’ve got eyes on them Black Bat, Red Robin needs a little help,” Oracle told her in her ear.

“Understood,” she replied and went back inside. She went through the first level door and saw Red Robin dealing with the majority of the guards from the truck, the rest in the room were unconscious and tied up. But the kids were still in cages. She quickly made her way to them, the men barely noticing her. She pulled out her lock picking tools in front of the first cage and began working, the kids staring at her with such hope filled eyes it made Cass’s heart ache and her hands work faster.

* * *

Red Hood took down the rest of the guards in under 5 minutes with minimal injuries, both for them and himself. And nothing fatal either.

As soon as he finished tying them all up, he focused on the kids who were all crowding around the door now, all of them watching him with hope.

Jason smiled and walked over to them. They made a path for him to the door which he cautiously opened, saw the stairwell was empty then opened it all the way.

He held it open for them, “Alright, go down to the ground level and out onto the street. Go across and sit, help will arrive soon.” They all nodded and as a mass they surged into the stairwell calmly and quickly went down. Annabeth was the last out the door, and she was grinning.

“You too, Anna. I’ve got to get the kids in the basement. Take care of those who are hurt,” Hood told her. She nodded and followed the others down.

He shot his grapple up to the railing above him then jumped into the center of the stairwell, quickly dropping down to basement level.

He kicked the door down and sprinted into the room, taking out the four guards that were in there. He was a bit more brutal with these four, but it was quicker.

Hood then looked around, fury enveloping him. Oracle was right, there had to be a least 100 kids, probably more, all trapped together, 5 kids to a 4’ by 4’ cage.

“This might take a while, but I swear I will get you all out,” he told them as he neared the first cage, the kids inside looking up hopefully.

“There’s a manual release,” Oracle said quickly, “a release for all the cages at once. See, all the doors are connected to the ceiling. I can’t access it, but I think the switch is by the door.”

Hood nodded and went to the door, looking around it, till he saw a lever connected to a wire that led to the ceiling and to many other wires.

“Alright, let’s give this a shot.” He pulled the lever up and all the cage doors were pulled straight up into the air. The kids immediately, though slowly, started getting up and leaving the cages.

Hood called out to the group, “If there are any kids who need help walking, help them. There’s a lot of you and no one gets left behind. If any are unconscious and you’re bigger, please carry them.” They were already doing that sort of thing anyway.

He walked over to a cage that had an unconscious teen and an almost unconscious teen in it. He helped the semi awake one onto his back and picked up the other. Both girls were about 15 or 16 years old, and had clearly been recently abused.

“We’re going to head up one level then straight out onto the street, you’ll see where the rest of the kids are,” he said loudly as the kids starting making their ways to the door. They waited for him though so, he led the way out. The outer door was now propped open by a brick, so he walked straight out and saw Black Bat tending to some of the kids now. There were also some bystanders, who probably lived nearby or had just been coming in this direction, who were also trying to help the kids. But the kids were being very wary of them. Thankfully the bystanders seemed to realize that and didn’t push. Though a few were on their phones, probably calling 911 or, it looked like a few were taking video or pictures.

Hood ignored them now and gently laid the girl down on the ground and the one on his back slid off, but immediately collapsed. He caught her then placed her beside the other girl. He then helped the rest make their way out until there was about 200 kids sitting in the street, looking tired, hungry, and broken but just a tad bit hopeful.

Black Bat came over to him as he looked at a young boy whose arm had been broken.

“Red Robin is finishing with the guards and then double checking the building for any more kids.”

Hood nodded as he finished stabilizing the boys arm in a makeshift sling from the boy’s jacket.

Oracle spoke a few minutes later. “I’ve tracked Thatcher from his broadcast to Gotham, he’s one block south of the factory.”

Hood turned to Black Bat who nodded, having heard Oracle over the com too.

“Go. We’ll take care of them. And they will still be here when you return.”

Hood nodded again then sprinted down the street, allowing the anger he’d been pushing down so as to focus on the kids rise to the surface. He was finally going to catch this bastard and he was going make him pay for this. Jason won’t kill him, but he’ll make Thatcher regret ever dealing with children, ever dealing with _him_.

* * *

_1:11 p.m._

The Gotham team all took their positions; Spoiler hiding and taking out the thugs who weren’t noticeable to anyone, as many as she could without being seen or calling attention, while the Outlaws 2.weird stealthily made their way into the building through the side windows in shadow.

Arse-wing made his way left around the perimeter of the wall as Starfire went to the right. Red Arse waited there till the back door of the warehouse rolled up and the semi-truck backed into it. There were about a dozen thugs standing around to help with the “shipment” while the other 15 or so non-hiding thugs were standing around the rest of the space, watching for anything. Arse-wing and Starfire got several of them quietly as they went to their positions. He glimpsed Spoiler sliding through the shadows on the rafters and catwalks above. Apparently she’s been learning from Black Bat how to work more with shadows and he could tell it was working as she continued taking out thugs with knock out gas that would keep them under for at least an hour.

Roy took a deep breath, silently preparing curses to shoot at Jason if this plan didn’t work. He then sprinted out from behind the crates holding a blade and attacked the nearest thugs. He may know how Jason acts, but he definitely doesn’t have the same skill set, but he knew enough to do it for a moment.

After the two were down he turned to the area with the truck just as they slid the door up and, like Jason predicted, 20 men rushed out and quickly surrounded him, all aiming guns at him.

Red Arse put his hands up, dropping the knife, and laughed, slipping into the role of Red Hood. The 30 or so men completely surrounded him, about 2 rows thick.

He nodded, looking at them all around him. “Well played. Truly. Looks like you finally got me, Thatcher. I know you’re watching. But, you’re still a coward, John!” He shouted to the warehouse. “Still won’t even show your face! Pathetic.”

None of the men moved for a minute. Then a tv on the wall lit up to Roy’s left and a man in a suit appeared, visible from the chest up. The man had short cropped hair, a stern face, and broad shoulders. Quickly examining the guy’s surroundings, it looked like he was in a home office as through the doorway behind him, Roy could see a kitchen and partial living room. So, he wasn’t at the factory or here.

“I’m tracking his location. The S.I. team have almost taken the factory,” Oracle told him quickly. That meant keep the guy talking.

Roy smirked amusedly, “Ah, Johnny boy, lovely to see your hideous face again. Have you done something different with your hair?”

Thatcher sneered at him as three of the men directed Hood closer to the screen which was at eye level to him.

“Red Hood. About to die and still acting like you have the upper hand,” Thatcher said, seeming pleased with himself.

Roy shrugged, “Well, you know, if I’m about to die, why not be an asshole. And you know, it’s funny that you think you have the upper hand. You really think I wasn’t expecting this?”

The man grinned, “Oh I know I do. I’m well aware of your two partners hiding in the shadows.” He gestured to Roy’s left, so he turned and watched as Arse-wing and Starfire were led from the hiding positions at gunpoint. The one behind Dick was holding his bow and two guns were aimed at Kori.

“Well played,” he commented again, looking back to Thatcher, though his comment was mentally aimed at Jason. That’s why he made sure they were seen on their scouting; yes, it took the element of surprise away, slightly, but it also made Thatcher more confident he really caught Red Hood and he’d let his guard down more. And when their fourth member dropped in after taking out at least a third of his force, the surprise would rattle them more.

Roy did a 360 on his heel, slowly looking around the warehouse. He saw some of the extra thugs who’d been in hiding all aiming guns down at them, some even came out into the open and joined in guarding Dick and Kori. But he also very briefly saw Spoiler moving in the shadows again, silently knocking out the ones in the very back. There were only about 55-60 men now, after the ones Starfire, Arse-wing and Spoiler had taken out. Roy had taken out two. Things were still going according to plan.

He turned back to Thatcher again, who was grinning in victory.

“Where are the kids really Thatcher?” Roy asked, knowing Hood would.

“Far from your reach, Hood. As am I. You’ve lost,” Thatcher gloated.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Red Arse said idly, shrugging.

Thatcher instantly got a worried look in his eyes, though he tried to mask it with a glare.

“You’re very confident for a man and his allies surrounded by 50 armed men,” he stated.

“I have good reason to be,” he replied, grinning wickedly and really pulling Jason’s well-earned ego into him. He then dropped his arms and started walking around in the small space around him. The men looked around nervously but didn’t do anything otherwise.

Roy continued, “We’ve been at this for what, two months now? Me successfully destroying your business, you unsuccessfully trying to kill me, and at every turn you keep underestimating me. Even now. Honestly, I’m insulted by this, only 50 men, really? I know you have 30 in hiding, which would be more concerning if I didn’t have my partners over there, who you have no idea what they can do. And we’ll keep going around in this circle as you keep underestimating me. And I will shut you down, maybe not here and now, but trust me when I say, you will be stopped by the Red Hood. I can promise you that.”

Thatcher was glaring at him now, “And how do you plan to do that when you’re dead?”

Before Roy could reply, Oracle spoke, “I’ve got his location and the factory has been taken.”

Roy grinned and glanced over at his team, who both nodded minutely having heard Oracle as well. He spun on his heel again, taking in the number of men and seeing that all the hidden ones but a few were gone. Stephanie performed her first job well and was about to play her next part.

Red Arse turned back to Thatcher and replied to his question brightly, “By not dying.”

Spoiler dropped down from the rafters, landing behind him and released at least a dozen smoke pellets around them.

“Spoiler alert losers! You’re about to get your asses kicked!” Spoiler exclaimed as the fog enveloped them.

He quickly let the smoke pellets from a hidden pouch on the inside of the jacket sleeve slip into his hands and he threw them at the ground in front of him creating a thicker fog. He’ll admit the helmet was very helpful in this case, even more than in usual glasses, because it revealed clearer heat signatures of those around him.

“Shoot him!!” Thatcher shouted, but no one fired since they were directly across from each other, knowing they’d probably just shoot each other in the smoke. Roy grinned and headed towards Arse-wing to get his bow and quiver. He took out a few of the guards he passed as Starfire flew into the air and started shooting firebolts at the men.

Roy reached Dick just as the man pulled his escrima sticks out of the quiver. Jason may have made them dress up in different uniforms, but he did want them to use their most proficient weapon of choice, which Roy greatly appreciated, as did Dick. Right as Dick saw him, he tossed Roy the bow he’d retaken from the thug behind him and then tossed his quiver.

Roy slung it over his shoulder and began attacking the men alongside Arse-wing and Spoiler. Starfire was still flying above them, taking men with her and throwing them across the warehouse. Oracle told them that Spoiler had taken out the majority of the men in hiding, which was very impressive, though she did have about 15 minutes extra to do so as she had gone ahead of them. So, total, there really was only about 50 left.

The smoke dissipated after a minute of fighting and he saw that among the four of them, they were taking out the men efficiently, who had been surprised by the sudden fourth person, smoke, and their immediate follow up attack. Element of surprise, one of Jason’s favorite tactics, even if it wasn’t the main plan.

After only about 5 minutes of fighting, the fight was over and all of Thatcher’s men were out. Arse-wing, Spoiler and Starfire all started tying them up as Red Arse made his way back to the screen where Thatcher still sat watching, and looking pissed.

“He warned you not to underestimate him.”

Thatcher furrowed his brows deeply at that statement.

Roy continued, smirking in amusement. “You think you’re special, that you’re something completely new and unseen before. That you can’t be stopped. You’ve no idea how many there are just like you, that Red Hood has faced and defeated. You’re just another loser to add to the pile. You _lost_. And it’s hilarious because you really thought you’d won.”

Roy grinned seeing something appear in the corner of the screen, “And you wanna know the best bit, my _favorite_ bit of all this; _I’m_ not the Red Hood. The real Red Hood, is standing right behind you.”  
  
The look of absolute fear that appeared on the man’s face had Roy laughing. He then slammed an arrow into the screen, shutting it off.

He turned and saw the team standing around, waiting for the next part, which was help the police gather and take these men away.

He walked over to them and pulled the helmet off, grinning. He was wearing a domino so he could take it off after they were done. He turned to Dick and took his hat back, putting it on his head. Dick just chuckled, fluffing his hair out.

“I’d hate to be Thatcher right now,” Spoiler commented, pulling her hood down and letting her hair out a bit.

Roy smirked pityingly, “Definitely. Hood can be pretty brutal when he’s pissed, and he most certainly is now.”

Star nodded in agreement, placing her feet on the ground, and Dick just raised a brow.

“How often does he get pissed?” Nightwing asked curiously, and slightly concerned.

“Only when there are kids or women in danger or have been suffering at the hands of someone like Thatcher,” Star explained.

“But I know for a fact he hasn’t been this pissed or has been as brutal as he will be with Thatcher since our time together over a year ago,” Roy added. “He’s generally brutal in dealing with assholes but he saves the truly brutal stuff for child abusers.”

Dick nodded in understanding, seeming a little relieved with that, “I understand why he would.”

Stephanie huffed, “Okay, gloomy butts, let’s focus on the fact we _won_ and not on that Hood’s giving Thatcher what he definitely deserves. I mean come on, this was awesome!” The other three grinned, nodding.

Dick spoke with a hint of admiration, “It was a very good plan, well executed too. And Spoiler, you did awesome tonight! Working with Black Bat has really paid off.”

It was hard to tell through her face mask, but she was probably grinning.

The sounds of sirens could be heard then getting closer, so they all refocused on finishing tying up all the unconscious men, then their part was complete.

* * *

_1:31 a.m._

Red Hood smirked wickedly as Roy slammed an arrow into the screen on his end and the video went static. Thatcher didn’t move.

“Hello John,” he greeted, causing the man to visibly flinch. “Lovely night. Course being a coward hiding away in a hole you wouldn’t know.”

Thatcher slowly turned around to face him, masking his fear with a furious look. He wasn’t particularly large of a man, but he could put up fight against an average opponent. Jason didn’t have too many worries about kicking his ass though.

“How?” Thatcher snarled.

Hood clasped his hands behind his back and cocked his head a little, “You thought I could be fooled by some lackey who can take a bit of torture? I’m not an amateur. I know how people like you think. You’re not my first crime boss or gang leader or whatever you like to call yourself, and you certainly won’t be my last. Yes, it’s taken a while, and you’ve played the game well. But this is where it ends, where it was always going to end.” He started walking further into the room.

“As much as I would love to, I’m not going to kill you. The justice system or the other assholes in prison will do that for me. But, first you’re going to suffer at my hand for the 200 kids you’ve put through hell. And for the hundreds more I’m sure you’ve taken and broken since you started. But don’t worry, it’s going to be fun, for me anyway.”

Thatcher quickly turned around to his desk and grabbed the gun sitting there, but Jason was faster. Just as Thatcher was turning back around to aim the weapon, Hood grabbed his arm and violently twisted it back and snapped it. He then picked him up by the throat and slammed him into the television on the wall to his left, destroying it and causing the sparks of electricity to flash around them. Hood pulled the man back and chucked him through the doorway where he hit the kitchen table there.

The man scrambled to his feet as Hood approached him again.

Thatcher stood there, breathing heavily, “Do your worst, Hood. But, you’ll never know where all your precious children are. If I go, my men have orders to kill every single one of them.”

Hood smirked sadistically, “Do you mean the factory one block down, where all the children are now waiting outside for help to arrive while all your men are unconscious and tied up, waiting to go to prison? Is that what you’re referring to?”

Thatcher growled a bit but didn’t reply.

“No amount of money or connections will get you out of what’s coming. And there’s nothing else you can say to me that will keep me from beating the shit out of you before dragging you to jail.”

Thatcher growled again but this time charged Hood. Jason snarled as he blocked the man, grabbing his arm and flipping him hard onto the floor with the man’s other arm, twisting it back to dislocate it.

“And don’t expect your men downstairs to come to your rescue, they’ve already been taken care of,” Hood mentioned, then pulled the man up by that arm and flinging him across the space of the man’s apartment and into the wall. He charged over and crushed his throat with his forearm, holding the man about half a foot above the floor so they were eye level.

Thatcher sneered a little as his lip curled up, blood dripping from the corner. He spoke roughly, “I may have lost today, but you’ve lost too. You just don’t know it yet. Because I’m not the only one who wants you dead. You’ve got more enemies than you think, and I know one that’s coming for you and they're the worst of them all. I don’t know how, and I don’t know when, but you will die. And even if I’m in a cell, I’ll be there knowing you’ve got so much worse coming than I do.”

Red Hood scowled as he felt just the slightest bit of pit light a more furious fire in his veins.

Hood snarled, “Or you’ll be dead. I don’t care who they are, they can _try_. They’ll all end up just like you.”

Hood then dropped Thatcher and quickly punched him hard. The human trafficker slammed into the wall again and fell. Hood kicked him hard multiple times, cracking a couple ribs.

He walked away from him for a moment, pulled off his jacket and draped it over a chair, then went back over and crouched beside the man.

“Now, let’s have some fun, and I can make an example of you to whoever thinks of even trying to beat me,” Hood said with a calm fury, pulling out his gun and aiming it at Thatcher’s knee.

* * *

_1:52 a.m._

Red Robin and Black Bat were tending to the kids who were the most injured when the police and medics finally arrived. They came from both directions on the street, as Oracle had told them the approximate numbers of men and kids, so pretty much all available officers and rescue vehicles were called.

It took a few minutes for Tim and Cass to calm the kids enough to trust the newcomers were here to help. Once they were okay, Black Bat went and told the medics to go slow and they then approached the children. The officers all swarmed the factory and began pulling out the men.

Unfortunately, a couple minutes later a news van also pulled up. But there was nothing he could do to prevent them from being here, so Red Robin just focused on helping the kids again.

About five minutes later, Red Hood, who had turned his com off after he’d run off towards Thatcher 30 minutes ago, hailed him.

“Red Robin.”

“Hood. You find him?” Tim asked.

“What do you think?” Hood retorted. He could tell by Jason’s voice that he had just been very angry and was simmering down now, so that would be a yes to finding Thatcher.

“The cops and medics are here,” Red mentioned, motioning with his head for Black Bat to come over.

“Yeah, I can see that.”

Tim and Cass both turned around to face the direction Hood had run off, and they could just make him out in the dark walking back and dragging something behind him. Tim didn’t really need to think that hard to know what is was.

One of the K-9 police officers, Officer Jeffery and his German Shepherd Bailey who had gotten to the scene first, came over to them then looked where they were looking. The kids responded better to the officers with the dogs, so there were more of them here.

“Is that the Red Hood?” The officer asked, shocked.

Red Robin nodded, smirking a little, “Yes. He’s the one who really did all this, saved the kids and ended this trafficking ring.”

Jeffery raised a brow, “Really? What’s that he’s dragging?”

“That would be the boss of the trafficking ring. The one who is responsible for what went on in that factory.”

The man nodded then waved over two other officers, and together they walked towards Hood, the two pulling out their guns in precaution and Jeffery holding onto his dog’s leash tightly. Red Robin followed and Black Bat stayed by the kids who seemed to trust the vigilantes a bit more than the officers, even the ones with dogs, probably just because of Hood though. They’d all been whispering about him.

Jason stopped when the officers were about five feet from him. He was a bit tense and looked ready to grab a gun in case the officers tried anything against him, and he didn’t release the chain that was tied around the waist of Thatcher. Thatcher was facing away from then and clearly had not gotten off easy with Jason.

“Red Hood,” Jeffery started, quickly eyeing his dog who wasn’t growling at Hood but simply looking at him. Jeffery then motioned for the two officers beside him to lower their guns and turned back to Hood. “We’ll take him from here.”

Tim could tell Jason was surprised, likely having expected some animosity towards himself. After a moment, Hood dropped the chain and stepped aside.

“His house with shit loads of evidence is about a block that way. But if that’s not enough then this should be plenty to put him away forever,” Hood explained, taking out the small bag with several flash drives in it from his jacket and holding it out to the officer. Jeffery took it while the other two went over to Thatcher. Both looked like they were about to be sick looking at Thatcher, but they didn’t comment and just picked the man up under his shoulders. Red Robin looked away as they dragged him to a police van. He wouldn’t comment on Jason’s methods but that doesn’t mean he likes them. In this case though, he could understand why Jason was brutal, because looking back at the 200 kids who haven’t seen the light of day in who knows how long, Tim knew it broke Jason’s heart, and that tended to lead him down an angrier path.

Jeffery looked from Hood to the kids to his dog then back to Hood and smiled a little. “We’ve been trying to catch this child trafficker for a year now, not even knowing who or what we were really looking for. We just knew kids were going missing; homeless kids, kids from playgrounds and homes, but we didn’t know what was happening. I’d heard that kids were going missing in Gotham, but no one seemed concerned over there. Except you. Rumor got around that you’d saved several kids from a trafficking ring, I just figured if it was true, it wasn’t the same.”

“It was the exact same ring. I got rid of their claws in Gotham and tracked them back here,” Hood responded simply.

Jeffery nodded, “Well, glad you did. There’s plenty of homes here in New York, good homes. They’ll be okay.”  
  
Hood nodded, “Good. But be sure to ask if they have homes already. And I ask, that if any of the kids don’t want to be separated from each other, don’t separate them. After a trauma like this, they need each other, especially if they don’t have anyone else.”

Jeffery nodded seriously, “I’ll make sure that happens.” The man then reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet, then a card from that and held it out to Hood. “My number, in case you need anything from our side of the law, in New York anyway. I have nothing against vigilantes, especially those who just work to stop things like this from happening. I heard about Scarecrow’s attack two weeks ago, also that you just tried to help the people. I don’t know if you’re the same guy from four years ago or not, but after today, I don’t think it matters.”

Jason didn’t move for a moment then took the card. Jeffery nodded then turned and walked back over to another officer, his dog reluctantly following as he seemed interested in Hood. Hood turned to Red Robin who was smirking a little.

“Well, that was weird,” Jason stated, putting the card in his pocket.

“The world is starting to treat you like another one of us now, and it’s about time,” Tim replied, knowing how odd it was for Jason to be treated decently by cops. Only other ones that have were Haley and Bishop, also K-9 officers curiously enough.

“Right, well, it doesn’t really matter right now,” Hood said heading over to the kids. Tim smirked amusedly and followed, his smirk changing to a soft smile when he saw Jason’s entire posture relax as he reached the kids. No matter how tough he tries to act, he’s just a big softie when it comes to kids.

* * *

As Red Hood walked into the crowd of children, they all looked up at him and grinned. He relaxed fully and talked to a few of them at a time as he walked around. All the kids had so much hope in their eyes Jason almost couldn’t take it he was so happy they had succeeded. All these kids were going to be okay. None of them were severely hurt and more just exhausted and starving. There were several injuries but, nothing permanent, and some were sick but nothing too bad.

At some point Annabeth found him and he let her stick around him so she wouldn’t get caught up with the kids once the three buses arrived to carry these kids to Manhattan where they’ll be able to receive the best help. The other Gotham kids he’d recognized all said they were okay going to New York, happy to leave Gotham behind. None of them had family there anymore and a lot of them had found family amongst themselves and weren’t willing to give them up. So, it was just Annabeth going back to Gotham.

While he was with the kids, Black Bat and Red Robin helped the officers gather up all the men from the factory and directing them to the multiple police vans waiting. All the men had been carted off by the time it was the kids turn. Jason did his best not to pay attention to the news crews that were around. He didn’t like that he would probably be one the news again, but the kids were more important.

Around 2:45, the buses arrived, and the cops and medics started helping the kids up and onto them. Annabeth had found her way onto his back about 20 minutes ago and was holding on tightly, as if trying to hide. Officer Jeffery and his dog came over, eyeing the girl behind his shoulders.

“Hood, all the kids need to go,” the cop said, more just curious.

Annabeth shrunk more and held on tighter, so Jason put a hand on her arm.

“She has family in Gotham, I’m taking her home,” he said firmly.

“Surely that might be better well received by her family if one of us did that.”

Jason smirked, “No it really wouldn’t. Her family is one of my kids. _She_ is one of my kids. You wouldn’t even be able to find their home.”

Jeffery furrowed his brows, “Your kids?”

“The homeless children of Gotham’s Crime Alley are my kids, and I’ve given them a home. Only a few others, and myself, even know about it.”

The officer’s confusion became a small smile as he nodded, “Haley was right then. That’s good to hear and only further confirms my regard for you.”  
  
Jason raised a brow, “Officer Haley?”

Jeffery nodded, “We went to the same K-9 training. He, Bishop and I became friends and I’ve been in contact every now and then, especially lately after Bishop passed. He said you helped him out a lot.”

Jason nodded and smiled a little now, “How is Haley?”

“A lot better than he was a month ago when Bishop died.”

“That’s good to hear, I’m glad. And you can tell him I’m never giving those dogs back.”

Jeffery laughed, “I will absolutely tell him. I was curious as to why Bailey wasn’t nervous. You’re one of us.”

Jason glanced down at the dog standing next to Jeffery, just looking at him. He smirked a little at the thought, “I’m not sure about being one of you as I don’t let my pups work with me, but I appreciate that.”

The officer smiled, “I’m glad of that actually, as your work is a bit more dangerous than ours I think. Thank you Hood, I hope the next time we meet it’s under better conditions.”

Hood nodded, “Me too, Officer Jeffery.”

“You may want to get her out of here before one of the other officers who doesn’t trust you as much sees her.” Jeffery smiled then he and his pup walked towards the buses.

Annabeth peeked up then, loosening her grip a little. “You have dogs?” The girl asked curiously.

Jason chuckled, “I do. You’ll get to meet them next week.”

The young girl giggled and then settled on his back again. Red Robin and Black Bat came over then and they watched as the last 30 kids got onto the last bus.

“We good here, Hood?” Red Robin asked.

Jason took a deep breath, glanced at the factory, then nodded, “Yeah, let’s get out of here. The kids are in good hands now.”

His partners nodded and they walked away, heading to the parallel street and down a few blocks towards their bikes.

“You ready to go home Annabeth?” He asked the girl still on his back.

She nodded eagerly and slid off. Jason grinned then straddled his bike and Annabeth got on in front of him. He wrapped an arm around her and started the motorcycle, his team doing so just after him. He then led the way back home.

* * *

_4:44 a.m._

Peter groaned awake to the sound of his phone ringing. It was far too early for someone to be calling him, but he knew if someone was it was probably important. He grabbed the stupid little device and answered tiredly.

“Hello.”

“Hey, sorry Peter,” Nicole said apologetically, sounding very awake. “But, turn on the news. You’re not going to want to miss this. I know it will be on later but just watch now.”

Peter sighed and got out of bed, dragging his feet to the living room. He turned on a lamp and found the remote, then turned on the screen and switched it to the news. His eyes widened, and then he grinned. The title bar at the bottom read;

**Gotham’s Red Hood and allies saves 200 kids from New York trafficking ring**

There was currently a video running of Red Hood carrying two teenagers out of a factory followed but tons of starved and broken children and teens. The video then switched to a news caster standing off to the side and talking about the 200 kids sitting on the street behind her as medics and Red Hood walked among them. Red Hood had a young girl on his back hiding her face, who seemed like she was never going to let go of him. As the camera zoomed in on Hood and the kids he was talking to, Peter saw that the kids were looking at him like he was their hero. The news caster began talking about the situation the kids had been in before Red Hood, Red Robin and Black Bat saved them all, and also how the Red Hood captured the head of the ring, whose name was Johnathan Thatcher.

Peter grinned wider hearing that, because that was the man who’d been trying to kill his son. The news caster finished by saying that all the men involved were taken into custody and all the kids would be going to Manhattan for better care.

“How were you even up to see this Nicole?” He asked the woman who hadn’t said anything else as they both watched.

“Well, Jason came to say goodbye before he left and he told me what was about to happen, so I couldn’t really sleep. I also have work in an hour and a half, an early shift, so I figured I’d just get up. And I turned on the news and this was on. He did it, Peter. He actually did it.”

“Of course, he did,” Peter replied, feeling pride towards his kid having saved so many.

“And he doesn’t even look that hurt!” Nicole said happily. Peter laughed some, but smiled at that. “He’s going to be so tired, though. It’s like a two hour drive from Staten Island and the news mentioned the kids finally boarded the buses around 3. I doubt he’s back home yet. And he left at 9 last night.”

“It’s like having another job. At least he doesn’t work at the orphanage or the theatre tomorrow,” Peter mentioned, agreeing. “Maybe now he’ll get more sleep, because I know he’s been exhausted all week.”

“Yeah. Okay Peter, sorry I woke you, but I thought you’d want to see this.”

“Definitely. Thanks Nicole. Have a good morning at work.” They hung up then and Peter put his phone down. He didn’t think he would be going back to sleep again. He switched to another news channel and saw Jason was also on there. This story was going to get a lot of attention, especially with the thing with Scarecrow two weeks ago. Red Hood was going to be getting a lot more attention, like the Batman or any of the other heroes did. Red Hood was becoming one of them, he just had a different set of skills, like they all do. He was becoming more of a hero in the eyes of people, and Peter was happy about that, because Jason deserved the title, despite his past. He truly was a hero.

* * *

_5:03 a.m._

Red Hood waved to Black Bat and Red Robin as they headed to Tim’s apartment and Jason headed towards the theatre. They weren’t meeting after the mission, as Oracle connected them all together and they had their mission report over the coms on the drive back to Gotham. Red Hood wasn’t requiring any of them of file up reports about anything on the mission like Bats would, so doing it over the coms was just easier. And this way, they can all get more sleep. Plus, Jason had reluctantly agreed to a “family” dinner tomorrow at Tim’s, though really Barbara’s, request. Including Damian apparently. So, as Jason also agreed it could be at his apartment so he could cook, at Tim’s request, Jason would need as much sleep as he could get.

A little after 5 o’clock, Jason pulled up in front of the theatre.

He smiled down at the girl leaning against him who had fallen asleep about half way through the drive. He didn’t mind, he just held her tighter, knowing that if she could fall asleep on a motorcycle, then she needed it.

Before he woke her, he pulled out his phone and called Michael. It rang three times before the teen sleepily answered.

“Hey Hood, everything okay?”

“Yeah, mission was a success. But before I tell you about it, come outside.”

Michael sighed, “Seriously?”

“Yes, not an emergency but you really need to come outside.”

“Fine, give me a minute.”

Jason grinned and put his phone away, then nudged Annabeth. She stirred a little and then flinched awake, sliding off the bike in a small panic.

“Woah, Annabeth, it’s okay. You’re safe,” he promised as he got off the bike and helped her up.

She smiled up at him and nodded, “Right, sorry.”

“It’s okay. I know how you feel.”  
  
Annabeth smiled gratefully and hugged him. Then she let go and looked around.

“Where are we?” She asked curiously.

Jason smiled softly, “Your new home.”

The door to the lost kids apartment opened then and Michael stumbled out yawning.

“Alright Hood, what’s going… on…” Michael’s eyes widened when he saw who was standing in front of Jason. “Annabeth?”

Annabeth whirled around at the sound of his voice and grinned, happy tears forming in the little girl’s eyes.

“Michael!!” She shouted happily, running over to him.

“Annabeth?!” Michael asked again, breathlessly, as he stared at the girl. Then with a grin forming, he fell to his knees as Annabeth flew at him. The girl wrapped her arms around her brother as he did the same, hugging her tightly. “Annabeth! You’re here, oh my god you’re okay. You’re okay.”

Jason smiled as he watched, happy to have finally found Michael’s little sister who had disappeared out from under them both.

After a minute, Michael pulled back a little to look at her face. They were both crying now, though Michael was more sobbing.

“Annabeth, I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry. I should have looked harder. I was supposed to take care of you and protect you, and I failed. I’m _so sorry_.”

Annabeth shook her head, sniffling a little, “It wasn’t your fault. I shouldn’t have wandered off. I’m sorry, Michael.”

Michael just brought his sister back to him and hugged her as hard as he could. He then started to stand up, not letting go. Annabeth didn’t either and wrapped her legs around his waist. Jason walked over to them and stopped a foot away. But when Michael saw him, he closed the distance and hugged Jason with one arm. Annabeth quickly did the same, so they were both hugging him. Jason smiled, a little shocked, and hugged them back. Michael and Annabeth let go a minute later, both still sniffling and happy tears still falling.

“I’ve got more good news Michael that I think the rest of the kids will want to hear too.”

Annabeth grinned as Michael raised a brow, smirking lightly and then nodded. Hood led the way into the apartment full of sleeping children that he could just make out with the nightlights. Michael sat down on his cot which was actually the closest to the door, still holding on tightly to his little sister. Jason walked to the light switch and very slowly turned the lights brighter and then slowly made them dim and he did that several times till the kids were all slowly waking up, rubbing their eyes and looking at Hood curiously though a little annoyed as well. That is till Flora stood up and noticed the girl in Michael’s arms.

Flora’s eyes widened as she grinned, “Annabeth?”

Annabeth slowly turned and looked back, and smiled a little, “Hi Flora.”

At least three fourths of the kids knew Annabeth, and they all knew she had disappeared. Those kids all started grinning, but they didn’t get up and crowd her. Michael didn’t seem to have any intention of letting her go anyway. As Jason glanced around the room, his eyes landed on Jordan, who was smiling differently than the others, in a way that showed she could relate to Michael and she didn’t even know they were siblings. She looked down at her own siblings who looked a little confused and she pulled them closer to her, something neither kid protested at.

Red Hood grinned, “Okay, so, that’s good news number one.” All the kids looked at him and continued grinning. “The trafficking ring has been permanently shut down and Thatcher has been arrested.” There was a lot of cheering now and looks of relief on every kid. Their main threat had finally passed, and Jason couldn’t be happier for them, knowing they would finally feel as safe as they could here.

“I can tell you more about it later if you want, but for now, go back to sleep.”

All the kids nodded, still sleepy, and now happier than before as they all laid back down, still smiling in relief. Jason walked over to Michael’s cot.

“Welcome home Annabeth,” he said to the girl, who smiled back at him.

“Thank you Red,” she whispered.

He nodded to her and was about to say something when Michael grabbed his arm.

“Thank you, Red,” Michael said sincerely, still crying some. “Thank you for saving her.”

“Of course, Michael, I just wish I had found her sooner. Now go to sleep you two, I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

They both nodded and still hugging, laid down on the cot, Michael pulling the blanket over them. Jason turned the lights off again and left the apartment, smiling.

He was walking back to his bike when he heard a knocking. He glanced up at the building and saw Peter at the window, who then waved to him, asking him to come up. Jason sighed, really having just wanted to go home and crash. Nonetheless, he climbed the fire escape and went through the window of his dad’s apartment.

Jason pulled off his helmet for the first time since 11 and set it on the side table beside the couch. He hadn’t bothered with a domino tonight. Not the best choice but he honestly didn’t want to wear it.

Peter was in the kitchen now, leaning against the counter and drinking coffee. There was a beer sitting on the counter though which he gestured to for Jason to take. He walked over and grabbed it gratefully.

Peter raised a brow, glancing down at Jason’s clothes as Jason leaned against the island. Jason looked down, saw that his uniform had blood on it, and smirked, taking a gulp of the beer.

“None of its mine,” he said simply. Tad white lie as he had a couple cuts, but he mostly had bruises, and not a lot.

Peter sighed and nodded, drinking his coffee.

“Why are you up? It’s like 5 in the morning,” Jason asked curiously.

Peter smiled a little, “Nicole called me about half an hour ago and told me to turn on the news.” He then walked to living room and switched the tv on. Jason turned around and followed him, stopping beside him at the couch. His eyebrows rose as he saw the subject of the news. He then sighed and drank his beer.

“Don’t like publicity?” His dad asked amused.

“Not really no. Just asking for more people to bug into my business.” Jason quickly pointed at Peter not even looking at him, “And don’t say that’s what’s going to happen with me becoming an actor. I know that. I just don’t like it as Hood, I can suck it with being an actor.”

Peter chuckled, “Got it. But, whether you like it or not Jase, the world is watching you now. As Hood.”

Jason sighed again, watching as video of him helping the kids played on the screen with some news caster voicing it over.

“I know. And the more attention I get from people, the more I’ll likely get from unwanted eyes. And that just puts the people around me in more danger. I have different kinds of enemies than Superman or Batman. They aren’t all supervillains with wacko powers or super psychotic ways, they’re crime bosses and shit bags I’ve put away who want revenge, who don’t have attention on them.”

Peter sighed beside him, “And yet, you’ll never stop. I know that. You don’t have control of what happens Jason, but you do have control of what’s around you. You’ll protect us, all of us, I know that too, and they know that. And those people you put away, well, they’re probably too scared to try for revenge anyway.”  
  
Jason huffed a laugh, “Yeah maybe you’re right.”

“Of course, I am. And right now Jase, you won. The bad guy is gone, and children are safe, and you’re exhausted. You can rest and relax for a while.” Peter grinned at him and Jason just smiled, nodding. They both looked at the tv for a moment, now seeing Hood walking around the kids with Annabeth on his back.

“Who’s that little girl riding on your back? She the same one who you just brought here?” Peter asked curiously.

Jason smirked, “Annabeth, Michael’s little sister.”  
  
Peter’s brows rose in surprise, “Really?”

He nodded, “She went missing in November. After a month of looking for her, Michael didn’t like anyone bringing her up, including me, unless I found her.”

Peter smiled a little, “She was in the factory?” Jason nodded. “Well, glad you found her, I know the feeling of the return of a lost loved one.”

Jason smirked and Peter grinned. “Now, go home, kid. You need to sleep.”

“I’ll be sleeping past noon at this point,” Jason said then finished off the beer.

“Good. As your dad I’m telling you to get at least get 8 hours of sleep, because I know you’ve probably had less than 5 a night this week.”  
  
“You’re not wrong,” Jason replied jokingly.

Peter just shook his head, then eyed him and sighed, “I’d hug you, but, I’m not going to.”

Jason chuckled, “I understand. I’ll see you on Monday dad, thanks for the beer.” He walked over to the window, grabbing his helmet and putting it back on.

“Sleep well, Jason,” Peter replied, smiling.

“Thanks. For the first time in a while, I think I actually will.” Jason waved then climbed out the window and hopped over the railing of the fire escape and dropped down to the ground. Looking back at the window, he could just see Peter shake his head before turning off the lamp in the living room. Jason smirked then walked to his bike and headed home.

At 5:30, Jason finally parked beside his building. To avoid any early risers, he grappled up to the roof and dropped through the skylight into the study. He pulled his hood off and slowly left the room, cautiously opening the door as Roy and Kori could be sleeping. Their mission ended at 2 and then they had the com reports at 3. So, as they’ve been back for two and a half hours, he figured they’d be asleep. And he was right. Both Kori and Roy were asleep on the couch while the news played quietly.

He walked into the living room and picked up the remote. He paused, as what happened on Staten Island showed up again with more info they’d gotten about the kids, who were all being temporarily housed in a hotel ballroom till arrangements could be made for orphanages and taking kids home to their families. Thatcher was being treated for severe injuries under armed watch at an unnamed hospital. And the Red Hood was being discussed as a hero, as well as comparing him to the Red Hood of four years ago.

Jason rolled his eyes, knowing that will be repeatedly brought up, as well as his exploits around the world with Starfire and Arsenal. Masked heroes tend to be the subject of many television discussions and Jason knows he’s now on the list. Peter wasn’t wrong when he said the world was watching him now. He’d just have to lay low for a while, which he didn’t mind because that meant more sleep.

Jason sighed and turned off the tv and went to his room. He quickly made a sign that said not to wake him till after 2 and taped it to the door.

For right now, Jason wasn’t going to worry about what might be coming but he focused on the fact that a lot of kids would be sleeping better tonight, because that’s what really mattered, and was why Jason did this whole “hero” thing in the first place.

Jason showered as quickly as he could, took care of his minor injuries then climbed into bed. By then it was about 6 o’clock. He passed out in a minute, hoping to get a decent night’s sleep for a change. It helped that he knew those kids were too. He smiled, knowing he really could rest and enjoy his day life for a while.

 

 

 

 _Let me tell you what I wish I’d known_  
_When I was young and dreamed of glory_  
_You have no control_

_Who lives, who dies, who tells your story_

_I know that we can win_  
_I know that greatness lies in you_  
_But remember from here on in_

_History has its eyes on you_

_Whoa_  
_Whoa_  
_History has its eyes on you_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song History Has It's Eyes on You is from Hamilton  
> <3


	40. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait :/ I took a break and wrote a short story (it's published under the same pseud if you're interested :), still batfam) but then I had a bunch of personal issues which caused some writer's block for a while, but I was able to get this out :D it's a bit of a filler, bit shorter, but has a bunch of fluff :) and ya know, bit of fluff after the last chapter should be nice :)  
> I'll go back and edit it tomorrow or later in the week, but I wanted to get something out :D  
> Thanks and enjoy :D

Nicole finally got off her shift a little after 12 Sunday afternoon. She says ‘finally’ because she’s been up since 4:30 and has since been thinking of Jason and what he accomplished last night. She had work from 6 to 12, and on almost every television she saw over those 6 hours, is what Red Hood and his allies did. Which didn’t exactly help her stay focused on her tasks, so it’s been a long morning.

When she got back to her apartment, she was pleasantly greeted by the sight of Lily playing with Jason’s dogs who’d spent the night with them. Lily threw a bright pink ball down the hallway and both dogs chased after it.

“Good afternoon Little Lily,” Nicole greeted, going to crouch by her daughter who was sitting on the floor.

Lily grinned up at her, “Hiya mama!”

The pups came running back towards them. Annie being the winner of getting the ball first, she asked the ball to be thrown again, so Ace said hello to Nicole.

“What time did you wake up today? And did you have breakfast?” Nicole asked, watching Lily throw the rubber ball down the hall again.

“The puppies got me up around 10. Miss Mary helped me walk them and then she just let me have cereal.”

“Good. Now, I’m going to go shower and change, then we’ll head over to Jay’s okay?”

Lily nodded excitedly, “Okay!”

Nicole smiled and stood up then went to her room and did as she said, showering quickly and changing into jeans and a comfy blouse. When she walked back out 15 minutes later Lily was playing tug of war with Ace while Annie chewed on a bone. Nicole watched for a minute as Ace started pulling Lily across the floor, Lily sliding on her socks and laughing joyfully. Lily let go after Ace started pulling harder and faster, then grinned as Ace shook his head in victory with the rope flinging around.

“You ready Lily?” Nicole asked walking to the kitchen.

“Yeah, I’ll just get my shoes!” Lily ran towards her bedroom and came out a moment later, hopping on one foot as she pulled on her second shoe. Nicole smiled amusedly as her daughter grinned in excitement, stopping her hopping once she got her finger unstuck from her heel.

Nicole leashed up the pups and grabbed her purse then the two of them left, the dogs pulling them along, excited as they knew where they were going. When they got to Jason’s place, Nicole knocked quietly, not sure what to expect honestly as they all had such a long night. A moment later, the door opened, revealing a tired looking Roy.

“Hey Nicole. Squirt. And hello puppies,” Roy greeted, crouching down and enthusiastically scratching Ace’s ears. After he stood up, he stepped aside and let them in.

“You still seemed pretty tired, when did you wake up today?” Nicole asked cheekily.

Roy rolled his eyes, “An hour ago. And you can’t snark, cause your boyfriend is still passed out cold."

“Well, to be fair Roy, he got in about 3 hours after we did last night,” Kori interjected, coming down the hall and smiling kindly.

“Hi Kori!” Lily greeted excitedly. Kori smiled down and with a quick nod from Nicole she picked up Lily, placing her on her hip and then floating about half a foot off the ground.

“When did he get in last night?” Nicole asked, referring to Jason.

“The sign on his door says 5:30, but that means he probably crashed around 6,” Roy answered simply.

“Over 6 hours of sleep and still sleeping, that’s good,” Nicole said then rose a brow at Roy. “Wait, he put a sign on his door?”

Roy laughed, nodding, and just pointed towards the hall. Nicole went to his door, the dogs following her. She couldn’t help but snort at Jason’s note, but she did smile that he was actually wanting to get 8 hours of sleep.

 

_Princess and Harper,_

_I got back at 5:30. DO NOT wake me up before 2 or face my exhausted wrath._

_–Jay_

_p.s. good job last night. thanks_

 

Nicole walked away but paused when she saw the dogs staring at the door. She whistled lightly and they both looked at her.

“Jay needs to sleep, you’ll see him in a couple hours. Come on.” She patted her leg and both pups reluctantly followed her.

Nicole and Lily stayed and just hung out with Kori and Roy. She’s not going to lie, she is starting to really like those two, and it was obvious her daughter already did. After about an hour, Lily settled with a coloring book Jason had gotten her while Nicole asked about last night, turning on the news too. The red heads didn’t say much past what was known on the news, granted, they weren’t part of that event. But the news of what had happened in New York was spreading beyond the surrounding states; it was international now- from Metropolis to Central City all the way to Star City on the west coast. That should make things interesting for the Red Hood. Nicole smirked a little, Jason was going to have to get used to being in a spotlight now, both for his normal life and for his night life.

Around 2 o’clock, Tim, Cass, and Stephanie showed up. Jason was still sleeping, and no one, especially Roy and Kori, wanted to wake him. Whether out of fear of his so called wrath or because they also knew Jason hasn’t been sleeping the past week, Nicole didn’t know. Could be both of course.

Jason had mentioned to her that he’d been asked to participate in a ‘family dinner’ with all of the bats tonight, minus _the_ bat. And he’d also been asked to cook for it. Nicole wasn’t surprised Jason had said yes, but it would be an interesting evening for him. Roy and Kori were going to be across the hall and Nicole and Lily were going to eat with Peter actually. It used to be very regular for them to have dinner every week or two, but that haven’t recently. Tonight was a good opportunity though.

Lily was very happy to share her coloring with Cass who gracefully sat beside her on the ground at the coffee table. Stephanie and Tim sat on the couch with Kori and Nicole while Roy continued taking up the two seated couch. Nicole enjoyed it, she really did. It did feel a little weird because she knew all of them were vigilantes slash heroes and she wasn’t, but she didn’t feel out of place. She felt… at home. She knew Jason would come out eventually and the feeling would probably get stronger. These people were, in some way or another, her family now. She wasn’t afraid to say that, even to herself. And she felt, or at least hoped, the others did too.

As it neared 3 o’clock, Kori decided to make lunch for them all, a lunch of waffles and grilled cheese sandwiches, as that was what Jason has taught her so far, among a few other things. So, Nicole decided that it was probably time to wake up Jason.

She stood up from the couch and whistled to the dogs who’d been sleeping next to Stephanie. They both perked up immediately and excitedly got off the couch following her to Jason’s room. Stephanie and Tim also stood up, smirking and followed behind. Before she opened the door, she looked back at those two with a brow raised.

“You know, they won’t pounce him if they think he’s hurt, which they understand he might be.”

Tim sighed in disappointment and Stephanie rolled her eyes, “These dogs are way to reasonable to be dogs.” Nicole chuckled a little as they both went to sit back down.

Nicole quietly opened the door and let the dogs run in, then followed quickly behind them and shut the door to a crack. The dogs both leaped onto the bed stopping just beside Jason who was buried underneath his covers, on his stomach, and his head was underneath his pillows with his arms under his head from what she could see.

The dogs began an intense sniffing up and down Jason, Annie more focusing on his upper half and Ace on his lower half. Nicole watched, highly amused, as they inspected their human. After a moment, Ace, seeming to declare him unhurt, stepped onto Jason's back, pulling a response from Jason, who shifted, pulling the pillow tighter around his head.

“Ace,” Jason groaned, muffled by his pillow. Annie took that as invitation to stick her snout under the pillow and, Nicole guessed by Jason’s startled noise, started licking his face enthusiastically. Ace sat down in the middle of Jason’s back, so Jay had no choice but to surrender to it. Annie then laid beside him, keeping her head under the pillow. Nicole smirked, sure that the dogs probably do this all the time for him to know who was who.

Nicole grinned and laid down in the empty area of the bed beside Jason, squishing Annie in between them. Jason cautiously lifted the pillow up to peek at who it was. He smiled a little then dropped the pillow.

Jason spoke sleepily, but not unhappily, “I asked not to be woken till after two.”

Nicole smirked, “I know. It’s three.”

There was silence for a moment.

“Oh. Then I pardon you.”

“You pardon me?” Nicole asked incredulously but amused, brows raised up.

Jason lifted the pillow just slightly so she could make out one eye and the edge of his mouth which was slightly curved up.

“From my wrath,” he joked lightly, grinning more. Nicole laughed then lifted one hand over to his head, moving the pillow some and gently twirling a lock of his hair. Jason leaned into it, smiling softly.

Just then, the door quietly creaked opened ever so slowly, but both Jason and Nicole heard it and already knew who it was. Jason smirked and put the pillow back down, pretending to be asleep. Nicole refrained from smiling and brought her hand back.

Annie perked up when the bed dipped a little as someone climbed onto it. Nicole slightly glanced over and saw Lily sneaking her way over to Jason, smirking mischievously. Annie stood up and walked towards the pillows, laying almost on top of Jason’s head but not quite. Ace got off Jason’s back then and walked up to lay beside Annie. Lily, smiling more when she saw Nicole was watching her, put a finger to her lips and Nicole kept herself from laughing as she nodded.  

Lily then slowly climbed onto Jason’s back, trying to be gentle but she was still an 8-year-old child. After she got close to his head, she let gravity take her and she fell hard onto Jason’s back, her head landing on his shoulder. Jason didn’t move or even make a noise.

“Jaaaaayy,” Lily drawled, disappointed by not getting a response. She then crawled a little further up so she could shove her head under the pillow. “Jaaaaay,” she said again.

A moment later, there was the noise of Jason clearly blowing a raspberry at Lily, causing Lily to screech a little in surprise and roll off Jason’s back into the space between them.

Jason started laughing and Lily shoved the pillow off his head, pouting a little.

“Meany,” Lily called him, wiping her face then crossing her arms.

Jason grinned, “Ah, come one Little Bird, that was funny.”

Lily hmphed and turned her head. Nicole smirked at Jason and pulled Lily closer to her, wrapping her arms around her.

“I’ll protect you Lily,” Nicole said amused. Jason pouted some and pulled the covers over his head. Lily giggled quietly but didn’t move. Jason didn’t do anything for a moment, and then suddenly the covers sunk down flat to the bed as if Jason just vanished.

Lily gasped a little and sat up looking around. Nicole did too, smirking lightly. Nothing happened for a minute. Then suddenly from the other side of the bed that they were closer to, Jason tackled them, taking both of them with his arms. They landed on the bed, Jason’s arms around Nicole with Lily squished in between them. Lily laughed happily as Jason blew a zerbert against her head. Jason then looked up at Nicole and she couldn’t help but grin as his eyes were lit up happily, little hints of smile lines at the corners.

“Good morning,” Jason greeted them, smiling warmly.

Lily giggled, “It’s the afternoon, silly.”

Jason rolled his eyes, “Then good afternoon.” He smiled genuinely then, “Whenever I get to wake up to you two, it’s good.”

Nicole smiled and Lily grinned up at him, while Jason scrunched his face a little.

“That was weird and lame, sorry,” he said, blushing a little. Lily giggled again and Nicole just smiled more, pulling out her arm to run a hand through his hair.

“It’s okay, I pardon you,” Nicole quipped, and Jason chuckled. “I thought it was sweet.”

Jason smiled and then hugged them closer. A moment later, Ace and Annie were standing above them, licking faces and wagging their tails. They stopped after a minute then hopped off the bed.

Nicole looked in Jason’s eyes and he looked back brightly. They were probably about to kiss but Lily started squirming and shoving her way out of their hold.

“Nope, nope, nope, you can do that with me not squished between you,” Lily declared, still shoving at Jason who then released his arms. Lily then hopped up and fixed her hair.

“Love you little bird,” Jason called out reassuringly to Lily who was leaving in an amused huff. Nicole widened her eyes at Jason who didn’t seem to realize what he just said.

Lily instantly stopped and turned around grinning. Then ran over and jumped on Jason, hugging him tightly.

“Love you too, Jay,” she said quietly but sure, then let go and quickly left the room.

Jason smiled warmly then turned to Nicole, who was still looking at Jason in happy surprise.

Jason sighed, still smiling though, “I’ve never told her that before, have I?”

Nicole shook her head, “No, you haven’t.”

“Should I not have?”

Nicole just raised a brow and gave him the look.

He chuckled, “Okay, okay.”

She softened her expression, “Jay, you already knew she loved you. And she knew you loved her. You just literally made her day by telling her out loud.”

Jason smirked cutely, “I love _you_ too.”

“And I love you, ya dork.” Nicole smiled and then they did kiss. After they pulled away, she sighed and sat up. Jason just turned and laid on his back, using one arm as a pillow and looking at her. She smirked and gently whacked his stomach, and he grunted. “Come on, Kori’s making breakfast and lunch.”

Jason rose a brow, “Breakfast and lunch? Like two separate meals or brunch?”

Nicole smirked, “Brunch.”

“But it’s three in the afternoon… brunch is supposed to be between the usual time for breakfast and lunch, so isn’t it linner? Or supper…?”

She rolled her eyes, “She’s making waffles and grilled cheese, so call it whatever you want. It’s food.”

Jason laughed, then sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She saw a weight suddenly, but gradually, settle on him, likely yesterday’s events returning to the forefront of his mind.

She prodded him in the stomach, and he looked at her again, a tired look in his eye.

She smiled softly, “You did great last night. You’re on the news all over the country.”

Jason sighed, closed his eyes and rubbed his free hand over them. She looked at him curiously.

“Why don’t you like being on the news? Or having any attention like that?”

Looking back at the ceiling he asked, “Do you want the cliché answer or the stupid answer first?”

She raised a brow at him, “Um, well I can guess what the cliché one is; the same answer you gave me when I asked why you didn’t tell me you were Red Hood sooner, so the stupid one I guess.”

Jason smirked a little, then answered tiredly, “I don’t like being brought up on the news because, one, I don’t care to be idolized or talked about like I’m some celebrity film star whose life can just be violated and two, my past gets dredged up. So, the news goes from focusing about all the kids I rescued to me, and “what happened to the Red Hood?” They do the same thing with all the so called heroes, I just have a more dramatic flip flop that’s more interesting than others.”

“Why is that stupid? It sounds fairly reasonable to me,” Nicole said softly. “And also, I can’t help but thinking you also don’t like it because it reminds you of when you were adopted by Bruce and the media wouldn’t stop talking about you, and the things they said about you weren’t all that great.”

Jason huffed, “Well, don’t you know me so well.” He sat up then, so they were sitting side by side. “Yes, I guess that’s probably a reason too. And before you think it, I don’t mind if Jason Philips gets attention for being an actor or something. I don’t mind, as long as they don’t butt too far into my life, though Tim and I have made a pretty convincing history for me. But with Hood… I don’t do it for attention. The only time I did was for Bruce’s attention and you see how well that went. Now, I don’t want it because it turns the kids I save, one of the main reasons I go out now, into a “story” or a media spectacle. _I_ didn’t enjoy it, those kids certainly wouldn’t, and they don’t need that. The kids from last night are lucky because they’re so many of them, none of them will get specialized attention that will freak them out.”

“Now that sounds like the main reason.” Nicole gave him a knowing smile and he chuckled a little.

Then he smirked amusedly, “Another reason, actually, thinking about it, the kind of stuff on the news about me being the children’s savior or whatever they were calling me, will destroy my rep with criminals.”

Nicole raised a brow and huffed a laugh. “Honey, if anything, it’ll make them even more terrified to even attempt to fuck with you or kids. I mean, the trafficker is in an induced coma because you were so pissed off. So, the stuff on the news, is just enhancing your rep, while making you out as more of a hero than a crime lord or antihero, so, in my opinion, for right now, it isn’t a bad thing…”

Jason just looked at her curiously for a moment, then grinned and fell back on the bed again, arms splaying out behind him. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” He asked rhetorically.

Nicole smiled and fell back beside him, rolling onto her side to look at him.

“Absolutely nothing.”

He looked at her and raised a brow, so she spoke again.

“It isn’t always about deserve Jason. We just happened on each other and fell in love. I believe in you and want to stick by you. And I will shower you with love and sass, whether you think you deserve it, or not. I don’t know if the universe planned it or if you did something specific that allowed us to meet but, I’m just glad we did.”

“Me too,” Jason responded quietly, turning on his side. He lifted his hand and placed it on the side of her head, gently running it through her hair. She noticed in his eyes something still lying underneath the surface that was bothering him.

“What else is bothering you?” She asked him quietly.

He furrowed his brows a little and shook his head, “Nothing, nothing. Last night was just a lot.”

She didn’t believe him, but she didn’t want to push either. “Okay. But, you know you can always talk to me right?”

Jason smiled lightly, “I know, thank you. But I’m alright, promise.”

“Come on, lovebirds! Kori’s almost done making the food!” Roy called out from the living room. Jason chuckled and sat up again, bringing Nicole with him.

“One last thing,” Nicole started seriously. He looked curiously at her. “Are you physically hurt?”

Jason laughed a little and shook his head, “No, I’m okay. Promise.”

She did believe him then. Nicole smiled and stood up, and pulled him by the hand with her. Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and they walked out of the room. Jason stopped short when he saw more people in his living room.

He sighed, “Are you three ever not here?”

Tim, Cass, and Stephanie all grinned as Roy and Lily laughed. Nicole smirked and nudged him. Jason smiled lightly turning to her, then lightly kissed her on the cheek and removed his arm. He walked to the kitchen where Kori greeted him happily. Nicole sat down on the couch beside Stephanie with Lily in front of her still drawing at the coffee table.

About 5 minutes later, Jason was helping Kori serve out the food. They simply ate in the living room, no one willing to get up and Jason sitting beside Nicole. They didn’t turn on the news but simply music to keep Jason placated. But about 20 minutes of them sitting around and talking, Jason huffed in obvious annoyance. He was looking at Tim.

“Tim,” Jason said, grabbing his younger brother’s attention who looked over at him curiously, but a bit nervous. The others looked back and forth between them.

Jason leaned forward and spoke seriously, brows raised, “You have shoved your hair out of your eyes a dozen times in the past 10 minutes. You _need_ a haircut. I don’t understand how you could even sit there with it all, much less work with that mess.”

Tim furrowed his brows in annoyance now as Stephanie snickered and Cass slyly grinned. Nicole wanted to say _look who’s talking,_ but as soon as his bangs actually reached into his eyes, Jason had trimmed it himself. That was last week, and Nicole will say he did a very nice job. And it was still long enough for her to twirl around her fingers, and so it still had a slight wavy look.

“I do _not_ ,” Tim denied firmly. “I just had one a month ago and I am not going to pay a stupid amount again so quick just because _you_ think it’s too long. _I_ don’t mind it at this length.”

Jason rose a single brow and shared a look with Stephanie who also looked unimpressed.

But surprisingly, Jason relented. “Fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you when you slip off a roof top because you bangs get stuck in you mask.” Tim rolled his eyes but smiled minutely in victory.

But of course that wasn’t actually the end of it. Nicole knew it hadn’t been, because after Jason had said that he turned to Nicole with a cute wicked gleam in his eye.

Ten minutes later, Tim and Stephanie were doing the dishes (as they were the youngest, it was their job, Jason declared), Cass and Lily were back to their coloring and the others were just talking. When Tim and Steph were finishing up, Jason smirked devilishly at them then stood and walked to the kitchen, claiming it was to make sure they were putting everything away in the right locations.

After a moment of pretending, Jason picked up a completely unsuspecting Tim like he weighed one pound, tossing him over his shoulder.

“What-! Jason! What the hell are you doing?” Tim screeched in surprise as everybody else laughed.

Jason grinned, “Like I said, you need a haircut.”

“What?? Oh come on Jason, you can’t be serious?! You can’t just force me to a barber shop!”

“Who said anything about taking you to a barber shop?” Jason retorted as he walked out of the kitchen. Tim’s face paled some as he tried to turn back to see Jason’s face.

“ _You’re_ going to do it??”

“What else are big brothers for?” Jason replied, highly amused. “Steph, you wanna help?”

“Yes!” Stephanie replied instantly and eagerly following Jason out of the kitchen.

“Ugh, you could’ve at least given me Cass. She’d be nicer about it,” Tim groaned, surrendering to his fate by letting all of his weight collapse on Jason, head and arms dangling against Jason’s back and the true length of his hair revealed (it was pretty long). Jason didn’t even falter.

“She’s drawing with the Little Bird, and I would never interrupt their time together,” Jason responded kindly. Cass smiled up at him. “Back out in about 15 minutes.”

Tim sighed heavily, going completely rag doll on Jason’s shoulder with Stephanie excitedly bouncing behind them as they walked into Jason’s room. The rest of them just kind of sat there in amused silence. And true to his word, 15 minutes later the three came back out, Jason and Stephanie grinning and Tim trying to hide his own smile behind a scowl. But all three seemed pleased with the outcome.

Tim’s hair had gone from a length worthy of a stub ponytail to about the same length as Jason’s; kind of long in the front but only fell a little ways on to his forehead and slightly shorter on the side. The only difference between Jay’s and Tim’s hair, is Jay’s was wavy and Tim’s was straight. Jason really did a nice job.

“You should do hair professionally Jay, you did a really good job,” Stephanie complimented Jason as they moved to sit back down in the living room. Jason had changed out of his pajamas and into jeans and a t-shirt.

Tim rolled his eyes and Jason laughed a little, sitting beside Nicole and his arm gently landing on her shoulders. “Thanks Steph, but 4 jobs is enough. Peter and Ma always did my hair to save money, eventually taught me how to do it myself. Then I started doing Ma’s too.” He shrugged and Nicole smiled fondly at him. Tim sighed heavily but smirked lightly. So, he definitely didn’t hate it, just hated that it had been done mostly unwillingly.

“4 jobs?” Stephanie asked, raising a confused brow.

“Uh yeah: Hood, actor, volunteer and boyfriend,” Jason replied simply.

Nicole raised both brows and turned to face him, leaning out of his arm some. He immediately turned to her and she could read his expression easily, wondering  _what the fuck he did wrong._

“Am I just a job to you?” Nicole asked dryly, though she knew perfectly well he hadn’t meant it that way. But she has so rare an opportunity to torment him like this, it was hard to resist.

Jason’s eyes widened a little as the others gasped a little. Lily furrowed her brows as she watched them, a bit confused.

“That is so not what I meant,” Jason started defensively. “I just meant- that, um… just four different important things taking up time in my life, I wouldn’t have time for another thing…”

Everyone save Lily started to snicker as Jason and Nicole just looked at each other, Jason a bit fearful and Nicole with a mask of cool anger, though she was highly amused on the inside.

Her façade must have cracked some in the next several seconds because Jason sighed heavily, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the couch.

“You’re just fucking with me aren’t you?” He asked, unamused.

Nicole grinned and everyone snickered more. “At least you’re cute,” she retorted, causing the others to just outright laugh now. Jason lifted his head and raised a brow at her, then smirked cutely.

“Oh really? And what if I wasn’t?” Jason questioned playfully.

Nicole shrugged, smirking a little, “Well, then it wouldn’t be as fun to mess with you, because you I wouldn’t get to see that adorable little confused crease between your eyebrows.”

“If we’re playing it that way, I guess that means I can fuck with you more, because you’re very hot when you’re mad at me.”

“Only if you can actually keep up.”

“Oh just try me Marcus.”

“Oh I will. But I don’t think you can match me Philips.”

“Do you wanna find out?”

“Ugh, oh my god you two,” Tim groaned causing them to remember there were half a dozen other people in the room. “Knock it off or take it somewhere else.”

The others laughed some as Jason just sighed beside her, smiling and wrapping his arm around her shoulders again. Nicole fully leaned into his embrace now.

Nicole smiled widely, “You’re right Tim. We should be talking about your hair, which looks _so_ much better. It looks healthier too.”

Tim sighed and rolled his eyes while Jason accepted the compliment.

“Thank you, Nikki,” he said smugly. She lightly patted him on the cheek, not even turning around to face him. He just chuckled, rubbing her shoulder lightly.

“Come on, you have to admit you like it, Tiny Tim,” Stephanie said, raising a brow knowingly.

“Admit it,” Cass added, slightly smirking.

Tim sighed deeply and reluctantly said, with the smallest of smiles, “Fine, I do like it. Now lay off.”

Jason laughed, “You’re welcome, Timmy.”

Tim rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling.

“So,” Jason started reluctantly, “what time is the stupid dinner tonight?”

Cass lightly whacked his leg without turning around as Tim answered, “Dick, Barbara and Damian will be coming around 6. And Alfred wanted to know if you wanted him to come too.”

“Sure, why not. It’ll keep the tension down that will inevitably rise at some point,” Jason replied simply.

“Be positive, Jaybird,” Roy said knowingly.

“I am,” Jason said defensively, smirking a little. “I am _positive_ somebody is going to piss me off.”

“That’s fair,” Stephanie added.

“What are you going to cook?” Cass asked curiously, changing the subject.

Jason sighed and Nicole looked back at him.

“Well, I was thinking something from the demon bird’s home land, good first impression and all.”

“Awe, you want him to like you,” Steph cooed, smirking brightly.

Jason rolled his eyes, “I don’t want him to stab me.”

“That’s fair,” Tim restated.

“He wouldn’t actually do that, would he?” Nicole asked, slightly concerned.

“He would,” Tim and Stephanie said at the same time. Cass turned and glared slightly at them. They responded by raising their eyebrows at her, and she relented, shrugging.

“Well, that’s nice. Can’t wait to meet him,” Nicole said with a deep breath. Jason chuckled a little. “I think Lily and I will head off early, before they arrive, to let you grow to like each other then we meet him.”

“So, where is he from?” Lily asked curiously.

“Arabia,” Cass answered. Lily turned to her. “In Asia.”

Lily smiled, “Cool!”

Cass smiled kindly, “It is Little Flower. I’m from there too.”

Lily’s eyes lit up even more and started asking Cass about it, which Cass answered simply but smiling.

“Why is he _demon_ bird?” Nicole asked Jason.

Jason smirked, “Remember who I told you was his mother and grandfather?” Nicole nodded, recalling that they were leaders of the assassin league that had enslaved Jason. Hard to forget. “Well, the grandfather is called the Demon’s Head, and therefore, Damian is the heir to the Demon’s Head. And so, demon bird. After I get to know the little runt, I might come up with something else.”

Nicole nodded as his siblings smirked in amusement. They spent the next hour just lounging around; Roy fiddling with little tools and parts, Tim on his computer “working,” Stephanie and Kori talking about fashion and modeling jobs Kori had applied for in New York, and Jason and Nicole were silently reading together – the Secret Garden. Nicole was leaning against him as he turned the pages. They both knew he was a faster reader than her so when she finished the page, she would tap her thumb against his hand that was entwined with hers. Ace and Annie were curled up on either side of them.

Cass and Lily were starting to draw having moved on from simply coloring. Cass had sneakily brought a sketchbook with her for Lily which no one had somehow seen before. They moved around to the other side of the coffee table and frequently glanced at her and Jason. She suspected they were drawing them as neither Nicole nor Jason were moving, except for Jason only slightly when he turned the page. As soon as Cass and Lily had moved Jason had put his feet up on the table, while Nicole just curled up onto the couch. It was really nice, just them all together, and she and Jason reading together. She kind of hoped that this sort of thing might become a more usual thing for them to do.

* * *

Around 4:30, Jason began taking inventory of his kitchen to see what he needed to ask Alfred to bring over. He knew he didn’t have all the spice for the Arabian dish he wanted to make. It wasn’t just for Damian, he hadn’t made any of those dishes in a while and he sort of missed it. Talia had taught him a few when she was directing him how to live on his own and not die from starvation or illness when she sent him off to Gotham. When she had started doing that it was really weird, but he didn’t dare refuse, because she hadn’t been quite as cruel as Ra’s and he didn’t want to get sent back. He’d been so close to getting home, and she was oddly trying to help him do that, so he followed along with the weird domestic lessons.

Anyway, he had just sent a text to Alfred when there was a knock at the door. He glanced towards the living room where everyone looked towards the door.

“They shouldn’t be early,” Tim spoke up, raising a brow.

Jason rose one back then walked to the door and checked through the peep hole.

He smirked widely and said, “Yo, Roy.”

“What…?” his friend asked worriedly.

Jason didn’t say anything and just opened the door, smirking charmingly at the Amazon standing before him.

“Princess Donna Troy, I assume,” he stated. There’s no way she wasn’t an Amazon; she was tall, incredible build, and a confident aura that told him she could kick his ass in a second flat. She was also very beautiful, with dark hair, blue gray eyes and near perfect facial features.

The woman smiled kindly at him, “I am. And you must be Jason Todd.”

Jason held out his hand, “Phillips now, but yes, Jason.”

Donna nodded and shook his hand, “Pleasure to finally meet you Jason.”

“Donna?” Roy asked, surprised and coming over to the door. He smiled happily, “What are you doing here?”

Donna grinned upon seeing him, so Jason stepped out of the way and let Donna into his apartment.

“What? I can’t come see my boyfriend after he’s been on a harrowing mission? Especially when he doesn’t call after? What kind of girlfriend do you think I am?” Donna asked, smirking with a brow raised.

Roy blushed a bit, but smiled. “Right, sorry. When I got in, just kind of went to bed.”

Donna just leaned in and kissed him, as Roy put his hands on her hips. Jason was tempted to whistle but refrained because it was about to get awkward anyway.

Donna smiled at him then leaned away and took his hands, “It’s fine. I wanted to come visit anyway.”

“Ahem,” Jason coughed, still only standing a foot away from them.

Roy looked over to him, and sighed. Jason nodded his head slightly in the direction of the living room. Roy’s eyes widened and he turned around, still holding one of Donna’s hands.

“So, uh, guys, this is my.. girlfriend, Donna,” Roy said a tad awkwardly. Jason chuckled silently.

Kori grinned, flew out of her seat and landed in front of them.

“I’m Koriand’r. Wonderful to meet you!” Kori exclaimed.

Donna grinned back, “Good to meet you too, Kori. I’ve heard a lot about you. You and Jason.”

Kori continued smiling but then raised a brow at Roy. “Why did you not tell us you had a girlfriend? We’ve been back together for over two weeks. Jason told us he had a girlfriend.”

“Um…” Roy started as Donna turned to him.

“You didn’t tell them about me?” She asked, maybe a little insulted.

Roy stood at a loss for words for a moment before an idea came to him.

“Jason knew,” Roy tried.

Jason raised both brows, smirking amusedly and walking closer to them, “Well, you didn’t tell me. Diana did. Thanks for telling her I’m alive by the way.” Jason smiled sincerely at Donna and she returned it.

“You’re welcome, though I didn’t know that she didn’t know,” Donna replied, smirking.

“And don’t be too mad at the idiot. It’s a stupid but very Roy reason. Hear him out,” Jason told Donna, who smiled slightly and nodded, turning back to Roy. Roy smirked lightly.

“Ahem,” Nicole mimicked in the living room, looking curiously at the Amazon. Lily was looking wide eyed at her, probably unbelieving there was another princess here. It’s a good thing Donna wasn’t in her uniform; the little girl probably wouldn’t be able to handle it. They all turned to the living room.

“So, this is pretty much everyone,” Roy started, gesturing to the living room. Donna turned and smiled at them all. “That’s Tim, and the blonde is Stephanie. That’s Nicole, Jason’s girlfriend and at the coffee table is her daughter Lily and the dark haired ninja there is Cassandra. Oh, and those are Jay’s awesome dogs Ace and Annie.” Said dogs had just run over to them to meet the newcomer. “Everyone, this is Princess Donna Troy of the Amazons.”

“Nice to meet you all, though I have met Tim before,” Donna greeted warmly. Everyone greeted back with simple hellos. Jason smirked and walked into the living room and beside Lily. She looked up at him, smiling. He leaned down and picked her up, put her on his hip then walked up to Donna again.

“Hi,” Lily said quietly, still smiling.

“Hello little one,” Donna greeted, smiling kindly at her.

“How many princesses do you know?” Lily whispered to Jason.

Jason chuckled a little, “Well, three _now_ actually _._ I do know Wonder Woman, who’s also a princess of the Amazons. This is her sister.”

“What?! You know Wonder Woman!? And you’re her sister?!” Lily exclaimed very excitedly.

Donna laughed a little, grinning. She nodded, “I am, I’m Wonder Girl. Her name is Diana. I’m sure she’d love to meet you too.”

Lily started bouncing on his hip, so Jason put her on the floor.

“You leave Lian with Dinah?” Roy asked Donna, who nodded.

“They plan to visit in a week or two,” Donna replied, smiling. Roy and Jason shared a grin.

“How long do you plan on staying in Gotham?” Jason asked curiously.

Donna looked at Roy, raising a confused brow, “I’m not sure yet…”

The air turned a bit tense now as Donna and Roy looked at each other. Even Lily seemed to feel it as she gently grabbed his hand.

“Alright, so, as you two probably have some things to talk about, why don’t you go across the hall to talk? Where no bats can eavesdrop on ya,” Jason suggested. Roy sighed a little, and they both nodded, smiling a little. Then Roy led her out of the apartment and across the hall, still holding her hand.

There was silence for a minute, then Kori turned to Jason.

“You knew and didn’t tell me?” She asked him curiously.

Jason shrugged, “We were busy, and when I mentioned it to Roy he asked me not to say.”

Kori nodded, “Okay… he thought it’d be weird talking to me about it, didn’t he?”

“Yeah little bit.”

Kori sighed, then smiled, “Well, I’m happy for him. Really.”

“I figured you would be,” Jason smirked knowingly. She laughed a little.

They returned to the living room, Jason pausing at the coffee table as Lily sat back down and let go of his hand. Jason looked at the drawings scattered about the table. His eyes stayed on the one Lily drew of him and Nicole reading together.

He smiled and crouched down beside Lily and picked it up. Lily was smiling shyly as Jason looked at it.

He turned and grinned at her, “This is really good Little Bird. Seriously.” Lily grinned, blushing a little, as Jason showed the drawing to Nicole, who smiled widely, looking impressed.

“Lily, that’s great!” Nik exclaimed.

It was, it was really good, for an eight-year-old.

“You’re going to be a great artist one day, kid,” Jason complimented, smiling brightly at her. Lily giggled happily.

Jason stood back up and sat beside Nicole again. Roy and Donna stayed over there for about 20 minutes. They came back over looking more together. Guess Donna forgave Roy for being an idiot and hopefully Roy will take the sliver of advice Jason had given him the other day, as well as maybe be a bit more confident. Clearly if Donna didn’t think they were a relationship that could last, she wouldn’t have come to see Roy after the mission.

The couple sat down on the love seat together. Jason smiled a little, seeing Roy just a bit happier than he’s been.

Donna sighed still holding Roy’s hand and looked over at Jason. “So, Jason, Roy mentioned you’re having a batfamily dinner tonight. If Dick causes any trouble, let me know, I’ll deal with him for you.”

Jason rose a curious brow, “Well, that’s nice of you. Especially considering he’s actually your friend and we only just met.”

Donna smirked, “Yeah, but that’s why. Dick can always use a healthy ass kicking. Plus, you’re Roy’s best friend, and that automatically makes you my friend. But to be honest, I don’t think Dick will do anything to need one, he called me a week ago, asking for advice. If he follows it, he’ll be fine.”

“Any advice for me then?” Jason asked her hopefully.

“Just be nice and at least try to make conversation with him. He doesn’t live up to his name as much as he used to when you were Robin. So, just give him a chance.”

Jason nodded, “Alright. Doesn’t sound so bad.” They chuckled. “They’re coming around 6; Nik and Lily are having dinner with my dad - not because he’s my dad, he’s basically her dad too- and Roy and Kori were just going to go across the hall. I was planning on making them food, so, I’ll make extra for you too.”

Donna smiled a little, “Thank you. Were they going to be over there as support in case something goes wrong?”

Jason laughed, “Yeah. Also, because Roy is working on something secret over there, and he wants to keep working, apparently on a deadline or something.”

Roy smirked cleverly but didn’t say anything. Kori smiled widely, so she knew. Jason rolled his eyes. He didn’t really care whatever Roy was doing, as long as he didn’t blow up his apartment building.

They all stayed put and just talked for the next little while, till about 5:15.

“Alright honey,” Nicole started, turning back to Jason. “I texted Peter that we’d get there around 5:30, doubt he’d mind if we got there early. You need to start cooking anyway.”

Jason nodded, “Okay. Say hi to him for me.”

Nicole smiled and gave him a quick kiss goodbye. She then gripped his knee to push herself up to standing.

“Come on Little Lily.”

Lily frowned a little but stood up, putting all her drawings and coloring sheets together into the sketchbook. Cass helped her collect the pencils into her flower patterned case.

“See you guys tomorrow. I am still picking you up tomorrow for school and work?” Jason asked standing up and following them out of the living room.

“Yeah!” Lily said excitedly.

Jason smirked, “Alright, then I’ll see you birds in the morning.”

Lily quickly gave him a hug, then Nicole did, with another kiss.

“Bye Jaybird,” she said, smirking up at him.

“Bye Songbird, fly safe!”

Nicole and Lily both laughed a little and then they left.

“Well, she seems very nice,” Donna commented, smiling. Jason grinned and walked back over to the living room. Donna then raised a small curious brow, “And also very civilian.”

Jason nodded, “They are. And both are staying that way.”

Donna nodded, “That’s nice, having a real life and people outside hero work.”

He smiled and put his hands in his pockets, “It is, actually. Never thought it would be.”

He got smiles in return. He sighed then and walked to the kitchen to start preparing for dinner. Alfred was bringing him stuff, but he could still get started because it will take a couple hours to make.

Around 5:45, Kori, Roy and Donna went across the hall, taking the dogs with them. Jason wasn’t sure how they’d react with Damian yet, so, just to be sure, they won’t be here for the first little bit.

Tim, Cass, and Stephanie sat at the kitchen table to talk with him as he began. As they waited for the rest of the guests to arrive. Jason wasn’t worried or anything, but he was wary. All the batsiblings – robins and batgirls- together for the first time ever. Should be interesting.

And 14 minutes later, there was knock at the door.

 

 

 _Because I was afraid to speak_  
_When I was just a lad_  
_Me father gave me nose a tweak_  
_And told me I was bad_  
_But then one day I learned a word_  
_That saved me aching nose_  
_The biggest word you ever heard_  
_And this is how it goes_

 _Oh, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!_  
_Even though the sound of it_  
_Is something quite atrocious_  
_If you say it loud enough_  
_You'll always sound precocious_  
_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious is from the original Mary Poppins :) 
> 
> Next update will have what y'all been waiting on, Jason and Damian meet :D and more Donna later, promise ;)  
> Thank you all for your patience with me :D  
> <3


	41. One Normal Night

“Are you ready, Damian?” Grayson asked Damian, smiling like a moron.

Damian raised a brow at him, “Ready to meet a former crime lord and murderer whom Father sees as a dangerous threat to this family?”

Grayson sighed while Gordon answered calmly, “Jason isn’t a threat to us, Damian. You’ll see.”

“Master Jason has come a long way in the past couple years, your father has just been extremely stubborn on the subject. But Jason has cut off all ties from your father for multiple reasons, so do your best to not bring him up,” Pennyworth suggested with a tall eyebrow aimed at Damian. Damian raised a brow back but quickly turned away and looked into the hallway as the elevator opened.

He’ll never say this out loud, but he was curious to meet Todd after all the commotion the past couple weeks revolving around this man. Grayson hasn’t told Damian much about Todd except that he’s “changed” from who he was.

Damian still had very low expectations for the man, considering his parentage of a criminal father, criminal birth mother and druggie step mother who overdosed when Todd was nine, then Todd lived on the street till he was 13 when Father found him. Then Todd got himself killed in Africa. Whatever happened after that led to when he was 19 and tried to kill Grayson and Drake. Damian could live without Drake around, but the loss of Grayson would have been unfortunate.

Regardless, Todd’s past is evidence of the man’s incompetence. But Grayson has told him multiple times not to judge him by his past and upon first meeting Damian will refrain from doing so.

The four of them walked down the hall in which there were only one door are on either side. _Smart, only having one neighbor; easier to conceal his activities_. They turned to the door on the left and Pennyworth knocked politely. A moment later the door was opened and revealed an approximately 6’2”, muscular man with dark hair in simple jeans and a red t-shirt.

The man smirked lightly, “Hello, welcome to my home, try not to break anything.”

“Hello Master Jason,” Pennyworth greeted. The man smiled genuinely at Pennyworth and stepped aside to allow them all into the apartment. Then his eyes moved to Damian and watched him curiously as he came in.

Damian noted that Grayson was already tense and avoiding eye contact with Todd, but it wasn’t fear as initially expected, it was awkwardness. _Interesting._ Gordon seemed relatively relaxed and smiled easily at Todd.

After they were all inside, Todd shut the door and moved to stand in front of them. Drake, Cain, and Brown all stood from the table they were seated at and walked over to stand behind Todd.

Damian looked up at Todd and the man looked down at him.

“You must be Damian,” Todd said simply, putting both hands in his jean pockets.

“TT. Obviously,” Damian replied. Todd rolled his eyes and Dick cocked his head with a single raised brow. Damian inhaled, “And you must be Todd.”

“No. Philips actually. Changed my name,” he responded, his mouth curving up a little.

Damian rose a small brow, having been unaware of that fact. But then he looked more carefully at him and strangely felt he recognized him. Mainly in the posture and the way he held himself seemed familiar.

“Have we met before?”

Todd smirk grew a little, “Interesting.”

Damian continued examining him as Grayson looked at Todd.

“I thought you said he’d never seen you there,” Grayson accused Todd, who just turned slightly to Grayson.

“Actually I said I doubt he did, which should imply I don’t actually know, because how the hell would I have known?” Todd challenged easily, and seeming somewhat amused. Grayson conceded simply by nodding understandingly then he turned to Damian.

“Where would I have seen you before?” Damian asked.

“Masters, is this the best course of action so soon in the evening?” Pennyworth inquired.

Todd was still smirking as he spoke, “I think the runt should know if this evening is going to be at all successful, Al.”

Damian scoffed at being called a runt but rather than make a remark he tried to recall where he would have seen this man before. Clearly by Grayson’s statement it’s somewhere other than Gotham which could really only mean he was referring to the League. But why would Todd have been with the League? Oh… unless he was Grandfather’s secret weapon against a primary potential enemy, or what Mother referred to as “the pet project”.

“You were my Grandfather’s personal slave,” Damian stated.

Todd’s brows both raised in a sarcastic manner. “Wow. Blunt and emotionless, you are definitely a genetic product of Bruce. I was also your mother’s FYI.”

Damian raised his posture a fraction knowing who was really in his presence.

“Yes, I’m aware you were my mother’s pet as well. You were the most disobedient slave in the entire league.”

“Thank you, I take that as a compliment,” Todd snarked, _still_ smirking, though for some reason, smugly.

Damian raised a brow at the flippant tone disrespecting his heritage. Yes, Damian left the League behind for good, but he didn’t care for this, especially as he felt the need to take him down as his mother and grandfather seemingly couldn’t.

Damian folded his hands behind his back and spoke with a tone of superiority, “If you had been obedient, you would not have been tortured so much. But I expect you enjoyed it, considering your entire life consisted of physical infliction upon yourself. You died that way too. I bet you enjoyed being a slave, especially as that is where you belong. A worthless street rat like you was lucky to even get that. No wonder Father threw you out.”

“Master Damian!” Pennyworth scolded as Grayson did, “Damian!” Everyone else in the room glared at him. Except Todd, who just raised a slow brow at him, though the amused look disappeared as his eyes hardened and his smile became a line. Damian noted that his muscles tensed as well, so he knew he’d hit a nerve.

There was silence for a moment till Todd spoke dryly.

“You’re more like your mother than your father.”

Damian froze in place as Todd then looked away, took the groceries from Pennyworth’s hands and walked to the kitchen, acting unfazed by what Damian said. Grayson quickly walked over to Damian, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the apartment, closing the door to a crack. Damian didn’t resist, though he did not appreciate Todd’s comment in the slightest.

“Damian, what the hell?” Grayson began quiet but clearly angry. “I told you not to judge him from his past!”

Damian glared, “Yes I remember. But what I’ve just learned cannot be overlooked. He’s a worthless nothing who was the most disrespectful slave in the League. He received the worst of the tortures Grandfather had access to and he still disobeyed and refused to bow before his superiors. That’s why Grandfather wanted him executed. Why my mother saved him I do not understand.”

Grayson took a deep breath. “Damian. First of all, your mother saved him so she could manipulate him under the Lazarus Pit’s influence and have him kill me and Tim. And second, should we still see you from your past as the assassin prince who disrespected _everyone_ around him except his grandfather, mother, and later, father?”

Damian scowled but then did a double take internally. “He was bathed in a Lazarus pit?” He asked, a little surprised.

Grayson nodded slowly, then spoke again. “He is still affected by it mentally, but he’s better now and in control of it. And Damian, slavery isn’t a good thing, no one should be able to own another person, whatever you think their worth is. It’s cruel and inhuman. And Jason isn’t worthless, he fought back despite having nothing because he is strong and has his own mind. What happened to him in the League just made him a really strong willed person, which is obvious because he actually kept his anger controlled when you insulted him in his own home. Just like you’ve become a better human being after you left the League.  You have to see Jason as he is, Damian, you at least have to try. Or he’ll just see you as you were, and he clearly does now. Which should tell you something about how you were acting.”

Damian has been working hard to be more like his Father as much as he can. To be labeled more similar to his mother by someone who did know his mother, it reminded him that he was trying to leave her behind. Mainly because she has continually fought with and tried to kill them. But he was trying to be more like Father, and he thought he had been succeeding. Perhaps there is still somethings he needs to work on, he admitted reluctantly to himself.

“Very well,” Damian relented.

Grayson sighed in relief, “Thank you. And you cannot tell Bruce anything about Jason. It isn’t his concern or any of his business.”

“But-”

“Promise me, Damian.”

Damian glared harder at Grayson, but it had no effect on his older brother. “Fine. 

Grayson nodded and tried to relax a little. “Good. Now-”

He was cut off by the door on the other side of the hall opening, revealing a red head in rumpled looking clothes and a mildly angry look on his face.

Grayson furrowed his brows, “Roy? What are you doing other there?”

The man leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. Two females walked up behind him, one was the alien Starfire and the other, the Amazon Donna Troy. Harper spoke, “Jason owns this apartment too. We thought it would be better if it was only bats at the dinner. But be aware, we are over here and will kick all of your asses if you hurt our boy. And you’re obviously already off to a horrible start.” Dick nodded a little but stopped when Troy spoke.

“Including me, Dick,” Troy said seriously, clearly surprising Grayson whose eyebrow’s rose high. “Tonight I’m on Jason’s side. He’s Roy’s best friend and I sympathize more with him on all this so, don’t fuck up or I will personally kick your ass.”

Grayson furrowed his brows as he seemed to realize something, “Oh, you’re dating Roy?” Donna nodded, smiling a little. Grayson smiled too. “I’m happy for you, that’s great.”

“Thanks. But seriously, don’t fuck up or it will not be fun for you,” Troy promised.

Grayson nodded stiffly, “Thank you for the warning. We will do our best to abide by it.” Damian looked up at Dick and noted the tension returning to his shoulders. Especially when Grayson’s eye flickered to the alien who showed no recognition when looking at Grayson.

“Good,” Harper said, then grinned and shut the door.

Grayson sighed heavily then looked at Damian expectantly.

Damian inhaled strongly, “I will do my best to abide by the warning and play nice with Todd.”

“Thank you. And if you’re going to do that, you need to remember his last name is Philips, not Todd.”

Damian didn’t like it, but he loathed to disappoint Grayson and if that meant “playing nice” with Tod- Philips, then so be it.

“Why did he change his name?” Damian asked curiously.

Grayson smiled a little, “Why did you change yours? Because you’re not who you were. And neither is Jason. The name change is a marker for a change in his life, just like you. You changed from your mother’s name to your father’s name. Jason changed from his father’s to his mother’s, because like you, he wanted to be known by his better parent’s name and he became the better version of himself.”

“Did he tell you this or are you just guessing?”

“Dami, it’s obvious, because you did the _same thing_. You have more in common than you think.”

“TT.”

Grayson just shook his head then led the way back inside. But Damian kept thinking about that, and declared that he would figure out if it was true, by perhaps trying to make better conversation with him. He wouldn’t be the prince, he just needed to be Damian, as Grayson put it.

* * *

Jason didn’t say anything as Dick pulled Damian out of the apartment. Everyone else looked over at Jason but stayed quiet for a minute. Jason wasn’t surprised by the kid’s reaction to learning he was part of the

League. And he certainly wouldn’t let that little brat get to him.

Jason started pulling out everything Alfred had brought and set it out on the counter beside what he’d already been doing. Some of it was already in the oven. The others all stood around awkwardly.

“Well, that went well,” Barbara said sarcastically.

“How did you think that was going to go? Even Alfred said that wasn’t a way to start,” Tim said, crossing his arms and walking over to the island.

“I’m pretty sure the brat would have figured it out at some point, better that it was just gotten out of the way first,” Jason pointed out blankly.

“Probably. Dick will talk a little sense into him,” Barbara said, smiling a little.

Jason shrugged, “Whatever. As long as the knives stay sheathed. I noticed the kid had at least three on him.”

“He always does,” Stephanie confirmed, smirking and moving to sit at the island. Alfred walked into the kitchen and stood beside him.

“And you always have a gun on _you_ , Jason,” Tim added.

Jason smirked and shook his head, “As a gesture of peace and normalcy, I actually do not have one on me right now.”

“Wow, I’m impressed,” Tim said, smiling some.

“Excellent decision, Master Jason,” Alfred complimented.

“I do have a knife though, but I promise to keep it away if the demon brat does.”

Jason’s siblings rolled their eyes and Alfred sighed heavily. Jason just smirked and pulled out the rest of the pots he’d need. There was silence then except for the sounds of Alfred and Jason preparing the ingredients. Jason had already started on one dish before they all arrived, Alfred brought he ingredients for the other. They were making kapsa, a chicken and rice dish, and kimaje, a flatbread that takes longer to make. They were also making hawayij spice blend to add to the chicken.

The silence stayed for another moment until the door opened and Dick and Damian came back into the apartment. Dick looked frustrated and relieved at the same time while Damian just looked indifferent.

They didn’t say anything but just came to the kitchen and stood awkwardly for a minute.

“Did you get a haircut Tim? Your hair was a lot longer last night, wasn’t it?” Barbara asked suddenly.

Cass, Stephanie and Jason instantly smiled amusedly as Tim sighed.

“Yes, though not by choice,” Tim grumbled. Tim looked up at Jason with a slightly sour look. Jason smirked smugly at him.

“Did you make him get it cut?” Dick asked, smiling brightly at Jason.

“Make him? He cut it himself!” Stephanie said excitedly. Dick, Barbara and Damian all looked at him curiously.

“You did it?” Barbara grinned. “Nicely done. It looks a lot better.”

Tim rolled his eyes again, but he was smiling a little.

“Again, you’re welcome,” Jason quipped at Tim.

“It looks adequate, Drake,” the demon bird commented emotionlessly. But it was still a compliment, to Tim. Jason smirked slightly at Tim who look surprised by the compliment, then he turned back to food prep. Maybe the brat really wasn’t as bad as he used to be. Jason didn’t expect the night to go swimmingly, but it might not end with violence.

“You guys don’t need to stand there all night. Go on, you’re guests, sit,” Jason said gesturing around with a wooden spoon.

“I’ll get drinks and pre-meal snacks for everyone,” Alfred offered, walking to the fridge. Everyone went to the living room to get settled and Stephanie turned on background music to keep the air more relaxed. Jason blocked them out for a minute and mentally pulled up the recipe for the kapsa.

Alfred had just started passing out wines and lemonades when the apartment door opened and Kori flew in, laughing joyfully. Before Jason could react he was being picked up and hugged from behind.

“Kori. Knife. In my hand,” Jason protested.

Kori huffed but thankfully put him down. “You almost always have a knife in your hand, or at least on you.”

“Mind telling me what’s going on, Princess?” He asked putting the knife on the counter. He noticed the family was watching them now. Just then the dogs sprinted in through the open door, followed by Roy and Donna.

“Sorry, we tried to get her wait, she just got overexcited,” Donna explained.

“About…?”

“One of the modeling agencies called! They want to meet me!” Kori proclaimed.

Jason grinned, “That’s great, Kori!”

“Thanks, I’m very excited!” Kori laughed again, floating in the air. “Sorry, for intruding, I just had to tell you. I’ll go now.”

Jason laughed a little, “It’s fine, princess. I’ll send someone over with the food when it’s done.”

“Thanks!” Roy exclaimed. “What about the dogs?”  
  
“They can stay over here, everyone is settled.” The dogs were currently greeting everyone in the living room, only just getting to Damian by the looks of it, who actually seemed a little surprised to see them.

“Okie dokie, shout if you need us, Jaybird!” Roy grinned at him then went back across the hall. Kori giggled and flew out. Donna saluted Jason then turned and smirked at Dick, made the ‘I’m watching you’ motion with her fingers then left, closing the door behind her.

Jason smirked at Dick’s confused face then went back to chopping stuff. A minute later, he heard the dogs walking across the floor to the kitchen and they were followed by a set of human feet. Once he felt one of the pups, Annie, lean against the back of his legs he turned around, finding Damian watching the dogs curiously. Jason’s sure the kid was nudged by the others to come over, didn’t mean he would speak.

Jason didn’t say anything and just waited for Damian to. He doubted he would apologize or say anything remotely like that, but neither would Jason.

“Are they yours or one of your friends’ across the hall?” Damian asked simply, though with a hint of interest. Tim did mention that Damian was a lover of animals and that the kid had a bunch of pets himself.

“They’re mine. I’ve had them for about a month,” Jason told him, speaking nicely.

“I assume they came trained then,” Damian stated.

Jason nodded, “Police trained, long story.”

Damian glared a little, “Do you take good care of them?”

Jason rose a brow and smiled. “Yeah, I do. You think they’d be this happy if I didn’t?”

“TT,” Damian scoffed but Jason could see he was satisfied with that answer. Damian just stood at the island looking curiously at what Jason was doing, then asked, “What are you making? The ingredients look familiar.”

Jason’s smile stayed, “Kapsa with hiwayij and kimaje. Tim mentioned you’re a vegetarian, so I won’t put chicken on your plate.”

Damian nodded slightly, “Yes I am. …Those are Arabian dishes.”

“Yes, they are.” Jason looked at the ingredients as he prepared them and spoke quietly. “Talia taught me some recipes, so she’d know I wouldn’t die from starvation when she sent me back here. Figured you’d appreciate it.”

Jason didn’t catch Damian’s surprised expression as Jason was still looking down and it disappeared quickly under a mask.

“Are you still in contact with her?” Damian asked curiously.

Jason snorted, “No. I intentionally lost all forms of communication with her when I came back here.”

“Did we ever meet?” He asked a bit quieter.

Jason looked carefully at him, noting something different in the kid’s expression. “No. Your elder’s kept me close and kept who I was secret from everyone, I assume so Batman would never catch wind of it. You clearly had seen me around them, probably only in uniform, but we were never introduced.”

Damian nodded, “Reasonable.”

Jason smirked and shook his head.

Damian furrowed his brows, “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just- the way you talk, you sound like Talia, Bruce and Dick rolled into one.”

“So I am not more like my mother,” Damian stated, with the slightest hint of relief in his voice.

Jason smirked internally at the confirmation his insult retaliation had hit a nerve. But he responded to the statement truthfully and kindly, “I didn’t say that. You’ve got elements of her, such as assuming absolute superiority in every way over others, that was exactly like Talia. But from what I’ve seen so far in the past 10 minutes, you’ve got elements of Bruce and Dick, too. You’re figuring out how to become your own human being and drawing on other people is normal, but maybe next time, don’t insult someone you just met, especially in their own home.”

“TT,” Damian scoffed again. _How often does he do that?_ Jason thought, annoyed. But then Damian nodded a little, not looking at Jason. Huh.

Damian stayed quiet for a moment and then asked, “How long did it take for you to, “become your own human being” after you came back?”

Jason raised a brow curiously at the question, then thought about it for a minute. He shrugged, “Honestly, I’ve always been my own. When I was a little kid, only one person has ever tried to shove their opinions and ways of living down my throat and that was Willis, and he wasn’t around enough for it to really make an impact. The other adults around me then just, let me be. Then on the streets, well, it was just me for three years so, I’d made who I was at my core and that’s still who I am. Bruce tried as well, to make me like him, or like Dick, but that didn’t work cause I was already me. Yeah, after I came back to life, I was different, vengeful and psychotic or whatever you want to label it, and I had a lot to sort through and it definitely took a few years, but, I’ve moved on from that time in my life, and I found my core again. You’ve had values and morals slammed into your brain since you were a baby and up until you were what, 10? And now you’re being introduced to completely new shit. It’ll take some time for you to sort through it all and figure out who you are, but I’m sure you’re getting there. I mean hey, you clearly despised me on first meeting and here you are talking with me, that’s gotta mean something, right?”

“Hm.” Damian nodded again and looked curiously at Jason. “You are not what I expected.”

Jason smirked a little, “I’m not what your dear ol’ dad believes I am. I don’t really care anymore though, what he thinks. He has no right to my life anymore. And he has no right to yours either, not really, so, if you want to do something else with your life that isn’t Robin, then do it, because to Bruce, all life is, is dressing up and fighting psychos, it doesn’t have to be yours forever if you don’t want it to be.”

Damian looked conflicted for a moment, like he wanted to argue back but then just scoffed again and walked back to the living room. Jason shrugged and turned back to food prep.

Alfred came to stand beside him for a moment and spoke quietly. “Well said, Master Jason. But I’m afraid that is a hard uphill battle for Master Damian, should he choose it, as a life of violence is all he’s known.

“Yeah, I figured, just thought I’d put it out there for him. Food for thought sort of thing.”

“Like an older brother might do,” Alfred said nonchalantly. Jason glared at him a little as he continued. “And might I ask, if _you_ will ever leave the life?”

“I will, Al. After I make the Alley a decent place to live, I will,” Jason promised.

“I gather you have a plan or at least an idea on how to do that properly?” Alfred asked curiously.

“I do, actually. A long term one, it’ll take a several years probably but, it’s a plan.”

“Good to hear, my boy.” Alfred smiled at him then turned back to his work.

They then just worked in comfortable silence. Jason discretely paid attention to the conversations in the living room, which mostly seemed to just be small talk, including yesterday’s mission. He noticed neither Damian nor Cass were talking and just listening. Tim and Damian rarely even looked at each other. But overall, they seemed fairly relaxed and enjoying themselves. Even Dick, who still seemed a bit tense.

After about 15 minutes went by, Dick made his way to the kitchen. Jason had a short break now since Alfred was helping so, he grabbed his drink and leaned against the island as Dick sat down at it.

“So, you cook,” Dick stated awkwardly.

Jason snorted and raised a brow at him, “Yup. Didn’t Alfred teach you, too?”

Alfred chuckled and cast a glance at them. “The only young lad in the manor that has ever shown an interest in cooking and food, has been you, Master Jason. The only thing Master Dick can prepare for himself is cereal and mac and cheese. The others are the same, with microwavable meals and take out as their main source of food, besides myself.”

Jason laughed as Dick sighed, slightly amused.

“How are you people still alive?” Jason asked rhetorically.

“If we didn’t have Alfred, I don’t think we would be,” Dick replied.

“Ain’t that the truth,” Jason quipped. Alfred smiled then turned back to what he was doing. Dick seemed more at ease now, so Jason made himself relax a little.

Dick smiled a little, “How did you meet Nicole? She seemed pretty… neat.”

Jason raised an amused brow, “Um, yeah, I guess she is, _neat_. We technically met when I was moving in here in January. But we really met a week later when I helped her get away from stalkers in a grocery store at 1 in the morning.”

Dick raised a brow, smirking in surprise. “Well, that would make quite the impression.”

“Hm, yeah, it did.” Jason smiled a little at that.

“Have you been dating the whole time?”

“Nah, just for about 5 weeks-ish.”

“And she has a kid right? How old are they?” Dick asked curiously.

“8, and her name is Lily.” Jason didn’t like where that subject might go, especially as it wasn’t his place to say anything, so he changed it to Dick’s personal life. “So, what about you and Barbara? I know you were with Kori at some point- though she doesn’t remember- but you and Barbie ever get together again?”

Dick looked at the counter, now a bit uncomfortable, then answered. “Yeah, we dated again for a little while a couple years ago, but we’re not anymore.”

“What did you do?”

Dick’s eyes widened, “What- why do you assume I did anything?”

Jason looked at him knowingly. “Because Barbara is way too good for you and you know it. You’re not so stupid to leave her, so, I’m guessing you did something moronic and she left you.”

Dick sighed, “It was a… mutual parting.” Jason rose a brow at him, telling him to elaborate. “After what happened with the Joker, we just grew apart. We’re still good friends though.”  
  
“Let me guess, you started babying her, being massively over protective, and not trusting that she could take care of herself. And since your break up, she has proven you wrong in every aspect. Stop being a moron and make it up to her. You two clearly still have feelings for each other. And I’ve only _seen_ you twice now.”

Dick looked at him curiously. “Are you giving me relationship advice?”

“Apparently,” Jason realized, rolling his eyes at himself. He sighed and kept going, “Look, I got lucky with Nicole; she is amazing and actually puts up with my ass. Where are _you_ going to find someone who does the same for you, again, Dickhead? Someone like Barbara, who for the most part, does put up with you and loves you anyway? Take it from me, life is too short. And not everybody gets a second chance at it.”

Dick snorted but he nodded. They were silent for a moment, and only slightly awkward.

“So,” Dick started, “you’re an orphanage volunteer, you work in a theatre, and work as Red Hood. Do you ever sleep?”

Jason laughed a little, “Do you? You’re a cop in Bludhaven by day and Nightwing by night. I can only imagine all the crap you have to put up with over there, in both uniforms. Bludhaven is more of hellhole than Gotham.”

Dick’s mouth twitched up, “Yeah… it’s not that bad though. Not as bad as the past year has been on you, I know, I remember from the file. And not even just in a uniform. You’ve had to put up with a lot of crap.”

Jason felt a sharp flash of anger and glared at Dick, leaning more on the counter to talk quieter. “Put up with? That stuff on the file about my last year, like having very little family and very little life, where I spent half my days in bed wondering if I should put a bullet in my mouth rather than dealing with everything that goes on in my head on a daily basis? You think I just put up with it? I was referring to dirt bags and shit hats that you have to deal with on a constant basis as Nightwing and as a cop. What my past year- past _eight_ years- consisted of, I didn’t “put up with,” I didn’t have a choice with that crap. So, don’t compare your crap that you can escape easily from just by going home, to my past shit. We’ve had very different experiences, and just because you know some of it now, don’t assume to know or understand what I’ve gone through.”

Dick was looking wide eyed at him with guilt ridden and apologetic eyes, and Jason felt just a little guilty for snapping. Especially since Dickhead hadn’t meant it the way it sounded; he had just been trying to be sympathetic.

There was a gentle hand on his shoulder then, sending a restart message to his body. Jason looked down at the counter and took a deep breath, running a hand down his face.

Dick spoke softly, “I’m sorry, Jason, I- I didn’t mean to-”

“I know, Dick, just…” Jason took another breath and looked up at Dick’s large puppy dog eyes. He inhaled deeply through his nose then reluctantly admitted, “I have sore spots, I don’t know what they all are, just try not to step on them.”

Dick nodded, trying to smile a little. “Okay. Why don’t we just take a break, I guess? Try again later?”

Jason let out a painful laugh, “Sure.”

“Okay…” Dick said awkwardly, still smiling a little. He then stood up and walked back to the living room. Jason sighed and stood up straight, then turned around back to the stove where Alfred had already turned back to.

“You okay, sir?” Alfred asked quietly.

“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks,” Jason replied just as quiet. He hated himself for letting himself get triggered so easily, especially over something so stupid. But, he knows he can’t always help it.

Alfred simply nodded and didn’t say anything else. Nobody from the living room came over, which Jason appreciated, needing a bit to himself. Having all the bats here was stressful in itself. Damian and Dick were stressors by themselves, stepping on nerves without even trying, or maybe they were. Damian had intentionally done it, but then he tried to be nice. Dick had just been trying to be nice, it was his nature to be nice.

About 5 minutes passed, then Stephanie came over and sat at the island, smiling warmly at him. Jason smiled back, relaxing again. Stephanie’s smile had that effect. Jason moved his work to the island counter so as to face her.

“So, Red Robin Hood,” Stephanie grinned as he snorted at the name. “What are you going to do now that Thatcher the Snatcher is put away?”

Jason smirked, “I’ll focus on the kids. I’ve got a plan that I’ll try to set into motion tomorrow. But I will be taking the week off as Hood. More people will be trying to see me, like I’m one of you bats, so, I’m going to lay low for a while.”

“When are you going to realize, you _are_ one of us?” Stephanie asked smirking widely. “Maybe not a “bat,” but one of us.” Jason gave her a look then just shook his head. Stephanie rolled her eyes.

She stayed at the counter talking to him about random things, the apparent awesomeness of last night’s mission and her school work which was piling up. After about 20 minutes, dinner was getting close to completion.

“Steph, can you let the guys across the hall know food will be ready in about 15 minutes?” Jason asked kindly.

“Sure,” Steph replied, hopping off the stool and heading to the door.

Jason made a sharp whistle, catching the attention of the people in the living room.

“Dinner in 15 minutes, so wash up or whatever. Timmy, set the table please.”

They all nodded and started moving, Tim and Barbara came to the kitchen.  The others just stood up or went to the bathroom. Tim went to the table while Barbie came up to Jason.

She smiled up at him, “Smells great, Jason.”

Jason smiled lightly, “Thanks.”

“Nice job last night, by the way, that was a very good plan. You saved a lot of lives.”

Jason nodded, “Thanks for helping out. Would have been a lot harder without extra hands. Not impossible, just harder.”

Barbara rolled her eyes, “Quite the ego you have there.”

“It’s well earned,” Jason replied with a smirk.

Barbie laughed a little, “Wow.” She hesitated for a moment then, looking at him carefully and thinking. “Jason… what you told me the other day about the Joker-”

“Barbara, I told you it was nothing, drop it,” Jason snapped quietly at her.

She glared up at him, then took a breath and spoke softer, “Obviously, it is not nothing. This is the _Joker_. If you of all people mention him in context of him threatening, it’s not nothing, because you wouldn’t just joke about it, especially not to someone like me. You need to tell someone.”

“Why the hell are you bringing this up now?”

Barbara smirked smugly, “So, your little brother would hear.”

Jason sighed as Tim came into vision directly beside him. Tim just looked at him.

“Resurfaced memory?”

 Jason inhaled deeply through his nose, “Yep.”

"Okay, we’ll talk about it later, all _three_ of us.” Tim said that last past so only Jason would hear it. Jason sighed a little and nodded. Tim then walked to the table with the silverware in his hands.

“Well played, Gordon,” Jason mumbled.

Barbara raised a brow, “You must do this sort of thing a lot, he didn’t seem surprised or worried.”

“You have no idea,” Tim said, not even looking at them. Jason rolled his eyes and turned back to finishing up the food. Barbara laughed a little but didn’t say anything else.

Ten minutes later, everyone was sitting down at the extended table; extended being, they brought of the table from behind the couch and brought out the chairs from the study to fit all 8 of them, as his table usually only fits 6.

Alfred was at the head of the table and Jason was at the other head. Tim, Stephanie and Cass were by him and Dick, Barbara and Damian were by Alfred. Both Ace and Annie were laying at Jason’s feet. No one spoke as dinner began, everyone just quietly started eating.

“Damn, this is really good,” Dick complimented after a few minutes, smiling.

Jason rose a brow, but smirked a little, “Thanks.”

Jason glanced at Damian and noticed the kid was looking surprised down at the food, with just a hint of a satisfied smile. Guess Jason got it right in Damian’s taste.

There was a bit on an awkward silence as everyone just ate. Jason decided to be the first to break it.

“So, Damian,” he started. The kid looked up at him, a brow raised. “I assume they’ve got you in school, how are you liking it?”

Damian huffed, “It’s pointless. The teachers are not well trained, the students are immature and incompetent, and I already know everything they’re attempting to teach.”

Dick gave Damian a pointed look, but Jason smirked, having fully expected that answer.

“That sounds about right. I got less than half of the education at the league you probably did there, so I’m sure you’re not exaggerating.” The others looked disappointed by his statement, especially when Damian’s posture rose a little at the validation of feeling school was pointless. But Jason wasn’t done with the topic yet.

“But that’s not all school is,” Jason continued. Damian furrowed his brows as he listened. “School is a place to figure out other people your age, maybe make friends, have fun with extracurriculars and sports, and find what you love to do. So, do you have any friends?”

“TT. I do not require any.”

Jason shrugged, “I didn’t have any friends either when I was at the academy for the two years I was there. Dick had tons of friends in school. Just depends on the person."

“How do you know I had lots of friends in school?” Dick asked, cocking his head some.

Jason rose a brow at him and spoke indifferently, “Bruce never stopped talking about you, comparing us. I know a lot more about you than you think I do.”

Dick looked a little taken aback by that and turned to stare off at the table in thought.  Jason turned back to Damian, the only one at this table he knew little about.

“Do you participate in any clubs, or find anything non athletically based that you enjoy?” Jason asked nicely.

Damian thought about it for a moment then nodded a little, “Yes. I enjoy art. Drawing. It is… calming. I also enjoy literature, mostly non-fiction.”

Jason nodded, “I know another kid who enjoys drawing, she’s learning quickly.”

“I am not a kid,” Damian declared quickly. Jason rose a brow at him and saw Dick smirk amusedly at Damian.

“Course not,” Barbara agreed, smiling.

Jason looked curiously at Damian, “Have you ever tried fiction? I personally enjoy it, classics primarily.”

Damian rose a brow at him, “You read?”

Jason chuckled a little, “Yes, I read. After dinner, if you want, I can show you my collection.”

Damian’s brow remained raised for a moment before he nodded, “That would be acceptable.” Jason smiled at him and nodded. Everyone else at the table smiled too.

A comfortable silence fell then, but it only lasted for a minute. Barbara cleared her throat and turned to Jason smiling a little.

“So, I was listening in on the New York officers, to see where their progress was with the kids. They’re starting to take kids into homes now, the ones that aren’t as injured. And about 25% of the kids have families so they’re beginning to take them home too. The only issue is that some of those kids don’t want to lose the orphaned kids they’d become family with. But the officers are working it out, upon special recommendation from one of the vigilantes last night, that if they don’t want to separate, they shouldn’t.”

Jason smiled at that, “Good. That’s good to hear. Glad that Jeffery passed the word on.”

“Yeah, so, how many officers do you know now? Two here, now one in NYC, anymore?” Tim asked, smirking amusedly.

“Just the three,” Jason responded blandly.

“Hey, four,” Dick added, grinning and raising his hand a little.

Jason rolled his eyes, then smirked, “I guess, yeah. But actually, it’s still three. One of the Gotham officers passed away.”

Dick’s face fell a little as he nodded. Barbara asked, “Officer Bishop, right?”

Jason nodded, “Yeah. These pups were his, Officer Haley couldn’t take care of them while grieving so…”

“They must really trust you,” Damian realized out loud. “Police trained dogs that have no problem partnering with the Red Hood… The officers must have trusted you too.” Jason just nodded, shrugging some.

“It’s all about the people, the little people,” Stephanie quipped, grinning. The others around the table chuckled a little, though Damian just rolled his eyes.

The rest of the dinner went similarly, it wasn’t as awkward as it was at the start. They continued in comfortable conversation, and there was even some laughter. And after they finished eating, they stayed talking for another 15 minutes or so.

When Jason started cleaning up, he refused to let Alfred into the kitchen. But Tim, Stephanie and Dick came in and helped, then pushed him out of the kitchen since he cooked. Jason was fine with that and used the time to show Damian his book collection. The demon bird was quite surprised to see the size of it. They talked books for a couple minutes, till the others were done cleaning up.

Everything was still going relatively good, till Jason looked out the window.

Fury immediately enveloped him as he marched to the window and looked at the roof of the building across from his apartment building.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Jason growled loudly.

“Jason, what is it?” Tim asked, coming up beside him. The teen’s confused face became one of strong anger as his eyes found what Jason was glaring at.

“Seriously?” Tim muttered.

“What’s going on?” Dick asked, walking over, then looking out too. “Oh shit.”

“The fucking Batman. Did you fucking know he’d be spying? Did you let him follow you here?” Jason demanded, as he turned to Dick.

Dick put his hands up and shook his head, “No, I swear.”

Jason stormed off from the window and paced back, honestly not knowing what to do but really wanting to hit someone. Batman spying on him was getting real old and was really pissing him off. If he hit anyone in this room Bats would come crashing through his window. But, besides, Jason wasn't really upset with anyone in the room, just the person sitting on the roof staring at him. It wasn't their fault their guardian was a paranoid bastard.

Everyone else was looking out the window, except for Alfred who was conveniently in the bathroom.

“What is the big deal?” Damian asked calmly. “So, Father is checking on us. That is perfectly reasonable considering where we are.”

Jason whipped around and glared at the demon brat. “No, Damian, it is not _reasonable_. At the lowest sense of rationality, he would at least acknowledge _Alfred is here_. He’s _tracking_ you because he doesn’t _trust_ you, and now he knows where I live, which is _not_ okay."

“Why not?” Damian challenged.

Jason got closer to him, leaning down to look him in the eye. “He does not have the right. I am not his kid, his concern, or his responsibility. And I am not a _threat_ to his family. I made that very clear to him last we met earlier this week when he tried to knock me on my ass while I was at the hospital. I don’t need him to trust me. I don’t even want him to _know_ me. He is abusive. Plain and simple. You all may not realize it, but he is. Because most importantly, he doesn’t trust you, but you trust him, and he takes full advantage of that.”

“That’s not abuse…” Dick tried.

Jason stood up and looked at everyone around the room. He was aware Alfred had come out of the bathroom. He could feel Alfred’s eyes on him, but Alfred didn’t speak, but rather let Jason.

“Yes it is,” Jason said quietly, but he voice rose as he kept talking. “No, it’s not type of abuse most talked about, where he beats the shit out of you whenever he feels like. It’s emotional, mental abuse. He pushes you, orders you around like pawns and replaceable soldiers and you don't even question it. Has he ever told you, once, that he cares about you? That he loves you? You're his family and doesn’t even trust you! You should be the people he at least places a little bit of trust in. But there he is breathing down your neck, making sure I don't turn you against him. I don't care, seriously, but come on, you've gotta to recognize it. He's paranoid to the point he doesn't trust the only people on that planet that care about him. And it's going to bite you all in the ass, or even get you killed.”

“He doesn’t trust anyone,” Dick said quietly.

Jason closed the distance between them, so they were face to face.

“Then why the hell do you _trust_ _him_?” Jason demanded fiercely. "He didn't trust me when I was Robin, and in the long run, that was what got me killed. Because I recognized it, and that made me scared and desperate, because I had nothing else but him and he didn't care. He didn't believe in me, just like he doesn't believe in you, not really. I just hope when you finally open your damn eyes and see what he's done to you all, you'll make the right choice, Dick. For yourself and the others." He ended it quietly, his eyes burning into the Dick's. Dick didn’t respond and just stared back at Jason, as if trying to find all the answers in his eyes.

“Masters, if I might recommend, backing away and taking a breath?” Alfred suggested strongly, aimed more at Jason.

Dick hesitated then took two steps back and a deep breath. Jason didn’t move, tense and about ready to shoot Bruce on the spot for what he's done to them all. Who was still fucking over there, no doubt listening in.

Before another word was said the door burst open behind Jason.

“Jason, what’s going on? We heard you shouting,” Roy said quickly, running to stand defensively beside him. Kori came up on his other side and Donna on the other side of Roy.

“Dick…” Donna said, which sounded like a question and a warning. Dick looked back at Donna and took another step back, shaking his head.

Tim pointed to the window and the just arrived trio all looked, all making some sort of growl when they saw. Roy made a move to head to the balcony, but Jason put a hand on his shoulder. Roy instantly stopped and turned to look at him.

Alfred walked over to the group and spoke calmly, “Master Jason, I will deal with the Batman. Please remember, those here are your _guests_.” Alfred then walked out onto the balcony, shutting the door promptly behind him.

Jason’s “guests” all looked at him, all of them seeming uncomfortable now but also standing defensively against him.

Jason took a deep breath and ran both his hands down his face, then spoke to the group as calmly as he could. “Thank you all for being tolerable human beings, now please get the fuck out of my home.”

They all nodded minutely. Jason glanced around the room, landing on Tim. He locked eyes with Tim, who nodded tiredly, motioning his head toward Jason’s bedroom. Tim was just trying to keep anything violent from occurring now that Jason was upset.

Jason groaned internally and walked off to his room, unable to be in the same room with this family anyway, under the eyes of fucking Bruce. They just don’t get it; they don’t understand how Jason sees it all. Jason doesn’t think they ever will see Jason’s perspective, they never have. Except Tim.

The dogs followed Jason quickly and made it into his room before Jason shut the door behind him. He paced to the window then took two steps back to sit on his bed, still looking out the window, staring at batman still just, _there_. The dogs hopped up with him and laid beside him, trying to calm and comfort him.

 _Can’t I just have a normal life? With normal people?_ He thought annoyedly to himself.

He suddenly heard Nicole reply in his mind, and she was definitely smiling; _“What fun would that be, Jay? Just one step at a time.”_

Jason sighed, wondering if hearing Nicole in his head would become a regular thing. He smirked, finding that he was okay with her voice talking in his head. Especially over ones he’s had in the past.

He chuckled, remembering a while back when he’d asked if Nicole could be his inner voice and she had said yes. Guess she finally took up the job.

He heard voices outside his room now, and just sighed again, falling back on his bed and draping an arm over his eyes, knowing he'd have to go back out before they left.

* * *

Tim looked around at his family, standing defensively while facing Jason’s family. He groaned a little and stepped in between the two.

“Okay, I think the evening is over. Why don’t you guys go across the hall and calm down. Then we’ll leave once Alfred comes back out. There’s no need for any sort of fight, especially since the only one Jason is really angry with, is Bruce, not them.”

Roy, Starfire, and Donna all visibly simmered down and nodded. They all sent a glare at the others, and then in Batman’s direction, then walked back out of the apartment.

Dick sighed and turned to look out the window. It was clear he was at least a little shaken by what Jason said, probably because he’s never thought of it all that way before.

Dick turned back and looked at Tim, almost desperately. "He's not right, is he?"

Tim sighed and looked off towards Jason's room. "It's right from Jason's point of view, because he knows a different side of Bruce none of us have seen before. Or really experienced before. But that doesn't mean we ignore it or accept it, it means we should pay closer attention."

Dick nodded and moved over to Damian, who looked confused and in deep thought. Barbara was staring off out the window, also thinking about it. Stephanie and Cass were looking at each other, having a silent conversation. Cass looked almost hurt, as if she just realized there was at least a little truth to Jason's words. Tim already knew there was, since Bruce has already shown distrust towards Tim on a couple of occasions.

Tim huffed silently,  _leave it to Jason to cause all of them to start critically thinking about Bruce._ Tim isn't sure how what Jason said was going to impact everyone in the room, but it was one way or another. But the fact that Jason was trying to show what Bruce is to them, just means he does care about them, even if he won't admit it.

After a few minutes of tense silence, they all turned to the balcony as Batman swung off towards the main city and Alfred walked back in, a British pillar of calm fury and annoyance. They all looked at him expectantly.

“The Batman will no longer be an issue for Master Jason and will not come by here again,” Alfred reported.

“How’d you pull that?” Dick asked, sounding a little relieved.

“At the moment, I’ll be taking 2 weeks paid vacation. He does something like this again, I’ll be taking more time off,” Alfred replied simply.

“A punishment worse than taking away his cape, taking away you,” Tim said quietly.

Alfred nodded. “He does need me, but he doesn’t think he does. He’ll get the picture soon enough.” Everyone nodded. Alfred looked around the room and sighed, seeing how Jason's words affected them. “Now, I believe our welcome here has come to an end. It's best if we take our leave.”

They all nodded, smiling a little, though a bit strained. Alfred then walked to the door which was still open. Dick, Barbara and Damian hesitated for a moment, looking towards Jason's room, before they followed him. Stephanie and Cass both turned to Tim, asking silently if they should leave. Tim nodded once and they nodded back then followed the others to the door.

“Um, tell Jason thanks for dinner and for allowing us over. I really hope we can do it again sometime,” Dick said, smiling hopefully. A door was suddenly being opened behind Tim, causing them all to look down the hall as Jason came out of his room.

“You’re welcome, Dickhead,” Jason said, looking much calmer now. “And we’ll see.”

Dick nodded, smiling a little bit brighter. Jason's mouth twitched up in return.

“See ya Jason, thanks for the really good food,” Barbara said, smiling brightly. Jason simply nodded in reply. Damian just looked at Jason, nodded once, then followed the others out the door.

“Bye Jay!” Stephanie said, grinning. Cass waved, smiling too. Jason relaxed more and waved back. Then they left too, leaving just Jason and Tim.

Tim didn’t say anything as Jason walked quickly out onto the balcony and just watched as Jason scoured every surface, searching for bugs. Tim walked into the doorway and stood there.

Jason snarled a little as he found one underneath the railing. He plucked it off and spoke angrily into.

“If you ever spy on me or anyone I care about again, I don’t care if all of your so called children are around, I _swear_ I will shoot you. And you should know, I never miss.”

Jason crushed the device between his fingers, letting it crumble over the side of the balcony to the street. Jason gripped the railing with both hands and breathed deeply, controlling his emotions. Tim was really proud of Jason, he did so well tonight, especially with controlling his anger. But he’d also made conversation, seemed relaxed and didn’t make any threats.

“You alright?” Tim asked blankly.

Jason huffed, “Yes, I’m fine, Tim.”

“Good. Then now would be a great time to tell me what Barbara was talking about earlier, about the Joker.”

Jason looked back at Tim and glared. But Tim remained unfazed to it, having been on the receiving end of it many times. They held their gazes for a moment before Jason’s wavered, and his anger seeped out a little and was replaced by fear. Tim knew his brother better than anyone, except maybe Nicole at this point, and he knew how to read him.

Jason turned back to look out at the city, the grip on the railing lessening, so Tim took the moment to send off his text to Raven that it was time.

* * *

Jason really didn’t want to think about it, but he doesn’t think his little brother is going to give him a choice. That feeling was confirmed when he felt Raven appear behind him.

“Hello Jason. Hello Tim,” Raven greeted blankly. Jason didn’t bother greeting her back. The memory he’s been trying to shove away for three days was resurfacing forcefully and without his permission.

“Hey Raven,” Tim said.

“How did the dinner go?” Raven asked simply.

Tim sighed but Jason answered sourly, “Oh it was actually going okay, till fucking Bruce appeared on the roof across the street spying through the window like the stalker and paranoid asshole he is.”

Raven didn’t reply, likely sharing a look with Tim. Then he felt Raven’s powers for a moment before it disappeared. Jason looked over to the roof Bruce had been on and saw Raven there, looking around. Then she leaned down and picked something off the ledge and held it up for them to see.

Jason scowled, raised his arm and flicked off the small camera. Raven then crushed it and came back over here. She looked between Tim and Jason.

“I’m sure the fact Bruce was here isn’t actually the reason I was called. So, what’s going on?” Raven asked, raising a brow at Jason with just the hint of concern.

“Jason…” Tim prompted.

Jason sighed, closing his eyes and looking down. “I remembered the first domino.”

“The first… you mean the first thing that sent you over the edge in September?” Raven asked in clarification.

Jason nodded, wanting to bang his head on the railing because he could already tell he was going to get emotional telling this story. The memory was now as fresh as the day it happened.

“It wasn’t just that Joker got out that put me in a coma. I wasn’t that unstable. He sent me a message, in a very memorable way. He threatened me, but it wasn’t just me he threatened. He said he’d take everything from me. And my everything is _so_ much more. I have so much more to lose now.”

Jason’s breath hitched a little. He sat down on one of the benches and looked out at the city. Tim sat on the bench across for him, but Raven remained standing.

“Jay, what happened? What did he do to you?” Tim asked quietly.

Jason took a deep breath, maybe just a little bit shaky, and spoke, still staring off at the skyline. “Back in September, I’d met a kid in the Alley: 7 years old, fresh to the street. Sweetest child despite what had happened to him. I made sure to keep an extra eye out for him and spent some more time with him than I usually did with one of those kids. He was the first street kid since I came back that I _really_ bonded with. Two weeks later, the kid is missing, and the Joker is out. I was already panicking, but I was handling it. Then… then I was checking around the Alley for more kids to tell them to find safe places when I jumped over an alley and saw bright red writing on the wall that I hadn’t seen there before. So, I jumped down into the alleyway and the writing said, in _his_ usual giant red obnoxious writing: “HA HA HA! WHO’S NEXT HOODIE?” There was an arrow pointing down, so I looked down and… the boy’s body was laying in the shadow at the base of the wall.”

Neither Tim nor Raven said anything at that, but he heard their sharp inhales. He continued, his vision blurring a little.

“He was cold, he’d been dead for a while. And his eyes were still open, staring off blankly, not even a hint of light. He’d been beaten, I didn’t even need to guess with what, then stabbed in the heart. I went over to him and… I closed his eyes. Then I noticed something in his hand… it was a crumpled up security cam photo of him and I in an alley eating a meal I’d bought him. Except the boy was x-ed out. On the back, was a note from the Joker, an answer to his own question; _You or everything else you’ve allowed yourself to care about? See ya soon-_ ” Jason stopped as the rest flashed in his mind: _See ya soon my broken birdy! With love, Uncle J!_

“Joker was put away quickly, but I know he’s not done with me yet. But… I failed that boy, what if I fail _again?_ I can’t-” Jason put his head in his hands, supporting his head with his elbows on his knees. He discretely wiped the water from his eyes as he breathed deeply, trying to keep his emotions under control.

“What was his name?” Tim asked softly, but sadly.

“Georgie,” Jason replied immediately, guilt eating away at him as he pictured the small blonde haired boy, and fear gripping his soul for what might happen if he fails the family he’s made. He can’t fail again, he just can’t.

He ran a hand down his face and leaned back against the bench. It was silent as Rae and Tim took in the story.

“So, the Joker has put you at the top of his to do list,” Tim said after a few minutes of silence.

Jason snorted and glared up at Tim, “Yes. Thank you for bluntly stating the obvious, Tim.”

“But he’s still in Arkham, Jason. And he can’t get out.”

Jason rose a brow, “Did you seriously just say that like it’s true?”

Tim shrugged a little, “Sorry, but, he can’t get out anytime soon. He’s been under stronger, constant guard, even put in a strait jacket to limit his movements.”

“It’s the _Joker_ , Tim. You seriously think a strait jacket will stop him?”

“Jason does have a point,” Raven said.

“Not helping Raven,” Tim scolded, sending her a look.

Jason rolled his eyes and Raven sighed, “It is the Joker. He’ll get out eventually, he always does. But Jason, you may have more to lose, but you also have a lot more help for when he does get out. You need to remember that,” Raven told him. Jason looked up at her and they locked eyes. “Having more to lose isn’t a weakness, it’s probably now your greatest strength. You’re not alone anymore and you will fight harder to protect what’s yours. The Joker should be terrified if he tries to go after anyone you care about.”

Jason smiled at little at hearing that, because, she’s not wrong. Raven smiled back and then changed the topic a little.

“So, that was the first nudge that pushed the pit up?” Raven asked and Jason nodded. “So, that was the last memory to return,” she stated. Jason nodded again. “How does it feel in your mind? Not the content of the memory, but the physical presence of it?”

Raven moved to sit on the coffee table in front of Jason and looked in his eyes again, this time searching in them. Jason thought about it and tried to “feel” what it felt like, but it just felt normal.

“It feels like a normal memory. It doesn’t hurt the way they did on Wednesday and the headache went away just before the memory came back,” Jason told her.

She smiled a little and nodded, “That’s good. That probably means the wound and scar have completely healed. You should be fine now, mentally.”

Jason huffed in slight amusement, “You sure about that?”

Raven rolled her eyes and stood back up, “Your own insanity grown from yourself is your own problem. I’m only here to assess the pit insanity in you.”

Jason laughed a little and Raven smirked. Jason started relaxing some now, having gotten that weight of that memory off his chest. It was still there, the memory, hanging around the forefront of his mind causing him emotions and shit, but Jason could deal with it now. Now that he told somebody.

“Alright, call me again if you need me. Or even if you just want to talk books,” Raven offered, looking at Jason. He grinned and nodded. Raven turned to Tim, “Thank you for calling, I diagnose Jason as officially healed from the pit coma and its effects from September.” Both Tim and Jason grinned, amused and relieved. Raven smiled, “See you later, bird boys.”

Raven opened a portal and walked through it, closing it shut behind her. Jason took a breath and leaned his head back, swinging the bench a little.

Tim sighed in relief and little bit of annoyance. “So, you keeping anything else from me I should know about?”

“Not that I can recall. Are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Keeping anything from me _I_ should know about?” Jason rose a brow at his little brother.

Tim was, Jason could tell. But he could also tell it wasn’t a bad thing, because he could see Tim holding back a smirk.

“Yes, but you’ll find out later,” Tim replied.

“Does this have anything to do with Roy’s secret project? Oh, it does. You’re in on it,” Jason realized out loud.

Tim did smirk now, rather smugly too. Jason sighed and stood up, startling the dogs he hadn’t realized were laying at his feet.

“Fine, whatever. Keep the little secret. I’ll figure it out eventually. Now, go home Timbo, I’m afraid all the guest sleeping spaces are taken.”

Tim nodded and stood up, following Jason back inside the apartment. Roy, Kori, and Donna were in the living room now. They all smiled at them as Jason walked Tim to the door.

Tim turned to Jason and smiled warmly, “Good job tonight. You were a very good host. And overall, I think it went rather well, compared to what I was expecting anyway.”

Jason snorted, “Yeah. I thought someone was going to stabbed, or at least punched.”

Tim laughed a little. Then his little brother stepped forward and hugged him. “See you later, Jay.”

“See ya later, Timmers,” Jason said, hugging him back. Tim grinned up at him then let go and walked to the door. He waved to the people in the living room and then left.

Jason sighed and walked to the living room, collapsing down on the couch beside Kori, freshly exhausted from the quick and sudden emotional whirlwind. Donna and Roy were sharing the love seat again, probably so they could be closer. All three were looking at him, bot with concern but just waiting for him to speak. To decide what to do now.

It was sometime after 8:30 now and Jason didn’t want to do anything except sit here with his friends.

“Let’s watch a movie,” he stated as his friends looked at him. “Like one of the _Deadpool_ s or _The Hitman’s Bodyguard_ or something _._ Just, a comedy where assholes get shot and stabbed.”

His friends all laughed a little. Roy grabbed the remote from the side table and tossed it to Jason.

“How about all three, Jaybird? We’ve got nothing else to do, and I think you’ve earned it,” Roy said, grinning at him.

“Yes, I have,” Jason declared, turning on the tv. Kori chuckled beside him and scooted closer so she could put her arm around his shoulders.

So, Jason sat there with his friends all night watching movies, after the partial shit show partial okay civil dinner that marked the first time all the bat and bird children, former and active, were in the same room together. Jason expected it wouldn’t be the last time, and he felt strangely okay with that.

 

 

 _When we arrive_  
_We'll come alive_  
_To make this night succeed_

 _Just be respectable_  
_Don't make an odd remark_  
_Okay, okay_

 _Keep undetectable our passion for the dark_  
_Just as you say_  
_And then it's paradise_  
_Right here in Central Park_

 _In one normal_  
_Informal_  
_One normal_

_Ding dong!_

_Night!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Normal Night is from the Addam's Family!  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, the dinner couldn't go perfectly well now could it, hehe :D
> 
> Thank you all for your patience and sorry for the wait. Real life, ya know? It stupidly gets in the way :P but the semester is almost over so I should be more free to write soon :)
> 
> Also, I am not Arabic nor am I familiar with Arabic cuisine so I apologize if I got anything incorrect or talked about it wrong, or if they dishes aren't even Arabic, please let me know so I can fix it! Thanks!
> 
> <3


	42. Hakuna Matata

Jason walked to the kitchen quietly, not wanting to disturb the couple sleeping on the couch. Donna nicely refused to take the guest room bed since Kori had been there for two weeks now. Donna and Roy seemed happy on the couch anyway. But they had talked about borrowing one of Jason’s old safe houses to have some “alone time.” Donna thinks she’ll be in town at least until Dinah and Lian come, which will be in two weeks. She a freelance photographer so she didn’t have a job to worry about missing. Neither did Roy since Dinah took care of him, mainly so he could take care of Lian.

Kori’s interview was set for next week and Jason was going to lend her the key to the safe house he has in Manhattan as she’ll be there for about a week, seeing the sights and all that. So, Jason was going to have his apartment to himself for a while, which would be nice, having a small break. He’d spent so much time living alone it was weird to have them back. Nice, but still.

It was just before 7 in the morning and Jason was getting ready for work. He first took care of the dogs, then showered and got dressed. He had decided last night he was going to go to Nicole’s earlier and have breakfast with her and Lily.

At 7:15, his friends were still out cold, and Jason was ready to go. He hooked the pups to their leashes and left, quietly closing the door behind him. He walked over to his bike and dropped the rope leashes. The dogs ran to the side car and jumped into it, sitting in their usual spots: Annie in the seat and Ace in the foot space. Ace was a bit smaller than Annie, so their assigned seats made sense. Jason chuckled as they watched him excitedly. He hopped on the bike and drove the short distance to Nicole’s building.

As soon as he parked, the dogs jumped out and ran up the steps to the door.

“Why do I even bother with leashes?” Jason asked himself as he followed the dogs. The two 7-month old pups led the way up to Nicole’s floor and “knocked” for him.

“They better not be scratching into that door, Philips!” Nicole called out from inside the apartment. Jason chuckled, instantly feeling a warmth in him just at hearing her voice.

A moment later, Nicole opened the door, smiling amusedly with a brow raised. The dogs raced into the apartment, their leashes dragging behind them. Nicole leaned down to look at her door and finding nothing, she hmphed and stood back up.

Jason gave her an amused smirk then kissed her in greeting.

She grinned up at him, “Someone’s in a good mood. I take it last night went well.” She turned and walked into the apartment.

Jason closed the door and followed, setting his bag on the floor by the door. “Can’t I just be happy to see you?” She flashed a grin back at him, blushing slightly. Jason smiled brightly then sighed, “It went well... for the most part.”

“Alright. What about Damian? He as angry and condescending as everyone has said?” Nicole asked as she went to the kitchen and started up the coffee maker. Jason just smiled, watching her for a moment before saying anything. She was in light purple scrubs today, her hair was pulled back into a bun that was stylishly a mess, and she was in a long comfy looking sweater that flowed behind her as she walked.

“Well, yes and no,” Jason started. “The kid hated me right away when he learned I’d been in the League, but Dick talked to him and we held a couple nice conversations.”

“That’s good,” Nicole commented, smiling a little.

“Yeah. Dick and I held an okay conversation till he accidently touched a nerve, but he apologized, and we stopped there. Talked more at dinner though. I mean, the whole evening actually went okay considering who we all are…”

“Why do I sense a but coming?” Nicole predicted, raising a brow at him as he leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms.

Jason sighed, “Batman showed up on the roof across the street towards the end of the dinner. Alfred made him leave though, again. And I may have yelled at Dick and Damian for defending him, but Tim texted late last night that they might have actually listened to me, which is different.”

Nicole was shaking her head. He couldn’t see her face because she was turned to the coffee maker, but he imaged she was probably scowling, especially with her following statement.

“I swear, I just want to rip his little head off,” Nicole mumbled. Jason laughed, very amused by the comment and she just sighed. Jason stood off the counter, walked over to her and hugged her from behind, putting his head on her shoulder.

“Thank you for finally taking up the job by the way,” he said, smiling a little.

She raised a brow as she leaned back against him, “What?”

“I told you I got pretty pissed after I saw Bruce and yelled at the others. I was also thinking about shooting Bruce right then and there. Tim had me leave the room and cool off. I was angry and usually I hear voices in my head egging the anger on. But I didn’t hear those voices. I heard yours, telling me to chill.”

Nicole smiled brightly at him, turning her head so they were face to face. Then the smile turned a bit mischievous. “What’s the pay again for that?”

Jason smirked, “One sane best friend.”

“Ah, right. Well, if I stopped you from shooting Batman, I deserve a raise.”

Jason grinned then leaned in smooched her cheek. He pulled back only about a millimeter and looked into her eyes, noting they were more a light brown today.

“That works,” Nicole said smugly. Jason snickered lightly but was cut off by Nicole kissing him on the lips. She grinned up at him then patted his cheek lightly, turning back to the cabinets. “Could you go wake up Lily please? I’ll finish the coffee and pull out the cereal.”

“Yes ma’am,” Jason replied, smiling a little, then did as he was told. He walked to Lily’s door and opened it slowly, seeing the little girl cuddled up in her pillows and stuffed animals, sleeping peacefully.

He smiled fondly and walked into the room, sitting on the bed beside her. He gently moved her ridiculous mass of curls away from her face and found her nose, which he then poked until she stirred.

Her face scrunched a little as she opened her eyes. She smiled sleepily when she saw him.

“Good morning Little Bird.”

“G’mornin, Jay Jay,” she mumbled.

“Time to get up kiddo, it’s Monday. Ya got school.” Jason chuckled when Lily groaned a little, simply at not wanting to get up. Jason reached over to the girl’s nightstand and turned on the lamp, causing the girl to burrow in deeper. “You’ve got two minutes, otherwise I’ll send in the pups to get you up.”

Lily mumbled into her pillows what he assumed was an “okay.” Jason smirked then stood up and walked out of the room, turning on the overhead light as he went.

“She’s on her way to getting up,” he told Nik who huffed out a laugh.

“More than I get,” she replied, placing three bowls onto the counter and pouring the cereal into each, then placing one filled bowl on the table. Jason smiled smugly and took one of the bowls, pouring milk into it. It was then the dogs came back over to him and sat at his feet, their leashes in their mouths, asking for them to come off. Jason did, smiling and shaking his head and put the ropes on the counter. The two pups sprinted off and found a tug of war rope to play with.

Nicole and Jason shared an amused look and started on their breakfast, Nicole leaning on the island and Jason sitting on one of the barstools. After another minute Jason called out, “Your two minutes are up Little Bird.”

“I’m up, I’m up…” Lily called back annoyedly. The sound of little feet walking across the hall was heard, then the bathroom door shut.

“She’s like this every morning,” Nicole mentioned.

Jason rolled his eyes, “She’s a kid. I have to deal with over 30 grumbling sleepy children in less than an hour.”

“I do not envy you.”

“Not more than I don’t envy you. Your job is more exhausting than mine. You have to deal with whiny, screaming, crying adults. Way worse than children.”

Nicole laughed a little then said, smiling, “All we have to do is relish in the few calm, reasonable, mature ones and it’s bearable.”

Jason smirked and kept eating. By the time they were both done eating and starting on their coffee, Lily finally emerged, fully dressed and dragging her backpack behind her. She stifled a yawn as she sat at the table and pulled her bowl and the milk carton closer to her. The dogs quickly greeted her, making the little girl smile for a moment before they refocused on their play.

Lily took about 10 minutes to eat and seemed more awake when she was done. After that, the two girls got ready to leave; Lily put her shoes on and then her backpack and Nicole exchanged her long sweater for a light jacket and put her own shoes on. Jason didn’t bother putting the leashes back on the dogs. Nicole grabbed her purse and then they were out the door.

The dogs hopped into the sidecar, Jason got on the bike then Nicole behind him and Lily got on in front of him. It took about 10 minutes to get to Lily’s school, then about 5 minutes to get to the hospital.

Nicole got off the bike then turned back to say bye to Jason.

“I’m spending my lunch break with Mama by the way, I’ll be sure to say hello for you. And she’ll probably want an update on her girls…”

Jason smirked, “You can tell her they’re all fine. Still going to school, doing their work, and taking care of each other. Let me know how she’s doing. It’s been almost a week since her big surgery.”

Nicole smiled kindly, “Of course. Now, you better head off or you’ll be late. I’ll call you later for a pick up time.”

Jason smiled warmly back and nodded, then pulled her closer to him, planting a kiss on her lips. She responded sweetly then grinned up at him.

“Love you,” Jason said as she started to walk away.

She turned back around to him and walked backwards, smiling brightly. “Love you too.” She turned and walked into the building. Jason watched her, grinning, probably like an idiot, till she was inside.

Jason got back on his bike, glanced at his dogs who hadn’t moved, then headed towards Blair Jones. When he got there, the dogs instantly hopped out and ran up the steps of the house. Jason just sighed and followed them, gently opening the door before letting them inside. Risa didn’t mind that they roamed free in the home, mainly because they were trained and could sniff out a sad or uncomfortable kid easily.

Ace and Annie ran into the house, first going to Risa’s office since she was probably the only one up and about right now. The kids who go to school would have already been taken there by Janet and some of the home school lessons don’t start till 9. Jason followed the pups into the office and saw Risa happily greeting them. He closed the door behind him.

“Good morning Risa,” Jason greeted, smiling brightly.

She looked up at him, smiling, “Good morning Jason. You look chipper.”

Jason snorted, placing his bag on a chair. The dogs sat down, wagging their tails and looking at them.

“I had a good weekend. Met my best friend’s girlfriend, met Tim’s brothers and had a relatively decent “family” dinner,” –he used his fingers as air quotes— “and 200 kids in New York are now sleeping safely and happily.”

Risa smiled warmly, “Those first two sound interesting. That last thing, I’m incredibly relieved he finally got rid of that trafficker, and saved all those kids. Benny was very relieved to hear the news too. I don’t even care that the trafficker is in a coma because Red beat him so bad. And I honestly can’t blame Red for doing it.”

“Me either,” Jason agreed. “He’s taking the week off I think, by the way.”

“Can’t blame him for that either. He’s earned a break. Is he hurt at all?”

Jason smirked internally. “No, I don’t think so.”

Risa nodded, “Good. He can take a proper break then.”

Jason smiled back and thought about what he’d doing in this break, because he really would like to get his idea for the lost kids rolling.

“What are you thinking?” Risa asked, smiling knowingly. Jason furrowed his brows at her, and she chuckled. “You’ve got your deep thought brilliant idea face on.”

Jason laughed a little and then nodded. “That’s because I’ve got an idea, that I was hoping you could help me out with actually.”

Risa nodded for him to continue, “Always happy to help with whatever.”

Jason hesitated for a moment then just asked, “How would one go about starting up an orphanage?”

Risa’s brows raised and she smirked a tiny bit. “Is this you or Red asking?”

Jason huffed, “Me. Well, I mean both of us, I guess, but more me. The street kids can’t stay in my dad’s apartment building forever.”

Risa grinned now, “Agreed. And this home is pretty full now, and I’m sure the others wouldn’t really want to take in more. And a home run by you would be an amazing home in my opinion.”

Jason’s mouth twitched up a little, but he cleared his throat to pass the moment. “Right, so, um…”

Risa chuckled, “Well, the first two things you’ll need is a location and _money_. Quite a bit of it.”

Jason smirked, “That’s what billionaire vice presidents of large corporations who love to donate to the poor, little brothers are for.”

Risa rolled her eyes, but her mouth tugged upwards. “Well, do you have any places in mind?”

Jason grinned, “I’ve got a few.”

* * *

“Hey, Timmy. How would W.E. feel about investing in a completely non-government run children’s home in Park Row?”

Tim hummed a little then answered, “Well, I’m basically in charge so I can make them care but I think they will like the idea. Ways and ideas of helping the Alley are thrown around all the time, just never implemented due to organization, tragedies there, and whether it’s even worth doing considering the area.”

Jason nodded, “Well, say it was run by me.”

“Then it would probably be the best thing that ever happened to that part of town.” Tim sounded like he was grinning now. “I’ll bring it up. Do you have any plans or locations I could bring up? Might help better persuade them to sign on if there’s already work put in to it.”

Jason smiled, “Yeah, I’ve got a bunch of stuff. Been thinking about this for the past month or two. Even had Roy help me design floor layouts and stuff, particularly for my main location that would be preferable. Still in the Alley but fairly close to the border with midtown, about two miles from the theatre. Huge house, 6 floors, lots of space.”

“Nice. Just send those over and I can start getting this out there. Also, will need a profile on you, since you’ll be the one asking for money for it, running the project and then the home.”

“That’s not a problem, Timbo. We’ve already got a pretty good one for me, don’t we?” Jason smirked as Tim laughed smugly.

“Yup. Are you going to talk to Risa at all about this? Running an orphanage is a lot. I know you basically already are with the lost kids, but-”

Jason chuckled, “I talked with her this morning and she gave me a bunch of pointers. And has offered her services to help get it started.”  
  
“That’ll be nice. Why don’t you send me what she told you too and we can get the ball rolling faster.”

“Will do, thank you Tim.”

“Of course, Jason. This is a great idea. Okay, I’ve got a meeting in 5 minutes, but I’ll bring this up today and present your ideas tomorrow,” Tim told him, sounding like he was on the move now.

“Yeah, thanks. I’ll send it all over after rehearsals. Talk to you tomorrow.”

“Talk to you later, Jason.” Tim then hung up and Jason put his phone back into his pocket.

It was about 3:10 and Jason was in his dressing room at the theatre. So, he had about 20 minutes to talk to the lost kids and see how Annabeth was. Peter and Josh, the stage manager, allowed Michael to have several days off to spend with his sister.

He quickly left the room and headed to the kids’ apartment, greeting the many crew and cast he passed on his way. When he reached their place he knocked lightly, respecting their privacy as much as he was able since there was 20-something kids all sharing a single space.

The door was opened a split second later by Michael who looked happier and more relaxed than Jason has ever seen him.

“Hey Jason!” Michael greeted, grinning.

Jason smiled brightly, “Hey Michael, you okay? You look like you’re about to burst open.”

Michael rolled his eyes, but his smile didn’t fade. He stepped back into the apartment and Jason followed, shutting the door behind him. Michael jogged over to the game corner where Jason saw Annabeth sitting in a bean bag chair playing with some of the other kids. Ace and Annie were sitting near her. Except Annabeth was already turned around, seeming a bit tense and staring at Jason warily. Michael spoke quietly to her and she relaxed. She took Michael’s hand then stood up and walked over to Jason.

Jason smiled warmly at the little girl and crouched down in front of her.

“Hello Annabeth, I’m Jason. We met in October, I think. Hood’s a friend of mine, told me he brought you home to your big bro yesterday, which is nice to see as I haven’t seen Michael this happy, well, ever. And it’ll be good to have someone keep an eye on him, now.”

Annabeth chuckled a little, relaxing some, “Hi. I remember you, and Michael told me about you. Thank you for saving him, all of them.”

“Oh, um, I didn’t actually save them.”

“You gave us a home Jason, that literally saved us,” Michael pointed out.

“Well, it was Hood’s idea,” Jason countered. Michael gave him a look that read; _Seriously?_

Annabeth was looking back and forth between them then sighed, “It was a group effort. So, thank you for making a home, and letting me join it.”

Michael smiled down at her and Jason couldn’t help but smile too, “Happy to have you here.” Annabeth nodded, smiling softly. “And I see you already met my dogs.”

Annabeth nodded, then paused, her eyes widening a little bit. “They’re your dogs?”

Jason smirked, “They are.”

Annabeth grinned, “Oh, hehe, then you’re-”

“Shh, our secret,” he whispered to her. She nodded excitedly. Michael looked a little confused.

Jason smirked, “Michael, can I talk to you for a minute?”

Michael nodded, “Yeah, course. Annie, why don’t you go continue your game?”

Annabeth shrugged and nodded, “Okay.”

“Good to see you again, Annabeth,” Jason said, standing back up.

“You too, _Jason_ ,” Annabeth replied, smirking up at him. Then she walked back to the corner. Michael then followed Jason out into the alleyway.

“Does she know?” Michael asked right away.

Jason smirked and crossed his arms, “Yes. When I rescued her I mentioned to her I had dogs and that’s she’d get to meet them this week. Kind of obvious connection.”

Michael sighed, smiling, “Great. That means I don’t have to keep anything from her.

“Yup. But make sure she doesn’t tell everyone else,” Jason said seriously.

“They all basically already know,” Michael defied. Jason rose a tall brow and Michael sighed, “No, they don’t, but they’re still thinking it!”

“You are all safer not knowing the truth. You’re the exception because you’re my go between, and Annabeth is your little sister who was in need of comforting Saturday.”

Michael sighed heavily, “Fine. What did you want to talk to me about?”

Jason let his arms drop and smirked a little, “Remember when you said that this situation can’t last forever?”

It was Michael’s turn to raise a brow, “Yeah…”

“Well, I’ve got a solution for that, at the very beginnings of the process, working on funding right now but, I will do everything in my power to make it happen.”

Michael smiled curiously, “Really? What is it?”

Jason smiled brighter, “A home, a _new_ home for orphans that I will be building from scratch. I’ll be running the project, construction, and when it’s complete, I’ll be running the home. Me, Jason, not Hood.”

“Are you serious?” Michael asked, looking really excited now.

Jason nodded, “Completely. And all of you will be the first into it. I don’t have a timeline yet, but as soon as possible.”

“Oh my god, this is awesome!” Michael exclaimed, “I mean, an orphanage, run by _you_ , how much better could that sort of situation get?”

Jason snorted, “I appreciate that, I think. You can’t tell the others yet, not until the project is finalized and actually funded. Should only be a few days though, I hope. I don’t want to get their hopes up just yet. I’m only telling you because I’m really excited about this too. And I might need a hand from you.”

Michael nodded excitedly, “What do you need from me? And, I won’t say a word, promise.”

“I need you to start trying to find more lost kids so we can try estimate how many are really out there, at least in this area. Let them know there’s a safe home coming soon and see if they want to come here to the theatre, especially if they’re young. They should be okay since it’s getting warmer out but won’t deny them safety if they want it. I don’t know how many more kids we can fit in there, with adding more cots and stuff but we can figure it out. The important thing is, letting them know there will soon be a Red Hood approved home in the alley and to keep an eye out for when it is completed.”

Michael nodded again, processing that. “Okay. I can do that. How long until it’s complete?”

“Few months at the least, depends on how fast my source provides funding and how fast renovations will take on the house. But it should hopefully fit a few hundred kids, at the least.”

“Damn, okay, cool. That’s a lot bigger than the ones around now. Are there even that many orphaned kids in crime alley?” Michael said, grinning.

Jason smirked, “This home isn’t just for the kids in the alley, it’s for Gotham. All the kids in the city. There are tiny orphanages all around the city, but I’m going to build one big enough for a city this size. And yeah, all the homes around here are only like 3 story town houses. Same throughout the city. A couple big ones here and there but they don’t care much about the kids here, obviously. The building I’ve got my eye on isn’t wall to wall with other buildings, it’s 6 stories and long, with tons of rooms and space. I’ve got a lot of ideas for it. I’ll keep you updated on its progress.”

“Alright, thanks. This is really exciting,” Michael replied.

Jason nodded, smiling still, “Yeah. So, how long are you taking off from the theatre for Annabeth?”

“Just till Wednesday. I just wanted make sure she adjusted and felt comfortable with the other kids.”

“Makes sense.”

“Will we still work when we move to the actual home?” Michael asked curiously.

Jason shrugged, “If you choose to. You’ll be cared for more full time, so you definitely won’t have to. I might like, provide assistance for getting jobs or with school applications when you get close to 18 and teach you all on how enter the world, eventually living on your own; not just surviving, but teaching you guys how to live.”

“Okay, awesome.” Michael grinned again, then hopped a little realizing something, and pointed his thumb back at the apartment behind him. “I should probably get back inside, and you should probably get to rehearsals before your dad comes out looking for you again.”

Jason rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Be good, Nibs. I’ll come over after rehearsals.”

“Okay, see ya later, Jason.” Michael flashed a smirk then walked back into his home. Jason smiled a little then went back into the theatre. He still had about 8 minutes till rehearsals started so he headed to the costume department. The costumes are supposed to be ready for fitting in the next week or two.

When Jason got to the costume department, there was a lot going on; the workers were moving around everywhere, carrying fabrics and tools, racks were full of outfits and circus costumes and loud music was playing in the background. Evelyn was talking with someone working on what looked like would become Anne Wheeler’s acrobat costume. Kori was someone in the mess, but Jason couldn’t spot her. Just like he can never really spot Roy where ever he’s working.

Evelyn glanced up and saw him. She grinned, said something to the worker beside her then walked over to him.

“Jason, welcome to our version of chaos. What can I do for you?” Evelyn said cheekily, smirking brightly.

Jason laughed a little, smiling back, “Just thought I’d stop by to say hi, and ask how the costumes are coming along?”

“Oh, they’re coming along great. I’m doing all yours myself,” Evelyn replied.

Jason rose a brow, “Really?”

She smiled, “Of course. I let you try on costumes all the time when you were a kid, I wanted to make the first one that would actually fit you properly.”

Jason smiled back, “Well, thanks. So, um, did Kori talk to you?”

Evelyn huffed, smiling still, “Did she tell me she got an interview with a modeling agency that I helped connect her to and that she’ll be gone for at least a week? Yes, honey, she did.”

Jason rolled his eyes and held up his hands, “Okay, got it. Just wanted to be sure. Never know with Kori, she can be a little forgetful at times.”

“Yes, I’ve learned that. It will slow us down a little to have one less pair of hands, she’s very good at this, but I think we’ll still manage to meet the deadline just fine.”

Jason smirked, “Course you will. You’re Evelyn Scott, best costumer in New Jersey.”

Evelyn blushed a little then shooed at him, “Thank you. Now, you need to go, or your dad will have our heads if you’re late, again. You’re always so busy talking to us all, I don’t think you’ve been on time all year.”

Jason huffed, rolling his eyes again, and turned around, walking back towards the door. “I so too have been on time! But fine. See ya later, Evie!”

“Bye Jasey!” Evelyn called out amusedly as he walked out the door.

Jason just rolled his eyes and kept walking, heading towards the stage. He reached it just as his watch hit 3:30. Peter raised a small brow at him and then started rehearsals. They’re still working on _The Greatest Show_ number, but should be done in the next couple days, then they’ll learn the _From Now On_ routine. After that, they’ll have learned all the big numbers. Then comes putting all the pieces together. Opening night is early May and April comes in exactly one week. They’re just about half way through the rehearsal period, and when it’s over, as both Peter and Nicole have said, all of Gotham will know Jason’s name. He personally doesn’t see that happening but it’s a nice thought. But still, just 6 weeks away is opening night. Jason’s first performance. It’s pretty exciting.

* * *

Jason sat down on the couch with a sigh. A content sigh, not an over exhausted or pissed off sigh. Just a, good to be home after a good day sigh. It’s been a long Monday, but a decent one. He was keeping his word and would be taking the week off as Red Hood, unless someone called him. Tim, Cass, and Steph would be taking turns patrolling his territory for him.

Nicole, Roy, and Kori were currently cleaning up after dinner, Lily was playing with Ace and Annie, and Donna was sitting across from Jason.

Jason looked at Donna and noticed she was watching him, a small smile on her face.

He rose a brow at her, “What?”

Her smile grew, “You’re a good friend. I’ve listened to Roy talk about you for months. It’s been nice to finally meet his best friend.”

Jason smiled genuinely, “Back at ya. You make Roy happier than I’ve seen; healthier of heart and mind. Nicely done.”

Donna laughed a little, “Thank you, it took a lot of work.” Jason laughed now. “I suppose I should return the compliment to Nicole. Roy has said you weren’t, ah, quite right in the heart and mind either while you were together.”

Jason rolled his eyes, “More so than Roy, yes. What else did he tell you about me?” He asked with a bit of caution, curious about how much of his crap Roy told her about.

Donna smirked knowingly, “Not much that matters now. You’ve changed from how he knew you, in ways that matter tremendously. Not entirely of course. I can see that, so, I choose to see you now, not from what you might have been in the past. You’re a kind, intelligent warrior, who’s also an egotistical, sarcastic asshole.”

“Sounds about right,” Nicole said as she passed the living room, heading to the bathroom. She smirked at Jason before she passed out of view.

Jason huffed, “Thanks babe.”

“Of course, sweetie,” Nicole called back, followed by the shutting of the bathroom door.

Donna grinned at him, “I like her.”

“Yeah, me too,” Jason said, smiling.

She smiled impressed, “So, how’s the plans for the orphanage coming?” Jason rose a brow and she smirked wider. “Roy showed me your layouts and ideas. Was curious if you’ve furthered your progress?”

Jason nodded, smiling a little, “I have actually; requested funds from Wayne Enterprises through Tim and talked with the head of the Blair Jones home today for some pointers.”

Jason smirked and leaned forward. Donna raised a brow a leaned forward too. He whispered, “If you’ve seen our plans for the home, then you’ve seen Roy’s secret project… what is it?”

Donna grinned and just leaned back in her seat. She glanced to the kitchen at Roy. He and Kori were just finishing up in there.

Donna smirked at him, “What would be the fun of me telling you?”

Jason rolled his eyes and fell back against the couch with a huff.

“What are you huffing about now?” Roy asked, coming over to the living room and plopping down beside Donna on the two seater. Kori flew over the couch and sat on the other length of it. Lily and the dogs ran in after her. Lily jumped onto Kori’s lap and the dogs hopped up beside Jason.

“Oh, he’s huffing because I won’t tell him what your secret project is,” Donna told him. Roy grinned devilishly. “Why don’t you just tell him? It is for him, and he has to approve before you can even do anything,” Donna said, smirking in victory as Roy sighed. Kori grinned and Lily perked up with curiosity.

“Fine,” Roy relented.

Nicole came in then, looking curiously around the room as she made her way to sit beside Jason. Jason smiled at her then gestured for Roy to speak.

Roy spoke defeated but with a hint of growing excitement. “The secret project I have been working on… is an expansion of your apartment to the one across the hall. And possibly the floor below.”

Jason furrowed his brows, “Well, that’s a very cool idea but I don’t own either of the two apartments on the floor below.”

Roy smirked widely, “Well, technically you don’t own either of the ones on this floor either. Tim does. And one of the apartments on the floor below has been empty and very soon, the couple that live in the other are moving out. So, Tim already took the opportunity to buy it from them just to, you know, speed up their exit. But they had planned on moving already so, it’s just a happy coincidence.”

Jason rose a brow, “A happy coincidence? Really? Tell me, did the woman get the promotion she wanted? Out of the blue, before her boss said he was going to decide?” Roy looked away a bit. Jason shook his head some, “She works for a Wayne Enterprises side company. She told me she was hoping for a promotion soon, one that would get her and her wife out of Gotham City.” Roy raised a brow at him, and Jason rolled his eyes. “Yes, big surprise, I talk to the people in my building. Fun fact, the guy three floors down is moving in with his girlfriend next month, well, she’s moving here, with her four cats. Anyway, did Tim really push the promotion forward just to get the apartment?”

“Well, he said she was deserving of it. She’ll now be running a whole section of the company in Central City,” Roy said.

Jason nodded, and then smiled curiously, “So, expanding my apartment to two whole floors?”

Roy grinned now, “I know; lot more bedroom space, you can make your pathetic little gym that you have across the hall bigger, and have more entertainment space so you can bring over all your theatre nerd friends.”

Nicole grinned and Lily exclaimed, “That sounds fun!”

“Why would I need a lot more bedroom space?” Jason asked.

Roy cocked his head a little, smirking, “Well, for when you have a bunch of guests over, like now. And for when you adopt a bunch of kids.”

Nicole smirked and Jason’s eyebrows rose, “I’m not going to adopt a bunch of kids, I’m not Bruce. What do you think the orphanage is for?”

His friends laughed a little, smiling like they knew something he didn’t. Nicole chuckled quietly and Lily seemed to distract herself a little with Ace who’d come closer to her.

Roy just looked at him, “Dude, you’ve already g-”

Jason’s phone started ringing in his pocket, cutting Roy off.

“Saved by the bell,” Donna joked. Jason huffed and pulled his phone out, his normal phone.

Jason grumbled, “Maybe not, it isn’t a number I know.”

“Let me see,” Donna said, leaning towards the coffee table to look. Jason rose a brow but showed her the phone anyway. She smiled, “That’s Dick’s number. He said he wanted to call you.”

Jason furrowed his brows now, in slight concern. “How would Dickface even have my number?”

Donna smirked, “Tim gave it to him of course. How else is Dick supposed to reach out and get to know you? Dropping by unannounced, you wouldn’t like, and he had no way of contacting you.”

Jason wanted to roll his eyes. Of course Tim would have given Dick his number. At least it was just his normal number, and not his red one.

“Answer it,” Nicole said to him quietly. He looked over at her and she was looking at him sincerely, knowing why he didn’t want to but telling him to anyway.

Jason sighed, “Fine.” He stood up, and without a word to those in his living room he walked out onto the balcony. There was a cool breeze blowing but other than that it was a warm evening. He leaned against the railing and answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey Jason, it’s Dick,” Dick’s cheerful voice answered.

Jason inhaled deeply. “Hi. What do you want?”

Dick hesitated for a short moment before he answered, still sounding cheerful, though maybe a bit forced.

“Just wanted to say thanks for dinner last night, it was- it was really nice, all of us together like that. Damian actually seemed to enjoy it too. Your food especially.”

“I’m glad…” Jason stated, almost like a question.

Dick waited a moment and it sounded like he took a deep breath, then spoke kindly, “I know we’re still on wobbly ground but, I was, um, hoping that maybe we could meet for lunch or something, next week maybe? I could bring Damian or, it could just be me. I just thought it might be nice, you know.”

“Are you asking me out? Cause I think my girlfriend would have an issue with that,” Jason joked, trying to process what Dick just asked.

“Very funny. No just, friends meeting to eat and talk,” Dick clarified, sounding slightly amused and a little nervous.

 _Friends…_ Jason ran a hand through his hair and thought about it for a moment. This was going to happen, how else do people get to know one another and relax around each other if they aren’t in the other’s presence every once in a while. If not, they would always be extremely tense or awkward. And it wasn’t like Dick asked for it to be this week, but the next, to allow space. _That was the extended hand of peace, why not take it, Jason? You want to know him._ _If not for you, do it for Tim._

Jason glared a little at the sky as if it had spoken to him and sighed, giving in.

“Sure. I’ll… have to look at my schedule first, I don’t know it off hand.”

He could practically hear the surprise in Dick’s voice, but also the grin. “Really?! Great, okay. Um, Damian, too?”

“I’ll get back to you on that part.”

“Okay! So, um, then let me know and I’ll set something up.”

“Okay. Anything else?” Jason asked.

Dick paused, and Jason could tell by how his breathing changed that it wasn’t quite as cheerful. Jason politely waited for Dick to figure it out though he just kind of wanted to hang up now, cause, just in case he wants to yell at him or something for something.

Dick took an audible breath then spoke, “I wanted to let you know that, I know we don’t see eye to eye, on basically anything that I know of yet. But especially Bruce. I just, didn’t realize how much till last night. I honestly thought your hatred of Bruce was purely for, the Joker and all, but it goes deeper than that. So, thank you, for sharing your perspective of him. I promise I’m not just going to ignore what you told us. I know you’ve had good reason to hate us, after everything. We thought you had betrayed us when really, you thought we’d betrayed you. And, I don’t think either us were wrong. So, what you said about Bruce, I’m going to remember that, and see for myself. Just because we don’t see eye to eye, doesn’t mean how you see things is wrong.”

Jason took a deep breath, then, not sure what to say to that, he joked, “That sounded like Donna Troy speaking. And I only met her yesterday.”

Dick made an amused huff, “I may have called her after last night, because, she sees things differently too, from a very outside perspective. I just… wasn’t sure what to do with what you said.”

Jason nodded, “Yeah, I know the feeling. Outside perspectives... are very helpful. They can change everything…” Jason looked inside, towards Nicole who was laughing at Roy as Lily climbed onto his shoulders. Kori and Donna were both smiling brightly.

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience,” Dick commented softly.

Jason scoffed lightly, “Who says I’m not?”

Dick made a chuckle, “Right. Something else I didn’t  _really_ realize until yesterday, was just how important trust is to you. Tim kept telling me but I just, didn’t get it. I do now. And I think I understand why. So, I want you to know that I will do whatever it takes so you can trust me. I… I want us to be fa- friends. I do.”

 _Me too_ , Jason thought honestly. After talking with him and being around him last night, Jason found himself wanting to, maybe be friends with Dick. Loyalty of the strength Dick has, isn’t something one comes across easily.

“Yeah, well, just don’t do anything to break that trust. I promise you won’t get a second chance,” Jason told him seriously.

“I know. I won’t,” Dick replied sincerely.

“I believe you,” Jason said without really thinking about it. But he did.

“Thanks,” Dick said quietly. Then talking louder, “Okay, so, lunch sometime next week. Do you have a preference for food?”

“Just _good_ food, Dickhead. I’ll basically eat anything."

Dick laughed little, “Good to know. Okay, um, I’ll hang up now I guess, I’m sure you’ve got more fun things to do. But, uh, talk to you later.”

“Yeah, sure, talk to you later,” Jason responded.

Dick paused again, then hung up the call.

Jason sighed and put his phone in his pocket. He rolled his neck as if to get the residual awkwardness out of him. He took a minute more on the balcony, watching the sky gradually become a deep blue through the city’s smog. Jason wasn’t sure about all that just happened, but he knew one thing, he and Dick, really weren’t enemies anymore and that was nice to think about. Jason knew he didn’t have another person on his side, but at least Dick wasn’t against him anymore.

Jason took a deep breath then turned to go back in. He slid open the door and was greeted by laughter. He smiled and went inside. They quieted down as he entered the living room and sat back down beside Nicole. They were all looking at him.

Jason rolled his eyes and went ahead and answered their question they were about to ask.

“He wanted to thank me for dinner yesterday, and then he asked me out.”

“What?” Nicole asked instantly, looking really confused.

“For lunch as friends, I assume,” Donna clarified. Jason chuckled and Nicole elbowed him to get him to stop, blushing a little in embarrassment.

“Yes,” Jason said, responding to Donna. “Though you knew that already. It sounded like he basically repeated what you might have told him. It sounded like he meant it, but words that you would say. He confirmed it was.”

Donna rolled her eyes, “Yes, he called me. He, for some reason, thinks I’m a good source of help when it comes to you.”

“Outside perspective,” Jason said, smirking a little. Donna nodded, smiling.

“So, when is this lunch non-date?” Kori asked curiously.

“Dunno. Sometime next week. Have to check my schedule, see if I can even fit in a lunch meet up.”

“You seriously don’t know your schedule? After I went over it with you like 5 times last week?” Nicole asked, raising a tired brow at him. Jason just shrugged. She sighed, deeply annoyed, “What am I going to do with you?”

Jason laughed and placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him. Lily, smiling, stood up in Roy’s lap then walked across the coffee table and fell down onto their laps.

“Lily, what have I told you about standing on the furniture?” Nicole scolded lightly. Lily looked down, smirking a little though.

“That’s she a kid and she can do it to her heart’s content, as long as she doesn’t break anything or herself,” Jason replied. Lily grinned up at him and Nicole sighed heavily. “It’s my furniture. As long as she’s careful, I don’t care.”

“You’re not helping,” Nicole mumbled. Jason just laughed and Lily giggled.

Jason turned to Roy and rose a brow, “So, these plans for expanding my apartment, can I see them?”

Roy grinned, “Well, yeah. You have to approve them before we even start, as Donna pointed out. We’ve already got all the materials to start. It’ll be a really fun project.”

Jason grinned back, “Yeah, it will be. I wouldn’t mind if I get more space. Can I see the plans now?”

“Yeah,” Roy nodded and stood up. Lily hopped off his lap quickly and Jason and Nicole stood up too. Donna and Kori followed behind. They all walked across the hall to the other apartment and Jason groaned some. It looked like a disaster.

“Yeah, I know, it’s a mess Jaybird, but I told you I had all the materials ready,” Roy said walking over to the island counter which was covered in layouts and blueprints. Jason went and stood beside him, looking down at it all. He smirked seeing some fun things as well as practical things. Roy smirked at him then started pointing stuff out. The others gathered around the counter, Kori holding Lily so she could see too.

Roy had a lot of ideas for a two floor house—house because it wasn’t going to be strictly an apartment now. A lot of it Jason liked, he had a few of his own ideas now that this was a thing that was more than likely happening.

“So, when do you think we can start?” Jason asked excitedly when Roy was done talking.

Roy grinned, “I was thinking the sooner the better, since you’ve got the orphanage project now. But I’m guessing construction for that won’t start till like, May, especially since you brought in W.E.”

“Yeah, probably. And yeah, we can start this week. I can ask Al if he wants to help too, since he’s got two weeks of free time on his hands.”

“Three, actually,” Donna said. He turned to her with a brow raised. “Dick said that Alfred added another week last night, after Bruce attempted to talk him out of it.”

Jason snorted, shaking his head, “That man will never learn. Alright, I want to make a few changes to your plans but… I approve.” He smirked at Roy.

Roy laughed, grinning, “Awesome. I figured you’d want to change some things, that’s fine, obviously, it’s your house.”

Nicole smiled brightly, “So, Roy, when did you become a house fixer upper? Jason said you like more hand held, mechanical inventions.”

Roy shrugged, “I built Lian a small fort in the backyard several months ago. It was fun. Figured I’d take a shot at Jason’s.”  
  
“He spent an entire week researching and learning how to build one properly,” Donna added, smiling fondly at Roy. “The fort was impressive. He’s been doing the same on how to renovate an actual house all week, or so Kori’s told me.”

“Well, thanks Roy,” Jason told his friend sincerely.

Roy smiled, “Of course. Just trying to make your new life as awesome as possible.”

Jason rolled his eyes, “Yeah okay, just don’t get all mushy on me Harper.”

Everyone laughed at that and Roy and Jason just shared a grin. The next several weeks were going to be even more fun now that the outlaws had a project, even though they’d both be gone for a week. But guess this meant that Roy, and probably Kori, would be sticking around longer now.

* * *

Jason walked into Blair Jones on Wednesday at 8:15 a bit more distracted than he’s been in a while. Last night, Tim had sent him a bunch of paper work to fill out for W.E. and it was a lot more than he’d thought it’d be. And also paper work to fill out regarding the house he wanted to buy. It was especially more because they didn’t want the government involved. If they were, then the home wouldn’t be able to be what Jason wanted it to be.

Tim said he’d have a week to fill it all out if he wanted to stream line the funding. Getting it done by the end of the week wouldn’t be a problem, it was just the realization that this whole process was going to be a rollercoaster, a brand new challenge for him. One he was ready to take it on, but he was taking more brain space for it now.

Which was why when he, Ace, and Annie walked into the home he didn’t acknowledge a new sound in the house, but the dogs did and sprinted off. Jason didn’t really take anything in till Risa called out his name from directly beside him.

“Jason!”

He flinched minutely away, his mind finally focusing on reality.

“Sorry Risa, just… thinking. Good morning.”

She smiled kindly with a hint of amusement. “Good morning. Thinking fairly deeply, I said your name five times. Come into my office, I need to talk to you for a minute.”

Jason nodded and followed her into the room. Risa walked to one of the two chairs in front of her desk and sat down.

“Now, first, what has got you so far in your head?” She asked amusedly.

Jason smirked and sat down in the chair beside her with a sigh. “Tim gave me the paperwork to fill out for the orphanage, both for W.E. funding and the house I’m looking at. It’s just a lot more than I was expecting.”

She looked at him kindly, “I am more than sure you are up for it, despite the fact you have a very busy life.”

Jason nodded, then he looked apologetically at Risa, “I can do it but, when this project really gets going, I’ll probably have to stop volunteering.”

Risa smiled sadly, “I was expecting that honey. And I understand. The other homes will too. You’ll stop volunteering to dedicate your time to building an orphanage that can house hundreds of more kids than our little homes can. It’s a lot of work, but don’t worry, you are certainly the man for the job. My only worry though, are Isaac and Benny. They have become very attached to you.”

Jason ran a hand through his hair. He had thought of that, he just assumed they’d be okay. He’d miss them a lot, but he could still visit them.

“And if you’re thinking they’d be okay without you constantly in their lives, then you are very wrong,” Risa told him, raising a small brow.

Jason shrugged a little, “Well, I guess they could transfer to the new home when it’s finished.”

Risa looked at him both pityingly and also like he’d miss something very obvious. She sighed and stood up, walking to stand behind her desk.

“They’ve been asking me something for the past week or two,” she said idly, looking down at some papers. Jason rose a brow and she smirked. “They’ve been asking if they could, perhaps spend a week with you, in your home.”

Jason’s eyebrows shot up, “What?”

“I at first said that wasn’t a great idea because you are a very busy man, clearly. But partly due to something very recent, I think it would be an excellent idea. And I’d certainly be willing to give you the week days off you’re here and I would be happy to put in a word with the other homes for them to do the same. Those two boys’ relationship with you may have started out because you can relate to them, but it goes far deeper now. They care about you as you care about them, as more than just a volunteer and orphans. I trust you know that by now.”

Jason nodded, not denying it. He raised a brow, “What’s happened recently that it’s now a really good idea?”

Risa took a deep breath then smirked, “Well, it’ll be, not best, but more entertaining for you to see for yourself. So, will you take them for a week? It will probably do all three of you some good.”

Jason would admit he liked the idea of having the two boys with him for a week. He smiled a little, about to say, yeah why not, then he remembered something.

Jason sighed, “I’ve got friends staying over right now, from different cities, I wouldn’t have any space for them… except, wait actually… Kori is leaving for New York on Friday, and Roy and Donna are leaving on Saturday. They’ll all be gone for a week. Then Nicole and I have a date Saturday night. So, they could stay from Sunday to Sunday…” Jason smiled at that.

Risa smiled brightly, “Wonderful. But, how about you get them on Monday. You can work for just the morning and then take them to lunch and then do whatever it is you do.”

Jason nodded and stood up, now getting excited. Then he looked at Risa curiously, “Any reason you want me to work Monday morning?” Risa looked like she was hiding something, something that made her amused.

She shook her head, then poorly disguised her lie, “No, no reason. Just thought it’d be easier for you.”

Jason squinted his eyes at her and was thinking about calling her out on the lie but got distracted when he heard the dogs bark.

He listened carefully, “Hold on… that- that doesn’t sound like Ace or Annie’s bark…” He turned to Risa who was smirking. Jason groaned a little, “They didn’t…”

“They did,” Risa replied, smiling, highly amused.

Jason groaned again and walked out of the office, hanging his bag on the hooks on the wall by the door then went down the hall towards the main room. Risa was right behind him. Jason went through the open doorway and stopped in his tracks.

Isaac grinned up at him, the happiest Jason has probably ever seen the six-year-old. “Look Jason! We found a puppy!”

And there was in fact a small light brown mutt sitting on Isaac’s lap and trembling against him. The puppy had to be only about two months old and looked like it had been starving on the streets. Ace and Annie were both sniffing the new pup. Isaac and Benny were both sitting on the ground. It was too early for any of the other kids to be up so the room was empty beside them.

Jason smiled, unable not to because of Isaac’s delighted face, and walked over to them.

“I see that,” he said, crouching in front of the boys. He whistled and his own pups looked back at him them backed up a couple feet.

“I named him Bilbo!” Isaac told him. Benny grinned at Jason, also looking pretty happy about this.

“Of course you did. May I?” Jason asked softly, holding out his hands. Isaac nodded and let Jason gently pick up the puppy. He held out in front of him by holding the pup under his front leg armpits so he could look at its face. The pup’s eyes were wide, and it didn’t try to wiggle or snarl.

“Well Bilbo, I’m sure you’re terrified. But I promise the best, most stubborn children have found you. And they’ll take care of you, after I teach them how.”

Benny and Isaac both grinned, seeing Jason wasn’t going to say no to them. Jason wondered if Risa let him make the decision, because there was a better chance of her saying no than him. Especially with these two.

Jason pulled the still trembling pup to his chest in a one armed hug in an effort to calm him (he did see when he was holding the pup out, it was a _he_ ). Jason then stood up and Isaac and Benny did so too. Jason sighed and thought for a moment, then made a quick decision.

“Have you two eaten breakfast yet?” Jason asked the boys. “And has Bilbo eaten anything yet?”

They both nodded, then Benny asked, “Why?”

“Because, we need to get supplies like food and leashes, also need to get him checked out, we can see the vet I take my two to, and then we’re going to the park. If that’s all okay with you Madame Risa?” He asked turning around to the woman who was still standing in the doorway.

She smiled, “Of course, you’re the dog expert.”

Jason rolled his eyes, “Okay. Benny, Zac, go get your backpacks and jackets, it’s a bit cold out today. Then meet me by the door.”

They both nodded then ran out. Jason went over to Risa and they walked to the front door.

Risa smiled at the puppy who was starting to calm down and fall asleep in Jason’s arms. “They found him outside in the alley last night. Safe to say, last night was very interesting and I don’t think either boy got much sleep. But they’re both still full of energy.”

“Not surprising. So this is really why you want me to take them for a week?”

“Half the reason, yes,” Risa replied, smiling knowingly. “You three need each other, I can see that clear as day. Well, four of you now.”

Jason smiled a little, “Yeah…” She smiled wider now since he admitted it.

“I’ll reimburse you for the cost of the supplies, since Bilbo is technically our house dog now,” Risa told him.

“You don’t have to do that,” Jason protested. She responded with a look, so Jason just sighed.

He turned around then as he heard the two boys sprinting down the stairs. They both skidded to halt beside them, looking excited. Ace and Annie were waiting by the door, knowing they were leaving. Jason grabbed his bag and put it on his shoulder. He handed Ace and Annie’s leashes to Benny and the teen put them on the dogs, giving Annie’s leash to Isaac.

“Alright kiddos, let’s go,” he said opening the door.

“Have fun, hope it all goes well,” Risa told them as they walked out.

Benny and Isaac were both buzzing with excitement and Jason understood why. Another addition to the boys’ family, of course they were happy. Jason was happy for them. Except now he had another thing to worry about, but, it was another one of those things that he didn’t mind worrying about, like the orphanage, rehearsals, and these kids.

It just meant he had more to look forward to and more to be happy about.

 

 

 _Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase_  
_Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze_  
_It means no worries for the rest of your days_  
_It's our problem-free philosophy_  
_Hakuna Matata!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hakuna Matata is from the Lion King! 
> 
> Next chapter will probably be about 3 weeks, unless I can fit it in writing but, I've got finals coming up and have to pack to leave the dorm, sooo, :-)  
> Hoped you liked the chapter!  
> <3
> 
> oh and just to let you guys know, with my plans for this story, it goes past 50 chapters, and it's not going to be all fluff and rainbows from here on out, it's still a batfamily story, so don't get too settled in the fluff plots :p ;)


End file.
